WANTED
by jos Black
Summary: Volemort ha caido y Harry persigue implacablemente a un grupo terrorista llamado WANTED que desestabiliza el nuevo orden magico. Hermione y Draco intentan no sucumbir a sus deseos debido a un hechizo vinculante o matarse en el intento.REEDITADO
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, aquí he de vuelta con un dramione. En realidad este fic estaba escrito y publicado en este sitio desde hace más de un año, pero lo dejé porque hubo algo en la historia que no me satisfacía, no podía seguir escribiendo algo que no me gustaba, lo lei de nuevo y me dije ¿Cómo fuise capaz de escribir algo tan tan….tan….lejos de las cosas que tú escribes?. Bueno lo intenté, experimenté un poco con algunas cosas y no me gustó lo que salió, así que después de darle vuelta en mi cabecita, decidí ser honesta conmigo misma y volverlo a reescribir desde una perspectiva que me acomodase mejor.

A aquellos que leyeron el fic en su versión original, he decidido respetar sus reviews, sin embargo verán que todo está un poquito diferente, claro sin perder la esencia que hizo que este fic les gustase, entre otras cosas algunos intentos de pareja ya no lo son y como siempre, este fic será un fic coral donde los hilos de los diferentes personajes son importantes. Por ejemplo, soy y seguiré siendo necia con respecto a Theodore Nott porque de todos los personajes de Harry Potter, es él quien más me engancha (entre otras cosas porque he tenido que crearlo desde cero), igual con mi obsesión particular con un Draco estilo draconiano (no puedo evitarlo, él es para mi una especie de antiheroe torturado).

Les dejaré que lo disfruten.

Besos.

WANTED

PROLOGO

Ocho años antes….Quinto año en Hogwarts

La estupidez sin duda puede ser el peor enemigo de una persona…..actuar sin pensar o simplemente dejarse llevar pueden ser consideradas como tal, las consecuencias de una acción de ese tipo ocupan una larga lista de posibilidades, desde la total intranscendecia hasta el hecho de cambiar una vida para siempre. A veces, ser irreflexivo puede costarlo ….todo

Era de noche y el castillo de Hogwarts estaba particularmente agitado. Le tocaba guardia, de hecho casi todas las noches de esa semana había tenido guardia ya fuese como prefecto o como miembro de la brigada inquisitorial. Estaba cansado y fastidiado, a cada minuto que pasaba había repasado mentalmente al menos dos veces la variedad de cosas divertidas que pudiese estar haciendo en ese momento, en lugar de estar vigilándola a ella….

Ella, una chica por la cual sentía una extraña combinación de antipatía e indiferencia y al mismo tiempo una persona que lo desconcertaba, hecho por lo cual le molestaba doblemente. A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba la gente impredecible, Hermione Granger era inteligente, pero con sus acciones no lo demostraba, arriesgaba su vida defendiendo lo indefendible y protegiendo a Harry Potter, a juicio de Draco, esa chica era una farsa total, si en realidad tuviese alguna neurona funcionando correctamente, hacía tiempo se hubiese ido de Hogwarts, consciente del peligro que corrían ella y todos aquellos iguales que ella.

Si él hubiese sido una persona más compasiva, hasta le hubiese dado lastima el futuro negro que le esperaba a Hermione Granger y sus amigos cuando el nuevo orden mágico estuviese instalado a cargo de Dolores Umbrigde y sus aliados del Ministerio Mágico….incluso se comentaba que Lord Voldemort había vuelto, pero a Draco no le constaba esa información, de ser así, la situación incluso se haría más jodida para los sangre sucia. Si…claro…si él fuese una persona más sensible y caritativa, ella le hubiese dado algo de lastima. Pero no, de ninguna manera, esa chica lo había dejado en ridículo desde que llegó al colegio, incluso en tercero se atrevió a golpearlo ¡golpearlo!, en esa ocasión estuvo tentado a devolverle el golpe, pero Theo Nott se lo impidió, eran slytherin´s cierto, pero eran sangre puras educados en las más rancias familias del mundo mágico, tenia estilo, tenían un status que mantener, ellos….simplemente no golpeaban mujeres. Aunque a Draco siempre le pareció que con Hermione Granger podía saltarse esa regla fácilmente.

No era una cuestión de competencia….tampoco era pasarse de melodramático, no era su estilo ni jamás lo seria, él era un ofidio, frio por naturaleza, reservado casi por costumbre, totalmente inaccesible porque lo prefería de ese modo, su fama de misterioso no era gratuita, él la fomentaba todo los días de su vida, porque después de todo,¿ que podía compartir él con sus compañeros si ninguno estaba a su nivel? No, no se le daba bien el dramatismo, no iba a declarar que la odiaba con toda su alma porque sería irse a los extremos, simplemente su antipatía por la chica se originaba por el simple hecho de que Draco Malfoy se consideraba superior en todo, padecía de excesiva confianza en sí mismo. Era su dogma personal, él era el mejor, afirmación que constantemente peligraba ante el hecho irrefutable de que ella era una bruja dotada y le había ganado en todo los terrenos posibles en ese colegio, eso lo hería y lo molestaba a niveles alarmantes, sobre todo por el hecho de que su padre se lo echaba constantemente en la cara. Y Draco Malfoy odiaba que su padre pisoteara su ego. No era ella, era los problemas que le causaba su existencia indirectamente. Draco se repetía constantemente que Hermione Granger…esa chica insignificante con la cual no había cruzado una palabra decente en años….no importaba para nada.

Entonces estaba allí vigilándola….perdiendo su valioso tiempo…vigilándola….por obligación….si definitivamente las obligaciones de su estatus eran unas grandes hijas de puta.

"Que es lo que la sangre sucia lee con tanta emoción", Draco Malfoy estaba asechando en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, un poco cansado puesto que la había seguido todo el día, sospechaba de ella, había estado actuando de una manera muy extraña las últimas semanas.

Sangre sucia….ese epíteto que había usado a destajo contra ella, porque él lo sabía….sabia que la hería echándoselo en la cara. Y el disfrutaba de ver sus ojos inundándose de lagrimas, le provocaba una extraña satisfacción observar su rostro descompuesto mientras la insultaba, él sentía que tenia poder sobre ella. Lo que nunca llegaría a entender era porque a ella le molestaba tanto, si era una situación que escapaba completamente a su control, simplemente era la verdad. Así como un niño nacido fuera del matrimonio por definición era un bastardo, ella era una sangresucia. Pero últimamente no la insultaba con tanta frecuencia. En cuanto a Granger, Draco había madurado algo en relación a ese tema, y se había dado cuenta que andar insultándola todo el tiempo podía ser muy mal interpretado, incluso podría parecer que le gustaba o algo así y primero muerto que bañado en sangre, literalmente.

Mientras la observaba leyendo, a Draco le daba la impresión de que Hermione Granger ocultaba algo, aunque para ser honestos, ella siempre ocultaba algo, más bien todos y cada uno de ellos, la pandilla de Potter. De hecho, la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, aquella que no era Slytherin´s, de un tiempo a la fecha actuaban de una manera anormal, miembros de diferentes casas hablaban en cuchicheos unos con otros. Draco había encontrado en sus rondas como jefe de la brigada inquisitorial, más gente de la usual rondando los pasillos del colegio a deshoras, algo tramaban, de eso estaba seguro, lo que no sabía era que.

Siguió mirándola un rato, con una mezcla de rencor y envidia. Ella, siempre tan impecable, ordenada, el colmo, la mejor estudiante del colegio era una indigna sangre sucia. Pero ni modo el deber llama y estaba claro de que después de tantas horas, tendría que irse con alguna información.

No era tonto, ni mucho menos estúpido, algo se estaba cocinando en Hogwarts y no tenía nada que ver con los elfos domésticos. De alguna manera sentía que se estaba gestando una revuelta contra el régimen de Dolores Umbrigde. Y su sexto sentido le decía que el cerebro detrás de todo era la chica de cabello enmarañado que en ese momento estaba sentada en el rincón más apartado de la biblioteca, intentando pasar desapercibida.

La expresión de su rostro la delataba, Draco veía en ella, lo mismo que observaba todas las mañanas cuando se miraba su propio rostro al espejo, codicia. No podría engañarlo, a menos que ella estuviese leyendo pornografía, cosa que dudaba, no tanto por tratarse de Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta Gryffindor (aun así, Draco estaba seguro que sin duda ella jamás habría leído algo así, era demasiado correcta, ajustada a las reglas, demasiado estúpida, demasiado mojigata) sino porque en la biblioteca nadie iba a encontrar un libro de ese tipo, lo más probable era que se hubiese encontrado con un verdadero tesoro allí, sin duda algo referente a magia poco convencional. Y fuese lo que fuese, si le interesaba tanto a Hermione Granger, por supuesto que le interesaba a él.

Total, esa era la tarea que le impuso desde los once años su padre, expiar al enemigo, al niño que vivió y a todos sus amigos, eso lo incluía a ella. "El enemigo", cuando pequeño hacia caso a su padre en todo, después de adolescente le llegó el momento de reflexionar y hacerse preguntas ¿Por qué los sangresucia y mestizos eran "el enemigo"? La respuesta que encontró era la lógica, ellos amenazaban su modo de vida, la supremacía de los sangrepuras en el mundo mágico, clase social a la cual él pertenecía y le ofrecía los privilegios de los cuales disfrutaba, no era la necesidad de agrupar más poder, era conservar lo que tenían. Y el hecho de que existiesen advenedizos como Hermione Granger hacía peligrar ese balance de poder en el mundo mágico. No era que siempre estuviese pensando en ella, de hecho, ese día la había mirado más tiempo de lo que recordaba. En general trataba de ignorarla, no valía la pena buscarse problemas con Potter por ella, sobre todo después de lo sucedido el año anterior, le costaba reconocerlo pero Potter demostró su valía en esa ocación. Había ganado el Cáliz de fuego, se había enfrentado supuestamente a Voldemort y escapó con vida, según lo dicho por el profesor Dumbledore. Draco todavía no se creía lo del Señor Tenebroso, pero ciertamente había pasado algo grave, quizás una pelea con ex –mortifagos, después de todo Potter había regresado al estadio esa noche con Cedric Diggory perfecta y absolutamente muerto.

En fin, lo cierto era que ella leía con avidez un viejo tratado de encantamientos. Y él estaba escondido intentando descubrir cuál era la razón de tanto interés. La vio copiando algo en un pergamino, incluso de la prisa derramó algo de tinta sobre el libro, después de terminar ella se levantó de la mesa, tomó el libro en sus brazos, apretándolo como si estuviese vivo y se le fuese a escapar en algún momento de sus manos.

Hermione miró hacia todos lados y fue hasta el pasillo que conducía a la sección prohibida. Draco la siguió con cautela, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ella entró al sitio y él la vio tratando de esconder el libro lo mejor que pudo, al salir cerró la reja de metal que protegía los valiosos volúmenes y luego de mirar de reojo de nuevo a todas direcciones, Hermione Granger se fue de allí apretando en una mano el pergamino.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con malicia, ese libro debía ser algo muy bueno, si ella se había incluso tomado la molestia de tratar de esconderlo, de que pásese desapercibido en la montaña de volúmenes que había allí.

Ya eran las once de la noche, no debería estar allí ni por asomo, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la cautela. Intentando hacer todo el menor ruido posible, él abrió la reja y esta chirrío un poco, Draco se congeló en el acto. ¡Diablos! Por un momento estuvo tentado a huir del sitio, pero solo se quedó estático intentando pensar que hacer a continuación. El libro lo atraía como un imán. De todas las características de su personalidad, quizás el ser un perfecto cretino sin justificación era lo que todos veían y señalaban, pero su curiosidad a su juicio era su mejor virtud y también su peor defecto. Por ser curioso y también un poco imprudente era que la mayoría de las veces salía con las tablas en la cabeza de algún incidente, para bien o para mal, casi siempre relacionados con Potter y compañía. Su curiosidad era su marca personal y también su capacidad de ocultar su verdadero yo a los demás. Y lo único bueno que había heredado de la personalidad de su padre, era su instinto para sacarle el beneficio a cualquier situación descabellada que se le presentase, justo como en ese mismo momento.

Últimamente esa curiosidad lo único que hacía era traerle problemas, algo que Draco conocía muy bien, puesto que lo perseguían últimamente como moscas a la miel. Problemas con sus padres debido a su actitud rebelde hacia algunas cosas, por hacer las preguntas equivocadas en el momento menos propicio, problemas con sus compañeros debido a su comportamiento autoritario dentro de la casa de Slytherin. Problemas tales como los que tendría, si lo descubrían intentando ingresar a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca sin permiso a esa tardía hora de la noche. Ya vería después como resolver esa dificultad con su jefa, Umbridgde ¿Cómo la Brigada Inquisitorial iba a ser efectiva si existían sitios del castillo en donde no estaban autorizados a revisar?

Draco estuvo a punto de claudicar y esperar obtener una autorización para entrar "legalmente", entonces recordó un truco, insonorizó el sitio agitando su varita haciendo gala de su habilidad recién descubierta para los hechizos no verbales, no se oiría nada, por lo menos en los metros alrededor de él. Sin duda la sangre sucia también lo había hecho de esa forma, puesto que no escuchó el ruido metálico de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Luego de echar un vistazo, sabiéndose solo y con la Sra. Pince seguramente dormida sobre algún libro, Draco aprovechó su oportunidad y se dirigió al estante en donde había visto a Hermione Granger esconder el libro. No lo dudo un instante, sabía exactamente su tamaño, forma, el color de la cubierta. Lo encontró rápidamente y entonces su suerte mejoró inesperadamente, al revisar las paginas encontró unas manchitas de tinta húmedas. Por supuesto, ella había dejado caer tinta sobre lo que estaba leyendo. A veces la torpeza de unos es la suerte de otros.

Observó la hoja. Se fijó en el titulo que encabezaba ese capítulo.

_Conjuros de Poder_, esto se estaba poniendo bueno. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron perceptiblemente. Las manos le picaban de la curiosidad. Realmente sonaba a algo interesante. El tipo de cosas por las que él y sin duda Hermione Granger matarían.

_Los hechizos de vinculación mágica pueden dividirse en aquellos temporales y permanentes. _Draco frunció el ceño, vinculación mágica, tenía una idea bastante aproximada de que se trataba. ¡Ah sí!, exactamente como la marca tenebrosa. Uff, pasó el párrafo, en realidad no tenía intensiones de torturarse tan pronto con su destino. Realmente la idea de ser mortifago no le atraía especialmente, se sentía cómodo siendo solamente el insufrible del colegio, arriesgar el pellejo en el nombre de Voldemort (estuviese vivo o no) no lucia tan atractivo como disfrutar sus galeones, dándose la gran vida de millonario, lástima que su padre no pensase lo mismo. ¡Maldito orgullo Malfoy!. Draco luego leyó algo que le llamo la atención:

_**GOMERT KAILOETH: **_

_Conjuro para apropiarse de la fuerza vital de otros, la energía que rodea a los seres humanos, su aura. La fuerza del hechizo depende de la magia del que lo convoca y su resultado es proporcional a la magia del otro sujeto. Es considerado un hechizo ilegal y los efectos dependen de los participantes. Hay historias que relatan, que importantes personajes en la historia de la magia han realizado este hechizo para conservar su posición y para atraer poder. El efecto es temporal, horas, días, no se puede precisar con exactitud. Por supuesto, se insiste en que no debe ser utilizado entre un hombre y una mujer…_

Blah, blah, blah, Draco pasó la pagina y rodó los ojos, tanta advertencia lo único que hacía era aumentarle el atractivo al hechizo, por lo menos desde su punto de vista. El joven rubio siguió revisando otros párrafos, saltándose algunos en letras minúsculas. Ser un poco impaciente también era otro de sus defectos.

Luego de un rato Draco cerró el libro y memorizó las palabras para conjurar el hechizo, GOMERT KAILOETH. No es que fuese la octava maravilla ni nada de eso sin duda habían otros hechizos en el texto más interesantes, pero la mayoría eran demasiado complicados y sin duda se metería en más problemas intentándolo, algunos incluso advertían ser mortales si eran mal ejecutados, fatales para quien los lanzaba. Era consciente de sus limitaciones como brujo adolescente. Todavía no tenía tanta pericia para algo así. Y para Draco Malfoy lo primero y principal era su bienestar físico. Sin embargo, al parecer ya tenía una manera de fastidiar a Potter, le haría el hechizo y lo pondría fuera de combate por los menos unos días. Y disfrutaría ser revitalizado por su energía. Era algo así como vampirismo mágico. Pero si lo lograba, sin duda se ganaría los elogios de su padre. De los del Señor Tenebroso podía pasar de largo, si el Lord Oscuro realmente estaba resucitado y se enteraba de un descubrimiento de ese tipo, sin duda quería verlo personalmente. Draco se estremeció ante esa posibilidad, nunca había visto a Voldemort en su vida y la perspectiva no le agradaba. De hecho, si nunca lo llegaba a conocer personalmente mejor para él. Tendría que convencer a su padre para guardar el hechizo solo para el conocimiento de ellos. Sería un arma secreta para los Malfoy.

Dracó se quedó con el libro...después de todo ni era la primera vez que hurtaba algo de la biblioteca, ni seria tampoco la ultima de seguro. El fin justificaba los medios.

Y esa fue la fatídica noche donde la estupidez le ganó a la lógica y la curiosidad mató al gato….en este caso…a una serpiente insensata.


	2. Between angels and insects

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola de nuevo, ufff, después de tanto tiempo, en fin, disfruten esto porque esta de los pelos. Gracias a Bethacosta y a Susan Johanne por betearlo y asegurarme que yo no estaba loca al cambiar todo.

Para quienes tenían la historia en alerta, vale la aclaratoria, WANTED fue reconstruido y modificado en sus cimientos, aquello que leyeron, probablemente ya no esté en el fic. Quiero disculparme de antemano a los lectores que les gustó la primera versión. Por favor regrésense al capítulo anterior que es el PROLOGO de la historia (en donde explico mis razones) y bueno por eso este en el alerta es el capitulo 2 cuando debe ser el primero. No borré la historia de mi archivo completa porque quería conservar los reviews de aquellos quienes amablemente me escribieron en esa ocación…. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡ muchos de ustedes estaban desesperados para que yo continuase esto, espero no decepcionarlos y estoy segura de que este les va a gustar mucho mas. ME reprocharan eternamente mi obsesión por THeo Nott (ni modo, es mi hijo literario) y mi inclinación de escribir a un Draco draconiano (es que en mi cabeza, el rubio tiene aire a antiheroe atormentado), perdónenme de antemano las espadas, los combates de artes marciales, las armas de fuego muggles y todo lo demás. El argumento así lo amerita…..pero OJO….todo sigue siendo mágico….je je.

El ritmo de publicación será lento pero seguro….al principio publicaré…..cada tres semanas, al terminar "Mi mundo al revés" lo haré más seguido. Los títulos de los capítulos son títulos de canciones que especialmente le vienen bien a la trama y que son mis canciones favoritas, bájenlas de youtube, sé que no se arrepentirán. Hay música nueva, no tan nueva y canciones definitivamente viejas.

BANDA SONORA: Paparoach "Between angels and insects"

Capitulo 1 Between Angels and Insects

There´s no money There´s no possessions

Only Obsession I don´t need that shit

Take my money take my obsessions

PAPAROACH

_Ocho años después del maleficio…cinco años después de la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts...quince minutos antes de que lo atrapen...un segundo antes de que su vida de un giro de 180 grados._

La noche londinense estaba en su apogeo, en Picadilly Circus las luces de neón literalmente encandilaban hasta la ceguera, la gente buscaba fiesta y la encontraba en todas las esquinas, los clubes nocturnos y los pubs estaban a reventar. Entre tanta gente, un hombre intentaba pasar desapercibido, caminaba intentando esconder su impresionante humanidad entre los cientos de personas que deambulaban por la acera de la avenida.

Fue una buena idea esconderse en esa parte de la ciudad en esa noche. Su aspecto poco común y su estatura no le ofrecían abrigo en ninguna otra parte más que en el distrito de los teatros, los músicos y los artistas. Él era extravagante y sumamente atractivo, todos estaban de acuerdo en ese punto, ese era su sello personal. Sin querer….queriendo….irremediablemente llamaba la atención, como constantemente se repetía.

Dio un vistazo de reojo para cerciorarse si todavía lo seguían. Efectivamente, estaban detrás de él, apuró el paso y saltó una barrera peatonal, atropellando a un vagabundo que dormía en la acera, el tipo lo insultó y él le hizo la señal de costumbre….con el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

¿A quién diablos se le ocurría dormir en medio de la calle? Gente sin hogar, mendigos….era algo que aun le costaba asimilar del mundo muggle…entre otras cosas. Era bien irónico que lo criticase, ya que él era casi un vagabundo por definición

Caminó unos minutos más en las atestadas calles, un par de chicas con ropa chillona le dedicaron una mirada ardiente y le lanzaron un beso al aire, en otra esquina, un hombre joven le guiñó un ojo y además hizo un movimiento de bombeó con su mano izquierda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Él contuvo una carcajada, era increíble, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, una y otra vez, su maldición era esa, todos querían sexo con él, fuesen hombres o mujeres. Quizás pensaban que por ser alto y grande, también tenía gigante aquello, por cierto que la mayoría de la gente no estaban nada alejados de la realidad en sus suposiciones, él estaba orgulloso de su tamaño y de su desempeño, aun asi no dejaba de verla la gracia al asunto, simplemente lo que ha mucha gente le costaba trabajo conseguir, venía a él tan fácil como el aire para respirar, pero no….no tenía tiempo para follarse a nadie esa noche.

Consideró meterse en el subterráneo pero pronto lo desechó. Odiaba el metro de Londres, se sentía incomodo, asfixiado, atrapado como una rata…..y precisamente en ese momento estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque no lo capturasen como un roedor…..trató de calmar sus nervios y enfocarse, el hombre que lo perseguía no se atrevería a atacarlo en medio de los muggles, él menos que nadie, sin embargo metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta para tomar su varita….solo por si acaso.

Un duelo mágico en medio de la calle más transitada de la ciudad no era algo que se le antojase…pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Le habían exigido ser discreto y pasar desapercibido en todo momento. ¡BAH! Eso era pedir demasiado, como diablos iba a ser discreto midiendo casi dos metros, usando el cabello largo, vistiendo pantalones de cuero, botas de motociclista y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo que tenía como leyenda FUCK ME, en fin allá con los ilusos que pensaban que no iban a reparar en él…y es que tampoco tenía la intensión de ser uno más del montón….genio y figura hasta la sepultura. !Merlín! como le gustaba esa camiseta, resumía toda la finalidad de su existencia en una frase….FUCK ME BABE, FUCK ME BAD y hazme ver las estrellas….. ¡OH SI! Como le gustaba coger….todo el maldito tiempo si fuese posible.

Sintió que su perseguidor se le acercaba y entonces decidió poner fin a ese juego del gato y el ratón. Tenía que encontrar un lugar oculto y seguro para desaparecerse, dobló una esquina, entonces corrió, justo cuando desenfundó su varita para desaparecerse, un hechizo _experliamus _hizo que esta volara por los aires.

¡Demonios! Atrapado….o casi atrapado.

- !Quieto!- su perseguidor lo apuntaba mientras se acercaba.

Theo Nott hizo lo único que le quedaba en esa circunstancia, reírse amargamente de su maldita fortuna. De frente a un muro de piedra que le había cortado su escape, levantó las manos y volteó cuidadosamente.

Harry Potter le estaba apuntando con su varita directo al corazón. Estaban los dos solos en ese desolado callejón, a unas calles del bar que Theo frecuentaba desde hacía unos días para matar el tedio y el mal humor. Bar al que había ido esa noche con la firme intensión de averiguar algunas cosas para su compañero de aventuras y autodenominado jefe….Draco Malfoy.

¡Qué te jodan Malfoy! Si….esa era la consigna. Por su culpa, él estaba metido hasta el cuello en un asunto del que no entendía absolutamente nada y de paso el puto chico-que-sobrevivió lo había atrapado…casi…casi…in fraganti.

-Aparta esa maldita varita de mi pecho. Me estoy rindiendo por si no te has dado cuenta- dijo Theo sin dejar de lado su altanería.

Harry sonrío satisfecho. Le había costado pero finalmente lo había conseguido, la cacería había dado sus frutos, Nott era escurridizo pero finalmente lo tenía en sus manos, nada mal para un auror recién salido de la Academia. A sus veintitres años, era casi una leyenda porque había desaparecido del mapa a Voldemort, sin embargo, al terminar la guerra Harry sentía que todavía tenía mucho para demostrar, no al mundo, sino a sí mismo, se inscribió en la academia de seguridad mágica y finalmente logró terminar con honores sus dos años de entrenamiento como Auror.

Más allá del hecho de ganar una guerra y matar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Harry tenia ciertas habilidades que fueron muy apreciadas dentro del cuerpo de Aurores, era un sabueso, como decían sus profesores, no un bruto sin cerebro como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Tenía un estilo muy diferente a Alastor Moody, quien primero disparaba y luego preguntaba. Harry estudiaba las situaciones, delineaba la mejor estrategia para atrapar a aquellos quienes se atrevían después de la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso a quebrantar las reglas, gente con Theo Nott. Y ese hombre con aspecto intimidante, alto como una torre, con el cabello largo de un tono castaño hasta los hombros, vestido al estilo muggle, ese joven quien en ese justo instante le estaba dirigiendo una mirada azul bastante encabronada, decididamente era Theodore Nott.

-¿Eres Theodore Marcus Nott?- preguntó Harry solo como formalidad.

-El mismo que viste y calza…no serviría de nada negarlo ¿cierto? Potter, no me equivoqué, fuiste tú…todo este tiempo- Theo miraba al mago delgado de pelo negro y gafas que tenía delante de él- ¿Me has estado siguiendo desde Marruecos?

Harry se adelantó un poco para revisar las ropas del alto y fornido mago que tenia frente a él. Rebuscó en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones y no encontró nada. Theo permaneció inmóvil, conocía la fama que precedía a Harry. A pesar de que le llevaba por lo menos dos cabezas, debajo de toda esa imagen debilucha que le ofrecían sus gafas redondas y su físico enclenque, existia un mago poderoso, algo con que andarse con cuidado.

-¿Te gustó Casablanca?- le preguntó Harry mientras le bajaba las manos y le colocaba un par de esposas que había invocado con un hechizo no verbal, luego comentó como al descuido- buenos bares ¿no es así?- Theo asintió como muda respuesta- entonces Nott,¿ te divertiste en los pubs de Casablanca?

-Estupendos bares, mujeres hermosas, hombres guapos, todos queriéndose dar un revolcón conmigo…en fin, lo mismo de siempre- confirmó Theo hablando entre los dientes y encogiéndose de hombros. ¡Diablos! Tenía dos semanas tratando de darle el esquinazo al auror que con tanta saña lo estaba persiguiendo y había caído como un estúpido en su trampa. El crédito por supuesto era de Potter, totalmente, sin duda él único que había logrado dar justo al clavo en lo que se refería a los hábitos de Theo Nott. Como se repetía constantemente, él debió hacer algo mas para que no lo atrapasen, ser mas cuidadoso. Pero a decir verdad ¿Quién diablos se resistía a un buen pub?, solo los niños y los ancianos, y a veces ni siquiera ambos.

-No tenemos tiempo- dijo Harry que ya tenía a Theo bien sujeto con las manos en la espaldas, el joven no opuso resistencia, sabía que era la hora de aplicar el plan B: "el mejor abogado que su dinero pudiese pagar". Luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pudiese ser la otra opción, pero no iba a pelearse con un mago que tenía mucho más poder mágico de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista y además….no era estúpido, él estaba desarmado y Potter lo apuntaba con esa varita muy dispuesto a borrarlo del mapa ante algún movimiento raro de su parte. La mejor estrategia era lo que mejor se le daba…. hacerse el inocente.

-No quiero que ninguno de tus amiguitos nos encuentren por aquí por casualidad-dijo Harry mientras le daba un empujón a Theo.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando, Potter….y a todas estás….¿porque me sigues? ¿Qué he hecho? - dijo Theo , Harry lo empujó de nuevo.

-A otro perro con ese hueso Nott, estas detenido por la autoridad que me confiere el cuartel de aurores, la razón…lo hablaremos al rato- exclamó Harry empezando a disgustarse. Siempre era la misma historia, "yo no estuve allí", "no lo conozco", "no sé".

-Exijo ver la orden de aprensión- dijo Theo Nott malhumorado.

Harry no le prestó mucha atención a sus reclamos, levantó su varita al aire, la agitó y los dos magos desaparecieron. Dos perros callejeros empezaron a ladrar cuando vieron el fugaz resplandor. Una figura femenina encapuchada que miraba todo desde las alturas, parada en la azotea de un edificio, frunció el ceño.

-Maldición- escupió Pansy Parkinson, todavía un poco estupefacta de que a Nott lo hubiesen atrapado esa noche….precisamente la noche que ella llegaba desde Francia con una información valiosa. Quedaron en reunirse en el bar de siempre….y como siempre….Theo había arruinado la noche- Theo, voy a matarte…con mis propias manos….lentamente.

La esbelta bruja saltó desde las alturas y cayó limpiamente sobre el suelo. Esa maniobra elegante no le costó mucho, solo un poco de magia y gracia, nada más, ella miró a todas direcciones en el callejón, vestía de negro completamente, era muy atractiva, el color oscuro resaltaba la palidez de su piel, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a una pequeña tarjeta que lucía inadvertida en el piso. Milagrosamente, Theo fue lo suficientemente rápido y astuto como para dejarla caer sin que Potter se diese cuenta. Caminó en dirección al papel que yacía en el piso y se inclinó para recogerlo. Leyó su contenido y sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. Solo a Theo se le pudo ocurrir una guarrada como esa.

**WANTED**

SERVICIO MÁGICO DE CAZARECOMPENZAS

_Anonimato garantizado_

_Nosotros los eliminamos y usted se encarga de limpiar el desastre._

_No pierdas el tiempo llamándonos, nosotros lo encontraremos. Cuando desees salvarte el culo, solo aprieta la tarjeta con toda tus fuerzas, ora al Dios que más te acomode y alguno de nosotros o todos apareceremos para ayudarte. Y lo más importante de todo, ten en cuenta que no somos una obra de caridad ni un servicio de beneficencia, no olvides traer nuestro dinero._

Ella suspiró, giró la tarjeta al revés, la agitó un poco, entonces algunas letras doradas en un lenguaje cifrado aparecieron, Pansy leyó el mensaje que le había dejado Theo.

_Princesa: estoy en un pequeño aprieto con los soldados Imperiales. Hans Solo al parecer se fue a una galaxia muy muy lejana y tengo dos malditos días sin saber de él. Es decir, estamos jodidos. Escóndete hasta que todo se solucione…es una orden. Se despide de ti atentamente, Luke Skywalker siempre seducido por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza._

Pansy ahogó una carcajada. Maldito el día en que se les había ocurrido alquilar un DVD de Stars Wars, ahora no había manera de quitárselo de la cabeza a Theo…..él decía simplemente que la historia lo había impresionado, lo cual era mucho decir del hombre que se jactaba de haberse leído casi toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts, recordar cada letra y hasta la ubicación de los libros. Theo Nott era un excelente mago, era extremadamente inteligente y si…extremadamente guapo también...para la eterna condena de ella. Theo mantenía una actitud arrogante la mayoría de las veces, daba la impresión de ser travieso y gracioso, pero eso era solo una máscara, ese hombre era una calculadora humana. Pero a veces….algunas veces…..él era tan solo un chiquillo. En el fondo, a Pansy le gustaría que esa ilusión de inocencia….no fuese tan solo una ilusión, porque no era inocencia, simplemente era inmadurez. Y sabiendo quien era Nott, inmadurez, inteligencia y poder era muy mala combinación. Por otro lado, el mensaje hizo que ella empezará a preocuparse en serio. ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido Draco?

_0o0_

Cinco horas después.

-Me duelen las manos-se quejó Theo mientras Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas y Harry Potter lo observaban con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Theo estaba amarrado a una silla, con sus brazos todavía detrás de su espalda. Había soportado horas de interrogatorio. Dean, el escogido para hablar con él, debido a su habilidad de persuasión y su paciencia, prácticamente había enloquecido debido a la renuencia de Nott para declarar absolutamente nada. En todo caso, el problema según Harry era que no le habían preguntado lo correcto o por lo menos no lo habían hecho con exactitud, no hay pregunta mala sino mal formulada, en cuanto a Nott, ya había tomado una decisión.

De todas formas, Nott también tomó su decisión. En todo caso, había solo una persona con la quería discutir ese asunto, pero extrañamente sus captores lo habían dejado para el final. Theo hablaría con Potter y con nadie más. Definitivamente malo conocido era mejor que bueno por conocer. No confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera confiaba en Potter, pero Potter no era un inepto como los demás. Y de paso tampoco tenia que confesarlo todo, solo lo suficiente para que mordiesen el anzuelo y lo dejasen en paz. Una mentira para despistarlo. Y por supuesto que le creerían….sabían que creerían cualquier cosa que saliese de su boca, ellos querían creerle. ¡Estúpidos!. Otra prueba más que dejar el resguardo del mundo mágico en un grupo de facinerosos descerebrados como el Departamento de Aurores era un desatino, otra razón más para que él estuviese embarcado en esa cruzada de "salvemos al mundo" o por lo menos al mundo mágico.

-¿Dónde diablos está Hermione?- preguntó Ron por enésima vez, intentando irse hacia donde estaba Theo para golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, siendo contenido a duras penas por Dean Thomas. Ambos eran aurores, de la misma promoción de Harry. Permanecian alli puesto que Nott se negaba hablar con ningún otro que no fuese Harry. Y como no iban a dejar a Harry Potter solo en esa celda con uno de los proscritos más peligrosos del mundo mágico y el asunto les concernía íntimamente, se quedaron a pesar de las protestas del preso.

Theo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando escuchó por primera vez la pregunta. Su cerebro empezó a funcionar a mil millas por segundo, intentando recordar algún detalle, algo que lo sacase del aprieto. Hermione..Hermione…Hermione.

Estuvo bastante tiempo intentando encontrarle la cola al gato…Hermione Granger, entonces sus neuronas se conectaron. ¿Esa Hermione? ¿La misma Hermione de Hogwarts? Hum, una risita se escapó de sus labios, ¿Por qué de pronto lo estaba entendiendo absolutamente todo? Un solo nombre y se le aclaraba el panorama. Realmente irónico.

-Hablaré con Potter…solo con Potter- repitió Nott. A su juicio, si tenía que decir algo, fuese mentira o verdad, era con Potter con quien hablaría…si su instinto no le fallaba, era justamente la persona adecuada.

-O hablas con todos o no hablas con nadie- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Hermione Granger?-Dean caminaba de un lado a otro frente a Nott, haciendo su papel del policia bueno a la perfección...por descontado el policia malo era Ron, estaba tan preocupado por Hermione, que estaba mas arisco y explosivo de lo usual.

-Bien…hablaré.- dijo Nott, cediendo de pronto tan fácilmente que hasta él mismo se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo empezó a percibir una sensación extraña en su cabeza, de pronto era como si estuviese borracho, lo cual era imposible…él jamás se emborrachaba, de todas formas se sentía especialmente locuaz, respondió una pregunta con otra que le estaba picando en la punta de la lengua- ¿A la que pretendían matar era a…..Hermione Granger?- Theo frunció el ceño disgustado consigo mismo al momento de pronunciar palabra, no debió haber dicho eso, se le había escapado un pensamiento en voz alta y obviamente, debido a las malas caras que le dedicaron sus interrogadores, era lo peor que había podido pasarle. Su comentada y alabada inteligencia esa noche sin duda había salido de paseo. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

-Así que no sabias nada...mentiroso ¿Dónde está Hermione?- insistió Ron.

-No sé de qué me hablas…debe ser una equivocación….Granger no puede ser…no se de que me hablan- Theo intentó irse por la tangente torpemente, mientras analizaba la poca información que tenia. Al parecer la cosa era más complicada de lo que se temía. Granger, su antigua compañera de colegio, la sabelotodo insufrible, Gryffindor, no se acordaba bien de su cara, en realidad nunca le había prestado atención, era amiga de Potter y quizás por eso era que este se había ensañado tanto por atraparlo. Theo sintió las miradas de los tres hombres y tragó grueso, su lengua estaba desconectada de sus neuronas y él apenas tenía control de lo que estaba diciendo ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?

Harry levantó una ceja estupefacto, ¿Qué era lo que demonios estaba diciendo Nott? Equivocación, ¿Cual equivocación? Si todo estaba más claro que el agua o ¿no? Ron, Dean y él se miraron por un instante y luego clavaron su vista en Theo quien parecía más asombrado que ellos.

-¿No lo sabías? ¿Qué era ella?- preguntó Harry arrastrando una silla y colocándola frente a Theo, se sentó en ella y taladró con sus grades ojos verde botella al mago que tenia frente a él.

Theo no se dejó amilanar y le dedicó una de sus miradas "no me jodas" a Harry.

-¿De qué estamos hablando?- preguntó Theo. De alguna forma, tenía la sensación de que Harry Potter sabia más de lo que aparentaba…o ¿eran solo ideas suyas? La alternativa más lógica era dejar correr la conversación para verificar si sus supuestos eran ciertos.

-De eso que tú sabes y yo sé…pero que ningún de los dos admite- dijo Harry- Exponiendo los hechos….hace dos días Hermione desapareció, salió de de su casa de paseo una noche y según mis fuentes fue secuestrada. Ahora tú hablas de un intento de asesinato ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Nada-a Theo se le enredó la lengua al responder.

-No podemos entrar en su casa ¿Por que?- preguntó Ron.

-No pierdas el tiempo preguntando eso...yo se perfectamente que no está en su casa y la razón por la cual no podemos ingresar alli-respondió Harry, Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina. En todo ese asunto de Hermione, Harry estaba mas hermetico que nunca, sobre todo por el hecho de que no habia revelado su fuente hasta los momentos.

Mientras tanto Theo Nott analizaba la poca información que tenia. Así que era a ella a quien atacaron…ese era el famoso contacto cuya vida peligraba ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy no dijo que era ella? ¿Por qué?

- Suéltame, tengo que hacer pis- dijo Theo para ganar tiempo.

Harry conjuró una botella de agua mineral vacía y se la ofreció. Theo miró la botella algo desconcertado.

-¿Para que es eso?- preguntó Theo observando alternativamente a Harry y a la botella.

-¿No me dijiste que querías hacer pis?- dijo Harry haciendo gala de toda su ironía. No era tonto, conocía la maniobra, Theo Nott intentaba distraerlo.

-Y tú me lo vas a sacudir cuando termine de orinar, suena divertido Potter, pero soy bien selectivo con mis parejas y definitivamente tú no eres mi tipo- dijo Theo entre dientes- Aunque aprecio el ofrecimiento, no todos los días a uno se le declara el jodido niño-que-vivió.

-¿Vas o no vas a hacer pis?- preguntó Harry agitando la botella frente a sus narices. Theo lo fulminó con la mirada, era poseedor de unos impresionantes, profundos y bastantes perturbadores ojos de un color azul añil, unos ojos penetrantes que eran el espejo del alma de su poseedor.

-No- contestó finalmente Theo.

-Entonces te aguantas- dijo Harry haciendo todo el intento de no asesinarlo con sus propias manos por sacarlo de sus casillas. Ahora si estaba seguro de que Nott estaba intentando ganar tiempo.

-Sospechamos que tú estás detrás de su desaparición y también del asesinato de varios miembros prominentes de la antigua sociedad mágica pura….antiguos adeptos a Lord Voldemort- dijo Dean- tenemos pruebas que te inculpan…a ti…a Draco Malfoy…y a Pansy Parkinson…..incluso sabemos pertenecen a una organización para-militar que se hacen llamar WANTED.

-Curioso nombre no te parece….WANTED….los más buscados- comentó Nott con cierto orgullo, después de todo la idea del nombre había sido suya.

-¿Secuestraron a Hermione o no?….habla- dijo Ron impaciente.

-Yo no he secuestrado a nadie- respondió Nott, sin soltar prenda aun.

Harry exhaló un largo suspiro y se puso las manos sobre la cabeza, luego se quitó los lentes y limpio el vidrió empañado con su túnica.

-Nott dice la verdad….él no la secuestró….pero eso no significa que no sepa quién la tiene- aclaró Harry- puedo dar fe que WANTED está detrás de todo esto. Ustedes necesitan a Hermione, ella es la única que puede proporcionar cierta información, también quieren saber quien se haya detrás de los asesinatos de los muggles, después de todo, lo están haciendo en su nombre

-¿Me pusiste veritarserum en la bebida que tomé en el bar?- preguntó Nott, percibiendo algo extraño en la actitud de Harry. Llegó a la conclusión rápidamente, el veritaserum era la única explicación de que él parloteara desaforadamente puras idioteces que no debía ni por asomo declarar, que sintiese unas irremediables ganas de hablar y de que no tuviese control de lo que decía.

-Por supuesto que lo hice…¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no fui el idiota que se tomó el vino por cierto….fuiste tú… Tomó un tiempo pero por fin la poción hizo efecto, después de cinco horas al fin funcionó y como sabrás…no existe antídoto. Nott, te derrotó tu confianza en ti mismo- dijo Harry.

-¡Maldita!- escupió Nott. Confianza en sí mismo un cuerno, Sally, la chica del bar que frecuentaba, a la que se había follado en innumerables ocasiones, entre otras razones para asegurarse de la pulcritud de sus tragos, obviamente lo traicionó…seguramente Potter la había comprado. _Nunca confíes en el coño de una mujer_…._menos si hay dinero de por medio_, definitivamente esa era la cruel realidad.

-Alastor Moody siempre bebía de su petaca….para la próxima….no confíes tanto en tus habilidades escapatorias y lleva tu propio alcohol contigo- dijo Harry.

-Más bien serian mis habilidades amatorias…pero eso es otro cuento que no viene al caso- afirmó Theo con una agria sonrisa.

-¿Eres miembro de WANTED?- preguntó Dean, ellos lo sabían, pero oírlo de la propia boca de Nott era casi llegar al paraíso, después de lo que costó averiguarlo.

-Lo soy- dijo Theo tratándose de morder la lengua para no hablar más de lo necesario.

-Y eso señor…..es la más absoluta verdad- exclamó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios y una grabadora magica en la mano- Theodore Nott…preso y confeso.

WANTED…un nombre que desde hacía unos meses se había hecho legendario en el mundo mágico.

Después del aburrimiento posterior a la caída de Voldemort, el mundo mágico se había sumido en una tensa calma. Después de cinco años de finalizada la gran guerra mágica, en donde todo parecía indicar que finalmente habían logrado alcanzar la paz, de pronto sucesos extraños empezaron a empañar de nuevo el panorama. Algo o alguien, todavía no estaban muy seguros, estaba eliminando de la faz de la tierra a antiguos mortifagos. A aquellos que aun permanecían libres.

El asunto no había levantado mucha roncha al principio, igual parte de esa gente había mentido para escapar a los juicios que se sucedieron después de la caída de Voldemort y el Ministerio se hizo el desentendido con el asunto, pero luego aparecieron unas pocas voces clamando justicia y esas voces pronto se convirtieron en un bullicio ensordecedor. Para nadie era un secreto que la estabilidad del gobierno mágico estaba amenazada, precisamente por las personas que más sufrieron en la guerra que fue hecha en su nombre. En la comunidad mágica descendientes de muggle se producía una siniestra satisfacción cada vez que aparecía un ex –mortifago muerto. Y por supuesto, esto les parecía despreciable a los sangre-pura. Pero pronto empezaron a desaparecer otras personas también: muggles familiares de magos, sangre sucia y aparentemente ninguna muerte o desaparición tenía nada en común, parecía al azar, pero algo siempre le dijo a Harry que no lo era, pero le había sido imposible encontrar el patrón de esa extraña situación. Entonces dio por casualidad con WANTED, un grupo de caza recompensas, aparentemente sin ninguna relación con los asesinatos, pero Harry tuvo una corazonada y la siguió.

WANTED estaba conformado por tres ex –compañeros suyos de colegio, tres slytherin´s, todos enjuiciados después de la guerra por las acciones de sus familias, ex -culpados y enviados en el exilio. Irónicamente, después de años sin dejarse ver en Inglaterra, al parecer habían decidido regresar y hacer lo mejor que un sangre pura podía hacer en la vida, ganar y reunir grandes cantidades de dinero. Si no fuese porque la manera de conseguir el dinero era tan poco convencional, no habría problema….pero si lo había….WANTED era el peor dolor en el culo para el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. Y según sus datos, eras los que estaban detrás de las muertes de los mortifagos y quizás….la de los demás.

En apariencia, WANTED solo se dedicaba a realizar trabajos de detectives para personalidades influyentes, en general asuntos de espionaje industrial tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle, ganando bastante dinero con eso, no todo lo hacían por la vía legal, pero lo cierto es que mucha gente los contrataba, los rumores decían que también eran sicarios….rumores no confirmados. No estaba seguro de que no estuviesen tras las muertes de los ex – mortifagos, de hecho lo más probable era que así fuese, pero de que estuviesen detrás de los muggles, esa era la gran duda, sobre todo porque inesperadamente, Hermione Granger, al enterarse de sus deducciones, le había asegurado que WANTED no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto, que eran otros, unos verdaderos desconocidos, quienes estaban detrás de esa epidemia de asesinatos muggles.

¿Cómo rayos Hermione estaba tan segura? Esa era una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza a Harry más veces de lo que quisiera.

Harry se había interesado por ese asunto y si bien era un auror inexperto sin ningún tipo de poder dentro de la intrincada jerarquía del Cuartel de Aurores, pronto sus superiores, no pudieron hacerse oídos sordos a sus peticiones. Había escrito toneladas de informes, asediado hasta el cansancio a sus jefes, finalmente estos le prestaron atención y le asignaron el caso. Lo más cómico del asunto fue que no había atrapado a nadie. Bueno había atrapado a Nott casi infraganti, pero estaba seguro de que había tenido una impresión errónea de cuál era su papel en todo ese asunto. O Nott era el único ser humano que podía resistirse al Veritaserum o realmente no sabía mas nada de lo que ya había dicho.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-preguntó de nuevo Harry, enseriando la expresión de su rostro.

-Quiero fumar- dijo Theo de pronto. Trataba de resistirse a la poción, con mediano éxito, quizás si alargaba esa charla y lograba confundirlos, no abriría la boca más de lo necesario mientras se le pasaba el efecto. Granger…así que siempre había sido Granger. Por eso Draco no le dijo ni una sola palabra, cuando se fue bruscamente de misión. La especialidad de Malfoy siempre había sido ocultar información valiosa, la justificación era la adecuada, entre menos supiesen, menos riesgoso seria. Pero el muy maldito los había puesto sobre la pista equivocada. Theo Nott había asumido grandes riesgos acatando sus órdenes y lo peor de todo es que si ya antes estaban metidos hasta el cuello en mierda, ahora, las consecuencias serian nefastas. Hermione Granger era un pez gordo en el ministerio, él lo sabía, Potter lo sabía y el maldito de Draco por supuesto que estaba consciente del hecho. Y el problema con la gente importante es que cuando desaparecen… se arma la grande …se destapa la olla y finalmente todo absolutamente todo….queda al descubierto para desgracia de los involucrados. Tal como estaba sucediendo en este momento.

La gran pregunta era….¿Qué coño pretendía Malfoy secuestrando a Hermione Granger para que le diese información? Theo suponía que haciéndole una emboscada y hechizándola con un _imperius _hubiese bastado para que confesase o en todo caso dándole a beber veritaserum …como él tristemente lo comprobando ¿Por qué secuestrarla? Estaba consciente de que Draco odió a la sangresucia por años en el colegio y que realmente el tiempo no había curado ciertas heridas referente a los nuevos héroes de guerra, de hecho, mientras estuvieron en el exilio, si por casualidad se encontraban un periódico mágico que mencionase a la susodicha o algunos de sus amigos, Draco ardía en furia silenciosa por días, nada mas tenias que verle la cara para asegurarte que su rabia, si llegase a explotar, seria apocalíptica, aun así se limitaba a maldecirla en voz baja y tratar de olvidarse de su nombre. La detestaba, cierto, a Theo le parecía un poco exagerado esa reacción de parte de Draco, pero no lo cuestionaba, aun así Theo tampoco lo creía capaz de secuestrarla y matarla, Draco tenía más cerebro que eso, a menos que hubiese perdido la chaveta, pero eso era imposible….Draco Malfoy era el tipo de hombre que jamás…jamás perdía las perspectivas…y matar a la asistente del jefe del departamento de inteligencia del ministerio y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, era decididamente muy….muy….muy mala idea, además, Theo no dudaba que Draco tuviese ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a la sabelotodo que lo humilló seis años de colegio, pero él siempre separaba el trabajo de la diversión.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero si Harry Potter tenia la razón, Hermione Granger era la clave para sacudirse la responsabilidad de algunos crímenes de sangre de encima que no tenían nada que ver con la filosofía de WANTED Y eso lo llevaba a la pregunta de los diez millones de galeones en todo caso ¿Qué era lo que ella sabia? Y ¿Por qué diablos Hermione Granger estaría interesada en echarles una mano?

Harry se armó de paciencia y encendió un cigarrillo, se lo ofreció a Nott, quien estiró su cuello y le dio un jalón. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el tabaco y cuando los abrió, Harry estaba de nuevo azotándolo con su mirada. Sin duda estaba preocupado por su amiga , maldita sea si a él le importaba Granger, pero en este caso, para su eterna desesperación, a Theo le importaba lo que coño estaria haciendo Draco Malfoy , así que luego de maldecir en voz baja, viendo que no podía resistirse por mucho tiempo más al veritaserum, Theo Nott decidió contar lo poco que sabía.

-De Hermione Granger no puedo decirte mucho en concreto, sabía que Draco tenia a alguien del ministerio dándole información, alguien importante, pero no tenía idea de que fuese ella. Hace dos días, él me dijo que su contacto había desaparecido, fue a buscarla, no se si me mintió pero fue lo único que dijo. Mi misión era encontrarme con otro miembro de WANTED para intercambiar otros datos- dijo Theo- Tú lo has dicho, WANTED no está detrás de ciertos crímenes de sangre, matamos mortifagos…no muggles. Para nuestro tipo de trabajo es vital que eso quede claro. Si es Draco quien está detrás de la desaparición de Hermione Granger, puedo asegurarte que no le hará ningún daño físico, al parecer ella ha intentado ayudarnos de alguna forma, no somos tontos…o por lo menos quiero creer que él no es idiota.

-Bien- dijo Harry, lanzando un suspiro de alivio. Las expresiones de Ron y de Dean se suavizaron un poco- eso es mejor que nada.

-¿Cómo es que tú no lo sabías?- preguntó Ron- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que Malfoy no le hará daño a Hermione? La odia.

-Malfoy no es la persona más comunicativa que existe- dijo Theo- y yo no cuestiono sus decisiones. El jefe es el jefe, aunque mal mande. Malfoy no le hará daño a Hermione Granger porque no le conviene tener su sangre en sus manos, menos cuando ella posee información que puede ayudarnos, y ahora que lo pienso, él sabía exactamente que tú darías conmigo y me interrogarías. Si no me equivoco Potter, tú estabas enterado de que yo iba a estar en ese bar a la hora señalada, porque alguien te envió una carta anónima informándotelo.

Harry, Ron y Dean se miraron estupefactos. Eso era exactamente lo que sucedió, al principio dudaron de la veracidad de la nota, pero con la desaparición de Hermione, decidieron tomar el riesgo.

-Así que después de todo…te atrape…siguiendo las instrucciones de Malfoy- Harry soltó una carcajada trágica.

-Él quería esta reunión, seguramente para que yo te asegurase que no le va a hacer daño a Granger- Nott hizo una pausa, eso no era exactamente cierto, de hecho se basaba solo en sus suposiciones, puesto que no estaba seguro si realmente esas eran las intenciones de Draco, pero lo conocia bien y analizó la situación basado en ese conocimiento, dando en el clavo casi por suerte. Afortunadamente, su inteligencia finalmente hizo acto de aparición para sacarlo del atolladero- y también porque sabe que ustedes y yo podemos hablar, llegar a un acuerdo, sin matarnos, entre nosotros no existen rencores del pasado.

-No estés tan seguro de eso- dijo Ron levantando un puño y ofreciéndoselo a Nott- Tu padre fue un maldito mortifago y tú tienes la marca tenebrosa.

-Hazte un favor Weasley….si quieres conservar el pellejo, aparta a mi padre de todo esto- contestó Theo lanzándole una mirada asesina. Ron se acercó a él y Theo hizo algo inesperado, estaba amarrado pero tenía las piernas libres, aprovechó la cercanía del otro mago para patearle las piernas con fuerza descomunal, Ron cayó en el piso, Theo se levantó cargando la silla en la que estaba sujeto a sus espaldas y le colocó uno de sus pies en el cuello al pelirrojo. La cara de Ron estaba roja de la furia, intentaba con las manos apartar el pie que constreñía su vía aérea, si Theo Nott apretaba mas, era capaz de partirle el cuello. Harry se apresuró a apuntarlo con su varita.

-Déjalo….-Theo no se movía, miraba con furia asesina a Ron- Basta…apártate.

-Estúpido- gruñó Theo levantando el pie con desgana- ¿con quién crees que estás tratando? Soy un matón a sueldo, se como pelear en cualquier circunstancias, si me he controlado hasta ahora es porque no me conviene matarlos. Prácticamente me he dejado atrapar…so tonto.

Dean empujó a Theo y este cayó pesadamente de espaldas sentado de nuevo en la silla. Ron se levantó y si mas, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole un labio a Theo, quien rió a carcajadas sonoramente mientras se pasaba la lengua limpiándose la sangre.

-Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Weasley….golpeas como niñita- expetó Theo aun riéndose.

-No me provoques malnacido...voy a matarte- dijo Ron levantando su puño de nuevo. Dean lo contuvo una vez más e intentó razonar con él. Todos estaban nerviosos por la desaparición de Hermione pero no convenía torturar al único que podía darles una pista para buscarla.

-¿Hay algo que quieras aclarar?- preguntó Harry.

-Durante la guerra….fui obligado a hacer algunas cosas despreciables. En cuanto a la marca, todos los slytherin de mi época la llevamos. Yo mismo fui un mortifago a las órdenes de Voldemort… como muchos otros, eso no puedo negarlo, pero jamás…jamás maté a nadie quien no estuviese dispuesto a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Era una guerra…o perdías o ganabas…-Nott fue claro y tajante en sus palabras, Harry entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decirle.

-¿No sabes mas nada?- preguntó Harry frustrado después de una hora de interrogatorio. No había algún dato nuevo….alguna información nueva, nada que él ya no supiese de WANTED.

-Por seguridad, los miembros de WANTED vamos sobre el día en nuestros planes, en general nos enteramos de lo que vamos a hacer el mismo día…es fácil…somos magos…puedo estar en la China y un minuto después en Nueva York si es necesario y el trabajo lo amerita- dijo Nott- si quieres saberlo todo…todo…todo…atrapa a Malfoy…si es que puedes.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo se metieron en todo este asunto- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- están rompiendo con todas las leyes…las mágicas y las muggles….ser cazarecompenzas es trabajar al margen de lo aceptable.

-Cierto- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros- la cosa es, que ustedes, los héroes, no estaban haciendo nada para solucionar el asunto. Así que ¿por qué no?, tampoco era mala idea. Digamos que buscar a los culpables y redimirnos frente a la comunidad mágica de una buena vez y para siempre, no sonaban tan mal después de todo.

-No….yo no me voy a creer tu discurso altruista- dijo Harry y se acercó a Nott para enfrentarlo cara a cara, ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Nott clavó sus ojos en Harry, desafiante.

-Dime ¿Por qué?- insistió Harry.

-No tenses esa cuerda Potter….no lo hagas….algunas veces es mejor no saber la verdad- dijo Nott en tono sepulcral.

-¿Por qué estás metido en WANTED? ¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón?- Harry no iba a dejar que esa información se le escapase.

Los ojos de Nott asumieron un brillo helado, la expresión de su cara era terrible, pura rabia apenas controlada.

-Ellos….los mortifagos me confesaron un terrible secreto con la intensión de que yo asesinase a mi padre por indignación…y yo caí redondo en la trampa…no razoné…fui incapaz de hacerlo...y nisiquiera use magia….lo maté con mis propias manos - respondió Theo obligado por la _Veritaserum._ , sin querer agregar más, después de todo, aun las imágenes de ese momento no lo dejaban dormir. No dijo más nada….no habló de la rabia que sintió…de todo lo que lo llevó a escoger ese destino para su padre, de las razones que tuvo para matar a su progenitor.

-¿Eso fue lo que confesaste en tu juicio?- dijo Harry impresionado, Theo asintió mas hosco que nunca-No sabia ese detalle, no estuve en tu juicio, pero estoy seguro de que merecías el beso del dementor y sin embargo el Wizegamont te perdonó ¿Cuál fue la justificación para dejarte libre?

-Mortifago que mata a mortifago….tiene cien años de perdón- dijo Nott amargamente- la justicia que ustedes aplican es una mierda…Yo merezco morir por lo que hice.

-Y con WANTED estás tratando de hallar un culpable que no seas tú mismo…bonita filosofía- dijo Ron.

-Tú Weasley….no sabes nada- gruñó Theo.

-A mi no me parece malo que maten a los mortifagos que lograron escapar a la justicia mágica, aquellos que pagaron su libertad y se burlaron de todas las victimas- dijo Dean tenso y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- jamas conoci a mi padre, de hecho no estoy seguro de que hubiese sido un brujo, lo cierto es que los carroñeros mataron a mi madre y a mis hermanas durante la última guerra solo por ser muggles y tener a un mago en su familia. Ellas eran inocentes. Si tuviese el dinero suficiente, yo mismo le pagaría a WANTED para que siguieran haciendo lo que hacen.

-Y así como tú….existen mucha gente que piensa lo mismo…- dijo Ron- pero no está bien…eso es tomar la justicia en sus manos.

-Están violando la ley- dijo Harry-y de paso se están haciendo ricos con eso, no van por el camino recto y lo sabes.

-Y acaso crees que este gobierno mágico corrupto y vendido es lo correcto- dijo Nott, los otros tres magos callaron- yo estaría avergonzado de trabajar para ellos.

-Créelo…estamos avergonzados y también replanteándonos nuestros objetivos- dijo Dean.

-Y no ha sido fácil aceptar el hecho de que en el fondo….muy …en el fondo….tienen razón...esos mortifagos jamas debieron quedar libres ni tú tampoco por si acaso...tú, Malfoy o Parkinson- dijo Ron.

-Nosotros no matamos muggles ni hijos de muggles. Ni yo ni Draco ni Pansy- dijo Theo- a lo mejor no nos gusten los sangre sucia y jamás nos mezclaríamos con ellos, pero no estamos de acuerdo en exterminarlos. Alguien lo está haciendo por nosotros y no están echando la culpa.

- Lo más triste es que ustedes están tan perdidos como nosotros. No sabemos quiénes son y que quieren. Debimos compartir información desde hace tiempo.

-No será fácil negociar una alianza- comentó Theo.

-Yo estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no soy el jefe de los Aurores- continuo Harry- no tengo mucho poder, el primer ministro mágico está tan consternado por las decisiones del Wizegamont como nosotros, pero tiene las manos amarradas, estaría dispuesto a colaborar conmigo, pero Malfoy digamos que tiene unas cuantas cuentas pendientes por aquí. Kingsley todavía no le perdona lo de Cathy. Follarse a la hija del primer ministro mágico, digamos que no son puntos a su favor para este asunto en concreto.

-Draco y sus malditos asuntos de faldas que nos joden a todos- gruñó Theo- ¿Vas a meterme en la cárcel?

-No esta vez- Ron finalmente habló. Su cabello rojo estaba corto y sus ojos celestes miraban implacables a Theo- solo voy a masacrarte a golpes. Luego te dejaremos libres.

-No me jodas- masculló Theo- hemos quedado que vamos a trabajar juntos, ahora somos algo así como aliados.

-¿Aliados? lo dudo, simplemente compartiremos información. Te quedaras aquí hasta que Hermione aparezca sana y salva- dijo Harry- eres nuestro rehén y seguramente Malfoy lo sabe, veremos que tanto te aprecia tu jefe Nott.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron a Harry mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

Harry le dio un jalón al cigarrillo y luego lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo pisándolo con un pie. Theo lo observaba impasible.

-Esperaremos….y si Malfoy le toca un solo pelo a Hermione, aunque sea por descuido….lo mato con mis propias manos y a ti te mando derecho a Azkaban sin boleto de regreso- Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sin lugar a dudas, esa sería una noche muy larga.

0o0

La oscuridad la rodeaba. Tenía frío y las esposas que aferraban sus manos al enmohecido muro, aprisionaban sus muñecas de una forma intolerable, las ratas caminaban a sus pies. Tenía dos días encerrada en ese maldito lugar, una especie de calabozo subterráneo, estaba sucia, apestaba y se sentía asquerosa. Una maraña de cabellos cubría su cara. Tenía miedo, aun se preguntaba porque la dejaron abandonada en ese lugar y quien lo había hecho.

La tortura empezó hacia dos días, cuando Draco Malfoy apareció de nuevo en su vida. Por un tiempo Hermione Granger creyó que su pesadilla había terminado, cuando la guerra acabó y él fue exiliado al otro lado del mundo. Habian pasado ocho años…ocho años de ese fatídico momento… mientras cursaban quinto año en Hogwarts, él hizo algo…..la lanzó una maldición, un hechizo de vinculación y desde entonces ella vivía en el filo del abismo. El encantamiento se selló con una marca en la palma de la mano, un tatuaje dorado en forma de estrella de cinco puntas, que ambos tenían en la mano derecha. Ella todavía temblaba de miedo recordando lo que sucedió en el momento que el hechizo se activó, había logrado escapar de él…apenas. Con el tiempo, Draco Malfoy terminó aceptando las consecuencias de sus acciones y no la buscó más o por lo menos eso le pareció a ella, nunca lo hablaron mas de lo necesario e incluso menos que eso. Lo cierto fue que se alejaron lo más que pudieron uno del otro. Sexto año fue un suplicio y durante su huida en séptimo también. Solo se vieron en Malfoy Manor cuando Bellatrix Lestrange estuvo a punto de matarla y en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero él nunca le dijo nada directamente, ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicó a mirarla con una intensidad chocante, ella descifró esa mirada, era odio absoluto.

Sucedieron los juicios post-guerra y él fue enviado al exilio. Draco Malfoy nunca confesó el origen de la extraña marca que tenía en la mano, no se delató y no la delató. Ella pensó que había desechado el asunto…pero por otro lado…no le cabia en la cabeza, él tenía que estar sufriendo lo mismo que ella. Durante años Hermione padeció el dolor, sufrió la agonía, creyó enloquecer porque la marca exigía, pedía que él estuviese cerca de ella, pero Hermione lo soportó con estoicismo, no estaba dispuesta a esa clase de esclavitud e intentaba por todos los medios revertir el hechizo…nunca pidió su ayuda, Malfoy jamás hizo intento de compartir con ella alguna información, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, sola enfrentándose a la incógnita de ese hechizo de vinculación y lo maldijo por eso, por su inconsciencia, por su aparente egoísmo.

Entonces, después de mucho tiempo, casi cinco años, ocho desde el hechizo, él regresó a Inglaterra, Hermione solo podía deducir una razón, que Malfoy volvió, piso de nuevo tierra inglesa, porque el dolor de la marca le era insoportable, tal como a ella. Temió al principio que la buscase pero al parecer Malfoy no tenia intensiones de acercarse, ella se dedicó a vigilarlo, solo por precaución y entonces averiguó lo de WANTED y su relación con él. Se quedó estupefacta, no solo porque Malfoy se estaba comportando de una manera que ella jamás creyó posible…sino que estaba arriesgando su vida…su vida….y por ende la de ella. El hechizo vinculante amarraba sus hilos vitales como si fuese uno solo. De pronto revivió la pesadilla de la guerra, donde ella estuvo consciente a cada segundo que él peleaba en el bando de los mortifagos, donde tenía que vivir la agonía de no saber qué estaba haciendo Malfoy, cuando luchaba día a día con el miedo perpetuo de echarse a dormir una noche y no despertar nunca porque a él lo habían matado. Si él moría…ella también. Ella en esa guerra hizo lo posible por sobrevivir, en primer lugar para ayudar a Harry, en segundo lugar, porque su nobleza de corazón no le permitía cargar con la muerte de otro, aunque fuese la de él. Pero a Malfoy al parecer nunca le importó un comino, ni durante la guerra y mucho menos ahora metido en un grupo de cazarecompenzas, era como si perversamente se estuviese vengando de Hermione, como si él supiese que ella no pegaba un ojo por la noche pensando en los riesgos estaría tomando…era enfermizo…entonces ella se empeñó en obtener información valiosa que sin duda lo ayudaría…a salvarse el pellejo, más bien el de ambos.

Hermione sabia siempre donde encontrarlo o por lo menos donde vivía, la marca lo delataba, le señalaba su ubicación…no lo vio ni habló con él en meses, pero le dejó la información que sabia él necesitaba para seguir en su extravagante cruzada sano y salvo. Eso le daría tiempo para conseguir una solución a ese hechizo vinculante. Entonces aparecieron los muggles muertos y ella temió, pensó que él era el responsable, si lo atrapaban, lo condenarían al beso del dementor….y ella…ella….mejor ni pensarlo.

Malfoy al parecer tuvo la misma idea, porque entonces, por primera vez en años….le envió una nota…..NO SOY EL CULPABLE….Ella no le creyó por supuesto e inicio una investigación por su cuenta y esa quizás era la razón por la cual estaba prisionera en ese momento.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara por sus recuerdos.

Cuarenta y ocho horas antes…

Hermione se quedó quieta en la puerta de entrada de su casa. No lo podía creer, era Malfoy, de pie, justo frente a ella, después de tanto tiempo él volvía a su vida…si es que se podía afirmar tal cosa, en lo que ella concernía él nunca estuvo en su vida…solo se dedicó a jodersela. Sintió la comezón conocida en la palma de su mano, en la que ambos tenían grabada una marca dorada. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y se maldijo por eso.

Lo observó detenidamente, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo alto, delgado, muy guapo, con su cabello rubio bien corto, estaba vestido elegantemente de negro, lucia imponente, frío. Sus profundos ojos grises la taladraron. Ella vio en ellos ira, rabia, frustración pero sobre todas las cosas algo más profundo imposible de describir. Era increíble como habían cambiado tanto las cosas entre ellos debido a una equivocación.

Hermione estaba paralizada en la puerta, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ese momento. No después de todo lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico, el fin de la guerra, la caída de Voldemort, el juicio, su fugaz encarcelamiento en Azkaban y su exilio. No después de que él le hubiese hecho eso a ella, arruinarla para siempre, haciéndola dependiente de él de alguna forma maquiavélica.

Además…no era solo que lo detestaba, ella realmente le tenía pánico….Hermione Granger le temía a Draco Malfoy como a nada en su vida. Solo ella sabía lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por el hechizo, por intentar arrebatarle su energía vital, por unir sus marcas. Lo vivió en carne propia la primera vez que sucedió y el trauma de lo experimentado aun no la dejaba dormir en paz.

-Malfoy- logró decir después de unos minutos, después de que ambos se devoraran con la mirada.

-Veo que no me olvidaste- contestó él en tono duro- es bueno saberlo.

-Como podría hacerlo…..pensé...esperé jamás ver tu maldita cara de nuevo- dijo ella ahogando un gemido.

-Mala suerte….para los dos- contestó Draco secamente, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de clavar su insolente mirada sobre ella. Una mirada que lo decía todo….una necesidad apremiante que no atendía ninguna lógica ni razón. La tomaría…la tomaría sin importarle nada.

En ese momento, ella supo que tenía que huir de allí inmediatamente.

Hermione lucia desamparada en el marco de la puerta de entrada, desolada, confundida, perturbada. La mirada de él era intensa, como si quisiera comérsela viva, su aura mágica estaba inestable y destellaba. La observaba más bien como si quisiese quitarle algo en lugar de compartirlo y ella sabía muy bien que era lo que buscaba.

-Dámelo- exigió Draco sintiendo su garganta seca sin evitar clavar sus ojos en ella. El hambre …era insoportable.

Hermione reaccionó rápido e intentó cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, pero él metió el pie y se lo impidió, con fuerza descomunal Draco abrió la puerta con violencia y la apartó de un empujón de la entrada de la casa ingresando en el lugar, ella retrocedió, instintivamente buscó su varita en el bolsillo posterior de sus jeans. Si antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba aterrorizada, lo miraba y no podía creérselo, Draco Malfoy estaba fuera de sí, lucia molesto, furioso y totalmente descontrolado.

Él intentaba conservar algo de razonamiento en su cabeza. No podía pensar claramente cuando la tenía cerca. Draco sabía que el hechizo lo distorsionaba y magnificaba todo, pero mientras la tenia de pie frente a él, detalló su figura, su cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, sus grandes ojos marrones y tuvo la extraña sensación de que nada nunca le había parecido tan atrayente, su cuerpo lo llamaba como un imán. La odiaba…por supuesto…la odiaba con toda su alma por provocarle eso….aun cuando fuese su maldita culpa, él odiaba la intensa atracción que tenia por ella, que no lo dejaba pensar coherentemente, por eso nunca la buscó, porque era insoportable sentir algo así por alguien, él que jamás había sentido nada intenso por nadie. Aunque el ardor de la marca que tenía en la palma de su mano, una estrella dorada de cinco puntas, doliese más que la marca tenebrosa al no estar en contacto con la de ella, evitó buscarla durante ocho años, hasta que ella, entrometida como siempre empezó a escarbar en sus asuntos. Había ido hasta su casa para advertirle que dejase WANTED en paz, pero perdió la cabeza solo al verla. Tanto tiempo alejados en lugar de disminuir el vínculo lo había hecho más fuerte.

-Dámelo…ahora…Te advierto que si tiene que ser a la fuerza será así- Draco poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, mostrándose intimidante. Hermione se encogió al ver su imponente cerniéndose sobre ella.

-No te atreverías- dijo ella desafiante sacando su varita y apuntándolo. Draco esgrimió la suya con rapidez insólita. En todos esos años se había convertido en un mago muy diestro y se lo demostraría si hacía falta. No se iría de allí con las manos vacías y eso era un hecho. Ella le dio la excusa perfecta con esos mensajes….nunca debió haberlo hecho. Hermione Granger debió permitir que él se olvidase de su existencia, aunque para Draco Malfoy fuese imposible hacerlo.

Allá aquellos tontos que se aferran a la última esperanza….

Estaban a punto de hechizarse, pero él fue más rápido que ella.

-_Experliamus-_ la varita de Hermione saltó de sus manos dejándola sorprendida e indefensa. Hermione intentó golpearlo y Draco logró esquivar el golpe con habilidad, inmediatamente se fue a toda velocidad contra ella.

Hermione solo sintió como unos brazos masculinos rodeaban su cuerpo y la obligaban a entrar a la entresala de su casa. Se sintió arrastrada hacia las escaleras que era lo que estaba más cerca, se vio lanzada encima de estas, con el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo. Draco Malfoy la miraba hambriento.

-Basta…quédate quieta maldita sea- dijo él mientras ella forcejeaba furiosamente tratando de quitárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas. Le pateó el abdomen con una rodilla y logró dejarlo sin aire, Hermione aprovechó para intentar escabullirse, a gatas intentó subir las escaleras, pero él la tomó de la pretina del pantalón y la volvió a arrastrar hasta dejarla debajo de su cuerpo otra vez, Hermione se golpeó la cabeza con un escalón y sintió como la sangre empezaba a humedecer su camisa, se había hecho una herida en la nuca.

-Déjame en paz - chilló Hermione, mientras Draco apresaba con una mano sus muñecas y se las levantaba por encima de la cabeza.

-Dámelo- susurró él frente a su rostro, ella sintió su aliento frío golpeándole la cara- no voy a dañarte. Solo quiero que tú y yo….

-Pues parece justamente lo contrario- dijo ella mordiéndose un labio de puro nerviosismo. Él aflojó su agarre un poco, si seguía apretándole las muñecas de esa forma seguramente le fracturaría un hueso. Draco tomó aire por la boca, su marca estaba cerca de la de ella y la sensación lo estaba aturdiendo.

El corazón de Hermione estaba a punto de estallar, también sentía la cercanía de la marca y el intercambio de energía mágica, pero la sensación no era suficiente para alejarle el terror le provocaba la situación. Ya estaba herida, su cabeza sangrada y a él no le importaba en absoluto, solo le interesaba dominarla físicamente para robarle su magia.

-No voy a abusar de ti- dijo él intentando aclarar que no pretendía violarla. Era necesario decirlo, habían pasado por una situación similar al principio de todo el asunto, la misma noche que por descuido él la hechizó equivocadamente en lugar de a Potter. Casi la violentó en esa ocasión, por lo que estaba obligado a que ella no malinterpretara todo de nuevo, aunque para ser sinceros, esa vez solo se detuvo porque ella empezó a llorar como loca, lográndolo a duras penas, fue la única vez que agradeció que Snape lo hubiese sorprendido con las manos en la masa. No estaba en su personalidad obligar a una chica a acostarse con él, de hecho nunca se imaginó acostándose con ella, no era su intensión, pero solo tuvo que tocarla y se olvidó completamente de todo, hasta de su nombre, se volvió un energúmeno debido al hechizo de vinculación y Snape tuvo que aturdirlo para que no ocurriese una desgracia, la deseaba y la odiaba con tanta fuerza, que por un instante, por la cabeza de Draco cruzó la posibilidad de matarla, la magia de Hermione lo envolvió la primera vez con tal fuerza que él no supo como tomárselo, su reacción instintiva fue matarla para que terminase…..afortunadamente no lo hizo, sino hubiese muerto él también…de inmediato- Te repito, no pretendo abusar de ti, por lo menos no de esa forma, con los años he aprendido cuales son los limites.

-Vaya consuelo- ella estaba furiosa, él se acercó a su cara tratando de intimidarla, Hermione tragó grueso- Malfoy, tenemos que hablar- dijo ella intentando no cerrar los ojos mientras él tomaba a la fuerza la mano que tenia la marca. Entonces sintió como un choque eléctrico corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente…después de tantos años, las marcas volvían estar unidas, impregnando a sus dueños de la certeza de que el hilo no se cortó jamás, que el hechizo de vinculación estaba tan potente como al principio.

Ella se estremeció hasta lo más profundo. Empezó a jadear y todo a su alrededor desapareció en una esfera de luz. Se dejo sumergir en la sensación a pesar de que lo evitó por todos los medios. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Draco que parecía tan perdida como la suya, él jadeaba sobre su cara.

-No…no recordaba que fuese así tan fuerte- gimió él mientras sentía la energía de ella llenando todos los espacios de su cuerpo, recorriendo sus venas, incendiando cada célula de su ser. Dioses, había aguantado tanto tiempo alejado, que ese contacto superficial que estaban teniendo no era suficiente, de ninguna forma. Quería más y más de ella. Quería sentir lo mismo que había experimentado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, hacia más de ocho años. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza, que esa ansia lo cegaba, haciendo que todo lo demás fuese nada en comparación

-Esto es una locura- dijo ella en voz baja, mientras sentía como él la pegaba más a su cuerpo hasta que no quedó ni un milímetro de separación entre ellos. Hermione sintió una oleada de deseo salvaje poseyendo su mente, estuvo tentada desvestir el cuerpo masculino que la aprisionaba contra las escaleras para sentir su piel incendiadose en conjunto con ella, pero su razonamiento fue más fuerte, su lógica le exigía que párese todo de inmediato, que detuviese esa locura desenfrenada que la poseía.

-Lo sé- dijo entre jadeos Draco quitándose con una sola mano la camisa, desgarrándola en el proceso, estaba desesperado por estrechar el contacto, tenía la apremiante necesidad de que su todo su cuerpo tocase el de ella. Y eso era inadmisible para alguien como él, perder el control de esa manera, yacer de esa forma tan intima con la mujer que siempre detestó- Maldita sea…Granger….te odio…te odio por esto que me haces, si pudiese matarte y terminarlo de una buena vez lo haría, juro que lo haría.

-Pero no puedes…morirías tú también- dijo ella con amargura- Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él malhumorado mientras rozaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Yo también te odio…con toda mi alma- dijo ella con toda la rabia de la que fue capaz. Jamás se había sentido tan utilizada en su vida.

Piel contra piel, nada sería mejor que eso, unión de cuerpos, de espíritu y de magia. Draco sabía muy dentro de sí, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal….muy mal, estaba forzándola a entregar algo sin consentimiento, pero su necesidad se impuso, si tenía que ser por las malas así seria. Sin embargo el conflicto que se desarrollaba en su cabeza era de proporciones abismales, si bien se había reconciliado con la idea de que ella era una sangre sucia…no podía olvidar que habían sido enemigos la mayor parte de su vida al igual que su mente no podía dejar de tenerle rencor por todas las veces que ella lo dejó en ridículo en el colegio, era una soberana tontería, pero su orgullo no le daba tregua, era incapaz de apartar de su pensamiento el hecho de que todavía la consideraba su más feroz contrincante, su oponente. Sin embargo estaba sometido al hechizo también.

-No quiero…ya obtuviste lo que deseabas….unimos las marcas…!Vete!- dijo ella con frustración, intentando contener sus manos que se movían sin voluntad sobre su cuerpo, gruesas lágrimas de impotencia inundaban su rostro, necesitaba tocarlo también, pero se odiaba por ello.

-No, yo quiero más…necesito mas de ti….y esta es la única forma…..va a suceder….lo quieras o no …te guste o no- respondió él con su voz baja y enronquecida- ¡Demonios! Por esto precisamente era que no deseaba ver tu cara, he debido mantenerme alejado de ti….pero el hambre…..el hambre….la necesidad…..el dolor me estaba matando.

-Yo soporte el dolor….lo soporte…..¿porque tú no?- exigió saber ella.

-Porque yo fui quien te lanzó el hechizo….soy yo quien más lo necesita…y yo siempre tengo lo que quiero- dijo él.

La horrible verdad, era que ciertamente él necesitaba de ella, por años luchó con esa compulsión, tomaba pociones energéticas, se hizo adicto al láudano para aliviar el dolor, pero su fuerza mágica decaía últimamente a pasos agigantados. Intentó buscar una salida, tratar de no perder el juicio, sin embargo no podía hacer nada contra la adicción que en ese momento estaba tomando control de todos sus actos. Era una obsesión incontrolable que no lo dejaba ni respirar, ahora menos que la tenia frente a él. Ella se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera intentando alejarse en un momento de lucidez, pero Draco la atrajo hacia él de nuevo, mientras tocaba su cuello con la punta de la nariz.

De nuevo sus miradas se interceptaron, ella iba a decir algo pero se contuvo. Todo lo que decía Malfoy era verdadero. Quizás si se dejaban llevar un poco, podrían soportarlo mejor y evitar arrebatos como los que estaban teniendo, un verdadero síndrome de abstinencia, provocado por los años que estuvieron sin verse. Quizás si hubiesen hecho algún acuerdo anteriormente….a lo mejor la situación no fuese tan violenta. Pero no…no podía hacerlo…era inadmisible para ella ser el juguete de ese hombre, era una situación bizarra y tenía que pararla como fuese.

Hermione lo pateó de nuevo, esta vez directamente en los genitales. Draco ahogó un grito de dolor, ella lo apartó bruscamente, él rodó escaleras abajo. Hermione corrió hasta la sala, pero cuando intentaba tomar su varita, Draco la tomó por el cuello y la arrastró hacia un sofá, colocándose de nuevo sobre ella.

Las lagrimas corrían por la cara de Hermione, él se dio cuenta, acercó su cara al rostro de ella y le paso la lengua, degustándolas, Hermione tembló de impotencia, Draco lo disfrutó, de alguna manera perversa y maquiavélica, disfrutaba ver su sufrimiento de igual manera en como disfrutaba tenerla sometida a él, con su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo.

-Déjame….déjame…vivir en paz- gimió ella.

-No….ninguno de los dos vivirá nunca en paz…- afirmó Draco, ella intentó atacarlo de nuevo, entonces él perdió la poca paciencia que tenia, levantó una mano y le dio un puñetazo a Hermione en la cara tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente.

Enseguida la levantó en brazos y subió las escaleras. Revisó varias habitaciones y encontró la de los padres de Hermione. Sabía que nadie vendría esa noche, los padres de ella estaban de vacaciones, no era tonto, eligió el momento apropiado para hacer su aparición. Sintió la sangre de la herida de la cabeza de Hermione impregnando su ropa. No le dio mucha importancia, después que terminaran, cualquier daño físico seria reparado.

La lanzó en la cama con brusquedad, ella lucia pálida e inerte, la sangre de su cabeza brotaba lenta manchando las sabanas, Draco la miró un rato sin un apice de remordimientos y luego cerró las cortinas de las ventanas. Luego se desvistió completamente y le quitó la ropa a Hermione. Su instinto masculino despertó al contemplarla desnuda, como bien recordaba, ella tenía un cuerpo lleno de curvas vertiginosas que cualquier hombre desearía. Y su físico había mejorado con los años. Cualquier hombre la deseara, cualquiera menos él, Draco se había prohibido desearla…solo era el efecto hechizo….de ese maldito hechizo…nada más.

Se acostó encima de ella, amoldó su cuerpo al de Hermione sin restricción alguna, su piel era tibia y suave, estaba inconsciente, pero sin duda el hechizo obraba también en ella, porque al contacto de sus cuerpos, él notó el calor y la humedad de sus partes privadas, Draco puso especial cuidado en evitar esa zona, no tenia intensiones de concretar algo de lo que seguramente después se arrepentiría, algo le decía que apenas el asunto había empezado y no le gustaba la idea de escuchar sus recriminaciones, él no fornicaba con mujeres inconscientes, jamás, él no follaría a Hermione Granger….no esa vez…ni nunca…solo le quitaría su energía mágica, nada más, Sin embargo su respiración se agitó, ver el cuerpo de ella sometido debajo del de él. Draco ponía prueba todo su control, sin embargo sentir los pezones erectos de ella contra su pecho, lo hacían desear cosas impensables. Imposibles por quienes eran y por todo lo que habían vivido, inconcebible …y sin embargo, estaba seguro de que algo muy dentro de él mataría porque una de esas se hiciese realidad, él era un hombre, en toda la larga extensión de la palabra y el hechizo le provocaba una intensa atracción sexual hacia ella. Solo pensar en cómo seria unir sus marcas mientras la penetraba lo ponía como un tren, de hecho se lo imaginó y una imponente erección creció entre los dos, Hermione aun dormida juntó sus piernas, impidiéndole el acceso. Draco sintió unas irreprimibles ganas de apartarle los muslos y hundirse en ella de una sola estocada pero se aguantó.

Draco hundió su cara en el cuello de Hermione, cerró los ojos y buscó a tientas su mano derecha , tomándola y enredando sus dedos con los de ella, las marcas se unieron y él apretó el agarré….Fue intenso….lo más intenso que alguna vez había experimentado en su vida, sintió como era jalado a un universo de sensaciones cálidas y arrolladoras, ella jadeó y arqueó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él, aun inconsciente Hermione lo había sentido de seguro, la fuerza de la unión. La magia los recorrió con fuerza, inclemente, llenando todos y cada uno de sus espacios, haciendo colapsar sus mentes, hasta que no hubo más nada que ellos dos…nada más importante que el vinculo que los unía y que era su maldición.

0o0

Draco estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación fumándose un cigarrillo tranquilamente. Estaba vestido solo con su pantalón, su pecho brillaba a la luz de la luna, definiendo sus gloriosas formas. Él era un hombre hermoso, muy rubio, bien proporcionado con todo el aspecto de un ángel…un ángel caído.

Ella descansaba en la cama, enrollada entre las sabanas. No había despertado en cuatro horas, ya la herida de su cabeza estaba sanada y también el horrible moretón que tenía en el rostro, producto del golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

No quiso golpearla de esa forma, pero ella se lo ganó negándosele. Y Draco Malfoy no se caracterizaba ni por su paciencia ni por ser amable. Los años, el exilio, las desgracias, lo habían convertido en un hombre duro, implacable y decidido. Un hombre que no tenía reparos en tomar lo que consideraba suyo, lo que necesitaba y lamentablemente para todos los involucrados, lo que él necesitaba precisamente era a ella, específicamente a la droga que significaba su hechizo de vinculación.

Draco la miró un momento. Después de intercambiar energías, estaba más calmado y con la mente clara. Ahora estaba pensando en el asunto que inicialmente lo había llevado a buscar a Hermione Granger antes de que la situación tomase otro rumbo. Ella había estado siguiéndolo por meses, esa insensata al parecer pretendía ayudarlo y lo único que hizo fue exponerse y exponer a WANTED. Desde que empezaron a aparecer muggles muertos, Draco Malfoy supo que tendría muchos problemas…problemas que él podía manejar de alguna forma, la clave era intentar desenmascarar a aquellos que estaban interfiriendo en su trabajo y arrojando las culpas sobre WANTED. Pero entonces Granager metió sus narices y lo jodió todo…todo. Era imperativo, primero advertirle que se alejara, que él era capaz de arreglar sus propios enredos, segundo, mantenerla a salvo, si ella moría, él moría y definitivamente Draco Malfoy no tenía muchas ganas de fallecer, menos ahora que tenía las manos llenas de dinero por su inusual trabajo. Estaba consciente de que ella intentaba ayudarlo precisamente por esa causa, el hechizo de vinculación, pero no…de ninguna forma…él trabajaría a su lado…no…no podría soportarlo de ninguna forma, ya era suficiente con ese maldito vinculo.

Hermione despertó aturdida, se removió en la cama, de pronto sintió frio sobre su piel y se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, inmediatamente lo recordó todo. Se levantó bruscamente y alzó su rostro y lo vio, de sentado en la ventana. Tomó el borde de la sabana y lo subió para taparse el pecho. Oleadas de indignación la recorrían, le dirigió una mirada asesina, no sabía que había pasado, él la había golpeado hasta dejarla sin sentido.

-¿Tuviste sexo conmigo?- ella tenía que preguntarlo….la posibilidad le carcomía la cabeza.

-No- fue la respuesta de él, Draco la observó con desinterés- ¿Acaso importa?

-Maldito- dijo ella, por supuesto que importaba, a ella le importaba, no iba a entregarle su virginidad a ese imbécil y menos por la fuerza.

-Tenemos que hablar…vístete- dijo Draco apagando su cigarrillo en el borde de madera de la ventana. Se desplazó con soltura por la habitación, moviéndose como si fuese el dueño y señor del lugar, caminaba lentamente, ofreciéndola a ella la vista turbadora de su musculoso torso desnudo. Draco vió su camisa tirada de cualquier forma en el piso, la recogió y procedió a ponérselo. También encontró las panties de ella y las levantó con un dedo detallándolas, una sonrisa torcida se instaló en su rostro. Era una tanga de encaje y seda color negro

-Interesante elección de ropa interior Granger, al parecer dejaste de ser una mogigata, lástima que no tuve tiempo de apreciarlas puestas- luego se las lanzó a Hermione, ella las tomó en el aire, furiosa.

-Vete de mi casa- dijo ella.

-No….como te dije…necesitamos discutir muchos asuntos- dijo él.

-No…tú y yo no tenemos que hablar nada…te denunciare por esto…iras a parar con tus huesos a Azkaban- contestó ella.

-Si claro…como si fueses capaz de permitirlo. Mi vida correría peligro en Azkaban y eso es un lujo que no puedes darte-respondió DRaco.

Ella bufó indignada, terminó de vestirse ante el escrutinio de él. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Voy a salir de la casa, a dar un paseo….lo necesito…necesito respirar aire fresco y olvidarme de que existes y de que esto sucedió esta noche, me tardaré exactamente treinta minutos, voy a regresar y si aun estás aquí….te mataré y que el diablo me lleve...no me importa- dijo ella, mientras salía y azotaba la puerta hasta casi hacer que se desprendiera de su marco.

Draco se revisó un bolsillo del pantalón para sacar otro cigarrillo, se acostó en la cama, cruzó los pies y se dedicó a fumar de nuevo. Ella estaba loca si pretendía que él dejase ese asunto a medias. Obviamente irse de esa casa era lo último que tenía pensado esa noche.

Una hora después, ella aun no había regresado.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	3. Awake and alive

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola, aquí de nuevo, solo para picarles la curiosidad, les dejaré este cap y publicaré en tres semanas. Este fic es el nuevo WANTED, espero que les guste, otra locura salida de mi cabeza.

Como siempre, parte del capítulo siempre es inspirado por alguna canción. Esta vez elegí AWAKE AND ALIVE de Skillet, esta es una de las canciones del soundtrack la película TRANSFORMERS III: The Dark Moon que se estrena la semana que viene. Esta es tremenda canción y su letra refleja muy bien lo que quise expresar en este capítulo. BAJENLA! Disfrutaran leyendo las partes de Hermione y Draco con la canción.

La otra canción es Broken Home de Paparoach. El soundtrack de este fic va a ser mas rockero de lo usual en mi, así que imagínense….potente…potente….pero el argumento lo merece.

Por favor lean y comenten.

Capítulo 2 Awake and alive

I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms

I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Skillet

Es difícil precisar el momento en que supo que ella no regresaría, fue como un cosquilleo en el cuerpo que le dijo que algo estaba mal. Draco cerró los ojos intentando establecer conexión mediante el vínculo, pero no obtuvo nada, no lograba localizarla. Eso significaba que Hermione Granger estaba bajo tierra, era la única explicación posible, después de expiarla durante meses y estudiar el hechizo por años, estaba consciente de sus limitaciones. Podían ubicarse mutuamente, mientras no estuviesen bajo tierra o bajo el agua.

"No debí dejarla ir" Draco deambuló inquieto por la habitación y luego de un rato, con un movimiento rápido y fluido, levantó una pierna, pateando con violencia el armario, dejando las puertas completamente destrozadas.

Al parecer sentirse impotente era ya casi su estado permanente.

_¿Dónde estás maldita sea? ¿Dónde?_ Draco se apretaba las sienes con los dedos, mientras analizaba la situación, no era tonto, era un secuestro, Hermione Granger estaba metiendo las narices en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia y sin duda había molestado gente importante. La misma clase de personas que Draco importunaba con sus acciones en WANTED. Se hacía millonario matando gente de su antigua clase social, eso lo hacia un traidor con todas las de la ley a su sangre a ojos de la mayoría y de un tiempo a la fecha, ella indirectamente estaba espiando para él. Y era un milagro si no se habían dado cuenta.

"_Mujer tonta….eres una idiota sin remedio….Yo no te pedí que hicieses esto por mi y lo único que quiero de ti me lo niegas…..Condenada estúpida y estúpido yo que dejé que te fueses" _era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez.

Hermione Granger se estaba convirtiendo en un inconveniente mas grande de lo que alguna vez pudo predecir….No solo era el vínculo del hechizo, sino que ella estaba poniéndolo en evidencia. Lo que la gente pensaba que era WANTED no era necesariamente lo que WANTED era en realidad. WANTED era solo un señuelo, una organización cuyo objetivo único y específico conocía solo Draco Malfoy.

Quien supuso que la pelea por la supremacía en el mundo mágico había acabado con la muerte de Lord Voldemort, estaban completamente equivocado, el racismo siempre había existido en su sociedad, casi desde el principio. Por algo el Slytherin y Gryffindor tuvieron una disputa, siempre se cuestionó el derecho mágico de los nacidos de muggles. Pero para Draco era una excusa simplemente, lo que estaba en juego era el poder político.

Es una mierda lo que se tiene que sacrificar solo por alcanzar el poder, familia, amigos…o por lo menos aquellos que consideras tus amigos. Draco se estaba jugando el cuello así como el de Theo y Pansy, pero se repetía que era por una razón importante.

Draco necesitaba saber…..necesitaba saber muchas cosas era cierto, pero el mataría solo conocer ….por saber algo en particular y la única persona que podía darle esa información, era alguien que supuestamente había muerto en la ultima guerra. Y Draco estaba seguro que no murió, lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo, era una certeza en su cabeza difícil de explicar pero estaba allí, desde hace mucho carcomiendo cada neurona de su cerebro.

¿Quién estaba detrás de los asesinatos de los muggles? ¿Quién estaba provocando a WANTED? Preguntas de las cuales, él solo tenía una sospecha. Draco mataba mortifagos para llegar hasta ese escurridizo personaje y esté a su vez había mordido el anzuelo, respondiendo de la manera fanática y mortal que él supuso que lo haría. Era el perfecto juego del gato y el ratón. Ahora solo tenía que esperar, esperar con paciencia y por supuesto, seguir jugando. Pero Hermione Granger, por protegerlo o simplemente porque era una condenada entrometida, estaba echando a perder su partida particular de ajedrez.

Nunca se debe desestimar el valor de un juramento y la voluntad con que es hecho. Tampoco la sed de venganza que empujan las palabras. Eso era algo que Draco pretendía demostrar a como de lugar.

"_Debo pensar"…."Debo pensar" "¿Dónde?" "¿Quiénes?"_ Draco se sentó en la cama e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, se la tomó con las manos y cerró los ojos. Si ella moría….él moría así de simple, así que esta vez no podía fallar.

"_Maldita mujer" "maldita mujer_" Draco cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose un labio de pura frustración. La marca ardió y el dolor regresó a su pecho. Respiró con fuerza hasta que alcanzó un punto que era soportable.

Granger y él tenían muchas cosas de que hablar sobre el vinculo, el efecto que ejercía en ellos y la manera de deshacerse de ese inconveniente, si es que la había, aun así, muy dentro de él, después de haber experimentado lo que vivió esa noche con ella, no quería que le quitaran su droga….lo único que realmente podía aliviar su dolor, más fuerte que las drogas, más placentero incluso que matar, pero sin duda alguna tendrían que encontrar alguna forma más adecuada para los dos. Era obvio que se odiaban….por muy buenas razones y estar cerca uno del otro los ponía en una situación volátil e insostenible. Y él, que nunca había sentido a nadie con intensidad, que nunca se estremeció con el contacto de ninguna mujer, se veía en el predicamento de sentirla a ella, sentirla como jamás había percibido a un ser humano. Draco Malfoy no era bueno manejando situaciones que no podía controlar y su insaciable hambre de Hermione Granger era sin duda lo primero en su lista de asuntos por eliminar.

Draco se levantó de nuevo y empezó a patear con furia todo el mobiliario de la habitación hasta destrozarlo, por ultimo estaba rodeado de escombros, solo la cama quedó indemne. Ese súbito acceso de furia que lo dominaba no era gratuito…por supuesto que no lo era…no era que estuviese molesto por depender de esa mujer, no era solo eso, sino que era el síntoma de algo más profundo royendo todo su ser. Caminó hacia el baño, abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza en el agua para refrescarse. Luego contempló su rostro húmedo y contorsionado en una mueca de horror. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y un reflejo rojizo cruzó sus pupilas, como era de esperarse, eso lo alteró mas, el odio estalló de nuevo y Draco cogió un objeto de cerámica, lo lanzó estrellándolo contra el espejo para intentar vanamente destruir a su demonio personal. Su respiración se agitó, bajó el rostro y apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo, intentó evitar jadear cuando una punzada en la cabeza lo abrumó, de nuevo controlo su respiración y la sensación de agobio desapareció, finalmente siguió mirando su reflejo deformado por las grietas.

Fragmentado….él estaba…fracturado.

No….seguro que no, los ataques de rabia que sufría, las ganas de matar que lo atormentaban y el placer que sentía al ver correr la sangre no eran gratuitos. No lo eran….

Recordaba sus ojos…..recordaba su cara….su espantosa cara…..recordaba sus frías manos sobre su piel cuando le hizo la marca tenebrosa y recordaba su reacción al ver tatuada en su mano la dorada marca de vinculación.

"_-¿Quién te hizo esto-? Lord Voldemort se sorprendió al ver la marca del _GOMERT KAILOETH_ en ese muchacho. Agarró a Draco por las solapas de su túnica y lo acercó a su cara….-¿Quien?_

_Draco no podía mirar otra cosa que los ojos de Voldemort, tenía una horrible fascinación por ellos en ese momento, eran rojos, con rendijas, como los ojos de un reptil. Y mientras observaba con curiosidad malsana, al mismo tiempo, también estaba muerto de miedo, el temor estaba incrustado en él hasta los huesos._

_-¿Quién te lanzó ese hechizo? Dime Malfoy…..¿Quien? o acaso fuiste tú? -Lord Voldemort lo miró con extrañeza antes de expresar su conclusión-Hum, parece que tienes más talento del que se aprecia a simple vista….El _GOMERT KAILOETH_ no es un hechizo que cualquier mago puede realizar…..porque depende que estés predestinado a la persona con la que te vinculas….¿Quien? ¿Quién es?_

_Draco lo sintió empujando en su cabeza e inmediatamente usó la oclumancia. No era estúpido, si Voldemort se enteraba que era Hermione Granger, lo mataría de inmediato solo para eliminarla a ella del mapa. Así de simple. _

_Después de lo ocurrido la noche que le lanzó el hechizo, lo supo, su pérdida de control intentando forzarla, solamente era el síntoma exterior de algo más importante. Como se robó el libro de la biblioteca más tarde él pudo enterarse de las consecuencias de su insensatez y de su mala puntería. Su energía mágica dependía de la de ella y ella dependía de él, además sus vidas estaban ligadas. Por cuánto tiempo no lo sabía, era diferente para cada caso, podía ser temporal, unos días o semanas o para siempre. En su caso, había pasado más de un año y medio, y él sabía que no había cesado, puesto que su malestar físico y su debilidad iban en aumento. Pero no podía aceptarlo, que fuese ella, precisamente ella….así que siguió el consejo de Snape, aliviaba sus síntomas consumiendo altas dosis de drogas tales como la morfina y el láudano. Una adicción igualmente letal solapaba a la otra, pero Snape le advirtió, no funcionaria eternamente, tendría que encontrar una solución algún día. _

_Su nueva misión tendría que distraerlo, le habían dicho que tendría que matar a Dumblendore, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por el bien de sus padres y para obtener un poco de gloria. Esa noche le iban a imponer la marca tenebrosa, pero a pesar de que intentó ocultarla, Voldemort descubrió su otra marca, la del _GOMERT KAILOETH_._

_Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se dio cuenta que no iba lograr superar las barreras mentales de Draco lo tomó por el cuello y lo lanzó por los aires. El chico dio contra una pared y un crujido en su pecho le advirtió que quizás se había fracturado unas cuantas costillas._

_-¿No quieres decírmelo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?_

_Draco cerró los ojos intentando pensar…..no hallaba una respuesta rápido, su mente trabajaba febrilmente en medio de su aturdimiento para encontrar algo que satisficiera la curiosidad del Señor Tenebroso. Entonces Snape acudió en su ayuda._

_-Seguramente unió su fuerza vital a una mujer….ya sabes lo insensatos que son los jóvenes. ¿No es así Draco? Draco…Draco- el joven escuchaba su nombre como un eco lejano, Snape lo instaba a seguirle la mentira._

_Después de un largo rato, donde sintió sobre él la mirada penetrante de Lord Voldemort exigiendo una explicación, Draco decidió mentir. Era todo o nada, si él no le creía estaba muerto, si no decía nada estaba igualmente muerto, si descubría la verdad que lo ataba a Hermione Granger, sin duda una muerte misericordiosa era lo menos que iba a obtener de Voldemort. _

_-Si….fue una chica…fue por accidente…..me acosté con ella y pronuncie unas palabras que había leído en un libro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, no sabía lo que era- dijo Draco jadeando. _

_Por unos largos segundos, nadie dijo palabra, en esa sala no se escuchaba ni el vuelo de una mosca. Entonces, inesperadamente, Lord Voldemort empezó a reír a carcajadas, de pronto al parecer, le encontró una gracia perversa al asunto. El ruido de esa risa, en lugar de tranquilizar a Draco, lo que hizo fue helarle la sangre. Nada que el Señor Tenebroso encontrara divertido…podía ser bueno….nada. _

_-Espero que el revolcón haya valido la pena….ahora estás unido a ella de por vida- los otros mortifagos rieron también, emulando a su jefe, no sin nerviosismo, no sin tensión, solo Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy permanecían serios- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es?_

_Draco miró directamente a Voldemort, Snape los miraba a ambos con temor….Draco usó toda su imaginación, se inventó una historia, utilizó el recuerdo de una chica rubia y bonita con la cual se acostó una vez en Francia, la hija de un político prominente, incluso aderezó su recuerdo fingido con una u otra estúpida declaración de amor. Voldemort vio eso en su mente y estuvo satisfecho de que el muchacho claudicara finalmente y lo dejase entrar en sus recuerdos, ni por un momento el Lord Oscuro pensó que Draco le permitió el acceso, su ego no se lo permitía, supuso que simplemente había terminado de quebrar su mente usando la legeremacia. Voldemort solo vio lo que Draco quiso mostrarle, finalmente, pensando que era una estupidez sin importancia, no insistió. Draco al sentirlo fuera de su cabeza, suspiró aliviado….sin embargo lejos estaba de encontrarse a salvo. _

_- Interesante relato….hasta me conmoviste- dijo Voldemort- me divierte esta situación, me diviertes tu Malfoy…y como me diviertes….vamos a darle un giró a esto. Ponerlo un poco más interesante ¿me preguntó si ella sentirá lo mismo que tú?- Voldemort se levantó con la varita en alto, Bellatrix Lestrange lo siguió, así también como McNair, el verdugo oficial de los mortifagos._

_Draco se pegó al muro cuando observó a esos tres acercándose a él. Miró a los demás mortifagos presentes que presenciaban la escena inmóviles, recorrió sus rostros, se fijó en cada expresión que iban desde el asco, la risa, hasta la consternación más absoluta. Draco estaba seguro de que nadie lo ayudaría, no tenía escapatoria. Solo su madre se adelantó buscando interponerse entre su hijo y Lord Voldemort, pero Lucius Malfoy la rodeó con sus brazos para que no interfiriese. Draco la miró fijamente y meneó la cabeza….negando….esperaba que ella lo entendiese. No, no iba a permitir que dañasen a su madre….jamás. _

_-Has demostrado tener una magia extraña…..sigo insistiendo el _GOMERT KAILOETH _no es para todos….ningún mago ordinario es capaz de hacer funcionar el hechizo- dijo Voldemort- ahora verificaré que tanto aguantas Malfoy. A lo mejor hasta me dices su nombre._

_Los tres cruciatus lo impactaron con fuerza. Snape apretó los puños. Narcissa Malfoy gimió y se cubrió los ojos, Lucius Malfoy miraba la escena con una mueca de rabia impresa en su cara._

_Cuando fue alcanzado por los hechizos, Draco Malfoy por primera vez en su vida deseo morir." _

**0o0**

**Broken home….all alone…..Broken home…..all alone**

**I wish I had someone to talk to, someone I could confide in  
I just want to know the truth, I just want to know the truth  
Want to know the truth**** ...**

Dormir en una silla de seguro no era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, pero a decir verdad era malditamente incomodo.

Theo intentó mil posiciones en toda la noche para lograr acomodarse, estaba solo en esa habitación que fungía como sala de interrogatorios en el Cuartel de Aurores, ninguno de sus captores había tenido la consideración de desatarlo, de hecho hicieron caso omiso de sus múltiples reclamos. Bueno él concedía que algunas de sus peticiones fueron francamente ridículas, por ejemplo: una cerveza (cierto, nada mejor que el alcohol para superar las situaciones estresantes) o una chica para calentarle la noche (algo así como una versión de la ultima cena del condenado) pero ir al baño no constituía una exigencia, desde su punto de vista era una necesidad. Al final, atado y todo lo condujeron al lavabo de hombres, para luego introducirlo de nuevo en su celda improvisada. Al menos nadie se había ofrecido para sostenerle su "varita", tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su puntería para dar el blanco, no se imaginen cosas, en ese fisiológico momento ya a alguien se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de atarlo con las manos delante de su cuerpo.

La felicidad con la posición no le duró mucho, quizás pensaron que él estaría toda la noche masturbándose porque no aceptaron traerle una chica para sacarlo de la monotonía del encarcelamiento o que tener las manos a tiro de sus dientes podía ser contraproducente para la integridad de unas buenas esposas metálicas, lo cierto es que volvieron a amárraselas detrás de la espalda. Theo estaba halagado, sabía que los aurores lo consideraban un hombre peligroso y lo creían capaz de todo pero tampoco era para llegar a los extremos, su dentadura no era ninguna sierra de diamantes. El trato que le habían proporcionado era detestable, sin dudarlo, se quejaría con alguna organización de derechos humanos. En fin, después de muchas horas en donde vanamente intentó olvidar la extraña posición en las cuales sus brazos prácticamente estaban adormecidos detrás del espaldar de su silla, Theo decidió que dormir definitivamente no iba a ser una opción viable esa noche, así que puesto que no tenia mas remedio, aburrido y encabronado como estaba, empezó a analizar a consciencia el por qué, el cómo y debido a que estaba metido en ese atolladero.

"Cuestión de circunstancias". Bien, eso sonaba muy Malfoy para su gusto. El susodicho Draco Malfoy (bautizado por la retorcida mente de Theo Nott como "Hans Solo" en honor a la película que tanto lo impactó y ejemplificaba mejor que nada su propia vida) era todo un ejemplo de lo que un sangre pura debía ser y todo lo que él no era ni en sueños. El maldito bastardo realmente tenía la capacidad poner cara de circunstancias ante todo, era inconmovible como nadie que hubiese conocido antes, honestamente Theo se preguntaba si en realidad le importaba algo, Draco padecía de una indolencia y una apatía cósmica hacia casi cualquier cosa que no fuese sí mismo.

Al principio cuando formaron WANTED, se sorprendió de que Malfoy realmente estuviese interesado en hacer justicia, la equivocación no le duró mucho tiempo, para Draco, WANTED solo era una forma de acumular dinero, increíbles sumas de dinero, además de un trabajo consonó con su retorcida personalidad. Aun así, él también, como todos ellos, padecía una insaciable sed de venganza. Su pregunta siempre fue ¿Venganza contra quien? ¿Contra quién en específico? ¿De quién quería vengarse? Temerario, hermético, distante, astuto, ese era Draco Malfoy, quizás de toda la gente conocía, él único que realmente tenia la sangre fría necesaria para ser un mortifago, el maldito hombre era una maquina asesina, totalmente eficaz y letal cuando se lo proponía. Poseedor de un acento británico aristocrático que envidiaría el propio Príncipe de Gales, elegante y altanero, era todo lo que un sangre limpia tenía que parecer y más, lo más importante de todo, tenía una don para girar cualquier situación a su favor. Su padre lo crió con altas expectativas, para llegar a las más altas esferas del poder y Draco siempre intentó llenar esos zapatos. Pero su destino como el de todos aquellos sangrepura en el mundo mágico, fue torcido por Voldemort y esa maldita guerra. Las altas expectativas creadas en torno a él simplemente se esfumaron cuando su familia cayó en desgracia. Y lo que quedó fueron los pedazos de un hombre frustrado, despiadado y violento, quizás el tipo más peligroso del mundo mágico, exceptuando por supuesto, a sí mismo.

El mundo está en la mano de los resentidos que buscan revanchas. Y de aquellos que se sobreponen a su destino. Ese era el lema de WANTED.

Bien, hay gente que nace con estrella y otros que nacen estrellados, así de simple. Y lamentablemente para Malfoy la buena estrella de su origen puro no le duró mucho tiempo. Pero el hombre es quien construye su porvenir, era la más absoluta verdad.

"El inexorable destino", otra frase que no estaría muy acorde con su percepción de las cosas, era algo que sin duda saldría de los labios de Pansy, quien era capaz de achacarle la pérdida de uno de sus caros zapatos Jimmy Choo a ese algo llamado providencia. La eterna despreocupada Pansy Parkinson, todo el tiempo metida en su mundo de fantasías, lleno de lujos, comodidades, ropas de diseñador y cenas elegantes, si bien en los últimos años había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a eso llamado la cruel realidad.

La Providencia….era una condenada estupidez a su juicio….la excusa de aquellos que se conformaban con lo que les tocó en la vida.

Tampoco podía ser tan injusto, ella era leal, decidida, quizás un poco desubicada, pero cuando le convenía tenía bien puestos los pies sobre la tierra. Y por un giro del destino, al estar un tiempo metidos en el mundo muggle, se dieron cuenta de algo, Pansy era un genio tecnológico, mientras vivían en Nueva York un día compraron una computadora solo por curiosidad, ella necesitó apenas dos días para aprender a usarla utilizando solo su instinto y su lógica, luego descubrió la internet y se volvió adicta, en una semana logró hackear a las más importantes firmas de artículos de lujo para hacer compras millonarias sin pagar un solo dólar, definitivamente la vanidad de una mujer puede hacer milagros. Eso sin contar su capacidad para interceptar teléfonos. Ella no sabía explicarlo, decía que cuando empezaba a teclear, simplemente visualizaba un mapa en su cabeza que la guiaba por el mundo virtual. Pansy opinaba que era una extraña clase de magia, Theo también….de hecho opinaba que toda ella era mágica.

Después le encontraron a ese inusual talento una finalidad más práctica y utilitaria para WANTED, Pansy controlaba vía electrónica todos los movimientos de las personas que les interesaban, podía meterse en la computadora de cualquier agencia de seguridad muggle para robar información. Podría incluso de hacerse de una fortuna robando un banco, de hecho así fue que empezaron a tener dinero, pero Draco le advirtió que no lo hiciese con frecuencia, después de todo, los muggles no eran tan tontos como ellos creyeron alguna vez. Era una chica callada, distante con la gente a pesar de la ropa escandalosamente sexy que usaba, muy talentosa y muy buena luchadora. Al mismo tiempo, Pansy ….Pansy era la princesa Leia en la galaxia de la mente de Theo Nott, la soberana de su reino particular, así de simple, la persona más importante en su vida, la única que le importaba, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde que recordaba y la única mujer que no podía permitirse tocar sin riesgo de quemarse en los nueve infiernos de Dante.

Nadie nunca supo la verdadera razón por la cual él mató a su propio padre. Ese sin duda era el más oscuro secreto de Theo Nott, sus motivos para cometer esa atrocidad. Lo mató simplemente porque él destrozó su vida y sus ilusiones. Durante la guerra, en ese fatídico año en donde cambió su vida, él se dio cuenta que realmente le gustaba Pansy, mucho, incluso se atrevió a besarla y ¡sorpresa! ella le correspondió, no se veían mucho pero cuando lo hacían, daban rienda suelta a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. Nott estaba emocionado, por primera vez en su vida, sentía algo fuerte por alguien, no se decían gran cosa, ella era parca para expresarse, de alguna forma él también, nunca se declararon formalmente, pero a veces las palabras sobran cuando los sentimientos son contundentes. Puesto que llegado el momento ambos tendrían que casarse con una persona de su condición social, Theo llegó a plantearse seriamente un compromiso con ella, después de todo se gustaban y ya los dos se habían comido el pastel por así decirlo. Lo comentó con su padre y este se opuso fervientemente. Nott estaba cabreado y desconcertado por su conducta, Pansy era el mejor partido posible para un él, rica, de una familia de elite, excepcionalmente bella, pero al parecer no era suficiente para el viejo Nott, sin embargo continuo viéndose con ella en secreto. Entonces, empezaron a perder la guerra, su padre cometió una que otras equivocaciones, ganándose el desprecio de Bellatrix Lestrange y entonces esa maldita mujer…esa maldita mujer le contó la verdad.

Unos meses después que Theo naciese, su madre cometió una indiscreción, le fue infiel a su padre y tuvo el mal gusto de embarazarse. No hubo un gran alboroto, solo una dolorosa confesión de parte de la Sra. Nott, quedarse embarazada mientras su marido estuvo en un largo viaje no daba oportunidad de ningún engaño. Su padre permitió que la criatura naciese y luego la entregó al amante de su madre para que lo criase como suyo, puesto que no tenía hijos propios con su esposa. Se acordó olvidar el asunto y evitar un escándalo. Fue una simple transacción comercial entre dos familias poderosas, como si el bebé fuese un objeto, el pago de una deuda o algo así. Y poco después de deshacerse del bastardo….su padre mató por puros celos a la madre de Nott, al parecer su díscola esposa volvió pronto a las andadas con otro sujeto. El bebé fue una niña. Y el nombre de esa niña…su hermana de sangre….era Pansy Parkinson.

Era casi de película o quizás mas parecido a una tragedia griega, solo que para su desgracia, en su versión personalizada de Star Wars, Luke Skywalker verdaderamente estaba enamorado de la Princesa Leia.

Theo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Todavía la sensación de odio e indignación ardía en su pecho. Bellatrix cumplió su cometido, se lo dijo con toda la intensión de que perdiese la cabeza, para todos era conocido su mal genio y lo impredecible que era, ella lo utilizó para deshacerse de su padre. Theo y Pansy se llevaban exactamente diez meses, las edades coincidían. Una vieja foto de su madre se lo confirmó, el muy maldito de su progenitor había escondido cualquier recuerdo de su madre, pero Theo buscó y rebuscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Cuando vio el rostro de su madre por primera vez en su vida, Theo supo que todo era cierto, su rostro perfecto, sus ojos azules, su largo cabello negro, Pansy era idéntica a su madre, parecía su gemela. Theo perdió toda perspectiva y enfrento a su padre, discutieron acaloradamente y en algún momento, el asunto se le escapó de las manos. Lo mató….lo asesinó…lo mató por ocultárselo….lo mató porque nunca le dijo que ella, la chica que deseaba, aquella que había hecho su mujer, era su propia hermana, lo mató enceguecido de rabia y sus remordimientos aun no lo dejaban dormir en paz. .

Después de que sucedió aquello, Theo hizo lo correcto, terminó toda relación sentimental con Pansy, se alejó ante el desconcierto de la chica. Ella jamás le reprochó nada, su cara solo empalideció un poco en esa discusión, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra, era orgullosa y él pisoteó su ego rechazándola como lo hizo, matando cualquier esperanza, Theo fue muy tajante cuando le dijo "no me gustas" "no me importas" "lo que sucedió no tiene ningún significado para mi" "fue solo diversión y ya acabó". Cuando la exiliaron, después de que toda su familia muriese, la única familia que Pansy conocía, él no tuvo el valor de seguir alejado, se la llevó con él, sin muchas explicaciones, le tendió su mano porque ella seguía siendo la única persona que le importaba, ¿cómo iba a dejara sola e indefensa en el mundo muggle? Pansy no lo rechazó ni tampoco preguntó sus razones, seguramente asumió que era por amistad y lo mejor era que fuese de esa forma.

Ocho años después, Pansy parecía haberlo olvidado todo y él no había olvidado nada. Permanecer junto a ella sin estar con ella era una tortura, un verdadero suplicio. Y por eso, hacia lo que hacía, se acostaba con todos, hombres y mujeres, intentando encontrar algo que él sabía solo hallaría en una sola persona, intentando sacarla de su cabeza y su corazón. Intentando curarse esa obsesión que lo estaba consumiendo en cuerpo y alma.

Theo Nott estaba maldito, había asesinado a su padre y estaba enamorado de su propia hermana. Y no era ningún enamoramiento platónico, la deseaba carnalmente con cada célula de su cuerpo. Todos los días era una lucha constante evitando caer en la tentación de tocarla, de tocar ese cuerpo que nadie había tocado jamás sino él. De besar esos labios que sabia suyos, solo suyos, porque ella jamás tuvo una relación antes que él ni tampoco después de él…le constaba porque la conocía mejor que nadie y muy dentro de sí, Theo sabía que enloquecería cuando ella finalmente encontrara a otra persona. Pero era su castigo, solo de él, tenía que aceptarlo, ella no era para él, Pansy no sabía nada de su parentesco y jamás lo sabría. Las únicas personas enteradas estaban todas muertas.

Si el destino ayudaba…quizás Theo Nott algún día olvidaría su propia historia. Pero no…no había esperanza para los malditos como él.

Que estuviese en ese momento en el Departamento de Aurores, se debía única y exclusivamente a la "mala leche". ¡Si! eso sonaba a algo que él sin duda diría. "Mala leche", "mala suerte" es lo mismo, aunque la referencia láctea lo hiciese mas soez, más sucio, menos pulido, mas del vulgo. Pues sí, Theodore Nott, millonario, hijo de mortifago, perteneciente a una de las familias con más rancio abolengo con una educación impecable, luchaba desde su desgracia personal por ser todo lo contrario a lo que pretendían de él…lo que su padre alguna vez esperó de él. Se esforzaba por ser lo más cutre posible, llevar la contraria era algo que lo satisfacía a niveles insospechados. Igual las mujeres se le acercaban por su bien formado culo, no por recitarles poemas ni por sus vestimentas caras, las cuales por cierto estaban en el último rincón del hoyo negro que era su armario, mejor dicho en un armario del departamento de Pansy. Curiosamente, él no tenía una casa propia, algo llamado hogar, era un vagabundo, dormía donde lo alcanzase la noche, en casa de Draco, en alguna cama de hotel con su última conquista, nunca dormía donde Pansy, era una regla autoimpuesta, pero conservaba mucho de sus efectos personales en esa casa, se cambiaba de ropa allí, eventualmente desayunaba allí también y ella siempre lo recibía de buen grado, aunque estaba seguro de que no aprobaba su estilo de vida.

Y quien en su sano juicio podría estar de acuerdo con un hombre que vivía la vida por vivirla, que no tenía un objetivo más que ser un sicario cumpliendo los deseos de quien le pagase lo suficiente. Un tipo que no hablaba de su vida personal y maldecía a quien se le ocurriese hacerle preguntas. Un hombre que renunció incluso sentir algo en su maltratado corazón solo porque la mujer que deseaba estaba fuera de su alcance.

Pero no se equivoquen, él si tenía un objetivo, borrar del mapa a todos aquellos que jodieron su existencia.

Draco Malfoy llegó a su vida en el momento preciso, parte de lo que le agradecía al rubio, fue darle un objetivo, una razón para seguir. Theo Nott fue una adquisición valiosa para WANTED, y no solo por sus habilidades en combate, Theo Nott, mal hablado y sobre todo, mal vestido, era un hombre culto y excesivamente inteligente ¡Claro que lo era!, sus notas en Hogwarts y algunos escritos guardados bajo siete llaves en su caja fuerte, podían dar fe a su superioridad intelectual, pero eso no significaba que no le encontrase los más imaginativos usos a las peores palabras habidas y por haber en su idioma y con bastante frecuencia, además. Nadie lo podría acusar de falta de léxico eso era seguro, sin embargo, "Demonios" y "coño" eran sus palabras favoritas para maldecir. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, también era su sitio de la anatomía femenina preferido, lugar que últimamente tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de visitar con frecuencia. Pero eso….era otra historia. "Joder" era la otra palabra que usaba con frecuencia en todas sus construcciones verbales, "jodido" era como se sentía y que lo "jodieran" sobre una cama hasta morir era lo que quería en ese momento. No era un maniático sexual ni nada eso, era un hombre con necesidades como ya lo explicamos anteriormente, el sexo era una de esas necesidades fisiológicas y también era su método para olvidarse de su jodida vida aunque fuese por un momento.

Entonces, ¿Por qué WANTED?

Porque eran los más buscados por todos, así de simple, todos detrás de ellos, aurores, exmortifagos, criaturas tenebrosas, incluso la policía muggle debido a un pequeño problemita en un casino en las Vegas. WANTED tenía una cuenta pendiente que saldar con cada segmento de población del mundo mágico y no mágico y pretendían pagarla…y paso vengarse….vengarse de aquellos malditos que destrozaron sus vidas.

En su caso…tratar de redimir el pecado de haber matado a su propio padre.

Pansy estaba con ellos….para ser exactos con él, porque no tenía más nadie en el mundo, ninguna familia….solo a él y eso no era ningún consuelo para Theo. Al principio no quiso que ella tuviese nada que ver con el asunto de WANTED, pero después de unos meses, ella descubrió en lo que estaba metido y no hubo manera de disuadirla. Theo y Draco le ofrecieron protección y compañía, Pansy les correspondió con su absoluta lealtad.

En el caso de Malfoy…..solo Dios o el Diablo sabían que pretendía sacar de todo esto.

Todo empieza con tres jóvenes alejados de su mundo por la imperiosa necesidad de sobrevivir una cacería de brujas desatada contra ellos, suena irónico puesto que eran magos, pero esa era la frase apropiada para lo que habían sufrido. Sufrieron un exilio ofrecido por el ministerio porque no lograron sustentar las suficientes pruebas para condenarlos a Azkaban, los sacaron de Inglaterra, para calmar al grupo de enardecidas personas que querían sus cabezas a costa de lo que fuese, obviamente, sus cabezas bien separadas de sus cuerpos. Después de la guerra, todo fue una locura, nadie quería escuchar razones. Curioso que ahora ellos, precisamente ellos, ayudaban a quienes tanto mal le desearon….por los motivos correctos. Fue un exilio dorado en Las Vegas tal vez, pero amargo también, nada más triste que verse alejado de su medio ambiente, de lo que quedaba de sus respectivas familias, pero al final se acostumbraron, además ellos tres eran la maldita Trinidad Slytherin, nada podría pasarles por encima ¡JODETE MINISTERIO DE MAGIA INGLÉS! ¡QUE NOSOTROS JODEREMOS LAS VEGAS!

Pansy y Malfoy guardaban sus secretos….celosamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo confesó jamás si realmente eran culpables o no de aquello por lo que pretendieron enjuiciarlos…tampoco ninguno escarbó muy profundo, existen cosas de la gente que a veces es preferible no saber, en su caso, era público y notorio lo que hizo, matar a su padre, hubo suficiente publicidad para mucha gente lo supiese, pero nadie…nadie le pregunto sus verdaderas razones. La razón oficial era que fue en defensa propia.

No idearon WANTED al estilo Robin Hood, ellos no repartían dinero, más bien al contrario acumulaban inmensas cantidades de dinero haciendo lo que hacían. Y no solo galeones, billetitos verdes también. Pero no, la ayuda que ellos ofrecían era de otro tipo, era algo bien tangible, un bien codiciado en esos tiempos de post-guerra, justicia y venganza a quien lo necesitara desesperadamente. Y había gente que no le importaba contratar tres ex mortifagos para conseguir ese propósito. Ayudar a las personas que habían sido jodidos por la vida como ellos tres, pagando por todo lo que hicieron sus padres y sufriendo en carne propia algunas vejaciones de sus compañeros mortifagos, interiorizar cada encargo como un acto de venganza personal no estaba mal. Aunque con eso rompieses con unas cuantas leyes.

¿Para qué tanto trabajo? Era el momento de ponerse filosófico.

La verdad es que…..ninguno de los tres nunca quiso ser mortifago, digamos que crecieron en el peor momento posible y en el peor lugar también. En medio de la segunda venida de Voldemort y dentro de las familias de sus adeptos. Cuando eres un chico de quince años no tienes muchas opciones, menos si no tienes una personalidad definida. Y solo dos años sirvieron para joderse el resto de su vida. Ejemplo, de Vincent Crabbe no quedaban ni las cenizas. Y a pesar de todo lo que ser miembro de la Casa de Slytherin implica, un extraño sentido de moralidad se afianzó en sus mentes. Si, ellos clamaban justicia, como no iban a ser oídos de ninguna forma, la tomaron en sus manos.

Theo se estremeció solo al recordar la historia de Crabbe y el Fienfyre en la Sala de los Menesteres en la Batalla de Hogwarts, suficiente para alimentar las pesadillas de cualquiera. Un ejemplo de lo que las decisiones equivocadas pueden hacerte.

0o0

Draco seguía de pie frente al espejo mirando su reflejo. Un hombre roto….eso era lo que era….y no existía ninguna salvación para él.

Su vida era un paradigma constante….no solo era que luchaba constantemente con el hechizo de vinculación….No…eso no era lo único que desgraciaba su existencia.

"_Esa noche, Draco Malfoy fue torturado por espacio de cinco horas, no solo se turnaban los tres para atacarlo: Voldemort, Bellatrix y MacNair, sino que por momentos le lanzaban los hechizos en conjunto. Draco creyó enloquecer, su cuerpo se convulsionaba en espasmos, estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabezas, padeció más dolor de lo que alguna persona hubiese soportado jamás, no sabía si era porque permanecía siempre drogado o era efecto del hechizo, de hecho, nunca lo supo, pero resistió. Finalmente cuando terminaron, él no había pronunciado ningún nombre._

_-Increíble…..mejor de lo que pensaba….Draco Malfoy tienes una resistencia insuperable- dijo Voldemort jalándolo de los cabellos y acercándose a su rostro-no abriste la boca para nada….me molesta…pero no deja de impresionarme…eso y tu habilidad oclumantica…sin duda harás un buen trabajo con Dumbledore- Voldemort tomó su varita y desplazó la punta lentamente por el brazo de Draco, pasando por su nueva marca tenebrosa hasta llegar al tatuaje- ha llegado la hora de ponerme creativo….te daré un obsequió Draco Malfoy….uno por el que unos cuantos hombres ofrecerían su vida- dicho esto apretó la varita en la estrella de cinco puntas y lanzó un potente conjuro. Draco percibió una sensación ardiente en su mano, que fue aumentando en intensidad hasta el punto que creyó que se estaba incendiando en llamas. Esta vez el dolor fue demasiado para él y terminó desmayándose. Lo último que escuchó fue la risa macabra de Lord Voldemort. "_

El regalo de Voldemort tardó en manifestarse, de hecho solo fue hasta un año después de que se dio cuenta que era lo que había hecho con él. Las torturas sistemáticas continuaron después de su fracaso con Dumblendore, generalmente era su tía Bella quien aplicaba el castigo. Después empezaron a enviarlo a diferentes misiones, en compañía de los carroñeros.

Cuando mató a su primera víctima, intuyó lo que Voldemort incrustó en él. Draco estaba condenado al dolor de la marca de vinculación, pero cuando concretó su primer asesinato, este disminuyó y de pronto se sintió mareado por una sensación de euforia que era extraña para él, como si no proviniese de él mismo sino de otra persona, su mente lo condenaba por esa muerte pero su cuerpo pedía más….más sangre derramada por sus propias manos. Era una compulsión imposible de resistir, era satisfacer una necesidad tan grande como la de vincularse con Hermione Granger. Tardó en empezar a entender, pero finalmente lo hizo….logró comprender a medias lo que Voldemort había hecho de él….y su indignación no tuvo limites, por un tiempo se dejó perder en sus propios instintos, ahora comandados por la voluntad de otro. Su lógica y su razón empezaron a fracturarse, igual que sus sometimientos morales, por meses solo se dedicó a matar, a hombres, mujeres, niños, magos o no, cuantos, no importaba, estaba borracho de sangre, intentando saciar una sed que lo consumía poco a poco. Voldemort estaba satisfecho con el resultado de su hechizo, Bella también y pronto le asignaron trabajos en solitario, en secreto y él cumplía como un animal amaestrado. Pero cuando estaba solo en su habitación, en el amparo de la soledad, durante la noche, después de las carnicerías perpetradas por su mano, algo de razonamiento volvía a su cabeza y entonces…entonces….se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho….y un arrepentimiento sin límites no lo dejaba dormir, pesadillas constantes lo acosaban, los rostros de aquellos que asesinó lo perseguían en sueños.

Ellos lo convirtieron en un asesino….un psicópata….en un animal salvaje que disfrutaba matar sin ningún control sobre sus acciones.

Snape siempre lo supo y juntos trabajaron arduamente para superar su sed de sangre, con el tiempo la aplacó un poco, pero su cuerpo sufría… y su mente también….creyó enloquecer. Luego, Snape murió, aparentemente, porque Draco nunca vio su cuerpo y estaba dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa después de todo lo que había presenciado en su vida, aun así su maestro de pociones desapareció, pero como legado le dejó bastante material para seguir la tarea de averiguar cómo rayos sacarse de encima el hechizo…más bien los dos hechizos. Pero si bien del GOMERT KAOLIETH poseía información, Draco no sabía qué maldición usó Voldemort contra él.

Draco logró esquivar Azkaban porque jamás confesó la dimensión de sus crímenes, usando su poder oclumantico para evadir la justicia, después de todo, no había sido directamente su culpa, él solo fue la mano ejecutora involuntaria de los deseos de Voldemort. La doble moralidad de su razonamiento no le importaba un comino, él sabía que era una excusa barata, en el fondo de su alma estaba consciente de que después de un tiempo, él mataba porque le gustaba hacerlo, porque se había constituido en su forma de vida, estaba consciente que él tenía su cuota de culpa, pudo acabarlo perfectamente suicidándose, pero no, no lo hizo porque no era un cobarde. Draco se aferraba a permanecer con vida por pura obstinación, se sentía jodido y cabreado contra el mundo, de seguro no iba a morir como un perro en Azkaban, no iba a doblar su rodilla y ver como lo humillaban los ganadores de esa guerra, el mundo le había quitado todo…pero él joderia al mundo…así de simple, no sucumbiría de nuevo a los deseos de otros. Llegaba la horade hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Luego en el exilio, sintió el hambre y la sed tanto de la maldición de Voldemort como la de la vinculación con Hermione Granger. Entonces sí estuvo a punto de cometer alguna acción desesperada. Pero en un giro inesperado, el destino lo puso frente a frente con Pansy Parkinson y Theo Nott, que se hallaban en su misma situación y se le ocurrió la solución. Al parecer él no era el único que tenía sed de revancha.

Un Malfoy siempre pagaba sus deudas, de lo que implícitamente se deducía el hecho de que también cobraban sus deudas…con intereses….en su caso, una deuda mortal.

Era imperativo para él derramar sangre…matar gente….tenia pesadillas si lo hacía pero estás eran peores si no lo concretaba…..solo que un resquicio de consciencia le impedía matar personas inocentes….entonces fue cuando ideó WANTED.

Al parecer Draco Malfoy estaba destinado a ser un maldito psicópata asesino….pero si tenía que hacerlo…..lo haría en nombre de todas sus víctimas inocentes y para vengarse de aquellos que jodieron su vida.

No hay acción sin consecuencia….quizás Voldemort estaba muerto, pero todavía habían suficiente mortifagos en libertad como para que él estuviese ocupado y saciado el resto de su vida. Y por supuesto, Draco Malfoy tenía un objetivo bien claro, buscar a aquel que se autodenominó alguna vez EL MORTIFAGO PERFECTO. La única persona que sabía con exactitud lo que Voldemort le hizo, puesto que compartía los secretos del Señor Tenebroso y fue testigo del hecho. Y Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a vender su alma al diablo si era necesario para encontrarlo.

Tenía que buscarle la solución a sus dos problemas mágicos…como fuese y pronto, antes de que finalmente claudicase a alguno de los dos. Era vivir libre o morir en el intento.

Mientras tanto, Draco siguió tomando láudano y administrándose morfina para aliviar del dolor, era imperativo, él tenía que seguir funcionando, permanecer activo, como fuese, llegó a probar con la heroína y el fentanilo, incluso terminó desarrollando una tolerancia física impresionante, después de ocho años, la cantidad necesaria para calmarlo mataría a cualquier otro ser humano en el acto. El efecto que le provocaba era diferente al de otros adictos, pero no lo sorprendió, él no estaba drogándose por diversión sino por necesidad, eso lo ayudó a mantener las perspectivas claras y no dejarse sumergir en un universo jonkie.

A lo largo de los años, empezó a apreciar los otros efectos secundarios de su adicción a los opiodes, de alguna manera, le aliviaban el dolor y también, mientras lo hacían dormir expandían su mente. Era más sensible, su percepción estaba aumentada. Lo único era que nunca podía predecir cuanto tiempo estaría sumido en la inconsciencia, aun ajustando sus dosis, nunca estaba completamente seguro al igual que no sabía exactamente cuál sería su dosis mortal individualizada. Sin embargo Draco no había empujado todavía en esa dirección…no todavía…pero el tiempo se acababa.

Esa era el riesgo que debía tomar, quedarse dormido mientras ella corría peligro, pero era la única forma de encontrarla, y si la mataban, él igualmente jamás se enteraría, puesto que nunca despertaría. Draco levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo inencontrable en la casa de Hermione Granger, así como otros hechizos defensivos. Esa casa, ahora era una fortaleza inexpugnable, nada podría entrar o salir.

"Granger…..voy a encontrarte…seguro que lo haré" pensó Draco mientras sacaba de su pantalón una jeringa llena de morfina y la clavaba con precisión en una de las venas de su brazo. Cuando la droga entró a su torrente sanguíneo, una oleada de alivió lo inundó, cayó pesadamente de rodillas en el piso, sentía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas en su cabeza, arrastrándose con dificultad, él logró colocarse de espaldas sobre las baldosas del baño con los brazos estirados, su rostro adquirió una palidez cadavérica, su respiración se relajó hasta hacerse imperceptible y las pupilas de sus ojos se contrajeron hasta casi desaparecer. Con la mirada fija y el cuerpo inerte, Draco se zambulló en la inconsciencia.

0o0

-Nott- una voz conocida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Frente a él el jodido niño-que-vivió le dirigía la palabra por primera vez en ocho horas.

-Dime- la voz de Nott sonaba pastosa. Tenía un sabor agrio en la boca. De seguro en su boca tenía algún cadáver descompuesto, olía a diablos. Necesitaba un dentífrico urgentemente.

-Estás libre- dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Theo sin poder creérselo.

-Han pagado tu fianza- le dijo Harry sin mucho convencimiento. En realidad quería dejarlo en esa celda un poco más en retribución por ser tan escurridizo. Le había costado algo cazarlo y le daba lástima dejarlo ir tan pronto. Pero Hermione había aparecido y ya no tenía ninguna razón para su aprensión.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Nott simulando desinterés. Si estaba en lo correcto, y por supuesto que lo estaba, tenía una idea de quien había pagado su liberación.

-No lo sé- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, luego fijó su verde mirada en el hombretón que todavía se removía incomodo en esa silla, bajo la luz atenuada de un único bombillo que pendía del techo. Pues sí, la modernidad había llegado al ministerio mágico en forma de electricidad.

-Granger apareció…¿cierto?-preguntó Theo.

-Draco Malfoy envió un mensaje….dice que ella está a salvo, con él-contestó Harry malhumorado

-¿Confías en Malfoy?- preguntó Theo.

-No….pero él ha insistido que Hermione está bien….me lo aseguró- contestó Harry- también me pidió que te soltará. Al parecer la comodidad de Hermione depende de la tuya.

-Draco no se anda con cuentos- comentó Theo

-Y yo no voy arriesgarme…pero técnicamente sigue siendo un secuestro- comentó Harry y enseño un mensaje- aquí tengo la prueba escrita….es por eso que confiaré, él se ha puesto en mis manos con esto.

-Si te dijo que no la dañará….no lo hará. ¿Que excusa diste para que aceptaran una fianza para mí?….creo entender que estoy bajo arresto por terrorista- preguntó Nott.

-Hum…..no…esa no fue la razón que le di a mis jefes. La cúpula desconoce tu intervención en WANTED, estás bajo arresto por disturbios en el callejón DIAGON, una pelea en el Caldero Chorreante….un asunto sin importancia- explicó Harry.

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intensiones?- Theo lo miró detenidamente.

-Solo te pido una cosa- dijo Harry rodeando la silla y murmurando un conjuro para desatar las cuerdas que apresaban las manos de Theo. Este suspiro aliviado y se masajeó sus magulladas muñecas.

-Por favor que no sea una cita- dijo Nott entre dientes. Harry se le fue encima y lo sujetó contra una pared. Theo se quedó quieto de la sorpresa.

-Eres un soberano imbécil- masculló Harry quien con sus escasos 1, 75 metros de estatura, era más fuerte y atlético de lo que parecía a simple vista- Tengo que desfigurarte la cara para que dejes de insinuar que soy gay.

-Bien Potter, no tienes que violentarte, era un chiste- dijo Theo alzando las manos en son de paz. ¡Demonios! no podía guardar un momento la guardia con Potter, ese hombre era un arma letal.

-Tus chistes van a matarte algún día- dijo Harry soltándolo con brusquedad. Era cómico que tuviese que reafirmar su masculinidad frente a ese idiota, cuando existían mil formas más placenteras de hacerlo o por lo menos habían existido hacia un tiempo. Oh si, el niño-que-vivió enfrentaba una sequía amorosa bien intensa. Es más, el desierto del Sahara era una caja de arena para gatos en comparación. Ser auror es asqueroso para la vida social de alguien. Y respecto a lo otro, no era gay, sino, que le preguntasen a Ginny Weasley, su flamante ex novia. Agua pasada, que no se mencione más el asunto. De pronto Harry sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, que no tenia esta vez nada que ver con su cicatriz- De hecho estoy seguro de ello.

-Lo sé, pero por lo menos moriré con una sonrisa en la cara- dijo con convicción Theo. Luego fijó su mirada en el otro mago- ¿Qué quieres?

-Deseo que trabajemos en conjunto desde ahora- dijo Harry dando vueltas en la habitación, con su varita bien sujeta entre sus manos, solo por si acaso. Se sabía capaz de patearle el culo a Theo Nott, aunque este le llevase de ventaja al menos veinte centímetros y treinta kilos, pero no valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Tus jefes soltaron finalmente al sabueso- una carcajada irónica de Theo resonó en la habitación.

-No, de ahora en adelante trabajare por la vía extra-oficial- dijo Harry, Theo asintió- visto que hasta ahora los Aurores han sido inútiles totalmente para resolver esta situación.

-Es lo más coherente que has dicho en las ultimas doce horas- dijo Theo asumiendo una actitud dura y analítica que lo convertía en un sujeto bien peligroso. Fuerza física, poder mágico e inteligencia pueden ser temibles en un solo hombre- Lo que sea que ande suelto por allí, quiere sembrar el terror justo como cuando..,….

-Igual que cuando Voldemort estaba vivo- dijo Harry. Theo gruñó mostrando su desagrado.

-No lo nombres-escupió molesto Theo.

-Todavía te da miedo su nombre- comento Harry.

-Si- convino Theo tratando de quitarse las horribles sensaciones que la mención de ese ser le traía. Su cuerpo se estremeció debido a un imprevisto escalofrío- creo que tengo suficientes motivos para hacerlo.

-Todos tenemos un motivo- dijo Harry y parafraseó a Dumblendore agregando- el temor a un nombre solo lo hace mas real.

-Y más peligroso- terminó de decir Theo. Ambos hombres se miraron. Theo continuo hablando- y no me gusta mi vida tal y como está ahora, pero no deseo invocar precisamente fantasmas del pasado. Sobre todo de uno que significa muerte.

-¿Quién está detrás de esto?- preguntó Harry inesperadamente- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Muchas y al mismo tiempo nada en concreto- respondió Theo- pero ciertamente no quiero discutirlo aquí contigo y menos si no está Draco presente. Él también tiene bastantes cosas que decir, alguna de las cuales desconozco.

-¿Entonces como te atreves a hacer esa afirmación?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Porque reconozco en el acto cuando alguien guarda información- respondió Theo de nuevo- Y Draco es el maestro de lo oculto.

-Estaré vigilándote- dijo Harry.

-¿Sabes donde vivo?- preguntó Theo con una sonrisa impregnada de cinismo.

-No, pero hace semanas que te sigo- dijo Harry- sin embargo, aun no he logrado encontrar tu guarida.

-Bien- dijo Theo y luego agregó veladamente una amenaza- yo en cambio, se perfectamente dónde vives.

-Todo el mundo sabe donde vivo- dijo Harry sonriendo con autosuficiencia- el problema es que nunca pueden encontrar la casa.

-No creas que eres el único que sabe hacer hechizos inencontrables- comentó Theo como al descuido- y no hagas alardes de tu talento por favor.

-Supuse que habías hecho lo mismo para ocultar tu casa, solo me lo estas confirmando- dijo Harry, Theo sonrió complacido de si mismo ¿_Cuál casa? Si en realidad no tengo ninguna. Potter estás más perdido de lo que crees_. Theo se dirigía a la salida de la habitación pero Harry lo detuvo colocándole la mano en el hombro- no te subestimo Nott, jamás lo haría, por eso estoy pidiendo tu ayuda. Esta vez necesitamos colaborar. Si realmente quieres hacer algo por el mundo al que perteneces, debemos trabajar juntos en esto.

-Está bien- dijo Theo apartando la mano de Harry- me convenciste. Pero primero debo hablar nuestro acuerdo con Malfoy, te avisaremos.

-Necesitas su permiso acaso- exclamó Harry.

-No necesariamente, pero no en este asunto, prefiero contar con su venia- dijo Nott antes de tomar su abrigo que descansaba en el piso. Harry se quedó en la celda.

-¿Por qué Draco Malfoy es tan importante?- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- esa es la pregunta que me hago todo los días.

0o0

Hermione escuchó como abrían la cerradura de la celda. Una figura alta y oscura se acercó a ella. Ella no podía despegar sus ojos de él. En la penumbra, no podía discernir facciones, vio un reflejo plateado sobre la cabeza del hombre que se le acercaba. Cuando lo reconoció, su corazón amenazó con pararse. Sintió sus dedos finos recorriendo sus muñecas y con un movimiento de varita él logro abrirle las esposas. Ella se desvaneció y él la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Hermione sintió como su respiración se agitaba por un momento para luego tranquilizarse. El hombre se separó un poco y con un movimiento de varita, la aseó completamente.

-Apestabas, ¿sabías eso?- su tono de voz era seco, cortante como siempre, Hermione no podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad, pero sus ojos brillaban, una oleada de angustia se disparó de nuevo en ella. Intuyó lo que venía seguramente a continuación, el alivio de verse rescatada no pudo superar la desazón que le producía, no quería de verdad que no lo deseaba, no a la fuerza.

-No me toques- dijo ella en voz baja, tratando de controlarse y no seguir temblando.

-Buena manera de agradecerme Granger- dijo Draco- lo dejaré pasar, obviamente estás alterada y no sabes lo que dices….dejar de tocarte…no…eso no va a pasar….jamás.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja, intentando tranquilizarse, él tono de Draco era tenso, pero no amenazante, por lo visto, estaba sinceramente aliviado de haberla encontrado.

-Maldita sea, Granger…eres estúpida o te haces- dijo Draco bastante molesto, le enseñó una pequeña marca en la palma de su mano que resplandecía en la oscuridad- la maldita marca funciona como brújula.

-Tardaste demasiado- reclamó ella.

-Estas bajo tierra – aclaró él.

-¿Entonces…como diablos me encontraste?- ella también estaba al tanto de que la marca no funcionaba debajo de tierra o del agua.

-Tengo mis métodos….los cuales no compartiré contigo, obviamente. En fin, fui un estúpido en perderte de vista. No volverá a suceder- dijo Draco- Si mis datos soy correctos, tu pequeña investigación ha alertado a mucha gente. Jamás debiste meter tus narices en WANTED.

-No tenía idea de que alguien estuviese al tanto de mi investigación…es demasiado improbable que me descubriesen- contestó ella.

-Improbable era que tú y yo necesitásemos uno del otro como lo hacemos y aquí estamos….nada es imposible- dijo Draco mientras le apresaba un brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia la salida sin consideración alguna. Deambularon por unos cuantos pasadizos húmedos con las paredes cubiertas de moho

-¿No hay nadie?

-Nadie- dijo él, luego fijó su atención en ella- no recuerdas lo que sucedió.

-Caminaba de regreso a la casa y alguien me aturdió…nunca vi su cara…solo desperté en este lugar…encadenada y sola- dijo HErmione.

-Hum- contesto Draco mientras alzaba su varita y conjuraba un hechizo- Humanus revelio.

El hechizo se devolvió a su varita, sin detectar nada vivo cerca de ellos. Sin embargo Draco no bajó la guardia.

-Está despejado…pero sin duda están observando. Si antes tenían sospechas, mi presencia aquí lo ha dejado todo claro. De ahora en adelante estarás relacionada directamente a WANTED, justamente lo que yo quería evitar- dijo Draco pesimista.

-¿Preocupado por mi? No me jodas- dijo Hermione

-Si….aunque me duela admitirlo…pero de la integridad de tu pellejo depende el mío…así que no hay otra forma…Yo puedo cuidarme a mí mismo….contigo, honestamente tengo mis dudas. Aclaremos algo….yo te detesto….tú me odias….razones sobran…historia pasada….tenemos un montón de antecedentes patéticos entre nosotros, pero ahora estamos metidos en esto y tendrás que aguatarte- dijo Draco hosco. Mientras se acercaban a la salida, les obstruyeron la salida.

-Por supuesto…..ya me lo temía…no iba a ser tan fácil ¡Diablos!- masculló Draco mientras empujaba a Hermione hacia atrás de su cuerpo para protegerla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hermione intentó enfocar su vista en la oscuridad, solo vio múltiples formas humanas cerrándoles el paso, sintió un escalofrió a sus espaldas y se giró, también estaban detrás de ellos. La chica sofocó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran. Draco dio un vistazo a su retaguardia.

-Estamos rodeados- dijo Draco.

Infieris…..por eso el hechizo de detección no los había ubicado….estaba diseñado para encontrar humanos….no muertos vivientes.

-Vas a tener que pelear…con todo lo que tengas- Draco le lanzó a Hermione una varita que ella reconoció como suya. Él la había traído consigo.

Los infieres atacaron al mismo tiempo, una horda de cuerpos humanos desnudos y putrefactos se abalanzaron contra ellos. Draco enviaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra intentando avanzar, Hermione también. Mientras ella corría entre los muertos, sentía sus dedos húmedos y pringosos tratando de atraparla, ella lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, pero ellos caían y volvían a levantarse.

Uno de los infieres logró tomarla por el tobillo y Hermione cayó, gritó cuando sintió que era arrastrada hacia esa masa informe de cuerpos humanos que la esperaban para devorarla.

Draco se giró cuando la escuchó gritar, él había logrado abrirse camino entre la horda, pero volvió sobre sus pasos. Tomó la mano de Hermione que sobresalía sobre la muchedumbre y la empujó logrando a duras penas sacarla, luego pateó la cabeza de un infieri que amenazó con morderla, el infieri quedó momentáneamente aturdido, pero tres más volvieron al ataque. Draco se defendía hasta con las uñas, lanzaba hechizos diseccionadores, cabezas, brazos y piernas quedaron tiradas sobre el piso, moviéndose espasmódicamente a pesar de estar separados de los cuerpos.

-Corre…ahora- gritó Draco peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un infieri mientras otros más se iban contra él intentando morderlo.

Hermione no le hizo ningún caso, más bien lanzó unos cuantos Desmiaus sobre quienes atacaban a Draco, pero eran demasiados.

Draco con una mano intentaba evitar que la boca hedionda de un infieri se acercase a su cara y clavase sus infectos dientes en su rostro.

-¡Fiend Fyre eh!- Draco lanzó el hechizo con su mano libre, el fuego mágico se desató, las llamas corrían furiosas por todo el lugar, quemando hasta la cenizas todo lo que conseguían a su paso. Hermione retrocedió cuando vio el fuego….observaba como las decenas de cuerpos muertos que los habían atacado se consumían atacados por las llamas.

-Corre…-gritó Draco empujándola- a la salida….rápido…..no puedo controlar el fuego mágico una vez que lo convoco.

El fuego se expandía por todo el lugar, incluso por las paredes. Hermione estaba aterrada, le tenía pánico al fuego. Cuando llegaron a la salida de esa especie de cueva donde estaban metidos, observaron que las llamas empezaban a bloquearla. Los gritos de los infieri eran ensordecedores.

-Tenemos que saltar…es la única manera….saltar tan alto que las llamas no puedan alcanzarnos…rápido…solo tenemos una oportunidad antes de que el fuego lo cubra todo- dijo él, Hermione no pronunció palabra pero asintió en silencio, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella. No podía acercarse al fuego, era un miedo más fuerte que ella, se acurrucaba al muro de piedra, temblando.

Draco retrocedió un poco para tomar impulso y saltó encima de las llamas, logrando esquivarlas, aterrizó limpiamente al otro lado de la salida de la cueva, que estaba a unos metros debajo. Se levantó y le sorprendió ver que estaba solo, ella no había saltado con él. Giró su cuerpo y observó impávido que Hermione todavía estaba metida dentro de la cueva.

-Salta…ahora- gritó Draco maldiciendo una y otra vez.

-No puedo- contestó ella- no puedo.

-Salta maldita sea….salta- gritó Draco desesperado. Si el fuego mágico la alcanzaba…ella moriría quemada y él también- salta Granger….!Salta!

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Estaba aterrada, el fuego era a lo único que temía en su vida. Una fobia que literalmente la paralizaba.

-Granger….maldita sea…tendré que buscarte- ella escuchó su voz, cuando levantó la mirada, él estaba justo enfrente de la pared de fuego. Draco había subido de nuevo el despeñadero con toda la intensión de buscarla…él estuvo a punto de meterse en el fuego de nuevo, con todo el riesgo que implicaba que ahora tenía menos espacio para maniobrar. Hermione lo vio, de los dos, él era el que menos tenía oportunidad ahora de lograrlo.

-Granger….mírame- él la llamó, ella lo miró. Draco tenía fijada su mirada penetrantemente, extendió sus brazos hacia ella- no vas a caerte…yo te atraparé….salta ¡ahora!.

Hermione vio decisión en la mirada de él, por un momento el desprecio desapareció de los ojos de Draco Malfoy, solo vio confianza, confianza en que ella podría lograrlo…y contra su instinto y su juicio, ella lo creyó. Finalmente lo hizo, saltó la pared de llamas directo hacia él, el impulso del salto los hizo caer a los dos de nuevo por la saliente. Draco la tomó en sus brazos con fuerza y en el aire giró con ella, cuando aterrizaron en el piso, ella cayó encima de él.

0o0

Ese día me levante como todo los días, desbordante de energía y con ganas de hacer algo bueno por mi vida y por los demás. Ni por asomo me imagine, que yo, amante de la aventura, excéntrica hasta más no poder y deseosa de experimentar cosas nuevas, ese día iba a encontrar a algo, mejor dicho a alguien, no mejor dejémoslo en algo, bueno, en algo que iba a cambiar absolutamente toda mi vida. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, esa es una advertencia que se cumplió perfectamente conmigo.

Todavía seguía viviendo con mi padre, de alguna manera habíamos logrado reconstruir el termitero que era mi casa. Debo reconocer que también los amables Weasley´s, mis vecinos de toda la vida, nos ayudaron en el proceso, son los mejores vecinos que alguien pudiese desear y Ginny sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. Papá seguía dirigiendo El Quisquilloso y yo, bueno, yo trataba de sobrevivir a la universidad mágica. Ser rara es malo cuando eres adolescente, pero en la universidad es la condena social absoluta. La gente piensa que no me importa que todos me miren como si acabase de bajar de un platillo volador (Pausa: ¿Olvide mencionar que creo en los extraterrestres? Desde que vi E.T gracias a Hermione Granger, creo en la vida inteligente en otros planetas, lástima que la mayoría de los humanos al parecer no cumplimos con ese requisito en este mundo llamado Tierra).

Pero no nos desviemos del tema.

El asunto es que a pesar de que en Hogwarts me acostumbré a ser un cero a la izquierda, de alguna forma cuando llegué a cierta edad, me empezó a importar. En el colegio tenia a mis eternos amigos, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione (quien si bien a veces se ponía testaruda rebatiéndome mis ideas, era una buena persona y me lo demostró muchísimas veces durante esos terribles años de oscuridad debido a Lord Voldemort) y por supuesto Neville. Ellos hicieron que esa travesía llamada adolescencia fuese menos dura para mí, siendo que yo constituía un motivo de chiste en el colegio. Pero después de acabada la guerra, con mi escasa pero valiosa participación en ella, todo volvió a la normalidad. Es decir, regresó la soledad. Cada quien hizo su vida como mejor pudo. Y yo seguí siendo Luna Lovegood, rara, extraña, un poco tímida, descocada, en las nubes, etc, etc, etc.

El hecho es que dos meses después de empezar la universidad y al darme cuenta de que todos me miraban en los pasillos cuando llevaba mis zarcillos de rabanitos, me sentí por primera vez en mi vida un poco….extraña. Y cometí la primera traición a mí misma, dejé de usar los pendientes de rabanitos, los guardé en una cajita de madera que tengo encima de una cómoda en mi habitación y traté de empezar el largo peregrinaje de la aceptación. Esa noche y muchas otras noches llore de frustración, no me cabía en la cabeza que yo debiese dejar de ser Luna para convertirme en una persona normal, ajustada a la conveniencia de la gente.

Lo intenté algunos meses, pero detuve el proceso de cambio y entonces llegó la calma, de nuevo la indiferencia hacia todo lo que pensaban (o lo que yo creía que pensaban los demás) de mi. De alguna forma mi crisis existencial, esa por la que todos los jóvenes pasan alguna vez, llegó tarde a mi vida y la superé. Hoy día todavía sigo siendo Luna, tímida, un poco más alta de lo que era cuando chica (bueno bastante más alta a decir verdad, casi 1.80 de esta extraña personita), de cabello rubio largo hasta el final de la espalda, a mis veintidós años era bien delgada, plana por delante y por detrás como dice mi padre, cuerpo de chico como murmuran mis compañeras de estudio cuando creen que no las escucho, ojos celestes saltones y aunque usted no lo crea, gafas. Tanto estudiar zoología mágica repercutió en mis globos oculares, pero solo las uso cuando necesito leer algo. Soy Luna Lovegood, más fiel a sus principios que nunca. Sin embargo los pendientes de rabanitos quedaron en el olvido, esta vez ya no por estrambóticos sino más bien por infantiles. Aunque a veces tengo que recordárselo a mi padre, soy una mujer adulta.

Y la mujer despertó el día menos pensado. No es que yo no tenga mi vena romántica, ser una soñadora supone algunas ventajas en ese aspecto. Pero no quiero adelantarme. Un chico llamado Ralf me dio mi primer beso ya hace un año y bueno, realmente fue algo alucinante. Lástima que tuvo que irse con su abuelo a buscar shelpies, hay uno en el Lago Ness que tiene complejo de exhibicionista. Realmente mi relación con Ralf, mi primer noviazgo, fue algo más platónico que otra cosa. De alguna forma yo siempre pensé que faltaba algo y bueno, intente hablar del tema con Ginny, quien después de una escandalosa pero necesaria conversación, me aclaró el panorama. Bien, ya sabía que era lo que faltaba….pero realmente no me sentía segura de dar ese paso con Ralf o con alguien más. Pero la mujer dentro de mí gritaba a mis oídos sordos para hacerse escuchar. Y como dije antes, a veces ese "algo" llega de improvisto, golpeándote como un tren a toda velocidad.

Volviendo al principio de todo, ese día me había levantado temprano en la mañana. Tenía planeada una excursión en el verano para buscar en Suramérica algo llamado el "chupacabras". Tenía algunos contactos en Argentina y México (en donde al parecer habitaba el monstruo amante de desangrar animales) y necesitaba una autorización del Departamento de Aurores para mi expedición. La razón, el mítico animal había sido observado en ciudades y campos muggles y mi búsqueda debía ser lo más discreta posible. Tanta burocracia me volvía loca, pero si quería terminar mi tesis de grado, debía cumplir con todo el papeleo. No me preocupaba lo peligroso que seria, digamos que después de la guerra y de formar parte del Ejercito de Dumblendore, estaba segura de que podía defenderme lo suficientemente bien de cualquier cosa o por lo menos así lo esperaba. Me dirigí al ministerio cargada de documentos.

Cuando entre al Atrio lo primero que llamó mi atención fue una mujer que caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, parecía realmente molesta. Vestía de negro, con pantalones bien ceñidos y botas con tacón de aguja. Llevaba un abrigo de piel de chinchilla corto igualmente negro y debajo de esta una blusa con un escote vertiginoso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, bien corta, su plano abdomen estaba descubierto y llevaba en la cintura una cadena dorada con dos GG entrelazadas. Todas sus ropas lucían costosas y exclusivas. Sus cabellos eran oscuros y su piel muy blanca, toda ella perfecta. No pude evitar fijarme en que realmente era una chica espectacular, parecida a las modelos de las revistas muggles de Ginny. No es que quisiese ser como ella, considero que todo el mundo tiene su propio estilo, el mío en este momento es una camiseta color rosa, con un abrigo de punto también color rosa viejo, unos jeans claros y unas zapatillas también rosa. Olvide decirlo, me encanta el rosa, en todos sus tonos y variedades. Pero volviendo a la chica, no la envidiaba, solo admiraba lo despampanante que lucia. Deje de mirarla, realmente iba retrasada, observé mi reloj de pulsera y apuré el paso, con los folios apretados contra mi pecho, intentando que ninguna hoja se saliese de las carpetas. De pronto choqué contra algo o alguien, en ese momento no lo supe, lo único cierto fue que todos mis papeles cayeron desperdigados en el suelo y yo también.

-¡Demonios! Fíjese por dónde camina- una voz ronca y profunda resonó en mis oídos. Yo estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe, me dolían las caderas ya que había caído sentada. Desde mi posición solo pude observar un par de piernas masculinas con unas botas militares.

-¡Oh! Disculpe- fue lo único que atine a decir. Miré hacia arriba y de pronto sentí como si algo me hubiese golpeado fuertemente la cabeza. No creo en flechazos, pero sin duda, eso fue lo que me pasó a mí en ese momento cuando mi mirada se posó en los profundos ojos azules de Theo Nott. Enseguida lo reconocí, ese color de ojos, azul añil, es algo imposible de olvidar. Sabía quién era, Slytherin, del mismo curso que mis amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ex Mortifago. Un chico que en el colegio pasaba tan desapercibido como yo, jamás nos dirigimos la palabra. Yo era prácticamente una Gryffindor honoraria gracias a mis escasas amistades y él era un Slytherin, así de simple. Pero de alguna forma en esos años escolares sentí una extraña solidaridad con él, ambos éramos unos parias en ese entonces.

Sentí que la boca se me secaba y estaba como hipnotizada por su penetrante mirada. Observe como su largo cabello castaño claro caía sobre su cara, pero sus ojos ocultos para los demás, eran perfectamente visibles para mí. A veces no necesito las espectrogafas para ver cosas alucinantes. Note que tenía una barba crecida de pocos días, su boca estaba fruncida, sin duda molesto por la colisión, sin embargo, aun así sus labios lucían hermosos. De hecho toda su cara era hermosa, muy diferente a lo que yo recordaba. Repito si no hubiese sido por sus ojos jamás lo hubiese reconocido. Había crecido mucho, demasiado tal vez para una persona común y corriente, era altísimo y lo digo yo que soy tan alta como una jirafa, poseía una contextura fuerte, atlética, vestía unos pantalones de cuero y una camiseta vieja con una frase impronunciable para mí. Él era la oda al desaliño y sin embargo, aun así, no dejaba de lucir atractivo. Soy una amante de las cosas bellas, pero realmente no ando de mirona examinando especímenes masculinos, ya lo dije soy tímida y distraída. Pero la ausencia de salivación y el hecho de que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima era una señal de que ese chico había removido algo dentro de mí que llevaba dormido, mucho, mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en la vida experimentaba eso que lléman atracción fatal. Parpadee un momento intentando centrar mis pensamientos y salir de la insólita coyuntura mental en la que me encontraba. Me levanté ágilmente y empecé a sacudirme el polvo de mis ropas. Corté contacto visual con él haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y de nuevo la Luna responsable tomó el control, mis documentos estaban tirados en el piso y yo ya estaba retrasada. Me incliné a recoger mis papeles y él dio media vuelta.

-Theo, apúrate- gritó la hermosa chica que esperaba en medio del Atrio. Allí tuve la confirmación, ciertamente se trataba de Theo Nott.

El joven hizo ademán de retirarse, dejándome sola y ocupada intentado ordenar lo mejor posible mi carpeta. Ni siquiera me detuve a analizar lo grosero que se había comportado conmigo, un verdadero caballero me hubiese ayudado. De pronto se detuvo y giró para enfrentarme, yo no me percaté del hecho porque estaba ocupada recogiendo frenéticamente todo lo que se me había caído. Tomé una hoja de papel cuando inesperadamente mis dedos rozaron los suyos. De nuevo levanté la mirada y la clavé en sus ojos. Fue brutal, como si me hubiese caído un rayo y el hecho de que él en apariencia mostrase en su rostro una expresión seria, no ayudó para nada. Una energía circulaba entre nosotros, algo que decididamente me erizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

-¡Diablos! Debes tener cuidado cuando caminas- Theo me ofreció la hoja y tomó algunas mas para entregármelas- Puedes tener un jodido accidente serio un día de estos.

-Gracias- le contesté sin cortar el contacto visual. Yo estaba inclinada frente a al hombre y él también. Ambos nos enderezamos súbitamente, conscientes de nuestra ridícula posición. Frente a frente, me di cuenta que me llevaba por lo menos una cabeza, realmente era impresionantemente alto.

Por un momento nos quedamos quietos observándonos. Él se inclinó de nuevo y recogió el resto de mis papeles en el más absoluto silencio.

-Theo, ¿Qué haces?- gritó de nuevo la chica de cabello negro y espectacular figura.

-Ya voy- le gruñó Theo mal humorado. Su mirada seguía fija en mis ojos.

-Gracias- repetí de nuevo, esta vez dispuesta a irme y esconder mi cabeza bajo la tierra como los avestruces por sentirme tan alterada por ese joven. Cuando por fin pude desconectar mi mirada de la suya otra vez, observé que Harry venia caminado en ese momento justamente a mi dirección. Recuperé un poco la cordura y levanté la mano para saludarlo. En todo mi azoramiento, mi voz interior me advirtió que debía dejar de parecer una perfecta idiota. Harry me dedicó una esplendida sonrisa como respuesta a mi saludo, su rostro dejó de ser serio y se iluminó como todas las veces que me ve. Me agrada esa actitud de Harry conmigo, me gusta ofrecerle algo de felicidad.

-Tienes todo lo tuyo- de nuevo esa profunda voz capturó mi atención. Hablaba con brusquedad, sin embargo no noté grosería en su tono.

-Si- dije volviéndome hacia él.

Theo asintió con su cabeza y dio la vuelta para irse. Cuando llegó junto a la chica morena, ella le ofreció un abrazo fugaz y él le acarició suavemente la cara con una expresión extraña en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban pero había tanta tristeza en ellos que sinceramente me conmovió. Los vi caminando juntos, la chica parecía realmente alterada en su presencia, él rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos atrayéndola a su cuerpo posesivamente y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho en un gesto confiado que claramente mostraba que tenían una estrecha relación. Volví mi atención a Harry, quien me abrazó un momento para después dejarme.

Los dos nos quedamos parados viendo como la atractiva pareja se alejaba. De pronto Theo Nott volteó su cabeza y sonrío. Fue algo fugaz, unos segundos quizás, pero algo dentro de mí, me indico que esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a más nadie en ese sitio que a Luna Lovegood.

0o0

Era de noche, Hermione sin embargo observó varios árboles y un estanque a la luz de la luna, todavía sentía en sus fosas nasales el olor acre del humo, Intentó incorporarse pero una mano sujeta en su espalda se lo impidió, cuando bajó la mirada vio la cara de Draco Malfoy, tiznada de humo y con su largo cabello rubio revuelto.

-¿Qué pretendías? Matarnos- dijo él furioso.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi- dijo ella sin dar ninguna explicación sobre su comportamiento. A él menos que a nadie le contaría un detalle tan íntimo y personal como su fobia al fuego.

Draco dejó de apresarla y ella se incorporó del suelo, parte de su ropa estaba chamuscada, sus cabellos cubrían su ropa y estaba tan cubierta de cenizas como él. El susto todavía no se le había pasado, Hermione observó el lugar alerta, con su varita fuertemente sujeta a su mano.

Draco se levantó también y empezó a conjurar hechizos protectores a su alrededor, luego de un rato ella hizo lo mismo. Usaron muchos conjuros de detección tanto para humanos vivos como para muertos.

-Estamos en un bosque y al parecer….solo estamos nosotros- dijo ella.

-Este lugar está tan solo como una tumba, de hecho, creo que quien te capturó lo que pretendía era que esa cueva fuese nuestra tumba- dijo él.

-Hazme el favor de no hablar como "nosotros"- exclamó ella hoscamente.

-Pues te duela o no…ahora somos "nosotros"….tú estás jodida por el hechizo…yo también…que mejor forma de concluir esta apestosa situación sino jodernos juntos- respondió él enseñándole la marca- o es que acaso te olvidaste de esto.

Hermione le tomó con fuerza la mano por la muñeca a Draco, ambos intercambiaron miradas de advertencia.

-No permitiré que te me acerques otra vez….toma sedantes …yo lo hago….no me busques de nuevo….vivamos como lo hemos hecho los últimos años. Vete de Inglaterra, regresa a América- dijo ella.

-Eso no va a ser posible…no ahora que tú no vas a dejar de averiguar quién está detrás de todo arriesgando tu vida….no porque yo necesito hacer lo que estoy haciendo…..no después de lo que pasó hace dos días….todavía siento la energía recorriendo mi cuerpo…-Hermione se dio cuenta de su mirada penetrante y hambrienta…dirigida exclusivamente a ella. Sintió un escalofrió recorriéndola de pies a cabeza….era miedo, era asco y al mismo tiempo un deseo salvaje e infernal por repetirlo…Si ella sabía exactamente a lo que él se refería.

-Ahora suéltame….- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, su tono fue de advertencia- suéltame.

-No- dijo ella apretando más su agarre. Estaba furiosa, por un pelo no la habían matado, luego estaba ese fuego, el fuego mágico…todavía podía ver las llamas acercándose, lamiendo su cuerpo, y lo único que tenía en ese momento para descargar su ira y su miedo era a él.

-Te lo dije…pero nunca escuchas…mala suerte para ti- Draco le hizo una llave a Hermione y pronto la tuvo apresada con él detrás de su espalda. Ella se debatió y empezó a dar patadas en el aire, incluso intentó morderlo. Draco la redujo con facilidad y la obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo, con él cubriendo su cuerpo, ella seguía luchando.

-Calma- dijo él hablándole directo a su oído- ya pasó…estamos a salvo.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- preguntó ella removiéndose.

- No soy tonto….lo vi en tu mirada y lo entendí inmediatamente…le tienes miedo al fuego- dijo él.

-Déjame- dijo ella intentando reprimir un gemido- déjame en paz.

-Conoce a tu enemigo…es una máxima que aplicó todos los días de mi vida….me va a encantar descubrir tus debilidades Granger….me estoy muriendo de la expectativa- dijo él burlándose.

Ella derrotada completamente, apoyó las manos en el piso y bajó su rostro. Él cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba más tranquila la soltó.

-Ahora expondré mis términos- dijo Draco caminando alrededor de ella, derrochando confianza y seguridad por los cuatro costados-en cuanto nos vayamos de aquí, tú me dirás todo lo que sabes y además cesaras tu impertinente investigación sobre WANTED, me dejarás tranquilo a mí y a mis asociados. Por otro lado, yo te ofreceré protección y tú estarás disponible en cualquier momento para mis necesidades…mejor dicho para nuestras necesidades en común.

-Tú no eres quien para pedirme eso- contestó ella levantando su rostro y clavándole sus ojos a Draco.

-Y tú no quieres verme molesto así que harás exactamente lo que yo te digo- contestó Draco- no te quejes tanto Granger, después de todo, estoy salvándote el pellejo.

-¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio de tu generosidad?- preguntó ella con ironía.

-Nada- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros- eso es lo hermoso de nuestro trato…tú te quedas sin absolutamente nada.

-Estás loco si crees que yo voy a aceptar una cosa así- bufó ella finalmente levantándose, mientras tanto le hizo una señal con el dedo del medio- Jodete en la quinta caldera del infierno malnacido.

Draco levantó una ceja y luego se rió a carcajadas. Caminó con rapidez, se fue contra ella, le tomó por el cuello y la clavó contra un árbol. Ella intentó patearlo para sacárselo de encima, pero él lo impidió apresando sus piernas con las suyas.

-Aceptarás…claro que lo harás- dijo él- se que sabes exactamente lo que soy, un asesino a sueldo, un tipo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, eres perfectamente consciente de lo que soy capaz de hacer, porque te tomaste el tiempo de investigarlo. Soy un malnacido…cierto….pero también soy un maldito con poder y con medios para hacerlo. Tú tienes familia….tienes padres…tienes amigos que aprecias y quieres.

-No te atreverías…tú….tú no matas personas inocentes…solo delincuentes o mortifagos- gimió ella con los ojos desorbitados.

-Cierto…pero puedo hacer una excepción si el asunto lo requiere. Yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiero…y en este caso lo que deseo es a ti….a ti y a la droga que me das…al hechizo de vinculación…me he manchado las manos de sangre por menos- dijo él acercando su cara a la de ella, expeliendo su tibio aliento contra el de ella confundiéndolos. Hermione negaba con la cabeza, simplemente no podía creérselo que la estuviese chantajeando de esa forma.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo- le dijo Draco mientras apretaba su agarre con la intensión de intimidarla, ella subió sus manos e intentó soltarse clavándole las uñas. Ella temblaba, mas allá de toda su fanfarronería, Hermione estaba segura de que él cumpliría su promesa de matar a todos los suyos si ella no aceptaba el trato. Lo miró con dureza, con asco y con odio, él le correspondió de la misma manera.

El duelo de miradas duró un tiempo, mientras trascurría sus cuerpos se acercaban, amoldándose uno al otro en un encaje perfecto. El vínculo se estrechaba y una oleada de deseo incomprensible los recorrió a los dos. Ese fue el momento en que Draco la soltó.

Hermione se llevó la mano al cuello y se frotó la piel, sin duda tendría moretones al día siguiente.

-Promete que no le harás daño a mi familia- dijo ella con la voz enronquecida.

-Haz lo que te pido….nadie tiene que morir…está en tus manos- dijo él.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, las palabras temblaban en su boca, se negaba admitirlo, pero por el momento no tenía otra salida más que aceptar.

-De acuerdo….pero yo tengo mis condiciones también…de ninguna forma permitiré que me toques más de lo necesario- dijo ella.

-Si te preocupa que yo me acueste contigo….olvídalo…jamás me ensuciaría de esa forma…nunca…es suficiente la degradación a la cual he caído solo por…..- Draco interrumpió la frase. No….ella no tenía que saber hasta qué nivel lo afectaba.

Ella caminó unos pasos y sintió un dolor sordo a un costado, de pronto se miró y vio que su ropa estaba empapada de sangre. Ahogó un gemido, Draco la escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él con algo de alarma.

-Estoy sangrando- dijo ella enseñándole su mano manchada de rojo, señaló hacia su abdomen- aquí, no recuerdo que me hayan herido- pronto empezó a marearse y dio un traspies. Draco pasó un brazo de ella sobre sus hombros y la obligó a caminar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí…te hirieron…hay que curarte rápido- dijo él.

-Me…me estoy desangrando- ella lo miró con terror, y finalmente se desmayó. Draco arrugó la cara molesta.

-¡Diablos!- se desapareció con ella.

Llegaron al departamento de Draco que era un lujoso loft, en la City de Londres. La llevó a rastras a la cama, levantó un poco su blusa y pudo ver una herida a un costado. Buscó vendas y pociones y luego de derramar una de estas en la piel de ella. Hermione despertó, puesto que le escocía terriblemente la herida. Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de ella observándolo atentamente mientras él la curaba.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella con voz suave, estaba inmóvil sobre la cama-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Cállate, me desconcentras- dijo él mientras colocaba una venda en su lugar. Observó intrigado un pequeño lunar cerca del ombligo de ella-Hum, no había visto este lunar.

-Eres un bastardo- dijo ella un poco nerviosa al sentir las manos de él sobre su abdomen. ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué rayos ella se sentía así? No era lógico, no era normal, su ágil mente lo había analizado todo durante largos años y puesto cada cosa en su lugar…sin embargo….ahora….la frialdad de sus dedos tocándola le encendía todo el cuerpo, de pronto, ella necesitaba unir su marca con él.

Draco subió un poco más su blusa y ella lo detuvo con las manos.

-Deja las niñerías….solo estoy curándote…además ya te he visto desnuda- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, era cierto, había visto más de ella de lo que algún hombre pudiese soportar. Y había aguantado como los dioses.

Ella enrojeció hasta la medula pero no respondió, él sintió una especie de satisfacción malsana a ver que había logrado dejarla sin habla.

-Estamos en mi casa- explicó él después de un rato, mientras seguía curando su herida.

-Me lo imagine…esto es despreciablemente lujoso- dijo ella admirando las paredes blancas, los detalles de las moldaduras de yeso. Estaba en un dormitorio minimalista y elegante como el dueño. La cama y el resto del mobiliario eran de madera, caoba, marrón oscuro, lustrosa, impoluta. Las sabanas, ahora con algunas manchas de sangre, también eran blancas.

-De pronto te pones estúpida Granger, claro que es lujoso…¿por quien me tomas?….¿por alguno de los pobretones que frecuentas?- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba la bandeja en un rincón.

-Siempre tienes que insultarme, soberano imbécil- dijo ella furiosa. Draco le dedicó una mirada hastiada.

-Tú y yo no sabemos tratarnos de otra forma …y es mejor así de cualquier modo, por lo menos está claro que nos detestamos uno al otro- dijo Draco -Ahora viene la parte difícil del asunto. ¿Estás lista?

-Odio cuando hacemos esto- dijo ella tragando saliva.

-Lo mejor será acostumbrarse…pues mi intensión es seguir haciéndolo…si te sirve de algo…en el fondo…yo también detesto depender de ti para esto- dijo él…si…..era cierto….al unir sus marcas…él se sentía en carne viva frente a ella, desnudo e indefenso.

-No permitiré que me quites la ropa- dijo ella.

-Lo hicimos hace dos días, estoy satisfecho…esta vez solo es para terminar de curarte ¿o prefieres quedarte con la herida unos cuantos días más?- ofreció él.

Hermione pareció meditarlo un minuto y luego suspiro resignada.

-Hazlo….pero si te atreves….-Draco la miró fijamente en señal de advertencia, le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No agotes mi paciencia….calla de una buena vez y por todas- dijo él.

Draco se acercó a ella y se acostó a su lado en la cama. La contempló por un instante. Su cabello ondulado caía suavemente por sus hombros, sus ojos marrones lo miraban confundidos y apenados. Su cuerpo lo llamaba con una voz que lejana al principio, se volvía más clara en su cabeza. Su marca empezaba a brillar, deseosa de unirse con la otra. A Draco le fastidiaba tal dependencia, era como los vampiros y la sangre, pero necesitaba ese contacto para reponer fuerzas, y en ese caso para curarse, curarla completamente a ella, reconstruir su herida desde dentro hacia fuera, por supuesto previo haberla desinfectado con la poción antiséptica. Esa marca fue un muy mal negocio a su juicio. Uno de esos que terminas pagando toda tu vida.

Con un movimiento rápido se colocó encima de ella y cubrió su mano derecha con la suya. Las marcas de nuevo brillaron. Ella jadeo y él también, por un momento sus miradas se conectaron y él acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Sus narices se rozaron y sus labios también, no lo podían evitar, era como una compulsión, ambos lo sabían, antes de que finalmente sellaran un beso, Draco maldijo en voz baja y ella giró la cabeza para evitarlo. Draco hundió su rostro en su clavícula. Pronto un brillo enceguecedor cubrió sus cuerpos. Hermione cerró los ojos, conmovida y extasiada, sentía una poderosa fuerza mágica, energía sanando su cuerpo. La fuerza vital de él que intercambiaba con la suya. Pronto ambos empezaron a temblar, estremecidos.

-Algún día…algún día…esto terminará….debe existir una solución- dijo Draco antes de caer desfallecido sobre ella. El agotamiento, las drogas y la energía del hechizo terminaron de agotarlo. Luego de un rato, Hermione aprovechó su inconsciencia y se lo quitó de encima con esfuerzo….a duras penas logró levantarse de la cama, estaba mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Llego a un rincón de la habitación y se sentó allí, bien lejos de él, terminó encogiéndose en posición fetal, de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos.

0o0


	4. Monster

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola, se que dije que publicaría dentro de tres semanas, pero no pude aguantar la tentación, je je je . Bueno aquí lo tienen, y esta vez si tendrán que esperarme un largo rato para el otro cap. Me ha gustado mucho como quedó este capítulo en especial, encierra todo el espirito del fic por así decirlo. Gracias por sus reviews y sus preguntas, estoy contenta de que aceptasen la modificación de WANTED.

En cuanto a mi Mundo al revés, actualizaré la semana que viene, tengo la mitad del capítulo listo, pero hoy tuve que hacer frente a un problema familiar, y de verdad no tengo cabeza.

Banda sonora a cargo de Skillet , es "Monster" canción que le da el titulo y la introducción al capítulo, como les he dicho, bajen la música, puesto que las letras tienen que ver mucho con la trama.

Capítulo 3 Monster

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Skillet

Ojos de gato. Si eso era la descripción más precisa que se me ocurre.

Cuando tropecé con esa chica rubia, realmente estaba un poco molesto. No podía creer que Pansy se hubiese arriesgado a venir personalmente a sacarme de la mierda. Pues créanlo o no, la palabra prudencia no fue hecha para ella. Era innecesario que viniese, a pesar de mi mensaje ella sabía perfectamente que yo encontraría alguna forma de evadirme. Al final, tuve suerte, Potter jamás tuvo la intensión de mantenerme encerrado por mucho tiempo y Hermione Granger estaba sana y salva. Ahora faltaba encontrar a Draco. Y eso realmente me tenía con los nervios de punta. Era urgente encontrarlo y que en esa oportunidad dijese todo lo que sabía, le sacaría la información a golpes si era necesario.

Así que después de ese choque accidental, realmente tenía ganas de torcerle el pescuezo a quien se hubiese atrevido a cruzarse en mi camino. Ella realmente lucia un poco ridícula caída de culo en el lustroso piso negro del Atrio del ministerio. Las personas que caminaban a nuestro alrededor no se detuvieron, si acaso alguno que otro le lanzó a la chica una mirada burlona o de lastima. No sé porque me enfurecí más de lo que estaba, realmente no tengo una explicación creíble ni para eso ni para mi extraño comportamiento posterior…..digo el posterior a ese momento.

Hay días en la vida que son memorables, lo malo es que no te das cuenta de ello sino hasta mucho mas tarde, las cosas aparentemente sin importancia, adquieren dimensiones cósmicas, cuando te sientas a analizarlas tiempo después. Sin duda esa mañana, aunque no lo supiese en ese momento, fue la que definió el antes y el después en la vida de Theo Nott. Para el bien de unos y la desgracia de otros….sobre todo para desgracia de ella.

No solo es que yo estoy maldito para siempre, sino que esa maldición se extiende a todos lo que están a mí alrededor. Quiera o no quiera yo hago sufrir a las personas, les jodo su existencia. Pero no me adelantaré…

Lo cierto es que esas miradas impresas de desdén de la gente que caminaba a nuestro alrededor sin hacer nadan para ayudarla y burlándose de ella, encendieron algo dentro de mí. Llámenlo coraje, denomínenlo inconformidad, pero así fue.

Si bien me había girado para continuar mi camino después de regañar a esa desconocida chica por tonta y distraída, de pronto me vi imposibilitado para seguir caminando, eran como si unas cuerdas invisibles me estuviesen impidiendo continuar mi marcha, jalándome hasta la joven. Cosa extraña, pues soy brujo y debería estar acostumbrado a las situaciones raras, después me di cuenta de que a veces parece que ella tiene la extraña cualidad de obtener lo que quiere. Aunque en ese momento, yo no sabía y creo que ella tampoco, de que lo que quería era justamente a mí. Curioso realmente. Y juro por Dios, que yo no hice nada para merecer su atención. Quizás de hecho, a veces pienso que lo mejor hubiese sido que jamás nos hubiésemos encontrado. Digo, mucho mejor para ella.

Yo, debo reconocerlo, ese día sin duda Dios se estaba burlando despiadadamente de mí y sonriendo complacido delineando mí destino.

Cuando vi la actitud de las demás personas hacia esa mujer, incomprensiblemente me sentí culpable, una emoción que definió toda mi relación con ella mucho después. Culpabilidad, tal como un monstruo retorciéndose en mis entrañas. Lo cierto es que en ese momento intenté determinar qué coño me estaba sucediendo ya que no podía despegar los pies del piso para alejarme del maldito lugar de una buena vez y por todas.

¡Diablos! Mi mente lógica se puso a trabajar frenéticamente dando con la respuesta más ilógica, simplemente me di cuenta que en el fondo, estaba molesto por algo que decididamente yo estaba haciendo, del cual era participe involuntario. Yo sin estar consciente del hecho, era cómplice de la actitud indiferente de toda la gente en ese lugar hacia la chica, nadie se detenía a ayudarla con ese montón de papeles tirados sobre el piso, no sé, pero por la cara de tragedia de ella, parecían documentos importantes. Así que me detuve en seco y luego de analizarlo por un escaso segundo, tuve un gesto de amabilidad muy extraño en mí, sobre todo si se trata de gente que no conozco. La ayudé a recoger sus cosas. Inaudito, increíble pero así fue.

La vida me ha enseñado a ser cauteloso y desconfiado. Ciertamente la gente tiende a patearte el trasero cuando das media vuelta y estas con la guardia bajo. Eso es algo que con los años he aprendido, a nunca bajar la guardia. Creo que la ayude porque vi que nadie lo hacía, no lo puedo evitar, me encanta llevar la contraria.

Sé que mucha gente me dirá que me empeño en ser un chico malo. Pues no es así, en realidad, ¡YO SOY EL CHICO MALO!

Mi herencia no juega a mi favor y mis decisiones tampoco. Si he escogido ser un perfecto imbécil ha sido por cuenta y riesgo propio. Pero este crápula tiene algo llamado conciencia, que a veces, cómo pasó en esa ocasión, aflora en el momento más inesperado. Estoy seguro de que no carezco de algo de nobleza, si estoy metido en todo este asunto con WANTED, es porque en el fondo creo en la justicia y sé que al final, no solo yo saldré beneficiado, sino todos aquellos que como yo, sufren de una insaciable sed de venganza. Pero a veces me comporto como un idiota, y bueno algunos dirán que es una máscara para ocultar mi verdadero yo, lo cual me causa risa, porque a pesar de todo lo que digan por ahí, no hay nadie más transparente que yo, es decir, digo lo que pienso, actúo en consonancia con ello y no hay ningún héroe romántico dentro de mi tratando de salir a la superficie.

Lo cierto es que cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de esa chica, me impresionaron lo claros y cristalinos que lucían. Me llamaron la atención, ojos grandes, bien abiertos, con unas largas pestañas rubias enmarcándolos, que le otorgaban a su poseedora una expresión por así llamarlo soñadora. Sin embargo esos ojos también eran inquisidores, misteriosos, penetrantes, algo curiosos, exactamente igual que los de un gato. Cuando la tuve frente a frente me di cuenta de que era bastante alta, lo cual sin duda hizo que me sorprendiese, no es frecuente encontrarse chicas con las que no tienes que inclinar la cabeza para mirarles directamente a la cara. La única chica tan alta como ella que conocía era Pansy, pero Pansy comparte mis genes, esos malditos genes gigantes Nott, de hecho no entiendo como nadie se da cuenta del parecido físico entre ella y yo, tenemos las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos y la misma apariencia atractiva, pero para ser honor de la verdad, yo solo me di cuenta cuando fue demasiado tarde. En fin, no seguiré torturándome con eso. No preste atención a los atributos físicos de la chica que me había atropellado, en realidad trataba de no dejarme encandilar por toda esa aura rosa que la envolvía, no, perdón, ahora que lo recuerdo no era su aura, era su ropa. Si hay un color que odio en esta vida es el rosa, en todos sus tonos y variedades.

¡Por Merlín! el rosado ni siquiera es un color, simplemente es un rojo aguado, desvaído, despulido, un tono producto de la claudicación del bermejo contra el blanco, una baja de guerra. Sin duda eso que llaman tonos pastel, es lo más odioso que alguien jamás hubiese inventado, es que ni siquiera abundan en la naturaleza. ¿Quién ha visto algo diferente a una flor con esos insoportables colores? Tampoco me gustan las flores, soy alérgico. En fin, el rosa lastima mis ojos. So riesgo de parecer canon, la verdad es que a mí me gusta el verde, ¡Ah! Y también el negro, no sé, combina con mi personalidad. Al parecer esa chica tenía una obsesión con el rosa. Curiosamente, esta vez no me disgustó, tampoco me produjo antipatía, solo me divirtió.

Me gustaron sus ojos de gato y también me gustó que ella se estremeciese visiblemente cuando mis dedos rozaron los suyos. Sentí una especie de satisfacción masculina. Me gusta intimidar a la gente, me siento poderoso en ese momento. Después de un momento en donde parecía que ambos nos calibrábamos en un duelo de miradas, hizo su aparición Potter y decidí cortar por lo sano e irme, ya había tenido suficiente de él para meses. Después de todo, ya había hecho mi buena acción del día, todos los papeles estaban de nuevo metidos y ordenados en esa carpeta que ella sujetaba contra su pecho, ¡Oh dios! Se me olvidaba, la carpeta también era de color rosa. Es definitivo detesto ese color, hiere mi retina.

Pansy me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo no dejó de abrazarme, yo recibí ese gesto con una amalgama de confusas emociones, como siempre…ah y por supuesto…con la maldita culpa cargada a mis espaldas. No me gusta que ella me demuestre su cariño, ya es suficientemente jodido saber que es mi hermana para que me muestre sus amistosos gestos de afecto, migajas de lo que verdaderamente deseo. Ella de seguro percibió la tensión de mi cuerpo, porque detuvo el abrazo y se alejó inmediatamente de mí. Su cara me lo dijo todo, de nuevo, la había herido con mi rechazo. Y yo…yo fui débil, porque acaricié su rostro en un intento de apaciguarla y me deleite de ese efímero contacto.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con Luna Lovegood?- me preguntó ella curiosa. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban clavados en mí, removiendo todo mi interior…como siempre.

-¿Luna Lovegood? – fue una pregunta innecesaria pero obligada. No sé, me parece divertido el juego de responder a una pregunta con otra.

-Si…Lunática Lovegood ¿No la reconociste? ¿Qué hablaban?- preguntó Pansy dedicándome una mirada inquisitoria, la cual yo ignoré completamente, de paso me di el gusto de no responderle.

Caminamos unos metros en silencio, ella hizo unos ruiditos con la garganta, demostrándome su impaciencia y su falta de contención. Conozco tan bien a Pansy, que estaba seguro que ella no dejaría de masacrarme a preguntas hasta que yo contestase algo que satisficiera su curiosidad. Situación por descontado que no iba a permitir, he perdido demasiada de mi libre albedrio, para tener que aguantarme sus impulsos de mama gallina cuidando a su pollito. Porque este pollito picotea bastante duro cuando tiene que hacerlo. Conté mentalmente….1, 2….

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de contestarme? Intentó mantener una conversación contigo- dijo ella.

Vaya…esta vez ni siquiera llegue hasta tres. No sé si considerarlo un avance o un retroceso…Como les he dicho la conozco muy bien….aunque debo decir francamente que si bien reconozco sus manías, gustos, antipatías y reacciones, no conozco para nada el fondo de su alma, porque me he jurado no meterme en esa camisa de once varas. Jamás hablábamos de nosotros, de los que nos pasó, del hecho que vivimos un tórrido romance y que terminó como si no hubiese pasado nada. Oficialmente nunca sucedió, yo me hago el desentendido y ella también…y es irónico, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos durante los últimos años, hemos compartido demasiadas vivencias y en el fondo parece que al mismo tiempo no compartimos nada. De alguna forma es enfermizo, seguir unido a ella, cuando cada segundo es una agonía para mí. Pero fue la forma que yo escogí para vivir mi vida, lejos y al mismo cerca. Pongo mis limites con ella, no sé qué diablos siente ahora Pansy por mí, porque ella nunca me ha dicho nada y demuestra bien poco, supongo que me tiene cariño, que soy algo así como el mejor amigo que nunca tuvo, su compañero de aventuras y el único ser humano que de verdad se dedica a escuchar todas sus quejas y comentarios superficiales, pero yo si sé lo que yo siento por ella. Por eso es imperativo a veces, comportarme como un bastardo y enfrentar sus intentos por controlarme.

-Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir más que andar preguntándome con quien hablo y porque, no tengo ninguna necesidad de cruzar palabras contigo. Ahórrate la charla, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- respondí finalmente de modo cortante.

Es ilógico estar cabreado con Pansy por algo de lo cual ninguno de los dos somos culpables, pero yo lo estoy perpetuamente. Por lo general mi actitud con ella iba de la extrema sobreprotección a comportarme como un verdadero patán insensible. Sé que la hiero con mis desplantes, aun cuando ella no diga nada. Nuestra relación siempre es tensa….yo trato de mantener una prudente distancia y le he advertido que no se meta en mi vida de una manera muy poco cortés. No puedo evitarlo…es mi manera de lidiar con esto.

Pansy bajó el rostro y apretó los labios, apresuró el ritmo de su marcha, como intentando huir de mi, quizás mejor era que lo hiciera…de una buena vez por todas…!CORRE PANSY! ¡CORRE Y SALVATE! ¡ALEJATE DEL MONSTRUO! Sentí su disgusto ante mi respuesta y le rodeé los hombros con un brazo atrayéndola hacia mí, ella inmediatamente recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho dando un suspiro de alivio y en un fugaz momento me sentí en el cielo, al parecer, después de todo no estaba tan molesta conmigo, la sensación de bienestar logró eclipsar por un momento mi eterna culpa. No lo puedo evitar, soy tan posesivo con ella como ella lo es conmigo. Lo que sucede es que yo no sé por qué diablos a estas alturas del cuento Pansy tendría que ser posesiva conmigo, después de todo, yo he dejado bien claro que no va a suceder nada entre nosotros dos. A lo mejor es costumbre o que simplemente, ella, por ser quien es, mi sangre, tiene rasgos de mi personalidad.

Al escuchar Lunática, pelo rubio largo y ojos de gato enseguida asocié. Entonces lo comprendí, mi extraña actitud con la joven no me era ajena después de todo.

Caray, si era la misma chica que era la mascota del colegio cuando cursaba en Hogwarts, el hazmerreír de toda la casa de Slytherin y porque no decirlo, del resto de las casas incluyendo la suya. Una mocosa flaca, desgarbada, que lucía unas extrañas gafas y leía periódicos al revés. Bueno, sin duda siendo una Ravenclaw, habría descubierto la manera de leer de esa forma, ellos son jodidamente inteligentes.

No me sorprendía no haberla reconocido, la ultima que la había visto ella tendría unos catorce años, pues iba un curso menos que yo (olvide mencionar que me fui de Hogwarts a los quince, a iniciar la universidad de la vida, digo más bien, la tortura de mi vida, ser aprendiz de mortifago) y no estaba tan alta. En fin, yo también había cambiando, recuerdo que el colegio, mis compañeros slytherin´s me hacían la vida imposible por ser callado, taciturno, insociable, además de tener los dientes delanteros tan prominentes como los de un conejo y bastante acné. Obvio, si eres Slytherin, mínimo tienes que tener un bello aspecto y ciertamente yo en ese entonces era un adefesio. Gracias a Merlín, solo fue una mala época de adolescente, cuando cumplí diecisiete, todo se arregló, digo el acné y los dientes, crecí como treinta centímetros y me construí este cuerpecito que poseo a base de caerme a puñetazos con todo el mundo. Ya les dije, mal vestido y buscapleitos, ese soy yo.

Si bien me causaba gracia, jamás me burle de ella. En ese entonces yo me caracterizaba por decir no más de dos palabras seguidas y las administraba muy bien. Mi locuacidad actual es un desquite de tantos años en silencio. No me burlaba de ella, sino que más bien me sentía un poco identificado con su desgraciada vida social, muy parecida a la mía. Sin embargo ella decididamente estaba peor que yo. Su conducta extravagante desentonaba con todos en ese lugar, incluso yo, que intentaba salirme de la normalidad de vez en cuando, por esa obsesión mía de llevar la contraria, no le llegaba ni a los talones. Luna Lovegood era todo un personaje.

A pesar de todo, mi personalidad puñetera y hosca no me provoco ningún problema. Nadie fuera de mi casa, rara vez se metía conmigo, ser el hijo de Theo Nott intimida a cualquiera. Y en cuanto a los de mi casa, eran una partida de inútiles a los cuales ni siquiera prestaba atención. En la guerra, siendo la gran mayoría mortifagos como yo, aprendieron a respetarme y andarse con cuidado conmigo. Pero ella era una víctima fácil y para ser honestos, a veces lograba encender una llamita de indignación dentro de mí. Atacar al más débil no tiene nada de glorioso.

Si, a veces en eso intento de llevar la contraria, adopté algunas virtudes ajenas a ser un Sly...de hecho, a veces parezco un condenado Gryffindor.

Tengo un código de honor personal muy especial, no me importa matar a sangre fría, estoy acostumbrado. En mi trabajo actual, yo soy el ejecutor, Pansy la encargada de la logística y Draco el cerebro detrás de todo, puedo disfrutar de una buena pelea, torturar a alguien hasta morir, pero jamás me meto con los indefensos ni tampoco con los inocentes. Y ella decididamente lucia muy desvalida en ese entonces y también muy inocente. O por lo menos así me lo parecía. Sin embargo afrontaba su situación con tanta dignidad que no tuve más remedio que admirar la prestancia de carácter que al parecer poseía. Si alguna vez le tuve lastima, esta desapareció el día que vi como ella caminaba con la cabeza bien alta en medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts, haciendo caso omiso de las molestas risitas y los estúpidos comentarios.

De vez en cuando le escuche alguna locura sobre animales extraños, nargles y esas cosas, que lograron arrancarme alguna sonrisa disimulada y unas carcajadas mentales. Nuestras mesas estaban una al lado de la otra en el Gran Comedor, era inevitable que en medio de la cena uno escuchase conversaciones ajenas. Sin duda, yo amante del buen humor, disfrutaba con esas salidas tan quijotescas de ella. Sin duda, Lunatica Lovegood fue una buena anécdota colegial, de las pocas que atesoro, esas que escasamente valen la pena recordar.

Pensar en todas esas cosas, hicieron que sonriese mientras que caminaba saliendo del Ministerio, algo que últimamente no hago, puesto que la situación está al rojo vivo. Sin percatarme de ello realmente, giré mi cabeza encima de mi hombro para dirigirle el último vistazo….Luna me miraba directamente, sin una pizca de temor, a pesar de mi actitud intimidatoria de antes. Bien por ella, parece que sigue siendo la misma de antes. Y de manera extraña, ese pensamiento me alegró el día.

0o0

Luna y Harry seguían de pie en medio del atrio, mirando como Pansy Parkinson y Theo caminaban rápidamente perdiéndose entre la multitud de magos que en ese momento invadían el atrio. Era temprano en la mañana y era un día laboral.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio. Luna le tocó con suavidad un brazo a Harry, quien mucho después que la pareja de magos desapareciese en unas de las chimeneas ubicadas a lo largo del Gran Atrio del ministerio, todavía seguía mirando en esa dirección con los labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?- dijo Luna llamando su atención.

-No te lo creerías ni en un millón de años- contestó Harry en voz muy baja, casi hablando para sí mismo.

-Reconocí a Theo Nott ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? Pensaba que estaba exiliado de Inglaterra- comentó Luna revisando de nuevo sus papeles. Hacia las preguntas con interés fingido. Harry no lo notó.

-Está aquí desde hace un tiempo- comentó Harry sin agregar detalles. Había mucha gente alrededor de ellos y realmente Luna no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto- ¿Qué te trae hoy por el ministerio linda?

Ella lo miró y le sonrío. Señaló hacia su carpeta y le contestó.

-Harry, mira yo se que a ti no te gusta que yo me vaya de expedición y menos sola. Pero esta vez realmente necesito un favor de ti- Luna le sonrío inocentemente, Harry bufó disgustado.

-Luna- dijo Harry seriamente- no me hagas esto. La última vez que te ayude con una de tus expediciones, te confiscaron un huevo de quimera en el sector de trasladores internacionales. Estuve metido en bastantes problemas debido a eso, mis jefes pensaban que era tu cómplice.

-El huevo era para el zoológico mágico de Londres- dijo Luna apresuradamente. Recordaba ese terrible malentendido y realmente en ese momento le dio mucha vergüenza con Harry.

-Luna- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, jamás se acostumbraría a las rarezas de su amiga, eso era un hecho- viajar con una quimera, aunque estuviese todavía en un huevo es un poco peligroso, ¿no crees? A veces me recuerdas a Hagrid. Les encantan los animales feos y peligrosos.

-Te juro que los papeles estaban en orden…solo que…..- dijo Luna intentando justificarse de nuevo. Ese episodio ahora constituía motivo de chiste, pero realmente fue bastante incomodo que Harry la sacase de la cárcel.

-Si ya lo sé- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- los habías dejado olvidados en tu hotel en Karachi. Dime, ¿Ahora a dónde vas?

-A Suramérica- dijo ella de nuevo sonriente- voy a buscar un animal chupa sangre- mientras hablaban Harry la escoltó hacia uno de los elevadores mágicos. Luna le explicaba los detalles del viaje con bastante emoción. Harry la escuchaba atento.

-Antes de que diga que sí. ¿Tengo que preocuparme por algo?- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño- digo, ¿es seguro el sitio a dónde vas?, ese animal no morderá también a los humanos ¿no es así? ¿Tampoco estarás pensando en importarlo a Inglaterra? ¿Verdad?

-No Harry- dijo Luna mirando hacia otro lado, mintiendo descaradamente. Su amigo no tendría porque saber que sobre ese animal o lo que fuese, no había constancia realmente de que fuese inofensivo con los seres humanos. Ese era un detallito que Harry no necesitaba saber por los momentos. Odiaba mentirle a su amigo, pero a veces era asfixiante tanta protección de su parte.

-Entonces te ayudaré- Harry se metió en el ascensor con Luna. Una bandada de mensajitos ministeriales alados se introdujo con ellos. Luna los miraba con emoción, ese montón de papelitos alados siempre le habían llamado la atención. Harry carraspeó un poco, la pregunta que quería hacer a continuación era un poco incomoda- Dime Luna, ¿Has sabido algo de Ginny?

-Sí, está de gira con las Arpies- dijo ella todavía distraída observando los mensajes alados- al parecer le va muy bien junto a Oliver.

-Eso me contenta- dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada a sus zapatos con interés repentino- Oliver es una excelente persona.

-Tú también Harry- dijo Luna- deberías buscar a alguien, no me gusta que estés tan solo en esa casa.

-No tengo tiempo en estos momentos- añadió Harry un poco incomodo por la conversación.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- preguntó Luna de pronto.

-Oh bueno…yo….- Harry se atragantó con sus propias palabras y Luna vio como sus ojos brillaban repentinamente. Eso confirmó sus sospechas

Luna le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

-Claro que te gusta alguien, eres muy malo disimulando- dijo ella con clara alegría- ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Es bonita? ¿Qué hace? ¿Ya son novios? Anda Harry confiesa.

Harry se vio obligado a sonreír puesto que esa situación le incomodaba bastante.

-Luna- dijo él tratando de irse por la tangente- esas son muchas preguntas.

-Dime, por favor- ella lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado y Harry rió al ver su cara. Luego de un rato ella insistiéndole, ya metidos en su pequeña oficina, él decidió tantear el terreno.

-Bien- dijo él- el nombre no te lo diré, pero creo que la conoces, del colegio. Es una chica muy bonita. Su trabajo es un poco peculiar, no tienes que saber los detalles. Y no somos novios, de hecho, realmente no hemos hablado nunca de ese tema.

-¿Es un amor platónico?- Luna suspiró- ¡Que romántico!

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a mostrar su expresión dolida.

-No es un amor platónico- dijo Harry- es más, no es amor ni nada de eso. En todo caso, es una tontería.

-Harry ¿Pero cuál es el problema?- preguntó Luna sorprendida ante la dureza de las palabras de su amigo.

-No hay ningún problema Luna…ninguno…solo que yo…- dijo Harry con un suspiro- en fin…déjame revisar tus papeles.

0o0

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que la luz del alba ingresaba por las ventanas. Altos ventanales que cubrían casi toda la pared, como era lo usual en los loft, podía ver el London Eye desde allí y el rio Támesis. Sin duda el departamento estaba ubicado en la zona más exclusiva de Londres. Malfoy….genio y figura hasta la sepultura. No sabía porque se imaginó que él estaría viviendo en una pocilga escondida en lo más profundo del West End cuando se enteró de que era un cazarecompenzas. Leer tantos libros de policías y ladrones definitivamente hacia que su imaginación volara.

Para ser sinceros….tenias semanas pensando en Malfoy, de hecho últimamente era lo único que ocupaba en su cabeza, por supuesto al principio ella estuvo en constante negación ante el hecho de que había regresado a Inglaterra. Pero si bien su mente no lo aceptaba, su cuerpo estaba plenamente consciente de la cercanía geográfica. Era una especie de hambre, un vacio en su estomago, una sensación de estar incompleta que la volvía loca. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía atrapada, asfixiada, el temor que le tenía hasta cierto punto era irracional.

Cierto, él era el tipo más despreciable que alguna vez conoció y también era un asesino, pero aun cuando no fuese ninguna de las dos cosas anteriores y solo se tratase de un hombre común y corriente, su egocentrismo le chocaba a niveles infinitos. Nunca le cayó bien en el colegio, jamás le caería bien de seguro, era lo opuesto a ella en todo sentido moral y ético, pero aun así, eran exageradas sus respuestas físicas hacia él lo que la perturbaba, lo de la atracción por supuesto era causa del hechizo, pero el miedo…el miedo que le provocaba era sin duda exagerado, aunque ella tuviese sus buenos motivos para sentirlo. Y miedo y deseo eran una combinación explosiva. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban de solo sentirlo cerca. Él desataba respuestas emocionales intensas y confusas, pero era visceral y era real. Sin embargo Hermione Granger era el tipo de persona que consideraba que la mente era más fuerte que el cuerpo. Y ese jodido cabrón no iba a amedentrarla más de lo que estaba.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, al ver a Draco Malfoy semidesnudo durmiendo boca abajo en su cama, Hermione lo tuvo bien claro…..debía aprovechar la ocasión, tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente.

Se movió con cautela, sus piernas estaban entumecidas, se había quedado dormida sentada y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la inaudita posición. Finalmente se levantó, todavía estaba un poco mareada, suponía que con el transcurso de las horas el malestar cesaría. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y salió de la habitación.

El departamento donde se encontraba era lujoso y había obras de arte por todos lados. Reconoció uno que otro objeto famoso, alguna pintura de Renoir y esculturas de Botero. Algo le dijo que eran originales, ella sabía que Draco Malfoy era rico, pero apreciarlo con sus propios ojos era otra cosa.

El maldito bastardo al parecer literalmente nadaba en dinero….y ella estaba perfectamente consciente de donde salía ese dinero.

Una mueca de asco desfiguró su rostro, no le gustaba para nada la manera que él se ganaba la vida…era simplemente despreciable. Hermione Granger, recién graduada abogada, secretaria del jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas, consideraba que WANTED era una atrocidad, lo más bajo en lo que podía caer la sociedad. Sin embargo también era consciente, que para ser honestos, la burocracia y la corrupción dentro del ministerio mágico habían alcanzado niveles escandalosos. Los juicios contra los mortifagos al final de la guerra fueron un fiasco….de hecho todo el manejo de la situación había sido condenable. Lo peor fue que ella, Harry y Ron estuvieron metidos en medio de todo, como testigos, era imposible no sentirse responsables de los resultados, aunque ellos de verdad no tuvieron ninguna decisión real al respecto. Al final, metieron presos a algunos que eran inocentes y los verdaderos culpables simplemente evadieron la justicia comprando favores.

Uno de los que resultaron más afectados fueron los Malfoy´s. Lucius había muerto intentando huir, así que solo quedaron Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo. Les quitaron todos sus bienes, en retaliación por su participación en la guerra y los apresaron para hacerles un juicio. Harry testificó a favor de ella para evitarle la cárcel, después de todo sin su ayuda, él no estaría vivo. Harry, Ron y ella estaban de acuerdo con eso. Narcissa Malfoy había decidido esa guerra mintiéndole en la cara a Lord Voldemort. Prepararon su defensa basándose en el hecho de que Sra. Malfoy había sido obligada por su marido y por Voldemort, Harry se encargó de encontrar el mejor abogado que la herencia que le había dejado Sirius pudiese pagar. Sin embargo nada convenció al Wizegamont, la mujer fue condenada a cadena perpetua a Azkaban….Hermione estaba horrorizada, cadena perpetua…una mujer que por lo que sabía solo intentó proteger a su familia, cuando sujetos como Mulciber, Rockwood, Yaxley, Dolores Umbrigde y tantos otros lograron evadir la justicia.

¿Cómo diablos Draco Malfoy salió libre? Hermione no estuvo presente en su juicio, en parte porque se negó a declarar en su contra, ella tenía muy buenas razones para tratar de evitarle la cárcel, tampoco se decidió a declarar en su favor, en primer lugar porque realmente no tenía nada que decir a favor del joven, todos lo sabían, su historia en el colegio, sería una insensatez ir a ese juicio a defenderlo, en segundo lugar porque simplemente en ese tiempo todavía no podía verle la cara sin sentir nauseas, situación que no había mejorado mucho por lo visto. Se limitó a cruzar los dedos, confiando en la jodida suerte, por lo poco que supo, él había sido bastante preciso en su declaración y no hubo testigos en contra. En general a los jóvenes mortifagos no se les impuso grandes castigos, el juzgado decidió ser clemente. Algunos pasaron un tiempo en correccionales, otros simplemente fueron enviados a un exilio temporal fuera del país. Malfoy fue de estos últimos.

Hermione llegó a la sala del departamento, desenfundó su varita e intentó realizar una desapararición, pero no funcionó. Maldijo en voz baja, lógicamente él había previsto eso, el maldito bastardo pretendía tenerla encerrada bajo cuatro llaves sometida a su merced. Eso era sin duda inaceptable. Hermione fue hasta la puerta a paso resuelto e intentó abrirla de la manera usual, no pudo, empezó a revisar a ver si encontraba alguna llave escondida, incluso debajo de una alfombra y tampoco encontró nada. Respiró profundo, totalmente frustrada, estaba encerrada, allí con él, expuesta a cualquier barbaridad que se le ocurriese hacerle.

Su imaginación jugaba de nuevo en su contra, la sensación de peligro inminente de nuevo la invadió ¡De ninguna forma! No era su imaginación, eran hechos tangibles y concretos, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, él la había golpeado, forzado, desnudado, por supuesto, después que ella desapareciere él la rescató , pero luego la sometió físicamente de nuevo, intentado ahorcarla, la obligó a unir sus marcas con la excusa de curarla y ahora la tenia cautiva en su poder. Y apenas si pronunció palabra para hacer otra cosa que insultarla. Un secuestro no era mejor que otro, se dijo Hermione. Demasiado para digerir, estaba segura que su imprevisible comportamiento tenía que ver con el hechizo, pero también estaba el hecho de que honestamente a ella siempre le pareció que él tenía un rasgo de locura en su personalidad, después de todo Bellatrix Lestrange era su tía.

Trató de calmarse y regresó a la sala, se sentó en un sofá y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Estaba encerrada en ese sitio con un tipo que estaba decididamente demente por un hechizo de vinculación que era sola y exclusivamente responsabilidad de él.

Iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo, de pura impotencia, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte y esta vez no derramó ninguna lágrima. Debía pensar…y pensar rápido.

De manera insensata y por miedo había aceptado ser participe voluntario de lo que ella consideraba una aberración.

Aceptó ser la esclava personal de Draco Malfoy. Disponible para él en cualquier momento que necesitase su energía mágica.

Eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Lo odiaba….lo odiaba con toda su alma y al mismo tiempo le temía.

Él era capaz de cualquier cosa…de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos…en este caso…ella misma. Se lo había demostrado. Y no solo eran sus acciones con WANTED, era que ella misma lo vivió en carne propia. Hermione inmediatamente recordó ese terrible momento, hacia tanto tiempo, cuando él la arrastró hasta un pasillo oscuro y solo en el castillo de Hogwarts. Ella se había peleado con él en innumerables ocasiones, pero jamás pasaban de ser duelos verbales o alguno que otro hechizo medianamente peligroso, incluso ella una vez le dio un puñetazo y él se contuvo, jamás la había tocado en su vida, ella se imaginaba que era porque le daba asco tocar a una persona que él consideraba muy por debajo de su nivel, una "sangre sucia", por eso, esa noche, cuando él la atrapó entre sus brazos como una bestia enfurecida, Hermione supo inmediatamente algo estaba muy mal, Malfoy la clavó contra una pared e intentó arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo, todo fue demasiado rápido.

Draco Malfoy parecía poseído, su fuerza era sobrenatural, mientras la vejaba, de sus labios no salía una sola frase coherente. Era como si estuviese inmerso en un ataque de locura. Ella no pudo gritar, él le tenía tapada la boca con una mano. Hermione sintió como se contraía su estomago al rememorar ese momento, era difícil revivir ese instante de pánico, para una chica de quince años, verse sometida a ese tipo de violencia fue difícil, no la prepararon ni las peleas en el colegio con la Brigada Inquisitorial ni sus enfrentamientos con los mortifagos. Esta vez….era ella sola contra él, un combate intimo donde él como hombre, tenía las de ganar completamente, era superior físicamente a ella. Y luego de un rato, Hermione se dio cuenta lo que él quería hacerle, iba a violarla. Los ojos de Draco estaban oscurecidos, desorbitados, no la enfocaban directamente, como un animal intentaba acercarse a ella, tocar su piel, cuando su marca se acercó a la suya, entonces se desató el infierno, ella sintió como una energía diferente la rodeaba, salía de ella y al mismo tiempo la invadía, no fue agradable esa primera vez en lo absoluto, de hecho fue muy diferente a la poderosa atracción que había sentido hacia dos días, Hermione suponía que al no estar preparada y no saber lo que era, la tomó completamente desprevenida, fue como un choque de electricidad, además en ese momento ella estaba mortalmente asustada. Malfoy también reaccionó de manera peculiar, cuando lo sintió…él…perdió todo interés en poseerla y fue entonces cuando tomó su cuello con ambas manos y apretó…apretó…con toda la intensión de matarla.

Y lo hubiese hecho, Hermione estaba seguro de eso, la hubiese matado, se salvó fue solo gracias a la oportuna intervención de Severus Snape, quien lo aturdió. Hermione se recordaba todavía pegada a la pared temblando, mientras Snape arrastraba el cuerpo de Draco y lo encerraba con llave en un aula vacía. El maestro de pociones se acercó a ella y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido. En condiciones normales ella jamás habría respondido a un interrogatorio de ese tipo, pero estaba tan conmocionada que incluso le enseño la marca dorada que había aparecido en sus manos hacia cuatro horas y que ella desconocía su procedencia. Para ser sinceros, Snape fue amable con ella, la llevó a su despacho y luego de ofrecerle un brandy para calmarle los nervios, le contó su teoría acerca de la marca y de la actuación de Draco Malfoy hacia ella. Hermione escuchó espantada…no podía creérselo. Solo Malfoy podría confirmarlo, fue lo que dijo Snape y le pidió que guardase el secreto.

Por supuesto ella se calló….jamás habló sobre ese hechizo de vinculación. Era demasiado peligroso. Le sorprendió que Snape tuviese intensión de ocultarlo, ella nunca lo habría creído de esa forma en ese tiempo, al principio pensó que solo quería proteger a Malfoy, después de terminada la guerra y sabiendo la función de doble espía que Snape asumió en esta, Hermione estaba segura de que trató de protegerlos a ambos.

Ella sabía las consecuencias de que una información fuese de dominio público. Hermione Granger era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, dañarla a ella, era dañar al niño-que –vivió. Si Voldemort o algún mortifago se enteraban, no necesitaban tenerla a ella a tiro, después de todo Draco Malfoy era miembro de una familia de mortifagos. No la tenían a ella, lo tenían a él. Y si lo mataban….la asesinaban a ella.

Tardó cuatro semanas en hablar con Malfoy. Fue en el despacho de Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones los dejó solos. Malfoy ni siquiera la miraba, lucia mas amargado que de costumbre, pálido y ojeroso, tenía un aspecto enfermizo, tal como el de ella. Hermione hizo las preguntas pertinentes, y por supuesto, se dedicó a insultarlo, él no aguantó mucho y también la insultó, no se maldijeron simplemente porque Snape les había quitado las varitas previniendo el desastre. Luego de dos horas acordaron olvidarse uno del otro para siempre. Se ignoraron por meses, aun cuando el malestar físico de ella iba en aumento. El hechizo no tendría que ser permanente, era el único consuelo que tenia. Pero la marca no terminaba de desaparecer, eso la enloquecía. Harry y Ron jamás se dieron cuenta, ella la disimulaba lo mejor que podía con maquillaje o colocándose guantes.

Luego sucedió la guerra. Ella vivía al filo del abismo todos los días, sumida en su propio infierno personal, temiendo cada día morir por culpa de él. Se imaginaba que Malfoy temió lo mismo. Y luego sucedió lo de la Mansión Malfoy….y tenía que concederlo, ese día Draco Malfoy se las jugó todas, le mintió flagrantemente a Bellatrix Lestrange, a sus padres, a los carroñeros….no para proteger a Harry, sino para protegerla a ella. La razón no estaba en discusión, era demasiado obvio, pero fue la sangre fría que tuvo lo que impresionó a Hermione y lo que le demostró que él era un sujeto más peligroso de lo que todos pensaban, manipulador, capaz de mentir y hacer que todos le creyesen. Ese día, irónicamente, a pesar de que le debía la vida de su mejor amigo y la suya, ella llegó a la conclusión de que jamás confiaría en Draco Malfoy.

Trató de hacer su vida luego de la guerra, decidió estudiar Leyes Mágicas y por supuesto, le fue muy bien en la universidad. Luego encontró lo que pensaba seria el trabajo de sus sueños y no tardó mucho tiempo en decepcionarse, la vida real no era como se lo había imaginado. La justicia no era ciega y se vendía por dinero…a veces mucho dinero. Antes de que Draco Malfoy regresara, ella había decidido renunciar a su trabajo, incluso irse de Inglaterra. Quizás lejos de todos, podría reconstruirse nuevamente.

No podía negar que ese hechizo de vinculación la había cambiado. Obligada a ocultarlo, a vivir con el miedo permanente de morir debido a una insensatez de Malfoy, engañar a sus mejores amigos, hizo que Hermione se volviese mas callada de lo habitual. El dolor era soportable para ella a diferencia de lo que pasaba con Draco Malfoy, ella podía manejarlo. Pero su intento de ocultárselo a los demás, la aisló de alguna manera. Su vida amorosa era un desastre, no pudo concretar nada serio con Ron ni con nadie en particular. De pronto apareció un hombre en el panorama, un antiguo conocido que la llamaba constantemente, incluso le aceptó una cita y no fue del todo mal. Ella estaba decidida a rehacer su vida, pero vivía con el temor constante de que su pesadilla regresase del exilio para intentar arrebatarle su magia mediante el vínculo. Sin embargo, ella conservaba las esperanzas, esperanzas de que todo se solucionase…que espontáneamente un buen día la marca simplemente desapareciese.

Entonces, Draco Malfoy apareció para joderlo todo….de nuevo.

Hermione escuchó la llave de la ducha abrirse. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, Malfoy ya había despertado. Era increíble toda la amalgama de emociones contradictorias que ese hombre le producía…Le tenía pánico, asco, al mismo tiempo la marca hacia que sintiese una atracción intensa por él. Estaba confundida….muy confundida…y al mismo tiempo aterrada.

Draco hizo su aparición en la sala, estaba vestido solo con la parte inferior de un pijama color negro. Iba descalzo, con el torso descubierto y su largo cabello rubio escurriendo agua, pasó por delate de ella ignorándola por completo mientras iba a la cocina, sacó una jarra de agua y se sirvió. Ella no le quitó la mirada de encima….había llegado el momento de hablar, aun cuando no le saliesen las palabras.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro….me doy cuenta de que intentaste irte y no pudiste- dijo Draco apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa autosuficiente, pero el resto de su cara no rió con él- Eres tan predecible….y tan aburrida. ¿Me odias? ¿Cierto?

-Te detesto- dijo ella enfurruñada.

-Sin duda puedo vivir con eso- contestó él con desinterés.

-Acepté compartir mi magia pero en el trato no estaba que debía permanecer encerrada contigo- dijo ella tratando de controlar sus palabras y conservar la cabeza clara, intentaba por todos los medios de no insultarlo, pero estaba furiosa. Rabia y miedo no hacían buena combinación en ella sin duda. Tendía a volverse tan impredecible como Malfoy.

-Cierto…pero como no terminamos nuestra charla ayer….pensé que la continuaríamos hoy en la mañana- contestó él secamente- Ahora Granger, dime lo que sabes ¿Quién está detrás de los asesinatos de muggles?

.-No lo sé- contestó ella hosca.

-¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirme?- preguntó Draco haciendo uso de la paciencia que no tenia.

Ella no respondió…de sus labios no salió ni una sola palabra…solo por obstinación. No le daría a ese maldito nada, él tendría que luchar con ella para eso.

-Granger….-él apuntó su varita- es en serio.

-Yo también tengo una varita…por si lo olvidas- contestó ella apuntándolo también.

-Si….pero yo soy el que sabe conjurar perfectamente un cruciatus- contestó él - no estoy jugando…baja la varita.

-De acuerdo, pero tú la bajas también- dijo ella mientras dejaba su varita en la mesa de centro de la sala sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-Está bien, como quieras- dijo él lanzando su varita al piso. Como buen depredador, olía el miedo en su víctima. Hermione Granger le temía y razones le sobraban, él no había sido muy amable que digamos con ella. Realmente necesitaban hablar, así que trató de demostrarle buena voluntad. Era fastidioso estar luchando con ella todo el tiempo por algo que simplemente era inevitable.

Ella se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, pasó por un lado de él y abrió el refrigerador, tomó una botella de agua y la bebió. Sus ojos buscaban inquietos, algo que le pudiese servir como arma, entonces lo encontró, con rapidez tomó un cuchillo que estaba clavado encima de un queso Edam y volteando rápidamente, se fue contra Malfoy, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

-Déjame salir- dijo ella con la cara contorsionada de la furia. Mantenía el cuchillo sujeto en alto con la punta dirigida hacia la cara de Malfoy- no puedo matarte…al parecer tampoco puedo evitar que propicies la vinculación…me chantajeaste y yo no he tenido más remedio que aceptarlo, pero no permitiré que me tengas prisionera.

Draco estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de ella, por lo visto compartir su magia le proporcionaba a Hermione Granger parte de su dotes físicas, era rápida…tan rápida como él. Además al parecer el hechizo de vinculación también le trasferirá aspectos de ella, al parecer lo ponía idiota, no había visto venir esa reacción….ella lo estaba amenazando con ese cuchillo. Clavó sus grises y helados ojos en ella, la expresión de su cara era inexpresiva. No le servía de nada demostrar que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Pierdes el tiempo…tú lo dijiste no puedes matarme- dijo él cansinamente- y cualquier herida será reparada por el vinculo. Deja el cuchillo.

-Pero si te saco un ojo, sin duda no te volverá a reaparecer…¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba?- dijo ella, desconociéndose a sí misma en sus palabras. No era habitual que ella utilizase la violencia, o que amenazase abiertamente a alguien, pero Malfoy no le dejaba ninguna otra opción. Estaba reaccionando tal como un animal acorralado.

Malfoy intuyó que la amenaza era seria, porque enseguida, le propinó una patada al abdomen de Hermione con tal energía, que ella salió disparada hasta darse con la espalda en el refrigerador, cayó sentada y un poco aturdida, sin embargo todavía tenía el cuchillo en su mano, lo levantó y siguió amenazándolo mientras permanecía en el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente, su corazón bombeaba rápido debido a la adrenalina.

Draco la miraba extrañando, podía entender perfectamente que ella estuviese en desacuerdo con la situación, que lo detestase por obligarla, pero no podía entender el por qué ella insistía en atacarlo físicamente cuando estaba claro que él llevaba las de ganar.

-Eres una estúpida…deja de pelear conmigo. No voy a dejarte encerrada para siempre, solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo él.

-¿Me dejarás ir?- preguntó ella, aun aferrándose a un cuchillo- Promételo.

-Dime lo que sabes y te iras de aquí de inmediato- respondió él.

Draco se inclinó hacia Hermione y la estudió por un momento con interés clínico. El rostro de la chica estaba pálido, irreconocible en la mueca de horror que tenia. Era …era casi verse al espejo cuando sufría esos intensos dolores y esas ansias. No se permitió un momento de consideración ni tampoco de lastima, después de todo, ella estaba dispuesta a permitir que él sufriese lo mismo impidiéndole estrechar el vinculo. Por eso precisamente tuvo que amenazarla.

-Deja de luchar contra el vinculo- dijo él- Debes necesitar más contacto. Supongo que el hecho de que no moriste durante dos días seguidos sin beber agua fue porque unimos nuestras marcas antes de que te llevaran. Pero te hirieron…aunque volvimos a hacerlo, debes estar hambrienta.

Ella no dijo nada, de alguna manera él tenía razón, sentía que iba a morirse del ansia, pero no lo iba a admitir jamás. Draco rió a carcajadas.

-Yo en cambio, tengo bastante energía…curioso ¿no?- dijo él- podríamos repetirlo…una especie de desayuno.

-No…te….me….acerques- dijo ella.

-Tú te lo pierdes- dijo él- Ahora, basta de juegos…dímelo todo.

-He tenido problemas para reunir la información…tantos problemas como tú- dijo ella titubeando, no quería decirle mucho, pero al empezar hablar, el temor se fue y tomó más confianza, por un momento llegó a olvidarse del hueco en su estomago- mis fuentes me llevaron hasta un mortifago llamado Thorfinn Rowle, pero él está recluido en San Mungo, sufre de amnesia.

-¿No te parece que después de la guerra hubo una epidemia de amnesia selectiva?- preguntó Draco haciendo uso de todo su sarcasmo- sobre todo en los sangre pura de este país.

-Si, me parece lo mismo, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero ese hombre realmente no recuerda nada….le di de de beber veritaserum y lo interrogué….no saqué nada en concreto- dijo Hermione ya plantada en un terreno que conocía y en el que se sentía cómoda, el de la dialéctica, visto que él no tenía intensiones de acercarse, el temor pasó. Le afectaba demasiado la proximidad de Draco y la expectativa de tocarlo de nuevo. Ella se rehusaba tajantemente a dejarse llevar por el vínculo, por eso quizás tenía toda esa confusa explosión de emociones en su cabeza.

-Vaya ¿y como lograste que te dieran la autorización?….¿no que está internado en San Mungo? Hasta donde se tus tentáculos terminan donde empiezan los derechos de los enfermos- dijo Draco.

-Lo hice por mi cuenta- respondió Hermione un poco avergonzada de su actuación. Para ella fue despreciable tener que hacerlo de esa manera, interrogar a un hombre "supuestamente" enfermo.

-Vaya….ver para creer….Hermione Granger saltándose las reglas- se burló Draco.

-Yo siempre…me saltó las reglas…..pero soy lo suficiente cuidadosa para que nadie se de cuenta- gruñó Hermione- en fin, no tenia de otra.

-¿Qué más?- dijo DRaco.

-Sospecho que Alecto y Amicus Carrow están vivos…en realidad eso es de conocimiento público…sus cadáveres no han sido encontrados- dijo ella- pero yo conozco gente que afirma haberlos visto.

-Eso hasta yo lo sé…-dijo Draco- también conozco gente que los ha visto….en varias ciudades de Europa..con otros nombres.

-Si no lo dices tú ….lo diré yo- dijo Hermione- para mí está claro que un movimiento neo-mortifago está renaciendo….quizás debido a que WANTED los está cazando. Su reacción ha sido la lógica, ojo por ojo diente por diente. Te pido por favor Malfoy que ceses toda actividad.

-No- contestó él.

-¡Estás provocándolos!- exclamó ella.

-Y no te parece la mejor forma de ubicarlos…que ellos empiecen a cometer sus crímenes- contestó Draco.

-Está muriendo gente inocente…incluso personas que no tienen que ver nada con el mundo mágico- chilló ella.

-En una guerra…siempre mueren los inocentes- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo creerlo…realmente no te importa. Vendes a WANTED como un medio de hacer justicia pero la verdad es que no te interesa…solo quieres ganar dinero- afirmó ella- eso es despreciable.

-Cada quien vive como puede- dijo Draco- si el gobierno de este país no fuese una mierda, no existirían personas descontentas solicitando mis servicios. Yo solo le doy al público lo que quiere.

-Eres un bastardo desalmado- dijo ella.

-Soy un desalmado…pero un bastardo….lo dudo- contestó él mientras preparaba café instantáneo- ¿Quieres café?

-No quiero nada de ti- respondió ella.

-Y ahí empezamos de nuevo…- dijo Draco rodando los ojos, completamente hastiado la situación cliché en la que estaba metido con ella- Granger, somos dos adultos por dios, deja la pataleta de lado.

-Estas fuera de la ley…..te atraparan ….tarde o temprano- dijo ella- no puedo estar eternamente cubriendo tus pasos.

-Gracias…pero no era necesario….nadie te pidió que hicieses eso por mí, se cuidarme solo- dijo Draco- y no me atraparan…jamás lo harán. Y si lo hacen, utilizaré el mismo método que todos, pagaré mi libertad.

-Si claro, el dinero lo soluciona todo…tan simple como eso- bufó ella-¿Acaso no tienes consciencia?

-No- contestó él simple y llanamente.

Ella le lanzó otra mirada asesina. Por supuesto….que otra cosa podría esperarse de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué diablos lo haces? Matar gente…. como si la vida no significara nada- dijo ella.

-Mis razones…son mis razones- dijo él- además…no te hagas la caritativa….Estoy seguro de que tú serias la primera en convocar otros juicios si fuese posible…para condenarlos a todos al beso del dementor. Granger…una clase de muerte no es mejor que la otra.

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el beso del dementor- dijo ella. Draco observó que Hermione ya no lo amenazaba con un cuchillo. Quizás hablar de temas en común en lugar de amedrentarla fuese una buena estrategia de acercamiento. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le disgustaba estar luchando cada pulgada en esa confrontación. No tenía tiempo para necedades

-Igual…ir a Azkaban es casi una condena de muerte- Draco sintió de pronto un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo…su madre….Una de las cosas que estaba intentando hacer era ver la manera de rescatar a su madre. Pero incluso para un hombre como él, saltarse la seguridad de la cárcel mágica, era un asunto peligroso…casi imposible. Sus ojos se oscurecieron…la mano que sostenía la taza de café tembló imperceptiblemente. Su madre…su inocente madre metida en ese infierno, Hermione lo observaba atentamente…y se dio cuenta de inmediato de su reacción.

-La Sra. Malfoy está en área de la cárcel para presos de baja peligrosidad- dijo ella- Harry ha cuidado de ella, dentro de la posible.

-Lo sé- dijo él bajando un poco su actitud altanera…solo por un segundo.

-Lo siento…fue una injusticia- dijo ella dejando de mirarlo, de pronto había sido como si sus ojos la llamaran, para hundirse el ese mar tempestuoso gris. Vio pena y tristeza detrás de esos ojos y estuvo a punto…a punto de conmoverse. Pero al final …no pudo.

-No necesito tu lastima- dijo él.

-No la tienes…tú no….tu madre- dijo ella- Narcissa Malfoy no tiene la culpa de tener como hijo a un desgraciado como tú.

-En ese asunto Granger…casi estamos de acuerdo- dijo él con ironía.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién me secuestró?- preguntó ella.

-Nada…aun…pero estoy trabajando en ello- dijo Draco-

-Tengo que irme, hazme el favor de abrir la puerta. Mis padres deben estar preocupados, Harry también, tienen dos días sin saber de mi- dijo ella.

-Le envié un mensaje a Potter, él sabe que estás conmigo- dijo Draco. Hermione abrió la boca impresionada.

-¿Qué explicación le diste?- preguntó ella consternada.

-Ninguna….eso te lo dejaré a ti. Espero no tener que recordarte que lo del hechizo es un secreto- dijo él.

-Eso está de más que lo digas- contestó ella.

-Lo que te dije es en serio…Niégate y tu familia lo sufrirá- dijo él.

-Estoy investigando….hallaré una solución…pronto…catedráticos de las más importantes universidades mágicas del mundo me están ayudando….al parecer es un tema interesante- dijo ella- por supuesto….lo he dejado ver como una curiosidad académica.

-Quizás la academia se de prisa si haces una donación…más bien si yo te doy el dinero para que la hagas en tu nombre, tu sueldo del ministerio no debe dar para mucho. Y a mí no me gusta pedir favores, nunca sabes cuándo pueden devolverse para joderte la vida- dijo Draco.

-No quiero tu dinero…no quiero nada de ti…es tan difícil de entender…solo deseo que me dejes en paz- reclamó ella.

-Hasta encontrar la manera de revertirlo…te aguantaras- contestó él- Granger, vas a cortar todo intento de averiguar cosas por tu cuenta. Me dejaras a mi tranquilo y a WANTED. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darme lo mío.

-Tengo una vida….pretendo seguir con ella- dijo Granger- no puedo simplemente dejar todo de lado….por ti y el maldito hechizo.

-Lo harás…busca la forma….de ti siempre dijeron que era un genio…una chica condenadamente inteligente ¡Demuéstralo!- dijo él.

-Me voy de Inglaterra en dos meses- dijo ella de pronto.

-No importa, la lejanía geográfica no representa ningún impedimento, donde estés yo te encontraré- dijo él.

Y Hermione estaba segura de que él la buscaría en el último rincón del mundo si era necesario. Estaba jodida…no tenía ninguna escapatoria.

-Te sacaré de mi vida como sea…encontraré una solución- dijo ella.

-Y mientras tanto te someterás a mis deseos….sin vuelta atrás, sin reclamos y sobre todo sin violencia. Yo no suelo golpear mujeres…ni siquiera a una sangre sucia como tú, ni siquiera aunque lo merezcas por necia- dijo Draco tajantemente.

-Esto es una dependencia que no puedo aceptar de ninguna forma- dijo ella- no puedo vivir pensando que mi vida depende de la tuya.

-Horroroso…cierto….una calamidad sin duda…bienvenida a mi mundo…Granger- dijo Draco- Intenta verle el beneficio, yo me alimento de tu magia, pero tú eres más fuerte debido a la mía.

-Malfoy….quiero irme de aquí de inmediato…no soporto verte la cara ni un segundo mas, he tenido suficiente de ti para siempre- dijo ella.

-No me busques…yo te buscaré cuando te necesite….sé cómo encontrarte- dijo Draco-creo que por unos días estaré satisfecho. Te haré llegar un comunicador, así sabrás el momento.

-Estoy esperando que abras la maldita puerta- dijo ella cruzada de brazos, taconeando el suelo impaciente.

-Solo una cosa más…recuerda que mis amenazas no son en vano- dijo él

-Ni las mías tampoco, hazle daño a mi familia y yo….-Draco la interrumpió.

-Si…si….te inmolaras en el fuego más cercano para acabar conmigo….no me hagas reír…tu aprecias tu vida tanto como yo la mía…sino ¿para qué te tomaste tantas molestias pasándome información?- dijo Draco sin tomarle importancia.

-Abre la maldita puerta ¡Ahora!- gritó ella.

Draco levantó su varita, Hermione escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura de la puerta, tiró el cuchillo al suelo, tomó su varita de la mesa de centro e inmediatamente salió del departamento dando un portazo. Draco se quedó pensativo un rato tomándose el café….luego buscó su teléfono celular. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba la comunicación.

-Nott- dijo Draco.

-¿Dónde diablos estás metido? ¿Qué haces con Hermione Granger?- contestó Theo – voy a matarte Malfoy, por tu culpa he estado toda la noche en manos de Potter.

-Calla y escucha- dijo Draco- necesito que vayas a San Mungo y busques a Rowle, verifica si verdaderamente está amnésico.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Theo. Thorfinn Rowle, lo conocía bien, un antiguo amigo de su padre.

-Hazlo hablar como sea, utiliza el método que más te guste…pero sácale algo….pregunta sobre todo….los nombres de los mortifagos que fingieron su muerte- dijo Draco- en especial Amicus y Alecto Carrow. No dejes huellas.

-Bien- dijo Nott- alguna otra cosa.

-Necesito que vigiles los movimientos de Hermione Granger por hoy- dijo Draco- nos turnaremos…pero hoy….esta noche no estoy disponible.

Draco podía localizarla siempre con la marca, pero esa noche estaría demasiado distraído y no podía arriesgarse.

-Iras donde siempre- preguntó Theo.

-Donde siempre- dijo Draco y colgó el teléfono.

0o0

-¿Quién era?- Pansy estaba acostada en su cama viendo TV, estaba vestida con un largo abrigo negro de cuero y sus botas tacón de aguja, mantenía cruzada las piernas y estaba comiendo de un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz. Theo había salido hasta la cocina para buscar algo de beber, cuando escuchó repicar el teléfono celular.

-Malfoy- dijo Theo entrando en la habitación- Princesa, tomaré una ducha, voy salir esta noche.

-¿A dónde vas?- ella se incorporó de la cama inmediatamente, totalmente alertada. Cuando Theo la llamaba Princesa era porque sabía que ella no le iba a gustar nada lo que seguiría a continuación. Apenas habían hablado gran cosa cuando llegaron a la casa. Ella estaba molesta porque él se negaba en redondo a decirle que estaba hablando con Lunática Lovegood y Theo no quería darle alas al asunto, así que la evadía magistralmente.

El hombre desapareció todo el día y luego reapareció con una bolsa de víveres, comieron en silencio y luego empezaron a ver TV. No vivían juntos, de hecho él solo usaba ese departamento como depósito, a lo sumo regresaba una o dos tardes a la semana para chequearla o recoger algo de ropa, sin embargo desayunaba casi los días con ella, pasaba con Pansy exactamente una hora cada mañana, ni un minuto menos ni un minuto más, aunque estuviese fuera del país. Era como una especie de ritual. Y si no iba, la llamaba por teléfono o le enviaba un regalo.

¿Dónde estaba Theo Nott el resto del tiempo? ¿el resto del tiempo en que no trabajaba? solo el diablo lo sabía, Pansy se imaginaba que con lo que ganaban con WANTED, bien podría tener Theo ochocientas casas, pero no, en general dormía en Hotel Ritz (el más lujoso de Londres) o en lugares que nunca le mencionaba. Cuando estaban juntos, por supuesto que hablaban y se hacían uno que otro chiste, pero en general conversaban de su trabajo de WANTED o de alguna otra cosa sin importancia, jamás de ellos dos. Usualmente cuando estaban ambos en casa, era lo que hacían, hablar tonterías y cuando la conversación se agotaba, ver televisión en medio de un silencio incomodo. Durante todos esos años fue suficiente, ella apreciaba la compañía, se sentía protegida, pero en los últimos meses, Pansy dejó de hacerse la desentendida y empezó a asumir la realidad de sus sentimientos por él. Intentó autoengañarse por mucho tiempo…pero no….ella no lo había olvidado.

-Esta vez no puedo decírtelo…Malfoy ha exigido extrema discreción, pero no me esperes mañana para el desayuno- dijo él mientras entraba al baño.

Pansy se incorporó de la cama y fue hasta el armario. Sacó algunas cosas, unos jeans, una chaqueta de cuero, algo de ropa interior y unos calcetines, además de dos cuchillos para que él se los guardase en las botas. No tenía que hacerlo, buscarle la ropa, pero asumir esas pequeñas tareas domesticas, le daba algo que hacer para no pensar. Cada vez que él salía de misión y no le decía adónde iba a Pansy se le hacia un nudo en el estomago.

Entró en el baño para recoger la ropa sucia, trató de no mirar hacia la ducha, que tenía una puerta de vidrio esmerilado, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran, situaciones incomodas como esas sucedían de vez en cuando solo que los dos se hacían completamente los desentendidos. Solo se veía a través de la pantalla de cristal, la silueta del cuerpo de Theo de espaldas, restregándose el jabón, ese poderoso y esculpido cuerpo masculino que ella alguna vez tuvo sobre el suyo, teniendo sexo del modo sucio, salvaje y a la vez dulce en que él solía hacérselo. Una punzada de deseo le recorrió el vientre, dejó la ropa limpia e hizo un bulto con la sucia. Salió inmediatamente del baño, casi espantada.

Theo la escuchó entrar, olió el aroma de su perfume y enseguida se calentó al imaginarse oliendo cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, explorando con su nariz y su boca los sitios más ocultos de ella, lamiéndola, mordiéndola, disfrutando de la combinación poderosa de ese perfume y el olor a sexo ¡Diablos! No tenia porque imaginárselo, realmente había sucedido, hacia exactamente cinco años, antes del desastre, cuando cada vez que podían, se entregaban febrilmente uno al otro. Por un momento estuvo tentado a girarse para que ella apreciase en todo su esplendor el efecto que causaba en él, pero se contuvo. Era inaudito, por mucho que se follase a otra gente, lo único que estaba en su mente…era ella…solo ella. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrándose, apoyó las manos sobre las baldosas y cerró los ojos. Era demasiado difícil seguir en esa situación, quizás lo mejor era que él jamás volviese a pisar esa casa.

Pansy tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, para siempre, él la había rechazado, se burló de ella impunemente. Si después la recogió…durante el exilio…fue por lastima y quizás por un sentimiento de amistad…por mas nada, él con sus silencios y su apatía había sido más que claro. No la quería. Y Pansy Parkinson era una serpiente orgullosa, jamás rogaría por nada ni por nadie.

Mientras revisaba la ropa sucia, encontró unos paquetes de condones en el bolsillo de pantalón, algunos estaban abiertos. Los tomó en su mano y los apretó. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Él había salido toda la tarde y luego regresó más hosco que de constumbre. Sus ojos se cerraron y contuvo las lágrimas. No era tonta…ella no era ninguna idiota…sabía lo que sucedió. Lo podía ver tan perfecto en su cabeza que le daba nauseas. Eso le pasaba por entrometida, debió dejar que él mismo metiera su ropa en la colada. Pero no, ella siempre intentando jugar a la casita, asumiendo tareas domesticas intentando realzar la fantasía de que vivían juntos como una pareja…cuando no era cierto ni lo uno ni lo otro. Estaba harta…tan harta de todo…de su vida…de Theo…de todo y de todos….por supuesto que sabía que se acostaba con otras, pero ella trataba de hacerse la desentendida, después de todo, no era su problema, ella no era nada para él, solo una amiga. Pero tener la prueba tangible de que Theo Nott deseaba a cualquiera menos a ella, era insoportable.

Theo la encontró en el cuarto de la colada. Estaba vestido y listo para la noche. Se detuvo en la puerta para despedirse, cuando la vio con la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose el dorso de la mano intentando reprimir un gemido. Estuvo a punto de preguntar que sucedía, cuando ella levantó la mirada de pronto, Pansy se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierta y enseguida asumió una actitud indiferente. Se acercó a él y le dio los paquetes de los condones.

-Esto es tuyo- dijo ella, Theo la miraba fijamente. Pansy se alejó de él y fue directo hacia su estudio, donde mantenía un impresionante equipo de computación, las pantallas incrustadas en la pared parpadeaban. Ella se sentó y empezó a teclear con aire ausente. Abrió un archivo de música.

Theo fue detrás de ella.

-Pansy- él deseaba explicarle, decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. ¿Después de todo que podía decirle? Ella sabía que él no era un santo, estaba completamente consciente de que tenia amantes, que dormía muchas veces fuera con compañía.

-Se te hace tarde- dijo ella secamente mientras se colocaba unos audífonos.

0o0

Hermione regresó a su casa, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba esperando con muy mala cara dentro de su hogar.

-Harry- gimió ella sorprendida.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas metida? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- contestó él jalándola hasta el interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

Hermione lo miró molesta, Harry estaba siendo bastante brusco y ella ya había tenido su dosis suficiente de hombres dominantes ese día para toda su vida.

-Hazme el favor y cálmate…Estoy sana y salva- dijo ella entrando a su casa y viendo con horror el desastre. Parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán…..uno categoría cinco, un huracán llamado Draco Malfoy.

-Juro que voy a matarlo por esto… ¡Oh dios! ….mi casa…mi casa está destruida- dijo ella tomando su varita y haciendo control de daños- Matarlo…que va…..no funcionaria….mejor le envió un cheque por los daños, de seguro eso lo jode mas- Hermione hablaba para sí misma

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? Malfoy me envió un mensaje…de hecho me envió unos cuantos- ella no atendía, estaba demasiado concentrada arreglando los portarretratos de su familia. Harry estaba exasperado- Hermione….!Hermione! ¡Basta!

Ella se detuvo, y se giró lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-A mi nada….¿Que rayos es lo que te pasa a ti? Estas actuando bastante raro- preguntó Harry comprensivo.

Hermione se sentó en las escaleras y miró hacia el suelo.

-Alguien atentó contra mi….me secuestraron…estuve en una cueva en el bosque de Flyn. Malfoy fue a buscarme…me rescató…aunque te resulte difícil creerlo- dijo ella.

-Eso lo sé….lo que realmente me preocupa es: ¿Por qué rayos haría Malfoy algo así? ¿Cómo demonios logró encontrarte si yo te busque hasta debajo de las piedras?

-Malfoy sabe que yo estoy investigando a WANTED y los asesinatos de los muggles- dijo Hermione evadiendo contestar alguna de las preguntas. Sobre todo la manera en como Malfoy la localizó.

-Supongo que estás trabajando con él- dijo Harry.

-Eso no es exactamente cierto…pero más o menos es así- dijo Hermione- no tengo idea de quién me secuestró, pero estoy segura de que no quería matarme…solo quería verificar mi relación con Malfoy.

-¿Hay algo entre ustedes de lo cual yo tenga que enterarme?- dijo Harry cuando la palabra "relación" chirrió en su cerebro-¿Por qué no me cabe en la cabeza que tú estés ayudándolo sin una buena razón? ¿Te enredaste con Malfoy? Te conozco…de pronto lo perdonaste….te dejaste llevar por uno de tus arrebatos sentimentales y él te atrapó como una araña, aprovechándose de quien eres. Hermione, independientemente que de pronto lo consideres atractivo y no puedas resistirte a la tentación de estar con el chico malo….Malfoy no es una buena persona.

Harry intentaba dar con el quid de la cuestión. Hermione tenía meses más rara de lo usual. Y Malfoy estaba demasiado interesado en ella, se estaba tomando demasiado molestias a su parecer.

-No- chilló ella espantada, no le gustaba mentirle de frente a su amigo. No era que estaba enredada con Malfoy, no, esa era una forma simplista de decirlo…pero no podía contarle la verdad del asunto del hechizo de vinculación- ¿Estás loco? No, de ninguna forma, eso sería inconcebible….nos detestamos. No es nada de eso, simplemente yo quiero saber la verdad detrás de este asunto y él está interesado en sacarse esas acusaciones de encima.

-Estás consciente de que WANTED son un grupo de asesinos- dijo Harry- puede ser que cuenten con el apoyo de un sector de la población mágica, pero están contra la ley.

-Ellos pagaran lo que deban pagar en su momento, no dudo que están fuera de toda ley- dijo ella- pero honestamente, están haciendo el trabajo que los aurores deberían hacer. Por eso…son populares.

-Eso mismo piensan Dean Thomas y la mitad del cuerpo de aurores- dijo Harry- sin embargo la cúpula no está de acuerdo. Por eso….decidí hacer una especie de alianza con ellos. Tuve apresado a Nott, él está dispuesto a colaborar ¿Qué me dices de Malfoy?

-En realidad no voy a opinar de Malfoy…no tengo ninguna idea de cuáles son sus ideas. Solo sé que está intentando dar con los verdaderos culpables…esa es la razón de que corriese a rescatarme- dijo Hermione titubeante

-¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó Harry- si lo hizo, olvidaré cualquier propuesta de colaboración.

-Quizás…nos peleamos un poco…pero no hubo ningún daño…solo el dolor en el trasero de tener que soportarlo- confirmó ella.

-¿Seguirán en contacto? ¿Tú y él?- preguntó Harry- no quiero que estés cerca de él, limítate a reunir información.

-¿Quieres que espié a Malfoy por ti?- Hermione lo miró con la cara desencajada. Eso era exactamente lo que Malfoy le pidió que no hiciese.

-Solo haz lo que estás haciendo e infórmame de cada detalle- dijo Harry- yo seguiré en lo mío. Nott intercederá para que tengamos una reunión.

-¿Ron está de acuerdo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Está furioso con todo lo que ha pasado, te aseguro que no está de acuerdo para nada, pero lo dejó a tu elección, de hecho yo también, si consideras que es muy difícil para ti….no hay problema- dijo Harry- No tomes riesgos innecesarios…sin embargo…haré que dos de mis hombres te guarden las espaldas solo por si acaso.

-¿Vas a seguirme?- ella abrió los ojos- No …no Harry …por favor no lo hagas. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-No lo dudo- dijo Harry- pero aun así…

-Además…te aseguró que Malfoy me vigila…y como tú dijiste…no pretende hacerme daño- dijo Hermione.

-¿Pero si alguna vez cambia de opinión?…¿si considera que eres un peligro para él?- preguntó Harry verdaderamente preocupado.

-No me hará daño…créelo…no lo hará- dijo ella tajantemente- no necesito que tú me sigas y que Malfoy también lo haga. Me volvería loca.

-Está bien….confió en tu criterio. Pero a la menor señal de peligro…te sales de esto y me lo dejas exclusivamente a mí- dijo Harry.

-Este asunto es importante….el gobierno mágico actual pierde credibilidad a pasos agigantados….entre WANTED y aquellos que matan muggles, esto se va a convertir en una anarquía si no actuamos pronto. Alguien podría aprovecharse y dar un golpe de estado- dijo Hermione- entre los mestizos y los sangre pura se impone un precario equilibrio ofrecido por el Ministro Kingsley, él aboga por la tolerancia. Si alguno de los dos bandos llega a tomar el poder, el otro será exterminado. Y nuestro mundo no funciona así, no era eso lo que deseaba Dumbledore.

- Kingsley no me escucha…no me escucha….mis jefes tampoco…es como si quisieran apartarme…como si yo fuese un competidor político- dijo Harry- en todo caso, se trata de convencer a WANTED de moderar sus acciones…de no irse a los extremos. Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy no son ningunos tontos, saben que están provocando un desastre, aun cuando implícitamente esté trabajando para los mestizos y los sangre sucia.

-Eso es una forma elegante de decir que están masacrando ex –mortifagos- dijo ella.

-Y son jodidamente buenos en lo que hacen- contestó Harry ofreciéndole una rara sonrisa a Hermione- Irónico ¿no? ellos…unos sangre pura….luchando en el bando contrario.

-Por dinero…no lo olvides…es por dinero- dijo Hermione.

-Aun así…increíble….debe existir una trampa detrás de esto, el motivo dinero no es suficiente…¿Quizás venganza? Puede ser….pero no lo sé…no estoy seguro…averigua lo que puedas- dijo Harry antes de irse.

0o0

El teléfono la sacó de su mente. Estaba jugando un juego de video, totalmente absorta, cuando vio la pantalla del celular parpadeando. Se sacó los audífonos e inmediatamente contestó al ver el nombre.

-Draco- dijo Pansy.

-¿Theo ya se fue?- preguntó Draco desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Si- contestó ella con desinterés- eso lo sabes mejor que yo, lo llamaste para hacer un trabajo y él como tu perro fiel se fue de aquí de inmediato.

-Bien…porque no necesito que Theo sepa que estás conmigo- dijo Draco- no tengo paciencia para aguantarme sus reclamos.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada- dijo Pansy mientras corría sus dedos por el teclado, estaba ganando el juego del Infierno de Dante y estaba en el séptimo nivel. Mientras hablaba por teléfono seguía jugando, podía hacer perfectamente amabas cosas sin distraerse. Esa capacidad de atención y concentración era lo que sorprendía a sus compañeros de WANTED.

-Quiero que muevas tu hermoso culo y me acompañes esta noche…Necesito desahogarme un poco y tú me guardaras la espalda…Además….conseguirás algo para mí- contestó Draco.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Sabes Draco, hoy no es un buen día para tus majaderías…y como te dije, estoy ocupada en una asunto muy importante- dijo ella, apretando Enter….listo….estaba ahora en el octavo nivel. En la pantalla apareció Virgilio con una sonrisa entregándole a su personaje, que por supuesto era Dante, el premio.

-Princesa…- Pansy rodó los ojos, Draco la llamaba Princesa porque escuchaba a Theo llamándola de ese modo, como siempre Malfoy robaba las ideas de los demás, generalmente cuando le decía así, era que le propondría algo que a ella de seguro no le iba a gustar nada- Bella, escúchame con atención, ponte tú mejor vestido, arréglate el pelo, cepíllate los dientes, aféitate las piernas y espérame en FIVE- dijo Draco- el resto te lo enviaré al teléfono, lee las instrucciones con cuidado. Tu objetivo se llama Alfred Heller, te envié también una foto.

-De acuerdo- dijo Pansy sin tener ganas de discutir.

-Y…Pansy- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras en ese tono seductor y oscuro que lo caracterizaba.

-Si- respondió ella de mala manera.

-No uses sujetador…necesito que hagas todo lo posible para que vean que no estás llevando nada debajo de la ropa- dijo él- de hecho…no te pongas panties tampoco.

-Hacerme ver como una puta te divierte ¿cierto?- contestó ella malhumorada.

Draco rió a carcajadas y le trancó el teléfono.

0o0

Los callejones de la gran ciudad estaba sucios y oscuros, deambulaba en los patios de las discotecas del distrito rojo de Londres, los ruidos amortiguados de la música y las risas de la gente llegaban a sus oídos como un eco lejano, esa noche no habría luna, de hecho estaba muy oscuro y mientras más acercaba al destino que le señalaba la marca, caminaba más despacio. Era curioso, su lógica y su razonamiento quizás sus mejores virtudes y en ese momento no hacía uso de ninguno de los dos. La imprudencia era lo que la había llevado hasta allí, la imprudencia y el coraje.

De alguna forma, se negaba a aceptar su destino. Si bien el miedo estuvo a punto de disuadirla de tomar acciones, sin duda fue su coraje y su orgullo herido lo que les dieron la fuerza suficiente. No, de ninguna forma, ella lo superaría, le ganaría a ese miedo irracional que tenía hacia una sola persona. Ella….era mejor que eso.

Draco Malfoy podría ser más físicamente más fuerte que ella, pero jamás le ganaría en su propio terreno, el del raciocinio y la lógica.

Su conversación con Harry fue bastante esclarecedora para ella. No, de ninguna manera podía mantenerse al margen. Ella se sentía directamente involucrada, después de todo era hija de muggles, si los estaban matando, sus padres lógicamente serian un blanco atractivo, al parecer estaba doblemente amenazados. Malfoy le había advertido que se abstuviera de meterse en sus asuntos, pero ella ya había llegado a su propia reinterpretación de esa orden, en el estricto sentido no estaba metiéndose con los asuntos de Malfoy sino con los suyos. Y ella estaba segura que seguirlo no fue buena idea, porque donde estuviese Malfoy, estaban los problemas.

Pero Hermione Granger estaba segura que él era la gallina de los huevos de oro o mejor dicho, el ganso. Ella sin duda ocultaba cosas, podía estar muerta de pánico, pero no le soltó todo lo que sabía, por descontado asumía que él tampoco. Si algo estaba claro, era que ninguno de los dos era un idiota y no confiaban uno al otro.

Él la seguía, ella también, en ese juego del gato y el ratón, solo era cuestión de quien mordería primero a quien, mejor dicho, quien lograba tener el cerebro suficiente para averiguarlo antes que el otro. La información….es poder.

Llevaba una gabardina larga gris oscuro, unos jeans negros y un sweeter cuello de tortuga negro también, sus zapatillas eran deportivas, su estilo también. Su cabello estaba alborotado, suelto sobre su cara. Podría pasar por cualquier muggle en el sitio, el detalle era que él no se diese cuenta que ella estaba allí.

Cuando llegó al club vio la marquesina en lo alto, con letras de neón, parpadeaba intermitentemente el nombre del lugar "FIVE". Una cola gigantesca de gente muy bien ataviada, quizás actores de moda y modelos más uno que otro hombre de negocios, le confirmó a Hermione que no iba a ser fácil entrar, seguramente era un local muy exclusivo. Entonces fue el momento que agradeció ser bruja y llevar una varita, justo en la entrada, después de la barrera, divisó un lugar oscuro. Solo era cuestión de vigilar a la gente y a los guardias de seguridad, para aparecerse en el momento justo….por supuesto….ella lo logró.

Caminando con cautela, entró al sitió, era un especie de hangar, con varios pisos en las paredes, a los que se accedía por escaleras metálicas. El lugar estaba lleno a rebosar y la música estaba a un nivel que podía hacer sangrar los tímpanos, la gente bailaba a su alrededor, el champagne y la droga corrían entre los asistentes como si fuese agua. Cocaína, éxtasis, crystalmeth, cualquier cosa para hacerte volar o para hundirte en el pozo más profundo. Había de todo y para todos. Hombres vestidos de etiqueta y mujeres despampanentes envueltas en trajes de diseñador enseñando la mitad de su cuerpo, la superior o la inferior, no importaba. Todo demasiado decadente…todo demasiado cliché…tal como el sujeto que sin duda había ido allí a concretar un negocio.

Mientras avanzaba en su recorrido, mirando alerta a todos alrededor, con la varita sujeta en un fuerte agarre, se dio cuenta que el piso estaba desnivelado, el centro del sitio nocturno estaba construido como si fuesen una especie de gradas, con un escenario en medio. Hermione se detuvo….no…estaba equivocada… no era ningún escenario….era un ring de boxeo.

Las peleas ilegales, eran el negocio clandestino más lucrativo de Londres, las apuestas eran increíblemente altas y en general se peleaba hasta que uno de los contrincantes dejaba inconsciente al otro. Primitivo, salvaje, era como una especie de circo romano, donde los oponentes peleaban hasta casi matarse. Era el último vicio de la hastiada clase social alta inglesa, de la muggle y de la mágica. Había escuchado rumores, pero jamás pensó ser testigo de un espectáculo de ese tipo.

Hermione se detuvo a presenciar lo que sucedía en el ring, los ojos se le desorbitaron cuando reconoció a dos personas sobre este.

Una mujer morena bellísima que sin duda era Pansy Parkinson estaba montada sobre el ring, quitándole la gabardina a un hombre rubio alto que no podía ser otro más que Malfoy.

Pansy llevaba una falda roja de vinilo, con medias negras de red y unas botas de caña con unos tacones altísimos, también una blusa blanca anudada en la cintura y una cadena de oro como cinturón. Su cabello negro estaba alborotado y sus ojos estaban maquillados con un look ahumado que acentuaba su espectacular tono azul. Caminaba tambaleándose, como si estuviese borracha o drogada. Pero no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, solo representaba parte de su actuación. Mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en Draco, le quitaba la gabardina donde estaban guardadas sus respectivas varitas y pasaba sus manos por su esculpido torso.

Draco miraba a su alrededor medio enceguecido por los focos. Luego le echó un vistazo a Pansy que pegaba su cuerpo al suyo y lo agarraba por la cintura. Ella acercó su boca a su oído para morderle un lóbulo.

-Te haré pagar por esto-dijo ella bastante molesta. No era solo que tuvo que lucir como una puta, de paso tenía que comportarse como tal. No le costaba fingir lujuria con Draco, era como un juego y confiaba en él, pero odiaba que todo el mundo la viese así…como una perdida. Por supuesto, a pesar de ante la vista de los presentes ellos dos parecían estar calientes y metidos en una nube de pasión, ellos dos lo que hacía era trabajar…montando un teatro ante todos. Draco y ella solo eran amigos…si es que podía definirse amistad el hecho de que él mandaba y ella seguía sus órdenes, como miembro de WANTED, ella tenía que obedecer a su jefe. Pero si, efectivamente eran amigos, a él, ella le parecía muy atractiva, jodidamente caliente con ese culo y esas tetas espectaculares, pero no se metería con Pansy por nada de este mundo, en primer lugar, la conocía de toda la vida, era algo así como la prima molesta que nunca tuvo, en segundo lugar, Theo Nott lo mataría con sus propias manos o por lo menos intentaría hacerlo si llegaba a tocarle un pelo con alguna intensión que no fuese amistosa. Y Draco no perdería a la única persona en que confiaba por una mujer.

-Me hiciste caso, tus tetas se ven fabulosas- contestó Draco sonriéndole de lado. Era gracioso, con Pansy era la única persona con la cual medianamente se relajaba y jugaba a ser un hombre coqueto. Cuando realmente nunca lo fue y nunca lo seria. Él tomaba sin miramientos, no se molestaba en pedir y mucho menos seducir, pero Pansy…Pansy…era alguien al que él podía mostrar su lado menos agresivo, más amable…mas caritativo, realmente le tenía cariño a sus compañera de aventuras. Ella jamás le había fallado…nunca y Draco apreciaba a la gente que era incondicional con él.

-Tócame un pecho y te sacaré los ojos- respondió ella mientras lamia con fuerza su oreja para darle algo más de "realismo" a su interpretación.

-Últimamente las mujeres solo quieren sacarme los ojos- respondió él mientras besaba la garganta de ella, sacó la lengua y le dio un lametón desde la clavícula hasta el mentón, enseguida recordó la imagen de Hermione Granger toda despeinada amenazándolo con un cuchillo, no pudo evitar sonreír, en su inconsciente, verla dispuesta a clavarle ese cuchillo lo había excitado. Vivir al límite…ese era su mantra- Sabes nena, cuando te veo así, con esas tetas hermosas y ese culo tan firme, con esa cadena sujeta a tu cintura que está hecha para agarrarse de ella mientras te follan a cuatro patas, es cuando pienso que Theo definitivamente es un imbécil.

Ella le contestó con un bufido malhumorado, pero mantuvo la sonrisa. Después de todo para que arruinar la actuación con los comentarios subidos de tono de Draco.

Draco solo bromeaba con Pansy de Theo, solo con ella, porque mencionárselo al susodicho era imposible. Draco estaba al tanto de que ellos dos mantuvieron alguna vez una relación y no entendía como prácticamente vivían juntos pero no revueltos. Era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, la razón por la cual, esos dos, a pesar de que se comían constantemente con los ojos, no tenían ningún tipo de relación amorosa o sexual de ninguna clase, era un misterio equiparable a quien había matado a Kennedy o como rayos Voldemort regresó de la muerte. Lo único que se le ocurría era que alguno o los dos, había herido irremediablemente el orgullo del otro, era la única razón aceptable, porque el orgullo para un Sly era sagrado. Si lo sabría él.

Entonces Draco colocó sus manos en la pelvis de Pansy y le bajó un poco la falda para dejar ver a todo el mundo allí, las tiras de su tanga. Con perversa satisfacción cerró los ojos y metió la mano debajo de una de estas, para acariciarle la piel de su culo. Ella se tensó.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Pansy.

-Solo sigo el argumento y calentó el show, sin duda has captado la atención de nuestro hombre…se le cae la baba de la boca- dijo Draco dando un vistazo de reojo a la muchedumbre.

-¿Dónde?- Pansy buscaba inquieta alrededor apenas disimulando.

-Justo a tu derecha- dijo Draco alejándola de él y dándole una palmada en el trasero- A trabajar.

Pansy se alejó de él caminando como si estuviese desfilando en una pasarela y ella fuese una especie de Amy Winehouse doblemente alcoholizada. Miró un momento de reojo a Draco quien se sentó en una esquina del ringo para amararse unas vendas en las manos.

¿Por qué rayos lo hacía? ¿Caerse a golpes hasta casi morir? Pansy siempre se impresionaba por la agresividad de Draco, parecía cosa sacada del infierno. No quería estar en los pantalones del retador de esa velada y esperaba sinceramente que a Draco que no se le fuese la mano esa noche.

Draco se inclinó en las sogas del ring, llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero, que le caían lánguidamente por las espinas de las caderas hasta el punto donde el vello de su abdomen perdía su noble nombre, calzaba unas carísimas botas militares Dr. Martens con refuerzo de metal en la suela, hechas especialmente para patear letalmente, su musculoso torso destacaba a la luz de los focos y su despeinado cabello rubio también, la marca tenebrosa destacaba sobre su pálida piel, quizás un tatuaje sin importancia para la muchedumbre muggle, pero que para él lo significaba todo. Las mujeres le gritaban palabras soeces e invitaciones escandalosas. Todos lo querían en su cama, esa noche él lucia como un verdadero dios griego, terrible al mismo tiempo que sobrenaturalmente hermoso, Draco ya no sonreía, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, sentía la ansia recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, necesitaba matar, golpear, patear….hasta quedar exhausto.

Él formaba parte de la nomina de peleadores del club desde hacía más de seis meses y estaba invicto. El dueño proclamaba a viva voz que no había conocido a un bastardo tan implacable como él. _De seguro que no_….se repetía Draco en la cabeza cuando lo escuchaba…_No lo has conocido ni tampoco lo conocerás_. Estar en ese club le reportaba muchos beneficios, además del evidente. Por eso, Pansy estaba allí con él y por que ella estaría allí fue que distrajo a Theo, no lo necesitaba con los nervios de punta, vigilándola a ella, intentando no perder los estribos si un hombre se atrevía a tocarla.

Ya no le servía entrenar duro físicamente en el gimnasio de su casa para gastar energías, él necesitaba ver sangre. Para no sucumbir a sus instintos asesinos era que se desahogaba en el club. Su contacto con Granger había logrado apaciguar el efecto del hechizo de vinculación, pero apenas lograba calmar su otro hechizo. Por eso fue a FIVE esa noche, a descargarse, antes de cometer una locura.

Hermione estaba de pie mordiéndose un labio de pura consternación….allí estaba él….por lo visto iba a combatir.

Cuando anunciaron al otro peleador, Draco se giró y lo observó con mirada asesina. Era un tipo alto y de cabello negro, con el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, lucia salvaje, intimidante y cabreado….justo como lo quería. Un tipo tan loco como él.

Ni siquiera esperó la señal de inició del combate, impelido por una emoción más fuerte de él, Draco se lanzó contra el otro tipo. Ambos hombres se golpearon con saña unos segundos, antes de separarse. Draco asumió la posición básica del boxeador, con las piernas separadas y los brazos extendidos flexionados por el codo, intentando protegerse la cara. En esas peleas no se usaban guantes de boxeo, sino una especie de vendajes en las manos y dedos. Apreció que sus nudillos sangraban y que la cara del sujeto también. Esa pelea acabaría pronto, lo sabía, lo sentía, esa noche él estaba más descontrolado que nunca.

Hermione se acercó al ring y empezó a caminar alrededor de este, mirando fijamente a Draco, la gente gritaba a su alrededor, pudo observar fajos de dinero pasando de una mano a otra. Estaba atónita, todavía no podía creérselo, tampoco podía creer que no pudiese sacarle los ojos de encima, él lucia magnifico, como un hermoso animal salvaje y peligroso. Hermione se maldijo a sí misma, era inaudito que ella estuviese atraída hacia ese monstruo, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y maldijo su suerte y el hechizo que provocaba eso en ella.

Los hombres volvieron a pelear, con puñetazos y patadas. Draco Malfoy parecía poseído, tenía una agilidad asombrosa y cada golpe que daba lo ofrecía con fuerza descomunal. Pronto logró derribar a su rival, se colocó a horcajadas encima de él y le lanzó un puñetazo tras otro, el sudor corría por su cuerpo y humedecía sus cabellos, pero no parecía cansarse de dar puñetazos. Hermione lo miró impresionada, luego de bastantes golpes, ella se dio cuenta que tendría que intervenir, Draco parecía dispuesto a matar ese hombre a golpes con sus propias manos. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de exponerse. Su dignidad y sentido del respeto a la vida, no permitían que permaneciese indiferente ante esa salvajada, fuese consentida o no por el montón de idiotas a su alrededor.

Ella con rapidez dio un salto y se subió al ring, las sogas le impidieron ingresar, pero nadie la sujetó, ni siquiera los guardias de seguridad, de seguro pensaron que era una fanática más enloquecida por el espectáculo de sangre y arena.

El hombre tenía el rostro desfiguraba y apenas respiraba, Draco levantó la mano para asestar el golpe final y entonces Hermione estuvo segura de que era ahora o nunca, debía detenerlo.

-¡MALFOY!- enseguida que reconoció la voz, Draco levantó la cara y la vio, su pálido rostro enmarcado en una capucha, sus labios rojos y llenos abiertos, sus manos agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la soga del ring para evitar caerse. Sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocerla… ¡Que rayos! ¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí? Draco se quedó estático, paralizado por una fracción de segundo, su mano todavía seguía suspendida en el aire, sus ojos oscurecieron más aun y una rabia infinita lo recorrió. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Siguiéndolo? ¿Cuando le advirtió expresamente que no lo hiciera?

La distracción le costó caro, su oponente aprovechó y todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, el hombre logró quitarse a Draco de encima y lo lanzó por los aires.

0o0


	5. REVENGE

Disclamer: personajes de

Buenas a todos….Felicitaciones a la Vinotinto por su desempeño contra Brasil en la Copa América….llevamos tres juegos seguidos con el pentacampeón sin que nos metan un gol, incluso les ganamos una vez, excelente…mis aspiraciones es que lleguemos mínimo a cuartos, ganar la copa todavía no está en mis expectativas….por ahora….pero seguiremos avanzando a paso de vencedores. También felicito a los chilenos y colombianos por el excelente juego de sus selecciones. Como van las cosas no me extrañaría que alguno resultase campeón.

Este capítulo es un punto de inflexión, se que de pronto me repito y autorepito con algunas cosas en las historias, o me enfrasco en las tramas de algunos secundarios (pero es que es inevitable, yo hago fics corales) yo soy como las barracudas, cuando tengo algo bueno entre manos (o entre dientes) no lo suelto. Creo que habrá una escena controvertida aquí, pero la vida es dura y el sexo es sucio ….así que... Superar ciertos tabús da credibilidad y existen muchas formas para contar una historia, yo quizás no elegí la mas cómoda o la más fácil, pero me gustó como quedó.

Tengo la inspiración exaltada con este fic, así que bueno, Mi mundo al revés el fin de semana, seguro. He estado un poco enferma, así que por eso me he retrasado, incluso puse un aviso en el otro fic.

Banda sonora: Revenge de Paparoach….me encanta su disco Infest, quizás uno de los mejores discos en la historia del de ñu metal de hecho, ha sido toda una inspiración para mí en este fic, crea ese ambiente de tensión , perdida, rabia, desesperanza y revancha…que adoro para escribir WANTED je je…excelente para esta historia. Bájenla…buenísimo el clima que crea esta canción.

Capitulo 4 REVENGE

_A la tercera va la vencida…..eso siempre es lo que dicen._

_En mi caso resulto ser verdad._

_Analizando retrospectivamente, tengo que admitir que tengo una tendencia suicida a enredarme la vida debido las mujeres, ni siquiera cuenta que me gusten los hombres también…siempre son las mujeres las que me echan a perder el día. Quizás es por eso que me agradan los tipos, no son nada complicados…una follada o dos y después si te he visto ni me acuerdo. Pero no, a mi me persiguen los entuertos y las aguas pantanosas. Porque al final no fue una mujer, ni dos, eran tres las que pusieron mi mundo de cabeza por muy distintas razones. Y yo que siempre fui un insensible declarado a los ojos de los demás, tuve y mantengo sentimientos muy fuertes y definidos por las tres….significan todo para mí._

_Es que no se cómo describirlo…ella…ella…desde la primera vez que la vi lo supe… en realidad no me pregunten porque, como o que fue…..simplemente es difícil encontrarse de frente con tu versión femenina y dejarla pasar de largo….tiene algo de poético….pero también es escalofriante…aunque eso vino después. Es irónico: amas a quien no deberías, quien merece tu amor no lo recibe y encuentras verdadero cariño fraternal en donde menos lo esperas. Y nunca me di por satisfecho. Pues si….yo verdaderamente soy un hombre muy complicado. _

_Llámenlo destino o mala leche como digo yo, en el fondo no me quejo, pero de verdad que forma parte de ese algo que llámanos nuestro insólito universo. Conexión….eso fue…me sentí inmediatamente conectado. El tiempo me dio la razón._

_Era como si se estuviesen burlando de mi….poniendo frente a mí un espejo para que pudiese admirar a mi consciencia ambulante….a veces me parece que tengo un ángel y un demonio pegados a cada lado de mi cuerpo, dictándome alternativamente lo que debo hacer….en este caso el ángel es ella. _

_Es inteligente….como yo…..valiente….tal como yo…..reservada….igual que yo…también a veces un poco imbécil….como yo. _

_Somos volátiles pero lo escondemos, dentro de nosotros arde en llamas un carácter tempestuoso que ocultamos muy bien y que solo sale a relucir por rabia o por miedo….o por ambos. _

_Solo nos diferencia el hecho de que yo soy un perdedor._

_No tenemos en común una historia, ni pasada ni presente ni futura, lo que nos une es nuestra manera de enfrentar las cosas, de que le damos una y otra vez vueltas al mismo asunto, intentando tomar la decisión correcta, rehusando al hecho de que hagas lo que hagas siempre vas a dañar a alguien. Somos especialistas en negarnos, en ocultarnos dentro de nosotros mismos intentando evadir nuestras propias realidades._

_Ella quería salvar al mundo….yo solo luchaba por salvarme a mí mismo. _

_Hubiese sido mejor seguir con la venda en los ojos, no hacer caso de nuestros sentimientos….no comprometernos en causas imposibles. La gente no cambia….nunca….jamás. Y los hechos tampoco._

_El asesino….sigue siendo un asesino….sin justificación._

_La mujer que deseas….sigue siendo tu hermana….aunque eso te consuma el alma._

_Y los muertos…..están muertos…no van a resucitar. _

_Al final, ninguno lo consiguió…..los dos caímos en el abismo de nuestras propias decisiones. Y ambos padecimos de la misma enfermedad…nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada._

_Aun los restos de nuestros corazones se pudren en la intemperie, pasaron por encima de nosotros y nos hicieron pedazos sin contemplación. Las moscas y los gusanos se comen nuestra carne y ni siquiera nos quedan ganas de gritar. Muerto en vida, así quedas cuando tus ilusiones se hacen pedazos y no queda más nadie en quien confiar. Algún día lo superaremos, es siempre lo que ella me dice intentando reconfortarme…y yo tengo que creer, tengo que hacerlo…..porque no me queda más nada. _

_Yo soy el demonio…..ella fue mi agua bendita….y ambos caminamos entre ángeles e insectos. _

_Diario de Theodore Marcus Nott._

Sucedió demasiado rápido, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó Hermione al recordar todas esas confusas imágenes horas después del ocurrido.

Solo observó como Draco Malfoy volaba por los aires, debido al puñetazo que le había enviado el hombre moreno que lo enfrentaba, quien no desaprovechó la increíble oportunidad que tuvo ante la distracción del rubio, enseguida se echó encima de él, dispuesto a masacrarlo a golpes.

Hermione se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, jamás, nunca debió gritarle a Draco Malfoy en medio de la pelea, le quitó la concentración. ¡Claro! ella había intentado evitar que Malfoy siguiese golpeando a ese "indefenso" ser humano. Pronto se dio cuenta de su estupidez, el tipo no era ningún indefenso, ¡Por Merlín! Claro que no lo era, si pesaba al menos ochenta kilos más que ella y estaba a punto de mandar a Malfoy al otro lado de la acera y por ende a ella. No estaba segura que el árbitro detuviese la pelea, de hecho, más bien le daba la impresión que no la detendría, así que viendo que Draco Malfoy permanecía inmóvil en el piso, Hermione decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se saltó la barrera de sogas y corrió directo hasta el peleador, le dio unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos en la espalda, pero el tipo parecía hecho de piedra, ni se inmutó, estuvo tentada a hechizarlo, pero era consciente de que estaba rodeada por muggles, así se saltó encima de él y le mordió un hombro, el hombre que atacaba a Malfoy interrumpió los golpes al sentir que alguien se le había tirado encima, sujetó a Hermione por un brazo y con fuerza la lanzó al piso. Ella aterrizó sentada y el tipo aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió un labio, luego de golpearla, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer y se detuvo. La expresión de su rostro cambió, miró al árbitro confundido y luego a Hermione quien se tocaba la cara intentando verificar si todos sus huesos estaban intactos.

-¡Demonios¡ ¿Qué rayos hace una mujer en medio de esta maldita pelea? - el tipo le gritaba a Hermione quien se arrastraba por el suelo ring. Entonces Draco se levantó y miró con asombro a Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie y se cuadraba como un luchador frente a un tipo que le triplicaba el peso, dispuesta a defenderse de nuevo si era necesario.

Infierno y condenación…..Hermione Granger estaba tanto o más loca que él….era un hecho. ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacer? ¿Defenderlo? De solo imaginárselo a Draco le entraba un ataque de risa histérica.

Draco se levantó del piso furioso como el demonio. Cuando vio herida a Hermione, tuvo una especie de ataque de indignación, no tan ajeno a él después de todo, nadie…nadie se metía con lo suyo y ella….de alguna forma ilógica….era suya, su propiedad, el único a su juicio con derecho de ponerle una mano encima…era él…nadie más. Sintió las manos ardiendo, todo su cuerpo en llamas como si estuviese literalmente en combustión espontanea ante la expectativa del próximo combate, Draco percibía como la ansia asesina aumentaba en su interior hasta cortarle la respiración, de pronto no escuchaba a nadie ni a nadie a su alrededor y todo lo veía del color rojo de la sangre, las imágenes eran borrosas y perdían su definición, solo permanecía nítida ella….Hermione Granger, observándolo intensamente con esa extraña combinación de miedo y curiosidad impresa en su mirada…esos profundos y tristes ojos castaños, crípticos, indescifrable como su dueña, por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, él no pudo apartar su atención de ella, estaba hipnotizado. ¡Diablos! Y maldita sea sino tenía algún significado el hecho de que mientras todo desaparecía para él solo quedaba ella.

Era como una maldita premonición o una certeza….._solo la tienes a ella….solo ella puede aliviar tu dolor._ Ocho años….ocho años padeciendo y sufriendo como un condenado. Y desde hacía solo cuarenta y ocho horas, Draco había recuperado mucho de su fuerza física, su mente estaba más clara y el dolor disminuyó, permanecía el ansia de matar, pero eso podía controlarlo, solo necesitaba desahogarse peleando con el hombre que tenía en frente o por lo menos esperaba que fuese suficiente.

Su cabello húmedo le caía en la cara, ocultando gran parte de su rostro, sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, era un duelo de miradas rápido pero sustancial. Y efectivo, intimidarla le encantaba, verla palideciendo frente a él, someterla a su dominio, como bruja, como mujer…como todo. El intenso deseo sexual que era el efecto secundario del hechizo se combinaba con la animosidad que siempre le tuvo a Hermione Granger y la combinación era casi fuego líquido recorriéndole las venas. Draco sabía que nunca más podría permanecer indiferente frente a ella, jamás le pasaría desapercibida, nunca podría dejar de mirar su cara o su cuerpo sin sentirse atraído u observar sus labios rojos sin querer acercarse y besarlos, nunca podría tocarla sin sentirse ardiendo en las llamas del infierno. Prohibido…..prohibida….se juró no acercarse más de lo necesario. Por honor, por el suyo….por el recuerdo de sus padres….por la memoria de todo lo que había perdido.

_Tu miedo alimenta mi sed, tu desprecio es el aire que respiro, pero en el fondo como lo odio….como odio que me odies._

Si ella fuera otra mujer….si el fuese otro hombre. Si no fuesen Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Si no tuviesen una historia pasada juntos. Si pudiese dar rienda suelta y sacarse toda esa mierda de encima. Follarla hasta quedar exhausto serviría para saciar sus ganas y recuperar la conducción de su vida. Emociones conflictivas, atracción y repulsión en igual medida. E iba a volverse loco entre las dos.

Atracción porque de pronto…..muchos años después de conocerla….después de años sin verla, ahora se daba cuenta que ella era hermosa….más bella de lo que alguna vez creyó posible. Una mujer poseedora de un increíble magnetismo, más que su apariencia, lo que lo mantenía en vilo era lo que él vislumbraba dentro de ella cuando unían sus marcas, pura y delicada energía mágica, luz en estado primordial cuando él solo tenía dentro de sí oscuridad. Y deseaba su claridad, la codiciaba toda para él, ansiaba comérsela viva si fue posible para alcanzar un poco de paz, mas alivio a su dolor.

Era su droga…..más exquisita de lo que alguna vez hubiese probado. Y era suya….solo suya. Hasta que el cielo o el infierno decidieran lo contrario.

Repulsión ….porque ella representaba la caída de su mundo, su duro despertar a la cruda realidad cuando tan solo era un adolescente. Ella y los que eran como ella, los muggles y mestizos…fueron la razón de todo, justo o injustamente, más allá del desprecio visceral que ya no sentía por ellos, fueron el motivo por el cual él tuvo que luchar al lado de Voldemort, sufriendo lo que sufrió, padeciendo su crueldad en carne propia. Perdió a su padre, su madre estaba metida en ese infierno llamado Azkaban.

¿Cómo no tener rabia, como no estar indignado, como no maldecir la injusticia de su vida? Y ella, Hermione Granger simbolizaba todo aquello que quería desesperadamente olvidar. Quizás al principio fue un niño estúpido despreciándola, tonterías de colegio, estúpidas competencias sin valor, pero después de todo lo que pasó, la guerra, Voldemort, el hechizo, le sobraban los motivos, aunque ella no fuese directamente culpable.

Pero él lo había pensado mucho, la tortura de tenerla cerca era un precio justo a pagar por estar bien físicamente y en sus cabales. Draco flexionó su cuello en ambas direcciones y estiró su cuerpo, poniéndose de nuevo a tono, el muy maldito había logrado darle unos buenos golpes, todo por culpa de ella. Siempre ella.

Hermione conservaba los brazos flexionados cubriéndose el rostro, el contendiente estaba inmóvil frente a ella, todavía atónito por la descabellada situación. Hermione miró por encima del hombro del hombre y fijó de nuevo su mirada en Draco, quien mantenía sus ojos clavados en ella.

Atractivo….violento….peligroso como una serpiente venenosa. Hermione había padecido su mordedura, percibido su cuerpo empujando contra el suyo, sentido el vértigo de tocar su piel y el despliegue de su energía mágica inundando su cuerpo. Se embriagó de él, bebió de su magia y quedó borracha de placer. Tan solo el ínfimo contacto de sus manos fue suficiente para lanzarla al abismo. Culpa, atracción, temor, odio y rencor, todo revolviéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y el descubrimiento de la terrible verdad, el simple hecho de que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Después de probarlo ya nunca más nada sería igual.

Mientras lo observaba, en ese momento, Hermione estuvo segura de lo que se proponía. Lo leyó tan claro como un libro en sus gélidos ojos. Lo vio en cámara lenta, Draco Malfoy con su fuerte humanidad, moviéndose con una rapidez asombrosa, levantó una pierna y pateó en la espalda al hombre moreno hasta hacerlo caer boca abajo. Le inmovilizó la cabeza contra el suelo apoyando un pie sobre esta. Implacable, letal, atacó sin contemplaciones…sin remordimientos como la maquina asesina que era. Ella por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, se había quedado paralizada observando como Malfoy atacaba, pero luego de un momento surrealista, en donde apreció todos y cada uno de los músculos de Draco contrayéndose mientras se movía como un felino, Hermione se fue hasta él para intentar apartarlo. No iba a dejar que siguiese esa pelea por nada del mundo.

-Detente…..se van a matar….- dijo Hermione con apremió-luego miró al árbitro que meneó con la cabeza de un lado a otro incrédulo ante el patético espectáculo que estaba dando la mujer-Usted…..pare está pelea por dios santo- la gente estaba enardecida e insultaba a Hermione por interrumpir el combate. Las luces dirigidas al ring la enceguecían, estaba ciega…ciega…y sin embargo lo único que veía era a él.

-No seas idiota…..Granger….deja de estorbar- respondió Draco, entonces la jaló por un brazo y la empujó con fuerza hasta el otro extremo del ring.

-Nott- gritó Draco hacia las gradas, un hombre alto e imponente se subió al ring- sácala de aquí ahora.

-Pero…..- Hermione sentía la sangre en la boca y la lengua pesada, le dolía la cara una barbaridad y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¡Theo! ¡Ahora!- grito Draco con una expresión mortal en su cara, tenía una fea cortada encima de la ceja que cubría su cara de sangre, su aspecto era temible, tal como un guerrero de tiempos antiguos en abierto combate singular.

Hermione parpadeó intentando salir de esa ensoñación. La audiencia aplaudía a rabiar, sobre todo cuando Draco dejó libre al hombre para que se pusiese de pie y continuara la pelea.

Nott agarró a Hermione y se la echó sobre un hombro, la chica empezó a patear, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era imposible ganar en esas condiciones.

-¿Me puede explicar de qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó el árbitro.

-Es una de las chicas de nuestro grupo, está drogada, no sabe lo que hace, ya sabe cómo es….alcohol…cocaína…enloquece a cualquiera- respondió Nott.

-Yo no estoy drogada- gritó Hermione, dándole un golpe en la espalda. Theo la ignoró y le sonrió al árbitro.

-Se lo dije…está totalmente desquiciada….le hace falta un poco de acción para calmarse- dijo Nott dándole palmaditas al trasero de Hermione.

-Suéltame idiota…y no me des nalgadas….no tengo cinco años- dijo ella completamente ruborizada.

-No…más bien parece que tienes cuatro años- contestó Theo.

-Sáquela fuera de aquí….sino llamaré a seguridad- dijo el árbitro.

-No es necesario- dijo Theo. Hermione no siguió protestando. La intervención de muggles no era conveniente.

Mientras descendían del ring, Theo bajó a Hermione, los dos se miraron por un segundo, ella estaba furiosa, él lucia bastante serio.

-Ahora, cállate y salgamos de aquí lo mas disimuladamente posible….todos nos están mirando recuerda…estás borracha….muy borracha…. mejor hazte la inconsciente- dijo Theo y se la echó nuevamente al hombro antes de que Hermione pudiese decir nada más. Estaba sorprendida, la cargaba como si pesase menos que una pluma.

Theo Nott estaba completamente exasperado, esa noche había sido una especie de viernes loco. Y no era solo que Granger había decidido ir por cuenta y riesgo precisamente a la boca del lobo. ¿Cómo rayos había encontrado a Malfoy? Esa era una buena pregunta, porque de seguro que el rubio no le dijo donde buscarlo, ella lo había seguido y se había metido en una gorda por insensata. Lo peor de todo, la segunda parte infernal fue ver a Pansy luciendo como una pérdida, tonteando con un tipo, seguramente por orden de Draco o al menos eso esperaba.

Theo Nott sabía y estaba consciente del tipo de trabajo que WANTED hacia y la forma de concretarlo. Por supuesto que sí, tenían tiempo en eso, las reglas estaban claras. No podía dejar que sus emociones interfiriesen. Sin embargo estaba furioso con Draco, ellos dos tenían un acuerdo respecto a Pansy, jamás exponerla, nunca. Detestaba el hecho de que Draco era incapaz de cumplir una promesa y estaba furioso con ella por desafiarlo, porque ella sabía perfectamente que Theo iba a disgustarse. Confiaba en Pansy, sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de dejarse abusar, era lo suficientemente buena luchando con magia o sin ella para evitar que la vejaran. Pero no le gustaba el asunto en lo absoluto.

Mientras cargaba con Hermione Granger pasó del lado de Pansy y se detuvo, ella estaba sentada en las piernas de un tipo que le acariciaba el trasero con aburrimiento mientras degustaba un trago y miraba el combate.

Los ojos de Nott lanzaban literalmente llamas, Pansy le sostuvo la mirada un rato, antes de sonreír tontamente de nuevo hacia el hombre con el que estaba. Theo gruñó y ella volvió a lo, esta vez como advertencia. ¡ No!, la palabra muda la formaron sus labios… ¡NO!

Theo estaba furioso, muerto de celos y encabronado. Su instinto natural le impelía llevársela arrastrada de allí aunque fuese por los cabellos. Pero ella…..ella simplemente lo ignoró. En ese sentido, Pansy se estaba tomando su trabajo en WANTED más en serio que él.

Salió caminando fuera del sitio con Hermione Granger en su hombro, mientras tanto en el ring, la pelea continuaba con un Draco Malfoy mas cabreado que nunca.

Llegaron a un callejón oscuro al lado de "FIVE". Nott se quitó de encima a Hermione, ella caminó un trecho tambaleante pero logró sentarse en un banco de madera pegado a un muro. Nott se colocó frente a ella, pegando su espalda al muro contrario. El sitio estaba oscuro, iluminado apenas con unas luces fluorescentes que parpadeaban.

Ella gimió cuando tocó su labio roto y luego vio su mano cubierta de sangre, además tenía un feo morado formándose en su cara. Nott levantó la mirada y la observó unos segundos, odiaba ver a una mujer golpeada, se le revolvía el estomago, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella tendiéndole un pañuelo blanco, Hermione lo miró cautelosa pero se lo aceptó.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

-Habría que curártelo con un hechizo….pero algo me dice que es mejor que permanezcas así hasta que Draco llegue- dijo Theo. Y tenía razón, si la veía golpeada quizás Draco no tuviese la tentación de meterse con ella.

-¿Eres tú el que me sigue?- preguntó ella saliendo poco a poco de su aturdimiento. Cerraba los ojos y solo veía a Draco Malfoy mirándola con una expresión diferente al desprecio habitual.

-Esa es una pregunta que no tengo intensiones de contestar- respondió Nott fingiendo una calma que no sentía. Mientras estaba allí, cuidando a Hermione Granger, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Pansy.

-Alguien de WANTED me sigue esta noche. No es Malfoy ni es Parkinson, así que solo quedas tú, mi deducción es la obvia- dijo Hermione ya recuperada.

-¿Podríamos contratar gente para eso?- dijo Nott levantando una ceja. Así que ella sabía de WANTED ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Draco tendría que ofrecerle muchas….muchas explicaciones al respecto.

-No sigas con este juego….tú eres mi perro guardián….se lo suficiente de WANTED para saber que trabajan solos…- contestó Hermione. Nott la miró y le gruñó amenazante….ella también le dedicó una mirada asesina e intentó gruñirle, el gesto le hizo gracia a Theo. Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan pálida y tan indefensa así golpeada como estaba, pero su fortaleza y su animosidad seguían intactas. _Ella es el tipo de persona que no se deja joder ni aun en las peores situaciones….tal como yo. _

-Genio y figura hasta la sepultura ¿No es así?- dijo él mientras lanzaba una carcajada- De ti decían en el colegio que eras tan inteligente que apestabas….además de arrogante.

-Si mal lo recuerdo de ti decían lo mismo….Theodore Nott…..el único chico en la historia de Hogwarts que despreció ser prefecto porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para él- contestó Hermione de mala gana.

-Eso decían….vaya…de seguro me convertí en toda una leyenda- dijo Nott cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-No…para nada….después de todo no eras tan importante- respondió ella.

-Claro…se me olvidaba con quien hablo…..con el verdadero mito de Hogwarts…la bruja más inteligente de su generación….la heroína amiga de Harry Potter….el niño- que- sobrevivió -sin tirarse un pedo- dijo Nott sonriendo enseñando todos los dientes, Hermione se apretujo en su abrigo visiblemente incomoda y le hizo una señal con el dedo del medio- Pero hoy no demostraste mucha inteligencia ¿en qué diablos pensaste cuando te metiste en ese ring?

-Convino de que no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes- dijo ella tocándose el rostro azorada, había perdido la cuenta de los golpes que había recibido en los últimos días.

-Seguro que no….¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Se estaban matando…..es espantoso que exista gente que considere el boxeo un deporte divertido- dijo Hermione.

-Lamentablemente….hasta eso ha caído lo que llamamos civilización- dijo Nott totalmente de acuerdo- pero no lo hacen por entretenimiento sino por dinero…o quizás por ambas cosas.

-¿Qué pasara con Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione.

-Preocupada por Draco….¿me pregunto por qué?- dijo Nott, Hermione evitó responder- en fin, no pasará nada, él ganará como siempre.

-¿Suele competir mucho?- preguntó Hermione. Nott, como estaba molesto con Draco, dejó correr su lengua.

-Lo hace para aliviar tensiones. Últimamente ha estado de un humor de perros y no sé porque tengo la sensación de que tú eres la culpable. ¿Están saliendo?- preguntó Nott como si fuese lo más normal del mundo plantearse esa pregunta. Draco Malfoy en su opinión tenía zafado un tornillo desde hacía algún tiempo, andaba por el mundo como si le valiera mierda, así que no le sorprendería para nada que se estuviese follando a su antigua archienemiga del colegio.

-¿Qué?- Hermione abrió los ojos espantada solo de imaginárselo.

-Simple ¿Se están acostando o algo así? ¿Por qué no veo la razón del porque tanto interés de parte y parte?

-Mis motivos no los discutiré contigo….y no….no estoy enredada con Malfoy. No sé por qué diablos todo el mundo saca la misma conclusión- dijo ella titubeando.

-Será porque ustedes dos persiguiéndose la cola uno al otro es algo muy extraño, tú lo ayudas y él corre a buscarte como alma que lleva el diablo cuando te secuestran- dijo Nott irónico- pero no….no me expliques….lo sabré de todas formas. Está noche Draco o desembucha o lo mató….a lo mejor no en ese orden precisamente. Es bastante jodido estar metido dentro y no saber por qué demonios.

-Sabes Nott….es lo único sabio que has dicho en los últimos cinco minutos. Es bastante jodido ser parte de un asunto del que no tienes ni puta idea y ni siquiera eres el culpable- comentó Hermione sintiéndose a gusto con la conversación. A pesar de su apariencia y su mala actitud inicial, Theo Nott parecía un tipo cuerdo y ella necesitaba una conversación con alguien coherente urgentemente.

-Me caes bien Granger…..tan bien…que casi me provoca dejarte ir- Theo levantó una ceja y Hermione suspiró aliviada- pero no….no lo haré. Estoy cabreado y necesito mi momento de diversión.

- Eres casi tan imbécil que Malfoy- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y resoplando. Ya sabía ella que estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas sobre el carácter de Theo.

-En eso….te equivocas….nadie en este mundo es tan patán como Draco- dijo Theo y se acercó a ella. Le levantó el mentón con una mano y observó apreciativamente la herida, Hermione se dio cuenta que el azul de sus ojos era muy intenso, casi azul eléctrico…pero su mirada no era turbulenta como la de Malfoy sino mas bien directa y honesta….por lo que veía, era un hombre que controlaba muy bien sus emociones, sabia comportarse con educación, a diferencia del otro.

- Ha podido hacerte daño en serio….maldito idiota- dijo Nott quitándole el pañuelo y limpiándole la sangre del mentón. Ella lo miraba con atención, su gesto era considerado, hasta delicado. A pesar de su aspecto atemorizante, ella sintió que no representaba ningún peligro para ella. Lo había entendido entre líneas, su misión no solo era seguirla, sino también protegerla. Lógicamente, Draco Malfoy la quería sana y salva por muy buenos motivos. Theo Nott parecía el tipo de persona que o caía muy mal al principio o muy bien de entrada, a ella le cayó bien.

-Es solo un golpe, cuando llegue a casa me curaré- dijo Hermione quitándole el pañuelo- para ser socio de Malfoy eres bien amable….Nott

-No soy su socio…soy su amigo…el único que le queda. Y en cuanto a lo otro….cuando me lo propongo, soy un caballero- dijo Nott- no pasa todas las veces, pero hago el intento. Tú eres el experimento de esta noche….Hermione.

-¿Ya no me llamas Granger?- dijo ella.

-Me gusta llamar a las mujeres por su nombre de pila- dijo Nott guiñándole un ojo. Le gustaba tontear con la gente, en especial si quería sacarse de la cabeza algún asunto…un asunto llamado Pansy Parkinson- sobre todo cuando estoy intimando con ellas.

-Dicen que eres todo un Casanova….ya veo porque…tienes una lengua de plata- contestó ella.

-No olvides mi hermoso aspecto, luzco mejor sin ropa….te lo aseguro- Hermione achicó los ojos. No podía negarlo, Theo Nott era un exquisito ejemplar masculino….ojos azules intensos, alto, fornido, cabello castaño largo, arrolladora confianza en sí mismo….estaba caliente como el infierno…pero no le atraía en lo absoluto. Hacía falta algo más que un rostro atractivo para hacerla caer. Además, ella tenía suficiente con Malfoy, para agregarse más problemas encima. Sin embargo, para su pesar, le caía bien el desenfadado coqueteo y la ironía de Theo Nott. Que estuviese ligando con ella o intentándolo, al parecer era su conducta habitual con las mujeres.

- Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo…no estoy interesada.

-Tranquila bonita…..no suelo meterme en donde comen otros. Por lo que entendí…tú eres asunto solo y exclusivamente de Draco- dijo Nott.

-Yo no soy asunto de nadie. Me basto y me sobró yo sola- contestó ella ofendida. Sentirse la propiedad de alguien era mortificante para Hermione, mucho más si otros se lo decían en su cara.

Draco salió al cabo de una hora. Se había duchado y su cabello mojado estaba peinado hacia atrás despejándole el rostro que estaba golpeado, con muchos moretones y una ceja partida, lejos de parecer afectado por sus heridas caminaba con resolución. Hermione se levantó de su asiento alarmada en cuanto lo vio y Nott inmediatamente fue a encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? ¿Te dije que la siguieras?- reclamó Draco sin mirar a Hermione.

-Eso hice…..- dijo Nott- la seguí hasta aquí, donde yo sabía que ibas a estar, lo único que no se me pasó por la cabeza fue que trajeras a Pansy contigo- dijo Nott agarrándolo por los hombros y dándole un empujón- ¿Qué hablamos tú y yo hace un tiempo? eh…habla ….¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?- le dio otro empujón, Draco no hizo ningún intento por defenderse, inexplicablemente nunca le había provocado irse de manos con Theo, quizás era porque practicaban mucho juntos y le había perdido el interés, no lo veía como una amenaza real- acaso tantos golpes en la cabeza te están afectando el seso…ella no….cualquiera menos ella.

-Pansy estará bien, sabe manejarse en este tipo de situaciones- dijo Draco restándole importancia a los reclamos de Theo, estaba harto de sus celos, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y energías, total ellos dos no tenían nada.

-Ella no tiene porque hacer esto….no está en el trato- dijo Theo.

-Iba a estar pendiente de ella…no iba a suceder nada- explicó Draco. Hermione miraba con atención el intercambio, por primera vez en su vida veía a Draco Malfoy interactuando de una manera medianamente normal con alguien.

-¿Por qué será que no te creó una palabra? Tú nunca estás atento a nada mientras peleas- dijo Nott.

-Calla…-dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Hermione- Pansy está preparada para el plan, sabe las reglas, no como otras, que no saben escuchar ni entender las advertencias.

Eso fue demasiada provocación para Hermione, quien mordió el anzuelo limpiamente.

-Si piensas que me iba a quedar en mi casa tranquilamente estas demente Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

Draco intentó irse contra ella y Hermione inmediatamente desenfundó su varita y lo apuntó, Draco hizo lo mismo.

-Calma….hermano…calma- dijo Nott arrastrando a Draco hasta una pared. El asunto Pansy tendría que esperar ahora lo importante era evitar que Draco hiciese una estupidez. Desde hacia tiempo tenía que lidiar con los ataques violentos de su amigo, no sabía que pensar, él perdía el control momentáneamente y era un desastre….por eso justamente se lanzaba a pelear en esos combates ilegales…para no irse de olla, pero esta noche….estaba peor que nunca. Draco intentó sacárselo de encima, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, esta vez sí lo sintió como un ataque frontal y su instinto estaba respondiendo, sin embargo aun así intentaba controlarse. Theo se dio cuenta y empezó a hablar con él- Respira profundo y cálmate….ya tuviste suficiente pelea por esta noche, estás hecho un desastre.

-Apártate- dijo Draco, pero Theo Nott no se movió, se miraron un rato, midiendo fuerzas.

-No hasta estar seguro de que no vas a atacarla- contestó Theo

-No voy a hacerle daño….solo quiero hablar con Granger…para aclarar las cosas- dijo Draco con la cabeza un poco despejada. Era difícil no perder el control con ella, era un cumulo de sensaciones difícil de manejar, quería golpearla, herirla, tocarla…todo al mismo tiempo. Ella le atraía como un imán, probablemente debido al hechizo…o por la maldición de Voldemort o quizás por los dos o quien sabia…de pronto alguna otra misteriosa causa, Draco se devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar una respuesta sin hallarla, lo único cierto es que constituía una verdadera atracción fatal.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Nott luego de cinco minutos. Hermione se mantenía callada. Su instinto natural era salir corriendo de allí, pero al parecer él quería hablar y ella también….tenían que reformular el trato.

-Suéltame- gruñó Draco. Theo lo soltó no sin pensárselo un segundo.

-Déjanos solos- ordenó Draco.

Theo miró a Hermione, esperando su opinión.

-Mejor te quedas- dijo ella. No se sentía segura con Draco, de hecho, no lo estaba.

-No...Granger no lo pongas mas difícil para ti de lo que es- dijo Draco- hablaremos mientras caminaremos hasta tu casa. Nott…me imagino que esperaras a Pansy, así que quedas relevado por esta noche.

Nott asintió, luego miró a Hermione, ella estaba pálida como un fantasma. Resudaba miedo por los cuatro costados. El hombre lo encontró extraño….¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella le temía? ¿Qué le había hecho Draco?

-Prométeme que no le harás daño- dijo Nott resueltamente- ella parece buena gente, seguro que es entrometida, pero trato de defenderte de alguna manera. No veo otra razón por la cual se metiese en la pelea.

-Se metió porque es terca como una mula….solo por eso….además no lo hizo por mi….lo hizo por ella- dijo Draco hastiado- No le haré nada….nada que ella no quiera…así que vete tranquilo Nott.

Theo se acercó a Hermione y le tendió una mano, ella acepto el ofrecimiento, se dieron las manos cordialmente.

-Hasta luego Hermione ….tengo la ligera sensación que nos veremos pronto- dijo Theo.

-La próxima vez que me sigas…..hazte un favor y revélate…últimamente estoy un poco paranoica debido a tu jefe aquí presente…no quiero lanzarte un hechizo por descuido…sabes…soy buena con eso de la magia….Theodore- dijo ella ofreciéndole una discreta sonrisa. Draco los miró a ambos….entre desconcertado y hastiado….ahora ellos se tuteaban…rodó los ojos sin darle mayor importancia. Conocía a Theo, sin duda intento afilar las garras con ella y si conocía algo a Granger, ella ya le había dado el mordisco de advertencia correspondiente, si tenía que reconocerle algo a la chica, era que era la pesadilla del género masculino, esquiva como un gato con el agua. Intensa…eso si…en el fondo, muy en el fondo, bien intensa…sus respuestas físicas la delataban, Draco lo había visto con sus propios ojos, por efecto del hechizo, sus pechos erectos al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, la humedad entre sus piernas, la manera en que peleaba con él, pero en circunstancias normales, ella era muy reservada. De seguro nadie jamás se había follado ese culo apretado y si alguien lo hizo alguna vez, sin duda había que darle el premio Nobel a la perseverancia. Asunto muy malo si tomaba en cuenta que él tenía unas cuantas noches pensando como seria de verdad follarse su culo y todo lo demás mientras unían sus marcas.

_Locuras…estoy pensando puras insensateces….jamás…nunca…_

-Lo tomaré en cuenta….buena para la magia….excelente conversadora….mala pateando traseros- dijo Nott dando la vuelta todavía riéndose a carcajadas.

Draco se acercó a Hermione pero mantuvo una distancia prudencial. Levantó el rostro y la miró detenidamente unos minutos, ella también, luego de un rato la tensión del silencio fue insoportable.

-Luces horrible- dijo él.

-Tú también- contesto ella huraña.

-Si te sirve de algo le hice pagar a ese tipo el golpe que te dio- dijo él mientras que sin pensarlo mucho estiró el brazo y tomó su cara. Fue un gesto inconsciente, con el pulgar acarició su rostro y el labio inferior roto. Hermione rehuyó el contacto, que hizo arder su piel inexplicablemente

-No te pedí ayuda para eso- contestó ella- ¿Lo mataste?

-Creo recordar que te dije que no te metieras en mis cosas….no… no lo maté…aunque te resulte difícil creerlo estás peleas no son a muerte….pero creo que ese tipo pasará una buena temporada en el hospital….los gastos corren por mi cuenta por supuesto…no dejó enemigos detrás de mi….por lo menos no más de los necesarios….Es solo un deporte…no hagas tanta alharaca….entonces… ¿dejarás de meterte en mis asuntos?- dijo él. Desde el punto de vista de Draco había sido muy mala idea que lo siguiera, estuvo a punto de echar a perder todo su plan de esa noche. Gracias a la intervención oportuna de Theo y a que ella iba con una abrigo cubriendo su cabeza, no se habían delatado.

-Tus asuntos últimamente son mis asuntos- contestó ella hoscamente.

-¿Es que no te importan tus padres?…habló en serio- dijo él retomando su advertencia.

-Me importan….pero si les haces algo….me mato….así de simple….me suicido y te mato. No es una promesa vacía….lo haré…..atrévete con mi familia y tu vida se extinguirá al mismo tiempo que la mía- dijo ella con firmeza, sus ojos oscuros brillaban, como siempre lo hacían cuando se molestaba- Yo haría cualquier cosa por quienes amo…cualquier cosa.

DRaco se contuvo de responder. Observó decisión en su mirada. Si algo reconocía de Hermione Granger, era su lealtad absoluta por los suyos. Intentó tomar esa debilidad a su favor, pero al parecer se había tornado en su contra. De nuevo, un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- no tenía intensiones de ceder tan fácilmente, pero estaba cansado y obstinado. Y luego de darle vueltas un rato, decidió que podía entregar terreno si ella aceptaba darle algo a cambio.

-Devuélveme mi libertad de acción- dijo ella-y aléjate de mí.

-Puedo concederte lo primero, pero de lo segundo, olvídate ¿Tú no hablas en serio de suicidio cierto?- dijo él arqueando una ceja, Draco estaba consciente que situaciones desesperadas a veces conducían a acciones desesperadas, él era el mejor ejemplo de eso. Quizás…de pronto…estaba presionándola demasiado.

-Me estás llevando al límite- confesó ella dolida- Se que el hechizo te trastorna, pero no puedes convertirme en tu esclava. Razónalo Malfoy, no es ni conveniente ni práctico. Tienes tu vida y yo la mía, no podemos seguir en esta tortura eterna

-No de hecho aspiro y espero que no sea eterno. Pero tu libertad termina donde empieza la mía…..necesito que estés segura…y ya sabes porque- dijo él

-Puedo cuidarme sola- dijo Hermione, analizando todo rápido, no podía dejarse llevar por las contradictorias emociones que su cercanía producía en ella, debía conservar la cabeza clara, intentar razonar con Malfoy- pongamos todo esto en perspectiva. Yo puedo ayudarte con la información que necesitas. Soy un funcionario del ministerio. Tú tienes acceso a sitios vedados para mi….porque eres un criminal- Draco levantó la ceja- Apartando el hechizo, tú me necesitas y quizás…yo te necesito.

-Aceptas que me necesitas- dijo él.

-Yo también me siento mal físicamente- dijo ella sin aclarar lo que le sucedia del todo.

-¿Qué pasa con el hechizo y la marca?- dijo él.

-Creo que un contacto más o menos regular bastaría- dijo ella dudosa. Era un hecho, necesitaba un psiquiatra, porque estaba haciendo exactamente lo que no deseaba hacer, esa extraña mezcla de temor y atracción era desquiciante.

Una gota de sangre cayó de la ceja de Draco hasta su labio, él sacó la lengua y la saboreó, con una expresión de disgusto. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba malherido, tal como ella. Su espíritu compasivo ganó la partida …ella odiaba que la gente sufriese algún daño….aunque fuese alguien que no merecía el epíteto de "gente" como Malfoy.

Hermione se acercó con cautela.

- Dame tu mano…- ella extendió la suya.

-¿Qué?- Draco retrocedió cauteloso, verla ofreciendo lo que antes tuvo que tomar obligado era desconcertante.

-Tienes heridas…yo también…deberíamos curarnos- dijo Hermione hablando entre dientes.

-Podríamos hacerlo en privado- contestó él.

-No….no mas situaciones incomodas contigo- dijo ella- no confió en ti. Además no hay nadie por aquí. Dame la mano Malfoy, ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

-Puedo obligarte- dijo él.

-Si….sin duda lo lograrías….pero sufrirías más daño en el intento- contestó ella enseñándole su varita-No juegues con mi paciencia Draco Malfoy.

-No juegues tú conmigo Granger- respondió él, pero le tendió la mano que tenia tatuada la marca.

Hermione tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco, las marcas ardieron y ambos sintieron la magia de nuevo recorriendo sus cuerpos.

-Es mucho mejor cuando no es por la fuerza- comentó Hermione pensando en voz alta, sintiendo de nuevo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y como dejaba de ser ella para convertirse en él.

Ella cerró los ojos y él la tomó de la cintura arrastrándola hasta pegarla a un muro. Hermione empezó a temblar. Aspiró el aroma de Draco, olía a limpio, pero también una nota de madera de sándalo y algo más que ella no supo describir. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron, encajando uno con el otro, unidos desde las rodillas hasta el pecho. A través de la ropa, Draco podía sentir su calor y ella el suyo, mientras tanto el hechizo hacia lo propio, inundándolos de magia y poder, de vida y muerte, de luz y oscuridad. Era tan visceral, tan primordial, tan exquisito y a la vez tan devastador. Ella seguía temblando como una hoja al viento. Lo notaba cada vez más fuerte….mucho más fuerte y difícil de controlar.

-¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Cierto?- preguntó él mientras apoyaba su frente en el muro de adoquines, la tenia bien sujeta, pero ella no hacia ningún movimiento para soltarse, solo temblaba.

-Si…te temo…no soy menos persona por sentir eso….Tengo mis razones- susurró ella, sus palabras eran sentidas, Draco sintió su ofensa como propia.

-No vas a olvidarlo nunca….lo que pasó- dijo él en voz baja, ya tranquilo después del contacto, el dolor se había ido y la claridad volvía. Estaban muy juntos, cualquiera que los viese pensarían que se trataba de una pareja enredándose, de hecho dos personas saliendo del club los vieron de reojo y caminaron un poco más de prisa para dejarlos solos en lo suyo.

-Intentaste violarme…matarme…me hiciste daño físico…Aun todavía lo haces, tomas de mi por la fuerza, lo detesto- dijo ella, desviando su cara.

-No sabía lo que hacia esa vez- dijo Draco-y en cuanto a lo otro, tú peleaste conmigo, yo solo me defendí….es automático.

-Yo ….no me agrada nada esto- contestó ella.

-A mi no me gusta que me temas….prefiero a la chica que me golpeó una vez sin dudarlo un segundo, la considero un contrincante a mi altura- dijo él, quizás las palabras más sinceras que le había dicho en su vida. Habló sin pensarlo, le salió muy dentro de sí, desde el fondo de su alma.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó Hermione desconfiada. Tenerlo frente a ella hablando como una persona normal no como un energúmeno la desconcertaba. Malfoy al parecer intentaba parecer razonable. Era casi preferible escucharlo insultándola.

-Porque si bien no aspiro que tengamos una relación de ningún tipo….no quiero estar luchando contigo todo el tiempo por algo que es inevitable…el hechizo- dijo él su tono era ronco, arrastrando las palabras, hablaba cerca de su oído, Hermione sintió como sus vellos se erizaban ante su aliento caliente. Ella hacia todo el esfuerzo posible en ocultarlo, pero no era indiferente del todo a él. Quizás fuese producto del hechizo o quizás no, pero él despertaba alguna cosa en lo más profundo de su ser que la turbaba. Existía algo en Draco Malfoy …alguna cosa que estimulaba su curiosidad…una fatal curiosidad, siempre había sido así, desde la primera vez que lo vio en Hogwarts, desde que supo quien era …desde que lo vio en acción durante la guerra…. Draco Malfoy hijo de mortifago, mortifago….comprobado desde hacía unos cuantos días cuando se reunieron de nuevo…él era intenso…violento….impredecible…. enigmático, sus ojos grises eran claros y al mismo tiempo tan oscuros, tempestuosos, el espejo de un alma compleja, ojos tristes unas veces otras enfebrecidos, parecía como si Malfoy sufriese eternamente la carga de ser quien era, pero no arrepentimiento de sus acciones, ella no veía arrepentimiento…sino plena y consciente resignación.

Lo despreciaba…era cierto….pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba curiosidad. Porque no conocía en lo absoluto a la persona con la cual compartía una especie de dependencia. Debajo del temor que le producía…existían otras cosas, aspectos ocultos que ella quería descubrir y que la desubicaban por completo…o de pronto el temor que sentía, era solo miedo a lo desconocido….porque estaba segura que él era diferente a cualquier otra cosas que hubiese experimentado en la vida.

- Serviría de algo decirte que lo siento- él clavó sus ojos en ella de la manera usual, una mirada inclemente, intensa y salvaje- que de mi no tienes que temer que intenté abusar de ti de nuevo….que jamás sucederá algo así otra vez.

-Serviría…si confiara en ti- dijo ella- pero no lo hago.

-Lo único que te queda….es confiar en mí- dijo él- por todas las razones que valen y por ninguna.

Cuando él volvió a mirarla, los moretones habían desaparecido. Ella estaba igual que siempre, su piel blanca y pulcra, sus labios rojos e invitadores, sus espectaculares ojos oscuros observándolos consternada, con desesperación. Se conmovió, no pudo evitarlo, era difícil no sentirse conmovido al ver derrotada a una mujer tan fuerte. Tenía que concedérselo, ella, era sido una formidable contendiente.

Hermione notó algo diferente en su mirada, sus ojos grises estaban claros, brillantes, la expresión de su cara era más relajada, más normal, su miedo se diluyó un poco. Después de todo, él era un pobre ser humano sometido a una poderosa maldición…tal como ella. Hermione lo empujó suavemente para separarlo de su cuerpo, Draco se apartó. El contacto cesó y el momento de reconocimiento pasó.

-No puedo entender porque te peleas en un sitio así- dijo ella.

-Es parte del trabajo- respondió crípticamente Draco con su hosquedad habitual, ahora se sentía incomodo, compartir su magia con ella lo hacia sentir desnudo, descubierto, débil, expuesto.

-Me imagino que tenemos un acuerdo- dijo ella.

-Lo tenemos…pero te pediré algo a cambió…..y no me sigas- dijo Draco- si tienes alguna pista, avísame y veremos que puede hacerse. Déjame el trabajo pesado a mí y tú encárgate de lo tuyo.

-¿Tú vas a seguirme? – preguntó Hermione. Draco no contestó, era tan obvio que era una necedad responder.

-No estires esa cuerda Granger- dijo Draco- tómalo como protección.

-Me niego a aceptarlo- dijo ella- tengo formas de evadirme.

-Me gustará ver como lo intentas- dijo Draco-ahora…camina.

-¿Qué quieres a cambió?- preguntó a ella, sorprendida de que él cediese su posición en apariencia tan fácilmente.

-Necesito ver a mi madre, arréglalo- respondió Draco sin añadir más nada. Hermione supo que no era una petición….era una orden.

0o0

Pansy dejó al hombre inconsciente sobre el piso de un callejón, revisó su cartera y encontró una identificación….memorizó los números, estaba seguro de que eran unas claves de acceso, luego ella se encargaría de averiguar a que conducían. Se aseguró de dejar al hombre visible, no le convenía que muriese de hipotermia. Incluso ella misma haría una llamada telefónica a la policía, solo para asegurarse de que lo rescataban. Estaba segura que la versión oficial seria que una prostituta intentó robarlo, ella también tomó todo su dinero, el hombre no recordaría mucho, Pansy le aplicó un Oblivate.

Caminó por las aceras de la calle principal con rapidez, apretujándose en su abrigo, debía encontrar un sitio seguro para desaparecerse. De pronto sintió que la jalaban hacia el interior de una tienda abandonada, estaba oscuro dentro del local y ella se temió lo peor. Le taparon la boca y ella intentó deshacerse del agarré. Quien la había sometido la giró para colocarla frente a él. Ella respiro aliviada al ver que se trataba de Theo.

-Casi me matas del susto- dijo ella, Theo la soltó y se alejó unos metros de ella.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no aceptes los planes de Malfoy- dijo Theo- lo hemos hablado muchas veces, me lo prometiste.

-No te prometí nada- dijo ella secamente- tú como siempre pones palabras en mis labios, frases que no te he dicho.

-No me gusta….parecías una mujerzuela- dijo Nott.

-Pues se trataba justamente de parecer una puta…..esa era la idea- dijo Pansy.

-¿Es que no sabes lo que esos tipos hacen con las mujeres? ¡Por dios!- dijo Theo- hablaré con Draco, está será la última vez.

-Tú no eres quien para controlarme- respondió ella airada- soy miembro de WANTED igual que tú. Mismos derechos mismos deberes. Pretendo ganarme mi dinero trabajando.

-Vaya….me sorprendes….hubiese querido oírte decir eso hace cinco años cuando eras una chiquilla mimada- contestó él irónico.

-No…yo hace cinco años….era una chiquilla estúpida- lanzó ella. Theo abrió la boca para responder e inmediatamente calló, sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería.

-Solo intento protegerte- dijo él intentando justificarse. La miró de reojo, lucia atractiva, con su cabello negro desordenado y ese atuendo que marcaba cada una de sus curvas.

-Pues gracias….no lo necesito…no lo quiero- dijo Pansy.

-Tú no sabes lo que quieres….nunca lo has sabido- respondió él. Ella sintió su condescendencia como una puñalada. Él siempre tan seguro, tan arrogante, pisoteando su orgullo, haciendo afirmaciones a la ligera.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- respondió ella furiosa-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque te conozco- respondió Theo. Ella se comportaba como una niña, eternamente furiosa porque le quitaron su juguete. Nunca le dijo que lo amaba, él tenía por seguro que nunca lo amó, que solo fue una atracción de dos jóvenes inexpertos para ella, cierto, la hirió, hirió su orgullo, pero no pudo ser más nada, no amor, porque nadie enamorado hubiese aceptado sin decir una palabra lo que él le dijo cuando terminaron.

-No…tú no me conoces….no sabes nada de mí- dijo ella dolida- nunca te interesó ni te importó conocer nada de mí.

-No voy a tener está conversación de nuevo contigo- dijo Theo, presintiendo que pisaban terreno peligroso. Ella de un tiempo a la fecha intentaba tocar ese tema, el del verdadero motivo que rompieran y él no podía decírselo.

-Ese es el preciso problema….nunca lo hemos hablado- dijo ella colocándose su largo cabello a un lado de la nuca, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- jamás…ni una sola palabra desde que sucedió ¿Cómo puedes olvidar tan fácilmente?

Theo bajó el rostro, apretó los puños impotente. Tantos secretos, tantas mentiras. Fingir que nunca la quiso, que nunca le interesó. El daño que le había hecho, que se hizo a sí mismo. Demasiado para soportar.

La quería….!Oh dios!...como la quería. Y maldecía cada segundo de su vida ese profano sentimiento.

-No seas inmadura….la gente folla y después rompe…sin ningún alboroto …todo el tiempo ¿Porque tú y yo habríamos de ser diferentes?- contestó Theo- entiéndelo de una buena vez, está superado, olvidado y enterrado.

Pansy tembló de indignación. Olvidado…claro como si ella fuese a olvidarlo. No podía, jamás lo haría, tenía la prueba viviente frente a ella para recodárselo mientras viviese. Y mientras tanto, él….él se iba de putas, acostándose con todo el mundo, sin acordarse de que ella existía. Que tonta…que ingenua había sido.

Ella se adelantó unos pasos y lo abofeteó con rabia. La cara de Theo giró debido al impacto, de reojo le lanzó una mirada incandescente. Pansy se detuvo con la mano en el aire, sorprendida de su reacción, todavía no podía creerse que se había atrevido a golpearlo.

Pasó lo lógico, Theo la aprisionó contra la pared, buscó su boca y fundió sus labios con los de ella. Y solo el contacto bastó para hacerle perder la cabeza, la tomó en sus brazos, rodeó su espalda, sus manos bajaron hasta su trasero para sostenerla y la alzó montándosela a horcadas y pegándola a la pared. Pansy colocó sus manos en sus hombros, para luego desplazarlas hasta enredarlas con su cabello. La besaba ferozmente y ella le correspondió con más furia aun. Bebían de sus bocas, respiraban el tibio aliento del otro, sumergidos de lleno en el océano de una pasión reprimida por mucho tiempo. Anhelo, ansia, deseo, lujuria, todo explotando al mismo tiempo como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Ella estaba perdida en ese beso, lo deseó tanto, con tanta fuerza, durante tanto…tanto tiempo.

De pronto, Theo se paralizó, dejó de besarla de insofacto, ella se detuvo también. Él la bajó de su cuerpo lánguidamente, y se separó tambaleante dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su desordenado cabello, evitaba mirarla. Pansy caminó hacia él, desconcertada, buscando una respuesta, él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se acercase.

-No- dijo Theo.

-No ¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-No puede ser- Theo levantó su mirada, Pansy cuando vio la expresión de su cara retrocedió. El….él lucia….atormentado…asqueado como si ese beso fuese una desgracia…algo sucio. Eso le rompió el corazón.

-¿Por qué?- gimió ella- ¿Por qué?

-Olvídalo…fue un error…un terrible error…no volverá a suceder- Theo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Theo…no entiendo- dijo ella.

-Lo mejor será que no vaya por tu casa por un tiempo…de hecho…me buscaré un sitio para guardar mis cosas. Tú tienes tu vida…quizás algún día te busques pareja….yo solo sería un estorbo. - dijo él tratando de tomar aire. Se sentía asfixiado. El deseo y la culpa estaban destrozándolo. Era su hermana…..ella era su hermana…como podía haberla besado….otra vez…sin importarle nada.

-Theo…- ella no sabía que decir…..ni que pensar. Sintió ese beso real, la besó como siempre lo había hecho…como ella recordaba…con pasión desmedida ¿Por qué él reaccionaba de esa forma?.

Theo ni siquiera se despidió, dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda abandonada como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pansy se quedó de pie, quieta, con las lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos.

0o0

_Encontrar a quien follarse es fácil….solo tienes que ir al distrito rojo de Londres. Cualquiera puede hacerte el favor….como soy bien conocido….ni siquiera tengo que pagar._

_Con el alma bien jodida, así me sentía….quería olvidar….olvidarme de todo._

_Entré al burdel e inmediatamente dos chicas corrieron a saludarme. Les dedique mi sonrisa mas falsa y artera, llena de la diversión que seguro no sentía._

_-Hola guapo- me dijo una rubia con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación._

_-Necesitas ayuda con esto- me dijo otra chica, morena o castaña, ni me fije, lo que si sentí fue su mano metiéndose dentro de mi bragueta….estaba duro….duro como una piedra….pero no por ella ni por ninguna allí….solo por una sola, la única que no podía tener. _

_-Hoy estoy de humor para algo diferente- respondí._

_Aclaremos algo, follar es follar, pero es distinto ya sea con un hombre o con una mujer. Las féminas son delicadas, frágiles….su piel no resiste bien la violencia….están hechas para tener sexo duro hasta cierto punto y yo no estaba con ganas de ser sutil….tenia rabia….mucha rabia….rabia conmigo mismo esencialmente._

_-Martha….dile a Gary…que su chico está aquí- gritó la rubia._

_Me condujeron a una habitación, esperé de pie…solo me quité la camisa y encendí un cigarrillo, luego de unos minutos llegó Gary, un tipo que conocía bien….era el administrador del burdel, el chulo, maricon como pocos y estaba absolutamente prendado de mi. _

_Se me acercó e intentó besarme, pero yo lo rechacé….no quería desprenderme del recuerdo del sabor de Pansy….todavía no. Gary interpretó mi gesto y no insistió, se dedicó a lamerme el cuello y a acariciarme los pectorales. Era evidente que le gustaba, nada especial, yo siempre les gusto a todos._

_Yo no tenía mucha paciencia esa noche, así que usando toda mi fuerza, lo giré y lo pegue con la cara en la pared. Le desabroche los pantalones y se los bajé hasta las rodillas, mientras tanto sostenía sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Masajeé sus nalgas desnudas, para relajarlo, yo estaba listo, pronto él también lo estuvo, me puse un condón y sin muchos preliminares lo penetré._

_Entre los gemidos de Gary y mi propio vaivén, cerré los ojos y me dedique a olvidar._

0o0

Destruction of the family design  
And how the morals of society decline  
Essentially is beats to rhymes like grapes to wine  
It's alright we're in love  
Can't live with or without  
See, see she can't live with him and can't live without him

Paparoach-Revenge

Esa noche….muy tarde en la noche….llamaron a la puerta del orfanato de Farm Spring. El celador abrió la puerta y vio a una mujer morena vestida con un escandaloso abrigo rojo.

-¿Qué desea? Es tarde- dijo el vigilante.

-Quiero ver a la Hermana Sofía….dígale que es importante- dijo la mujer.

El vigilante tomó un comunicador, mientras le echaba un vistazo a la visitante. Era una chica joven, quizás 22 o 23 años, muy atractiva, pero con esas ropas parecía lo que seguramente era, una malviviente. El orfanato aparte de escuela católica para niños huérfanos, también servía ocasionalmente de refugio para indigentes y personas en riesgo. Y por la cara desgraciada de esa mujer, seguramente no lo había pasado nada bien esa noche.

-Su nombre- preguntó vigilante.

-Pansy….Pansy Parkinson- dijo la chica.

El vigilante retransmitió la información y las puertas se abrieron. Ella entró, caminando lentamente, esa noche le pesaba el cuerpo y el alma.

Una monja vino a su encuentro.

-Querida…que haces aquí esta noche…y con esas pintas….¿Que te sucedió?- preguntó la mujer afablemente. Pansy la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Necesitaba conversación, una buena taza de café y también quería…..-dijo ella.

-Es tarde….los niños duermen- dijo la monja- pero puedo ayudarte con el café….hasta puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

Pansy le sonrió, la monja le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entraron a la cocina, la monja le sirvió un poco de café. Pansy tomó un sorbo.

-Ese trabajo tuyo va a matarte….mira esas ojeras….en serio niña…deberías intentar conseguir otra cosa- dijo la Hermana Sofia.

-Dentro de un tiempo…todavía tengo asuntos que resolver, reunir más dinero…pronto…lo prometo- contestó Pansy. La versión oficial era que ella era una dama de compañía o mejor dicho una prostituta de lujo.

-Vamos a arreglar el gimnasio con el dinero que nos diste el mes pasado. Muchas gracias- dijo la monja- ojala otras personas colaboran como tú lo haces.

-No es nada, además usted sabe perfectamente que tengo poderosas razones para hacerlo- respondió Pansy.

-Debo decirte algo….una pareja se ha mostrado interesada. Quizás deberías reconsiderarlo- dijo ella.

-No….no- dijo Pansy un poco aterrada por las perspectivas, el corazón se le estrujó al escuchar esas palabras, su alma aulló desesperada, pero se controló para no lanzarse a llorar de pura impotencia- Será mejor que vaya a su habitación.

-Piénsalo- dijo la monja- quizás sea lo mejor…para todos.

_Creo que cada quien tiene sus secretos que guardar….yo tengo los míos….pero el más importante de todos…..es una pequeña niña de cuatro años que está dormida junto a su osito de peluche. Cuando llegó a su habitación, la de los niños más pequeños del orfanato, me acurrucó en su cama, ella se despierta y me mira con ojos de modorra, para luego ofrecerme una tierna sonrisa._

_-Mami- me dice y me lanza los brazos. Yo no me resisto y la abrazo acostándome con ella en la pequeña cama. Respiró su aroma de bebé y me siento en el cielo. _

_-Alex….nena…mami vino a dormir contigo hoy- Alexandra….ese es su nombre….se llama Alexandra como yo. Tiene el cabello castaño claro, los ojos azules y sus facciones son exactamente iguales a las de él. _

_Mentiras…mentiras sobre mentiras…mentiras y más mentiras…estoy hundida hasta la coronilla en mentiras y secretos ¿Porque la oculté? Por orgullo y por miedo. Su padre me había dejado el día que intenté decirle que estaba embarazada y luego miedo….miedo porque estaban cazando mortifagos y yo lucia la marca tenebrosa en mi piel. Me oculté, hui todos esos meses, pasé hambre y frio, esperaba un bebé y estaba sola muerta de miedo, fue terrible pasar por todo eso, hasta que un buen día me encontré con la hermana Sofía y ella se convirtió en mi salvadora. Curioso, yo cazaba muggles, los mataba y una muggle fue la única que se condolió de mí. Por supuesto, nunca dije que era bruja, ni la razón por la cual huía, conté una historia bastante creíble, una chica adolescente sin hogar que se embarazó de un novio que la dejó, no muy lejos de la realidad. _

_Alexandra nació y yo intenté por todos los medios de salir adelante, todavía ocultándome. Trabaje en el orfanato de secretaria, mensajera, cualquier cosa era buena para ganarme la estancia y la comida. Ser madre me bajó los humos, estoy segura que sí, las prioridades cambiaron. Mi orgullo sangre pura había sufrido bastante y luego de pensármelo mucho, considere esa maldita guerra como una estupidez. Me declaré entusiasta de los muggles, después de todo me recibieron bien y cuidaron de mí y mi preciosa nena. Me sentía bien en ese sitio y mi bebé estaba seguro, de Theodore Nott no quería ni escuchar su nombre, en mi ilusa mente pensé que me dejarían en paz, que nadie me encontraría y que yo podía desaparecer en el mundo muggle. Pero no fue así, me capturaron, me encerraron y lo único que yo hacía era llorar todos los días porque no sabía nada de Alex. Llegaron los juicios y finalmente todo se resolvió, pero debía irme de Inglaterra. Fue cuando Theo y Malfoy me encontraron y me ofrecieron irme con ellos. Y allí fue entonces que cometí el peor de mi vida._

_Abandoné a mi hija…..la dejé por mucho tiempo….casi tres años…porque yo tenía miedo, temía por la seguridad de una niña hija de mortifagos, porque estaba herida y no quería decírselo….no…ella era mía….mía…..él no tenía nada que ver en el asunto…después de todo…yo solo fui un episodio divertido y pasajero en su vida. _

_Se la oculté y me hice daño…le hice daño a mi bebé. Mientras viví en Nueva York, estuve en permanente contacto con la hermana Sofía, incluso vi la forma de evadir el rastro y desplazarme a Inglaterra para cuidar de Alex. Fue una odisea perder de vista a Theo y a Draco, pero lo logré, fingía irme a Paris a comprar ropa, después de todo yo soy Pansy Parkinson, cabeza de chorlito y frívola hasta morir. Eran visitas de un día o dos, no podían ser más largas, si me atrapaban los del ministerio, iría derecho a Azkaban, eran visitas en las que yo terminaba llorando a mares. Sabía que tenía que confesárselo en algún momento, pero el tiempo fue pasando y yo dándole largas, la actitud de él no ayudó tampoco…..luego nos metimos en lo de WANTED, y de plano, no expondría a mi hija a ningún peligro, así que decidí seguir manteniéndola oculta. Sé que no tengo excusa posible, pero yo ….yo quiero ofrecerle un futuro a mi niña….tengo que ganar dinero para eso…y no sé hacer mas nada que esto…y ganó mucho dinero en WANTED. Mi hija lo merece y ella por los momentos estaba bien en Farm Spring, le dieron lo que yo no podía ofrecerle, seguridad. Tenía la esperanza de luego de un tiempo, poder tomar a mi pequeña y simplemente desaparecer._

_Pero siempre él…siempre él estaba allí. Y yo no podía apartarme ni tampoco me decidía a confesárselo….tenía miedo de su reacción…. ¡Por Merlín! ….yo le oculté algo importante….iba a odiarme…esa indiferencia…se tornaría en odio y yo no podía soportarlo._

_Aquí estoy…confundida….sin saber que hacer….trastornada y todavía profundamente enamorada del padre de mi hija…..una niña que no existe para él. _

_0o0_

_DEJEN REVIEWS: _


	6. HERO

Disclamer: personajes de

Hola, bueno aquí triste porque mi Vinotinto perdió el juego, pero no importa, quedamos cuartos en la Copa América, todo un logro.

Este capítulo es especial, porque aquí se empiezan a develar algunas cosas importantes.

Banda sonora: Hero de Skillet, con una pequeña introducción de algunos versos, espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo 5 Hero

_I am just a man_

_not superhuman, I'm not superhuman_

_someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_just another family torn, falling from my faith today_

_just a step from the edge_

_just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me just in time_

Hermione estaba inquieta ese día en el trabajo, casi terminaba la jornada y de verdad no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa porque seguramente él la esperaba. Sus padres no llegaban aun de viaje y estaba sola. Ella y Malfoy….solos….peligrosa combinación. La noche anterior quedaron en verse, mejor dicho él le había sacado una promesa y ya ella se estaba arrepintiendo.

¿Cómo demonios hacer para llevar a Draco Malfoy hasta Azkaban sin ser detectado?

La única opción posible era la lógica…la capa mágica de Harry. Pero Hermione dudaba que su amigo se la prestara para tal fin. Andar con Malfoy e informar a Harry puntualmente no incluía una visita clandestina a la cárcel mágica. Si descubrían que ella lo había llevado hasta allá para ver a su madre, seria detenida y enjuiciada, perdería su trabajo y quizás su libertad. Hermione sentía que cada vez más estaba metida en una red de mentiras de proporciones abismales.

Nadie sabía la verdadera razón por la cual Malfoy y ella mantenían esa curiosa relación. Miles y miles de excusas se amontonaban. La mayoría creíbles y justificadas…el asunto de WANTED y los Mortifagos, la delicada situación política del mundo mágico, un largo etc…todas razones validas….lo del hechizo….mejor ni hablarlo.

Si la condición del rubio por dejarla más o menos tranquila hubiese sido otra, quizás Hermione se hubiese negado tajantemente, probamente hubiesen peleado como fieras como era su costumbre y quizás que mas habría sucedido. Pero no, para dejarla absolutamente atónita, él pidió ver a su madre presa, lo más natural y comprensible del mundo, inesperado tal vez, pero razonable. Draco Malfoy podría ser un bastardo con todas las de la ley, pero al parecer era un bastardo que se preocupaba por su familia. Hermione no pudo negarse, ni siquiera lo discutió. El no fue amable al pedírselo, simplemente se lo ordenó para su desespero, pero Hermione aceptó, era lógico, él quería asegurarse de que su madre estuviese bien, ella lo entendió así.

Hermione ordenó unos papeles sobre su escritorio, termino de acomodarlos en una pila y cayó pesadamente en una silla. No sabía que pensar de Malfoy y eso era un hecho. La tenia totalmente intrigada y desconcertada. Los modos de actuar de WANTED no eran de su gusto ni jamás lo serian pero las razones eran validas, el carácter hosco y violento de Malfoy la enloquecía y lo más importante de todo la asustaba, pero a veces, en destellos, como esa vez que le dio seguridad para saltar sobre el fuego, cuando tocó su rostro herido y estaba furioso porque ese luchador la había golpeado, cuando caía dormido sobre ella al unir sus marcas o cuando hablaba de su madre, Hermione veía por debajo de todas esas duras e impenetrables capas, ella lograba por un instante vislumbrar su vulnerabilidad.

Era una necedad pensar que él no tenía corazón ni emociones, era humano obviamente que si las tenia, aunque las disimulase bien, ella se refería a su actitud indulgente y cínica. Malfoy lucia y demostraba ser un insensible patán de primera, pero cuando la máscara caía…Hermione solo veía un ser humano como ella, un chico que se convirtió en hombre a fuerza de golpes. Ella sabía que no lo pasó bien en la guerra, como todos los de su generación, pero el cambio generado en Malfoy era drástico, de joven rico malcriado paso a ser una especie de anti-héroe vengador. Y su natural curiosidad la empujaba a querer saber más. ¿Por qué asumir una tarea de revancha? ¿En contra aquellos que mataban muggles? ¿Su propio bando no hacia tanto tiempo? Malfoy se lo explicó a su manera, pero ella intuía muchas otras cosas más.

-No voy a simpatizar contigo….me niego- dijo ella mientras tomaba una pelota anti-stress y la estrujaba una y otra vez- no lo voy a hacer, eres el ser humano más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida y te detesto.

Hermione tiró la pelota a la pared y resopló furiosa. El vínculo hacia que no solo compartieran sus lazos vitales, sino también su magia y parte de sus emociones cuando unían sus marcas. También hacia que se atrajeran físicamente. Lo leyó en alguna parte en algún libro hacia tiempo. El hechizo no era conveniente realizarlo entre hombre y mujer porque despertaba tensión sexual entre ambos. Si el hombre y la mujer en cuestión se agradaban o se amaban, no existía problema alguno, si al contrarió mantenían sentimientos negativos como odio, desprecio o antipatía, era simplemente insoportable.

A ella le gustaba él físicamente, no podía negárselo, le gustaba su cuerpo y el tono grave de su voz le erizaba todos los vellos y no precisamente por miedo. Detestaba sentirse atraída por él y se autojustificaba diciéndose continuamente que era solo por el hechizo….por nada más. Aun cuando le decía en todo momento que lo odiaba, no era del todo cierto, no era odio, era resentimiento por lo que le hizo alguna vez, intentar violarla. Malfoy se disculpó y ella acepto sus disculpas con reticencias, pero todavía estaba molesta con él. Miedo porque la inquietaba, le asustaba el poder que tenia sobre ella y temía que se diese cuenta finalmente.

Eran demasiado diferentes, tenían conceptos de la vida totalmente distintos, eran incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo a menos que se engarzaran en una tenaz lucha, peleaban cada milímetro para no dar su brazo a torcer. Él tenía su carácter, ella también, no iban a llevarse bien jamás. Y lo más irónico era que por los momentos, no existían dos personas más unidas que ellos dos.

Además del vínculo, también tenían una causa común, desenmascarar a los impostores. Pero obviamente sus procederes eran diferentes. Era lamentable, pero eso era una ventaja estratégica, y la despierta inteligencia de Hermione no pudo dejar de verle los beneficios. Trabajar con él era razonable dentro de lo posible. Convivir con él era otra cosa. Asfixiante, enloquecedor, turbador…constantemente caminaban en el borde del abismo, si ella no estallaba Malfoy lo hacía, su relación era visceral y complicada, como él y en el fondo, tal como ella. Draco Malfoy sacaba lo más oscuro e intenso de la personalidad de Hermione y eso a ella no le agradaba para nada.

Por eso ella le pidió que se limitara a contactos efímeros de sus marcas. Cada vez que se vinculaban era más fuerte la atracción. Hermione no quería perder la cabeza ni exponerse que Malfoy se fuese de olla. Era un hombre, ella una mujer…..un potente hechizo mediaba entre ellos. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Y el problema no era que pasara, el sexo era una situación perfectamente normal que ella había desaprovechado en bastantes oportunidades. No era especialmente romántica, pero si le gustaría que la primera vez que sucediese fuese con alguien que le gustase y la respetase. No con Malfoy que pasaba por encima de sus deseos como le daba la gana y menos por culpa de un hechizo.

-Sobre mi cadáver- ella no podía olvidar sus insultos, como le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio, todo lo que hizo cuando fue mortifago, su intento de forzarla y matarla, la amenaza sobre sus padres, su constante presión y persecución. Él representaba todo aquello contra lo cual luchó. Y aun arrepentido, veía su cara y podía ver los rostros de todos sus amigos que murieron. Porque él peleó de un bando y ella de otro. Y miles de años de arrepentimiento y expiación no bastarían para hacerla olvidar…quizás a los demás…pero no a Hermione Granger.

Malfoy era un hijo de puta. Ella no podía dudarlo sin segundo, un hombre egoísta y cruel que solo le interesaba su bienestar. Pero hacia algo importante con WANTED, estaba rompiendo los paradigmas, era la voz de aquellos que tanto habían perdido a manos de los mortifagos, aunque fuese por el cochino dinero. Malfoy era un agente de cambio en la sociedad mágica y eso en el fondo, era algo con lo cual ella se sentía identificada, el deseo de hacer justicia. Pero Hermione no podía considerar ni un segundo tener una migaja de simpatía por alguien así, menos que le gustase físicamente.

Entonces cuando lo creía un cretino sin alma, llegaba y le pedía ver a su madre, mostrándole su lado sensible. Y ella sin pestañear aceptó.

-Soy una imbécil….él es un manipulador nato, solo está jugando conmigo…sabe cuál es mi lado flaco y me está utilizando. Esta consciente que no puede enfrentarse conmigo a la fuerza y solo trata de engatusarme para que yo sea más complaciente con él, quiere congraciarse conmigo- se dijo Hermione y luego se levanto de su silla para caminar de un lado a otro por su oficina- He debido negociar, pujar más, alto….pero no acepte sin chistar y ahora estoy en problemas…¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Ella se colocó su abrigo y tomó su bolso. Iba a salir por la entrada de la calle del Ministerio, tenía ganas de caminar un rato.

Eran las ocho de la noche y había poca gente deambulando en las aceras. Esa parte de Londres los negocios cerraban a las seis. Mientras caminaba, de pronto vio a alguien oculto en un callejón, un hombre que la miró y le hizo una señal con la mano antes de rápidamente tomar una dirección contraria. Hermione se extraño, tomó su varita e hizo todo lo contrario a lo que la prudencia dictaría, fue a averiguar. Cruzó una esquina siguiéndolo y entró al callejón…..una pared pronto salió a su encuentro…miró hacia arriba y vio muros sin ventanas…..no tuvo que analizar mucho. El hombre había desaparecido… era un mago.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y enseguida se topó de frente con Theo Nott, quien le dedicaba una mirada dubitativa.

-¿Por qué entraste aquí?- preguntó Nott. Era su turno de vigilarla esa noche, había tomado nota de sus costumbres y sabia que a Hermione le gustaba caminar y tomar el metro hasta su casa. Todo iba bien hasta que ella dobló una esquina.

- Me llamó la atención algo- dijo ella sin extrañarse de que estuviese allí. Hermione sabía que Nott la seguía esa noche, era su turno.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Theo clavándole sus ojos azules.

-Vi….en fin…..solo fue un gato- mintió ella. Por alguna razón…no quiso compartir la información. Pero un pequeño detalle se le rebeló. Ese hombre la seguía….Nott no se dio cuenta y eso era digno de tomar en cuenta, el hombre era mejor que Nott ocultándose. Si se dejó ver no fue por casualidad, él quería que ella lo viese y que lo siguiese. Solo que Hermione no pudo tomar nota de su rostro, estaba oscuro y fue demasiado rápido.

-Un gato- Nott arqueó la ceja. No era estúpido….¿Un gato?…y ¿dónde estaba el maldito gato?…..en el callejón no había donde trepar. Ella había visto otra cosa y no quería decírselo. Pero no iba a presionarla, solo mantendría los ojos bien abiertos.

-No te pongas pesado conmigo…no acepto interrogatorios…es suficiente con que me sigas- afirmó Hermione tajantemente.

-Vamos a tu casa- dijo Nott tomándola del brazo sin brusquedad- creo que será lo mejor, está muy solitario por aquí.

Hermione refunfuñó y caminó con él.

-Sabes que leí el otro día…Moby DIck- dijo Theo buscando un tema común para charlar y despejar la tensión. Sabía que le gustaba la literatura tanto como él- vaya que fue espeluznante.

Hermione se detuvo lo miró, levantó una ceja y soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué diablos dices?- dijo Hermione incrédula- ¿es en serió? He leído cualquier cantidad de críticas del libro…Pero espeluznante….eso déjaselo a Poe o Lovecraft.

_-"Llámame Ismael_"- dijo Nott con tono grueso y lúgubre- ¿quién demonios empieza un libro así? Desde la primera frase te cagas.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Era inevitable….ella se sentía cómoda con él. No dejaba de parecerle intimidante, pero no le generaba esa sensación urgente de peligro como Malfoy.

-Es un endemoniado libro de terror- afirmó Theo.

A Hermione se le salían las lágrimas de tanto reírse. Tenía dos días conociendo a Theo Nott y ya tenía unas cuantas de sus salidas en su recopilatorio de ocurrencias descabelladas. No dudaba que todo lo que se decía de él era cierto, frio y despiadado en la lucha, un arma mortal, pero también era poseedor de un sentido del humor exquisito. Eran muy parecidos en carácter los dos. Le caía bien. O quizás era que ella todavía no había visto su lado oscuro, pero le agradaba.

-Theo- susurró Hermione mientras detenía la marcha.

-Dime-preguntó el hombre. Hermione estaba frente a él, vestida con un traje ejecutivo gris, tacones y un abrigo oscuro, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño que despejaba su cara y ponía en evidencia sus facciones clásicas. Era bonita, bien bonita…piel muy blanca, labios muy rojos y ojos muy oscuros tal como una muñeca de porcelana. Delgada, de estatura mediana, de apariencia frágil y delicada. Femenina….extremadamente femenina, tal como le agradaban las mujeres a Draco. A Theo no le extrañaría que él se sintiese físicamente atraído por ella, conocía los gustos de su amigo. Pero el plus extra era que a diferencia de otras, ella no se dejaba dominar por Malfoy y eso debía traerlo loco. Hermione era inteligente, terca y tan sarcástica como Draco. Theo los vio interactuar y enseguida supo que existía algo aparte de la legendaria antipatía mutua que se tenían, ellos dos juntos era una bomba de tensión sexual a punto de estallar. Y conociendo los personajes, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta o querían obviarlo. Sería interesante ver hasta donde llegaban, si es que yo no habían ido al grano, porque Malfoy pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Theo se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione dudó. Ella necesitaba hablarlo, discutir con alguien que lo conociese. Sentía que parte de su vida estaba en manos de un completo enigma, una persona impenetrable a la que no sabía cómo afrontar, puesto que despertaba su animosidad a niveles estratosféricos.

-Háblame de Malfoy- pidió ella.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó Theo totalmente complacido con su análisis anterior, dio justo en el clavo.

-Cualquier cosa…pero dime algo de él- dijo Hermione- necesito saber.

-Draco no es una persona fácil de tratar, quizás es por las cosas que ha vivido y por supuesto mucho de su propia cosecha personal- dijo Theo- la mayoría de las veces quiero hacerlo puré y soy su amigo…imagínate al resto. No me gusta hablar de los demás, creo que debes hacerte la opinión por ti misma. Pero si algo tengo que concederle es que es un amigo fiel y es el enemigo más implacable de sus enemigos. ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hermione.

-No sé qué trato tienen ustedes dos más allá del obvio, lo de los mortifagos- dijo Theo- pero si le prometiste algo…cúmplelo…no le des más de lo que él te ofrece a ti…con Draco todo hay que negociarlo y jamás….jamás…se te ocurra traicionarlo….porque no habrá sitio en este mundo o en el otro que te salve de su venganza.

0o0

Caminando en esa soleada mañana se sentía tal cual como un vampiro trasnochado. Era demasiado temprano para él, que solía dormir hasta entrada la tarde. Draco se acomodó sus gafas de sol mientras se dirigía a un punto de Kensington Park totalmente desconocido para él a esa hora del día, el campo de futbol. Vestía una camiseta blanca y unos jeans desteñidos, con el calor infernal que estaba haciendo, decidió por no ir vestido de negro como era su costumbre. El viento y el sudor desordenaban su cabello rubio, tenía un aspecto desaliñado, pero aun así muchas cabezas femeninas se giraron para admirarlo al pasar. Alto y atractivo, rubio y con mala actitud, parecía sacado de una portada de revista titulada "Si…..soy sexy y si… soy el diablo también".

A diferencia de Theo Nott que estaba bien consciente de su atractivo y del efecto que este provocaba en las personas, utilizándolo constantemente como su arma de ataque principal con total premeditación y alevosía, Draco padecía de una absoluta indiferencia hacia los demás, la mayoría de las veces no se detenía a analizar lo que pensaban las personas de él. Durante su estadía en Hogwarts se vio naturalmente elevado a la cima de la popularidad entre los de su casa por ser quien era, un Malfoy….luego de la guerra, cayó en el lodazal precisamente por el mismo motivo, ser un Malfoy. Obviamente de unos años a la fecha le importaba un comino lo que la gente pensase de él, después de vivir en carne propia el desprecio del mundo mágico, señalado y condenado, después de recibir unas cuantas lecciones de la vida, estaba harto de la hipocresía de las personas y de fingir cortesía. Draco ni siquiera hacia el intento de agradarle a alguien, no estaba inscrito en su código genético de ninguna forma. Sus meritos, sus defectos y sus virtudes eran su carta de presentación, venia todo de una vez, sin disimulo ni disfraces, él era como una fuerza de la naturaleza que arrollaba todo a su paso, era un hombre enérgico, un tipo pedante que pecaba de orgulloso en demasía, inteligente, astuto, con un carácter difícil y complejo, con actitudes y reacciones a veces completamente viscerales, pero al mismo tiempo capaz de conservar la cabeza fría cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Y era honesto…tan honesto que hería sin saberlo con su sinceridad.

Draco Malfoy era un trago difícil de tomar la primera vez, como un buen whiskey de malta añejado Draco era intenso, volátil, totalmente pecaminoso y con un deje amargo al final, de todas maneras, que tomasen lo que les gustase y si no les gustaba de todas formas que se fueran a la mierda, decididamente él no nació para complacer a nadie en este mundo más que a sí mismo.

Y era curioso que un hedonista consumado como él viviera una eterna tortura física y mental por algo que escapaba a su control. Un hechizo de vinculación y una maldición hacían de su vida un infierno. Era difícil encontrar placer en algo cuando vivía atormentado por una obsección y una adicción a partes iguales.

Draco llegó a las gradas del campo de futbol, donde varios grupos de niños jugaban. Se encontró con Pansy, quien lucía el mismo aspecto desvelado que él. Las gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos los delataban.

-Hola-dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica, quien le hizo una inclinación de cabeza como saludo. Igual que él Pansy vestía jeans, solo que en lugar de una camiseta, tenía una blusa floreada veraniega. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y sus labios se fruncían alternativamente mirando hacia el grupo de niños.

-¿Dónde dormiste hace dos noches? Theo me dijo que estaba seguro que no dormiste en tu casa- dijo Draco quitándose las oscurísimas gafas de sol.

-Theo puede irse al diablo- contestó ella agriamente.

-No me gustan las peleas entre los miembros de mi equipo-dijo Draco tajantemente, luego hizo una pausa- ni entre mis mejores amigos.

Pansy se levantó las gafas y lo miró fijamente. Draco estaba serio.

-¿Tus amigos o tus subordinados?- preguntó ella.

-Ambas cosas- dijo Draco- no jodas tanto. Ustedes dos son mis amigos….los únicos en que confió.

-Tú no confías en nadie- dijo Pansy.

-Cierto…pero es agradable escuchármelo decir de vez en cuando ¿cierto? Aunque sea la más grande de las mentiras- dijo Draco ofreciéndole una de sus raras sonrisas. Cuando él bajaba sus defensas y se comportaba como un ser humano normal y no como el energúmeno autoritario de la mayoría de las veces, era simplemente irresistible. Draco era persuasivo e inspiraba confianza cuando se lo proponía, todo un líder natural. Y también terriblemente atractivo con ese cabello rubio que resplandecía a la luz del sol, esos ojos grises que lucían más claros que nunca sin rastros de la oscuridad que perpetuamente los ensombrecía, tenía esa sonrisa de lado, sensual y misteriosa que era imposible pasar desapercibida, lo que no sabía Pansy era que su buena disposición se debía a que él había estado con Hermione Granger uniendo sus marcas la noche anterior, la magia de ella obraba un efecto diferente en él, lo calmaba. Draco estaba intentando bromear, distender el ambiente, no pelear y escucharla. Draco Malfoy no daba ni regalaba nada, era demasiado cerrado, así que ella apreció el gesto. Pansy no tuvo más remedio que soltar una carcajada por el comentario. De todas formas, Draco con ella era más suave que con el resto de la gente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Draco.

-Es un asunto personal….entre los dos….no tiene porque interferir con el trabajo- dijo ella.

-Arréglenlo….en la cama….sobre un ring…..donde prefieran o como sea pero arréglenlo- dijo Draco. Acudió a esa cita con Pansy porque no tenía nada planeado ese día, pero ya empezaba a arrepentirse. Quería a Pansy, la apreciaba y le caía simpática, pero le fastidiaba en demasía su tendencia a complicarse la vida. Mujeres….no existía quien las entendiese. Él l no estaba para escuchar historias, quejas o reclamos, para eso le bastaba y le sobraba Hermione Granger. Y hablando de la susodicha, inexplicablemente la noche anterior había permanecido muy callada, Draco estuvo con ella exactamente dos horas, como siempre fue sobre una cama, como siempre él estaba encima de su cuerpo cubriéndola y abarcando todos los espacios, como siempre apenas pudo controlarse para evitar besarla, como siempre se durmió plácidamente un rato sobre ella, percibiendo su calor y respirando el aroma de su piel con el rostro hundido en su cuello, pero esta vez extraño su voz, ella estaba tan furiosa que decidió ignorarlo pero no lo rechazó y eso lo desubicó bastante. Draco no entendía que rayos le sucedía con ella y evitaba darle vueltas para no enredarse la existencia. La atracción física, fuera producto del hechizo o no era indiscutible, solo que simplemente no iba a permitirlo.

-Es increíble que ustedes dos después de tanto tiempo no puedan superarlo- dijo Draco- Por eso es que prefiero las relaciones cortas….cortas de una noche y ya.

Pansy no le respondió, por un buen rato ambos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando las risas de los niños que jugaban. A Draco le parecía el futbol un juego muy entretenido, parecido al Quidditch pero sin las escobas, de vez en cuando veía un partido en TV. Quizás fuese prácticamente un delincuente, pero hasta los terroristas tienen sus momentos de ocio y sus placeres culpables. El de Draco era el deporte, desde chico fue hiperactivo y necesitaba constante actividad física, el sexo también servía para desahogarse, pero conllevaba el problema de dar demasiadas explicaciones, consumir el tiempo que no tenia. No cortejaba mujeres, ellas caían a sus brazos constantemente con facilidad, ninguna se le resistía y le parecía aburrido, él como buen predador disfrutaba de una buena cacería, de una mujer inaccesible que se le enfrentase, pero tampoco le hacía ascos a lo que le caía del cielo, de todas maneras la mayoría de las que se les atravesaba eran unas necias. Era un hecho, él odiaba las mujeres simplonas aunque fuesen buenas follando. Además nada como quedarse en cama con el control remoto en la mano un sábado en la tarde en la más absoluta y placentera soledad. Draco se distrajo un rato viendo a los chicos jugando.

-Voy a salirme…..pronto- dijo ella.

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo? – dijo Draco- Salirte de WANTED….¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis razones-dijo ella tragando grueso- de hecho…..solo tengo un motivo…uno bien importante por cierto.

-Hablaré con Theo….lo que sea que haya pasado o te haya hecho le exigiré que se disculpe y mantenga una distancia razonable sobre ti -dijo Draco, pensando que quizás la razón de Pansy venia del hecho de que Theo era muy celoso con ella. El partido de futbol hizo su cometido, estaba relajado y proclive a hablar. Pansy se veía muy inquieta y no le gustaba para nada. Si era necesario intervenir lo haría, WANTED necesitaba estar unido más que nunca.

-No es eso- dijo Pansy- ese no es el motivo. Lo cierto es que después de terminar este asunto con los supuestos mortifagos me iré de Inglaterra definitivamente y para siempre. No pretendo dejar rastro alguno.

Draco estaba asombrado. Siempre había supuesto que Pansy estaba con ellos en parte para paliar su soledad, después de todo no tenia familia, pero ahora ella estaba declarando a los cuatro vientos que pretendía desaparecerse del mapa. Eso no era una actitud razonable en ella. Estaba intrigado y a él personalmente no le gustaban los misterios.

-¿Qué sucede?- Draco hizo la pregunta justo porque se sentía absolutamente desconcertado.

-¿Te preguntaras porque te he citado a esta hora y en este lugar?- dijo ella.

-Pensé que te gustaba joderme la mañana- dijo Draco.

-Quería que vieras algo o más bien a alguien- dijo Pansy mientras se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba aplaudir frenética. Su nena había metido un gol casi al final del partido.

Draco miró extrañado como Pansy bajaba los escalones para esperar en la parte baja de las gradas, lo más raro ocurrió cuando una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años corrió hacia ella y se le lanzó encima. La chiquilla era delgada, con unos grandes ojos azules y el cabello castaño recogido en coletas, tenía las rodillas y la cara cubierta de barro y lucia una gran sonrisa en su cara. Pansy la abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Al ver el rostro de la niña y sobre todo al reconocer inmediatamente sus facciones, Draco se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ellas, su instinto le estaba diciendo a gritos lo que su mente todavía se negaba a aceptar.

-Mami….viste….lo viste…..metí un gol- dijo Alex riendo. Draco la escuchó llamando "mami" a Pansy y entonces todo cuadró.

-Claro que si nena….estuviste genial, ahora anda con tus compañeros y la Hermana Sofía, vayan a celebrar….te espero para que nos comamos unos helados- dijo Pansy mientras la dejaba en el suelo y le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Draco para que se mantuviese callado y no dijese una indiscreción, la cara del hombre reflejaba asombro absoluto. Alex empezó a corretear y le pasó por un lado a Draco quien mantuvo una distancia prudencial.

Pansy y Draco se observaban con detenimiento.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Draco directamente.

-Hace cinco años huy embarazada después de la última batalla, la niña nació en Londres, tres meses después fui capturada por el ministerio, ella se quedó en un orfanato muggle- explicó Pansy con entereza.

-¿Theo lo sabe?- preguntó Draco, Pansy desvió el rostro. Draco era un lince, inmediatamente reconoció la herencia de Theo en Alex….la niña era la copia fiel de su padre, incluso en la manera de moverse y los gestos.

Pansy no contestó, pero no le devolvía la mirada.

-No importa….no respondas si quieres…..es demasiado evidente, la niña es su hija, ella es exacta a Theodore, la edad coincide de cuando estaban juntos.

-Theo no es el padre- intentó mentir ella.

-Pansy- dijo Draco en tono de advertencia- no lo hagas peor de lo que es.

Ella caminó de un lado a otro un poco nerviosa.

-Theo no lo sabe- dijo finalmente Pansy cortante y fría.

Draco endureció la mirada.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- preguntó.

-Nunca se lo dije- dijo Pansy- no le confesé que estaba embarazada, vino la batalla final, logré escapar, solo vi a Theo después de los juicios y tomé una decisión…..ocultársela.

Draco se sentó e apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Era inconcebible….ahora entendía muchas cosas, la perpetua tristeza de Pansy todos esos años, su tendencia a desaparecer por días y fingir que había ido a Paris u otro lugar del mundo. Draco la pescó una vez mintiendo, pero supuso que ella tenía un amante o algo así, la dejó tranquila en esa ocasión, WANTED no se metía en la vida privada de sus miembros.

-Ella sabe que eres su madre…obviamente has mantenido el contacto ¿Por qué razón nos engañaste todo este tiempo?- preguntó Draco molesto.

-Cierto, los engañe….vine a Inglaterra cuando pude hacerlo. La oculte…. lo hice….para protegerla- dijo Pansy- decidí trabajar contigo para ganar dinero y algún día irme con ella a otro país donde nadie nos conociese. Solo que el dinero tardó en llegar y las cosas se han complicado últimamente. Siento que para nosotros no hay lugar seguro en el mundo en este momento.

-Nos pusiste en riesgo viniendo aquí durante el exilio cuando lo teníamos completamente prohibido. Debiste decirlo, yo te hubiese ayudado- dijo Draco.

-¿Si? ¿Realmente lo hubieses hecho? ¿Romper tus propias reglas?- preguntó Pansy.

-Por ti…..sí. Eres mi amiga….eres mi hermana….me has demostrado lealtad….has sido mi compañera y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Los tres…en las buenas y en las malas…tú…Theo y yo…nadie más. Yo hago lo que sea por quienes aprecio. Pero ahora no se qué pensar….has quebrado mi confianza…..sin embargo debo admirar que nunca tuve idea de nada. Felicitaciones, fuiste mas lista que yo- dijo Draco.

-Entiendo que estés furioso- dijo Pansy.

-No estoy furioso….solo un poco cabreado contigo y conmigo mismo…debí seguirte- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca con la boca- No puedo creer que le ocultases algo así….es su hija…. ¡Rayos! Theo es padre desde hace un buen tiempo y no lo sabe.

-Estaba herida, prevaleció mi orgullo y luego…- dijo Pansy- en fin….sé que no tengo ninguna excusa.

-Y yo realmente no tengo porque pedirte explicaciones- dijo Draco tajante- pero lo cierto es que yo opino que debes decírselo.

-Lo haré….solo dame un poco más de tiempo- dijo Pansy.

-No tienes que pedirme tiempo ni nada….como has dicho es un asunto personal….solo trato de darte un consejo nada más y aprovéchalo porque no lo hago a menudo…en fin nunca entendí que fue lo que sucedió entre los dos- dijo Draco.

-Theo no me quería así de simple-dijo Pansy.

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño eso? El amor entre los sangre-pura es algo raro, fuiste criada al igual que yo bajo el concepto que las relaciones físicas se basan en el interés mutuo de obtener satisfacción, matrimonio solo si alguno o los dos tienen algo que aportar. Esa son las reglas…si llegó el amor bienvenido sea pero si no hay que aguantarse…existen prioridades- dijo Draco.

-Yo jamás acepte esas ideas medievales- dijo Pansy.

-A mí también me parece una soberana estupidez…pero esa fueron las normas de nuestra crianza. Es difícil ir contra la corriente...dímelo a mí que siempre intenté hacer lo que me daba la gana, pero es difícil resistirse a los hechos sobre todo cuando le ves los beneficios en dinero contante y sonante- dijo Draco- te entiendo Pansy….pero al mismo tiempo…no me cabe en la cabeza que te hayas portado como una niña estúpida respirando por la herida de un sueño romántico perdido.

-Yo fui solamente una persona para pasar el rato….él me lo dijo…cuando terminamos…antes de que yo pudiese explicarle que me había quedado embarazada- dijo ella.

-Aun así debiste decírselo…está el hecho de que ibas a tener al heredero de los Nott´s , le quitaste a tu hija su pasado….la familia es todo- dijo Draco- No creo en la justicia de la vida….soy un escéptico y un cínico….pero un niño….un niño tiene derecho a conocer sus orígenes …quienes son sus padres….y un padre tiene derecho de conocer a su hijo.

-¿Para qué iba a decírselo? ¿Para qué se burlase de mí por estúpida? O ¿Para qué me reclamase y me echase la culpa? ¿Para qué me lanzase en cara que a lo mejor ni siquiera era suyo? Draco….tú no sabes lo que me dijo….no tienes la menor idea…sus palabras…me humilló como nadie lo hizo antes- dijo ella apenas conteniendo su indignación- Y en el caso de que hubiese aceptado la paternidad, lo más probable es que se hubiese desentendido….Theo fue bien claro….yo solo fui un juego para él.

Draco la miró pero no la contradijo, a pesar de que él tenía buenos argumentos para afirmar que ella estaba equivocada. Pero su sentido de la oportunidad le indicaba que lo mejor era quedarse con la boca callada, ellos dos tenían que resolver sus problemas y lo mejor fuese que lo hicieron sin intervención de terceros. A Draco le constaba que Theo Nott estuvo interesado en ella de manera seria. No sabía si su amigo la amó o no, tampoco era que importase mucho, para un sangre pura ella era un buen partido en ese entonces, Draco no sabía la dimensión de los sentimientos de Nott hacia Pansy pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que planeó casarse con ella. Se lo confesó durante una borrachera, que tenia la firme intensión de casarse con Pansy Parkinson. Y Draco lo creyó, en ningún momento pensó que era un delirio de ebrio. También sirvió que Theo le mostrase un anillo de compromiso.

Entonces el hombre va y termina con ella, aparentemente en mala forma, para después pasar los siguientes cuatro años pendiente de la misma chica que había dejado plantada. Incomprensible, ilógico.

Draco no entendía mucho de relaciones amorosas porque él se limitaba a tener sexo y más nada. Nunca interactuaba más de lo necesario, nunca profundizaba con nadie porque tampoco a nadie le interesaba algo más de él que su cuerpo o su dinero. No le molestaba, para nada, estaba acostumbrado a andar solo por la vida, alguien por quien preocuparse seria un estorbo. Por eso consideraba que no era el más indicado para dar consejos en una situación de ese tipo, pero estaba intentando ser razonable con Pansy dentro de lo posible.

-¿Consideraste la posibilidad de abortarlo? Eso te habría facilitado las cosas si pensabas que él no quería cargar con la responsabilidad…tenias los medios económicos para pagarlo…no serias ni la primera ni la última mujer sangre-pura en hacer algo así- dijo Draco fríamente. Su mente lógica examinaba la situación, si él hubiese estado en la posición de Pansy sin duda lo habría considerado. Ser una madre soltera en la sociedad pura era condenarse a la infamia por siempre.

-Nunca….jamás lo pensé….era mía….mía…era impensable para mi…también era parte de él…- exclamó Pansy para luego callarse a ultimo momento. Draco no necesitó más para entender que ella estuvo enamorada de Theo Nott y que probablemente…debido que aun respiraba por la herida…aun lo quería.

-Pudiste confesárselo después que ella nació- dijo Draco.

-Era peligroso….nos estaban persiguiendo a todos…deje a la niña oculta entre los muggles porque me pareció la salida adecuada- dijo Pansy.

-Entiendo que te preocupase la seguridad de un bebé que era hijo de dos mortifagos convictos y que no tenía otra familia- dijo Draco-eso puedo comprenderlo….no quiero juzgarte Pansy y no lo haré de hecho. Si pensaste que fue la mejor opción, no tengo más nada que decir. Solo lo lamento por Theodore.

- Cuando tengas un hijo lo entenderás…..no importa más nada que su bienestar- dijo Pansy.

-Yo no tengo planeado tener hijos….ni ahora ni más tarde ni nunca- soltó Draco inesperadamente. Esa mañana al parecer tenía ganas de conversar- hay gente que sirve para tener familias….existen otros que de ninguna manera se les debe permitir procrear. Yo soy de los últimos.

-Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo- dijo Pansy percibiendo la tensión en la voz de Draco. Él no era un tipo a quien le agradase hablar de sí mismo, menos si eran asuntos personales.

-Estoy convencido de que yo…..yo sería peor padre de lo que fue el mío- confesó Draco- no tengo el carácter, no tengo la disposición y finalmente…está el motivo más poderoso….realmente no lo deseo.

-¿No te ilusiona tener a alguien a quien amar y que te ame, cuidar a una familia?- preguntó ella sorprendida. Draco rara vez sostenía conversaciones personales, esa era una excepción.

-No….solo importo yo…sobrevivir….mas nada- dijo Draco, ambos se miraron. Ella notó que la oscuridad aparición en sus ojos de nuevo, no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él luce tan atormentado?- No me malinterpretes Pansy, no estoy diciendo sandeces ni nada por el estilo ni reafirmando mi actitud dura y despiadada. Simplemente estoy siendo sincero conmigo mismo. Yo escarmiento por experiencias ajenas.

Draco hizo una pausa, Pansy se sentó junto a él.

-Fui criado por un hombre que me engendró solo por continuar un apellido y por una mujer que hizo lo que se esperaba de ella, parir un niño varón sano, el heredero de los Malfoy´s – explicó Draco- Se que mis palabras traicionan lo que te he dicho del deber familiar y todo lo demás…..Pero yo fui y sigo siendo un rebelde….lo que le funciona a los demás no es necesariamente lo que quiero para mí.

-Entonces ambos somos unos rebeldes- dijo ella, Draco asintió.

-Yo fui afortunado, en contraste con otras familias sangrepura, inexplicablemente y contra todo pronóstico mis padres me quisieron y se quisieron entre ellos. Pero en algún momento, su escala de prioridades cambió y eligieron el poder antes que la seguridad familiar, se traicionaron a ellos mismos, sus ambiciones fueron superiores a todo lo demás….me traicionaron a mí que supuestamente debí ser lo mas importante. Y eso los condenó. Sufrieron el tormento de ser chantajeados por el amor que le tenían a su único hijo. A veces pienso que si yo no hubiese existido, mi padre no hubiese muerto ni a mi madre la hubiesen encarcelado, ellos no habrían tomado decisiones desesperadas para salvarme. El amor y la familia desde mi punto de vista son una debilidad y hasta cierto punto una maldición. Aprecio el sacrificio de mis padres, honro todos los días lo que hicieron por mí, pero ciertamente, no fue práctico.

-¿Hubieses dejado morir a tu hijo por salvarte? Lucius Malfoy dio la vida por ti- dijo Pansy.

-Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días - dijo Draco- por lo que he decidido jamás ponerme en esa situación.

-Eres el hombre más frio y calculador que he conocido- dijo Pansy.

-Las circunstancias de la vida me han hecho así- dijo Draco- todo el mundo quiere ser otra cosa, yo estoy satisfecho y conforme de quien soy, disfrutaré lo que me queda de vida y lo haré a mi manera, sin lazos ni ataduras inútiles, es suficiente con mi madre…con mi padre…no tengo más para dar. Si el linaje Malfoy debe morir conmigo que así sea. No me importa en lo absoluto.

De todas formas, Draco estaba concentrado en intentar salvarse el pellejo y huir de todo aquello que lo atormentaba, luchando con sus propios demonios personales, ocupado en descubrir el origen de la maldición de Voldemort, deshacerse del hechizo de vinculación y sacar a su madre de la cárcel. No tenía tiempo para ninguna otra cosa, menos para enamorarse o formar una familia. Eso se lo dejaba a quienes no estaban malditos como él.

Alex regresó al rato para sentarse en el regazo de su madre. Pansy la abrazó con fuerza y habló con ella un rato las incidencias del partido. Draco las observaba incrédulo, su amiga parecía desenvolverse con soltura en su papel maternal. La Pansy reservada y quisquillosa se había convertido en una mujer atenta y cariñosa de pronto con esa pequeña. La niña de pronto fijó su atención en él, Draco le devolvió la mirada directamente y Alex se encogió a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

-No le gustan los extraños- dijo Pansy a modo de explicación.

-Y yo decididamente no soy bueno con los niños- aclaró Draco, se colocó de nuevo los anteojos y se dirigió a la niña-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alexandra como mi mamá- dijo la niña tímidamente todavía observando con cautela al hombre rubio de aspecto intimidante- pero me llaman Alex.

-Nena….él es Draco Ma….-Draco advirtió a Pansy con la mirada, nada de apellidos, Pansy lo entendió inmediatamente- Alex ….Draco es mi amigo…..mi mejor amigo…puedes llamarlo Tío Draco si quieres.

Draco levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

-Draco estará bien Alexandra- dijo él secamente y se dirigió a Pansy- Quedas inmediatamente relevada de cualquier acción en el terreno con WANTED.

-No te estaba pidiendo eso- dijo ella.

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer…es una orden- dijo Draco tajantemente- en cuanto todo esto termine, trataré de darte identificaciones falsas y saldrás de Inglaterra inmediatamente. Solo yo sabré dónde estás y si para ese entonces has hablado con Theo, él también estará al conocimiento naturalmente.

-No puedo dejarte solo en esto…tu vida corre peligro- insistió Pansy- puedo ayudarte.

-No te preocupes por mí que ya tienes las manos suficientemente llenas- dijo Draco- serás de ayuda pero en la prudente distancia- dicho esto se desenredó una delgada banda de cuero trenzado que tenia atada en la muñeca y se la enseñó a Alex.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Draco en tono más cordial, la puso al alcance de la niña quien con natural curiosidad tomó inmediatamente la banda para examinarla y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Porque estás enfadado conmigo?- preguntó Alex. Draco abrió los ojos ampliamente, esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. Un detalle más, la niña era tan observadora con los gestos de las personas como Theo. Su enfado no tenía nada que ver con Alex o con Pansy, eran otras cosas lo que ocupaban su cabeza.

-No estoy molesto contigo….para nada….- dijo Draco relajando su actitud. Tampoco era para asustar a la niña- ¿Te gusta el brazalete?

-Si- respondió Alex.

-Te la regalo- dijo Draco mientras tomaba el brazo de Alex y le anudaba la cinta en la muñeca, la niña lo dejó hacer, con el obsequió Draco se la había ganado. Draco mientras tocaba su piel, percibió la energía mágica de la niña chisporroteando, era bien intenso, sin duda su primer destello sería inminente si acaso ya no había sucedido. No tenía mucho contacto con niños magos de corta edad, pero la magia de esa pequeña era considerable, eso lo extraño…era inusual.

-Ella ….vaya…es bastante fuerte- comentó Draco.

-Lo noté desde hace unos meses….no he podido comparar con otro niño….pero me parece que Alex tiene la potencia de un adulto- dijo Pansy- por eso también debo sacarla del orfanato lo más pronto posible, en cualquier momento hace el estallido de magia, está en la edad…no quiero dejarla en evidencia ante los muggles ni ante los magos…ella va a ser muy talentosa.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, hay bastante antecedentes en la historia mágica….excelentes brujos desde corta edad….Potter es un ejemplo conocido por todos….Granger es el otro- comentó Draco inquieto sin mencionar a los otros ejemplos….Lord Voldemort , Theodore Nott padre y Bellatrix Lestrange…todos casos excepcionales…pero los tres últimos una pesadilla para todos los magos. Era un hecho, tenía que prestarle atención a la hija de Pansy- Cuando vaya a Hogwarts sin duda sorprenderá a más de un profesor.

-Gracias Draco…es muy bonito- dijo Alex quien no entendía nada de la conversación y jugaba dándole vueltas al brazalete.

- Alex, no te la quites por nada del mundo, es para la buena suerte…. Entendido- dijo Draco.

-¿Me hará ganar partidos?- preguntó la niña con inocencia.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, la pequeña al parecer era Slytherin hasta la médula, siempre buscando la ventaja.

-Claro que si….pero no te la quites…ni siquiera para bañarte…no va a dañarse ni romperse, tampoco se la enseñes a otra gente…. ¿me lo prometes?- dijo Draco.

-Está bien- dijo Alex deshaciéndose de los brazos de su madre para empezar a correr de un lado a otro por el parque.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Pansy curiosa.

-No….tú respóndeme ¿Que fue eso? Tío Draco….por dios Pansy tu cursilería va a matarme…Tío Draco mis cojones….Draco…Draco a secas- respondió Draco todavía sonriendo mirando a Alex dar saltos. No lo admitiría ni bajo tortura pero estaba pasando un buen rato.

-¿Qué le diste?- preguntó Pansy.

Draco carraspeó incomodo. Su razón era la obvia, vigilancia extrema ante un potencial mago poderoso, cualquiera ….cualquiera podría manipular malintencionadamente a esa niña a su favor con resultados desastrosos, pero más allá estaba el hecho de que era la hija de Pansy ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer sino cuidar de ella? Era increíble en el montón de problemas y compromisos en los que se metía últimamente…pero en este caso tomaba la responsabilidad con agrado.

-Por lo que tengo entendido….esa niña vive en un hogar muggle…lejos de ti…de nosotros- explicó Draco- debo tener una manera de localizarla y de saber que está a salvo…es simple precaución.

-Gracias- dijo Pansy sinceramente conmovida. Draco era un mago excepcional, el hechizo de protección sobre Alex lo lanzó no verbalmente sin que ella se percatase, por supuesto Pansy también tenía vigilada a su niña, pero no estaba de más que él lo hiciese, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que morir en una misión y la pequeña quedase a la deriva. Los últimos cuatro años habían sido una pesadilla temiendo en cualquier momento dejarla sola en el mundo. Draco con ese gesto se comprometió a velar por Alex. En ese momento Pansy estuvo completamente segura de lo que ella significaba para él y Draco para ella. Eran familia. Casi deja escapar una lágrima de emoción, pero se contuvo, él no lo apreciaría de seguro, odiaba las demostraciones sentimentales. Vaya con ese hombre, que lo que nunca decía con palabras lo hacía con hechos.

-No le des mas cuerda de la necesaria y por favor no me lo agradezcas….esta de mas- dijo Draco acomodándose en las gradas.

0o0

_Cinco años antes._

_-No te muevas- dijo ella._

_-Me pone nervioso verte con una navaja en la mano- dijo Theo mientras levantaba el mentón para que Pansy le afeitara la barba._

_Estaban en el baño, ella estaba sentada sobre el lavamanos, con una camisa de él puesta y nada más. Theo tenía una toalla enredada en sus caderas. Intentaba permanecer quieto mientras que ella lo afeitaba. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su rostro y pudo apreciar su concentración. Pansy lucia más hermosa que nunca._

_-Te dije que no te movieses- dijo ella retirando la navaja rápidamente ante el brusco movimiento de Theo- ¡deja de mirarme!_

_-Estás caliente con esa camisa puesta- dijo él mientras intentaba meter sus manos debajo de la ropa para acariciarle la piel desnuda. Habían hecho el amor muchas veces esa noche y todavía deseaba más de ella. _

_-Deja…que ya casi término- respondió Pansy riendo apartándole las manos, Theo la tomó por la cintura y se la subió a horcajadas, mientras se la llevaba a la cama, la tendía sobre esta y caía pesadamente sobre la chica._

_-Tienes la mitad de la cara llena de crema, deja que termine de afeitarte- comentó ella riéndose, Theo se limpió el rostro con la sabana._

_-Me parece que quiero pasar el tiempo contigo de otra forma- dijo él besándola en el cuello para después bajar hasta su escote, donde se encontró con los botones de la camisa, los cuales empezó a desbotonar con los dientes. Cuando terminó, la camisa estaba abierta, le separó las piernas a Pansy y colocó su cuerpo sobre ella, todavía tenía su toalla puesta, pero la impresionante erección que tenía se le notaba a leguas._

_Ella lo miraba intensamente, su rostro estaba arrebolado y sus ojos azules brillaban. Esa noche, una luz especial iluminaba su cara, Pansy lucia feliz y él estaba en el cielo junto a ella. Theo buscó sus labios y se besaron largamente._

_A pesar de los reclamos de su padre, iba a casarse con ella, eso era seguro. El anillo lo tenía guardado esperando el mejor momento, quizás esa noche se lo propendía. A lo mejor sería prudente esperar el desenlace de la guerra, pero él no se aguantaba ni un segundo más. No importaba si eran jóvenes o que no hubiesen terminado el colegio. A esas alturas no importaba mas nada. _

_Continuaron besándose, ella lamia con pasión sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, su pecho._

_-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo él mientras se liberaba de su toalla._

_-Y yo guardo un pequeño secreto para ti- dijo ella apartando su rostro y mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa._

_-Tu primero- dijo él mientras se acostaba desnudo sobre ella. _

_-No, tu primero…de mi boca no saldrá nada hasta que me muestres tu sorpresa- dijo ella llevando un dedo hacia sus labios para sellarlos._

_-No hasta que tú me digas el secreto- dijo él._

_-La semana que viene, lo prometo- dijo ella ahogando un gemido cuando él le mordió un hombro, luego empezó a besarle el pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, donde se detuvo un rato. Ella suspiró mientras sentía sus cálidos besos, justo allí en el sitio donde crecía su bebé. Luego Theo descendió hacia el sur de su cuerpo y Pansy cerró los ojos abstraída, desbordada de placer. _

_Desde que sospechaba que estaba esperando un bebé, de alguna manera inexplicable, su deseo sexual aumentó, quizás eran las hormonas, no lo sabía. Lo cierto es que físicamente se sentía bien, muy bien de hecho y más enamorada que nunca del padre de su hijo. No sabía que reacción tomaría Theo, lo más probable es que al principio estuviese un poco desconcertado o nervioso tal como ella. Eran muy jóvenes, apenas habían cumplido dieciocho y estaban en guerra, a lo mejor no era el mejor momento. Pero Pansy confiaba en Theo, él haría lo mejor para los dos, en este caso los tres, se casarían y formarían una familia. Quizás de pronto pudiesen evadir sus responsabilidades de mortifagos, irse lejos sin que Voldemort los molestase. Estaba ilusionada….ella sabía que todo iría bien, porque Theo estaba con ella._

_Volvieron a besarse, en repetidas ocasiones, cada vez con más pasión, luego inexplicablemente la lujuria cedió y dio lugar a una ternura plena, rozaron sus narices varias veces, Theo besó lentamente sus parpados y su frente. Él reposó su cabeza encima de su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos. _

_-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida….En serio, me encanta estar contigo, eres tan diferente- dijo él. Al principio, Theo se sintió atraído por la belleza de Pansy, como todos los demás chicos, pero después de iniciar su relación, se dio cuenta que ella guardaba dentro de sí muchas cosas que no iban en consonancia con la imagen que daba al mundo. Altiva, orgullosa, frívola, quizás era todo eso, pero Pansy también era inteligente, leal, ordenada, hogareña y sobre todo era una mujer cariñosa. Cuando descubrió esa parte tan escondida de ella, que solo se atrevió a mostrar después de muchos meses juntos, esa suavidad y esa femineidad cautivante que lo embelesaba, fue cuando él cayó definitivamente enamorado. Le encantaba verla pendiente de que comía, como se vestía, si se rasuraba o no, ella misma le cortaba el cabello desde que estaban juntos, Theo se sentía importante con su atención, en su vida alguien se había dedicado a él como ella, se había descubierto extrañándola y añorándola todo el tiempo, al punto que de un día para otro ella también se convirtió en su punto focal, en lo más importante. Por supuesto, la atracción sexual que se tenían era inconmensurable, funcionaban perfectamente en la cama y también en todo lo demás. Pansy era una luchadora feroz, un buen mortifago, pero mataba en defensa propia solamente, no era una fanática enloquecida de Voldemort y con eso demostraba sensatez. Hacían una buena pareja…y pues si había que casarse por conveniencia…que mejor que con ella. Solo que no era conveniencia, él se casaría con ella porque la quería. _

_No eran buenos hablando de sus sentimientos, quizás por haber sido criado de la manera en que lo fueron, en hogares muy rígidos. Pero Theo estaba convencido que los hechos superaban las palabras. Era la química que tenían, el reconocimiento de su piel contra la suya, de su boca en la de ella, de no tener sexo sino hacer el amor como lo hacían, de perderse uno al otro hasta la inconsciencia. Ella ya era su mujer, fue el primero y seria el último, casarse solo sería una formalidad. _

_-Tú eres increíble- dijo ella._

_-No me vas a decir nada…..ahora estoy curioso- dijo él. Pansy negó con la cabeza, se haría la prueba de embarazo al siguiente día, lo confirmaría y la semana siguiente, cuando ambos volvieran a estar juntos se lo diría, antes no._

_-Tendrás que esperarte- dijo ella._

_-¿Me va a gustar?- preguntó Theo._

_-Estoy segura de que te va a encantar- contestó ella todavía sonriendo, la sola idea de saber que probablemente tenía en su vientre un hijo suyo la tenia completamente feliz. Ella estaba segura de que se amaban. Y que mejor manera de sellar ese amor que teniendo un bebé. _

_-Entonces dejaré mi sorpresa pendiente para cuando tú decidas contarme tu secreto- dijo él mientras rodaba con ella por toda la cama._

Theo estaba frente a un espejo, rasurándose…..ahogó un gemido cuando se cortó. Estaba distraído en sus recuerdos y no prestó atención. Dejó la navaja a un lado, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara. La sangre cayó al lavamanos, diluida con el agua. Apenas estaba empezando a asearse cuando recordó una situación similar con Pansy y se dejó llevar…hundido en sus memorias.

Por supuesto…todo terminó en sangre…en el asunto de la sangre. Theo se revisó la cortada y decidió dejar su incipiente barba como estaba, su humor cambió y ya no tenía ganas de nada.

Fue una desgracia enterarse de que era su hermana, ese fue el momento donde su vida cambió. Quizás no debió haber creído en Bellatrix, no debió buscar una respuesta o enfrentarse con su padre. Quizás pudo hacerse el desentendido, ignorar eso y casarse con ella. Pero no pudo….no pudo hacerlo por Pansy, porque si ella se enteraba alguna vez de la verdad y estaban ya casados, lo odiaría por siempre. De pronto a lo mejor ni podrían haber llevado a cabo la ceremonia, eran hermanos, el hechizo de vinculación matrimonial seguro rebotaría inmediatamente.

Incesto….solo escuchar la palabra era horrible, entre los magos era un tabú aun más fuerte que entre los muggles. Si se casaban sabiendo lo que sabía, que eran hermanos de madre, no medio-hermanos, él jamás se hubiese permitido tener hijos, hubiese sido una maldita lotería. Poderosos magos habían nacido producto de los incestos pero también monstruos deformados. Pudo tomar la decisión de unirse a ella aun si casarse, no importarle nada porque la amaba, pero le importaba por la misma razón, porque la amaba, ella jamás se lo hubiese perdonado y él no podía vivir con eso. Al final ninguno de los dos era culpable. Ella no tenía la culpa.

¡Rayos! Theo se dejó caer al piso, en una esquina del baño, flexionó sus rodillas y metió su cabeza entre estas, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a autoflagelarse de nuevo.

0o0

Dos meses después.

Justo estaba preparándose para irse a la cama cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de su ventana, era como si alguien estuviese arañando el tejado o caminando sobre él. Hermione estaba en ropa interior así que tomó una bata y se la colocó encima. También tomó su varita, solo por si acaso, lo más probable era que fuese Theodore el que estuviese afuera, de los tres miembros de WANTED en general era él quien se delataba ante ella. Nunca notaba a los otros dos, ni a Parkinson ni a Malfoy, de todas formas, Theo era quien prácticamente la vigilaba todo los días. Al principio fue chocante, a ella le disgustaba, pero luego de dos noches, hizo lo impensable, le abrió la ventana y le ofreció un té caliente. Estuvieron hablando un rato, sobre todo de literatura, puesto que él nunca soltaba aprenda de ningún movimiento de Malfoy incluso cuando ella lo bombardeaba a preguntas. Establecieron una relación cordial nada forzada. Se caían bien, más o menos tenían los mismos intereses, apartando el hecho de que a él fue un mortifago y ella la heroína de la última guerra mágica justo en el bando contrario.

Eran las dos de la mañana y ella había llegado tarde de la oficina del ministerio. Se apareció directamente en su casa por la hora, desde su encuentro con ese desconocido había evitado sucumbir a la tentación de propiciar una situación así de nuevo, aun cuando tuviese mucha curiosidad, de todas las maneras la seguían. WANTED no la vigilaba en su trabajo, solo en su casa o en algún lugar que consideraran protegidos, ellos no podían entrar al ministerio sin arriesgarse. Hermione se acostumbró a esa rutina. Mientras tanto, intentaba obtener más información, los ataques a los muggles habían cesado inexplicablemente, todo estaba en una tensa calma. Y tenía más de un mes sin hablar con Draco Malfoy, sin embargo el momento del reencuentro llegaría pronto, ya ella empezaba a sentirse inquieta por efecto de la marca, suponía que él también.

Hermione abrió la venta y sacó la cabeza. Un aroma característico llegó a su fosa nasales, cigarrillos Cohiba, él siempre fumaba lo mismo.

-Theo….- susurró- Theo…

Nadie respondió.

-Theo…se que estás ahí- Hermione salió de la ventana- no sé por qué diablos te haces el interesante.

-Me gusta llevarte la contraria- una voz conocida surgió de la oscuridad- no te olvides de mi té.

-Son las dos de la mañana- reclamó Hermione- y baja la voz que despertarás a todo el vecindario.

-Café entonces….con pastas dulces- respondió Theo, Hermione ya podía divisar su silueta al lado de la chimenea, era un milagro si sus padres no se despertaban.

-Nada de nada- dijo Hermione saliendo por la ventana, sus pies estaban cubiertos con medias- hablaremos solo un rato, estoy cansada.

Theo la miró y sonrió. Le gustaba hablar con ella, era una buena distracción ante el caos que se había convertido su vida. Tenía dos meses exactos sin hablar con Pansy, sin verla, eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Fiel a su promesa, al otro día del beso, fue a su casa, recogió todas sus cosas y se instaló por un tiempo en el Ritz, cuando llegó esa mañana, se dio cuenta que ella no había dormido allí, no quiso darle vueltas al asunto, pero lo hizo….quizás…ella ya tenía otra persona. En fin, tenía que dejarlo pasar.

Hermione empezó a caminar por el tejado, Theo estaba distraído fumando y entonces ella resbaló. Theo solo escuchó el grito y la vio desaparecer por el borde de la cornisa.

Hermione descendió rápidamente, eran aproximadamente cinco metros, al sentirse caer al vacío, supo que iba a lastimarse en serio, quizás mortalmente. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió, un par de fuertes brazos la sostenían.

En la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la luz de la luna, el tono claro de su cabello era inconfundible. Draco Malfoy la miraba con atención, el reproche estaba inscrito en su rostro.

-¡Pretendes matarnos!- exclamó él secamente.

-Suéltame- respondió ella. Él la mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo y ella volvió a sentir esa urgencia tan conocida. Unir las marcas

-Por supuesto que no- respondió él caminando hacia la entrada de la casa. Las luces del interior se encendían.

-Malfoy- susurró Theo desde el techo- Gracias a Merlín la agarraste…ha podido matarse.

-Merlín un cuerno…Gracias a mi….¿qué diablos haces?….se supone que tienes que vigilarla….no confraternizar con ella. Los he observado por semanas, parecen las alegres comadres….con su té y sus galletitas- exclamó Draco con acidez.

-Vete al diablo- dijo Nott- tú viniste conmigo y te la calas….ese es mi modos operandi

-Vigila el perímetro…que yo me quedó con ella- dijo Draco.

-No me quedo contigo ni de broma- dijo Hermione, odiaba sentirse controlada por el hechizo, en su fuero interno quería irse a la cama con él y unir las marcas de una vez y por todos, pero se lo negaba férreamente- hazme el favor de bajarme.

-De nuevo otra vez….siempre lo mismo- dijo Draco nada preocupado, estaba acostumbrado a lo arisca de Hermione, incluso hasta extrañaba a veces sus reproches- ¡Theo!

-Ahora que quieres- dijo Theo acercándose a la pareja.

-Haz lo tuyo….lo que acordamos si se ponía necia- dijo Draco.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo ella sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

Theo tomó su varita apunto a Hermione que empezaba a patalear y la aturdió…la chica cayó desmayada. Parecía dormida, Theo y Draco la miraron.

-No me gustan tus métodos ni entiendo tu empecinamiento con ella- dijo Theo- dale una oportunidad…quizás si hablaras con ella, sin peleas…sin insultos.

-No nos llevamos bien- fue la respuesta seca de Draco.

La puerta de la casa se abrió. Dos personas aparecieron alertadas por el pequeño escándalo en su jardín.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó Frank Granger, el padre de Hermione, un señor de cabello canoso y anteojos.

-Se cayó del techo- respondió Draco entrando a la casa sin ser invitado.

-¿Está herida?- preguntó la Sra. Granger evidentemente preocupada.

-Ella está bien, solo se desmayo-explicó Draco forzando su entrada.

-¿Y QUIEN ERES TÚ? –preguntó Frank Granger, la madre de Hermione no salía de su asombro, su hija entraba en brazos de un perfecto desconocido.

-Ya nos hemos visto…hace años…..en una librería….soy Malfoy- dijo Draco entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras con Hermione .

- Maldito hijo de perra, tu familia intentó matar a mi hija- el padre de Hermione se abalanzó hacia el rubio y Draco inmediatamente lo apuntó con destreza sin soltar a Hermione, la Sra. Granger tomó del brazo a su esposo para sujetarlo. Estaba asustada, los Malfoy´s fueron enemigos de Hermione por ser ella hija de no magos en esa guerra que casi le cuesta la vida. No entendía que hacia ese hombre allí.

Draco empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿A dónde cree que va? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?- preguntó la madre de Hermione.

Draco dio un largo suspiro de resignación y se giró bajando unos escalones.

-Pongamos algo en claro: 1) a su hija no le ha pasado nada simplemente esta aturdida, despertara en unos cuantos minutos 2) tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con ella de inmediato…a solas 3) Granger estará bien …doy mi palabra que no sufrirá ningún daño, de hecho le evite la caída, no me interesa herirla y quiero que eso quede claro. Me gustaría que colaborasen voluntariamente soy un mago…ustedes muggles….fui un mortifago…y yo solía matar muggles. Últimamente no tengo esas inclinaciones pero si me estorban pudiese saltarme las reglas.

Los padres de Hermione se pusieron rígidos, había algo en el tono de voz de ese hombre, frío, decidido y tajante, a la vez calmada y segura, que les decía que hablaba en serio.

-No ha pasado nada. Así que les agradezco, vuelvan a sus camas, prepárense un trago o vean televisión, lo que prefieran. Pero nada de escándalo, nada de obstaculizar, nada de llamar policías o aurores y sobre todo nada de joderme la noche. Entendido. Ah y no pueden salir de aquí, tengo a alguien vigilando la casa

-¡Esto es un secuestro!- el padre de Hermione no ocultaba su furia.

-Tómelo como quiera- dijo Draco subiendo las escaleras. A los padres de Hermione no se les pasó por alto el hecho de que el rubio al parecer estaba familiarizado con la casa.

Los Sres. Granger se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, furiosos y perplejos. Theo entró por la puerta y se sentó en una silla frente a ellos.

-Buenas noches- dijo Theo cruzando una de sus piernas en actitud despreocupada, la varita la llevaba en su mano pero no apuntaba a nadie- permítanme presentarme, soy Theodore Marcus Nott, un placer conocerlos aunque no sea de la manera más adecuada.

-Tú eres el otro hijo de puta de seguro- dijo el Sr. Granger.

-Ya veo de dónde sacó Hermione su exquisito y refinado lenguaje- bromeó Theo.

Frank Granger gruñó y la madre de Hermione se abrazo a sí misma. Theo se vio en la obligación de aclarar algunas cosas.

-Lamento esta situación…de veras….no solemos meternos con muggles…eso ya es cosa del pasado. Yo he servido de guardaespaldas de su hija, Draco de alguna manera también, estamos trabajando juntos en un asunto algo peligroso, Hermione nos está ayudando y estamos agradecidos con ella. Está es una visita inesperada pero necesaria. Draco no tiene nada de tacto así que ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por su comportamiento.

-¿Estamos seguros…con ustedes?- preguntó la madre de Hermione.

-Lo juro…por mi vida…no sucederá nada trágico esta noche…están más que seguros con nosotros. No presten atención a las palabras de mi compañero, le gusta intimidar y la paciencia seguro que no es una de sus virtudes- dijo Theo- lo mejor es que se vayan a dormir tranquilos en su habitación y dejen a esos dos hablar con calma.

-¿Por qué demonios se fueron a su habitación?…es inaceptable…indecoroso…ella no estará saliendo con ese imbécil ¿cierto?- pregunto Frank Granger.

-Eso mismo me pregunto todos los días- dijo Theo pensando en voz alta, encogiéndose de hombros- Sr. Granger no se preocupe….hasta donde se trabajan juntos…pero se aborrecen uno al otro…es un estricta relación laboral- dijo Theo. La pareja suspiró entre aliviada y resignada.

La madre de Hermione jaló a su esposo.

-Frank…vamos a nuestra habitación- dijo ella, luego se dirigió a Nott- confiamos en ti. Nos has tratado amablemente tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

El padre de Hermione bufó en total descuerdo.

-No nos queda más remedio que aguantarnos….pero no aceptaré de ninguna manera otra situación así.

-Entiendo perfectamente- dijo Nott. No añadió que probablemente a Draco le importase una mierda si lo aceptaba o no.

-En la despensa quedo algo de la cena, si tienes hambre puedes tomar algo- dijo la Sra. Granger-y si te sientes cansado…el sofá es cómodo.

-Gracias….- dijo Nott.

-_Enervate_- Draco despertó a Hermione, ella salió de su inconsciencia con dolor de cabeza.

-Tus padres saben que estamos aquí….no nos molestaran- dijo él mientras cerraba la habitación con llave.

-¿Qué? …¿Cómo? ¿Los amenazaste? Porque no veo otra forma- dijo ella.

-Nada grave…solo un poco de amedrentamiento- dijo él.

-Te advertí que dejases a mis padres de lado en todo esto- reclamó ella. Draco la miró, sus ojos brillaban como siempre que estaba molesta, su cabello castaño caía desordenado sobre su cara y su espalda. Lucia hermosa, apetecible. Draco parpadeó dos veces…tenía que dejar de pensar pendejadas.

-Me estaban obstaculizando el paso- respondió él.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó ella.

-Theo te aturdió….siguiendo mis órdenes- aclaró Draco.

-Voy a matarlo….- gruñó Hermione- y contigo obvio que no puedo hacerlo, pero ganas no me faltan.

Ella estiró su mano ofreciéndosela y le dijo.

-Toma lo que viniste a buscar y déjame en paz- dijo ella bruscamente. Draco se subió a la cama y le tomó la mano.

-Salte de mi cama- dijo ella retrocediendo, quedó sentada apoyada a la cabecera y él arrodillado inclinado sobre ella.

-Me gusta mas así- dijo Draco.

-Pues a mí no- respondió Hermione.

-Como siempre….con violencia incluida…perfecto….mejor así- dijo él cerrando los ojos y lanzándose sobre ella, había esperado demasiado y no iba ser delicado, forcejaron un poco en la cama, pero él la dominó finalmente, pegaron sus cuerpos y sus rostros se acercaron hasta confundir sus respiraciones en una. Él cerró los ojos y ella jadeó sonoramente, Draco entrelazó su mano con la de ella y agarró la otra, elevando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y a ella se le subió rápidamente la temperatura al contacto con Draco. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente mientras el hechizo obraba su magia. Él soltó una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro, ella lo permitió. Luego de que terminó Hermione se lo sacó de encima incomoda, Draco no lo impidió. Ambos quedaron tirados en la cama bocarriba uno al lado del otro. Estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus propias sensaciones y pensamientos, ya no les quedaban ganas de pelear después del contacto. Últimamente les sucedía lo mismo.

-Nunca debiste subirte a ese maldito techo- dijo él.

-Es mi problema- dijo ella, buscando una sabana con la cual cubrirse. Como las veces anteriores, deseaba dormir y olvidarse de todo, aunque él estuviese en su lecho, lugar donde últimamente estaba con más frecuencia de lo que ella desearía.

-Si te matas…seguro que será mi problema también- dijo él.

-Te tardaste un mes…te estaba esperando en cualquier momento- comentó ella.

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó él con sorna.

-Más bien esperaba que desaparecieras para siempre- respondió Hermione.

-Debería besarte, quitarte la ropa y follarte toda la noche. Seguro que después de eso si me extrañarías- dijo él de pronto pensando en voz alta.

-Espera sentado….jamás pasará- dijo ella, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba diciéndole algo así, sus palabras eran crudas, soeces pero sonaban sinceras. Y a su lado oscuro le gustó escuchar esa declaración de intensiones.

-Tus jadeos cuando te toco me dicen que justamente tú eres la que espera que algo suceda- contestó él muy seguro de sí mismo. Cuando la escuchó gemir, se encendió inmediatamente, lo oyó cerca de su oído y lo único que quiso fue quitarle la ropa de un tirón y sentirla piel contra piel como la otra vez.

Era curioso como de insultarse todo el tiempo habían pasado a decirse algunas cosas subidas de tono.

-Tú fuiste quien lo mencionaste…no uses tú psicología inversa conmigo…no va a funcionar….- dijo ella.

-¿Seguro que no? Granger sé exactamente lo que pasa cuando unimos las marcas…no me lo niego como tú- dijo él- solo que yo lo ocultó mejor que tú.

Hermione no respondió absolutamente nada, él la leía muy bien. Era evidente que los dos se excitaban sexualmente, solo que evitaban llegar a eso….por muy buenas razones. Tenían un pasado muy conflictivo entre los dos y un presente deplorable. Si se acostaban, sería desastroso, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de manejar una situación así, tenían demasiados sentimientos antagónicos, antipatía y atracción….era pura dinamita.

-¿Algún progreso con el hechizo? – preguntó él, alejando esos pensamientos profanos sobre ella.

-No-respondió Hermione de mala gana luchando por controlarse. Sentía la piel ardiendo y una incomodidad extraña en medio de sus piernas, como si algo le faltase.

-¿Y con lo otro?- preguntó Draco.

-Nada….pero eso ya lo sabes…está de más que me preguntes- dijo ella- Theo te cuenta todo.

-Solo quería sostener una conversación civilizada contigo- dijo él intentando seguir el consejo de Theo, obviamente no iba a funcionar.

-No hay nada civilizado entre nosotros dos…ni en el modo en que me tratas…así que ni lo intentes- dijo ella.

-Me alejé porque llegamos a un acuerdo, te he dado tu espacio…dentro de lo posible. Me aguantó porque me lo pediste….no te quejes tanto…podría ser peor- dijo él.

-Esto tiene que acabar pronto por el bien de mi salud mental- comentó ella más para sí misma que para él. De todas maneras, Malfoy estaba en lo cierto, él respetaba el acuerdo, una vez al mes y quizás menos que eso.

-Deseo ver a mi madre esta noche…..¿puede arreglarse?- preguntó él.

-Es tarde…pero mis contactos servirían ¿no sería mejor esperar hasta mañana?- preguntó Hermione.

-No…debe ser esta noche- dio Draco- ¿tienes la capa de Potter?

-Si- respondió ella.

-Entonces vístete y vayámonos…- contestó Draco levantándose inmediatamente de la cama.

0o0

Azkaban se perfilaba amenazante con su silueta afilada en medio del oscuro y tempestuoso mar del Norte. Hermione dio el aviso y uno de los guardias salió a su encuentro. Ella tenía preparado un salvoconducto, por supuesto una falsificación. Draco estaba justo detrás de ella, escondido debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, pendiente de sus acciones, sin duda admiraba su comportamiento, él era bueno fingiendo, pero ella era una actriz consumada. Si estaba nerviosa, no se le notaba. Era una hora inusual para hacer esa visita, pero ella declaró que se trataba de una investigación secreta para el ministerio. Su voz fue convincente, su actitud segura.

-Srta. Granger, todo está en orden, puede dirigirse al nivel 3 sección B celda 14, avisaré al resto de los guardias- dijo el vigilante.

-Perfecto- dijo ella. Miró temerosa los dementores que volaban alrededor del edificio. Como todas las cárceles, era más fácil entrar que salir.

Cuando llegaron al sitió, Draco murmuró un _imperio _a los dos guardias que salieron a su encuentro. Se deshizo de la capa y tomó las llaves del cinturón de uno de los hombres que no hizo ninguna oposición, los rostros de los guardias estaba adormilados, Draco les ordenó que se mantuvieran quietos, en silencio y sobre todo que recordasen solo a Granger, implantó unos recuerdos falsos solo por precaución. Estaba impaciente por ver a su madre, casi se echa a correr por el largo corredor, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él en voz baja.

-No puedes sacarla de aquí…si lo haces…yo sería la principal culpable- explicó ella.

Draco la miró fijamente, no iba a negarse que estaba observando todo a ver si tenía una oportunidad. Hermione arreció su agarré al punto de clavarle las uñas en el brazo.

-Tienes que prometerlo….me enviarían a prisión también – dijo ella.

-Mi madre es inocente- dijo él.

-Lo sé…- Hermione se acercó más a él, la punto que sus narices no se rozaron por milímetros. Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los de él y Draco sintió el urgente deseo de dejarse llevar, hundirse en esa mirada y descubrir los secretos de la dueña de esos ojos- Te juró que haré todo lo posible por sacarle de aquí, pero no intentes escapar con ella. Sería muy difícil y descabellado….son demasiado dementores aun para dos…-Hermione vaciló un momento- o para tres magos.

-¿Irías conmigo?- preguntó él sorprendido. Vaya …eso había sido inesperado…que ella estuviese dispuesta a huir con él.

-No me quedaría más remedio que ayudarte- dijo ella enseñándole la marca. Draco lo entendió perfectamente.

-De acuerdo…pero recordaré tus palabras- dijo Draco.

Finalmente encontraron la celda. Hermione abrió la reja y Draco entró, su madre estaba acostada en una cama, inmediatamente se incorporó. Al principio su rostro expresó desconcierto, pero cuando vio que se trataba de Draco, inmediatamente se levantó y se echó a sus brazos.

Draco abrazó a su madre con fuerza y besó su mejilla. Al apretarla se dio cuenta de lo delgada que estaba, su bello rostro estaba demacrado pero por lo demás lucia en perfecto estado de salud.

-Draco….Draco- Narcissa se separó y se enjuagó los ojos que amenazaban con llenarse de lagrimas. Observó a su hijo y le sonrió- luces diferente….no eres el chico que recordaba.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mamá- dijo él en voz baja mirando de reojo a Hermione que estaba de pie junto a la reja.

-Necesito privacidad para hablar con mi madre- exigió él. Su ojos se clavaron en Hermione, no aceptaría un No como respuesta.

-No puedo alejarme tanto- respondió ella pero sin embargo caminó hasta el otro muro y se colocó de lado para darle algo de intimidad.

-¿Esa no es Hermione Granger? ¿Qué haces con ella aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Narcissa con un dejo de preocupación. Algo sabia de las andanzas de Draco, ni por casualidad creía que esa visita era del todo legal, pero que estuviese allí con su enemiga del colegio era bastante chocante.

-Ella me ayudó a entrar. Me debe un favor y se lo cobré- dijo Draco sin entrar en detalle.

-Es extraño- dijo Narcissa- pero no importa. No es mala persona, ni ella ni Potter, han intentado sacarme sin éxito durante los últimos años. Pero no me fio de ella ayudándote, recuerdo que no se llevaban bien en el colegio.

-Yo era una pesadilla de persona con ella…aun lo sigo siendo- dijo Draco- pero no te preocupes…Granger está de mi lado esta vez aunque sea a regañadientes.

-Draco….te pido que no revives viejas rencillas de colegio. Ellos están de nuestra parte- dijo Narcissa.

-Lo sé, pero es también cierto que les toca ayudarte…si no fuese por ti…ninguno estaría vivo- dijo Draco.

-Siéntate conmigo…déjame abrazarte- dijo Narcissa.

-Madre….estoy muy grande para eso- reclamó Draco, pero ella no lo escuchó, se sentaron juntos y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y le acarició la mano. Hablaron largo rato, en susurros.

Hermione veía de reojo la escena. Malfoy no demostraba mucho con su cara, pero apretaba la mano de su madre con fuerza como si temiese que se desapareciese en cualquier momento. Ella hablaba mucho y él asentía continuamente, sin duda Narcissa Malfoy lo estaba aconsejando o quizás girando instrucciones. No lo sabía.

-Sigues padeciendo el hechizo- preguntó Narcissa observando la marca en la mano de DRaco.

-Más o menos, pero estoy bien- dijo Draco, luego cambió el tema.

El momento de la despedida llegó y de nuevo se abrazaron, Narcissa finalmente no pudo contener las lágrimas. De pronto miró a Hermione justo cuando ella levantaba la mano derecha para acomodarse el cabello. Narcissa vio el tatuaje dorado en su mano, uno igual al que su hijo tenía. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Besó la cabeza de su hijo. Hermione abrió la reja y Draco salió sin mirar atrás, ella iba a seguirlo pero Narcissa le agarró la mano y la obligó a mostrar su palma.

-Ustedes están vinculados- dijo Narcissa mirándola a los ojos- no sé cómo pudo suceder pero es así.

-Fue una accidente….Malfoy me hechizo por error- dijo Hermione-¿siempre lo supo?

-Si….él no pudo esconderse de mí- dijo Narcissa- ¿estás consciente de todo el dolor que implica para Draco?

-Yo también lo padezco- dijo Hermione- pero lo estamos solucionando…a nuestra manera.

-Mi hijo debe continuar con el linaje de la familia Malfoy, es su deber, para eso nació, debe casarse y dejar un heredero, mientras tenga este hechizo de vinculación contigo no puede hacerlo…casarse con la mujer adecuada, por supuesto…tú tampoco puedes contraer matrimonio- dijo Narcissa, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso no lo sabía. Y si Narcissa Malfoy estaba enterada de ese detalle, sin dudarlo Draco Malfoy también-no tengo nada en contra de ti niña ni contra los muggles especialmente, pero obviamente tú no eres ninguna opción.

-¿Por ser sangre sucia?- preguntó Hermione con rabia. Odiaba que le echaran en cara su supuesta inferioridad- ahórrese la repuesta…quiere…no deseo escucharlo.

-No….no…esos tiempos e ideas ya pasaron, además tú eres la mejor hechicera que he conocido, sin importar tu origen, serias un valor agregado para cualquier familia de renombre, la razón de peso es porque ustedes dos se detestan desde siempre….no veo ninguna razón por la cual eso vaya a cambiar- dijo Narcissa conciliadora-busquen la manera, pero terminen con ese hechizo. Sino ambos sufrirán un infierno.

-No tengo como contradecirla- dijo Hermione hirviendo de indignación. No era que solo la aconsejaban contra su voluntad sino que le reafirmaban lo que ya sabía.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Narcissa.

-Buscaré la manera de reabrir su caso. Usted arriesgó su vida por Harry, no lo olvidaré- dijo Hermione para despedirse.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Tomaron un traslador al departamento de Malfoy. Cuando llegaron él se quitó la capa y se la entregó a Hermione. Ella permanecía lívida y sin habla. Draco sentía que algo estaba mal, estaba muy callada y su rostro muy pálido. Hermione se adelantó unos pasos y lo abofeteó con fuerza, esta vez él no hizo intento de devolverle el golpe.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó Hermione.

-No sé a qué demonios te refieres- dijo Draco sin perder la calma. Por supuesto que sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Escuchó a su madre hablando con ella, lejos estuvo de pensar que Narcissa Malfoy le contaría eso a Hermione Granger.

-El maldito hechizo…funciona como un encantamiento de vinculación matrimonial. No podemos casarnos con otras personas…tu madre me lo dijo…estoy segura de que lo sabías desde el principio ¿Por qué no me advertiste?- chilló ella.

-AH…eso….pensé que era un detalle sin importancia- dijo Draco despreocupadamente, solo en apariencia. Su hechizo de vinculación hacía imposible vincularse con otra persona como por ejemplo con un encantamiento nupcial. Snape se lo dijo claramente. Por eso el _Gomert Kaoileth_ no se realizaba entre un hombre y una mujer. Prácticamente era como si estuviesen casados, en su caso particular al parecer con todos los deberes sin ninguno de los beneficios. Esperaba que Granger no llegará a esa conclusión ni que se lo tomase por ese lado porque sino iba a arder Troya. Ya él había tomado una decisión al respecto, olvidarse completamente de ese aspecto de la maldición.

-Sin importancia…¿qué demonios esperas?…que no haga mi vida…que no tenga derecho a aspirar a tener una familia solamente porque a ti un buen día se te ocurrió experimentar con un hechizo que no conocías- dijo Hermione.

-Yo no tengo intensiones de casarme así que honestamente no le di relevancia- dijo él- además estamos buscando una solución…cierto.

-Más vale- dijo Hermione doblando la capa. Tenía tanta rabia que sus manos temblaban. Draco lo notó y decidió no darle más cuerda a ese asunto.

-Es cierto lo que dijiste….¿Ayudarás a mi madre?- preguntó él.

-Ella es inocente, salvó a Harry…es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Hermione parcamente. Draco asintió.

-Ese gobierno por el cual trabajas es una mierda. No sé cómo puedes darle la cara al mundo o mirarte en el espejo en las mañanas- comentó él solo para provocarla.

-Y tú eres un asesino… ¿cómo diablos puedes dormir en las noches?- respondió ella airada.

-No duermo en las noches- dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia- pero otros si pueden hacerlo, dormir tranquilos porque sacie su sed de venganza. Eso es suficiente para mí.

-Estás loco- dijo ella dispuesta a irse para no seguir discutiendo con él. Se sentía terriblemente mal.

-Granger….siempre has querido saber más de lo que te digo….intentas escarbar en mi cabeza buscando motivos que cuadren con los tuyos- dijo Draco ofuscado- es hora de que lo veas por ti misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella.

-Acompáñame- dijo Draco- haremos una visita.

-Son las seis de la mañana- replicó Hermione.

-No importa- contestó él-es sábado, no tienes trabajo y yo no tengo nada más interesante que hacer.

0o0

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte en una fría mañana primaveral, estaban en una zona rural de Inglaterra. Aparecieron en una casita destartalada al lado de un rio, el tejado estaba descuidado y en el jardín crecía la mala hierba, la gente que vivía allí debía ser muy pobre. Draco le pidió que esperase a distancia prudencial. Hermione lo obedeció.

Él llamó a la puerta y una señora mayor abrió. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y Draco le dijo algunas palabras, luego de su chaqueta se sacó un anillo de sello y se lo entregó a la mujer. Ella se sorprendió al verlo y se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando un gemido, luego le ofreció un cálido y fugaz abrazo a Draco, quien no ocultó su incomodidad pero lo aceptó. Luego se despidieron. Draco volvió hacia donde se encontraba su acompañante.

-No puedo creer que le cobrases a esa pobre mujer, se ve que es muy humilde- dijo Hermione sin ocultar su desprecio. Draco le dedicó una agria sonrisa.

-No….no cobré nada…esta vez lo hice gratis…de paso con todo el gusto del mundo- respondió Draco. Hermione se detuvo de insofacto.

-Explícate- dijo Hermione, odiaba que él le dijese que mataba por placer, eso la sacaba de quicio.

-La mujer se llama Alice Burton, ante de la guerra con Voldemort vivía en esta casa que era una pequeña finca productiva con su hijo, su nuera y sus dos pequeños nietos, dos y tres años. Toda la familia era mestiza y el Sr. Burton era un ferviente y activo opositor a Voldemort. La guerra empezó y ellos se protegieron lo mejor que pudieron. Pero no fue suficiente….un buen día….Rockwood vino hasta acá con un contingente de mortifagos….y no dejó a nadie vivo….los mató a todos…incluyendo a los niños y robó el anillo con el emblema familiar…fue una especie de trofeo.

-¡DIOS!- exclamó Hermione, había escuchado muchas historias parecidas pero nunca dejaba de impresionarse- los niños….incluso a los niños.

-Si….los niños- dijo Draco- la mujer se salvó por suerte, alguien la escondió en el bosque.

-¿Tú estuviste allí?- preguntó Hermione, muy en el fondo no quería saberlo, que él fue partícipe de eso.

-Presencie todo….y yo escondí a la mujer- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué no evitaste esa masacre?- preguntó Hermione consternada.

Los labios de Draco temblaron, esa era una pregunta que lo atormentaba todos los días. Si él hubiese sido más valiente, más rápido, más preciso. Esa ocasión fue una de las pocas en donde no se dejó llevar por su instinto asesino…..los niños….todavía tenia pesadillas recordando a esos pequeños niños.

-Solo tuve la oportunidad de salvar a uno…..no pude hacer mas…era yo solo contra diez mortifagos- respondió a él- Pero le prometí a Alice venganza y cumplí. Maté a ese maldito hace una semana y le devolví a ella el anillo de su hijo, cumplí un juramento que pesaba en mi consciencia.

Hermione no abrió la boca, estaba completamente desarmada.

-Ya tienes tu respuesta…no soporto tu doble moralidad…tú misma lo has dicho…evitar una masacre implica asesinar a los perpetradores. Si tú hubieses estado en mi lugar, quizás hubieses hecho lo que yo no hice, matarlos a todos.

-Quizás…no lo sé…no puedo darte una respuesta de algo que no sucedió- dijo Hermione hosca intentando mantener la entereza. De pronto estaba avergonzada, un insulto a la ligera se volvió completamente contra ella.

-Permito que me llames asesino…porque lo soy…eso está fuera de discusión…pero jamás….nunca más Granger cuestiones mis motivos para hacer lo que hago con WANTED- dijo Draco con vehemencia, sin embargo no estaba furioso, solo quería darle una lección, y hablarlo tal como Theo le había pedido- Tú no viviste lo que yo, no viste lo que yo vi, no fuiste testigo y participe como yo. No duermo en las noches, me arrepiento todos los días de la vida, pero no eres quien para juzgarme. No pido que me entiendas…eso sería mucho pedir…solo pido que no me jodas mas con lo mismo.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre los dos, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, directo y sin tapujos. Él por primera vez desnudaba parte de su alma frente a alguien y justamente fue con ella, maldita sea si sabia el motivo que lo llevó a eso, solo sintió que era necesario y correcto.

-Tienes razón – dijo Hermione todavía impresionada por sus palabras- me he apresurado en juzgarte. No me gusta para nada la manera en que haces las cosas, pero estoy de acuerdo que no soy quien para cuestionar tus motivos. No te conozco…en serio que no te conozco. Me desubicas, nunca estoy segura de que esperar de ti.

-Si te sirve de algo- dijo Draco sorprendido de que por vez primera ella aceptara no tener la razón- tú también me descolocas.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	7. THE OTHER SIDE

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. Mi larga ausencia se debe a que fui operada de una extracción de cuatro cordales (muelas del juicio) por lo que he pasado dos semanas en un post-operatorio un poco complicado. Todavia estoy convalesciente, pero me dispuse a actualizar mis fics. Mi mundo al revés llegará la semana que viene con seguridad.

Banda sonora: Infest de Paparoach y The other side de Aerosmith.

Capitulo 6 THE OTHER SIDE

Los dos estaban en la orilla del rio cerca de la finca donde se habían aparecido al amanecer. Por alguna extraña razón luego de su discusión, permanecieron en silencio disfrutando del paisaje. Hermione empezó a caminar por la rivera y él la siguió a unos metros de distancia.

Ninguno de los dos planeó hacer un día de camping, eso era seguro. Pero a Hermione le gustó la zona y resolvió intentar relajarse dando un paseo, supuso que él se iría de allí inmediatamente, pero curiosamente, lo que hizo Malfoy fue seguirla.

Ella estuvo tentada a protestar por su derecho a la privacidad, pero lo desechó inmediatamente, no quería volver a discutir con Malfoy. Hermione podía sentir su mirada clavada en la nuca, estaba consciente de su proximidad, pero decidida a no arruinarse la mañana siguió caminando por la orilla del rio, eventualmente recogía algunas piedras y las tiraba al rio, el sol de la mañana era intenso, su rostro ya estaba enrojecido y su cabello alborotado por el viento. La corriente se veía tranquila, el agua la atraía…de pronto tuvo ganas de darse un chapuzón.

Detuvo la marcha y se quitó los zapatos. Dudo en quitarse el resto de la ropa, Draco Malfoy estaba a cierta distancia de ella, pero visto que estar en ropa interior frente a él ya no era ninguna novedad ni afectaba su pudor últimamente, se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y los jeans, quedando en bragas y brasiere. Hermione se metió en el rio y sumergió la cabeza un momento, luego nadó unas brazadas, para detenerse por completo y disfrutar el momento metida dentro del agua.

Su vida dio un giro sustancial en los últimos meses y ya no era dueña de sí misma. Compartía una vinculación con el hombre que alguna vez fue su peor enemigo y ella estaba enloqueciendo por eso, porque le generaba emociones contradictorias, porque la atracción que originaba el hechizo era muy intensa y porque de alguna forma estaba captando detalles de la personalidad de Malfoy que antes se le pasaron completamente inadvertidos. Malfoy había cambiado….mucho…no era la misma persona que recordaba o si lo era, en parte, igual de testarudo, egocéntrico, egoísta….pero existía otras cosas….Malfoy cambió algo dentro de él que ahora lo empujaba a hacer justicia de alguna forma. Ella….ella no sabía como manejar eso, porque le agradaba ese cambio…contra su voluntad. Para Hermione era inaceptable todavía simpatizar con él, su propio ego herido no la dejaba, pero inconscientemente lo hacía y de paso…estaba atraída físicamente, él era un hombre guapo para que negarlo. Pero lo más importante era que su curiosidad la empujaba a querer saber más, comprender, entender que fue lo que sucedió para que un mortifago como él ahora luchara a favor de los muggles.

Draco la observó quitándose la ropa, al principio no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero luego se fijó en el rio y se dio cuenta que ella se disponía a nadar. Se sentó en la hierba y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Mientras fumaba, la veía despojándose de su pantalón y su camiseta hasta quedar en ropa interior. Ella estaba de medio lado y si bien sabía perfectamente que él la observaba, lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Era orgullosa, no le gustaba dar el brazo a torcer, recién habían tenido un enfrentamiento verbal donde él resultó ganador y ella sin duda estaba molesta por no tener la razón, pero en lugar de irse del sitio, se dedicó a caminar y observar el panorama. ¿Por qué él la siguió? Era difícil de explicar, simplemente le provocó compartir ese paseo con Granger, aunque ella lo aceptase a regañadientes.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Pasear despreocupadamente después de sostener una incómoda discusión con él? Parecía muy concentrada, metida de lleno en sus pensamientos. Quizás ella necesitaba meditar sobre el asunto, él probablemente le hacía falta un momento de paz y calma…en medio de un bosque a la orilla de un rio. La discusión había sido…..bien intensa y problemática. Sacaron algunos trapos sucios difíciles de digerir….para los dos.

La contempló caminar con lentitud, recoger algunas piedras y lanzarlas al rio, oler las flores silvestres, cegar la alta hierba de la ribera con un palo que recogió. Vio como un halo dorado cubría su cabeza por efecto del sol y como soltaba una carcajada al contemplar algunas ardillas trepando un árbol. Y cuando la vio sonreír, Draco se detuvo en el acto, sin poder dejar de mirarla, porque era la primera vez en toda su vida que la veía alegre, sonriente, su cara estaba iluminada y sus ojos brillaban y a Draco le pareció hermosa….simplemente hermosa, y de alguna forma le incomodó el hecho….la certeza que se instaló de pronto en su cabeza, de que seguramente ella jamás tendría un gesto así con él.

La silueta de su figura se observaba a contraluz, su cuerpo era esbelto, sus formas femeninas perfectas. Ella le gustaba….mucho…, la deseaba….. la deseaba de la única forma que para Draco un hombre puede ansiar a una mujer….sobre una cama. Que él fuera a tomar alguna acción al respecto, era otro asunto. Era demasiado complicado, ella no era cualquier mujer….era Hermione Granger….desde su punto de vista, la única que él no debía desear de ninguna manera.

Hermione se metió en el rio y él se quedó todo el tiempo mirándola, lucia relajada dentro del agua. Draco estaba viendo una faceta de ella que jamás había apreciado, en general estaban peleando, discutiendo, forcejando…..pero por increíble que pareciese, ella también era capaz de permanecer en un agradable silencio disfrutando el momento. _¿Qué diablos estás pensando? ¿a que le das tantas vueltas Granger? ¿Por qué no me echas de aquí? Estoy invadiendo de nuevo tu intimidad y a ti parece no importarte. Dime que me vaya y sin duda lo haré, hazlo…¿Por qué no lo haces?_

Hermione Granger lo mantenía curioso y a la expectativa. Lo desubicaba por completo…todo el tiempo…y eso se estaba haciendo irresistible para él

Al terminar de nadar, ella salió caminando hasta la orilla con tranquilidad, nada consciente de que la humedad de su ropa interior transparentaba todos los detalles íntimos de su cuerpo, él se levantó de la hierba y se acercó a ella, su mirada sobre Hermione era intensa y hambrienta, ella lo notó y se le erizaron los vellos, pero por otro lado, se sentía poderosa, femenina, al estar consciente de la forma en cómo el hombre la desnudaba con los ojos, sintiendo todo el peso de su deseo en la mirada. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Draco al ver que ella estaba temblando de frio, se quitó su abrigo y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros. Ella lo miró fijamente, con esos ojos oscuros chisporroteando como brazas ardientes, él le dedicaba toda su atención. Ella se apretujo en el abrigo.

-Gracias- dijo de pronto Hermione. Draco asintió, ella temblaba de frio, él solo resolvió la situación. Por otro lado, necesitaba ocultarle con algo el cuerpo, antes de hacer una estupidez. Con la ropa húmeda, ella parecía estar desnuda.

-Estarás unos días libre de mí….tengo asuntos que resolver- dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta y se desaparecía.

0o0

Pansy estaba sentada frente a su ordenador intentando descifrar la clave que había obtenido hacia unos meses. Fue un trabajo titánico, tomando en cuenta que no sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Reviso una larga lista de bancos e instituciones financieras a los que estaba suscrito ese tal Alfred Heller, pero no lograba dar en el clavo. Entonces empezó a usar un desencriptador. No era urgente, las pistas que tenia sobre ese hombre eran vagas, Heller era un muggle que años atrás había estado asociado en algunos negocios mixtos con Gringgotts. No era inusual, quizás ese hombre había tenido contacto con los magos debido a relaciones familiares, quizás alguien de su familia era un mago o algún conocido, en general las escasas relaciones comerciales entre ambas sociedades se daban de esta forma y precisamente esa rareza era lo que generaba mucho dinero para algunos pocos. Lo que le llamó la atención a WANTED fue que el beneficiario de tal asociación había sido Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco estaba interesado en saber el alcance de los negocios y las transacciones financieras, pero hasta ahora todo era un callejón sin salida.

-Mami- una voz infantil la sacó de sus cavilaciones, Pansy giró la silla y se encontró con Alex en la puerta de su estudio, vestida con una pijama rosa y arrastrando una vieja mantita de lana, que era como una especie de amuleto para la pequeña. A Pansy siempre le intrigó la manera en como Alex se aferraba a esa prenda, era imposible que se durmiese sino la tenia consigo, ya la manta estaba descolorida y deshilachada por tanto uso, pero cuando intentó quitársela, la niña se puso frenética. Theo se la había obsequiado a Pansy durante un viaje a Amberes hacia dos años, ciudad conocida por la calidad de sus textiles, Pansy inconscientemente se detuvo largo rato en una estantería llena de ropa de bebé, Theo entró al local inmediatamente y le compró la manta para que dejase de perder el tiempo con esas tonterías cursis, esas fueron sus palabras exactas, y ella después se la dio a la niña. Esos eran detalles en apariencia insustanciales pero que la dejaban pensando si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Como bien dijo Draco, padre e hija tenían que saber de la existencia del otro. Aunque Theodore Nott no fuese un hombre inclinado ni a los niños ni a la paternidad ni a nada que significase un compromiso.

-Mami- Alex se restregaba los ojos con insistencia y parecía un poco alarmada.

Pansy enseguida se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos. Alex estaba completamente mojada de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede nena?- dijo Pansy- deberías estar durmiendo…es muy tarde.

-No pude-dijo Alex- está lloviendo.

Pansy frunció el entrecejo y miró a su ventana. No llovía, de hecho la noche estaba bastante calurosa. Al principio pensó que probablemente no se dio cuenta del clima por estar concentrada trabajando o que había dejado la ventana de la habitación abierta y la niña se había mojado por que entro algo de lluvia, pero no….no era así

-Vamos a ver qué pasa-contestó Pansy echándose a andar con la niña en brazos hasta la habitación que compartían.

Finalmente se decidió a sacar a Alex del orfanato y llevársela consigo, por supuesto la niña seguía acudiendo a clases en las mañanas, ella misma la llevaba. El proceso de adaptación fue bastante incomodo, porque Alex extrañaba a la Hermana Sofía, sobre todo en las noches, pero visto que la veía igual todas las mañanas, poco a poco se acostumbró a la nueva rutina. Pansy daba gracias todos los días por haberse atrevido finalmente a quedarse a tiempo completo con la niña, Alex todavía estaba pequeña y sin duda olvidaría bastantes cosas con el tiempo. Pansy no quería que le reprochase nada cuando creciese, aunque sabía que se merecía cualquier queja de su hija, mientras tanto trataba de ordenar sus finanzas y estaba analizando comprar alguna villa en Suiza o algún lugar bonito en Europa, quizás Beuxbattons fuese mejor opción que Hogwargts para cuando llegase el momento. No quería quedarse en Inglaterra, eso era un hecho, demasiados malos recuerdos. Y debido a que Draco la había sacado de toda acción en el terreno en WANTED, tenía bastante tiempo libre para arreglar sus asuntos.

Lo otro que sin duda debía hacer era inscribir a Alex en el registro mágico oficialmente. Sabía que la niña tenía un cupo en Hogwarts inmediatamente después que nació, pero la nena era hija de magos, así que antes de que llamasen a su puerta los del ministerio, explicando porque no estaba inscrita en Departamento de Control mágico, Pansy debería hacerlo. Lo cual conllevaba naturalmente a informar a Theo la existencia de su hija. No podía mentir en el Registro Mágico, los datos que ofreciese serian comprobados una y otra vez. Pansy se destrozaba la cabeza maquinando la manera de confesarle a Theo que le ocultó su embarazo y el nacimiento de su propia hija. Sus temores eran fundados, no la iba a perdonar jamás, estaba segura de eso. Finalmente se decidió, se lo diría después de terminar el asunto con los mortifagos, antes no, para no distraerlo. Lo otro que le preocupaba era la reacción de Alexandra, la niña pocas veces preguntaba por su padre, de hecho nunca a Pansy directamente, sino a la hermana Sofía. La historia oficial es que él estaba de viaje, un largo viaje. Alexandra nunca pedía detalles, en parte porque todos los niños que conocía no tenían padres, así que no tenía como comparar, ella era una singular excepción en Farm Spring, con una mamá que la visitaba hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, Pansy sabía que tenía que preparar a la niña, quizás empezaría con una fotografía, alguna foto de ella y Theo juntos, para que la niña lo viese.

De todas formas, por los momentos ella estaba haciendo malabarismos para ocultársela a Theodore, pero si bien estaba muy incómoda por el hecho de que él no iba a su casa, apenas hablaban y no se habían visto la cara en dos meses, sin duda le había facilitado las cosas. De todas formas, su casa estaba encantada, ahora Theo no podía entrar allí de ninguna manera, probablemente ni siquiera intentaría ir a casa de nuevo, una característica de Theo era que cuando daba por terminado algo…era para siempre, y eso muy bien lo sabia Pansy. Ella no era muy buena con las tareas domesticas y criar a un niño era bastante exigente, Alex era hiperactiva y Pansy terminaba agotada todas las noches, afortunadamente, Susan, la antigua elfa domestica de los Parkinson, había aceptado dejar la ancestral mansión Parkinson ahora en ruinas, para servirla. Pansy solo tuvo que mencionar que Alexandra era su hija, para que la elfina inmediatamente se apareciese en su casa.

El encuentro entre Alex y Susan fue un evento inolvidable, Pansy pasó por alto un pequeño detalle, si bien Alex sabía lo que era la magia, la había visto conjurando hechizos sencillos y para ser una niña de cuatro años era bastante discreta con el asunto, aceptando incluso no mencionar la existencia de la magia delante de sus otros compañeritos de clases, la niña jamás había visto un elfo domestico y cuando Susan se apareció frente a ella en su primer día de trabajo, con una toalla y una muda de ropa limpia con toda la intensión de darle un baño, Alex terminó asustada, correteando y gritando por toda la casa, mientras la pobre criatura mágica se daba contra las paredes autocastigandose pensando que había hecho algo malo. Luego de que Pansy con bastante esfuerzo impusiese el orden, tuvo que explicarle a la niña lo que era Susan y obligar a la elfina a dejar de golpearse.

Alex, después de oír a su madre, se acercó a Susan con cautela, pero finalmente la aceptó. La elfina era un ser bastante cariñoso y no tardó en hacer buenas migas con la pequeña, Alex era una chica inteligente, entendió que ese ser mágico iba a cuidarla, y que además tenía que obedecerla. Pansy supo que fue una decisión acertada, Susan fue su niñera y conservaba muy buenos recuerdos de la elfina.

Pansy llegó a su habitación y se encontró con un panorama….inusual… La estancia estaba completamente inundada y por increíble que pareciese, dentro llovía a cantaros, con tormenta eléctrica incluida. Pansy entendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía y le sonrió a Alex.

-Mi nena está creciendo…cuando menos lo piense…te estaré comprando tu primer brasiere -dijo ella besándole la frente, como toda madre bruja, estaba orgullosa del primer estallido de magia de su bebé - ¿Estabas soñando con lluvia?

Alex asintió un poco apenada y se chupó el pulgar. Había soñado con una tormenta y de pronto se despertó porque los truenos sonaban por encima de su cabeza y el agua le estaba cayendo encima.

Pansy tomó su varita y la agitó para terminar con la tormenta. Incrédula se dio cuenta que no funcionaba. Al parecer el nivel de magia de Alex era bastante potente, así que ella misma tenía que terminar su propio encantamiento. Lo cual iba a ser un poco complicado, porque Alex no sabía ningún hechizo verbal, de hecho no sabía nada de magia.

- Alex…..recuerdas bien como iba el sueño- dijo Pansy, la niña meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro- Nena, si recuerdas lo que estabas soñando, de pronto tendremos una oportunidad de no inundarnos.

-Quiero dormir- dijo Alex- estoy cansada…

-Ya …ya- dijo Pansy lanzando un hechizo de secado a Alex- dormiremos en el estudio entonces, mientras llamaremos a Susan.

-Susan también duerme mami…no la despiertes- contestó Alex.

-Entonces….roguemos a Merlín que mañana no necesitemos un salvavidas- dijo Pansy cerrando la puerta de su habitación, mientras unos relámpagos se desataban. Madre e hija se miraron, Alex estaba totalmente contrita, sabía que era su culpa. Pansy soltó una carcajada. Alex arrugó el rostro, parecía a punto de romper en llanto.

-No pasa nada nena….todo está bien…..tú creaste la lluvia…eso es todo…..es magia….la magia que llevas dentro…como eres chiquita….se descontrola un poco, pero mañana haremos unos ejercicios y veras que no volverá a pasar…o eso espero- le explicó Pansy a su hija.

-¿Es malo?- preguntó la niña.

-No….la magia no es mala, solo es magia….depende de quien la use- dijo Pansy- pero tienes que prometerme que no hablaras de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con la Hermana Sofía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alex.

-Ya te lo he dicho Alex, algunas personas tienen magia y otras no…..aquellos que no la tienen pueden asustarse de nosotros los magos. Es un secreto…¿entiendes?- dijo Pansy.

-¿Me compraras una varita como la tuya?- preguntó la niña.

-Cuando estés más grande….mientras tanto te enseñaré algunas cosas con la mía- respondió Pansy.

-En serio- exclamó Alex ilusionada- Mami….te quiero.

Pansy le dio un beso en la frente a la niña….Te quiero…era una de sus frases nuevas….Alex le decía Te quiero a Susan…te quiero a sus muñecas…te quiero a la Hermana Sofía. Y a Pansy le encantaba escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a ella. Era increíble que dos personas tan cerradas y poco demostrativas como Theo y ella tuviesen una hija que era una niña cariñosa y sensible, el factor crianza sin duda era decisivo para algunas cosas. Theo y ella fueron criados bajo una rígida disciplina, en hogares donde se daba más importancia a las conveniencias sociales que al amor, Alex permaneció mucho tiempo con extraños, pero esas personas fueron atentas y cariñosas con ella y cuando Pansy reapareció en su vida, estaba tan desesperada por el amor de su hija, que nunca se contuvo en demostraciones afectivas, aquellas que le enseñaron a disimular, pero que fue incapaz de no mostrarle ante el ser que mas amaba en el mundo, su bebé.

_Tuve suerte….mucha suerte con Alex…si hubiese estado en otro lugar…con otras personas. _El maltrato infantil en los hogares de cuidado era famoso. A Pansy le daban escalofríos de solo pensarlo…_Como pude hacerle esto a mi propia hija…..no me lo podré perdonar jamás_. Y si ella misma era incapaz de perdonarse, que podía esperar de Theo.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió Pansy-Ahora a dormir.

Pansy era tranquila y practica cuando se trataba de su hija, jamás perdía los nervios, inconscientemente sabia que Alex necesitaba orden, disciplina, cariño y mano dura de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo calma, si ella se desesperaba, la niña también se inquietaba, era muy sensible a las reacciones de su madre. Pansy manejaba todo lo referente a su hija con cuidado y cautela, cuando en todos los demás aspectos de su vida era descuidada y distraída, con Alex era meticulosa al extremo, se sorprendió al principio, era como si tuviese en su cabeza las instrucciones innatas de cómo ser mamá. Pansy miro el piso y vio que no estaba saliendo agua. Por lo menos el hechizo estaba circunscrito a su habitación.

Pansy fue al estudio y acostó a Alex sobre un sofá, busco unas sabanas y la arrulló hasta que la niña se quedo dormida. Luego fue a sentarse de nuevo en su computadora, donde parpadeaba una señal. La desencriptación había terminado….por lo menos esa era la quincuagésima vez que lo hacia.

-¿Dónde?...a donde conduces- Pansy copió la clave y luego empezó a meterse en unos buscadores en internet.

De pronto apareció una página en la web… RIDDLE ENTERPRISES…Riddle….Riddle….¿Donde había escuchado ese nombre antes?...era una empresa multinacional de importaciones, buscó el nombre del presidente….Thomas Riddle III. Pansy vio su foto, un hombre de unos 45 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules. La fotografía era una escena del hombre vestido de traje saliendo de las oficinas de su empresa….en Little Hangleton…un pueblo en Gales. Esa era la empresa que usaba Alfred Heller para establecer contactos con Lestrange.

Riddle….Riddle….Thomas….Tom Riddle. …..Pansy se quedó paralizada en el teclado, lívida y pálida….Tom Riddle…..ese era el nombre antiguo…el verdadero nombre de …

Ella se levantó bruscamente y tomó su celular, mientras tanto fue a la cocina, abrió la despensa y despertó a Susan, la elfina dormía en los gabinetes de cocina, había construido su nido allí.

-Quédate con Alex, está en el estudio. Mi habitación está hecha un desastre, pero no importa, permanece al lado de Alex y no te separes ni un segundo- ordenó Pansy mientras tecleaba el celular y se lo ponía en la oreja.

-Responde Draco….respóndeme- Pansy envió un patronus también. Luego de dos minutos ni el teléfono contestaba ni había mensaje mágico de regreso. ¡Diablos!

-Susan …voy a salir- dijo Pansy, sus manos estaban inquietas, de hecho el celular se le cayó al suelo. Buscó su abrigo. Iba a tener que ir hasta donde Draco personalmente.

-¡Ahora!…Srta. Pansy…es muy tarde- dijo la elfina.

-Está casa está sellada- dijo Pansy- no puede entrar nadie sino yo. Si pasa algo raro, te presentas ante mí con Alex….donde sea y como sea.

-Si señorita- dijo la elfina.

0o0

Pansy se apareció en el departamento de Draco, el sitio estaba a oscuras.

-Lumus- las luces se encendieron. La sala estaba completamente vacía y ella fue hasta la habitación.

Lo encontró boca abajo desnudo en la cama, pero no estaba solo. Dos chicas en igual estado de desnudez, dormían abrazadas una con la otra a su lado. En las mesas de noche estaban tumbadas varias botellas de vino.

Pansy se llevó las manos a la cabeza consternada. ¡Malditos Hombres! , obviamente no tenía que ser ninguna adivina para saber qué era lo que había pasado. Y no era que no estuviese enterada de las orgias escandalosas de Draco, sino que el hecho le recordaba que Theodore tenía las mismas costumbres, obviamente se enfureció. Fue hasta donde las chicas y las despertó.

-Despierten…..- una de las mujeres, una morena de cabello corto, abrió los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Otra amiga de Draco?- dijo la chica, la otra mujer, una rubia, se despertó también.

-Y esta tipa ¿Quién es?- preguntó la rubia, eso fue suficiente para Pansy.

-¡Fuera!…!ahora!….vístanse….. ¡fuera de aquí!- gritaba Pansy.

Draco se removió en la cama, despertando por el ruido, se giró y entonces vio a Pansy. Parpadeó dos veces, al parecer estaba soñando o quizás era una de sus recurrentes pesadillas. Volteó a su lado y miró a las dos chicas que estaban en la cama con él, al principio no recordaba que hacían allí, pero luego algunas imágenes eróticas rayando a pornográficas cruzaron su mente, de inmediato recordó perfectamente que hacían esas dos mujeres con él en su cama o en todo caso…lo que hicieron.

-¿Es tu novia?- preguntó la chica que recién iba despertándose a Draco, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cruzar las manos detrás de la nuca y observar la escena con fastidio.

-Si….soy su novia- gritó Pansy- fuera de aquí….

-Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo….no hicimos nada….lo juro- gritó la mujer morena mientras se vestía.

-Si claro…como no ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Pansy empujando a las dos mujeres fuera de la cama.

-Pansy…deja de gritar…..me está empezando a doler la cabeza- dijo Draco malhumorado, tomándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-¡Tú cállate! - le espetó Pansy- he intentando llamarte toda la noche, por una emergencia y tú estás aquí….con esas ¿Por qué diablos apagaste el teléfono?

-Estaba ocupado…follando- contestó Draco, se incorporó de la cama, apartó las sabanas y se dispuso a cruzar la habitación hasta el baño. Pansy tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse al verlo desnudo, a las otras dos mujeres se le salían los ojos contemplándolo.

-¡Por Dios!- Pansy tomó una almohada y se la lanzó-hazme el favor de cubrir…"eso".

Draco tomó la almohada en el aire y la lanzó a un lado. Luego se señaló sus genitales.

-"Esto"….te seria de mucha ayuda para que dejases de ser tan amargada…créelo…funciona…es la cura perfecta para el malhumor- dijo Draco quien parecía un jodido dios del sexo en ese momento, en cueros y empalmado.

-¡Draco!- gritó Pansy indignada, mientras las otras dos chicas se reían. Draco las miró y les guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que es hora que se vayan…las veré otro día…estuvo genial- dijo Draco para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Las dos chicas se miraron una a la otra y estallaron en risas cómplices.

-Ese hombre es….- dijo la morena suspirando. Pansy las observaba todavía incrédula con la boca abierta, no podía creerse tanto descaro. Las mujeres empezaron a vestirse.

- ¡FUERA DE ESTA CASA!- Pansy las empujó hasta la salida del departamento y les cerró las puertas en las narices.

-Rosie….te dije que no era buena idea…..Draco es muy extraño- dijo la morena mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se dirigían al ascensor del lujoso edificio.

-De extraño nada….es solo otro hombre que le monta los cuernos a su novia….Vámonos….todavía la noche es joven- dijo la rubia risueña.

-Tienes la pasta- preguntó Rosie.

-Toda el dinero que él me dio ….no sé de qué te quejas, este Draco Malfoy es esplendido- dijo la morena.

Pansy fue inmediatamente a la habitación de Draco quien todavía no salía del baño. Pansy tomó unas de las botellas y la olió, enseguida arrugó la nariz.

-Draco…..¿Qué rayos te tomaste?- Pansy revisaba el contenido del alcohol. Era láudano….el vino estaba mezclado con láudano.

-¡Rayos!- ella se sentó en la cama. Abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche, dentro encontró unos frascos de morfina. Obviamente Draco no estaba drogado en ese momento, pero se desilusionó al encontrar la evidencia de que probablemente lo hacía en otras ocasiones. No le gustaba nada, no podía entender la razón. En los magos no eran comunes las adicciones que afectaban a los muggles, el hecho de que Draco consumiera opioides era una rara excepción

-¿Por qué?- se dijo Pansy, cerró la gaveta y dejó la botella de vino. Orgias, alcohol, drogas, tanto Theo como Draco parecían estar a punto de perder el control. Su trabajo con WANTED ameritaba introducirse en los bajos fondos de la sociedad, pero ella no entendía la conducta autodestructiva de ninguno de los dos. Entre su trabajo con WANTED y sus hobbies era como si buscasen matarse a conciencia. En cuanto a Theo, poco podía hacer, había un abismo insalvable entre ambos, su vida alocada y desordenada era la principal razón por la cual ella dudaba contarle lo de Alex, no sabía cómo diablos iba a tomárselo y en el fondo temía que ni siquiera le importase, que podía esperar de un hombre que nunca decía nada de sus sentimientos ni explicaba que le pasaba por la cabeza, que dormía en cualquier lugar donde le alcance la noche y que parecía vivir la vida solo por vivirla, una persona que le imponía una fría distancia. Pero con Draco era diferente, existían complicidad, eran amigos, hablaría con él, quisiese o no escucharla. Pero antes, urgía otro asunto.

Tomó el teléfono celular de Draco….e hizo la llamada.

-Theo- dijo ella, el hombre empezó a hablar, pero ella lo cortó- necesito que vengas a casa de Draco ahora….es una emergencia- y le colgó sin esperar respuesta.

-Draco- Pansy tocó la puerta del baño, una, dos veces- Draco , tengo que hablar contigo, apresúrate- Nadie contestó…Pansy trató de abrir la puerta…..pero estaba cerrada…..eso la puso sobre alerta, ella tomó su varita y pronunció el encantamiento _alohomora_, la puerta se abrió y ella entró, se encontró con Draco caído de bruces en el piso del baño.

-¡Merlín!- dijo ella-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- lo giró, estaba todavía desnudo, su piel tenía una palidez cadavérica, intentó despertarlo abofeteándolo pero no recobró la consciencia.

Arrastró a Draco y lo colocó debajo de la ducha. Se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y se metió con él, puesto que dormido no podía sostenerse. Ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo. Pansy le daba palmaditas en las mejillas.

-Despierta….por dios….despierta- la respiración de él era irregular. Ella ya se estaba empezando a asustar en serio. De pronto Draco abrió los ojos y se fue contra ella agarrándola por el cuello. Pansy forcejaba con él….no parecía reconocerla.

-Draco…suéltame…soy yo- pero Draco no atendía razones, sus ojos estaban oscuros, sus pupilas eran diminutas, la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella era demencial- Draco.

Pansy sentía como toda su vía aérea era constreñida, estaba asfixiándola, cerró los ojos y de pronto Draco quedó flácido encima de ella. Pansy se lo quitó de encima y se puso de pie, frente a ella, estaba Theo Nott con una varita en alto…lo había aturdido.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- preguntó Theo.

-No lo sé- Pansy se apoyó sobre el lavamanos y se acarició el cuello.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó Theo preocupado.

-Gracias al cielo llegaste a tiempo…no podía con él…es demasiado fuerte- dijo Pansy, de pronto sintió como Theo la agarraba de la cintura y la abrazaba. Ella al principio se quedó totalmente paralizada de la sorpresa, pero luego se echó a llorar.

-Todo está bien….tranquila…ya pasó- dijo Theo, hablando contra su oído, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos, disfrutando culpablemente de sentir su calor y oler el aroma de su cabello de nuevo….tan cerca y a la vez …tan lejos. Ella lloraba en su hombro, estuvieron así unos segundos y luego se separaron. Theo la miraba ansioso y ella no quería verlo a los ojos. Fue incomodo abrazarse, sobre todo por el tiempo que habían pasado separados.

-Lo mejor será que esperes en la sala…yo terminaré de bañarlo, lo vestiré y trataré de despertarlo de nuevo….no va a ser agradable….así que- dijo Theo.

-Entiendo…haré café- dijo ella todavía evitando su mirada.

-Y Pansy- dijo Theo- fue buena cosa que me llamaras.

-Lo sé- dijo ella.

-Te he extrañado…mucho- susurró él.

-Yo también- contestó ella.

-¿Podemos hacer las paces?- preguntó Theo con la garganta seca. Le necesario seguir cerca de ella, como su amigo…..como su hermano. El alejamiento que tenían quizás fuese necesario, pero lo estaba matando.

-No lo sé Theo….no lo sé…no creo que sea un buen momento para hablarlo- dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación.

0o0

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama con una sabana colocada sobre su cuerpo. Le dolía absolutamente todo, su piel ardía y la garganta la sentía seca. Intentó moverse pero solo tuvo otro acceso de dolor. Lo último que recordaba era que después del escándalo que le formó Pansy, entró a vestirse en el baño, estaba frente al espejo, cuando un intenso dolor de cabeza lo hizo caer de rodillas….luego…mas nada.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué diablos paso aquí?- Theo rodó una silla y se colocó al lado de él.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- preguntó Draco….buscando a tientas la botella de láudano sobre su mesa de noche.

-No- dijo Theo apartándosela-ya has tenido suficiente de eso por hoy.

-Déjate de pendejadas…..es mi medicina….tengo dolor- dijo Draco incorporándose. Theo de mala gana finalmente le dio la botella, Draco tomó un sorbo, esta vez tardó un poco para hacerle efecto. El dolor disminuyo un poco pero no cedió hasta unos minutos, mientras él se llevaba una mano en la cabeza y arrugaba la cara.

-Tienes que ir a un medimago…esto se está saliendo de tus manos- dijo Theo.

-Ningún medico va a arreglar esto…tenlo por seguro- dijo Draco.

-Estoy seguro que es alguna clase de magia oscura- Draco lo observó fijamente, Theo no estaba tan lejos en sus supuestos, solo que él no iba a revelar por los momentos lo que Voldemort le había hecho- ….déjame ayudarte…quizás….- dijo Theo.

-No….yo resuelvo solo mis problemas- dijo Draco.

-Intentaste ahocar a Pansy cuando despertaste- dijo Theo- si no llego a tiempo…no se qué diablos hubiese sucedido…

-¿Cómo? Si yo estaba en el baño y ella…..estaba despidiendo a mis acompañantes- Draco miró a Theo confuso- ¿Cómo sucedió?

-No recuerdas nada….es extraño….ella dice que te encontró inconsciente en el baño y cuando despertaste la atacaste….me parece que tienen relación….tu extraña enfermedad….tu inclinación a la violencia sin sentido….tu pérdida de memoria…..Draco…..Tú problema….se está convirtiendo en nuestro problema.

-Hum- gruñó Draco disgustado y perplejo. No había perdido el control de esa forma desde que se vinculaba con Granger….dejó de verla unos días…y de nuevo todo volvía…!Maldita sea!- ¿Dónde está Pansy? ¿Le hice daño?

-Ella está bien, en la cocina preparando café- dijo Theo.

Draco se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación hasta la cocina, fue directo donde se encontraba la joven y se acercó brindándole un abrazo de oso que ella correspondió, Draco empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído y ella asentía, evidentemente se estaba disculpando. Theo observó todo desde el pasillo, trataba de no ponerse celoso, después de todo, esos dos eran casi familia, pero la molestia hizo que evitara mirarlos y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Quiénes era esas mujeres?- preguntó Pansy- no me gusta que estés con extraños…en tu casa

-Eran unas conocidas mías….inofensivas….dos chicas…inofensivas- aclaró Draco- solo…estaba pasando el rato.

-Me preocupas- dijo ella mientras le acomodaba los cabellos- me preocupas en serio. Esto que hiciste es una completa estupidez…si esas mujeres no son lo que aparentan….¡Por Merlín¡

-No te preocupes….se cuidarme….esas dos son unas cabezas huecas…nada mas…- dijo él- ¿Por qué viniste? Son las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Draco….sé que estás drogándote…encontré algunos frascos….el vino olía a láudano- susurró ella- me prometiste que lo dejarías.

-¿Me ves drogado ahora?….no ...entonces no estaba drogándome- dijo Draco tajante- Pansy…..no te metas en mi vida….creo que tú tienes bastante con lo tuyo ¿No es así?

Ella no dijo nada más.

-Estoy esperando que me digas que rayos haces aquí….los dos- dijo Draco tomando una taza de café.

-Pansy debe tener una buena razón…..ella muy pocas veces viene a esta casa, menos a deshoras- dijo Theo.

-Sentémonos…..- Pansy sirvió algo de café y lo dejó en la mesita central. Theo tomó un sorbo y cerró los ojos disfrutando su sabor. Ella hacia el mejor café del mundo….el mejor. ¡Rayos! Como la extrañaba…sus desayunos juntos….su compañía.

-Habla- dijo Draco secamente. Estaba malhumorado. Pansy tenía razón fue una estupidez traer a esas dos locas a su casa. Pero esa noche estaba ansioso, adolorido, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Granger, mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de sucumbir de nuevo a su necesidad por ella, así que se decidió por lo más fácil, buscarse compañía femenina…..No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero nunca en su casa. Pero esas dos chicas las conocía desde hacía un buen tiempo, las había investigado a fondo, no representaban ningún peligro y además….estaban muy buenas las dos. En un primer momento su intensión fue joderselas a ambas al mismo tiempo, pero la imagen de Hermione Granger se le atravesó en la cabeza y perdió todo interés, si quería follar, pero en honor a la verdad, con quien quería tener sexo era con Granger, con nadie más, las dos chicas empezaron a morrease entre ellas y él se dedicó a disfrutar el espectáculo, bebió bastante vino con láudano, puesto que le dolía el cuerpo. Participó activamente en el toqueteo, pero no mantuvo un coito con ninguna, al final el láudano en su sistema lo hizo quedó dormido como era de esperarse. Todo iba bien, hasta que Pansy lo encontró con las manos en la masa. Una jodida mala noche.

-Alfred Heller, su clave…no es ningún banco…ni ninguna institución financiera. Es una clave de acceso al directorio de una serie de empresas muggles que tenían o mantienen negocios con empresas mágicas- dijo Pansy.

-Eso lo sabemos, con Rodolphus Lestrange- dijo Theo.

-Si…con Rodolphus Lestrange- dijo Pansy-. Pero…entre las empresas…también hay otra…..Riddle Enterprises…su presidente es un hombre llamado Thomas Riddle.

A Theo se le cayó la taza de café, Draco miró a Pansy fijamente.

-Debe ser casualidad…es un nombre común…..Voldemort está muerto, toda su familia también….no tuvo descendientes…..- dijo Draco.

-¿Te parece casualidad que un tipo llamado Thomas Riddle haya tenido conexión con un negocio de un reconocido mortifago? – dijo Pansy y que de paso la empresa tiene su sede en el mismo pueblo de donde provenía el padre del Señor Tenebroso, pues no lo es.

-Tienes razón…no lo es- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño. De todas las probabilidades posibles que se imaginó con el asunto de Alfred Heller, el que condujera a esa pista era algo impensable- Hay que investigar a ese hombre…quien es…donde vive…sus hábitos.

-Qué relación tiene con el Tom Riddle original- agregó Theo.

-Debemos informar a Potter de esto- dijo Pansy.

-¡No!- exclamó Draco- no todavía…no hagamos supuestos, busquemos a ese tipo…simplemente eso…tenemos tiempo.

0o0

LOVIN YOU HAS GOT TO BE  
(TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE)  
LIKE THE DEVIL IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA  
(TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE)  
FORGET ABOUT YOUR FOOLISH PRIDE  
(TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE)  
OH TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE  
(TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE)

Aerosmith

Dos semanas después….

-Esto fue la peor idea que he tenido en mi vida- Hermione estaba sentada en la barra de un club nocturno, con un vaso de vodka frente a ella. El barman volteó.

-¿Qué dijiste linda?-preguntó el hombre. Hermione evitó mirarle el extraño atuendo. El hombre iba con el pecho desnudo y una corbatica, era endemoniadamente guapo y extremadamente atento con ella.

-Nada- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, resignada al hecho de que tendría que permanecer en el lugar un buen rato.

-Ah…ya entiendo…es la primera vez que vienes a un club de strippers- dijo el barman. Hermione asintió y se bebió un trago, intentando no mirar hacia los lados, donde toda clase de espectáculos decadentes se desarrollaban- se que de pronto impacta al principio, pero uno termina acostumbrándose, después de todo, la gente lo único que hace es mirar y divertirse.

-Ya lo creo que si-dijo Hermione echando un vistazo hacia donde estaba Theo.

El barman siguió la mirada de Hermione y cuando vio a Theo dejó escapar una risita.

-Así que viniste con Theodore "el incansable"-comentó el barman- lastima por ti, creo que te han tomado la delantera.

Theodore estaba sentado frente a un pequeño escenario donde una bailarina exótica daba piruetas sobre un tubo, la chica llevaba puesta una tanga roja, unos altísimos tacones y nada más. Se movía con sensualidad al ritmo de la música, al terminar su rutina, se acercó a Theodore, quien le metió unos billetes en la liga del tanga y de paso, le mordió la cadera sensualmente. La mujer se rió pícaramente ante su atrevimiento, se colocó a gatas en el borde del escenario y le ofreció un profundo beso en la boca que Theo devolvió con entusiasmo. Luego se fue y Theo se inclinó en la poltrona y pasó el brazo por encima de su acompañante, mientras se tomaba un trago, él estaba con un hombre que presentó a Hermione como Gary, un amigo.

-Me gustaría saber cuál de los dos en todo caso….la mujer o el hombre- comentó el Hermione. Existía algo tan decadente pero a la vez tan atrayente en observar la cruda sexualidad de la que hacía gala Theo Nott, era como caminaba comiéndose al mundo, su manera desaliñada de vestirse, como su cabello largo caía descuidado sobre su cara ocultando las hermosas facciones de su rostro, como observaba con esos ojos azul eléctrico a la gente a su alrededor, como besaba a esa mujer como un salvaje y al mismo tiempo abrazaba posesivamente al hombre que tenía a su lado, como lucia seguro de sí mismo y de su atractivo, estaba caliente como el infierno pero era frio en lógica y razonamiento. Ella de alguna forma envidiaba esa confianza en sí mismo

-Con Theodore…cualquiera de las dos opciones es posible- dijo el barman mientras se alejaba para atender a otro cliente.

Esa fue la noche que Hermione hizo un peculiar descubrimiento….Theo Nott jugaba en ambas aceras. Y lo mejor de todo, era que no ponía ningún interés en ocultar sus tendencias sexuales. Tanta sinceridad le chocó para que negárselo, pero también era digna de admirar su determinación a comportarse como le viniese en gana sin que la opinión de nadie le importase. Si ella pensaba que Theo Nott era un hombre polifacético, su bisexualidad solo vino a confirmárselo. Igual, si bien se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, apreció el gesto de confianza hacia ella dejando en evidencia su "otro lado", a Hermione le caía bien Theo y nada al parecer podía cambiar esa opinión. También le intrigaba que hacia unas noches Theo le confesó que estaba enamorado, de un imposible al parecer. Ahora Hermione se preguntaba, si esa persona seria un hombre o una mujer.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, lo identifico por su aura mágica. Ella lo miró de reojo.

-¿Dónde está Theo?- preguntó Draco.

-Está sentado con un amigo….a tu izquierda- dijo Hermione. Draco siguió la dirección.

-¡AH! Está con el popular Gary….su fan enamorado- dijo Draco restándole importancia.

- ¡Tú sabias que….Theo…le gustan…. - Hermione se calló , no era su estilo comentar las intimidades de los demás.

-No le des tanta importancia….las bizarras inclinaciones de Nott fueron legendarias entre los Sly´s de nuestro tiempo….por supuesto el resto del colegio no estaba enterado. La mayoría de las mujeres lo encuentran irresistible….los hombres por descontado también….Nott por suerte nació con esa maldita imagen de modelo de pasarela y eso muy conveniente para nuestro trabajo. Theo con su conducta y su aspecto llega a sitios donde yo no puedo

- Por lo que entiendo entonces tú no participas de esos gustos- dijo ella lanzando el controvertido comentario con toda la malicia del mundo. Quería hacer rabiar a Malfoy.

-No…y como hagas un comentario de ese tipo otra vez….no me quedará más remedio que demostrarte personalmente que tanto, cómo y en qué posición me gustan las mujeres- dijo Draco bruscamente.

-Ese tal Alfred Heller no ha pasado por aquí en toda la noche- dijo Hermione. Por medio de Draco estaba enterada de la existencia de un hombre muggle que tenía conexiones con los Lestrange, lo que Draco no le comentó fue la posible asociación de Lord Voldemort ni que habían encontrado a un Thomas Riddle.

-Probablemente no lo haga…pero valía la pena intentarlo- dijo Draco- ahora vámonos….no estuve de acuerdo con traerte, pero Nott me convenció, dice que eres mejor que nosotros en legeremancia.

-Puedo demostrártelo si quieres- dijo Hermione.

-Y yo te daré una lección de oclumancia que no olvidaras en toda tu vida- dijo Draco, sacó dinero de su billetera y lo colocó en la barra- termina tu bebida y vámonos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa con Theo.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, estoy inquieto, no me gusta el ambiente de esta noche- respondió él.

Draco se levantó y buscó la atención de Theo, quien miró por encima de su hombro y asintió, se despidió de Gary, a quien había encontrado por casualidad esa noche en ese lugar. El tipo insistió en llevárselo a una habitación de hotel esa noche, Theo se negó amablemente. No tenía tiempo ni ganas esa noche, ni con él, ni con alguno otro o otra. Se estaba cansando de su loca vida sexual, quizás debería buscarse una persona fija, tratar de iniciar alguna relación estable….para ver si cambiando de estrategia se olvidaba de Pansy.

Salieron del club, mientras caminaban Draco se colocó a su lado, muy cerca de ella y Theo guardó las espaldas.

-No te parece que la calle está algo vacía- comentó Theo.

-Si…lo mejor será buscar un sitio para desaparecernos- respondió Draco apresurando el paso, Hermione sintió que la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para que caminase con él.

Doblaron una esquina y dos rayos rojos impactaron justo delante de los pies de Hermione. Draco la apartó bruscamente, la lanzó contra un muro y la protegió con su cuerpo. Theo empezó a responder con hechizos. Draco y Hermione se miraron por un fugaz instante, estaban ocultos en un nicho en la pared.

-Vete- dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor un momento para luego dedicarle una de sus intensas miradas.

-No-contestó ella sacando su varita.

-Escúchame…..ponte a salvo- dijo Draco sosteniéndola por los brazos- Ahora…sin discutir….no puedo pelear y estar pendiente de ti.

-Hermione iba a protestar pero Draco la empujó hacia su retaguardia y empezó a adelantarse directo a sus atacantes lanzando unos conjuros. Hermione fue detrás de él, pero entonces vio cinco figuras encapuchadas y se detuvo.

-Son….mortifagos- exclamó ella asombrada.

-Hermione…sal de aquí- gritó Theodore mientras pasaba de su lado corriendo- Haz caso….vete….nosotros nos las arreglaremos.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, solo se detuvo después que llegó a una avenida principal, empezó a caminar con calma, mirando todo alrededor mientras intentaba alejarse tal como Theo y Malfoy le habían pedido, sin embargo algo dentro de ella se negaba a ceder tan fácilmente, aquellos dos estaban enfrentándose al menos cinco magos desconocidos y la valiente gryfindor en su cabeza le estaba gritando que se devolviese a compartir la lucha. Tampoco ayudaba que estuviese con los nervios de punta ante la posibilidad de que hirieran a Draco Malfoy y para tormento de ella, no estaba tan segura de que la razón de su aprehensión no tuviese otras razones además de las obvias.

De alguna manera incongruente, ahora se preocupaba por el maldito bastardo.

Se detuvo de pronto, sumida en la parálisis de su indecisión ¿Desde cuándo ella acataba ordenes? Nunca…jamás….si era ella la que general mente colocaba los puntos sobre las "ies". Bueno, por lo menos así había sido hasta que en su vida entró un torbellino llamado Draco Malfoy.

Y es que Malfoy podía ser insoportablemente autoritario cuando se lo proponía.

Y ella insoportablemente más terca y mandona que él de seguro. Aunque últimamente estuviese algo cohibida.

Lo más razonable, lo más lógico era devolverse sobre sus pasos y sacar a esos dos insensatos de esa lucha desigual como fuese…..escapar con uno o con ambos si era posible. Aun así ella estaba segura que esos dos estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Había algo tan….tan perturbador en esa actitud suicida que demostraban. Claro, con el trabajo que tenían, era mejor tomárselo ligero de vez en cuando. Por otro lado, tenían que averiguar la identidad de los magos que los estaban atacando, en eso hasta ella tenía que verle la lógica.

Hermione se giró y vio detrás de unos edificios algunos reflejos verdes y violetas, sin duda producto de las maldiciones que se estaban lanzando unos a otros. Mientras miraba una mano le tocó el hombro y ella se giró inmediatamente, alarmada ante el extraño contacto, desenfundó su varita y pateó a quien la había sorprendido pero el intruso fue más rápido que ella bloqueando el golpe.

Un par de ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas la observaron atónitos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- dijo Harry antes de arrastrarla al muro, miró a todos lados, la gente que deambulaba al parecer no se había dado cuenta del impase entre los dos.

-¿Eres tú?- preguntó Hermione todavía trastornada.

-Si soy yo….¿donde están Nott y Malfoy?-preguntó Harry mirando de reojo a su alrededor.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- preguntó ella con reproche.

-No…solo te vi por casualidad en la calle con esos dos y quise saludarlos- dijo Harry con sorna- Claro que te estoy siguiendo…..pero ustedes se esfumaron hace quince minutos.

-Están peleándose a dos calles de aquí en un callejón con unos tipos que lucen mascaras de mortifagos- dijo Hermione .

-¡En serio! ¡Diablos! Y yo que siempre pensé que los problemas me perseguían a mi…..Voy a ver…y tú quédate aquí…es una orden- dijo Harry corriendo a la dirección que le señaló Hermione. Su preocupación no era gratuita, no le convenían Nott y Malfoy muertos o menos presos por el cuartel de aurores, si estaban en medio de un duelo mágico, en pleno Londres muggle, era cuestión de tiempo que los aurores interviniesen, la opción ideal era ir y hacer control de daños, además de la labor de inteligencia correspondiente, porque de todas formas, él también quería saber con quién se enfrentaban. Y la oportunidad de oro estaba frente a sus narices.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Hermione apretando los puños contra sus piernas. De nuevo la habían dejado sola cumpliendo los sagrados mandatos de una autoridad masculina ¡Malditos hombres! Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro inquieta, no le gustaba para nada el asunto, tenía un mal presentimiento que no podía quitarse de encima y ella ya tenía bastante evidencia en sus manos para saber que con respecto a Draco Malfoy, su sexto sentido era infalible. Debía regresar, a pesar de todo y de todos, pero solo la detenía el recuerdo de la intensa mirada que Malfoy le dirigió cuando le pidió que corriese y se desapareciese. Ese fue de esos extraños momentos, donde parecía que la mente de él estaba en sincronía perfecta con la suya, un instante de reconocimiento, en donde sus palabras no sonaron como una orden sino como una súplica. "Ponte a salvo".

_Maldito seas….voy a ir por ti, salvaré tu trasero de nuevo y por supuesto el mío también_, Hermione tomó su decisión inmediatamente, regresaría y que pasase lo que tuviese que acontecer.

Se echó a caminar, de pronto, un motociclista se estaciono frente a ella en la calle. Era un chico joven quien cubría su rostro con un casco, vestía una camiseta de cuero y altas botas militares. Hermione se detuvo y lo observó por un rato mientras se alejaba y entraba en un bar, de pronto una idea se le cruzó en la cabeza ….una fugaz imagen mental…quizás producto de un recuerdo remoto o de su vivida imaginación. No lo sabía, pero lo que vio….le encantó.

Ella meneó la cabeza una y otra vez en absoluto gesto de negación. Las frases en contra correteaban por su pensamiento ¡Estoy muy vieja! ¡Hace años que no hago algo así! Aun así, una vocecita inquieta dentro de ella le brindaba seguridad, la empujaba a tomar el toro por los cuernos, porque cuando uno se sabe seguro de sus capacidades …de sus habilidades….de las destrezas adquiridas, no hay pero que valga, después de todo, algunas cosas nunca se olvidan. Y ella tenía bastantes trofeos en su casa demostrando que alguna vez fue la mejor, por supuesto, tenía nueve años y no había llegado la carta en Hogwarts, pero aun así…..

Hermione le echó un vistazo a la motocicleta con ojo experto, frente a ella tenía una Ducati Desmosedici RR de 1000 cc, toda una bestia mecánica, una obra de arte. Su sueño infantil hecho realidad. Su conductor obviamente era un tipo con bastante dinero y que le gustaba la velocidad, igual que a ella, la parte de la velocidad por supuesto.

-Voy a fracturarme todos los huesos de seguro….estoy oxidada- Hermione tenía un conflicto dicotómico entre el deber y el querer. Y como venía sucediendo últimamente, su lado oscuro ganó la partida

Se montó de inmediato en la moto y dirigió su varita disimuladamente sobre el manubrio , el motor ronroneó al encenderse, mientras ella ajustaba las manos a los mandos y empujaba el pedal con un pie. Enseguida sonrió, era tan familiar la emoción que le generaba estar montada en el vehículo, se sentía completamente en casa, parecido a la sensación que tenia con su propia varita pero más visceral. Hermione Granger era una persona con grandes contrastes, era como si dentro de ella coexistieran dos personas distintas al mismo tiempo, en general con los magos muggles era así, vivían dos realidades vitales todo el tiempo, respecto a ella, sus hobbies cubrían una gran parte de su herencia muggle, de lo que aprendió en el mundo mágico, obviamente agregó unas cuantas aficiones a su haber, pero esencialmente su forma de vida era muggle. No le gustaban las escobas mágicas porque detestabas las alturas, igual odiaba los aviones, pero le encantaban los autos, las motocicletas, lanchas fuera de borda, jetskies y cualquier cosa que adquiriese una velocidad vertiginosa ¿Quién lo diría? Hermione Granger adicta a las motocicletas desde la más tierna edad, campeona infantil de motocross del Reino Unido. Fue un marimacho completo hasta los once años, incluso después de esa edad no se caracterizó mucho por su coquetería, la femineidad tocó a su puerta un poco tarde una noche de baile en cuarto año, de paso con su primer beso incluido, pero jamás olvidó la esencia de su personalidad, ella era intensa, enérgica, hiperactiva y volátil, aunque lo ocultase muy bien detrás de esa imagen recta y comedida que ella insistía en ofrecerle al mundo, sino que le preguntasen a Draco Malfoy, él tenía una buena colección de golpes de parte de ella. Bueno….cada quien tiene sus secretos oscuros y vergonzosos, de todas formas habían peores formas de caer.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, totalmente a la expectativa, estaba viviendo su versión personalizada de un "viernes loco". Esa noche al parecer todos estaban idos de olla y ella no sería la excepción.

¡Rayos! Iba a robarse una motocicleta…..increible.

Draco y Theo estaban en una situación bastante comprometida….para no decir que estaban rodeados de cinco tipos vestidos con mascaras de mortifagos, diestros en la magia y con toda la intensión de desaparecerlos del mapa. Estaban escondidos detrás de un muro, lanzando hechizos alternativamente.

-Creo que lo mejor sería desaparecernos- comentó Theo.

-No…tenemos que saber quiénes son y la única forma viable es ganarles- respondió Draco, quien se agachó justo a tiempo antes de que una maldición asesina impactara su cabeza.

-Ese estuvo cerca- exclamó Theo, Draco apretó los labios y envió dos hechizos más como respuesta.

-Estos no son unos aficionados- dijo Theo- ni tampoco son unos impostores.

-Son mortifagos….lo interesante es saber ¿Quiénes son?- dijo Draco.

-Tenemos compañía- de pronto Theo señaló hacia arriba en lo alto de un edificio.

-Bien, esperemos que esté de nuestro lado porque si no estamos jodidos- dijo Draco mirando de reojo, una figura de la cual solo divisaba su silueta a la luz de la luna caminaba en el techo de los edificios cercanos. Lo reconoció por su estatura y por el hecho que se desplazaba con agilidad asombrosa, ocultándose entre las sombras como si fuese una de ellas. Solo conocía a un hombre que se moviese con tanto sigilo. Y secretamente le admiraba esa habilidad.

-Es Potter- dijo Draco.

-No delatemos su posición- dijo Theo- y creo que si viene a ayudarnos.

Harry miraba desde las alturas, caminado sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano divisó a Nott y Draco escondidos detrás de un muro y a cinco magos intentando acercarse a ellos. Evaluó la situación objetivamente. Ellos tendrían una oportunidad de salir de la trampa donde estaban metidos, si él distraía a los otros de manera efectiva. Usando su magia, descendió limpiamente los cuatro pisos hasta situarse detrás de los hombres vestidos de mortifagos, con dos hechizos logró llamar su atención, dos de los hombres giraron de inmediato para ver quien los enfrentaba.

-Potter- dijo uno de ellos con clara sorpresa. Los otros enseguida se alertaron.

-El mismo que viste y calza- dijo Harry lanzando maldiciones y esquivando magistralmente las que iban contra él. Se movía rápidamente y maniobraba su varita con agilidad. Su túnica ondeaba al viento con la rapidez de sus acciones, era un mago formidable en un duelo mágico, no existían ninguna duda de ello. Temido por amigos y enemigos. El hechicero vivo más diestro del que se tenía noticia. Pero como siempre decía Draco Malfoy, un desperdició en cuanto al manejo de las artes oscuras. Potter pudo tenerlo todo y aceptó quedarse con las migajas, todo por su maldito sentido del deber y su consciencia. Paradójicamente, últimamente a veces Draco se sentía identificado con San Potter más de lo que desearía, la única diferencia era que él no le hacía ascos a la magia tenebrosa.

- ¡Ahora!- gritó Nott lanzándose al ataque aprovechando que Potter estaba atrayendo la atención, Draco lo siguió y lanzó un Avada contra uno de los mortifagos que dio justo en el blanco. La pelea se planteaba más justa, ahora eran cuatro contra tres, Theo se acercó lo suficiente a sus contrincantes y lanzó una patada en la mano a un mortifago logrando desarmarlo, enseguida lo aturdió. Harry peleaba contra dos y Theo fue hasta él para ayudarlo. Draco mientras logró deshacerse de otro mortifago con facilidad

Pero la suerte no duró mucho, de pronto una nube negra apareció en el horizonte dividiéndose en tres columnas, enseguida se materializaron tres mortifagos mas, directos hacia él.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo Draco, al parecer ni siquiera la intervención de Potter ayudaría. La pelea se planteaba dura. Un mortifago intentó atacarlo por detrás, pero él se dio cuenta, se inclinó hasta agacharse, giró su cuerpo al ras del suelo con destreza y pateó al hombre en el pecho con fuerza descomunal mientras lanzaba una maldición contra otro que también se le venía encima. Sin embargo el atacante quedo inmovilizado fue por otro hechizo.

Hermione estaba frente a él, con la varita en alto y montada en una motocicleta. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la vio pero corrió velozmente hacia ella.

-Te dije que te fueras de aquí- gritó Draco mientras intentaba evadir la lluvia de hechizos que caía sobre él.

-Rápido….cállate y móntate- dijo Hermione mientras lo cubría enviando hechizos, incluso tuvo que agacharse para no recibir algunos.

Draco saltó justo hasta donde se encontraba el vehículo y se sentó colocándose detrás de ella.

-Un día de estos Granger…un día de estos me gustaría que me hicieses caso, no te mataría, te lo aseguro- gruño Draco malhumorado.

-No te quejes….te salvé el pellejo- Hermione apretó el acelerador y salió del callejón hacia una vía principal, hechizos impactaban detrás de ellos, pero la motocicleta era más rápida.

-Estás segura que sabes manejar esto- dijo Draco pasando un brazo sobre su cintura para sujetarse, mientras que con el otro brazo lanzaba hechizos a su retaguardia.

-Tú qué crees- dijo ella mientras maniobraba la motocicleta entre el infernal trafico londinense a casi 150 km/h. Nadie podía negar que ella era hábil conduciendo, pasaba como un rayo entre los automóviles, evadiéndolos con velocidad insólita.

-Vas a matarnos….- dijo Draco bastante azorado. Nunca se había montando en una motocicleta, jamás en su vida. Y mucho menos pensó que su primera vez seria con Hermione Granger conduciendo…!Rayos! ¿Donde aprendió a conducir así? A cada minuto, a cada hora, en el momento menos pensado, ella sacaba un as debajo de la manga que lo dejaba preguntándose ¿quién demonios era verdaderamente Hermione Granger y que era capaz de hacer? De lejos, la joven era quizás la persona más enigmática que había conocido en su vida, ahora estaba seguro de ello, tenía que reconocerlo, lo desubicaba demasiado, no la conocía, estaba seguro que no era buena idea intentar acercarse y conocerla, pero honestamente la curiosidad hervía dentro de él. De personalidad cerrada y criptica, parca con las palabras como él, esos seductores ojos oscuros y su dueña era un completo misterio, esa mujer se había convertido en una caja de sorpresas. A veces, interesantes sorpresas como esa…..ella conducía esa moto como una fiera.

-¿Dónde están Harry y Theo?- gritó ella mientras manejaba hacia la salida de una autopista.

-Controlando la situación. Mejor nos preocupamos por los dos que están detrás de nosotros- dijo Draco lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras analizaba la consecuencia de sus acciones. Iban a tener muchos problemas, habían muggles alrededor observando la escena que de seguro en esos momentos se estaban preguntando por el origen de los extraños rayos de colores que impactaban sobre las aceras y los postes de electricidad, estaban rompiendo abiertamente el estatuto del secreto mágico…y por lo visto el límite de velocidad muggle también.

-Malfoy…..- gritó Hermione cuando vio dos columnas de humo directamente viniendo a ella. Draco también lo vio y envió dos hechizos _reductio_, las columnas de humo cayeron a ambos lados de la carretera. Muertos…heridos…quien sabe y a quién diablos le importaba de todas formas, pero lo cierto era que dejar la evidencia física de sus fechorías tirada en el camino no era su estilo. Draco esperaba que Theo lo ayudase después a limpiar el desastre. Hermione instintivamente apretó el acelerador y Draco tuvo que sujetarla con más fuerza por la cintura para evitar caerse, mientras despachaba a los otros dos que los venían siguiendo.

-Bien…terreno despejado….nadie nos sigue- dijo él secamente, tratando de disimular el hecho de que era totalmente consciente en cada fibra de su cuerpo de la cercanía física de la chica y eso lo estaba trastornando, percibía la forma de su estrecha cintura, la curva sinuosa de la caída de su cadera. Le gustaba mucho el cuerpo de Hermione, desde la primera vez que lo apreció en su esplendorosa desnudez, le sorprendía lo menuda que era en algunos lados, cuello de cisne, manos pequeñas y delgadas, tan frágil comparada con él y también le agradaban la voluptuosidad de sus pechos y su trasero, pero lo que más le gustaba era el calor y la tersura de su piel, la sensación de electricidad que tenía cuando la tocaba. Pero tenía que superarlo….pronto…no podía estar pensando pendejadas. Ella era Granger y él era Malfoy, así de simple.

-Deberíamos volver- dijo Hermione vacilante, tratando de acomodarse a la intranquilidad que le generaba tenerlo tan cerca. Ella estaba lejos de acostumbrarse a su presencia, todas esas veces compartiendo el efecto del hechizo debieron apaciguarla un poco, pero al contrario, era cada vez peor. Percibía su cuerpo y secretamente ansiaba tenerlo más cerca….más cerca hasta lo imposible. Y eso si estaba cerca de ser un sacrilegio.

-Estoy de acuerdo….pero creo que unos policías muggles están haciéndonos señas detrás de nosotros en una patrulla- dijo Draco.

Hermione se cambió de carril saltando sobre la acera de división de la autopista. Vio la patrulla que intentó hacer lo mismo pero no pudo, uno de los policías salió de la ventana del auto negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca en mi vida me ha puesto una infracción….!Rayos! y de paso vamos sin cascos en una motocicleta que yo robé- rezongó ella.

Draco estuvo tentando a contestar una pesadez, obviamente ella todavía seguía intentando respetar las reglas, evidentemente fallando estrepitosamente, iba a abrir la boca pero terminó riendo a carcajadas, pero esta vez sin malicia o burla, simplemente se le escapó una de sus raros gestos sinceros, ella frunció el ceño pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era extraño escucharlo así, genuinamente alegre y eso le removió algo profundo en su interior.

-Estás completamente loca ¿lo sabías?- dijo él-¿en serio la robaste? No me lo creo.

-Estar tratando contigo me está removiendo los sesos, eso es seguro- contestó ella malintencionadamente, Draco siguió riendo a carcajadas.

-Tú eres completamente de armas tomar al parecer- comentó Draco un poco inseguro, era un halago, esperaba que ella lo tomase como tal.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Situaciones desesperadas a veces ameritan acciones desesperadas…esa la aprendí de ti….curiosamente en contra de mi mejor criterio….funciona- dijo ella.

-No sé si voy a lamentar eternamente decirte esto….pero…últimamente pienso que debería darte trabajo en WANTED- respondió Draco.

-Tu dinero no te alcanzaría para pagar mi precio….te lo aseguro- contestó Hermione.

-Yo no estaba pensando en ofrecerte un salario, más bien te pagaría en especias- dijo él- ya sabes…mi negocio….mis reglas.

-No gracias…serias el peor jefe de la historia…de hecho lo eres si las quejas de Theo son ciertas- comentó Hermione.

-Eso no lo dudes ni un segundo- respondió Draco soltando otra carcajada.

- ¿A que le ves tanta gracia? Siento que te estás riendo de un chiste secreto o de mi- dijo Hermione.

-No…jamás me burlaría de ti….nunca otra vez…..simplemente…aunque te cueste creerlo…estoy pasando el rato- dijo Draco dejándose llevar por la extraña liberación que le proporcionaba estar de copiloto en una moto de carreras, maniobrando por el trafico de Londres, con el viento azotando su cara, las luces encandilándolo y sintiendo su corazón latiendo frenéticamente por el subidón de adrenalina. Lo implícito en esa frase dejó muda a Hermione, ella entendió perfectamente, él estaba disfrutando ese momento….con ella.

En la autopista, iban a toda velocidad, Hermione se adelantaba a todos los automóviles con agilidad y destreza. Draco apoyó su pecho en la espalda de ella y la abrazó por detrás, la rapidez con que se movían era vertiginosa, las figuras de los autos que pasaban se tornaban borrosas. No iba a negárselo, de alguna manera, lo estaba disfrutando. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, por las de ambos, salir librados casi de suerte de un ataque, la velocidad, la sensación de libertad, les encendía la sangre a los dos. Uno de ellos se lo negaba totalmente, el otro no, pero ambos eran de alguna forma adictos a las emociones fuertes, a caminar en el borde del abismo. Por eso Hermione condujo motocicletas de carrera alguna vez y luchaba ferozmente por sus derechos de maga aun a costa de su vida, por eso Draco vivía y respiraba para WANTED. Él sentía el cabello de ella rozándole el rostro, ella percibía sus manos envolviendo su abdomen y su respiración caliente junto a su oído. Estaban solo ellos dos compartiendo ese instante, ninguna interferencia externa, nada que ocupase su mente sino la presencia del otro. Era bueno sentirse así.

Tardaron quince minutos en regresar y cuando lo hicieron, el callejón estaba absolutamente vacio. Al detenerse Draco sacó su celular y trato de comunicarse con Theo sin éxito, sin embargo le llegó un mensaje de texto_…."TODO BIEN, Potter y yo haciendo limpieza…..nos vemos en Kensington Park en una hora….Trae a Hermione contigo…y por dios….no peleen…ella acaba de salvar tu vida"._ Draco arrugó la cara al ver la última parte del mensaje, últimamente Theodore no hacía más que darle consejos sobre Hermione Granger.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella con preocupación, lo vio leyendo el mensaje en el celular con el rostro en calma, así que la situación no podía ser mala, pero todavía tenía esa espina de mala vibra clavada, le preocupaba el paradero de su mejor amigo- ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Todo salió bien al parecer….tenemos que reunirnos con ellos en una hora. Vamos a Kensington Park- contestó Draco.

-¿Por qué en ese sitio? Es una guarida de delincuentes a esta hora- dijo Hermione.

-Me imagino que a estas alturas del cuento no te importará mucho codearte con criminales- dijo Draco irónico.

-No me refería a eso, es inseguro- dijo Hermione.

-Kensington es un área muggle completamente. Muy pocos magos deambulan por allí, menos de noche…..policías tampoco, y los que merodean están borrachos o drogados, es decir, verán cualquier cosa y creerán que es una especie de delirio, para WANTED es el lugar ideal para los encuentros clandestinos.

-Tienes un plan para todo ¿cierto?-preguntó ella de mala gana.

-Para casi todo- respondió Draco- A todo esto…¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a conducir una moto?

-Larga historia- dijo ella evasiva.

-Tenemos una hora…soy todo oídos- dijo él.

-En realidad es una tontería- insistió ella.

-Granger- apremió Draco.

-¿Estás interrogándome?- preguntó ella.

-No…solo quiero tener una charla intranscendental y tonta contigo para aligerar el ambiente…en fin…olvídalo….ni me interesa- contestó Draco de mala gana. Ella siempre era tan esquiva con él, le molestaba mucho, más de lo que debería importarle si él estuviese en su sano juicio.

-Aprendí en mi niñez…- contestó de pronto Hermione algo avergonzada por su actitud grosera y desconfiada. Draco fijó su atención en ella- desde que tengo uso de razón estaba montada en una motocicleta. Mi padre fue campeón mundial de 500 cc dos años seguidos cuando era joven, antes de entrar en la universidad a estudiar Odontología. Yo gané todos los campeonatos infantiles de este país en mi época dorada.

-¿Con una de estás?- preguntó Draco escéptico.

-Las de los niños son más chicas y más seguras- contestó ella inmediatamente- generalmente tienen tres ruedas, son más grandes. Cuando crecí, en los veranos que pasaba en casa al salir de Hogwarts, entonces aprendí a conducir las antiguas motocicletas de mi padre que todavía tiene guardadas en el garaje. Hace años que no lo hacía, manejar una moto de carreras, pero debo reconocer que apartando la pelea con esos tipos, estuvo genial.

-T e gusta mucho tu mundo muggle….¿cierto?- preguntó él. Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, ella lucia como pez en el agua, a sus anchas, cuando él todavía cometía una que otra torpeza, a pesar de los años que había vivido en Nueva York, pero Hermione disfrutaba su vida, era evidente. Suponía que en la comunidad mágica era al revés, él en su territorio, ella todavía sintiéndose apartada. Lo cual era una soberana tontería, porque ella era la mejor bruja que conoció en su vida y si dudarlo, estar entre los magos era su lugar.

-Me encanta lo que soy….no lo cambiaría por nada. Soy una bruja…con sangre muggle. Tengo lo mejor de las dos partes de mi vida. Por eso luché en una guerra al lado de aquellos que defendían los derechos de mi gente a la magia- dijo ella- y por eso sigo haciendo lo mismo.

-Es bueno tener algo por lo cual luchar- comentó Draco sintiéndose incomodo. De alguna manera u otra, siempre caían en lo mismo, en el pasado, en el desierto de diferencias que tenían en medio de los dos.

-¿Y acaso tú no tienes razones para hacer lo que haces?….obviamente los tienes, aunque nadie sepa con exactitud que ganas con todo esto….todo el mundo tiene un motivo- dijo ella.

-Yo no soy todo el mundo- dijo él.

-Eso no lo discuto- contestó ella.

-Me infla el ego que me digas en mi cara que soy especial- contraatacó él.

-No….no te he dicho que eres especial….solo aclaro que eres un sujeto diferente a todas los demás personas que conozco- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo un momento, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Y ser diferente es bueno o es malo desde tu punto de vista?-preguntó él.

-Con respecto a ti….me hago mucho esa pregunta últimamente- respondió ella.

-¿Piensas mucho en mí?- preguntó Draco mostrándole una seductora sonrisa de lado.

-Eres imposible- gruñó Hermione- todo tiene que girar en torno a ti….¿Cierto?

-Solo me parece que sería algo justo….porque aunque te resulte increíble creerlo, yo si pienso mucho en ti….en los dos- soltó él de improviso, dejándola completamente muda de nuevo. No quiso decirlo pero lo dijo, era una terrible idea confesarle que pensaba continuamente en ella y que realmente no sabía qué dirección tomar con respecto las emociones que le generaba, pero lo hizo inconscientemente.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente unos segundos, los ojos grises de Draco intensos y tempestuosos, los oscuros de Hermione brillando como brasas ardientes. Las pocas frases sueltas fueron al estilo de a "a buen entendedor pocas palabras", pero eran de alguna manera innecesarias, con su mirada se lo estaban diciendo todo en una silenciosa declaración, los dos sabían perfectamente la dimensión de lo que negaban a admitir a ellos mismos. Se gustaban, se atraían, los dos admiraban detalles del carácter del otro, en esa extraña asociación que tenían, de alguna forma estaban aprendiendo a leerse. Draco maldijo en voz baja luego de que Hermione girara su rostro abruptamente y le quitara una oportunidad de oro para concretar lo que tenía tiempo ansiando.

-Tengo que devolver la motocicleta a su dueño antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo ella intentando alejarse del comprometido tema de que tanto pensaban uno del otro y de qué forma. Pero la idea y la interrogante quedaron dando vuelta en la mente de los dos.

-No….no todavía….- dijo él mientas volvía a sujetar su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Hermione le dio un codazo para que se apartara, pero solo logró que él la apretara más contra sí.

-Quítame las manos de encima- reclamó ella, girando su rostro hacia él. No le sorprendió lo que encontró, los ojos grises de Malfoy estaban oscurecidos y la observaban con intensidad. Inconscientemente colocó la mano de la marca sobre la de Draco, él atrapó la suya contra la de ella. La magia empezó a circular entre los dos, Hermione giró de nuevo el rostro.

-No es ni el momento ni el lugar para esto- dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba sumergir en la sensación de calor del hechizo. Draco empezó a sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas, el olor de ella se hizo más intenso en sus fosas nasales, la adrenalina seguía corriendo por sus venas y era evidente que estaba excitado, un gran bulto en su pelvis así lo evidenciaba, sus labios rozaron el cuello de Hermione y ella se estremeció.

-Me gustaría saber si "esto" te afecta de la misma forma que a mí- dijo él, el tono de su voz había enronquecido una cuantas octavas, una de sus manos subió hasta el cuello de Hermione donde acarició suavemente una de sus clavículas, antes de empezar a bajar por el medio de su escote, encontrándose con un inoportuno botón del que se deshizo hábilmente. La respiración de Hermione se agitó, el dedo travieso de Malfoy acarició tenuemente la hendidura entre sus pechos para seguir bajando, desabotonando uno y cada uno de los botones de su blusa.

Hermione estaba muda e impotente, sentía el calor de su aliento en su oreja y pronto percibió sus labios tocando su piel y la humedad de una lengua acariciándola.

-Porque a mí me está afectando y bastante- dijo él, consciente de que estaba haciendo una locura tocándola, pero disfrutando de la insinuante vista que tenia debajo de él, las elevaciones de los pechos de ella que dejaba entrever la camisa semi-abierta, Draco en su impaciencia apartó la prenda de ropa. Para su suerte, Hermione Granger no usaba sujetador esa noche y para su perdición, ahora los rosados pezones erectos de ella estaban completamente visibles para él.

-No veo de que manera puede trastornarte una persecución, eres un maldito loco suicida- dijo ella forzadamente y él rio perversamente, apretándola contras su erección. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces en qué grado de severidad estaba afectado.

-Yo no me refería al enfrentamiento- dijo Draco- son otras cosas …que observo- sus ojos no podían apartarse de los turgentes pechos de ella-un par de cosas que veo….aquí y ahora lo que me está haciendo volar la cabeza.

Hermione bajó la vista a su pecho y se dio cuenta a que se refería, podía sentir la hambrienta mirada de él sobre ella, observaba como él la acariciaba y los vellos se le pusieron de punta, era tan perverso de alguna forma lo que hacía, desnudarla a medias, provocarla, caricias insinuantes con el único propósito de ofrecerle migajas para que ella lo desease todo. Draco tocaba cada centímetro de su piel expuesta como si fuese una joya, con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo, evitando por los momentos las zonas más erógenas, haciéndola arder por el contacto, despertando ese lado oscuro sensual de Hermione que ella luchaba por solapar y disimular. Pero se veía impotente para resistirse, porque en el fondo, y aunque se lo negase, deseaba que lo hiciera, que la tocara, que acariciara sus pechos, que jalara sus pezones entre sus dedos, que lamiera todo su cuerpo y la penetrase de todas las formas humanamente posibles, él encendía una llama furiosa dentro de ella imposible de apagar. Estaba literalmente consumiéndose de lujuria por Draco Malfoy sin poder evitarlo. Y quizás, de pronto, en el fondo de su ser, no quería evitarlo.

El dedo travieso de Draco llegó a su abdomen, ella todavía sostenía con fuerza su otra mano. La respiración de ambos había incrementado en frecuencia y profundidad.

-Granger…viéndote montada a horcajadas en esta cosa me pone caliente y me hace preguntarme ¿Estarás en la misma situación que yo?- dijo él de pronto deshaciendo el botón de la pretina del pantalón de ella. Hermione sujetándose todavía a lo que le quedaba de consciencia, trató de impedirlo pero no pudo, tenía las manos completamente congeladas. Una de las manos de Draco acarició su bajo vientre y sorteó su ropa interior con facilidad. Dejó que su dedo medio vagase lánguidamente hacia el sur y tuvo que tomar aire por la boca cuando encontró lo que buscaba, ella estaba muy húmeda, resbaladiza y caliente allá abajo. Hermione sintió que moría cuando lo sintió llegando precisamente al punto más neurálgico y secreto de su anatomía. Draco se pegó más a ella y empezó a mover el dedo febrilmente contra el capullo entre las piernas de Hermione. Ella intentó apartarse pero él se lo impidió, estaba conmocionada y en shock, de su boca no salía ninguna palabra. Nadie, excepto ella misma, la había tocado allí.

-Déjame…suéltame- protestó ella finalmente pero su voz fue ahogada por un gemido, cuando Draco apresuró la caricia. Él sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y era endemoniadamente bueno en eso. Hermione agarró la mano que la acariciaba con fuerza, y cuando él creyó que iba a forzarlo a retirarse, complacido y sorprendido se dio cuenta que ella lo que hizo fue aumentar la presión del contacto. Eso, obviamente lo entusiasmo a concretar la tarea. A ese punto, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, él empezó a succionar su cuello y lamer su oreja, Hermione agitó sus caderas para frotarse con fuerza contra la mano de él y de paso restregaba su trasero contra su erección, tanto contacto estaba haciéndole perder los cabales a ambos.

-Quiero que te corras…quiero que te corras fuerte contra mi mano- dijo él contra su oreja mientras la acariciaba con más ímpetu. Se sentía poderoso teniéndola así, completamente sometida a su merced y a sus bajas pasiones. Jamás pensó que disfrutaría tanto con solo tocar a una mujer, pero cada jadeo de ella, cada gemido que llegaba a sus oídos, sus repuestas, la manera en como movía sus caderas buscándolo, inexperta pero segura de lo que ansiaba, la creciente humedad entre sus piernas que evidenciaba el efecto que él tenía sobre ella, todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hermione cerró los ojos entregándose a lo inevitable, todo su cuerpo vibraba y empezó a jadear sonoramente, lo cual fue música para los oídos de Draco, en algún momento ella intentó separarse pero solo fue para colocar una de sus manos justo encima de la erección de él y empezó a apretársela por encima de la ropa, hasta que encontró la manera de meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones y acariciarlo piel contra piel. Eso fue suficiente para que Draco gimiera en voz alta, no se imaginó que ella fuera capaz de corresponderle de la misma forma, pero lo estaba haciendo, como una pequeña venganza. Pero no la dejaría ganarle en ese pequeño enfrentamiento de voluntades o más bien en esa competencia de quien de los dos estaba más caliente que el otro y ¡sí! Estaba a punto de venirse, pero ella se vendría primero que él…era una promesa. Él presionó, movió su dedo circularmente contra su clítoris con destreza y dominio, penetró su vagina con otro de sus dedos y empezó a bombearlo rítmicamente con rapidez, ella gimió, movió su pelvis enloquecida de placer y apretó más aun su mano contra su pene. Y los dos se corrieron ruidosamente al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se derrumbó hacia adelante pero él la sostuvo contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos, dominándola, atrapándola, impidiendo la huida inminente pero al mismo tiempo en un gesto protector que lo asombró hasta a él mismo por su contundencia. Ella mantuvo la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro mientras dejaba que las oleadas de un intenso órgano seguían recorriéndole el cuerpo, él rozaba su nariz contra su rostro, sacó su mano de donde la tenía metida y se lamió el dedo inquisidor frente a ella solo para Hermione lo viera. Fue tan bizarro observarlo probándola, pero al mismo tiempo una imagen que jamás se le borraría de la cabeza y evocaba miles de fantasías eróticas. Él la miraba serio, ella estaba ruborizada y con los ojos brillantes, absolutamente bella y aun así no podía borrarse la confusión de la cara. Después de correrse por culpa de ella como lo hizo, Draco también estaba un poco turbado y confundido. Se había jurado no llegar hasta eso y sin embargo…no pudo evitarlo.

Los dos pensaban en lo mismo. Se detestaban, ni siquiera se habían atrevido nunca a besarse a pesar de la atracción física que sentían porque no querían meterse en problemas y sin embargo, acaban de satisfacerse masturbándose mutuamente en un sitio público. Demasiado para digerir.

Hermione se aparto de él y se limpió el semen de la mano en sus pantalones, no sentía asco, el hecho de que él se corriese sin restricciones en su mano sin duda fue la experiencia mas erótica e salvaje de su vida, ella se dejó ir sin vacilación y él le correspondió de la misma manera, por un fugaz segundo compartieron un momento increíblemente intimo, simplemente estaba avergonzada porque no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionar, todavía tenían la ropa puesta pero no podía haber en ese momento dos personas más desnudas que ellos dos. Para que el sexo funcione en ambas vías se necesita un poco de todo, atracción, lujuria, pero también confianza en el otro. Y sus mentes no confiaban, seguro que no lo hacían, pero sus cuerpos se entendían a la perfección…era simplemente mágico, hablaban el idioma más ancestral de todos, el de la piel y las palabras ciertamente sobraban. Todavía ninguno de los dos podía creerse lo que sucedió…fuera efecto del hechizo o no, fue demasiado intenso y seguramente dejaría una huella indeleble en ambos.

Hermione se levantó de la moto y caminó unos pasos, terminó de cerrarse su blusa con dificultad debido a que le temblaban los dedos de las manos y se aseó con su varita, su cara todavía estaba enrojecida, ella sentía ardiendo las mejillas. Draco utilizó su varita para limpiarse también, luego de un rato ella se giró y lo miró intensamente.

-No te atrevas a acusarme de nada, hasta donde vi fue consentido y evidentemente tú incluso colaboraste de buen grado- dijo él temiendo lo que se venía.

-Creo que los dos somos culpables, queríamos que pasara pero jamás debió haber sucedido algo así- dijo ella todavía temblorosa. Poco a poco su sentido común volvía y con ello la culpabilidad.

-La situación se dio y simplemente la aprovechamos, tenemos meses tratando de evitarlo…tú sabes perfectamente la razón- dijo él.

-Tú y yo ni siquiera nos caemos bien- exclamó ella.

-Cierto pero nos gustamos…..mucho- dijo él sin apartar su depredadora mirada de ella. Gustar…eso era un chiste…esa no era la palabra apropiada para definir lo que sentía en ese momento, no le gustaba Hermione Granger…..sino mas bien estaba loco de lujuria por ella…por primera vez en su vida deseaba a una mujer de esa manera tan visceral y desesperada- aunque no sea lo más lógico ni lo más conveniente. Yo deseo follarte todo el tiempo y tú también…quizás por el hechizo…quizás no….al final que importa- dijo él levantándose de la moto y acercándose a ella.

-Lo mejor será olvidarlo y hacer que nunca pasó- dijo Hermione, Draco estaba frente a ella.

-Si será lo mejor- dijo él sintiendo una inconformidad dentro de sí con un significado que no se le escapaba. La deseaba….así de simple y de nada servía negarlo. Pero existían poderosas razones para no dejarse llevar. Para colmo, ella al parecer lo entendía mejor que él.

Draco se acercó más a ella y le sostuvo ambos brazos para retenerla.

-Luces hermosa cuando te corres- dijo él, ella le desvió el rostro, sus mejillas se encandilaron. Él le tomó la cara con una mano. ¡Dios! Cuanto deseaba besarla.

-Me imagino que le dices eso a todas- dijo ella en voz baja, sin poder evitar emocionarse por sus palabras…hermosa…él pensaba que ella era hermosa.

-No…no lo hago….nunca…esas palabras son solo para ti- dijo Draco rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola a él. Colocó su barbilla en su frente, ella temblaba perceptiblemente.

-No puedo permitir enredarlo más de lo que esta- dijo ella.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero me robaré este momento- dijo él empujándola suavemente contra una pared, con una mano le tomó una de sus piernas con una rodilla para levantarla y enredarla contra su pelvis. Se pegó a ella sin dejar nada de separación, sentía el corazón de ella desbocado latiendo junto a l suyo. Sus rostros estaban juntos, ella miraba alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios, presa de la indecisión, él también, acercó su boca a la de ella y simplemente la rozó.

-Nuestra situación es clara para ambos. Fuimos enemigos y de alguna manera todavía somos contrincantes, existe sangre entre nosotros, mucha sangre, tú siempre serás lo que eres, una impura y una heroína, yo siempre seré lo que soy un jodido racista, un mortifago arrepentido de sus actos, pero un asesino al fin y al cabo. Y por lo que sé, tú detestas a los asesinos como yo.

-Tú y yo aclaramos ese punto- dijo ella.

-No…no hemos aclarado nada. Maté a los tuyos, intenté hacerte daño y nada asegura a pesar de mis juramentos que no lo haga de nuevo, aun así, el pasado entre nosotros es imborrable, lamentable, cierto, pero también imposible de olvidar. Me azoras, me enfureces, me descolocas, me recuerdas a cada segundo todo lo que he perdido. Mi honor y el respeto hacia lo que significa mi familia y mi apellido me impide acercarme pero también el recuerdo de todo lo que te hice. Te acabas de entregar a mí de alguna manera y yo no me siento merecedor de eso, no entiendo por qué, me da furia pensar que solo es por ese maldito hechizo, porque yo manejo mi vida, no quiero estar sujeto a la voluntad de otra cosa que no sea mis ganas, mis deseos y….y… si tú estás allí también importa lo que tú quieras.

-El hechizo solo abona el terreno, nosotros somos responsables de nuestros actos- dijo ella.

-Sí, tienes razón pero siempre quedará la duda…son mis ganas…las tuyas…o es el vinculo…es mi deseo… tu deseo…o es el hechizo….pero que importa…al final simplemente es deseo, es lujuria, es calor, es la tensión que seguramente sientes entre las piernas cuando estás conmigo y te toco, son las ganas que tengo de meterme dentro de ti- dijo él mirándola con ojos enfebrecidos, mientras tanto se pegaba mas a ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, Hermione colocó sus manos en sus hombros y luego enredó sus manos en su nuca. No buscaba apartarse de él, estaba hipnotizada escuchándolo.

-Y me pregunto si sientes lo mismo que yo, el mismo conflicto, la misma indecisión, las mismas ganas de mandarlo todo al diablo para al siguiente segundo arrepentirte y obligarte a dejar de pensar estupideces sin sentido que no tienen lugar ni tienen ninguna lógica. Seguro que lo sientes, veo tu cara, leo tus gestos y sé que me odias y te atraigo en igual medida, se que seguramente te despreciarías si das tu brazo a torcer y aceptar lo que generó en ti.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí….ni de las razones que tuve para aceptar que me tocaras como lo hiciste…para yo tocarte- respondió ella indignada de pronto ¿Por qué demonios estaba diciéndole todo eso? Esa perorata sin sentido para convencerla de algo y al mismo tiempo disuadirla. No lo entendía…no quería oír todo eso de su boca, no ahora, no con su cabeza dando vueltas. No quería pensar en eso ni cuestionarse…no todavía…ni tampoco deseaba que él presumiese conocerla porque no era así- no pongas frases en mi boca que no he dicho.

-No las dices pero las piensas. Yo solo estoy despejando el camino entre los dos. Te confesaré algo Granger te desprecié una vez pero nunca te odie y ahora te deseo con una fuerza que enferma, podrido por dentro como estoy solo me siento vivo tocándote, quitándote tu magia, aunque a veces me gustaría pensar que es un intercambio de fuerza mágica, un pacto consentido entre los dos. Es el hechizo pero también es otra cosa que no puedo explicar….o quizás solo es porque eres tú…solo tú…¿Quién sabe? Es un maldita pregunta sin respuesta- dijo contra su boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza, lamiendo la comisura de su boca con la lengua pero sin llegar a besarla por completo, ella gimió sonoramente y cerró los ojos- Si te beso, si te hago mía, a lo mejor me condeno al infierno pero te juro que te llevo conmigo…si no lo hago, de pronto viviré el resto de mi vida intranquilo pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue o a lo mejor no, pero quizás tú sigas en tu cómoda paz sin cuestionarte nada. Quizás solo sea que quiero probarte, saciar mi adicción para luego olvidarme de ti o a lo mejor es otra cosa. No aseguro nada, solo un buen revolcón, pero no voy a ser yo quien dé el siguiente paso. Tú vas a tomar la decisión, aquí y ahora, porque no voy a permitirte ni un solo reproche ni un minuto de arrepentimiento después que suceda algo entre tú y yo….más de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que yo sea la que decida sobre nosotros dos? ¿Acaso tú ya te decidiste? Es eso lo que quieres decirme - preguntó ella.

-No…solo estoy evitando que un futuro me acuses de aprovecharme de ti….de violarte- respondió él- o de pronto simplemente te pongo en esa posición para darme el gusto de rechazarte…¿Sera verdad o estoy fingiendo? ¿Me estoy confesando o estoy jugando contigo? ¿Es producto del hechizo o realmente sentimos atracción uno por el otro? Es más, subo la apuesta…¿ Realmente estoy loco por ti o simplemente me burló de ti? Anda…arriésgate por primera vez en tu jodida vida….elige sin importarte nada….ni siquiera lo que yo piense.

-Vete al diablo- dijo ella empujándolo con fuerza. Draco se separó de ella inmediatamente.

-Entonces…que así sea- dijo él dándole la espalda.

Hermione tuvo un ligero mareo y apoyó su cabeza contra el muro, cerrando los ojos. No se entendían, no se conocían y eso era el principal obstáculo más allá de toda la tonelada de tropiezos que tenían entre los dos incluyendo el hechizo, ciertamente ella no podía argumentar que la causa de la intensa atracción sexual que tenia por él no fuese por causa del hechizo, pero fuese el caso o no, los afectaba a ambos. Draco Malfoy quería que tomase una decisión y se lanzase al vacio sin ninguna seguridad de nada y ni siquiera quería tomar la responsabilidad en su mano. Se lo dejaba a ella, y ella no cedería, porque era cierto que existía atracción, lujuria, piel, calor y deseo sexual pero ella también quería saber en qué se metía, conocer algo de él, ver en su interior, saber qué clase de persona era verdaderamente Draco Malfoy. Era una necesidad que ninguna caricia podía satisfacer.

-Cuando encuentre la solución a este hechizo, pondré mar, tierra y cielo entre tú y yo…para siempre- dijo ella luego de permanecer un rato en siguiento.

-Y te aseguro que yo te recordaré una y cada una de tus palabras-contestó él mirándola de reojo con una expresión insondable en su cara.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	8. DescúbremeGáname

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola, besos a todos, llegué de viaje hace unos días de Rio de Janeiro, lo pasé fabuloso, me encantó la ciudad, las playas de Ipanema y Copacabana (mi hotel estaba frente a esta), el Pan de Azúcar, el Corcovado, el Maracaná. Los brasileños, en especial los cariocas, son las personas más amables que he conocido, me gustó tanto que volveré. No fui de vacaciones, fui a una conferencia internacional y estuve pocos días.

Este capítulo de WANTED es diferente al resto del fic porque se concentra en una sola escena, sin embargo me encantó escribirlo porque es una introspección de los personajes, espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo 6 Descúbreme…..Gáname.

Draco y Hermione aparecieron en Kensington Park, cada uno por su lado, el lugar de encuentro era una pequeña fuente en el centro del parque, sin embargo se aparecieron a unos metros en un área boscosa, por lo que tuvieron que caminar. Hermione apresuró el paso, Draco caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella. Sus caras estaban serias, la de Hermione mas pálida de lo habitual solo sus mejillas mostraban el rubor producto del momento tan apasionado que compartieron hacia unos minutos atrás.

La mujer se apretujaba en sus ropas, sus manos temblaban, seguía con la mente embotada, ella solo deseaba llegar a su casa y pensar en la soledad de su habitación sobre sus contrastantes emociones y deseos hacia el hombre que en esos momentos la seguía, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Draco, que permanecía a distancia prudencial, el rostro del hombre era inexpresivo como el de una estatua, ella no podía entender como podía aparentar impasibilidad después de todo lo que vivieron y de lo que se dijeron, porque estaba segura de que le afectó tanto como a ella, puesto que sintió la amargura cada una de las palabras que le dedicó.

De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y a Hermione le pareció ver un destello rojizo en los ojos de Draco, de pronto sintió escalofríos, ella caminó más rápido, por un momento tuvo una apremiante sensación de peligro inminente. Estaba desconcertada, en la colección de emociones que tenia por Draco Malfoy, jamás, nunca sintió esa alarma. No podía negar que al principio de todo le temía, pero luego de varios meses, viendo que el joven realmente no tenia intensiones de lastimarla y después la atracción que surgió entre los dos, que había tenido su punto culminante esa noche, estaba segura de que no le temía. Así que no sabía cómo explicar lo que le había sucedido segundos antes al ver sus ojos, quizás fuese producto del cansancio, del aturdimiento en el cual todavía permanecía o de pronto era la penumbra en contraste con las lámparas que iluminaban el parque lo que producía un raro efecto óptico…quizás….quizás. Hermione giró de nuevo la cabeza con la intensión de verificar si lo que había visto y sentido era real.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?- preguntó Draco secamente. Su habitual malhumor había empeorado hasta hacerse insoportable incluso para él mismo. Existían instantes en que verdaderamente odiaba ser Draco Malfoy, sin duda esa noche era uno. Luchaba contra una pasión nacida desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, una pasión sin lógica ni futuro…algo que no debería sentir ni por asomo pero que allí estaba, clavada en su cabeza. Estaba frustrado por las circunstancias…por el desenlace…y a la vez…aliviado de alguna manera, quizás eso último era lo peor, la resignación de lo inevitable…él no podía permitirse tenerla.

-No se….me pareció que tenía algo raro en tus ojos- dijo ella deteniéndose y colocándose frente a él.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Draco de pronto curioso.

-Un destello rojo- respondió ella inmediatamente. Draco se tensó….así que no eran solo imaginaciones suyas….era verdad, él había visto ese destello rojo a veces cuando se miraba al espejo, en esas ocasiones o estaba muy adolorido o muy molesto o muy drogado, siempre pensó que se trataba de una especie de alucinación, puesto que en general tenía mucha morfina en sus sistema en esos momentos. Pero ella también lo había visto…Ojos rojos….rojos como los del Señor Tenebroso, quizás un efecto secundario de la maldición que le hizo…su maldición. Tenía que encontrar respuestas….urgentemente. Una solución antes de que todo se saliese de control y él se convirtiera en un asesino demente, justamente el castigo que el Voldemort diseñó para él.

La analítica mente de Draco pronto empezó a ordenar por prioridades los problemas que lo acechaban. En lugar de estar pensando estupideces en relación con Granger debería concentrarse en que verdaderamente lo tenía jodido. O en todo caso, en lo que lo tenía más jodido que ella.

-Seguro viste mal- contestó Draco quitándole importancia. Quizás el hechizo de vinculación era problema de los dos y tuviesen que discutirlo todo el tiempo, pero la maldición de Voldemort, sin duda era asunto suyo solamente. Ella no tendría porque enterarse jamás, de hecho nadie lo haría.

-Sé lo que vi- terció ella sin añadir alguna frase referente a ese curioso instante donde quiso salir corriendo despavorida. Draco gruñó, tratar de esquivarla era casi imposible, no subestimaba su inteligencia, ella olía los secretos tanto o mejor que él. Condenadamente astuta y bella también…..hermosa…..él descubrió muy tarde en la vida que le gustaba ese cabello castaño ondulado, esa piel blanca incorrupta, las pecas sobre el puente de su nariz y sus ojos oscuros. Era atractiva de la manera que le gustaban las mujeres, menudas, frágiles y con las curvas bien acentuadas solo en los sitios indispensables. Solo que siempre le llamaron la atención las rubias de ojos azules o las mujeres de cabello negro como un ala de cuervo, las castañas le parecían comunes y con Hermione hizo una interesante excepción. Después de todo no había nada común y corriente en ella.

-Y yo digo que alucinas- respondió Draco pasándole por un lado cortando la conversación bruscamente. Hermione se fijó en que la máscara de su rostro se había endurecido, vio de perfil su cara, su nariz era recta y afilada, sus eran labios delgados pero atractivos pero que ella sabía lo que eran capaz de provocarle cuando tocaban su piel, su cabello rubio cayéndole sobre sus hombros, su andar era rápido y ágil, él era elegante como una pantera e igualmente peligroso. Un hombre recio y duro como el acero pero también muy guapo. Draco se detuvo cuando sintió el peso de la mirada de Hermione sobre él, la miró de reojo rápidamente y luego siguió su camino.

Ella se mantuvo observándolo un rato para luego seguirlo…quizás él tenía razón y solo era producto de su imaginación. Pero entonces…. ¿porque ella sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo que algo andaba mal? Hermione siguió caminando, esta vez detrás de él.

No se dijeron una sola palabra más durante el trayecto. Era obvio que se sentía muy incómodo uno con el otro. Ambos pensaban en todo lo que sucedió entre ellos esa noche, en cómo sus cuerpos se reconocieron y como sus mentes se rechazaron de alguna manera, mas bien, ella lo había rechazado.

Hermione estaba confundida, jamás había estado así de esa forma con un hombre….y no era cualquier hombre…era él…Draco Malfoy ….a quien debería odiar y no lo hacía de ninguna forma.

Él no sabía si lo que sucedió al final era lo correcto o no. La deseaba….pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de todo lo que implicaba enrollarse con ella, lo complicado que sería si él daba ese paso, si los dos lo daban, si ella finalmente aceptaba sucumbir a esa atracción, los motivos eran su pasado con Hermione Granger, el sentimiento de revancha sobre aquellos que ganaron esa guerra y apresaron a su madre, ella representaba todo aquello que deseaba olvidar, su presente con un hechizo de vinculación que le originaba interrogantes sobre sus propios sentimientos y su futuro con una maldición oscura sobre sus espaldas. Draco podría acostarse con cualquier mujer y al día siguiente estar seguro de que no vería su cara más nunca en su vida, Hermione Granger era diferente, estaba de alguna forma atada a él por la vinculación, estaba seguro de que después que sucediese algo, seguiría pasando una y otra vez, la deseaba tanto que dolía, aunque fuese solo sexo establecerían una especie de relación más allá de lo que habían tenido, la distancia entre ellos se cerraría inevitablemente, entonces él correría el riesgo de desarrollar lazos con ella, de sentir por ella, porque él se conocía muy bien a sí mismo, estaba plenamente conscientes de sus virtudes, sus defectos, y por sobretodo, de sus debilidades, profundas, escondidas, solapadas, pero allí estaban. Para su eterna desgracia, a él que luchaba por convertirse en un insensible de mierda en el fondo todavía era el chico asustado que buscaba un consuelo que jamás le ofrecieron. Draco sabia la carencia afectiva que sufrió toda la vida algún día le pasaría factura. Si ella le llegase a dedicar alguna de las miradas o de las palabras que le ofrecía a sus amigos y a su familia sería su condena, su corazón herido no podría hacer caso omiso de aquello.

Y él la había observado por meses, cuando la vigilaba a escondidas, debajo de toda esa apariencia altiva y estricta, yacía una mujer atenta y cariñosa, que no desperdiciaba muestras de afecto con aquellos que amaba. Solidaria, caritativa, sobreprotectora…y a veces…él se encontraba imaginando más veces de las que sería mentalmente sano como seria ser el depositario de su afecto, ser el objetivo de su interés, como se sentiría tenerla así con él.

¡Bah! De nuevo estaba pensando estupideces….era un desatino pensar que ella alguna vez a tendría algún sentimiento cálido hacia él….o mas insólito aun, que él fuese a corresponderle. Solo era deseo sexual …y el hechizo….mas nada.

Draco era un hombre que trataba de controlar sus emociones cuidadosamente. La frialdad que aparentaba era producto de años de condicionamiento, solo se permitía perder el control cuando mataba. No le gustaba para nada que ella lo alterase como lo hacía. Quizás si la follaba de una buena vez por todas el encanto y el misterio de lo prohibido desaparecerían o quizás no, esa era la eterna duda y él no estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. En medio de todo estaba el maldito hechizo de vinculación, que le quitaba su capacidad de discernimiento. No sabía si lo que sentía era producto de una extraña magia o era la atracción natural de un hombre hacia una mujer que era totalmente su opuesto. Y como no le gustaban las preguntas sin respuestas, estaba totalmente encabronado.

Y era irónico, que él, que no le temía a nada ni a nadie, que enfrentaba las dificultades y los retos con aplomo y coraje, temblara con la perspectiva de fundir su cuerpo con el de ella.

Draco Malfoy era innatamente egoísta….in extremis ….sin términos medios , pasase lo que pasase, no iría más de una dependencia carnal, sexo y nada más, simplemente porque él no tenía lo necesario para ir mas allá con una mujer, puesto que para eso se necesita ser capaz de dar algo a cambio de un sentimiento, y él no quería ofrecer sino solo tomar…tomar todo de ella…su magia, su cuerpo…su alma .En el océano de emociones que tenia con Hermione Granger, destacaban la codicia, envidia, ansia…también admiración, atracción, lujuria. Era ese sentimiento de posesión que tenia respecto a ella. Era la emoción de la perspectiva de que solo le ofreciese a él todo lo que ella tenía para dar de sí misma. Era tenerla, poseerla, devorarla…hasta enloquecer. Era beber de su boca hasta encontrar alivio a su sed y hacerla suya…suya y de nadie más.

Y por no perder la cabeza, era que trataba de superar su confusión y mantenerse al margen. Ella lo rechazó no reconociendo lo que sucedía entre ambos, él la presionó y ella respondió como lo había previsto…negándose, después de todo…mas allá de cualquier cosa…ella lo odiaba, si lo detestaba, era obvio, pero también lo deseaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo…curioso….casi lo mismo que sentía él, dos emociones fuertes no tan en conflicto como cabria suponer, después de todo….ambas se resumían en pasión…en este caso…pasión desmedida sin ninguna lógica.

Si sus excusas mentales no sirvieron hasta ahora para no acercarse por lo menos tendría que bastar con el hecho de que Hermione Granger no quería tener nada con él. Esa fue la intensión de hacerla escoger…porque él no se vio capaz de tomar esa decisión. ¿Por cobarde? Quizás…¿Por precavido? Era la respuesta más probable….¿Porque estaba tratando de convertirse en el mas patán de todos los hombres dándole placer para luego desairarla? Eso sería una muy buena justificación…él podía ser el peor cabrón de todos si se lo proponía enserio. Lo cierto es que lo hecho…hecho estaba. Él buscó la vía rápida y fácil para poner otra barrera entre ellos, provocándola como lo hizo hablándole de esa forma, su análisis sobre sus reacciones fue certero y él estaba a salvo….por los momentos. Draco sentía una especie de alivio mezclado con el malestar que le originó su elección, pero estaba seguro que después de un tiempo se le pasaría, después de todo nada es eterno y permanente. Y luego de que encontrasen la forma de deshacer el hechizo de vinculación, él satisfacerla su suplica y no la volvería ver más nunca lo que le restaba de vida.

No podía permitirse esa distracción, no debía dejar que Hermione ni ninguna otra ocupara su cabeza y lo alejase de sus objetivos inmediatos.

En todo caso, si tenía la mala suerte de padecer algún tipo de inclinación afectiva hacia una mujer, seria con cualquiera…cualquiera menos ella. Sucumbir a eso que le originaba Hermione Granger sería su última derrota….la última batalla perdida sobre los vestigios del honor de su familia, el réquiem de lo que alguna vez fue y que no podía permitirse olvidar. No era un racista….sin duda nunca lo fue….el asunto de la pureza de sangre lo tenía sin cuidado. Pero ella fue su enemiga, la enemiga de los Malfoy´s….y los Malfoy´s jamás olvidan una afrenta. Eso era lo que tenía que haber pensado antes de decidir tocarla de la manera que lo hizo, antes de permitirse caer en una lujuria insensata por ella. Y sin embargo, nada importó cuando la tuvo en los brazos.

_Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando nos liberemos de este hechizo de vinculación…yo te olvidaré y Granger… tú también me olvidaras….por el bien de los dos. _

_No seré yo quien pase por encima del destino que me fue impuesto desde que nací no faltar nunca a mi lealtad con los míos, la responsabilidad que tengo sobre mis hombros para vengar a mi familia y vengarme a mí mismo. No son solo los mortifagos….son todos…todos aquellos que enlodaron y arrastraron mi apellido, que humillaron a mi madre y a mi padre….Es la deuda que pretendo cobrarme. Te deseo….pero no es ni nunca será suficiente para arrojarme a tus brazos. Lo perdí todo pero todavía me queda el orgullo. Y no pasaras por encima de mi otra vez, me humillaste hace años…ahora me rechazaste ….no te daré otra oportunidad para hacerlo de nuevo. _

¿Y si ella hubiese dicho que si? Esa…era la pregunta ¿Qué hubiese hecho si ella aceptaba acostarse con él sabiendo que era imposible que se alejarán por el hechizo? ¿Con todas las infinitas posibilidades abiertas entre los dos? ¿Olvidaría tan fácilmente quien era él y quien era ella para encadenarse en una obsesión sexual? ¿Faltaría a sus propios juramentos solo por el coño de una mujer? Draco Malfoy fue claro…no le ofreció una acostada sin importancia….con Hermione Granger jamás una simple transacción sexual….eso lo supo desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta que la deseaba….entre los dos todo fue diferente desde que se conocieron, demasiada animosidad de parte y parte….mucha intensidad entre los dos. Lo que le ofreció fue ser su amante…en un momento de locura…él dejó todo de lado y la puso a escoger entre ser tomada por él de todas las formas en que un hombre puede tomar a una mujer o no…por el tiempo que fuese y ella….lo rechazó.

_No debió suceder, no debí ceder a mis impulsos…..no debí traicionarme a mí mismo. Le di un arma para acorralarme…me descubrí ante ella…una mujer que sabe que un hombre la desea puede manipularlo a su favor…sin duda cometí un error…uno que ya no puedo deshacer. _

Hermione al llegar al sitio de la reunión corrió a los brazos de Harry en cuanto lo vio casi al borde del llanto y Draco rodó los ojos exasperado, gesto que no paso inadvertido a Theo, que se acercó.

-Te dije que no pelearas con ella- dijo Theo. Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Todavía no entendía cómo diablos hacia Theo Nott para darse cuenta de todo, era un buen observador, era consciente de ello, pero a veces…a veces lograba sorprenderlo. Si habían "peleado" si cabía el termino y por supuesto, puesto que se trataba de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, la situación no había terminado nada bien. No era solo que estaba molesto por la dirección que condujo todo aquello, sino que todavía no podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de ella retorciéndose contra él presa de un desbastador orgasmo, le gustó sentirla contrayéndose contra su mano, le encantó oírla jadear, le fascinó oler su piel despidiendo aroma a sexo, lo enloqueció probarla cuando lamió sus dedos cubiertos con la esencia de ella. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban en conflicto total con respecto a Hermione Granger, y lo peor de todo, era que alejarse de ella permanentemente por los momentos estaba totalmente fuera de consideración. Por lo que le esperaba literalmente una tortura.

-Estoy bien, tranquila, ya pasó- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione, ella tomó su mano contra la suya.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti- dijo ella. Draco alzó una ceja, por supuesto, ella estaba muy preocupada por Potter pero cuando él se la folló con su dedo se olvidó hasta de su nombre. Era definitivo, no entendía a las mujeres, mejor dicho…no entendía a Hermione Granger.

-No quisiera interrumpir un momento tan tierno pero tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo Draco Malfoy en su tono altivo habitual.

Harry giró y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio, frente a él, más alto y más rubio de lo que recordaba, Draco Malfoy, el tipo que llevaba un buen tiempo siguiendo y que le había dado el esquinazo más veces de lo que le gustaría reconocer a un auror.

-Malfoy-saludó Harry.

-Potter-respondió Draco.

Ambos hombres caminaron alrededor uno del otro hasta que los dos se detuvieron y se colocaron frente a frente.

-¿Dónde están los cuerpos?-preguntó Draco inquisidor

-Desaparecieron- dijo Harry calmado.

-¿Lograron ubicar sus identidades?- preguntó Draco.

-Te he dicho que desaparecieron-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Draco de nuevo sin entender nada.

-La pelea fue bastante reñida, queríamos dejar al menos uno vivo o herido, pero al final tuvimos que despacharlos a todo, lo curioso es que los cadáveres….desaparecieron-explicó theo.

-Yo me deshice de algunos mientras huíamos…..cayeron en una hondonada al lado de la autopista- dijo Draco- quizás los cuerpos sigan allí.

-Nos deshicimos….fuimos los dos Malfoy- agregó Hermione molesta. Como siempre, él evitaba darle el merito.

-Ya revisamos….tampoco Nott y yo encontramos nada….simplemente desaparecieron- dijo Harry.

-Diablos….entonces estamos como al principio- dijo Draco.

-Exactamente- dijo Harry sentándose en el borde de la fuente.

-Esto va a convertirse en un dolor de culo sin duda alguna- dijo Theo.

Draco miró a Harry.

-Los más probable es que usaran un hechizo de convocación-dijo Hermione-obviamente son precavidos, no quieren que sepamos quienes son.

-¿Cuál es tu teoría? Debes tener alguna- Draco seguía enfilando su acerada mirada hacia Harry.

-De hecho no la tengo, esperaba escucharte a ti-respondió Harry con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-Aclaremos algo Malfoy, no me gusta lo que haces con WANTED ni tus métodos son los más ortodoxos. Pero no soy tonto, hay un peligro real en el mundo mágico y lo más curioso es que esta vez, tú pareces estar trabajando de nuestro bando.

-El único bando para el cual trabajo es el mío- dijo Draco, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Theo, estaba seguro de que la reunión fue idea de su amigo, quien trató de convencerlo durante meses que se reuniese con Potter, él se negó rotundamente, suficiente problema era tener a Granger pegada a sus espaldas. No sabía qué diablos le contó Theo a Potter sobre las actividades de WANTED, esa noche sin duda, muy a su pesar, se enteraría. .

-No lo dudo, pero indirectamente estás trabajando en la causa de los muggles. Eso obviamente ha molestado a algunas personas. Matas ex –mortifagos, obviamente sus familias no están muy contentas contigo, gente que quiera matarte sobra, sin embargo no me preocupas tú, me preocupan las asesinatos sobre los muggles- dijo Harry.

-No sabes cómo me conforta el hecho de saber que verdaderamente no te importa un cuerno si me matan o no- dijo Draco.

-Pues yo no he dicho exactamente eso. De hecho, he aceptado trabajar junto a WANTED porque reconozco la incapacidad del cuartel de aurores para dirigir esta investigación como dios manda, es como si realmente no les importase la posibilidad de que ustedes no sean los verdaderos culpables.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda-dijo Draco tajante enfilando toda su molestia al mago moreno. Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, alternativamente miraba a Theo, quien fue obligado a intervenir.

-Yo lo hice-interrumpió Theo.

-Sin mi permiso-dijo Draco.

-En este asunto en particular tomé la decisión por ti para el bien de nuestra organización-dijo Theo a Draco- sin intensión de insultarte ni poner en duda tu posición, estaba seguro que no ibas a tener una visión imparcial de todo este asunto. Estoy convencido de que necesitamos a Potter, sé que cuando lo pienses mejor y escuches lo que tiene que decir, tú serás de la misma opinión.

Dracó gruño disgustado, miró a Hermione.

-Tienes algo que decir al respecto- dijo Draco- veo tu mano metida aquí también, no me extrañaría que tú y Theodore estuviesen planeando esta reunión.

-Si es cuestión de dejar las cosas claras- dijo Hermione- yo te espió por orden de Harry.

-Me lo suponía, por eso te he prohibido seguirme- dijo Draco-no me has respondido Granger.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo de que WANTED necesita más ayuda de la que yo puedo proporcionar- dijo Hermione- Planeamos una reunión, al parece sucedió antes de lo previsto, este ataque de alguna manera fue una ocasión inesperada. Tú jamás hubieses aceptado venir de otra forma. Harry es la clave, está dentro del ministerio como yo.

-¿Qué tanto sabe el ministerio de nosotros?- preguntó Draco a Harry. Independientemente de sus emociones por ella, tomaba muy en serio sus opiniones, Granger era la mujer más inteligente que había conocido en su vida.

-Nombres pero en realidad ninguna prueba concreta. En cuanto me di cuenta que probablemente ustedes no eran los verdaderos culpables, me he tomado la tarea de ir desapareciendo los archivos de sus otros crímenes. Los necesito libres- dijo Harry.

-Harry….podrían encarcelarte por eso- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?- preguntó Draco directo y al grano.

-Hermione fue la primera que me puso sobreaviso, yo simplemente analice la situación y me di cuenta cual era la verdad leída entre líneas, una noche con Nott me aclaró el panorama- dijo Harry.

-Suele suceder de esa forma- dijo Theo.

Draco alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada incrédula a Theo quien soltó una carcajada, quizás la forma de decirlo de Harry y su propia respuesta no fueron las más acertadas.

-Es decir-se apresuró a aclarar Harry- atrapé a Nott y lo mantuve encerrado en una celda en el departamento de Seguridad mágica, incluso llevaba unas esposas.

-Y me supongo que después de eso….el asunto se torno mucho más interesante-respondió Draco captando el sentido oculto de las carcajadas de Nott.

Harry abrió la boca desconcertado. ¿De qué rayos hablaban? ¿Cuál era el chiste?

-Es decir… Yo solo lo esposé y lo golpeé porque…- a este punto Theo se destornillaban de la risa. Hermione frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que se estaba burlando de Harry.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡deja de dar explicaciones inútiles ¡No lo agraves mas Potter!- exclamó Theo partiéndose de la risa.

-Un día de estos voy…voy…voy a matarte con mis propias manos- dijo Harry claramente molesto por las insinuaciones.

-No te lo tomes personal "Gafas"….con todo y tu culo apretado….me sigues cayendo bien- dijo Theo dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro a Harry quien se lo quito de encima bruscamente.

Draco miraba alternativamente a Theo y a Harry. Era obvio que a Theo le caía bien el chico que vivió, rodó los ojos inmediatamente, pero que mas podría esperar de Theo, que se amigaba con todo el mundo.

-Por favor….Theo deja de reírte que esto es un asunto serio- dijo Hermione- ya sabemos que Harry te atrapó la noche en que fui secuestraba porque pensaba que tú o Malfoy tenían que ver con mi desaparición. Y allí fue donde debido a la información que suministraste, Harry aceptó trabajar al igual que yo, en conjunto con ustedes.

-No entiendo como rayos siempre me ocultas información….como el detalle de que haces tratos en mi nombre sin consultarme- dijo Draco bastante contrariado.

-Doy el golpe cuando lo considero necesario…deberías saberlo- dijo Theo- sin embargo, está vez no estoy equivocado.

-No se las verdaderas intensiones de ustedes, haciendo lo que hacen, todavía no me creo lo de los héroes anónimos vengadores, pero lo cierto es que WANTED colabora con los familiares de aquellos que fueron torturados a manos de los antiguos mortifagos. Sujetos que despreciablemente fueron liberados por el ministerio en circunstancias….vergonzosas- dijo Harry.

-Por no decir que compraron a los jueces- dijo Draco.

-Exacto. No creas que para mí fue agradable contemplar eso. Ciertamente fue detestable. Entonces ustedes vienen a Inglaterra y revolucionan todo el status quo. Nos quitan de encima algunos ex –mortifagos, se ganan el apoyo de un gran segmento de la población, algo que no ha podido lograr el actual gobierno mágico pero al mismo tiempo, se echan encima a toda la comunidad de sangres puras que se sienten intimidados, hayan colaborado con Voldemort o no. Y de pronto, empieza a morir magos de origen muggle e incluso muggles, coincidencialmente, crímenes de sangre que son hechos de la misma forma que ustedes ejecutan los suyos. No hay cadáveres, solo un mensaje.

-Vaya…..evidentemente has estado pensando mucho en el asunto- dijo Draco sarcástico.

-Déjalo terminar- pidió Hermione-Harry tiene razón en todo lo que piensa y yo…..

- Granger…si dejas de interrumpir probablemente siga hablando con Potter…está conversación es entre él y yo- dijo Draco sin ni siquiera mirarla. Era inevitable, le gustaba provocarla.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Draco, Harry lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

-Lo cual me lleva a formular varias teorías basadas en el hecho de que alguien los quiere a la fuerza en Azkaban o algo peor.

-No nos andemos con rodeos, estos dos merecen estar en Azkaban- dijo Hermione abruptamente, maldita sea si aceptaba ordenes de Malfoy, ella opinaría todo lo que le diese su real gana- sea cual sean los motivos que los lleven a cazar mortifagos. Esa gente debe ser llevada a juicio, su forma de aplicar justicia no es la apropiada.

-Tú no vas a ser quien me meta de cabeza en Azkaban, ya aclaramos ese punto Granger- dijo Draco.

-Y yo que pensaba que me apreciabas Hermione- dijo Theo sonriéndole a la mujer.

-Me caes bien, pero eso no implica que permanezca ciega, sorda y muda con lo que haces- dijo Hermione mirando severamente a Theo.

-¿Entonces si tanto ofende tu moralidad porque rayos trabajas con nosotros?-preguntó Draco hastiado. Él sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero quería oírlo otra vez para convencerse de que no existía ninguna razón oculta sentimental detrás de los motivos de Hermione Granger mas que el deseo de salvar el pellejo.

-Porque no quiero otra guerra ni más muertes, porque vigilándolos de cerca puedo tratar de evitar que se desmadren- dijo Hermione buscando una respuesta para los oídos de Harry y Theo que no delatará sus otras razones….incluida el hechizo.

-¿Pretendes salvar mi alma?- espetó Draco burlonamente mirándola directamente, ella le clavó los ojos de vuelta. Esa pregunta le dio duro, fue como una especie de revelación, nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma, pero si…era la verdad….ella…en su intento de conocerlo, de desvelar sus secretos, de descubrir que había dentro de esa criptica personalidad que la atraía y la tenía en ascuas, ella buscaba que él recapacitara en su modo de actuar con respecto a WANTED, que dejase de ser un asesino sin misericordia. Hermione siempre buscaba la bondad en las personas y él tenía que tener algo bueno dentro de sí….algo que justificase porque ella sentía lo que sentía. Hermione Granger no podría nunca fijarse en una bestia sin corazón…la degradaría…la humillaría. Lo salvaba a él y se salvaba ella…así de simple…en todos los aspectos.

-Si…- Draco abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando escuchó la afirmación, ella lo dijo con tanta vehemencia, con decisión, con interés, tanto que él casi le creyó…quiso creerle….de nuevo otra vez, esa sensación cálida en su pecho, esas ganas de besarla ¿Por qué diablos cuando tenía todo en su lugar, ella salía para poner de cabeza todo su interior? Draco le dio la espalda y caminó unos metros hasta alejarse del grupo, quizas necesitaban decirse una o dos cosas en privado, ella lo siguió al entender su gesto.

-Malfoy ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? Harry te está ofreciendo ayuda, estratégicamente no puedes despreciarlo-gritó Hermione caminando hasta él y poniéndosele en frente.

-No sé qué esperas de mi….pero sea lo que sea….no pretendo cambiar mi modo de ser para llegar a alcanzar tus altas expectativas….-dijo él en voz baja.

-Yo no espero nada de ti- dijo ella súbitamente ruborizándose, a veces él podía leerla perfectamente. Sin embargo esa no era una afirmación del todo correcta pero si cercana a la realidad. Ella no esperaba nada de él, en lo absoluto, quizás la parte cándida de su personalidad lo quisiera ver retrocediendo en sus acciones, arrepintiéndose, tratando de cumplir sus objetivos de una forma menos sangrienta. Hermione todavía creía en las leyes y la justicia, pero aparte del hechizo, ella se había dado cuenta que permanecía a su lado porque quería conocerlo, llegar hasta el fondo de ese enrevesado caracter, saber sus razones para estar en WANTED. Se sentía muy atraída hacia él, necesitaba buscar una explicación a ese magnetismo tan diferente entre los dos, otra razón que no fuese la vinculación.

-Pues parece todo lo contrario….hazme un favor y háztelo a ti misma…no te metas en mi vida más de lo que ya estás- dijo Draco antes de darle la espalda para seguir. Ella aceptó esas palabras sin intentar rebatirlas, el deseo de conservar una privacidad que hasta los momentos estaba siendo violentada por ese hechizo de vinculación era algo que podía entender. ¿En qué rayos se estaba metiendo con Malfoy? ¿A que conduciría todo aquello? ¿Cuál era la dirección apropiada? ¿Cómo conocerlo sin involucrarse más de lo necesario? ¿Qué pasaría si sucumbía a esa atracción fatal? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? Draco suponía que ella lo rechazó para siempre, ella no estaba muy convencida de que su negativa fuese definitiva. Hermione estaba segura que su sentido de la ética estaba cayendo en lo más bajo por estar pensando de esa forma, después de todo él era un maldito mercenario, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

-Nadie los va a meter en Azkaban- dijo Harry cuando el grupo se reunió otra vez, no podía evitar sentir incomodidad por la actitud de Draco y Hermione, parecían conocer las reacciones uno del otro demasiado bien, giraban uno torno al otro como dos imanes, allí existía intimidad y complicidad, y también, por lo visto mucho desacuerdo entre los dos. Sospechaba que estaban juntos desde hacía meses, esa noche la sospecha creció, ella lo salvó de los mortifagos, él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, quizás estuviesen enredados, aunque fuese casi imposible, pero él había visto cosas más raras en la vida, aun así no le gustaba para nada- no serán apresados por los momentos y no por mi causa. Ustedes, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, están haciendo el trabajo.

-Explícame tus teorías- le dijo Draco a Harry.

-Lo planteo de esta forma: o son los familiares de sus víctimas o los mismos mortifagos fugados que los ven como una amenaza y desean desaparecerlos del mapa o….

-O….- inquirió Draco interesado en la tercera posibilidad, puesto que la única cosa que el siempre había pensado era en la venganza de los sangre pura mortifago, situación que él estaba buscando porque necesitaba encontrar a cierto adepto a Voldemort que sospechaba vivo.

-O es el mismo gobierno mágico que desea ustedes dejen de ser un factor desestabilizador en la sociedad mágica….ve a WANTED como un peligro para su permanencia en el poder- dijo Harry.

Todos guardaron silencio, eso fue sin duda…..la bomba de las revelaciones.

-¿En qué te basas?- dijo Draco interesado. Y es que nunca pensó que con WANTED haria política, pero sin duda, al parecer, estaba sucediendo. Pansy y Theo se lo habían dicho, algunas personas colocaban frente a sus casas un aviso de una silueta en negro con la frase WANTED debajo, algunos chicos en el callejo Diagon portaban camisetas con ese mismo aviso. De alguna manera, los estaban apoyando. Y Draco, quien al principio le parecieron puras tonterías, últimamente estaba analizando las consecuencias de sus actos.

-El gobierno de Kingsley está perdiendo popularidad entre los mestizos e hijos de muggles, la razón, muchas promesas incumplidas- dijo Harry.

-Más un montón de asesinos sueltos- agregó Hermione.

-Nuestros antiguos compañeros mortifagos- dijo Theo.

-Por otro lado, no es un misterio que las familias sangre-limpia todavía controlan las finanzas en el mundo mágico. Estratégicamente el gobierno de Kingsley apostó por la seguridad económica, las leyes que restringían a los sangrepura fueron promulgadas e inmediatamente derogadas. El sector de la población mágica descendiente de muggles lo tomó como una burla, entonces aparecen ustedes haciendo "justicia" entre comillas y captan el favor de ese segmento de población que detesta este gobierno.

-Créeme Potter…no tengo intensiones de convertirme en primer ministro- aclaró Draco.

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo Theo- lo que hacemos no es un medio para hacernos del poder.

-El ministerio cree que ustedes trabajan para alguien más….alguno de los políticos favorables a los mestizos que tienen alguna importancia….Amos Diggory…..Amelia Bones…..incluso Arthur Weasley.

-No tenemos trato con ninguna de esas personas- dijo Theo.

-Menos con un Weasley...me detestan- dijo Draco.

-Harry no ha dicho lo más importante- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Draco.

-Harry es sospechoso de querer dar un golpe de estado al gobierno mágico- dijo Hermione- por extensión Ron y yo estamos metido en la colada. No por algo somos lo Héroes de Guerra que destruyeron a Voldemort…nos temen de alguna forma.

Ella y Draco se quedaron observándose uno al otro por un momento. La mirada de él llena de un fuego frio, ella apartó la suya.

-Suponía que Kingsley era un tipo legal- dijo Theo- de hecho, siempre pensé que él trabajaba a favor de los muggles.

-El gobierno mágico no está en manos de Kingsley desde hace un buen rato…ha perdido todo poder e influencia a favor de Wizegamont, el cual está controlado por familias sangre-pura- dijo Harry- lo cierto es que el gobierno me ve como una amenaza, me tienen literalmente neutralizado en el cuartel de aurores, la misión más importante que me han asignado en los últimos meses, es el robo de una tienda en el callejo Diagon, me mantienen alejado de cualquier asunto que potencialmente me haga sobresalir a la opinión pública.

-¿Tú quieres ser ministro?- le preguntó Draco, porque de ser así, él no ayudaría para nada.

-Por supuesto que no…..yo no soy un político, no tengo madera para eso- dijo Harry- solo quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto.

-Y nosotros también, si algún día debemos pagar por nuestros- Theo carraspeó sonoramente- "delitos", que sean los nuestros y no los de otros.

-Si entiendo bien….estamos al borde de una guerra civil- dijo Draco- por las mismas razones que la vez anterior.

-Exacto- dijo Harry- yo dirían que estamos en guerra técnicamente, hay demasiados desaparecidos.

-Esos tipos que nos atacaron….eran mortifagos…..de eso no tengo ninguna duda- dijo Draco.

-Ni yo tampoco- afirmó Theo.

-Obviamente Hermione y yo estamos de acuerdo con ustedes, tenemos bastante experiencia luchando contra los mortifagos- dijo Harry- y la razón de su reaparición….es justamente que están pescando en rio revuelto y de paso tratando de eliminarlos a ustedes…porque ciertamente se han convertido en una amenaza.

-Entonces…el gobierno mágico estaría trabajando con los mortifagos- dijo Draco.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar- dijo Harry- quien o quienes están confabulados, la intensión en todo caso es clara, supremacía de los sangre-limpia.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo. Estaba de acuerdo con todo lo dicho, pero sin embargo, él guardaba sus propios motivos. Tenia su propio juego del gato y el ratón con los mortifagos, porque necesitaba encontrar a alguien, saber si vivía, a la única persona que tenía conocimiento de lo que Voldemort le hizo.

-Me pregunto de nuevo ¿Por qué deseas ayudarnos? Me intriga- dijo Draco.

-Obviamente….últimamente trabajar con el ministerio me ha puesto en una situación…digamos….conflictiva. No estoy de acuerdo en cómo se está manejando el asunto, así que decidí intervenir por cuenta propia, yo y otros más.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Draco.

-Entre los aurores Ron Weasley y Dean Thomas. El resto de la familia Weasley está al tanto de mis actividades y me apoyan. Aspiro contar con la ayuda, no en el terreno, pero si en labores de apoyo, de antiguos miembros del ED, entre ellos Neville Lomgbotton, quien está en San Mungo, las gemelas Patil trabajan en Gringotts , Luna Lovegood también sigue siendo de utilidad, su padre es el editor del Quisquilloso, conocen gente de todo tipo.

-Estas consciente de que entre más gente esté enterado de esto….será más peligroso para todos nosotros- dijo Draco.

-Tenemos experiencia en el terreno….¿Te acuerdas? Ganamos una guerra- dijo Harry.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho…no te gustan mis métodos…no pretendo cambiarlos si acepto la asociación que propones- dijo Draco.

-Es una guerra- dijo Harry- no declarada pero lo es. Acepto las consecuencias…de todas formas tu proceder para mí no es tan discutible para algunos- miró a Hermione-soy un auror, se lo que es matar para evitar morir, solo hay que ser un poco más tolerante, no pretendo asesinarlos si no es necesario…solo capturarlos.

-Ellos no tendrán la misma consideración contigo- dijo Draco.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- contestó Harry.

-Potter ¿te das cuenta que si nos atrapan, en vista de cómo se está planteando la situación, te meterán junto con nosotros en Azkaban?- preguntó Draco.

-Nadie se atreverá a apresarme sin exponerse a una revuelta general….después de todo…yo maté a Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-Lo que dice es cierto….pero los demás…Hermione….por ejemplo, su inmunidad no es absoluta- dijo Theo.

-No nos atraparan, pero la posibilidad siempre existe- dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada a Draco que él entendió perfectamente, ella estaba arriesgando su pellejo…el de ambos…exponiéndose a dar con sus huesos en Azkaban al igual que él. Si entraban a la cárcel mágica por estar en franca rebeldía contra el sistema establecido, sus enemigos verían la manera de que jamás salieran vivos de la cárcel mágica. En ese momento Draco no tuvo ninguna duda que ella estaba montada en el mismo tren que él. Fue reconfortante….pero al mismo tiempo…..

-En todo caso…..el peligro que tenemos es que intenten desaparecernos del mapa clandestinamente- dijo Harry- un asesinato, un secuestro. De eso es que tenemos que cuidarnos. Nada se está haciendo por la vía oficial, no esperes juicios….solo nos borrarían del mapa para que no molestemos.

-Todo esto está bien jodido- dijo Theo- jamás pensé que con WANTED íbamos a provocar esto.

_Tú no…pero yo sí,_ se dijo Draco en su mente, esto era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. _Siempre supe que ellos tarde o temprano morderían el anzuelo y se revelarían ante mí. _

-¿Tenemos aliados en el ministerio?-preguntó Draco.

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-Los tenemos, pero por seguridad no revelaremos su nombre-dijo Harry- puedes confiar en mí, no nos traicionaran.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó Draco.

-Es una pregunta lógica- dijo Harry- solo puedo ofrecerte mi palabra.

-Por experiencia sé que la palabra de un hombre no vale nada- dijo Draco.

-Pues entonces tendrás que confiar en mi Malfoy..no los entregaré ni los traicionaré- interrumpió de pronto Hermione.

De nuevo Draco la miró intensamente, luego de un rato asintió con la cabeza, sin dar más detalles, él sabía muy bien porque debía confiar en ella más que en ningún otro ser en el mundo, sus vidas estaban entrelazadas, ella jamás lo pondría en una situación potencialmente fatal como ir preso a Azkaban. Quizás los otros no supiesen la razón o motivo de que el aceptase la palabra de Hermione, pero él tampoco daría más explicaciones. Que pensaran lo que les diese la gana.

-Tenemos un trato- dijo Draco- pero pido algo a cambio.

-Ya me extrañaba que no negociaras- dijo Harry.

-Quiero a mi madre fuera de Azkaban-dijo Draco.

-La única manera es llevarla a juicio y comprobar su inocencia- dijo Hermione- ya te lo he dicho. Prometí abrir su caso…te lo juré.

-Quiero que Potter testifique a favor- dijo Draco.

-Ya lo hice una vez y no resultó- dijo Harry-no me malinterpretes Malfoy, testificaré a favor de tu madre todas las veces que sea necesario, le debo mi vida, pero no es suficiente para el Wizegamont.

-Si Weasley y Granger también lo hacen será irrebatible el testimonio- dijo Draco.

-No somos testigos fiables…no estábamos allí cuando Narcissa Malfoy salvó a Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Pues tendrás que mentir…invéntense una historia, la que sea, pero quiero a mi madre fuera-dijo Draco.

-No puedo mentir en un tribunal- dijo Hermione.

-Pues lo harás…sino…esto queda en nada- insistió Draco.

-Es tu decisión…si aceptas…yo convenceré a Ron- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, la mujer dudó unos segundos.

-Lo haré….buscaré la manera-respondió Hermione no muy convencida. Ella iba a abrir el caso, pero nunca se imaginó que tendría que servir de testigo.

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo-dijo Theo satisfecho, todas sus maniobras dieron buen resultado a su parecer.

-Hay otra cosa, algo que no les he dicho- dijo Hermione titubeante, respiró profundamente antes de confesarlo- alguien me sigue, un hombre.

Draco enseguida volteó a mirarla.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?- preguntó Draco incrédulo. ¿Cómo rayos ella no le había dicho eso antes?¿Cuantos secretos se guardaba esa mujer?

-Alguien me sigue desde hace unos meses- dijo Hermione. Draco se levantó, iba a derecho a zarandearla por no haberle dicho algo tan importante, pero se detuvo y luego se giró hacia Theo.

-¿Tu sabias algo de esto?- preguntó Draco inquisidoramente. Sentía una comezón en todo el cuerpo al pensar de la perspectiva de que alguien siguiéndola la atacase, la hiriese…la asesinase ante sus narices.

-No tenía la mas mínima idea, si alguien la sigue ha permanecido indetectable para mí- dijo Theo tan sorprendido como el rubio.

-Y para mi también es una sorpresa, tampoco lo he visto- dijo Harry, ambos hombres lo miraron – ustedes la siguen, yo la sigo también. Es mi amiga, se que corre peligro.

-He visto su sombra, nada más, una vez intentó hablar conmigo, pero Theo apareció- dijo Hermione.

-Ya sabía yo que no era ningún gato- dijo Theo- ¿Quién puede ser?

-No lo sé, pero podríamos averiguarlo, y estoy segura de que quiere hablar conmigo, lo presiento- dijo Hermione- tengo una idea, yo podría incluso prestarme para servir de carnada, engañarlo y atraparlo.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Draco tajante.

-Tú no eres quien para prohibirme nada- dijo Hermione.

-No me gusta la idea, pero por otro lado, valdría la pena intentarlo- dijo Harry apoyando su mentón en el puño, en actitud pensativo- si estamos todos juntos, ella no correría ningún peligro.

-He dicho no- dijo Draco.

-Tú no eres mi jefe, podemos hacerlo con tu ayuda o sin ella- dijo Harry.

-Granger es tu amiga…..como diablos te atreves a ponerla en peligro- dijo Draco agarrando por las solapas a Harry quien le dio un empujón a Draco para apartarlo

-Y a ti que te importa- dijo Harry.

-La tengo vigilada para que no le hagan daño y lo primero que se les ocurre es hacer todo lo contrario…obviamente es una mala idea- dijo Draco.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué rayos se traen ustedes dos? De Hermione no me extraña…tiene la mala costumbre de compadecerse de todo el mundo pero…tanto interés de parte de Malfoy sin duda no es gratuito- dijo Harry, la conducta posesiva de Draco hacia Hermione fue demasiado evidente para él. Además todo el rollo de que ellos la siguieran, que cuidaran sus espaldas. Un interés demasiado excesivo, aun cuando Hermione estuviese ayudando a Malfoy. Harry estaba seguro, esos dos estaban enredados mas allá de lo evidente.

Draco no dijo absolutamente nada y encendió un cigarrillo, Hermione se dedicó a mirar la fuente.

-No vale la pena ni contestarte – dijo Draco.

-Entonces, está decidido Hermione intentará atraer a ese sujeto- dijo Harry – sea quien sea. Eres libre de no participar Malfoy.

Draco apretó los puños y miró fijamente a Hermione, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿En serio vas a hacerlo?- preguntó él en voz baja, hablando en privado con ella. Su mirada ya no era fría de ningún modo, en sus ojos ahora solo había preocupación.

-Si- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste lo de este tipo que te sigue?- dijo él.

-No lo consideré necesario hasta este momento- respondió ella.

Draco estaba totalmente frustrado.

-Entiendo que no estés de acuerdo…después de todo…es un riesgo- dijo Hermione- se que no te agrada que yo me exponga y que tu vida peligre.

-No es la única razón- respondió él.

-No veo que otro motivo puede existir- dijo ella sin ocultar algo de rencor- Yo nunca tengo el panorama claro contigo Malfoy.

Draco la observó detenidamente, por supuesto que ella no tenia como entenderlo, si él mismo a veces no se entendía, sobre todo en sus reacciones con ella, en un momento quería acercarse y al otro alejarse. Obviamente ella estaría confundida por sus reacciones. Sus labios se abrieron pero no pronunciaron las palabra que pugnaba por salir….._Descúbreme Granger…conóceme…entiéndeme. _Palabras como respuesta a una súplica muda que venía de forma inconsciente de parte de la mujer, porque en la mirada de ella lo leía perfectamente, en esos ojos oscuros que tanto le atraían y que eran como un pozo sin fondo donde él inevitablemente quería hundirse, esos ojos que le estaban pidiendo a gritos_….Gáname….Draco Malfoy….gáname. _

-Estés de acuerdo o no…voy a hacerlo- dijo ella.

-Debería mandarte al demonio- contestó él saliendo de su ensoñación- creo que en el fondo eso es precisamente lo que quieres.

-Tú pareces saber muy bien lo que quiero o no- dijo ella incomoda.

-Pues para tu disgusto, bien que te lo demostré esta noche- dijo él.

Ella no abrió la boca para contestarle, no tenia como rebatir aquello.

-Granger no sabes cuánto me gustaría salir de mi vida y que tú salieses de la mía. Lamentablemente, creo que eso no va a hacer posible por los momentos- dijo Draco- si insistes en exponer tu pellejo, no me queda más que acompañarte y evitar el desastre.

-Puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola- dijo ella.

-No lo dudo, pero más me vale asegurarme- dijo él con un dejo de amargura- después de todo, ya lo dijiste por mí y sacaste la conclusión correcta: yo solo me interesaría porque no es solo tu vida la que se arriesga.

-Malfoy- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?-respondió él hoscamente.

-No voy a darte las gracias por esto- dijo ella desafiante.

-Ni yo la estaba esperando por si acaso- respondió él.

-¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo o tenemos que pasar toda la noche observándolos discutir en secreto?- dijo Theo pinchando más la situación.

-WANTED te acompañará Potter- dijo Draco- y no por gusto, por cierto, pero si esta tonta insiste en atarse la soga al cuello, no queda más remedio.

-Idiota- masculló Hermione.

-Bien, entonces tenemos un plan- dijo Harry.

Todos se quedaron discutiendo algunos pormenores de sus futuras acciones un buen rato. Harry se ofreció para acompañar a Hermione hasta su casa. La chica se despidió de Theo con un beso en la mejilla, pero ignoró completamente a Draco, quien le devolvió el gesto.

-Theo…nunca más hagas tratos en mi nombre- dijo Draco cuando se quedó solo con su compañero.

-Era necesario…ellos pueden obtener información valiosa y nosotros tendríamos más tiempo para de dedicarnos a otras cosas. Sé que no te gustó la manera en que lo hice, pero estoy seguro de que estas convencido de que fue lo mejor.

-No dudo de tu inteligencia ni tu sentido común….en este caso.. acepto que tu consejo fue el acertado- dijo Draco- trabajaremos con Potter, en la medida de lo posible.

-En todos estos años…..no me había sentido tan en peligro como ahora- dijo Theo- esto es importante.

-Pansy no va a participar…está fuera….me lo pidió…- dijo Draco sin entrar en detalle.

-Entiendo….siempre supe que algún día se cansaría de todo esto…ella….ella está hecha para otras cosas- dijo Theo sin ocultar su malestar. Pansy…él nunca más volvería a verla de nuevo….Quizás…sería lo mejor.

-Tampoco quiero a Granger en la línea de fuego- dijo Draco.

-Pues eso no está en tus manos. Ella como siempre…va a hacer su real gana- dijo Theo- si te opones, Hermione se va a esforzar más aun en llevarte la contraria. Si la quieres segura, déjala actuar de su cuenta. No te le enfrentes directamente. En ese sentido, ella es igual que tú.

-Somos dos personas testarudas….pero allí acaba la comparación- dijo Draco- somos diferentes….muy diferentes…diferencias irreconciliables.

-¿La odias?- preguntó Theo.

-No lo sé- dijo Draco- lo más fácil es pensar que si…que todavía la odio como cuando éramos niños. Quizás lo único que puedo decir en voz alta es que me desconcierta.

-Hermione no te odia- dijo Theo- quizás le molestes y le parezcas insoportable, pero no te odia.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-Obviamente está furiosa contigo…y tú con ella….más que de costumbre- dijo Theo.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo de siempre…. discutimos- dijo Draco.

-Pues por tu cara parece completamente lo contrario. Yo me pregunto todo los días, si están enredados….o algo así…entiendo que no quiero hacerlo público, total es su vida privada y de paso son ustedes…dos personas que se han detestado toda la vida hasta ahora, pero he visto cosas más raras así que no me extrañaría que de las peleas hayan pasado directo a la cama, no es mi problema, pero obviamente….me gustaría saber a qué atenerme en un futuro- dijo Theo.

-No pretendo contestar una insensatez como esa- dijo Draco.

-Pues…parafraseando a Potter…. no le veo la lógica en tanto interés de lado y lado- dijo Theo

-¿No será que el que está interesado eres tú?- respondió Draco sintiendo algo parecido a los celos.

-Pues en ese caso …. ¿Tendrías algún problema con eso?-contestó Theo, a Draco le temblaron los labios tratando de no responder y delatarse más de lo que estaba-no jodas Draco, estoy intentando darte un consejo

-Pues ahórrate tus consejos…no los necesito- dijo Draco.

-No…no tendría sentido esconderse, son dos personas adultas- dijo Theo.

-Hum- dijo Draco.

-Tampoco tendría mucho sentido ocultármelo a mí que soy tu mejor amigo y tu consejero- dijo Theo.

-No te vanaglories por favor Theo, quizás seas mi amigo…pero consejero…lo dudo- dijo Draco, de nuevo se sumieron en un tenso silencio.

Theo conocía bien a su amigo, Draco estaba distinto en esos momentos, lucia preocupado y ansioso, sin contar el detalle de que no despegó sus ojos de Hermione en toda la noche….para sorpresa….ella tampoco dejó de mirar a Draco, hicieron el intento de disimularlo fallando estrepitosamente. Por otro lado, esos dos estuvieron juntos un buen rato, de hecho, llegaron demorados a la cita, al punto de que se alarmó y estuvo tentado a buscarlos, solo se detuvo por un mensaje de texto de Draco informándole que habían llegado al parque. Era extraño ese retraso, estaba seguro de haberles pasado los datos correctos sobre la hora y el lugar, más raro todavía que llegaran furiosos uno con el otro pero aun así la tensión sexual que rondaba entre los dos era palpable, pero lo que sin duda encendió sus alarmas, fue el hecho de que Hermione Granger llegó a esa reunión con las mejillas encendidas, la blusa mal abotonada, el cabello despeinado y con la cara de haber tenido la mejor cogida de su vida.

-¿Se acostaron?- preguntó Theo de pronto luego de un rato.

-¿Que se supone que debo responder para satisfacer tu curiosidad?- dijo Draco sin agregar más nada.

-Solo responde ¿Follaron o no?-afirmó Theo- o por lo menos si no lo hicieron algo debió suceder…de tipo pasional, se tardaron mucho, ambos llegan con las ropas desarregladas, pero se delataron por cómo reaccionan, como se miran uno al otro, ella no pudo disimularlo…tú tampoco.

-Tú pregunta tiene dos respuestas posibles, y te conozco lo suficiente para asegurar que si digo no igual pensarías todo lo contrario y si te digo que si…falto a mi honor como hombre y no sería del todo cierto, así que lo más conveniente es no contestar- dijo Draco.

-Nunca antes te habías guardado nada con respecto a una mujer- dijo Theo- ¿Es que acaso ella te importa?

-Si me importa o no….no viene al caso….es simplemente que ella se ganó mi respeto- dijo Draco.

-Comprendo que lo de ustedes dos es una situación un poco espinosa- dijo Theo.

-Tú no entiendes nada- dijo Draco hastiado de tanto interrogatorio- no veo porque te importa….de todas formas, no pretendo meterme en camisa de once varas.

-Lamento decirte esto Draco….pero ya compraste la camisa de once varas…ahora solo te resta ponértela- dijo Theodore demostrando ser mas observador de lo que todos creían. Esos dos….ya lo tenía bastante claro, quizás no para los demás, pero para él era demasiado evidente….esos dos…se gustaban.

Finalmente Draco Malfoy quedó solo frente a una fuente del Kensington Park, ya amanecía, los tímidos rayos de sol incidían sobre el agua, y debajo de esta, algo brillaba. Motivado por la curiosidad Draco se acercó a la fuente y pudo divisar miles de monedas en el fondo. Al parecer era una especie de tradición muggle lanzar una moneda en las fuentes para pedir un deseo. Una tontería sin duda. Sin embargo no dejaba de tener su magia especial ese deseo infantil del ser humano de saltarse el destino y atreverse a soñar con algo mejor. Draco Malfoy vivía para tentar su suerte, todo y cada uno de sus días coqueteaba con la muerte, aun así se aferraba a la vida hasta romperse las uñas.

Luchaba tenazmente por su vida, una vida que en el fondo deseaba que fuese diferente. No quiso un hechizo de vinculación pero lo sufría, nunca se mereció una maldición de parte de Voldemort pero la tenia…nunca quiso perder a sus padres pero sucedió…nunca se imaginó que llegaría a sentir tan intensamente por una mujer como con Hermione Granger y sin embargo, aunque evitase concretarlo, ahí estaba la emoción consumiéndolo. No…su vida sin duda no era como la planeó alguna vez. Pero antes de intentar cambiarla, primero debía deshacerse de lo que la entorpecía, arreglar sus propios asuntos, de la manera que pudiese.

Draco sacó un galeón de oro del bolsillo de su pantalón, caminó unos metros para alejarse de la fuente, lo suficiente para tener que lanzar la moneda con fuerza y puntería si deseaba que cayese en la fuente, se colocó a una distancia que dificultaba todo el proceso, Draco miró de nuevo la moneda y sonrió, no pediría un deseo, eso era demasiado estúpido para él, pero no faltaría a la tradición, lanzaría la moneda, pero haría un pregunta, con un no o si por respuesta dependiendo si la moneda llegaba a su destino o no, vería si la suerte le sonreía ese día, cualquier cosa debería servir para aclararse el panorama, él era un mago, quizás no creyese en el poder de los deseos, pero si en los augurios. Draco estiró su brazo e hizo el lanzamiento. La moneda describió un arco excéntrico en el aire y cayó limpiamente en la fuente.

Draco sonrió levemente….ya tenía su respuesta…era una señal….al parecer debía seguir luchando bajo sus propios términos y sin que nadie más importase.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

Quiero que me expliquen sus teorías acerca de lo que preguntó Draco a la fuente….porque déjenme decirles que no es lo que parece a simple vista, él pregunto algo muy concreto y profundo, y lo verán desarrollarse durante el fic, pero quiero sus teorías.


	9. Una cita

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Lamento la tardanza, pero hoy fue que me llegó la inspiración…espero que lo disfruten, dentro de 15 días , iré a Chile, estoy emocionada.

Capitulo 8 Una cita

Hermione se asomó en la cocina de su casa y ante el espectáculo que sus ojos veían, se debatía entre la más profunda consternación o la risa, quizás optar por la segunda le vendría bien, después de todo su humor estaba trastornado desde hacía una semana, la causa…la usual…Draco Malfoy. Ella entro en la cocina para corroborar si sus ojos la estaban engañando, al parecer los tres estaban sumergidas en una partida de cartas.

Theo levantó la cara y le guiñó un ojo, Hermione resopló incrédula. Cuando creía que ya había visto todas sus facetas (Nott era el camaleón de WANTED, el maestro del disfraz y el engaño, capaz de tener varias versiones de sí mismo, según le conviniese, desde el perfecto caballero, o el erudito, el joven simpático, el seductor embaucador o el asesino despiadado) el hombre llegaba y le mostraba una más. A ella le caía bien Theodore, pero muchas veces se preguntaba seriamente, cuál de los Nott´s que conocía era el real. Igualmente, pocos o casi nadie, eran capaces de resistir ese encanto natural del que era poseedor y que usaba como un arma. No en vano los animales más peligrosos eran siempre los más atractivos, pensó Hermione. Valía también para Draco Malfoy, pero donde Nott era como un gran oso, fiero, peligroso y al mismo tiempo juguetón, dejando ver su lado más amable a veces, Draco Malfoy era como una pantera, elegante, oscuro, misterioso y absolutamente letal. Y ella recordaba esa similitud con más frecuencia de lo que le gustaría. Hermione se sentía a veces como la indefensa cordera en ese zoológico particular. Harry sin duda interpretaba muy bien su papel de lince, Ron era un león en toda la extensión de la palabra. No, ella no era ningún cordero, no, más bien era una gacela, dispuesta para preparar la huida y evitar que el lince, el oso, el león o la pantera le quitaran su independencia. En el caso de la pantera, incluso hasta la cordura.

Theo Nott de verdad era un personaje singular….quizás sexy, oscuro e inglés serian tres palabras que lo definirían bien. Claro…seguramente alguna chica o chico de las pertenecientes a su cada día mas grande club de fans , pensarían en él en esos términos. Obviamente….ese hombre era sexy, Hermione no tenia vendas en los ojos….si, él era oscuro…no de gratis era un caza recompensas, y por supuesto de seguro ese acento inglés volvió loco a mas de una (o uno) mientras vivió en América. Solo que lo mas inglés en Theo Nott, no era su acento, sino sus peculiares costumbres, para citar alguna, su consumado excentricismo, los perfectos modales que mostraba cuando le convenía y por supuesto….lo increíblemente metiche que era, entrometido y averiguador hasta la médula. Hermione nunca le quiso preguntar por qué demonios no tenía una casa, el dinero que seguramente ganaba con WANTED, le alcanzaría al menos para tener tres casas en tres puntos distintos de Europa, pero no, el chico era un perfecto errante, dormía en donde le alcanzara la noche, sorprendida escuchó sus historias de cómo a veces se despertaba en el banco de algún parque, como un perfecto mendigo, eso sí, un vagabundo forrado en dinero. Nott bromeaba diciendo que era una especie de estilo de vida, Hermione intuía que detrás de eso, se escondía algo más perturbador, así como el hecho de que sus pertenencias personales estaban en un depósito, lo cierto es que Theo a falta de casa se apropió de la suya, con sus padres incluidos. Allí estaban los tres, cómodamente sentados, jugando una partida de naipes como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

De un tiempo a la fecha Theo permanecía siempre en su casa aunque no le tocase vigilarla, incluso, su madre le arregló el cuarto de invitados por si se le antojaba quedarse, le cocinaba sus platos preferidos y su padre lo esperaba para ver el partido de futbol los fines de semana. No sabía qué diablos les había contado Theo de su vida, pero los Granger inmediatamente le ofrecieron su incondicional apoyo. No dudaba que a Nott le gustase sinceramente su familia, de hecho Hermione se abstuvo de opinar nada al respecto. Pero de un tiempo a la fecha, Theo era como el hijo prodigo predilecto de la familia Granger. Y ella, a pesar de que le tenía cariño al hombretón, no dejaba de sentirse celosa y desplazada.

-Hola- dijo Hermione caminó a la nevera atravesando la cocina. Nadie respondió, ella insistió-he dicho hola.

-Hum-gruñó el padre de Hermione concentrado en las cartas.

-Tengo un par de dos, estoy fuera- dijo la madre de Hermione frustrada echando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-La partida es mía…..veintiuno- declaró Nott triunfante- Jane, puedes empezar a repartir de nuevo.

-Gente….he dicho hola- dijo Hermione con las manos puestas en las caderas en forma de jarra. Ella lucía un vestido estilo coctel azul eléctrico y su cabello lo domó con un medio-recogido. Fue a la cocina a despedirse, últimamente tenía mucho trabajo debido a que estaba tratando de organizar el juicio a la Sra. Malfoy y no compartía mucho con sus padres. Así que verdaderamente se sorprendió cuando los encontró jugando al Whist. ¿Sus padres jugaban Whist? ¿Desde cuándo acá?

-Te escuchamos….no interrumpas, nos desconcentras- dijo el padre de Hermione, repartiendo la mano.

-Voy a salir…ahora…tengo una cita- dijo Hermione y los tres rostros de pronto se enfocaron en ella.

-¿Tú vas a salir? ¿En serio?- el padre de Hermione echó su silla para atrás, luego intercambió una mirada con su esposa- como una cita.

-Como una cita- dijo Hermione tomando un vaso con agua- llegaré tarde.

- ¿Tienes una cita?….como es que yo no sé nada al respecto- dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos tomando en serio su papel de guardaespaldas. La última semana, la vigilancia de ella había recaído completamente en sus manos. Malfoy estaba de un humor extraño y al parecer arreglando unos asuntos importantes. No estaba especialmente disgustado porque Hermione no le hubiese informado con anticipación, pero ciertamente no le gustaba su descuido.

-No tenias porque saberlo…es personal- dijo ella.

-¿Y Malfoy lo sabe?- preguntó de neuvo Theo. Hermione hizo una mueca desagradable con la boca.

He ahí el quid del asunto, pensó Theo. Probablemente el motivo principal por el cual ella evitó adrede informarle de su salida hasta el último momento. Hermione no era tonta, ella sabía que todos sus movimientos eran vigilados por él e inmediatamente informados a Malfoy….por su seguridad. Y ella detestaba eso. Theo entendía sus razones, en apariencia esos dos….no se soportaban. Y no era la antigua antipatía que se tenían en Hogwarts…era algo más. Los vio esa noche cuando llegaron retrasados mirarse con rencor, odio, enfado y también ansia….el tipo de hambre que se tienen dos personas que se desean….sexualmente. Probablemente era incomodo para los dos, quizás por eso se evitaban últimamente….¿Que fue exactamente lo que sucedió esa noche? Porque desde hacía una semana, ambos estaban de un humor de perros. Nott entendía que gustar de su peor contrincante no debía ser fácil de ninguna manera, pero ¿acaso no había pasado suficiente tiempo para enterrar los rencores del pasado? Total todos fueron unos niños tontos mientras estaban en el colegio…quizás Malfoy el más idiota de todos.

Luego se corrigió…si quizá fueron unos niños tontos en Hogwarts, pero luego….la guerra….Voldemort…..Malfoy, Pansy y él cometieron crímenes despreciables en contra de gente como Hermione. Todavía expiaban sus culpas, Theo se sentía agradecido porque ella lo dejó todo de lado y le ofreció su amistad. Sin embargo, una sustancial diferencia lo separaba de Malfoy, Nott jamás reparó en ella en el colegio, nunca la lastimó ni se le enfrentó….ni tampoco se ensañó con ella. Draco…..en fin…Draco era otra historia muy diferente. Quizás que rencores todavía guardaban entre ellos, insostenible desde todo punto de vista, si es que era verdad que se gustaban. Bueno, Theo estaba seguro que Draco se sentía atraído por Hermione. Y ahora ella, al parecer, tenía otra baza romántica debajo de la manga. Y no era que le estuviese cuidando los intereses amorosos o desintereses en todo caso, de su mejor amigo. Pero enterarse de todos los detalles del asunto estaba en su naturaleza curiosa y después de todo…formaba parte de su trabajo con WANTED. Hurgar en las sabanas sucias de los demás servía para mas propósitos de lo que uno se imaginaria.

-Tampoco es su problema- dijo Hermione bruscamente. Evitaba pensar en él, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza como fuese, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía la necesidad acusiante de unir sus marcas.

-Tengo que seguirte- dijo Theo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-De ninguna manera- respondió ella.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- preguntó su madre.

-Jane…nuestros ruegos han sido escuchados….mi nena se ha olvidado del rubio- dijo el Sr. Granger con un dramatismo nada fingido. A Hermione le rechinaron los dientes, si quería ver actuaciones malas, le bastaba la última obra de moda anunciada en Picadilly Circus. Una versión musical mediocre de Un tranvía llamado deseo…ambientada en los noventa….¿A quien se le ocurríria combinar a Tennesse Willians con Nirvana?….angustia grounge con drama romántica fatal….fatal…tan mala como la cara de fastidio de su padre.

-Oh por dios….no tengo que olvidarme de nadie….puesto que no ando con nadie- dijo Hermione - por favor…esto es ridículo…¿por qué diablos todos creen que yo y Malfoy…tenemos una especie de arreglo?

Los tres le lanzaron una mirada dubutativa.

-¿Y bien? Hablen de una buena vez y los sacaré de dudas- dijo Hermione airada.

-Lo recibes en tu habitación…en las noches- dijo la madre de Hermione con la cara seria.

Hermione abrió la boca… ¿cómo diablos sabían eso? Ella creía haber tomado todas las precauciones posibles

-Duermen juntos….lo he visto bajar de las escolares en la mañana…..creyéndose dueño y señor de mi casa-señaló su padre con disgusto.

Hermioone enrojeció…iba a matar a Malfoy, que diablos estaban pensando sus padres…..que se acostaba con él….mejor dicho…que tenían sexo….

-¿Y tú?¿ Que pruebas tienes?- preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a Theo.

-Me lo reservo- dijo Theo. Mencionar llegadas retrasadas, ropas desarregladas, cabellos alborotados, miradas ardientes y mejillas sonrojadas no sería adecuado delante de los padres de Hermione

-Escúchenlo bien…no tuve…ni tengo…ni tendré….nada que ver con Draco Malfoy nunca jamás…ni en esta vida ni en la otra- declaró Hermione- nosotros…solo tenemos un negocio pendiente…pura y estricta relación profesional.

-Ahora la llaman así- bufó el padre de Hermione- Nena….no es que yo no te crea…pero debes admitir que todo el asunto es bastante sospechoso.

-Y escandaloso- dijo la madre- si por lo menos ese chico viniese y hablase con nosotros para exponer sus intensiones contigo.

-Ni siquiera así….jamás aceptaría a ese individuo, es un malcriado hijo de su padre. Todavía recuerdo como ese hombre intentó humillarnos ene esa librería hace años solo por ser ….personas no mágicas- dijo el Sr. Granger con resentimiento.

-¿Malfoy ha sido grosero con algunos de los dos?- preguntó Hermione con toda la intensión de reclamarle al rubio si ese fue el caso.

-No…de ninguna forma…es bastante educado- dijo la madre de Hermione.

-Distante para ser exactos…no le acepta ni una taza de café a tu madre…eso es una grosería- dijo el padre de Hermione- sabemos que él y Theo te están protegiendo, quizás eso explique las noches que pasa en tu habitación. Pero de verdad que no me gusta su aptitud soberbia. Ni el dominio que ejerce sobre ti.

-Nadie ejerce ningún dominio sobre mi- reclamó Hermione- es su carácter, es un hombre autoritario por naturaleza, solo hay que aclararle bien los limites…yo me encargo muy bien de eso. Parte del acuerdo que tenemos se basa en que tengo a veces que hacerle caso para asegurar mi protección…solo eso.

- No me vengas a decir que es por crianza….mira a nuestro Theo, que es todo un caballero inglés-agregó la Sra. Granger. Theo miró con benevolencia a la madre de Hermione

-Si…si…Theo es ahora el hijo que nunca tuviste- dijo Hermione haciendo un mohín, Theo entonces se le abalanzó y le dio un abrazo de oso, haciéndole cosquillas.

-No seas niña….- dijo él mientras ella trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-Vas a despeinarme….voy a llegar horrible a la cita- dijo ella apartándolo mientras Theo se deshacía en risas.

-Si al menos te gustase Theodore- suspiró esperanzada la madre de Hermione - seriamos todos felices.

-Jane…como dice eso…Hermione es la hermana que nunca tuve…jamás le tocaría un pelo de la cabeza con mala intensión- dijo Theo riéndose, cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo. Su buen humor se esfumó inmediatamente. Hermione notó como su cuerpo se ponía rígido y apretaba los puños. Se deshizo del abrazo bruscamente y buscó ocultar el rostro.

Los padres de Hermione parecieron ajenos a ese cambio de actitud. Luego de unos segundos, Nott se recompuso y les ofreció una brillante sonrisa a todos. Pero no sonrió con los ojos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba fingiendo…de nuevo su máscara lo cubría ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te atormenta Theodore?

-Jane…Frank…me dejan un momento con Hermione- dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos apoyado en uno de las alacenas de la cocina.

-No muevas las cartas…sin trampas esta vez- le advirtió el padre de Hermione en tono de broma, acomodándose sus anteojos. La pareja salió para darles algo de privacidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nada- respondió evasivo Theo.

-Estas preocupado….porque no me cuentas que te agobia- pidió ella colocándole una mano en el brazo.

-Nada ….tonterías- insistió Theo cubriendo su mano con la de él y apretándosela, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. No quería hablar de nada personal.

-Entiendo- dijo Hermione retirando la mano- cuando estés listo me lo contaras.

-Eso será ….nunca jamás…existen secretos que un hombre tiene derecho a llevarse a la tumba- dijo Theo forzando una sonrisa, agitándose el cabello con una mano y mirando de pronto al techo. Lanzó un profundo suspiro. _Pansy…..porque diablos no me respondes las llamadas. _

-Eres la estrella de esta casa- dijo Hermione cambiando el tema.

-Me gustan tus padres….son diferentes- dijo Theo-son buenas personas y ellos han sabido ver…al igual que tú….mi lado menos malo. No me gusta que te lo tomes a mal. No estoy manipulando a nadie…ni usando….como tú los llamas….mis encantos…solo me siento…solo.

-Puedo quejarme de lo que sea- dijo Hermione acercándose y colocándole una mano en el hombre. Su aprecio por Nott era inexplicable pero sincero- pero jamás voy a arrepentirme de que seas parte de mi familia. No solo ellos te quieren, yo también…eres un buen hombre Theodore…nunca lo olvides. Theo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada- dijo él- ¿Con quién vas a salir?

Hermione se tomó las manos un poco nerviosa y sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Dime Hermione ¿Con quién vas a salir?- preguntó de nuevo Theo.

-Con Krum….Viktor Krum- dijo ella de pronto.

-Krum….- dijo Theo un poco sorprendido- no sabía que salieran. Tenía entendido que ustedes ya no eran novios, desde hace años

-No somos novios…., nunca lo fuimos, somos algo así como amigos íntimos, ocasionalmente nos vemos, nos enviamos cartas y hablamos por teléfono desde hace años- dijo Hermione- su equipo de Quidditchh está de gira por Inglaterra y le pareció que podíamos vernos….solo para charlar…. Y…

-¿Qué tan íntimos son?-preguntó Theo hosco.

-Ahora sufres los celos del hermano mayor…que gracioso eres- dijo Hermione.

-Vas a regresar a dormir a tu cama- no fue una pregunta, fue una orden. Hermione entornó los ojos.

-No me vengas con eso Nott….tú no le das razón a nadie de tu vida ni de la gente que pasa por tu cama, que por lo que se bastaría para llenar un estadio, no veo porque yo tenga que dártela.

Obviamente, ella tenía razón. Sin embargo Nott estaba inquieto, y por muy buenos motivos, el principal, su mejor amigo y jefe, no veía a Draco Malfoy celoso ni nada de eso, el bastardo permanecería igual de frio e inmutable aunque se consiguiese a su propia esposa follando con otro en su propia cama, se limitaría a despellejarlos a los dos sin pestañear siquiera, sin embargo, no le iba a gustar…seguro que no. Mientras estaban metidos en ese embrollo, mientras no descubrieran a los impostores y a quien la perseguía, Hermione no debería salir con nadie…..por la seguridad de la otra persona…No les convenían más cadáveres por el camino.

-A ver si entiendo bien esta historia- Theo se sentó en una mesa- El tipo y tú salieron ese año del Torneo de las tres copas en Hogwarts, incluso fuiste al baile con él…..supongo que se besaron. Todos nos besamos esa noche, algunos como yo perdimos la virginidad esa noche.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Tú perdiste la virginidad esa noche?- preguntó Hermione.

-Mi segunda virginidad…- dijo Theo y le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione tuve que toser para ocultar su estupefacción. No quería ni imaginarse con quien había sido. Pero la curiosidad fue mayor.

-¿Conozco al personaje?- preguntó Hermione. Se había dado cuenta que con Theo podría hablar cualquier tema, excepto de sus sentimientos, el sexo era un tema frecuente, porque para él el sexo era una asunto fisiológico, nada referente al corazón. Y ella estaba verdaderamente interesada en ese tema y la conducta inusual de Theo le abría completamente el panorama. Claro, todavía no sentía la suficiente valentía para escuchar los escabrosos detalles de una relación entre dos hombres.

-Alto, delgado, rubio….-Theo se interrumpió adrede, los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron- y francés…uno de los chicos de ultimo año de Beuxbattons… ¿en quien pensabas?

-En nadie- Hermione se aclaró la garganta-Te gustan los hombres rubios

-Y las mujeres rubias también-dijo Theo- pero no me gusta Draco Malfoy, si es lo que quieres preguntarme. Mucho ego para que yo pueda manejarlo apropiadamente.

-¿Eres dominante en la cama?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione. Su curiosidad por el sexo era desmedida realmente. Ella pensaba con justa razón que al saber más sobre el asunto, no quedaría tan desprotegida frente a lo que sentía por Malfoy.

-Ni te lo imaginas- Theo continuó sonriente enseñándole los dientes- y algo me dice que tú también lo eres. Te conozco, te gusta mantener el control.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo- dijo Hermione sincerándose. Theo se rió a carcajadas.

-Y no te aconsejo que experimentes si no estás segura de lo que quieres- dijo Nott- uno puede ir inocente a una cama y de pronto saldrá bien, pero si llegas indeciso jamás será igual.

-¿Cuál es el problema de la experimentación?- preguntó Hermione- si uno no arriesga no gana.

-Tú….querida mía…eres una mujer romántica- dijo Theo- por lo tanto…te mereces que te seduzcan, no follar a la desesperada solo para probar algo.

-Eso sonó a advertencia- dijo Hermione.

-Es una advertencia….uno arriesga a perder el corazón si no se anda con cuidado- dijo Nott.

-Tú eres un romántico- dijo ella sorprendido.

-No especialmente, soy un cínico….pero sé lo que es estar enamorado – dijo Nott- no lo recomiendo en lo absoluto.

-Quizás…tengas razón- dijo Hermione sonriente- Entonces….Theo….me estabas contando mi historia con Viktor…te escucho.

-Luego del torneo y que él se fuese a Durstramg mantuvieron una relación por cartas. Él es algo mayor que tú y supongo que estabas un poco deslumbrada- dijo Nott.

Hermione se sentó en una silla opuesta a la de él. Sentía curiosidad si Theo era capaz de deducirlo todo.

-Si tienes catorce años y un tipo de dieciocho que además de guapo es una estrella internacional del deporte se fija en ti, obviamente vas a deslumbrarte-dijo Hermione.

-¿Y el beso?-preguntó Theo.

-Los besos….sucedieron….y no solo fue en ese año….nos reunimos después de la guerra. Él tenia un contrato aquí de un año con las Harpies- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces si fueron novios- afirmó Theo.

-No…no fuimos novios…éramos amigos- dijo Hermione.

-Amigos con derechos- dijo Theo- me sorprendes, siempre creí que eras una mojigata, pero entre tu deseo de experimentación y los besos ilícitos me sorprendes cada día más.

-No una mojigata- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo al recordar, no los besos de Viktor, sino las caricias de Malfoy- sin duda no lo soy, eso está claro.

-El tipo está enamorad de ti- dijo Nott- o por lo menos le gustas mucho….si te recuerda todavía después de cuatro años desde que se fue de aquí te sigue llamando y enviándote cartas. O será que espera que le des algo que nunca le diste. La expectativa puede hacer a uno perseverante….digo la expectativa de acostarse con una mujer.

-Eres imposible-dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa. Theo le sostuvo la mano para evitarle la huida.

-¿Por qué no se hicieron novios?- preguntó él-tu no pareces ser la clase de chica que no formaliza….ni se besa con alguien que no le gusta…a pesar de que tengas algunas ideas extravagantes...

-No son ideas…son hechos, realmente Viktor y yo fuimos algo como amigos con derechos alguna vez- dijo Hermione-tener una relación abierta no es la expectativa de ninguna chica, de hecho, no es mi estilo, pero fue como pasó.

-Entonces….porque si lo consideraste digno de ti…no seguiste adelante- dijo Nott- insisto….hubo corazón allí….a ti te gustaba….lo besaste….muchas veces según tu misma.

O si…puede ser que ese sea el problema….yo no beso a nadie que no me guste….pensó Hermione…con la mente fija en Draco Malfoy. Obviamente, esa cita era un escape, una oportunidad de deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos inicuos referentes al rubio. Quizás con Viktor a su lado, con sus atenciones, de pronto podía olvidarse de ese otro hombre….aunque fuese solo por una noche. No sabía si sería capaz de llegar a tocarlo como tocó a Malfoy, pero estaba dispuesta a probar si sus reacciones eran igual con los dos hombres, que era lo que realmente sentía.

-Viktor me gustaba….todavía me gusta algo….es una persona especial- dijo Hermione bastante seria- pero creo que yo no estaba en condiciones de tener una relación estable…ni aun lo estoy.

-¿Por qué? Hasta donde se…no estás casada…ni tienes ningún compromiso-preguntó Theo. Hermione le sonrió.

-Tú guardas tus secretos…yo los míos- dijo ella. Esa pregunta tenía una respuesta clara…pero formaba parte de un oscuro secreto, así que no podía darles razones a Theo, aunque ella quisiera hablar de ello para despejarse el panorama. La vinculación…..era imposible tener cerca a alguien, tan cerca sin que se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía entre Malfoy y ella debido a ese condenado hechizo. No podría jamás llevar una vida normal, con Malfoy exigiendo compartir sus marcas en cualquier momento que se le ocurriese. Cierto, él no estaba en el país cuando salía con Viktor, pero ella no quiso arriesgarse, después de todo, no se equivocó, Malfoy terminó irrumpiendo su vida.

-Draco no tiene nada que ver con esto ¿ verdad?- dijo Theo, quien tenía la sensación que ese asunto Granger-Malfoy tenía unos cuantos años andando, después de todo, Draco también había permanecido sin pareja todo el tiempo que estuvieron exiliados –Hermione…no se qué pasa entre los dos…pero valdría la pena que lo resolvieran.

-Theo Nott, caballero de brillante armadura acude a salvar a la doncella en peligro- dijo Hermione- no sé porque asumes que Draco y yo tenemos un problema mas allá del obvio…no nos soportamos y estamos metidos en esto no por gusto sino por necesidad.

-Tengo que acompañarte- dijo Nott- Potter me dijo que estuviera atento, quizás ese hombre intente contactarte de nuevo, tenemos que estar alertas.

Hermione suspiró.

-No creía posible deshacerme de ti esta noche…en fin….ven conmigo…pero por favor no interrumpas…es mas…espérame en la entrada del restaurant. No quiero que Viktor se sienta incomodo- dijo ella sabiendo que tenia la partida perdida de antemano- Por otro lado…si existe alguna posibilidad de que no vuelva a casa esta noche…te avisaré y Nott…..

-Si- respondió Nott.

-Ni se te ocurra interrumpirnos- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo, mientras recogía su cartera y salía de la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Nott la siguió.

0o0

La habitación estaba oscura, solo iluminada por una sucesión rápida de relámpagos, sin embargo, el ruido del trueno no llegaba, el silencio era tan intenso que era casi como un "ruido blanco". Draco se levantó intempestivamente de la cama, solo vestía la parte inferior de su pijama, cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso de madera, se estremeció por la sensación de frialdad. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su vista estaba desenfocada, tenía un sabor agrió en la boca y sed, su garganta ardía de sed. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormido? Su último recuerdo era habar consumido entera una botella de láudano. Miró el reloj digital y la fecha…eso fue la noche anterior….Se levantó del lecho y caminó y de pronto, sintió algo pegajoso en sus pies, cuando miró hacia abajo, vio una sustancia oscura en el piso que salía de una de las esquinas de la cama….caminó despacio….y los vio….tres cuerpos desnudos unos sobre otro, tres mujeres….desnudas…sus gargantas desgarradas. Una oleada de pánico lo hizo retroceder y tambalearse hasta caerse, su respiración se agitó….¿Que sucedió? No recordaba haber estado acompañado…con nadie ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Con él? ¿En su habitación? Su cuerpo se estremecía en temblores y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse, de pronto la habitación empezó a darle vueltas….´¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Abrió los ojos y de pronto se dio cuenta que en su mano tenía un cuchillo, una daga filosa, cubierta de sangre. Enseguida la lanzó a un lado, con tanta fuerza que se clavó en una puerta de madera, la daga silbó cuando la lanzó y él solo tuvo ganas de gritar.

Asesino…Draco escuchó la voz, giró la cabeza detrás de su hombro y entonces uno de los cadáveres abrió los ojos.

-Asesino- Draco se levantó y se alejó lo más posible- Asesino….Asesino.

Se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos, tambaleándose fue hasta la ventana,que estaba abierta…

Asesino…mereces morir…Asesino. Draco parpadeó y una multitud de gente apareció frente a sus ojos….conocía sus rostros….demasiado bien….todos le dedicaban una mirada acusadora….

-No- susurró Draco aterrado, respirando profundamente intentando controlar su miedo- no puede ser.

-No mereces vivir….tú no mereces vivir….muere…paganos….paganos- dijo una de las mujeres que desnuda fue hasta él.

-No te conozco….no sé quién eres- dijo Draco.

-Seguro que no me conoces….recuerda…..Aberdeen….Aberdeen…..usaste mi cuerpo y me mataste- dijo la mujer.

-Yo no te use…fueron otros- dijo Draco.

-Pero miraste….tú miraste y no hiciste nada….me mataste- dijo la mujer.

Draco recordaba perfectamente….Esa chica muggle, violada salvajemente por mortifagos, la mató por un acto de piedad. Después que estuvieron con ella, no servía de gran cosa.

Aun así, quien era él para decidir la vida o la muerte. Qué extraña satisfacción encontraba en el acto de matar. Que consuelo a su dolor. Ciertamente, lo que merecía no era mejor que la muerte.

Demandas y suplicas, gritos de terror….todo volvía a él una y otra vez. Muertes justas e injustas , todas de su mano. No era más que un desgraciado…..un desgraciado arrepentido, pero un maldito al fin y al cabo.

Una fuerza desconocida hizo que girara…..de pronto…habría como pagarles a ellos, como ofrecerles algo…y después de todo…..no más dolor…Ese dolor que de pronto empezó a atormentarlo.

-Dios….voy a enloquecer- dijo Draco con la garganta aun más seca.

Fue hacia la ventana y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se puso al borde de la cornisa. La ciudad en la noche era una constelación de luces, su cabello se desordenaba con el viento. Draco se mantuvo precariamente en el borde y de pronto….sintió deseos de volar para escapar de su tormento, para escapar de ellos y finalmente pagarles.

-¡NO!- Draco de pronto abrió los ojos y sintió con un brazo lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo jalaba de nuevo hacia dentro de la habitación.

Cayó sobre la alfombra y se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban prendidas. Un súbito dolor de cabeza despertó todos sus sentidos. Frente a él , estaba Pansy con la cara contorsionada por el pánico.

-¿Qué rayos…..?- Draco se incorporó y no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados….No había cuerpos….ni sangre…¿Qué sucedió?

-Pretendías lanzarte por la maldita ventana- Pansy estaba histérica- Si no llegó a tiempo….dios si no llego a tiempo-Pansy se sentó y ocultó su cara entre las rodillas. Empezó a llorar.

-Estaba dormido- dijo Draco arrastrándose hacia ella y pasándole la mano por la espalda- Estaba dormido….

-Estabas drogado- dijo Pansy señalando acusadoramente la botella de láudano.

-Puedo controlarlo- dijo él…cuando sabía que era evidente que no lo hacía. Se tomó toda la botella, se quedó dormido más tiempo del que calculo, sufrió una alucinación y de pronto era un suicida.! Diablos! Ni siquiera él era tan patético. Tomó la decisión ahí misma, no mas láudano…..ahora de verdad necesitaba encontrar una solución…rápido….una que no implicase cercanía extrema con Hermione. Esperaba no enloquecer de dolor mientras tanto.

-No volverá a suceder…nunca más…te lo prometo- dijo Draco-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte- dijo Pansy.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Draco, pero de pronto un bólido pasó frente a él.

-Mami ¿Por qué lloras?- Alex estaba acurrucada con su Pansy.

-Nada…..nada…es sucio que me entró en los ojos- dijo Pansy restregándose la cara con una mano, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada a su hija.

-Hola niña….ya ni saludas- dijo Draco admirando a la pequeña, cada vez que la veía , el parecido con Theo era mayor. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos.

-Hola Draco- Alex se le lanzó encima y le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla con cariño y familiaridad. Pansy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Draco arqueó una ceja pero abrazó a la niña también.

-Eres su personaje favorito de la vida….gracias a tus regalos….la tienes malcriada- dijo Pansy.

-Ah…solo fueron unos cuantos vestidos y unas muñecas- dijo Draco restándole importancia.

-Tus vestidos y tus muñecas ocupan dos habitaciones de mi casa. Eres un poco exagerado…¿no te parece?-dijo Pansy.

-Solo se cómo tratar a las mujeres…es mi instinto natural- dijo Draco.

-Qué anillo tan bonito, quiero uno igual- dijo Alex cuando observó la esmeralda que Draco usaba en su anillo familiar.

Draco se echó a reír.

-Te lo dije…Pequeñita y todo…como todas las féminas se siente atraída por cualquier cosa que brille- dijo él.

-Ni se te ocurra regalarle diamantes….te conozco- reprochó Pansy.

-Los iba a dejar para los dulces dieciséis pero ya que insistes- dijo Draco. Alex estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, al parecer no le incomodaba que le hombre tuviese el torso desnudo. Draco dejaba que la niña tranquilamente examinase su mano. Luego dio con la marca tenebrosa.

-Tienes un tatuaje igual que el de mamá- dijo la niña insegura alargó el dedo para tocarla, pero Draco se lo impidió, supuso que Pansy tampoco dejaba que lo hiciera.

-Una mala decisión de juventud….nada más. Tú madre y yo cometimos algunos errores…Ni se te ocurra tatuarte algo así alguna vez ¿Entendido niña?-dijo Draco.

-Es feo…no me gusta- dijo Alex, volviendo su atención al brillante anillo de esmeralda. Al ver la estrella dorada en la palma de su mano, Alex gritó de admiración- pero este me gusta….es bonito…parece oro.

-Es oro-dijo Draco hoscamente cerrando la mano- pero no es de tu incumbencia pequeña entrometida- Draco le revolvió el cabello a Alex y ella rió.

-Nunca lo creí posible pero se te dan bien los niños- dijo Pansy- te convendría tener los tuyos.

-Eso….es una ridiculez- dijo Draco para luego decirle a Alex- en la sala hay un DS, ve a jugar con él mientras yo averiguo qué demonios quiere tu madre conmigo- la niña como era de esperarse, inmediatamente corrió en estampida a la sala para jugar con el video-juego.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?- preguntó Pansy- siempre me ha provocado curiosidad. Hecho de oro….inusual para un tatuaje….hace siglos los magos se casaban y en lugar de anillos se hacían tatuajes parecidos. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Draco?

-Hasta donde se…no estoy casado…ni lo estaré jamás- dijo Draco- no le des mas cuerda Pansy. Solo es un tatuaje, un buen día vi el diseño y me gustó…tan simple como eso. Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enviaron esto- Pansy se sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón. Draco tomó el papel y se dio cuenta que era una foto mágica. Aparecían Pansy y Alex.

-¿Cómo llegó?- preguntó Draco.

-Una lechuza…en mi casa- dijo Pansy temerosa- saben donde vivo….y que tengo a Alex….voltea la foto.

-Draco lo hizo, leyó un mensaje: HUYE….MIENTRAS PUEDAS.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Draco- te mudaras a otra parte…de inmediato.

-Ya eso lo tengo resuelto- dijo Pansy – no puedo quedarme aquí….por Theo….pero me voy a esta noche al departamento que tienes en Whitechapel.

-Bien- dijo Draco- Theo nunca pasa por allí, lo considera un vecindario poco atrayente y aburrido. Pansy…tienes que decírselo, él tiene que saber que tienes a Alex.

-No ahora- dijo Pansy- primero tenemos que salir de este embrollo con WANTED, Theo no necesita más distracciones. Las personas que saben de la existencia de Alex, sin duda son las mismas que intentan suplantarnos cometiendo esos asesinatos. Esta amenaza es real, por lo menos a mi no quieren eliminarme, solo sacarme del camino, quizás por la niña.

-No tendrán ninguna consideración ni contigo ni con tu hija- dijo Draco- quizás estemos equivocados…quizás la persona que te envió esto no quiere matarte, solo advertirte…pero ¿Quién?

-Estoy asustada- dijo Pansy- saqué a Alex del colegio….tengo que buscar otro lugar fuera del país, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejarla sola mientras encuentro algo…..ni por lo visto tampoco puedo despegar un ojo de ti….Draco….estuviste a punto de lanzarte por la ventana.

-Lo sé- dijo Draco consciente de que lo que era y lo que parecía…..estaba tan ido que pudo haberse matado sin darse cuenta. No recordaba que estaba soñando, solo quedó en su memoria, los gritos y la sangre.

-Estoy bien…no lo haré mas….lo prometo- dijo Draco azorado, era una promesa difícil de cumplir, cuando el dolor y las ganas de matar se hicieran insoportables, como iba a remediarlo, no tenia ni la más puta idea, porque recurrir a Granger era tan peligroso o más. Podría acabar violándola o matándola en el acto o peor, podría acabar enredado con ella.

-Confió en ti…hasta cierto punto….estaré pendiente….sería bueno que fueras a dormir a la casa- dijo Pansy- Theo no le extrañará, pensará que tienes una amante.

-Dormiré en tu casa, mientras no esté vigilando a Granger- dijo Draco- y lo otro, lo arreglaré por mi cuenta- dijo Draco- no tienes que preocuparte, en menos de dos semanas te largaras de Inglaterra con Alex. Y ahora…tengo que salir….creo que me aclarará la mente…caminar un poco.

-Sería lo mejor- respondió Pansy.

0o0

Hermione entró al restaurant y el maitre enseguida la llevó hacia la mesa que tenía reservada. Un hombre alto de cabello negro la esperaba sonriente. Vestía un traje formal oscuro y lucia muy guapo. Hermione corrió y se dieron un sentido abrazo. Ella realmente estaba contenta de verlo, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la hizo sentirse cálida y querida. Pasase lo que pasase, Viktor y ella siempre mantendrían una buena relación…eran buenos amigos.

-Estás radiante- dijo Viktor apartándole una silla para que se sentase, no apartaba sus ojos negros como la noche de ella- tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Yo también- dijo ella sonriéndole de vuelta. Siempre le había gustado Viktor, era muy masculino, franco y sobre todo un poco inseguro a la hora de acercarse sexualmente a ella. Esa timidez era apreciada por Hermione, ella sabia el terreno que pisaba con Viktor. No era un predador como Malfoy….Quizás ella era la clase de gacela que no le gustaba ni que la persiguieran ni que la acosaran….o quizás sí lo era….porque obviamente esa adrenalina que sentía fluyendo en sus venas caudón estaba con Malfoy no le ocurría con nadie más. Ese pensamiento y esa desilusión casi….le arruinan el momento…pero ella alejo ese pensamiento. Encontraría la cura a esa obsesión…pronto.

-Cuéntame…que has hecho todo este tiempo- preguntó Viktor tomándole una mano.

- No quiero aburrirte- dijo ella.

-Pruébame- dijo él guiñándole un ojo seductoramente. Hermione jamás podía resistirse a esos guiños de ojo de Viktor, lo hacían ver muy atractivo, un poco atolondrada se apartó el cabello de la cara y empezó a hablar a sus anchas de su trabajo y su familia. Omitiendo por supuesto todo lo referente a Malfoy y WANTED.

Theo estaba parado fuera del restaurant y miraba por el ventanal de vidrio. Hermione y Krum parecía cómodos y felices, quizás ella tenía razón y le convenía entretenerse un rato. A lo mejor su concepto de diversión era como el suyo e incluía una cama y unos tragos, pero quien era él para oponerse. Si veía que la cosa se ponía muy caliente, la dejara ir a sus anchas, cuidándola en la distancia. Después de todo, para que eran los amigos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Theo oyó la voz a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte…poco a poco se giró para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy frente a él, todo vestido de negro aunque fuese cliché y con unas ojeras impresionantes en su cara. Obviamente el tipo no había dormido bien y eso le aseguraba un humor de perros.

-Salí a caminar y respirar aire fresco- dijo Theo.

-¿En Chealsea?- preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja- no queda un poco lejos de la casa de Granger.

-Vine con ella- dijo Theo.

-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Draco mirando a su alrededor- este restaurant es mi favorito, quizás conviene que comamos y discutamos un poco….para la reunión informativa con Potter de mañana.

Obviamente, encontrarse con Granger era un incoveniente, realmente no quería verla de nuevo y poner sobre el tapete el monton de emociones confusa que ella le originaba. Pero por otro lado, tenían que compartir información y estaban en terreno neutral , con Theo presente ninguno de los dos se iría de olla. Además estaba molesto con ella, lo rechazó una vez aunque fue una insensatez de su parte proponerle algo, no le daría oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

-Hermione está adentro….cenando- dijo Theo.

-Se supone que debes estar cerca de ella cuando no estén en el mundo mágico- dijo Draco-¿Qué diablos haces aquí en la acera?

-No quería interrumpir- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros. De alguna manera, estaba disfrutando el momento, aunque veía la tormenta próxima sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Interrumpir qué?- preguntó Draco acercándose al ventanal de vidrio y viendo el justo momento en que un tipo algo, fortachón de pelo negro, le daba un sutil beso en los labios a Granger.

-Tiene una cita- dijo Theo- es Viktor Krum…yo la estoy vigilando.

Draco permanencia absorto mirándola hasta que se dio cuenta que parecía un estúpido. Se apartó del ventanal poniendo cuidado de que ella no lo viese si por casualidad dirigía la mirada en su dirección.

-No sabía que tenía novio- dijo Draco tratando de no atorarse. No sentía celos…él nunca sentía celos, pero sintió una desazón extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo al verla con otro hombre. O mejor dicho, unas ganas intensas de estrangular al otro tipo.

-No son novios…son amigos….íntimos…- dijo Theo tratando de describir algún indició de molestia en la cara de Draco, como siempre lo que encontró fue un rostro frio y pétreo sin ninguna expresión.

-No es conveniente que ella salga en estos momentos- dijo Draco secamente.

-Ella no es ninguna prisionera. Nosotros nos divertimos…ella también tiene derecho- dijo Theo.

-Pues que salga a divertirse contigo o con Potter ¿Qué hace Krum aquí? Por lo que tengo entendido juega en Bulgaria, de hecho lo sé muy bien porque manejo las apuestas de Quidditch en toda Europa- dijo Draco.

-Tiene una gira amistosa con su equipo- dijo Theo- la temporada empieza en un mes.

-Tienes razón…lo leí en el Profeta ayer- dijo Draco, luego posó sus acerados ojos en Theo- Vete…yo me encargaré esta noche.

-¿Te parece lo más conveniente?- dijo Theo- prometí no interrumpir….nada en esta noche.

-Por supuesto…supongo que la cama de Krum no es lo suficientemente amplia para los tres- dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué supones que terminaran en la cama? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué diablos te importa?- dijo Theo.

-Aclaremos algo….no me importa en lo absoluto- dijo Draco- no te preocupes, me limitaré a vigilar.

-"Fría cólera que nubla mi mente"- recitó Theo.

-Ahora eres poeta- dijo bruscamente Draco.

-No, solo señalo lo evidente….- dijo Theo- Draco…no te metas..quieres….Hermione tiene derecho a hacer su vida como le venga en gana. Si quiere follarse a alguien, es su problema.

_Por supuesto que es su asunto, pero un inconveniente logístico para mí. Los derechos de ella terminan donde empiezan mis incomodidades_, pensó Draco. _Mientras yo la necesite….no la quiero cerca de nadie. No hasta que resuelva lo del hechizo de vinculación que me hace dependiente de ella. Después de eso, Granger puede irse al diablo. _

-Theo- dijo Draco-vete de aquí….

Theo dio media vuelta y se alejo del restaurant…silbando.

0o0

Hermione y Viktor salieron del restaurant tomados de la mano, había sido una velada muy relajante. Ella se permitió un momento de diversión, no estaba nada arrepentida de aceptar esa cita. Hablar con Viktor la había alejado de toda la lúgubre situación donde estaba metida. Viktor solícitamente la ayudó a colocarse el abrigo. Salieron al exterior, bromeando como los buenos amigos que eran.

-En serio, no quieres acompañarme a tomar unos tragos en la habitación del hotel….mi compañero no se molestará….de hecho….creo que nos dejará solos toda la noche- dijo Viktor pícaramente. Hermione le dio un empujoncito.

-No….esta noche no….pero de pronto…quizás uno de estos días te acompañe a beberme un trago…solo un trago- dijo ella.

-Diablos….yo que tenía la esperanza de convencerte de terminar lo que dejamos pendiente aquella vez- dijo Viktor.

-Oh Viktor- Hermione lo miró con cariño- siento que de verdad no haya funcionado.

-Era otro tiempo…quizás…esta vez sí sea mi oportunidad de ganarte- dijo él, se dieron un abrazo amistoso y beso tierno en los labios de despedida, como amigos- en fin, yo no dejaré de proponértelo y tú siempre me dirás que no…esa es nuestra historia. Nena, tú y yo seriamos la pareja perfecta, yo hago el intento, ahora hablo inglés perfecto y hasta me leo los libros que me envías…..que tengo que hacer…ponerme de rodillas. Salgamos en serio, emparejémonos y casémonos.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas. Hermione pensaba que era una broma, pero algo en la mirada de él, le dijo que quizás Viktor hablaba en serio. Por lo menos en la parte de ser novios oficiales.

Hermione se sentía halagada totalmente, pero no….en serio que no podía. Primero tenía que resolver ese asunto con Malfoy. Segundo…ella de verdad lo estimaba como un amigo…nada más. Esa noche descubrió que verdaderamente no podía irse a la cama con él, quizás lo disfrutaría enormemente, pero terminaría haciéndole daño, puesto que sus sentimientos no eran compartidos ni sus aspiraciones las mismas. A lo mejor, en un tiempo…quizás….

Un auto llegó, un convertible BMX azul eléctrico, el valet le entregó las llaves a Viktor.

-En serio no quieres que te lleve a tu casa- dijo él montándose en el auto-no me perderé, conozco bien la ciudad.

-Mañana tienes juego Viktor…te convendría descansar, yo caminaré hasta el metro para ir a la casa- dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados. Su excusa era bastante débil, pero a Theo no le haría ninguna gracia que se fuera con Viktor y lo dejase colgado.

El auto se fue y ella se quedó esperando a Theo, mirando hacia todos lados. De pronto vio a alguien caminado hacia ella, la luz de un farol se reflejó en su cabello. Hermione maldijo en voz baja.

-Que tierno….casi me ahogo en lagrimas o mejor, casi me parto de la risa- dijo Draco aplaudiendo- una escena digna de la más patética comedia romántica. Granger…al fin conseguiste al idiota que se cuele por ti…Felicitaciones.

-Imbécil- dijo ella empezando a caminar, Draco la tomó por un brazo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo.

-Me sorprendes que no te fueras con Krum, aunque fuese por lastima- dijo él.

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo ella apartándolo de un empujón para seguir su camino. No sabía porque él siempre la terminaba insultando y ella se sentía afectada con eso. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a él lo que ella hiciese con su vida?

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- preguntó Draco siguiéndola.

-Tomaré el metro ¿Dónde está Theo?- dijo Hermione.

-Lo relevé de la guardia. Tenía curiosidad…me hice apuestas a mi mismo para ver si eras capaz de abrirle las piernas a Krum- dijo él.

-¿Y ganaste?- preguntó ella irónica.

-Por supuesto que si….yo nunca pierdo- dijo él- tú eres una cobarde con los hombres.

-Te pareció cobardía lo de la otra noche- ella se giró aireada.

-No….me pareció una imprudencia….de ambos- dijo Draco de pronto mortalmente serio. Sus ojos destellaron, peligrosos, hambrientos. Lso dos recordaron la situación y se les puso la carne de gallina.

-Si vas a acompañarme, mantén la boca cerrada…parece una cloaca cuando la abres- dijo ella.

-Solo cuando me provocas- dijo Draco- entonces, dime….ahora tenemos que vigilar a Krum también, lamentablemente en este asunto, si estás saliendo con alguien…..pones en riesgo su vida también….no pensé que fueses tan egoísta.

-No hay que vigilar a nadie…solo fue una cita…nada mas- dijo ella.

-Bien- contestó Draco.

Y de esa forma, quedó aclarado que ella no salía con él. Tantas vueltas por una pregunta que no llegó a formularse…ni responderse.

-Tengo tiempo sin verte- dijo ella- me extrañe de que no buscaras…tu medicina.

-Estaba ocupado- dijo Draco- pero quizás….me procure un poco de ti esta noche. ¿Estás dispuesta?

-No- contestó ella bruscamente.

-Mejor- dijo él- el que tú te resistas, siempre le pone condimento al asunto.

Ella lo ignoró por completo.

-De todas formas, hemos llegado al acuerdo de que no será muy frecuente- dijo Draco- y solo hasta que encontremos la solución.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella.

-De acuerdo que- preguntó él.

-Lo haremos esta noche…el vinculo- dijo ella- pero no en mi casa. Busca otro lugar. Mis padres están preocupados.

-De ahora en adelante…será en mi casa- dijo Draco- y no tienes que pasar la noche conmigo. Un solo roce y bastará. Como te dije, estoy dispuesto a un paulatino alejamiento. No te quiero cerca más de lo vital y necesario.

-Yo tampoco- respondió ella.

De pronto, Hermione se detuvo, vio algo moverse en una esquina, ocultándose por el muro. La figura se le hizo familiar, alto, delgado, pero lo vio con claridad, se parecía…se parecía a…..

-Malfoy- dijo ella en voz baja llamando su atención- Malfoy.

Draco se colocó al lado de ella. A dos cuadras de distancia, la cabeza de un hombre se asomó en una esquina. Draco lo vio y enseguida lo reconoció, ese cabello negro con un ala de cuervo era su marca. Y también su aspecto de murcielago

-Lo sabia…sabía que estaba vivo- dijo Draco echándose a correr, el hombre lo vio acercandose y emprendió la huida.

-Demonios- dijo Hermione mientras corría tras de Draco, él se detuvo lo suficiente para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla con él.

-¿Adónde va?- preguntó Hermione.

-Se metió en la estación del metro….rápido- dijo él-los dos se metieron en la estación, no había mucha gente porque eran las once de la noche, entonces lo vieron abordando uno de los trenes, justamente el que se dirigía fuera de Londres.

El tren estaba a punto de partir, pero ellos lograron montarse en el mismo vagón que Snape….los asientos estaban casi vacios, un borracho los miró y les ofreció una botella metida en una bolsa de papel. Draco vió al final del vagón y vio como el hombre que perseguían abría la puerta para meterse en otro.

-Vamos tras de él- dijo Draco.

-¿Es quien yo creo que es?….pero si supuestamente está muerto- dijo Hermione.

-¿Tú viste el cadáver?….porque yo no, de hecho nunca encontraron el cuerpo- dijo Draco- no te preocupes…es mi amigo…no nos hará daño.

-Entonces por qué diablos está huyendo- dijo ella- Malfoy…puede ser una trampa. ¿Por qué Snape está huyendo?

-Quizás lo persiguen…no lo sé- dijo Draco. Pero si Snape era quien acechaba a Hermione, el porqué era la pregunta que más lo acuciaba igual que el hecho de que en todos esos años no se comunicó con él…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuantos vagones tiene este tren?- preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos- dijo Draco-mantente alerta, detrás de mi…tenemos que capturarlo e interrogarlo…..Snape está al corriente de nuestro hechizo…quizás él pueda ayudarnos.

Hermione y Draco pasaron varios compartimientos, atravesando sus puertas. El tren casi estaba vacío, iban tras Snape que no parecía entender que no tenía escapatoria. Hermione vio por las ventanas y se dio cuenta que estaban saliendo de Londres. Le dolían los pies de tanto correr, y agradeció no ponerse tacones esa noche, porque si no le sería imposible entregarse a esa persecución.

Al llegar al último vagón, justo antes del conductor, Snape forzó una puerta y salió al exterior del tren. Draco lo siguió inmediatamente.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- dijo ella- Vas a matarte

-Impido que huya, dentro del tren no puedo pelear...el espacio es muy reducido…cualquier maldición rebotaría…afuera es otro asunto…Granger…quédate aquí- dijo Draco mientras trepaba por el tren en movimiento.

-Y dejarte solo para que nos mates- dijo Hermione- ni lo sueñes- y ella se lanzó a la persecución.

Correr por el techo de un tren en movimiento era bastante difícil, la velocidad era vertiginosa, pero ella hizo el intento de no marearse y corrió. Snape saltaba la separación de los vagones, Draco lo seguía llamándolo a gritos y ella corría tras Draco. Snape pronto lanzó un hechizo y tanto Draco como Hermione se tiraron al suelo esquivándolo.

Draco estupefacto vio el hechizo dirigido hacia él. No podía creérselo. ¿Por qué demonios Snape lo estaba atacando?

El mago caminó hacia él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Draco- demonios, ¿no sabes quien soy?…soy Draco….Draco Malfoy.

-Se quién eres…y debes morir- dijo Snape clavándole sus ojos oscuros, si chistar le lanzó una maldición asesina y Draco rodó hasta casi caerse por el borde del tren, se sostuvo por una manivela de metal y con la otra mano lanzó una maldición, que Snape desvió con un Protego. Draco usó toda su fuerza para subirse de nuevo al techo del tren y ambos empezaron a lanzarse maldiciones uno al otro. Hermione estaba a cierta distancia, pero también colaboraba enviando maldiciones desde una gran distancia. Snape era diestro y esquivaba a los otros dos magos. Tanto Hermione como Draco evitaban lanzarle maldiciones mortales, lo necesitaba vivo. En un momento, los dos hombres se situaron a cierta distancia y es le dio oportunidad a Draco para correr, dar un salto vertiginoso e intentar patear a Snape. Lo logró, le dio justo en el pecho pero el mago no perdió la varita y le lanzó un hechizo para quitárselo de encima, Draco cayó sobre sus espaldas y solo dios sabe como conservó el equilibrio. Escuchó gritando a Hermione un experliamus, que Snape logró evadir de nuevo. Draco se levantó y entonces Snape le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Hermione cayó sobre su esplada.

Draco amplió los ojos, cuando la vio elevarse por los aires del techo del vagón, su adrenalina se disparó. El grito salió de su garganta y no pensó en anda mas, corrió hacia ella en un intento de atraparla pero no pudo, incluso perdió la varita en el intento, mientras Snape aprovechó el momento para desaparecer completamente de escena . Draco se quedo aterrorizado viendo donde había caído ella, al menos cinco metros, sobre unas rocas, el tren pasaba por un acueducto en ese justo momento. Sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho, pero ella estaba todavía viva, sino fuese así, él hubiese muerto con ella en el acto. Draco saltó del tren en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, y corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione, logro bajar con dificultad la escarpada pared de roca, hasta que llegó hasta ella.

Hermione estaba tirada boca arriba sobre unas rocas, cubierta de sangre, esta salía de su cabeza, sus piernas estaba en posición extraña, de hecho Draco veía el hueso saliendo de una de ellas. Se acercó con cuidado, la toco pero no se atrevía a moverla.

-Granger- dijo con apremio, le tocó la cabeza y ella gritó.

-Granger- Draco con mas seguridad le tomo la cara, ella estaba sudorosa y fría, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Estoy….muriendo- dijo ella en voz baja apenas audible.

-Por Merlin- Draco no puso en dudo que ella estaba muriendo, estaba cada vez mas pálida y sus ojos estaba desenfocados.

-No me dejes morir….no me dejes morir- decía ella.

-No lo haré- Draco estaba consumido con la duda. El hechizo de vinculación les ofrecía curación instantánea, pero jamás lo había intentando en una situación de vida o muerte, no sabía si iba a funcionar. Ella era un desastre, estaba muy herida, mortalmente herida, la sangre corría debajo de su cuerpo. Draco estaba asustado, pero se dio cuenta que no solo era por el hecho de que si ella moría él también, era simplemente porque ella dejaría de existir…tan solo eso, era lo único que pensaba, lo único que estaba en su cabeza.

Draco tomó su mano con la marca, ella gritó con el movimiento, entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione y dejó la magia fluir, se concentró todo lo que pudo. Ella empezó a respirar mejor luego de un minuto, aun así permanecía inmóvil.

-Te sientes mejor- dijo él apartándole los cabellos de la cara.

Ella no respondió, estaba demasiado aturdida por el dolor y el golpe. Mientras tanto empezó a llover a cantaros

-Ya no sangras….eso es bueno- dijo él, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta debajo del acueducto que era ancho y de piedra y les ofrecía refugio de la tormenta que se desataba.

Ella seguía pálida y temblorosa, de pronto rompió a llorar. Hermione no podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de la muerte, no podía creer todavía que Snape hubiese intentando asesinarla. La razón era la obvia, matándola a ella, mataba a Malfoy.

Draco estaba pensando lo mismo, Snape fue muy revelador con sus intensiones, quería matarlo, deshacerse de él, siempre fue su objetivo….ella solo era un daño colateral….si la persiguió….fue con la intensión de matarla y matarlo. Solo que no se imaginó que se enfrentaría a ambos.

-El hechizo funcionó, sea lo que tuvieses roto dentro, se ha reparado- dijo él mas aliviado, era cierto, funciónó, pero no por completo, quizás necesitasen mas contacto físico, metódicamente Draco se quitó la camisa, ella lo miraba con atención.

Luego él le quitó el vestido de un tirón, ella no opuso resistencia alguna. No usaba sujetador, pero Draco tuvo el tino de dejarle las bragas encima. Se echó sobre ella como un animal con su presa, piel contra piel, sus cuerpos estaban húmedos por la sangre y por la lluvia, pero al contacto, solo sintieron calor. Ella se estremeció. Los ojos de él estaban oscurecidos, tomó su mano marcada y la apretó con fuerza, de nuevo la energía fluyó entre ellos, la fuerza con que el hechizo de vinculación los golpeó hizo girar su mundo. Hermione empezó a jadear sonoramente, Draco de nuevo sintió esa compulsión sexual reptando dentro de él hasta hacerlo perder la razón, todo lo que quería evitar y estaba sucediendo. El mismo hecho de que fuese una situación borde, que tuviese los nervios de punta por lo herida que ella estaba, que realmente estuviese preocupado por ella, lo hizo tocar fondo, y la necesidad fue más importante que todo, la tocó, como se juró no volver a tocarla, pero como no iba a hacerlo sino podía mantener la mano libre quieta ni sus emociones controladas, apretó su espalda, acarició su cadera, metió su mano dentro de sus bragas y estimuló esa zona húmeda y caliente entre sus piernas, oyendo como ella gemía, como se retorcía ante esa caricia y empujaba sus caderas para estrechar en contacto, tomó uno de sus pechos con su boca, lamiendo la punta, retorciéndoselo y mordiéndolo deteniéndose antes de causarle dolor, rozó el cuello con su nariz, aspiró su aroma a perfume francés y ese otro olor que no era más que excitación pura. Ella no se le resistió y de pronto la sintió acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda. Se miraron de pronto, larga, profunda e intensamente…una inusitada comprensión se estableció entre ellos, algo que no necesitaba palabras. Entonces sucedió….ella elevó su rostro y él encontró sus labios, hambriento…ansioso. Y cuando la besó….el infierno estalló en su cuerpo.

No supo cuando soltó su mano, no se dió cuenta de cómo le arrancó las bragas y se bajó los pantalones, lo único que sabía era que estaba besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello y ella le correspondía furiosa, intensa y salvaje. Si tomó nota de cuando le separó las piernas, puesto que las manos le temblaban y sin preámbulos, la penetró bruscamente, con fuerza e ímpetu. Ella se sobresalto y alzó sus caderas, con lo cual él se enterró profundamente en su interior. Y fue como morir, sentir lo apretada y sedosa que ella era, percibir ese calor aterciopelado que lo llevó por un segundo a la consciencia de su propio vacio y de seguido a la indolente inconsciencia de percibirse llenándola. La sintió contrayéndose a su alrededor, estrangulándolo, ella llegó al orgasmo inmediatamente al sentirlo invadiéndola y eso lo volvió loco. Draco no le dio siquiera un respiro, empezó a moverse como un poseído, mientras seguía devorándola con los labios.

Sus caderas chocaban rítmicamente impelidas por el más puro deseo, no estaban lo suficientemente unidos, ni lo suficientemente cerca. Draco cortó el beso porque necesitaba respirar, pero siguió embistiendo una y otra vez el cuerpo de Hermione, ambos jadeaban y gemían ruidosamente, la lujuria corría en sus venas como lava ardiente. Ella mordió su hombro y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, él la tomó de las nalgas elevándola y siguió dándole fuertes estocadas. Hermione llegó de nuevo al clímax y él la siguió, estremeciéndose con el palpitar de su miembro hundido hasta el fondo en ella. Draco cayó exhausto sobre Hermione y de nuevo empezó a besar sus pechos, su cuello hasta que llegó a su boca, estuvieron besándose un largo rato y acariciándose uno al otro lánguidamente, él metió la mano hasta donde estaba unidos y cuando la sacó, al observarla vio su simiente confundida con la sangre de ella. Eso no se lo esperaba, no sabía que ella era virgen y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo presuroso que fue esa unión. Hermione miró la sangre y empezó a temblar descontroladamente, él pasó su mano por su cara para aquietarla, delineó sus labios, manchándolos con su sangre, marcándola como suya en un rito primitivo y ancestral de posesión. Luego la besó de nuevo, con desesperación, saboreó sus lágrimas y su sangre, y completamente excitado, volvió a tener sexo con ella como un poseído, Hermione esa vez tampoco le negó su cuerpo.

Luego de dos horas y tres sesiones de copula desenfrenada, donde se derramó dentro de ella y sobre ella, Draco seguía sobre su cuerpo, Hermione ya no temblaba, sino que se limitaba a mirar hacia un lado, mientras le acariciaba el brazo con suavidad con la punta de sus dedos, irónico que fuese justamente en el brazo donde tenía la marca tenebrosa, a él no se le pasó por alto ese detalle. El hechizo todavía corría sobre ellos, pero su poder menguaba poco a poco en intensidad. Draco la observaba detenidamente apoyado en sus brazos, para no aplastarla. Ella evitaba mirarlo adrede.

Draco se cansó de su actitud esquiva y tomó su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo. Lo hizo con un poco de brusquedad, Hermione le clavó los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas, obviamente entre los gemidos de placer ella lloró a mares quizás por sentirse humillada…quizás por esa virginidad perdida por la que lloraban todas las mujeres en esa situación según los entendidos, Draco no lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo, después de todo, él nunca se había acostado con una mujer virgen, jamás, esa _rara avis_ nunca había llegado a su lecho ni por casualidad, sin embargo no le molestaron las lagrimas, él no vio desprecio ni odio en esos ojos, solo confusión, igual que él, era difícil hablarlo porque de seguro en ninguno de los planes de los dos estaba acostarse, aunque sintiesen aquellas emociones y ese deseo ardiente cuando se veían, luego de un momento de duda, él le ofreció otro beso. Si ella no hubiese correspondido después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, él no hubiese sabido cómo diablos tomárselo sin sentirse injuriado, pero ella si le correspondió y eso abrió todo una gama de posibilidades. Draco esperaba no estar tomando la peor decisión de su vida.

-Todas tus heridas están sanadas- dijo él cuando dejó de besarla, ella asintió-todas excepto una, eso sí será irreparable y permanente.

-Podre vivir con eso- dijo ella secamente.

-Eso creí- contestó él dedicándole una mirada ardiente.

-Yo…-ella iba a decir algo pero luego se arrepintió. Hermione no deseaba decir nada inconveniente que arruinara el momento entre los dos, todavía sentía las olas de placer recorriéndola, estaba confusa y a la vez, sentía un montón de emociones contradictorias difíciles de explicar….el acto en si fue brusco, rápido e intenso, él no fue tierno ni considerado con ella, al contrario, la tomó con violencia y con una desesperación que ella compartió, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de pensar, solo de sentir. Y le gustó lo que sintió.

-No tienes que temer ninguna consecuencia. Soy estéril- dijo Draco de pronto.

Ella lo miró con atención y sorpresivamente le acarició el cabello con una mano, tocó su cara y su palma cubrió la boca de Draco, él la lamió y chupó uno de sus dedos lujuriosamente. Hermione no preguntó nada acerca de su inesperada confesión y él dio gracias a dios por ello.

-Ahora….duérmete un rato, necesitas…necesitamos descansar- dijo él, mientras se echaba de nuevo completamente sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras hundía su cara en el hueco de su cuello y arrastraba su abrigo para cubrirlos a los dos.

0o0


	10. Silver and cold

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, es lo último que voy a publicar por lo menos en dos semanas, porque saldré de viaje, no olviden seguirme en Twitter soy arroba josblack, les contaré como me va en Chile.

Felicitaciones a Paraguayos y Uruguayos que ganaron sus juegos en las eliminatorias mundialistas de futbol, en suramerica estamos viviendo bajo el dominio de los "GUAYS" como les digo yo. No oculto mis simpatías hacia la selección uruguaya, Luisito Suarez es lo máximo…ni echaron en falta a Forlan. Argentina…bueno…supongo que ese empate fue como una derrota, primera vez que Boliva saca un punto en el Monumental….Bien por la Vinotinto, mi Vinotinto que empató y sacó punto fuera de casa…esperamos ganar en San Cristóbal el martes….

Banda sonora de AFI con la canción que pone el tono y nombre al capítulo "Silver and Cold"

Capitulo 9 Silver and Cold

La niebla londinense estaba más espesa que nunca o al menos eso le parecía a Theodore que deambulaba esa noche sin rumbo y sin destino. Como siempre.

Cuando se suponía que debía estar en una reunión con Potter, Weasley, Malfoy y Hermione, de pronto esta se suspendió. La razón, al parecer Malfoy y Hermione por su cuenta, habían resuelto el enigma de la identidad de quien la seguía a ella.

Al parecer era el propio Severus Snape.

¡Infierno, peste y condenación!

¡Snape! No era que no tuviese sus sospechas de que fuese alguien de su pasado quien la seguía. Pero…. ¿Snape? La versión oficial de su muerte fue que la serpiente de Voldemort lo mató en la Casa de los Gritos la noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pensándolo bien, era la versión oficial pero de ¿Quién? Nadie vio el cadáver, el único testigo se llamaba Harry Potter y Potter era el gran héroe de esa guerra, inmaculado y bendito, jamás mentiría.

Theo se detuvo de pronto….. Potter jamás mentiría….nunca…a menos….que fuese un asunto de vida o muerte….algo importante, mientras permaneció inmóvil por un rato, miles de posibilidades cruzaron por su cabeza, hasta dar con la más lógica. Fue Potter….Potter fue quien protegió a Snape, quien le dio por muerto, quien le informó a todo quien quisiese escucharlo que Severus Snape había sido asesinado….pero ¿Por qué? Hasta donde recordaba, se llevaban como el perro y el gato, el antiguo profesor había elevado el asunto del hostigamiento estudiantil a la séptima potencia con Potter y ¡por todos los dioses! Snape era uno de los mortifagos más fanáticos de Voldemort, según Draco mató al mismísimo Albus Dumblendore, el rubio fue testigo….a menos…a menos que fuese doble agente…. ¿Y lo de Dumblendore? Ese detalle no tenía una buena explicación, por ahora.

Eran las diez de la noche y no había nada mejor que hacer, que caminar a la deriva en el centro de Londres para aclararse las ideas… ¿Draco estaría consciente de todo eso? O ¿él estaba delirando? La única manera a su juicio de descubrirlo sería encadenar a Potter con unas cadenas y torturarlo hasta confesar. Por otro lado, Theo estaba seguro que la noticia de que Snape intentó asesinar a Hermione y Malfoy debió hacer mella al hombre y quizás hablaría….pero quizás no. La culpabilidad produce comportamientos interesantes en el ser humano. Si lo sabría él.

Pansy….el nombre se coló en su cabeza de inmediato…¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo? Los últimos días le envió bastantes mensajes de texto, invitándola a almorzar para limar las asperezas. Ella le contestó el último, estaba muy ocupada para reunirse con él. Theo suspiró, por supuesto, su salida de WANTED representaba que seguro ella estaría buscando un lugar para vivir en alguna parte del mundo. Iba a ser difícil tenerla lejos, tan difícil como tenerla cerca. Quizás debería contarle la verdad, que eran hermanos, sin embargo un miedo atroz se instalaba en su corazón de nada mas sopesar la posibilidad de que Pansy lo odiase a muerte por ocultárselo. Había ensayado una y otra vez por años la manera de decírselo, ninguna parecía la adecuada. Pero ese secreto se había convertido en una carga muy difícil de llevar y Theo estaba seguro que no iba a soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Además, solo lo sabrían él y ella, quien lo hubiese visto juntos hace años, jugando a los novios, no tendría porque saberlo, no la señalarían con el dedo, no comentarían ese incesto. Sería un secreto de los dos y quizás, si ella se enteraba, lo entendiese…..a lo mejor….con el tiempo….podrían desarrollar una verdadera relación fraternal.

_¿A quién engañas Theodore? Tú jamás podrás sentir otra cosa por ella que no sea amor…..nunca._ Si…seguramente era así, pero si ella lo sabía, Pansy pondría el freno natural, ella jamás lo alentaría a cometer la monstruosidad de yacer con ella de nuevo, sabiendo lo que sabían. Quizás pasarían diez, veinte, treinta años, pero al final, su inquieto corazón entendería y ellos podrían ser familia en paz. Ella se casaría, tendría sus hijos y él sería el querido e inofensivo Tío Theodore.

Le dio un puntapié por pura frustración a una piedra mientras caminaba….Tío Theodore….por lo pronto ardía de furia al solo imaginarse un hombre tocándola, haciéndole el amor en las noches, disfrutando de todo lo que él disfrutó y que ahora le estaba prohibido para siempre.

Quizás….lo mejor era llevarse ese secreto a la tumba o quizás….mejor era decírselo de una buena vez y por todas.

-Se lo diré…..aunque ambos lloremos lagrimas de sangre- dijo Theo cuando de pronto se tropezó con una persona. Su instinto natural fue sujetarla por los brazos, sin embargo su barbilla chocó con la frente de ella. Y ambos gimieron de dolor.

-Oh lo siento mucho- dijo la mujer. Theo miró atentamente. Rubia, alta, flaca, con unos grandísimos ojos azules de pestañas doradas…enseguida la reconoció….era Lunática Lovegood..otra vez.

Luna alzó una ceja al reconocerlo. Como siempre, él tenía esa cara seria y sombría. Era que ese hombre siempre andaba por el mundo con ese feroz aspecto. No podía dejar de reconocer que el tipo era guapo y lucia interesante, pero porque diablos la miraba como si ella fuese un insecto de la peor categoría.

-Tú- dijo ella.

-Si yo- dijo Theo sobándose la dolorida barbilla- Lovegood, tropezarte con la gente es tu manera habitual de caminar y solo lo haces los fines de semana en la noche.

-Ya dije lo siento- contestó ella, Theo resopló- Oye, está bien, soy responsable, yo miraba hacia arriba pero tú estabas caminando en dirección contraria frente a mí, debí prestar atención pero tú pudiste verme y evitarme. O acaso andabas distraído, porque si es así, eres tan culpable como yo.

Theo pestañeó dos veces ante lo que le pareció una regañina con todas las de la ley. Caray…de verdad….ella tenía razón, estaba allí frente a él con la barbilla levantada, claramente ofendida. Sin proponérselo….sonrió.

Luna agrandó los ojos cuando el rostro de Theo se iluminó con esa sonrisa, si…Nott era demasiado guapo. Enseguida reprimió responderle la sonrisa, él era demasiado atractivo y ella demasiado tonta al parecer. Luna lamentó su falta de experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Estaba quedando tan deslumbrada por su aspecto como una colegiala. No era justo.

-Entonces yo también me disculpo- dijo Theo ofreciéndole la mano, ella se la aceptó y se la apretó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora caminando en medio de Londres mirando al cielo?- preguntó Theo casualmente. Charlar con algún conocido le vendría bien, se estaba aburriendo y los pensamientos atormentadores al parecer iban a hacer su agosto con él esa noche. Lovegood no era una amiga, pero técnicamente era una conocida, habían compartido cuatro años de colegio, que ni siquiera se hablaran durante ese tiempo, era un detalle menor y sin importancia.

-Estoy haciendo una investigación corta para terminar mi maestría- dijo ella.

-Ah que interesante…-dijo Theo con cortesía-¿Y de que se trata? ¿Astronomía?

-Hábitos de apareamiento de especies nocturnas- recitó ella mecánicamente, para que después se le trabase la lengua inmediatamente cuando Theo alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Estamos hablando de seres humanos? Creo que yo pudiese ayudarte en ese caso- respondió él haciendo gala de toda su coquetería. Le salía innato, coqueteaba con cualquiera que se consiguiese susceptible a sus encantos, fuera hombre, mujer o lo que sea. Su sexto sentido le avisaba cuando se encontraba con una posible víctima. No es que Lovegood le atrajese especialmente, ni tampoco que deseara llevársela a la cama, la chica era amiga de Potter y sin duda él pondría el grito al cielo si se enterase en el dudoso caso de que fuese su intensión, que no lo era, y conociendo ese grupo de amigos de Granger, sin duda ellos se comentaban hasta cuantas espinillas tenían en el culo cuando se encontraban, pero viéndola allí azorada, ruborizada y tartamudeando, no estaría mal tomarle el pelo, de manera inocente. Theo se visualizó así mismo afilando las garras y a ella como el indefenso corderito dispuesto al sacrificio. Un corderito rosa.

¡Rayos! De nuevo el rosado, por todos lados, abrigo, guantes, zapatillas….¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la mujer con ese color?

-Especies mágicas nocturnas- aclaró Luna, un poco cohibida, definitivamente no debería ir recitando la palabra "apareamiento " por ahí a la ligera, ya había visto a la gente ponerse un poco extraña con eso.

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Theo . Entonces ella gritó.

-¡Abajo!-exclamó Luna. Theo la vio sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo, inmediatamente se puso lejos de su camino.

Cuando se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, él sentía un ardor en el hombro, como si alguna cosa con garras se hubiese aferrado a él, enterrándose en su carne. La rubia Luna estaba inclinada en el piso, examinando una criatura que parecía….que era igual a….

-Una arpía- gritó Theo sin salir de su asombro y luego la miró espantado- ¿Estudias Arpías?….¿Estás loca?

-Son una especie mágica interesante y poco conocida- contestó ella examinando al animal que se retorcía en el suelo.

-Son bichos malignos y asesinos- respondió Theo- deberían ser exterminados.

Luna lo miró y por la cara que puso no le gustó la afirmación. A la arpía al parecer tampoco, porque pronto se puso de pie y extendió las alas. El aspecto que tenia era humanoide, una mujer flaca, fea, con la piel oscura y corácea, largas alas de murciélagos y garras con uñas afiladas en el extremo de cada una. Amenazante, terrorífica, abrió la boca y dejo ver una hilara de dientes desiguales todos puntiagudos.

Luna retrocedió alarmada…hubiese pensado que el hechizo de aturdimiento le daría un poco más de tiempo para examinarle los genitales….por los pechos sabia que se trataba de una hembra. En teoría lo eran….la pregunta era ¿Cómo rayos se reproducían si todas eran del sexo femenino? ¿Partenogénesis quizás? Esa era el motivo de investigación de su tesis. Y obviamente, la arpía en cuestión en esos momentos no iba a estar dispuesta a colaborar.

Theo la jaló por un brazo y ambos se echaron a correr por sus vidas, literalmente, él miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que a la arpía se le habían sumado dos más. Theo empezó a lanzar hechizos y se sacó el teléfono.

-¿Sabes usar un celular?- preguntó él jadeando, antes intentó un patronus, que no le salió porque de verdad, en ese momentos lo menos que se sentía era feliz.

-Si…no soy idiota- respondió ella- ¿a quién llamo?

-Draco Malfoy, tecla rápida 3- dijo él- necesitaremos refuerzos….ahora.

Ella mientras corría, trataba de usar el teléfono, al final logró apretar la tecla.

Los dos estaban despavoridos corriendo por el nubloso centro de Londres. La gente que los veía los miraba un poco extrañados. Eran muggles que no podían ver a las arpías. Y Theo estaba seguro que en cambio, sí podrían ver perfectamente a dos personas lanzando rayos de unos palitos de madera llamados varitas magicas, así que intentó ser discreto.

-¿Lo llamaste?- Theo corría tomando de la mano a la chica mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Las tres arpías que los seguían ni se inmutaron por el hechizo.

-Sí, pero se me cortó la comunicación- contestó Luna bastante asustada-No vayas a matarlas, están en peligro de extinción.

-Ah sí…pues no me importaría colaborar…digo…con la extinción- agregó Theo mientras lanzaba un hechizo que fue a dar sobre un poste de luz, donde una de las arpías se había posado, la criatura desvió el hechizo volando por los aires.

Después de cruzar varias calles, Luna vio un café, un sitio conocido para ella- rápido, entremos. No les gusta la luz.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de arpías?- preguntó él mientras ambos entraban cansados y jadeantes en el café- Mejor ni contestes…es una idiotez….por supuesto que sabes de arpías….estabas estudiándolas.

Theo miró temeroso a sus espaldas, las criaturas, invisibles para los ojos de los muggles, llegaron volando y se posaron en la acera del frente. Las tres esperaban en la calle, con las alas extendidas, le gruñían y siseaban a los transeúntes que no las podían ver. Theo sintió como se le achinaba la piel. Esas tres no se irían de allí a menos que amaneciese o que las matasen o ellas lograran capturarlos. Lo que sucediese primero.

Recordaba las escalofriantes historias que relataban lo que las arpías hacían con sus víctimas, se las comían….vivos.

-Realmente tienes unos gustos inusuales- dijo Theo todavía mirando por la ventana- ¿No se ocurre que algún día vas a resultar seriamente lesionada?

-Es el riesgo de mi trabajo- señaló la chica rubia, mientras lo empujaba al interior del café, ambos se sentaron en la mesa más lejana a la puerta. Los dos estaban sudados y despeinados. Ella vestía con su habitual abrigo color rosa y él estaba con una chaqueta de jean. La camarera se acercó y Theo hizo ademán de despedirla, pero Luna lo interrumpió.

-Té indio por favor- dijo ella- que sean dos. Tibio, sin leche- la camarera le sonrió a ella y le dirigió una mirada bastante interesada a Theodore, de hecho, él sintió como la mujer tomaba nota de uno y cada uno de sus atributos físicos, Luna parecía ignorante de toda esa escandalosa atención y eso le hizo gracia a Theo, luego la mesera anotó la orden y se fue rápidamente, Luna intentó sonreírle a Theo- el té es para que nos calmemos, no te preocupes yo invitó.

-No me gusta el té- rezongó Theo cauteloso. Realmente no estaba cómodo en un sitio como ese y de verdad, admiraba la calma de la chica, porque él de verdad estaba a punto de gritar. Una cosa era enfrentarse a muerte a seres humano, uno sabia de que eran capaces y de que no….Pero las arpías estaban consideradas especies mágicas de alta peligrosidad…y él solo las había visto dibujadas en los libros…hasta ahora. En fin, una nueva experiencia casi mortal para contarla por ahí, a quien le gustasen las historias extrañas y casi increíbles ¿Arpías en Londres? ¿Desde cuándo?...Sin duda si se lo preguntaba a la chica, ella le daría toda una conferencia académica llena de tecnicismos. Lovegood habló algo de una maestría, sin duda de alguna universidad mágica importante y prestigiosa, todos los Ravenclaw´s siempre tenían los cupos en las mejores instituciones mágicas, no por nada eran considerados unos genios. ¡Rayos! Theo sintió una pisca de envidia, él siempre quiso ir a la universidad, estudiar algo como Historia de la Magia o Filosofía mágica, se le daban bien esos temas, porque era un lector voraz, claro, esos sueños se destruyeron cuando se tatuó la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, estaba seguro que si se atrevía a poner el pie en alguna universidad, seria inmediatamente rechazado por el rectorado, ninguna institución docente en el mundo mágico le daría entrada a un maldito ex –mortifago como él. Otro sueño sin cumplir, otra esperanza vana.

Theo se limitó a admirar el lugar. Era bastante ecléctico, con una decoración rimbombante y extravagante de influencia oriental, el aroma a incienso era asfixiante, multitud de puff´s y muebles desperdigados por aquí y por allá, algunas personas fumaban pipas de agua, la música era rock indie, quizás lo único aceptable del lugar. Sin duda todo ese ambiente bohemio se acomodaba bien a su personalidad, excepto por la pinta hippie de algunos de los comensales, nunca le atrajo especialmente la idea de las flores y la paz mundial, aunque con el sexo libre no tenía ningún problema, de todas maneras, lo gótico era más de su estilo. Viéndolo bien, la decoración del lugar era lamentable, incluso tenían un retrato de Elvis Presley hecho en ¡terciopelo! era el colmo de la vulgaridad, un insulto para el dios del rock´n roll, un atentando a sus retinas. Para colmo, tres arpías lo esperaban a fuera con ganas de asesinarlo. Una perspectiva nada acogedora.

-Te gustara el té- dijo ella- ahora dime, ¿Qué hacías caminando solo en un callejón? El centro de Londres es peligroso, abundan los delincuentes.

-Y al parecer las arpías también, en todo caso, tú también caminabas por allí- respondió Nott,

-Ya te lo dije, necesito terminar mi maestría para luego empezar con el doctorado- dijo ella- por eso andaba cazándolas

-¡Cazándolas!- bufó Theo- o sea que no era cosa solo de observar, tú realmente intentabas ponerle las manos encima a uno de esos bichos…de hecho, te vi haciéndolo, insisto ¿Estás demente?

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Luna abriendo sus grandes ojos celestes. Primero la llamó loca y ahora demente….de verdad que no estaba siendo agradable con ella. Sin embargo se veía genuinamente preocupado.

-Déjame ver , hum ¿La hora?- le respondió Theo cínicamente- tengo entendido que de noche es cuando son más activas.

-Me supongo que tienen que estar despiertas para hacer lo que hacen y producir pequeñas arpías bebés- contestó Luna.

-Pretendías verlas…en plena acción- dijo Theo- que asco…..sabes Lovegood….si quieres ver sexo extraño solo tienes que pedírmelo y te daré un paseo por la zona roja de Londres. Incluso…si me lo solicitas agradablemente….puedo hasta hacerte una demostración privada.

-Estás siendo muy poco amable…y de paso…grosero conmigo- dijo ella toda seria.

-Pues me pongo quisquilloso cuando me atacan los nervios…perdona si te insulte en algo…todo es en broma….en fin…Tenemos que irnos- dijo Theo, luego aclaró- mejor dicho, tengo que irme. Tú puedes quedarte- hizo un gesto exagerado con la mano- aquí en Shangrilah.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre del café?- preguntó ella con vivo interés- ¿Habías venido antes?

-Ni de casualidad- respondió Theo un poco hosco. La chica lo jaló por la manga de la camisa y lo obligó a sentarse. Theo dudoso la dejó, tampoco le provocaba salir de nuevo y enfrentarse a las arpías, necesitaba refuerzos.

-Quédate- le pidió ella.

-Maldita sea, está bien, tú ganas- contestó Theo. Cuando le parecía que podía ser increíble, había descubierto que de verdad le tenía pánico a algo, a las malditas arpías. Lucían en su mente como el espíritu de todas las mujeres a las que embaucó en su vida atacándolo pidiendo venganza. Definitivamente, estaba loco.

-¿Quiero que me expliques que pasa? Estás un poco alterado- dijo ella en voz baja. Tomó su largo cabello rubio y lo enredó en una trenza improvisada. Theo se hundió en su silla.

-Creo que me hirieron- dijo Theo- aquí…..- se señaló el hombro

-Déjame ver…quítate la chaqueta y la camisa- dijo ella, enseguida hurgó en su bolso, tomó unos anteojos y se los colocó. Sus ojos lucían mas grandes con gafas si acaso eso fuese posible. Theo casi deja escapar una carcajada poco educada pero se contuvo, a ninguna mujer le agradaba que se burlaran de su aspecto. Además, ella no era fea, no lucia fea con las gafas…solo un poco extraña. .

-¡Quieres que me quite la camisa…aquí..en este sitió?- preguntó Theo.

-Nadie molestará- dijo Luna- el otro día una chica se quitó toda la ropa bailando sobre una mesa…creo que estaba pasada de tragos- Theo abrió los ojos intrigado…al parecer esa Lovegood solía frecuentar sitios tan inusuales como él, eso sin duda fue sorpresivo. Mas sorpresa aun que ella lo decía sin perder ese aire de inocencia…Que criatura más extraña era Lovegood- Si alguien pregunta, te lo hizo un perro.

-Claro…porque se parecen mucho las heridas- rezongó Theo, pero se quitó la camisa. Luna se acercó, miró su hombro con ojo experto, tratando de no distraerse por las esculpidas formas de Theo y luego disimuladamente sacó un frasquito de su cartera y se lo vertió en la herida, Theo se mordió la lengua, el líquido ardía, pero inmediatamente percibió como la herida se cerraba. Luego de eso volvió a ponerse la camisa. Nadie al parecer se dio cuenta de lo sucedido o estaban demasiado drogados para darse cuenta, a Theo le parecían altamente sospechosas las pipas de agua.

-Gracias-Luna asintió, mientras Theo con cautela todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, su varita la tenía guardada en la chaqueta, la ocultó de inmediato a llegar a ese sitio lleno de muggles

-Hey chicos….hay tres cosas paradas frente al negocio- dijo un joven un poco asombrado- se ven escalofriantes

-Siéntate Gary….el hachis te cayó mal- respondió su amigo-yo no veo nada

Theo miró a Luna.

-Supongo que esas tres solos nos atacarán a nosotros- dijo Theo entrecerrando los ojos, Luna asintió-no nos conviene tener una victima muggle por aquí….por lo menos no me conviene a mí.

-Qué bueno que lo tienes todo tan claro- respondió ella con una sonrisita de circunstancias- en general solo atacan a los magos…..y se ponen furiosas cuando las intentas atrapar.

-¿En serio pretendías atraparlas?- preguntó él por enésima vez.

- Por supuesto que sí- respondió ella.

-En San Mungo tienen un buen departamento de Psiquiatría…te convendría pasar un tiempo allí- dijo él de pronto.

-Soy criptozoóloga…no sanadora- respondió ella.

-Estoy hablando de que te internes…como paciente- aclaró él. Ella le sacó la lengua y puso cara de disgusto. Theo sonrió de nuevo, caray, no podía dejar de sonreír tomándole el pelo a esa chica, la tenía estampada en la cara desde hacía un buen rato y disfrutaba haciéndose el tonto con ella. Se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y de nuevo se tornó serio. Él no era un bufón para andar riéndose como un imbécil ni divirtiendo a los demás.

- ¿Tienes mi teléfono?- preguntó él.

-Si- dijo ella entregándole el celular a Theo- pero creo que no tiene batería.

-¿Tienes un celular?- Luna negó con la cabeza y añadió- atrás cerca de los baños hay un teléfono, te lo pueden prestar.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de todo?- dijo Theo hosco.

-Tienes que usar tantas malas palabras, no te quedan bien- refunfuñó Luna. Theo abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró intempestivamente. Ella tenía razón.

-¿No tenias que llamar a alguien?- dijo Luna- Ve, ándate, si no eres grosero, puede que te presten el teléfono.

-Perfecto- dijo Theo y se levantó, luego de dudarlo un poco, se giró y le dijo a la chica- No te muevas. Esas cosas están ahí afuera.

-Te olvidas que la experta en bichos aquí soy yo- contestó Luna, Theo iba a protestar pero ella dijo- De acuerdo, estaré esperándote.

Theo pidió acceso al teléfono en la barra y fue hasta la cabina. Marcó presuroso el número de Malfoy y escuchó el sonido de espera.

-¡Demonios Draco!- dijo Theo impaciente- contesta. No es hora de ponerse melindroso.

-Hola- escuchó la voz acerada de Draco desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo- dijo Theo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Theo?- esta vez el tono de su amigo subió unos decibeles, Theo miró a su alrededor agazapándose contra el teléfono. Sin duda se oía perfectamente la conversación, trató de cerciorase que nadie lo escuchaba- ¿Por qué Lunática Lovegood me llamó? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo sabias que era Lovegood? Te llamo de mi teléfono y tú no contestaste…ella me lo dijo. En fin ni preguntare…el jefe de WANTED debe ser omnisciente y omnipresente ¿No es así?- dijo Theo casi en un susurro. Miró a la mesa donde estaba sentada Luna y ella lo saludo con una mano un poco entusiastamente, Theo le devolvió el saludo y enseguida le dio la espalda. La chica lo observaba con esos grandes ojos azules parecidos a los de una lechuza y él no tenía intensiones que lo expiaran.

-Si atendí la llamada…escuche su voz….la reconocí y decidí que no tenia porque contestarle, me imaginé alguna broma tuya de mal gusto- dijo Draco- ¿Ahora sales con Lovegood? No me parece que ella sea tu tipo…oh..disculpa…cualquiera que sea de la especie humana es de tu tipo.

-Me acosté con una mujer-lobo una vez- dijo Theo- eso cuenta, aunque estaba algo borracho.

-¿Y cómo te fue? – preguntó Draco tratando de no burlarse más. Recordaba el asunto, fue en la Selva Negra en Alemania, y Theo se puso a jugar con fuego. Aunque no pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

-Podemos ponernos serios…estoy llamando por un asunto urgente- increpó Theo.

-Estás hablando conmigo y tu voz suena normalmente fastidiosa como siempre, no parece que tengas una verdadera emergencia, es mas…me atrevería a decir que solo me llamas para joderme la noche. Dime Theo ¿Cómo te fue con la mujer-lobo?

-Redefinió mi concepto de sexo salvaje…eso te lo seguro- respondió Theodore impaciente- Draco, estoy metido en un pequeño aprieto. Una arpía me atacó y si no es por Lunática, te aseguró que no salgo de esa. Y ahora son tres arpías las que me siguen. Creo que me hará falta algo de ayuda

-Estoy ocupado- respondió Draco- muy ocupado. Supongo que puedes arreglártelas solo.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- preguntó Theo- quiero hablar con ella.

-Está dormida…descansando del ataque- dijo Draco- cuando despierte le diré que te llame.

-Mi batería murió- dijo Theo.

-Eso es imperdonable sin duda para un miembro de WANTED, quedarse completamente incomunicado- respondió Draco con calma- ¿Qué pasó con el repuesto?

-Creo que se cayó de mi chaqueta mientras corría. Digamos que cuando aparecieron tres esculturales y atractivas arpías rogando por mis huesos no tuve cabeza para nada mas- dijo Theo cínicamente- estoy en un café en medio de Ball Street. Tienes que venir a ayudarme. No puedo salir de aquí. Y déjame decirte Draco, este sitio es horroroso y Lovegood está tan loca como una cabra, ¿Sabes que ella persigue a las arpías? ven a sacarme, rápido.

-Sobrevivirás- dijo Draco- a las arpías no les gusta la luz ni los sitios cerrados. Quédate allí, junto a Lovegood, por lo que se, ella es una experta internacionalmente reconocida en criaturas mágicas. He asistido a una o dos de sus conferencias.

Theo iba a contestar algo, pero Draco interrumpió la comunicación abruptamente. Theo rodó los ojos, como rayos todo el mundo sabía que a las arpías no les gustaba la luz menos él.

0o0

Despertó súbitamente, abriendo los ojos y ampliándolos, el sitio era oscuro y por un momento sintió pánico, recordó el dolor, estar sangrando hasta morir y un grito escapó de su garganta, estuvo a punto de incorporarse de la superficie donde permanecía echada, sin embargo, sintió una mano caliente en su hombro que la tocó suavemente y que con firmeza la obligó a permanecer acostada.

-Calma….estamos en mi casa….. no hay peligro- Hermione escuchó ese tono de voz ronco que arrastraba las palabras, entonces recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido y el papel que ese hombre había desempeñado, fue su salvador y su seductor….quizás sería su condena, aun así el temor se alejó de su cabeza y ella que hasta ese momento yacía de medio lado dándole la espalda, giró su cuerpo hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Draco Malfoy acostado bocarriba a su lado, aun en la oscuridad de donde se encontraban, Hermione observó que estaba completamente vestido y que miraba al techo.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando algo la estancia, el cabello de él refulgía en la oscuridad, sus ojos grises parecían más oscuros de lo que eran y su expresión era de concentración.

_Un galeón por tus pensamientos Draco Malfoy_, Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo, motivada por la más profunda curiosidad. Cuando creía saber cómo se comportaría y la actitud que tomaría, él siempre derrumbaba todos sus supuestos. Verdaderamente ¿Qué clase de hombre era Malfoy?

Ella de pronto dejó de mirarlo porque se sintió tonta y se dedicó a observar el lugar, estaban en una habitación….reconoció el sitio pesar de la penumbra, era su habitación….en su casa, Hermione agradeció que no la hubiese llevado con sus padres, quizás no hubiese podido ocultar de ellos todo el torbellino mental que tenía en esos momentos, sus mejillas le ardían, su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a su azoramiento y sería vergonzoso que otros se dieran cuenta de su situación, pero inexplicablemente no le daba pena con Malfoy, después de todo él era el culpable directo. No quería que sus padres le hicieran preguntas, donde estuvo y con quien, tampoco le provocaba contestarlas. En todo caso, con la única persona en el mundo que necesitaba hablar con urgencia era con él.

Pero…. ¿qué diablos le diría?

Draco estiró la mano para encender la lámpara de noche, la iluminación no mejoró mucho pero al menos podían verse las caras. Sus ojos grises la taladraban y la expresión de su cara no le ofrecía ninguna pista a ella sobre lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Y realmente Hermione tenía curiosidad, porque después de los acontecimientos, sin duda él y ella tenían bastante para pensar y analizar. Pero quizás, él no quisiera hablarlo.

Hermione opinaba que acostarse con Malfoy fue una locura…una insensatez….algo que no debió suceder. Aun así su cuerpo le recordaba constantemente que ella lo quiso así, de esa forma, en ese justo momento. Fue participe voluntario en el desenfrenado sexo que tuvo con él.

No podía planteárselo como una derrota a su dignidad, tampoco quería considerar una ofensa perder la virginidad de ese modo, con el sujeto menos indicado, con un individuo a quien se juró no permitirle esa clase libertades, aunque ella lo desease. Y quizás la sorpresa, fue la manera en la que él se comportó con ella, como la besó, como la acarició. Nada calculado, ni una seducción premeditada. Sucedió con prisas, con anhelo, con una desesperación nada disimulada en el momento más insólito, mientras ella recuperaba la fuerza después de estar a punto de morir. ¿Cómo resistirse ante eso? Ninguna mujer en su situación podría. Aparte, al parecer a los dos los excitaba la adrenalina. Sin contar el efecto del maldito hechizo.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que él fuese tan intenso?

Mejor ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ella fuese a corresponder esa pasión en el momento y lugar más insólito?

Si bien lo de la otra vez, fue un interesante preludio que claramente demostró que él no era ningún tempano de hielo, Hermione consideró que Malfoy siempre tuvo el control de la situación, por lo menos al principio. Le dio placer, la encaró y luego la trató como una estúpida. La inexperiencia de Hermione quedó en evidencia y ella se odió por ser tan débil y tan tonta. Y lo odió a él por ser tan manipulador y enfrentarla a sus inseguridades.

¿Pero realmente lo odiaba?….de ninguna manera, no lo odiaba, simplemente no congeniaba con él, tenia opiniones diametralmente opuestas sobre casi todo asunto. Pero ¿era cierto? Quizás pensó de esa forma porque no habían estado nunca en una situación en la que ambos quisieran lo mismo.

Detestaba cuando intentaba controlarla, dominarla y manipularla, ella se defendía lo mejor que podía. Pero tenerlo en la misma posición que ella, a su mismo nivel, luciendo sus debilidades como cualquier mortal, despojándose de esa frialdad de la que siempre hacia ostentación derrumbó sus muros y sus reticencias.

Lo que pasó entre ellos, no fue de ninguna manera una situación que Malfoy controlase, su mirada, la brusquedad con la que la tocó, el fuego de sus besos. Hermione se dio cuenta que él estaba tan fuera de control como ella. Y verlo perder su altanería y su dominio, fue demasiado excitante para ella, al punto que no pudo resistirse.

Era inexplicable como dos personas que jamás llegaban a un acuerdo, que permanecían discutiendo acaloradamente cada vez que se veían, podían entenderse tan bien en el aspecto carnal. No necesitaron decirse ni una sola palabra, Malfoy parecía saber instintivamente lo que le gustaba, la manera de tocarla para volverla loca y Hermione supo por sus reacciones físicas que todo lo que ella le hizo le gustó a él.

No supo el momento exacto en que se durmió, quizás después de la cuarta vez que tuvieron sexo o fue la quinta, no lo recordaba bien, todo parecía ahora muy nebuloso, de lo único que estaba plenamente consciente es que si se durmió fue por agotamiento, porque ganas de ir por el sexto acoplamiento no le faltaron, a él tampoco, lo cierto es que cansada, ser rindió al sueño a pesar de la incomodidad de estar desnuda sobre un suelo de grava, con el cuerpo de Malfoy encima. Vagamente recordaba despertar un momento cuando él la vestía con su propio abrigo y se desaparecían juntos hasta llegar a una cama. ¿Cómo encontró su varita? De seguro estuvo revisando el lugar donde había caído. Ella suspiró al sentir la blandura del colchón y volvió a quedarse dormida otra vez. Fueron demasiadas emociones intensas y su mente reclamó sosiego por un rato.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido por años.

-Son las doce de la noche….del día siguiente- respondió Draco hoscamente. No estaba de mal humor, más bien estaba un poco impaciente, simplemente el hecho de que ella estuviese completamente repuesta, lo llevaba a pisar de nuevo el terreno de la realidad. La fantasía donde ambos tenían sexo hasta desgastarse sin que les importase más nada que ellos dos ya habían terminado. No sabía cómo rayos Granger reaccionaria y estaba preparándose para la ofensiva adecuada. Despertar al lado de una mujer después de una noche de tórrida pasión nunca representó un problema para él, Draco Malfoy era generoso con sus amantes, quizás no tanto en palabras pero si en regalos y dinero, en general se iban satisfechas, tanto por el acto en si como en su comportamiento después. Él era un patán, cierto, pero cuando se lo proponía era esplendido con las chicas con las que se acostaba. Lamentablemente sabía que sus artimañas no servirían con Hermione Granger, porque ella no respondía como ninguna otra mujer con la que se relacionase, para empezar no era una puta, eso estaba claro. Y él siempre anduvo con putas porque Draco Malfoy nunca le debía nada a nadie ni se exponía a situaciones vulnerables como encariñarse con alguien.

Ella era un enigma, uno que estaba intentando todavía descifrar. ¿Cómo tratar a una mujer que se le enfrentaba con osadía, que era capaz de aparentar fragilidad y al mismo tiempo terminaba revolcándose con él como una gata en celo? Ella era una salvaje en la cama, como prueba todavía tenía las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda. Y era inteligente, era dura, era una persona de principios y era tan orgullosa como él. En ese momento, Draco sabía que de ninguna forma los regalos ni una conversación circunstancial servirían para apaciguarla, tampoco podía echarla de su departamento así no más y esperaba que las palabras no le faltaran y fueran las adecuadas. No estaba dispuesto a fingir que no había sucedido nada, pero tampoco se planteaba disfrazar con frases dulces y empalagosas el hecho de que se había acostado con su principal antagonista, a la que juró no tocar jamás para no complicarse la vida. Le quitó la honra y suponía que ella tendría que decir algo al respecto, aunque para él no representase un asunto crucial, no deseaba maltratarla porque la respetaba, solo esperaba que ella apreciase un poco de sinceridad. Lo importante no fue que la desvirgó, lo crucial era que se había acostado con ella. Y eso iba a ser un maldito dolor de cabeza, para los dos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él no estaba seguro de querer renunciar a su cuerpo ni el placer que este le daba por los momentos. Por lo pronto no estaba histérica insultándolo y al menos eso presentaba un panorama menos turbulento. Sin embargo, él estaba preparándose mentalmente para el rechazo.

-¿He estado durmiendo todo el día?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Dieciocho horas para ser exactos….ya empezaba a preocuparme - respondió Draco.

-La reunión con Harry…¿Qué sucedió? Oh no…mis padres-Hermione hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama pero Draco la jaló de nuevo, obligándola a permanecer en su lugar, ella se apretujo al abrigó y jaló una sabana para cubrirse.

-Ya hablé con Potter, Theo le avisó a tus padres que estás conmigo- dijo Draco secamente, su voz no expresaba disgusto, pero ella lo notaba incomodo- no sé si lo recuerdas, pero estuviste a punto de morir.

-Recuerdo exactamente lo que me sucedió- dijo ella tratando de aparentar calma. Rememorar el hecho en su cabeza, la ponía intranquila, pero era de esperarse.

-Por un momento….solo por un momento….pensé que ibas a morir realmente- dijo él pausadamente, no añadió de que realmente estuvo aterrorizado de que ella muriese- luego….te salve usando el vinculo…y después….después…..

-Después te acostaste conmigo- respondió ella después de una profunda respiración. Negar lo evidente no servía de nada, posponer una conversación tampoco. Estaban hablando calmadamente, como nunca lo hacían, ella no sabía si tener sexo iba a cambiar sustancialmente su trato entre los dos. Probablemente si lo haría, entonces Hermione estaba preguntándose si de pasar a arenas movedizas con Malfoy no se había sumergido de lleno en un lodazal de incertidumbre. No saber cómo tratarlo después de eso era desquiciante. Ella tampoco deseaba que le echase en cara que le quitó la virginidad, eso de veras la enloquecería, un Draco Malfoy contrito ofreciéndole disculpas o al contrario, vanagloriándose por ello. Demasiado para la mente practica de Hermione. No era la virginidad lo que le preocupaba, era que se entregó a él. Y ella no estaba segura de soportar sus burlas ni su rechazo, mucho menos su condescendencia. .

-Nos acostamos….varias veces- dijo él.

-Cinco veces- dijo ella.

-Fueron seis- contestó Draco, ella lo miró desconcertada y él tuvo que explicarse- tuve sexo contigo cuando llegamos aquí, de pronto no lo recuerdas, estabas medio dormida….pero no me rechazaste…incluso colaboraste de buen grado.

-Probablemente no tenía ninguna razón para rechazarte en ese momento-dijo ella con velada indignación. Que se acostara con ella estando dormida, era casi una violación, que le echase en cara que participó en el acto… ¡dormida! era una excusa bastante pobre, aunque ella no dudase un segundo de sus capacidades de seducción…pero ¿dormida? ¡Es que ese maldito hombre no podía aguantar sus impulsos!…al parecer no…era chocante tratar con él, desquiciante a lo sumo, pero el lado perverso de Hermione se sentía secretamente complacido de que él la desease tanto que no esperó a que ella despertase, no dejaba de pensar, que rayos le habría hecho mientras ella dormía y de que placeres innombrables se habría perdido, quizás de bastantes, el dolor pulsante que tenia entre las piernas fue bastante revelador, sus partes intimas palpitaban seguramente del abuso al que habían sido sometidas. ¡Maldito Hombre! ¡Es que acaso era una maquina sexual! Sus preocupaciones acerca del trato que tendrían pronto se desvanecieron, él seguía siendo el mismo idiota y ella no perdió la destreza en su sarcasmo dirigido a él. Bien por los dos, sería demasiado incomodo, antinatural y falso que de pronto se dedicaran a darse mimos como un par de enamorados, cosa que no eran de seguro.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo él-¿Tienes algún motivo para rechazarme?

-No lo sé…no he pensado en ello- respondió ella evasiva. En su cabeza estaban batallando el decoro, la indignación y el deseo….y este último iba ganando por una cabeza.

-Pues yo si lo he hecho….tengo horas pensando qué diablos voy a hacer contigo- dijo Draco- más allá de follarte hasta dejarte inconsciente.

-¿Y como me porte contigo mientras dormía? ¿ te di placer?- preguntó ella irónica. Draco le lanzó una mirada intensa y ella se la sostuvo, sus ojos grises brillaban como plata bruñida, los ojos de un depredador, él la admiró toda despeinada, furiosa, con la piel pálida y los labios hinchados, seguramente por los besos que se habían dado, en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta que estaba en graves problemas. Todavía la deseaba. No recordaba haber besado tanto a una mujer teniendo sexo. De hecho no recordaba besar a una mujer como la besó a ella ni que ninguna le correspondiese con tanta intensidad. La frase" graves problemas" le quedaba corta, mejor sería decir que tenia la soga en el cuello. Sentir esa lujuria por alguien no era normal. Sobre todo tratándose de un tipo que intentaba hacer de la frialdad su forma de vida.

-Mucho…demasiado- dijo él con la voz enronquecida-una vez que terminé, quise hacértelo de nuevo, pero ya tú no estabas en condiciones de participar.

-¿Nunca te cansas de eso? ¿Cierto?- respondió ella.

-De follar contigo…..jamás- dijo él.

Bueno, pensó ella, ahí tenia la respuesta, no iba a haber rechazo de parte de él, al contrario, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, probablemente él veladamente le estaba insinuando que sucedería de nuevo.

Ella se maldijo por sentir la expectativa concentrándose en su bajo vientre. Era un hecho comprobado, se podía enloquecer de pura lujuria. Quizás el golpe que se dio en la cabeza le había quitado cualquier capacidad de raciocinio, porque estar pensando en serio que tenía ganas de repetirlo, no podía ser ningún pensamiento coherente de su parte.

Hermione no respondió, se encogió en la cama, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a tratar de armar su rompecabezas mental.

-¿Vas a reclamarme algo?- preguntó Draco.

-No veo el porqué…tú querías…yo quería….sucedió porque ambos lo deseamos- dijo ella.

-Bien porque no soporto los lloriqueos- dijo él- menos el arrepentimiento.

-Yo no estoy arrepentida de lo que sucedió- dijo ella sinceramente- ¿tú lo estás?

-No...Todavía no- dijo él.

Un tenso silenció se creó entre ellos de pronto, Hermione analizaba el significado de esas palabras. Quizás estuviese adelantándose demasiado, quizás él no deseaba seguir explorando esa nueva dinámica entre los dos.

-Estuviste a punto de morir….Snape casi lo logró- dijo él de pronto- no sé si recuerdas donde caíste, por suerte no te rompiste el cuello- el tono de voz de Draco era mortalmente serio, ni un dejo de ironía, parecía realmente preocupado.

-No quiero hablar de eso….todavía no- dijo ella apretando los ojos. El dolor que sintió al caer y fracturarse todos los huesos de su cuerpo estaba todavía presente, sentía un sobresalto en el cuerpo de solo recordarlo, jamás había tenido un accidente en su vida, nunca ni siquiera le tomaron puntos y solo recordar la agonía, el dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, la certeza de que moriría, fue lo más aterrador que experimentó alguna vez. Estar en situaciones potencialmente mortales le era conocido, pero exceptuando lo que pasó en Malfoy Manor, su tortura a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione jamás sintió la muerte rozándola tan cerca. En medio de todo, llegó él y entonces le pidió que no la dejase morir, en una súplica desesperada. Y vio sus ojos, verdadero pánico en sus ojos, esa noche, ella vio algo más en su mirada y en sus gestos, verdadero temor de perderla, o por lo menos eso le pareció. Y eso removió algo profundo en su interior, ella era buena juzgando las reacciones de los demás y lo que percibió en él fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que siempre observó, un destello quizás de quien realmente era Draco Malfoy. Recordaba sus manos palpándola con cuidado, sus palabras seguras y confiadas dándole aliento, a pesar de que seguro él estaba tan aterrado como ella, sus brazos rodeándola protectoramente, ella percibió una sensación de calor diferente al hechizo y distinto a todo lo que experimentaba con él. Y por eso, alimentado por sus audaces caricias, por el deseo sexual que le imprimía el hechizo de vinculación y por ese beso, otorgado y correspondido con ansia y turbación, fue que ella se entregó, libremente a él, sin restricciones y sobre todo sin arrepentimientos.

Y lo disfrutó, como lo gozó, el cielo cayó sobre ella en el momento del clímax, accedió a un pedazo de firmamento. Era increíble como el contacto íntimo con otra persona podía desatar esa tormenta dentro de ella. Hermione estaba segura de que si hubiese sabido antes que el sexo era así, lo hubiese hecho desde hacía un buen tiempo, perdió un tiempo valioso de disfrute por ser tan mojigata respecto a ese tema, y descubrió que para gozarlo, no tenía que estar locamente enamorada del sujeto en cuestión. Ella era una mujer romántica, sin embargo su romanticismo no fue particularmente agredido por acostarse con Draco Malfoy, eso era sin duda, curioso. Después que lo tuvo, que sintió como su mente se expandía y se fragmentaba, como ese nudo concentrado en su bajo vientre hacia explosión, solo deseo mas y mas y mas. Quiso que él la devorara viva y devorarlo vivo también, era una especie de hambre que no encontraba satisfacción. No eran suficientes los besos, ni las caricias, ni él abriéndose paso dentro de su cuerpo, ella quiso más y más. Y lo consiguió, él se lo dio todo, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin respiro. La hizo suya completamente. Sin vuelta atrás.

Malfoy le hizo una propuesta hacia más de una semana, le ofreció ser su amante, nada más, sin compromisos, sin ataduras, solo para aliviar la carga del hechizo. Y ella se negó porque no estaba segura de él, porque era una romántica perdida que deseaba que la sedujeran, porque no confiaba en él, temía que estuviese jugando con ella y por otro lado veía a Malfoy tan renuente como ella de dar ese paso. Una cosa era dar alivio a una sensación tormentosa de desearse como lo hacían, otra muy diferente someterse al control de una vinculación mágica.

Ella se negó porque era lo lógico, él prometió jamás buscarla. Hermione sintió una punzada de desconcierto cuando lo notó sinceramente aliviado de que ella lo hubiese rechazado. Después de todo, él estaba muy consciente de los diferentes que eran, de las complicaciones innecesarias de enredarse. Ninguno de los dos parecía olvidar quien era el otro. Sus resoluciones parecían completa, después de todo él era Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger, orgullosos, independientes, decididos, jamás daban vuelta atrás.

Y sin embargo, solo bastó un momento, una situación al borde de la muerte, para que desecharan todo eso y se entregaran uno al otro.

Hermione se giró de nuevo y contempló a Draco quien permanecía acostado completamente vestido con una mano colocada distraídamente sobre su pecho y otra sirviéndole de almohada para apoyar la cabeza, ella detalló su perfil, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca no ofrecía ninguna expresión. Su pecho bajaba y subía con la respiración acompasada. Ella se acostó y siguió mirándolo. Que diferente lucia cuando estaba tranquilo y quieto y ningún insulto ni ofensa salía de su boca.

-Puedo escuchar tu cabeza trabajando a mil por hora….el clic de los engranajes de tus procesos mentales encajando y desencajando todo lo que pasó…no pierdas el tiempo….estás cosas no tienen justificación…no responden a la lógica- dijo él de pronto cortando el silencio- te preguntas una y otra vez como diablos terminamos haciéndolo, después que los dos sostuvimos esa lamentable discusión…donde yo dije cosas que jamás debí haber pronunciado. Donde tú me rechazaste en un ataque de moralidad muy propio de ti.

Hermione se limitó a escucharlo. Era bueno que él iniciase la conversación y se explicase, porque de verdad ella tenía poco o casi nada que decir. ¿Cómo rayos justificarse? No tenía sentido ahora, con hechizo o no de por medio, lo cierto fue que se acostó con él porque así lo quiso. Toda su renuencia anterior quedaba en nada. La única forma de salir elegantemente de ese atolladero era aceptarlo con todas las consecuencias derivadas del hecho de que ahora estaba expuesta en carne viva a él.

-Te ofrecí….ser mi amante…en un momento irreflexivo de mi parte…todavía bajo los efectos de ese inusual momento contigo. Luego recuperé la cordura, nada mas fuera de orden y lógica que tú y yo pudiésemos tener alguna especie de relación, aunque fuese en el terreno físico. No nos llevamos bien, de hecho, creo que nunca nos llevaremos bien, estamos en desacuerdo en las cosas más fundamentales- dijo Draco -Siempre me dije a mi mismo que el día que me buscase una amante, una verdadera amante no una folla de una noche, sería una mujer que me entendiese. Tú no eres esa mujer. Y lamentablemente no eres una folla de una noche tampoco. Eso lo tengo bien claro.

Él era duro y filoso cuando hablaba, ella ya lo sabía, pero eso no evitó que sintiese una punzada nada confortante dentro de su pecho, como un dolor sordo. Hermione se maldijo a sí misma, ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando? Que le enviase un ramo de flores. Ella se dispuso a contraatacar.

-Si te rechace…..fue por las mismas razones que tú…..no iba a ser esclava de una emoción prestada por un hechizo…..tampoco iba a aceptar someterme a ti- dijo Hermione- yo nunca estaré de acuerdo con tu forma de ver la vida, tú desprecias mi forma de ver la vida. Tampoco eres el hombre ideal para mí….ni siquiera para un asunto casual.

-No desprecio tu forma de ver la vida, simplemente no la comparto- respondió Draco tajante- El hechizo fue una buena excusa en ese momento, para los dos, sucumbir a una emoción originada por una maldición no resulta atractivo de ninguna manera, sobre todo porque no sabemos de que se trata y las consecuencias que podrían originarse, no, no era lo prudente, dejar que controle nuestros actos, aun cuando yo no puedo explicar todavía porque aun sin tener contacto con tu mano, yo siento lo que siento por ti.

Eso si fue una sorpresa para Hermione, al punto que abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó ella.

-Creo que he sido bastante obvio, así que hasta el favor, no insultes tu inteligencia y no me preguntes pendejadas- dijo él- en todo caso no es ni más ni menos de lo que tú sientes por mi…..lujuria, creo que eso quedó bastante claro o ¿es que acaso tú sientes algo mas por mi?…..te lo diré una vez y tómatelo como un consejo…no cometas el error de ilusionarte de alguien por una buena follada.

-Eres un imbécil- ella intentó levantarse de la cama, pero él la mantuvo bien sujeta agarrándola del brazo.

-Entonces pasó…me deje llevar…te follé porque no pude aguantarme y al parecer tú tampoco. El hechizo, la piel, tu aroma, tu cuerpo, no pude y no quise pelear contra ello. Pensé que la necesidad se aliviaría una vez consumado el acto, pero no fue así….fue peor….y sabes lo más desconcertante de todo….las siguientes veces….ni siquiera unimos nuestras marcas…fuimos solo tú y yo.

Ella se incorporó de la cama, él también. Poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose, Draco tomó su cara con una mano, la dejó pasar por su cabello y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás hasta el punto que ella gimió de dolor e incomodidad, Hermione tomó su mano con la suya y le clavó las uñas.

-Me haces daño- dijo ella pero él la calló con un beso apasionado, enredando su lengua con la de ella. Cuando se separaron, las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas.

-Entonces ya sabes a lo que me refiero….es más fuerte ahora….mucho más intenso…y ya no voy a luchar contra eso….la decisión es tuya..siempre ha sido tuya… te lo vuelvo a preguntar…¿Quieres estar conmigo?- dijo él, con los ojos oscurecidos de puro deseo-Porque de ser así, te lo advierto, corres riesgo de ser seriamente dañada Hermione Granger….física y mentalmente. Una vez casi te maté intentando violarte.

-Tú no puedes hacerme daño….morirías- dijo ella.

-Cierto- dijo él-pero eso no significa que no pueda intentarlo.

-Tú no vas a hacerme daño, no me lo hiciste anoche y no me lo harás ahora- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama, esta vez él no hizo ningún intento de detenerla.

Hermione se apretujo en el abrigo que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y se situó directamente en la ventana, intento distraerse con las luces de la ciudad. La ventana ofrecía una vista panorámica de todo Londres.

Draco se levantó y se quedo detrás de ella a distancia prudencial.

- Supongo que estás esperando una escena- dijo ella.

-Pues esto parece precisamente eso….una escena- dijo Draco- y yo detesto….las escenas.

-No te tengo miedo- dijo ella.

-Deberías- dijo él. Una de las cosas por las cuales, él no estaba seguro de si lo que hacía era lo correcto, era precisamente el hechizo de Voldemort. No deseaba ponerla en una situación peligrosa, trataba de amedrentarla por muy buenas razones y no quería exponer sus secretos ante ella. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, lo deseaba, deseaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a andar ese tortuoso camino con él. Después de haberla probado, no iba a dejarla….justamente lo que se temió, pero al diablo, él siempre obtenía lo que quería. Pero no sin que ella tuviese al menos una advertencia- Tú no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Tú eres duro….pero yo….-ella giró su cara para ofrecerle una mirada llena de decisión- yo soy tan dura que tú. Sobreviví una guerra donde me perseguían como una rata solo por el mero hecho de existir. Estuve a punto de morir unas cuantas veces, perdí a personas que quería, arriesgue mi vida y la de mis padres. Acostarme contigo no va derrumbarme.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda- dijo él impresionado del tesón que ella había demostrado esa noche. Cuando supuso que al menos estaría un poco alterada, ella parecía llevarlo con más calma que él- pero si más lo recuerdo, yo era uno de los que te perseguía como una rata. Si no te maté, era porque no podía hacerlo….por el hechizo.

-Sinceramente Malfoy….¿serias capaz de matarme ahora?- preguntó ella.

-En mis cinco sentidos….jamás….existe el vinculo….pero lo más importante es que yo realmente no deseo hacerlo- respondió él sinceramente-pero conmigo jamás se puede estar seguro, en una situación extrema…yo….puedo hacerte daño…verdadero daño.

Hermione meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió tristemente. Ofrecerle a una mujer ser su amante y advertirle que puede herirla en el proceso no es la mejor declaración ni la más apropiada. Estaba cansada de las tortuosidades de Malfoy, pero eso era quizás lo que más le atraía del hombre. Aun así, no entendía que diablos intentaba decirle, obviamente no estaba siendo claro.

-Explícate- dijo ella.

-No …no voy a hacerlo….tómalo o déjalo…existen secretos que uno debe llevarse a la tumba- respondió él- si vas a hacer esto….tendrás que confiar ciegamente en mi.

-Eso va a ser un gran problema puesto que yo no confió en ti- dijo ella- seria una tonta si lo hiciese.

-Confiaste lo suficiente para abrirme las piernas- respondió Draco con sarcasmo.

-Eso es una asunto diferente-dijo ella- pero en todo caso, la confianza debe ser reciproca.

-Yo no confió en nadie…mis asuntos personales son míos- dijo Draco- tómalo o déjalo como está…pero si lo tomas no tendrás mas nada de mi….mas nada de lo que te he dado.

-¿Tu cuerpo? - preguntó ella irónica. Draco decidió no responder para no enredarlo más, pero ciertamente, no fue solo la parte física lo que le dio esa noche…y eso lo sabía bastante bien. Le otorgó poder a Hermione Granger sobre él y eso era lo que Draco Malfoy deseaba recuperar, el control de sí mismo y de ser posible controlarla a ella para que estuviese dispuesta todo el tiempo que le diese su real gana.

-Algunas estarían bien satisfechas con ese arreglo- dijo Draco- después de todo…fue mi cuerpo el que te dio placer. Y yo no deseo más de ti que eso….tu cuerpo para usarlo a mi voluntad.

-Yo no soy como las demás- dijo Hermione.

-Tú no manejas bien la incertidumbre- dijo él- yo menos. En eso nos parecemos. Parece que nos estamos lanzando al agua sin salvavidas. Solo que yo salté de la borda sin importarme nada en cambio tú….

-Me estás retando- dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio- esa vez lo hiciste y me llamaste cobarde….y yo no soy ninguna cobarde.

-No…no eres una cobarde…solo eres una persona que analiza cuestiones que no se resuelven con la lógica….así de simple- dijo Draco- deja de intentar buscar una explicación. Pasó….sucedió…porque tenía que suceder…así de simple.

-¿Y si yo decido que no?- preguntó ella.

-Pues estoy seguro de que terminaremos juntos otra vez tarde o temprano- dijo Draco- tú no lo aguantaras…yo tampoco. Puede ser mañana o dentro de veinte años….si sigue existiendo el hechizo…probablemente sin el hechizo también. Solo que no voy a dejarlo al azar. Yo tiendo a pisar sobre seguro.

-Control….eso es lo tuyo…..mantener el control- se dijo ella dejando escapar una risita trágica. Estaba ensartada totalmente, al parecer no iba a tener escapatoria, por donde mirase no encontraba la salida.

-¿Entonces vas a ser mi amante o no?- dijo él impaciente.

-No…no voy a ser tu amante- respondió ella con toda la calma del mundo- no voy a darte poder sobre mí. Si sucede de nuevo…será porque yo lo quiera….pero no voy a darte seguridad de nada. Puede que te desee ahora esta noche…en este mismo momento…pero mañana quien sabe.

-Mañana me seguirás deseando- dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

-Pero tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no rendirme ante ti- contestó ella.

-No me tendrás como un perro a tus pies- dijo él.

-Pruébame- contestó ella apartándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose iba al baño. Draco se quedó inmóvil al escucharla decir esas palabras con tanta seguridad.

0o0

-¡Rayos!- Theo le gritó a la bocina del teléfono público que estaba utilizando- Pansy, ¿Por qué me apagas el celular?

Colgó el teléfono con brusquedad, haciendo que el encargado del café lo mirase con reproche y volvió a la mesa que compartía con Luna. Ella lo esperaba sorbiendo tranquilamente su té.

-Todo bien- dijo ella.

-Para nada- dijo Theo y resopló, miro la taza de té y agregó- sirven whiskey en esta pocilga.

Luna levantó una ceja, no era propensa a disgustarse con nadie. De hecho nunca lo hacía pero se le hacía bastante incomodo el lenguaje poco apropiado y la actitud permanentemente agresiva del chico. Aunque para ser honestos, enfrentarse con tres criaturas siniestras en medio de la noche, pelando por su vida, violentaba a cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado. Ya se le pasaría, o eso al menos era lo que ella esperaba.

-No voy a permitir que digas palabras altisonantes en mi presencia Theo- dijo ella con voz clara y precisa.

-No me regañes Lunática- dijo él inclinándose sobre la mesa intentando lucir intimidante. ¿Y ahora se tuteaban? Vaya que rápido iba su relación, no le extrañaba, las mujeres siempre agarraban rápido confianza con él e inmediatamente decidían que querían meterse en sus pantalones. Pero de seguro, Lovegood no terminaría revolcándose con él en un callejón, de seguro no era esa clase de mujer, ella era demasiado…..ella.

-Mi nombre es Luna- contestó la chica- hace siglos que no soy Lunática. No me importa si quieres estancarte en estupideces infantiles. Pero o me llamas Luna o Lovegood o no me llamas de ninguna manera, ¿entendido?

-Ah- Theo abrió la boca ante esa demostración de fuerza de carácter de la chica. Lo que iba de noche lo había puesto en su sitio bastantes veces, con argumentos sólidos. No quería lucir como un malcriado así que asintió.

-Bueno, entonces será Luna- contestó entre dientes.

-¿Te molestaste?- de nuevo ella asumió tu tono amable. Cambiaba de mandona a solicita con una velocidad alarmante, casi era un caso de personalidad doble. Él la había llamado loca solo por bromear, pero con esas actitudes tan raras ya no estaba seguro. ¿En qué rollo se estaba metiendo ahora? Luna por su parte decidió que ya que lo tenía amansado, no debía seguir regañándolo- me parece que no te gusta que te digan las cosas en la cara. Eres un sujeto dominante, así que de seguro te cuesta dar el brazo a torcer.

-¿También eres psicólogo?- preguntó Theo sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado. Ni modo, eso formaba parte de su personalidad.

-A veces- dijo ella-estudio zoología mágica, zoopsicología es una materia obligada, a los animales salvajes se les debe demostrar quién es el que manda.

-¿Soy un animal salvaje?- preguntó él con asombro. Lo habían insultado de mil maneras, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba a una chica diciéndole salvaje antes de acostarse con él. Y sabía perfectamente que Luna no se había referido a ese asunto en especial. Ella era estricta al parecer, pero del tipo de maestra de colegio, estirada y virginal. Y muy inocente y recatada al parecer…inocente…hacía tiempo que no se encontraba una mujer inocente. Tendría que decírselo a Lovegood, para que lo incluyese en el catalogo de especies raras y extrañas.

-No, más bien pareces un oso maleducado- respondió ella conteniéndose las ganas de reír que tenia, le causaba extrema gracias ver la cara de desconcierto de Theo.

-¿Un oso?- preguntó Nott asombrado, el oso era su _Patronus_, ella no tenia manera de saberlo o ¿sí? Caray, esta chica estaba llena de sorpresas.

-Eres grande, muy alto- dijo ella tratando de explicarse, se sentó recta en su silla y empezó a jugar con su cabello, que tenia recogida en una larga trenza- tienes el cabello abundante, castaño claro, la expresión de tu cara siempre es muy seria, pero tus ojos son dulces, luces perfectamente como un oso pardo.

-Sabes- dijo Theo sonriente. Ella sin duda se había fijado bastante en él y había acertado en muchas cosas – eres rara.

-No eres el primero que lo dice- dijo ella.

-Además no soy tan alto-contestó él, bebió un poco de té e hizo una mueca de desagrado, decidió seguir la conversación- tú si eres alta, digo para ser mujer.

-Si- dijo ella de pronto estirando las piernas debajo de la mesa, estas chocaron con las de Nott, ella las recogió un poco apenada. Theo se mantuvo inmóvil- eso a veces es un problema.

-Créeme- dijo él- no sabes lo que es un problema.

-Tú tienes todo el aspecto de ser un tipo que se mete en muchos problemas- dijo ella taladrándolo con su mirada azul. Theo se acercó a su rostro inclinándose sobre la mesa. Su rostro estaba medio oculto por su cabello largo y despeinado, pero sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente. Definitivamente una mirada para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, se dijo Luna un poco estremecida.

-¿Guardarías un secreto?- preguntó él, Luna asintió.

-Soy un tipo que sin duda atrae los problemas, pero siempre me esfuerzo en resolverlos- dijo él-nadie sufre por mi si puedo evitarlo.

-Eso habla muy bien de ti…Theo…quizás eres un tipo más amable de lo que imagine al principio- dijo ella.

-Ya que tenemos algunas horas por delante- dijo él- podrías saciar mi curiosidad…..de verdad funcionaban esas espectografas que usabas en la escuela. Eso es una de las cosas que más recuerdo de ti.

-Tú…¿me recuerdas del colegio?- dijo ella azorada, impresionada y un poco halagada de que él se fijase en ella en esos tiempos- me imagino que te debí parecer de lo mas particular.

-Oh si…eso sin duda es verdad- respondió Theo sonriendo…de nuevo-estabas casi tan loca como ahora.

-Me voy a disgustar si sigues dudando de mi estabilidad mental- dijo ella, Theo tomó un poco de té- deja la tasa sobre la mesa… ¡ahora!- ella casi se lo ordenó, de una manera bastante graciosa, parecía una niñita reclamando.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- dijo él sobresaltado al punto que casi suelta la taza, sin acostumbrarse todavía del todo al comportamiento de Luna. Había algo en esa mujer que le crispaba los nervios, pero no sentía verdadera incomodidad con ella, a su estilo, Lovegood era bastante simpatica.

-Lo estás haciendo muy mal- dijo ella tomando la tasa de él con las dos manos y llevándosela a la boca de una manera casi ceremonial- un buen té de la india solo debe tomarse de la manera correcta.

-Anda- dijo Theo retándola- enséñame pues….seré todo ojos y oídos.

Pasaron algunas horas intentando descubrir los misterios del té y hablando tonterías…o locuras…como secretamente se decía Theo. Sin embargo, inexplicablemente, esa noche, conversando animadamente con Lunática Lovegood…o mejor dicho "Luna", aun con tres arpías esperándolos a la salida, esa noche, las sombras de su vida se alejaron por un momento.

0o0

Ella no iba a seguir esa conversación sin pies ni cabezas. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente y la iba a tomar, para aclararse las ideas.

Él estaba dándole otra excusa, una salida fácil para los dos para que no se repitiese lo que pasó. Ella debería tomarla y huir de él, eso sería lo lógico, pero ella desde esa noche no atendía a la lógica sino al instinto y a su sexto sentido. No lo haría, rechazarlo de nuevo, de ninguna manera, en primer lugar, no tenia escapatoria de Draco Malfoy mientras compartiesen el vinculo, en segundo lugar, él estaba ocultando algo y por eso no la quería cerca, Hermione estaba segura de eso y en tercer lugar, maldita sea, no iba a ponérselo más fácil, él la había tomado y a ella le gustó, así de simple y no iba a permitirle que la asustase. Seguirían en lo suyo, pero bajo sus reglas y sus términos. Era una prueba de voluntades y ella iba a resultar ganadora.

Draco se quedó en la puerta del baño y vio como el agua caía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella mientras ella se lavaba. Hermione lo miró de reojo, estaba observándola detenidamente, su primer instinto fue cubrirse los pechos, pero dejó las manos quietas por un momento y luego siguió restregando su piel con la pasta de jabón, ignorándolo como si no estuviese allí. De hecho le dio la espalda. Luego de un rato, escuchó como abrían la puerta de vidrio de la ducha y percibió el calor de una persona detrás de ella, Draco posó su mano en su vientre y la atrajo hacia él, estaba erecto y ella sintió su miembro restregándose contra sus nalgas.

Draco la encontró muy receptiva a sus caricias.

-Supongo que esta debe ser una de esas raras ocasiones en la que me deseas cerca- dijo él

-No lo arruines ¿quieres?- dijo ella jadeante, apoyando sus manos en las baldosas mientras él encendía cada centímetro de su piel con su toque. Draco la giró hasta quedar enfrente de él.

-No te voy a rogar- dijo él mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella y la miraba fijamente.

-Ni yo tampoco- respondió ella.

-No creo tener que aclararte que no doy garantías de nada…de nada- dijo él- no quiero acusaciones sin sentido después de que todo esto termine….porque tarde o temprano va a terminar.

-Lo mismo para ti- dijo ella ahogando un gemido cuando él tomo sus pechos con las manos y apretó sus pezones, dándole vueltas con los dedos, mientras él lamia su cuello, el agua caía sobre los dos y el jabón hacia que las manos de él se movieran resbaladizas sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

La atrajo hacia él para besarle el cuello, ella lo estiró para darle mejor acceso, estuvieron un rato así, abrazados, prodigándose escandalosas caricias, en silencio, disfrutando uno del otro mientras se bañaban.

-Te lo advertí una vez, no sé qué diablos pretendes conmigo…pero sea lo que sea no lo vas a lograr- dijo él- yo no soy una persona amable.

-Yo no espero ninguna maldita cosa de ti- dijo ella empujándolo y saliendo de la ducha.

Él fue detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura y la lanzó bruscamente en la cama, ella cayó boca arriba, Hermione iba a protestar por el maltrato, pero se calló abruptamente cuando Draco se colocó encima de ella apoyándose en sus rodillas y sus brazos luciendo su esplendorosa desnudez.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- dijo ella cuando él empezó a besar su cara, su mentón.

-Tácitamente me diste permiso para usar tu cuerpo otra vez y eso es precisamente lo que me dispongo a hacer- dijo él maliciosamente. Hermione se encendió cuando lo observó besando sus pechos, su abdomen, la piel tierna del interior de sus muslos y cuando sumergió su cabeza entre sus piernas para besarla en un sitio donde ella jamás se imaginó permitir que alguien la besara.

0o0

Theo llegó al departamento de Draco aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana. La noche no terminó tan mal, al final las arpías se cansaron de esperar y se fueron, quizás buscando alguna otra víctima más fácil. Le ofreció a Luna acompañarla hasta su casa como un gesto de amabilidad. Casi se cae de bruces del asombro cuando vio el hogar de Luna, parecía un termitero, juraba que en su vida estuvo delante de una casa con forma tan rara. Se despidieron cordialmente, con algunas bromas y ella sugirió repetir la experiencia, eso fue suficiente para provocarle un dolor de cabeza a Theo, jamás en su vida perseguiría arpías y eso era una promesa. Sin embargo, valdría que Lovegood tuviese cuidado en sus expediciones y así se lo dijo. Luna le dio una tarjeta, con su número de teléfono y la dirección de su oficina en Londres, le pidió que la llamase, puesto que disfrutó la velada. Theo después estuvo tentado a deshacerse de ella, jamás guardaba cosas como esa, eran una promesa implícita de un nuevo encuentro y él no estaba para esas cosas, pero igual, la guardó.

Sabía que Draco se enfurecería por buscarlo, cuando terminantemente se lo prohibió, pero estaba preocupado por Hermione. Por lo que le dijo Draco, habían sido atacados por Snape y ella sufrió algún tipo de percance, pero salió ilesa. Le resulto extraño que ella no quisiese hablar con él. Así que fue hasta el departamento de Draco.

La sala estaba a oscuras, solo vio un poco de luz en la habitación se acercó a la puerta y tuvo que contener una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio aquello.

Draco estaba echado boca abajo en la cama y Hermione estaba sobre él abrazándolo, su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre, aparentemente estaba dormida y también pudo apreciar que estaba completamente desnuda al igual que Draco. Theo detalló la forma de sus senos aplastados contra el tórax del hombre y la sinuosa curva del final de su espalda, sus nalgas redondas apenas estaban cubiertas con las mantas. Su piel resplandecía, su rostro lucia tranquilo, envuelto en la dulce paz de un sueño reparador, los brazos de él la envolvían a ella, protectoramente. Le impresionó la escena, aunque lo sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo, era un poco chocante verlos juntos. Por otro lado, de verdad que Hermione tenía un cuerpo magnifico, Theo no era ningún vouyerista ni nada de eso, pero se obligó a pestañear para no seguirla mirando. Malfoy observaba el techo pensativo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica lánguidamente. De pronto desvió su vista hacia la puerta y vio a Theodore, sus ojos oscurecieron de rabia y cogió la sabana para tapar completamente a Hermione. Miró a Theo con reproche.

-Sal de aquí- dijo Draco- ahora-Theo dio la vuelta y fue a servirse un trago en el bar.

Minutos después apareció Draco vestido con la parte inferior de su pijama.

-Te dije que no vinieses aquí- dijo él.

-Quería saber cómo estaba Hermione, pero obviamente fue innecesario, al parecer, ella lo estaba pasando muy bien aquí- dijo Theo.

-Baja la voz….Vas a despertarla- reclamó Draco-

-Entonces decidiste ponerte la camisa de once varas- comentó Theo.

Draco tomó la botella de whiskey y bebió de ella un largo trago, decidió ignorar el comentario. Jamás hablaba de sus asuntos íntimos, mucho menos si la involucrada estaba a una puerta de distancia.

-Resolviste tus problemas con las arpías al parecer- dijo Draco.

-Fue más fácil de lo que parecía- dijo Theo- ahora entiendo porque no fuiste a ayudarme. Estabas ocupado aquí.

-Ella no lo pasó muy bien anoche con el ataque-dijo Draco.

-Y tú decidiste consolarla…que amable de tu parte- ironizó Theo.

-Snape casi logra matarla, la lanzó de un tren en movimiento- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Theo asombrado.

-Está viva de milagro- dijo Draco- yo tenía mis buenas razones al no querer que ella sirviese de cebo.

-Todavía no me creo que Snape esté vivo- dijo THeo.

-Yo tenía mis sospechas- dijo Draco- ¿crees que trabaje para los otros?

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo atrapemos- dijo Theo.

Hermione escuchaba las voces afuera de la habitación, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada, escucho el ruido cuando Malfoy salió y eso fue lo que la despertó, parpadeó un par de veces, estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama. Al parecer Malfoy estaba discutiendo con alguien, la voz era la de Theodore. Enseguida se ruborizó al darse cuenta que quizás Theo sabía que estaba con él, en su habitación…en su cama.

-¡Demonios!- iba a ser incomodo tener que explicar cuando ella en realidad deseaba que lo de ella y Malfoy permaneciese en el más absoluto secreto. No deseaba enfrentarse a miradas incrédulas ni menos ser juzgada por todos. ¡Si! Se acostó con él, su peor enemigo, el hombre que había hecho de su vida un infierno y que seguramente lo seguiría haciendo. Pero más allá de que sabía que seguramente iba a ser difícil sostener alguna especie de relación con él, ella tomaría el toro por los cuernos, a lo hecho pecho y no estaba arrepentida. Como estarlo, si mas allá de cualquier consideración, le había gustado estar con él. De pronto, enloqueció de lujuria, no lo sabía y realmente no le importaba. Hermione dentro de sí sentía que estaba bien, que estuvo bien hacerlo con él, permitirse descubrir su feminidad con él, aunque fuese la persona más improbable del universo.

Hermione aun así no dejaba de cuestionarse si había hecho lo correcto. Olía problemas….serios problemas….ella no saldría de esa cama en blanco….estaba segura de ello, se conocía demasiado bien, pero estaba decidida a afrontar esa dificultad, si llegaba, en su justo momento y a su manera.

Necesitaba descubrirlo…necesitaba saber quién era el hombre que en esos momentos dominaba su mente tal como había poseído su cuerpo.

También era obligante deshacerse de ese hechizo y así….descubrir verdaderamente el origen de sus emociones.

Hermione se incorporó de la cama y observó la habitación. Estaba sola….y de pronto, un pensamiento se introdujo en su cabeza….Ella jamás había estado sola en ese lugar sin Malfoy acompañándola. Y si…era una buena oportunidad…una de esos chances escasos e insólitos.

Se levantó de la cama y aun desnuda como estaba, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, el tiempo corría y era imperativo ser veloz, el volumen de la conversación había disminuido pero sin duda estaban discutiendo, Theo mantendría a Malfoy ocupado un buen rato pero quizás no lo suficiente. Entonces ella hizo lo que se esperaba de Hermione Granger, empezó a revisar los cajones de la cómoda.

No sabía qué rayos buscaba ni que encontraría. Pero consciente de que la información era poder y que Draco Malfoy era tan tortuoso, no le extrañaba que no les hubiese dicho todo lo que sabía en relación a los que suplantaban a WANTED. O del hechizo de vinculación, por lo que se dispuso a averiguar por su cuenta. Además ¿Cómo él estuvo tan seguro que Snape permanecía vivo?

Hermione metódicamente empezó a revisar las gavetas, encontrando ropa interior, otras llenas con recibos y facturas, papeles aparentemente sin importancia, algunas cartas de Narcissa Malfoy. Trataba de no hacer ruido y ser rápida.

Se encontró una pistola en uno de los cajones….eso era decididamente raro…aunque si lo pensaba bien, las actividades de WANTED no se reducían al mundo mágico. Y matar a un muggle con un hechizo planteaba algunos problemas, algo que sin duda Malfoy ya había previsto.

_Es un mercenario Hermione….ese es su trabajo_, se dijo a sí misma, consciente de que siempre le incomodaría que él fuese lo que era, un asesino a sueldo. Dejó la pistola en su lugar y entonces descubrió que al lado, estaba otra cosa, era un sobre con un membrete donde leyó…"Riddle Enterprises"….a Hermione le temblaron las manos…..abrió rápidamente el sobre para encontrarse la factura de venta de una casa a nombre de un sujeto desconocido en Oxford, miró la fecha, un año atrás. Una transacción comercial sin aparente importancia…Pero Riddle….Riddle…..alguien de la familia muggle de Lord voldemort todavía estaba vivo al parecer…..podría ser una equivocación pero Riddle…no era un apellido común de todas formas.

-¡Rayos! ¿En qué demonios estás metido Malfoy?- maldijo ella. La existencia de una empresa inmobiliaria con el mismo nombre del Señor Tenebroso no era un dato para tenerlo guardado. Malfoy seguramente lo sabía desde hace tiempo y no informó ni a Harry ni a ella. Quizás Theo lo sabía, pero obviamente no iba a traicionar a Malfoy.

Hermione volvió a colocar el papel en su lugar y abrió otra gaveta, donde pudo vislumbrar unos frascos de medicamentos y unas jeringillas, eso le llamó poderosamente la atención, pero antes de poder averiguar más, sintió unas pisadas en el pasillo y tuvo que cerrar la gaveta y colocarse en medio de la habitación. Cuando Draco apareció, ella se mantuvo de piel inmóvil, mirándolo.

Draco la observó un rato, ella se sintió intimidada por esa mirada tan penetrante, realmente él disfrutaba verla desnuda y sus gestos declaraban que se sentía su dueño y señor, esa sensación de pertenecerle era demasiado intensa para ella y ¡demonios! Algo en su interior vibró al estar consciente de ello. Draco luego echó un vistazo por toda la habitación, ella se acomodaba el cabello pero las manos le temblaban. Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estudiando sus reacciones, si él llegaba a enterarse de que estaba husmeando entre sus cosas, ardería Troya y con razón, para su suerte si él sospechó algo, no lo dijo.

Sin embargo, al final no tuvo tanta suerte, Draco observó una gaveta entreabierta.

-Sin duda estabas aprovechando bien el tiempo- dijo él, de pronto la indignación hizo que le hirviese la sangre.

-Tuve la oportunidad …no soy tonta….sabia que ocultabas algo- dijo ella moviéndose hasta la mesa donde estaba la carta. Draco adivinó inmediatamente la intensión, sabía exactamente lo que había en ese cajón. Él lucia pálido, la expresión de su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba furioso.

-Si querías saber algo….solo tenias que preguntarlo- dijo él- no hacer el papel de puta para expiarme.

Eso la enfureció…que él la llamase "puta". Hermione empezó a ver todo en color rojo. Empezó a temblar de pura rabia. Malfoy había disminuido su encuentro sexual y lo había enlodado etiquetándola de esa forma.

-Yo no soy ninguna prostituta- dijo ella- yo no me vendo por dinero.

-Eres mi puta- dijo él con rabia- y no te vendes a mí por dinero de seguro…sino por información. ¿Qué quieres saber? Podríamos llegar a un precio justo…otro revolcón quizás.

Hermione rápidamente fue hasta la gaveta donde estaba la pistola y el sobre, tomó ambos con rapidez, Draco fue tras de ella pero retrocedió al ver que Granger lo estaba apuntando con una pistola justo en la frente.

-Atrás- dijo ella.

-Dame eso….no sea que la dispares por accidente- dijo Draco sin moverse-sabes que no puedes matarme

-Pero eso no significa que no pueda pegarte un balazo en un sitio no vital. He dicho…atrás- respondió ella con una fría furia que hizo que él efectivamente retrocediera. Hermione le enseñó el sobre.

-Ahora vas a decirme…que es este asunto de Riddle Entreprises y qué relación tienes con eso- dijo ella.

-Es parte de una investigación de WANTED…no te interesa- respondió Draco.

-Por supuesto…ese maldito apellido…el de Voldemort no tendría ninguna importancia para mí o para Harry ¿él lo sabe?- preguntó ella.

-No…por supuesto que no…como te dije es asunto exclusivo de WANTED- respondió Draco quien calculaba sus opciones para quitarle la maldita pistola y el sobre. ¡Diablos! La subestimó…de nuevo, jamás pensó que ella se atrevería a hurgar en sus papeles, estaba indignado, por otro lado, ¿Qué más encontró? La respuesta a su pregunta llegó rápido

-Vi morfina en una de las gavetas ¿La usas?- preguntó ella.

-Si…soy un maldito adicto…¿algún problema?- dijo Draco con velada amargura.

-Si tienes una sobredosis…nos matas…eres un cerdo egoísta- dijo ella pensando una y otra vez, como podía ser tan idiota y pensar que de verdad había pasado algo especial entre los dos. Él era un maldito asesino, un delincuente, sabía que estaba metido en los bajos fondos de la sociedad, al parecer también se drogaba y de paso la llamó "puta".

-Y tú una entrometida- dijo él y aprovechó un momento de distracción para saltar sobre Hermione y tomarle la mano con la pistola, elevándole el brazo, por supuesto ella disparó accidentalmente, pero salió desviado al techo.

Theo entró inmediatamente en la habitación, para ver a Draco encima de Hermione, forcejando con ella, quien estaba sentada en una mesita de noche. Draco controló la situación, tomó la pistola y la lanzó al piso. Apretaba con su cuerpo el de Hermione y le hizo una llave poniendo su brazo contra su espalda y colocándose entre sus piernas. Ella estaba pálida y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda Draco le estaba haciendo daño. La escena era de brutal violencia, Theo conocía el significado de la expresión en la cara de Draco, puesto que había sido testigo de eso más veces de lo que le gustaría, era pura rabia sin control y ella era la víctima más cercana. Theo no aguantó más y le quitó a Draco de encima, lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara hasta hacerlo caer de bruces sobre el suelo. Draco intentó levantarse para atacarlo pero Theo lo apuntó con la varita.

-No sé qué rayos se traen ustedes dos…y de pronto no es de mi incumbencia….pero sin duda no me gusta- dijo Theo, tratando de no mirar la desnudez de Hermione quien se abrazaba a él con fuerza.

-Te dije que no te metieras- dijo Draco respirando agitadamente. Miro el rostro de Hermione, ella estaba verdaderamente asustada…aterrorizada de él. Entonces, la rabia se despejó y estuvo consciente de lo que hizo. No tuvo intensión de hacerle daño, por dios que no, esa vez no…se controló lo suficiente…solo iba a darle un escarmiento…no a herirla…él no estaba desquiciado, esa noche no, le dijo que jamás en sus cinco sentidos la dañaría y eso era cierto. Pero repasando la situación, la pistola…el disparo….obviamente Theo lo estaba interpretando todo equivocadamente….por otro lado, ella…ella …de nuevo su lengua lo metió en problemas…porque rayos no pudo contenerse…estaba ofendido por lo que ella descubrió y se las arregló para ofenderla también…la llamó puta…puta… ¡maldita sea! De paso, le torció el brazo..¿Quizás no había calculado bien la fuerza que utilizó? ¿Pudo habérselo fracturado? Eso lo consternó…además lo que le dijo….sus palabras se revolvían en su cabeza y se sintió de pronto miserable, pudo escoger cualquier insulto y fue ese el que le salió….malo…muy malo….sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Granger llegó virgen a sus brazos. Lógicamente, ella se enfureció saliéndose de sus cabales ¿en serio pretendía meterle un balazo? Al parecer…si, cualquier mujer lo habría hecho. Y para completar….lo de Riddle.

Diablos….eran intensos….los dos…eso ya lo sabía…lo que nunca se imaginó era que esa intensidad fuese a resultar algo peligrosa. Nada con ella seria simple y convencional, de eso estaba seguro.

-Theo…sácame de aquí…ahora- dijo una llorosa y conmocionada Hermione. Theo tomó una sabana y se la echó encima para cubrirla.

-Voy a llevarla a su casa y luego vendré de nuevo…ni se te ocurra desaparecerte…te encontraré aunque sea en el infierno…tú y yo vamos a dejar bastantes cosas en claro- dijo Theo- y Draco…si te acercas a ella de nuevo…te mato.

0o0


	11. Natural born killer

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola, me tomé unas semanas de vacaciones. Fui a Chile unos días y tuve una largamente esperada reunión de fickers….Karix 7, SusanJohanne y alguien por ahí famoso que no quiso que revelara su identidad. Chile es un país hermoso, Santiago es preciosa, La Serena se robó mi corazón, que mas puedo decir….I will back…lo aseguro.

Este capítulo largo es un regalo, con un super spoiler al principio, espero que agarren el dato niñas….porque esto se pondrá muy bueno. Para el otro tendrán que esperar unas semanas mas. Gracias por leer y a quienes enviaron reviews, disculpen si no he contestado, ando falta de tiempo.

Banda sonora a cargo de AFI "The Leaving Song part II"

Capitulo 10 Natural born killer

_Seis meses después…._

_La mujer despertó debido a la intensidad con la que tocaban la puerta, parecía que iban a arrancarla de sus goznes. La abrió malhumorada y se encontró frente a frente con una chica muy joven con Draco Malfoy bastante pálido apoyada a ella, esperaba por entrar._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la anciana mientras los miraba asombrada. El hombre jadeaba y cerraba los ojos, parecía a punto de desmayarse. _

_-Lo hirieron- dijo Hermione apretando a Malfoy pasándole una mano por la cintura para impedirle la caída- él me pidió venir este lugar. Sra. Burton por favor denos refugio, necesito ponerlo a salvo._

_La mujer tenía la duda impresa en su cara. _

_-Alice…..haz lo que te dice- dijo Draco en voz baja. _

_-Pasen- dijo la mujer no de muy buena gana-¿están seguros que no los siguen?_

_-No- dijo Hermione- pero es poco probable que vengan acá. Me aseguré de no dejar rastros. _

_-Muévele a la habitación de la derecha y déjalo en la cama, iré por agua caliente y vendas._

_Hermione caminó con dificultad apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo de Draco en el suyo , cuando llegó a un pequeña habitación lo echó en la cama. Enseguida tomó una manta y lo cubrió, de inmediato se sentó a su lado. Alice Burton pudo apreciar la mirada aterrada que la mujer le dirigía a Malfoy, él le tomaba la mano con fuerza. _

_Draco respiraba con dificultad y no apartaba los ojos de ella. Hermione se afanó en quitarle la camisa a jirones. Varias heridas de bala atravesaban su tórax. Y su brazo derecho estaba completamente chamuscado. _

_-¿Es muy malo?- preguntó él mientras tosía y la sangre salía de su boca._

_-Necesitas un medico….un cirujano- dijo ella nerviosa intentando parar el chorro de sangre que salía de una de sus heridas con sus manos. Él le apartó una mano de su pecho y se la llevó a la boca, besándole el dorso, ella sintió profundamente en su interior la calidez de ese beso y el significado e intensión con el que fue dado, sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron y él le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, luego le permitió que continuase. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en general cuando abrían la boca terminaban arruinando esos momentos especiales que a veces compartían. Ni ella ni él eran buenos hablando de sus sentimientos o de la carencia de estos. Y últimamente todo estaba tan extraño entre los dos que cualquier frase podía ser malinterpretada. Lo único que estaba claro es que los dos tenían el corazón roto, por distintos motivos y por los mismos a la vez. Hermione jamás pensó que enamorarse fuese tan complicado, Draco nunca pensó que fuese capaz de enamorarse de alguien. Y allí estaban los dos, negándose a sí mismos y entre ellos lo que sentían, jamás se pronunciaría un "te quiero" entre ellos, aunque con los últimos gestos y acciones fuese evidente. Pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Eran víctimas de su orgullo herido y de sus egos. _

_Hermione tomó su varita y empezó a pronunciar hechizos frenéticamente, todos los que se le ocurrieron que podrían parar una hemorragia interna. Intentaba mantener una expresión calmada, pero el temblor de sus manos la traicionaba._

_Malfoy no podía morir… no de esa manera, no en ese momento, no con ella de testigo…no sin decirle….Hermione lo miró y estiró la mano para quitarle el cabello de la cara. _

_-Draco…yo…-la voz de ella se quebraba._

_-No me lo digas ahora…..sonaría como un epitafio…no quiero escucharlo….tendremos mucho tiempo después para hablarlo o para quedarnos callados como siempre…pero no ahora- fue la respuesta de Draco._

_Ella entendió perfectamente. En caso de morir, Draco Malfoy prefería que esa confesión jamás perdurara en su recuerdo, torturándola. De nuevo, la estaba protegiendo. _

_-Hermione…es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre y yo por el tuyo-dijo él de pronto._

_-Shhh!...calla…toserás de nuevo y te ahogaras en sangre- dijo ella._

_-Me gusta tu nombre….Hermione-dijo él –me gusta decirlo por fin en voz alta...siempre pienso en ti como Hermione_

_-Shhh!- dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios que él correspondió con las pocas fuerzas que tenia. Draco no dijo más nada, ella sin duda era buena dejándolo sin habla. _

_La mujer llegó y vio que el paciente seguía consciente, lo cual la alivió bastante, empezó a remojar vendas y pasárselas a Hermione quien limpiaba las heridas con cuidado. Draco seguía mirándola con embeleso. Eran tan raro sentirse así, eufórico, feliz y angustiado al mismo tiempo, solo verla disparaba una tormenta en su pecho. El amor golpeaba duro…alguien se lo dijo una vez y Draco sentía como si un tren a toda velocidad lo hubiese atropellado. _

_-Se te da bien ser enfermera- comentó él mientras arrugaba la cara, sentía mucho dolor._

_-No bromees….no sé siquiera si lo estoy haciendo bien- respondió ella, satisfecha de que él pareciera estar un poco mejor. _

_-Hum- dijo la mujer- Sr. Malfoy… ¿quién es esta joven que lo acompaña? No me gustan los extraños, aunque sea un asunto de emergencia._

_-Soy una amiga- respondió Hermione rápidamente-puede confiar en mí. _

_- Es mi mujer- dijo Draco- Alice….te presento a la flamante Sra. Malfoy- Hermione enrojeció hasta la medula- nos casamos hace aproximadamente seis meses, lamentablemente nunca disfrutamos de una luna de miel. _

_-Sra. Malfoy, puedo hablar contigo un segundo- dijo la Sra. Burton. Hermione se separó de Draco de mala gana. _

_-Muchacha ¿estás segura de que puedes encargarte de esto? ¿No estarás arriesgándote mucho? - dijo la Sra. Burton echándole un vistazo experto a la silueta de Hermione que estaba oculta por un abrigo- ¿Cuánto tienes?_

_-Voy a necesitar la red flu- dijo Hermione evadiendo hablar del tema._

_-De acuerdo, la chimenea no está sellada ¿Cómo se hizo la herida en el brazo?- preguntó la Sra. Burton- parece fuego mágico._

_Hermione no respondió absolutamente nada. No podía revelar ese secreto, primero muerta. _

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Draco levantando la cabeza para observarla mejor, estaba preocupado, si ella tenía alguna herida, la culpa solo era de él- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? _

_-Estoy perfectamente bien….voy contigo- dijo Hermione._

_-Estaré en la cocina preparando té- dijo la Sra. Burton. _

_-No puedes andar diciéndole a todo el mundo que soy tu esposa- dijo ella._

_-Puedo y quiero….solo para ver tu cara de fastidio- dijo él._

_-Es un secreto…nadie debe saberlo….ninguno quiere dar explicaciones o mentir flagrantemente…..ambos sabemos que no fue una boda precisamente por amor- contestó ella mientras terminaba los hechizos curativos._

_-¿Quien imaginaria que tú y yo íbamos a casarnos por conveniencia?- ironizó él- ver para creer._

_-¿Arrepentido?- preguntó ella._

_-Hoy especialmente…..no- dijo él- pregúntame mañana….quizás podrías sorprenderte. _

_- Has perdido mucha sangre, necesitas una transfusión- dijo Hermione. _

_-Solo necesito reposar- dijo él, Hermione vio que tenia los labios azulados y el temor la invadió…miedo de perderlo._

_-Debemos salir de aquí en cuanto podamos…contactar a Theo…a Harry…o a quien sea que pueda ayudarnos. Debes dormir y tratar de recuperar algo de fuerza….no hay tiempo, tenemos que salir del país…..en estos momentos hasta el Polo Sur puede ser un buen lugar. _

_-¿Vas a escaparte conmigo? Estás loca …..y para colmo éstas parloteando- dijo él con fastidio._

_-Si…voy a irme contigo….toda Inglaterra está detrás de ti en estos momentos y tú no puedes defenderte. Y si….además estoy parloteando ¿algún problema con eso?- respondió ella._

_-Tú te pones habladora cuando estás asustada- dijo él, Hermione desvió su mirada- ven acá…acuéstate junto a mi- Draco la empujó para que se echase al lado de él- no voy a morirme, solo estoy condenadamente mal herido._

_-Han podido asesinarte- dijo ella._

_-Y no lo lograron porque tú mataste por mí y también porque hiciste lo que tenias que hacer conmigo…sin dudar un segundo- dijo él abrazándola por detrás de su cuerpo, Hermione dejó caer la cabeza en su brazo y así de espaldas, segura de que él no la observaba, se atrevió a dejar salir las lágrimas que había contenido desde que lo vio herido tirado sobre un charco de sangre. Draco la sintió gimoteando en silencio y la abrazó más fuerte con el brazo sano, el miembro herido, donde estaba el hechizo de vinculación, reposaba inerte vendado en un cabestrillo sobre su pecho, ni siquiera lo sentía, lo más probable era que tuviesen que amputárselo, pero no importaba, nada importaba. _

_-No voy a morirme….no hoy….no ahora…no contigo….nunca frente a ti- dijo él mientras hundía su nariz en sus cabellos aspirando su aroma y perdía el conocimiento. _

0o0

Seis meses antes

Thomas Riddle III llego con puntualidad inglesa a su reunión de negocios, el lugar era una de sus muchas propiedades inmobiliarias esparcidas por todo el mundo, esta vez, el sitio era Shangai, en el penthouse de un rascacielos de 120 pisos del cual era propietario, por supuesto bajo el nombre de un testaferro. Una multitud de hermosas mujeres chinas vestidas en su tradicional atuendo lo saludaban y le ofrecían una copa de champaña. El hombre tomó la bebida sin ni siquiera mirarlas, mucho menos responder a sus sonrisas cordiales de bienvenida.

_Maldita escoria muggle_

Menos mal que no se atrevieron a tocarlo, en otros países al parecer los muggles tenían la molestosa tendencia de estrechar manos o incluso de besarle las mejillas como saludo. Era decididamente insoportable, a duras penas podía contener las nauseas. En algunos países de Europa del este hasta se atrevieron a enviarle una o dos prostitutas de lujo a su habitación de hotel, ¿Cómo si fuese a contaminarse de esa manera? En todo caso, las putas sirvieron a un propósito más noble que el sexo bajo su punto de vista. Las ultimas que recordaba, en esos momentos eran pasto de los gusanos. Aun así, era intolerable esa situación, sin embargo, aguantaba como los dioses, sobre todo al saber que su meta estaba cada día más cercana. Solo era cuestión de tener paciencia. Una virtud por cierto, que jamás había poseído en su vida.

En la mesa estaban reunidos importantes inversionistas chinos, Riddle llegó e hizo una velada inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo como era lo habitual en la cultura oriental, enseguida se sentó en el lugar predominante de la mesa, sorbió su champaña y empezó a discutir el contrato en un perfecto y pulido chino mandarín que hizo de las delicias de sus anfitriones. Su aplomo y su seguridad en esas lides eran legendarias, además de su comentada frialdad, era peligroso, astuto, la maldad que expelía de su cuerpo hacia mella en sus contrincantes, intimidándolos, era un depredador nato, aunque esos hombres de negocio solo lo veían como una habilidad comercial, su despiadada ansia de ganar y nunca se fijaban en sus ansias de matar. No era extraño a su personalidad, ser buen inversionista, comprender los intríngulis del mundo de los negocios, en el mundo mágico, su familia y la de su conyugue, amasaron muchos millones por cientos de años, era digno heredero de su legado. En el largo camino autoimpuesto después del desastre de hacía cinco años, aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas, que no era solo el mundo mágico el que daba ser dominado, sino el muggle también, la solución no era el exterminio como fue la idea inicial, sino la dominación y la mejor manera de alcanzar el poder absoluto en el siglo XXI era atreves del dinero. Podía llegar a ser el dueño del mundo y luego….cuando los años transcurrieran, someterían a la humanidad (tanto la muggle y la mágica) a una esclavitud eterna puesto que Lord Voldemort era inmortal e iba a demostrarlo finalmente, el señor Tenebroso renacería de sus cenizas como el ave fénix.

Fue una suerte que el Thomas Riddle III original, un muggle advenedizo que tomó un nombre muggle que no era el suyo, pensando acertadamente que ese antiguo y desaparecido apellido aristocrático le abriría algunas puertas en las altas esferas, fuese un as de los negocios y le dejase ya el campo abonado. Todo fue tan simple, el señor Riddle era un tipo miedoso que le temía a un secuestro o a un atentando debido a su dinero, de hecho al parecer le temía hasta a su propia sombra, jamás se dejaba ver públicamente, ni tomarse fotografías, manejaba sus asuntos desde la más remota oscuridad de su mansión en Gales, era todo un excéntrico y un ermitaño por demás, los negocios lo hacían sus empleados de confianza. Casi fue una suerte del destino encontrarlo, aunque ya el Señor Tenebroso estaba enterado de su existencia, su testamento indicaba claramente hacerse del dinero del hombre, ahora entendía claramente las razones, formaba parte del plan B. Fue simple suplantarlo, todo fue cuestión de eliminar a las pocas personas que conocían la apariencia de ese tipo, un sujeto de mediana edad, gordo y rubicundo. Jamás usaría ese disfraz, seria completar la humillación a la cual estaba sometido, intentando pasar por un vulgar muggle, igual tampoco nadie en el mundo mágico recordaba cómo había sido Lord Voldemort en su juventud, los pocos testigos habían muerto hacía más de cuarenta años, en el caso de Dumbledore, más recientemente. Mejor aun fue que el finado Riddle no tuviese familia, ni hijos, ni esposa ni nada, después de todo al parecer el apellido estaba condenado a la extinción de una u otra forma. El hombre actualmente estaba bien muerto y enterrado en una anónima tumba de paradero desconocido.

Todo fue tomar un antiguo mechón de cabello del Tom Riddle original, su reliquia más preciada, un regalo secreto de su señor cuando no era más que un aprendiz de mortifago y pensaba que podía ser para él algo más que un adepto, además de un poco de poción multijugos para que el engaño fuese consumado.

Detrás de Riddle, dos guardaespaldas armados con algo más que pistolas vigilaban a su señor con ojos de halcones. Después de todo….uno nunca sabía de donde vendría el peligro.

Mientras la reunión transcurría y los documentos eran firmados, el falso Riddle no podía dejar de pensar en sus asuntos en Inglaterra…cerca….estaba demasiado cerca y a la vez tan lejos de lograr sus objetivos. Lo más gracioso, era que al principio, no supo por dónde empezar, más allá del asunto del dinero. La batalla final mermó sus filas y parte de sus adeptos estaban muertos, encarcelados o peor….arrepentidos. El maldito chico se desvaneció en el aire, lo cual era sin duda una gran incomodidad, lo necesitaba vivo y cerca para sus planes, pronto lo localizó en América, para su asombro, organizando un grupo de mercenarios llamado WANTED. Cuando menos lo pensó, Draco Malfoy hizo honor a su legado familiar y se dedicó a obtener dinero de la manera en que los Black´s originalmente hicieron su fortuna, mediante el crimen y el asesinato. Bajo otro nombre o en el más completo anonimato, incluso llegó a contratarlo para uno o dos asuntos relacionados con el espionaje industrial, solo para verificar hasta donde era capaz. Al parecer la maldición funcionaba perfectamente, parte de la esencia maldita del Señor Tenebroso permanecía latente en el joven, manifestándose en la implacable manera en la que Malfoy llevaba a cabo sus misiones.

Theo Nott y Alexandra Parkinson estaban juntos y eran los secuaces de Malfoy….curioso…realmente curioso, sobre todo tomando lo que sabía de esos dos, eran hermanos….quien se hubiese imaginado que la insulsa Maud Nott (Nott por su apellido de soltera y de casada, era prima hermana de su esposo, quizás su propia medio-hermana, si las habladurías de ese tiempo tenían la razón) resultase una puta con todas las de la ley, más improbable que los chicos iniciaran una relación incestuosa, como de hecho ocurrió. El mayor, Theodore era hijo legítimo de Theodore Nott y la muchacha, fue el fruto de una relación extra-matrimonial con Parkinson. Hubo presión tanto de Nott padre como del Sr. Parkinson para que interviniese y desbaratara los intentos de noviazgo de los dos jóvenes, cuyas intensiones eran bien claras, unirse a como de lugar. Dio el brazo a torcer, con sumo fastidio, solo para no caldear los ánimos entre las dos familias, después de todo, a los mortifagos habría que mantenerlos con miedo pero contentos.

El resultado, como había previsto, fue Theo Nott asesinando a su propio padre, lo cual le quitaba una molestia de encima, lo que fue realmente desastroso fue que el hombre decidiera terminar desertando de sus filas por puro coraje, para colmo llevándose a su hermana-amante, otro buen mortifago, con él. Pero lo que no previó de ninguna manera, fue que la chica en cuestión se embarazara y tuviese su bastardo incestuoso, tardó en descubrirlo, pero la información le llegó hacia aproximadamente un mes. No era idiota, mantenía constantemente vigilado a WANTED, incluso sorprendido se enteró que Draco Malfoy había conjurado el _Gomert Kaoileth_ con su archienemiga Hermione Granger, la evidencia acumulada era bastante clara, todavía analizaba las implicaciones de ese hecho, pero sin duda alguna ventaja tendría.

Pero lo mejor, lo que sin duda era un evento inesperado y hasta un regalo providencial, era el hecho, que lejos de resultar un retrasado mental o un squid como seria lo esperado y lo más común en esos casos, el fruto de la pasión juvenil de Nott y Parkinson, era una bebé sumamente talentosa, con un poder mágico nada despreciable. La niña emitía magia como un radiador a toda potencia aun a su corta edad, con sus sensibilidades aumentadas, sintió un disturbio energético en el momento en que la criatura vino al mundo, pero nunca supo de que se trataba, pero fue la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Potter nació. Y para todos estaba claro la desgracia que fue permitir ese nacimiento, obviamente era muy difícil deshacerse del maldito hombre, aun cuando todavía no perdía las esperanzas, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió. Pero aprendía de sus errores, y afortunadamente, no existía profecía alguna relacionada con esa niña, de hecho, ese nacimiento jamás debió suceder. El Lord Tenebroso en toda su fastuosa clarividencia nunca lo vio venir, los videntes que usaban con frecuencia tampoco. Esa niña….era una distorsión en la trama cósmica. Si lo hubiesen sabido antes, habrían hecho lo contrario, alentado esa unión, propiciar su fertilidad, esa combinación de genes al parecer era la correcta…más niños poderosos, mas magos casi invencibles fieles a su causa. Theo Nott hubiese sido el semental y Pansy Parkinson la yegua de cría.

Era un imprevisto, que esa niña naciera, algo que ni el mejor vidente pudo haber profetizado, pero estaba decidido a no cometer más errores. Uno de sus objetivos era atrapar a esa chiquilla, esa niña no era un "sangre pura", sino que era todo una "pura sangre", el valor de una doble carga genética Nott en esa pequeña no era algo para jugar, producto de una larga línea de uniones incestuosas a través de la centenaria historia de esa familia, casi por casualidad, un poderoso hechicero de la talla de Dumblendore o de Grindelwald o del propio Salazar Slytherin había renacido en esa niña, tenía que tenerla en su poder. El otro objetivo primordial, era ponerle las manos encima a Malfoy, era imperativo que ese hombre devolvería los dones que tan malamente le fueron adjudicados. Tarea difícil por lo visto, porque el maldito hombre era tan escurridizo como una anguila y sus compañeros igual, la maldita de Parkinson permanecía inaccesible con su retoño, el encantamiento de protección que tenia encima esa mocosa la hacía invisible a cualquier intento de localización, lo único que tenia por seguro, era que asistía bien vigilada a clases en el orfanato muggle donde se crió. En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, sus acciones en WANTED lo delataban, Malfoy quería encontrarlos tanto como ellos quería encontrarlo. Jugaban al gato y el ratón desde hacía un buen tiempo. El hijo de Lucius mataba mortifagos y ellos respondían asesinando muggles para responsabilizar a WANTED, hecho que sin duda provoco que el rubio se empeñara en descubrir quien intentaba suplantarlo….una cacería despiadada solo con la intención de que alguno de los bandos cayera en la trampa. EL muchacho era talentoso, eso lo sabía, pero tenía la ventaja de que Malfoy no sabía con quien estaba tratando realmente.

La esencia maligna que corría en la sangre de Malfoy gracias a la maldición que se le impuso y la poderosa sangre impoluta de esa niña inocente asegurarían el regreso y triunfal ascenso del Señor Tenebroso.

_Como siempre debió ser._

De vuelta a su habitación en el lujoso hotel donde pernoctaba. Thomas Riddle procedió a desvestirse, era momento de un ligero descanso, la marca tenebrosa era bien visible en su antebrazo, ni la mejor poción multijugos podría hacerla desaparecer. Se la frotó con suavidad y cerró los ojos.

Desnudo como estaba, se acercó a un espejo de pie para contemplarse. Le encantaba admirarse, su belleza externa solo era comparable con su magnificencia interior. Alto, con los músculos bien demarcados, la piel de una palidez extrema que contrastaba en demasía con su corto cabello negro y unos ojos azul eléctrico incandescente. Un hermoso espécimen humano. Un mago poderoso….el más poderoso. Y el poder siempre fue el mejor afrodisiaco. . Pero jamás…jamás….pudo tocarlo mientras vivió.

Nunca conseguiría vivir en paz con eso, el deseo, el ansia que consumieron su alma durante años, persiguió una estrella y se encandiló con ella, en su mente, él era como Lucifer, el lucero de la mañana, luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo, pero esa adoración nunca fue reciproca. Lo amó y lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, lo odió por no corresponderle, aun cuando sabia que los dioses son incapaces de amar, al final siempre predominaron la veneración y la lealtad. Juro en su nombre y cumpliría con esa promesa.

Su miembro se levantó erecto ante tanta devota contemplación. Se excitaba al verlo….al verse, siempre sucedió y ahora sucedía de nuevo, solo que esta vez podía tocarlo, tocarse, tocarlo, era lo mismo y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Pero eso no le impidió tomarlo en sus manos y empezar a masturbarse frenéticamente frente a l espejo. Observó con fascinación como cambiaba, como su pene se hacía más grande y se ponía más duro, como su cuerpo temblaba cerca del final.

Su tortuoso y esperado orgasmo llegó pronto, haciendo que cayese al suelo desvanecido de placer, su simiente salía expulsada a intervalos rítmicos emulando las contracciones de sus músculos pélvicos. Y luego de la pequeña muerte, llegó la calma y el alivio. Con sus manos regó el caliente semen en su abdomen, esparciéndolo, tratando de impregnarse de él como no lo hizo en el pasado, rumiando su angustia y su desesperación por lo que nunca tuvo. Luego de un rato a gatas fue hasta el espejo…como siempre que eso sucedía, sus ojos cambiaron a su color original….Ya no eran azules….sino del más profundo negro.

0o0

Hermione temblaba sentada en su cama todavía apretujada entre las sabanas, el hecho de que estuvieran impregnadas de su olor, el de él, el de ambos, aroma a sexo, no hizo nada para mejorar su estado de ánimo. Theo la había dejado allí sola para que se vistiese, mientras conversaba con sus padres en la sala para tranquilizarlos, ellos estaban inquietos por su desaparición de más de veinticuatro horas. Ella todavía no se vestía, estaba sumida en una especie de parálisis repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos. Todo sucedió tan rápido que lejos de su comportamiento habitual terminó reaccionando de la peor manera, al mejor estilo Malfoy, sin escuchar razones y con una rabia desquiciante. Existía algo respecto a ese hombre que decididamente tocaba una fibra profunda dentro de su ser. Se convertía en otra persona cerca de él, una mujer que no pensaba ni razonaba….solo sentía.

En este caso, en lugar de dejar que su mente analítica aprovechase un interrogatorio simplemente se dejó llevar por las ofensas y le apuntó con un arma solo por su orgullo herido. Pero, aun antes de eso, ella había sucumbido a la lujuria y se había acostado (varias veces por si acaso) con él.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida o tan insensata?

Con todas sus fuerzas evitaba pensar que había cometido un error, un terrible error de juicio.

¿Quién diablos era Draco Malfoy? ¿Y a qué rayos estaba jugando?

¿Por qué no había revelado un asunto tan importante y vital como la existencia de alguien llamado Tom Riddle?

¿Por qué rayos insistía en humillarla y vejarla al mismo tiempo que se acostaba con ella?

¿Qué era lo que diablos quería de ella? ¿Qué era lo que ella quería de él? Por supuesto, más allá de revolcarse como dos animales en celo, con hechizo de por medio y sin este, al parecer.

Theo entró en la habitación y la miró por un momento con los brazos cruzados, luego caminó hasta ella, rodó una silla acercándola a la cama y se sentó, Hermione permanecía mirando al vacio, Theo le acarició la cara con ternura.

-Deberías vestirte- dijo él- en general no trato asuntos importantes con las mujeres mientras están desnudas. No sé porque….pero me distraigo.

-Tú no me ves de esa manera- dijo Hermione tratando de sonreírle-ya hemos aclarado que no existe ninguna química entre los dos.

-Cierto….pero no soy ciego- dijo Theo- y hoy he detallado más cosas de ti de las que jamás hubiese imaginado. Eres una mujer bien construida y yo no soy de piedra…vístete antes de que se me ocurra la brillante idea de seducirte….sabes…tengo tiempo que no echo un polvo con alguien. Tú no pareces mala opción….de hecho…no lo eres…así que…al baño

-¿En serio te acostarías conmigo?- preguntó ella curiosa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se apretujaba en las sabanas.

-Si no tuvieses grabado en la frente "propiedad de Draco Malfoy" no solo me acostaría contigo nena….te llevaría al cielo y al infierno, te pondría en cuatro patas y follaria ese culo precioso que tienes hasta que me gritaras pidiendo clemencia.

Hermione lo miró un poco aturdida, Theo le clavó los ojos y la detalló de arriba abajo con su típica mirada seductora y caliente, luego de unos segundos ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó él. Ella asintió y fue hasta el baño a colocarse un pijama, luego de un rato regresó y se sentó junto a él.

-Déjame ver tu brazo- dijo él.

Hermione le tendió el brazo con un gesto de dolor, Theo lo examinó y vio las marcas de las manos de Malfoy.

-Maldito animal- masculló con desagrado- Draco esta vez se pasó de la raya.

-Lo estaba apuntando con una pistola- dijo Hermione con la voz aplanada.

-¡No intentes defenderlo por dios!- le regañó Theo.

-No lo defiendo, simplemente es la verdad, yo tenía un arma, él solamente me la quitó….con su estilo habitual….la violencia- contestó ella con amargura. Sin duda la culpa había sido de ambos. No solo fue el hecho de que Malfoy le ocultó cosas, era que ella había reaccionado de una forma nada cónsona con su personalidad y eso la frustraba. Al parecer Draco Malfoy sacaba a flote lo peor de ella y ella lo peor de él.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió? ¿O es que ustedes tienen sus peleas de amantes con pistolas incluidas?- preguntó Theo.

-Malfoy y yo no somos amantes…no somos nada- dijo Hermione todavía tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Theo levantó una ceja y lanzó una ruidosa carcajada.

-Te vi…..los vi….a los dos….en la cama….dime cualquier cosa….pero no me mientas afirmando que no están juntos- dijo Theo.

Hermione desvió el rostro. No era que estuviesen juntos precisamente, ella se había negado a ser su amante, sin embargo había dejado la puerta abierta para una gama de posibilidades, pero bruscamente esta también se cerró debido al lamentable incidente. Aun así, ¿Qué podía contestar que estuviera cercano a la realidad?

-Bien…allí tengo mi respuesta…tu silencio es más revelador que mil palabras…ustedes dos son amantes- afirmó Theo con calma- ahora puedes explicarme ¿Por qué rayos estabas apuntándolo con un arma?

-Descubrí algunas cosas que me molestaron y lamentablemente me fui de olla- dijo Hermione luego lo miró fijamente- ¿Sabes lo de Thomas Riddle III?

Theo se despeinó el cabello un poco nervioso. Así que esa era la gran razón, obviamente, a ella no le agradó nada enterarse de eso.

-Ah…eso….ya entiendo- dijo Theo. Hermione se levantó bruscamente y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste…..nada- acusó ella apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Es un asunto de WANTED- explicó Theo-Draco y yo decidimos averiguar más sobre el asunto antes de dar el alerta. Después de todo no estamos seguros de quien se trata. A simple vista, solo es un muggle común y corriente, un empresario.

-Tiene su nombre- dijo Hermione.

-Puede ser una coincidencia- dijo Theo- hasta donde sabemos ese hombre dirige una multinacional dedicada a asuntos inmobiliarios…no he descubierto ningún pasado oscuro y tortuoso detrás de él. Su nombre no es el verdadero….al parecer ese tipo vivía en Little Hagleton desde chico…..adoptó el nombre quizás por el pasado de nobleza tras de ese apellido, no es una situación inusual, hay un montón de De Vere que seguro no son descendientes del Conde de Oxford. Hoy día puedes pagar en un registro civil por un apellido antiguo desaparecido. Después de todo, no existe nadie vivo que pueda reclamarle.

-Esto es sumamente extraño- dijo Hermione- y yo no creo en las casualidades.

-Ahora que lo sabes….podemos trabajar en este asunto juntos- dijo Theo- obviamente se lo dirás a Potter, pero no armes un escándalo, la intensión de Draco no era ocultarlo eternamente.

-Puede que yo…que yo haya exagerado un poco- dijo Hermione dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama y ocultando su cara con las manos- Mientras Malfoy y tú hablaban, me dedique a registrar la habitación y así fue como encontré esos papeles donde mencionaban a Riddle, además de la pistola.

-Y Draco te descubrió y perdió los estribos- dijo Theo rodando los ojos-típico.

-Es un maldito energúmeno- dijo Hermione con rencor.

-Es el energúmeno con el que te acuestas- respondió Theo.

-Eso es otra cosa- respondió ella bruscamente- fue una situación que jamás volverá a repetirse.

- ¿Te forzó? ¿Te hirió?- preguntó Theo preocupado.

-No me obligó a nada que yo no quisiese hacer…y solo me hirió con palabras- dijo ella- pero fue suficiente. He aguantado demasiado de él pero no permitiré que me insulte…..me llamo….me dijo…en fin…no voy a repetirlo- dijo Hermione con las manos temblando de indignación.

-Todavía no entiendo como rayos se te ocurrió enredarte con Draco o él contigo- dijo Theo- no son precisamente la pareja más compatible. Aun así….lo sospechaba desde hacía un buen tiempo, es demasiado evidente que algo pasaba entre los dos.

-Ni te lo imaginas- dijo Hermiione apretando la mano donde llevaba la marca que señalaba la vinculación.

-¿Qué tan profundos son tus sentimientos? ¿Estás enamorada de él? -pregunto Theo un poco consternado ante la posibilidad.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Esa pregunta se salía del renglón y no iba a contestarla.

-No te involucres….digo…no te involucres emocionalmente con Draco- dijo Theo- él jamás correspondería algo así- Hermione sintió como su estomago se encogía, lo más curioso es que ella no sabía a qué se debía esa reacción física, Theo se dio cuenta de la expresión de su cara- No estoy siendo cruel contigo Hermione, simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad, conozco a Draco desde que era un niño y se de lo que hablo. Es incapaz emocionalmente de entregarse a un sentimiento, no es por soberbia, es temor. Evita las relaciones estables como la peste, nunca ha tenido una novia ni una amante fija. Dentro de él, el apego no existe…..lo ha perdido todo…..su familia….su posición….todo. Solo tiene dos amigos, Pansy y yo, el resto le dio la espalda, personas a quienes apreciaba….que llegó a querer sinceramente, se alejaron de él o murieron. Cada quien lleva sus marcas de esa guerra, la de él, es su decisión consciente de jamás permitir que nadie toque su corazón. Tiene miedo de amar y que lo traicionen….tan simple como eso. Y Draco no es hombre que deshande sus pasos, tiene bien visto su camino, y no dejará que nadie se le interponga. No puedes aspirar a tener algo serio, verdadero o estable con él. Y en el fondo, yo se que tú quieres tener una relación con alguien. Escogiste muy mal.

-Sé quién es Malfoy- insistió ella- y sé lo que es capaz de hacer.

-No….no lo sabes- dijo Theo- y pido a Dios que nunca lo sepas.

-Una persona no puede andar por la vida como un autómata- dijo ella.

Los ojos de Theo brillaron.

-No…no debería ser así…pero sucede- dijo Theo- hazte un gran favor y no intentes demostrar que eres una heroína salvándolo. Draco…..como yo…no quiere…no necesita que lo salven de sí mismo.

-Es un adicto a la morfina….¿lo sabías?- dijo ella agriamente. Eso era uno de los descubrimientos que la mantenían azorada. No dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué? Ella no tenía un punto claro sobre Draco Malfoy, de hecho parte de su atractivo era que resultaba todo un enigma, pero encontrarse de pronto que era un drogadicto, sin duda la había decepcionado.

-Toma morfina porque sufre dolores….terribles dolores, no por diversión- dijo Theo adivinando las dudas de Hermione- No sé por qué rayos te cuento esto.

Hermione sintió un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda y bastante culpabilidad rumiando de pronto dentro de ella. Dolores físicos…..los dolores del vinculo. Por eso él pudo permanecer tanto tiempo alejado de ella, porque consumía drogas.

-¡Oh dios!- gimió ella ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué? El hechizo los involucraba de una manera muy íntima, no deberían existir secretos entre ellos, pero allí estaba otro secreto para el montón que lentamente se acumulaba hasta ser una montaña, Malfoy intentaba controlar el vinculo de esa forma y Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. ¿Quizás si hubiese compartido esa información antes? De pronto podría haber ayudado, los efectos en ella no eran tan devastadores, pero también había sentido el dolor, logró dominarlo a duras penas al principio, pero lo hizo, no fue necesario recurrir a las drogas. No podía imaginarse lo que sufrió Malfoy si tuvo que tomar esa medida desesperada. Y no era cuestión de sentir lástima por él, pero si sentía compasión. Sabía exactamente porque se lo ocultó, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo frente a ella, que su necesidad fue tan apremiante. Ser presa de una adicción implicaba debilidad, y Draco Malfoy moriría antes de admitir sus propias debilidades. Ella, lo había dejado expuesto, había hurgado en su intimidad. Y él respondió de la única manera que sabia, ofendiéndola todo lo que pudo. Todo era tan lógico ahora en su cabeza, que no podía sino sentir que habían caído de lleno en una red de errores y malos entendidos.

-Pensé que lo sabías…..ya que son tan cercanos- dijo él.

-No…me enteré esta noche- dijo ella meneando la cabeza una y otra vez- y no de la mejor manera. Creo que lo he ofendido.

-Ustedes no llegaran a ninguna parte por lo visto- dijo Theo suspirando.

-No vamos a ninguna parte….eso está claro- contestó ella- pero creo que deberemos aprender a manejarlo, después de todo, por los momentos, es imposible separarnos.

-¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas Hermione?- dijo Theo- el sexo puede ser que funcione perfectamente entre los dos, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, y no quiero oír los detalles, pero parece que así es. Pero son tú y él, dos personas que a ratos parecen odiarse más de lo que se gustan. Es una relación autodestructiva, más allá del límite que le conozco a Draco. Y de ti, jamás pensé que te gustara el masoquismo. Para muestra….lo de esta noche. No quiero imaginarme lo que hubiese sucedido si no estoy en la puerta de al lado. Pudo dañarte….seriamente….lo vi. Lo mejor es que cada uno vaya por su lado. Es un consejo…de amigo….para los dos…No me gustaría encontrar el cadáver de uno en los brazos del otro.

-No puedo decírtelo….de veras no puedo hacerlo- dijo Hermione- es asunto entre Malfoy y yo. Él no me hará daño….no puede matarme.

-No estoy tan seguro…en un arrebato de rabia…de celos…de alguno de los dos…cualquier cosa puede suceder- dijo Theo-ambos son muy temperamentales. Para muestra….lo de hace un rato.

-Yo si estoy segura- dijo Hermione- no me matará….y yo no permitiré que me ponga una mano encima.

Sin embargo, Malfoy se lo advirtió…que era capaz de perder el control y hacerle daño. Theo hacia esa aseveración muy seguro de lo que decía. Y ella….ella había sentido algo oscuro apoderándose de él cuando le quitó la pistola…¿Qué rayos estaba ocultando Malfoy de sí mismo?

-Todavía estás temblando- dijo Theo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermione?

-Nada- dijo ella hoscamente.

-Me contó que Snape estuvo a punto de matarte- dijo Theo.

-Malfoy salvó mi vida- dijo ella.

-Ya veo- dijo Theo y luego agregó- Aléjate de él Hermione, no vas a encontrar nada que te haga feliz. Y si él llega a sentir algo por ti….más daño te hará. Si sucede, no te dejará ir por nada de este mundo. Serás suya, de su propiedad, te consumirá hasta el tuétano de los huesos….porque él es así…es Draco Malfoy….jamás deja un asunto a medias. Con él es todo o nada. Si te conviertes en su todo, no te dejara vivir en paz.

-¿Eres su amigo?- dijo Hermione- porque no lo parece.

-Soy su mejor amigo y su confidente…., lo estimo, es la persona en quien mas confió….yo daría la vida por él, pero soy consciente de quien es- dijo Theo- y también soy tu amigo. Pensé tontamente que se trataba de un polvo sin significado, alguna atracción del tipo de los polos opuestos. Pero después de esta noche, me he dado cuenta, que no es nada normal lo que tienen. Hay algo….intenso…entre los dos….poderoso y mortal. No titubeaste en apuntarlo ¿cierto?

-No…yo quería hacerle daño…tenia rabia- respondió ella.

-Él también….consciente o inconscientemente quería dañarte- dijo Theo- Existe un odio profundo entre los dos, cosas sin resolver que no se pueden perdonar uno al otro, antiguos rencores y para rematar, parece que también mucha atracción sexual, emociones nada fáciles de digerir. Juegas con Fuego Hermione Granger, y solo has sentido el calor de las brasas.

-Theo…realmente no quiero discutir algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo, solo deseo dormir- dijo ella un poco cansada.

-Volveré en unas horas- dijo él mientras la ayudaba a arrastrarse en la cama y le colocaba una manta encima, la cubrió hasta el cuello y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione lo miraba con afecto, Theo era tan amable y afable algunas veces, tan sensitivo con las angustias ajenas, tan proclive a ayudar y a ofrecer consejo, tan diferente ahora a lo que era su disfraz habitual, el hombre inteligente, manipulador y frio, que ella siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado en su vida, para que siempre estuviera con la guardia en alto y utilizando ese montón de mascaras para ocultar su verdadera personalidad.

-Theo….¿Quien te hirió?-preguntó ella cándidamente.

Theo se inclinó sobre ella.

-Hoy es sobre ti y no sobre mi…..pero un día de estos….cuando este ebrio y llorón…puede que te cuente mi historia- dijo Theo antes de irse.

Hermione miró al techo….seguro que jamás sabría esa historia personal….hasta donde tenía conocimiento….Theo Nott jamás se emborrachaba.

0o0

Draco miraba el amanecer parado junto al gran ventanal de su habitación. La luz del sol naciente hacia que las hebras de su cabello parecieran oro fundido. Después de su pelea con Granger, no había podido pegar un ojo. No fue su intensión que le afectase tanto, pero de hecho lo hacía. Realmente estaba arrepentido de decir esas palabras. Pero por otro lado, ofendido como estaba porque ella hurgara en su habitación, la indignación no le permitía coger el maldito teléfono y llamarla pidiendo disculpas por llamarla puta.

Obviamente, él tenía una lengua venenosa como la serpiente que era y ella había sido su víctima. Lo más turbador de todo, fue que a pesar de sus promesas, le hizo daño….físico y mental en plena posesión de facultades.

Theo apareció súbitamente pero Draco ni se movió.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Draco.

-Sorprendentemente tranquila- dijo él- incluso trato de justificarte. Piensa que todo fue un mal rollo porque tú te sentías ofendido y ella estaba furiosa por lo que descubrió.

-Es una tonta- dijo Draco-yo no debí decir lo que dije ni hacer lo que hice.

-Eso mismo le dije yo- dijo Theo- más idiota aun si pretende enrollarte contigo y aspirar que tú seas un tipo como los demás.

-No quería hacerle daño- dijo Draco contrito- debes creerme. Todo se salió de control.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Theo sentándose en la cama y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra elegantemente-últimamente me parece que tú y ella tienden a perder los estribos cuando están juntos. Una dinámica romántica extraña….pero romance al fin y al cabo.

-Eso es una tontería- rió Draco trágicamente- no existe ningún romance, ella y yo somos incompatibles como el agua y el aceite. Parece que el único sitio donde estamos en paz es desnudos sobre una cama.

-Qué curioso- dijo Theo- y a mí me parece que justamente el lecho es el mejor sitio para hacer la guerra.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Draco intentando no sonreír al recordar los momentos íntimos que compartió con ella – Granger en la cama es….bueno es ella. Con todo ese apasionamiento Gryffindor del que hace gala y todo lo demás que hace interesante a una mujer en ese aspecto.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- preguntó Theo- ¿en serio estoy escuchando que realmente te gusta?

-Es un poco más complicado que eso- dijo Draco- no es que me guste o no, es que no tengo elección para sentir lo que siento por ella.

-¿Y que sientes por ella?- preguntó Theo.

-Honestamente no lo sé- dijo Draco- y realmente no importa mucho a estas alturas.

-Ustedes dos se volvieron locos de atar- resopló Theo- perderé unos segundos para decirte lo mismo que le dije a ella. Draco….hagas lo que hagas, aunque pongas las mejores intensiones que de seguro no es tu caso, de ninguna manera va a funcionar.

-Obviamente no va a funcionar- dijo Draco- y eso lo hace más excitante. Que es la vida sin un poco de tragedia.

-Van a matarse- dijo Theo.

-No podemos- aclaró Draco- esa es la única garantía que tenemos.

-Ella me dijo que no dejará que te le acerques ni a un metro- dijo Theo.

-Y yo le doy toda la razón…tiene buenos motivos….yo tengo mejores motivos aun para alejarme- dijo Draco- pero creo que no va a poder ser. Tarde o temprano, volverá a mí por más. O yo la buscaré, que viene siendo lo mismo.

-Me dijo que te apuntó con tu pistola y que tenía toda la intensión de meterte un tiro- dijo Theo- creo que eso es llevar la pasión a los extremos.

-Ese es el punto- dijo Draco- Granger apuesta fuerte y yo estoy dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Estar con ella es caminar al filo del abismo y yo soy un aventurero por naturaleza.

-¿Qué pasa si te involucras con ella? ¿Qué sucederá si sientes algo y ella no te corresponde? ¿O si ella siente algo por ti y tú eres incapaz de sentir lo mismo?- preguntó Theo.

-Eso jamás sucederá, puesto que el origen de todo esto es bien diferente a lo usual- dijo Draco- no voy a explicar los detalles de mi relación con ella, pero te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera estás cerca de imaginártelo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Theo- que fue lo que le dijiste para que ella reaccionara tan mal.

-La llame puta- respondió Draco- y antes de que me des un puñetazo…déjame decirte que obviamente yo estoy consciente de que ella no es ninguna puta. Soy testigo de su honradez y su virtud-añadió cínicamente.

-Vas a tener que disculparte con Hermione- dijo Theo- en serio y sin cinismo.

-Lo haré….en su momento- dijo Draco.

-A las mujeres le gustan las flores- dijo Theo- sobre todo el día después de haber sido desfloradas.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- Draco lo miró de reojo.

-No….simplemente lo adiviné….la conozco Draco…soy su amigo- dijo Theo- ella estaba guardándose para el momento especial con la persona indicada. No sé si fuiste el indicado pero no dudo que la situación debió ser bastante especial para que ella se olvidase de todo y se acostase contigo.

-No soy del que envía flores- contestó Draco- además todavía estoy molesto con ella. Estaba revisando mis papeles.

-Si…Hermione está un poco apenada por eso- dijo Theo- pero no seas hipócrita, tú en su lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo.

-Es inaceptable- dijo Draco- pero tienes razón…yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-No quiero que la hieras- dijo Theo- no puedo oponerme a su relación, son dos personas adultas, pero si te metes con ella…te metes conmigo.

-¿Funciona a la inversa?- preguntó Draco.

-Por supuesto que si…eres mi amigo- dijo Theo- pero ella es más vulnerable que tú. Hermione es una buena persona….tú…¿en realidad tengo que decirte lo que eres?

-Un desalmado….una bestia….un asesino sin compasión- tanteó Draco.

-Además de eso….un tipo con un corazón de piedra- dijo Theo.

-Ella rehusó ser mi amante- dijo Draco- aclaró que sucederá cuando quiera y como lo quiera.

-Bien por ella- dijo Theo riéndose a carcajadas- te ató corto y ahora estas probando un poco de tu propia medicina.

-No bromees- dijo Draco.

-Ve con cuidado…solo te pido eso- dijo Theo levantándose de la cama con cara de satisfacción- bueno, ya hice mi buena obra del día….escuchado la versión de ambos bandos y al parecer ….la cosa va por buen camino….no lo arruines Draco.

-¿Por qué tan complacido?- dijo Draco- ¿Qué sabes que no me has dicho? ¿Ella te dijo algo más?

-Han sido advertidos y reprendidos- dijo Theo- y al parecer los dos siguen en sus trece. Solo me queda decir….disfrútenlo mientras dure y no pierdan la cabeza. Ahora con tu permiso….voy a dormir un rato en tu sofá.

-No te acomodes mucho…..te aseguro que dentro de un rato Potter se entera de lo de Riddle y querrá explicaciones- dijo Draco.

-Todo lo tengo previsto- dijo Theo- Hermione dormirá toda la mañana y yo con ella. Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo.

-Granger no puede quedarse sin protección- dijo Draco- vigilaré su casa un rato.

-Los amantes impacientes….que lata- dijo Theo con hastió- dale un respiro por Dios….no hables con ella en la cocina….no sea que te ponga un sartén por la cabeza.

-Seré precavido- dijo Draco buscando ropa.

0o0

Hermione despertó cerca del mediodía y luego de lavarse la cara, bajo las escaleras de su casa para dirigirse a la cocina con toda la intensión de tomar un desayuno tardío. Justo al llegar al recibidor de su casa, pudo observar un arreglo floral de gran tamaño, eran rosas rojas.

Ella levantó una ceja curiosa y fue hasta el arreglo. Su madre apareció desde el corredor.

-Acaba de llegar….es para ti…..es un hermoso detalle- dijo la Sra. Granger.

-Hum…si- dijo ella buscando la tarjeta hasta que la encontró….nerviosa abrió el sobre todavía incrédula….¿sería posible que…?

Cuando leyó la nota toda su expectación se desinfló….era de Viktor Krum…citándola para ese día en la noche.

Hermione suspiró desalentada, de nuevo hacia el papel de imbécil ¿cómo pudo ocurrírsele si quiera la idea de que él….él? en fin….volvió a leer la nota de Viktor y se reanimó un poco. Por supuesto que acudiría a la cita, no era cuestión de hacerle ascos al galanteo.

-Deberías traerlo a la casa- comentó la Sra. Granger.

-Leíste la nota- preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto….ese chico me da buena espina- dijo la Sra. Granger.

-Lo llamaré y lo invitaré a cenar esta noche con nosotros- dijo Hermione.

-Nena…tienes visitas- gritó el Sr. Granger desde la cocina- y va directo a ti.

-Buenos días- Hermione giró inmediatamente al escuchar la voz. Todavía tenía en sus manos el arreglo floral. Draco miró las flores como si se tratara de un animal muerto y su boca se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado, vio el nombre escrito en la tarjeta que reposaba en la mesa y su humor no mejoró….Así que Krum le enviaba flores...y rosas rojas de paso….menos mal que no le hizo caso a Theo, hubiese quedado como el perfecto idiota. ¿y por que Krum le enviaba flores? Ella lo miró un rato y luego le dio la espalda, empezando a acomodar las rosas o mejor dicho desacomodarlas de los nervios.

-¿Tienes alguna idea acerca de lo que Viktor desearía comer para la cena?- preguntó la Sra. Granger con toda la intensión del mundo de molestar a Malfoy. No lo decía en voz alta, pero el rubio le caía de la patada. Sobre todo por la manera en que miraba a su hija, como un animal hambriento, era obvio que iba detrás de sus huesos. Y ese altivo y soberbio hombre era el yerno de sus pesadillas.

-Algo simple….él es un alguien bastante sencillo…sin aires de superioridad- dijo Hermione- quizás pastel de carne iría bien, le gusta la comida inglesa.

-Perfecto…me pondré manos a la obra….te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para agradar a tu amigo. Hasta luego…Malfoy- dijo Jane Granger saliendo hacia la cocina.

-Supongo que no estoy invitado a la gran cena familiar- dijo Draco.

-A buen entendedor pocas palabras- dijo ella- ¿Qué quieres?

-Obviamente esto no es una visita social- dijo Draco- vine a disculparme….fue intolerable la manera en que me comporté contigo, no debí insultarte de esa forma, menos golpearte…no volverá a suceder.

-Yo no debí espiarte- dijo ella- también te debo una disculpa.

-Aceptada- dijo él rápidamente.

-Hecho- dijo ella inmediatamente. Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre los dos. Malfoy la miraba a ratos y ella también. Era el momento perfecto para que él saliese de allí y la dejase sola con sus complicadas emociones, pero el hombre al parecer no tenia intensiones de irse.

-Supongo que ese tipo intentará tener algo contigo- dijo él con desgano.

-Y en todo caso si así fuese no es tu maldito problema- dijo ella- creo que tú y yo quedamos bastante claros.

-No voy ser plato de segunda mesa- dijo Draco.

-¿Y quién rayos te dijo que estabas incluido en el menú?- respondió ella desafiante.

-Hum…no se….será porque ayer pasamos el día follando como locos- dijo él.

-Eso fue…. ¿como lo llamaste?….una imprudencia- dijo ella.

-No me provoques Granger….no lo hagas- dijo él, sus ojos brillaron peligrosos. La experesión de su cara cambió, parecía un felino a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Pero ella no se dejó intimidar.

-Y tú no eres quien para contralar mis amistades- dijo ella ofuscada- no te metas en mi vida….yo no me meteré en la tuya.

-Que no te metes en mi vida…eso es un chiste- respondió Draco airado, Hermione iba a contestar pero de pronto una lechuza entró volando desde la ventana, se posó en la mesa donde estaba las flores y estiró una pata hacia Hermione, ella supo que el mensaje iba dirigido a su persona y desenrolló el papel, luego la lechuza expandió elegantemente las alas, se acicaló un rato y se fue volando.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Draco-¿ otro admirador acaso?

-Viene del instituto mágico de Damasco….no tenía noticias desde hace meses- dijo ella asombrada- en ese sitió estaban averiguando la manera de deshacer la vinculación.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y Draco también.

-¡Qué rayos esperas!…. ¡ábrelo!- dijo Draco.

Hermione desenrolló el papel y se puso a leer, entre mas leía sus ojos se ampliaban mas al punto que tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

-No puede ser posible- dijo ella- infierno, demonios y condenación.

-Tan delicada como un marinero….recuérdame pedirte que me digas alguna de esas frases cuando tengamos sexo…me encanta que me hablen sucio..- Hermione le hizo una señal grosera con el dedo del medio- ¿Malas noticias?- dijo Draco impaciente.

-Tómalo….léelo….- dijo ella entregándole el papel.

Draco lo tomó y empezó a leer ávidamente, las arrugas de su frente se iban haciendo más profundas a medida que leía.

-Es …inconcebible- dijo él.

-Es una locura- dijo ella sentándose en un sofá, metiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Estaba totalmente frustrada y descolocada, cada vez su asunto con Malfoy se enrollaba más y mas.

-¿Y tú estás dispuesta a….eso? - preguntó Draco consternado.

-Déjame pensar…déjame pensar un rato- dijo ella- dicen que es lógico…que solo un hechizo de vinculación más poderoso puede anular el que tenemos encima.

-No voy a hacerlo de ninguna forma- dijo Draco en sus trece- jamás…nunca….ni siquiera como último recurso. Prefiero que me estiren en un potro de tortura hasta el desmembramiento

Hermione levantó la cara.

-Puedo arreglarlo si así lo deseas- dijo ella- digo….lo del potro.

-Es una insensatez- dijo Draco- por nada del mundo voy a aceptar participar en algo así.

-Pues es exactamente lo que yo opino- dijo ella arrebatándole con brusquedad el papel de las manos- primero muerta que permitirlo.

-Bien…entonces estamos de acuerdo- dijo Draco- asunto olvidado. Escribe de vuelta y diles que busquen otra solución.

-Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo- dijo ella- ahora si no tienes más nada que decirme….lárgate de mi casa.

-Otra cosa- dijo Draco- si te besas con ese tipo otra vez…te juro que ni que me supliques vuelvo a acostarme contigo. No voy a hacer el papel de cabrón.

-Bien- dijo Hermione- ahora de seguro buscaré enredarme con Viktor…. ¿Cómo rayos no se me ocurrió antes? Es la solución perfecta para no ver tu cara de nuevo.

-Hasta nunca- dijo Draco agitando su varita y desapareciendo.

0o0

Dos días después

-No puedo creer que me arrastraras hasta el aeropuerto- dijo Theo al mando del volante de un Audi plateado hecho de titanio, una reciente adición a su colección de autos lujosos.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que tengas tantos automóviles- dijo Hermione mirando apreciativamente la tapicería de cuero y el tablero completamente computarizado- ¿Dónde los guardas?

-En un depósito en el West End- dijo Theo- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras te despides de Krum?

-Pues esperara en el auto- dijo Hermione. Theo se detuvo y ella se bajó directo al terminal de salidas internacionales. La cena fue todo un éxito, con todo el detalle de que Theo se unió a la familia y no paró de enviar mensajes por el celular toda la noche, la identidad del destinatario era obvia para Hermione. Viktor se sorprendió al verlo allí y el Sr. Granger le comentó que Nott era un primo lejano. Hermione casi se atraganta al escuchar esa insólita explicación y se vio en apuros cuando Viktor, ya a solas con ella en la sala, le dijo que le parecía muy curioso que nunca hubiese mencionado que tenía un familiar en Hogwarts y para colmo en Slytherin. Hermione solo pudo contestar que el parentesco había sido recién descubierto.

Viktor le propuso de nuevo ser novios oficiales y ella lo rechazó otra vez. El joven no se lo tomó a mal y anunció que había aceptado un nuevo contrato con las Harpies para la temporada que iniciaba en dos meses, entonces ya tendría más oportunidades de continuar en donde lo dejaron. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas, si Hermione supuso alguna vez que era un coqueteo sin importancia, Viktor Krum estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que iba en serio. Ella, no pudo sentiré más que halagada, a cualquier mujer le gustaba que intentaran conquistarla. Theo interrumpió su charla alrededor de cinco veces preguntando estupideces como la ubicación del baño, y cuando no lo hacía, merodeaba por el pasillo afuera de la salita de estar donde Hermione estaba con Viktor, ella quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos por metiche y Viktor se impaciento al punto de decirle no muy amablemente que los dejase solos.

Quizás Theo en un principio solo se ocupó de guardarle los intereses a Malfoy, pero de seguro la antipatía mutua nació en el momento en que Viktor Krum, perfectamente vestido y acicalado como el deportista multimillonario que era, miró con desdén sus jeans desteñidos, sus botas militares, su chaqueta de cuero vintage, su adorada camiseta en donde Jimmy Rotten enseñaba una sonrisa verde y sus uñas que en ese momento estaban pintadas de negro. Theo encontró el esmalte en el baño de Hermione y no pudo resistir la tentación de ponérselo.

Definitivamente a Theo le gustaba explorar su lado femenino, claro, un poco siniestramente, pensó Hermione mientras se deshacía en risas esa tarde mirando como su madre le pintaba las uñas de las manos y luego él las arruinaba quitándose unas cascaras de esmalte en las puntas para completar el look, ante la mirada horrorizada de la Sra. Jane Granger.

-¿Quién te pintaba las uñas antes?- preguntó Hermione cuando Theo comentó que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Pansy – fue la parca respuesta de Theo.

La cereza que adornó el pastel fue cuando el búlgaro le comentó a Hermione: "tu primo parece que se robó el vestuario de una mala película de terror" por supuesto enfrente del aludido.

Theo achicó los ojos ¿ Como rayos se atrevía a criticarlo? su aspecto era del mas pulido estilo gothic metal. Se esforzaba en conseguir su imagen de estrella de rock en decadencia. Ya era bastante difícil conseguir jeans de ese tipo, había pagado cientos de libras por ellos, el pre-lavado con arena estaba prohibido en sesenta países. ¿Es que ese maldito capitán de quidditch no estaba al tanto de la última moda underground? Obviamente el hombre era tan patético que seguro que tenía un asesor de imagen, porque estaba tan perfecto y pulcro como un maniquí de Harrod´s. Además tenía que hacer algo con ese horrible peinado, la raya en el medio había pasado de moda al menos hacia treinta años.

Ambos sabían que el motivo de la mala sangre no era la ropa, simplemente era debido a Hermione. Krum estaba celoso y Theo estaba purgando los posibles celos de Malfoy y los suyos propios. Así de simple, los dos hombres solo marcaban el territorio. A Hermione le pareció que en cualquier momento empezarían a orinar en las esquinas de su casa.

Theo estacionó el auto y se dedicó a esperar. Luego de unos minutos aburrido, encendió la radio y coloco un CD de los Rolling Stones…"Simpatía por el Diablo" siempre fue su canción favorita. Estaba palmeando el volante llevando el ritmo cuando una sombra rosada pasó frente a él.

Alguien estaba golpeando el vidrio, el bajó la ventana y se encontró con la fresca y sonriente cara de Luna Lovegood.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Theo saltando del asiento. Demonios, esa chica se apareció de pronto tal cual un fantasma y logró darle un susto.

-Primero que todo….Hola Luna como estás- dijo ella.

-Hola Lovegood- dijo Theo.

-Hola- dijo ella. Theo pudo apreciar que llevaba una mochila con un montón de chapas. Aunque ella vestía de azul, la mochila por supuesto era rosada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él.

-Obviamente bajando de un avión. Fui a Las Canarias por unas muestras- dijo ella jugueteando con su larga trenza rubia. Theo se había dado cuenta que era un gesto muy común de ella, jugar con su pelo. Un cabello muy bonito por cierto, largo y rubio ceniza…nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto ¿Cómo luciría?

-¿Y no tomaste traslador?- preguntó él.

-No….esta vez quise probar el método muggle- contestó ella- y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero a una amiga- dijo él.

-Ah…ya veo- dijo titubeante Luna- será mejor que me vaya.

-¡Luna!- Hermione atravesó la calle justo hasta donde ellos estaban, agitaba la mano para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-¡Hermione!- Luna y ella se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla- tengo mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Yo también- dijo Hermione- Hem….Luna…no sé si conoces a Nott- haría esa presentación rápida y se iria, después de todo, ya era bastante raro que ella anduviese por ahí con Theo.

-Ya nos conocemos….de atrás- dijo Theo. Hermione levantó una ceja, Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Ah bueno…si es así- dijo Hermione preguntándose donde rayos se habían conocido esos dos. No frecuentaban los mismos círculos y de eso estaba segura. ¿O seria de Hogwarts?

-Lovegood ¿tienes a alguien que te lleve a Londres?- preguntó Theo.

-Pensaba tomar un bus- respondió Luna cándidamente.

-Mete tus cosas en la cajuela….yo te llevaré…a donde quiera que vayas- dijo Theo- así nos cuentas que rayos estabas recogiendo en las Canarias.

Mientras Luna metía su equipaje en la cajuela. Hermione se apeó en el auto.

-¿En serio quieres escuchar a Luna?…..ella siempre tiene un cuento extraño- dijo Hermione- te prohíbo que te burles….si la ofendes tendrás un problema conmigo.

-Me encanta escucharla….créelo- dijo Theo guiñándole un ojo- ¿cómo estuvo la despedida?

-Normal- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- volverá en unas semanas.

-¿En serio estás pensando salir con ese tipo?- comentó Theo- es increíble lo que una mujer despechada puede hacer.

-Yo no estoy despechada-afirmó Hermione.

-Por supuesto….claro que no- ironizó Theo. Por lo que había visto, esos dos estaban muriéndose de la rabia uno con el otro. Falta de sexo, de seguro.

-¡WOW!- exclamó Luna colocándose en el asiento trasero del auto- de verdad debes ser muy rico si tienes un auto así. Theo ¿en que trabajas?

-Comercio internacional….inversiones….la Bolsa- respondió Theo.

-Vaya…me encanta tu esmalte de uñas…¿Dónde lo compraste?- preguntó Luna al fijarse en las manos del hombre. Y Theo no tuvo más remedio que soltar una carcajada.

0o0

Hermione llegó a la reunión con Theo a las doce de la noche como estaba previsto, cuando subieron a la azotea de un edificio en el centro de Londres, ya Harry y Malfoy estaban esperándolo. Por supuesto….estaban discutiendo. Ella pudo divisar a Ron y a Dean parados en una esquina vigilándolos.

-Nunca debiste ocultar algo así- decía Harry.

-Tenía mis razones-dijo Draco caminando de un lado a otro.

-Estoy empezando a dudar de ti Malfoy- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. Enterarse de los hechos por boca de Hermione no fue nada agradable, menos saber que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a mentirle si lo consideraba necesario.

-Pues serias un idiota si no lo hicieras- contestó Draco- Potter…..no pretendo jugar a los dos bandos…así que deja de preocuparte.

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione.

-¡Ah! Por fin llegas….la causante de todo el embrollo- dijo Draco.

Hermione lo ignoró, mientras se dio un cálido abrazo con Ron y con Dean.

-Tengo mucho tiempo que no te veo…quizás deberíamos quedar en cenar…mamá se pondrá contenta de la alegría- dijo Ron todavía apretándola contra él. Era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, su primer amor, su compañera de aventuras, y aunque el destino los había separado, él todavía seguía considerándola la chica más importante.

-El sábado estará bien….pero tendré que llevar a Theo- dijo Hermione- es mi guardaespaldas.

-Hum…. Nott puede comer con las gallinas- dijo Ron y ambos se rieron. Draco observaba la conversación con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y la cuenta aumenta por lo visto- le dijo Theo a Draco- me parece que tienes bastante competencia por los afectos de la dama.

-¡Cállate!- masculló Draco.

-Entonces…que es lo que tienes- dijo Theo alejándose de Draco y su humor de perros, para estrechar la mano de Harry.

-Tengo malas noticias- dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Draco- no quise decirlo hasta que estuviésemos todos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Draco.

-Hubo una fuga en Azkaban…al menos cincuenta de los mortifagos que estaban detenidos cumpliendo condena- dijo Harry.

-¿Y mi madre?- Draco estaba ansioso.

-Sana y salva….no fueron por ella, pero debemos apurar su juicio, la Sra. Malfoy no debe estar allí- dijo Harry- el cuartel de aurores está de guardia permanente. Hemos que tenido que inventar una excusa para no estar en el cuartel a esta hora….no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Draco.

-Yo iré contigo a Little Hagleton para averiguar a ese falso Riddle….en cuanto terminen las averiguaciones de lo de Azkaban…a lo sumo en dos días- dijo Harry- Ron y Dean averiguaran en la policía muggle si tiene antecedentes. Nott se quedará con Hermione.

-Las transacciones comerciales están siendo rastreadas por Pansy- dijo Draco- la tengo trabajando en eso. Mañana me entregará un informe detallado de los negocios de ese hombre.

-Tengo la impresión que esos mortifagos sueltos forma parte de un gran plan- dijo Harry- no te extrañe que empiecen a cometer crímenes en nombre de WANTED. No intentes nada solo…..puede ser peligroso.

-No lo haré- dijo Malfoy , por supuesto, mintiendo flagrantemente. Potter no era su jefe.

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Harry.

Hermione se marchaba con Theo, cuando Draco los llamó.

-Theo….hoy es tu noche libre…yo me quedo con Granger- dijo Draco. Hermione iba a protestar, pero Theo se apresuró a cumplir órdenes.

Cuando estuvieron solos, él se apoyó en una pared. Hermione evitaba mirarlo.

-Todavía molesta- preguntó él.

-Si quieres que unamos las marcas, hazlo de una vez y llévame a casa- contestó ella.

-Yo no he dicho nada…..solo pregunte si estabas molesta- dijo Draco.

-Si sabes la respuesta…¿para qué preguntas? –contestó ella caminando sin rumbo por toda la terraza. Él admiro su figura, estaba vestida toda de negro como habían acordado, con un sweater cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones ajustados. De perfil, Draco observó su trasero respingado, su diminuta cintura y sus senos altos. De verdad le gustaba mucho.

Permanecieron cerca de media hora sin hablarse, caminando por toda la terraza.

-Granger….de verdad deberías hacer un esfuerzo…ya me disculpe contigo- dijo Draco- porque pones las cosas más difíciles de lo que son.

Hermione se giró para enfrentarlo y seguir discutiendo pero de pronto, su cara se tornó pálida.

-Malfoy….mira el cielo- dijo ella. Draco levantó la vista.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó el rubio.

-No puede ser…otra vez no- dijo ella.

En el cielo, brillando malévolamente estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. A Draco se le achinó la piel cuando logró discernir el lugar….era muy cerca de allí. Farm Spring…el orfanato donde creció Alex….la hija de Pansy y Theo.

-Lárgate a tu casa- dijo Draco.

-No, iré contigo- dijo ella.

-Es un orfanato….¿qué rayos hacen en un orfanato?- se preguntó Draco mientras caminaba para buscar las escaleras y bajar.

-Orfanato….dios…hay niños…¿Por qué atacan a esos niños?- dijo Hermione siguiéndolo.

Draco llegó a la conclusión correcta rápidamente, estaban buscando a la hija de Pansy, la amenaza era real, menos mal que la niña y la madre permanecían a salvo en Whitchapel. Él se detuvo y se giró.

-Si vas a venir conmigo harás exactamente lo que te diga- dijo Draco – ocúpate de proteger a los muggles que encuentres vivos. ¿Compraste una varita nueva?- Hermione asintió, luego Draco se sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y se la tendió, Hermione la tomó y la martilló para cargarla- ellos no se esperaran que uses un arma muggle, juega con el factor sorpresa.

-No pretendo matar a nadie- dijo Hermione.

-Dispara a las piernas entonces…..pero no dejes que te maten- dijo Draco- Granger, tu prioridad es sacar la gente de allí.

-¿Cómo sabes que el lugar es un hogar para niños? – preguntó ella.

-Larga historia…dame la mano…nos desaparecernos aquí- dijo draco.

-Debo avisarle a Theo- dijo ella tomando su teléfono.

-No….Theo no- dijo Draco y la tomó en sus brazos para desaparecerse.

0o0

"Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
Or were you sent to save me?  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything...  
Worthy of redeeming"

AFI, The Leaving Song part II

Cuando llegaron al sitio les cayó encima una lluvia de hechizos, inmediatamente corrieron a direcciones distintas. Draco se quedó luchando con dos mortifagos enmascarados enfrente del edificio mientras Hermione entraba en la casa.

Tuvo que esconderse detrás de una pared para no recibir una maldición imperdonable. Luego ella mandó dos hechizos que no dieron en el blanco. Espero unos segundos, al parecer el tipo que la había atacado prefirió huir. Hermione caminó por el largo pasillo, todo ahora estaba en silencio, miró en dos habitaciones y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para no gritar. Había cadáveres por todos lados, niños pequeños incluso bebés…..algunos todavía durmiendo en sus camas. Ella no pudo contener las lagrimas…llegaron demasiado tarde. El edificio era pequeño, de dos plantas, al terminar un rápido recorrido, ella había contado veinte niños y dos adultos asesinados. No quedó nadie a quien salvar. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, tenía que ayudar a Malfoy.

En el patio, Draco estaba luchando ferozmente con dos mortifagos. No podía ver sus rostros, pero por la manera de luchar, sabia de quienes se trataba…Rowley y Yaxley….dos de los recién fugados.

De pronto lo desarmaron, Draco rodó por el piso evadiendo los hechizos y de pronto observó los cadáveres de dos niñas pequeñas clavados en un árbol, estaban desnudas….sangre corría entre sus piernas. Una oleada de rabia lo invadió….no solo mataron a las criaturas….sino que las violaron….a dos niñas de seis años. Su mente se nubló, la indignación corría ardiente en sus venas y unas incontenibles ganas de matar empezaron a abrirse paso en su cabeza. Estaba desarmado, su varita a algunos metros, pero encontró una cadena de hierro. Draco se levantó y empezó a oscilarla amenazante. Los dos mortifagos rieron siniestramente, al parecer consideraban que ya lo tenía atrapado.

Draco evadió con agilidad las maldiciones que le lanzaron, lanzando la cadena logró desarmar a un mortifago, mientras él otro evadía el golpe. Draco saltó sobre el que tenia amarado con la cadena y se echó sobre él, con un movimiento rápido, le fracturó el cuello, torciendo su cabeza con las manos a un ángulo imposible, usando una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

El otro mortifago vió estupefacto como mataban a su compañero tan eficazmente. Tenía órdenes de no matar a Draco Malfoy, sino atraparlo y de secuestrar a la niña. Fueron hasta ese lugar esperando que él picase la carnada y por supuesto que lo hizo, pero el plan se torció. La pequeña no estaba en el orfanato y Malfoy iba a ser un hueso duro de roer por lo visto, ya había matado a Yaxley. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Clearing? De seguro entretenido matando el resto de los muggles. Rowley preparó su huida, pero Draco se le lanzó encima pateando su mano con el pie para quitarle la varita. Pronto los dos hombres rodaron por el piso lanzándose puñetazos. Draco logró colocarse encima de él y empezó a golpearle la cara, una y otra vez, hasta que el hombre quedó inconsciente. Luego se levantó y observó a su víctima. El ansia asesina no había disminuido, su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos y todo lo veía de color rojo, metódicamente revisó todo el lugar, hasta encontrar algo que sirviera a sus propósitos, divisó un martillo y lo tomó en sus manos, sopesando su peso expertamente. Con lentitud se acercó a su víctima y luego, en un arranque impresionante de fuerza bruta, empezó a golpear la cabeza del mortifago hasta que esta quedó hecha un bulto informe. La sangre salpicaba la cara de Draco, quien tenía una expresión endemoniada en el rostro.

Hermione lo encontró así, cubierto de sangre, golpeando con el martillo la cara del hombre que yacía en la arena, sangre y restos de cerebro estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos horrorizada de lo que veía.

-Malfoy….basta…..está muerto- chilló Hermione.

Pero Draco no escuchaba….no atendía razones….solo quería golpear…matar….hacer daño….sangre…quería ver correr ríos de sangre.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó ella.

Hermione estaba casi paralizada ante la vista de ese espectáculo tan siniestro. Ella no podía creerse que él estuviese actuando de esa manera. De pronto vio moverse una sombra detrás de Draco y ella empuñó su varita para defenderse pero fue desarmada en el acto. Hermione se tiró al suelo para evitar otro hechizo, que no la tocó de milagro, resolvió quedarse inmóvil y hacerse la muerte. Con los ojos entreabiertos, observó un mortifago dispuesto a matar a Draco por la espalda, quien distraído no prestaba atención. Hermione entonces se paró ágilmente y sacando la pistola de su chaqueta, disparó al hombre directo en la cabeza, el mortifago cayó desplomado detrás de Draco, a quien el sonido del disparo lo sacó abruptamente de su trance.

Draco observó a Hermione pálida como un fantasma apuntando la pistola en su dirección, el cañón todavía humeaba. Vio a sus espaldas y vio el cadáver del mortifago al que ella había disparado y lo comprendió todo. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propia matanza que no vio venir el peligro y ella le salvó la vida, la de ambos. Luego Draco observó su mano, la que llevaba el martillo, completamente cubierta de sangre y también vio el cadáver que había masacrado. Un sudor frio corrió por su frente, él no recordaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho recordaba muy poco. Tiró el martillo lejos de él.

-Granger- dijo Draco en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella- ¡Granger!

Hermione lo miró con los ojos repleto de lágrimas, la expresión de su cara era pura consternación. Draco le quitó la pistola y se la guardó. La tomó por ambos hombros y la zarandeó un par de veces para hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó él.

-Todos están muertos…..los mataron- respondió Hermione con la voz aplanada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí….nadie puede vernos- dijo Draco, ella y él habían cometido asesinato….por supuesto…en defensa propia, pero eso no impediría que los metieran en la cárcel. Agitó su varita y se desaparecieron del lugar.

Llegaron a los acantilados de Dover, esa noche el mar estaba tempestuoso y las nubes de tormenta ocultaban la lluvia. Hermione al llegar se sentó en una piedra y él se puso al borde del acantilado. De pronto, empezó a llover a cantaros.

Hermione estaba inmóvil mirando al vacio ¿Que había hecho? ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Ella impactada, no podía creer lo que hizo, jamás había matado a nadie….a nadie…miró sus manos y le pareció que estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Draco colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿ Era acaso que estaba enloqueciendo? Y ella….ella….ella había matado a ese hombre….para salvarlo….no disparó a las piernas…sino justo a la cabeza…..¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Hermione Granger?…¿qué sintió?…para que en vista de ese peligro tan grande que lo amenazó…ella decidiera irse por la vía mortal.

Pasó cerca de media hora, para que ambos al final hablasen. La lluvia los había empapado y limpiado en parte la sangre de la cara de Draco. Ella lo miraba horrorizada.

-Te vi….- dijo ella con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- vi como los mataste…..no querías parar. Te grite…no me escuchaste.

-No podía….vi a dos niñas clavadas en un árbol…violadas…..después de eso….solo quise destruirlos- dijo él, tratando de explicarse.

-Tú eres igual que ellos….te vi- dijo Hermione, Draco intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella se deshizo- no me toques…no me toques…

Draco hizo caso omiso y la tomó en sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza. La necesitaba…..la consciencia de esa necesidad había estado presente toda la noche, pero el horror que habían experimentado hizo más intensa esa necesidad.

-No soy igual que ellos…..- dijo Draco a su oído- yo no mato niños inocentes.

Hermione rompió a llorar y dejando de resistirse, se abrazó con él. De alguna manera, a pesar de lo que vio, de vivir en carne propia lo que Malfoy era capaz, no podía juzgarlo. Ella también sintió la rabia, el horror. Ella también quiso venganza. Y ahora necesitaba consuelo….aunque viniese de él. Hermione sintió el confort de su cuerpo cálido amoldándose con el suyo, sus brazos apretándola.

-Mataste por mi ¿es la primera vez que matas a alguien?- preguntó Draco.

Ella asintió en silencio. Sentía su alma fracturarse en pedacitos, la culpabilidad royendo en su interior y estaba muy confusa.

-El vínculo me obligó. Pero juró que no volveré a hacerlo…no puedo- gimió ella- no puedo matar…no puedo.

-Sé lo que sientes…nunca es fácil…ni la primera vez…ni la segunda…ni después tampoco- dijo Draco- eso es lo que no me deja dormir en paz….saber que le arrebaté la vida a otro.

-¿Cómo puedes cargar con eso?- dijo ella.

-No lo sé…no lo sé- dijo él.

-Te odio por hacerme esto…es tu culpa- dijo ella.

-No me odias Granger- dijo él apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Hermione- solo estás resentida conmigo…pero no me odias…lo sé…siento tu corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, la lluvia fría caía sobre ellos pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Draco tomó su decisión allí mismo, le bastó verla desesperada y casi histérica por el acto que se vio obligada a cometer, ella… Hermione Granger, integra y noble, la heroína de guerra, una chica que jugaba limpio, que jamás hizo daño a nadie, eso lo tocó profundo…tan profundo que se sentía desconcertado. Sabía que le debía algo, después de todo, ella tenía la razón, él fue quien lanzó el hechizo de vinculación, él era el culpable.

-No voy a permitir que cargues con eso de nuevo, necesito mi independencia para luchar contra todo esto, no puedo estar pendiente de ti ni que tú te conviertas en una asesina contra tu voluntad solo por salvarnos, terminarías enloqueciendo- dijo Draco tajantemente- y si la única manera es….

-Deshacer el vinculo- dijo ella, ambos se miraron…..fijamente…de seguro ninguno de los dos quería llegar a los extremos, pero por lo pronto no tenían opción.

-Lo haré….me casaré contigo- dijo Hermione determinada a ponerle fin a esa agonía. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Draco, sus manos temblorosas aferraban las solapas del abrigo del hombre. Draco la abrazó más fuerte aun.

0o0


	12. All I want is you

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Buenas noches, espero que disfruten este capítulo, les adelantaré que tiene una de las escenas más hermosas y desoladoras que he escrito en mucho tiempo, es lo que llamo "la escena", esa que define el fic y que adelanta mucho de lo que pasará en la historia, con la M totalmente justificada, je je je. La trama de este fic se complica mucho desde ahora en adelante, como bien han intuido muchas lectoras.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no he respondido porque he estado algo enferma de gripe y ocupada con el trabajo, pero los he leído todos y no tengo más nada que decir que gracias a todos por leer y por comentar….Siento que la historia ha emocionado a mucha gente y qué bueno que es asi.

Banda Sonora: All I want is you de U2

Capitulo 11 All I want is you

No se supone que el día de tu boda estés cubierta de barro, con la ropa húmeda y el cabello hecho un desastre. Tampoco que la absoluta ausencia de romanticismo estuviese a la orden del día. La ansiedad, las ganas de huir o la eterna pregunta sobre si realmente quieres hacerlo es común en todas las novias. Solo que Hermione estaba segura que el novio de turno tendría la galantería de hacer olvidar a su compañera todas las dudas. Obviamente, Malfoy no iba a hacer eso por ello.

Literalmente la había arrastrado a una capilla en Dover, el edificio era antiguo, la luz dentro era escasa, apenas unas cuantas velas, el ambiente era lúgubre y sin duda era el lugar menos indicado para una boda. Pero después de todo, esa no sería una ceremonia normal

Malfoy prácticamente había amenazado con hechizar al pobre clérigo que iba a unirlos en matrimonio por si se le ocurría la brillante idea de negarse, por lo que el hombre no tuvo más remedio que realizar la ceremonia, saltándose todos los reglamentos, por lo menos el capellán aseguró que el matrimonio seria mágicamente valido. Casarse en el mundo mágico era bastante más complicado de lo que parecía, habitualmente las amonestaciones saldrían en El Profeta, anuncios públicos con la finalidad de descubrir un matrimonio mágico anterior para evitar la poligamia, también eran obligatorias pruebas de sangre para probar que no tenían ningún parentesco en primer grado, así como constancias del ministerio donde se aseguraba que ninguno de los contrayentes tuviese algún problema con la ley y por supuesto, un certificado mental de San Mungo. Hermione estaba segura de que por lo menos Malfoy no hubiese aprobado los dos últimos requisitos, aunque ella misma dudase de su propia cordura al estar aceptándolo como esposo. Por último, entre las familias aristocráticas se exigía un contrato matrimonial que asegurara la guardia y custodia de los hijos al padre, así como las sumas compensatorias que le entregarían a ella en caso de una separación. Divorcio, no existía de ninguna forma y de eso estaba perfectamente consciente Hermione, que le había dado vuelta en su cabeza al asunto toda la mañana.

Ninguno de los requisitos los tenían, incluyendo el contrato pre-matrimonial, que en el caso de Malfoy era de rigor, por ser la cabeza de una de las familias de más rancio abolengo del mundo mágico, y no solo era por parte de los Malfoy´s, sino también de los Black´s, Draco Malfoy era el último sobreviviente de ambas dinastías, sin embargo Draco le aclaró a Hermione que no sería necesario firmar esos papeles ahora, después de todo, el asunto más importante, el de los hijos, no sería un problema.

Hermione insistió preguntándole sobre su esterilidad, la causa, que la originó, desde cuando lo sabía y lo más importante, como lo sabía. Miles de interrogantes que tenía en su cabeza, pero la fría mirada de Malfoy logró acallarla. Ella entendió el mensaje, eso era demasiado privado y personal. No iba a discutirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Con ella, que iba a ser su esposa. Eso la enfureció al extremo de hacerle dar un gruñido de frustración. Draco se dio cuenta y procedió a darle una explicación a medias.

-No puedo tener hijos y la causa no te importa ¿Está claro?, por otro lado estás en libertad de tener tus propios hijos algún día si te da la gana-respondió él hoscamente- después de todo, esto va a ser un matrimonio de nombre y no de hecho- Hermione lo miró fijamente con rencor-Supongo que en algún momento conocerás a alguien con el que quieras formar una familia. Yo….yo no seré ningún obstáculo…te lo he prometido….es lo único que realmente pretendo cumplir con respecto a ti, no interferiré en tu vida a partir de ahora. Seremos libres- Draco lucia verdaderamente incomodo diciendo eso, tácitamente le estaba dando su bendición para que le fuese infiel. Draco Lucius Malfoy arengando a su futura esposa a que le montase los cuernos cuando le viniese en gana, increíble pero cierto… y a la vez tan sórdido hablarlo así, tan honestamente, a menos de cinco minutos de casarse. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Confiaba que después de desaparecido el vinculo, cada uno iría por su lado, él no planeaba mantenerse en celibato por lo que le quedaba de vida, suponía que ella tampoco, eran demasiado jóvenes, y lo más importante de todo, eran demasiado fogosos para quedarse tranquilos en sus casas disfrutando de la virtud, conocerían otras personas, lo que tuvieron fue producto del hechizo, nada más. Y eso iba a acabar esa noche, sería la última noche. Era lógico pensar de esa forma, práctico y realista, dentro de toda la incoherencia que significaba estar casándose. Pero ¿entonces? Porque demonios sentía ese hueco en el estomago de solo imaginarse que ella se acostara con otro.

-Yo no podré casarme con mas nadie después de esto, mis hijos legalmente serán los tuyos- dijo Hermione cada vez más consciente de las implicaciones de lo que estaba aceptando, irónicamente, casándose estaba sellando su libertad absoluta, lo que ella deseaba, Malfoy fue claro desde un principio sobre lo que esperaba de esa unión, absolutamente nada….estarían casados solo por un papel y un hechizo, de resto no significaba nada, pero…aun así….si ella llegaba a formar una familia…..tendría que dar un montón de vergonzosas explicaciones a su pareja y también existía la posibilidad de que Malfoy ejerciera control sobre sus futuros hijos, ella conocía su carácter caprichoso, lo haría solo para molestarla y eso la desquiciaba- es inaceptable.

-Renunciaré a mis derechos sobre cualquier futuro hijo tuyo, si los tienes, de manera pública….quedarás como una cualquiera a los ojos de mis consejeros legales, pero si es lo que quieres, lo tendrás- dijo Draco bruscamente- eso y los acuerdos económicos entre los dos, los firmaremos después….mis abogados te llamaran.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Le resultaba todavía muy difícil confiar en él, pero debía hacerlo, si quería desaparecer la tortura a la cual había estado sometida durante años y que había tenido su culmen la noche anterior. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sentía físicamente agotada y mentalmente al límite. Había aguantado las ganas de llorar toda la mañana, no era que iba a casarse con Malfoy, en las presentes circunstancias eso era casi una providencial solución, era el hecho de que había matado a un hombre.

La palidez regresó a su rostro. Draco la miró por un momento, entendía que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, todo había sido demasiado rápido, la matanza, la boda. Quiso por un momento decirle una palabra de aliento….pero se contuvo. ¿Qué rayos podía decirle de todas formas? ¿A una persona como ella? Con esos sólidos y estrictos principios morales que en ese momento debían estarla atormentando. No solo iba a ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy, sino la de un asesino confeso.

Ella siempre soñó con casarse por amor, él nunca pensó en casarse en su puta vida.

Hermione no encontraba fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara, él temía que ella se arrepintiera de un momento a otro, y también evitaba mirarla. Draco se podía identificar con ella, porque era exactamente lo mismo que percibía en su pecho, una confusión de sentimientos y emociones encontradas. Desearse mutuamente, aborrecerse mutuamente, volver a desearse y así sucesivamente. Después de inexplicablemente dormir abrazados al lado de una roca en los acantilados, no habían vuelto a tocarse de ninguna manera, se estaban evitando, la urgencia de unirse era palpable, el hechizo los llamaba y ninguno de los dos quería sucumbir a eso de nuevo. No solo era la compulsión sexual, era saber que eran capaces de cualquier cosa por mantener con vida al otro. Era una dependencia enfermiza. Era lo que asustaba tanto a ella como él. Necesitaban su independencia, necesitaba pisar sobre suelo firme otra vez. Ese era el real motivo para aceptar casarse

-¿Están listos?- dijo el clérigo colocándose frente a la pareja en el altar de la iglesia.

Draco y Hermione estaban de espaldas y al escuchar al clérigo se giraron y lo miraron, ambos estaban pálidos y con las caras bastante serias.

-Tiene un anillo- dijo el clérigo.

-No- contestó Draco- pero podemos usar este para la ceremonia- enseguida se quitó el anillo familiar de los Malfoy´s. Hermione lo miró con la repulsión escrita en su rostro.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Draco notando el cambio en la expresión de su cara.

-No- dijo ella completamente reacia a colocarse el anillo de la familia que una vez intentó acabar con su vida y con la de la suyos. En ese momento, más que nunca, tenia presente que casándose con él, era aceptar todo lo que Lucius Malfoy y sus secuaces habían hecho con ella, era como una especie de derrota. Eso la mantenía al borde.

-Pues no importa- dijo Draco tomándole la mano con brusquedad y colocándole el anillo casi a la fuerza. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo furiosa.

Draco maldijo en voz baja, odiaba su rechazo, dentro de sí detestaba que Hermione lo despreciase por lo que era, por quien era, por su maldito apellido que le imponía cargas propias y ajenas. Pero él era un Malfoy, jamás iba a dejar de estar orgulloso de su linaje, se equivocaron, cierto, pero expiaron sus culpas, su padre había muerto, su madre estaba presa, él fue condenado a permanecer en el deshonroso exilio, despreciado por la buena sociedad, obligado a convertirse en un criminal para recuperar algo de su fortuna, esclavizado por su sed de venganza y por Dios y su madre, que consideraba que había sido suficiente castigo, Hermione Granger quien al mismo tiempo que lo condenaba por sus actos gemía de placer cuando la hacía suya, tendría que aguantárselo, así como él soportaría estoico la mirada de asco de todos los retratos de sus ilustres antepasados cuando cayeran en cuenta que la estrenada Sra. Malfoy era una sangresucia con todas las de la ley. Incluso el maldito tapiz de los Black´s reseñaría el acontecimiento y no habría una loca como su tía abuela Calixta que quemase el nombre con un cigarrillo. Ya no la juzgaba por su origen, nunca más, pero en el fondo era una contradicción, una de las tantas que los unían y los separaban.

Draco no olvidaba lo que ella representaba aunque no fuese su culpa directa, la estrepitosa caída de su antigua forma de vida, de su abolengo y del poder de los Malfoy´s. Hermione Granger estaba más que consciente de todo lo que él implicaba, de su pasado remoto y reciente. Eran esclavos y víctimas de un legado de odio que inició incluso mucho antes de ellos nacieran.

Demasiado diferentes, la pareja más improbable, la única mujer que se juró jamás tocar y allí estaba, casándose con ella.

El maldito hechizo cambió su vida, total y absolutamente. Hasta cuando iba a pagar ese maldito error de juventud. Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo, si acaso fuese posible hacerlo. Draco observó el perfil de Hermione, su nariz respingona, sus labios rosados entreabiertos, esos ojos oscuros con sus largas pestañas que miraban al frente y que en ese justo momento lucian apagados, la tersura de su piel. Por una fracción de segundo su mente no se ocupó en otra cosa sino contemplarla y le pareció tan frágil, tan femenina….y a la vez tan hechizo de vinculación hacia que sus ojos se detuvieran en su figura más allá de lo sano y razonable, que la desease con furia, que a veces no pudiese pensar en otra cosa que poner sus manos sobre Granger y hacerla suya. Y ella iba a casarse con él…..legalmente seria suya, hombres a través de los años se habían casado por motivos menores a la pasión y lujuria. Y él precisamente se casaba con la esperanza de que toda pasión y lujuria desaparecieran. Era una locura. ¿Qué hombre sensato aceptaría perder toda esa emoción que experimentó, la posibilidad de llegar con una mujer a un lugar donde nunca había llegado, a tenerla a su merced día y noche, a controlarla mediante esa enferma atracción sexual? ….él….nadie más que él…..y ¿Por qué? Porque no pudo soportar su mirada dolida y confusa cuando tuvo que matar por salvarlo….solo por eso…por ese pedazo de consciencia que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión. Porque por una fracción de segundo el pasado no importó, las antiguas luchas ya no tuvieron importancia y él iba a remediar su error, por el cual había pagado ella. Un gesto de nobleza proveniente de alguien no había hecho un acto noble en su vida.

Draco respiró profundo ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que rayos voy a hacer? Toda su vida juró y prometió no casarse con nadie, bajo ningún concepto y por ningún motivo. Adoraba su independencia, la cual había sido coartada por ese maldito hechizo que no era nada más que culpa suya. Ahora, estaba renegando de sus propios juramentos, precisamente para poder tener de nuevo su preciada libertad. ¿Pero a que costo? Tendría que lidiar con el fantasma de ella toda su vida, con una presencia que no sería física sino que estaría en su memoria y no era al estilo de lo que pudo ser, sino más bien de lo que fue y nunca sucederá otra vez. Granger lo despreciaría, más de lo que ya lo hacía, porque ella jamás podría casarse con otro, no podría jurar amor eterno o un hasta que la muerte nos separe, seré tuya por siempre o cualquiera de esas frases sensibleras a ningún otro idiota, sino que se los diría a él sin una pizca de sinceridad. Ya una vez lo odió por lanzarle el hechizo, ahora lo detestaría por lo que tendrían que hacer para sacárselo de encima. Y él la odiaría porque ¿qué más le quedaría después que la atracción desapareciera sino odiarla? Era como la camiseta vieja y desgastada con la que duermes durante años…una vieja costumbre….de la cual ninguno de los dos podía deshacerse.

-Muy buena elección…..un anillo familiar antiguo- dijo el clérigo apreciando la joya.

A Hermione le parecía que el anillo quemaba en su piel, la rechazaba tanto como ella lo rechazaba _¿Qué rayos hago aquí?_ Se sentía fuera de lugar y completamente ajena al asunto. Apretó las manos hasta casi sacarse sangre con las uñas.

-Juran permanecer juntos en la prosperidad, en la enfermedad y en la salud- dijo el clérigo.

-Si- dijo Draco con la voz firme, sin titubear ni un seguido y luego miró detenidamente a Hermione.

Ella parecía abstraída, sumergida en su caótico mundo interior y la mano la tenía contraída en puño. La expresión de su cara era pétrea.

-Granger- la llamó Draco en voz baja- Granger.

-Puedo repetirlo si hace falta- dijo el clérigo con un poco de nerviosismo. En su vida había visto dos personas más reacias a casarse y sin embargo, el hombre prácticamente amenazó con maldecirlo si no llevaba a cabo la ceremonia.

-No será necesario- dijo Draco bruscamente- Granger.

-¿La dama no tendrá encima un _"imperius_"? ¿ Cierto?-preguntó el clérigo azorado, lo cual provocó que Draco le dirigirá una mirada fulminante.

-Se han visto casos-fue lo único que comentó el hombre con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Solo está nerviosa- dijo Draco y luego la llamó imperiosamente-¡Granger!

-Lo juro- declaró Hermione cerrando los ojos. Costó tanto decirlo….tanto.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy acepta a esta mujer, Hermione Jane Granger como su esposa para honrarla y cuidarla y serle fiel por el resto de sus vidas- dijo el clérigo.

-Acepto- dijo Draco.

-Hermione Jane Granger, acepta este hombre, Draco Lucius Malfoy como su esposo, para honrarlo, cuidarlo, serle fiel y obedecerlo por el resto de sus vidas.

-Podemos omitir obedecer- dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró y levantó una ceja, por una fracción de segundo, se sorprendió a si mismo sonriéndole…se obligó a último minuto a no hacerlo y apretó los labios. Esa salida…tan típica…tan de ella…tan Granger…Era una luchadora, aun no daba su brazo a torcer, tan parecida a él…y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Hermione se fijó en su gesto y también lo miró sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo quiso inmediatamente darle un puñetazo para borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

-Creo que no funciona si cambias los votos- dijo Draco ladeando su rostro para ocultarse, podía jurar que de pronto se le habían encendido las mejillas. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba ruborizándose porque ella lo había capturado en el acto sonriéndole ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando ese día? Jamás se había sentido tan atolondrado en su vida, de pronto toda su seguridad se había esfumado. Solo eran los nervios….se dijo a si mismo…solo eso…después de todo….era la primera vez que se casaba…y gracias al cielo…la última.

-Primero muerta que jurar obedecerte- contestó ella en voz baja sintiendo también el rubor en sus mejillas solo porque lo vio sonriéndole-¿podemos modificar un poco?-preguntó Hermione al sacerdote

-Hum, está bien-dijo el clérigo- pues se limitará entonces a honrarlo, cuidarlo y serle fiel por el resto de sus vidas.

-Acepto- dijo ella rápidamente, ansiosa de acabar esa farsa de una buena vez y por todas.

-Unan las manos- dijo el clérigo, Draco y Hermione asi lo hicieron, el clérigo alzó una varita, pronunció el hechizo nupcial y un lazo dorado se enredó en ambas manos. Hermione sintió el calor del hechizo y luego, como un hormigueo se extendía por la palma de su mano.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer….Puede besar a la novia- dijo el clérigo. Draco y Hermione lo miraron frunciendo el entrecejo y en acuerdo tácito se saltaron esa parte.

-Eso ha sido todo…felicitaciones….están casados- dijo el clérigo.

Hermione se sacó el anillo lo más rápido posible y se lo devolvió a Draco, quien se lo puso sin prestar mayor atención.

-Agradezco su ayuda- dijo Draco dándole el apretón de manos de rigor- disculpe las molestias.

-Hasta luego- dijo el clérigo apurado por salir de allí.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ambos se alejaron unos del otro y empezaron a dar vueltas por la iglesia. Estaban un poco…consternados. De pronto, ella miró su mano.

-Desapareció la marca- dijo Hermione emocionada…por lo visto….había funcionado. Draco miró la suya, la marca seguía allí, pero ya no era de color dorado sino negro.

-La mía no- dijo Draco un poco decepcionado. Sin embargo, tenía que probarlo de otra forma.

Dio dos largas zancadas y tomó a Hermione por la cintura para sorpresivamente clavarle un beso. Ella por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero luego de unos segundos se rindió al beso, colocó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de él y le correspondió. Estuvieron unos largos minutos besándose, la luz del sol entraba por los vitrales poco a poco y los cubrió de luces de colores, todo el lugar estaba silencioso…en calma, menos ellos dos, una sucesión de jadeos y gemidos acompañaban el beso. Hermione apretaba su boca contra la de él, Draco la abrazaba con fuerza. Fue un beso diferente a los que habían compartido, menos brusco y lleno de otros significados. Ella sentía que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho, pero era una sensación muy diferente a los de antes, ahora era como si fuese real, era como si un velo se hubiese corrido en su mente. Se sentía en control de sí misma, más tranquila, de pronto fue capaz hasta de olvidarse de la boda, disfrutó la acción del beso, de corresponder no urgida de unir las marcas, ni obligada, sino simplemente porque le gustaba, porque le agradaba que él la besara. Una punzada de lujuria la tomó desprevenida y la obligó a detenerse, quizás el vinculo todavía seguía, porque ella había reaccionado físicamente con todo lo que tenía con ese beso. Poco a poco se alejaron.

-Y ¿entonces?¿ Pasó algo?- preguntó ella tratando de controlar su respiración agitada y los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Draco mantuvo su cara seria, la expresión de su rostro fría y controlada, sin embargo el brillo de su mirada lo delataba, sus gélidos ojos grises ahora eran del color de la plata bruñida, Hermione no podía dejar de mirárselos, lucia tan diferente o era que ahora ella veía cosas que antes simplemente no notó, luego de un rato Draco habló.

-Nada….no existe vínculo- dijo él.

Hermione parpadeó confusa…¿había oído bien? ¿él no había sentido nada….nada de nada?….Ella lo sintió todo, claro, excepto la compulsión de unir las marcas, pero todo lo demás sí.

-¿Y para ti? ¿Cómo fue?- preguntó él ansioso. No supo porque le mintió….porque no le dijo…que había sentido ese beso, como las vez anteriores, exactamente igual, una mezcla de dolor, lujuria, atracción, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente, fue …como si una claridad se hubiese instalado en su cabeza, percibir como se liberaba de un peso cuando desapareció el hechizo, pero que ahora veía con realmente lo que sentía por ella. No fue el hechizo, quizás este abonará el terreno al principio de todo, esa pasión sin control, esa lujuria desmedida, pero realmente Granger le gustaba. En el fondo, él siempre supo la respuesta, pero estaba demasiado desconcertado y asustado, por el hecho de lo que realmente sentía por ella. Eso era una debilidad, ya no existía la excusa de la vinculación. No podía darle ese poder sobre él….nunca. .

-No me pasó nada tampoco- mintió ella herida en su amor propio. Dentro de sí, siempre supo que en todas esas emociones que le originaba Malfoy había algo más allá del vínculo. Era desesperante descubrir que solo le había sucedido a ella. Pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta….jamás.

-Bien…entonces….esto es todo- dijo Draco sin admitirse que estaba un poco decepcionado por su respuesta, puesto que percibió como ella le correspondió el beso, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba pensando tonterías…¿en qué mundo de locos ella sentiría algo por él? Siempre la despreció, aun con la atracción del hechizo encima, se dedicó a pelear con ella e intentar humillarla. Pudo ganársela, pudo dejarle ver su interior que no era ni mejor ni peor que el de cualquier otro hombre, pudo convencerla de que estar junto a él no significaba una claudicación, pudo decirle que la deseó como jamás deseó a alguna mujer, pero no lo hizo, sino exactamente lo contrario, la animó a entrar en abierta confrontación con él, simplemente por orgullo.

-¿Por qué la marca no desapareció en ti?- preguntó ella.

-Seguramente porque yo lance el hechizo-explicó él y ella pareció estar conforme con eso. Aunque Draco tenía otra versión, mucho más siniestra y desoladora, de lo que realmente sucedió. La mano le dolía, la cabeza también, todos esos desesperante síntomas volvían, poco a poco, solo que ahora ella no era su alivio. En menos de veinticuatro horas seria horrendo el dolor que sentiría, siempre empezaba leve, pero luego se desataría el infierno, siempre sucedía de esa forma. Draco estaba sopesando sus posibilidades, no quería recurrir de nuevo a la morfina. Ahora, más que nunca necesitaba que sus planes funcionasen.

-Lo averiguaré….debe existir una explicación- dijo ella resueltamente- supongo que estoy libre de tu protección.

-Eso depende de tus deseos- dijo Draco- Snape no sabe que nos hemos casado, puede querer llegar hasta ti otra vez, lo arreglaré Theo….Theo de seguro no tendrá ningún problema….siempre que no lo distraiga de sus deberes con WANTED

-Lo pensaré, no tengo intensiones de ser una carga para ti- dijo ella dolida, "claro ahora que su vida no depende de la mía, no tiene ningún interés en ocuparse personalmente de mi….protección".

-No fue eso lo que quise decir- dijo Draco apretando los puños frustrado….la expresión de su cara se lo dijo todo, de nuevo lo había malinterpretado pero ¿Cómo explicarle que todavía temía por su seguridad sin delatarse?

-Pues eso fue exactamente lo que dijiste- dijo ella hosca- en fin, no importa, me iré a casa.

-Esto debe permanecer en secreto- insistió Draco, Hermione asintió- aun así, creo que ….podemos hacer una excepción.

-No entiendo- dijo ella.

-Entenderás- dijo Draco para luego tragar grueso….ahora….venia la parte dificil-Hay algo …..que debo decirte.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Hermione.

-El procedimiento nupcial no ha terminado….de hecho….creo que debemos llenar un requisito mas.

Hermione se quedó helada, con los ojos abiertos y la expresión de su cara perpleja.

Eso…sin duda….no lo vio venir.

-No-dijo inmediatamente.

0o0

Fue difícil convencerla…..tan difícil como fue convencerse a sí mismo, de hecho estuvieron discutiendo por espacio de dos horas. Pero no tenían ninguna salida y el reloj corría.

Alquilaron una habitación en una posada. Draco ni siquiera se inmuto al decirle al posadero que no pasarían la noche, solo serian unas cuantas horas. El anciano hombre lo miró con suspicacia y le aclaró que su establecimiento no era un motel de mala muerte. Draco lo apaciguó explicándole que estaban recién casados, ansiosos porque no disfrutaron de una noche de bodas, después de todo en parte, era la verdad, por supuesto el argumento funcionó, y para asegurarse, además hubo una buena cantidad de dinero extra depositada en el mostrador.

Hermione caminaba como un zombie delante de él, abrazándose a sí misma. Draco la miraba fastidiado, sabía que después de terminado el hechizo, a ella le repugnaría lo que iban a hacer, pero por lo menos, esperaba que supiese fingirlo. Por el bien de los dos. Él por otro lado, ardía en expectativas de acostarse de nuevo con ella y se maldecía cada segundo por ello.

Hermione entró en la habitación, Draco cerró la puerta tras de él y encendió las luces. Hermione caminó por toda la estancia, una cama mullida estaba colocada junto a un gran ventanal, con una colcha de flores azuladas, el sitio era de decoración campestre y ella se hubiese sentido cómoda allí si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias. El sol del mediodía entraba por la ventana y ella se adelantó para correr las cortinas, luego de hacerlo, se giró para quedar frente a frente a él.

Ahora faltaba ver cuál de los dos daría el primer paso. Poco importaba que lo hubiesen hecho hacia dos días, las cosas eran claramente diferentes, la inhibición que otorgaba el hechizo había desaparecido. Ahora solo existían dudas, miedos y confusiones. Conocían sus cuerpos a la perfección, pero desconocían sus mentes por completo.

-No hay manera delicada de hacer esto- dijo Draco mortalmente serio- ni tampoco de decírtelo…pero creo que lo mejor será que nos desvistamos.

Hermione asintió y procedió a quitarse la ropa. Las manos le temblaban, antes, cuando existía el hechizo, ella estaba segura de que la visión de su cuerpo bastaría para excitarlo, se sintió segura y poderosa en su femineidad. Ahora, sabiendo que no existía vínculo y que seguramente él no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por ella, estaba indecisa, insegura y consternada. Iban a tener sexo solo para zanjar un trámite, como una mera transacción comercial. Hermione desvió su mente de otros oscuros pensamientos, pero en algún momento se preguntó si las putas se sentirían como ella.

Evitó mirarlo y se concentró en ella misma. Dobló su sweater y sus pantalones y los puso cuidadosamente sobre una silla, se quitó su brassierre y sus panties…contuvo a duras penas las lagrimas, resultaría patético si ella se echaba a llorar ahí mismo por lo que tendría que hacer, otro golpe a su orgullo, además que él sin duda la detestaría mas por sus lagrimas, a ningún hombre le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer en esas circunstancias. . Tendría que ser fuerte, el matrimonio debía ser consumado, esa era una de las reglas en las bodas mágicas, en toda su ofuscación se olvidó de ese importante pero comprometedor detalle, debía ser consumado en menos de veinticuatro horas porque si no se anulaba y de seguro, el hechizo de vinculación reaparecería. No quería hacerlo con él, no mientras tenía esa batalla dentro de su cabeza, no con miedo de que él se enterase que no era invulnerable a sus besos o sus caricias.

Draco mientras se desvestía, no dejaba de fijar su vista en ella, en las formas de su cuerpo, en sus senos firmes, en el triangulo de vello entre las piernas. Y solo bastó con mirarla para que su cuerpo reaccionase.

De pronto quedaron desnudos frente a frente, Hermione miró su imponente erección y enseguida desvió los ojos cuando él se tocó a sí mismo. Eso fue tan erótico, tan perturbador, tan perverso, que simplemente le quitó el habla.

-Échate en la cama- la voz de Draco estaba enronquecida. Ella no protestó a pesar de que ella era una luchadora, pero toda valentía se había esfumado y la forma de decirlo de él….no fue una orden….casi fue una súplica….y eso la trastornó, porque sintió como cada palabra llevaba implícito lo que iba a suceder a continuación y su cuerpo respondió vibrando hasta sus más intimas profundidades, expectante aun en contra su voluntad, puesto que recordaba una y cada una de las caricias compartidas con Malfoy con anterioridad…la memoria del cuerpo….más fuerte que la mente. Ella se acostó en el lecho, y con una inusitada timidez, llevó una de sus manos a sus pechos para intentar cubrirlos y con la otra tapó sus partes privadas, flexionando también el muslo para ocultarse de su vista. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando Draco la vio, en apariencia tan desvalida, tan frágil, tan absolutamente bella con su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada y la piel de su cuerpo brillando en la esplendorosa desnudez, simplemente se excitó más de lo que estaba.

Hermione percibió el peso de él hundiendo el colchón a su lado y luego un cuerpo caliente cubriendo el suyo. Draco le abrió los muslos usando sus rodillas y le quitó las manos de los pechos para apresárselas por encima de su cabeza con las suyas. Luego le acarició suavemente la cara, el cuello, la clavícula y luego su mano se cerró sobre uno de sus senos con firmeza. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró desconsolada. De alguna forma, aunque ella hubiese aceptado, sentía que estaba ofreciendo algo en contra de su voluntad. Porque si bien estaba consciente que lo deseaba, para ella era difícil y humillante aceptar que iba ser tomada solo para concretar un trámite.

-Trataré que sea lo más rápido posible….para no incordiarte- dijo Draco, mientras su mano dejaba su pecho, acariciando levemente el pezón, que se irguió orgulloso y rosado ante su toque, para finalmente anclarse en su cintura, con el brazo que tenia libre le rodeó la espalda apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sus labios rozaron su mejilla y hundió su rostro en su cuello. De pronto, la penetró en una embestida violenta, ella no estaba preparada en lo absoluto y un gemido de dolor salió de su boca.

Draco siguió empujando, ella estaba estrecha…enloquecedoramente angosta y caliente, tal como lo recordaba. Luego de unos minutos de brutal frenesí, donde sin contemplación la tomó furioso y enloquecido, él la escuchó jadear, ya no de dolor, sino de placer, bajó su mano a donde se encontraban unidos y se percató de que ya estaba mojada….muy húmeda y resbaladiza. Draco se sorprendió al momento, no esperaba esa respuesta tan contundente de ella, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que prácticamente era obligada al acto. En otras circunstancias, la satisfacción de saber que una amante renuente estaba respondiendo físicamente a sus esfuerzos le hubiese elevado el ego, pero no ese día…no con ella, no después de lo que vivieron, no después de interpretar sus reacciones, sus miradas y sus silencios. Draco se sentía desconcertado, amargado, con rabia, porque a cambio, le parecía que el placer que obtenía de su cuerpo era egoísta, se sentía un saqueador y se sabía un canalla y estaba consciente, que sería la última vez y ya no podría reparar ese daño, aunque fuese consentido.

Para ella, él era solo un consumado seductor, que tenia sexo como un animal con quien fuese, sin que mediasen sentimientos u emociones de alguna transcendencia. Para él, ella solo respondía físicamente al estimulo cuando su mente estaba en otro sitio. Supuestamente, cualquier atracción murió con la desaparición del vínculo. Draco Malfoy así lo afirmó en voz alta, Hermione Granger lo corroboró.

Equivocados estaban los dos, ambos, pero ninguno quiso ver la verdad ante sus ojos.

La cama chirriaba por los frenéticos movimientos de quienes la ocupaban, dos cuerpos sudorosos estaban uno debajo del otro librando su batalla particular, Draco mantenía las piernas de ella abiertas al límite para seguir empujando en su cuerpo, buscando meterse más adentro hasta lo imposible, era como si solo pudiese conseguir sosiego en su interior. Hermione echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, conmovida y extasiada de la magia que el hombre hacia en su cuerpo.

Ella no lo besaba por su orgullo herido y para no delatar sus recién descubiertas emociones, Draco no la besaba, porque si lo hacía, toda su contención se iría al demonio y valdría tanto como una declaración gritada a los cuatro vientos.

En algún momento, Draco se puso sobre sus rodillas y colocó a Hermione sobre él sentada con las piernas abiertas, con un movimiento de cadera la empaló de nuevo y Hermione tuvo libertad entonces para moverse, para montarlo a voluntad. Draco se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de ella, de su deseo de participar en esa frenética copula. Tomándola de las caderas la animó a moverse, mientras impulsaba su pelvis hacia arriba para tomarla por entero. La penetración en esa posición era completa y las sensaciones demasiado intensas. No había espacio ni lugar para ningún intento de control y las palabras estaba de más cuando el cuerpo y la piel hablaban por ellos. Sus pechos llenos con los pezones erguidos rozaban su tórax, Draco bajó la cara y se dedicó a lamerlos por un rato, mientras agarraba sus nalgas y la clavaba más en su erección. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, clavó sus uñas en su espalda, le mordió el hombro inclusive, era demasiado placer el que sentía, quería gritar, quería maldecir, quería que seguirse embistiéndola hasta morir, meneó sus caderas contra él como una posesa, buscándolo, haciendo que se hundiese mas dentro de ella. Draco tomó su cara con una mano, acariciándosela y al mismo tiempo obligando a mirarlo, deseaba ver su cara contorsionada de placer, también quiso que ella lo viera, que observara en qué medida lo afectaba su cuerpo golpeando contra el suyo, con su pulgar delineó su boca y entonces sucedió, en el momento en que sus miradas conectaron por completo, en dos, tres empujes finales, Draco se derramó dentro de ella y Hermione al sentir su semilla caliente llenándola y escurriéndose por sus muslos, llegó a un devastador clímax que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca, mientras un profundo gemido salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, ambos sentados uno sobre el otro en la cama. Él hundió su cara en sus pechos, intentando regularizar su respiración, acariciándole la espalda húmeda por el sudor, ella con sus labios rozaba su cabeza, aspiraba el olor de sus cabellos, mientras también lo abrazaba con fuerza. Hermione estaba tan conmovida por lo que experimentó, ese momento sublime de éxtasis, que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Draco Malfoy estaba probando el sabor de una amarga derrota, juró nunca sentirse así, jamás entregarse a una mujer, a ninguna y ahora estaba allí, aferrado a Hermione Granger como si fuese un naufrago con su tabla de salvación. A la única mujer que no iba a corresponder su deseo por ella.

Antes, el sexo con el hechizo, había sido bueno y placentero, pero lo que acababa de suceder….simplemente no había palabras para describirlo.

Draco la tendió de espaldas sobre la cama, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco él se salió de su cuerpo con reticencia. Era una tortura desprenderse de su calor, pero dentro de sí sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, jamás lo haría e iba a ser el infierno tener que explicarlo…a ella y a sí mismo.

Hermione lo escuchó mientras se vestía y también oyó el portazo cuando salió de la habitación. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba sola en la habitación, se colocó de lado y se encogió a si misma abrazándose. Su respiración todavía no se había calmado, las olas del orgasmo todavía corrían por su cuerpo y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón estaba lejos de apaciguarse. Draco Malfoy hizo girar su mundo haciéndola suya y ella se entregó de nuevo sin cuestionar nada ¿Qué clase de poder tenía ese hombre sobre ella? ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba sintiendo por él?

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba en el bar de la posada, bebiéndose a pecho una botella de ginebra. Nunca soñó que se pudiese sentir tal desdicha después de tanto placer. Ese día, él lo había descubierto, el significado de la perdida. La deseaba, siempre la deseo, desde la primera vez que la tocó, desde el primer momento en que sus ojos posaron sobre ella y la miró como un hombre reconoce a una mujer. Y solo fue hasta ese día, despejada su cabeza del hechizo de vinculación, que él se dio cuenta de eso. No encontraría correspondencia en Hermione Granger, después de todo siempre le hizo daño, ella no tenía ninguna razón lógica y válida para sentir lo mismo, seguramente a esas horas estaría maldiciendo su nombre. Era su esposa, pero nunca sería su mujer, lo que sucedió quedaría olvidado y enterrado. Y allí mismo, Draco Malfoy juró, arrancársela de la mente y el corazón.

0o0

Theo opto por tomarse un trago directo de la botella de Whiskey de fuego. Poco importaba que fuesen las cinco de la tarde. Se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa y dejando la botella en una mesa, empezó a masajearse las sienes, de pronto sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Entonces ¿ambos tienen un hechizo de vinculación encima?- preguntó sin todavía creérselo, después de oír el insólito relato, tenía que preguntar para asegurarse de que lo que estaba escuchando era real.

Hermione y Draco estaban frente a él, con la expresión más seria que le hubiese visto en la cara a alguno de los dos en su vida.

-Lo teníamos….Granger y yo encontramos la manera de deshacernos de él- dijo Draco.

Los tres estaban sentados informalmente en la sala del departamento de Draco. Hermione estaba más callada de lo habitual y la conversación corrió bajo la responsabilidad del rubio, los dos estaban sentados a los extremos de un amplió sofá, lo más alejados posibles uno del otro. Ella tomaba un vaso con agua, pero Draco compartía el Whiskey con Theo.

-Por eso era que ustedes dos….estaban juntos- aclaró Theo. Esa tarde le contaron lo del hechizo de vinculación, incluso Draco le mostró el libro robado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts de donde lo había sacado. Theo nunca imaginó que su amigo fuese a ser tan idiota.

-El dolor que sentías era por eso- dijo Theo. Draco asintió mintiendo descaradamente, había dosificado la información que le dio a su amigo…..ahora sabia que gran parte del dolor no era por eso precisamente.

-Lo siento Malfoy….- dijo Hermione- entiendo que el dolor debió ser muy intenso si tuviste que recurrir a…..

-No quiero tu lastima….simplemente olvídalo- la interrumpió Draco bruscamente.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia Theo, tratando de ignorar la mala forma en que le contestó, ella interpretó bien las palabras de Draco Malfoy…."no quiero tu lastima….no quiero nada de ti"…."olvídalo" Por supuesto que lo haría, olvidarlo, lo que sucedió lo enterraría en el fondo de su alma.

-Puedo deducir que no se gustan y que nunca se gustaron y lo que sucedió entre ustedes fue un asunto obligado por las circunstancias, una situación propiciada por el hechizo de vinculación- dijo Theo.

Hermione y Draco se lanzaron una fugaz mirada entre los dos pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Creo que hemos dejado nuestra situación clara en esta conversación – dijo Hermione finalmente sin entrar en detalles. Era desquiciante no saber que era peor, afirmar públicamente que se acostó con Malfoy como una insensata obligada por un hechizo o saber de primera mano ahora, que ya no había hechizo, que probablemente su decisión no tuvo nada que ver con eso, simplemente fue porque ella lo deseó como hombre, quizás desde cuándo. Era increíble lo que uno podía descubrir de sí misma cuando se aclaraba el panorama. Lo que sucedió esa mañana entre los dos fue la prueba de fuego y ella no logró superarla, todavía su cuerpo y su mente recordaban, el placer del acto, la tortura del abandono. Ya no tenía la excusa de un maldito hechizo para justificarse…y lo peor…ni siquiera era correspondido. Su propio orgullo herido le exigía callárselo para siempre y poner mar, cielo y tierra de distancia entre Draco Malfoy y ella.

-Si….creo entenderlo- comentó Theo con suspicacia. Hermione lucia totalmente abatida y Draco parecía que iba a huir del lugar en cualquier momento. Lógicamente, ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con lo que les sucedió, y menos ella que perdió la virginidad, pero Theo suponía que al menos debían lucir un poco más que satisfechos de que su vinculación hubiese terminado. Entonces ¿Por qué rayos parecían tan incómodos? Por supuesto, debía ser desquiciante saber que se habían acostado por culpa de un hechizo, sobre todo sabiendo quienes eran y como se antagonizaron toda la vida, pero a lo pasado….pasado….ya estaban libres de eso ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué Hermione evitaba mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Por qué Draco cuando ella no lo observaba literalmente la devoraba con la mirada? ¿Qué rayos sucedía que no le estaban contando?

Theo Nott no era hombre tonto, la misma tensión sexual que percibió hace días, estaba allí rodeando a Hermione y Draco como un manto.

Hermione tosió unas cuantas veces.

-Luces fatal….¿estás enferma?-preguntó Theo al ver su cara pálida, la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos. Ella parecía no haber dormido bien, profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos, sus ropas estaba sucias y arrugadas, el cabello lo tenía arreglado en una coleta improvisada donde se salían bastante risos.

-Creo que pesqué un resfriado- comentó ella mientras tosía de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se deshicieron del hechizo?- preguntó Theo.

-De la manera habitual…con un contrahechizo- respondió Draco. Tanto él como Hermione llegaron al acuerdo de ocultar su matrimonio, eso solo serviría para confundir a todos sus allegados.

-Me da curiosidad saber cual fue-comentó Theo.

-Pues te quedarás con la curiosidad- respondió Draco- tenemos otras cosas para decirte. Anoche nos enfrentamos a unos mortifagos….en un orfanato ….toda los muggles murieron, incluyendo los niños.

-Esos malditos- dijo Theo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Qué pasó con los mortifagos?

-Eliminados…..pero tuvimos que salir de allí sin ocuparnos del desastre- dijo Draco- a estas alturas los aurores deben saberlo igual que la policía muggle.

-Eso nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros, ocultar nuestra participación en un crimen- dijo Theo sin ocultar su malestar- pero sin embargo, esto fue desagradable, unos pobres niños inocentes, mal asunto por supuesto….pero obviamente vamos a decirle a Potter, él borrara toda implicación de WANTED y quedará solo como un ataque de mortifagos.

Draco bufó incrédulo, ya quería enterarse de cómo diablos Potter iba a explicar a sus superiores, los tres mortifagos muertos.

-Ese no es el problema- dijo Draco brindándole una mirada ofuscada a Hermione.

-Maté a un hombre- dijo Hermione de pronto- no lo pensé….vi a Malfoy en peligro y maté. Fue el vinculo…tuve que hacerlo.

-Insiste en confesarlo públicamente- dijo Draco- situación con la que yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Theo observó como ella se acurrucaba en el sillón, subiendo sus rodillas al pecho y ocultando su rostro.

-Hermione- Theo trató de acercarse para consolarla, pero los ojos de Draco destellaron peligrosamente, en un gesto de posesión que no pasó desapercibido a Theo.

Draco sabía muy bien lo que sentía. No quería que Theodore se le acercara, no deseaba que otro le diese a ella lo que él sin duda tendría que ofrecerle pero que no iba darle ni aun cuando su alma amenazase con arder en los siete infiernos.

-No fue fácil para ella…estaba al borde del histerismo- dijo Draco.

-Yo….yo…solo un poco alterada-dijo Hermione.

Draco respiró profundo intentando calmarse por todos los medios. Alterada….eso era un eufemismo…..poco le faltó para ponerse a gritar. De haber sabido que se quedaría paralizada sin saber que hacer mientras lo que tenían era el tiempo justo para una huida, jamás hubiese ido con ella a ese sitio, poco faltó para que los atraparan. Fue un mal cálculo de su parte, esperar que Granger reaccionase igual que él, fríamente, después de matar a un ser humano. Y ahora era incapaz de admitir que el asunto la sobrepasó por completo, maldita su cabezonería…maldito el orgullo de los dos. Era increíble, de pronto quería besarla y de seguido estrangularla con sus propias manos, por lo visto, la capacidad innata de ella para exasperarlo se mantenía incólume. De pronto se sentía asfixiado y controlado por un montón de emociones inexplicables que de seguro él ni intentaría explicarse a sí mismo. Fue mejor estar bajo la influencia del hechizo, por lo menos tenia a que echarle la culpa.

-Estaba histérica- dijo Theo y no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación, la conocía demasiado bien.

Draco asintió.

-Por eso huiste y dejaste el desastre a la vista de todos- dijo Theo- ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que el rastro mágico llegué hasta Hermione?

-Fue con mi pistola- dijo Draco- el arma la tengo yo….no van a involucrarla. Pero no deseo que ella se lo diga a Potter.

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo Hermione terca como una mula- voy a asumir mis responsabilidades.

-No…esto no saldrá de nosotros tres-dijo Draco, ella se acomodó en el sofá y lo enfrentó, sus miradas chocaron.

-No eres quien para tomar decisiones por mí- dijo ella.

-No quiero que te veas involucrada – dijo Draco- Theo y yo sabemos lidiar con la ley, somos unos cazarecompensas.

-Harry no va a delatarme- dijo Hermione.

-No….no vas a decírselo porque no es conveniente que salga de aquí lo que pasó…no porque un secreto se guarda mejor mientras exista menos gente que lo conozca- dijo Draco- No….porque si algún día Potter tiene remordimiento de consciencia y le da por hacer justicia, no va a ser agradable para ti. Y no….porque a mí no me da la maldita gana, después de todo, era mi misión. Tú fuiste allí contra mi voluntad, a pesar de que te advertí el peligro que correríamos.

-¿Qué te importa lo que me suceda?- dijo ella.

-No jales esa cuerda Granger…..- dijo Draco destellando furia por los cuatro costados- esto es solo un maldito favor.

-Pues guárdate tus "malditos favores"….yo no necesito nada de ti- respondió ella molesta.

Draco masculló una maldición. Hermione apretó los puños y le quitó la mirada.

-Draco tiene razón…..la pena por asesinato, aunque sea en defensa propia es cadena perpetua en Azkaban, nadie podría salvarte de eso en un juicio- dijo Theo observándolos a ambos, los dos estaban más volátiles que de costumbre ¿Qué rayos era lo que había sucedido?-Hermione…Draco solo te está protegiendo.

-Lo sé….pero maldita sea si tengo que también agradecerle esto- dijo ella levantándose del sofá, tomó su varita y simplemente se desapareció.

Draco tomó la botella de Whiskey y dio un largo trago. Había bebido todo ese día y aun estaba lejos de emborracharse. Como siempre, su legendaria tolerancia le estaba pasando factura. De verdad quería caer inconsciente por ebriedad y olvidarse de ese día para siempre.

-Ustedes están más alterados de lo usual- dijo Theo- ¿algo pasó que quieras contarme?

-Nada importante- dijo Draco….por supuesto….nada de importancia, solo la obligue a matar por mí, me casé con ella y me la follé como jamás pensé que iba a follarme a alguien en mi vida….ella me odia…y fin del cuento. Obviamente, no dijo nada.

-Snape no sabe que ya no tienen el hechizo- dijo Theo- así que me imagino que debemos seguir protegiéndola.

-Tú te encargaras de eso….yo buscaré a Snape…a su debido momento- dijo Draco.

-Debe haber una forma de informarle que ella….ya no tiene nada que ver contigo…en ningún aspecto- dijo Theo.

-Cuando consigas la manera…infórmame- dijo Draco- nadie más interesado que yo de sacarla de toda esta mierda.

-Nunca pensé que fueras a interesarte por Hermione en serio- dijo Theo- ¿tan fuerte pegó el hechizo? ¿o la falta de este?

Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-No es el hechizo- dijo Draco- simplemente que Granger ha supuesto una incomodidad desde el principio de todo. Cuando te digo que lo mejor es sacarla….no juego, es la verdad.

-En eso…estamos de acuerdo. Pero por otro lado, sabe demasiado y ha demostrado ser de ayuda- dijo Theo- yo no la despreciaría, le debemos unos cuanto favores.

-No la estoy despreciando….simplemente intento salvar su vida- dijo Draco- algún día me lo agradecerá.

-Entonces supongo que tú y ella…no van a seguir con lo suyo- dijo Theo.

-Supones bien…no hay hechizo….no hay interés de por medio- dijo Draco- no hay nada- declaró con brusquedad.

-Draco…hay algo de lo cual debo informarte- dijo Theo solemnemente- más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Draco se giró poco a poco, temiendo de antemano lo que iba a escuchar….obviamente el día había empezado como la mierda….e iba a terminar de la misma forma. ¿Más importante que Snape…Thomas Riddle…el hechizo de vinculación…. los mortifagos…Potter?…..solo podía significar una cosa.

-Necesitamos dinero en efectivo….urgentemente…-dijoTheo con la cara seria.

A Draco se le salió una carcajada trágica y enseguida tomó su teléfono.

0o0

-Extrañaba oírte….de hecho extraño hablar contigo- Theo hablaba con el teléfono pegado en la oreja mientras ocupaba sus manos en acomodarse la corbata, el pasillo estaba atestado de gente y eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, la bolsa de Londres no tardaría en cerrar.

-Concéntrate- le dijo Pansy a través del teléfono.

-Quiero hablar contigo….en privado- dijo Theo-tengo algo que decirte.

-Lo haremos….pero primero debemos terminar esto- contestó Pansy.

-Quieren hacer el favor de dejar sus problemas personales para otro día- la estridente voz autoritaria de Draco hizo que Theo alejase del teléfono la oreja, para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta de que estaba en conferencia telefónica- esto es importante.

-Soy todo oídos- dijo Theo.

-Ponte el auricular- dijo Pansy- entra a la sala principal.

Theo se dirigió a un elevador. Pronto se sintió asfixiado, al parecer la multitud de los pasillos lo había seguido hasta el elevador.

-Dirígete hasta el broker de Morgan-Stanley- dijo Pansy mientras se arreglaba el cabello dándole vueltas a una coleta hasta que formó un moño- luego intentaremos con IBDG.

-Morgan Stanley es mejor….siempre tienen buenos datos- dijo Draco.

-¿A cuantos vamos a quebrar hoy?- preguntó Theo.

-Solo a unos cuantos banqueros corruptos…..despreocúpate….tu moral quedara indemne- dijo Draco.

-Detestaría desfalcarle los ahorros de toda la vida a una pobre anciana inválida-respondió Theo, enseguida escucho la risa de Pansy. Su corazón se encogió, tenía demasiado tiempo que no la escuchaba feliz, riéndose de sus ocurrencias, disfrutaría el momento, porque después de esa necesaria conversación que iban a tener, quizás no volvería verle la cara en su vida. Estaba tentado a irla a buscar en Whitechapell otra vez, pero ella le dejó bien claro que no quería verlo en su casa, intentó por todos los medios entrar, pero no pudo, Pansy la tenía protegida con un encantamiento repeledor. Obviamente, todavía no estaba perdonado, pero que ella aceptase reunirse con él, al menos era un avance.

Pansy estaba en la habitación del departamento de Whitchapell que había acondicionado con sus computadores, multitud de pantallas parpadeaban a su alrededor, Draco estaba a su lado, vigilante y prestándole toda tu atención.

-Quiero ver dónde está Theo- dijo Draco.

Pansy enseguida hackeo una de las cámaras de seguridad de la bolsa. Draco pudo ver a Theo vestido como un ejecutivo cualquiera, deambulando entre los corredores de bolsa.

-Parece muy fuera de lugar- comentó Draco y habló por su auricular- Quítate la chaqueta, aflójate la corbata y recoge cualquier papel que consigas, mira de vez en cuando la pantalla de los índices….debes parecer enfocado en tu trabajo.

-Hecho- Theo enseguida se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes.

-¿Dónde está el sujeto de Morgan Stanley?- preguntó Draco a Pansy, ella cambió a otra cámara de seguridad. También había un plano de las ubicaciones de las más importantes firmas de inversiones en la Bolsa de Londres, una luz roja indicaba la posición de Theo y una azul la del otro sujeto.

-Estas a veinte metros- le dijo Draco a Theo- gira a la izquierda, es un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, calvo, con una corbata negra.

-No me sirve para nada la descripción- dijo Theo tratando de parecer desapercibido hojeando una carpeta con una gran cantidad de papeles- todos los corredores son calvos, cuarentones y llevan una corbata negra.

-Usa un prendedor Gucci en la corbata- dijo Pansy. Draco frunció el ceño "por supuesto…solo ella repararía en ese detalle"- busca el prendedor.

-Hecho…ya lo vi- dijo Theo. Draco bufó, obviamente, también Theo estaría al corriente de la forma de un prendedor de alguna marca lujosa y exclusiva. Esos dos eran tal para cual.

-Perfecto….ahora haz lo tuyo- dijo Draco caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación…Alex intentó entrar pero Draco le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, le habían pedido a la nena que hiciese el menor ruido posible y se dedicase a jugar en su habitación, obviamente se aburrió porque la tenia parada en la puerta.

-Draco- dijo ella en voz baja- mi TV no enciende.

Draco apagó su auricular rogando que Theo no la hubiese escuchado y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Iré al rato para arreglarlo…ve a la cocina para que Susan te de unas galletas- dijo Draco.

-Mami no me deja comer comida con azúcar a esta hora….dice que me ponen "Frinética"- aclaró Alex con la cara seria.

-Hoy las reglas las pongo yo….ahora….rápido….a la cocina con las galletas…tu madre y yo estamos trabajando- dijo Draco y Alex se fue corriendo como un bólido.

Pansy también había apagado el micrófono de su auricular. De reojo estaba viendo a Draco con Alex. Se la llevaban bien, a la niña no parecía importarle mucho el carácter sobrio y autoritario de Draco, de hecho lo adoraba, al parecer Alex veía algo del interior poco expuesto del hombre, también servía que Draco, si bien no era muy cariñoso, siempre le diera regalos, la tenía tan consentida que Pansy pensaba que la estaba echando a perder. Nunca se dio cuenta de que a su hija le hacía falta una figura paternal hasta que llegó Draco a sus vidas…lo arreglaría….estaba decidida….se lo contaría a Theo….Alex necesitaba un padre.

-Lo de los dulces siempre funciona- dijo Draco.

-Alex te gusta y tú le gustas a ella….es todo- dijo Pansy.

-Es la única mujer que no me da problemas- refunfuñó Draco cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Theo se colocó a la izquierda del hombre y enfocó su mente, usando la legeremancia, trato de captar sus intensiones en cuanto al mercado de valores. Esa operación solo podían hacerla Pansy y él, porque aunque Draco era mejor leyendo mentes, sobre todo a los muggles que no podían usar oclumancia para protegerse, él no entendía las complejidades del mundo financiero, con sus índices y sus acciones. Ubicado a cierta distancia, sacó su teléfono celular y empezó a enviarle la información a Pansy.

La mujer tecleaba frenética desde dos terminales de computadora, rodaba con su silla de un lugar a otro, incluso Draco se apartó para no ser atropellado.

-Theo….fíjate en la pizarra….piensa como él…..¿cuándo segundos falta para que el Nasda cierre?- preguntó Pansy totalmente concentrada en su trabajo.

-Treinta segundos y contando- dijo Theo mirando su reloj de pulsera- no entiendo que pretende hacer….no termina de comprar.

-Déjame ver- Pansy tenía como visualizar las fluctuaciones de los indicies en una pantalla. Draco como siempre, miraba asombrado la capacidad que tenia ella de estar pendiente de varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Esa chica era un genio, aunque nunca sobresalió academicamente en Hogwarts.

-No puede ser….está bajando…por eso no quiere comprar- dijo Theo apresurado mirando las pantallas de la bolsa- revisa las tendencias de los últimos dos días.

La idea….era que Theo interceptase la compra de acciones de Morgan Stanley ese día. Y por eso estaba cazando y leyéndole la mente al bróker.

-Siempre ha cerrado en alta…..¿porque hoy sería diferente?- dijo Pansy pensativa.- a menos que…a menos que…Theo entra en su cabeza otra vez.

Theo lo hizo…y entonces lo vió….

-Una maniobra de distracción….no va a hacer nada con acciones bancarias….se dispone a comprar…..diamantes- dijo Theo tecleando rápido…..."De Beers"

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Draco visiblemente interesado.

-200 millones de euros- dijo Pansy sorprendida, con los ojos y la boca abierta miró a Draco sin poder creérselo- esa es la ganancia estimada de la transacción, para nosotros…si lo logramos, no representaría ninguna perdida.

Una fortuna…..la frente de Draco se llenó de gotas de sudor…..era una fortuna.

-Hazlo- dijo Draco- Theo es todo tuyo.

Theodore entonces dejó fluir su pensamiento hasta el corredor de Morgan Stanley…para poner en su mente el número de cuenta de WANTED en lugar de Morgan Stanley, la financiera se quedaría con los diamantes obviamente, pero la ganancia bruta de la transacción irá a parar a sus manos. Pansy luego borraría del sistema el número de cuenta y toda la transacción, no quedarían rastro. Nunca sabrían que sucedió con el dinero.

-Uno…dos….tres- contó Pansy suspendiendo su temblorosa mano sobre el botón de enter de la computadora esperando la indicación de Theo.

-Hecho- dijo Theo.

-Hecho- dijo Pansy apretando un botón para borrar el sistema de la bolsa. Draco contenía el aliento, 200 millones de euros, nunca habían ganado tanto dinero de una vez. Deberían hacerlo todo los días…cada vez Pansy y Theo eran mejores en ese trabajo, pero también era riesgoso confiar en la mente de un Broker…eran amañados….a veces lo que pensaban….no era exactamente lo que hacían….Era un juego peligroso y ese día….ellos eran los ganadores. Por lo menos habían resuelto el problema de la liquidez…..la mayoría del dinero de WANTED estaba en bienes inmuebles alrededor de todo el mundo, la manera más efectiva de guardar el dinero según Draco, pero eso planteaba, a veces vender era un problema…mucho retraso, demasiados papeles, el dinero siempre tenía que estar al momento que se necesitara. Y el problema de los mortifagos había resultado ser bastante caro.

-¿Dónde lo quieres?- preguntó Pansy.

-50 para cada uno de nosotros y 50 para WANTED….deposítalo en la cuenta corriente de London Bank- dijo Draco- nena, apúrate en comprar edificios, casas, parques….lo que te dé tu maldita gana….Pansy….somos 200 millones de euros más ricos de lo que éramos.

Los ojos de Pansy brillaban. Draco se puso las manos en la cabeza y pronunció un grito satisfecho…..problema de dinero….resuelto.

-Theo….sal de ahí- dijo Pansy.

El corredor de Morgan Stanley recibía felicitaciones de sus compañeros , mientras Theo se alejaba de él, pudo ver la cara de desconcierto del hombre cuando empezó a revisar sus propias cuentas, obviamente el dinero….no estaba, su esperanza de convertirse en millonario en una hora, deshecha.

La sesión en la bolsa iba a culminar, Theo ya estaba de salida, cuando algo llamó su atención. En la bolsa, un gran reloj ubicado en el fondo de un balcón indicaba la hora de culminación de la actividad. Generalmente, se invitaba a alguien famoso o muy rico para una pequeña ceremonia de apertura o finalización. Sus ojos se desviaron para mirar el acontecimiento y de pronto un escalofrió le corrió la columna vertebral.

Un hombre alto, vestido elegantemente daba por concluida la sesión golpeando con un mazo. Su sonrisa era artera y satisfecha. De pronto sus ojos azules enfocaron a Theo, quien se quedó estático mirándolo desde abajo. El duelo de miradas duró unos segundos, Theo siguió caminando….haciéndose el desapercibido. Thomas Riddle apretó algunas manos y recibió muchas felicitaciones, y cuando miró por última vez a Theo, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

-Está aquí….acabo de verlo- dijo Theo mientras se apresuraba a tomar el elevador.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Draco

-Riddle….era el invitado de honor hoy- dijo Theo….inesperadamente, estaba solo en el ascensor- me vio.

-¿Te reconoció?- preguntó Draco, para él ese era el único detalle de importancia.

-No lo sé….creo que no- dijo Theo-¿ lo sigo?

Un tenso silenció se apoderó de la comunicación.

-No- dijo Draco- es muy peligroso…..no sabemos realmente quien es. Busca un lugar y desaparécete de inmediato.

-Hecho- dijo Theo dispuesto a cumplir órdenes sin chistar. Estaba seguro de que el hombre no reparó en él, una mirada casual y nada más, pero entonces ¿a qué se debía esa sensación de peligro inminente?

0o0

Hermione llegó finalmente a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación. Se sentía físicamente mal, afiebrada y con tos, seguramente se resfrió por la lluvia que había tenido que aguantar, por lo que se autoadministró un anti-gripal.

Fue al baño a lavarse las manos, abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua, de pronto está se tornó roja al punto de parecerse a la sangre y Hermione se echó para atrás aterrada, parpadeó un par de veces y de nuevo el agua asumió su color natural. Ella tomó una toalla, la humedeció y se la pasó por la cara. Su corazón de nuevo latía con violencia. Theo y Malfoy tenían razón…ella estaba a punto de ponerse histérica, ahora estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Trató de calmarse, poco a poco lo fue logrando.

Todo el día estuvo justificándose sus acciones. Fue necesario….matar a ese hombre…..si no lo hubiese hecho…quizás estaría muerta….ella y Malfoy. Además, solo lo que habían hecho con esos niños justificaba su acción. Fue una monstruosidad….esos pobres niños….tuvo que cobrarse venganza, era lo justo. Sin embargo, los nervios no la abandonaban, ella no era una asesina….no lo era. Quizás Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, se ganaba la vida de esa forma, pero ella no….ella era defensora de derechos civiles en el ministerio, su vida la consagró al estudio y respeto de las leyes. Desde hacía unos meses, sus acciones contradecían sus deseos. Ayudando a WANTED, estaba rompiendo con todo el orden legal que con fiereza defendía. Ya no se conocía a sí misma, era otra persona, otra Hermione, otra mujer la que acepto ayudar a unos cazarecompensas que no eran más que unos delincuentes, la que sucumbió a la prohibida atracción que le provocó un hechizo, la que asesinó una persona aun cuando fuese en defensa propia, la que se casó con un hombre que siempre la detestó y se acostó con él, sabiendo que no sentía ni una pizca de deseo por ella.

Si…se acostó con Malfoy, de nuevo ese hombre hizo lo que quiso con ella, devastándola, llevándole a cotas alta de placer para luego demostrarle que no valía gran cosa como mujer abandonándola.

Ni una palabra….ni una maldita palabra…..Hermione no sabía qué diablos esperó…un reconocimiento….una disculpa….pero no…él no le ofreció nada….ni siquiera un maldito adiós. Fue como si no hubiese sucedido, como si careciera de importancia para él, cuando para ella por un momento lo fue todo.

Y fue tan diferente sin el hechizo…todas las sensaciones fueron distintas….más reales…..más intensas….sin disfraces de ningún tipo. Se entregó a Malfoy totalmente y ¿para qué? Que ilusa era…que ilusa fue…en que idiota se había convertido.

Él solo la quiso mientras tuvieron el vínculo. Fue para satisfacer una necesidad y luego que desapareció, dejo bien en claro que jamás tendrían que ver uno con el otro.

¿Por qué rayos me importa? ¿Por qué me siento tan desesperada?

Las lágrimas salieron intempestivamente. Todo el día había contenido las ganas de llorar, pero ahora estaba sola, podía desahogarse libremente. Se cubrió las cara con las manos y sollozó largos minutos.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. No iba a permitir que la derrota la derrumbase, ella siempre se enorgulleció de su capacidad de darle la vuelta a todo, de ver lo bueno en lo malo y seguir adelante. Esa noche lloraría y mañana, se levantaría de su cama dispuesta a enfrentarlo el mundo de nuevo, se demostraría a si misma que era fuerte, que era incluso más decidida que él. El hechizo ya no estaba, no existía vinculación con Draco Malfoy, no tendría que tratar con él directamente más nunca en su vida. Todavía estaba metida en el asunto de WANTED, ella y Harry, también quedaba los preparativos del juicio de Narcissa Malfoy, pero después de eso….se alejaría y no volvería a pensar en lo que pasó jamás.

Un poco más tranquila, Hermione se colocó un pijama y fue directo a la cama aunque eran las cuatro de la tarde. Necesitaba descansar y olvidarse un rato de todo lo que sucedió en ese día.

Despertó cerca de las diez de la noche, gritando….de pronto empezó a patalear contra las sabanas, peleando con un atacante inexistente hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía una pesadilla. Trató de calmarse, su respiración estaba agitada y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal…..sentía que el aire no le entraba.

-No….no puede ser- con dificultad se levantó de la cama. A ese punto, su tórax sonaba como un fuelle. Caminó unos pasos hasta el baño, abrió los cajones desesperada, buscando un inhalador…..por supuesto que no lo encontró, dejó de usarlos cuando tenía diez años.

El aire le faltaba y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llamar a su madre. Tambaleante salió de su habitación y tocó la de sus padres.

La Sra. Granger abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a su hija sentada en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas contra su tórax y los labios azules.

-Hermione…..Hermione- ella miraba a su madre con los ojos enrojecidos. La Sra. Granger escuchó los estertores del pecho de su hija- Frank….!despierta! Hermione tiene un ataque de asma.

-¡Que! ¿Asma? Pero si no tiene uno desde antes de ir a Hogwarts- el Sr. Granger estaba levantado colocándose una bata-¿Dónde están los inhaladores?- el hombre empezó a abrir cajones frenético.

-No tenemos ninguno…nena…respira…con calma….flexiona las rodillas…así entra el aire mejor- la Sra. Granger estaba arrodillada al lado de Hermione, acariciándole la espalda- Frank….esta crisis es grave…..tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

-¡Nott!- Frank Granger llamaba a gritos a la ventana-¡Theo!.

Theo estaba sentado en el jardín, vigilando, fumándose un cigarrillo para variar, descansando de la atareada tarde en la bolsa que lo hizo más rico de lo que era. Se levantó de inmediato de la silla cuando escuchó los gritos.

Ese fue el momento donde Hermione perdió el conocimiento.

0o0

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- Draco entró dando grandes zancadas en el hospital muggle . Tuvo que dejar sus ocupaciones de esa noche…porque su presencia fue requerida con urgencia. Al parecer, ella estaba ingresada….no sabía los detalles, temía un nuevo ataque de mortifagos. Theo fue impreciso en su súbita llamada, solo le pidió que fuese lo más rápido posible.

De pronto los vio, los padres de Hermione y Theo estaban de pie, reunidos escuchando las explicaciones de un medico.

-Tuvo una falla respiratoria….no es algo infrecuente entre los asmáticos- Draco se acercó lo suficiente para oír pero mantuvo la distancia de los padres de Hermione.

_¿Falla respiratoria? ¿Granger estaba enferma? ¿De qué?_ Se habían visto hacia unas pocas horas, ella parecía estar perfectamente bien.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde la tienen?- preguntó la madre de Hermione consternada.

-En la unidad de cuidados intensivos…está evolucionando satisfactoriamente….pero no vamos a quitarle el respirador hasta mañana- dijo el médico- ¿Su hija tiene ataques frecuentes?

-No tiene una crisis de asma desde que tenía diez años- dijo el padre de Hermione- los médicos nos dijeron que probablemente con la adolescencia se curó.

-A veces…el asma regresa…sobre todo si el paciente está sufriendo una situación de stress emocional….además su hija tiene una infección respiratoria viral…eso también contribuyó- dijo el médico.

_¿Crisis de asma?_ Draco estaba estupefacto, al parecer la cuestión era seria, porque los padres de Granger tenían una expresión fúnebre en la cara _¿Qué tan mal estaría ella?_ No se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo los Granger lo despreciaban y él de verdad no tendría que estar allí, no era su problema, no existía razón alguna de que estuviese allí.

_Te casaste con ella….es tu esposa_, Draco maldijo….no….no era su mujer….nunca lo seria. Ambos habían dejado las cosas claras…él debía irse de allí, no era su lugar, Granger tenía que estar con su familia….solo con ellos. Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos….no se movió.

-Vamos por un café- el Sr. Granger le tomó el brazo a su llorosa esposa. Pasaron por el lado de Draco y ni siquiera lo saludaron. Theo se quedó de pie mirando al rubio, nunca pensó que él aparecería, menos que llegaría tan rápido, pero allí estaba, con la cara seria y molesta de siempre.

Draco se sentó en una de las sillas. Theo fue a acompañarlo.

-Supongo que estás aliviado que el hechizo no existe más…- tanteó Theo. Draco le dirigió una mirada furibunda, pero se calló el reproche.

-He pasado uno de los peores momentos de mi vida- dijo Theo tratando de acomodarse en la silla que era muy pequeña para su constitución física. Definitivamente, las salas de espera de los hospitales no estaban hechas para un ser humano de uno noventa de estatura.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Draco apoyando los codos en las rodillas, inclinado con la cabeza baja. Todo le daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar…..la preocupación no lo dejaba pensar.

-Fue bastante malo….tuve que darle respiración boca a boca…gracias al cielo el Sr. Granger tenía entre sus implementos de odontólogo una ampolla de adrenalina, al parecer ese es el remedio más efectivo en esos casos, se la inyectamos y cuando llegó la ambulancia, los enfermeros hicieron el resto- dijo Theo.

-El médico habló de una falla respiratoria…¿Qué fue el exactamente lo que pasó?-preguntó Draco, los términos médicos muggles lo tenían desorientado.

-Los bronquios se le cerraron… no respiraba…. Draco….pensé que estaba muerta- dijo Theo.

Draco maldijo de nuevo en voz baja…..al escuchar esas palabras….Muerta….muerta….de solo pensarlo sintió un dolor sordo como un puñetazo en el estomago. El miedo que sintió en ese momento lo tomó por sorpresa….realmente, sinceramente….temía la perspectiva de ella se fuera.

-No sabía que sufría de asma- comentó Draco tratando de sobreponerse a sus emociones.

-Al parecer no sabes muchas cosas de Hermione- dijo Theo-al igual que al parecer, yo desconozco mucho de ti.

-¿Por qué me llamaste? Ella me detesta…soy la última persona que querría ver aquí- afirmó Draco, después de empezar a hablar, su tono de voz ansioso dejó entrever que realmente estaba consciente de la gravedad de la situación, Theo palpó claramente su desasosiego y su consternación, en ese momento, Draco había abandonado su frialdad habitual, aun cuando hablaba calmadamente, sus manos lo delataban, temblaban descontroladamente, al punto que se las sujetó.

-Porque quería ver si mi supuesto era verdad y por otro lado…tenia la ligera sensación de que me matabas con tus propias manos si no te avisaba- dijo Theo- por cierto, el teléfono de tu casa no respondía, y tuve que intentarlo varias veces con el celular…menos mal que atendiste, estuve tentado a enviar un patronus ¿Dónde estabas?

-En un burdel- Draco se sintió miserable al confesarlo. Él buscando sacarse de su cuerpo todo rastro de ella y ella….estaba muriéndose.

-¿Y allí encontraste alivio a todo lo que te atormenta?-Theo lo miraba atentamente.

-No-dijo Draco tajantemente- creo que le perdí el gusto a las putas para siempre…no logré follarme a ninguna….ni siquiera lo intenté.

-Aunque no lo creas….te entiendo-dijo Theo y dicho esto se levantó- Voy a acompañar a los padres de Hermione a su casa….necesitan descansar y pasar el susto. Tú…evidentemente vas a quedarte aquí….solo te pido…si existe alguna posibilidad de que seas el causante del stress emocional…..no te le acerques por hoy. Potter y Weasley deben llegar en cualquier momento, invéntate una buena excusa sobre tu presencia en este lugar para cuando aparezcan.

Draco asintió totalmente de acuerdo….ese sin duda era el mejor consejo que podría darle su amigo por los momentos.

-Tomate un café…..el tufo a alcohol me llega hasta aquí- dijo Theo. Draco gruñó disgustado.

- Theo- Draco lo llamó antes de que se fuera, Theo se giró cuando lo escuchó- Gracias.

Draco se quedó solo en el pasillo del hospital que daba frente a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, nadie habló con él ni tampoco le ofrecieron ver a Hermione, él tampoco lo pidió. Draco se limitó a apretujarse en su abrigo y pegar su cabeza a la pared mirando el techo. Esa noche….iba a ser muy larga….quizás la más larga de su vida.

0o0


	13. HAD ENOUGH

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, la inspiración me ha tomado por sorpresa, espero que lo disfruten, así como yo me divertí escribiéndole….por favor presten atención a las canciones….porque de verdad son el alma del fic y la principal inspiración para esta historia….le dan el ambiente apropiado.

Gracias por sus comentarios….muchas gracias.

Banda sonora: Had enough de Breaking Benjamin.

Capitulo 12 HAD ENOUGH

_Resulta imposible olvidar la primera vez que me di cuenta que Pansy era una chica. Puede ser tonta esa afirmación o fuera de contexto, pero lo cierto es que el suceso fue inolvidable._

_No sé porque nunca reparé en ella, de pronto fue porque en ese entonces, el quinto año de nuestros estudios en Hogwarts, yo estaba distraído intentando dilucidar si me gustaban las chicas o los chicos o ambos y mi radar no captaba a Pansy por así decirlo, ella, aparte de estar pegada a los pantalones de Draco, buscando infructuosamente su atención, era una niña alta, flaca, completamente desgarbada, con un corte de cabello poco favorecedor, recto con flequillo a la altura de las orejas, era mala estudiante y antipática. Realmente era imposible pensar que años después se convertiría en la belleza despampanante que es._

_Pansy siempre fue una chica muy tímida e insegura de su aspecto, creció muy rápido, pero solo en estatura, todas nuestras de compañeras de año mostraban unos incipientes senos y formas de mujer, mientras que ella era plana como una tabla. Se lanzó en persecución sobre Draco entre otras cosas, porque el rubio era popular entre las chicas y ella, como buen Slytherin , vio el camino del éxito a través de él. Draco me confesó una vez que la invitó al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos por puro fastidio, pero que sus ojos estaban pendientes de otra persona, en esos tiempos pensaba que era Daphne, la chica más guapa de Slytherin de nuestra generación, ahora pienso que su mirada estaba ubicada fijamente en dos mesas más allá de la nuestra. Específicamente, en la mesa de Gryffindor. _

_Lo cierto es que una tarde yo andaba ocupado morreandome en un rincón con la susodicha Daphne, cuando Pansy pasó al lado de nosotros. Quizás algunos piensen que los Sly´s somos ligeros de cascos y muy promiscuos, la gran verdad, la mayoría son tan mojigatoss en cuanto al sexo como cualquier miembro de las otras casas, por supuesto, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y hasta los Puff´s tenían sus ovejas negras, en este caso, yo y Daphne éramos los descarriados de Slytherin. Lo mío pudiese definirse como un deseo de experimentación, lo disfrutaba, pero al mismo tiempo no era que lo estuviese buscando todo el tiempo, lo de ella, era otra cosa, había follado lo suficiente con Daphne para darme cuenta que ella nunca quedaba satisfecha a pesar de tener orgasmos, siempre quería mas y mas, al punto que empezó a asustarme tanta desesperación. Años después, alguien en una conversación le colocó a Daphne el epíteto correcto a su manía. Ella era una ninfómana….una clase de puta insaciable. Me dio lastima, uno no debe permitir que el sexo lo domine, la gracia es dominar a los demás a través de este. Esa fue una lección que aprendí pronto en la vida y bastante provecho que le he sacado trabajando para WANTED. Siempre lo disfruto….. Aun así, en la soledad de algunas de esas noches, mientras me levanto de la cama extraña a la que he sido invitado, no puedo dejar de pensar que de alguna manera, yo también soy una especie de puta. _

_En general no abro los ojos cuando me beso con alguien, pero Daphne estaba a punto de ahogarme en un infructuoso intento de meterme la lengua hasta la garganta, mientras trataba de apartarla, me fijé en Parkinson, quien ya iba de espaldas con toda la falda subida hasta por encima de su ropa interior. No sé si fue una broma pesada de alguien o simplemente al pararse de una silla no se dio cuenta, pero sus bragas blancas y su trasero estaban a la vista de todos. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo bueno que es un uniforme de colegio camuflageando cosas, mis inquietos ojos se fijaron en la redondez y firmeza de ese culo de infarto, además de ese par de exquisitas piernas, tan largas y kilométricas como toda ella. No puedo evitarlo, siempre he tenido debilidad por unas bien formadas piernas femeninas. Mis hormonas adolescentes entraron en ebullición, y Daphne creo que se dio cuenta porque intentó acariciarme por encima del pantalón bastante entusiasmada, obviamente pensaba que mi visible excitación era por su causa. Estuve tentado a empezar un espectáculo público con ella, con el propósito de afianzar mi reputación de golfo, pero la razón pudo más que la tentación y además me enfurecí porque los estudiantes alrededor no dejaban de señalar a Pansy y reírse disimuladamente. Que puedo decir, siempre fui el campeón de los desvalidos. Solté a Daphne , caminé rápidamente hasta Pansy y le di un tirón a su falda para ocultarla de la vista de los demás. _

_Por supuesto, ella se giró sorprendida y en un movimiento rápido se acercó a mí, dándome un empujón que me tomó totalmente desprevenido._

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- ella estaba sorprendida y furiosa, obviamente malinterpretando mi caballeroso gesto._

_Aclaremos algo, en ese entonces, yo era un ermitaño a toda regla más por necesidad que por gusto. Era un chico hosco porque intentaba adaptarme a los cambios propios de la adolescencia y definitivamente no era el más popular de la escuela, sino que pertenecía a la especie de los bichos raros excluidos sociales. Primero que todo mi aspecto físico no era tan impresionante como el que tengo actualmente, era alto, eso sí, pero tan flaco y desgarbado como la propia Pansy, mis largas extremidades estaban adaptándose a su longitud y era demasiado torpe, además mi intelectualidad me alejaba de los chicos de mi edad y de mi casa, segundo el hecho de ser un Nott ponía a la gente en guardia contra mi (todas sabían quién era mi padre y lo que era capaz de hacer), tercero, un chico de quince años quien en menos de un año se folló a unas cuantas chicas de cursos superiores y a un chico extranjero obviamente necesitaba tiempo a solas para tratar de definir su identidad sexual. Si, cierto, necesitaba tranquilidad, pero a la vez besarme con Daphne era un interludio que no me negaba. Siempre he tenido un apetito sexual considerable, aun desde esa tierna edad, una vez que probé la manzana prohibida no pude parar. Respecto a Pansy, es increíble cómo puedes pasar cinco años de colegio sin cruzar palabra con una chica que ves todo el tiempo en tu sala común, obviamente yo sabía quién era Pansy y ella quien era yo, pero nunca hablábamos más de lo necesario. Como mi relación con Draco en ese entonces era distante, yo no tenía ningún interés para Pansy en su intento de acercarse como fuese al objetivo de su malcriadez. Para mí, ella era una cabeza hueca. Así que fue una sorpresa que yo interviniese para ayudarla. _

_-Tenias la falda subida, todo el mundo te estaba viendo el culo. Deberías agradecerme- dije. Siempre he sido bastante directo y sincero, mi habilidad para ocultar asuntos me vino después, cuando fui mortifago. _

_Pansy se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, mortificada se pasó las manos por la falda para corroborar que estuviese en su lugar y miró a su alrededor, la gente se reía ahora a carcajadas._

_-¡Rayos! Que vergüenza- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo por el lugar. Que puedo decir, me dio demasiada lastima. Ya la chica era la comidilla de Hogwarts por andar besando el suelo que pisaba Draco Malfoy y esto era una humillación más. Como siempre he tenido la mala costumbre de convertirme en un caballero de armadura oxidada, hice lo lógico, corrí tras ella._

_La encontré en un nicho en la pared de un pasillo en el séptimo piso del castillo, lloraba inconsolable y se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo totalmente empapado de lágrimas. Me senté a su lado y le ofrecí mi pañuelo, que ella tomó para limpiarse la cara._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame sola- dijo ella dirigiéndome una mirada altanera. Pansy se aferraba a su orgullo con todas sus fuerzas._

_-No- contesté._

_-Es que ni siquiera puedo llorar en paz- ella se levantó dispuesta a irse y yo la tomé por la mano obligándola a sentarse otra vez._

_-Deja de llorar….es una tontería….simplemente medio colegio te vio las bragas pero eso puede pasarle a cualquiera- dije utilizando mi lógica aplastante a prueba de replicas._

_-Todo lo malo me pasa a mi- gimió ella con dramatismo colocándose las manos sobre las sienes. Es increíble como Pansy ponía a funcionar sus dotes histriónicas. En ese momento, hasta a mi logró convencerme. Luego, con el paso de los años me hice invulnerable al darme cuenta que esa fue la manera en que ella aprendió a manipular a sus padres para que le prestasen atención, mediante lagrimas y pataletas e intentaba hacer lo mismo con el resto de las personas. Con el tiempo ella dejó esa fastidiosa costumbre. Afortunado, fui testigo de todos los cambios en su personalidad que la hicieron una mujer notable a mis ojos. _

_-¿Esa es la tragedia de tu vida? ¿Qué Malfoy no te preste atención? Yo que tú lo dejaría así, no vale la pena arrastrarse por un tipo que no te toma en cuenta- dije aclarando un punto más que obvio._

_Pansy abrió la boca sorprendida, obviamente lo sabía, pero al parecer nadie había tenido el valor de decírselo. Como una bestia herida contraatacó._

_-Me imagino que sabes mucho de chicos- dijo ella._

_¡Oh si! La gatita tenía lo suyo, pero le enseñó las garras al sujeto equivocado. Por supuesto eso no lo iba a dejar pasar._

_-Pues estoy seguro de que conozco mas de chicos que tú…¿No te parece patético?- respondí con todo el cinismo del que fui capaz. Ella había tocado una fibra sensible, pero a diferencia de Pansy, a esa temprana edad yo sabía guardar la compostura._

_Entonces ella inesperadamente empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Yo lo miré incrédulo por un rato, pero luego sonreí para después acompañarla en su risa histérica. La situación, la conversación… era de lo más inverosímil. Pero ni modo, me gusta lo inusual, así que contrario a lo que podía esperarse, no me levanté y me fui. _

_Mientras nos calmábamos, yo no dejaba de pensar, que nadie en ese colegio me había soltado en la cara mis preferencias sexuales o en todo caso, las supuestas. Yo sabía… que todos lo sabían, mi encuentro con el francés de Bouxbtattons fue la comidilla del colegio por un buen tiempo. Maldita sea con Hogwarts, era imposible guardar un secreto dentro de las paredes del castillo, mi desliz fue de conocimiento público y algunos de mis compañeros me miraban recelosos pero nadie me lo comentó, ser diestro en duelos mágicos le aporta a uno cierto respeto. _

_-Lo siento- dijo ella medio apenada- no debí decir eso….supongo que es un asunto personal._

_-Tienes razón- respondí huraño- En realidad…..ni yo mismo se que pensar al respecto….solo sucedió._

_-¿Eres gay?- preguntó Pansy, me cautivó su naturalidad al abordar el tema. Al parecer, para ella no era una situación asquerosa que me gustaran los hombres. Luego con los años me di cuenta, que definitivamente Pansy no era una persona con ese tipo de perjuicios….esa capacidad de no juzgarme fue sin duda lo que hizo que terminara prendado de ella- ¿Si es así? ¿Por qué besabas a Daphne?_

_-No soy gay….digamos que me gustan chicos y chicas por igual- dije finalmente aliviado de hablarlo con alguien, era extraño que fuese con ella, pero cosas más raras habían pasado en mi vida. La verdad es que siempre me sentí atraído por los dos sexos, es extraño, pero no me incomoda, en esa época sin embargo, trataba de encajarlo en mi cabeza. Me molestaba que la gente me fastidiase con eso y ella debió de notarlo en mi cara, porque su cuerpo se tensó. _

_-No fue mi intensión…no tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres– dijo ella- en fin, creo que tienes razón sobre Draco, no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Hay más bellas, más ricas y más inteligentes que yo. Declaró que me rindo, además….ni siquiera besa tan bien._

_-Te juro que no se de lo que hablas- dije yo- jamás he besado a Malfoy…no estoy tan desesperado._

_Como decirlo….Draco durante el quinto año fue un niñato insoportable, soberbio, grosero y altanero. Guapo si….excesivamente guapo para su propio bien, pero decididamente un malcriado maleducado. Y por increíble que parezca, Pansy al parecer estaba consciente de ello, porque soltó una carcajada. _

_-Tan desesperada como yo….- ella me miró haciéndose la ofendida- De acuerdo, intentar ligar con Draco fue la peor idea que se me ha ocurrido en la vida. _

_Ella se rió de nuevo, me fijé que su rostro se iluminaba y sus facciones se relajaban. Ella tenía unos rasgos faciales muy fuertes y definidos, boca amplia, labios carnosos, nariz aguileña, ojos azules muy grandes, era de esperarse que no se le considerara hermosa a esa edad, no respondía al prototipo usual, las chicas suelen tener facciones más suave y mas femeninas, ella tenía esa clase de aspecto exótico que es captado solo por los hombres cuando sus ojos aprenden apreciar la fiera sensualidad de una mujer y la promesa implícita de un buen revolcón. Pansy era una chica encerrada en un cuerpo de niña y con un rostro de mujer. Obviamente, no encajaba. Pero yo siempre fui un joven precoz, vi lo que nadie captaba, y en ese momento fue que me encandilé. _

_-Eres muy bonita- dije._

_-No bromees…..- contestó ella molesta y visiblemente incomoda ante el inesperado halago- me miro en el espejo todo los días y sé que no soy bonita….no como Daphne y su hermana. _

_-Ese corte de cabello no te favorece….es mas…. es horrible- dije._

_-Está de moda- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros._

_-No todo lo que va de moda tiene que necesariamente quedarte bien- aclaré - también insistes en vestirte de colores pastel…como ese desastroso vestido que usaste en el baile el año pasado. Tu piel es muy blanca, tu cabello muy negro y tus ojos muy azules, es demasiado contraste, te irían mejor los colores fuertes como el rojo, azul cobalto, negro, blanco….nada de rosa, malva o celeste. _

_-Ahora das consejos de modas- comentó Pansy- ¿estás seguro de que no eres gay?_

_Ella había colmado mi paciencia, así que la tomé por los hombros y le di el beso más escandaloso del que fui capaz. Ella trató de apartarme, pero poco a poco fue rindiéndose al beso. Era demasiado loco, un momento estaba llorando, al otro charlando conmigo y luego literalmente se tiró encima de mí para corresponderme. Fuimos un enredo de piernas, manos y lenguas rodando por el piso. Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que un prefecto de Ravenclaw nos encontró. Resultado, fuimos directo al despacho de Snape, que nos dio la regañina del año por ser unos exhibicionistas._

_Salimos caminando hasta llegar a las mazmorras, antes de entrar me giré hacia ella, Pansy estaba ruborizada totalmente._

_-Entonces Parkinson….aclarado el punto…..no soy gay…me gustan las chicas- yo le ofrecí una sonrisa._

_-Hum….no me queda la menor duda- dijo ella mordiéndose un labio._

_-Besas bien- comenté._

_-Ejem….tú también- respondió ella._

_Caray, de pronto, descubrí a alguien tan fogoso como yo, eso sí era una buena sorpresa. _

_-Mañana todo el colegio va a saber que nos encontraron con las manos en la masa- comenté._

_-Pues que hablen- dijo ella y antes de entrar me tendió la mano- Amigos._

_Me sentí desilusionado. No se qué diablos estaba esperando, en alguna parte de mi, ansiaba que ella al menos quisiera seguir besándose conmigo, pero al parecer Pansy tenía otra idea. O de ella nuevo había malinterpretado el asunto, me gustaba, la besé porque me gusto, más que para demostrarle algo. _

_-De acuerdo…..amigos- le dije estrechándole la mano. _

_El día siguiente, el último día de clases no la vi en el andén del tren de regreso a Londres. La busqué por todos lados infructuosamente, resignado me di cuenta que quizás pasarían muchos años para verla de nuevo, después de todo, yo no regresaría a Hogwarts, mi padre tenía otros planes para mí._

_Dos años y medio después, yo era un mortifago a las órdenes de Voldemort. Convencido y animado por mi padre, vi un pasaje directo a la gloria, pero siempre fui un sujeto inteligente, en pocos meses, me di cuenta del error que estábamos cometiendo, esa guerra era de todo menos justa, pero ya estaba atrapado en la red. Que equivocados estábamos en esos días, aun hoy lamento lo que hice con todo mi corazón, pero en estas cosas, el arrepentimiento sirve de poco o nada a la esposa viuda o al hijo huérfano. Por eso estoy en WANTED, para de alguna forma expiar mis terribles acciones. Aun así, se que merezco el peor de los infiernos y tendré que vivir con eso el resto de mi vida. _

_Una noche fui convocado a una reunión en casa de los Malfoy´s. Draco fue el que salió a recibirme, tenia meses que no lo veía, estaba demacrado y más delgado que nunca, su saludo fue frio, no es que Malfoy fuese el sujeto mas simpático del mundo, pero en general se entretenía conmigo contándome cualquier cosa, le encantaba hablar de mas cuando era chico, sobre todo de sí mismo. El Draco parco de palabras, huraño, energúmeno y testarudo empezó a hacer aparición por esa época. Supongo que a todos nos llega el cambio de personalidad con el final de la adolescencia. Como consiguió que yo le tomase aprecio, es algo complicado de explicar, creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que ambos soportamos sin desmoronarnos la mierda que significó estar al servicio de Voldemort, por cierto, mucho mejor que la mayoría de nuestros conocidos. Por otro lado, el nuevo Draco Malfoy tenía algo que yo apreciaba, una mente sagaz y astuta, además que era un observador nato, detrás de esa expresión aburrida y altanera, él siempre estaba pendiente del mínimo detalle de lo que ocurría en su casa, sabía que su supervivencia dependía de eso, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que él estaba hecho del mismo material que yo, era duro como una roca, aunque a diferencia de mí, podía ser tan inconmovible como una. En el fondo yo tenía alma de poeta, era un romántico, de Malfoy, yo a veces dudaba siquiera que tuviese alma, parecía caminar por la vida sin que le valiese mierda nada. Años después me di cuenta que la causa de esa amargura, era el terrible dolor físico que soportaba a duras penas. Por último él y yo compartimos un extraño sentido de la lealtad, con el tiempo él se ganó la mía y yo la suya, así de simple. Somos dos hombres marcados por la vida, era inevitable que nuestros porvenires corrieran juntos, Dios los crea y el destino los junta, así dicen. Cuando nos exiliaron y él me habló de WANTED, de sus ideas, de sus proyectos, lo hizo con tal vehemencia y convicción que lo seguí sin importarme más nada, confiando plenamente en Draco Malfoy , el único que me tendió la mano para darme una oportunidad. El chico necio murió en esa guerra, lo que vino después, fue un hombre decidido e implacable, un verdadero líder, el jefe de WANTED, el hombre que ha arriesgado su vida por mí y por quien yo estoy dispuesto a matar o morir. Mi hermano….no de sangre….sino de corazón. _

_Las reuniones de mortifagos eran lo más curioso de este mundo, en general, el Señor tenebroso jamás hacia aparición, para dictar órdenes enviaba a su perro fiel, en este caso a su perra, Bellatrix Lestrenge, jamás he sentido un rechazo tan instantáneo por una persona como con ella. Mientras llegaba al comedor de los Malfoy´s, una sala inmensa donde se congregaban todos a escuchar ordenes en ese momento sin sillas ni mesas que entorpecieran el camino, Lestrange inmediatamente reparó en mí, me molestaba de sobremanera la intensidad de su mirada, era como si quisiera desvestirme y follarme allí enfrente de todos. Esa mujer tenía su fama, era insaciable, su esposo comentaba que era como una Mantis religiosa, capaz de devorarse a un hombre en medio del acto. Que quisiera darse un revolcón conmigo alguna vez, era noticia antigua para mi, desde que cumplí diecisiete, todos…absolutamente todos, querían follarme ….mi maldición es el magnetismo sexual que ejerzo sobre las personas. Mi aspecto era poco corriente, alto, musculoso, con el cabello largo ondeando salvajemente sobre mis hombros y una penetrante mirada azul, de mí muchos afirman que soy masculino, atractivo y que soy como el veneno, absolutamente mortal si me lo propongo, no me extraña que me quieran, la mayoría de las personas se siente atraídas por el peligro….no es un eufemismo…no quiero recordarlo ni tampoco ahondar mucho en el tema, después de todo, cometer homicidio a veces es necesario…es tu vida…o tu muerte…pero no es de mi agrado….. Sé que soy perfectamente capaz de estrangular a alguien en la cama...para ser sinceros…..lo he hecho….más de una vez. Soy un miembro fiel de WANTED, pero eso no significa que este trabajo no sea una mierda. _

_Es fastidioso que me deseen, sobre todo porque yo siempre pensé que lo mejor de mi residía en mi cerebro no en mi hemisferio sur, sin embargo me acostumbré a que la gente no le interesase mas nada de mí sino mi cuerpo. Mi fama me precedía, era conocido por mi hambre sexual y mi falta de escrúpulos en ese terreno. Lestrange lo sabía y quizás estaba saboreándome de antemano. Requirió bastante pericia para sacármela de encima todos esos años y el hecho de que su esposo, que en general se hacia el ciego con los devaneos de su mujer, tuviese la misma inclinación de follarme que ella. Era una locura, ambos Lestrange me querían en su cama, pero en común de acuerdo terminaron por dejarme en paz, al parecer no romperían su armonía como matrimonio por estar compitiendo por mí. Yo esperaba sinceramente que no se les ocurriese un Menage a Trois, realmente no tenia estomago para eso, soy del tipo dominante, salvaje y brutal en la cama, pero decididamente no me gusta compartir a mi pareja. De solo pensar en los Lestrange, me dan unas sinceras e incontenibles ganas de vomitar. _

_Me situé lo más lejos posible de los pareja, para prevenir mas situaciones incomodas, me paré al lado de Lucius Malfoy, Draco y el Sr. Parkinson, ellos estaban hablando y yo permanecía atento a sus palabras. Uno nunca sabia el provecho que podía sacarse de ciertas charlas. _

_De pronto, una chica alta entró al lugar, varios pares de ojos masculinos se detuvieron en ella más tiempo del necesario. Ella vestía un traje de cuero que se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo sin dejar nada a la imaginación, tenía una figura impresionante, todo en su justo lugar, una mujer voluptuosa como pocas. La vi de espaldas, su largo cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura, de pronto ella giró su rostro en mi dirección y una expresión de extrañeza se instaló en su cara. Ella no me reconoció de seguro, pero yo sí, jamás podría olvidar esos ojos azules y esa boca, habían alimentado bastantes de mis fantasías sexuales._

_A Pansy los años la trataron bien, estaba impresionante, espectacular, de lejos, la mujer más hermosa del sitio. Caminaba segura de sí misma, con un vaivén de caderas enloquecedor, su cabello desordenado le caía salvaje alrededor de la cara, la cruda sensualidad que emanaba de ella me golpeó como un mazo. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, con ese traje de cuero, ella era un pecado ambulante, no tenia ropa interior, nadie notaba esas cosas pero yo sí, no la tenía marcada en sus apretados pantalones, era físicamente imposible que llevase algo debajo. Y estar consciente de eso produjo un incendio en mi bajo vientre. Eso me desconcertó, pues en general era la gente la que perdía los papeles conmigo, jamás tuve una reacción tan demoledora sin tocar siquiera a la persona, intensa es poco, fue simplemente visceral. Tengo sexo, porque es una necesidad fisiológica para mí, como comer y dormir, a veces termino en la cama de alguien que ni siquiera me agrada, era solo para pasar el rato. Pero me di cuenta, que ansiaba furiosamente meterme dentro de las inexistentes bragas de Pansy. _

_-Maldita chiquilla, está provocando un alboroto- masculló el Sr. Parkinson, disgustado por la atuendo tan obvio de su hija. Por supuesto, nadie se vestía así sin la intensión clara de captar todas las miradas.¿ Donde estaba la Pansy tímida? Me di cuenta que simplemente desapareció y dejó en su lugar a la mujer más tentadora que había visto en mi vida. _

_-Es una mujer espectacular…..capta la atención de todos….es magnética….me recuerda a la Bella en la flor de la juventud cuando realmente era "Bella" no la desquiciada que conocemos- comentó Lucius Malfoy. _

_-No me gusta que la compares con Lestrange, yo no le veo el parecido para nada. Se parece es a su madre….es su vivo retrato- contestó el Sr. Parkinson. No conocí a la madre de Pansy, pero si tenía la mitad de la apariencia de la hija, debió ser un huracán categoría 5. En cuanto a Bellatrix Lestrange, había visto fotos viejas de la susodicha, de joven fue una belleza, pero la locura había hecho mella en ella. Aun así, no se comparaba con Pansy. _

_-Vas a tener que casarla rápido….antes que deshonre a tu familia…sino es que lo ha hecho ya- comentó Lucius observando con lujuria a una chica que podía ser su hija. Sentí un retortijón en el estomago, súbitamente, un desagrado muy difícil de explicar pero que sin duda correspondía a un ataque de celos se instaló en cada célula de mi cuerpo._

_-Tengo a Draco en la lista- dijo el Sr. Parkinson- le daré a Pansy una dote impresionante._

_-Draco está comprometido con Astoria Greengrass- dijo Lucius- me parece que Nott no ha hecho ningún acuerdo con su hijo._

_-De ninguna manera- dijo el Sr. Parkinson- cualquiera menos Theodore Nott- eso me puso alerta…¿Cuál era el problema conmigo? Más allá de tener un padre demente y de ser pobres o por lo menos no tan ricos como la gran mayoría de los sangrelimpia que estaba reunidos allí, yo era un joven sano, independiente, inteligente, emprendedor, un buen mortifago aunque fuese a regañadientes….para cualquiera seria un candidato medianamente aceptable. De pronto dejé de pensar estupideces, yo no iba a casarme en los próximos veinte años por lo menos, en ese momento lo único que quería era follarme a Pansy. _

_-Te digo que esa chica te dará problemas- insistió Lucius- el joven Nott es muy apreciado en nuestros círculos, no tiene dinero pero sí bastante cerebro….llegará lejos._

_Vaya, viniendo de ese tipo, famoso por despreciar a todo y a todos, eso sí fue un halago inesperado. _

_-Alexandra es rebelde, hace lo que le da la gana y es bastante voluntariosa- dijo el Sr. Parkinson. Necesita un hombre que tenga mano dura, no un imberbe que ni siquiera terminó el colegio._

_Me sorprendí de la cantidad de información que tenían esos hombres de mi ¿A que tanto interés?_

_-Nott es un hombre joven, pero dista mucho de ser un enclenque. Creo que es perfectamente capaz de poner en cintura a tu hija, tiene un carácter fuerte- dijo Lucius-y además es famoso por volver locas a las mujeres. Sería la solución perfecta para tu problema con Pansy. _

_El Sr. Parkinson miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba cerca. Inteligentemente, no hizo ningún otro comentario sobre mí. _

_-Esperó que no salga puta como la madre- masculló con desagrado el Sr. Parkinson._

_Eso me tomó desprevenido, el odio que despedía ese hombre al hablar de su mujer muerta era impresionante. En ese momento, lejos estaba yo de imaginar que de la puta de quien hablaban era mi propia madre, Marisa Nott, de quien heredé mi insaciable apetito sexual, al parecer incapaz de mantener las piernas cerradas, la mujer que tuvo el mal gusto de preñarse de un tipo que no era su esposo. Por supuesto, eso yo no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. _

_-No es bueno hablar mal de los muertos- dijo Lucius. Draco estaba perdido de la conversación, miraba fijamente el improvisado trono del Señor Tenebroso, a esa hora vacio._

_-Solo es la cruda verdad- dijo el Sr. Parkinson-y si, su madre era la más puta de todas, pero por lo menos en eso fue sincera. La chica es mi sangre…comprobado por todos los medios posibles y su virtud un hecho….he tenido suficiente conversaciones con Pansy . Un esposo sangrelimpia puede repudiarla si no llega virgen a su cama. Y ella tiene ambiciones._

_Eso fue un reto para mí….que mas puedo decir, la deseaba, con furia. Esa noche sellé mi destino y me impuse tenerla…como fuese. Por supuesto, ella se resistió a mi coqueteo con mas intensidad de la esperada. Pansy tenía una meta clara….casarse con el mejor partido posible y para eso tenía que llegar intacta al matrimonio. Me tuvo meses esperando a que se dignara a responderme un beso de todos los que le robé. Para mi suerte, fui asignado con ella en bastantes misiones, para mi desgracia, ella parecía inmune a mi atractivo. Resultado, en vista que por lo pronto iba a ser imposible llevársela a la cama sin una promesa de matrimonio, me dedique a charlar con ella. Y ahí descubrí de todas las cosas de las que me perdí en Hogwarts, ella sin duda era una persona muy inteligente, el problema, era que sufría de dislexia, por eso siempre le fue tan mal en los estudios, la razón por la cual fuese tan insegura. Abandonando no del todo mi infructuoso intento de conquista, en las largas horas de espera que permanecíamos juntos en alguna misión, me dedique a ayudarla con su dificultad para leer, me di cuenta que se le daba mal las letras, pero que las matemáticas y la aritmancia eran su fuerte, tenia cabeza para los números, lo cual fue la explicación para que después ella se convirtiera en un genio de la informática…pero eso fue mucho después. Para cuando me percaté, el objeto de mi deseo se convirtió en mi compañera inseparable, estábamos pegados todo el día como una suela al zapato. De pronto, comencé a darme cuenta de que teníamos muchos puntos en común, el mismo siniestro sentido del humor, compartíamos el gusto por la buena ropa, incluso los dos habíamos sido zurdos en la infancia y fuimos obligados a aprender a escribir con la mano derecha. Éramos muy diferentes de carácter, yo era juguetón y travieso, Pansy era más seria, yo solía ser muy reservado con mi vida privada y a ella le encantaban los chismes. Pero increíblemente armonizábamos, demasiado, también me di cuenta de que yo le gustaba, porque después de un tiempo empezó a responder a mis besos. Algo importante había iniciado, solo que yo no supe manejarlo muy bien al principio, era desconocido, una sensación tan distinta a lo que había vivido, que me desconcertó totalmente. _

_A veces descubres inesperadamente a la persona que es tu opuesto pero a la vez te complementa. Una noche, en medio del ataque a una aldea, me di cuenta exactamente el tipo de persona que se había metido en mi corazón. Una chica valiente, honesta, que pelaba con su consciencia cada vez que tenía que ir a una misión con los mortifagos. Exactamente igual que yo. _

_En medio de la batalla con un grupo de rebeldes, antiguos aurores, ella desapareció. Me puse frenético, dejé mi posición solo para buscarla. La encontré en un callejón, con un grupo de niños llorosos, ella estaba tratando de hechizar una taza de latón…..los estaba ayudando a escapar. Cuando me vio allí, parado frente a ella, armado y apuntando con mi varita, literalmente se congeló._

_-¿Qué haces?- estaba incrédulo, Pansy me miró un rato, con el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Hablábamos de todo, pero inexplicablemente evadíamos la dimensión de nuestras lealtades a la causa por la cual luchábamos._

_-Tú qué crees- me respondió secamente. Los niños estaban visiblemente asustados, temblorosos, sabían que su vida corría peligro y se aferraban a su salvadora. Allí tomé una decisión, la más trascendental de mi vida y lo hice por ella. Si Pansy estaba arriesgando el pellejo, pues yo permanecería a su lado…patria o muerte….mi bando…era el de ella. Y después de todo, yo también tenía mis dudas. _

_Tomé la taza y la hechice, luego se la di a los niños, que inmediatamente desaparecieron._

_-Si te descubren te ejecutan- dijo ella preocupada- no debiste arriesgarte así. Es mi problema, yo veo como salgo de él. _

_-Andando- la tomé por un brazo y con brusquedad la obligue a caminar conmigo. Encontré una casa abandonada y me metí con ella allí._

_Nos enfrentamos cara a cara, ella mantenía su barbilla levantada desafiante y su varita bien agarrada en su mano, no me apuntaba, pero yo podía oler su miedo y su indecisión._

_-¿Vas a delatarme?- preguntó ella._

_-Por salvar a unos niños inocentes….¿Quién diablos crees que soy?- dije - en estos momentos solo estoy pensando que he debido ser yo….yo…quien lo hiciese…salvarlos ….proteger sus vidas, son demasiadas muertes….todo por seguir los delirios de grandeza de un maldito demente. _

_-Somos unos traidores- dijo ella-¿sabes lo que significa?_

_-Bien vale la pena morir si es por ti- dije yo. Pansy no me dejó seguir hablando, saltó sobre mí, posó sus labios sobre los míos y lo demás fue tan rápido, que aun no me creo que haya sucedido…de esa manera…en ese momento…en ese lugar. Le quite la ropa con violencia, la senté desnuda sobre una mesa y la tomé allí mismo como un animal hambriento, sin importarme más nada…esa noche….ella perdió su virginidad conmigo. _

_Me dejé la piel en cada beso, en cada caricia….le di todo lo que tenia y más. Yo nunca jamás había hecho el amor con nadie y allí estaba, gimiendo, jadeando extasiado de placer con cada movimiento de cadera de ella, saboreando su piel, tocando cada curva secreta de su cuerpo. Terminamos agotados, abrazados uno con el otro, no podía dejar de besarla, era mi ambrosia. _

_-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?- le dije mientras besaba su nariz. La sangre entre sus piernas era la prueba definitiva de que me había entregado algo muy valioso para ella, yo deseaba que se sintiera segura y protegida. Pansy lucia confusa pero feliz, su piel resplandecía, eso me tranquilizó._

_-Estoy bien….perfecta- dijo ella. _

_-En general….no soy tan brusco ni terminó las cosas así de rápido- aclaré- me tomaste completamente desprevenido. Me gustó….mucho. _

_-Debemos irnos de aquí- dijo ella, mientras se separaba de mí para tomar sus ropas que estaban desperdigadas en el suelo. Disfrute viéndola vestirse, observando su cuerpo, como jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Yo terminé de espabilarme y empezó a colocarme bien los pantalones. _

_-Esto fue importante para mí- dije- yo….yo…fue especial._

_Ella se detuvo frente a frente a mí._

_-Si vamos a seguir con esto…- Pansy estaba muy seria._

_-Vamos a seguir…..eso te lo aseguro- dije._

_-No voy a compartirte con nadie…hombre….mujer….lo que sea….soy tuya….pero tú eres mío…en exclusividad- insistió ella._

_Me emocionó, que declarara su posesión sobre mí, eso también era una novedad, yo siempre fui una buena follada de una noche para los demás….nada más. _

_-Te lo juro…nadie más…solo tú- aclaré- y por cierto, yo también tengo mis reglas, si te veo coqueteando con alguien más….lo mato…estás advertida._

_-De acuerdo- dijo ella antes de echarse otra vez a mis brazos. _

_Yo cumplí mi promesa, con creces, todas las juramentos que le hice. Seguimos en lo nuestro por alrededor de seis meses, yo me metía a escondidas en su habitación, ella en la mía, lo hacíamos donde pudiésemos, en cualquier momento que tuviésemos libre, incluso una vez en un armario de escobas en casa de los Malfoy´s antes de una reunión. Y de pronto, estaba enamorado y echado como un perro a sus pies…fue entonces cuando consideré casarme con ella, aun cuando no nos habíamos declarado formalmente, más que palabras, yo sentía que nuestros cuerpos hablaban por nosotros. Era una pasión sin medida que me volvía loco._

_Y me convertí en un demente cuando supe que era mi hermana. Y loco de furia maté a mi padre con mis propias manos. _

Theo estaba en el almacén donde guardaba sus pertenecías personales, distraído estaba revisando un paquete con antiguas fotos, algunas mágicas y otras no.

Las fotografías eran de Pansy, en algún momento de su romance, él descubrió que le encantaba fotografiarla, ella era tan bella que dolía mirarla. A veces posaba sin ropa, en posiciones escandalosas, Pansy no era nada tímida con él y en las fotos lucia absolutamente hermosa, con su cuerpo desnudo totalmente expuesto y su cabello largo echado a un lado, mirándolo fijamente a él, que estaba detrás de la cámara. En otras ocasiones, se tomaban fotos juntos, muchas de esas haciendo el amor….en ese momento no les pareció pervertido, sino más bien un interesante juego erótico. Era incomprensible la manera en que la amó, en que aun la amaba. Debió quemar esas fotografías, recuerdo constante del pecado que cometió yaciendo con su propia hermana. Pero a pesar de sus razonamientos y sus culpas, estaba obseccionado con ella…enamorado hasta el tuétano de ella.

Theo observaba con detenimiento un grupo de fotos de cabina que se hicieron en una feria. Recordaba esa tarde, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, y ambos hacían muecas a la cámara. Después de un rato, como era de esperarse, terminaron besándose apasionadamente, la mayoría de las fotos los mostraban así, jóvenes y enamorados, devorándose mutuamente con la mirada.

El parecido entre los dos era impresionante, viéndose en las fotos juntos, le parecía increíble que nadie más hubiese reparado en ese detalle, su color de cabello era diferente pero tenían los mismos ojos, su forma y color era exactamente igual, la misma boca con labios gruesos, la mismas facciones, similar color de piel, los dos fueron zurdos en la infancia, de hecho, tenia fotos de Pansy de bebé y las comparaba con las suyas a la misma edad, el parecido era aun más fuerte, parecían gemelos, aunque se llevaran exactamente diez meses. La apariencia de los dos era herencia de su madre, esa salvaje belleza y ese magnetismo que compartían era el legado de la progenitora que tenían en común. _Maldita seas por siempre Marisa Nott, que pariste a tu hija y la desechaste como basura, _otra historia seria si él hubiese crecido con Pansy.

Esa fuerza con la que quería no era natural ni nunca lo fue, la sangre lo llamó hasta ella, la sintió parte de él, porque realmente era así, ella era su otra mitad…era su hermana, fue su amante, era la mujer que amaba. Sería una tragedia decírselo, confesar ese terrible secreto, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su sanidad mental. Ella tendría que entenderlo y quizás….con el tiempo….esa llama en su pecho se apagaría.

Sueños destrozadas, una esperanza perdida, y un dolor constante en el alma, eso era lo único que había quedado de ese amor….un amor maldito por quienes eran.

0o0

Pansy descansaba en un cómodo sofá con su nena sentada sobre las rodillas. Estaban viendo un álbum de fotos.

-Esta soy yo cuando tenía cinco años- dijo Pansy a Alex, quien sostenía las fotos para verlas con genuino interés.

-Esta es del colegio, tenia once años- dijo Pansy pasándole otra fotografia- este aquí es Draco.

Alexandra fijó su atención al niño rubio con expresión seria que estaba al lado de su madre.

-Y este de aquí….es tu papá- Alex se acercó a la foto para observarla mejor, estaba embelesada mirando a Theo. Esa tarde, Pansy decidió contarle a Alex algunas cosas sobre su padre, su nombre, donde lo conoció.

-Es un niño….como puede ser mi papá- Alex miraba confundida a su madre.

-Oh nena, pero los niños crecen….déjame buscarte unas fotos más recientes- Pansy revolvió el cajón de albúmenes y sacó las fotografías.

Ella tenía montones de fotos de ellos dos, en los años que permanecieron exiliados. Ella nunca entendió porque Theo insistió en llevársela. Pansy recordaba el día que salió de Azkaban, fuera de la cárcel la estaban esperando Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy, se sorprendió, eran las últimas personas que se hubiese imaginado ver. Tenía mucho resentimientos en contra de Theo, por la manera en que la humilló, respecto a Draco no sabía que pensar, fueron amigos de la infancia, pero en la guerra, se torno tan cerrado en si mismo, que Pansy temió que hubiese enloquecido. Los tres fueron juzgados, permanecieron un corto tiempo en Azkaban para luego ser exiliados fuera de Inglaterra. Al verse libre, su primera intensión fue correr hacia Alex y llevársela con ella, no sabía cómo rayos iban a sobrevivir, no tenía dinero , ni tampoco familia. Pansy sentía temor, ¿A dónde diablos iba a ir con una bebé de cuatro meses? Ella estaba segura de que sería perseguida por antiguos mortifagos furiosos con su traición y por los familiares de los mestizos a quien había asesinado. Dejarla libre fue casi una condena de muerte, tendría que huir toda su vida ¿Cómo iba a hacer para cuidar a Alex? Podría comprar seguridad, hasta el anonimato en un país lejano, pero necesitaba tener dinero para eso. La cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar….pero no encontraba solución. Cuando vio a Theo, estuvo tentada a contárselo, pero se contuvo, su nena era de ella, de nadie más, él la había despreciado y aclarado que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo como mujer, obviamente despreciaría también a la nena.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo primero que le dijo Theo. Preocupado la observó, Pansy lucia enferma, su rostro estaba ojeroso y pálido, intentó tomarla de la mano, pero ella lo rechazó

-¿Qué quieres?- fue la respuesta seca de Pansy- ¿Y que hace Draco aquí?

-Vine porque Theo me dijo que teníamos que buscarte, nos enteramos que hoy salías libre y decidimos no perder el tiempo- dijo Draco- Tengo un plan, uno para hacer mucho dinero y estás incluida.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Pansy prestándole su atención, la palabra mágica….era "dinero", ella necesitaba dinero para mantener a su hija, ponerla a salvo. No sabía de que se trataba, pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?- le preguntó Pansy a Theo- tú y yo quedamos muy claros la última vez que nos vimos.

Theo se tensó y le dirigió una penetrante mirada. Antiguamente eso hubiese bastado para desarmarla, pero ahora, en su infinita rabia contra él, no surtía ningún efecto.

-Terminamos una relación….pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti- dijo él- estás sola en el mundo, necesitas protección….y yo te la voy a dar….quieras o no.

-Te escucharé- le dijo Pansy a Draco dándole la espalda deliberadamente a Theo.

El resto fue historia, nunca pensó que Draco Malfoy fuese tan creativo, al principio ella estaba estupefacta, ser una mercenaria no estaba entre sus opciones laborales, pero después de todo ¿Qué más sabia hacer sino pelear? Pansy pidió dos días para arreglar sus asuntos privados, tuvo una discusión faraónica con Theo quien pretendía ser su sombra siguiéndola a todos lados, tuvo que advertirle que pelearían a muerte si ella lo descubría acechándola. Recordaba como lloró con su pequeña en brazos al lado de la Hermana Sofía, esa fue la decisión mas difícil que tomó en su vida y se arrepentía todos los días por ello, abandonar a su hija le partió el corazón.

Pansy contuvo las lágrimas al pensar en el Orfanato de Palm Springs, el sitio que había sido un verdadero hogar para su hija. Los mortifagos los asesinaron a todos, incluida la hermana Sofía. Lloró desconsolada por horas cuando lo supo, todavía no podía creérselo, esas personas buenas que le dieron refugio cuando ella y su nena no tenían nada, estaban todas muertas. Draco tenía un montón de teorías, pero era obvio que iban detrás de la niña. Corrían peligro y el dinero que ganó con la última operación de WANTED sería suficiente para desaparecer de mapa, pero ella tenía la sensación de que la encontrarían como fuese, su opción por el momento, era permanecer en Whitechappell. Pansy se devoraba la cabeza elucubrando las razones por las cuales, alguien estaba persiguiéndola a Alex. Así que era imperativo hablar con Theo, dejar todo claro, él tendría que proteger también a la niña, pero por Merlín que no sabía cuál sería su reacción, se imaginaba cualquier posibilidad y tenia tanto miedo…tanto miedo.

-Aquí está- Pansy tomó una foto donde ella y Theo aparecían uno al lado del otro. Fue tomada en Paris, detrás de la torre Eiffel, era invierno, ambos estaban enfundados en abrigos de piel. Nevaba, y nunca nevaba en Paris, pero ese día así fue. A los dos les encantaba la nieve y aparecían sonrientes en la foto. Theo miraba a la cámara y ella lo observaba a él. Pansy recordaba todas las emociones conflictivas que sintió ese día, igual que todos los malditos días en esos cuatro años, luchando con el hecho de que todavía lo amaba y que no le perdonaba su rechazo.

-¿Es papá?- preguntó Alex pasando sus deditos cuidadosamente por el imagen de Theo. Pansy se conmovió, Alex había esperado toda la vida para ver el rostro de su padre. La sentía confusa y al mismo tiempo emocionada. Una ola de culpabilidad la golpeó…Dios…se había equivocado tanto.

-Ese es Theo Nott….tu padre….pronto lo veras….muy pronto- dijo Pansy besando cariñosamente la cabeza de su hija.

0o0

Minerva McGonagall ya no estaba acostumbrada a ser requerida de urgencia en la oficina del director de Hogwarts. El asunto en si no hubiese sido tan sorpresivo, de no ser ella la directora en funciones del colegio. Usando sus viejos huesos hasta el límite, caminó rápidamente por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, enfundada en una bata con diseño de tartan. Los cabellos grises se le salían del gorro de dormir y en medio de la caminata casi atropella a la gata de Filch que se atravesó de repente, si ella misma no fuese un animago que asumía la forma de un felino, habría maldecido al pobre animal, pero se contuvo. Tenía los nervios de punta….¿Que era lo que sucedía?

Entró a su despacho y tomó asiento…..todos los habitantes de los retratos mágicos estaban despiertos. El antiguo director de Hogwarts parecía estar ansioso esperándola dentro de su marco.

-Albus….que pasa…..me has llamado a mitad de la noche- dijo la profesora visiblemente fastidiada.

-Te lo diré en un segundo….he hecho llamar también a Aberforth- dicho esto, el anciano hermano de Dumbledore abrió la puerta, como la profesora, vestía sus ropas de dormir.

-¿A que se debe tanta urgencia?- el anciano mago no habia perdido sus maneras bruscas, ni siquiera saludo a Minerva McGonagall quien lo miró con reproche.

-Buenas noches Abe- dijo la mujer.

-Que tienen de buenas- respondió el anciano.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Dumbledore.

-Te escuchamos- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-El mundo mágico peligra de nuevo, nuestros antiguos enemigos han resurgido de las cenizas- dijo Dumbledore- la situación es delicada, nuestro bienamado Kingsley me ha informado que su gobierno mágico está llegando a su fin, el golpe de estado es inminente.

-Eso son noticias antiguas- dijo Aberforth haciendo una mueca- te advertí que el muchacho no sabía nada de gobierno ni política….solo es un maldito auror.

-Es un buen hombre que ha sido sobrepasado por las circunstancias- dijo Dumbledore- tomó una responsabilidad para lo cual no estaba preparado y lo hizo con valentía. Siento mucho que su vida corra tal peligro, pero él está dispuesto a aguantar hasta el final.

-El Reino Unido no debe caer en las manos de los sangrelimpia- dijo McGonagall- la historia ha demostrado que no son capaces de ser tolerantes con los mestizos o los hijos de muggles. Voldemort fue destruido, pero sus ideas perduran entre las casas altas. No habrá justicia si personas como Dolores Umbrigde o los Zabinni alcanzan el poder.

-Eso todo lo sabemos- dijo Aberforth- nuestra esperanza siempre ha sido Harry, pero es demasiado joven todavía. Debemos de buscar la forma de que Kingsley se mantenga en el poder y de que tenga tiempo para arreglar sus errores, como por ejemplo los juicios de la última guerra.

-Harry no es nuestra única esperanza- dijo Albus Dumblendore- ha sucedido algo…..con Hermione Granger.

-Me contaron que está ingresada en un hospital muggle….asma al parecer- se lamentó McGonagall.

-Harry y Ron han sido probado en batalla, saben y conocen el significado de la muerte…son aurores, fueron preparado para ello, porque así se dispuso….aquel que sea el paladín de la justicia debe aplicar la sentencia- dijo Dumblendore- pero nuestra Hermione….es diferente….no tuvo el entrenamiento de los otros, ha derramado sangre y su mente se ha fracturado….eso ha conducido a una crisis de tal proporción que su cuerpo ha sido afectado….un suceso lamentable….no debió suceder.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Antes de morir….vincule su magia a la mía…..la de los tres con el propósito de vigilarlos- dijo Dumbledore- fue solo precaución y porque no decirlo….una muestra de cariño hacia mis pupilos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que propones Albus?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Ha llegado la hora de que alguien imponga justicia en nuestro país- dijo Albus- una vez yo asumí ese papel, durante la guerra contra Grindelwald. Afortunadamente, tenemos tres candidatos posibles.

-Si Hermione Granger se desploma por matar a un criminal….no servirá para el trabajo- dijo Aberforth- yo propongo que enviemos a Potter o incluso a Weasley, son aurores.

-Deben ser probados los tres, cada uno tiene sus fortalezas y sus debilidades. Harry, su poder mágico, Hermione la inteligencia y Ron Weasley su sentido inquebrantable de la lealtad- dijo Dumbledore- con suerte, su nuevo estado solo será temporal. Su misión será establecer el orden en este país, luego de eso, serán libres de continuar con sus vidas tal como yo lo hice en su momento.

-¿Qué haremos respecto a Hermione?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Ella tendrá el camino más difícil, deberá encontrar sus respuestas en sí misma- dijo Dumblendore- en el proceso, curaremos su alma. Si no es elegida, por lo menos tendrá paz.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Aberforth.

-De inmediato- dijo Albus- Kingsley dará licencia a los chicos y tú iras por ellos. Minerva acudirá a hablar con Hermione.

0o0

Draco nunca vio tanta gente reunida en un pasillo. Estaban Potter, la familia Weasley en pleno, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Neville Lomgbotton, los Sres. Granger, algunos primos de Hermione, compañeros de trabajo del ministerio. Era una multitud, todos preocupados por el estado de salud de Granger.

Se dio cuenta de una realidad innegable, ella era querida por muchas….muchas personas. Los rostros de los visitantes así lo demostraban, genuina y verdadera preocupación. Draco tenía la sensación de ser un pez fuera de su estanque, apartado del resto, sintiendo que no tenía derecho de estar allí, después de todo, él lo único que hizo en la vida fue hacerle daño.

Ron Weasley lo observaba con atención y cuchicheaba a ratos con Potter. Fueron los primeros en llegar, obviamente le preguntaron qué hacía allí y Draco se limitó a contestar la única respuesta válida: estaba vigilándola. Se dieron por satisfechos y nunca más volvieron a acercársele.

Pasaron dos días más y él no se movió del sitio. Tenía una incipiente barba en su mentón y su aspecto era lamentable.

Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, levantó la vista de pronto y se encontró con una taza de café humeante frente a sus narices. Era la Sra. Granger.

-Te traje esto- dijo ella.

-Gracias- dijo Draco y tomó la taza de café. La mujer se sentó a su lado sin esperar invitación.

-Los médicos me informaron que mañana sale del hospital- dijo ella.

-Perfecto- contestó Draco.

-Quizás deberías ir a tu casa y darte una ducha. Hermione estará bien- comentó la Sra. Granger.

-Me iré cuando ella salga de este maldito lugar…sé que no me quieren aquí….pero no voy a irme- respondió Draco. La Sra. Granger suspiró, al principio estaba tan estupefacta como su esposo por la permanente presencia del rubio frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. No hablaba con nadie, ni tampoco preguntaba nada, Hermione tenía prohibidas las visitas, los únicos que entraban eran sus padres y Draco les insistió para que no le dijeran a Hermione que él estaba allí. El Sr. Granger no dejaba de mirarlo con suspicacia, nadie entendía nada, de pronto, la Sra. Granger empezó a atar cabos, había visto la animosidad con la que se trataban su hija y Malfoy, cualquiera podía asegurar que se detestaban, de hecho, le asombraba que su hija, conocida por ser amable y tolerante, perdiese los estribos con Draco Malfoy. Y verlo allí, con esa expresión de preocupación, sin alejarse un segundo del lecho de enferma de su hija, fue más revelador que mil palabras.

-Yo te quiero aquí- dijo la Sra. Granger de pronto, Draco la miró y levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-Te importa mi hija…..no sé porque….ni como sucedió….pero ella te interesa- dijo la Sra. Granger- y yo agradezco cuando quieren a los míos.

-No sé de lo que está hablando- dijo Draco evasivo, levantándose de la silla, no estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo que sentía o lo que no sentía con una extraña.

-Se que los dos tienen una relación complicada….no son amigos…no son novios….no son compañeros…en realidad no se qué demonios son….- Draco sonrió trágicamente…" no somos nada…simplemente me case con ella"- pero lo cierto es que andan juntos- dijo la Sra. Granger- te pido por favor, que te sientes y me escuches, creo que te interesará oír lo que tengo que decirte respecto a ella.

Draco bufó con desagrado pero volvió a tomar asiento. Después de todo, Granger era un enigma para él y allí estaba la persona que mejor la conocía, dispuesto a despejarle algunas dudas, lo mejor de todo, sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Hermione tiene un carácter endemoniadamente difícil- dijo la Sra. Granger- se parece más a su padre que a mí, para ambos difícil hablar de lo que siente, pero por dentro….eso es otra cosa. Se necesita paciencia para entender a una persona así….a veces lo que dicen…no es exactamente lo que sienten.

-La escucho-dijo Draco.

-Es orgullosa y tiende a cometer errores de apreciación- dijo la Sra. Granger- es fácil ofenderla y nunca olvida. Así mismo es leal….lucha hasta por los dientes por lo que quiere y por quienes ama.

-Es terca como una mula….se lanza al peligro sin importarle nada….es puro coraje y corazón y nada de frialdad…..tiene una lengua mas viperina que la mía…y eso es decir bastante….teniendo en cuenta que soy un Slytherin- dijo Draco meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro- a veces me parece que lo que necesita es que le den una buena tunda….si usted hubiese hecho eso cuando ella tenía doce años se hubiese ahorrado un montón de problemas. Es una malcriada insoportable, soberbia y creída de sí misma que me exaspera hasta lo indesible…y sabe lo más gracioso…..chocamos y chocaremos eternamente porque ella y yo tenemos el mismo maldito carácter.

La Sra. Granger abrió la boca asombrada, jamás en su vida le habían hablado de su hija en esos términos. Pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo vivido con su hija, que tuvo la osadía incluso de desmemoriar a sus propios padres y enviarlos a Australia para arriesgar su vida en una guerra insensata, ella no tenía más que darle la razón al rubio. Su temeridad la metió en muchísimos problemas y su temperamento había empeorado con el hecho de que tanto su esposo como ella le dieron demasiada independencia.

-Pero al mismo tiempo….es la persona más valiente y justa que he conocido….y por eso….la respeto- concluyó Draco.

-¿Tienes hijos?- le preguntó la Sra. Granger a Draco.

-No-contestó él.

-Pues cuando los tengas hablaremos de los métodos adecuados de crianza- respondió ella muy seria.

-Lamento haber sido grosero con usted- dijo Draco.

-No fuiste grosero…fuiste sincero y tienes razón- dijo la Sra. Granger- ella es así….porque le dimos demasiada libertad. Pero no salió del todo mal, estoy orgullosa de mi hija, pero eso no significa que no preocupe por sus decisiones….las buenas y las malas.

-No sé que le habrá dicho Granger sobre mí- dijo Draco- pero yo no la odio.

-El hecho de que estés aquí….es prueba de eso- contestó la mujer para luego levantarse- eres bienvenido a mi casa cuando quieras ir.

Draco asintió.

-Creo que es hora de que todos nos marchemos- dijo la Sra. Granger- puesto que insistes en quedarte aquí….creo que ella quedará en buenas manos.

Más tarde en la noche, Draco se despertó cuando vio pasa una sombra frente a él. Enseguida tomó su varita, pero la guardó en el acto.

Minerva McGonagall pasaba por su lado, ignorándolo completamente, la acompañaba un hombre que él conocía muy bien Vasili Krakov, el dictador en funciones de Rusia.

¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo allí? Sabía que Granger se relacionaba con gente importante, pero su campo no era las relaciones exteriores. ¿De dónde conocería a Krakov? Draco observó al hombre, alto y distinguido, con la cabeza calva cubierta de curiosos tatuajes dorados, ese tipo era una leyenda, un fiero combatiente, el Sherrif que mantenía un precario orden en Rusia usando la fuerza bruta.

La profesora McGonagall entró a la habitación de Hermione y Krakov fue a sentarse junto a Draco, quien le abrió espacio.

El hombre encendió un cigarrillo sin importarle que estuvieran en un hospital, le dio un par de fumadas antes de apagarlo en la pared. Luego dirigió su mirada a Draco.

-Malfoy ¿Que sorpresa verte aquí? ¿Tienes alguna relación con la Srta. Granger?- preguntó el hombre mientras lo penetraba con su mirada. Draco sabía que a ese tipo era imposible mentirle pero aun así hizo el intento, dentro de sí, supo que no debía revelar a nadie su boda con ella. Draco siempre le hacía caso a sus corazonadas, le debía su vida a muchas de ellas.

-Mantengo algunos asuntos con ella….negocios del tipo que tú y yo sabemos….solo la estoy protegiendo….Theo me relevará en la guardia- dijo Draco.

-Ah…tus famosos negocios….- dijo el hombre colocándose una mano en el mentón pensativo, luego miró a Draco- Mientes ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con la dama?

-En todo caso, no es tu problema. Además ¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?- preguntó Draco violento. Nunca le gustaba encontrarse personalmente con Krakov, capaz de oler una mentira a kilómetros, no servía de nada la oclumancia ni ningún hechizo de ocultamiento contra él. La primera vez que se vieron le sirvió de escarmiento, así que se limitaba a enviarle cartas. Eran socios en varios negocios, por supuestos todos legales, no existían nada que incordiara mas al ruso que algún asunto turbio.

-No la conozco personalmente. Solo vine a ofrecerle mis servicios. Mi buena amiga Minerva me llamo urgentemente- dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué clase de servicios?- preguntó Draco cauteloso.

-Una casa de sanación- dijo Krakov- Minerva tiene información de que la chica ha estado corriendo peligro debido a una enfermedad de la infancia. Pienso que yo puedo ayudarla con su problema.

Draco no respondió, Krakov era uno de los tipos más confiables que conoció en la vida. Intimidante…si….pero un hombre intachable. Además el hospital mágico de Moscú era el mejor de Europa…quizás el asma de Hermione mejoraría allí, los muggles tenían sus limitaciones. Era lo mejor…aun así…estaría al pendiente.

De pronto la profesora McGonagall salió de la habitación y se fijó en Draco, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches Malfoy- saludó la profesora.

-Señora- dijo Draco haciendo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

-Me han dicho que últimamente te dedicas a cazar exmortifagos- dijo la profesora McGonagall. Draco se sorprendió ¿era que toda Inglaterra estaba al corriente de sus actividades? Aun así, no vio reproche alguno en el rostro de su antigua profesora así que tanteó el terreno. Krakov escuchaba la conversación con curiosidad.

-Se hace lo que se puede – contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un chico imposible…pero Albus siempre tuvo la razón…en el fondo…siempre fuiste un buen chico- la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a él en tono cordial- pero que no se te pase la mano, el mejor lugar para un asesino es la cárcel, no la tumba.

-Muchos…incluyéndome…estarían en desacuerdo con esa afirmación-dijo Draco.

-La Srta. Granger detesta tu estilo….yo también….pero debo decir…que ha tenido resultados- dijo la profesora- la gente está abriendo los ojos.

-A diferencia de otros, yo no tengo madera de héroe….eso déjeselo a Potter- dijo Draco- mi intervención en este asunto es casual, no pretendo enredarme en sus conspiraciones políticas.

-Quizás no te guste la política Malfoy, pero tus acciones dicen lo contrario- dijo la profesora- has girado la tuerca y apretado el botón de una revuelta.

La profesora McGonagall se situó mas cerca de él y le dijo a su oído.

-Una nueva guerra está cerca, estoy segura de que esta vez tomaras el bando correcto, no te pongas en peligro más de lo necesario, vamos a necesitarte.

La profesora McGonagall se marcho juntó a Krakov y Draco se quedó pensativo, pocas veces cruzó palabras con la directora de Hogwarts, pero cada vez que lo hacía, ella sembraba dudas en su interior. Él tenía sus propios objetivos con WANTED, no le importaba quien carajo gobernase el mundo mágico, mientras el consumará su venganza y descubriera la manera de anular el hechizo que lo mantenía en vilo. Pero la anciana no dejaba de tener razón, él había despertado el ansia de justicia de la gente, la popularidad de su organización clandestina era tal, que ya no constituía ningún secreto sus actividades, de hecho la gente en las calles lo apoyaba en esa cacería de brujas contra los antiguos criminales de guerra. WANTED estaba consiguiendo lo que ningún partido político logró en ocho años, se hizo del favor de gran parte de la población mágica. El Wisegamont estaba nervioso y presionaba por ponerles las manos encima con todo el peso de la ley y él seguía dando el esquinazo, después de todo, su habilidad innata era nunca dejar pruebas que lo inculparan. Todos lo sabían, pero nadie podía llevarlo a juicio…todavía. Sin proponérselo, ahora era el frente visible de todos aquellos que se sintieron ultrajados por el mal gobierno mágico. Obviamente McGonagall era la que estaba dirigiendo el asunto junto a Potter, les convenía que WANTED trabajase con ellos ¿Pero qué diablos se proponían? Esa era la gran pregunta….Granger aseguraba que se gestaba un golpe de estado de parte de la facción de sangrepuras. Además…ese Thomas Ridlle rondando por allí a sus anchas….Negocios turbios….eso era un eufemismo.

Lo único que le quedaba era observar la dirección de los acontecimientos…..su prioridad…sobrevivir a cualquier costo.

0o0

Estaba dormido de nuevo sobre la silla, cuando el toque suave de una mano lo despertó. Era una enfermera.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó Draco.

-Ella quiere hablar contigo- dijo la enfermera.

Draco maldijo en voz baja, sin duda McGonagall había delatado su presencia. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, sus manos le sudaban, estaba nervioso, expectante. Todavía no tomaba una decisión definitiva respecto a ella, pero sin duda sentía que debía aclarar algunos asuntos, por el bien de ambos.

Cuando entró la habitación, la oscuridad lo envolvió, solo estaba iluminada con una lámpara ubicada en una mesa de noche, ella estaba sentada en su cama. Lucia verdaderamente enferma, estaba delgadísima, su cara pálida, sus ojos oscuros lo taladraron con tal intensidad que Draco retrocedió un paso.

-Entra- dijo Hermione.

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero se mantuvo cerca de la salida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Hermione sin dignarse a mirarlo de nuevo. Estaba confundida y sentía rabia ¿Qué rayos pretendía él permaneciendo dos días afuera en la puerta de su habitación? Ella se enteró por las enfermeras, que un sujeto rubio y alto no se había movido del lugar desde que ingresó al hospital.

-Vigilándote- dijo Draco.

-No necesitas protegerme…no estamos vinculados…tu vida no peligra debido a la mía- dijo ella hosca, su voz estaba enronquecida, el oxigeno y la entubación a la que fue sometida le habían lastimado las cuerdas vocales- puedes irte a tu casa…no te necesito.

-Quizás tú no…pero yo necesito estar aquí- dijo Draco.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor. Draco sintió su desprecio abrazándolo como llamas furiosas.

-Lamento lo que sucedió- dijo él- todo…el hechizo…la vinculación…..el hecho de que tuvieses que matar por mi…..siento haberte forzado a casarte conmigo.

-Yo lamento haberte conocido- dijo ella.

-Yo también….pero no deseo tu odio- contestó Draco. Era cierto, si ellos jamás se hubiesen visto las caras en su vida, no estuviese en esa maldita situación, con el conflicto estallando en su cabeza, deseando lo que sabía prohibido, lo que no juró no tener. Luchando con el pasado y con su orgullo, aspirando que Granger sintiese por él lo que él no quería darle a ella. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se veía en la insólita situación de no saber a ciencia cierta el terreno que pisaba.

-No lo quieres….pero te lo ganaste- dijo ella soltando una carcajada lastimera para no echarse a llorar.

Draco fue hasta ella hasta situarse enfrente, sus miradas chocaron. Hermione se levantó de la cama, sus cuerpos estaban cerca, pero no se rozaban.

-Quizás merezco tu odio….pero hablo en serio….lo siento- dijo él.

Hermione sintió como todas sus defensas volvían a ceder. Era cierto, no lo odiaba, pero quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, era la única forma de anular lo que sentía por él.

Draco se mareó de solo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, por eso se negaba a verla, para no sentir esa prohibida emoción recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Fue intenso con el hechizo, pero sin él, era devastador.

-Lo que pasó después que nos casamos….fue porque yo quise….porque lo desee- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Nos acostamos solo para sellar un trato- contestó ella evadiendo sus ojos.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Draco.

-No entiendo que quieres decirme- contestó ella.

-Yo si- dijo él y contradiciendo todo lo que se había propuesto, los juramentos que se hizo respecto a ella, todas sus malditas decisiones, tomó su cara con las manos para besarla como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Fundir sus labios con los suyos desató otro infierno dentro de él, la sentía hasta en el alma. No se reprimió para nada, le demostró todo lo que tenía por dentro y que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar. Lujuria…deseo…atracción…todo elevado a la séptima potencia. Y también dudas…muchas dudas.

Hermione luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no corresponderle, le golpeó el pecho, trató de sacárselo de encima, cerró su boca, le mordió un labio, pero su fuerza física era inferior a la de él, Draco la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, dejándola sentir toda la firmeza de una erección que no pudo reprimir. Finalmente ella lo alejó y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

-No soy tu puta- dijo Hermione claramente ofendida, pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendida de sus palabras y por el beso. Pero no cedería, no se dejaría envolver por Malfoy, no sabía con que intensiones venia y le decía todo aquello, seguramente en un intento de manipularla, ella jamás volvería a confiar en él.

-No…no te considero mi puta…eres mi esposa…eres mía porque la ley así lo dice….mía porque me da la gana- contestó él, permaneciendo impasible frente a ella, a pesar de que la cara le ardía por la fuerza del golpe.

-Soy tu esposa solo en un maldito papel- dijo ella.

-Prometí no interferir en tu vida y así será…lamento si te he ofendido de nuevo- dijo Draco en tono cortante, obviamente ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, él solo estaba quedando en ridículo. Granger no entendió lo que quiso decirle, o no quiso entenderlo. Para él acostarse con ella no fue un simple trámite, fue otra cosa, un descubrimiento, la exaltación de los sentidos, algo que nunca había experimentado en la vida y necesitaba dejárselo saber. Pero ella lo había rechazado, por tercera vez y no habría otra.

-Puedo perdonarte…ese no es el problema…el asunto es que jamás voy a olvidar las consecuencias de tus acciones. Fuiste egoísta al lanzar ese hechizo…no pensaste en nada mas allá de tu beneficio…me obligaste a tomar decisiones que en otras circunstancias yo jamás hubiese tomado…como convertirme en una asesina- dijo Hermione, sus manos temblaban, las cerró para no ponerse en evidencia- me hiciste daño…lo quisieras o no…con tu actitud…con tu conducta. He sido tu victima en todo esto y juró que no lo seré mas…nunca más….Te deseo suerte en la vida Draco Malfoy…pero jamás….jamás…vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban más oscurecidos que nunca, su mirada sobre él era decidida y penetrante. Draco en ese momento….lo supo…supo la dimensión del daño que le hizo. No habría mas medias tintas entre los dos….ya todo estaba dicho y hecho.

Se fue sin despedirse, abandonó el hospital a paso firme y con la cabeza en alto. En la vida había aprendido a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. Esa no sería una excepción.

0o0


	14. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

¡Feliz Nochebuena! Espero que el año que viene sea productivo para todos, de nuevo, gracias por los reviews. Aquí me tienen otra vez, la inspiración me está matando literalmente, tenía todo esto planeando pero sin tiempo para escribirlo, como estoy de vacaciones, resulta que decidí adelantar capítulos y bueno, el siguiente a este está casi listo, estamos más o menos a mitad del fic, así que tendrán material para rato.

Banda sonora: WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE de BON JOVI (que le dio un justo titulo a este capitulo y ya sabrán porque) y PASSIVE de A PERFECT CIRCLE (la letra fue toda una inspiración). Por cierto, cierta escena inspirada en el film Constantine.

Disfrútenlo y emborráchense esta noche al mejor estilo WANTED, pero por favor, no conduzcan un auto.

Capitulo 13 WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

Hermione llegó al hospital mágico de Moscu y entró por el pasillo en silla de ruedas, le fastidiaba tanto cuidado, se sentía perfectamente bien, pero al parecer esa era la regla con los pacientes. No permitió que su madre la acompañase ni tampoco ninguno de sus amigos. Fue recibida por los médicos quienes la trataron afectuosamente, todos hablaban ingles así que no hubo problemas de comunicación.

Permaneció dos semanas internada, el neumonologo que le asignaron le hizo varias pruebas alérgicas y fisioterapia respiratoria, además tomo unas cuantas pociones curativas. No hablaba muchos con los pacientes, de hecho, casi no hablaba con nadie. Era difícil reconocérselo a sí misma, pero estaba deprimida.

El último encuentro que tuvo con Draco Malfoy sin duda fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Jamás se sintió tan miserable en su vida como los días posteriores. Sus pesadillas no mejoraban, constantemente se veía asesinado a ese hombre una y otra vez, y ¿para qué? Para protegerle la vida a un soberano imbécil que unió sus lazos vitales porque estaba aburrido una tarde de domingo y no tenia mas nada que hacer. Para colmo, se casó con el mismo idiota y se entregó a él de todas las maneras posibles, dejando que imprimiese su marca en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Lo superaría, estaba segura, con el tiempo, ella lograría olvidarse de todo eso, sin embargo en ese momento, estaba ahogada de tristeza y frustración. No entendía lo que le sucedía o si lo sabía, pero todavía no podía aceptarlo.

¿Cómo diablos ella podía sentir por una persona que lo jodió tanto? Hermione empezaba a pensar que se convirtió masoquista y que decididamente necesitaba un psiquiatra. Armaba y desarmaba su relación en los últimos meses con Draco Malfoy y lo único que encontraba eran contradicciones. Odiaba lo que le hizo pero no podía odiarlo a él, detestaba sus acciones con WANTED, pero por otro lado veía el motivo para que él hiciese lo que hacía, podía justificarlo pero ella misma se veía incapaz de justificar su propia conducta. Ella mató…sin pensarlo un segundo…sin dudar. Él la convirtió en una asesina por necesidad, jamás iba a perdonárselo, no podía, estaba fuera de su control, solo pensar en la situación le provocaba nauseas y tendría que ser suficiente para borrar cualquier escaso recuerdo agradable de lo que pasó entre ambos.

Aun así no olvidaba sus besos, la manera en como lograba que su cuerpo respondiese a sus caricias, la magia que hacían juntos en la cama. Lo recordaba ido y desinhibido, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, la boca jadeante y el cabello rubio despeinado alrededor de la cara, susurrándole frases escandalosas en el oído, tocando cualquier parte de su cuerpo, disfrutando de ella, entregado totalmente al momento. Como un hombre que demostraba frialdad ante todo y todos, podía ser un amante tan fogoso era un completo misterio para Hermione. Y no era solo el sexo, en esos momentos escasos de calma entre los dos, cuando sus ojos grises tormentosos se aquietaban, cuando le decía esas palabras tan duras pero tan honestas, sobre la vida y sobre ellos dos. Malfoy le llegó al alma y quizás….le robó el corazón.

Pero no podía….no podían….el poco orgullo que le quedaba a Hermione hacia inaceptable cualquier tipo de relación con Draco Malfoy. Lamentablemente, sus disculpas llegaron demasiado tarde.

Luego, todo el conflicto naciente en el Reino Unido, sus temores eran lógicos. No quería de nuevo una guerra sangrienta y ese era el principal motivo de que aceptase la proposición de la profesora McGonagall. El asunto era turbio, nadie le dijo exactamente el propósito de su viaje y su finalidad, sin embargo, Hermione aceptó sin chistar, confiaba en Minerva McGonagall y el día que dejase de confiar en su antigua maestra, sin duda estaría bien jodida. También convocaron a Harry y Ron, antes de que se fuese del hospital, hablaron largo y tendido sobre el asunto, ellos permanecia tan ignorante como ella. Solo serian reunidos para una prueba, era todo lo que sabía, ella iría a Rusia antes para ser sometida a tratamiento médico especial, luego de terminar, los tres se reunirían.

-Srta. Granger- Hermione escucho una voz en perfecto ingles y giró la cabeza, estaba sentada en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta, con un libro en su regazo.

Ella vio un hombre alto y delgado en la puerta, aparentaba unos cuarenta años, estaba completamente vestido de azul y llevaba la cabeza rapada, tenia tatuajes dorados en todo el cráneo. A Hermione le recordó su propio tatuaje de vinculación, ya desaparecido.

Vasili Krakov parpadeó cuando miró por primera vez a la mujer que estaba bajo su cuidado….por un momento pensó que era Sasha, tenia los mismos ojos y la mismas facciones. Luego de un rato se recompuso….pensar en su hija fallecida, no era lo más recomendable en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Hermione notando que el hombre la miraba fijamente.

-Disculpe….es que….usted es muy parecida a mi hija mayor- dijo Vasili- murió hace un año, tenia dieciocho años.

-Oh…lo siento- dijo Hermione. Y Vasili supo que lo decía en serio. Su habilidad para detectar mentiras así se lo confirmó. Inmediatamente le gustó la joven, era demasiado empática.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Hermione.

-Vasili Krukov- dijo él entrando a la habitación y estrechándole la mano. Hermione se la aceptó, era un hombre muy serio, pero parecía amable.

-¿El dictador de Rusia?-Hermione estaba asombrada. ¿Qué quería un hombre tan importante con ella? A menos que….- la profesora McGonagall lo envió.

-Estás en lo correcto- dijo Vasili sentándose en una silla- por favor, quita lo de dictador, me hace sentir despotico e intransigente.

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que cuentan los rumores sobre usted- dijo Hermione.

-De acuerdo…puedo ser despótico, este trabajo así lo requiere….pero intransigente…jamás- dijo Vasili con buen humor, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos azules, que eran penetrantes y fríos. Hermione observó eso, se sentía incomoda pero no amenazada.

-Puedo entrar- una cabeza se asomó por la puerta, era una mujer de cabellos negros largos con un par de extrañas gafas oscuras, con una voz tan dulce que inmediatamente atrajo la atención de Hermione.

-Mara- Vasili se paró de inmediato en presencia de la mujer- Trajiste a Misha.

-Aquí lo tengo…estaba loco por verte- Mara entró sin ser invitada, con un bebé pelirrojo de seis meses en los brazos. Hermione se cautivó al ver a la criatura, era de lo más mono, aunque sus rasgos orientales con ese color de cabello lucían inusuales.

Vasili tomó al pequeño y empezó a jugar con él. Mara sonreía ampliamente.

-Srta. Granger….le presento a una colega del extranjero…Mara Soon Lee…y este…es el pequeño Mihail Soon Lee… Misha para los amigos, un guerrero en potencia- Hermione le dio la mano a la mujer y le acarició la cabeza al pequeño.

Los dos adultos tomaron asiento frente a Hermione, el niño jugaba con la corbata del hombre, quien sostenía su espalda con cuidado.

-Te preguntaras que hacemos aquí…o quiénes somos- dijo Mara. Hermione asintió.

-Quienes somos…no te lo podemos decir….por los momentos- dijo Mara- disculpa nuestro secretismo, pero si sabes lo que nos proponemos, no serviría de nada.

-La antigua orden del Fenix, es nuestro aliado, de hecho uno de sus miembros fue uno de nosotros- dijo Mara- fuimos llamados porque se nos indicó que un posible compañero estaba listo para ser iniciado. De hecho, sorprendentemente tenemos tres opciones, tú, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

-Eso me dijeron… pero ¿Iniciada a qué?-preguntó Hermione.

-Lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo, seas escogida o no, pero debes jurar guardar el secreto- dijo Mara.

-No puedo jurar sobre algo de lo que no tengo conocimiento- dijo Hermione.

-Una respuesta muy justa y sincera- Mara miró a Vasili, quien asintió.

-Te dejo sola con Mara…yo voy a buscar algo de comida para este niño- dijo Vasili- sé que es mucho pedir que confíes en nosotros, pero no hay nada malo en nuestras intensiones. McGonagall nos pidió que te ayudásemos y eso haremos.

Mara se levantó de la silla una vez que Vasili salió. Hermione la miraba con atención.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Mara.

-No le tengo miedo a usted….parece ser una mujer muy amable- dijo Hermione.

-Lo soy-dijo Mara- pero no es a mí a quien temes.

Hermione asintió, últimamente ella tenía miedo de sí misma y de lo que podía hacer. Cometer homicidio fue prueba de ello.

-Mate a alguien- dijo Hermione, de alguna forma se sentía capaz de hablarlo con alguien, con esa mujer, aunque fuese una perfecta extraña…algo en Mara le decía que era confiable y que no traicionaría ese secreto- y si bien estoy consciente de cuáles fueron los motivos, no deja de molestarme.

-La muerte no es un asunto agradable…sobre todo cuando viene de tu mano- dijo Mara- pero a veces necesaria. Uno solo pone cada cosa en su lugar, arregla la red cósmica que nos mantiene atados uno y al otro. Existen cosas…o seres….que no deben vivir por el bien de la humanidad. Pero existe algo más que te mantiene en conflicto…un sentimiento…una emoción que no puedes definir.

Hermione se puso alerta inmediatamente. Quiso levantarse de la cama, pero Mara la sostuvo por los brazos.

-Discúlpame…no quise incomodarte- dijo Mara.

-No quiero hablar de mis sentimientos- dijo Hermione.

-Y no lo haremos si tú no quieres- dijo Mara.

-¿Que eres? Una psicólogo- preguntó Hermione, si era si, bastante que le hacía falta uno. En esos días, estaba segura que más que su salud física, era la mental la que peligraba.

-No…soy una decidora de verdad- dijo Mara- me envían a hablar con las personas porque no pueden mentirme. Por otro lado, también sirvo para aliviar recuerdos y curar almas. Fui entrenada como mentalista. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso me enviaron, Dumbledore afirma que tu mente fue fracturada por un crimen que no quisiste cometer, estoy para ayudarte.

Hermione sintió una oleada de agradecimiento en su corazón, el viejo profesor, siempre pendiente de ellos aun más allá de la muerte.

-Antes de hacer esto, tengo que preguntarte algo, puesto que eres mujer…podría representar algún inconveniente- dijo Mara- ¿estás embarazada?

-No- dijo Hermione un poco dudosa, Mara lo sintió y apretó su mano- Es decir, no lo creo, llevo un retraso de algunos días….pero no…es imposible. En realidad no quiero pensar en ello, de verdad no me gustaría estar embarazada. No…no estoy embarazada, el hombre con el que estuve es estéril.

-Bien…..porque esto no será nada fácil y a veces he provocado abortos sin querer- dijo Mara.

-¿Qué pretendes hacerme?- dijo Hermione un poco azorada.

-Nada que dañe tu salud, pero sí que puede darte un buen susto. Viajaremos por tu cabeza y hablaras de las cosas que te incomodan- dijo Mara, luego se quitó los lentes y Hermione ahogó un gemido de la impresión.

Mara Soon Lee no tenía ojos.

0o0

Un mes después…..

-Voy a salir- dijo Draco. Theo estaba ocupado hablando por teléfono, ambos estaban en el departamento del rubio.

-Hey…hey….espera….¿dónde vas?- preguntó Theo.

-Qué diablos te importa- dijo el rubio desapareciendo…dejando a Theo con la palabra en la boca y el teléfono suspendido en una mano.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Luna desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Draco amaneció con síndrome pre-mestrual- respondió Theo acostándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Puede ser eso posible?-preguntó Luna absolutamente despistada como siempre.

-Es un decir….ha estado de un humor de perros desde que Hermione se fue a Rusia- dijo Theo.

-Es lógico….él quiere estar con ella- dijo Luna.

-No lo sé- dijo Theo. En todo ese tiempo, las reacciones de Draco lo mantenían inquieto, no mencionaba el nombre de Hermione para nada, ni tampoco mostraba ninguna emoción cuando Theo sacaba el tema, era como simplemente no existiese. Algo muy malo debió suceder entre ambos, para que el rubio tomase esa actitud de indiferencia.

-Pero tú afirmas que se gustan- aclaró Luna- cuando dos personas se gustan quieren estar juntas.

Increíblemente, Luna y Theo ahora era las alegres "comadres". De alguna forma empezaron a llamarse por teléfono, primero Theo llamaba a la oficina de ella, pero termino obstinándose por la mala calidad de la comunicación, así que le regaló un teléfono celular. Desde ese momento, mantenían largas y bizarras charlas hasta altas horas de la noche. Theo evitaba verse con ella personalmente, no fuese que la chica mal interpretase sus intensiones, no tenía ningún interés romántico. Luna era como una niña pequeña, muy inteligente, pero totalmente inocente y cándida, realmente no ganaría nada seduciéndola.

-He allí el detalle….ellos se gustan, pero te aseguro que no desean permanecer uno cerca del otro- dijo Theo- es una de esas cuestiones amor-odio que jamás entenderé….o amas o odias…no se puede ser tan bipolar en la vida.

En lugar de hablar de sus problemas amorosos, los cuales eran tan enredados que ni siquiera quería pensar mucho en ellos, se divertía con Luna intentando descifrar la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo. Theo valoraba la opinión de las mujeres, sobre todo con aquellas que se relacionaban de alguna manera con él, pero Hermione estaba de reposo, con Pansy era imposible hablar por los momentos (finamente se citaron, en un club nocturno, pero para mala suerte de Theo, Gary, su amante, apareció inesperadamente con ánimo juguetón esa noche, se atrincheró a su lado en el bar y cuando Pansy llegó y los vio…mejor ni recordarlo…..ninguna explicación fue suficiente y ella no le dirigía la palabra desde ese día hacia dos semanas) y bueno, le quedó Luna. Al principio la llamaba lleno de dudas, maldiciéndose a cada momento su necesidad de contacto humano afable. Draco estaba imposible y Theo extrañaba a Hermione, obviamente iba a cenar todos los días con sus padres, pero decididamente no era lo mismo, necesitaba contacto femenino y así fue como terminó enganchado con Luna. Con los días, se dio cuenta que disfrutaba en serio hablar con ella.

El chasco con Pansy fue monumental, Theo trató de comportarse, no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto físico con Gary, solo permaneció charlando juntó a él mientras tomaba un trago. El hombre estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Pansy apareció. Theo no comprendía que tipo de percepción extrasensorial tenían las mujeres que le permitían identificar algunas cosas. Quizás fue su expresión culpable o quizás fue el lenguaje corporal de Gary. No supo cómo, pero sin duda ella si se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus amantes. Y definitivamente, fue intolerable para Pansy que la noche que supuestamente finalmente iban a hablar de los dos, Theo estuviese con otro. La expresión decepcionada de su rostro le partió el corazón. Theo fue tras de ella, en realidad no tenia porque disculparse, después de todo, ellos dos no eran nada, él llevaba una vida independiente, ella también y Gary últimamente era más un amigo que cualquier otra cosa. Pero Pansy vehementemente expuso su humillación todos esos años, mientras él se follaba todo lo que tuviese faldas o pantalones que le pasase por enfrente . Theo estaba asombrado…..con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente…..que ella lo enfrentase así….que en apariencia estuviese tan herida y molesta, solo tenía una amarga explicación, Pansy todavía sentía por él.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido por no darse cuenta de lo evidente? Ella nunca salió con alguien, nunca tuvo una relación…siempre estuvo junto a él todos esos años. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio permite que le invadas su espacio al punto de tener la mitad de su ropa en su departamento? Cierto, ella nunca le reprochó nada, nunca mencionó alguna cosa sobre sus incursiones en la cama con otras personas, porque después de todo, él siempre volvía a ella, aunque fuese para pasar la tarde viendo televisión. Lo que él pensó que era costumbre y cariño de parte de ella, o alguna obsesión infantil, simplemente fue otra cosa. Era un idiota…uno de marca mayor. Pansy terminó de recriminarle un montón de cosas a las que Theo ni siquiera prestó atención. En su cabeza estaban librando una brutal batalla: la esperanza de que ella verdaderamente lo quisiese….de la manera en que él la quería a ella….y el asco sobre sí mismo, por desearla….por amarla.

-Yo no conozco a Malfoy, así que no puedo opinar nada de él- dijo Luna a través del teléfono- pero Hermione es muy orgullosa, si él le hizo daño va a ser difícil que se arreglen.

-Luna…si supieras- dijo Theo lanzando un suspiro. Draco por supuesto no le dijo nada ni ella tampoco, pero el día antes de que Hermione saliese del Hospital, ambos tuvieron una discusión, muy fuerte, por lo que le comentaron las enfermeras, los gritos se escuchaban en el pasillo y estuvieron a punto de interrumpirlos, no lo hicieron finalmente, pero por lo que Theo sabia, luego de eso, Draco se fue del sitio y jamás volvió. Theo estaba seguro de que fue la ruptura definitiva. Pero decidió cambiar de tema con Luna- ¿Cómo está el Yeti por estos días?

-Ni idea….no me dedico a homínidos mágicos, mi especialidad son las criaturas aladas- respondió Luna.

-Lovegood, tengo que preguntarte una cosa- dijo Theo.

-Dime- dijo ella expectante, estaba esperando que él le pidiese una cita. Si no pretendía salir con ella ¿para que la llamaba con tanta frecuencia?

-Es personal- dijo Theo.

-Te escucho- dijo Luna. Vaya, eso sí era una sorpresa, después de un mes hablando tonterías tales como la inmortalidad del cangrejo, finalmente Theo Nott iba a mencionar algo de su vida privada.

-Si tuvieses que decirle algo muy malo a una persona que quieres, pero que tienes que decírselo para conservar algo de honestidad en su relación ¿lo harías?- dijo Theo haciendo una mueca de asco… ¿Por qué demonios no podía guardarse sus dudas para sí mismo? Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con Luna, ella le contagiaba con unas ganas de hablar…hablar….hablar.

-No si eso le haría daño- dijo Luna luego de un rato analizando el asunto.

-Y si no decirlo te hace daño a ti- dijo Theo.

-Pues pondría en la balanza que es más importante…yo o esa persona- dijo Luna- tienes mi respuesta ¿Qué opinas?

-Que tienes razón- dijo él con voz queda.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Luna.

-Alguien del pasado….una cuenta pendiente por saldar- dijo Theo apretando el teléfono con la mano a punto de romperlo, era una estupidez, pedirle consejo a alguien ¿cuándo se había vuelto un blandengue? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en un incapaz de tomar decisiones? Pero ciertamente, no solo se estaba jugando su vida, también la de Pansy. Ella quedaría destrozada, tanto o más que él. Jamás iba a perdonarlo, nunca. Y él tenía miedo ….demasiado miedo de hacerle daño.

-Nunca dejes asuntos por terminar, eso es una máxima que yo sigo todos los días- dijo Luna….-Theo ¿Estás bien?

-Perfecto- dijo él, unas lágrimas de impotencia le salieron de los ojos.

-Noto tu voz extraña- dijo Luna.

-Solo tengo un resfriado-contestó Theo- Está bien si te llamo mas tarde.

-Estaré pendiente- dijo Luna c ortando la comunicación.

0o0

Draco estaba en el salón VIP de un conocido club londinense del cual recientemente se convirtió en socio mayoritario, echado sobre una poltrona de piel, miraba fijamente a la pared, un par de chicas estaban con él, una le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y la otra….bueno digamos que estaba muy ocupada en su bajo vientre. Cuando esta ultima intentó introducir la mano dentro su pantalón para continuar acariciándolo, la apartó bruscamente.

-No- dijo Draco con voz agria- es suficiente- Estaba demasiado adolorido como para pensar en sexo en ese momento….de hecho, no había tenido sexo desde hacía un buen tiempo y pensar en la última vez hacia que decididamente el mal humor le empeoraba.

¡Maldita mujer que no puedo sacarte de mi pensamiento!

Definitivamente no era bueno manejando los rechazos. Granger fue tan tajante y lo miró con tanto desprecio, que decididamente algo se rompió en su pecho esa noche. Las buenas noticias…de repente se dio cuenta que tenia corazón….las malas….estaba decididamente agarrado por los testículos por la única mujer que jamás lo iba a perdonar en su puta vida.

Sentir culpabilidad no era el problema, él era perfectamente capaz de manejarlo, lo que lo atormentaba ciertamente era que dentro de sí, Draco era consciente del daño que le hizo. Se merecía lo que le dijo y más, si hubiese sido al revés, él no había dejado de patearle el trasero hasta que sangrara. Quizás no se sintiera totalmente culpable, pero lo que si estaba era arrepentido.

Arrepentido de lanzarle el hechizo de vinculación….arrepentido de posar sus ojos en ella. Arrepentido de todo.

Era increíble como uno podía joderse la vida de esa forma.

Fue bueno revisar sus papeles personales después de que se fue a Rusia, curiosamente Granger era tan maniática que ponía sus dudas sobre una especie de diario. Allí lo leyó absolutamente todo, sus indagaciones sobre el hechizo de vinculación, sobre WANTED, sobre aquellos que los suplantaban, su relación con sus padres y sus amigos, el cariño especial que le tenía a Theo, sus patéticas primeras experiencias amorosas con Viktor Krum y para él….nada….ella solo escribió su nombre y puso un signo de interrogación a su lado. Vaya desgracia, mencionado una sola vez y ni puta idea de lo que significaba. Si antes tenía sus dudas, ahora Draco sabía lo que ella pensaba de él, absolutamente nada, hasta el jodido gato que tenia de mascota tenía más relevancia. Lo positivo de todo el asunto, es que viendo las cosas desde su punto de vista, Draco logró hacer alguna que otra inferencia sobre el infernal problema en que estaba metido. Como siempre se decía….sin querer ….queriendo…..se había hundido hasta el cuello en los problemas que desestabilizaban la comunidad mágica del país.

Granger tenía la esperanza de que ellos ayudaran, el problema era que Draco no estaba seguro a ciencia cierta a quien estaba ayudando. ¿A Potter? ¿A Kingsley? ¿A la comunidad sangre mestiza? Si solamente fuese ella a quien debía ayudar, lo haría sin pestañear, después de todo el daño que le causó, era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero no confiaba en nada y nadie podía culparlo de eso. Por otro lado, su prioridad era deshacerse de la maldición de Voldemort, por lo cual era imperativo descubrir, sin el Señor Tenebroso había resucitado o alguien estaba jodiendo sus cabezas haciéndose pasar por él. Junto a Potter, rastreó el pueblo de Little Hagleton buscando pistas del tal Riddle, no encontraron a nadie que lo conociese personalmente….extraño…realmente extraño, la casa donde supuestamente vivía permanecía abandonada. Con ayuda de Pansy intentó averiguar su paradero en la web, después de todo, como posteriormente averiguó, parecía que el hijo de puta era el dueño de la mitad de Inglaterra, debido a sus grandes inversiones inmobiliarias hechas a nombre de testaferros, pero al parecer todas las pistas llevaban a nada. El tipo no aparecía en ningún lado…ni vivo ni muerto. Draco estaba cabreado y no era para menos. Entre el dolor permanente que sufría su cuerpo y su búsqueda infructuosa hacia algo que lo llevara a descubrir qué demonios le hizo Voldemort, Draco iba a perder la cabeza.

Bueno, para ser justos, también estaba perdiendo el poco de cordura que le quedaba, porque no sabía nada de ella desde hacía un mes, no le pregunta a Theo por orgulloso, pero más de una vez estuvo tentado de irse directo a Rusia y buscarla. Pero no lo hizo, porque se lo prometió y maldita sea , después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, si iba a faltar a su último juramento….no interferir en su vida.

En algún lugar de su alma, lo único que quería era tocarla, estrecharla en sus brazos, dormir a su lado, disfrutar la suavidad de su piel y respirar su aroma, saborearla, sentir su coño húmedo alrededor de él apretándolo, follarla hasta que se le olvidase su nombre. Pero seguramente, pensar de esa forma no le haría ningún bien ni a él ni a ella. Ese era el problema de ser hombre y pensar con el pene en lugar de con el cerebro, irremediablemente se llegaba al asunto de sexo duro y fenomenal una y otra vez…Lo cierto es que oficialmente, aunque fuese su esposa…..habían terminado cualquier asunto uno con el otro.

Granger lo rechazó….tres veces. En tres malditas ocasiones le ofreció lo que jamás le ofreció a ninguna otra mujer y ella barrió el piso con él, arrastrando su ego y su amor propio. Draco no dudaba que no tuviese sus motivos, pero igual estaba furioso.

Por otro lado, una parte dentro de Draco estaba de alguna manera aliviada por su rechazo, después de todo, él nunca fue un tipo de relaciones estables, iba solitario por la vida, porque tenía muy buenas razones en primer lugar para eso, era estéril porque no iba a permitirse engendrar ningún hijo porque su vida pendía de un hilo, no iba dejar de follar, así que simplemente se tomó una poción que le vendieron en Paris hacia algunos años, al parecer el efecto era permanente, para la desgracia eterna del linaje de los Malfoy´s. La verdad fue que lo hizo, porque estaba traumado por todo lo que sus padres sacrificaron, por lo que tuvieron que pasar por amor a un hijo. Draco era demasiado egoísta y práctico para ponerse en esa situación, nunca tendría hijos….jamás. Por otro lado, la mínima fracción coherente y honesta de su cabeza le reclamaba todo el tiempo que beneficio podría traerle a Granger estar con un adicto que se retorcía constantemente de dolor, evitando sucumbir a sus bajos instintos y cometer una masacre debido a una maldición que le lanzó un mago tenebroso. Definitivamente ella se merecía algo mejor que eso y él tendría que lidiar solo con su problema, el riesgo de herirla o matarla si se le iba la olla finalmente era demasiado grande para no tomarlo en cuenta. Su sed de sangre y violencia lo mantenía en vilo, a duras penas tomando ajenjo y morfina podía controlarse. Pero las drogas tenían su precio y su cuerpo lo pagaba.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas….ese era su mantra.

Cuando un hombre alto con un abrigo de lana oscuro entró en la habitación, Draco le hizo una señal a las mujeres para que lo dejasen solo.

-Me quieres explicar que es esto- el hombre se sentó en una silla frente a él y le extendió una nota. Draco la tomó y la leyó en voz alta con aburrimiento.

-"Ven, mátame y sácame la mierda de encima", ¿Cuál es tu problema?¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca con la cara. Estaba harto…harto…obstinado…tanto que su instinto de supervivencia estaba en su nivel mas bajo. Esa noche …se jugaría el todo por el todo.

-Llamaste la Muerte a tu casa y le dejaste la puerta abierta de par en par….entonces Draco….aquí estoy- dijo el hombre sentándose cómodamente en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y colocando sus manos unidas sobre estas. La varita seguramente la tenía guardada debajo de la túnica, pero eso era un detalle menor, ese hombre era letal a cualquier hora y en cualquier día del año, no importase que estuviese armado o no, eso le constaba. Draco lo miraba fijamente, era increíble como después de tantos años, ese hombre lograba intimidarlo, cosa nada fácil, puesto que Draco era un sujeto con un temple forjado en acero.

-Snape….no nos andemos con rodeos ¿Qué rayos esperas para romperme el cuello?- Severus Snape miró a Draco detenidamente, sus ojos negros escrutaron lo visible y lo invisible también, el estado físico del joven era lamentable, la palidez de su rostro era enfermiza, profundas ojeras cruzaban su rostro y sus ropas estaban desarregladas, aunque seguramente eso tendría más que ver con el hecho de que lo encontró con dos mujeres arrojadas a sus pies. De su situación mental, mejor ni hablar, totalmente inestable.

-¿Ahora vas de putas?-preguntó Snape recogiendo un sujetador rojo que estaba tirado sobre la mesa de centro- ¿Una cana al aire antes de dar el último aliento? ¿Y de paso…con dos al mismo tiempo? tan típico de un Malfoy que no me asombra.

-Tengo tanta droga en mis venas esta noche que ni siquiera se me para- dijo Draco- como ves….estoy jodido.

-Tan mal estamos allá abajo- dijo Snape lanzando una mirada escrutadora a la entrepierna de Draco.

-Peor….solo se me pone dura con una y ella no quiere saber nada del asunto- dijo Draco.

-El amor cae como un balde de agua fría ¿cierto?...algunas veces uno termina sacrificándolo todo y ni siquiera te lo agradecen…..que puedo decirte…hablo por experiencia propia- dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros – dime Draco ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Absolutamente cabreado con el puto destino – contestó él- pero no te cite aquí para hablar de mi vida sentimental o mejor dicho…de su inexistencia…viniste a matarme y ya estoy impacientándome.

-Nunca te consideré un suicida, de hecho, esperaba que eso fuera la última cosa que harías, obviamente me he equivocado- dijo Snape con una fría calma- eso me da curiosidad. Por otro lado, es bastante gracioso que ni siquiera me preguntes ¿Por qué?

-Ya preparé una cómoda tumba en el cementerio general de Londres…..no me interesa el porqué ni el cómo….solo hazlo y terminemos esto de una buena vez- dijo Draco rechinando los dientes.

-Es por el dolor…cierto….te está enloqueciendo- dijo Snape. Draco no contestó absolutamente nada. No sabía si el dolor lo estaba volviendo loco, de lo único que estaba seguro fue que le soltó la lengua de más. Lo último que pensó en la vida, fue estar hablando abiertamente de sus intimidades con Severus Snape, era tan patético y lastimoso como un gatito recién nacido atropellado. Aunque viéndolo bien, que más le quedaba a un condenado como él.

-Y el hecho de que tengas dolor…significa que no has hecho nada para remediarlo- dijo Snape- interesante…tu fuerza de voluntad ha demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que preví, debo reconocer que estuve equivocado al cazarte a ti y la Srta. Granger tan despiadadamente, un error de apreciación….pero no tuve muchas alternativas.

-¿Cómo es que estás vivo?- preguntó Draco.

-Hice un pacto con el diablo- contestó burlonamente Snape- no descansaré en paz hasta eliminar todo rastro de ti y tu vinculada…o por lo menos eso decía el contrato.

-¿Estás muerto?- preguntó azorado Draco. Snape estaba parado frente a él, en carne y hueso, con su aspecto de murciélago habitual, todo vestido de negro, cabello oscuro liso largo, nariz ganchuda, piel cetrina y mala actitud, parecía el mismo Severus Snape de siempre, pero los sentidos de Draco le indicaban sobre algo mortífero y letal que rodeaba al hombre como si fuese un aura.

-Digamos que este cuerpo que ves tiene fecha de vencimiento- dijo Snape estrechando los ojos- cuando huelas la peste proveniente de mi….sabrás que me llegó la hora.

-Te puedo recomendar un buen perfume- dijo Draco inclinándose amenazante hacia Snape. Fantasma o no, no lo iban a espantar tan fácilmente con tanta bravuconería - te aseguro que las "mata" a todas.

-Oh no….eso sería el menor de mis problemas….créelo- dijo Snape fríamente- ¿sabes que patético es que te regresen del infierno…solo porque prometiste proteger el alma de un malcriado de mierda? Uno debería tener cuidado con ciertos juramentos, sobre todo cuando son inquebrantables e involucran a una madre llorona. Obviamente no me gustó nada que me jodieran la vida…en este caso….la muerte.

-¿Quién te envió?-preguntó Draco.

-¿Dios?…¿El Diablo?…¿El conejo de la suerte? ¿Papá Noel? -dijo Snape ofreciéndole una sonrisa maquiavélica- puedo seguir eternamente burlándome de ti…pero acortemos camino y lleguemos a lo esencial: No preguntes cosas que realmente no quieres saber Draco Malfoy.

-Me recuerdas a Theo- dijo Draco- eres igual de sarcástico que él.

-Y que tú….creo que se les pegó de mi- dijo Snape jugueteando con el anillo que llevaba en el dedo- pensándolo bien entre los tres podríamos montar una obra de teatro en el Albert Hall, no sé si provocaría risas….pero conmigo en el reparto de seguro sería bastante espeluznante

-Si…y podemos ponerle de titulo "Chúpate esa"- respondió Draco hastiado-¿en serio estás muerto o te estás quedándote conmigo?

-Cree lo que quieras creer….no es mi problema, no me interesa y sobre todo no viene al caso- dijo Snape-mi regreso es un detalle sin importancia en el gran orden del universo.

Draco no supo que pensar ¿Qué diablos intentaba decirle Snape? ¿Estaba muerto o no? Pronto dejó de pensar en el asunto, lo más probable es que nunca lo supiese y si a ver vamos…cosas más raras que un cadáver ambulante había visto en la vida. Sus prioridades y el motivo de ese encuentro eran otras.

-Deja a Granger fuera de esto…ya no está vinculada a mi- dijo Draco.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos….según lo que sabía la única forma de desvincularse del Gomert Kaolieth entre un hombre y una mujer era el matrimonio mágico. Al parecer, Draco Malfoy tenía más seso del que había supuesto y más cojones que la última vez que hablaron. Nunca lo creyó capaz de tener la sangre fría suficiente para casarse con la sangre sucia que fue su enemiga durante todo el colegio, pero al parecer, sucedió.

-Me imagino que la Srta. Granger no estuvo muy contenta con cambiarse de apellido- comentó Snape.

-De hecho…no lo hizo- dijo Draco secamente.

-Supongo que el matrimonio fue consumado adecuadamente- dijo Snape

-Que no te quepa la menor duda- aclaró Draco y tocándose la ingle agregó-quizás hoy no tenga su momento estelar, pero esto de aquí clasifica como arma mortal.

-Para que funcionase ella tenía que ser virgen- dijo Snape.

-Pues no lo era y funcionó- dijo Draco.

-Entonces fuiste tú el que le quitó la virtud antes de casarse…era la única forma de que funcionase- dijo Snape- Quiero imaginarme que no la violaste….Draco… tú madre te crió mejor que eso.

-No lo hice…sorprendentemente resultó que los dos somos un par de cachondos- dijo Draco agriamente. Y no estaba tan alejado de la verdad, follaron largo, duro y tendido, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo caminar. Parte de lo que le atraía de Hermione Granger, era que al parecer era la única mujer que podía hacer con él lo que le viniese en gana en la cama. Solo de recordarla besándole el bajo vientre y lamiéndolo hasta que se corriese, era suficiente para conducirlo a la locura. No sabía donde rayos ella aprendió a hacer "eso" ….pero se lo hacía muy bien. Draco Malfoy era la prueba palpable que se podía enfermar de lujuria por una mujer. En todo caso, él era más que consciente que el hueco que sentía en el pecho, poco tenía que ver con el sexo sino más bien con otras emociones….más profundas.

-O la opción más probable…conociendo el "aprecio" que te tiene la involucrada, el hechizo los obligó- contestó Snape menando la cabeza de un lado a otro- que manera tan desagradable de robarle la inocencia a una dama.

-Vamos a hablar toda la noche de lo que Granger tiene o tuvo entre las piernas o me vas a decir que fue lo que rayos el Señor Tenebroso hizo conmigo- dijo Draco.

-Eso tiene una respuesta fácil y rápida- dijo Snape- no lo sé.

Draco bufó disgustado, de todas maneras no tenía muchas esperanzas de que él lo supiese a ciencia cierta. Fue testigo mas no participe.

-Mátame de una vez y acaba con mi miseria- dijo Draco hundiéndose en el sofá. .

-Se te olvidó la palabra mágica…"por favor"- dijo Snape y Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante- en fin….estás de suerte, antes de venir aquí y escuchar tus pendejadas, decidí no colgarme tus huesos como adorno en el cuello ….por el momento.

A Draco poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba tan complacido de si mismo que se sentía capaz de volar. Apostó….se la jugó alto y por supuesto…ganó. Su jodida existencia era una ruleta rusa. Citar a Snape fue una locura siguiendo su instinto. Vaya….de verdad le gustaba vivir peligrosamente.

-Para desear desesperadamente tu muerte te encuentro muy satisfecho- dijo Snape alzando una ceja observando cada reacción de Draco-me perdí de algo.

-Yo sabía que tanta inactividad de tu parte en las últimas semanas se debía a algo- dijo Draco- no me perseguías ni a mí ni a Granger….eso significa que estabas pensando…y cuando tú piensas….generalmente encuentras un detalle perdido que nadie nunca supo captar, no estaba seguro, pero me arriesgue.

-Por eso fue que me mandaste un _patronus _con una nota. No sé cómo diablos lo hiciste pero me encontraste-dijo Snape. Draco sonrió satisfecho, el mago no necesitaba saber que lanzar un patronus mientras estás bajo los efectos de la morfina, puede provocar resultados impresionantes, otro golpe de suerte, lamentablemente no funcionó con Thomas Riddle o con el otro mortifago que buscaba desesperadamente, algo o alguien los protegía demasiado bien- obviamente no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Me esperé una emboscada, era imposible pensar que te daría el golpe tan fácilmente.

- Tú quieres matarme tanto como yo deseo morir…es decir…nada- dijo Draco, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y sus ojos brillaban, estaba demasiado contento para ocultarlo- Afirmas no saber del asunto…pero ¿Por qué será que no te creó una palabra?

-Touché…me has ganado en mi propio juego- dijo Snape- He estado observándote y lo que se supone que sería tu comportamiento, pues no lo es.

-¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Draco.

-Sinceramente, un baño de sangre- dijo Snape haciendo una mueca de disgusto- no ha sucedido, por lo que asumo de que alguna manera lograste mantener el control.

-¿Qué sabes realmente de mi problema?- preguntó Draco.

-No sé qué fue lo que Voldemort te hizo….solo puedo suponerlo- dijo Snape- lo único que podría esperarse de una mente retorcida, fue que te diera algo de él, solo para divertirse.

-¿Cómo un pedazo de su alma?- preguntó Draco. Snape lo miró con sorpresa ¿podría ser posible que Malfoy supiese algo de….? Definitivamente no, Dumbledore fue bastante insistente con ello hacia años, no era información digerible para todos. Ni siquiera para un bastardo tan astuto e inteligente como Draco Malfoy. El condenado muchacho lo atrapó solo usando su cerebro. Curioso, el chico solo dejo ver destellos de quien era en su adolescencia, Snape estaba complacido que todas sus malas experiencias no hicieran más que reforzar su fuerte carácter. Era un sobreviviente…como él.

-No, en cualquier caso no te consideraba tan valioso para eso- dijo Snape evadiendo el espinoso tema de las almas de Voldemort y sus contenedores, los Horrocruxes, sin embargo, eso era una posibilidad en la que pensaba, solo que Malfoy no tenia porque saberlo…todavía…pero no….no podía ser…si Malfoy fuese un horrocrux, él no se daría cuenta, no tendría ningún síntoma- más bien creo que te pasó alguna de las características más detestables de su personalidad….como ser un homicida sin remedio. Voldemort sin duda pensó, que podía fracturar tu mente y tu razón, obligándote a ser un psicópata asesino. Puedo ver la diversión que pretendía conseguir con eso y de paso castigar a tu padre.

-Al principio, era así, tú lo viste, incluso intentaste ayudarme, traté con todas mis fuerzas de resistirme, pero el dolor era indescriptible, siempre terminaba sucumbiendo- dijo Draco sintiendo una profunda sensación de asco hacia sí mismo- pero tú me dijiste que era el Gomert Kaolieht

-Eso era lo que yo pensaba- dijo Snape-pero obviamente estábamos equivocados.

-Granger también sentía dolores- dijo Draco.

-Eso era porque tú le transferías parte de tu malestar- dijo Snape-luego que nos separamos, tuve la ocasión y sobre todo el tiempo de estudiar más a fondo el asunto.

-Me imagino que cuando estás muerto, los días se hacen una eternidad- dijo Draco.

-Muchacho insolente…estoy tan muerto como tú…simplemente logré sobrevivir a la mordida de esa maldita serpiente y unos conocidos me trasladaron a otro país, tardé en curarme y me he dedicado a observarte durante todos estos años.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que intervinieses?- preguntó Draco un poco aliviado. Era bueno escuchar que no estaba hablando ni con un fantasma ni con una alucinación. La morfina y sobretodo el ajenjo en su sistema a veces lo ponía a ver duendecillos verdes.

-Cuando los muggles empezaron a morir, todo el mundo culpó a WANTED- dijo Snape- me temí lo peor.

-Yo solo mató exmortifagos y criminales….no es una justificación muy ética que digamos pero a mí me sirve- dijo Draco.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Snape- he tenido tiempo de empaparme del asunto desde que estoy en Londres.

-Alguna idea sobre quién está detrás de esto- preguntó Draco.

-Mortifagos…es obvio- dijo Snape- la pregunta es : ¿bajo las ordenes de quien? Hasta donde sé los únicos candidatos posibles están muertos: Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange y Theodore Nott padre, los demás no tienen tanta iniciativa…no sé cómo lo hiciste Draco…pero lograste cabrear a alguien.

-Cabrear a la gente es mi hobby favorito. Por otro lado, si tú estás vivo….cualquiera pudo haber sobrevivido- dijo Draco.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Snape- pero ¿Cuál de ellos? En fin, hablaremos de eso mas tarde. Ahora necesito explicarte a que conclusiones llegue respecto a tu caso.

-Te escucho- dijo Draco, incorporándose del sofá.

-La maldición fue hecha con toda la intensión de obligarte a cometer crímenes detestables- dijo Snape-Voldemort no te dio solamente su instinto asesino sino que lo reforzó, pero entonces tú decidiste darle la vuelta con WANTED, tu trabajo te permitía satisfacer tus ansias homicidas, pero siempre has matado a criminales que de todas formas merecían morir, de alguna manera lo mantuviste en control.

-Todavía sufro dolor- dijo Draco- no estoy demente, pero voy a terminar loco si esto no termina pronto.

-Te duele porque actúas premeditadamente- dijo Snape- no por impulso. Fue una buena idea lo de WANTED, si no lo hubieses hecho de esa forma, te habrías convertido en una bestia o hubieses muerto intentando controlarte.

-La morfina que me recomendaste ayuda pero a veces no es suficiente- dijo Draco- me convertí en un adicto.

-No …no lo eres…cuando desaparezca el dolor….no la necesitaras mas- dijo Snape- ¿Qué otras cosas además de matar atenúan tu malestar?

Draco sabía muy bien su respuesta. Estar cerca de ella…sentir su piel contra la suya….siempre fue así…..ahora lo sabía con certeza. Hermione Granger ejercía una extraña magia sobre él. Pero eso era algo que nadie necesitaba saber.

- Concentremos en lo importante- dijo Draco- ¿puede deshacerse?

-No lo sé….pero podemos controlarla- dijo Snape- Voldemort cometió un error de juicio escogiéndote para su travesura. Te subestimó, jamás pensó que podrías sobreponerte y controlarlo. Así que trabajaremos en eso.

-Estás insinuando que vas a ayudarme- dijo Draco arqueó una ceja- disculpa si no confió en ti, hasta hace algunas semanas intentabas matarme.

-Estoy aquí para evitar un desastre- dijo Snape- deshacerme de ti es la vía rápida, pero no lo haré porque sobre todas las cosas …le hice una promesa a tu madre.

-Entonces supongo que trabajaremos juntos- dijo Draco, Snape asintió- siento arruinarte el buen rato que estamos pasando, pero tengo que contarte algo más.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Snape.

-Existe alguien llamado Thomas Riddle III, de Little Hagleton, un muggle millonario pero que aparentemente tuvo negocios con los Lestrange- dijo DRaco.

Snape sintió como sus manos le sudaban.

-Es un impostor- dijo Snape- Lord Voldemort está muerto

-Por supuesto que lo es, tiene que estarlo, es inconcebible pensar que sea él, pero eso no explica sus afiliaciones….y sabes lo mejor de todo, el hombre desapareció como el humo. No logro encontrarlo.

-Lo buscaré…sin duda me abriste las fauces con esto- dijo Snape- mientras tanto….contrólate.

-Como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer que evitar convertirme en el próximo Jack El destripador- bufó Malfoy- por supuesto….mi condición debe permanecer en secreto.

-Obviamente- dijo Snape- porque si alguien, sobre todo los del ministerio y la orden del Fénix se enteran, querrán tu cabeza con tus testículos metidos en la boca.

-Exacto- dijo Draco- No sé si lo sabes, pero este gobierno mágico está a punto de caer.

- Y yo espero estar bien lejos de aquí cuando eso suceda- dijo Snape.

-Estoy siendo presionado para colaborar- dijo Draco.

-Me supongo que los deberes conyugales con Hermione Granger dejaron su huella- dijo Snape.

-Nada de eso, es Potter quien me tiene entre la espada y la pared, me ha ayudado y le debo unas cuantas, en cuanto a Granger mantendremos este matrimonio de conveniencia en el más estricto secreto-dijo Draco- no dejo de pensar que ….un gobierno a manos de los puros va a ser un infierno.

-Piénsalo bien, hasta donde sé, WANTED fue creado por ti con el propósito de hacerte rico, no de convertirte en un paladín de la justicia. Ser heroico significa: o que terminas muerto o….que terminas muerto. Nada mas fíjate como termine cuando jugaba al doble espía….casi…casi muerto.

-Mi principal propósito en la vida es seguir respirando como sea y a cualquier costo- dijo Draco.

-Hemos terminado- dijo Snape levantándose elegantemente de su silla. Cuando ya iba justo a la salida, Malfoy lo llamó.

-Severus- Snape giró su cabeza. Draco sonrió maquiavélicamente- estuve pensando la mejor manera de cabrearte y lo más adecuado sería aprovecharme de tu eterna escasez monetaria, nada te putearia mas que tenerme de jefe, pero te lo mereces por joder con mi cerebro….así que bienvenido a la nomina…..eres oficialmente miembro de WANTED.

Snape le devolvió una sonrisa aun más siniestra y le hizo una señal universalmente conocida como un insulto soez con el dedo medio de la mano. A ese chico sin duda le convendría atajarse la lengua de vez en cuando pero ni modo, se parecía demasiado a él, le gustaba jugar con fuego y que lo despellejaran en el proceso.

-Prefiero ahogarme en un lago de mierda antes de seguir ordenes tuyas, mocoso, yo solo sigo mis propias reglas y a veces ni eso….tú eres un mercenario….yo soy el demonio reencarnado- dijo Snape lanzando literalmente cuchillos por sus ojos- sin embargo aceptaré el dinero, seguro eso te jode mas a ti que a mí.

Dicho esto….desapareció como por arte de magia.

-De nada- dijo Draco mientras se echaba en un sillón e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás. El terrible dolor de cabeza que padecía se agudizó… estaba consciente de que WANTED era una organización formada por una extraña mezcla de caracteres chocantes y controvertidas personalidades, pero sin duda Severus Snape le añadía picante extra a la sopa. Cuando Theo y ese hombre se encontrasen las caras…iba a arder Troya…literalmente.

0o0

**"Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been  
It´s your right and your ability  
To become…my perfect enemy…"**

**Passive, A Perfect Circle  
**

Fueron conducidos por un largo pasillo subterráneo, Hermione estaba segura que por encima de ellos se encontraba la Plaza Roja con la gente caminando. Le gustaba Moscú, a pesar del frio, apenas era Noviembre, pero la temperatura era inclemente. La antigua capital del imperio zarista era una ciudad alucinante, en especial la parte muggle, todavía no podía creerse que vio con sus propios ojos el Kremlin y la Catedral de San Basilio, con sus cúpulas de colores que resplandecían durante el día como si estuviesen recubiertas de oro. El metro era espectacular, con su esplendida decoración barroca y hubiese hecho un poco mas de turismo, si Vasili no hubiese insistido en llevarlos a ese sitio, el ministerio mágico de Rusia, un edificio tan lúgubre que no entendía como a la gente podía gustarle laborar en ese sitio, era oscuro, con escaso mobiliario, las paredes de piedra estaban ennegrecidas, lucían como si no las hubiesen limpiados en cientos de años y probablemente así fuese, olía a rancio, a total y absoluta decadencia. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaban en el área de las mazmorras, diversos instrumentos medievales de tortura adornaban las paredes, el colmo fue un esqueleto sujeto por cadenas. Le lanzó una mirada dubitativa a Vasili, quien rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién demonios crees que soy? ¿Un maldito demente? Encontré las paredes así….cuando tomé el mando, ya la gente estaba un poco alterada con los cambios, así que decidí no empujarlas más modificando la decoración- dijo el hombre con su acento británico de costumbre. Era increíble, Hermione no conoció jamás a un habitante de Europa del Este que no mantuviese su pesado acento, Viktor era la mejor prueba de eso. Pero Vasili era un caso especial, en eso y otras tantas cosas.

-No he dicho nada- dijo Hermione levantando ambas manos en señal de paz.

-Mientes….sé que lo pensaste- dijo Vasili continuando la caminata. El hombre daba cada paso rápidamente y con agilidad, tenía una manera de moverse que le recordaba a Draco Malfoy. Ambos eran del tipo de hombre delgado y fibroso, que parecen una pantera en un árbol esperando el momento preciso para saltar y darte una mordida. Contenidos emocionalmente, sumamente fríos de trato….con una diferencia…Vasili era amable por naturaleza, Hermione se sentía cómoda con él, no sentía esa acuciante sensación de peligro. Draco Malfoy….era otra cosa, para ella seguía siendo un enigma.

-Puedes dejar un segundo de juzgar si te digo la verdad o te miento….a veces la gente miente solo para no decir cosas desagradables- dijo Hermione.

-No…no puedo dejar de hacerlo….es instantáneo- dijo Vasili, mientras abría una puerta y le daba paso caballerosamente.

Hermione gruñó disgustada, era intolerable tratar con alguien cual no podías ocultarle nada y menos cuando esa persona te decía en tu cara que sabía perfectamente que le mentías. Obviamente Vasili Krakov era cualquier cosa menos tímido y no le costaba nada poner en evidencia públicamente a las personas, no solo era incapaz de detectar mentiras sino además que su empatía por las personas moría al instante que intentaba desentrañar sus secretos…era implacable. Le dijo que no era especialmente divertido su don, pero que le era sumamente útil. Después de todo, él servía como juez y ejecutor en Rusia. No leía mentes, eso lo había aclarado, pero para dictar sentencia tenía que saber leer la verdad del testimonio. Hasta donde sabia, jamás…nunca se había equivocado. Mara por el contrario, discernía muy bien los asuntos personales de los demás, jamás dejaba salir un sucio secreto que podría hacer sentir mal a otro o insistía sobre eso, ella se enfocaba en lo importante, mantenía un filtro, algo de lo cual era incapaz Vasili, le explicaron que era por su diferencia de sexos, las mujeres solían ser más cuidadosas en ciertos aspectos.

Eran sujetos curiosos los dos, más aun interesante la organización para la cual trabajaban. Hermione….jamás se lo hubiese imaginado. El mundo mágico conservaba sus secretos y ella como hija de muggles poco a poco se los iba arrancando….probablemente sería el trabajo de una vida, pero ella estaba satisfecha por los momentos.

Entraron a una habitación que tenia la apariencia de ser una especie de baño, solo que era mucho más grande que un lavabo común y corriente, el piso y las paredes eran de cerámica blanca, con una tubería de plomo dispersa por todo el sitio, por supuesto cubierta de moho, definitivamente la limpieza no era la primera prioridad en el ministerio de magia ruso. Hermione se tranquilizó al ver a Ron y a Harry en el sitio. Los chicos la miraron fijamente, los tres obviamente tenían sus dudas, no sabían qué rayos iban a hacerles. Tres bañeras estaban dispuestas una al lado del otro, junto a un montón de aparatos tecnológicos estilo stumpunk, decadente, exótico y a la vez intimidante. Un hombre canoso estaba al frente de una computadora, muy ocupado en su trabajo para prestarles atención. Hermione, Harry y Ron clavaron su mirada en Vasili quien revisaba el instrumental.

-Jamás vi tal combinación de aparatos muggles y mágicos- dijo Harry.

Ron tomó lo que parecía una cuchara pero que estaba perforada con un diseño en espirales.

-Bonito….raro…pero muy bonito- dijo Ron.

-Y útil- dijo Mara- para sacarte los ojos mientras permaneces consciente.

Ron casi tiró la cuchara en la mesa.

-¿Eso fue lo que te hicieron?- preguntó Ron.

Mara negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-No….yo nací sin ojos- dijo Mara- mis padres eran hermanos….sus padres también…solo tengo dos bisabuelos….en lugar de los ocho que cualquier otro humano tendría. Soy el producto defectuoso de una larga línea de incestos en mi familia.

-¿Por qué hicieron algo así?- preguntó Hermione horrorizada. El incesto era un tabú muy fuerte tanto en el mundo mágico y en el muggle. Pero en el mágico, era considerado menos que un crimen. En la antigüedad, los magos quemaban vivos a los niños nacidos de un incesto. Era una lotería, nadie nunca sabía lo que iban a resultar.

-Para crear un mago superpoderoso, algunos magos oscuros hacen experimentos genéticos- dijo Vasili- en el caso de Mara, me atrevo a decir que lo lograron. Como han sido testigos, ella no tiene ojos, pero puede ver mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Tengo un ojo interior…..puedo sentir todo lo que me rodea, al punto de hacerme una imagen mental- dijo Mara, quien permanentemente llevaba puestos sus anteojos de sol para ocultar el horror de sus cuencas vacías- pero sin duda hubiese preferido tener mis propios ojos. La gente cree que soy una especie de monstruo.

-No…no lo eres- dijo Vasili dedicándole una intensa mirada- para mi….nunca lo serás.

Hermione los miró a ambos, estaban enamorados, era demasiado obvio. Mara tenía un hijo…..había visto al bebé con ella, tenía seis meses, un chino mestizo, de cabello rojo y ojos negros rasgados….Hermione estaba segura de que el padre era Vasili, a quien se le notaba que era pelirrojo por su escasa barba. Eran una pareja, pero estaban condenados a estar separados y no casarse, dos de su tipo jamás podrían ser emparejarse, estaba prohibido, no al menos que alguno renunciase a su cargo y ellos dos tenían demasiadas responsabilidades en sus manos y mucha gente para proteger para hacerlo.

Hermione maldijo….al parecer el amor era una especie de tortura creada exclusivamente para atormentar al ser humano…si lo sabría ella. Sin embargo la pareja que tenía enfrente exudaba amor sincero y puro, obviamente el hecho de que no podían mentirse mutuamente, aligeraba todo el asunto….sin duda una ventaja que la mayoría de las parejas no tenían.

-Este sitio sin duda parece sacado de una película- dijo Hermione admirando el lugar.

-Bienvenido a la antigua Unión soviética….el sitio más ecléctico y practico del mundo- dijo Vasili- y todavía existe gente que opina que los ingleses son excéntricos…el que lo dijo….jamás vino a Rusia. Los muggles de este país están locos por el ocultismo. Después de la revolución bolchevique y de encontrar los diarios de Rasputin, el gobierno comunista usó muchos de sus científicos por años para intentar recrear lo que hacíamos nosotros los magos.

-Ese tipo los jodió a todos…¿cierto? violó el estatuto del secreto- dijo Harry.

-Gracias al santo Rasputin y sus milagros, tuvimos que escondernos por décadas, éramos perseguidos y usados como conejillos de indias con fines de experimentación- dijo Vasili - Pero hace algunos años el régimen cayó, yo tomé el poder entre los magos y descubrí…que algunos de esos muggles tuvieron ideas extrañas….pero interesantes. No me costó mucho darme cuenta…que realmente se acercaron y desentrañaron ciertos secretos.

Hermione estaba vestida con un jean y una camiseta, igual que sus amigos. Vasili Krakov la tomó del brazo sin brusquedad.

-Quítate los zapatos- dijo Vasili acercándola a la bañera. Hermione obedeció.

-Tienes que meterte en la bañera- dijo el ruso, colocándole unos electrodos a Hermione en su pecho y su cabeza.

-Pero ¿Qué van a hacernos?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Solo es un prueba- la tranquilizó Vasili

-Calma Hermione- dijo Harry, quien era sometido a la misma operación que Hermione.

-¿Saben de qué va esto?- preguntó Ron mientras se quitaba su camiseta dejando ver su torso musculoso y tonificado. Mara estaba con él.

-Como les dijo Vasili, solo es un prueba- dijo Mara, metiendo a Ron en la bañera.

-El agua esta fría- comentó Ron estremeciéndose.

El hombre que ayudaba a Harry habló.

-El agua es el mejor conductor posible- dijo el tipo- estoy hablando del agua marina.

-Esto no es agua común y corriente- insistió Hermione examinando el líquido, ya metida con todo y ropa en la bañera.

-No…no lo es…..está hechizada- dijo Vasili- es un conductor hacia su subsconsciente. Enfrentaran sus miedos y encontraran respuestas a sus más profundas dudas existenciales….el agua mágica es un medio para limpiar el alma.

-También para que ustedes escarben en nuestra cabeza y sepan la intencionalidad de nuestros actos- dijo Hermione.

-Nadie pudo decirlo mejor- contestó Vasili apreciando la inteligencia de la bruja

-¿Porque los electrodos?- preguntó Harry.

-Necesitamos evaluar sus respuestas tanto físicas o psíquicas- dijo Vasili- para su futuro trabajo, se debe poseer una habilidad innata para mantener el control ante situaciones estresantes. Sus miedos conscientes o inconscientes no deben nublar su razón.

Hermione miró fijamente a Vasili, tenía colocada su mano sobre su abdomen.

-¿Confías en mi?- le preguntó el hombre sin despegar la mirada de ella. Hermione le clavó los ojos….como no confiar en un tipo así….todo en él destilaba confiabilidad.

-¿No me hará ningún daño?- preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

-No-dijo Vasili- te lo juro.

Entonces, Vasili en un movimiento rápido, tomó su cabeza y empujó a Hermione hacia el agua hasta que estuvo completamente sumergida. La acción la tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera le avisaron para tomar aliento, presa del pánico empezó a sentir la falta de aire, sus piernas se movían frenéticamente intentando patear el hombre, sus manos se aferraron a los fuertes brazos masculinos intentando apartarlos de su cuerpo. Tenía que salir de allí, no podía morirse….no de esa forma, pero sentía que se ahogaba, el pánico la sobrepasó. El hombre no cedía, la mantenía hundida con el agua cubriéndola, Hermione estaba aterrorizada .el agua entró en su vía aérea…..sus ojos se abrieron, a través del agua, veía la figura borrosa de Vasiliv mirándola atentamente.

Traición….fue lo que le gritó el lado más oscuro de su mente, el del instinto de autopreservación. Su cuerpo se debatía violentamente peleando por su vida.

-¿Cómo va?- dijo Vasili todavía aplicando una fuerza descomunal.

-Está taquicardia- dijo el encargado de los monitores- su presión arterial está altísima. Si sigue así…tendrás que sacarla antes de que le dé un paro cardiaco.

-Ella lo logrará….su cuerpo está acostumbrado a la falta de oxigeno por las crisis de asma- dijo Vasilii

De pronto….en su horror, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo….Ellos no iban a matarla….con esfuerzo utilizó su razonamiento para llegar a esa conclusión, no iban a matarla porque necesitaba probarla, por ende, no estaba ahogándose. Sus manos dejaron de luchar y su cuerpo se relajó en el agua. Recordó que antes de ir a ese lugar, les ofrecieron un ponche, supuestamente para relajar los nervios, ella supuso que les dieron branquialgas, era la única manera de explicar porque no se estaba ahogando.

-Así es….así es milaya….así es- dijo Vasili, su mano acarició la cabeza de Hermione con suavidad, mientras las alarmas de los aparatos se desactivaba. Esa chica….le recordaba tanto a su hija, asesinada en la flor de la edad.

-Potter ha alcanzado el nivel de relajación profundo-, informó el hombre que sostenía a Harry. Y era cierto, él había sido el primero en dejar de luchar, estaba tan tranquilo, al punto que no lo sostuvieron mas.

-Le tomó exactamente treinta segundos- dijo el hombre de la pantalla- es impresionante, nadie lo ha hecho tan rápido como él.

Ron luchó contra Mara hasta que logró zafarse de ella y salir de la bañera, se tiró al suelo y empezó a escupir agua. Mara le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-Usted está completamente loca- Ron tosía convulsivamente- de hecho, todos ustedes están dementes.

-Era necesario- dijo Mara- Acompáñame, te daré una bebida caliente.

-Fallé- preguntó Ron.

-Si….no lograste superar el temor irracional- dijo Mara, luego lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Harry y Hermione?- preguntó Ron un poco decepcionado, luego se preocupó al ver a sus amigos sumergidos totalmente en las bañeras.

-Sobrevivirán- dijo Mara- la intensión de esta prueba no es matarlos.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ellos?- preguntó Ron, pero Mara negó con la cabeza.

-Yo solo decía…-dijo Ron.

-¿No estás molesto por fallar?- preguntó Mara.

-Quiere saber la verdad…..yo solo quise hacer esto para acompañarlos- dijo Ron- darles mi apoyo y luchar a su lado, como siempre, pero jamás he tenido la intensión de competir con alguno de los dos….simplemente no me siento cómodo.

-Eres un sujeto valioso Ron Weasley- dijo Mara sonriente, sintiendo la honestidad de cada una de sus palabras, de los tres magos, Weasley siempre fue el más sincero y el que menos se resistió a los interrogatorios y no porque no tuviese secretos que guardar- y por algo fuiste escogido para estar aquí. No estamos probando quien es el mejor mago de los tres, o el más valiente, ni siquiera quien es el más inteligente, sino quien es el adecuado para esta misión en particular.

Hermione se sentía placida flotando en el agua y de pronto se percibió suspendida en el aire, inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo dio varias vueltas hasta caer de pie sobre una superficie solida. Hermione se tambaleó por unos segundos, el mareo que sufría no dejaba enfocar su vista, cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en la habitación con Harry y Ron, permanecía en otro lugar, uno al aire libre, el viento azotaba con fuerza haciendo que sus cabellos se alborotaran encima de su cabeza, de pie en medio de una especie de camino, notó que todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, su vista no distinguía colores, solo distintas graduaciones del sepia, del marrón más claro hasta el dorado más intenso. Hermione empezó a caminar, pero le parecía que iba más lento de lo que ella deseaba, movió una mano en frente de sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ella era lo único que conservaba el color. Tuvo la sensación de estar metida en un sueño, después de todo, era algo parecido, estaba dentro de su propio subconsciente. Por otro lado ella no se imaginaba que los lugares más ocultos de su mente fueran tan poco acogedores. Estaba sola y el sitió parecía una ciudad después de un holocausto nuclear. Edificios semi-destruidos, carros abandonados, todo incinerado o quemándose, incluso los arboles ardían, el viento era caliente, como un soplo de fuego, pero curiosamente no le hacía daño, aun así, estaba perturbada, el paisaje era apocalíptica.

Inquieta, empezó a caminar, el paisaje cambiaba mucho, los edificios de derrumbaban y se reconstruían por sí mismos, sin duda su mente era la que dirigía el lugar, no le gustó el desorden y todo estaba acomodándose para lucir menos caótico. Calles más abajo, Hermione , no tardó en identificar el sitio donde su mente la envió. Estaba frente al orfanato de Palms Spring, dudosa ella caminó hacia el edificio y entró. Mientras caminaba en los pasillos….vio los cadáveres de las personas que murieron allí. Su pecho se constriñó de pena y unas insoportables ganas de llorar la agobiaron.

Hermione caminó entre los cadáveres sintiendo el mismo terror que la primera vez, cuando lo vivió en carne propia. No entendía porque su mente la llevó hasta ese momento tan traumático, pero recordó el propósito de la prueba, enfrentarla con sus temores, ella no había podido deshacerse de sus pesadillas sobre aquel suceso ni aun con la influencia del poder de Mara. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el mismo recorrido anterior, intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, porque sabía lo que venía, lo que iba a encontrarse, se agarró de las paredes, al punto que dejó marcada sus uñas en el friso, pero sus pies no le respondía, era como si no tuviese voluntad. Pronto dejo de luchar….ella resignada aceptó vivir de nuevo esa experiencia.

Caminó hacia el patio del edificio y entonces Hermione se paralizó…..cuando se vio a sí misma.

-Su frecuencia cardiaca acaba de dispararse…está latiendo a 170 latidos por minuto- dijo el operador observando el monitor de Hermione- sácala.

-No- respondió Vasili quien mantenía a Hermione sumergida, sus manos se entrelazaban con una de las de la muchacha, podía sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo intentando liberarse de nuevo, buscando despertar, luego de un rato ella se calmó.

Harry despertó sentado en un cómodo sofá, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, parpadeó un rato hasta que su vista se aclaró, era de noche , el lugar estaba apenas iluminado, se fijó en la decoración blanca y azul, dibujos de caricaturas cubrían las paredes, los muebles eran blancos, su vista se movía inquieta alrededor y encontró unos juguetes dispersos por el suelo, estaba en una habitación infantil y Harry tenía un sensación muy fuerte de deja vú, de pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en una cuna….un bebé de un año…de ojos verdes….lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Cómo va Potter?- preguntó Vasiliv.

-Acaba de ponerse taquicardico….-dijo el operador revisando los signos vitales de Harry- pero ya está calmándose- Mara y Vasili miraban a Harry hundido en el agua, completamente inmóvil.

Hermione jadeaba con la boca abierta, encontrarse con su propio yo la había impactado de tal manera que era imposible describir con palabras lo que sentía. Todo transcurría en cámara lenta, se veía a sí misma como una mujer pequeña y delgada, que luchaba afanosamente con una varita contra un sujeto vestido de oscuro con la cara cubierta con una máscara de metal. Mientras esos dos luchaban, Hermione desvió su atención hacia el jardín y las vio….a dos niñas…muy pequeñas….crucificadas en el tronco de dos árboles…su ropa interior estaba enredada en las rodillas, la sangre corría por sus delgados muslos, cuando se fijó en sus caras, Hermione chilló, les habían sacado los ojos.

Hermione se mordió el puño, maldiciendo mentalmente ¿quien en su sano juicio cometía una barbarie así? ¿Qué clase animal podía seguir llamándose humano después de esa atrocidad? ….dios mío…era indescriptible….su corazón latía a mil por horas. Cuando sucedió la primera vez, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en los cuerpos….pero ahora….ahora veía cada detalle de lo que les hicieron. Se obligó a quitar la vista horrorizada de la escena, giró su cuerpo y entonces lo vio en la lejanía.

Era Draco Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, estaba rodeado de un aura brillante imposible de describir, era lo más luminoso en el lugar, su torso estaba desnudo, su largo cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros y tenia…unas alas negras desplegadas en su espalda. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de la sorpresa al verlo en esa forma, él estaba luchando a muerte con un sujeto, ambos rodando por el piso y calleándose a puñetazos, Malfoy parecía la reencarnación de la fuerza bruta y la violencia, de la manera en que golpeaba al hombre. Hermione percibía todo a cámara lenta…..cada golpe….cada gota de sangre que salía de la cara del otro hombre. Dentro de sí, sabía que Malfoy no pararía hasta matarlo, después de todo, ella había sido testigo del hecho. Hermione caminó unos pasos y de pronto, observó que otro hombre salía de unos matorrales y se acercaba a Malfoy con una varita dispuesto a matarlo. Ella sabía que lo sucedería a continuación, cerró los ojos intentando no mirar, pero igualmente podía ver las imágenes, después de todo….todo estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza.

¿Cuál era el propósito de hacerla revivir esa situación? Ella no quiso matar, no era una asesina, y sin embargo lo hizo. La razón era evidente…el motivo con el que ella justificaba su acción todos los días, lo hizo por salvar a un hijo de puta que era un asesino tan despiadado como el que ella había matado de su mano….el hijo de puta que le provocaba toda clase de sentimientos inconfesables. Hermione volteó para mirar a las dos niñas asesinadas y una oleada de rabia la inundó….¿quién clamó justicia por esas pequeñas huérfanas que nunca tuvieron nada en el mundo? ¿Quién elevó su grito hacia las alturas? Y ¿Quién las escuchó? Nadie….nadie escuchó….no existía Dios, Hermione cada día estaba mas estaba segura de eso, porque ningún dios permanecería inmutable en su trono escuchando los alaridos de esas criaturas mientras morían…cuanto miedo, cuanto horror….cuanto debieron haber sufrido esas dos pequeñas.

Estaba cada vez más segura de que no existía justicia en este mundo si dejaban que malditos como aquellos pudiesen violar y asesinar niños. Hermione recordó las palabras de Malfoy, todavía podía ver su rostro contraído de indignación, él había estado tan furioso como ella en ese momento…pero a diferencia de Hermione él si tomó la justicia por su mano….podía ver la saña con la que se empecinaba en seguir golpeando a un hombre que ya estaba muerto, era como si no tuviese paz si no fuese golpeando, desgarrando, desmembrando. No existía piedad, sino solo rabia infinita, desolación, decepción del mundo y de los seres humanos, ella percibió en su cuerpo todo lo que Malfoy sentía, porque ella misma lo sintió. Nadie merecía morir así, menos dos infantes inocentes. La justicia es una perra, una diosa cruel, es ciega, sorda y muda…pero a veces alguien toma su mazo y cumple sus mandatos….Hermione miró a Draco….y se dio cuenta como su subsconsciente lo veía, para ella, él era una especie de ángel vengador, rumiando sus culpas, intentando hacer justicia de la única forma que sabía, con violencia. Admiración y desprecio hicieron explosión en su cabeza…estableciendo de nuevo la eterna lucha que la mantenía alejada de cualquier posibilidad de esclarecer sus sentimientos por él.

¿Cuánto lo juzgó? ¿Cuántas veces se lo dijo en su cara? Lo fustigó por sus acciones con WANTED, por perseguir criminales y matarlos ¿Cuántas veces lo puso entre la espada y la pared por hacer algo que sin duda ella en el fondo más oscuro de su alma deseaba hacer en su lugar?….tomar la venganza de su propia mano. Era una hipócrita…siempre lo fue.

Ojo por ojo…diente por diente…no existía perdón para aquel que mataba sin razón, sino por pura malevolencia o placer. Ese era el mandato universal….la vida era sagrada, maldita el alma que se atrevía a tomarla. Malfoy, decidió limpiamente condenarse para condenar a otros, para hacer justicia y ella era incapaz de hacer lo mismo

Dentro de la cabeza de Hermione rumiaban las dudas…¿Quién era ella para alzarse con la espada de la justicia? O ¿Quién era Malfoy? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para actuar en nombre de Dios?…si estaba poniendo en duda hasta su existencia, solo eran seres humanos, condenados a la miseria del plano mortal como la mayoría. Pero para hacer el bien….a veces había que escarbar en el mal. No estaba en ella disfrutar de una venganza, pero si estaba consciente de la necesidad moral que ello implicaba. Eso fue lo que nunca entendió y lo que la mantenía en conflicto. Buscaba justificación para algo que no lo tenía. Buscaba en los motivos de Malfoy para entender sus sentimientos hacia el hombre, que rompían que todos sus supuestos esquemas, cuando ella misma no era mejor ser humano que él. No existía explicación alguna que la satisficiera, jamás lo habría y eso ella tenía que comprenderlo.

Hermione parpadeó, de pronto se vio con una pistola en la mano, siendo participe de la escena…..miró sus manos…en su palma derecha ya no tenía la marca del hechizo de vinculación, ella estaba consciente de que no estaba en una situación real, ya lo sucedido ya había pasado, ella definitivamente asesinó a ese hombre y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Pero….cuantas veces no rogó retroceder el tiempo y recapacitar, no accionar el gatillo del arma. Podía hacerlo ahora en su mente, echarse para atrás, después de todo, no estaba obligada, no había justificación, Malfoy ya no estaba atado a ella, además no era real, él no moriría….puesto que sería solo un sueño.

Para eso fue que su mente la envió allí, para remediar su error o ¿para qué?

Hermione vio como el mortifago se acercaba a Malfoy….dispuesto a matarlo y entonces empezó a sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. No podía….no podía ver morir a Malfoy, aunque no fuese cierto, no podía ser testigo y no mover un dedo. Lentamente levantó el arma y disparó cerrando los ojos, sin embargo viendo en su mente como la bala atravesaba limpiamente la cabeza del hombre.

Entonces….ella entendió porque lo hizo…y porque volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez….de nuevo. Nunca fue para salvarse a sí misma, esa no fue la razón…al final la comprensión se abrió paso en su mente, no fue por ella misma…..sino que a un nivel primario, instintivo y visceral no concebía que Malfoy muriese...mató….por él.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su cara, ella tiró la pistola a un lado…y fue caminado hacia Malfoy…quien con un martillo, golpeaba una y otra vez al hombre que yacía sangrante sobre el piso con la cara desfigurada. Hermione observó con fascinación como cada fibra del esculpido cuerpo de Malfoy se tensaba, como sus músculos abdominales ondulaban, como se flexionaban sus codos al esgrimir en alto el martillo para luego dejarlo caer, sus alas se agitaban furiosas y sus ojos resplandecían, toda la acción corría a cámara lenta, por eso pudo detallar cada exquisito movimiento de él . Ella se acercó y cuando Draco volvió a levantar el martillo, ella le tomó el brazó con fuerza.

-No- dijo Hermione. Él la miró con rabia infinita…pero en el fondo….más que rabia era agonía, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, un sinfín de imágenes corrieron por su cabeza, él protegiéndola entre sus brazos, besándola, acariciándola, haciéndola suya, girando y aplastando su mundo. Una sensación cálida la inundó, cuando recordó su mirada triste la última vez que lo vio, sus ojos grises turbulentos….existía tanta oscuridad dentro en él, ella no podía imaginar el dolor que sufrió por el vinculo, sometida su voluntad por las ordenes de Voldemort, viendo morir a su padre, separado de su madre, alejado de su país y con su antigua vida perdida para siempre, abandonado de todo y por todos, echando a la calle como un perro sarnoso, señalado como un criminal cuando en realidad fue solo otra víctima más, sucumbiendo a las drogas que medianamente lo mantenían cuerdo a pesar del dolor. Theo pudo superarlo, aunque luchaba con eso todos los días ¿Porque Malfoy no pudo? Su mente le dio la respuesta acertada….a diferencia de Theo y los demás mortifagos, Draco Malfoy fue el chivo expiatorio de Lord Voldemort, su juguete preferido para maltratar física y psicológicamente….lo fracturó….lo partió y lo que quedaron de él fueron los pocos pedazos que logró armar en los años que pasaron. Hermione supo como lo torturaba, porque Harry se lo contó, y maldita sea….ella extinguió todo rastro de piedad porque intentaba odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Malfoy era un alma atormentada sumida en la miseria de lo que se convirtió su vida y en lo que hicieron de él, un hombre que no conocía otra cosa para alcanzar sus objetivos sino el dolor y la muerte, y ella jamás se permitió un segundo para considerarlo hasta ahora, sumida en su propia indignación, no era capaz siquiera pensar en ello, debido a su orgullo lastimado, solo vio lo que quiso ver, pero su subsconciente lo sabía, ella no fue nunca justa con él, ¿pero cómo podría? Si Draco Malfoy siempre le demostró lo peor de sí mismo, Hermione siguió viendo imágenes de su pasado y escuchando su voz, sus palabras sinceras en los pocos momentos de complicidad que compartieron, donde le dejó ver su hambre de justicia y su profundo arrepentimiento por lo que le hizo a ella y a otros, si….era un alma oscura, pero al mismo tiempo…en ese momento, buscando venganza para esas dos niñas….sufriendo de indignación por ellas….Hermione vio en él la esperanza de una luz al final del camino.

Nadie escoge a quien querer, aunque sea bueno o malo, nadie decide su destino. Y hay que aceptarlo con valentía y firmeza….ella encontraba la verdad en esas palabras.

Draco intentó bajar el martillo, usando toda su fuerza, pero ella se lo impidió. No permitiría que profanase más ese cuerpo.

-No….es suficiente-dijo ella enredando sus manos en la de él, hasta hacerlo soltar el martillo. Draco la miraba sin comprender de pronto desplegó sus alas y se quedó inmóvil aparentemente observando al vacio…de pronto su cara se contorsionó, preso de un pánico que le llegó a ella como un rayo. Hermione sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espina vertebral y entonces miró en la dirección que apuntaba la mirada de Draco.

-Tú….- la garganta de Hermione se secó y de pronto su cuerpo salió disparado hasta caer a una gran distancia.

Harry estaba absorto mirándose a sí mismo, detallando sus redondeadas facciones de niño, era incluso mejor que una fotografía, cuando intentó acercarse a la cuna, unos gritos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, corrió a la puerta, pero fue empujado hacia una pared. Una mujer de pelo rojo entro rápido a la habitación, corrió hacia la cuna y tomó al bebé en sus brazos, estaba llorando.

-Noo!- chillaba la mujer- Harry no!

Harry estaba inmóvil pegado a la pared….no podía creérselo, pero estaba reviviendo en su mente el momento en que mataron a su madre. Se removió como un poseso, intentando deshacerse de la fuerza invisible que lo tenía sometido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas….

De pronto una figura alta y delgada apareció en la puerta de la habitación, vestía de negro y se deslizaba como si flotase en el aire, Harry reconoció el rostro, como olvidar esas facciones rotas, esos ojos rojos con las pupilas en rendijas, como los de una serpiente, empezó a gritar, pero nadie podía escucharlo en ese lugar. Lily Potter dejó al niño en la cama, esgrimió su varita e intentó hacer un hechizo imperdonable. Voldemort pronunció la maldición mortal y Harry vio horrorizada como su madre caía desplomada inerte en el suelo. Voldemort fue hacia el niño, apuntándolo con la varita….pero entonces….se detuvo y su espalda se estremeció visiblemente…..se giró lentamente hacia la pared…hasta quedar frente a frente al Harry adulto.

-Tú….- siseó Voldemort absolutamente sorprendido.

-¡Qué diablos sucede!- dijo el operador cuando vio que de pronto la línea de los signos vitales de Harry Potter se tornaba plana en la pantalla…un pitido inundó el sitió, era la señal de paro cardio-respiratorio- Mara…..sácalo….está en asistolia….

Mara fue hasta donde Harry….pero entonces, el agua de la bañera de Harry empezó a retorcerse en un remolino que llegó hasta el techo….Vasili dejó a Hermione y fue hasta donde Mara….nunca….nunca habían visto algo así, los dos apuntaron con sus varitas e intentaron deshacerlo con un hehizo, pero el agua giró y se contorsionó hasta ir tomando una forma…..la de un rostro que pensaron jamás volver a ver sino en un mal sueño.

-A eso fue lo que lo llevó su subsconciente…a Voldemort- gritó Mara enviando hechizos…a diestra y siniestra, las tuberías empezaron a romperse y más agua corrió….la figura parecía alimentarse de ella, porque cada vez iba a haciéndose mas grande, las cerámicas empezaron a despegarse….los aparatos electrónicos explotaran.

Hermione se levantó del piso aturdida, de pronto fijó su atención en Malfoy, quien estaba acuclillado con las manos en la cabeza, mientras…..mientras alguien intentaba arrancarle las alas, lo hacía con fuerza, con odio tironeaba su espalda, mientras Malfoy impotente no hacía nada para evitarlo, plumas negras volaban a baja velocidad desperdigándose por todo el sitió, una tocó su rostro y ella pudo sentir el infinito dolor de su dueño. Hermione gritó angustiada y corrió hacia el hombre, logró empujarlo para alejarlo de Malfoy, el tipo permaneció de pie, inmóvil, estaba vestido con un traje de ejecutivo, su cabello estaba pulcramente arreglado y entonces enfocó su mirada en ella.

-Te conozco….eres tú….tú estás muerto- dijo Hermione echándose hacia atrás, los ojos del hombre eran rojos, con rendijas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a seguir respirando sangre sucia?-siseó el hombre, quien no era más que el sujeto que ella conocia hasta ese momento como Thomas Ridlle III

Hermione sintió todo el odio impregnado en en esas palabras…el hombre se dirigía de nuevo a Draco, quien gemía lastimeramente en el suelo, dispuesto a seguir torturándolo. Ella entonces corrió dio un salto e intentó patear al sujeto, pero este desapareció.

Hermione enfocó su atención en Malfoy, quien permanecía arrodillado, con las alas rotas, ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y le acarició el rostro, él la miró, sus facciones de nuevo eran inexpresivas.

-No intentes salvarme….no merezco tu piedad-dijo Draco llevando la mano de ella en su pecho, clavándola justo debajo de su corazón- ya no queda nada aquí…yo no puedo amar.

Dicho esto Draco se levantó, desplegó sus alas en toda su magnificencia y salió volando hacia las alturas como si hubiese sido succionado. Hermione se le quedó mirando hasta que fue un punto negro en el cielo, desapareciendo. Las lágrimas salían incontenibles de sus ojos, pero ella no podía ni siquiera llorar. Sentía tanta miseria…tanta pena….su corazón estaba roto…totalmente roto. De pronto miró a su alrededor, los edificios desaparecían hasta convertirse en borrones, todo se arremolinaba hasta que finalmente desapareció.

Hermione salió de la bañera abruptamente escupiendo agua, todo su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos, estaba aturdida y confusa, escucho gritos, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que algo…algo muy malo….sucedía…..una cabeza gigante flotaba encima de la bañera donde estaba Harry…y era….

-Voldemort- dijo ella en voz baja asombrada, el agua caía de todas direcciones, de la tubería en el techo, de las paredes. Vasili y Mara luchaban contra la figura, que amenazaba con devorarlos.

Hermione se puso de pie, de seguro todavía estaba soñando, porque lo que veía no podía ser real, ella podía manipular sus sueños, así que de pronto….todo volvió a correr en cámara lenta…..las gotas de agua quedaron suspendidas en el aire…..Vasili y Mara se movían apenas…..Hermione caminó hacia la figura y entonces metió su mano en el agua…en una fracción de segundo….todo había terminado.

Hermione abrió los ojos, estaba mojada de pies a cabezas, Vasili y Mara la miraban estupefactos. Ella miró hacia la bañera, Harry estaba inconsciente metido adentro pero todo el agua que lo cubría había desaparecido. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo ayudo a incorporarse. No respondía, ella le dio pequeñas golpes a su mejilla y entonces, Harry tosió un par de veces y empezó a respirar. Temblaba incontrolablemente y sus labios estaban azules, Hermione lo abrazó y Harry la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Esto es una verdadera mierda- dijo Harry tosiendo- No sé qué diablos sucedió, pero siento como si me hubiesen apuñalado el corazón.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó Hermione.

-Poco a poco voy recordando y ¿tu?- preguntó Harry.

-No hablemos de mi- dijo Hermione cuando todas las imágenes le vinieron a la mente, sin embargo, algo del dolor había disminuido al pensar en ello. Se giró a Mara y Vasili- ¿En serio fue la cara de Voldemort con la que luchaban?

-Voldemort- dijo Harry asombrado antes de toser de nuevo.

Vasili y Mara asintieron.

-¿Era él?- dijo Hermione impresionada- yo creí que soñaba.

-Pensabas que soñabas, pero te deshiciste del sujeto- dijo Vasili- jamás he sido testigo de algo así….la mente de Potter logró conjurar en nuestro plano cosas que solo están en su cabeza. En general esta prueba es riesgosa, pero jamás…jamás….nunca…había aparecido algo de la mente de alguien en este mundo, eso es muy peligroso. De paso… Potter, estuviste técnicamente muerto al menos por treinta segundos.

-¿Qué?-Harry seguía sin comprender.

-Muerto….off….desconectado….saltaste el charco…que parte no entendiste Potter- dijo Vasili.

-Vaya…parece que le he agarrado el gusto a morirme de unos años a la fecha- contestó Harry haciendo gala de un sarcasmo parecido al ruso- definitivamente voy a buscarme un seguro de vida, me haría millonario.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-preguntó Hermione frotándole la espalda

-Estaba en mi casa….la casa de mis padres mas bien….vi escenas…-Harry se tocó la frente, la cicatriz le dolía y eso no podía significar nada bueno, suponía que ese fragmento de alma había desaparecido, Dumbledore se lo dijo, cuando Harry murió en el bosque, se destruyó la parte de Voldemort que vivía en él. Sin embargo, esa noche…revivió la noche en que sus padres murieron y que le habían impuesto esa maldición y a pesar de que era un sueño….Voldemort lo vio…sabía que estaba allí y quizás por eso, lo utilizo como medió para regresar al mundo real….pero eso…eso no podía ser posible….a menos…a menso que Lord Voldemor hubiese dejado algo de él atrás en el mundo…otro fragmento de alma…otro horrocrux o quien sabe que otra cosa !Diablos!-Hermione…tenemos que hablar….a solas.

Harry le dirigió a Hermione esa mirada estilo "no te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte" que ella aprendió a interpretar tan bien en la guerra.

-Ron ¿Dónde está? –preguntó ella.

-No supero la primera fase de la prueba- dijo Mara- ahora son solo ustedes dos.

-No entiendo porque no pudo- dijo Hermione.

-Suele suceder….sorprende que ustedes hayan aguantado tanto- dijo Vasili-pero si tengo que declarar un ganador….ese seria Potter. Insisto, lo que hiciste fue impresionante….casi me hago en los pantalones eso si…pero impresionante.

-Encontremos una cama para ti- dijo Hermione ayudando a Harry a levantarse.

-Hum….Hermione- dijo Harry echándole un vistazo a los pantalones de su amiga- creo que tienes un problema femenino en puertas.

Hermione miró sus pantalones, tenía una mancha de sangre justo en su ingle. Harry la veía apenado, Mara le tendió un albornoz para que se cubriese y los demás hombres salieron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione sonrió ruborizándose, pero eso sin duda…significaban buenas noticias. Que tonta fue, tuvo un retraso y ya estaba pensando cualquier cosa. Fue una idiotez, pero tuvo sus nervios….después de todo el sexo sin protección que tuvo recientemente, cualquier mujer hubiese temido esa posibilidad, pero Malfoy aseguraba ser estéril, ella le creyó por una simple razón, él no le mentiría con eso, la última cosa que alguno de ellos necesitaba en su vida, era tener un bebé…menos un hijo de los dos.

Luego de que estuvieron solos, Harry se incorporó de la cama y se sentó en el colchón, invitó a Hermione y Ron a acompañarlos.

-Vaya…hacíamos tiempo que no teníamos una reunión- dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione. Eran recuerdos felices, de cuando era adolescentes y creían tener el mundo en sus manos.

-Si…extraño esos días- dijo ella, era imposible no sentir nostalgia.

-Tengo que contarles algo importante…durante la prueba me pasó algo bien extraño- dijo Harry.

-Conjuraste una imagen de Voldemort en el agua- dijo Ron- eso para mí clasifica como raro y siniestro.

-No es eso….es más importante- dijo Harry, estaba preocupado y a sus amigos repararon en el tono de voz. .

-¿De qué se trata?- a Hermione no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo de la conversación.

-La cicatriz….volvió a dolerme- dijo Harry.

0o0


	15. Scars

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, se que todos están curiosos por como dejé el ultimo capitulo, espero que estas 37 páginas a letra 11 los satisfagan. Gracias totales por los reviews, lamento no responderles a todos, pero realmente o los contesto o escribo el fic.

Estuve enferma de colitis un tiempo y aparte con miles de cosas que hacer en el trabajo….lo bueno es que mi buena racha de viajes continúa…y voy en Marzo a New York…un evento que se llama Academy of Rheumatology...soy feliz.

Banda Sonora: Scars de Papa Roach y Blow me Away de Breaking Benjamin

Capitulo 14 Scars

0o0

"Me duele la cicatriz"

La inesperada confesión de Harry los tomó por sorpresa. No habían escuchado esas fatídicas palabras desde hacía cinco años. Ron y Hermione sentían como el piso de confianza y seguridad que tenían desde que terminó la guerra de pronto se volvía arenas movedizas. Existían pruebas irrefutables de que Lord Voldemort estaba muerto y sus horrocruxes destruidos o al menos eso creían hasta el momento. Hermione lanzó una mirada rápida a Ron y viceversa.

¿Acaso existía alguna posibilidad de que se equivocaran? ¿Ellos tres y Dumbledore?

-No-escupió Ron de pronto-no puede ser ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Hermione saltó de la cama y se puso de pie.

Harry estaba recuperándose de la prueba a la que él, Hermione y Ron habían sido sometidos hacia exactamente cuatro horas. Un examen poco usual con un desenlace que pudo ser fatal. Harry estaba acostado en la cama, con la cara pálida y el oscuro cabello mas revuelto que nunca.

-Después que terminamos la prueba me duele la cicatriz- repitió Harry inusitadamente tranquilo. Como siempre no fue fácil para él confesar una situación en la cual se sentía absolutamente indefenso. Nunca fue su estilo estarle contando sus problemas a las demás personas, por eso jamás denunció los años de abuso a que lo sometieron los Dursley (porque dormir en el armario debajo de las escaleras sin duda puede considerarse maltrato infantil), por eso jamás reclamó a nadie en el colegio cuando sus compañeros lo señalaban como un mono de circo por ser quien era, de alguna forma, reflexionándolo retrospectivamente, Harry a sus veintitrés años sabia que fue objeto de "bulling" (hostigamiento) en Hogwarts y como todas las victimas jamás acusó a nadie. No le gustaba hablar de sus problemas y menos aun de sus debilidades. No podía controlar el dolor en su cabeza, así como una vez no pudo controlar su conexión mental con Voldemort. Temeroso, había pasado las últimas horas esperando un flash de algún recuerdo del señor oscuro. No sucedió, lo cual lo animó. Al parecer no era lo mismo que las veces anteriores pero al mismo tiempo lo era, las características del dolor eran exactamente las mismas. Tenía dudas…muchas dudas…interrogantes que solo podía plantear a las únicas otras dos personas vivas que sabían la dimensión y alcance de la situación….luego….hablaría con el retrato de Dumbledore al respecto.

Harry se aferraba a un clavo ardiendo y lo sabía. Estaba apostando que todo fue producto del sueño inducido cuando fue sometido a esa extraña prueba. Mara y Vasili eran muy herméticos en relación a la organización para la cual trabajaban y el sentido de ese experimento pseudopsicologico. Pero los hechos fue que evocó a Lord Voldemort, al menos su recuerdo y la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. ¿Qué podría significar? No tenía ni puta idea y esa era la razón por la cual estuviese en una enfermería, con un potente hechizo silenciador rodeándolo, conversando con sus dos mejores amigos.

-Tú mataste a Voldemort…todos lo vimos- dijo Ron todavía con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión-yo estuve presente cuando lo enterraron. No hay duda posible, está muerto.

-Destruimos todos los horrocruxes- afirmó Hermione, luego miró a Harry detenidamente- Harry…los destruimos todos….¿cierto?

Harry estuvo tentando a sonreírle sardónicamente a Hermione, esa pregunta, a su juicio, era innecesaria pero al mismo tiempo logica. Hermione se estaba comportando como lo que era, una mujer inteligente y con una capacidad de análisis providencial, para sacar una conclusión valedera ahora necesitaba toda la información, y ambos eran plenamente conscientes de que ella no tenía todos los datos ni nunca los tuvo. Respecto a los Horrocruxes , Harry dijo a sus amigos todo lo que Dumbledore le exigió que confesara, ni más ni menos. Gracias a la información que les proporcionó, la veloz mente de Hermione identificó aquellos que todavía faltaban. Pero en relación a otros asuntos, Harry se había mordido la lengua por órdenes superiores, Ron lo sabia….Hermione lo sabía…que no lo dijo todo…que primero muerto antes que abrir la boca. Ese era su carácter….ser absolutamente discreto y leal era la marca de su personalidad, además sus secretos eran suyos, nadie tenía porque enterarse que la piedra de Resurrección funcionó y trajo a sus padres de vuelta, por ejemplo. O que él renunció a ser el mago más poderoso de la historia, lanzando al olvido esa maldita sortija que devolvía la vida. Solo Dumbledore lo supo y el viejo jamás lo diría.

-Harry- dijo Hermione- se que la responsabilidad que aceptaste cargar sobre tus hombros te impide ser completamente sincero conmigo. Pero nos reuniste aquí para que te ayudáramos, pero para eso, necesito que esta vez me digas todo lo que sabes.

-Como siempre, te diré lo suficiente para que puedas trabajar en ello. Dumblendore lo confirmó- dijo Harry- no existen mas horrocruxes.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te duele?- preguntó Ron.

-Harry evocó una imagen de Lord Voldemort de sus sueños- explicó Hermione apretándose las manos convulsivamente mientras caminaba por toda la habitación. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por horas intentando buscar una explicación que satisficiera a todos- yo pensé que estaba soñando también…Harry logró sacarlo de su inconsciente y nos atacó. Mara y Vasili comentaron que jamás habían visto una manifestación de ese tipo. Yo tampoco. No dudo del poder mágico de Harry, pero debo decir que fue una situación…extraña. Quizás está muerto pero de alguna manera la conexión con Harry no murió, Dumblendore mencionó que la cicatriz era el último horrocrux.

-¿Que insinúas? ¿Qué tenemos que matar a Harry para acabar con esto de una buena vez y por todas?- preguntó Ron horrorizado.

-No- gimió Hermione- no…no- la chica se sentó de nuevo en la cama y sostuvo la mano de Harry contra la suya.

-Mi cicatriz ya no es ningún horrocrux- dijo Harry apretando con fuerza la mano de Hermione- no daré los detalles….pero esa parte de Voldemort que residía en mi fue destruida.

-Entonces lo único que nos queda es que ese tal Thomas Riddle realmente sea Voldemort o algún horrocrux- dijo Ron.

-Puede que sea su hijo- expeculó Hermione.

-No imposible…pero poco probable- dijo Harry- por lo que tengo entendido, Lord Voldemort odiaba el contacto físico. Además, no pudo engendrar ningún hijo, estaría inscrito en el registro mágico de Inglaterra, ni siquiera él con todo su poder hubiese podido evitarlo. A menos que irónicamente tuviese un hijo squid o muggle. Pero no existe constancia de que sucediese algo así, fue lo primero que comprobé después que terminó la guerra.

-Entonces es otro horrocrux…uno que pasamos por alto- dijo Hermione.

-No hay otro horrocrux- afirmó de nuevo tajantemente Harry- pero no puedo dar fe de que Voldemort no hubiese conseguido otra forma de perpetuarse….él o alguna parte de él.

Los tres se quedaron callados por un instante, analizando las consecuencias de tal afirmación. Si tenían razón, el panorama se avistaba tempestuoso y bien jodido por cierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hermione solicita acariciándole la frente de forma fraternal y luego le dio un ligero beso en los labios para después pasar sus brazos sobre su cuello y apoyar su frente en la suya. Harry dio un respingo, no estaba acostumbrado a que ella lo tocara de buenas a primeras, menos que lo besara tal como una madre a su hijo, pero igual le sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo. Su amiga era la mujer más extraña que conocía. Tenía una fuerte personalidad, era testaruda y a veces un poco intransigente, no era dada en general a las demostraciones afectuosas, de hecho era una mujer bastante seca, pero de pronto tenia esos gestos de ternura, que ponían en evidencia que toda esa actitud distante solo era un escudo que ella misma se había construido para protegerse. Ella lo estaba abrazando porque se sentía perdida, confusa y estaba buscando en él protección además de ofrecerle su consuelo. Como supuso, solo duró unos instantes, ella se apartó bruscamente y se sentó poniendo una educada distancia, el momento íntimo pasó como si nunca hubiese sucedido, Ron ni siquiera les prestó atención o lo fingió muy bien, pero cuando miró a Harry, este por un instante…una fracción de segundo…vio la incomodidad que todavía eso le producía. Harry sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando…mejor dicho…recordando.

Harry jamás había tenido algún sentimiento romántico hacia Hermione o viceversa. La quería como una hermana, así de sencillo. Ron siempre estuvo atraído por ella, pero fue demasiado inmaduro para demostrárselo. Hermione siempre gustó del pelirrojo y muchas de sus rabietas a partir del sexto año tuvieron que ver con el factor celos. No fue sino hasta que los tres tuvieron que huir juntos, que los celos y las inseguridades de ambos hicieron la vida de Harry un infierno. No entendía de que iba el asunto entre esos dos. Hasta que destruyeron un Horrocrux y vio unas imágenes turbadoras evocadas por el pensamiento de Ron. Voldemort intentó usar sus sentimientos y sus dudas, manipulando su mente para que creyese que tanto como él como Hermione estaban enredados de una manera sucia y sexual a sus espaldas. Harry nunca lo dijo, pero por un fugaz momento, estuvo seguro de que Ron iba a matarlo por sus propias manos. Fue la verdadera prueba a su amistad, Ron en lugar de abrirlo en dos con la espada de Gryffindor, destruyó el Horrocrux. Pero la incomodidad quedó, jamás le contaron a Hermione exactamente lo que sucedió, era vergonzoso. Pero Harry nunca pudo olvidar la el odio en la mirada de Ron y Ron seguramente todavía pensaba que rayos hubiese sucedido si él hubiese optado por creerle a Voldemort. Mejor dicho, que tantas posibilidades hubo en esos cruciales segundos de que él le hubiese creído a Voldemort.

Poco después Ron y Hermione empezaron a salir, duraron exactamente seis meses. Las razones de la ruptura, Ron opinaba que ella era demasiado fría y distante con él. Harry entendió bien lo que quiso insinuarle, Hermione se negaba a compartir cama con él. No era que Ron fuese un maniático sexual ni nada de eso, pero daba por supuesto ciertas cosas en las relaciones que llevaban algún tiempo. Lo que nunca entendió su amigo, era que con Hermione, las cosas no funcionaban así. Ella no iba a irse a la cama con él solo porque tenían seis meses de novios y fuera un requisito a llenar, si ella tenía sexo con su novio era porque en realidad lo deseaba como hombre. Y estaba bien claro que los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Ron era gusto y cariño pero nada más, y de paso no era muy buena demostrándolo. Ella no pudo y no quiso explicarlo, simplemente terminó con él, Ron ni siquiera se sintió ofendido, de todas maneras más o menos sentía lo mismo por ella, pero eso no evito que se formara una imagen de una Hermione mogigata y complicada.

Harry la entendía muy bien, porque él era igual que ella. Les costaba decir algunas cosas, solo en situaciones limite quizás podrían ponerse emocionales. Era difícil tratar personas así, reservadas con sus sentimientos, negadas a estar explicándose por la vida, esa era la razón de que les costara tanto involucrarse sentimentalmente o que sus relaciones se fueran al trastero. Hermione lo intentó con Krum y con Ron, sin buenos resultados, él con Ginny y fue un desastre de dimensiones colosales. Harry suponía que algún día llegaría alguien para cada uno, una persona con la suficiente paciencia o con la capacidad de leerles la mente. En todo caso, cualquiera de las dos serviría. Mientras tanto tendrían que lidiar con sus conflictivos "yo".

-El dolor viene y va….ya casi desaparece- dijo Harry- no nos precipitemos…puede que solo fuese el sueño.

-¿Es cierto que lograste destruirlo solo metiendo la mano en el agua?- preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-Pensé que soñaba, de hecho estaba dormida, despierta quizás lo hubiese intentado con un hechizo- reflexionó Hermione- si lo hubiese hecho, aun estaríamos en esa habitación luchando con "eso" y Harry hubiese muerto.

-Eso fue impresionante….seguiste tu instinto- comentó Harry- no creo que estuviese muerto, quizás en un sueño muy profundo pero muerto…nunca.

-Estuviste clínicamente muerto por 30 segundos- afirmó Ron contrariado- existe un registro de signos vitales que así lo confirma.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente en tu sueño?- dijo Hermione.

-Lo vi y él me vio…sabia quien era, aunque en mi sueño también era un bebé, pero vio mi cara adulta y me reconoció- dijo Harry percibiendo un súbito escalofrió en la columna vertebral.

-Estuviste en tu casa, el día que tus padres fueron asesinados- dijo Hermione, Harry asintió- viste todo de nuevo, lo viste a él y Voldemort te reconoció….más o menos fue lo que sucedió conmigo, solo que mi experiencia fue diferente.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- preguntó Harry visiblemente interesado. Ron giró su cara y enfocó su atención en Hermione, él también estaba curioso por escucharla.

-Tú mantienes tus secretos y yo los míos- dijo Hermione- en todo caso, no interesa más que a mí. Es una cuestión personal.

Harry la miró detenidamente un rato, sus ojos verdes brillaban inquisidores. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, por los momentos no iba a confesar el asesinato que cometió. Habiendo vivido de nuevo la experiencia y sabiendo con exactitud las razones que la motivaron a ello, decidió morderse la lengua y dejar sus cuestionamientos de lado. Hizo justicia para dos niñas asesinadas eliminó de la faz de la tierra a un psicópata homicida, salvo su vida y la de una persona que ella consideraba importante. Punto final, no había mas nada que discutir. Que esa línea de pensamiento estuviese exactamente en la misma onda de Draco Malfoy era irónico pero a la final importaba un carajo.

Finalmente Harry desistió en su enfrentamiento no verbal. Tarde o temprano lo sabría, de boca de ella. Si algo conocía a Hermione, ella finalmente se lo diría, cuando lo hubiese procesado en su cabeza convenientemente y decidido que no representaba un agravio a su privacidad. Después de todo, ella tenía razón, allí cada quien tenía derecho a mantener sus secretos bajo siete llaves.

-Deberíamos consultarlo con Dumbledore- dijo Ron- si no es un horrocrux, entonces tendremos que decantarnos por la teoría de que Voldemort consiguió alguna manera de seguir vivo.

-No lo creo- dijo Hermione-no sé mucho de magia oscura, pero esto se parece a un encantamiento de permanencia. Como el de los retratos mágicos. No está vivo, pero dejó su huella por ahí, algo de su esencia mágica. En un objeto, en un animal o….

-En un ser humano- dijo Ron.

-Esa teoría es buena, pero habrá que investigar más a fondo- dijo Harry- si Voldemort hizo algo así, no sabemos si fue con la finalidad de regresar, justo como con los horrocruxes o simplemente fue dejar su huella. En todo caso….si es una persona….no sabemos si ese individuo lo sabe, si la esencia mágica de Voldemort está influyendo en él como si estuviese poseído o simplemente es una víctima ignorante de todo lo que le sucede.

-Tú podrías llevarnos a esa persona…si existe- dijo Hermione- digo…de pronto si estás cerca de él te duele la cicatriz…era lo que sucedía con Voldemort.

-No exactamente- dijo Harry- a veces servía para delatar su cercanía, pero en general la cicatriz funcionaba como un nexo mental, podía sentir su euforia o su furia según el caso.

-Y ver imágenes también- dijo Ron- recuerdo que nos contaste como torturaba a Malfoy.

Hermione enderezó su espalda inmediatamente. Durante todas esas horas no pudo olvidarse de Malfoy….de su sueño….de cómo le arrancaron sus alas. Nunca antes lo consideró como hasta ese momento, se maldecía constantemente por haber dejado ese detalle, un crucial detalle que a su juicio era la clave para resolver muchas de sus dudas, era cierto….Malfoy fue el chivo expiatorio de Voldemort. Harry le contó todas y cada una de las bestiales torturas a las que fue sometido, Hermione recordaba cómo se horrorizó de escuchar todo eso y como se preocupó verdaderamente por Malfoy, en ese entonces, estaban ligados por el hechizo, ella temía que Voldemort lo matase, luego que ganaron la guerra, ella decidió no pensar más en el asunto, lo pasado era lo pasado. Nunca examinó el problema desde otra óptica que no fuese su supervivencia. En ese sentido, ella podía comportarse tan egoístamente como Malfoy, que podía decir a su favor, fue puro instinto de autopreservación. Siempre lo acusó de ser un insensible, ella no se había portado mejor que él, dicho sea de paso.

Pero en la prueba, su subcosciente había evocado ese asunto….No fue en vano que ella vio a Voldemort arrancándole las alas a Malfoy, eso fue un simbolismo para expresar lo que ella sabía, las continuas torturas sistemáticas a la que fue sometido por especio de un año.

No era que hubiese modificado totalmente su manera de pensar sobre Malfoy de la noche a la mañana, para ella seguía siendo un canalla, simple como eso, pero sin duda se le abrió una nueva perspectiva del panorama. Fue dura en sus cuestionamientos hacia él, lo midió con la vara más ajustada que consiguió, sin detenerse a pensar en su pasado, en las circunstancias que lo convirtieron en lo que era. Draco Malfoy tenía una peculiar forma de ver las cosas, producto del hambre de venganza que tenia….venganza contra todos aquellos que lo jodieron, justicia para su madre que fue encarcelada injustamente, justicia por todas las victimas asesinadas incluso de su propia mano solo por cumplir las órdenes de un maldito, por proteger la vida de sus padres. Luego que la guerra terminó, mientras otras personas dieron por terminado ese capítulo en sus vidas, Malfoy simplemente fue incapaz de cerrarlo. No podía hacer nada en contra de Voldemort puesto que estaba muerto, pero todavía rondaban impunemente por Inglaterra, sus secuaces. Malfoy Solo respondía a sus propias reglas, que muchas veces estaban opuestas a las leyes de la sociedad, pero la verdad que Malfoy era un mercenario que eliminaba por encargo a unos criminales repugnantes. Que ganase dinero o no con eso, no importaba, quizás Malfoy consideraba que estaba reintegrando a su patrimonio todo el dinero confiscado a su familia injustamente. Y la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un suicida exponiéndose a cualquier riesgo para lograr sus objetivos.

En apariencia calculador y metódico, ella había sentido en carne propia la fría furia que lo embargaba, Malfoy le escupió muchas veces en su cara su indignación. No son razones….no sin motivos. Hermione no estaba segura de que en su lugar ella no hubiese actuado de la misma forma pero de lo que si estaba consciente es que en algún momento Malfoy tendría que parar o lo matarían. A su juicio él tenía la razón pero su método era el equivocado. Si hubiese alguna forma de entrar en razón con él, ella estaría dispuesta a intentarlo….aun cuando mediaran importantes conflictos personales entre los dos. No le deseaba la muerte ni tampoco se decidía a odiarlo….de hecho era todo lo contrario, Hermione no estaba segura de cómo ni por qué sucedió, pero sentía que de alguna forma estaba medio enamorada…o lo mejor encaprichada con tener sexo con él. No importaba, lo cierto era que sentía por él.

Él parecía estar en el mismo punto que ella, la última conversación que tuvieron, las palabras que Malfoy le dijo y ella no quiso escuchar fueron bastante reveladoras. Estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento con ella…eso sin duda era un avance. El problema radicaba en que Hermione lo humilló de nuevo. No iba a ser fácil acercarse otra vez, le debía una disculpa y lo sabía. Pero estaba dispuesta a tragarse el orgullo si con eso conseguía que él escuchara razones. Si se iba a desatar un conflicto en el mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy tendría que estar en el bando correcto y dejar de estar jugando a los policías y ladrones arriesgando su vida, pero si estaba molesto con ella, era tan caprichoso como para negarse a colaborar simplemente por esa razón. Hermione no podía dar fe de conocerlo ampliamente, pero por lo poco que sabía de él, era perfectamente consciente de que actuaria de esa manera solo por su ego herido. Para completar, estaban casados, así de simple, casados para siempre….quizás no mantenían una relación, pero era imprescindible llevar la fiesta en paz, porque Hermione estaba dispuesta a rehacer su vida algún día y no necesitaba llevar esa carga a cuestas.

-Vamos a necesitar a WANTED- dijo de pronto Hermione, haciendo eco a sus pensamientos- por supuesto no tienen que saber los detalles de los horrocruxes, pero ellos sospechan igual que nosotros que algo están tramando los mortifagos. El panorama se presenta de la siguiente forma: Hay disturbios en nuestro país, provocados por una facción que desea eliminar a hijos de muggles y mestizos, algunos pertenecen al Wizegamont, pero solo son la cabeza visible , los otros son…por supuestos….mortifagos, nuestra parecencia aquí responde a una necesidad del gobierno de Kingsley para establecer el orden, pero no nos andemos con sutilizas, Kinsgley tiene sus días contados como ministro mágico, si cae el gobierno, todos nosotros entraremos en la clandestinidad…por lo que la prioridad es mantener el poder hasta que reformas políticas puedan hacerse y consigamos a los responsables directos de la alteración del orden.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces Hermione, ni yo ni Ron tenemos ninguna influencia en el cuartel de aurores, tú eres una simple funcionaria del ministerio, casi una secretaria- dijo Harry- Kingsley tiene a la mitad de su gabinete en contra y a casi todo el Wizegamont. El poder lo tienen ellos.

-Cierto- dijo Hermione- pero lo que queda de la orden del Fénix nos envió a los tres aquí. Para más INRI por orden del ministro, una orden personal y secreta.

-A McGonagall le gusta lo que está haciendo Malfoy con WANTED- dijo Harry- ella comparte mis ideas…no es ningún partido político…pero WANTED se ganó el favor de la gente mestiza, lo cual viene siendo lo mismo. Tienes razón, los necesitamos…solo que Malfoy es más escurridizo que una anguila. Hasta ahora está de nuestro lado, pero si el beneficio monetario es suficiente, temo que pueda traicionarnos.

-De Malfoy me encargo yo…hablaré con él…intentaré hacerle entrar en razón- dijo Hermione- En cuanto a Nott, lo tenemos ganado para nuestra causa. Parkinson representa un enigma, pero estoy segura de que seguirá a Nott y a Malfoy.

-No sabía que tuvieses tanta precedencia con Malfoy- dijo Ron- ni que mantuviesen ninguna amistad. Al parecer todos esos meses bajo su guarda y custodia te afectaron el cerebro.

-No mantengo amistad con él- dijo Hermione- de hecho…quizás sea la última persona que quiera ver en la vida. Para nadie es un secreto la animosidad que existe entre los dos y créeme tenemos razones de sobra. Pero es precisamente por eso que va a hablar….no desaprovechara la oportunidad de discutir conmigo aunque solo sea por diversión, solo que esta vez se encontrará con un panorama completamente distinto.

-Vas a tragarte tu orgullo e intentar razonar con él- comentó Ron- vaya, definitivamente la situación es desesperada.

-Hermione nunca ha puesto por encima sus sentimientos por encima de lo que considera una oportunidad de oro- dijo Harry- ella tiene razón….necesitamos el compromiso absoluto de WANTED a la causa y ella es el cebo perfecto para Malfoy. Yo he intentado convencerlo, pero solo he recibido largas.

-Lo bueno de esto es que intentaré de que dé una respuesta definitiva- dijo Hermione- así tendremos a qué atenernos.

-No quiero pensar en lo que pedirá a cambio- dijo Ron. Hermione lo miró, ella tampoco quería hacer suposiciones, lo único que no aceptaría era meterse en su cama de nuevo. No podía, en primer lugar no era una puta, en segundo lugar, en el momento de que Malfoy la tocase de nuevo se daría cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él. Y eso era impensable…no se expondría a quedar como una idiota frente a él, Malfoy dejó bien claro lo que sentía…mejor dicho lo que NO sentía por ella. Lo que estaba en juego, era el control de su vida, si Malfoy intuía que tenía alguna posibilidad de manipularla aprovechándose de sus sentimientos, Hermione estaría jodida. Pero le ofrecería sus sinceras disculpas y un poco de comprensión. Malfoy intentó por meses convencerla de su punto de vista, ella le daría la oportunidad de oro de hacerse escuchar. Si eso fallaba, le ofrecería la oportunidad de ayudarlos a ganar y reenvindicar el nombre de su familia. Entre las reformas que tenía guardado en un cajón de su escritorio, estaba la amnistía absoluta de aquellos quienes se arrepintieron y colaboraron activamente para que se ganase la última guerra, los Malfoy's incluidos. El proyecto de ley nunca pasó la revista del Wisegamont compuesto en casi su totalidad por sangres limpias que no perdonaban aquellos que una vez los traicionaron, pero si lograba limpiar el parlamento mágico, Hermione tendría buenas posibilidades de que la ley se aprobase.

-No sabemos exactamente que desean de alguno de nosotros tres con nuestra permanencia aquí junto a Mara y Vasili Kakrov, ellos pertenecen a una organización secreta de la que no tenemos idea, pero podemos adivinarlo-Harry y Ron asintieron- WANTED tiene un interés particular en todo esto, porque han estado manchando su "reputación" por así decirlo-Ron bufó- pero lo cierto es que ellos disponen de unos recursos que no tenemos, dinero y una logística impecable, sin contar que a la hora de ponerse en acción ni Nott ni Parkinson ni Malfoy son unos inútiles…tenemos que ganarlos completamente a nuestra causa. Por último, nosotros tres llegamos a la conclusión de que Voldemort no fue del todo de nuestro plano mortal. No es coincidencia….todo está vinculado.

-Eso lleva nuestra investigación a un punto muerto- dijo Ron- no sabemos de quien se trata o que es…, o si de verdad Voldemort dejó parte de su esencia mágica después que murió, así de simple.

-Pero tenemos una pista…algo por dónde empezar….de hecho…hemos empezado ya…- dijo Harry- Debemos encontrar a ese tal Riddle…..como sea.

_0o0_

Vasiliv y Mara estaban reunidos con el retrato de Dumbledore.

-Los probaron a los tres….es hora de tomar una decisión- dijo Dumblendore- espero sus conclusiones y sus veredictos.

-Weasley está fuera…no dudamos ni de su inteligencia…ni de sus dotes mágicas…ni de su valentía- dijo Mara- pero solo se sometió a la prueba por lealtad a sus amigos, él mismo renunció. Doy mi voto por Harry Potter, su habilidad mágica es intachable, fue el primero que logró conectarse, jamás en mi vida fui testigo de tal fuerza de voluntad…. Ni de tanto poder mágico.

-Potter es una maldita bomba atómica, su cuerpo quizás estuviese tranquilo…pero su mente es otra cosa, logró conjurar una imagen de Voldemort…eso no demuestra control- dijo Vasiliv- Fue una mala idea forzar el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres…pero debo reconocer que tal despliegue de magia es algo inusual.

-Harry es un gran mago…él mas poderoso de nuestro tiempo- dijo Mara.

-Eso nadie lo duda- dijo Dumbledore- pero ¿Servirá para lo que tenemos en mente?

Un tenso silencio se desató, Mara y Vasiliv se miraron uno al otro.

-Harry siempre ha sido nuestra primera opción, probamos a los otros dos para ser justos y no cerrarnos- dijo Dumblendore.

-Yo doy mi voto por Hermione Granger- dijo Vasili. Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente.

-Ella despertó antes de que terminase la prueba- dijo Mara.

-No….no lo hizo….ella solo despertó cuando la despertamos nosotros…pero aun dormida logró mover su cuerpo al ser consciente del peligro que corríamos y corrió a salvarnos, confio en su instinto que le dijo que hacer, además de su lógica- dijo Vasili- Ella mostró ser justa y tener sentido de la piedad en su experiencia. Aprendió el porqué hizo lo que hizo y lo justifico, ya no tiene miedo de sí misma. Tú fuiste quien le hizo la entrevista posterior Mara y lo anotaste en el informe, sabes exactamente de lo que hablo.

-Potter es un mago como pocos se han visto….sin embargo en esta cuestión en particular no es tan importante el poder mágico como el razonamiento - dijo Mara, luego miró a Albus- Tú tienes los informes de las pruebas….finalmente será tu decisión Dumbledore.

-Para nadie es un secreto que siempre he favorecido a Harry Potter- dijo Dumbledore- por muy buenas razones. A todas luces, él es un mago excepcional y eso que todavía no ha desarrollado todo su potencial. Sin embargo pretendo hacer de esto una elección donde no influyan mis simpatías personales.

-Hay otra cosa- dijo Vasili- he recibido una información del cuartel general. El pergamino de Britania está abierto, evidentemente hay conformidad en las decisiones que nos llevaron hasta aquí. Solo falta colocar el nombre.

-Bien, eso le da más validez a nuestra decisión de probar a los chicos. Vuelvan a Rusia- dijo Dumblendore- Harry Potter y Hermione Granger deben ser observados dos días más. Envíenme sus conclusiones, espero la próxima vez que nos reunamos la decisión sea unánime.

0o0

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en el Juzgado Superior del Gobierno Mágico Ruso. Ron se despidió de ellos la noche anterior porque su traslador salía esa mañana a Inglaterra. Fueron invitados a un juicio, con la intensión de que fueran testigos de una situación a la que tendrían que hacer frente si alguno de los dos era elegido para su nuevo trabajo. El lugar estaba repleto de funcionarios del ministerio, unos cien en total. Había absoluto silencio, Hermione se daba cuenta que en general el comportamiento de los magos en Rusia era muy respetuoso. O era simplemente que todos le temían a la fama bien ganada de quien estaba sentado en un estrado, con la cara seria y concentrada.

Vasili Krukov estaba investido en toda su autoridad de dictador. A Hermione le pareció interesante ser testigo de esa faceta. Hasta ahora conocía al hombre inteligente, afable pero serio, sobreprotector, un sujeto bastante amigable. En ese momento parecía otra persona, sus ojos azules miraban con frialdad todo a su alrededor y su boca estaba contraída en un rictus de disgusto. Inspiraba autoridad y también…miedo.

Mara llegó y se sentó junto a Hermione quien la miró y no pudo contener una expresión de sorpresa. Mara llevaba el cabello cortísimo y estaba vestida toda de azul, por supuesto, sus cuencas oculares estaba ocultas por unas gafas de sol.

-Te queda bonito el peinado…pero me gustaba más largo- dijo Hermione, era una estupidez comentarlo en ese preciso momento, pero con Mara, se sentía cómoda y hasta proclive a cuchichear cosas femeninas.

-Tuve que cortármelo, estoy trabajando- dijo Mara- reintegrada a mis funciones, Misha dejó de mamar hace un mes y me necesitan en mi país. Sin embargo…pronto estaré de reposo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Hoy me enteré que estoy embarazada otra vez….dos meses para ser exactos- dijo Mara con una amplia sonrisa- tengo que decir que esta vez fue un accidente….pero un buen imprevisto.

-Vasili debe estar muy contento- dijo Hermione. Mara detuvo la sonrisa un momento, pero entonces lanzó una carcajada.

-Eres muy perceptiva….él se enteró hace un rato, todavía no lo asimila pero dentro de unos días estará saltando como loco de alegría…así fue con Misha…así sucederá con este, que te puedo decir…los hombres son un poco extraños con estas cosas, les gusta el proceso pero se aterran con los resultados. Sobre todo él….sobre todo él…. Resulta que el dictador de Rusia es un hombre que le da mucha importancia a la familia, pero también es un hombre con muchos enemigos- dijo Mara apretándole la mano a Hermione- te ruego que no comentes la paternidad de mis hijos abiertamente. No solo porque mi compañero y yo estamos faltando a unas cuantas reglas, sino porque la vida de mis niños podría peligrar. No sé si Vasili te contó sobre Sasha.

-Su hija mayor- dijo Hermione, Mara asintió.

-Era la hija de Vasili de su primer matrimonio. La asesinaron- dijo Mara de pronto.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione bastante apenada y luego agregó- espero que sea una niña.

-Yo también-dijo finalmente Mara.

El juicio empezó cuando trajeron al condenado. Un hombre de unos veintisiete años que había arrasado con una aldea y asesinado cuarenta personas. La defensa alegaba locura temporal, el fiscal mostró pruebas contundentes de que el hombre actuó bajo las órdenes del partido sangrelimpia que estaba en la clandestinidad, la razón aparente, un asunto turbio referido a un cargamento ilegal de huevos de dragón, el verdadero motivo, la aldea estaba conformada en su totalidad por muggles. El asesinato en masa tenía como prioridad poner en entredicho el gobierno mágico ruso frente al gobierno muggle. El jurado falló en contra lógicamente.

Vasili Kakrov bajó de su estrado y se quitó la túnica que llevaba, se arremangó la camisa y pidió una espada ceremonial. El acusado fue puesto de rodillas frente a él. Hermione se levantó de su asiento, no podía creer lo que sucedería, pero Harry la obligó a sentarse, ambos se miraron, estaban tensos y bastante desconcertados, no entendían, era un juicio mágico, esperaban una condena a Nummengard o el beso del dementor, pero no una ejecución pública a manos del propio dictador ruso y mucho menos usando un método no mágico.

-No puede ser….esto es ilegal- dijo Hermione.

-Aquí no es ilegal- dijo Mara- Vasiliv no iba a dejar pasar esto, es una lección para que todos vean y entiendan.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que entender?- dijo Hermione.

-Que Vasili Krakov es el dueño absoluto de la ley aquí- dijo Mara- así fue dispuesto, por motivos absolutamente necesarios para evitar un derramamiento de sangre en este país. La condena es justa, se espera de él que sea al mismo tiempo sea la mano ejecutora. Los rusos no estarían contentos y no confiarían en él si fuese de otra forma.

Hermione y Harry se mantuvieron callados. Si eso significaba que ellos tendrían que convertirse en verdugos profesionales, ninguno de los dos aceptaría el puesto.

-No digo que en Gran Bretaña tengan que hacer lo mismo- explicó Mara tratando de tranquilizarlos, a ella no le gustaba esa ejecución, a Vasili menos, pero tenían que hacerlo de esa forma lamentablemente- allí el sistema es distinto, la gente es diferente. Pero los invitamos aquí para que observen de primera mano una de las situaciones más difíciles a las que nos enfrentamos Vasili y yo en nuestro trabajo, pero nobleza obliga. Espero sinceramente que alguno de los dos no tengan que pasar por esto.

Cuando la espada cayó sobre el cuello del acusado, Harry desvió la mirada, pero Hermione mantuvo la vista fija en la cruenta escena.

0o0

Una semana después…..

En la gran sala del Ministerio, el griterío de la multitud era ensordecedor, ese día el lugar estaba decorado con sus mejores galas, la fuente destruida hacia ocho años por Dumbledore en un enfrentamiento con el Señor Tenebroso , fue restaurada, esa noche el mármol y el oro de las estatuas del mago, la bruja, el duende y el elfo resplandecía como nueva. El Wisegamont al pleno había acudido, sus antiguos miembros y por supuesto la nueva generación, un grupo de jóvenes que accedieron al consejo de forma arbitraria debido a presiones, todos eran antiguos simpatizantes de la ideología de la pureza de sangre como Dolores Umbridge, la Sra. Zabinni y su hijo Blaise, los jóvenes esposos Montague (Sebastián y Daphne, de soltera Daphne Greengrass) y Adrian Pucey. Del otro lado estaban los escasos amigos de los muggles, Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Augusta Lomgbotton, Emeline Vance y Dedalus Diggle pero eran pocos para hacerles oposición en el Wisegamont. Secretamente la facción de los puros recibía dinero para comprar voluntades y ejercer más poder del que tenían, uno que obstaculizaba permanentemente las funciones del primer ministro, la intensión final era deponerlo. El financista secreto no era otro mas que Thomas Riddle III.

Shakelbolt Kingsley no era tonto, olió el peligro desde el principio, pero poco era lo que podía hacer, tenía sus manos atadas debido a la burocracia del ministerio. Asuntos prioritarios como salud, educación y desarrollo social estaban estancados en el Wisegamont, la prioridad era la supremacía política….la justicia solo era para aquellos que podían comprarla. Las familias sangre pura de nuevo reunían influencia, gracias al poder de su dinero. El descontento entre la comunidad mágica aumentaba cada día y Kingsley era señalado por muchos como el principal culpable de que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. La responsabilidad de tal cargo siempre fue superior a sus conocimientos y sus fuerzas, ya era un hombre mayor cuando aceptó ser el nuevo ministro, aun cuando siempre supo que su habilidad estuvo en la lucha, no en la política, pero aceptó sabiendo que ese momento delicado, el de la caída de Lord Voldemort, ameritaba de su templanza, él fue en ese momento la mejor opción, con paciencia logró pacificar a la comunidad. Pero los años batallando contra las intrigas y los chantajes, le pasaron factura, nunca sería el hombre que fue, estaba cansado y veía acercarse el mayor peligro de todos…otra guerra mágica. Alguien, cuya identidad desconocía, estaba alborotando los cimientos de su gobierno, la intensión, era clara, como la otra vez, la facción de sangre limpias del ministerio querían poner en su lugar, a otro ministro más favorable a sus aspiraciones , que les diera lo que consideraban que les había sido arrebatado, que le devolviese su lugar privilegiado en la sociedad. Y ellos poseían el dinero para comprar almas y voluntades.

Pero Kingsley era astuto pero muchos de sus asesores ni siquiera estaban en el gobierno. Recurrió a lo que quedaba de la antigua Orden del Fénix, buscando consejo y ayuda. Era hora de que Shakelbolt jugara en sus propios términos, de la única manera que sabía hacerlo, de la forma que aprendió siendo el comisario del cuartel de aurores durante más de 30 años, iba a doblegarlos haciendo uso de la fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con inteligencia. En discusiones y reuniones con los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix original, encontraron la solución. Debía poner orden, lo más pronto posible, los asesinatos de muggles y antiguos mortifagos, mas el escape en Azkaban, habían dañado seriamente su imagen pública, ahora era considerado un líder débil, un hombre que ni siquiera podía manejar el orden de la comunidad inglesa. Pero eso iba a cambiar y también en el ínterin, daría una demostración de fortaleza como no se vio en décadas y les enviaría una clara advertencia al Wisegamont para que dejase de intervenir. Todo gobernante necesita su perro de guerra, esa persona seria su arma, su brazo ejecutor, su boca y oídos, teniendo total autonomía en sus funciones y fue considerada la mejor opción, un individuo inteligente, justo, metódico, razonable, implacable pero jamás cruel ni despiadado. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero quizás era la única solución para salvarlos de la anarquía o quizás, como siempre se decía Kingsley a sí mismo, con su decisión simplemente estaba apurando los acontecimientos. El tiempo…..lo diría.

Los miembros del Wisegamont estaban inquietos, no sabían a qué se debía esa inesperada reunión, en general sus audiencias no eran públicas, pero en la gran sala estaban reunidos todos los funcionarios del ministerio y también muchas personas del pueblo provenientes de todos los lugares del Reino Unido. Casi dos mil personas acudieron a la llamada del ministro, al parecer, iba a hacer un anuncio importante.

-Espero que sea la renuncia- cuchicheó maliciosamente Dolores Umbrigde ataviada por supuesto de rosado de pies a cabezas debajo de su túnica morada que la señalaba como miembro del Wisegamont, ella fue uno de los que lograron salvar el pellejo pagando su libertad. La expresión de su rostro se había avinagrado con los años, lucia claramente envejecida.

-Baja la voz- dijo la Sra. Zabinni como siempre envuelta en lujosas pieles, bella y artera, su principal arma era su aspecto, a pesar de tener cincuenta años, no había envejecido ni un día desde los treinta. Magia negra, murmuraban las lenguas envidiosas, una dieta sana era lo que contestaba la mujer cuando se lo preguntaban, lejos de lo que aseguraban los malintencionados rumores, bañarse en sangre de vírgenes para conservar la juventud estaba fuera de sus preferencias.

-Kingsley todavía tiene simpatizantes en el Wisegamont, no va a renunciar, es demasiado terco para eso, pero si algo le pasa, sus opositores serán lo primero que miren. Aun no somos lo suficientemente fuertes- afirmó la Sra. Zabinni.

-¿Y tienes información de algún posible ataque hacia el primer ministro?- preguntó Dolores en voz muy baja, claramente le agradaba la expectativa de tal hecho.

-Todavía no, nuestro jefe no desea hacer ningún alboroto por el momento, reúne todavía dinero- dijo la Sra. Zabinni.

-Es una máquina de hacer dinero, el Señor Tenebroso no valoraba la importancia de comprar voluntades, más bien….creyó que el terror seria disuasorio perfecto, si otros hubiesen dirigido esa guerra hubiésemos puesto en práctica estos métodos-se lamentó Dolores Umbridge.

-No se debe desestimar la inteligencia y la fuerza de una mujer- dijo la Sra. Zabinni- somos menospreciadas por nuestra debilidad física pero tenemos otros recursos.

- Es increíble que estemos confiando en un completo desconocido para esto- dijo Dolores Umbrigde.

-Se merece nuestra confianza absoluta. Tú no sabes quién es en realidad Thomas Riddle, yo sí, he sido merecedora de tal privilegio, y te aseguro que te llevaras la sorpresa de tu vida cuando descubras su verdadera identidad , lo cierto es que cuando todo esto termine y el Señor Tenebroso vuelva, estará de acuerdo con todos nuestros planes. Después de todo, no solo será el Reino Unido lo que le entregará, será el mundo entero.

-¿Y volverá?- Dolores se estremeció- ¿Realmente es necesario?

La Sra. Zabinni le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada que intentaba ser cálida pero que era justo todo lo contrario. Dos pares de ojos verdes como esmeralda refulgían llenos de malicia.

-Dolores….me inquieta que lo pongas en duda- dijo la Sra. Zabinni-aunque yo siempre me he preguntado lo mismo. ¿Realmente es necesario que vuelva? ¿No podremos nosotras concretar esa noble tarea?

-Alcanzar el poder- dijo Dolores esperanzada- como siempre debió ser.

-Pues no…no sucederá de esa forma, ella no lo permitiría. Aun cuando sin duda siempre he pensado que este el momento de las mujeres- comentó la Sra. Zabinni y luego miró a su hijo- de las mujeres y sus retoños. Solo hay que disuadirla.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Dolores.

-De que ella puede ser mejor gobernante que el propio Señor Oscuro, junto con nosotras- respondió la Sra. Zabinni- este país lo que necesita es una mano femenina.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué va esto?- comentó Adrian Pucey a Blaise Zabinni. Los dos jóvenes llevaban sus túnicas moradas del Wisegamont, eran las más recientes adquisiones del consejo. Adrian era un individuo enjuto, de cabello y ojos negros, de temperamento nervioso. Blaise era moreno de ojos verdes, heredó las facciones de su madre, su belleza masculina era impresionante contrastando con su maquiavélica personalidad. Astuto como todo Slytherin debía serlo, fue criado por su madre para llegar a ser algún día primer ministro. Recién iniciaba su carrera política, pero su lengua empalagosa y su aspecto le habían hecho ganar muchos seguidores. Pero su corta experiencia como mortifago, dejó una huella endeble en su carácter, tenía la idea de que una ofensiva corta era lo mejor para tomar el poder, desatar la guerra y aplastarlos a todos. No le agradaba esperar.

-Ni idea….solo sé que perdemos el tiempo- dijo Blaise disgustado- pudiésemos estar haciendo otras cosas más interesantes o en todo caso…más productivas.

-Como ayudar a los mortifagos y cazar a WANTED- dijo Adrian.

-No….nosotros no vamos a jugar a los mortifagos, somos demasiado valiosos para ponernos en riesgo, somos miembros del Wisegamont en representación de nuestras familia y nos toca la política esta vez- dijo Blaise con molestia, ansiaba realmente ponerse en acción- otros lo están haciendo la tarea en nuestro lugar. Y ellos ciertamente no….van a jugar.

-Avery, MacNair, Rosier, los Carrow, Fenrir Grayback, Jugson, Travers y Thickness….además del carroñero Scaibor- dijo Adrian sacudiéndose el súbito escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Jaden Scaibor nunca fue mortifago- dijo Blaise sin ocultar el desprecio que le generaba ese hombre, un vulgar mercenario, no un tipo comprometido con las ideas puristas. Aun así, siendo el que atrapó a Harry Potter en la última guerra, ganó prestigio entre los mortifagos. Lástima que los Malfoy´s lo echaran a perder. Estuvieron a un paso de ganar la guerra.

-Tampoco Macnair o el hombre lobo….pero sirven a nuestros propósitos tanto si lo fueron o no….están de nuestro lado- dijo Adrian.

-Deberías dejar de hablar de eso aquí- dijo Blaise, sintiendo la mirada de reproche de su madre. ¡Maldita mujer! Era su madre, pero constituía una verdadera molestia, insistiendo en mantenerlo pegado a sus faldas.

Lo que se estaba fraguando en el mismo seno del ministerio mágico del Reino Unido era una conspiración.

Los aurores permanecían quietos en alineada formación al frente de la multitud. Estaban inquietos, la sorpresiva reunión no sirvió más que para poner en evidencia el descontento que enardecía el cuartel de aurores. Algunos de ellos, como Dean Thomas no dejaban de pensar en el curioso giro de los acontecimientos. Sus jefes estaban genuflexos ante el poder del Wisegamont y los pocos que confiaban en Kingsley, eran inmediatamente anulados cumpliendo órdenes absurdas, entre esos anular completamente la influencia del ministro en las nuevas generaciones de aurores. En lugar de peinar el Reino Unido buscando a los prófugos de Azkaban, él y Harry fueron asignados a Gringotts, por supuesto, en un deliberado intento de alejar a Potter del teatro de operaciones. Lo temían todavía, pensaban que Kingsley lo preparaba para sucederlo. Harry incluso pensó en renunciar, estaba cansado de tanta mierda, pero Dean lo calmó, lo mejor era estar dentro para poder seguir con su labor de espionaje.

Dean miró hacia los balcones del ministerio, a propósito los había dejado sin vigilancia, puesto que Harry insistió en que Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy presenciaran el discurso del ministro y la aptitud traidora del Wisegamont de primera mano. Harry no habría logrado convencerlos todavía de lo imperativo que se sumaran al pequeño grupo de resistencia que estaba organizando. Harry, al igual que Kingsley, era un verdadero sabueso, olía la traición a kilómetros, estaban a punto de tener un golpe de estado, uno popular por lo visto, entre la multitud había gente exhibiendo pancartas en apoyo a algunos de los dudosos personajes de Wisegamont, promocionándolos como candidatos a primer ministro. ¡Por Merlín! Incluso Blaise Zabinni tenía su club de fans, joven, atractivo, con una capacidad de encantar hasta el más renuente, un buen prospecto o eso era lo que decía la propaganda. Dean pensaba que era una tontería, Zabinni era un malcriado de veintidós años que ni siquiera terminó sus estudios en la universidad, pero por lo visto, así era, su madre lo introdujo pronto en los círculos del poder, lo veía en su sitial del Wisegamont, muy pagado de sí mismo con su túnica morada. El chico negro dio un largo suspiro de resignación, hasta ese punto habían llegado, que un idiota redomado perteneciese de plano a la más importante institución mágica del ministerio, el equivalente al parlamento, cuando genios como Hermione Granger, languidecían en una anónima oficina trascribiendo leyes.

El poder de dinero, le dijo Harry una vez, jamás debe ser menospreciado. Dean Thomas recordaba esas palabras con amargura, los asesinos de su familia estaban en libertad simplemente porque chantajearon a los jueces. El Wisegamont estaba podrido hasta los cimientos, antiguamente los puestos eran heredados, eso terminó bajo la influencia de Dumbledore, quien fue miembro, luego de terminar la segunda guerra con Voldemort, al parecer, se retomó la vieja costumbre. Las más viejas familias de Inglaterra insistieron en su derecho, los Bones, los Umbrigde, los Smith, los Burke, los Yaxley´s, los Lomgbotton, entre otros, tenían un puesto, se excluía a familias igualmente antiguas pero de origen extranjero como los Malfoy´s, los Nott´s o los Patil, Zabinni ocupaba el puesto no por su apellido, sino porque su madre era hija de Frederick Purcell . Se preguntaba quien asumiría el puesto de los Black´s, Malfoy era el único descendiente adulto vivo, Teddy Lupin tenía seis años, Harry Potter poseía una relación de consanguinidad por sus bisabuelos, pero el último Black que vivió, Cygnus Black, era el abuelo materno de Malfoy y el bisabuelo de Teddy, era a Draco Malfoy quien le correspondía el puesto….si quisiera ocuparlo, lo cual al parecer no era el caso, ni tampoco posible, Draco Malfoy era un perseguido de la justicia, tanto mágica como muggle, en varios países.

A Dean Thomas le parecía que hacer un trato con Malfoy era hacer un pacto con el diablo. Ron estuvo gritando negándose hasta que fue convencido por las circunstancias. Quizás no era buena idea después de todo pero estaban escasos de ayuda.

La situación era insostenible, había agarrado cuerpo en los últimos años, muchos magos estaban reclamando de nuevo sus privilegios, abolidos después de la última guerra mágica. Ni él ni Harry podían creerlo, como el recuerdo de todo lo que sufrieron parecía disolverse….pronto…sino actuaban rápido, el ministerio caería en manos enemigos de nuevo. Su intensión era arreglar las cosas, desenmascarar a los causantes de los crímenes contra los muggles y juzgar de nuevo a aquellos que evadieron la justicia usando el dinero. No le deseaba ningún mal a Nott , a Parkinson o a Malfoy, pero si ellos no ayudaban, caerían de lleno en el terreno de enemigos. A juicio de Harry, negarse a involucrarse era una declaración de intensiones. Malfoy por supuesto tenía sus propios objetivos en juego, hacerse rico como Creso, mientras crecía el desasosiego los disturbios en el mundo mágico y de paso, atrapar a los mortifagos que suplantaban su organización, por eso al principio empezaron a trabajar juntos, además de que Hermione Granger parecía estar directamente involucrada, pero ahora necesitaban más que eso, Harry intentaba convencerlo de que prestase su astucia y la estructura de WANTED a un fin menos egoísta. Dean confiaba en la visión de Harry, pero el rubio se hacía esperar, los mantenía en vilo con respuestas evasivas y ellos estaban impacientándose. Era ahora o nunca.

El ministro Kingsley se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el estrado. La multitud se silenció, el discurso iba a empezar.

-Mis queridos compatriotas- dijo el mago, envestido en toda su autoridad de ministro- estamos aquí reunidos con la finalidad de presenciar un evento inusual que las últimas generaciones, me incluyo, no han tenido oportunidad de ver en sus vidas.

La gente prestaba atención, de pronto la concurrencia empezó a murmurar, de que se trataba ¿quizás una renuncia publica? no había una desde hacía más de doscientos años, puesto que el antecesor de Kingsley fue un adepto a Voldemort que fue encarcelado en pleno ejercicio de funciones, y el anterior a este, Rufus Scrimgeour , asesinado, jamás sido testigos de una ceremonia de ese estilo.

-Actualmente, nuestro mundo se enfrenta a importantes paradigmas- dijo Kingsley- para nadie es un secreto la mala situación económica en el mundo muggle, que nos ha perjudicado de manera tangible, aun así, muchos han obtenido riquezas en medio de la recesión y han utilizado ese dinero para conseguir más poder de manera despreciable.

Algunos de los miembros de Wisegamonto sonrieron cínicamente, obviamente todo el mundo allí sabia de quienes hablaba Kingsley, aun sin pronunciar sus nombres.

-Más claro no canta un gallo- masculló Dean dirigiéndose a Ron Wealey quien permanecía inquieto mirando a todos lados- ¿Qué diablos se propone? ¿Dónde está Harry ? y ¿Hermione? Me parece extraño que se pierdan esta reunión.

-Aparecerán pronto…te lo aseguro- dijo Ron.

-Por otro lado, hemos tenido violaciones importantes en la seguridad de nuestras comunidades que incluso han afectado a los muggles poniendo en peligro el estatuto del secreto- Kingsley siguió con su discurso.

Mucha gente empezó a comentar el asalto a un orfanato en Londres, donde habían muerto 20 niños pequeños. Ese suceso había salido en el Profeta, todos estaban de acuerdo que fue un acto despreciable, perpetrado por exmortifagos escapados de Azkaban, pero dejó en entredicho la capacidad del ministerio en atrapar a los evadidos. Otro golpe más para la reputación de Kingsley.

-Nuestra estructura jurídica es débil, aquellos que alguna vez fueron condenados por el Wisegamont, pagaron fianzas y salieron en libertad- dijo Kingsley- eso fue sin duda inaceptable.

Parte de la audiencia aplaudió a rabiar, además de unos pocos miembros del Wisegamont, los demás observaron con rostro disgustado, la tensión era palpable, la división del mundo mágico….un hecho.

-El cuartel de Aurores ha sido ineficaz para cumplir la ley- dijo Kinglsey- así como el Wisegamont es inútil a la hora de ejercerla.

Los miembros del Wisegamont en pleno se levantaron ofendidos de sus asientos y empezaron a gritar insultos al primer ministro, quien los ignoró olímpicamente.

-Me he visto en la necesidad….de ejercer mi autoridad ministerial en pleno- dijo Kingsley- y ha sido convocado un Marshall.

La audiencia en pleno de pronto calló, se podía oir el vuelo de una mosca debido al silencio que imperaba en la sala, al parecer todos estaba tratando de asimilar la idea. De pronto, varios jueces del Wisegamont protestaron con voces airadas.

La facción sangre limpia del Wisegamont estaba en frenética acción conversando entre ellos, eso era un movimiento inesperado de parte del Primer Ministro, su financista debía ser informado de inmediato. Adrian Pucey salió enseguida de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Potter mencionó que sería importante- dijo Draco impresionado, Theo permaneció callado escuchando al ministro. Ambos estaban en el balcón más alto, usando un hechizo de invisibilidad. Eran testigos excepcionales de la revuelta que se estaba gestando en el ministerio. El Wisegamont y el ministro estaban enfrentados, el cuartel de aurores dividido.

-Llamar a un Marshall es un golpe de estado seco- dijo Draco mientras analizaba las consecuencias de lo que estaba escuchando- Kingsley se lo está jugando todo, muchos clamaran por su cabeza.

-Y ese Marshall va a tener que ser muy bueno….porque será el objetivo inmediato de todos- dijo Theo-no dudo que hayan elegido a la persona correcta.

-Los Marshalls…. son plenipotenciarios y absolutos en la aplicación de la justicia- comentó Draco- no tiene que llamar a juicio, el Marshall es la ley.

-Es un agente federal….solo responde a su consciencia- dijo Theo-

- Y espero por dios que esta sea buena, porque entre sus facultades está el de ejecutar una sentencia de muerte si así lo considera necesario- dijo Draco, obviamente no le gustaba para nada ese inusual giro de los acontecimientos, teniendo en cuenta que él era uno de los criminales más buscados en ese momento por la cuestionable justicia del ministerio, tendría que andarse con cuidado. Un ministerio corrupto con un ministro impotente, ahora un Marshall dedicado a hacer cumplir la justicia por las buenas o por las malas, quizás no era mala idea unirse a Potter, después de todo, el hombre tuvo razón en todo lo que dijo. Pero Draco Malfoy tenía muy buenas razones para querer seguir jugando solo esa partida. La principal, tenía que deshacerse del hechizo de Voldemort, y nadie absolutamente nadie tenía que enterarse de su problema, en su escala de prioridades, quien coño gobernase el mundo mágico rápidamente se estaba colocando en el último lugar de la lista.

-Si hay algo que aprendí en la vida….es confiar en lo inesperado- dijo Theo.

-Demos la bienvenida al nuevo Marshall de Inglaterra- dijo Kingsley.

Una campana sonó varias veces. El estandarte de los Marshall fue develado en todas las paredes del ministerio. Era un verdadero honor tenerlos allí después de cien años.

La puerta oeste de la gran sala del Ministerio se abrió de par en par, los ojos de la multitud se enfocaron en el lugar, tres guardias armados con las caras cubiertas con una máscara azul oscuro, hicieron su aparición, uno de ellos más adelantado que los otros dos, gritaba de manera autoritaria a todos los presentes en un lenguaje desconocido, haciendo una arenga de alguna especie. Los Marshall eran auspiciados por todos los gobiernos del mundo, una elite que tenía su propia jerarquía y actuaban bajo sus propias reglas, constituían una de las organizaciones más secretas del mundo mágica, eran de diversas nacionalidades pero servían en general en su país de nacimiento, eran muy pocos y su guardia de honor para la entronización oficial, estaba formada por los Marshall´s en ejercicio y otras personas especialmente elegidas para el acto, en general viejos aurores , los mejores en su profesión, que ayudaban al asesoramiento de los Marshalls, pero también hombres y mujeres de conocida trayectoria en la lucha por la verdad y la justicia, así como también guerreros probados en batalla o maestros de las más importantes universidades mágicas del mundo, individuos notables por diversas razones, además de familiares cercanos del elegido. El color de los Marshall era el azul marino, todos los uniformes eran de ese tono, así como los estandartes, que no tenían símbolos.

El guardia principal se adelantó y gritó de nuevo en un idioma desconocido para que empezase el desfile. Nadie entendía lo que decía, pero su tono recio era suficiente para acallar a la concurrencia y ponerla alerta.

Todos los guardias empezaron a caminar en ordenada formación, en sus manos llevaban espadas, sables ceremoniales, las espadas de la justicia como los llamaban comúnmente, las mantenían en alto, enseñándolas, famosas armas mágicas de gran implicación histórica, uno de los guardias llevaba la espada de Gryffindor, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en esa sala. Theo se asomó en el balcón, había leído de los Marshall y sus ceremonias, pero como todos en ese lugar, jamás había visto una. Eran raros, solo ejercían funciones en momento de extrema necesidad y conflicto y existían pocos en la actualidad, los más renombrados eran el de Rusia (país eternamente engarzado en intestinas guerras) y otro en el Tíbet (donde la mayoría de los magos habían sido masacrados por el gobierno comunista muggle de la China), que Inglaterra fuera a tener el suyo de nuevo, era una declaración apabullante de lo critica que estaba la situación, al borde de una guerra civil.

El Marshall hizo su aparición, luciendo una túnica azul oscuro suelta con una capucha ocultando su identidad, no llevaba espada, se consideraba que solo su presencia era disuatorio suficiente, dos guardias se situaron detrás de él.

Se podía escuchar el vuelo de una mosca debido al silencio que imperaba en la sala. La gente se apartó para formar una especie de pasillo hasta el estrado donde Kingsley observaba todo la escena.

Los guardias extendieron las brazos con las espadas a los lados en actitud desafiante, mientras caminaban, haciendo que lo que estaban más cerca se alejaran de su paso. El movimiento fue increíblemente sincronizado y la intensión clara, era una demostración de fuerza, un espectáculo orquestado para hacerlos inclinar ante la justicia. Orgullosos y decididos, los guardias deambulaban a ritmo marcial a través de la sala, era un honor ser la custodia de un Marshall en la ceremonia oficial de su designación, porque para convertirse Marshall, ese sujeto había pasado las pruebas más duras para despejar cualquier duda sobre su integridad como persona, su poder mágico y su conocimiento de la ley, la gente se apartaba a su paso pero a la vez muchos luchaban para estar en los primeros lugares para ver la identidad del personaje, porque tendrá que ser ingles, eso era lo único que tenia por seguro y muy probablemente Gryffindor, todos los Marshalls ingleses en la historia fueron de esa casa.

La multitud corría hacia donde se desarrollaba la marcha, se formó un tumulto, había gente que se subía en hombros de sus acompañantes para poder ver, otros treparon por las columnas que rodeaba la gran solo. Nadie quería perderse el acontecimiento. Muchos estaban esperanzados, finalmente habría justicia para sus seres queridos muertos en esa odiosa guerra contra Voldemort. Otros simplemente les motivaban la curiosidad, algunos además observaban con cautela la ceremonia.

El grupo avanzaba, con el Marshall entre ellos, caminaban a pasado resuelto, avasallantes y de pronto, se quitaron las mascaras, para darse a conocer. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y completamente premeditados, Kingsley insistió en el factor sorpresa.

El Marshall se quitó la capucha mientras caminaba rápidamente, sus pasos eran elegantes y fluidos, daba la sensación de que flotaba.

A Arthur y Molly Weasley se les salieron las lágrimas, Dean se quedó de una pieza. Ron dejó exhibir una amplia sonrisa. Theo dejó escapar una carcajada nerviosa y Draco se aferró tanto a la baranda del balcón que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-No puede ser….ella- dijo Draco impresionado.

-Ella- repitió Theo todavía riéndose.

Hermione con la cara seria caminaba hasta el estrado. En su pecho lucia un collar con la placa que la confirmaba como Marshall. No sentía nervios ni tampoco estaba asustada, con confianza y aplomo, segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, avanzó hasta el primer ministro.

Su nuevos poderes recién adquiridos la cubrían con un aura que hacía que su figura resplandeciese, su esbelto cuerpo iba cubierto de negro de pies a cabeza debajo de su túnica azul que ahora abierta, la ropa no disimulaba sus formas de mujer, más bien la acentuaban, calzaba botas de caña con tacón plano, su estatura era pequeña y su constitución frágil, pero el aura de poder que la rodeaba la hacía imponente. Todos allí estaban conscientes de quién era y ella también. Su cabello había sido cortado pegado alrededor de su cabeza, al estilo que llamaban pixie, lo cual resaltaba sus delicados rasgos faciales, en su nuca se podían detallar el intricado diseño de los tatuajes dorados que también cubrían su espalda y parte de sus brazos, tatuajes que le otorgaban ciertas facultades. Los Marshall, hombres y mujeres, llevaban el cabello corto para infundirles un aspecto andrógino. El rostro lo mantenía serio, sin una gota de maquillaje, pero sus ojos brillaban iluminando su cara. El cambio en su aspecto físico era impresionante, pero más importante fue el cambio que sucedió en su interior en esas duras horas de examinación a la que fue sometida. Ella era otra mujer, no la que se fue llorando de Inglaterra. Su experiencia y el cuidadoso proceso de razonamiento al que sometió todas las dudas que la embargaban, le endurecieron, además de ofrecerle otra perspectiva de su vida,

Hermione sentía que básicamente era la misma persona, solo que muchas de sus dudas existenciales estaban resueltas o en vías de resolverse. Tener la mente clara iba a ser necesario en su nuevo trabajo. Ella se comprometió porque después de analizarlo se dio cuenta que era la salida a un montón de problemas. La situación en Inglaterra y su solución eran asuntos vitales para ella. Nunca quiso ser una heroína, pero sus instructores la convencieron de que tendría que convertirse en una si quería salvar a su país. De nuevo la sangre era el motivo de una guerra.

Dolores Umbrigde se levantó de su asiento, Blaise Zabinni maldijo en voz baja, y su madre tuvo que acallarlo.

-Esto es una ofensa….esa niña sangre sucia- dijo Dolores.

-Siempre fue la favorita de Dumblendore- escupió Blaise.

-Pensé que sería Potter- dijo Adolphus Smith todavía perplejo, el anciano no salía de su estupefacción-esa solo es una insignificante abogado del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas. Yo la tenía a mi cargo cuando empezó a trabajar, intentaba convencerme de aprobar una ley a favor de los elfos domésticos, yo por supuesto me reí en su cara y le negué un ascenso.

-Obviamente no sabes juzgar el carácter de la gente- dijo la Sra. Zabinni con la cara contorsionada de rabia - esa chica fue peligrosa en su momento y ahora es más peligrosa aun.

Si, definitivamente había llegado el momento de las mujeres.

A Hermione se le hacia el camino eterno, mientras seguía caminando con gracia entre la multitud, los guardias de su avanzada seguían con las espadas extendidas a los lados.

La procesión cumplía ciertos requisitos, la marcha la encabezaba Vasili Kravov, el legendario Gran Marshall de Rusia, el maestro del nuevo Marshall, su cabeza rapada con tatuajes en el cráneo hacían que luciera verdaderamente intimidante, sus ojos azules acerados escrutaban a todos a su alrededor, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, muy guapo y muy serio también, los otros guardias eran Bill Weasley y Neville Lomgbotton ( que llevaba en su mano la espada de Gryffindor) puesto que dos guerreros probados que fueran familiares cercanos o amigos , testigos de la superioridad moral del Marshall y su destreza en batalla , debían acompañarlo en la marcha. Augusta Lomgbotton empezó a aplaudir frenética con lagrimas en los ojos cuando vio a su nieto portando la espada de Gryffindor . Cerraban dos individuos, el notable presidente del parlamento mágico europeo, Jean Battispte y la Marshall del Tíbet Mara Soon Li, una bruja de treinta años, famosa por ser invidente de nacimiento sin que eso le supusiera ningún impedimento, después de todo, algunos afirmaban que la justicia era ciega. Esta vez, Mara prescindió de sus gafas, sus siniestras cuencas vacías enfocaban al frente, sostenía su espada con maestría y destreza absoluta, su caminar no vaciló en ningún momento.

Hermione giró la cabeza cuando pasó al lado de Dean, Ginny y Luna, dedicándole un discreto guiño de ojo a Ron. Ginny y Luna estaba abrazadas con Dean Thomas, los tres sonrieron cuando vieron a Hermione dedicándole ese gesto. La sonrisa de Ron se congeló, de pronto entendió en la clase de problema en el que estaba metida Hermione.

Draco Malfoy siguió el recorrido caminando por todo el balcón al mismo ritmo que ella, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Hermione enseguida percibió su presencia, lo notó encima de los balcones, vio su figura delgada y estilizada cubierta de negro, su mirada penetrante dirigida a ella. Malfoy estaba usando un hechizo de invisibilidad, pero sus poderes de Marshall que descubrían la verdad en todo hicieron que el encantamiento no surtiera efecto con ella. Se obligó a apartar los ojos de Malfoy, pero su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, la emocionó verlo, la sensación se arremolinaba en su corazón y finalmente se concentró en su bajo vientre. Con el pensamiento claro, ella finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos por él y sus desdichadas consecuencias, pero Hermione también descubrió que se podía sobrevivir a un corazón roto.

Draco la miraba y no podía creérselo, le parecía que todo transcurría en cámara lenta. La veía moverse entre la gente, con su largo manto azul ondeando tras de ella, una extraña aura luminosa la rodeaba, su rostro resplandecía y sus ojos más aun, esos ojos oscuros y enigmáticos que acabaron con él cuando los vio por última vez. Parecía tranquila y sana…ya sin marca del terrible suceso que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, de pronto sintió como un ardor nacía en su pecho, una desconocida euforia lo tomó por sorpresa, estaba estupefacto y descolocado, pero sintió verdadera emoción al verla otra vez, la extrañaba tanto, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, nunca pudo sacársela de la cabeza y se estuvo preguntando durante dos meses en donde rayos se había metido. Temía por su seguridad y estuvo tentado a lanzarse en su búsqueda, pero no lo hizo por respeto y por la promesa que le hizo.

Ahora sabía lo que ella estuvo haciendo, entrenándose para ser un Marshall. Draco golpeó la baranda con un puño….Granger era un Marshall y él era el jefe de WANTED….que ironía…..al parecer su destino era estar permanentemente enfrentados. Pero no hubo disgusto al llegar a esa conclusión, porque seguía observándola, cubierta por esa aura mágica tan poderosa adecuada da su rango, caminado segura de sí misma, valiente, sin temerle al peligro que su posición le infería. ¿Quién otro podría ser un Marshall sino Granger? Ella, la chica con coraje que creía en la justicia ciegamente, la niña que combatió a quienes querían subyugar al mundo mágico, la fiel amiga de sus amigos que arriesgó la vida por ellos, la joven más inteligente y culta que conoció en su vida, una mujer que peleaba por lo que creía.

La vio derrumbada por un asesinato que cometió contra su voluntad, percibió con preocupación cómo era superada por los hechos. Y se odió por ser la causa de eso, pero ahora volvía, envuelta en una de las investiduras más altas a la que cualquier mago podría acceder, abofeteándolo en el acto, demostrándole toda su fortaleza. A todos los niños en Hogwarts les ensenaban sobre los Marshall, sus gestas a través de los siglos, solo alguien con superioridad moral podría tener ese título, las pruebas eran difíciles, no solo de conocimiento sino de virtud, un Marshall por definición solo servía a la verdad, era incorruptible. Para ser juez del destino de otras personas tenía que ser de esa forma. Y escogieron a la mejor….sin duda ella era la mejor, quizás muchas veces estuviese equivocada en sus conclusiones sobre él, pero Draco nunca dejó de admirar su inteligencia. Hermione Granger lo juzgó como nadie, lo emplazó hasta hacerlo perder la cabeza y solo después que se fue….vio la verdad en sus palabras o por lo menos algunas verdades.

-¿Tú sabías esto?- le preguntó Draco a Theo cuando regresó a su lado.

-No- dijo Theo- pero a decir verdad ¿Quién mejor que ella? Por cierto…. luce fantástica-

Draco volvió a mirarla…ella en esos momentos….era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No su belleza exterior que no era poca, porque él sabía mejor que nadie las formas de su cuerpo y el sabor de su piel, sino que ella resplandecía por su fortaleza interior. Y tardó mucho en darse cuenta, que eran esos aspectos de su personalidad, su tenacidad, su nobleza y su honestidad, aquellos que consideró molestos, lo que siempre llamaron su atención y terminaron cautivándolo.

-Granger…..está….ni siquiera puedo decirlo con palabras- dijo Draco mirando al Marshall, su oponente, su antagonista, la mujer que tuvo en los brazos, a la que hizo suya con pasión indómita, la mujer que lo mantenía al vilo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ella- dijo Theo.

Draco miró a Theo, él en lugar más cálido y secreto de su corazón, también estaba orgulloso de ella. Pero eso no implicaba que no estuviese pensando en todos los problemas que eso acarrearía.

Theo vio sorprendido como una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de Draco. Los ojos grises de su amigo brillaban con una admiración poco disimulada y su vista no se desprendía de Hermione. Como siempre supuso, Draco Malfoy estaba encantando, víctima del hechizo más potente de todos.

Hermione subió al estrado franqueada por los guardias que en un movimiento rápido envainaron sus espadas. Ella lucia segura y metida de lleno en su papel, dio un paso al frente y enseñó su placa, para luego hacerles una pequeña reverencia a la concurrencia, mostrándoles sus respetos, después de todo, ella estaba al servicio de todos. La muchedumbre corrió hacia el estrado, los aurores en cerrada formación les cerraron el paso. La respuesta de la gente fue impresionante, el populacho estaba completamente cautivado, todos querían verla de cerca. Kingsley sonreía satisfecho de sí mismo, su elección fue la políticamente correcta. Si hubiese sido un hombre mayor, un tipo curtido, quizás el pueblo no lo habrían aceptado con tanta facilidad. Pero la elegida era una muchacha muy joven, llena de vida, hermosa e inteligente, que ya alguna vez se ganó la simpatía de todo el mundo por combatir a Voldemort, luchando por la igualdad y los derechos fundamentales de todos los magos. Además, era una bruja mitad muggle, fiel demostración que la pureza de sangre era una soberana tontería, el mejor ejemplo del mundo que se esforzaba en construir. Aun así, casi todos los miembros del Wisegamont la miraban con reprobación. Kingsley los miró dubitativamente, el mensaje sin duda había llegado. No doblaría su rodilla sin luchar y el pueblo estaba con él.

-Usted no puede elegir un Marshall…..eso es potestad del Wisegamont- dijo el viejo Adolfus Smith.

-Eso no es totalmente cierto Adolphus- respondió Augusta Lombotton.

-No ha habido un Marshall en Inglaterra desde hace cien años- protestó otro de los jueces- el último fue…..

-Albus Dumbledore- dijo Kingsley sonriendo satisfecho- Nuestro apreciado Dumbledore fue el ultimo Marshall del Reino Unido y su trabajo hasta su temprano retiro en funciones, fue incuestionable, logró derrotar a Gellert Grindelwald investido en el poder del Marshall, además de luchar en la primera guerra mágica, su desempeño fue admirable. Yo no puedo elegir un Marshall, pero si puedo solicitar uno, está en nuestra constitución, incluso el ultimo Marshall puede recomendar e incluso elegir a una persona para ejercer tal función. Albus Dumbledore lo dejó arreglado en uno de las cartas anexas a su testamento. Su retrato en Hogwarts confirmó su decisión y la dirección del colegio ha servido de testigo.

Entonces en el pasillo hicieron su aparición Harry Potter franqueando a la Profesora McGonagall, ellos eran los encargados de cerrar la marcha, nadie lo sabía, pero Harry fue el otro candidato posible, siendo Hermione la que superó todas las pruebas. La profesora McGonagall sostenía en sus manos un gran pergamino extendido, el documento legal, con los sellos de todos los Ministerios de Magia alrededor del mundo, en donde se confirmaba a Hermione Granger en su puesto de Marshall del Reino Unido.

-Eso es inaceptable….estás destruyendo toda nuestra estructura gubernamental- gritó Adolphus Smith, sus ojos no se apartaban del pergamino, el documento vinculante bañado por la magia más poderosa existente, la de todos los ministros mágicos en conjunto. Sabía lo que significaba, nadie….nadie en el mundo mágico o fuera de este….podía cuestionar la autoridad otorgada a Hermione Granger. A su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que fue una jugada maestra.

-Nadie está destrozando nada- dijo Kingsley.

-El Wisegamont no puede controlar sus funciones, tampoco el cuartel de aurores- dijo Smith- el Marshall solo responde a su criterio y a su interpretación de la justicia….y en últimas instancias…responde a ti….todos reconocen las grandes cualidades como mago y como estadista de Albus Dumblendore…..un hombre único….¿Puede esta mocosa ponerse en sus zapatos?

-Nuestro Marshall es Hermione Granger- dijo Kingsley- públicamente declaró que tiene total autorización para aplicar la ley mágica si lo juzga conveniente….de hecho….ella es la ley. . Dentro de un mes, el Wisegamont será disuelto…..mientras se llaman a elecciones generales, la aplicación de la ley en Inglaterra estará en manos del Marshall, el cuartel de aurores estará a su pleno servicio. Solo responderá ante mí. Su trabajo será temporal, hasta que sea elegido un nuevo Wisegamont y un nuevo primer ministro.

Hermione asintió conforme, las cartas estaban echadas. El gobierno seria disuelto y los condimentos de la revuelta, servidos en la cena. Sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, amigos y enemigos le prestaban su absoluta atención. Ella sería el brazo ejecutor de Kingsley. Su misión resguardar al Reino Unido hasta que se formara un nuevo gobierno, mientras trataba poner tras rejas a todos los que estaban conspirando . Recitó el dogma de los Marshall en su cabeza, para que le diese ánimos:

"Only the strongest will survive"

Harry empezó a aplaudir rabiosamente, Ron también, así como muchos de la multitud, algunos de ellos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. Luna y Ginny se sonreían una a la otra sin poder creérselo. Pero a la final concedieron lo que todo el mundo comentaba, ¿Quién más que ella? La heroína de guerra, la estudiante con más altas calificaciones en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Era joven, una chiquilla a ojos de muchos, su camino seria largo y lleno de espinas, pero era el mejor candidato posible. Algo inexplicable sucedió esa noche, de pronto, la gente….de nuevo empezó a creer.

El Wisegamont se retiró ofuscado de la sala. Solo quedaron los que apoyaban a Kingsley, todos antiguos miembros de la orden del fénix, veían satisfechos la última voluntad de Dumbledore.

El jefe del cuartel de aurores se fue del lugar maldiciendo con mucho de los oficiales superiores. Hermione se dio cuenta de su consternación, iba a ser peligroso tratar con los aurores. De hecho, ella iba a ser el objetivo de muchos desde ahora.

Draco también llegó a la misma conclusión.

-No me gusta lo que hizo Kingsley- dijo Draco con disgusto- la está utilizando de carne de cañon, la pone en la mira.

-Tampoco a mi- dijo Theo reflexionando- pero sin duda ella sabe las consecuencias de su decisión.

-Granger es una mujer con los pantalones bien puestos- afirmó Draco.

- Eso lo sabes de primera mano- dijo Theo- después de todo….es tu mujer.

Draco miró intensamente a Theo.

-No tenemos ningún tipo de relación- dijo Draco bruscamente- eso ya acabó.

-¿Terminó?-Theo arqueó una ceja- puede que de su parte sea así….pero de la tuya…lo dudo…quizás no intentes de nuevo acercarte a ella…pero jamás vas a olvidar…en eso…eres igual que yo.

-Se va a ganar unos cuantos enemigos de mas- dijo Draco preocupado- no va a ser fácil.

-Supongo que ella está entrenada para lo que sea- dijo Theo- y en caso de que no, los Marshall son famosos por las protecciones magicas que tienen tatuados en el cuerpo, eso es lo que les da sus poderes sin necesidad de entrenamiento previo. Aun así….ningún humano es invulnerable.

-Nunca tuve la intensión de enredarme en la política del ministerio- dijo Draco meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder creerse todavía lo que iba a hacer- yo solo quiero nuestro dinero y justicia para nosotros tres.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos por fines menos egoístas- dijo Theo.

-Me juré luchar bajo mis propios términos- dijo Draco- sin intervenciones ajenas.

-Pero no puedes luchar traicionándote a ti mismo- dijo Theo y dicho esto se alejo dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

0o0

Draco tardó exactamente dos horas en hacer acto de aparición. Le sorprendió el mensaje, jamás se hubiese imaginado que lo llamaría tan pronto. Sin embargo no le encontró ningún sentido a negarse, después de todo, muchas eran las cosas que tenían que decirse.

El lugar de reunión era el lago Serpentine en Hayde Park, un sitio completamente rodeado de arboles y con escasa iluminación. Un buen lugar para sostener un encuentro a todas luces clandestino.

Se apareció entre unos matorrales, caminó por un sendero y pronto la divisó, apoyada en la baranda que estaba junto al lago, de pie, vestida completamente de negro. Le sorprendió encontrársela sola. Ella giró cuando lo sintió a sus espaldas.

-Has tardado demasiado- fue lo primero que dijo Hermione. Draco se acercó, se colocó al lado de ella y apoyo sus manos en la baranda también. No la miraba directamente, pero si pudo apreciar que estaba bien bonita como siempre, ese corte de cabello la hacía lucir como un hada, despejaba su cara, resaltaba sus finas facciones y sus grades ojos castaños ahora eran verdaderamente el centro de atención de su cara. Siempre le gustaron las mujeres femeninas, pero jamás había puesto sus ojos en una tan femenina y delicada como Hermione Granger, lo más curioso es que esa estructura ósea aparentemente frágil era un farol, ella era capaz (y se lo había demostrado a creces) de darle una paliza a un hombre que le doblara el peso.

-Debo felicitarte o al contrario debo extenderte mis condolencias- dijo Draco sin ocultar su molestia, como siempre fue directo al grano- jamás pensé que fueses tan estúpida para aceptar algo así.

-Bien- dijo Hermione ofendida dándose la vuelta- si vamos a empezar con lo mismo, me voy y espero otro día para hablar contigo.

Draco la sujetó por un brazo, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel, ella se deshizo inmediatamente con violencia y le dio un empujón para alejarlo de su cuerpo. Obviamente la reunión no empezó de buena manera, con él insultándola y ella respondiendo con agresividad.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Hermione apuntándolo con un dedo- si yo digo que me voy…me voy….no tienes que obligarme ni usar tu fuerza física. No eres mi dueño.

Draco Malfoy se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo gris que llevaba. Estaba tan furioso de que ella fuese el jodido Marshall de Inglaterra, convirtiéndola en el maldito cebo de Kingsley, que le provocaba sentarla sobre sus rodillas y darle una tunda por insensata.

-Me disculpo por mis acciones pero no por mis palabras- dijo Draco bastante serio- se que tienes delirios de heroína…toda la vida te lo he escupido en tu cara…..no critico tus razones, pero siempre he considerado unos verdaderos chalados los que no valoran su vida y se meten en una cruzadas imposibles tipo salvemos el mundo. Dime Granger, cuando aceptaste ser el plenipotenciario Marshall de Inglaterra, paladín de la justicia, ¿no se te ocurrió que ibas a ser el objetivo visible para un montón de gente que no está de acuerdo con tu nombramiento? Van a ir tras tus huesos…van a intentar matarte…de paso eres perfectamente consciente de eso y aun así…aceptas. Eso para mí….fue una estupidez.

-Mis razones son mías- dijo Hermione- era necesario. Si temes que te ponga preso…te equivocas…no lo haré ...por los momentos.

-No me preocupa que intentes ponerme tras rejas….me preocupa es tu papel en todo esto y el peligro que correrás- dijo él.

Ella lo último que se imaginó era que iba a discutir con Malfoy precisamente ese tema. Ya Ron, sus padres, todos sus amigos le habían dicho lo mismo. Pasada la euforia inicial, todos examinaban las posibles implicaciones y estaban preocupados por ella. El único que se mantuvo a su lado fue Harry. Pero estar peleando acaloradamente con Malfoy por eso, más que con ninguno de las personas que la apreciaban, se le antojó una locura.

-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué demonios te importa?- dijo Hermione , un poco molesta porque todo el mundo al parecer cuestionaba sus decisiones.

-Me importa porque tú me importas- gritó Draco en medio de su ofuscación….inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y le dio la espalda a Hermione no sin antes lanzar un bufido de exasperación. No sabía por qué demonios no pudo atajarse la lengua.

Hermione se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa. Como Marshall le fueron tatuados unos encantamientos que le otorgaban habilidades especiales, entre las cuales estaba que era una decidora de verdad igual que Mara y Vasili, podía darse cuenta cuando una persona mentía o cuando era sincera, por sus gestos, por sus palabras. Y no le cabía ninguna duda que Draco Malfoy le había escupido en su cara una verdad incuestionable, por muy increíble que pareciese.

De alguna forma, de pronto, la situación dio un giro inesperado.

-Lo estás diciendo en serio- dijo Hermione quien se puso pálida de pronto- es cierto….me estás hablando sinceramente.

Draco la miró de reojo bastante consternado. No sabía si tomárselo como un halago o como un insulto.

-Tengo un rato hablándote sinceramente….hace unos meses te ofrecí una confesión a toda regla- dijo Draco- que tú no hayas prestado atención a mis palabras es otra cosa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Por qué te importo? Ya no existe la vinculación.

-Increíble…¿no?- dijo Draco- me importas Hermione Granger….mucho….pero no tengo intensiones de ahondar más en eso….no quiero…no me da la gana, el hecho es ese y tendrás que conformarte con ello. Me importa que estés poniéndote la soga al cuello, que te dejes utilizar por ese maldito viejo de Kingsley, te ha puesto en la boca del lobo y tú has ido como un cordero complaciente para que la destrocen. Siempre respete tu inteligencia, por eso no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

- Se el riesgo que estoy corriendo, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo- dijo ella y luego de pronto levanto su mirada- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?-respondió Draco fastidiado.

-¿Porque te interesas por mi?- dijo ella. Hermione deseaba escucharlo de su boca, así de simple.

-Como siempre…quieres una explicación- dijo Draco- te serviría de algo si te digo que no lo sé. De pronto tanto tiempo estando cerca de ti, peleando contigo, acostándome contigo…el vinculo que tuvimos, las sucesivas veces que te salvé el pellejo … que se yo. Últimamente eres como ese par de zapatillas viejas que no te decides a botar porque les agarras cariño por razones ilógicas que te joden pero que superan tu entendimiento.

Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta ¿Qué rayos era lo que le estaba diciendo? Zapatilla vieja…vale que definitivamente a Malfoy no le iban a dar el premio al poeta del año. Pero lo que dijo….aunque fuese de la forma que lo dijo….pues era bastante esclarecedor…en parte.

-No me dirás nada más ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

-No- dijo Draco cruzando los brazos sobre su tórax- creo que me humillado contigo lo suficiente hasta la fecha. Ahora Granger, quiero saber para qué coño me llamaste.

-Deseo que WANTED trabaje conmigo, necesito sus recursos financieros y su aparato logístico- dijo ella, tratando de despejarse la cabeza y enfocándose en lo que en primer término la había impulsado a hablar con él. Lo otro, ya tendría tiempo de analizarlo o de hacer que no había escuchado nada.

Draco no se sorprendió, como siempre era bien directa con las palabras, Hermione Granger le estaba pidiendo lo mismo que Harry Potter.

-Le he explicado a Potter que si estoy metido en parte de este asunto, no es por gusto- dijo Draco- guardo mis intereses, lucho por ellos. ¿En que me podría beneficiar trabajar con un Marshall cuando yo estoy incumpliendo la ley y lo sabes?

-Eso es otro asunto que abordaremos más tarde- dijo Hermione.

-Estoy esperando- dijo Draco.

-¿Esperando que?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Que me ofreces a cambio?- dijo él- entenderás que hacer tratos con una persona con la cual no llevo una buena relación no es lo más inteligente que podría hacer. No sería un buen movimiento táctico.

-Se que nuestra relación ha sido conflictiva- dijo Hermione.

-Por Merlín ¿conflictiva? Eso es quedarse corto- dijo Draco haciendo un gesto con la mano- para ponerlo bonito y corto: Estás casada conmigo por obligación y me odias por eso, así de simple.

Hermione tragó grueso, ahora venia lo difícil.

-No te odio Malfoy, aunque razones tengo de sobra para eso.

-Lo sé y ya me disculpe- dijo él

-Siento que te he malinterpretado muchas veces- dijo ella- has intentado explicarte conmigo y no te he dado ninguna oportunidad. Fui necia al no ver algunos detalles en todo este asunto de WANTED.

-¿Ah sí?- Draco frunció el ceño- ahora vas a decirme que apruebas mis métodos.

-No- dijo Hermione- no puedo ser tan hipócrita. Digamos que tengo una perspectiva nueva del asunto que me ha hecho reconsiderar mi posición.

-Bien por ti- dijo Draco sarcásticamente- pero aun yo no le veo ningún beneficio.

-Se que tus disculpas fueron sinceras- dijo Hermione- esa vez en el hospital, solo que yo estaba muy molesta para verlo. No me comporté contigo de la manera más adecuada, fue tu manera de hacer las paces y yo la rechace.

-He descubierto que me gusta discutir contigo pero al mismo tiempo odio pelear contigo- dijo Draco- necesitaba poner punto y final a nuestra deplorable historia juntos. Hacer las paces, tú lo llamaste de esa forma, yo tenía en mente otra cosa, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para eso.

-Te ofrezco hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, por lo menos oficialmente- dijo Hermione-si aceptas trabajar con nosotros, y ganamos, veré la forma de limpiar el nombre de tu familia, la de Theo y la de Parkinson, con restitución inmediata de sus fortunas y derechos.

-Suena atractivo- dijo Draco- pero no lo suficiente para mí.

A ese punto Hermione se temía cualquier cosa que él pudiese proponerle. Y tenía una respuesta para eso también.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Cuáles serian tus condiciones?- dijo Hermione dudosa.

-No sé cómo lo harás, pero saca a mi madre inmediatamente de Azkaban- dijo Draco. Hermione asintió, pero él tenía toda la razón, no sabía cómo…. pero lo aceptó.

-Y en segundo lugar- Draco caminó unos pasos acercándose a ella, Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil-creo que tendrás que aceptar que me convierta en tu sombra de nuevo.

Ella se sorprendió ante eso. Empezó a menear la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Eso es inaceptable- dijo ella- no puedo conceder que asfixies mi libertad de nuevo.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que te maten como un perro- dijo Draco- tómalo o déjalo.

-Supongo entonces que serás mi guardaespaldas de nuevo- dijo Hermione- prefiero que sea Theo.

-No….voy a ser yo- dijo Draco- no solo voy a protegerte…sino también a vigilarte. Mis intereses están de por medio.

-Y en el momento que mis intereses entren en conflicto con los tuyos ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿matarme?- preguntó Hermione.

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Draco de una manera tal que simplemente la tomó en sus brazos. Hermione lo empujó y lo golpeó intentando deshacerse de él. Draco la apretó contra su cuerpo y sujetó su cara pero lo hizo con suavidad para que lo mirara directamente. Hermione se estremeció, había tanta intensidad en sus ojos, destellaban con rabia, con furia y con algo más que no pudo precisar

- ¿Quién demonios crees que soy? Ofrezco protegerte para después matarte….ni siquiera yo soy tan tortuoso- le dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos, para luego soltarla y poner una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, en silencio, de pronto Hermione sintió como los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban. Escuchó un movimiento entre los arbustos, utilizó su visión periférica y vio el cañon de un arma. Pero no estaba apuntándola a ella…sino que…

En un movimiento rápido, Hermione se echó sobre Draco quitándolo del punto de mira, escucharon un disparo, seguido de dos mas, que tampoco dieron en el blanco, puesto que Draco rodó con Hermione.

Tres individuos salieron de la arboleda, estaban cubierto con pasamontañas, uno de ellos llevaba un arma, Hermione se fijó que tenia unos tatuajes en las manos.

-¡Diablos! Granger, sal de aquí- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y lanzándole una patada a uno de los tipos.

Hermione sacó su varita y logró desarmar al que llevaba la pistola. El otro gorila fue hasta ella y Hermione logró darle una patada en la entrepierna. Mientras tanto Draco se lanzaba en una sucesión de puñetazos en la cara con el otro tipo hasta que lo dejó inconsciente. Fue hasta donde Hermione y le gritó:

-No debiste sacar la maldita varita…son muggles- dijo Draco tomándola por la cintura y haciendo un hechizo verbal de desaparición, en el momento justo que uno de los hombres tomaba de nuevo la pistola y disparaba.

Hermione no supo porque demonios Draco eligió aparecerse en su casa, justo en medio de la cocina. Cuando ella se apartó de él, sintió algo caliente empapándole la ropa, se palpó y se dio cuenta que era sangre. Draco estaba pálido y se tambaleó, logró caminar lo justo para sentarse en una silla, respiraba por la boca. Hermione observó un desgarrón en su abrigó. Escuchó el disparo mientras huían, pero jamás se imaginó que lo hirieron..

-Estás herido- dijo ella.

-Es solo un rasguño- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Rasguño un cuerno…estás sangrando como un cerdo- dijo Hermione buscando algunos paños y agua hervida mas el botiquín de primeros auxilios- quítate el abrigo.

Draco obedeció.

-Y la camisa también- dijo Hermione- siéntate en la mesa.

Hermione se deshizó de su abrigo y también de su blusa, estaban empapadas de sangre, se quedó con una camiseta pegada de tiros. Draco observó sus tatuajes dorados mientras ella buscaba lo básico para curarlo. Se le antojó bastante fascinante ver sus brazos y su espalda cubierta de esos intrincados diseños, su piel resplandecía.

Hermione trataba de no prestar atención en la imagen que tenia frente a ella, Draco Malfoy, sin camisa, luciendo terriblemente masculino y atractivo, con esos músculos pronunciados en su abdomen y su espalda.

-Hermione….¿Que sucede?- su madre la llamó desde la planta superior. La señora había escuchado cajones abriendo y cerrándose en la cocina y acudió alarmada.

-Estoy con Malfoy….está herido- dijo Hermione.

-Malfoy….¿Que le pasó?¿ Es grave?...Llamaré a tu padre- dijo la Sra. Granger.

-No llames a papá, es solo un "rasguño"-Hermione la lanzó una mirada furiosa a Draco- Yo me ocuparé de esto…pero mami, por favor, prepara la cama de los invitados.

La madre de Hermione desapareció por las escaleras.

-Me estas invitando a dormir bajo tu mismo techo… ¡vaya ¡ eso de ser Marshall te cayó muy bien- dijo Draco, ella le lanzó una mirada fulmínante , Hermione le limpiaba con agua oxigenada la herida, la bala solo lo había rozado. A él se le antojo que ella se afanaba bastante curándolo, incluso parecía que lo hacía con saña asesina.

-Se que estás molesta conmigo…pero se delicada, realmente me duele- dijo Draco, Hermione bufó, no era por gusto que estaba frotando enérgicamente, las manos le temblaban y no quería que él se diera cuenta. Quizás recibir disparos formaba parte de la cotidianidad de Malfoy, pero a ella sin duda le faltaba un poco para acostumbrarse, mala cosa, teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que aceptó.

-Perdona si estoy un poco consternada….pero acaban de dispararnos y te hirieron- dijo Hermione.

-Cálmate…no ha pasado nada…estoy vivo- dijo él comprensivo.

-Maldita sea Malfoy….desde que tengo tratos contigo…lo único que he conseguido son golpes y disparos- comentó Hermione.

-Y bastante sexo rudo y sucio- comentó él. Hermione se hizo la desentendida totalmente. No iba a caer en esa conversación.

-Ahora me vas a decir por qué coño tres muggles te persiguen e intentan matarte en pleno Hayde Park- exclamó Hermione.

-No sabes si esos disparos iban en contra de mi….pudiste ser el objetivo- dijo Draco, evidentemente él no deseaba entrar en conversaciones con ella sobre sus "negocios" no mágicos.

-Primero, a mi en teoría me perseguirán magos…no muggles….segundo…vi perfectamente como te apuntaban a ti- dijo Hermione- ¿En qué coño estas metido ahora?

-Nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Draco- Unos malditos rusos que no les gustó que los echara de mi club.

-¿Rusos? ¿Club?...¿qué club?- dijo Hermione- Demonios, estoy hasta la coronilla de los malditos rusos, juro que no pisaré Rusia de nuevo en mi vida….a ver….tres hombres rusos, uno de ellos con las manos tatuadas, una cruz ortodoxa….eso me huele a ¿Mafia Rusa?-Hermione abrió los ojos estupefacta- ¿En serio?

-Son unos hijos de puta- dijo Draco- pero yo soy más cabrón que ellos. No te preocupes, ya me ocuparé de zanjar el malentendido con algún dinero.

-Dime que no estás traficando con drogas ni con prostitutas de Europa del este- dijo Hermione- por favor dímelo.

-No….tú sabes cuales son mis negocios- dijo Draco- puede que me drogue de vez en cuando por motivos medicinales o me folle alguna puta yugoslava para pasar el rato, pero no comercio con eso.

Hermione lo miró ofendida. No le gustaba que él se lo dijera abiertamente en la cara….ni lo de las drogas…ni lo de las mujeres fáciles. Draco la miró y supo inmediatamente, que de alguna manera había metido la pata. Vaya con las mujeres y sus sensibilidades, definitivamente no iba a ser él quien se proclamara un experto.

-No me he acostado con ninguna mujer en un buen tiempo….no después que tú y yo estuvimos juntos…antes de casarnos….yo no debí mencionar que...

-No me interesa- contestó Hermione rápidamente. Draco no insistió en el asunto.

-Tengo un club en el centro de Londres, lo tomé solo como inversión, pero últimamente paso bastante rato allí- explicó Draco- tengo unas bailarinas exóticas contratadas y Theo se ha hecho amigo intimo (no sé si me entiendes el eufemismo) de varias de ellas. Al parecer estos tres estaban molestando a una de las chicas y Theo por supuesto la defendió…yo tuve que intervenir en la pelea….los eché del lugar y luego me enteré que eran de la Mafia Rusa, intente conectar con su jefe para que les dijera que tienen prohibido terminantemente armar escándalo en mis dominios, conozco al tipo porque he hecho algunos tratos con él, es accionista del Chealsea, lamentablemente no está en el país y esos tres lo tomaron como un asunto personal.

-En serio necesitas que te revisen la cabeza….temo un día que pongan una bomba en el metro de Londres y WANTED salga en todos los titulares- dijo Hermione, mientras que después de desinfectar la herida aplicaba un hechizo de cicatrización. La herida se cerró, pero igual los dos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

-No me dedico al terrorismo- dijo Draco- no produce beneficios.

Hermione buscó un frasco de analógicos y un vaso con agua. Se los tendió a Malfoy, quien dudaba en tomarse la píldora.

-Es para el dolor- aclaró ella- Tómatela…. ¡Ya!

Draco sin chistar se metió la pastilla en la boca y bebió el agua. Estaba desconcertado, resultaba tan extraño e insólito que alguien cuidase de él…que ella cuidase de él. De alguna forma, eso le llegó en lo más profundo de su interior.

-Vas a resultar un guardaespaldas de mierda si yo soy la que tengo ahora que cuidarte las espaldas- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué te pusiste en medio?- preguntó él de pronto.

-Usando tus propias palabras….eres un maldito par de zapatos viejos de los cuales no consigo deshacerme ni aunque quiera.

Para Draco Malfoy eso fue lo equivalente a un Knocaut. Esas palabras…sus malditas palabras…pero no fueron las palabras….sino los hechos, ella lo protegió….a riesgo de su vida. Eso significaba que estaba completamente equivocado y que ella si sentía algo por él después de todo. Lo cual iba a representar un jodido problema, pero qué diablos, él ya estaba emocionado.

-¿Como tengo que interpretarlo?- preguntó él todavía un poco estupefacto.

-Interprétalo como quieras- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta, cuando sintió que él la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo, colocándola entre sus piernas, sus rostros se pusieron a milímetros pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran, ella le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano.

-No- dijo Hermione, Draco la asió con más fuerza aun, ella se puso tensa.

-No…no quiero…eso solo serviría para complicar más las cosas entre tú y yo- dijo ella. Draco la soltó de inmediato pero tomó su mano con la suya y le besó la palma. Hermione sintió como se le acaloraba el cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Gracias por tus atenciones- dijo él sosteniendo su mano con fuerza hasta que ella lo obligó a soltarlo.

-No hay porque- dijo Hermione- quiero pensar que hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi-Draco asintió

Hermione fue a colocar todos los paños cubiertos de sangre en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Draco se levantó de la mesa y empezó a colocarse su camisa.

-No tendremos un minuto de paz entre los dos- dijo Hermione todavía un poco aturdida por la situación-tú sabes perfectamente porque no va a funcionar.

-De eso no te quede la menor duda- dijo Draco, había pensado tanto en el asunto que le produjo dolor de cabeza, pero no podía quedarse quieto en su casa mientras la vida de ella peligraba, por eso tomó esa decisión-que mas da….si tú te lanzas al ruedo…yo seré quien vaya a huir. Potter me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace un buen rato, digamos que he conseguido razones suficientes para ponerme de su parte…y de la tuya. Solo que tendrás que respetar nuestro acuerdo.

-No quiero que me vigiles- exclamó ella.

-Lamentablemente no voy a hacer ninguna concesión a eso- dijo Draco- vele el lado positivo, no tendrás que gastar tiempo averiguando qué diablos estoy haciendo.

-Tendrás que aceptar mis órdenes, no voy a permitir que mates a nadie- dijo Hermione- no al menos sin una buena razón…un motivo vital. Y arregla ese asunto de la mafia rusa….no quiero problemas con el gobierno muggle.

-Mandaré a Theo a lidiar con los rusos, después de todo, es su culpa. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no voy a obedecerte- dijo Draco- pero tampoco pretendo echarme un asesinato injustificado a mis espaldas. Haré lo que tenga que hacer y si tu seguridad es lo que está en medio, me la juego.

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo- dijo ella, él asintió.

-Si esos rusos te están buscando….no creo conveniente que duermas en tu casa esta noche…además necesitas descansar en un lugar seguro- dijo Hermione- la habitación de invitados está en el tercer piso…si necesitas algo, no molestes a mis padres, llama a mi puerta.

-No soy un perro callejero al que tienes que recoger por lastima- dijo él.

-Sabes, creo que juré amarte y protegerte hace dos meses en un disparate de ceremonia coaccionada de la cual no quiero ni acordarme. Con el primer punto quizás tengo un montón de problemas que no vienen al caso, pero con lo segundo…tú me proteges….yo te pago con la misma moneda.

Draco tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Al parecer, de alguna forma, el hilo existencial de Hermione Granger estaba de nuevo ligado al suyo.


	16. WITH YOU

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, espero que disculpen mi tardanza…es que he tenido mucho trabajo. Para el próximo tendrán que esperar hasta fin de mes, tengo dos viajes al exterior muy cerca y creo que no tendré tiempo para afinar los otros capítulos.

Aquí introduzco una nueva historia, que tendrá mucha relevancia en el fic. Espero les guste, no se salten escenas, porque es imprescindible para que entiendan por donde van los tiros.

Banda Sonora: With you de Linkin Park, Tarantula de Smashing Pumkins, Dear Rosemary de Foo Fighters

Que lo disfruten…dejen reviews.

Capitulo 15 With you

Primavera 1997

En el bosque de Dean, esa tarde no se podía escuchar ni siquiera el sonido de los pájaros, era como si el tiempo se hubiese suspendido de pronto, la fatalidad finalmente caía sobre ellos. Hermione, Ron y Harry no vieron las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la mención de una palabra, solo un nombre y el infierno se desató sobre ellos. Apenas el tiempo fue suficiente para que Hermione desenvainara su varita y hechizase a Harry de tal manera que su cara se deformase convirtiéndolo en una persona irreconocible. Luego de eso intentaron defenderse en vano, pero fueron desarmados y sus varitas confiscadas. Estaban rodeados, unos hombres de aspecto desaliñado se acercaban cerrando un círculo en torno a ellos.

Carroñeros…. eran carroñeros, mercenarios al servicio de los mortifagos, los encargados de cazarlos y ahora los habían encontrado. Hermione tenía su espalda pegada a la de Harry y Ron, los tres juntos, sin posibilidades de huir, estaban rodeados, ellos sabían que lo que pasaría a continuación. Iban a entregarlos a Voldemort.

Hermione temblaba, las posibilidades de escapar eran ínfimas, los superaban en número y todos estaban armados, reconoció en el acto al hombre-lobo, Fenrir Grayback, quien la miraba fijamente, seguramente él la había reconocido, era la segunda vez que se encontraban en su vida y ella dudaba que hubiese olvidado la paliza que le dió. Hermione miró de reojo a Harry, quien no llevaba gafas, era difícil que lo reconocieran con ese aspecto pero no imposible, afortunadamente le dio tiempo de desfigurar su rostro antes de que la desarmaran, ella bajó su cara intentando ocultarla bajo su espesa cabellera, mientras miraba al piso, vio a alguien acercándose a ella, instintivamente retrocedió. Era uno de ellos…quizás el jefe.

Hermione supo quien era inmediatamente, lo vio una vez, de espaldas, logró reconocerlo a medias porque usaba las mismas ropas. Hacía cuatro meses estuvo muy cerca de él, afortunadamente protegida por un encantamiento. Ese hombre había detenido su marcha en el bosque al percatarse de alguna presencia, dio vueltas intentando localizarla, en vano. Hermione no entendía como pudo darse cuenta que estaba ella allí, puesto que era invisible, hasta que se percató que el hombre la detectó gracias a su perfume. No la vio, pero la olió y por las maldiciones que lanzaba en voz alta, ella estaba segura de que sabía perfectamente que estaba allí, solo que no podía atraparla sin desactivar los hechizos de protección, lo cual era imposible. Eso sin duda fue un suceso extraño.

Ahora ese mismo hombre venia hacia ella. Él se acercó lentamente y tomó su barbilla con una mano, levantándole el rostro y obligándola a establecer contacto visual. Hermione tragó grueso cuando lo vio de cerca, ese hombre tenía los ojos más extraños que había visto en su vida, su mirada era inexpresiva, fría y calculadora.

Jaden Scabior estaba más que satisfecho de su suerte. Tenía meses detrás de ellos…finalmente los tenía en sus manos. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, alto, fornido sin llegar a ser corpulento, tenía el cabello largo oscuro, recogido en una coleta, con mechones sueltos alrededor de su cara. Sus facciones eran duras, cinceladas en un rostro casi de piedra, su piel era muy pálida, las venas se veían atraves de esta, tenia los labios delgados y esos raros ojos de los que era poseedor, inquietos y maliciosos. Vestía de gris oscuro, un collar de púas adornada su cuello y unas botas con plataformas le aumentaba diez centímetros a su estatura, lucia extravagante, gótico y absolutamente decadente, sus manos estaban cubiertas con unas afilados cubre dedos de acero, como una especie de garras, la punta de uno de ellos se acercaba peligrosamente a la piel de Hermione. Ella retrocedió instintivamente, las garras se contrajeron, al parecer era retractiles, quizás funcionaban con magia no verbal. Ella estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto un mortifago o casi mortifago con un arma de ese estilo, diseñada para destripar, cortar y desmembrar de un solo tajo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que al hombre que tenía enfrente poco le importaba llenarse las manos de sangre, literalmente. Que una persona hiciese ostentación de un artefacto de ese estilo, le decía claramente que estaba frente al tipo de brujo que no disfrutaba de convocar magia para hacer daño, sino que prefería hacer el trabajo lo más suciamente posible.

Algo en su interior le dijo que no se encontraba frente a un carroñero sino frente a un asesino despiadado.

Él se rió cuando se percató de la consternación de la chica, habituado al hecho de que siempre provocaba ese efecto la primera vez que lo veían, obviamente le resto importancia, estaba acostumbrado. Lógicamente, no era muy usual encontrarse con un ser humano con los ojos de diferente color, en su caso, uno tenía el iris negro y el otro de un azul pálido casi blanco. Era su marca, la marca de un bastardo con la sangre más pura imaginable.

Jaden Scabior percibió un aroma floral proveniente de esa niña, semanas antes, cuando patrullaba por el bosque alertado por la presencia de ciertos hechizos protectores, sin embargo, esa vez no pudo atraparlos, Potter y compañía se ocultaban bien. El olor de la chica en una bufanda color rosa que encontró días después cerca de ese sitio, amarrada en una rama de un árbol era la prueba irrefutable de que estaban allí aunque él no pudiese verlos, era el mismo aroma de las ropas que le dieron para que guardase el olor de su presa, él jamás se confundiría. Ahora, ese día finalmente los había encontrado. Llevaba la bufanda rosa con él, la sacó de su chaqueta y la olió de nuevo para asegurarse, no se le escapó la mirada sorprendida de la chica cuando lo vio con su prenda. Sin duda eran ellos, su misión consistía cazar a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, fugados del mundo magico, no conocía al pelirrojo que los acompañaba pero sin duda no tardaría en saber su nombre.

Tomó un mechón de cabello de la muchacha y lo llevó a su nariz, aspiró profundamente mientras la seguía mirando, Hermione ahogó un gemido pero conservó el aplomo. Era ella…seguro que sí.

-Hola "bonita"….te he estado buscando un buen tiempo…que suerte encontrarte- dijo Scabior, su tono era cordial, hablaba con el acento aristocrático de la mayoría de los magos sangre limpia, pero no había nada amable en la mirada depredadora que le estaba dedicando a Hermione.

Hermione lo observaba furiosa. Scabior se dio cuenta la niña lo enfrentaba en un singular duelo de miradas. Se veía a leguas que era orgullosa. Él tenía una buena manera de bajarle los humos a esa mocosa.

La separó del grupo y a empujones se la llevó lejos, se ubicaron detrás de un árbol. Harry y Ron empezaron a forcejar con sus captores al darse cuenta de las intensiones del hombre al llevar a Hermione a un sitio oculto. Hermione respiraba agitadamente esperándose lo peor.

-Entonces ¿Quién eres?- Scabior apoyó ambos brazos sobre el árbol encerrándola. Sonreía pero la expresión de su rostro no acompañaba sus labios. Era decididamente escalofriante.

-Me llamo Penélope Clearwater- dijo Hermione balbuceante, estaba muerta de miedo.

-A mi más bien me pareces que eres Hermione Granger y que uno de esos que te acompaña es el jodido Potter….aunque debo decir que luce como un adefesio….hum…seguro le echaste un hechizo toxico, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si quisiera ocultar la identidad de alguien, suena lógico ¿no?- Scabior ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja enseñándole los dientes y chasqueando la lengua, satisfecho totalmente de sí mismo y sus conclusiones. Hermione le pareció un verdadero maniático y uno peligroso por lo visto- En cuanto a ti…yo jamás me equivocaría, simplemente es imposible, hueles exactamente a Hermione Granger o sea…tú eres Hermione Granger- dijo Scabior, con el dorso de su mano acarició su cara, bajó por su mentón y su escote y desabotonó uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Hermione. Ella temblaba incontrolablemente. ¿Qué diablos pretendía ese tipo?

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Hermione intentando con sus manos apartar las de él.

-Quieta- dijo Scabior apuntándola con su varita justo al cuello, Hermione bajó las manos- me dijeron que te entregase a Lucius Malfoy, pero nadie especificó en qué condiciones debía entregarte. Y a mí me provoca jugar un rato.

Cuando tuvo la blusa abierta, con un dedo recorrió el canal del escote de ella hasta bajar a su ombligo y aun más allá, desabotonó la pretina de su jean y justo cuando intentó meter la mano para acariciar su sexo, ella levantó su rodilla y lo golpeó en su entrepierna. Scabior se inclinó debido al dolor y Hermione intentó escapar pero él fue más rápido atrapándola, la agarró de los cabellos obligándola a arrodillarse. De pronto empezó a reírse histéricamente.

-Toda una gata salvaje- comentó Scabior- mejor…siempre me han gustado las que se resisten.

-Déjame en paz- dijo Hermione sintiendo como casi le arrancaban los cabellos.

Jaden Scabior la jaló de los cabellos y la obligó a levantarse, la giró para que quedase frente a él, Hermione abrió la boca para gritar cuando divisó el puño del hombre directo a su cara. El grito jamás llegó a salir de su garganta, el golpe impactó en su mejilla y la hizo perder el conocimiento. Jaden se echó de encima de ella y con brutalidad le arrancó la blusa y el brasierre. Hermione no ofrecía resistencia, puesto que estaba desmayada. Dos carroñeros observaban la escena visiblemente interesados, contemplar la violación de una impura era una situación habitual en esos días, que fuese Hermione Granger solo le ponía aderezo al asunto, para completar, todos esperaba que después que Scabior terminase, los dejase tomar turnos con la chica. La muy maldita no podría caminar derecha después que terminaran con ella. Golpearla hasta matarla era tentador pero todos estaban conscientes que tenían que llevarla en buenas condiciones a la Mansión Malfoy. Scabior iba a proceder a quitarle los pantalones y desnudarla por completo cuando sintió una mano (más bien una garra) sobre su hombro deteniéndolo, él miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Scabior distraído contemplando con embeleso como en el pómulo de Hermione se iba formando un hematoma, mientras que una de sus manos se cerraba en uno de sus senos, estrujándolo con fuerza, ella seguía inconsciente ignorando el abuso al que la estaban sometiendo.

-Debemos apurarnos…..ya avisé a la mansión que vamos en camino- dijo Fenrir Grayback (a quien no le agradó que el otro le tomase la delantera apoderándose de la chica). Scabior bufó contrariado, miró a Hermione, su cuerpo pálido e indefenso expuesto ante él. Sacó su lengua y se lamió los labios. Le gustó su olor desde la primera vez que lo percibió, cuando vio su rostro, con esas delicadas facciones tal como las de una muñeca, inocente y virginal, supo que tendría que tenerla…como fuese. Inocente y virginal….bah….para él….todas las malditas mujeres eran unas putas.

Scabior era un hombre de caprichos y antojos, y el último era ella. Poco importaba que fuese una impura o no, total, solo la quería por un rato…después…bueno en el caso de esa chica en especial, por donde quiera que se viese el asunto, no habría un después, si él no la mataba, lo haría Voldemort. Esa era quizás su única oportunidad y Grayback le estaba aguando la fiesta. La frustración del deseo insatisfecho hizo mella en su razonamiento. Lo lógico era dejarlo hasta allí, Grayback tenía razón, pero no podía, quería golpearla hasta que sangrara, dominarla, ultrajarla, por eso no cesó su búsqueda, a pesar de que otros asuntos más importantes apremiaban, por eso aceptó el trabajo, por eso no dejó de perseguirla por meses. Su olor se incrustó en su mente, en sus sueños, siempre sucedía lo mismo, se empeñaba con alguna mujer hasta que lograba tenerla, la ultima murió desnuda en sus brazos…y como disfrutó su agonía…fue perfecto….casi tan bueno como tirársela a la fuerza…ella gritó…lo golpeó…lo mordió y él le rompió el cuello con las manos mientras eyaculaba en su interior...ese orgasmo fue increíble, media hora después, él seguía en su interior, embistiendo como una bestia, profanando el cuerpo inerte de esa mujer, borracho de éxtasis. Ahora era el turno de la muchacha que tenia frente a él, Bellatrix Lestrange le perdonaría el desliz….era conocido por todos que odiaba a esa sangre sucia en especial, alguna explicación encontraría….no era la primera vez que mataba a alguna de sus victimas en un arrebato de lujuria. Sus ojos miraron contrariados a Fenrir Grayback.

-No- el hombre-lobo habló fuerte y claro, por increíble que pareciese, Fenrir Grayback no estaba dispuesto a ceder esa vez. Scabior no era su jefe, aunque fue designado como tal, la verdad era que en el grupo de carroñeros ambos tenían precedencia sobre los demás, compartían la autoridad por así decirlo. En la mayoría de los asuntos estaban de acuerdo, pero esa vez de ninguna forma, a Grayback no le provocaba ver a esa chica violada y asesinada, sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que una vez que Scabior empezaba no terminaba hasta que su víctima dejase de respirar, lo había presenciado las suficientes veces como para estar seguro. No le gustaba nada el giro de los acontecimientos, menos tomando en cuenta él no abusaba sexualmente de sus víctimas…le parecía despreciable. Los lobos tenían sus códigos de conducta, no violaban, tampoco torturaban, los animales no entendían esos conceptos, mataban por el placer de matar, el sexo para los de su especie era con otros fines, no podía entender como los seres humanos encontraban satisfacción en forzar a otro de su misma clase. Por supuesto que él también querían hacerle daño a Hermione Granger, pero honestamente no era nada personal, simplemente era cuestión de instinto, era su contrincante, deseaba darle un mordisco a ese frágil cuello blanco, su naturaleza de hombre lobo lo hacía desear morder y matar, esa niña era una luchadora, ya se lo había demostrado antes, ella le daría una buena pelea, una que él disfrutaría. Por lo que no le estaba cayendo en gracia la actitud de Scabior. La chica había captado la atención del carroñero, mala suerte para Hermione Granger, estaba sentenciada. Grayback sabía que solo estaba prorrogando lo inevitable. Scabior la marcó como suya y suya seria….tarde o temprano. No estaba seguro del destino de la chica, pero lo que si era verídico era que no la iba a ultrajar sexualmente frente a él.

-Déjala- gruño Grayback enseñando los colmillos.

-¡No!- exclamó enfáticamente Scabior mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione. Grayback le dio un empujón para apartarlo. Scabior intentó sacar su varita y apuntarlo, pero entonces la cordura volvió a su cabeza.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tenían que salir de allí, estaban en el descampado y no sabían si tenían enemigos siguiéndolos. Una idea cruzó su cabeza, la solución a su problema, la dejaría tranquila, por el momento, irían a Malfoy Manor y después de resolver el problema de identidades de Potter, él le pediría a Bella que se la diese como premió por capturar al niño-que vivió, no se lo negarían….Scabior sabía que Bellatrix Lestrange se la regalaría para aplacarlo, después de todo, las deudas que esa zorra tenia con él era incuantificables.

Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las pocas personas a las que debía obediencia, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort estaba encima de ella. Bellatrix….. Que desgracia que compartieran la misma sangre, si no fuese porque esa mujer….esa puta era su….en fin….para que torturarse con eso, era lo implacable de lo inevitable. No podía retorcerle el pescuezo a Bellatrix Lestrange, porque la lealtad familiar iba primero que todo. Aunque esa perra no hubiese hecho nada para merecerla. Ella era la razón principal para que él fuera _un hombre que no amaba a las mujeres._

Respecto a la joven, para que violarla rápidamente en el bosque, si podría disfrutar de ella con paciencia en la soledad de su habitación. Scabior se arregló la ropa y asumió su actitud fría y burlona habitual. Grayback quien esperaba un ataque del otro hombre, se relajó al ver que este perdía el interés hacia la chica….por los momentos.

Scabior se alejó del lugar sin mirar y cuando divisó la bufanda rosa en el suelo, la tomó y la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Grayback le dio una bofetada a Hermione, quien se despertó toda aturdida, cuando recobró el uso de sus sentidos, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Ella temblaba como una hoja al viento, no recordaba que rayos sucedió, pero sí estuvo consciente de lo que pretendían hacerle, dos carroñeros la miraban con interés y ella automáticamente se encogió, estaba confusa y muy…muy asustada. El hombre-lobo gruñó a los carroñeros y los mandó a volar, los dos hombres se desaparecieron regresando al lugar donde tenían cautivos a Ron y a Harry. Grayback torció la cara al ver la desnudez de la chica y le lanzó su abrigo. Hermione se lo puso, estuvo tentada a decirle alguna cosa al hombre-lobo, pero desistió cuando vio los malévolos ojos de Grayback enfocados en ella.

-No me des las gracias…no te he salvado el pellejo, no sé lo que te harán en Malfoy Manor y no me interesa, pero es seguro que te torturaran…y a lo mejor te maten…más temprano que tarde. Si te saque a ese imbécil de encima es porque me disgustan las violaciones, no las tolero de ninguna manera, mucho menos ser testigo de una- Grayback hablaba mortalmente serio, Hermione dio un respingo, esas palabras confirmaron lo que ella ya sabía, el otro hombre pretendió abusar de ella. No es que no supiera que ese generalmente era la conducta de los carroñeros, había escuchado rumores, violaciones en masas de mujeres mestizas y de sangre muggle, un método de limpieza racial por así decirlo, común en las guerras, solo que en el caso de los mortifagos, no solo las violaban para humillarlas sino que las mataban, pero jamás pensó que fuese a estar en esas circunstancias. Grayback siguió hablando, pero Hermione estaba lejos de escucharlo, sumida en sus pensamientos- no entiendo ese tipo de conducta…yo solo mató, y lo hago eficazmente, si sobrevives esta noche y alguna vez te tengo a tiro, te prometo una muerte rápida y honorable….esto lo digo de enemigo a enemigo…espero el mismo favor de tu parte, después de todo, esto es una guerra y los lobos no somos tan incivilizados como parecemos - dijo Grayback inclinándose hacia ella, para hablarle en voz baja. Cuando Hermione sintió su aliento pútrido frente a su cara se espabiló- Ese quien intentó forzarte se llama Jaden Scabior y es un maldito psicópata.

Hermione lo seguía mirando sin entender. Grayback la jaló por un brazo y la obligó a incorporarse. Ella estaba sucia y con el pelo revuelto, no sabía si Harry y Ron habían visto algo, pero suponía que sí. Debían estar desesperados.

-Te daré un consejo Granger, uno que no pediste pero sin embargo te voy a ofrecer….llámalo caridad - dijo Grayback- si llegas a estar a solas con Scabior….matate o mátalo a él antes de que te ponga un dedo encima…porque lo que te espera a manos de ese hombre será peor que la muerte, más terrible que cualquier cosa que el Lord Tenebroso pretenda hacer contigo.

0o0

Cinco años después

Hermione entró a su habitación y se quitó la camiseta manchada de sangre, decidió darse una ducha rápida mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de esa noche. Maldita sea con Malfoy, al parecer las complicaciones de su vida la iban a involucrar a ella y por lo visto, solo serviría para enredarlo todo.

Mafia Rusa….eso era el colmo.

Rato después, Hermione salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla.

No le gustó el pacto que hizo con Malfoy, porque sentía que de nuevo estaba en desventaja. Era desquiciante saber que lo tendría detrás de su espalda todo el tiempo. Pero por otro lado había ganado un aliado. Sopesando los pro y los contra fue un buen trato. Tenía que alejar sus sentimientos personales del asunto y enfocarse en lo importante.

La situación en el mundo mágico era compleja, iba a tener que proceder con cuidado. Dentro de sus funciones estaba abrir una investigación sobre todos aquellos que salieron en libertad en los últimos juicios, realizar una revisión profunda de todos los casos y hacer nuevos juicios si lo consideraba necesario. Ella tenía la facultad de hacer eso y más, después de todo, era un Marshall, ella era la ley. Iba a ser un trabajo de titanes, tomando en cuenta que debía hacerse rápido y bien. El reloj corría y el gobierno de Kigsley tenía los días contados. Debían adelantarse a un golpe de estado y llamar a elecciones generales. Mucho trabajo, eso sin contar que tendría que también revisar las condenas en Azkaban de muchos inocentes, incluyendo Naricissa Malfoy. Las cosas iban a hacerse bien esta vez, habría justicia para todos. Hermione contaba que el cuartel de aurores le ayudase a sofocar las revueltas, porque si n dudas las habrían, gente descontenta con que sacaran algunas personas sangrelimpia de Azcaban aunque fuesen inocentes, el Wisegamont iba a ponerle obstáculos, sin contar con los mortifagos y sus aliados que sin duda a esa hora estaban planeando como deshacerse de ella. Sería la cabeza de turco del mundo mágico, por buenas razones, también por las peores y sin duda intentarían matarla, Malfoy estaba en lo cierto…ella necesitaba protección, lo necesitaba. Sus poderes le aclaraban muchas interrogantes, ella sabía que podía confiar en él respecto a ese tema, jamás la dañaría, era una seguridad difícil de explicar pero que allí estaba, limpia y clara en su cabeza y su corazón. Draco Malfoy no podía mentirle…nadie podía hacerlo.

El problema para Hermione, es que en su fuero interno, ella sabía perfectamente de las muchas e intimas maneras en que necesitaba a Draco Malfoy. El descubrimiento de esa noche, sus palabras, encendieron una llama en su pecho que ella creía haber extinguido a punta de puro razonamiento. Pero ¿Cómo diablos pretendía practicar la lógica con un sentimiento, con una emoción? Era imposible. Ese hombre tenía la cualidad de trastornarla a insospechados niveles, moriría de vergüenza si Malfoy alguna vez descubría todo lo que sentía por él. Ilógico, impráctico, improbable, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello, menos pensar en la posibilidad de ser correspondida de la misma manera. Porque sabía que no le era indiferente, porque él más claro no pudo ser. Hermione estaba segura ahora de que le mintió el día que se casaron, al igual que ella ocultó su verdad, que lo que sintieron con ese beso lo experimentaron los dos y que lo que pasó después….lo que sucedió después. Ella de pronto sintió un calor abrazador en todo su cuerpo. El sexo esa vez….fue diferente, la manera en que él la hizo suya, como la miró….el detalle importante que evitaron besarse de nuevo. Hermione no quiso besarlo para no delatarse, seguramente Malfoy tampoco lo intentó por la misma razón.

Orgullosos y testarudos….como siempre. Ninguno sin querer ceder terreno al otro. Era difícil exponerse en las circunstancias actuales, sin tener todo claro.

Al mismo tiempo ¿Qué rayos iban a aclararse? Que se deseaban como solo un hombre y una mujer pueden hacerlo. ¿Por qué tan difícil? Porque eran ellos dos, porque se humillaron mutuamente, porque él intentó manipularla de todas las maneras posibles y ella odiaba eso. Por su pasado, por él ser un Malfoy y ella una sangre sucia. Por sus convicciones. Porque estaban casados, por conveniencia, en apariencia con las reglas claras e irse a la cama solo borraría la delgada línea que los separaba. Porque a ambos le gustaba su independencia, porque su matrimonio fue un mal necesario para deshacer un vinculo y una dependencia que ambos odiaban. Porque si establecían una relación basada en el sexo y alguno de los dos se llegaba a enamorar y el otro no, sería un infierno, uno que duraría toda la vida. Ella no podría vivir su vida en paz viéndolo con otra mujer y se imaginaba que si era al contrario, si Malfoy llegaba a sentir algo profundo por ella, le haría la vida imposible si ella decidía irse con otro.

¿Por qué rayos te metes en tantos problemas? Hermione meneó la cabeza una y otra vez. Muchos inconvenientes representaba estar al lado junto a Draco Malfoy . Involucrarse sentimentalmente con él fue una mala idea, ella estaba segura de que Malfoy pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero lo hecho …hecho estaba…se deseaban…se atraían…por supuesto, enamorarse era el peor escenario para los dos. De hecho, ella, por ser emotiva y sensible, sería la más susceptible en todo caso, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos la controlaran, necesitaba más que nunca tener la cabeza clara. Pero una fuerza extraña siempre los empujaba uno contra el otro. Deseo, rechazo, lujuria, resentimiento, miedo, tantas emociones que se desbordaban, sin ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a cual predominaba.

¿Cómo llegas a sentir algo por una persona que ni siquiera conoces? Hermione suponía que era cuestión de piel, de química. Ella y Malfoy estaban en sintonía, así de simple, sus cuerpos se reconocían, aun cuando sus mentes iban en direcciones diametralmente opuestas. Sin embargo, ella estaba aprendiendo a interpretarlo, a no pre-juzgar sus acciones, trataba de mantener la mente amplia respecto a él. Ella estaba haciendo un intento por entenderlo, porque su corazón se lo exigía. Por eso, de alguna manera, hizo las paces con él…y de paso…consigo misma.

Hermione intentó dejar sus cavilaciones personales a un lado, existían problemas prioritarios de los cuales ocuparse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas intentando encontrar como empezar, el día siguiente seria una tortura, con todo el papeleo que tendría que revisar. Harry en ese momento, estaba haciendo guardia en la sección de archivos del ministerio, lo último que necesitaban era que alguien desapareciese las pruebas…..las pocas que todavía existían.

También tenía que pensar cómo ponerle un freno a Malfoy. WANTED tendría que dejar cualquier operación clandestina y trabajar por la vía legal con ella. Quizás era buena idea planear una reunión con Theo, Parkinson y Malfoy para exponerles a los tres las condiciones a las que tendrían que cumplir de ahora en adelante. Nada de negocios turbios.

Hermione se colocó su ropa interior. WANTED era una organización compleja con nexos en el submundo delictivo tanto muggle como mágico. Lo de la Mafia Rusa la molestaba pero no la sorprendía, menos aun que estuviesen detrás de los huesos de Malfoy, era obvio que el rubio era un especialista haciendo enemigos. Hermione bufó contrariada, al parecer iba a resultar que ella tendría que ser su guardaespaldas después de todo…mejor….había llegado la hora de cuidar uno del otro. Sonaba bonito, pero ella sabía que no sería tan agradable en la práctica. Ambos eran demasiado autosuficientes.

Los rusos estaban buscándolo para matarlo…sin embargo. Hermione se paralizó al inferir un detalle que se le pasó por alto….si los rusos lo estaban buscando a él ¿porque la persiguieron a ella? Malfoy se apareció en el parque, ningún muggle era capaz de rastrear a un mago, así que la respuesta lógica era que lo esperaban en su punto de encuentro. Pero ¿Cómo lo sabían? O era que la siguieron a ella, que no uso ningún método de transporte mágico para llegar a Hayde Park.

Enseguida supo lo que tenía que hacer….Hermione giró su cabeza hasta la puerta de su habitación.

0o0

El anciano estaba sentado en su estudio, un lugar elegantemente decorado, con los retratos de sus antepasados cubriendo todas las paredes. Estaba leyendo un texto de filosofía mágica, su tema favorito. Cuando sintió que abrían la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca.

Enseguida que lo vio sonrió complacido. Vaya, tenía tiempo que no recibía noticias, que agradable que hiciesen acto de presencia. En realidad no era una visita social, él había ordenado una investigación y ahora traían sus respuestas. Qué curioso, la única persona con la que mantenía un contacto regular, era el hijo que nunca debió nacer. Un bastardo…el bastardo de los Black´s. Sangre de los Black´s en su estado más puro. Lástima que jamás llevaría ese apellido.

Jaden Scabior se acercó al escritorio y se detuvo.

-Señor….he encontrado esto…enseguida que lo encontré vine a verte- Jaden Scabior le entregó un pergamino al anciano. Este lo abrió y leyó con atención.

-¿Qué hiciste con el sacerdote?- preguntó el anciano.

Scabior se llevó un dedo al cuello y lo deslizó por su garganta. Cygnus observó que sus garras de metal estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-¿Bella?- preguntó de nuevo el viejo.

-Mi señora madre está oculta, maquinando planes sobre planes. Te envía sus afectuosos saludos- dijo Scabior, su tono era despectivo, casi burlón. Cygnus de nuevo notó amargura entre líneas.

-Ya veo- contestó el anciano. Dentro de su familia no habían secretos, los secretos eran para los de afuera, Jaden sabia quienes eran sus padres, aunque nadie más que ellos lo supieran, obviamente no le agradaba su origen, pero poco era lo que podía hacerse.

-Insiste en que necesita dinero- dijo Scabior- está esperando que le lleve buenas noticas.

-Solo le daré dinero necesario para que viva cómoda…nada más. Si Bellatrix quiere la parte que le corresponde de mi fortuna, tendrá que esperar que yo estirara la pata para eso-contestó el anciano.

-Y no es que ella no hubiese pensado en esa posibilidad antes padre- dijo Scabior.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?-mencionó Cygnus un poco nervioso.

-Todo los días desea tu muerte, pero no está tan loca como aparecerse aquí e intentarlo…sabe lo que le espera- dijo Scabior- No…no vendrá…igual que tú no saldrás de aquí.

-¿Todavía insiste en llevar ese estúpido disfraz?- preguntó Cygnus aliviado.

-Lo considera-Scabior hizo una pausa- conveniente.

-Debes estar pendiente…quiero saber que se trae entre manos- dijo el anciano, luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo al pergamino- No puedo creer que ese maldito mocoso se haya atrevido a hacerlo. Mi propio nieto revolcándose con la escoria…Impensable.

Scabior no contestó absolutamente nada.

-Eso me pasa por permitir que mi familia se mezclase con esos Malfoy´s. Arribistas, nuevos ricos….cobardes.

-Según tengo entendido, Narcissa huyó con Lucius Malfoy de tu casa a los veinte años, embarazada de aquel que luego llamaron Draco Malfoy- dijo Scabior, haciendo un recuento de los sucesos tales como los conocía, para fastidio de su padre, quien prefería no recordar ciertos hechos.

Que diferente hubiese sido la historia, si Cygnus Black no hubiese sucumbido a sus instintos.

Hacía años, Cygnus Black, patriarca de los Black´s, renunció a los intentos para tener un heredero varón, su mujer estaba envejecida y enferma. Tenía tres hijas, la mayor de las cuales era Bellatrix. Odió a las niñas desde la primera vez que las vio….él siempre deseo un hijo para que continuase el linaje, las despreciaba a todas, pero sobre todo a Andrómeda, la hija del medio, por su carácter fiero e independiente. Cygnus siempre fue un hombre intolerante e inclinado a la violencia, solía maltratarlas físicamente, les pegaba, a las tres, quizás menos a Narcissa, porque era la más pequeña y la más frágil. Con Bellatrix no se metía casi nunca, existía algo en ella, desde niña, que le erizaba los cabellos a Cygnus , era como si hubiese heredado toda la maldad y la locura de su familia en toda su fuerza y esplendor. Andrómeda….Andrómeda era su víctima…al punto que al cabo de unos años, cuando dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en una bellísima adolescente, aparte de disfrutar de sus palizas, empezó a desearla….como un hombre desea a una mujer.

Cygnus sintió como su mano empezaba a temblar. Su vista se nubló, los recuerdos empezaron a azotar su cabeza, torturandolo. Esa noche…fue esa noche.

Un padre no debería desear a su hija, no de esa forma, cuanto lo lamentaba ahora, viejo, cansado y solo…cuanto arrepentimiento, pero no podía llorar sobre la leche derramada, lo hecho… hecho estaba. Fue un momento de locura, después de todo su estirpe estaba marcada, maldita desde hacía siglos, la insanidad mental de los Black´s era legendaria. Andrómeda tenía catorce años, Bella quince y Cissy diez años, cuando hizo lo imperdonable.

Mientras tanto, Scabior seguía hablando.

- Tú no diste tu consentimiento para la boda de Narcissa, a pesar de que ella te lo pidió, estaba preñada, era obligatorio para mantener su honor casarse, pero tú no la dejabas, porque no te gustaba Lucius Malfoy. Yo opino que Lucius sedujo a tu hija solo para molestarte, quizás nunca tuvo la intensión de unirse formalmente a ella, solo quería joderte. Sin embargo, puesto que la cría era un varón, Lucius Malfoy se la llevó y se casó con ella, después de todo era su heredero. Tú jamás los perdonaste.

Cygnus Black levantó la mirada hacia Scabior.

-Mis hijas resultaron ser una pérdida de semen….un condenado desperdicio - dijo Cygnus Black con amargura- solo tú vales para algo…con lo poco que puedas valer.

Scabior le dedicó una torva sonrisa. Que difícil para los hijos era satisfacer las expectativas de los padres. En su caso, él hizo todo lo posible para convertirse en lo contrario que se esperaba de él. Era como una especie de justicia poética. Su venganza particular contra el ser que lo engendró y luego quiso convertirlo en su juguete particular.

-Que lastima que yo piense muy diferente a ti padre- dijo Scabior- Nadie mejor que yo conoce mi valía y de lo que soy capaz, así que te disculpo tu poco acierto.

Cygnus lo fulminó con la mirada, y empezó a estrujarse los dedos. Memorias…esas malditas memorias.

Esa noche todavía era confusa en su memoria, Cygnus apenas recordaba que tomó a Cissy y a su esposa y las encerró en un closet. Luego agarró a Andrómeda de los cabellos y se la llevó a rastras a su habitación. Estaba ebrio, después se justificó con eso, completamente borracho, por supuesto no era ninguna excusa, pero le bastaba a medias para explicarse su comportamiento. No contó con la presencia de Bellatrix, quien había llegado a la casa inesperadamente (se suponía que estaba en casa de Walburga Black) y al darse cuenta de los gritos, subió las escaleras, dispuesta a defender a su madre y sus hermanas de la bestia de su padre. Cuando lo encontró desvistiendo a la fuerza a Andrómeda, se le echó encima como un animal salvaje. Andrómeda la estaba ayudando a golpearlo, pero Bella le gritó que huyese de allí inmediatamente, la chica obedeció y la dejó sola con su padre. Él podía recordar el brillo asesino de la mirada de Bella esa noche….de hecho…todavía podía verla en sus más oscuras pesadillas. Ella quiso matarlo, pero puesto que Cygunus era más fuerte y mejor mago, logró dominar a Bellatrix y enloquecido de rabia, la violó toda la noche.

Después de ese día, Cygnus Black jamás volvió a ver a Andrómeda nunca en su vida, ella huyó de la casa para jamás volver, rompió nexos con toda su familia y abandonó Hogwarts. Para evitar que ninguna otra huyese, cerró su casa por semanas.

Bellatrix permanecía encerrada en su habitación, no hablaba y apenas comía. Cissy no entendía lo que había sucedido y su esposa ni siquiera se atrevía a reclamarle por temor que la matase en un arrebato de rabia. Pronto fue evidente que Bellatrix estaba embarazada, el medimago aseguró que el feto era un varón, por lo que Cygnus no le permitió que se deshiciera del bastardo, aun cuando la chica chilló, maldijo e incluso intentó ahorcarse con unas sabanas. Cygnus tuvo que amarrarla para que no se hiciese daño, quizás, haciendo un análisis retrospectivo, ese fue el momento en que Bellatrix Lestrange empezó a perder la cordura.

Más avanzado el embarazo, ella empezó a aceptarlo, aunque a regañadientes, se alimentó, se aseó e incluso habló dos o tres veces con su padre, pero Cygnus siempre veía en su mirada la esperanza de una sangrienta venganza. Tuvo cuidado de no encontrarse con ella de nuevo a solas, ordenó que Cissy durmiera con ella y le acompañase todo el tiempo, Bella no intentaría dañarse o dañar el niño frente a su pequeña hermana que quería tanto. Cygnus deseaba que ese niño naciese, después de investigar sobre el tema y leer acerca de los incestos entre los magos, su familia tenía una larga tradición incestuosa, entre primos por supuesto, buscando crear el mago perfecto, pero rara vez entre hermanos y nunca entre padres e hijos, eso sin duda era muy inusual, y gracias a su locura momentánea de una noche, había sucedido, quizás no fue su intensión al principio, pero, no podía desperdiciar la ocasión, si resultaba un monstruo deforme, lo eliminaría, pero la otra posibilidad…era lo que lo mantenía expectante. Grandiosos y poderosos magos habían nacido de situaciones como esa. Finalmente nació, con esos raros ojos y esa aura magica que lo deslumbró. Bellatrix no quiso saber nada de él desde el principio, lo detestó desde que lo vio, igual su esposa. Pero Cygnus…Cygnus estaba encantado. Procuró llevarle al niño a la antigua nana de sus hijas, la Sra. Hela Scabior, para que lo criase como suyo y le diese un nombre, él velaría por el futuro de ese muchacho. Grandes expectativas tenía con él. Finalmente, el destino le ofreció un digno heredero, o al menos eso creía.

Diez años después, Cygnus había enviudado y no tenía ninguna familia cercana, se había mudado a el lugar más inaccesible posible, las islas Shetland en el Mar del Norte, en apariencia quería que lo dejasen en paz, en el fondo, todavía temía la venganza de Bellatrix. Sus hijas no querían saber nada de él, todas estaban casadas y con sus propias familias. Andrómeda se unió a un muggle, estaba desterrada del árbol familiar, no le importaba que hubiera sido de ella, era mejor olvidarla, era la culpable de su desgracia familiar. Narcissa huyó con ese maldito Malfoy y Bellatrix era la única que consiguió un marido medianamente aceptable, Rodolphus Lestrange, pero seguía a ese hombre llamado Lord Voldemort, asunto que inquietaba a Cygnus, puesto que él sabía exactamente de quien se trataba, un mestizo con aires de grandeza. Era impensable, que un sujeto así fuese a dominar el mundo mágico. Los sangre limpia debían tener otras alternativas….un verdadero sangre limpia.

Se enfocó entonces en Jaden Scabior, lo educó y le implantó en la cabeza todas sus creencias. Pero Cygnus se dio cuenta que al parecer Scabior no solo había heredado la apariencia física de Bella y su poder mágico, sino también su locura. No tenía ningún interés en convertirse en un prospecto de líder, solo quería matar. Un asesino, eso era lo que el destino le ofreció. Cygnus se lamentó por eso. Al parecer fue el castigo por todos sus pecados.

Cygnus resignado, terminó de criar al niño. Cuando tuvo once años se lo ofreció a Bellatrix como guardaespaldas en un intento de apaciguarla. Era un niño, pero era un asesino cruel y despiadado también, diestro con toda clase de armas, capaz de conjurar hechizos de magia negra difíciles a pesar de su corta edad. Estuvo en Hogwarts pero lo expulsaron a los dos meses de empezar el colegio, por un asunto turbio con una chica mestiza, al parecer le rompió un brazo golpeándola, Slughorm, quien era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, le había escrito (en teoría Cygnus Black era el tutor) mencionando con delicadeza que quizás era conveniente meter a Jaden en una institución mental. Cygnus sabía que Scabior era un demente homicida, pero esa clase de personas tienen sus usos. Lo educó en casa y luego le ofreció irse con su madre, para que estuviese cerca de ella, Cygnus confiaba en que Bellatrix no lo rechazaría de nuevo. Después de todo, ella no tenía hijos con Lestrange, una madre era una madre, quizás lograse olvidar todo lo que su propio padre le había hecho y se encariñaría con el niño. Apeló al poco instinto maternal de su hija, ella había demostrado toda la vida que adoraba a Cissy, quizás lograse sentir empatía por el muchacho. Eso era la esperanza de Cygnus, que Bella lo perdonase, para no seguir viviendo resguardado en una verdadera fortaleza, con el temor perpetuó de que su propia hija lo matase.

Perdón, eso jamás sucedió, pero Bella, artera como siempre, tuvo cuidado en no desairar abiertamente a su padre, después de todo, Cygnus Black seguía siendo el hombre más rico del mundo mágico y la causa de Voldemort, ameritaba grandes cantidades de dinero, pero Cygnus no era tonto, solo le dio estrictamente lo necesario. Por lo que Scabior contó, ella lo recibió, lo tomó bajo su mando. Lo trataba con especial deferencia, después de todo era su único hijo, pero jamás tuvo una palabra de reconocimiento con él. Para las demás mortifagos, Scabior solo era el chico de los mandados de los Lestrange, casi un criado.

Scabior no tomó la marca tenebrosa por orden de Cygnus. Su papel en la guerra, simplemente fue ser el guardián de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cygnus Black jugaba duro, se había dado cuenta de que su hija era la segunda al mando, si Voldemort moría, veía su camino al poder por mano de su díscola hija. Ella olvidaría, no era tonta, se daría cuenta que era la única alternativa, trabajar hombro con hombro con su padre.

Bien, Voldemort terminó desapareciendo….un niño de un año llamado Harry Potter lo derrotó. Pero Bellatrix se lanzó en una lamentable venganza por la desaparición de su señor y terminó metida en Azkaban.

Eso fue el ocaso de los complejos planes de Cygnus Black. Pero sin embargo, él sabía que la culpa de todo la tenia él. Maldito el día en que se le ocurrió violar a Bellatrix , si ese hecho no hubiese sucedido, su talentosa hija quizás habría tomado otro camino, uno de lealtad hacia su padre. Quizás había abusado físicamente de ella durante su infancia, pero ¿Qué padre no golpea a sus hijos?, Bellatrix al crecer, se daría cuenta que fue un método apropiado para disciplinarla, ella hubiese seguido leal a él de todas formas, pero debía conceder que la violación fue un acto imperdonable, con eso, la perdió para siempre. Intentó comprarla con Jaden, el maldito muchacho tenía que servir para algo después de todo, era su hijo, pero a ella, realmente el chico nunca le importó.

Y el chico, ese niño era el niño más extraño que alguna vez conoció. Excepcionalmente inteligente, en apariencia obediente y de buen carácter, pero al mismo tiempo, decididamente escalofriante, existía una fuerza dentro de él, algo malvado pujando a la superficie. Era violento con los elfos y con sus mascotas. Cygnus lo encontró una vez degollando elfos en la cocina solo por diversión. Cuando Jaden Scabior le ofrecía una sonrisa, Cygnus tenía la sensación de que era totalmente falsa, una máscara, pero no ocultaba por completo quien verdaderamente era. Una bestia desalmada.

El incesto creó un mago muy talentoso pero también un perfecto psicópata, no el magnífico mago que esperó. Otro desperdicio mas, si no fuese porque verdaderamente le tenía afecto al muchacho y viceversa, lo hubiese desaparecido del mapa sin chistar. Jaden era un peligro…para cualquier ser humano. Aun así, tenía su utilidad.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a vigilar a Draco Malfoy, a lo mejor su última esperanza, quizás no estuviese todo perdido con ese chico a pesar del imbécil de su padre.

Once años después, Lord Voldemort regresó y de nuevo hubo otra guerra, Bella salió libre de Azkaban e intentaron de nuevo hacerse con el poder. Cygnus dejó que Jaden interviniese, pero le prohibió de nuevo convertirse en mortifago. Su misión era: estar a las órdenes de su madre y protegerla, no convertirse en un adepto a mortifago tomando la marca tenebrosa (para eso, debió fingir torpeza y lucir como un desarrapado descastado), vigilar a Draco.

Cygnus Black lo analizó todos esos años, la respuesta quizás la tuvo frente a él todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no enfocarse en Draco? Después de todo, era medio Black. Nunca lo había visto más que en fotografías, pero seguía sus avances en el colegio. No estaba demente como Scabior o Bellatrix, era inteligente, orgulloso, bastante osado…demasiado quizás para el gusto de Cygnus, pero también era malcriado y testarudo, el chico quizás tenia algunos defectos debido a que lo criaron la estúpida de su hija menor y Lucius Malfoy. Pero nada que no pudiese corregirse con el tiempo. Cygnus intentó establecer contacto con él, pero Cissy no se lo permitió.

Tendría que esperar, mientras la madre tuviese su patria potestad, era poco lo que podía hacerse. Además, lamentablemente, los Malfoy´s se involucraron demasiado en esa guerra. Cygnus Black le ordenó a Scabior salvarle el pellejo a Draco a como dé lugar si la situación se ponía dificil.

Scabior cumplió con todo, y al final, salvó a Bellatrix de una muerte segura y la dejó resguardada en un lugar seguro fuera de Inglaterra. Y allí debió quedarse, oculta, intentando vivir en paz con el dinero que Cygnus le enviaba. Pero eso era esperar mucho de ella, al parecer, la obsesión con Voldemort seguía, decidió poner las piezas sobre el tablero de nuevo, reuniéndose en secreto con familias puras y antiguos ex mortifagos, por la información que le daba Jaden, pretendía revivirlo, de paso, usando a su único nieto, su única esperanza….para tal fin. Scabior le contó que Draco Malfoy tenía dentro de si algo de la esencia del desaparecido Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix necesitaba conjurar esa esencia fuera de su cuerpo, lo más probable…matándolo. También necesitaba la sangre de un mago nacido del incesto para sellar el hechizo, uno muy poderoso. No Jaden, Bellatrix jamás le pondría una mano encima a su propio hijo, hasta ella sabía que eso sería condenarse, pero existía otro, una pequeña niña de cinco años, hija de unos magos sangrelimpia que eran hermanos.

Cygnus Black no dejaría que destrozasen la única oportunidad de que el nombre de su familia resurgiese de las cenizas. Por eso Scabior tenía que permanecer al lado de Bellatrix, desarticulando sus planes, ayudándola pero al mismo tiempo interfiriendo. Era su espía.

Era el momento de Draco Malfoy. Cygnus pensaba incluso que podía cambiarle el nombre a su nieto para que fuese legalmente un Black. Lo que nunca hizo con Jaden….. y este lo tenía presente todos los días.

Pero el jodido Draco hizo honor a sus ancestros paternos e hizo lo inconcebible, convirtiéndose en un estúpido dejándose manejar por su pene. Cygnus lo leía y todavía no podía créeselo. Había visto aparecer el nombre en el antiguo árbol genealógico de la familia, junto al de Draco Malfoy e inmediatamente envió a Scabior a corroborar la información. El condenado hombre siguió el rastro hasta la iglesia donde se habían casado. Jaden tenía el olor de la chica grabado en su cabeza, fue fácil para él encontrar algún lugar por donde hubiese pasado. Maldito sea Jaden Scabior y sus rarezas.

-Se casó con una sangre sucia- Cygnus arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró al suelo con disgusto- Hermione Granger.

-Según lo que tengo entendido, ella y Malfoy se detestaban en el colegio- dijo Jaden Scabior- es raro que se hayan casado.

-Pues a mí me parece que de las peleas pasaron a la cama- dijo Cygnus- y el muy imbécil no se contentó con fallársela sino que se casó con ella.

-Quizás la dejó preñada…al parecer ese es el estilo de los Malfoy´s- aventuró Scabior.

-Si es así…..entonces tendremos que ocuparnos no solo de uno sino de dos- dijo Cygnus- esto es un verdadero fastidio.

-No te preocupes….no está preñada…o por lo menos no de Draco Malfoy- dijo Scabior- tu maldito nieto se esterilizó con una poción hace años.

-Otro jodido asunto del cual ocuparse- dijo Cygnus- ¿En que estaba pensando el maldito muchacho cuando tomó una decisión de ese tipo?

-En lo obvio…no quiere ser padre- dijo Scabior.

-Pues a mí eso no me sirve para nada- dijo Cygnus- se supone que debe prolongar mi linaje. Alguna cosa podrá hacerse respecto a ese asunto. Muchas esterilizaciones mágica no son permanentes, algún hechizo debe existir para contrarrestarlo y que tenga hijos. Pero no con esa mujer….no con ella.

-La mujer es la nueva Marshall de Inglaterra- dijo Scabior-a ojos de muchos, esa puede ser una unión ventajosa.

-Concuerdo de que puede ofrecer algún tipo de ventajas a ojos de muchos. Draco ha demostrado ser un hombre astuto, sobrevivió a su ruina y se levantó de sus cenizas….pocos hombres y menos a esa edad lo habrían superado. Casi me provocó tenderle una mano….pero no con esa mujer…es inaceptable- dijo Cygnus acomodándose en su silla. Su abundante cabello blanco estaba peinado con una raya en el medio, su nariz era aguileña y sus labios delgados, hacía gala de un par de ojos grises que la edad había nublado.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?¿ Ayudarlo?- preguntó Scabior.

-Simple, quería que viese por sus propios ojos lo difícil que es la vida. Deseaba que el niño débil y consentido que fue, se convirtiese en un hombre-aclaró Cygnus- además el chico no me conoce, nunca me ha visto en su vida y quizás que cosa le habrá contado Cissy de mí.

-No creo que Narcissa haya hablado en lo absoluto de usted, padre- dijo Scabior.

-Lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido la manera que escogió para hacerse de una fortuna- dijo Cygnus y esbozó una sonrisa- Cazar mortifagos….vaya…ese hubiese sido un buen trabajo para mí. Los detesto…a todos y cada uno de ellos….Por otro lado, al parecer ustedes dos tienen cosas en común.

Scabior caminó hacia el ventanal y empezó a mirar al jardín.

-¿Qué cosa en común puedo tener yo con ese mocoso?- preguntó con desagrado. La existencia de Draco Malfoy era algo que le molestaba desde el mismo día que nació. Scabior se dio cuenta que jamás…jamás seria el heredero de los Black´s.

-Hum….tomando en cuenta sus actividades recientes….creo que bastante- dijo Cygnus- ser un carroñero no es muy distinto a ser un mercenario.

-Yo solo puedo ver un punto en común con Draco Malfoy- dijo Scabior, se metió una mano en un bolsillo y apretó entre sus dedos la prenda de ropa que había conservado en su poder hacia cinco años, ahora viejo y deshilachado. Así que la chica era la mujer de Malfoy….interesante….sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. La seguía, desde hace meses, incluso logró atraparla y encerrarla en la cripta de un cementerio, lamentablemente, de nuevo tuvo que dejarla para ocuparse de los desvaríos de su maldita madre. Cuando regresó, se dio cuenta que había escapado…quizás con ayuda y de paso….había logrado pasar la gran cantidad de hechizos que puso en esa cueva. Scabior pronto se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil atraparla de nuevo. Posteriormente estuvo vigilada por meses, por Malfoy o Theodore Nott. Scabior llegó a la conclusión correcta, Hermione Granger era algo así como un miembro de WANTED. De pronto su interés personal coincidía con los trabajos para Bella. La sorpresa llegó cuando se enteró de que su primo/sobrino se había casado con ella.

-Un matrimonio mágico no puede disolverse- dijo Cygnus- pero el honor de mi familia se impone. No importa que sea un Marshall, es una sangre sucia….hum….sabes….la mayoría de los Marshalls tienen vidas muy cortas. Creo que mi nieto va a convertirse en un viudo muy joven.

-Uno que necesitara consuelo de seguro- dijo Scabior.

-Lo casaremos con una de las niñas Greengrass- dijo Cygnus muy complacido de sus ideas- Al terminar todo este desorden en el Reino Unido. Sería un buen enlace…quizás Astoria sea la indicada.

-Quizás- respondió Scabior, luego se giró y miró fijamente a su padre. Sus ojos eran frios y penetrantes.

-Hermione Granger es mía- dijo Scabior. Cygnus Black reconoció en sus ojos la marca de una obsesión. No era ajeno a las inclinaciones de su hijo, después de todo, él cuando fue más joven, no fue muy diferente. Solo que su locura era transitoria y con el tiempo, otros intereses ocuparon su cabeza. Jaden tenía 35 años y cada vez estaba peor.

-Una sola condición- dijo Cygnus- No quiero que dañes a Draco. Se va a poner en medio, después de todo es su mujer….haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no lo mates.

Scabior esbozó una sonrisa, por supuesto, que más podría pedir el viejo. El anciano señor Black esperaba que su nieto fuese a sucederle.

En realidad le tenía sin cuidado Draco, solo que su padre no tenia porque saberlo. Scabior siempre consideró un juego muy divertido coquetear con todos los bandos posibles, cuando en realidad a lo único que le era fiel era a sí mismo. Seguiría jugando con todos ellos un rato mas, después de todo…era divertido verles la cara de estúpidos a todos. Lo cierto es que su objetivo inmediato y primordial, por encima de todos, era ponerle las manos encima a Hermione Granger, si Draco se interponía….pues que lastima.

Scabior le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza a su padre y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más.

-Jaden- gritó Cygnus- No puedes herir a Draco….lo necesito vivo y sano.

-Jaden….Jaden- siguió gritando Cygnus. Pero Jaden lo ignoró.

0o0

Draco Malfoy no perdió el tiempo, al llegar a la habitación de invitados de los Granger´s empezó a analizar la situación en la cual se había visto recientemente envuelto. No le costó mucho llegar a la misma conclusión de Hermione. Justo estaba desapareciéndose cuando ella abrió la puerta de su habitación, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y le tomó el brazo.

Los dos se aparecieron en la habitación del departamento de Draco. El rubio se deshizo de ella inmediatamente.

-Quédate en tu casa- exigió Draco con la cara mortalmente seria, mientras buscaba en su armario dos pistolas y un teléfono celular- yo arreglaré esto.

-Esos rusos me seguían a mi….. yo era el objetivo- dijo Hermione- tenemos que encontrarlos e interrogarlos.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió Draco con fastidio- pensé que tardarías unos minutos más en darte cuenta de lo obvio y que tendría tiempo suficiente para abandonar la hospitalidad de tu casa sin que me siguieras….que estúpido fui…de seguro que lo pensaste antes que yo Niña -genio- él la miró y le guiñó un ojo, Hermione enrojeció de pies a cabeza- Tengo dos posibles respuestas a este acertijo: o esos rusos no eran muggles, o algún mago interesado en atraparte te está siguiendo y contrato a unos delincuentes muggles para que no hubiese rastro mágico si desaparecías. Que ellos fueran a mi club la otra noche puede ser casualidad o puede que no. De pronto están enterados también de WANTED.

-Iré contigo- dijo resueltamente Hermione, abotonándose completamente su abrigo, ya que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo correctamente en su casa.

Draco gruñó disgustado. Oh…no….por supuesto que no….ella no iba a exponerse nuevamente. Rápidamente desenfundó su varita y le envió un hechizo _Petrificus totalis_ a Hermione, quien cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo Draco mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la colocaba en una posición mas cómoda- No quería hechizarte pero tú no aceptas un NO como respuesta habitualmente.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada furibunda, en apariencia no podía ni pestañear por el hechizo.

-Volveré al rato- dijo Draco- te quedaras aquí, el hechizo durara unas dos horas, para ese entonces espero haber vuelto…si no lo hago, no me busques….porque sin duda estaré muerto. No te preocupes….vas a ser una viuda muy rica.

¿Cómo demonios puede hablar tan alegremente de su muerte? Hermione rodó los ojos, o Draco Malfoy era un temerario de primera o era un completo lunático. Ella apostaba por las dos opciones.

Draco iba saliendo de su habitación, cuando Hermione rápidamente recuperó la movilidad y con una de sus manos, trabó las piernas de Draco, que cayó de bruces sobre el piso, él rápidamente se colocó boca arriba, todavía aturdido por el golpe, pero ella fue mas ágil que él, Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho, apuntándolo con una varita justo en el cuello.

-Jamás vuelvas a hechizarme- ella estaba furiosa. Draco la contempló sintiendo como perdía el aliento. Con las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo de la lucha y esos espectaculares ojos oscuros brillando como brasas ardientes, ella era….tan bella…luego la molestia superó la admiración. ¿Cómo demonios ella rompió el encantamiento?

Hermione leyó la pregunta en sus ojos y le sonrió muy ganada de sí misma.

-Las runas que tengo tatuadas me protegen de la mayoría de los encantamientos- dijo Hermione sin dejar de apuntarlo- te engañe….

Por supuesto, los malditos tatuajes dorados y sus poderes especiales, pensó Draco. Aunque le sorprendió que Hermione hubiese fingido tan bien el efecto del Petrificus. A veces le parecía que era más Sly que él.

-Quítate de encima- Draco colocó sus brazos sobre los muslos de HErmione.

-No hasta que aceptes que iré contigo- dijo Hermione en sus trece.

-Se supone que debo protegerte….solo hago mi trabajo- dijo Draco.

-Y yo el mío….tengo que interrogarlos- dijo Hermione – y evitar que se te vaya la mano.

-Granger- Draco la miró fijamente- eres la mujer más necia que he conocido en mi vida.

-Y tú eres un imbécil sin remedio….pero que vamos a hacer….somos como somos- dijo ella. Draco le sonrió con una mueca y usando toda su fuerza, logró girarla hasta que ella quedó debajo de él. Tomó su mano y se la torció hasta que ella soltó la varita. Entre patadas y empujones fueron rodando por el piso de toda la habitación hasta el punto que a Draco la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se le hizo ridícula. La aprisionó contra su cuerpo un rato hasta que ella dejó de patear….estuvieron unos segundos inmóviles, mirándose mutuamente. Draco acercó su cara, ella lo miraba expectante, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, tanto contacto físico, despertó de nuevo deseos innombrables entre ellos dos, de pronto, él quiso besarla, ella mantenía la mirada clavada en él, Hermione abrió la boca instintivamente, Draco intentó capturar sus labios, movió la cabeza hacia adelante, pero se arrepintió a último momento, ella tenía razón…si lo hacía, besarla, entraría a un punto de no retorno con ella. Pero ¿Qué tan malo sería sucumbir a sus instintos primarios? Bastante malo al parecer, Draco lo sabía, Hermione lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, querían pero no podían….iban a complicarse las vidas más de lo que las tenían.

Hermione volteó el rostro y Draco hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, su corazón latía frenético y se tomó un momento para recuperarse…sus manos estaban entrelazadas, así habían quedado mientras peleaban. Draco se las soltó y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Ella apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, pero no lo alejaba.

-¿Si yo intentase algo…intimo contigo en este momento? ¿Qué harías?- preguntó él. Draco no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta o no, que lo rechazaran de nuevo no le apetecía para nada, pero tenía que decir algo porque si no iba a besarla y al diablo con todo.

-Primero….te golpearía hasta cansarme….luego…honestamente….no lo sé- contestó ella. Esa respuesta tan inesperada….lo encendió. Él hizo fuerza sobre ella y Hermione le pateó una de sus piernas. Siguieron forcejando un buen rato.

-Te quedarás aquí y esperaras por mí- exigió él.

-No- contestó ella.

-Nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo si seguimos así. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar como dos personas adultas- insistió Draco- Nos debemos una conversación coherente.

-¿En serio?- respondió ella irónica- vaya, al fin tu cerebro empezó a funcionar.

Draco miró el reloj inquieto, el tiempo apremiaba, querían ir detrás de esos tipos y al mismo tiempo, tenía que hablar con ella, una conversación largamente pospuesta pero necesaria. Tenían que empezar de nuevo, con el tablero limpio, el marcador en cero. Era necesario, que tanto ella y como él tuviesen su situación clara.

-He pensado que la mayoría de los desacuerdos que tenemos es porque nunca logramos hablar de lo importante- dijo Draco- o terminamos peleando o terminamos en una cama. No es que me queje respecto a la cama, pero después de un tiempo, se torna un poco confuso.

-Yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero y no quiero de ti- mintió ella.

-No…no tienes nada claro-dijo Draco ofreciéndole una sonrisa sardónica- Hemos estado a punto de besarnos dos veces esta noche y apenas si has tenido fuerza para rechazarme. Lo sé, veo tu cara.

-Existe buenas razones por la cual no estamos juntos- dijo ella- a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Quizás tú tengas muchas razones- dijo Draco- pero en este momento a mi solo se me ocurre una que sea realmente importante.

-Y esa seria ¿Cuál? –preguntó Hermione empujándolo para sacárselo de encima, Draco la mantuvo aprisionada. Ella no sabía a qué rayos venia la conversación, sentía que pisaba terreno peligroso. Pero sentía la compulsión de ser osada y seguir por ese camino.

-Simple…esto- dijo él mientras de pronto todo control se desvaneció e intentó besarla de nuevo. Ese era el problema principal, su mente le dictaba ordenes, un montón de órdenes que su cuerpo no quería cumplir, la deseaba, cuanto la deseaba…y negárselo, solo aumentaba ese deseo por ella. Antes de que él lograse unir sus labios, Hermione le dio un empujón y finalmente logró apartarlo.

-¡No!- gritó ella, mientas sentía el corazón en la garganta. En ese momento no podía mentirse, requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad no sucumbir de nuevo a Draco Malofy.

-Quise besarte ayer ….quiero besarte ahora….no tienes idea cuanto deseo besarte…esa es la maldita razón por la cual no quiero estar contigo…no quiero depender de las emociones que me provoque otra persona….menos que otra persona espere de mi algo que no puedo darle, eso es inaceptable para mí- confesó él. El corazón de Hermione empezó a palpitar frenéticamente. Hacia su mejor intento por no dejarse afectar por sus palabras, pero no podía. Por lo que entendía, él verdaderamente sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero al mismo tiempo no quería sentir nada, porque era un jodido egoísta de mierda.

¿Cómo rayos empezaban peleando para terminar diciéndose esas cosas tan intimas? Eso sin duda era un misterio.

Ella se arrastró por el piso hasta apoyar su espalda contra una pared, estaba ahora uno frente al otro, pero sin establecer contacto físico. Draco no dejó de observarla en ningún momento.

-Nunca vamos a pensar con claridad respecto a nosotros dos si nos dejamos llevar… la pasión es buena cuando es correspondida ….pero…

-¿correspondida?- Hermione lo interrumpió y junto las cejas. Vaya, la conversación estaba dando un giro interesante, finalmente iban a poder hablarlo en voz alta. .

-Si….correspondida….soy duro de cabeza pero no tanto- respondió Draco-sé exactamente lo que pasa entre tú y yo…no tengo ninguna duda ahora.

-Supongo que es sano dudar de vez en cuando- dijo Hermione con cinismo.

-Yo tengo que reconocer que he estado completamente equivocado contigo respecto a esto- dijo Draco-o creo que siempre lo supe pero no quise aceptármelo hasta ahora.

-Entonces- dijo Hermione- en que te basas para afirmar que te correspondo.

Draco terminó sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el muro contrario donde estaba Hermione. Los dos estaban frente a frente, a un metro de distancia, ella tenía las piernas recogidas sobre su pecho, él también, el lenguaje corporal era evidente, ambos se sentían de alguna forma amenazados por el otro, pero también era expresión de timidez e informalidad. No iban al colegio, pero ambos todavía eran muy jóvenes. Jóvenes con muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Y por último, era difícil hablar de lo que les sucedía.

-Siempre te estremeces cuando te tocó….tus ojos brillan cuando lo hago- dijo Draco con la voz enronquecida y una calurosa mirada dirigida a ella- aun ahora…en este momento…no hay hechizo de vinculación…solo tú y yo…. a ti te gusta lo que te hago sentir.

Hermione conectó sus ojos con los de él. Cuánta razón había en esas simples palabras. Esa noche…..por alguna extraña circunstancia, un inusual entendimiento estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

-Entonces comprenderás porque no estoy dispuesta a dejar que suceda- dijo ella- yo no voy a ser arcilla en tus dedos….jamás.

-Siempre vamos a tratar de dominar al otro respecto a esto. No sería una relación….sería la guerra, nos culparíamos eternamente por nuestros pasados, por lo que hicimos y por lo que no hicimos. Arrastramos culpas y lealtades, estamos sentados en esquinas distintas del universo- dijo Draco- Para colmo, estamos casados, por obligación y eso solo enturbia el panorama. Ese es otro problema más aparte de los que tenemos. Yo no quiero estar casado…ni contigo…ni con nadie. Y por lo que sé, tú simplemente no quieres estar casada conmigo.

Hermione no respondió, analizaba una y cada una de sus palabras. Draco se tomó un rato para seguir hablando, mientras imaginaba que la besaba, que rozaba su nariz contra la suave piel de su cuello. No debería hacerlo, acariciarla, sostenerla contra sí, pero era tan bueno sentirla cerca de él, besarla. Jamás se sintió así con nadie, era una nueva experiencia aterradora y exuberante al mismo tiempo. Pero como bien dijo ella hacia unas horas, eso solo serviría para complicarse la existencia.

Draco hizo una inspiración honda. Ambos tenían de nuevo las varitas, pero ninguno de los dos estaba apuntando. Ella lucia un poco apenada y confusa.

Draco tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que le cruzaba por su mente ¿Cómo podían rechazarse y al mismo tiempo, atraerse? Eso sin contar la sucesión de hechos lamentables en los cuales se vieron envueltos, en donde sin duda ella tendría dudas acerca de su conducta, la maltrató, la humilló, la obligó a un montón de cosas a hacer cosas que ella no quería hacer. Y nunca salió una palabra amable de su boca, la hizo su mujer, le quitó la virginidad, se casó con ella y nunca…nunca fue amable con ella, dejó que su maldito mal carácter se impusiese. No quería mostrarle sus debilidades, pero Draco de alguna manera se daba cuenta, que después de toda la intimidad que tuvieron, ella seguramente intuía algunas de sus debilidades como hombre, no tenia caso ocultarse, de todas maneras, era imposible, ella tenía el poder de la verdad de los Marshall, por otro lado, él de alguna manera necesitaba que ella supiera, que lo viera….como realmente era. Si…necesitaban hablar, dejar claros algunos puntos. Draco no era un tipo inclinado a estar explicándose ni tampoco estar expresando lo que sentía, pero al parecer ella era peor que él, por lo cual dedujo que estaba en sus manos sacar el tema, para cerrarlo definitivamente.

-Aclaremos algo. Me acosté contigo el día de mi boda por muchas razones, pero quiero decirte que te deseaba, no fue una obligación para mí y fue…fue bastante agradable- Draco se maldijo internamente, agradable no era la palabra adecuada para describirlo, simplemente fue la mejor cogida de su vida…pero tampoco podía usar ese lenguaje con ella, las mujeres en general solían ser delicadas con esos temas y Granger mas que ninguna otra, era demasiado…ella- Me gustó tener sexo contigo….en serio, por días solo pude pensar en eso…recordarlo todo el tiempo- Hermione sintió que las mejillas le ardían, Draco tragó grueso, de alguna manera, como siempre, era él quien terminaba declarándose, pero ni modo, sino podía comportarse como un hombre respecto a ese tema , y asumirlo de una buena vez por todas, que por favor viniese alguien y lo castrara

- Estoy seguro de que no dije lo que tenia que decir esa vez, lo apropiado, lo justo para que te sintieras cómoda- el rostro de Draco era una estatua de mármol, pétreo y gélido, en el fondo estaba temiendo que ella lo humillase nuevamente diciéndole alguna de sus famosas frases despectivas. Y no era porque no se lo hubiese buscado, pero su ego había sufrido bastante a manos de ella, el sonrojo de Hermione sin embargo, le aseguro que iba por buen camino, por primera vez su lengua no estaba traicionándolo- Me porté como un desconsiderado y demostré mi peor faceta de patán, he debido quedarme en la cama contigo y hablarlo o al menos darte apoyo moral si era tan difícil para ti, no irme inmediatamente y dejarte tirada en la cama como si fueses una puta barata. Te falte el respeto, pero al mismo tiempo, todo fue muy confuso. Soy malo enfrentándome a situaciones que no puedo controlar. Situaciones como tú. Tengo la idea de que te sentiste ofendida por mi comportamiento, he debido tener más tacto- Hermione asintió en silencio, sin embargo estaba aliviada, de alguna forma esa confesión aplacó su tristeza sobre ese momento en particular.

-¿Porque me estás diciendo todo esto?- preguntó ella.

-Porque necesito que lo sepas- dijo Draco- porque nunca dejaste que hablase contigo. Porque sé que también necesitas oírlo.

-No fue un buen momento para mí- dijo ella- Siempre pensé que iba a casarme por amor. No para deshacerme de un hechizo.

-Fui al hospital porque me preocupé por ti- dijo él- solo que me pateaste como un perro. Pero me lo merecía.

-Debí escucharte esa vez- dijo ella- pero me pongo irracional cuando me molesto.

-Igual que yo- respondió Draco levantando la mirada al techo- somos más parecidos de lo que pensamos. Quizás ese sea la causa por la cual nos atraigamos y rechacemos con tanta intensidad.

-¿Desde cuando acá nos hacemos confidencias?- preguntó ella.

-Desde que estamos aceptando que la intimidad que hemos tenido no es algo superfluo o sin importancia- dijo Draco- Cambió algo….adentro…en ti y en mí. Pero lo cierto es que empezamos muy mal, seguimos mal y probablemente terminemos peor.

-Que optimista- bufó ella- cualquiera diría que te condenaste al paredón cuando te metiste conmigo. Bueno, en primer lugar…tú te lo buscaste, nadie te mandó a que me hechizaras.

-Solo estoy diciendo la cruda verdad- dijo Draco.

-Supongo que ahora me llegó el turno- dijo Hermione bajando el rostro y menando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Es lo justo- dijo Draco- yo también quiero saber que pasa por tu cabeza. Me has tenido adivinando desde hace un buen rato.

-Yo de alguna forma también quise estar contigo ese día que nos casamos….no me forzaste ni nada de eso- aclaró Hermione, su voz era suave y contenida, incluso dulce, pero titubeaba mucho, como si no estuviese segura de que decir o tuviese miedo de decir algo de mas, eso lo conmovió, a Draco le pareció que parecía una niña asustada. Era una faceta que pocas veces veía de ella, su vulnerabilidad- tienes razón, todo fue muy confuso y rápido. Yo…estaba molesta porque no deseaba casarme contigo. Y también estaba asustada porque era la primera vez que estábamos juntos sin el hechizo de por medio. No sabía que me harías…. ni como ibas a reaccionar.

-Puedo entenderlo perfectamente, puesto que yo pensaba lo mismo- convino Draco y luego hizo la pregunta crucial, la que lo atormentaba todo los días desde eso- ¿Te gustó?

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Cuando nos acostamos sin el hechizo ¿te gustó?- preguntó Draco impaciente.

Hermione desvió su rostro un poco para ocultarse de él, maldita sea, pero su tendencia a ruborizarse había empeorado esa noche.

-Si- respondió ella finalmente después de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

Draco la miró intensamente, por unos largos segundos.

-Entonces todo está bien- Draco estaba aliviad de nuevo sintió esa incomoda esperanza, trató de suprimir ese sentimiento en vano, incluso sonrió levemente-Me entiendes cuando te digo que somos proclives a los malos entendidos. Esa vez nos gustó a ambos, a pesar de nosotros mismos y nuestras cabezotas, solo que ninguno dijo nada porque somos un par de orgullosos. Pero para ser sinceros, sucedió porque teníamos que hacerlo, para sellar el hechizo nupcial. Lo otro fue un extra, una buena sorpresa. Nunca pensé que fueses a follarme como una gata en celo, pero supongo que entre el enojo y la ira, te pareció una buena manera de descargarte conmigo, solo que no me pareció que estuvieses en absoluto disgustada conmigo, es más, pensé por un momento que me seguirás follando hasta dejarme seco.

Hermione se mordió un labio.

-Eres un imbécil- respondió ella furiosa. Hizo un intento para levantarse, pero él le tomó el brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Escúchame- dijo Draco- necesito que me escuches. ¿Por qué demonios me insultas y no me oyes?

- Estoy tratando de hacerlo, no te insultaré de nuevo, siempre y cuando no me provoques. Y no me comporté contigo como una gata en celo, okey, eras tú quien no me quitaba las manos de encima- gritó Hermione.

-Granger, tú eres una chica modosita para muchas cosas….pero no en la cama, eso me sorprende y me agrada-dijo Draco.

-¿Y a ti no te preocupa lo que yo pueda pensar de tu desempeño sexual?- preguntó ella.

-No….en lo absoluto- contestó él- que pusieses todo tu esfuerzo en follarme como lo hiciste vale más que mil palabras.

Hermione bufó y le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa.

-Nada será nunca fácil entre tú y yo- dijo Draco un poco frustrado- No debemos seguir con esto, porque simplemente es imposible que tú y yo llevemos la fiesta en paz. En este momento yo tengo….mejor dicho ambos debemos tener la mente libre de complicaciones….tú eres mi mayor complicación…me distraes…me enfureces….me matas de deseo….me pones fuera de foco….yo no quiero estar fuera de foco, porque entonces no estaré en condiciones para protegerte….protegerte incluso de mi mismo- y era cierto. Draco luchaba constantemente contra su pérdida de control, tenerla cerca implicaba que se enteraría de su oscuro secreto, algo que él había jurado no revelarle jamás.

-Todo eso también lo he pensado-susurró Hermione- mucho…más de lo que debería tal vez.

- Es obvio que nos mentimos acerca de lo que sentimos cuando deshicimos el hechizo. Entiendo porque lo hiciste, espero que tú me comprendas a mí. Quizás no pueda controlar lo que siento a veces, pero lo intento- Draco colocó su cara frente a la de ella- No es por ti….no es porque eres una sangre sucia…no es por nuestro pasado…eso es importante, pero no es lo más importante…ni siquiera es porque a veces eres insoportablemente altanera y ningún hombre quiere estar con una mujer que lleve los pantalones mejor puestos que él. Es solo porque no quiero hacerte más daño del que te hecho…no es justo…ni para ti…ni para mí, no puedo cargar con eso, suficientes vidas ya he jodido…en todos los sentidos.

-No….lo que tú estás evitando es salir herido- dijo Hermione de pronto- Eres un hombre valiente para la mayoría de las cosas Draco Malfoy, eso no lo pongo en duda, pero eres un perfecto cobarde en cuanto a tus sentimientos.

-Tú también eres una cobarde de mierda. No quieres involucrarte por las mismas razones que yo- escupió Draco airado- No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me interese, no sé cómo reaccionar a eso, me enloquece y me pone irritable, pero al mismo tiempo te toco y todo se esfuma como el humo. Es confuso….es un jodido dilema, siento que doy vueltas y vueltas sobre lo mismo, pero no lo puedo evitar. Lo único que tengo claro…es que no va a suceder.

Ella asintió poniéndose de pie en el acto y arreglando sus ropas. Luego le dirigió una intensa mirada dolida a Draco.

-Mi principal problema es que no te entiendo y no te conozco- dijo ella- aparte de todo lo demás que dijiste. Es por eso básicamente que me niego a tener una relación contigo.

-Créelo…no quieres conocerme….no deseas llegar al fondo de mi podrido interior- dijo Draco tenso- solo encontraras mierda sobre mierda, te lo aseguro.

-Eres muy duro juzgándote- comentó ella abrazándose a sí misma.

-Sé lo que soy y no intento ser otra cosa- dijo él- ese es el otro bendito problema entre tú y yo. En el fondo…no me aceptas como soy. ¿Cómo podríamos funcionar? Tú mataste cualquier posibilidad desde el principio. Te ofrecí tres veces ser mi mujer….y te negaste.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste- contestó ella- me ofreciste ser tu amante, una que no le importase si ibas detrás de otra.

-La última vez que te lo ofrecí…esa noche en el hospital…ya estábamos casados- dijo Draco- creo que estaba implícito que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo en serio.

-Yo lo entendí de esa forma- dijo ella, un poco sorprendida.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada- contestó él con desgana- pero fui un verdadero estúpido planteándotelo, me dejé llevar por lo absurdo. Tú misma me lo lanzaste en la cara, puedes perdonar pero jamás olvidar. No entiendes como demonios pudiste fijarte en mi cuando soy todo lo contrario a lo que aspiras para ti. Soy tu contradicción, tu anatema. Igual que tú para mi, solo que yo no intento cambiarte y convertirte en otra cosa.

-Eso es mentira- dijo ella ofendida- yo jamás pensé en…

-¿Mentira? ¿Lo es? Lo único que he escuchado de que te conozco son puras lecciones de moral y ética. No digo que no tengas la razón en todo cuando me dices…pero sabes….soy un caso perdido para algunas cosas y en general me siento bastante satisfecho conmigo mismo. Es una lástima…que una persona tan inteligente como tú no pueda sobreponerse a sus perjuicios…yo en cuanto a ti lo hice- dijo Draco. Hermione abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-No sé porque hablamos de esto si estamos claro en que no vamos a enredarnos- dijo ella.

-Corrección….no vamos a seguir enredándonos-aclaró Draco levantándose del piso.

-Lo que sea- dijo Hermione y luego se volteó airada- Sabes que soy una decidora de verdad y no noto en absoluto convencido de todo lo que me has dicho.

-Pues no lo estoy en parte….a veces pienso….a veces quiero- dijo Draco con rabia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella acercándose a él.

-Nada- respondió hoscamente Draco.

Hermione empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Draco estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándola. Ambos tenían las varitas en las manos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenias que decir?- preguntó Hermione de pronto. Estaba molesta y furiosa, no es que ella no hubiese pensado todo eso, de hecho, lo hacía, pero escucharlo de boca de él, tan tajante y seguro de sus palabras, tan decidido a seguir por el camino que había diseñado, sin titubeos. Malfoy tenía razón, estuvieron condenados desde el principio, por buenas razones. Tenían que olvidarse de lo que sentían, sino iban a meterse en muchos problemas.

-Tengo muchas más cosas que decir, pero honestamente….no valen la pena- él estaba tan furioso como ella, pero en este caso la rabia era contra sí mismo ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando? Que ella le dijera, "olvidémonos de todo y vamos a vivir esto". Verla aceptar sin cuestionamientos todo lo que le dijo no le gustó para nada, de hecho….lo hirió. En el fondo, le hubiese gustado que ella le dijese que pelearía por él contra el mundo. Pero no…no podía seguir con esa fantasía. No…no podían…no podían en gran parte por la única razón que no le había dicho. Él tenía que luchar una batalla solitaria contra el fantasma de Lord Voldemort y no la quería en medio de eso.

- Ahora ¿voy contigo? O vamos a pasar la noche discutiendo a medias sobre nuestros malditos sentimientos o la carencia de estos.

Draco esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Si digo NO, vas a seguirme ¿cierto?- preguntó Draco resignado.

-Hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario- respondió ella- Ya lo sabes, soy la chica que no acepta un NO como respuesta.

-Eso lo tengo bien claro- dijo él dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Voy?- preguntó ella de nuevo. Draco caminó de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de reojo. Si seguía negociando con ella, pasarían las horas y no llegarían a ningún acuerdo. Se decidió por la vía más rápida.

-Vas a tomar una de estas- Draco le tendió una pistola. Hermione la tomó con reticencia-No dudes en usarla, se que sabes disparar y que tienes buena puntería, mientras no sepamos si hay magos involucrados conviene no usar magia. Y permanecerás detrás de mí en todo momento. Yo doy las ordenes, tú obedeces sin chistar- Hermione asintió- no estás acostumbrada a lidiar con sujetos como estos y no te quiero herida. Cuando llegue la hora de interrogarlos, cuando ellos no representen ningún problema, entonces serás la _prima donna_ de la obra, okey.

0o0

Theo estaba un poco fuera de lugar en el comedor de la casa de Luna Lovegood. No podía dejar de mirar todos los extraños y rimbombantes objetos con los cuales estaba decorado el lugar. Vaya y eso que pensó que la casa era rara desde fuera, pues nada comparable al choque a los sentidos que se experimentaba cuando se entraba.

En su lista de personas estrafalarias, Luna rápidamente subía al primer lugar.

Nunca supo cómo diablos se dejó arrastrar esa noche allí. Quizás era porque se sentía un poco solo y porque ella fue convincente al asegurarle que era una buena cocinera, o quizás simplemente porque la chica ejercía una especie de encantamiento con él, Theo no podía decirle que no, así de simple. Y allí estaba, sentado en la mesa, degustando un pastel de carne regado con vino de Madeira.

Luna hizo el mejor intento para crear un ambiente romántico, mantel rojo, velas encendidas, música suave, flores por todos lados, lo malo es que con el montón de especímenes de animales muertos que había en la sala, el efecto era un poco perturbador sin contar con la canción de Barry Manilow que estaba sonando en ese preciso momento. Theo no podía pensar en una combinación más bizarra.

Ella se había vestido para la ocasión, un vestido corto sin mangas color nude, con sandalias y el cabello recogido en su habitual trenza. Theo iba vestido como siempre, con lo primero que tomase del armario, en este caso del bolso que tenía en casa de los Granger´s, últimamente se estaba quedando casi todas las noches allí. No era su estilo abusar de la hospitalidad ajena tanto tiempo, pero esa casa se había convertido en el hogar que nunca tuvo. Eso le recordó que tendría que ir al almacén en Londres donde estaban sus cosas, para hacer un cambio rápido de vestuario, solo para variar.

Luna estaba tan nerviosa que la copa de donde intentaba tomar un sorbo de vino se movía en su mano. Se le cayeron dos veces los cubiertos al suelo y Theo trató de no reírse, para no apenarla más de lo que estaba.

Theo sabía lo que sucedía, porque le había pasado un montón de veces, ella gustaba de él. Y no era que no fuese reciproco, a él le agradaba Luna….mucho…la encontraba extrañamente guapa, a pesar de ser una chica muy delgada y alta, con escasas curvas. Pero también era consciente de su inexperiencia e ingenuidad. No sabía con que intensiones ella lo invitó a su casa esa noche, pero esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no llevársela a la cama si ella se insinuaba. Para Theo el sexo era un deporte, realmente no le importaba mucho con quien lo hacía mientras lo hiciera, la única con que realmente quería hacerlo era un imposible y la demás gente simplemente, no le importaba. Le agradaba Luna, era especial, con su conversación extravagante y sus chistes que solo ella entendía. Era una chica dulce y amable. Theo no quería convertirla en una más de su larga lista de parejas ocasionales.

Él no estaba allí en plan romántico, estaba allí porque necesitaba compañía. No había hablado con Hermione desde su regreso de Rusia, Draco estaba muy raro últimamente y Pansy no respondía sus llamadas, de hecho, estaba demasiado preocupado por Pansy, pero sabía que debía darle su espacio, ella estaba furiosa con él, aun así, la espera se acortaba, tenían que hablar…era necesario. Fue a la cena, porque le gustaba compartir con Luna y de un tiempo a la fecha, el teléfono no era suficiente.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?-preguntó ella mientras levantaba los platos.

-Deja que yo te ayudo- Theo le quitó los platos de la mano y los llevó a la cocina. Luna lo siguió.

-Hemos estado aquí tres horas y apenas pronunciaste palabras ¿te sientes incomodo conmigo?- preguntó ella. Theo dejó los platos sobre el gabinete y se giró, apoyando su espalda en el mueble y con los brazos cruzados.

-No es eso- dijo él- es que me preguntaba ¿Por qué exactamente me invitaste?

-Quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos- contestó Luna apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Su cabeza se ladeó hacia un lado y la mirada que le dirigía a Theo era bien directa, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

En honor a la verdad, realmente no tenía una respuesta clara en relación al motivo por el cual lo invitó, le gustaba mucho Theo, lo sabía desde hacía unos meses. Le parecía el hombre más atractivo que había conocido. Le encantaba su jovialidad y su inteligencia, al mismo tiempo que le intrigaba. Ella sentía que existía otro hombre detrás de esa fachada, a veces, él parecía tener la cabeza en otro lugar. Además de sus misteriosos trabajos ¿De qué vivía? No tenia fortuna puesto que se la confiscaron después de la guerra, ella no creía para nada el asunto de la bolsa, nada más disparatado que Theo con corbata y maletín dirigiéndose a Gringgots, menos a la City, el distrito financiero de Londres. Al parecer tenía mucho dinero y tiempo libre de sobra, porque cada vez que lo llamaba estaba en casa de Draco o de Hermione. Lo cual era el otro punto que le provocaba curiosidad ¿Qué hacían ellos tres juntos? Y ahora con Hermione como Marshall….¿cual realmente era el oficio de Theo Nott?

-¿De qué forma tú quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo?-si ella era directa, él también.

Luna enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. No es que no hubiese pensado en "eso", después de todo, lo había invitado a su casa, ella estaba sola allí puesto que su padre estaba de viaje. No era ninguna malinterpretación….era bastante evidente que había esperado que terminaran besándose….o quizás algo más, bueno quizás algo más tampoco…..una buena sesión de besos y arrumacos tal vez…para empezar. Aunque algo en Theo le decía que él no era hombre de solo besos y abrazos. Luna sentía una desbordante energía sexual proveniente de él. Eso la cautivaba y la amedrentaba en igual medida.

-¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó ella a quemarropa.

Theo sonrió, pues si, efectivamente eso era lo que le gustaba de Luna, era demasiado franca. Él caminó unos pasos y se colocó frente de ella. Era increíble que fuese tan alta y que apenas tuviese que inclinar la cabeza para mirarla. Con una mano tomó su cabello y empezó a deshacer la trenza, cuando tuvo suelto esa cascada dorada, se tomó su tiempo en peinarlo con los dedos. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla, la muchacha bajó el rostro con timidez por un momento y luego volvió a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Deberías dejarte el pelo suelto todo el tiempo….te ves más bonita así- dijo él, admirando su cara. El efecto era distinto, Luna con sus cabellos sueltos, su piel tan clara, esos ojos celestes inmensos que taladraban con su mirada, sus labios rosados y su cuerpo frágil, parecía un ángel.

A Theo siempre le gustó el cabello rubio….la única excepción a la regla (como con todo) fue Pansy. No pudo evitar compararlas, a la joven que tenía en frente, delicada, suave, dulce, con la otra, complicada y obstinada…pero también….a su manera…una mujer dulce.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta- Theo se acercó lo suficiente, apoyó el brazo contra el marco de la puerta y se inclinó- Me gustas…mucho.

A Luna se le subieron los colores al rostro. Las piernas le temblaron cuando él colocó la palma de su mano en su mejilla

-Pero…yo no soy bueno para ti- dijo Theo mientras le acariciaba la cara- tengo demasiados problemas personales….estoy enamorado de alguien más, un imposible. Además, salgo con otra gente….hombres o mujeres…..me da igual. No soy una persona que crea en las relaciones exclusivas. Nunca más. Te haría daño.

-Hermione me dijo que eras…bisexual- dijo Luna. Obvio que se sorprendió un poco cuando lo supo, pero como siempre, ella trato de usar su mente abierta para olvidarse de ese detalle. Theo le gustaba mucho.

-Hermione te lo dijo porque yo se lo pedí – dijo Theo- si me seguiste llamando, fue porque no te espantaste. Eso fue un buen punto para ti. Realmente te intereso

-¿Estabas intentando ahuyentarme?- preguntó ella.

-No del todo- dijo Theo- simplemente no creo que pueda darte lo que seguramente tú te mereces. Yo no quiero que te enfades, quiero seguir contando contigo.

Luna bajó la cabeza. Podía entenderlo perfectamente, que él no quisiese iniciar algo con ella, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo sentía dolido?

-A ti no te gusta vivir así- dijo Luna- en el fondo….quieres tener a alguien.

-No siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos en la vida- dijo él.

-Yo siempre estaría allí para ti…si solo me dieras la oportunidad- dijo ella.

Theo tomó una de sus manos y le besó los nudillos.

-Por eso es que me gustas tanto-rió él- ¿Podemos ser simplemente amigos por ahora? No quiero que te veas involucrada en mi desastre de vida. Yo tengo asuntos que resolver todavía.

Luna le sonrió, de alguna manera, él le estaba dando una oportunidad.

-Amigos- dijo ella estrechándole la mano con la suya.

-Amigos- respondió Theo. De pronto el teléfono empezó a vibrar, él se lo sacó del bolsillo y leyó el mensaje. Theo maldijo en silencio, su noche de paz había acabado.

-Debo irme- dijo Theo mientras se apartaba de Luna.

-¿Qué sucede? Son las dos de la mañana ¿alguna emergencia?- preguntó Luna.

-Nada importante….a Draco le encanta joder a deshoras- dijo Theo tomando su chaqueta y entonces se giró y rápidamente le dio un leve beso en la frente a Luna, que quedó estática en el sitio sin salir de su sorpresa. Eso fue un gesto muy raro, él jamás se había tomado tanta confianza, ella sintió electricidad cuando sus labios tocaron su piel.

Theo la miró, ese gesto también lo tomó por sorpresa, él no solía ser cariñoso…con nadie. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por la cena…por la compañía….por las confidencias embarazosas, por soportarme aunque sé que soy un idiota- dijo él rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso.

-Sea lo que vayas a hacer….ten cuidado- dijo Luna.

Theo la miró intrigado, ella no tenia manera de saber lo que haría con Draco esa noche…o ¿si?

0o0

5 am

Hermione, Draco y Theodore estaban en los muelles del Támesis, mejor dicho debajo de uno de los muelles, tres cadáveres estaban tirados en el suelo frente a ellos. Los tres tenían una soga en el cuello.

-Son los mismos con los que pelee el otro día- dijo Theo confirmando las identidades.

-Nos siguieron anoche, intentaros atacarnos- dijo Draco- nos dispararon y logramos escapar. Más tarde, Granger y yo decimos que era buena idea interrogarlos, por eso empezamos a buscarlos.

-¿Cómo los encontraste?- preguntó Theo inclinándose a examinar los cuerpos.

-Granger….uso un hechizo localizador, al parecer, ahora es bastante buena con ellos- dijo Draco lanzándole una mirada de reojo. Hermione estaba mortalmente pálida detrás de él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, no dejaba de mirar los cuerpos.

-Quizás tuvieron un problema con alguna banda enemiga- dijo Theo.

-Tienen sogas en los cuellos, pero los mataron con magia….siento el rastro- dijo Hermione.

-Esos tipos estaban persiguiendo a Granger, al principio pensábamos que iban tras de mí- dijo Draco- pero luego nos dimos cuentas de un detalle.

-Luego me explicaras- dijo Theo- por lo pronto…..tenemos dos opciones: avisar a la policía muggle o desaparecer los cuerpos.

-Si la policía muggle se involucra….las pistas los llevaran al club…de allí a mi nombre. El ministerio se enterará y abrirá una investigación- dijo Draco- otro crimen mas para la amplia cuenta de WANTED.

-Nosotros no los matamos- insistió Theo.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Draco- pero inevitablemente vamos a vernos envueltos. Sin contar que si los de las Mafia Rusa creen que nosotros matamos a los suyos, tendremos otro problema encima.

-Hum- dijo Theo-definitivamente fue mala idea pelearme con estos tres.

- Esa pelea contigo fue provocada a propósito- dijo Draco- aunque no tenga claro el motivo, cada vez estoy más seguro. Y también estoy seguro de que anoche a quien seguían era a Hermione. Mi pregunta es: ¿Quién los envió?

-No son magos…no tenían varitas, solo armas de fuego. Aun están armados. Quien los atacó, fue más rápido que ellos.

-Fue un mago- dijo Hermione- pero antes de matarlos ….los torturó….por eso tienen las sogas en el cuello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes con tanta seguridad?- preguntó Draco.

-Solo lo sé- dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada a uno de los postes del muelle, que tenia amarrada una bufanda color rosa. Cuando ella lo vio, inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral. Sabía perfectamente quien la seguía, ahora lo tenía por seguro.

Las palabras de Fenrir Grayback le vinieron a la mente….estaba marcada…por ese hombre. La estaba cazando, así de sencillo. Y no cesaría su empeño hasta matarla. Jaden Scabior estaba loco, Hermione lo sabía, porque como abogada en el ministerio, estaba al corriente de sus crímenes, y por lo que le dijo el hombre lobo en esa ocasión….él estaba obsesionado con ella.

Fue Scabior quien contrató a esos rusos para atraparla, luego de seguro los mató y dejó la bufanda allí para que ella supiese quien la seguía. Pretendía asustarla, de seguro esa era su intensión, hombres así disfrutaban de amedrentar a sus víctimas…ella lo sabía, lo había vivido con él. También la estaba retando…para que lo buscase, para que cayese en una trampa, así de simple.

Hermione dio un respingo. ¿Qué había hecho ella para ganarse un enemigo de esa clase? Existir…solo existir…. Esa noche en el bosque de Dean, fue una de las peores noches de su vida, quizás la peor, fueron atrapados por los carroñeros y llevados hasta Malfoy Manor. Ella fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange, pero antes de eso también sufrió abusos de parte de ese hombre, que la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente e intentó violarla. Si no pasó nada fue a la oportuna intervención del hombre-lobo. Se salvó por un pelo, de hecho, así como fue la peor noche de su vida, fue donde tuvo más suerte. No volvió a saber de Jaden Scabior, pero estaba segura de que si algún día se encontraba, ella se cobraría su afrenta, nadie la humillaba de esa forma. Una bestia así no podía seguir libre. Tenía que atraparlo, pero se andaría con cuidado.

-Quien hizo esto…no es ningún novato- dijo Draco apreciativamente.

-Desaparece los cuerpos- dijo Hermione a Theo- entiérralos en algún bosque….nada de quemarlos o echarlos al rio. Que sea un lugar reconocible. Luego que todo esto se aclare, buscaremos a sus familias, si las tienen. Averiguaré quien hizo esto y lo pagará. Ahora…debo ir al ministerio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Draco , a quien le asombró esa decisión tan poco ortodoxa de Hermione, no se lo esperaba de ella, pero al parecer su sentido práctico predominó. Por otro lado, si se descubría la situación, ella usaría su jerarquía de Marshall para explicar la situación.

Hermione no dijo nada acerca del hecho de que ella sabía perfectamente quien era el perpetrador. Theo y Malfoy se pondrían frenéticos, sin contar a Harry y los demás, no quería que estuviesen encima de ella más de lo que estaban…y además…eso era un asunto privado….una vendetta personal entre Jaden Scabior y Hermione Granger.

-Vete a dormir a tu casa….luces cansada- dijo Draco.

-No puedo…tengo trabajo pendiente- dijo Hermione.

-No puedo entrar al ministerio así como así….tendrás que permitir que use un hechizo desilusionador- dijo Draco- iremos directo a tu oficina y dormirás al menos dos horas, de hecho ambos lo haremos. No vas a poder funcionar si estás cansada ni yo tampoco.

-Tienes razón- cedió Hermione- pero solo dos horas.

- ¿Me he perdido de algo?-preguntó Theo alzando una ceja. Vaya al parecer esos dos no tardaron mucho en arreglarse. Bueno para ambos, Theo no podía entender cómo diablos no se daban cuenta que estaban enamorados uno del otro. Quizás lo que necesitaban era más tiempo juntos.

-He decidido ser el guardaespaldas de Granger y ella ha aceptado- dijo Draco- En cuanto a WANTED, creo que es hora de planear una reunión, algunas cosas han cambiado.

-Bien…es la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo- dijo Theo y luego se dirigió a Hermione- Me encanta que seas nuestro Marshall, eres la indicada para ese trabajo, pero me preocupa el peligro que conlleva. Si Draco está vigilando, creo que estaremos todos más tranquilos.

-Te hubiese preferido a ti- dijo Hermione.

-No…yo quiero que sea Draco- dijo Theo- él tiene los mejores motivos para quererte sana y salva.

Hermione y Draco se miraron fugazmente y se hicieron los desentendidos. Theo rodó los ojos.

-Por cierto, Snape trabaja ahora con nosotros- dijo Draco. Hermione y Theo lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Theo-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-Snape intentó matarme…de hecho intentó asesinarnos a los dos- dijo Hermione – ¿Cómo demonios confías en él?

-Hum- Draco se rascó la cabeza- Es una asunto un poco complicado, otro malentendido. Lo cierto es que lo importante es que tenemos otro aliado.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione bastante seria.

-Si…pero primero tú vas a dormir un rato- dijo Draco-luego me gritaras todo lo que quieras.

0o0


	17. Shout

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola a todos, espero que la espera no se haya hecho tan larga, este capítulo me ha encantado escribirlo, ya verán porque, es corto pero importante.

Banda Sonora: esta vez, lo que ustedes quieran,! happy hour!

En dos semanas salgo de viaje , otra vez un congreso, trataré de montar el próximo antes de irme y luego si me tendrán que dar una esperadita.

Gracias a los que me dejan reviews, he tenido poco tiempo para contestar pero los he leído todos. No dejen de escribir, eso anima a esta escritora.

Capitulo 16 Shout

Esperar….esperar era decididamente insoportable, sobre todo para una persona que jamás había demostrado tener una gota de paciencia.

Sostenía en su mano una copa con vino tinto, la miró un segundo, la bebida era roja, rojo burdeos, tan rojo como la sangre.

Sangre….lo único que quería ver correr en esos momentos, lo único que aplacaria su hambre…ver correr verdaderos….ríos de sangre.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, el sujeto se levantó de su asiento que estaba colocado en una especie de atrio. A primera vista esa habitación se parecía mucho a un salón de baile, solo que lejos de imperar el tono festivo, estaba medio oscurecida en la penumbra, unas pocas antorchas en las paredes ofrecían algo de iluminación, el piso era de mármol negro y no había ningún tipo de mesa o asiento.

Era la estancia más grande del lugar que últimamente era su morada. O su prisión particular, según el punto de vista.

Aquel que se hacía llamar Tom Riddle III esperaba de pie y poco a poco sus "invitados" empezaron a llegar. Primero los Zabinni´s , los miró con interés, sobre todo al prometedor hijo de la puta de Felicia Zabinni, un chico moreno y alto con ganas de destacar, encontraría un uso adecuado para él, de seguro. Luego entraron los Smith´s, seguidos Dolores Umbrigde, los Pucey´s y otros sujetos mas, todos pertenecientes a las familias más rancias y de más alto abolengo en el Reino Unido, o por lo menos de aquellas que siempre fueron fieles a la causa.

Por un momento buscó con la mirada a Lucius Malfoy, pero en seguida se detuvo. Fue la fuerza de la costumbre, nada más, recuerdos y más recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, algunos sin ninguna razón aparente, otros evocados por la similitud de los acontecimientos. La historia se repite….de nuevo reunidos conspirando para hacerse del poder, todos hermanos de sangre, hermanos de muerte, alimentándose de muerte, Deatheaters. A veces sentía esa sensación de Deja Vu, más de treinta años habían pasado y todavía recordaba…muchas cosas. Una mirada robada lejos de la vigilancia de Narcissa Malfoy, un frugal toque de manos, el primer beso clandestino, las ganas de jugar con fuego frente a la jaula del lobo, una única noche apasionada en la clandestinidad, y sobretodo la culpa…esa terrible sensación de culpa. Luego, el lord oscuro desapareciendo todo insensato sentimiento, extinguiéndolo, al final, solo tendría que ser él y nadie más. Y Lucius Malfoy ahora estaba muerto…por traidor.

Los invitados cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras esperaban el inicio de la reunión, Riddle III no reparaba en ellos con gran interés, de hecho los ignoraba abiertamente, como si no existiesen y los convidados tampoco hacían esfuerzos para captar su atención, después de todo, con ese sujeto nunca se sabía que iba a pasar, era….impredecible.

De pronto, un grupo de hombres entraron en la estancia. Algunos de los que ya estaba fruncieron el ceño al verlos, otros sorpresa, solo uno de ellos, un chico de catorce años, corrió para darle un cálido abrazo a uno de los recién llegados, quien despeinó sus cabellos y le ofreció palabras de consuelo a un hijo que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver.

Varios mortifagos saludaron al niño, muchos comentaron lo parecido que era al padre, solo eso. Nadie lo decía, pero todos lo pensaban, he allí a un futuro mortifago, la nueva generación.

Felicia Zabinni contemplaba la escena sin ninguna expresión en su cara….!ah!…una reunión familiar largamente esperada al parecer…tan tierna y al mismo tiempo….tan fuera de lugar. Ella conocía al sujeto, era Martin Rowle, quien estuvo escapando de las autoridades inglesas durante más de cinco años desde la caída de Voldemort, un sujeto sin un centavo. Uno de los soldados de la noble causa, los que estaban en la línea de fuego mientras que los afortunados como ella y su familia se limitaban a esperar los resultados de la batalla en la comodidad de sus casas señoriales, prescindibles, escoria, basura sangrelimpia. Felicia Zabinni hizo el intento de no ser tan cínica, era bueno verlo con el niño, ella no era ninguna insensible y de seguro al padre le costó separarse de su retoño, después de todo Rowle era viudo y el chico no tuvo quien se encargase de él en todo ese tiempo. La familia, no había nada más importante que los hijos y ella haría lo que fuese necesario para asegurar el futuro del suyo. Felicia colocó su mano enjoyada en el hombro de su hijo Blaise, quien sin ningún tipo de disimulo apartó la mano de su madre de su cuerpo, él no era ningún chiquillo que necesitara de las demostraciones afectuosas de su progenitora y mucho menos en ese momento, donde quería dar por sentado que no era un niño pegado a las faldas de su madre sino un hombre.

Thomas Riddle III miraba las escenas y los reencuentros con atención, sin interrumpirlos, le fastidiaba en demasía esa demostración de cariño fraternal a punto de empezar una reunión tan importante, pero al pueblo había que darle lo que quiere, asunto que Lord Voldemort nunca entendió, era más fácil sobrellevar la carga de su misión si los hombres estaban contentos y satisfechos…si tenían algo porque luchar, una peculiaridad de la naturaleza humana que el antiguo Tom Riddle nunca entendió, solo que su reemplazo temporal había aprendido muy bien la lección, aun así, sabía que en el momento que necesitase de echar mano de esas sentimientos filiales de sus hombres, lo haría, jamás le temblaría la mano al momento de amenazar a los hijos y esposas para lograr obediencia, y allí todos lo sabían.

Amycus Carrow se acercó y le entregó una lista la cual leyó detenidamente, eran bastantes las personas fieles a su causa y que regresaban al Reino Unido, aun así, no eran suficientes.

-¿Dónde está Alecto?

-Reuniendo a los dispersos.

-Bien- Riddle le tendió de nuevo el papel a Amycus sin preguntar absolutamente mas nada. Confiaba en los mellizos, después de todo, formaban parte de la vieja guardia

Los mortifagos que aun se ocultaban, en eso estaban cifradas sus esperanzas, repartidos por el mundo, esperando la llamada. No podía convocarlos por medio de la marca tenebrosa, eso era prerrogativa exclusiva del Señor Tenebroso, así que tuvo que conformarse con los métodos tradicionales, buscarlos uno por uno. Nadie se atrevería a negarse…eso era seguro.

De pronto dos animales entraron por la puerta, eran grandes, peludos y con bastante colmillos, del tamaño de un perro grande, los dos animales corrieron abriéndose camino entre la multitud y se echaron a los pies de Thomas Riddle III quien los miró con indiferencia, los animales estaban ansiosos, tenían tiempo que no vean a su amo, estuvo tentado a ignorarlos, pero los dos cachorros parecían verdaderamente compugnidos así que pasó su mano por la cabeza de uno de las bestias para apaciguarla, y esta respondió lamiéndola amistosamente, Riddle hizo dos gestos con la mano a manera de señal y los animales se echaron sobre sus cuartos traseros, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante a quienes los estaban observando. Más de uno de los concurrentes dejo escapar un gemido cuando se dieron cuenta, debido a los aullidos que emitían (más parecidos a una risa burlona que otra cosa), de que se trataban de dos hienas.

Felicia Zabinni dió un respingo e hizo una muesca de asco…."Hienas…..bastante peculiar…pero que mas demonios podía esperarse"

Se escuchó un silbido y los dos animales emprendieron carrera hasta la salida. Allí un hombre alto y delgado, con los ojos de diferente color, las recibió y les ató unas correas, hablaba con las hienas de manera autoritaria y seca, y estas les respondían entre risas y aullidos. Felicia frunció el ceño, por supuesto, solo una bestia como ese hombre podía entenderse con sus congéneres a la perfección. Como todos allí, ella conocía la fama de Jaden Scabior y lo despreciaba, asesino, violador, sádico, mercenario, era un vulgar carroñero, casi un criado, vivía con los Lestrange desde que era un niño, el chico de los mandados de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, un sujeto sin importancia al cual ella ni siquiera debería llamarle la atención. Pero tenía algo…algo que la atraía irremediablemente cada vez que lo tenía en frente, era un magnetismo, algo que crepitaba debajo de la piel excesivamente pálida de ese sujeto, no podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos tan extraños y ese rostro que le recordaba a alguien que todavía no podía precisar. Las dos hienas se mantuvieron en sus lugares, sin moverse, obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo, aun así, de vez en cuando olisqueaban el aire y dirigían una sonrisa colmilluda a los más pequeños en el lugar, específicamente al hijo de Rowle, quien se escondió detrás de su padre.

-Hell y Fear….quietos- dijo Scabior y las dos hienas se sentaron de nuevo a lamerse las patas al escuchar como las llamaban por sus nombres. De alguna manera, esos animales a él no le parecían más que simples perros, un poco salvajes eso sí, pero si se les mostraba quien mandaba no había problema. Eran sus queridas y apreciadas mascotas, sus canes de caza, las favoritas de su madre y de él, el unico afecto que compartian.

Scabior intercambió una mirada penetrante con Felicia Zabinni al sentirla observandolo, ella no dejaba de mirarlo a su vez. Esa mujer era bella, hermosa, orgullosa y si era verdad lo que se contaba de ella, absolutamente perversa, no en vano se comentaba que se había deshecho de bastantes de sus esposos, según los rumores, durante el acto sexual. Jaden Scabior sintió como se le apretaban los pantalones en la entrepierna, como depredador sexual que era, inmediatamente reconocía a un igual. Sin embargo, dudaba que Felicia Zabinni jugara en las mismas lides que él, eso era seguro. Jaden sacó su lengua y con ella se repasó los labios. Felicia apartó la mirada bruscamente y Jaden sonrió….nadie podía ganarle un duelo de miradas, menos esa simple mujer. Aun así, se le antojaba dañar esa tersa piel color caramelo, contemplar esos ojos verdes, podía visualizarlos suplicantes mirándolos a él, llenos de lagrimas de dolor. El asunto de Hermione Granger estaba demorando bastante, quizás….quizás….necesitaba una distracción.

Enseguida se deshizo de la idea. No era práctico. La desaparición de una muggle o de una mestiza no llamaría la atención, de todas maneras él siempre cubría bien sus huellas. Pero esa mujer era alguien poderoso y por los momentos necesario. La muy zorra valía su peso en oro y estaba muy consciente de ello. Pero Jaden también sabía muy bien cómo tratar y amansar a perras como esa, el hombre suspiró…bien….sería en otra ocasión.

Detrás de Scabior iba su grupo habitual de carroñeros, que se colocaron aparte del selecto grupo de millonarios sangrelimpias. No eran bien vistos ni por los mortifagos ni por las familias pudientes. Fenrir Grayback estaba mucho mas apartado quizás que todo los demás. El hombre lobo volvía de nuevo a estar involucrado, quizás debió quedarse escondido, después de todo, ganase quien ganase, él seguiría siendo un maldito licántropo despreciado por todos, pero qué diablos, él jamás se reprimía si había la esperanza de una buena lucha. La derrota hace años fue bastante decepcionante.

Thomas Riddle III volvió a sentarse y los contempló a todos con aires de superioridad. Esta vez había escogido una formal y elegante túnica de color oscuro como vestimenta, una que hacia resaltar su apostura y sus ojos azul incandescente. Su precencia destilaba poder y era decididamente intimidante, aun cuando todos sabian alli que no era Lord Voldemort. Si le pedian una explicación sobre su gusto por colocarse la antigua y joven apariencia de su Señor, tendria que decir que solo era...nostalgia.

Habia conocido a Lord Voldemort bajo esa apariencia, y desde ese mismo primer momento que sus ojos posaron sobre él, lo deseó con furia indomita. Él fue un hombre tan vital, tan atractivo, destilando poder por los cuatro costados, fue como una luz cegadora frente a sus ojos. Ese fue el hombre que conoció, ese fue a quién adoró y todavia adoraba.

-Hermione Granger es la Marshall de Inglaterra- dijo Riddle con rabia contenida. Esa noticia sin duda lo sorprendió, para no decir que lo sacó completamente de sus casillas.

Nadie respondió.

-Ustedes…distinguidos miembros del Wizegamont son una partida de inútiles ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

-Fue una sorpresa también para nosotros….jamás pensamos que Kingsley tomase una decisión de ese tipo- dijo el viejo Sr. Smith, el único que se atrevió a hablar.

-No tuvimos manera de impedirlo- agregó Dolores Umbrigde un poco animada por la valentía del anciano- es mandato exclusivo del primer ministro llamar un Marshall si lo considera necesario.

Esa chica….esa chica siempre fue un problema….tuvo que haberla matado en el momento que la tuvo en sus manos. Los ojos de Riddle refulgieron. Otra situación mal llevada…otro error.

-Debe ser eliminada- dijo Riddle-es un obstáculo bien importante.

-Señor….Lord….señor- Zabinni pidió la palabra, no sin antes atorarse debido al tratamiento que debía ofrecer a su jefe- No todo está perdido, Granger puede ser eliminada. Después de todo, ella no puede ser tan importante, es solo una simple mujer.

Felicia miró a su hijo con verdaderas ganas de matarlo. ¿Es que Blaise no caía en cuenta todavía con quién rayos estaba hablando?

Riddle volteó los ojos ¿Qué diablos le enseñaban a los chicos en estos tiempos?

-Así que tú no consideras a las mujeres valiosas- dijo Riddle sonriéndole a Blaise como si fuese un gato a punto de tragarse un canario.

-No quise decir eso- titubeó Blaise dando un paso hacia atrás, la intensidad malevolente de esos ojos azules que se clavaban en él le hizo mella- no exactamente.

-Entonces que quisiste decir- tanteó Riddle- o es que acaso piensas que una mujer no puede dar la talla en un campo de batalla, medirse como un igual ante un hombre o quizás…superarlo.

Scabior observaba la escena con diversión, definitivamente su jefe tenia dotes teatrales.

-Yo me refería a que Granger es una sangre sucia- Blaise inteligentemente le dio la vuelta al asunto. Pero Riddle no cayó.

-En cuestiones de negocios, guerra y de gobierno- dijo Riddle- está demostrado que una mujer puede ser más sensata y capaz que un hombre. Y sobre todo, usan lo que tienen a su alcance para lograr sus objetivos, dependiendo de sus habilidades. Y si no me creen, echemos un vistazo a las distinguidas señoras que tenemos presentes esta noche- señaló a Umbrigde y a Felicia Zabinni- Dolores y su lengua de plata, aduladora y manipuladora, lástima que tus reformas educativas fueron tristemente derrogadas y nuestra Felicia…..ha sabido ganarse sus millones de galeones con ….-Riddle hizo una pausa- bueno…como todos saben…con el sudor de su coño.

Blaise Zabinni apretó los puños, pero mantuvo el rostro impávido, miró a su alrededor, dispuesto a matar al primero que señalase a su madre. Ella era un fastidio pero la defendería por cuestión de honor. Pero nadie se rió, absolutamente nadie, porque todos sabían la identidad de la persona que se disfrazaba como Thomas Riddle. Eso no era un chiste masculino de ninguna forma

-Tenemos una colección variopinta de mujeres en nuestras filas, amantes esposas, amas de casa, madres…maestras….políticas…aspirantes a políticas- Riddle echó una mirada a Umbrigde- por supuesto….prostitutas, caras...muy caras... pero putas al fin y al cabo- esto lo dijo contemplando a Felicia- Muchas mujeres de las mas honorables familias fueron Mortifagas, asesinas frías y despiadadas, buenas guerreras, las mejores quizás, nunca…jamás menosprecien la furia de una mujer. Es letal.

Nadie añadió que quien fue llamado alguna vez "El Mortifago Perfecto" por el Señor Tenebroso fue una mujer. Su discipula, (y si habia que creer en las lenguas mal intensionadas) su amante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Pero mencionar ese detalle en esos momentos, era mas que una redundancia.

-Sin embargo, no es conveniente desviar este asunto a una guerra de sexos- continuó Riddle- aquí se está peleando es la supremacía de sangre.

Blaise asintió.

-Harías bien en aprender a apreciar a las mujeres- dijo Riddle dirigiéndose a Blaise- no creo que te gustaría despertar en tu propio lecho nupcial con una daga en el cuello.

-Hermione Granger es solo una impura, no puede tener ninguna habilidad para ser un buen Marshall- dijo el Sr. Smith-solo es una simple secretaria. Fue escogida nada más porque era una de las alumnas favoritas de Dumblendore.

-Yo sé quien es- dijo Riddle cansinamente- y no voy a menospreciarla. Es una buena hechicera, sin discusión. No fue elegida como Marshall por su cara bonita, os lo aseguro.

-Pero en todo caso….es una excepción….la mayoría de los mestizos e impuros no pueden comparase a nosotros- contestó el anciano- la magia corre impoluta en nuestra sangre, mientras más pura más poder.

Riddle miró a Scabior atentamente. Claro, por supuesto, la pureza extrema de sangre, ese era el mantra repetido hasta la saciedad durante cientos de años, la causa por la cual las familias sangrelimpia se casaban entre ellas, un mago de sangre muy pura era una promesa de poder, aun así….esa teoría puede tener sus fallas. Poder y locura sin ambición no servia para absolutamente nada.

Por supuesto, era demasiado inteligente para tragarse el cuento, ni siquiera en su infancia, siempre supo ver la verdad detrás de tanta proganda racista, el discurso de la supremacía de los sangrelimpia era la baza política, la excusa perfecta. pero ni el propio Riddle podía negar que Lord Voldemort era un mestizo. Y aun cuando el Señor Tenebroso tampoco publicaba abiertamente las circunstancias de su nacimiento, era muy consciente de que en el fondo, carecia de importancia. Mestizo o no, fue un mago prodigioso, el mejor. No, el asunto primordial no era la sangre, sino el poder absoluto.

Sin embargo...al pueblo hay que darle lo que quiere.

-Felicia explícale a tu hijo ¿Por qué no es fácil deshacerse de un Marshall ?

Felicia Zabinni tragó grueso.

-Llevan runas protectoras tatuadas, poderosos encantamientos. Pocos magos pueden pasar por encima de eso y además el Marshall viene a ser como la representación en carne y hueso de la justicia. No es que sea llamada por el primer ministro…sino que la entidad patrona del país donde es llamado, en este caso Britannia, firma un contrato con el Marshall. Sus poderes seguirán intactos e incluso crecerán hasta que lleve a cabo sus funciones.

Riddle le hizo un gesto con la mano a Felicia para que callase.

-Jamás….nunca….debieron permitir el nombramiento formal de esa chica….nunca- gritó Riddle- El encantamiento está sellado.

Nadie habló.

-Tomamos esta decisión después del final de la guerra, tratar de obtener el poder mediante la intriga, manipulando el gobierno, haciéndolo caer, resguardar nuestros pasos, fomentando el descontento popular- dijo Riddle- parecía lo más lógico, ninguno de ustedes deseaba otra guerra. .Yo acepte, después de todo me he convertido sido una persona practica, pude ver el beneficio, en la última guerra…todos…todos tuvimos que sufrir pérdidas. Que nadie diga que no he sido complaciente.

-Las guerras son caras- dijo Sebestian Montague padre- nos ha costado reunir dinero de nuevo. Dinero que tú ahora pretendes que perdamos de nuevo.

Riddle tomó su varita y le lanzó una maldición Cruciatus. Los demás vieron como el hombre se retorcía del dolor, pero pronto lo ignoraron.

-Gracias a mi….ustedes…malagradecidos e inútiles- dijo Riddle- han recuperado su dinero, incluso me atrevería a decir que tienen más de lo que tuvieron nunca jamás. Pues ha llegado la hora de pagarme.

La gente contuvo el aliento.

-¿Donde estábamos?- preguntó con sorna- Ah si….hablabamos de su incapacidad para llevar un gobierno a nuestro favor. Tengo que considerar este fallo como mi responsabilidad. He debido de hacer….pues lo que tenía que hacerse, desde un principio.

-Con su permiso…señor…-dijo Dolores.

-Como sea...- dijo Riddle un poco inquieto.

-Estoy de acuerdo que una ofensiva en este momento es lo que procede- dijo Dolores- tenemos suficiente dinero para financiarnos una guerra, algo que por descontado no tiene el otro lado.

-Hum- dijo Riddle y luego miró a Scabior, que como siempre se mantenía alerta. El hombre asintió, la conversación iba por buen camino. Riddle no lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, pero había aprendido a confiar en el instinto de Jaden Scabior.

-Entonces Dolores, tú estás de acuerdo en que debemos empezar ahora mismo-dijo Riddle.

-Lo más pronto posible- dijo Dolores- la gente en la calle está revuelta, justo como la otra vez.

-No como la otra vez- dijo Riddle pensativo- puedo definir que existen tres posiciones claras: sangrelimpias que nos apoyan, impuros que nos temen y sangrelimpias que no quieren saber ni de unos ni de otros. Si, Inglaterra y sobre todo Londres son un hervidero, existe confusión….mucha confusión.

-No debemos masacrar a familias puras….eso es inaceptable- dijo el Sr. Smith.

-Solo debemos preocuparnos por quienes lucharan a nuestro favor- dijo Dolores.

-Si….la gente que traiciona a su sangre no merece misericordia- dijo otro de los presentes.

Riddle esbozó una sonrisa artera que bueno que no tuvo que malgastar saliva esta vez. Sus preceptos estaban bien plantados. El mensaje estaba entendido. Esta vez no habría perdón para los traidores.

-El gobierno del primer ministro Kingsley ha llegado a su final- dijo Riddle- deben tomarse todas las medidas para dar un golpe de estado de inmediato, una especie de operación relámpago. Tenemos infiltrados en todos los departamentos del gobierno y en las agencias de seguridad. No deber representar ningún inconveniente. Nuestro problema sigue siendo la población, controlarla, no deseo resistencia de ningún tipo ni que se organicen, la destrucción debe ser total.

-¿Qué hacemos con el Marshall?- preguntó Dolores.

-El Marshall tiene su sentencia de muerte escrita- dijo Riddle mirando a Scabior quien asintió con la cabeza- si la dejamos sola…absolutamente sola, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

-Ella no está sola ¿Qué pasa con Potter?- pregunto Felicia Zabinni.

Riddle achinó sus ojos….Potter….siempre Potter.

-Potter ya cumplió su profecía y esta por descontado no es retroactiva- dijo Riddle- no se puede matar dos veces a la misma persona. Caerá…..porque si bien es un mago poderoso…sigue siendo un ser humano. Y caerá porque yo me ocuparé personalmente de ello. Ese será mi regalo cuando el todopoderoso regrese.

-Nos ofreces el retorno del Lord tenebroso, pero ¿será posible?- preguntó Felicia escéptica.

-Yo soy la mejor prueba de ello, él volverá…y nosotros le entregaremos el mundo- dijo Riddle y luego miró a todos los presentes- El señor tenebroso es necesario para el sostenimiento del nuevo orden que deseamos imponer, su magia y su poder son indispensables, ustedes prosperaran, no tienen nada que temer, saldremos beneficiados.

-Eso fue lo mismo que prometió la otra vez y mira como quedamos- dijo Felicia.

-No se tomaron en cuenta….ciertos aspectos vitales del asunto- dijo Riddle. Por supuesto…esos…..asuntos vitales ¿quien iba a imaginarse que ese chico Potter seria el enviado destructor de una maldita profecía? Eso fue el primer error, además Lord Voldemort no volvió en plena posesión de facultades, pero esta vez, con la ayuda del poder mágico de la sangre de un niño y de un hombre, de seguro que lo haría, volver tal y cual fue alguna vez, no casi un espectro con cuerpo de serpiente.

-Te escucho dudosa Felicia Zabinni…..¿es que acaso no crees en mi?- dijo Riddle fijándose en ella- he cumplido con una y cada una de las promesas que te he hecho. De hecho tu propio hijo ha sido el más beneficiado.

Blaise miró a su madre, estuvo tentado a abrir la boca pero luego desistió. Para todos era conocido que el dinero de Riddle era el que lo estaba ayudando a escalar posiciones a pesar de su edad. También era consciente de que las aspiraciones de su madre iban mas allá de querer que Voldemort regresase, Felicia Zabinni deseaba tener el poder, pero para su familia, no para el lord oscuro. Asunto inaceptable que por supuesto era del conocimiento de aquel que se hacía llamar Thomas Riddle III.

_La necesidad hace extraños compañeros de cama_, pensó Riddle mirando a la bella y artera bruja, tendría que deshacerse de esa mujer y rápido, una muerte en la clandestinidad para no provocar algún alboroto. Felicia Zabinni y su ambición se habían convertido en un estorbo.

-Obviamente nuestros intereses están en el mismo camino- dijo la bruja.

-Bien, no hay nada más que hablar….por los momentos- dijo Riddle-lo primero que harán es sacar todo su dinero de Gringgots, de inmediato y depositarlo en las cuentas que les proporcionare en el extranjero. Debemos…tenemos que propiciar una crisis económica en nuestro país, por supuesto sin afectar nuestros interesas. Un pueblo hambriento, es por descontado, un pueblo más sumiso.

Felicia entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto que no compartía esa idea, una población sumida en el descalabro económico, era el germen para una rebelión, si a eso sumaba la simpatía que despertaba WANTED entre algunos. WANTED nadie mencionaba a WANTED y a Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué? Otro asunto oscuro del cual ocuparse. WANTED se había hecho extremadamente popular entre la población, eran una especia de banda justiciera. Hasta hace unos meses, los mortifagos intentaron tenderle trampas, con el objetivo de atraparlos y al mismo tiempo, echarles las culpas de sus crímenes. No funcionó de ninguna forma, el hijo de Lucius era demasiado astuto y además otros problemas surgieron en el ínterin.

Ahora iban a provocar una crisis económica en Inglaterra, con la idea equivocada de que la población terminaría de derrocar al gobierno y serian arcilla en las manos del nuevo gobierno a favor de los sangrelimpia. Una jugada estratégica bastante enrevesada y no carente de peligros, el pueblo estaría descontento si no había trabajo ni pan, independientemente de quien estuviese en el gobierno. Era el fermento de la rebelión contra ellos mismos, estaban en la cuerda floja, mestizos y sangre sucia jamás aceptarían un gobierno autoritario de sangre puras que de paso no solucionaba sus problemas básicos. No encontraría sumisión de ningún tipo. No, ella no escogería ese camino, a menos que Riddle estuviese pensando en borrar de la faz de la tierra a la mitad de la población mágica de Inglaterra, sin tomar en cuenta lo que opinase el gobierno muggle. Felicia suspiró, obviamente, eso también estaba pensado, por algo Riddle se estaba moviendo como un diligente empresario en el mundo muggle, tratando de no solo ganar dinero para la causa, sino al mismo tiempo comprar voluntades. El gobierno muggle se haría la vista gorda esta vez.

Una masacre, un baño de sangre. Felicia no estaba contenta, en lo absoluto, si esos planes tenían éxito, gobernarían sobre cenizas. Ese tal Riddle, metido en ese disfraz, no había cambiado nada ni se diferenciaba en lo absoluto de la asesina inmisericorde que había conocido alguna vez. Quizás más pragmático, mas contenido, pero la violencia y las ansias de matar estaban allí latentes. Tenia que pensar, pensar muy bien en su próximo movimiento.

Felicia miró a Riddle ¿Por qué demonios insiste en parecerse a él? ¿Por qué?

-Mortifagos- esta vez Riddle se dirigió al grupo que tenía más cerca, el núcleo mas fanático de Lord Voldemort- de nuevo tendremos la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valemos y lo que somos capaces.

Thorne, Rowley, Avery, MacNair, Evan Rossier, Amycus Carrow, Michael Avery, Dolohov, Vincent Crabbe padre y muchos otros, estaban allí, algunos presuntamente muertos, otros evadidos de la justicia u otros que simplemente nunca fueron señalados como mortifagos o que compraron su libertad.

-Esperamos ordenes- dijo Avery, un anciano con unos ojos negros penetrantes y maléficos, el hombre se acercó y se arrodilló frente a Riddle, tomó su mano y se la besó. Riddle sonrió, ese anciano siempre fue su favorito, siempre.

-Michael- dijo Riddle haciendo una seña para que el anciano se pusiera de pie- que haría yo sin ti…si tú hubieses estado aquella vez….de seguro nosotros..

La palabra quedó en el aire. SI Michael Avery hubiese estado allí, cuando la segunda guerra, hubiese convencido a Lord Voldemort de cual eran los pasos a seguir. Bellatrix Lestrange en esos momentos cometió el error imperdonable de someterse sin cuestionamientos a las ordenes de su señor, estaba seducida por él, no se dedicó a pensar con calma las consecuencias de sus acciones, Avery por descontado, era más viejo, un lobo viejo, él habría visto venir el desastre. Y tenía la capacidad de usar sus palabras para convencer incluso hasta a Lord Voldemort, pero la única vez que se equivocó, fue suficiente para que Lord Voldemort prescindiese de él. Un error, el error que les había costado todo.

Thomas Riddle III no iba a cometer ese error. El Señor Tenebroso entendería, que fue necesario llamar al antiguo aliado exiliado.

-Pero no estuve- dijo Michael Avery- fui expulsado de las huestes del señor tenebroso por una equivocación, pero siempre he sido leal.

-Y el señor tenebroso olvidara premiando tu lealtad…yo me encargaré de eso- dijo Riddle-¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Por supuesto- dijo Michael.

-Scabior y los suyos te prestaran ayuda- dijo Riddle.

-Si ese es su deseo…así será- dijo Avery, echándole una mirada a la partida de desarrapados que eran los carroñeros. Ninguno mereció alguna vez ser un mortifago, pero estaba de acuerdo de que eran útiles. Y Riddle confiaba en Scabior, casi tanto como confiaba en él. La razón, un verdadero misterio, totalmente inexplicable.

-Esta reunión ha terminado- dijo Riddle dándole la espalda a todos. Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la estancia. Solo se quedó Scabior con las hienas.

-¿Qué te dijo Cygnus Black?- preguntó Riddle sin darse la vuelta, no le importaba darle la espalda, casi podía verlo con sus propios ojos, percibía la presencia de Scabior, era el único ser humano que podría sentir aunque estuviese a kilómetros.

-No más dinero del que ha dado- fue la respuesta parca de Scabior.

-Maldito viejo- Riddle por poco pierda la compostura y se dió la vuelta- Me lo debe todo... !Todo!

Scabior no agregó, que sin duda, el viejo también le debía cosas a él.

-¿Qué se propone?- masculló Riddle, dándole vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza a las conjuras del viejo Black

-Mi padre odia a Voldemort, quizás usted debió mostrar más discreción en cuanto a sus intensiones- dijo Scabior.

-El Señor Tenebroso….Jaden….es el Señor Tenebroso- dijo Riddle.

-Es su Señor Tenebroso…para mí solo es Voldemort- respondió Scabior.

Riddle no ocultó su disgusto. La claridad de palabras de Jaden Scabior fue siempre un problema, solo salió ileso, porque se tuvo el cuidado de jamás dejarlo frente a Lord Voldemort a solas y el lord jamás le prestó la atención debida, para él bastaba que Bella lo atase corto, después de todo era su favorita. Bellatrix Lestrange apreciaba tener a su lado a alguien quien le señalaba sin pudor lo más evidente, eso era una ventaja táctica, tener al abogado del diablo junto a ella, cierto, era un espía de su padre, pero también su propio espía, Jaden era la pieza de ajedrez con la cual Cygnus y Bella batallaban su guerra particular. Lo protegió de Voldemort, porque ella si vio como hacer uso de las facultades de su hijo, mientras creció ella se dio cuenta con algo de orgullo, que Jaden era su contraparte masculina, su huella mágica casi en el calco, su hijo y a la vez su hermano, ningún hijo nacido con Rodolphus Lestrange habría sido así, casi su copia, era como mirarse a un espejo, además Jaden era el único que había demostrado ser de su confianza, él único que la buscó para salvarle la vida, su protector , el niño que siempre despreció y que no quiso que naciera, fue quien la puso a salvo, no por amor…sino porque fue criado para eso, y Jaden…Jaden era como ese par de hienas, fue adiestrado para proteger a su madre. Al final de todo, concebir ese niño tuvo su inesperado beneficio. Jaden estaba atado a Bellatrix Lestrange irremediablemente. Y ella, a diferencia del imbécil de Cygnus Black, si sabia sacarle provecho a su hijo.

-Pobre Jaden…debe ser muy difícil nadar entre dos corrientes….entre las aspiraciones de tu padre y los deseos de tu ama- dijo Riddle con ironía.

-Los deseos de mi señora me tienen sin cuidado, yo solo estoy aquí para cuidarle el pellejo- dijo Scabior.

-Y tu señora te agradece la buena disposición que has mostrado, pero…no es suficiente- dijo Riddle.

-No voy a tomar la marca de un mortifago…..no puedo hacerlo- dijo Scabior- y usted sabe mejor que nadie porque.

-Maldito seas Cygnus black- Riddle estalló en un acceso de furia, con un hechizo destrozó uno de los ventanales, las hienas se mantuvieron impávidas igual que Scabior.

La pérdida de control fue momentánea. Riddle volvió a asumir su actitud fría.

-Cygnus Black desea ganar una guerra a costa mía, pero al final poner a un descendiente suyo en el poder no a mi Señor- dijo Riddle.

-Tú lo has dicho…no yo- dijo Scabior. Como siempre Jaden limitaba sus palabras, jamás hablaba ni a favor ni en contra, se limitaba a exponer lo evidente.

-Y la única posibilidad que tiene es Draco Malfoy- dijo Riddle-conozco a Cygnus, después de todo…..soy su sangre.

-Desprecia a las mujeres, ya lo sabes, aunque vio una oportunidad en Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo Scabior- si ella regresara, tal cual como alguna vez fue.

-Cygnus Black destruyó ese futuro – dijo Riddle- ya nada es como fue…y mejor así. Yo, ella, hemos encontrado nuestro camino. Pero no….no voy a permitirlo…necesito a Draco Malfoy como lo necesita Cygnus…solo que por razones muy distintas.

Scabior asintió.

-Tú te quieres encargar de la muchacha- dijo Riddle- tienes una especie de vendetta contra ella.

Scabior asintió de nuevo.

-Es tuya- dijo Riddle- Hermione Granger es tuya para lo que quieras, pero al final debe morir.

-No tenía pensado otra cosa, usted mejor que nadie conoce mis inclinaciones y debilidades- dijo Scabior.

-También necesito que encuentres a esa maldita mocosa de una vez por todas- dijo Riddle- la necesito. De Malfoy me ocuparé yo.

-La niña está protegida, su madre, puede que por Malfoy también, en esas circunstancias, hasta un buen cazador como yo puede encontrarse en dificultades- dijo Scabior. No añadió por supuesto que probablemente él tendría en sus manos a Malfoy primero, después de todo, estaba casado con la sangresucia y si su intuición estaba en lo cierto, la defendería a muerte. Pero esa información, no era necesario revelársela a su amo, por los momentos. En este caso, sus intereses estaban en conflicto, a Jaden no le importaba para nada la resurrección de Voldemort y la participación de Draco Malfoy en su regreso. Jaden Scabior solo quería castigar al mocoso por tener lo que él nunca había tenido, lo que le negaron y saborearía el momento en donde su mujer muriese ultrajada en sus manos, preferiblemente frente a sus propios ojos.

-El tiempo corre, por alguna circunstancia que todavía no puedo adivinar el padre no sabe que ella existe, Theo Nott no lo sabe y eso es una carta a nuestro favor-dijo Riddle-ella mágicamente es una huérfana, por muchas buenas intensiones que tenga Draco Malfoy, él jamás podrá suplantar el poder mágico de un padre hacia su hijo. La protección es fuerte pero incompleta. Lo mejor de todo, es que ellos no saben hasta que punto. Ese conocimiento llegó a mi después del desastre con Potter, recuerdas, la protección de sus padres, sobre todo la de su madre, fue lo que derrotó a mi señor. Esta vez….no es lo mismo.

-Nott ha demostrado ser un buen oponente, no será fácil matarlo, lo mismo Malfoy y Parkinson, mi posibilidad más real es encontrar a la niña, antes de que logren o descubran como protegerla mejor- dijo Scabior.

-Exacto…tú….tú eres el mejor rastreador que existe…si tú no lo logras, no lo hará nadie- dijo Riddle señalandolo con el dedo- la guerra inicia y ganaremos pero la victoria no significara nada si esa niña o Draco Malfoy escapan de mi o si el Marshall sobrevive.

-Eso sin contar que el plan de la destrucción masiva no funcione- dijo Scabior- siempre pueden reorganizarse y lucharan…lucharan hasta con las uñas.

-Pues que luchen- dijo Riddle dándose la vuelta para salir de la estancia, la túnica ondeaba tras de él mientras se disponia a retirarse.

De pronto, Jaden Scabior lo llamó.

-Madre- Riddle se detuvo de insofacto. Un frio glacial corrió por todas las venas de su cuerpo, sentía que era como cuchillas congeladas atravesando sus arterias, su piel, todo su cuerpo. Una sensación de nauseas la invadió. Y el hechizo de ocultamiento perdió su fuerza. Su cabello negro creció, su rostro se afiló y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros como la noche. Ella se giró lentamente sobre sí misma, dedicó una mirada asesina a Jaden…..ella odiaba….odiaba que él la llamase madre. Era recordar cómo fue concebido, como la obligaron a tener a ese monstruo de ojos deformes, esa abominación, como fue violada y ultrajada por su propio padre. Como Bellatrix Lestrange, la promesa de la esplendida mujer que alguna vez fue, desapareció para siempre sumida en un océano de rabia e indignación.

Jaden Scabior sabía que tentaba al destino, pero no lo pudo evitar. Vivía y respiraba para provocar a sus padres. Era parte de su intima venganza.

-Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así…nunca en tu vida…yo no soy …ni nunca seré tu madre- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, despojada de su disfraz de Thomas Riddle III. El odio que despedía su mirada se podía palpar

-Me pariste….técnicamente eres mi madre- dijo Scabior. Bella se acercó rápidamente a él y con una mano le tomó el cuello y se lo apretó hasta lograr que Jaden se arrodillara. La cara del hombre estaba congestionada y con una de sus garras metálicas le sujetó el brazo a Bellatrix, pero sin hacerle daño realmente.

-Tú Jaden…solo eres un maldito experimento….uno que salió mal de paso…Cygnus Black quiso jugar con el destino y falló estrepitosamente….no eres nada….solo mi esclavo…nada mas- dijo Bellatrix- yo te poseo…yo te hice…y eres mío….mío….pero nunca seré tu madre.

Scabior la miraba sin parpadear, odiando cada segundo de su sometimiento. Bellatrix le sostenía la mirada totalmente abstraída en esos par de ojos tan extraños que eran capaz de taladrarle el cerebro. Pero ella era fuerte, no se dejaba intimidar por él.

-No me provoques Jaden, no puedo matarte, pero puedo….- Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada a su entrepierna- puedo quitarte tu instrumento de placer. Y de paso enviárselo a mi padre como regalo de cumpleaños. Los cojones de un Black, aunque sea un miserable bastardo como tú, eso sí sería un buen adorno en su escritorio. Sobre todo porque Cygnus hace tiempo que perdió los suyos. ¿Todavía mi querido padre se caga en los pantalones cuando pronuncias mi nombre?

-Si….señora- dijo Scabior con la respiración cortada. Bellatrix aflojó el agarre y luego, sorpresivamente, le acarició la cara por un momento, estirando los mechones de cabello sobre su cráneo, además de brindarle una sonrisa triunfal. Sumisión….lo único que esperaba de Jaden, sumisión y lealtad. La única forma que tenía ese hombre de pagar su nacimiento.

-Así es…eres un buen chico Jaden…ve a hacer tu trabajo y hazlo bien….hazlo bien- ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta. Las hienas la siguieron obedientes.

Scabior se acarició el cuello lentamente. Las mujeres….todas…..eran unas malditas perras, empezando por su propia madre. Mujeres que no valoran el don de dar vida….que desprecian el fruto de sus vientres, que se venden por poder….putas….malditas todas ellas.

0o0

Hermione se despertó cuando el rasgueo del papel llegó a sus oídos, estaba acostada en un sofá con una frazada encima, ella no recordaba haberse arropado, probablemente fue él . Cuando se incorporó, echó un vistazo al lugar, su oficina en el ministerio estaba en penumbras, solo alumbrada por la lámpara en su escritorio, donde en esos momentos, Draco Malfoy revisaba textos y carpetas. Hermione miró la hora, eran las once de la mañana.

-Te dije que solo dormiría por dos horas, has debido despertarme- dijo ella molesta.

-Buenos días, Granger- contestó Draco sin prestarle mucha atención, puesto que sus ojos solo estaban pendientes de leer los documentos relativos al caso judicial de su madre. La saludo formalmente porque sabía que la sacaría de sus casillas y a él le gustaba verla enfurecer...algunas veces.

Pues esta vez, ella contestó bastante tranquila.

-Buenos días ¿Tú me colocaste la frazada?- preguntó ella doblando la manta cuidadosamente.

-Estabas temblando de frio, esta oficina es una heladera, no funciona bien la calefacción y como sabrás , no puedo hacer mucha magia aquí sin delatarme- dijo él y luego la miró- Para ser el plenipotenciario Marshall, te han dado una oficina de mierda…..debes arreglar ese asunto lo más rápido posible.

-Esta ha sido mi oficina desde que trabajo en el ministerio, no voy a cambiarla para satisfacer tus gustos elitescos- respondió ella.

-Hum- dijo Draco- no son gustos elitescos…simplemente es sensatez. No sé cómo demonios no sentías el frio.

-No me preocupo por esas nimiedades. Además seria una molestia mover todo esto- dijo ella señalando la pila de archivos- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy revisando las acusaciones contra mi madre- dijo Draco tratando de concentrarse en los papeles. Él no era muy hablador en las mañanas, pero al parecer ella sí. Le fastidiaba, pero estaba dispuesto a adaptarse, después de todo, no seria la primera mañana que tuviesen que trabajar. Aun así…era una verdadera lata. Si otras fueran las circunstancias, esa conversación mañanera hubiese terminado pronto….suplantada por una buena dosis de sexo mañanero, asunto que él sabía que le agradaba mucho a ella, solo despertaron juntos dos veces desnudos en una cama, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta de ese detalle, a ella le gustaba hacer el amor al amanecer. Obviamente, en sus actuales circunstancias, quitarse la modorra explorando su cuerpo estaba completamente descartado.

-¿Dormiste algo?-preguntó Hermione, eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella todavía sujetaba la frazada en sus manos y lucia verdaderamente interesada.

-Un rato nada mas- dijo Draco- estoy acostumbrado a pasar largas noches en vela.

-Debiste despertarme- dijo ella.

-No lo hice porque lucias verdaderamente cansada- dijo Draco y luego cerró el libro bruscamente- Esto es indignante. No hay ninguna prueba solida, solo los designios del Wizegamont. Mi madre, es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, ella solo era un ama de casa, que fue fiel a su marido.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que convencerme a mi- dijo Hermione- yo se que ella no es culpable, al igual que muchas esposas que están en Azkaban, solo que la usaron de chivo expiatorio. Tenían que encarcelar a alguien y eligieron a los menos peligrosos.

-O a los más peligrosos- observó Draco- de seguro los pocos que fueron condenados a muerte tenían mucho que decir sobre los honorables miembros del Wizegamont.

-Cierto- dijo Hermione sentándose frente a él en el escritorio con curiosidad para ver que estaba él leyendo con tanto interés, habían paginas marcadas y párrafos subrayados, al parecer Malfoy se estaba tomando la tarea en serio, de pronto un libro llamo su atención , uno de los libros que Malfoy aparentemente había dejado de lado, era el código penal mágico.

-No creo que vayas a encontrar algo que yo no haya revisado con profundidad- dijo Hermione.

-Hum- dijo Draco mientras tomaba el libro y lo abría, luego la miró con altanería y agregó con sorna- Seguro que no, después de todo, la brillante abogada aquí eres tú y no yo.

Hermione levantó una ceja. Eso había sido…un halago …o un insulto velado.

-Es muy temprano para tu sarcasmo- contestó ella a la defensiva.

-Puede que si, pero no es sarcasmo- contestó Draco- Tú eres un excelente abogado, pero eso no significa que puedas pasar por alto alguna cosa.

-Cierto- dijo Hermione.

-¿Como está el horario del primer día de trabajo?- preguntó Draco.

-Debo ir a reunirme con el ministro- dijo Hermione alisando sus ropas y acomodando su túnica, con su cabello tenía poco que hacer, gracias al cielo, estaba tan corto que podía peinárselo con los dedos, Draco la miró acicalarse, sus movimientos eran fluidos, suaves, femeninos, le gustaba mucho observar esos pequeños detalles de ella, cada dia estaba mas familiarizado con ellos– y luego con el cuartel de aurores, posteriormente con el departamento de justicia, hay que reabrir los casos uno a uno.

-Tomará demasiado tiempo….meses …quizás años- dijo Draco tratando de desviar su atención a otra cosa que no fuese ella- por lo que he averiguado, son 434 personas.

-No hay otra manera de hacerlo- dijo Hermione- la ley es la ley.

-Pues las leyes también tienen sus atajos- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente. Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato, sus ojos grises resplandecían, él había dado con algo importante. De pronto ella cayó en el hecho de que a veces, algunas veces, podía leerlo como un libro abierto y que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que era una decidora de verdad. Simplemente estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo. A la fuerza, obligada por las circunstancias, pero estaba conociéndolo. _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_, esa frase inmediatamente vino a la mente de Hermione

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- dijo ella.

-Jurisprudencia….ya lo revise- dijo Draco – Dumblendore usó su posición como Marshall para dictar leyes, eso se aplica también a los decretos. Tú puedes decretar una amnistía general.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y le quitó el libro a Draco para leerlo ella frenéticamente. Ella no podía haber olvidado eso o ¿si? Luego de leer un rato, lo cerró y suspiró, él tenía razón.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Hermione-eso sería como detonar una bomba nuclear. La población mestiza chillaría.

-Pero los puros que no son fanáticos de sangre, te mirarían mejor, digo mirarían este gobierno mucho mejor- dijo Draco- no pierdes nada en lo absoluto.

-Además, algunos de los que están encarcelados lo merecen por una y otra causa. No puedo decretar una amnistía general.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo- insistió Draco- existe no solo el antecedente de Dumbledore sino uno hace doscientos años, sobreseimiento de causa por no haber pruebas concluyentes.

-¿Cómo es que demonios de pronto sabes tanto de leyes? -preguntó Hermione.

-Soy un delincuente- explicó Draco con una sonrisa ladeada. Ella no podia dejar de mirarlo, ese gesto burlón en él, definitivamente era una de las cosas que mas le llamaba la atención de Draco Malfoy- obvio que me aprendo las leyes, trato en lo posible no pisotearlas más de la cuenta.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces seguidas para no dejarse abstraer por esa maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No puedo hacerlo…eso sería abusar de mis funciones- dijo Hermione.

-Dumblendore es una especie de héroe para ti- argumentó Draco de nuevo con su expresión seria y concentrada- si él pudo hacerlo ¿Por qué tú no?

-Eran otros tiempos…otras circunstancias- dijo Hermione meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro- había una guerra mundial, una ocasionada por el mal consejo de un mago a un muggle poderoso. La comunidad mágica debía estar unida, completamente unida para enfrentar el mal representado por Grindelwald. Solo fueron liberados delincuentes comunes, jamás magos oscuros.

-Mi abuelo se benefició de esa medida- dijo Draco- y estoy segura de que él era culpable.

-Dumbledore era un ser humano- dijo Hermione- tenía derecho a equivocarse.

-O consideró que era mejor a sus fines tener a un hombre poderoso como Abraxas Malfoy lejos del tablero de juego- dijo Draco- te aseguro que mi abuelo compró su libertad con la condición de no intervenir en ninguno de los dos bandos. Dumblendore como dices….no era ningún santo…..de hecho, es el hombre más manipulador que he conocido en mi vida…Créelo, lo sé por experiencia propia.

-¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó Hermione de pronto. Eso desató su curiosidad, puesto que algunas veces, ella también tuvo el mismo sacrilego pensamiento acerca de Albus Dumbledore. No en vano, él tejió una enrevesada red de acertijos, para llevar a Harry y por contiguación a ella y a Ron, a descubrir un montón de secretos que al final fueron los que condujeron a la victoria. En el interín casi perdieron la vida, la intensión de ese modo de actuar, ella nunca lo tuvo claro, pero siempre pensó que el antiguo director de Hogwarts debió hablar claro desde el principio, permitirle escoger a Harry, pero no lo hizo. O quizas Harry, nunca fue completamente sincero con ellos. En resumen, ella todavia tenia, despues de cinco o seis años, bastante que pensar acerca del asunto.

-Creo que conoces bastante de los hechos para hacerte una idea- comentó Draco de pronto bastante violento y ofuscado- Despues de todo, fui enjuiciado publicamente por un intento de homicidio.

-Nunca me has contado que fue lo que pasó en la Torre de Astronomia…esa noche- dijo ella levantando la mirada- ¿Cómo es que tú…

-Enviaron a un imbécil de 16 años a condenarse a muerte intentando asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos que hayan existido - dijo Draco con rabia- eso fue lo que pasó. Un chico asustado que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a su madre.

Hermione bajó la mirada apenada, ella de alguna forma, siempre lo supo. Discutió con Harry infinidad de veces defendiendo las acciones de Malfoy en sexto año, ella no podia creer que Voldemort hubiese elegido a un simple chico como su emisario, y si al final, resultaba un mortifago, fue porque lo obligaron. Eso no lo disculpaba de años de abusos contra sangre sucias y mestizos, cierto, tampoco suavizaba la opinión que ella tuvo de él en ese tiempo, pero la verdad es que en esa epoca, Malfoy solo era un crio.

-Lo ibas a hacer por tu madre- susurró ella. Eso tampoco era un descubrimiento, ella siempre lo sospechó, pero jamas lo habia escuchado hablar abiertamente del tema, menos con ella. Solo Dios sabia lo que le costaba a Draco Malfoy abrir sus pensamientos. Le estaba haciendo una confidencia...a ella. Hermione estaba sorprendida y halagada. Eso significaba que...confiaba en ella.

-Si…- dijo Draco- y ella hubiese muerto por mí también. Ves lo que siempre digo….el amor puede llevarte por senderos oscuros, nadie nunca sabe lo que es capaz de hacer por amor. Es como una maldición.

Ella lo miraba, en apariencia tan frio diciendo esas cosas, pero con una rabia interior que destellaba debajo de su piel. Indignación, rabia, soledad. Y no solo por el terrible asunto del profesor Dumbledore, de las amenazas sobre sus padres, Hermione sabía que Lucius Malfoy había dado su vida por su hijo. Un sacrificio…un sacrificio por amor. Y Malfoy, se sentía terriblemente culpable, ella lo veía en su rostro, culpable por la muerte de su padre, no había podido superar eso….por eso huía y escapaba de sus propios sentimientos, para no exponerse, para no sufrir lo mismo, para no dejar a nadie solo en el mundo.

Hermione no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto sobre tal razonamiento, pero lograba entenderlo.

-Tus palabras son duras- dijo ella.

-La vida es dura…pero no queda más que vivirla- dijo Draco bruscamente- vivirla en nombre de los que ya no están.

-Tú no eres Lucius Malfoy- dijo ella de pronto- tú tienes otras opciones, has escogido diferente.

-No…ciertamente yo no soy mi padre- dijo Draco taladrandola con la mirada- yo jamás a cometer la equivocación de ponerme vulnerable.

-Por eso no deseas tener una familia. Por eso decidiste jamás casarte- dijo Hermione- No quieres que nadie…...

Draco asintió en silencio. Definitivamente eso no era un tema del cual le agradaba hablar. Menos con ella.

-Dumbledore me pidió que reflexionara sobre lo que iba a hacer- dijo Draco- habló de mi alma y mi corazón. Intentó convencerme. Usó toda su artilleria pesada, por asi decirlo. Yo dudaba….dudaba…no podía ni pensar en ese maldito momento, solo veía a mi madre, a mi padre, solo podía imaginar lo que el Señor Tenebroso haría con ellos si yo fallaba…yo…yo no podía fallar. No deseaba matarlo, quizás lo odiase, por su favoritismo por Potter, pero jamás desee hacerle daño. En el fondo, siempre supe que el director, era un buen hombre.

Draco se levantó del asiento y recorrió la estancia, dando vueltas en torno a ella, acechandola, admirandola, disfrutando de la energia que circulaba entre ellos, hundido en un oceano de recuerdos, que le provocaban rabia, indignación y tristeza. Ella de alguna forma, era el simbolo de su derrota y el signo de su rendición mas profunda. Pero entonces se dió cuenta que jamas podria odiarla, detestaba el rumbo que el destino les habia impuesto, su papel en el pasado, eso es cierto, pero ella...a ella habia aprendido a admirarla, orgullosa y tenaz, noble y autentica...una mujer que valia mucho mas que él. Nadie, nadie sabia lo profundamente que estaba inscrustada en su mente...en su corazón. Hermione giraba su cabeza para no perderlo de vista.

-Tú no lo mataste- dijo ella.

-No lo hice porque Snape se adelantó- dijo Draco fríamente- en el último minuto….estuve a punto de hacerlo. Vi sus ojos Granger, el viejo, al final….casi sobre el final, me entendió….iba a dejar que lo matase …solo para que yo lograse salvar a mi madre. Ese es el final de los que se dejan dominar por sus emociones…un gran hombre asesinado por la mano de un simple niño temeroso.

Hermione no dijo nada.

-En el fondo la gran verdad….es que yo…siempre he sido un cobarde- dijo Draco entre dientes, con las manos apretadas en puño al lado de su cuerpo- miedo por mi madre, miedo por mi padre, miedo de Voldemort….miedo de mi mismo…miedo por….

Eso fue lo único que no dijo, pero ella capturó la palabra en el aire…._Miedo por ti. _

Hermione no sabía porque, pero entre la confesión de Malfoy y el recuerdo de la muerte de Dumbledore, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Una de ellas corrió solitaria por su mejilla, Draco la vio y de pronto se sintió miserable. Ella….ella jamás lo entendería…sus razones…sus motivos, pero aun así….como quería que ella lo comprendiese.

Y ella si lo entendía….claro que lo hacía, de mil y unas maneras, de tantas formas que no tenia palabras para explicarlo. Pero Draco Malfoy no lo sabía.

Hermione permanecía inmóvil frente a él. Draco se acercó lo suficiente como para atrapar la solitaria lagrima en un dedo. Su mano se movió casi en contra su voluntad sobre su cara y ella cerró los ojos, perdida en la sensación del tacto de él. Draco acarició su cara, la sujetó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, con su nariz acarició sus mejilla, percibió su aroma, sintió el calor de su cuerpo y su corazón palpitando frenético contra el suyo. Era imposible mantenerse lejos como habían acordado, tal magnetismo no podía contenerse. Se atraían como dos imanes, todo el tiempo. Esta vez, ninguno quiso llover sobre mojado. El asunto estaba claro, pero en ese momento, querían olvidarse de todo. Ella sintió que su cabeza volaba y no se resistió, él menos, porque estar tan cerca de ella lo hacía sentir tan pleno, como si fuese capaz de todo, de todo por ella. Si, por ella, él sería capaz de matar otra vez por amor.

¿Amor?¿ Era eso lo que sentía por ella? ¿Amor? la palabra vedada para él. ¿Que era estar enamorado? Sentirse así, con ese dolor constante en el pecho…con esa agonía de verla y no tenerla. El amor era un sentimiento que se negó para sí mismo toda la vida, porque era lo correcto, porque se lo juró, porque no podía hacerse eso a sí mismo ni a nadie, porque Draco Malfoy era quien era y ya nada podía dar marcha atrás, pero al mismo sentir eso, tan incontrolable, tan poderoso, tan vivido por alguien, de alguna forma quería echar atrás al tiempo y no haber tomado tantas decisiones equivocadas.

¿Cuándo sucedió? Que importaba ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué?

Y sentirla allí, con él, compartiendo el momento, conmovida por su historia, sin una palabra de reproche, ofreciéndole las lagrimas que él nunca derramó por la pérdida de su inocencia de niño, eso era lo más intimo que había vivido con alguien en la vida. La fuerza de la conexión….la certeza de que no lo entendía pero lo apoyaba. El dolor de saber lo que se negaba a tener.

Ella tomó su mano y suavemente la separó de su cara. Luego Hermione apoyó su rostro en su pecho y él la abrazo, estuvieron rato así, sin decirse nada, disfrutando el momento.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella- en serio….lo siento mucho.

-Lo sé- dijo él separándose de pronto de ella bruscamente. Hermione sintió frio en su cuerpo cuando Draco se alejó.

Luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra sus sentimientos. Con férrea voluntad, con el alma partida y el corazón fracturado. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ella?

-No debí decirte todas esas tonterías- dijo él- no tienes necesidad de escucharme.

Draco trataba de poner distancia….pero lo único que hacía era ir directo al precipicio…ella por descontado, no estaba en mejor situación que él.

Tan necios, tan orgullosos….tan equivocados.

-No me importa- respondió ella de pronto con el corazón en la garganta- no hay problema.

-Te sugiero que consideres la amnistía- dijo Draco- por todo lo que te he dicho y por otras razones legales que seguramente sabes mejor que yo.

-No quiero hacerlo por una razón- dijo ella.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Draco.

-No puedo incluirte en la amnistía- dijo ella- no puedo, mi credibilidad como Marshall si lo hago y se descubre que soy tu esposa quedaría embarrada para siempre. Y no me parece justo que dársela a otras personas y no dártela a ti. Después de todo, tú mismo lo has dicho, has cubierto bien tus huellas, y si bien yo sé lo que hiciste con esos mortifagos, bien merecían la muerte, si algún día llegas a juicio, lo que has hecho con WANTED, el apoyo que tienen con el pueblo, te sacará del aprieto. Aun así, yo podría…hacerlo…darte amnistía.

Hermione trataba de organizar su cabeza, despejar sus dudas, intentaba hacer lo correcto.

-Yo no me estaba incluyendo- dijo Draco- Tus actos, serán recogidos por la historia, no debe existir ni un vestigio de duda sobre tus acciones para las generaciones futuras, los que salgan libres lo deberán hacer sin ninguna mancha, entre esos mi madre. Nadie creerá jamás que fuiste imparcial si quitas todas las acusaciones que pesan sobre tu esposo.

-Por otro lado, nadie nunca sabrá que estamos casados….ese ha sido nuestro acuerdo- dijo Hermione sopesando la situación.

-Pero siempre quedaría la posibilidad y no voy arriesgar a mi madre de nuevo- dijo Draco tajantemente.

-La razón por la cual te daría amnistía no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que estamos casados- contestó Hermione-sino mas bien con que necesito que te muevas con libertad para hacer lo que tienes que hacer a favor de la causa. Te necesito sin la justicia detrás de ti.

-Yo puedo manejarme muy bien tal como lo he venido haciendo. Puedes ir a cadena perpetua si alguien se entera que soy tu esposo y que usaste tu influencia para liberarme de cualquier procedimiento judicial- dijo Draco- eres una mujer práctica, demuéstramelo.

Draco le dedicó una mirada dura. Ella se le enfrentó con energía.

-No te preocupes por mi Granger- dijo Draco- ese es el peor error que puedes cometer.

-Tú me das bastantes razones para preocuparme por ti- contestó ella-no aceptas mis consejos, no dejas que te ofrezca nada, no puedo ayudarte si insistes en no prestarme un mínimo de atención.

-Pues no lo hagas- dijo Draco.

-¿Y tú si puedes hacerlo conmigo?- dijo Hermione- no me parece justo.

-Es diferente- contestó él.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.

-Porque yo puedo dominarme mejor de lo que tú lo haces- gritó él exasperado- puedo mantener la cabeza fría si la circunstancia lo amerita. Eso salvara tu vida cuando menos lo pienses. Sabes que Granger, odio con toda mi alma que seas un Marshall y todo lo que implica.

-Tú no tienes la cabeza fría en estos momentos para nada- dijo ella negando con la cabeza una y otra vez incrédula por su actitud, en ese momento, los ojos de Draco Malfoy eran igual que un mar tempestuoso.

Draco la miró fijamente….no…por supuesto que no tenía hielo en las venas en ese justo instante. Ella tenía toda la razón.

Ninguno de los dos supo bien como sucedió o porque, pero en una fracción de segundo ambos caminaron uno hacia al otro, se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión, tratando de descargar toda la tensión acumulada que tenían desde hace tiempo.

Ella enredó sus manos en sus cabellos, apretando su cara contra la de ella. Draco saqueaba su boca como un perfecto ladrón, robándole hasta el último aliento de sus labios, mientras sus manos frenéticas acariciaban y estrujaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hermione. Se lamieron, se mordieron, fundieron sus bocas y sus almas hasta sentirse saciados. Una ola de electricidad los recorría, volátil e incandescente. Y fue como probar la ambrosia, como saciar una sed que no se apagaba sino con esa conjunción de labios, cuerpos y mentes. No se separaron sino después de varios minutos y muchos besos. Aliviados uno del otro, de nuevo tomaron distancias.

En ese momento, las palabras sobraban y lo que se habían jurado la noche anterior caía con todo su peso sobre sus consciencias, no podía ser, y sin embargo era.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, él también. Draco le dio la espalda bruscamente.

Luego de un tormentoso silencio, donde ella se apuraba para recuperar el aliento y la compostura, él habló.

-¿Vas a decretar la Amnistía?- preguntó él.

-Las razones son validas- dijo Hermione hablando entrecortadamente- puede hacerse.

-Quiero que incluyas a Pansy y a Theo- dijo Draco secamente, intentando a la fuerza sacarse el recuerdo de su piel y de sus labios- tú lo dijiste, necesitas a WANTED o al menos parte de WANTED sin acusaciones.

-Hecho- contestó ella.

-Procura no meterte en muchos problemas por unas horas- dijo Draco evitando mirarla, si lo hacia, ella se daria cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba a punto de sucumbir a sus deseos, de tirarla en el piso y hacerla suya de nuevo- tengo que salir de aquí por un rato. No es buen momento para estar juntos.

-Creo que será lo más conveniente- contestó ella solo por decir algo. Sus acciones y sus palabras la tenían hundida en un mar de confusión.

Él se desapareció de inmediato, ella se sentó en una silla y se apretujó contra su abrigo. De pronto, se sentía tan sola.

Hermione meneó la cabeza una y otra vez….era tan …contradictorio…..ese beso y a la vez…tan esclarecedor. Se tocó los labios con un dedo, aun lo sentía, sobre ella, abarcando todos sus espacios, haciéndola sentir lo que nadie lo había hecho sentir nunca en su vida.

Esa vez se besaron con todo lo que tenían, sin disfraces. Las mascaras vinieron después, los dos nunca avanzaban, y si lo hacían, por un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás.

Él tenía sus buenas razones para evitarlo, eso estaba claro para Hermione. Ella también tenía las suyas. Pero….

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada. Una onda de calidez la invadió de pronto….apartando el frio, apartándolo todo, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Ella se levantó y se abrazó a si misma.

_Realmente….realmente….Dios….realmente…estoy enamorada de él. _

Draco tenía su manera de despejarse la cabeza, fue de nuevo a ese lugar que tanto le atraía, cerca de la granja de la viuda a quien había ayudado alguna vez. Era una mañana soleada y él decidió sentarse debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Miró el rio…recordaba que hacía meses habían tenido una pelea en ese mismo lugar y luego de la discusión, inexplicablemente, caminaron un rato juntos, hasta que ella decidió meterse en el rio. Draco cerró los ojos y la recordó saliendo del agua, su piel salpicada por las gotas, su cuerpo recortado por la luz del sol, tranquila, serena, hermosa como una ninfa se acercó a él y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Deseó tenerla y la tuvo…por miles de causas y razones, motivos buenos y malos, falsos y verdaderos, la tuvo para luego apartarla, al mismo tiempo que ella se apartaba de él, por sus palabras, por sus acciones.

Alguna vez decidió jugar bajos sus propios términos, luchar sus propias batallas, sin interferencias, sin nadie a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a seguir por ese camino, él pocas veces echaba para atrás sus resoluciones, pero la tentación estaba allí. Si él se dejaba llevar, si ella se dejaba llevar, si ambos lo hacían.

¡NO! Se exigió a si mismo !NO! mientras él estuviese bajo el efecto de la maldición de Voldemort, nadie debía acercarse a él, nadie tendría porque saberlo, nunca. Draco Malfoy era un egoísta de mierda, si, es cierto, lo era, su egoísmo innato era lo que lo llevaba a ella, tomarla, desearla, hacerla suya, también egoísmo era lo que no le permitía involucrase más de lo que estaba con Hermione Granger. Pero la verdad, es que en el fondo…no era egoísmo ciertamente la razón por la cual no podía permitir que ella arriesgase su corazón por él. No solo se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo, la estaba protegiendo a ella.

Después de todo, si la maldición de Voldemort se descontrolaba, si él perdía esa batalla, si sucumbía a sus instintos asesinos, quizás fuese el mismo Marshall de Inglaterra quien lo destruyese con sus propias manos


	18. Confesiones

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola a todos, espero que la espera no se les haya hecho eterna. Se que todos estaban esperando el desarrollo de la historia y me sentia un poco estancada, aquí avanzamos un poco mas….El viaje a Punta Cana , divino, de verdad esas playas son bellísimas, les recomiendo que vayan, me relajé como nunca.

Soundtrack: corre a cargo de la banda 3 doors down " Every time you go"

Dejen reviews.

Capitulo 17 Confesiones.

En lo alto de la azotea de un edificio, se desarrollaba la reunión de WANTED, la última en llegar fue Pansy. Theo se levantó de su asiento en cuanto la divisó, tenían tanto tiempo que no se veían, en seguida le ofreció su asiento.

-Bien, estamos todos aquí- dijo Draco.

-Te escuchamos- Snape estaba de pie, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Todavía no puedo creer que este tipo…..este con nosotros- dijo Theo lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Snape.

-El cachorro como siempre, no baja los ímpetus- se burló Snape. Si bien consideraba a Nott una buena pieza, desde que fue su profesor en Hogwarts lo trató de manera despectiva. El chico tenía una mente prodigiosa y un poder mágico nada despreciable, como mortifago fue uno de los más hábiles, pero a su juicio, necesitaba un poco de crítica constructiva para que no se le subieran los humos.

-¿A quién demonios le dices cachorro?- Theo estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, pero Pansy lo sujetó del brazo.

-Déjalo Theo, el profesor Snape solo te está provocando- dijo Pansy.

-Y vaya buen trabajo que está haciendo- respondió Theo huraño, luego miró a Draco- puedes repetirme por favor, porque necesitamos que esta mala imitación de vampiro trasnochado trabaje con nosotros.

-Si mal lo recuerdo, el vampiro trasnochado te enseñó algunas maldiciones cuando solo eras un imberbe- dijo Snape- cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos. No es así que reza el dicho.

-Severus Snape es uno de los magos mas poderosos que existen- dijo Draco –Nadie mejor que él conocía las intimidades del círculo interno de Lord Voldemort. Si él no despeja el misterio de este Tom Riddle III, nadie lo hará. Ese es su trabajo y nosotros nos dedicaremos a ayudar a Granger hasta que se llamen a elecciones.

-No te preocupes Nott, mi afiliación a WANTED solo es temporal- aclaró Snape.

-Por otro lado, Pansy ya no estará en tareas de campo y es definitivo- dijo Draco- ella está programando su mudanza a Europa. Seguiremos en contacto pero por vía electrónica.

Theo miró a Pansy con intensidad, entonces era cierto, se iba definitivamente. Sintió rabia, sintió alivió, sintió tantas cosas juntas que no podía explicarlo. La reunión prosiguió, pero a Theo no le interesó mas nada, solo mantenía sus ojos encima de ella.

Al finalizar la reunión, Draco se fue y Snape también. Solo quedaron Theo y Pansy, quienes de pie frente a frente, esta vez no rehuyeron el encuentro que tenían pautado desde hacía semanas y que por una circunstancia u otra, no había podido llevarse a cabo. Ella sabía que tenía que confesarle lo de Alex, Theo por su parte, también tenía una dolorosa confesión que hacerle.

-Hemos estado apartados por mucho tiempo- empezó él.

-No ha sido mi intensión, pero fue necesario- dijo Pansy bajando el rostro, su largo cabello negro ondeaba con el viento- además, supongo que has estado ocupado, tu amigo Gary….Lovegood.

-Lo de Gary es pasado…..esa noche solo hablábamos, cuando llegaste, él se estaba despidiendo, solo somos buenos amigos- dijo Theo intentando explicarse.

-¿Y Lovegood?- preguntó Pansy- no me mientas, tengo controlado tu celular, al igual que el de Draco. Sé que hablas con ella, se que has estado en su casa.

-Es mi amiga- dijo Theo. Pansy sonrió y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Eso decías de Gary y mira como terminó- dijo ella, se puso las manos en la cadera y le desvió el rostro- de todas maneras, que importa, tú dejaste claro hace años que no querías saber nada de mí. He sido una estúpida, pensando…pero no….no tiene caso…..yo….yo quisiera decirte algo Theo.

Pero Theo no la escuchaba. Solo quería decirle lo que tenía para decirle antes de perder el valor.

-Te mentí- dijo Theo de pronto. Pansy lo miró y sus ojos azules refulgieron.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Pansy confusa, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento, era como un sensación rara que no podía quitarse del cuerpo.

-Ese día, hace tanto tiempo, cuando terminamos…..te mentí- dijo Theo con la voz ronca, conteniendo su rabia apenas-todo lo que te dije, todos mis insultos….fue una maldita mentira…..no sabes cómo me odie, no sabes lo miserable que me sentí cuando te dije todo aquello.

Las manos de Pansy empezaron a sudar frio. No entendía.

-¿Por qué?- gimió ella. Una mentira….pero ¿Por qué? Él destrozó sus sueños ese día, ella iba a decirle que estaba embarazada y él no la dejó hablar, terminó con ella de la peor manera posible. ¡Y todo había sido una mentira! Que diferente hubiesen sido las cosas, si él no la hubiese herido con sus palabras. Para empezar, Alex no hubiese crecido sin sus padres.

-Yo te amaba…con toda mi alma- dijo Theo con la voz quebrada- iba a proponerte matrimonio, tenía hasta el anillo, puedes preguntarle a Draco, él lo sabe porque yo se lo dije.

-No entiendo- Pansy meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba paralizada, casi en shock.

-Todo lo tenía planeado…maldición- Theo bajó la cabeza, las manos le temblaban- nos casaríamos, desertaríamos a las filas de los mortifaagos y huiríamos a un país lejano. Pero…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Pansy se apretaba las manos una contra otra. Theo levantó la cabeza y estableció contacto visual con ella, la intensidad de su mirada fue demoledora, había tanto dolor, tanta furia, pena, vergüenza en sus ojos. Pansy se echó para atrás aturdida.

-Tú y yo….somos hermanos- confesó finalmente Theo con la voz quebrada. A Pansy se le fue el color del rostro, cerró los ojos y sintió como si el alma se le escapase del cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza, eso era una estupidez, ¿Cómo iban a ser hermanos? Ella era una Parkinson…de pura cepa.

-Eso es una mentira- dijo ella.

-Bellatrix Lestrange me lo dijo, mi padre me lo confirmó, con pruebas…..por eso…-Theo se calló. Pansy abrió los ojos.

-Por eso lo mataste- Pansy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, era cierto, tenía que ser cierto, porque Theo no pudo haber matado a su padre si no fuese cierto. Ella cayó de rodillas.

-Lo maté por accidente, tenía tanta rabia…yo….yo te amaba- Theo se acercó a Pansy y ella extendió la mano para que no la tocase.

No puede ser…..no puede ser….no puede ser, era lo único que se repetía Pansy una y otra vez, no podian ser hermanos, ella no podía estar enamorada de él, no así como lo sentía. No era justo, no de ninguna forma y Alex….su Alex…esa niña fue producto del amor….de un amor puro y sincero, de nada más.

-Pansy….tienes que perdonarme- dijo Theo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- ella poco a poco se levantó del suelo. No se daba cuenta que estaba llorando, las lagrimas se le salían solas de los ojos, sentía un agobio una desesperación que le estaba taladrando el alma. No terminaba de creérselo, en su cabeza no conseguía que cuajase la idea- o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué diablos no te olvidaste de eso? Pudiste ocultármelo y hacerme feliz….Theo….. yo te amaba….te amo aún…..no me importa…..no me importa si somos hermanos.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Pansy?- dijo Theo- si no te lo decía, si me unía contigo, tú siempre te hubieses preguntado porque no teníamos hijos, tú siempre deseaste tener una familia, yo jamás hubiese accedido a eso, suficiente fue con el pecado que cometimos, el pecado que llevo sobre la espalda, porque nunca deje de quererte, jamás, ha sido una tortura todos estos años desearte como lo hago sin poder tocarte, amarte desde lejos. ¿Cómo diablos iba a tener yo un hijo contigo….un monstruo nacido del incesto?

Pansy gimió cuando escuchó esas palabras, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Desgraciadamente, con sus palabras, él se lo dijo todo, Pansy supo en ese momento que no había vuelta atrás. No tenia caso decírselo…¿Para qué? Un monstruo….eso sería Alex para Theo…un monstruo que nunca debió haber nacido. Y ¡no! su nena no era ninguna abominación, su nena era el bebé más precioso del mundo. A ella, en última instancia, no le importaba que fuesen hermanos, no fue su culpa, cuando se enamoraron no lo sabían, nunca crecieron juntos, no eran culpables, las circunstancias del nacimiento de su hija no tenían nada de sucias o degradantes, pero obviamente para Theo era un asunto bien diferente.

Theo tragó grueso cuando la vio, allí frente a él con esa expresión de sufrimiento y derrota. Pansy verdaderamente quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Tu padre es el Sr. Parkinson- dijo Theo- tu madre es la mía. Fueron amantes, cuando naciste yo no tenía aun un año. Mi padre se enteró y negoció entregarte a la familia Parkinson puesto que no tenían hijos.

-Ahora entiendo….muchas cosas- dijo Pansy con la cabeza gacha y las manos empuñadas, estaba tan claro ahora, la actitud lejana de la que siempre consideró su madre. La renuencia de su padre en considerar a Theo un candidato matrimonial para ella. Sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas.

-Solo tú y yo sabemos esto- dijo Theo- el resto están muertos. Es nuestro secreto.

-Nuestro sucio secreto- dijo Pansy en voz baja, su mirada estaba ida.

-Hace un tiempo, decidí que lo mejor para los dos era que te contara la verdad- dijo Theo- no podía vivir en paz con esto.

Pansy rió trágicamente, él se deshacía de sus culpas, pero ahora la carga de ella era mayor. Theo Nott enloquecería de seguro si sabía que habían tenido una hija. Jamás la aceptaría y ella no permitiría que rechazaran a su hija. Amaba a Theo, pero su prioridad era Alex. Iba a tener que poner tierra, mar y cielo entre ellos. Él nunca sabría la verdad, no por boca de ella y jamás lo dejaría acercarse a Alex…nunca.

-Tienes que perdonarme- Theo se acercó a ella y Pansy le lanzó una bofetada con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Theo se giró hacia un lado.

-No quiero saber de ti….no quiero verte más nunca en mi vida- Pansy agitó su varita y desapareció inmediatamente.

Theo se quedó de pie, bajo el cielo nocturno estrellado, con la brisa agitando sus vestiduras. Jamás se había sentido tan miserable en su vida.

-Te perdí….ahora definitivamente…te he perdido- dijo Theo mirando el suelo, con una lagrima solitaria rodando por su nariz.

0o0

En la amplia y espaciosa oficina del primer ministro mágico Shakelbolt Kingsley, Hermione Granger esgrimía sus argumentos, vestida completamente de azul, con un abrigo cerrado hasta el cuello con botones dorados, su cara sin una gota de maquillaje y su cabello corto, parecía más joven de lo que era. Obviamente esa era la última impresión que ella quería dar, joven e inexperta, pero honestamente poco podía hacer.

El ministro y sus asesores (algunos de los cuales eran jueces del departamento de leyes mágicas ingles) la miraban con escepticismo. Ella, después de analizarlo por una semana y buscar todos los argumentos legales para prepararse adecuadamente, estaba proponiendo la realización de una amnistía general, asunto que sabia no iba ser del agrado del gobierno mágico, pero jamás se esperó encontrar tanta resistencia, solo la profesora Minerva McGonagall la apoyaba y la susodicha siquiera estaba allí, puesto que la orden del Fénix, legalmente no existía. Hermione sabía que en su calidad de Marshall podía ejecutar la amnistía, pero no quería pasar por encima del gobierno del primer ministro. No era tonta, ella sabía que su designación como Marshall había corrido por cuenta y cargo del gobierno de Kingsley , se suponía que debía trabajar con ellos y no en contra de ellos, pero ahora inmersa de lleno en la política y la burocracia, veía con claridad los errores que habían originado esa crisis y su mejor sentido de la sensatez le decía que en efecto, el gobierno de Kingsley había cometido unos errores imperdonables, el primero de ellos perder la popularidad con la población, el segundo, dejarse manipular y chantajear por el corrompido Wizegamont, ahora disuelto.

-No veo en que puede favorecernos la liberación de esos criminales- comentó uno de los asesores de Kinsgley, un abogado con una amplia trayectoria, muy respetado en la comunidad de origen muggle.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente, luego de unos segundos de duda, abrió un maletín de cuero y sacó infinidad de folios y carpetas.

-No son criminales, son personas inocentes que fueron enjuiciados injustamente- dijo Hermione- la mayoría de las pruebas no se sostienen por si solas, muchos de estas personas no estaban en condiciones de defenderse.

-Explícate Hermione- Shakelbolt Kingsley estaba mortalmente serio. En un primer momento había pensando que Hermione sería arcilla en sus manos, después de todo era demasiado joven, la conocía desde niña, pensó que su relación con ella influirá de alguna forma en sus decisiones. La conocía o creía conocerla, demasiado recta, amante de las leyes, hija de muggles, era la opción perfecta, una joven que había sufrido en carne propia los vejámenes perpetrados solo por motivo de la sangre, ella debía ser la primera interesada en eliminar de una buena vez y por todas toda influencia sangre pura en el gobierno y la sociedad mágica inglesa. Ron Weasley hubiese sido la otra alternativa ideal, el chico era manipulable, Harry sin duda era terco, pero contaba con su amistad incondicional, aun así, la elección de Hermione fue bien vista por él, pero últimamente pensaba con razón que se había equivocado en redondo. Hermione Granger resultó ser un hueso duro de roer, allí estaba, empeñada en defender a la escoria de la sociedad, un montón de magos que fueron condenados hacia años por los tribunales, por razones que no calaban en él. Cierto, quizás no fueran los cabecillas o los mortifagos mas famosos, pero o eran familiares o eran colaboradores.

Hermione sacó dos carpetas.

-Elias Sadhurts- Hermione leyó las hojas- 90 años de edad, con demencia senil. En el juicio aparentemente el hombre apenas entendía de lo que lo estaban acusando. Dudo que haya colaborado en la masacre del puente de Londres.

-Fue visto en el lugar- agregó uno de los asesores de Kingsley que conocía bien el caso, puesto que había participado en el juicio contra el anciano.

-Las comprobaciones mágicas que se le hicieron aseguran que no ejecutó ningún hechizo- dijo Hermione- su varita fue retirada por el ministerio, 10 años antes de los hechos. Fue declarado mentalmente incompetente y sin embargo, pasaron por alto eso en los juicios.

-Hermione, aunque él no lanzase ningún hechizo, de alguna forma pudo ayudar a los mortifagos- dijo Kingsley conciliadoramente- Ese hombre tiene antecedentes, el mismo Albus durante la primera guerra sospecho de él. Además existen testigos que afirman que habló con Rosier y MacNair ese día en el lugar de los hechos.

-Evan Rosier es su sobrino- dijo Hermione- Tengo una declaración de un muggle que escuchó a Rosier gritándole que huyera.

-Entonces me entiendes- dijo Kingsley –aceptó la ayuda de un mortifago, se fue en lugar de quedarse a defender a la gente.

-¿Y cómo demonios iba a defenderla si no tenía varita?- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia, algunos de los hombres allí reunidos se sorprendieron del exabrupto de Hermione, luego de una tosecita condescendiente del ministro, Hermione respiró profundo y continuó- además dudo que el Sr. Sadhurts comprendiese lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo obedeció las órdenes de un conocido. Como dije, apenas puede comer solo, está senil.

-Está relacionado familiarmente con un mortifago- dijo uno de los jueces, el más extremista de todos ellos- eso para mí es suficiente a la hora de señalar su culpabilidad.

-Eso es una tontería. Es una vergüenza que el ministerio mágico condene a ancianos, viudas, mujeres embarazadas y hasta niños- Hermione estaba furiosa, al parecer ninguno de sus argumentos era válido para el grupo de personas que estaban allí. Ella no podía entender como no veían con claridad los hechos. Era obvio que el fanatismo de sangre al parecer era igual en los dos sentidos, aquellos con sangre pura odiando mestizos e hijos de muggles, y los mestizos e hijo de muggles odiando a muerte a los sangre pura. Esa era la razón por la cuales las cosas estaban como estaban. La justicia debía tener su equilibro, la ley no debía dejarse influenciar por los orígenes de las personas.

Kinslgey se levantó.

-Consideras que mi gobierno ha tomado decisiones vergonzosas- el primer ministro había palidecido a pesar de su tez oscura, miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-No…solo digo que se tomaron decisiones injustas y apresuradas. Quizás muchas de ellas bajo la influencia del Wizegamont- dijo Hermione un poco contrariada por haber sido tan poco diplomática.

-El Wizegamnot formaba parte del jurado, pero las decisiones la tomaban los jueces. Srta. Granger , ¿usted esta insinuando que nuestros jueces, de los cuales formo parte, fuimos de alguna manera…influenciados por el Wisegamont?- dijo un mago rubio, cincuentón, su frente sudaba y su rostro estaba enrojecido de furia, en ese momento se estaba deshaciendo su corbata- tenga cuidado, una acusación de ese tipo es escandalosa, indignante. Obviamente no vamos a creer en las mentiras o inventos de una jovencita confundida, obviamente era casi una niña cuando sucedieron los hechos- dijo dirigiéndose a Kinsley.

-Primero que todo, no olvide quien soy y el papel que tuve en la pasada guerra. Segundo, yo jamás miento-contestó una Hermione airada- soy una persona seria. Por algo fui escogida como Marshall, solo hago el trabajo que me encomendaron.

-Una posición que parece quedarle grande Srta. Granger- dijo otro de los jueces- primero intenta convencernos de darle amnistía general a unos presos ya condenados en Azkaban y luego duda de la integridad de la justicia mágica en nuestro país. Que seguirá ahora…..¿convertimos a Lord Voldemort en un héroe?

-¿A favor de quien trabaja Srta. Granger?- dijo el rubio- si no supiéramos que usted es una hija de muggles, pondría en duda sus verdaderas lealtades.

- Mi lealtad es con el pueblo y con la justicia– contestó Hermione con firmeza- Britannia ha firmado mi designación. Estoy consciente de quién soy y a quien me debo.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba en relación con el asunto del Wizegamont?-preguntó Kingsley que había observado la batalla verbal sin intervenir, Hermione podría parecer una chiquilla, pero sabia defenderse muy bien de los ataques de personas más curtidas que ella.

Hermione se mordió un labio. Había llegado al punto determinante de la reunión y sin duda sabía que no iba a ser agradable, pero jamás pensó que iba a ser de hecho, tan desagradable. Sintió una mano cálida y firme apretando su hombro. Ella sabía lo que quería decirle con ese gesto "mantén los ánimos controlados, la cabeza fría y saldrás victoriosa de aquí".

Malfoy estaba allí, completamente invisible, siempre a su lado durante incontables reuniones toda esa semana. No habían hablado del episodio del beso, era demasiado incomodo sacar ese tema, sabiendo lo que sabían, sus sentimientos y sus decisiones sobre ellos. Obviamente tenían que verse con frecuencia, así que tácitamente decidieron tornar su conflictiva relación era una más cordial, pero de alguna manera más fría, no discutían, sabían que eso era la chispa para hacer explotar sus respectivos caracteres, dejando a flor de piel un montón de emociones encontradas. Inconscientemente dejaron enfriar las cosas, asumiendo su relación y su cercanía como algo estrictamente profesional.

El cambio, sin embargo, fue bueno para los dos, estar discutiendo eternamente durante meses, no les había permitido conocer algunas facetas de sus respectivas personalidades. Fue un descubrimiento interesante enterarse de que compartían muchos de sus gustos y mañas cotidianas: dormían muy poco, a ambos le gustaba el café expreso sin azúcar, eran adictos al té de la tarde como buenos ingleses , ambos destacaban por ser sumamente organizados y meticulosos al punto de ser unos obsesivos compulsivos, extremadamente puntuales, les gustaba leer, eran detallistas y al mismo tiempo intuitivos, de alguna manera se fijaban en cosas que podían parecer redundantes y sin importancia, cuando allí estaba la clave del asunto.

Hermione se percató de que Malfoy tenía una mente ágil con una memoria fotográfica, podía recitar de memoria párrafos enteros de las leyes mágicas y discutirlas apropiadamente y con basamentos teóricos sólidos, ella se imaginó que hubiese sido un buen abogado, así se lo comentó y él respondió que jamás le interesó asistir a una universidad, los horarios y las responsabilidades de ser un alumno no iban ver con su carácter, hubiese enloquecido a la primera semana. Ella se dio cuenta enseguida cual fue el problema de Malfoy en Hogwarts, la razón de su regular rendimiento como estudiante, tenía problemas con la autoridad y que le impusieran cosas, él leía y se aprendía todo por placer, no por necesidad, era un rebelde contra el sistema.

-¿Cuáles eran las aspiraciones de tus padres para ti?-preguntó ella una tarde mientras leían centenares de archivos.

-Que me ocupase de los negocios familiares, me cásese con una sangre pura virgen respetable y tuviera una camada de niños Malfoy´s a quien heredar mis millones y que continuaran con el apellido- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca- obviamente no cumplí con las expectativas.

Hermione se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Draco lo notó y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su estupidez. Obviamente, Hermione Granger, una "sangre sucia" jamás hubiese sido una opción para él.

-Supongo que tu madre se decepcionaría mucho si se enterase que tú y yo….- dijo Hermione sin llegar a terminar la frase.

-Mi madre….es una persona comprensiva en extremo, de hecho lo único que me reclamaría era que hubiese tomado tu honra de la manera en que lo hice, sobre el suelo y sin prometerte nada- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente, Hermione enrojeció más aun al recordar la forma precipitada en la cual perdió la virginidad- Otro asunto hubiese sido si mi padre estuviese vivo. Puedo asegurar que no le hubiese agradado en lo más mínimo, pero era un hombre práctico, hubiese entendido las razones por las cuales me casé. De todas formas, el disgusto más grande no hubiese sido contigo….sino con otras decisiones que he tomado en mi vida personal.

-¿Cómo está tu fortuna familiar?- preguntó ella intentando evadir ese asunto personal de Malfoy. El hecho de que era estéril por decisión propia, las circunstancias del hecho todavía eran un misterio para Hermione.

-Recuperada la 100%- comentó él y luego la miró- hace un mes te envié los papeles, el convenio matrimonial, me pregunto ¿Por qué no los has firmado?

-No veo el apuro- dijo Hermione en guardia.

-¿No te gustaron las clausulas?- preguntó él interesado. Era la primera vez que hablaban de algo personal en días, el asunto de su matrimonio era el punto detonante a agrias discusiones entre ellos, al parecer ambos estaban aprendiendo a tomárselo con calma. Después de todo, a lo hecho pecho, no había mas nada que hacer, estaban casados y el divorcio mágico no existía. En el caso de ellos dos, aunque existiese, no era ninguna opción.

-No entiendo porque tienes que darme tanto dinero por nada- contestó ella-no me siento cómoda…me da la impresión de ser comprada.

-¿No quieres firmarlos?- preguntó él de nuevo. El contrato era ventajoso para Hermione, Draco lo había decidido así, le dejaba 50 millones de galeones, una casa en Gales, otro departamento en Paris, acciones bancarias y la patria potestad absoluta de los futuros hijos que ella tuviese, pero con la obligación a renunciar al apellido Malfoy para sus descendientes, no la obligaba en absoluto a hacer vida en común con él, por lo cual quedaba inferido que sus hijos no serian los hijos de Draco Malfoy. Eso sí, la excluía totalmente a las decisiones referidas a la familia Malfoy, y según las disposiciones testamentarias, el resto de la herencia seria para unos primos segundos franceses cuando Draco muriese. La herencia de Narcissa estaba totalmente separada del patrimonio principal y Hermione no tenía nada que ver. Era un contrato nupcial muy inusual, Draco no exigía absolutamente nada, el mismo lo redactó y puso las condiciones, porque no quería que nadie se enterase de su matrimonio, los documentos estarían seguros en una bóveda en un banco en Suiza.

-No quise decir eso, solo que es excesivo- comentó ella. Le molestaba demasiado el maldito papel, cada vez que lo veía sentía un dolor sordo en el estomago, era tan impersonal la manera en la que estaba escrito, como si ella fuese un negocio y nada más. Obviamente ese matrimonio empezó de la peor manera, casi un acuerdo obligado, pero después de descubrir tantas cosas uno del otro….ella meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, no era conveniente sumergirse en aguas profundas.

-Es tu dinero, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él- dijo Draco- si te hace feliz, dónalo a una caridad. Pero te aconsejo que firmes, estarás protegida.

-Te haré llegar los documentos más tarde- dijo Hermione para poner punto final a la conversación.

Luego de ese día, no mencionaron más el asunto. Ella no los firmó y él no insistió. A veces la mejor palabra era la que no se decía. Draco no supo interpretar bien la reacción de ella, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de los hechos, si Hermione Granger no firmaba los papeles, ella entonces era su esposa con todos los deberes y los derechos, el deber de ser su mujer en la práctica, el derecho que tenia él de meterse en su cama si lo deseaba. Ella lo sabia perfectamente , no era tonta ni estúpida.

¿Granger….me estás enviando un mensaje subliminal? Draco meditaba en ese asunto noche y día, día y noche. Algo había cambiado en la actitud de ella, estaba más calmada, más tranquila con él, era como si hubiese reconocido alguna cosa y su existencia estuviese en paz, sin pelea ni conflicto. Exactamente lo mismo que sentía él y eso fue consecuencia de aceptar finalmente…que estaba enamorado de ella sin remedio.

¿Y si el sentimiento es mutuo? Draco sentía como su estomago se encogía y su corazón latía a mil por horas. Si no solo fuese solo pasión sino también amor ¿en qué clase de problema estarían metidos?

Irónico… estaban casados y no podían estar juntos, por lo menos no por los momentos. Sus dolores empeoraban, sus pesadillas eran más vividas, al punto de despertar y tener que asegurarse que no había salido de su casa a matar a alguien, ella no lo sabía, pero tenía que inyectarse morfina tres veces al día para funcionar. Snape estaba intentando preparar una poción para dejar las drogas.

Pero…en el futuro…..quizás en el futuro, cuando él hubiese encontrado la manera de resolver sus problemas ¿era acaso factible que tuviesen una oportunidad?

En contra: se la llevaban como perros y gatos, cierto, tenían un pasado desastroso en común tristemente muy presente para los dos, él mantenía una vida al margen de la ley y ella era la ley. A favor: más o menos tenía las mismas costumbres y gustos, mal que bien tenían más de diez años conociéndose y visto en sus peores momentos (por lo que en líneas generales sabían que esperar o no uno del otro), eran buenos en la cama y él jamás se había sentido emocionalmente tan ligado a nadie en su vida, si por ventura del destino ella sentía lo mismo por él, era un buen punto de inicio…del comienzo de lo que fuese que fuese. Draco no era especialmente romántico, pero su madre si, y Narcissa Malfoy siempre decía que "el amor lo puede todo", si su madre lo creía como ferviente fanática del romance que era, él estaría dispuesto, hasta cierto punto, a comprobar la sabiduría materna.

Porque ciertamente, él podía andar por el mundo solitario amando a una mujer que no le correspondía, pero si ella sentía lo mismo que él….eso era un imprevisto que le cambiaba todo el panorama. Tampoco era que le fuese a preguntar ¿Granger, estas enamorada de mí? No era su estilo. Pero esas cosas se saben, se perciben o ¿no? Ella siempre era distante y comedida con él, no lucia como una mujer perdidamente enamorada o ¿sí? Hermione Granger podía ser un verdadero misterio, era tan o más reservada que él. Draco estaba seguro que de darse las circunstancias apropiadas, ella quizás se acostaría de nuevo con él, pero era la pasión que sentían uno por el otro lo que hacia sus encuentros sexuales tan fascinantes…amor…amor sin duda era otra cosa.

Trabajaron como locos todos esos días, reuniendo información. El resto de WANTED también ayudó, Parkinson rastreó cuentas, depósitos. Theo interrogó a un montón de gente, usando el método habitual, la intimidación, Severus Snape, quien estuvo enterado en su tiempo de cada uno d elos mortifagos, era la fuente principal. Su primera charla con Hermione fue bastante tensa, ella no confiaba en él, había intentado matarla y no se creía ninguna de las explicaciones sobre ese tema que tanto el profesor como Draco Malfoy le ofrecieron, ella olía gato encerrado pero no insistió, porque sin duda el hombre tenía información valiosa. Snape (quien fue dado por muerto y seguía disfrutando de su condición de fallecido legal) conocía nombre por nombre, mortifagos y aliados. Él fue el que descarto la participación de la mayoría de la gente. Era la fuente secreta de Hermione y ella jamás iba a denunciar su resucitación, lo necesitaba libre y trabajando con ella, al igual que WANTED. Estaba empezando a entender las reglas del juego…. Y estaba aprendiendo a jugar magistralmente.

Draco y ella terminaban de trabajar muy tarde en la noche, él la acompañaba a su casa y luego la dejaba alli. Cruzaban las palabras necesarias, pero a veces, ella sentía que con la mirada se lo estaban diciendo todo. Esas últimas y primeras miradas de cuando se despedían o se encontraban. Algo especial y distinto estaba sucediendo entre los dos de un tiempo a la fecha. El último beso fue demoledor, puesto que se dieron todo uno al otro, estaba claro que algo sentían, y que era bien intenso. O por lo menos para Hermione era evidente que estaba enamorada de él. Se preguntaba si Malfoy sentía lo mismo. A toda hora se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque fuese un hecho que, sintieran lo que sintieran, no iban a hacer nada al respecto.

-Tranquila- Hermione sintió el calor del aliento de Draco en su oreja, así como sentía su agarre firme a su hombro. Tenía tiempo que él no se acercaba tanto a ella, percibía su cuerpo largo y duro justo detrás del de ella, una energía eléctrica circulaba entre los dos. Obviamente él se dio cuenta que ella se iba a dejar llevar por su temperamento y trataba de apaciguarla, habían ensayado esa conversación, una y otra vez. Era importante convencer al primer ministro, Hermione hacia lo que podía, pero Kinsgley no estaba convencido. Estaba furiosa, no podía creer la hipocresía de las personas a las cuales estaba tratando.

Hermione se irguió en toda su estatura. Miró uno a uno a los jueces.

-He descubierto ciertas transacciones hechas a nombre de algunos de ustedes en Gringgonts, a finales de 1997 y 1998. Encontraran los detalles en sobre que he hecho llegar a sus despachos- dijo ella tranquilamente- He abierto una investigación donde se les pedirá que declaren el origen de esos fondos. Mientras tanto están destituidos de sus funciones.

-Usted no puede…..- dijo uno de los asesores.

-Puede…ella es la Marshall- contestó Kingsley sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hermione.

-Ahora, necesito hablar a solas con el primer ministro- dijo Hermione. Disimuladamente miró a su lado, no veía a Malfoy, pero de alguna manera el hombre percibió que esa orden también iba dirigida a él. Draco apretó fuertemente el hombro de Hermione de nuevo, no iba a irse en ese preciso momento y necesitaba que ella lo entendiese así, pero Hermione colocó su mano sobre la de él y se la apretó de nuevo.

-He dicho que es a solas- dijo Hermione nuevamente, al ver que nadie se movía de su lugar. Los asesores finalmente se levantaron. Draco se alejó de Hermione y aprovechó su invisibilidad para quedarse pegado a una pared. Ilusa seria ella si pensaba que la dejaría allí sola, él necesitaba ser testigo de esa conversación, porque como por ahí decían "la información es poder".

Kingsley y Hermione se quedaron solos, la bruja caminó de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados al pecho. Kingsley la observaba.

-Necesito que me apoyes con esto- dijo Hermione.

-Aunque tengas la razón, sabes que moralmente no puedo- dijo Kingsley- yo estoy convencido de la culpabilidad de esas personas, quizás no hicieron nada que pueda ser penado por la ley, pero sus pensamientos, sus lealtades, están con los sangre pura.

-No podemos construir un país o una sociedad en igualdad de condiciones si existen prejuicios de lado y lado- dijo Hermione- debemos…-ella se interrumpió- debes…mostrarte como un líder clemente, que llama a la conciliación, que respeta el derecho de la gente, sea cual sea su origen.

-Los mortifagos mataron a toda mi familia- dijo Kingsley- yo solo era un niño….debes entender.

-Entiendo lo que te sucedió- dijo Hermione- pero eso es el pasado….Tú crees que yo no he sufrido por mi sangre, por quienes son mis padres, que no he sido juzgada por tener magia, que algunos consideran que no es mi derecho de nacimiento. Recuérdalo, casi me matan en Malfoy Manor, fui cazada como un animal por meses.

Draco se tensó al recordar esos momentos. Bellatrix Lestrange casi mató a Hermione en esa época, la torturó frente a sus propias narices. En ese momento tenían el hechizo de vinculación y ese fue el principal motivo por el que Draco se hiciese el tonto en la posterior lucha y huida que se suscito minutos después. Perdió la varita, perdió el honor, se ganó unos cuantos cruciatus de parte de su tía por no lograr identificar al trió dorado, por no saber pelear, por todo, pero por lo menos ella se fue de su casa a salvo. Recientemente habían tocado ese punto en una de sus conversaciones-discusiones. Si bien, no fue una sorpresa para Hermione enterarse de los motivos por los cuales él indirectamente había ayudado, si le impactó algo saber que Malfoy había sido torturado por eso.

-Tú deberías ser la principal impulsora de nuestros deseos. De los deseos de toda una comunidad…tu comunidad- dijo Kingsley.

-Yo soy el Marshall de toda Inglaterra, velo por la justicia para todos los habitantes mágicos de este país- dijo Hermione- serán juzgados por sus actos y no por su sangre. Es necesario sacar a esos inocentes de Azkaban, ganaras prestigio y simpatía por una facción de la comunidad que no es de origen muggle sino puro, pero que jamás apoyaron a Lord Voldemort.

-Eso es inaceptable- dijo Kingsley.

-Sucederá, esté usted de acuerdo o no- aquí Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de todo su aplomo. Había llegado el momento, de enfrentarse directamente al primer ministro y hacer valer el hecho de que como Marshall ella podía dictar el decreto sin consultárselo.

-Ya veo….entonces te estás enfrentando a mi- dijo Kinsgley con una expresión fúnebre en su rostro.

-No….solo estoy intentando salvarle el pellejo- dijo Hermione- en este punto está completamente equivocado, necesito que lo entienda. No deseo establecer antagonismos entre nosotros, idealmente deberíamos trabajar juntos. Pero si lo considero necesario, con su venia o no, haré lo que tengo que hacer, lo que creo justo para el bien de todos.

Draco Malfoy en ese momento sintió como una sensación de plenitud y calor llenaba su pecho. Verla allí, con aplomo, con ese temple, defendiendo las libertades de la gente de Inglaterra, decidida, valerosa, era imposible no sentirse orgulloso de ella. Durante esa reunión había visto como la atacaban, como intentaban amedrentarla, escuchado los insultos velados y Hermione devolvía el ataque con destreza y usando la voz de la razón. Era increíble como permaneció ciego tanto tiempo, como no vio lo que tenía enfrente, la chica que siempre despreció porque la consideraba insignificante, necia, una sabelotodo insufrible, se había convertido en una mujer excepcional. La mujer que hacía que su corazón latiese a mil por hora. La mujer que había sido suya, la que era su esposa y la que se juró no tener, la mujer que no merecía.

-Entonces esa es tú última palabra- dijo Kingsley menando la cabeza de un lado a otro- No estoy de acuerdo, lo sabes, pero no dejaré de apoyarte. Por otro lado, fue muy osado lanzarles a la cara a los jueces que fueron comprados por el Wizegamont.

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione- pero era necesario sacar las cartas de una buena vez y por todas.

-Firmaré contigo el decreto- dijo Kingsley- y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

-Otra cosa más- dijo Hermione- necesito anular los cargos contra los miembros de WANTED.

-¿Lo consideras necesario?- preguntó Kingsley alzando una ceja- contra ellos, existen graves acusaciones, específicamente contra Malfoy, no es solo mi gobierno quien los solicita, son otros gobiernos mágicos y la Interpol mugle.

-WANTED ha ganado popularidad, la gente los quiere, los ve como una especie de héroes- dijo Hermione- trabajan a nuestro favor. Ya sabe cuál es la situación en el cuartel de aurores, no necesito que los persigan. Yo respondo directamente por ellos.

-Veo la razón en tus palabras- dijo Kingsley- es más fácil para mí olvidarme de los crímenes…..

-Supuestos crímenes- dijo Hermione- además no me mienta Kingsley, a usted en el fondo le agradaba todo este asunto de WANTED, después de todo, estaban borrando del mapa exmortifagos.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza.

-Aconsejo no darle mucha publicidad- dijo Kingsley- obviamente en otros países no cuentan con la popularidad de aquí. Que no se diga que el primer ministro ingles protege mercenarios.

-Usted no será el primero ni el último gobernante que hace uso de mercenarios- dijo Hermione- además son "mis" mercenarios, créalo, lo tengo controlado.

Draco frunció el ceño…¿Qué demonios estaba hablando Granger? ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que lo tenía atado corto? Si él estaba metido en ese asunto, fue porque entre la insistencia de Theo y la insensatez de ella poniéndose en peligro asumiendo el rol de Marshall, no le quedó más remedio que intervenir, pero de allí a afirmar que él estaba obedeciendo órdenes como un perro faldero, había mucho trecho. Era una colaboración….nada más.

Kingsley sacó un pergamino de una gaveta de su escritorio y escribió un párrafo, luego se lo enseñó a Hermione y ella firmó.

-Bien, de ahora en adelante, Thedore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy tienen su expediente en blanco- dijo Kingsley con desgana- que te aprovechen.

Draco se congeló al escuchar su nombre, eso….no estaba en el plan original.

Hermione tomó el papel y se despidió del primer ministro. Draco estaba atónito….lo discutieron mil veces….él le dio miles de razones, habían llegado a un acuerdo, solo serian Pansy y Theo…..y ella…ella…al final hizo lo que le vino en gana.

¡Maldita mujer! Draco se mordió la lengua.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al despacho de Hermione. Ella entró como un bólido y él detrás de ella, con un portazo cerró la entrada. Se deshizo de su hechizo de invisibilidad y se enfrentó a ella con cara de malos amigos.

-Antes de que digas nada…todo ha salido bien así que no tienes nada porque quejarte- dijo Hermione advirtiendo la tormenta que se le venía encima.

-Te dije que no era prudente darme sobreseimiento de causa, te lo dije- dijo Draco molesto.

-Te necesito libre y visible, no puedes andar detrás de mí todo el tiempo con ese maldito hechizo de invisibilidad- dijo Hermione- ni escondiéndote de los aurores. Me dijiste que fuese práctica y estoy siendo práctica.

-Nadie debe saber que estamos casados- dijo Draco tajante- nadie….nunca…jamás.

-Creo que eso no será un problema- dijo ella violentamente- puesto que tú y yo somos cualquier cosa menos un matrimonio.

Los dos se quedaron de pie frente a frente unos segundos, en un turbulento duelo de miradas. Hermione se dio cuenta que tenía que bajar el tono o terminarían haciendo o diciendo algo de lo que después se arrepentirían los dos.

-Alégrate, desde este momento dejas de ser un perseguido de la justicia- dijo ella en tono conciliador. Draco gruñó y la miró de reojo.

-Creo que me gustaba más mi situación anterior- dijo él y agregó con ironía- que es la vida sin un poco de peligro. Ser un fugitivo marginado me agradaba como estilo de vida.

-Te estás comportando como un malcriado- dijo Hermione, cuando de pronto apareció mágicamente el servicio de té de la tarde. Obviamente, Hermione había desistido de tener elfos domésticos a su servicio desde hacía años. Se dispuso a prepararlo.

-Sin leche- le dijo Draco sentándose en un sofá, estirándose en toda su envergadura.

-Ya lo sé- canturréo ella mientras preparaba las dos tazas. Hermione sabía el punto exacto de caliente que le gustaba a Malfoy su té, y que iba sin leche ni azúcar, no le costó aprenderse eso y algunas otras cosas más, de alguna forma loca, ellos dos ahora tenían una rutina "domestica". A él secretamente, le sorprendía y por supuesto, le gustaba, que ella se tomara la molestia de prepararle el té a su gusto con sus propias manos. Era un pequeño detalle, pero a Draco le sabía a gloria.

Él como en el fondo, aunque lo renegase, si era un caballero, como gesto reciproco, hizo el encargo a una floristería, para llevarle arreglos florales a su despacho todos los días, específicamente lirios, el mismo tipo de arreglo que una vez le enviase Victor Krum después de una cena y que él tanto detestó encontrar en su casa la noche después que habían estado juntos. Fue demasiado tragicomico, él se acostaba con ella y era otro quien enviaba las flores. Lo hizo además de para adornarle la oficina, como un chiste irónico entre ambos. Los compañeros de trabajo de Hermione comentaban sobre el admirador secreto, ella sabía perfectamente la identidad, era demasiado obvio que era una provocación, pero se hacia la desentendida, Draco sabía que ella lo sabía, pero ninguno comentó nada al respecto, era una especie de juego, el primero que dijera algo perdía. Hermione le llevó su taza de té a Malfoy y se sentaron uno frente al otro en el sofá.

-¿Cuando será efectiva la amnistía?- preguntó él.

-Mañana - dijo Hermione- por lo cual supongo que deberé empezar a redactar el documento ahora mismo y enviar los oficios.

-Los jueces van a querer tu cabeza- dijo Draco sorbiendo su té- Debemos estar atento.

-Eso supongo- dijo Hermione- ya sé que estás en libertad y todo lo demás, pero no me acompañaras a Azkaban, yo sacaré a los presos y me encargare de tu madre. Tú esperaras en Malfoy Manor.

-No, no te acercaras a mi madre- dijo de pronto Draco- si lo haces, la gente hablará, se preguntara a que se debe tu interés, porque fuiste personalmente a sacar de la cárcel a Narcissa Malfoy. Supongo que cuando anuncies la liberación de los presos, muchos familiares irán a buscar a los suyos, yo iré como todos los demás, puesto que ahora soy un hombre libre, tú debes estar alejada de mi y de los míos. De hecho no te aconsejo que vayas a Azkaban, esa liberación no será vista con buenos ojos por los guardias, quien sabe qué clase de abusos cometieron ellos, sentirán que estas evaluándolos.

-Es precisamente mi intensión, verificar las condiciones de enclaustramiento, detectar posibles torturas- dijo Hermione.

-Yo seré tus ojos- dijo Draco- pero no te acerques a ese lugar. Mantente distante. Ese día espérame en Malfoy Manor, ve allí en el más absoluto secreto. Hablaras con mi madre y luego con los demás liberados, harás tu expediente y si existen causales, podrás abrir un juicio si así lo consideras necesario. Pero no te hagas la protagonista de un evento triste, deja que la gente se reencuentre tranquilamente. Recuerda, tú si bien eres el Marshall, aun sigues siendo Hermione Granger, mucha gente te agradecerá el gesto que has tenido, pero también muchos otros no olvidan quien eres, la amiga de Harry Potter.

-Esto es un asunto muy difícil- dijo Hermione.

-Es la complejidad del cargo que tienes- dijo Draco- no te gusta la política, pero estas metido de lleno en un asunto político. ¿Acaso creíste que como Marshall ibas a ser la policía del país, dirigiendo allanamientos?. No…tú posición…es una posición de poder….Kingsley asi lo ha entendido, y por eso te apoya, solo por eso.

Hermione vió la mirada intensa de Draco.

-¿Sospechas de Kingsley?- preguntó ella.

-Kingsley es un hombre muerto, metafóricamente- dijo Draco- es un muerto político. No supo leer a la gente, sus propios prejuicios jugaron en su contra. Nunca me gustó el hombre en realidad, menos cuando se que él pretendía que tú fueses una pieza de ajedrez en su particular juego. Pero obvio que ya sabe, desde esta tarde, que eres un jugador independiente no una mera ficha.

-Hoy todos nos reuniremos, Harry, tú y yo- dijo Hermione- debo comunicarles a todos lo de la amnistía. Quiero escuchar su opinión. El siguiente paso a seguir….

-El siguiente paso a seguir es disolver el cuartel de aurores o reformarlo- dijo Draco- y planear las elecciones. Encontrar un buen candidato a primer ministro diferente a Kingsley.

-Eso es lo difícil- dijo Hermione- la profesora McGonagall se niega.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, Draco dejó el té sobre la mesa y se movió para quedar oculto. Hermione fue hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella.

-Soy Harry- contestaron del otro lado.

-Dame la contraseña- exigió Hermione.

-Felix Felicis- contestó Harry.

Hermione abrió la puerta y luego que su amigo entró, la cerró. Draco dio un paso adelante.

-Potter- saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No deberías estar aquí, te lo he dicho mil veces Malfoy- dijo Harry – si el jefe del cuartel de aurores se enterase….

-Malfoy ya no tiene ningún cargo en su contra- dijo Hermione- dentro de una hora todo el ministerio estará enterado.

-¿Y todos se preguntaran la razón de tal decisión?- dijo Harry.

Hermione y Draco se miraron un poco culpables. Harry no sabia que estaban casados pero a veces lanzaba unos comentarios al aire que sinceramente…

-Política…solo es política- dijo Hermione- que bueno que viniste, debemos discutir la situación del cuartel de aurores.

-¿Aun piensas en disolverlo?- preguntó Harry.

-Tú has sido testigo de la corrupción en esa área- dijo Hermione- pienso hacer unas reformas, quiero que tú seas el próximo jefe de los aurores, con Dean y Ron de ayudantes.

-Muchos protestaran- dijo Harry- existen personas con más tiempo que yo que sin duda son candidatos para el cargo.

-Pero yo confió en ti- dijo Hermione- ahora sentémonos, todavía quedan más asuntos pendientes.

Los tres jóvenes se metieron de lleno en la formulación de sus planes.

0o0

Mas tarde en la noche, Hermione y Draco caminaban por las calles de Londres, últimamente hacían lo mismo, pasear juntos un rato, sin hablar, alejados de la zona mágica. Era relajante para ambos y sobre todo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitía, la única forma de estar juntos al aire libre sin preocuparse de las miradas sobre ellos. Hermione iba con su abrigo azul de costumbre, Draco de negro. Eran una pareja que llamaba la atención, él extremadamente guapo, ella con ese corte de cabello que la hacía lucir hermosa y etérea como un hada.

-¿Tomamos el metro hasta tu casa? – preguntó Draco.

-Son las ocho de la noche- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj de pulsera- debe haber bastante gente, esta es la hora para regresar a los suburbios.

-Mejor- dijo Draco- así pasaremos mas desapercibidos.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta la estación. Efectivamente el lugar estaba lleno de gente, típicos londinenses hombres de negocios, jóvenes recién saliendo de sus clases en la universidad, amas de casa con sus compras, un montón de niños ruidosos.

-Estoy segura de que te encanta venir al metro de Londres, es como una especie de parque de atracciones para ti- dijo Hermione mientras compraban los tickets- nadie lo creería, un aristocrático Malfoy en medio de la chusma muggle.

Draco le sonrió de lado.

-Le he agarrado el gusto al estilo de vida muggle- contestó él- en New York tuve que adaptarme al mundo no mágico. Y en cuanto al metro, la única forma de conocer el ritmo de una ciudad y su gente, es el subterráneo. Conozco metros en todos los continentes. El metro de Moscú sin duda es el más hermoso, con toda esa decoración barroca en las estaciones. Los muggles tienen un sentido artístico y tecnológico del cual los magos carecemos. Si te fijas, somos bastantes mediocres en música y todo lo relacionado al arte, solo destacamos en la literatura.

-Los muggles siempre estaremos en ventaja, somos más numerosos- agregó Hermione.

-Y es por eso que debemos vivir en paz, magos y muggles- dijo Draco- la supervivencia y la importancia de los seres mágicos dependen de quienes no poseen magia.

-Eso es una opinión muy filosófica para ti- comentó Hermione.

-No, no es filosofía, yo soy demasiado practico para eso- dijo Draco meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro- es algo que aprendí de la manera más dura posible. Existen diferencias, siempre las habrá, pero la gracia es trabajar en los que nos une y no en lo que nos separa.

-¿Y que nos une?- preguntó HErmione.

-Todos pertenecemos a la especie humana- dijo Draco finalmente.

Hermione y Draco entraron al andén, a pesar del montón de gente, el sitio estaba relativamente tranquilo. Ambos esperaban el tren, uno frente al otro, cuando de pronto…alguien gritó.

Hermione sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban de pronto. Solo escuchó una ráfaga de disparos y el cuerpo de Draco sobre el de ella en el piso. La gente a su alrededor empezó a gritar y correr a todas partes. Draco rodó con ella por el piso hasta llegar a una pared, ambos se levantaron, la escena que vieron era indescriptible ,por lo menos habían tres personas muertas tiradas sobre un charco de sangre en el piso. Un hombre con un arma larga semi-automatica tenia agarrada a una mujer por el cuello y amenazaba con el arma a todos lo que estaban alrededor.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- dijo Hermione intentando tomar su varita.

-Quieta- susurró Draco agarrandola por la cintura para que no se moviese.

-Reclamo los derechos de autonomía del pueblo libre de Irlanda del Norte, sometido por la opresión del Reino Unido- gritó el hombre, un sujeto rubio de pelo largo desmelenado, fortachón. La mujer que tenia sujeta gritaba.

Algunos hombres se acercaban a él desde todas direcciones, un policía también. Draco y Hermione se miraron atónitos, no podían creer que estuvieran en medio de un ataque terrorista.

-Suelte a la dama por favor- dijo el policía- usted y yo podemos conversar.

-No….nada de conversaciones- dijo el hombre y empujó a la mujer al piso, la señora gateó hasta donde estaba el policía, el terrorista continuó- Hoy los hechos hablaran más que las palabras.

El hombre se abrió la chaqueta y Hermione gimió cuando pudo observar que el hombre tenia guindado en el pecho, una multitud de explosivos.

-Nadie se mueva- gritó el sujeto. El policía desenfundó un arma pero el hombre fue más rápido y con una ráfaga acabó con el gendarme. La gente se echó al piso para protegerse de los disparos, Draco y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.

-Tenemos que sacar a la gente de aquí- dijo Hermione- este tipo pretende hacernos estallar a todos.

La mente de Draco iba a mil por horas, analizaba las consecuencias de usar magia frente a un montón de muggles. Tendría que ser rápido y preciso, si hacia un movimiento en falso, el terrorista se daría cuenta, estaban justo frente a ellos.

-Yo me voy a encargar de esto- dijo Draco- tú saca a la gente lo más rápido posible de aquí.

-Malfoy- susurró Hermione temerosa- No pretenderás….. ¡Malfoy!

-Haz lo que te digo maldita sea, yo lo aturdó y tu sales de aquí con la gente- dijo Draco.

En una fracción de segundo, Draco desenfundó la varita y envió un Experliamus directo al pecho del terrorista. El hombre cayó de espaldas y Draco fue hasta él. Hermione empezó a gritar.

-A la salida….rápido….a la salida- Hermione empujaba a la gente. Se volteó para mirar a Draco quien examinaba los explosivos y maldecía en voz alta. Tenían conectado un temporizador.

-Malfoy- gritó una aterrorizada Hermione.

-Vete de aquí- gritó Draco- yo voy a intentar desactivar esta cosa, si estalla y algún tren está pasando….

-Malfoy- dijo ella, un señor la agarró por el brazo y la empujó hacia la salida.

-Haz lo que te dice muchacha- dijo el hombre- esto va a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Llévesela de aquí- gritó Draco.

Hermione empezó a patalear, pero el hombre que la llevaba era más fuerte que ella, la marea de personas la llevó hasta la salida de la estación. La gente gritaba y se desperdigaba por todos lados, la policía y los bomberos iban llegando, y entonces…todo estalló.

Hermione se vió lanzada de bruces en medio de la calle por la onda expansiva, las sirenas de los autos empezaron a chillar, todo eran gritos , humo y caos, ella se sentó en la acera, todavía en shock. La bomba habia estallado y Malfoy estaba dentro.

Hermione sentia que el pecho iba a estallarle, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara. Se levantó y miraba a todas direcciones. Muchas personas se abrazaban y lloraban, la policía intentaba alejar a los curiosos, los bomberos entraban a la estación.

-No….no….no- ella meneaba la cabeza sin poder creérselo…él no podía estar muerto….no…no….

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de esta, su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos, no podia ni caminar de lo aturdida que estaba.

De pronto, una figura se dejó ver entre el humo que salía de la estación. Caminaba lentamente, estaba lleno de los pies a la cabeza de hollín, pero al parecer estaba indemne, algunos bomberos se le acercaron, pero él les aseguró que no estaba herido. Hermione caminó lentamente hacia él sin podérselo creer.

Draco a último momento, viendo que era imposible desactivar la bomba, hizo todo lo contrario, la hizo estallar, antes de que llegarse el tren de turno, y se protegió con un encantamiento escudo. Nunca estuvo seguro que funcionaria, pero al parecer, la suerte ese día estaba con él. El terrorista estaba muerto, Malfoy no hizo ningún intento para protegerlo, se merecía ese destino.

Cuando vio a Hermione, le asombró lo pálida que estaba, parecía un fantasma. Draco le tomó una mano y la arrastró con él.

-La policía intentará detenerme y hacerme preguntas- dijo Draco- eso no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos. Aprovechemos el caos y salgamos de aquí.

Hermione estaba muda del impacto. Todavía no podía creer que estuviese vivo.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, una llovizna tenue empezó a caer, encontraron un callejón lo bastante seguro para desaparecerse, entraron en él.

Hermione seguía pálida y temblorosa.

-Como se te ocurre…quedarte allí- susurró ella.

-Eran demasiadas vidas inocentes- contestó Draco- no podía dejar que ese idiota matase a toda esa gente.

-Tú eres el idiota- ella se acercó a él y con rabia le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas- como se te ocurre hacerte el héroe…..estuviste a punto de morir…

-No tienes argumentos con que reclamarme- respondió él airado- tú hubieses hecho lo mismo.

A este punto las lágrimas desbordaban los ojos de Hermione.

-Pudiste morir- dijo ella y lo repitió como dos veces más. Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que ella estaba peleando con él porque estaba todavía muerta de miedo.

-Ven acá- dijo él tomando su mano y tratando de acercarla.

-No- dijo ella deshaciéndose de su agarré- no.

-Ven conmigo- dijo él, arrinconándola en una pared y abrazándola. Hermione temblaba como una hoja al viento, Draco la abrazó y apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza- tranquila….todo está bien.

Hermione se aferró a las solapas del abrigo de Draco, hundió la cara en su pecho y empezó a llorar en silencio. Él olía a humo y a vida.

-No voy a romper mis reglas contigo- dijo ella, minutos después. Estaba furiosa con Malfoy y con ella misma. Siempre quiso ver otra faceta de él, no la del mercenario pendenciero, ella quería un sujeto con valores en su vida, enamorarse de alguien quien llenase sus altas expectativas, alguien que estuviese dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás. Siempre quiso que Malfoy le probase ser otra persona, no el maldito egoísta que siempre demostró ser. Y esa noche, obtuvo lo que siempre quiso…¿Pero a que costo? ¿su vida? Había sido una necia…una necia, Hermione se dio cuenta en ese momento, que no importaba que fuese héroe o villano, que ella se enamoró de Draco Malfoy con lo bueno y con lo malo. No necesitaba que estuviese haciendo gestas heroicas como un caballero andante, ella al final simplemente lo quiera vivo y sano.

-No estamos quebrando ninguna regla entre tú y yo….pero por si acaso, ahora en este momento….ninguna regla es válida, ni sirve para nada- dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, dejándola sentir su corazón palpitando lleno de vida, brindándole seguridad. Bien, si la expresión de pánico y ansiedad que tenia ella en la cara no valía como una declaración de amor, nada lo haría. Draco luchaba entre la sensación de triunfo que tenía en el pecho y el hecho de que estaba ahora perdido sin remedio

Dos horas más tarde, estaban en casa de Hermione, ella estaba con su madre en su habitación, intentando dormir, todavía estaba muy alterada, pero él sabía que en la mañana siguiente estaría completamente recuperada, solo necesitaba descansar. Draco estaba con el Sr. Granger en la cocina dándole los pormenores del suceso, veían los noticieros en la televisión, milagrosamente, nadie los reconoció y ninguno se fijó en el uso de la magia. Pero los comentaristas hacían hincapié en el misterioso hombre rubio que se había enfrentado al terrorista y que había salido indemne de la estación destruida. Fue uno de los ataques terroristas mas importantes en los últimos años, la estación estaba completamente deshecha, pero afortunadamente el tren que le tocaba llegar fue paralizado y el saldo total fueron 6 muertos y 10 heridos leves.

-Esto merece un trago de whiskey- dijo el Sr. Granger sacando una botella de Old Parr añejo de 25 años, toda una reliquia, sirvió los dos tragos y ambos se los bebieron a pecho. Estuvieron un rato largo disfrutando de la bebida en silencio. El Sr. Granger a veces parecía que iba a decir algo pero se contenía. A Draco le extrañaba la cordialidad del hombre, que generalmente era un energúmeno con él.

-Tengo que agradecerte todas las atenciones sobre mi hija, hoy de nuevo le has salvado la vida, a ella y a muchos otros- dijo el Sr. Granger, después de unos cuantos tragos y la segunda botella de whiskey. El hombre tenía las mejillas rosadas y estaba hablador por efecto del alcohol. Draco rara vez se emborrachaba frente a otra persona, pero ese día, con todo lo que sucedió, decidió tirar una cana al aire. También ayudaba que se sintiera seguro en la casa de Hermione. Theo estaba afuera, vigilando, Harry también merodeaba por los alrededores, el ataque terrorista no les había gustado nada, habló con ellos brevemente al llegar, no podían creer que tuviesen tan mala suerte. Todos sus compañeros esa noche estaban alerta y le habían dejado la velada libre a Draco para que descansara.

-No es nada- dijo Draco.

-No me gusta tu apellido…- dijo el Sr. Granger lo apuntó con un dedo- por las razones que tú y yo conocemos muy bien. Pero creo que eres un sujeto bien diferente a tu padre.

-Lo soy- dijo Draco.

-No sé que se traen mi hija y tú- dijo el Sr. Granger- pero no soy tonto. Después de tantos meses observándolos ir y venir, puedo asegurar- se llevó una mano al pecho- que existe corazón ahí.

Eso fue algo que desconcertó a Draco por un momento ¿Acaso era tan evidente para todos ? Definitivamente que necio había sido, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-Hay corazón- dijo Draco sonriendo trágicamente- mas corazón del que cualquiera hubiese podido apostar alguna vez. Hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido, de mí y de ella.

-Soy chapado a la antigua- dijo el Sr. Granger- no me agrada tus incursiones a su habitación, es desagradable.

-Puedo asegurarle que no ha sucedido nada deshonroso….aquí en su casa- dijo Draco, usando muy bien las palabras.

-Bien- dijo el Sr. Granger haciendo caso omiso de la velada insinuación de Draco, no era tonto y los tiempos modernos corrían, seguramente esos dos se habían acostado muchas veces, pero mientras no lo hicieran descaradamente en su casa todo iba bien- no voy a ser un obstáculo….en el momento que decidan formalizarlo…..solo díganmelo y organizamos la fiesta de compromiso.

Draco estuvo tentando a reír. Formalizarlo….. ¡si tenían más de dos meses casados!, sin embargo decidió seguir el juego.

-Creo que estamos apresurando un poco las cosas- dijo prudentemente Draco- ella y no ni siquiera hemos hablado de tener una relación…seria.

-Hay parejas- dijo el Sr. Granger- que uno sabe que van a terminar casados….es un aura distinta que tienen cuando uno los ve juntos, es la certeza de que de alguna y otra forma, se la lleven mal o bien, su destino es casarse. Ustedes dos…son una de esas parejas….nada mas la verlos llegar a esta casa esta noche, lo supe.

Draco no dijo una sola palabra. Sabía perfectamente lo que vio el Sr. Granger, llegaron tomados de la mano, uno junto al otro, ella todavía pálida y asustada, pero sosteniéndose en él.

Se besaron otra vez en ese oscuro callejón, se besaron mucho, duro y salvaje….se acariciaron sobre la ropa y por debajo de esta. Fue intenso, rápido y demoledor. Y si no hicieron el amor, fue porque él se apartó a último minuto y logró controlarse. No era ni el sitio ni el momento. Pero la mirada de anhelo de ella fue algo que se le quedó grabado en el alma.

-No soy un brujo- dijo el Sr. Granger- no puedo hacer magia de la manera que la hacen ustedes. Pero Hermione dice que soy intuitivo, que tengo como una especie de sexto sentido. Una rara magia muggle.

-Si otras fueran las circunstancias….mis circunstancias- dijo Draco- No hubiese importado que yo fuese un sangre limpia o ella una hija de muggles, no hubiese importado nada. Pero en la actualidad, yo estoy seguro que le haría más daño que bien. Además, yo no estoy seguro que ella sienta lo mismo.

-Está enamorada de ti- dijo el Sr. Granger tomándose otro trago- es mi hija, la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Es una chica terca, orgullosa pero tiene un corazón de oro y es muy….muy convencional. Si te abrió las piernas de buenas a primera, es porque te quiere, a su particular estilo, pero te quiere.

Draco casi se atraganta con el Whiskey, en serio que el Sr. Granger no tenia pelos en la lengua.

-Si la embarazas antes de casarse….te mato con mis propias manos, seas mortifago, mercenario, héroe, o lo que sea- dijo el Sr. Granger en tono beligerante- ¡está claro!

-Entendido señor- dijo Draco.

-Eres una buena pieza Malfoy….no te olvides de eso- dijo el Sr. Granger completamente ebrio, levantó su vaso y lo chocó torpemente con el de Draco.

0o0

Hermione todo ese día lo pasó en una nube. Sentía el cuerpo liviano y frágil. Le costó concentrarse en el trabajo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en todos los sucesos del día anterior, el atentado, la genial actuación de Malfoy, sus besos desesperados, el hecho de que tuvieron que detenerse porque si no lo hubiesen hecho en medio de la calle. Le costó dormirse, habló mucho con su madre la noche anterior, confesó sus dudas y temores, lo único que no dijo fue que estaban casados por un hechizo, tampoco se atrevió a decirle a su madre que se había acostado con él, pero el resto de la historia la contó. La Sra. Granger la escuchó comprensivamente y al final, le dijo que los dos se estaban comportando como unos tontos, que era obvio lo que le estaba sucediendo y que debían darse una oportunidad. Que mas daba si lo tenían todo en contra, no podían luchar contra los que les pasaba, contra lo que sentian y eso era evidente. Hermione todavía estaba dudosa, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, mas se daba cuenta que su madre tenía razón, quizás debían darse un chance. Pero…ella no sabía lo que él sentía, una cosa era el sexo, pero …el amor…¿qué de si ella era la única que estaba enamorada?

-¡Diablos!- Hermione afincó tanto la pluma que tenía que terminó partiéndola. No había visto a Malfoy en todo ese día, puesto que él estaba ocupado con los preparativos en Malfoy Manor para recibir a su madre. Puesto que Hermione no saldría del ministerio, la dejó sola ese dia, despues de todo no existían grandes posibilidades de ser atacada en su propia oficina. Eran las cinco de la tarde y ya la liberación en Azkaban debía iniciar en una hora. Ella iria a Malfoy Manor a las ocho de la noche, cuando todo hubiese terminado. WANTED oficialmente estaba libre de cargos y su primera maniobra importante como Marshall estaba consolidada.

Ella seguía examinando documentos cuando Harry entró como una estampida a su oficina. Hermione se levantó de su silla. Harry se detuvo en seco, su cara estaba seria.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione.

-Narcissa Malfoy está muerta- dijo Harry de pronto. Hermione se mareó y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo para no caerse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin poder creérselo.

-Esto acaba de llegar al cuartel de aurores de parte del jefe custodio de Azkaban- dijo Harry- Narcissa Malfoy murió ayer en la noche, producto de un cáncer de cuello uterino, tenía la enfermedad desde hacía meses pero había dejado instrucciones para no develarle su condición a nadie, ni siquiera a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaron al momento que sucedió?- dijo Hermione desesperada- él no lo sabe, yo se que él no lo sabe.

-Toma, la nota está fechada de ayer- dijo Harry entregándole el oficio- por alguna circunstancia no llegó hasta hoy. El reglamento indica que informaban a los aurores de la muerte y luego el jefe de aurores lo informaba al familiar.

-Dios, él no lo sabe- Hermione tomó su chaqueta- él va a llegar a Azkaban y se va a enterar.

-¿Adónde vas?- gritó Harry.

-Tengo que encontrar a Malfoy como sea- dijo Hermione inquieta y asustada por la reacción de Draco Malfoy- él tiene que tener a alguien a su lado cuando lo sepa.

0o0


	19. Una vez en la vida

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Gracias a todos por sus estupendos reviews. Espero que este capitulo les guste, el próximo el mes que viene. Monté un nuevo fic llamado Hanna, es un Dramione con Nottiome, léanlo y coméntenme que tal.

Banda sonora libre…

Capitulo 18 Una vez en la vida.

-¡NOOO!- solo se escuchó el ruido del vidrio estrellándose contra el piso.

Jaden Scabior se mantuvo impertérrito pero alerta a cualquier movimiento. Ese era el problema de ser el heraldo de las malas nuevas, a veces la integridad física del mensajero peligraba.

Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba de un lado a otro lanzándole hechizos reductores a todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Solo cuando la estancia estuvo medianamente destruida, se sentó en el sofá. Todavía bajo la apariencia de Tom Riddle, sus labios formaban una delgada línea y apretaba las manos convulsivamente.

-Cissy….Cissy ….muerta….¿Cómo?- preguntó ella, dirigió sus ojos negros a Scabior.

-Cáncer- respondió Jaden. Como siempre, claro y preciso.

-He debido sacarla yo misma de Azkaban- Bellatrix meneaba la cabeza una y otra vez- pero no podía. No debía…no era conveniente.

-De nada que se atormente con eso mi señora- dijo Jaden- Narcissa está muerta…por lo menos no será testigo de lo que pretendes con su hijo.

-Cissy….perdóname- Bellatrix seguía con la mirada perdida.

Scabior no podía entender como su madre sufría en apariencia tanto por la muerte de su hermana menor y no le costaba en lo absoluto planificar la muerte de su sobrino, casualmente, el hijo de la hermana que tanto quería. Eso era llevar el pragmatismo hasta niveles insospechados, pero también era digno de admiración a su punto de vista. Bellatrix Lestrange, tenía la peculiaridad de que sus afectos personales no competían con sus objetivos, si interferían en sus metas, no le temblaba la mano. Ella ponía en práctica eso de que "la mejor familia que tendrás está muerta y enterrada…por tu propia mano si es posible" por supuesto, habían excepciones, él era una de esas. Bella no se sentía en absoluto culpable por querer asesinar a Draco, después de todo, era por un bien mayor, en todo casi lo único que le preocupaba era su hermana, pero Narcissa nunca tendría porque saberlo o ¿no?

Ahora Narcissa Malfoy estaba muerta y con eso desaparecieron los pocos remordimientos de conciencia, si es que alguna vez los tuvo.

-Mi señor está muy dolido por la noticia- dijo Scabior

-Ese maldito anciano- dijo Bellatrix con amargura, pero recuperando su mirada maliciosa. Jaden suspiró aliviado, el momento melodramático había pasado y de nuevo su madre estaba en sus cabales. Solo bastaba mencionar a Cygnus Black para despertar los peores demonios de aquella temible mujer. Era más fácil tratar con la Bellatrix Lestrange que odiaba a todo el mundo, que por la mujer abnegada dándose golpes de pecho por la pérdida de su hermana menor

-La Marshall de Inglaterra decretó amnistía general- dijo Jaden.

-Lo sé, ese fue un movimiento inesperado- Bella se levantó.

-Trata de ganarse las simpatías de los puros- dijo Scabior- una buena jugada.

-Y va a lograrlo, pero nosotros los superamos en número- dijo Bellatrix despreocupadamente y luego miró a Jaden Scabior- faltan dos días.

-Dos días- repitió Scabior.

-Ahora, sal de mi vista- dijo bruscamente Bellatrix- ocupa tú tiempo con algo productivo a mi causa.

-Eso no lo dude mi señora- respondió Scabior haciéndole una leve reverencia.

Por supuesto, la productividad de los actos de Scabior siempre involucraban su propia satisfacción personal.

0o0

"Quizás estas sean mis últimas palabras dirigidas a ti.

Draco, lo lamento tanto, como lo siento, sé que esto te tomará de sorpresa y no puedo adivinar tu reacción, solo te aconsejo: no te precipites.

No quiero dejarte, no cuando se que todavía necesitas de mí, me resisto con todas mis fuerzas pero mi destino es inevitable, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Nadie tiene la culpa de esta injusticia….nadie….mucho menos tú. Soy víctima de una terrible enfermedad y si no te lo dije, fue para ahorrarte el dolor y la carga de saberlo. Voy a morir con la frente en alto, agradecida de lo que fue mi vida, de lo bueno, de lo malo, agradecida de tu padre y de ti.

No importa el tiempo que pasé en presidio, ellos no lograron doblegarme, jamás hinque la rodilla y si acepté esto sin pelear fue para protegerte.

Sé que tienes un gran dilema delante de ti, me lo has dicho. Un consejo: Hijo, aprende la lección y apréndela bien: en lo que se refiere al amor, el orgullo no sirve para nada.

Te quiero.

Mamá. "

Draco permanecía sentado al lado del cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy, en una de sus manos tenia la última carta que ella le había dejado y con la otra sostenía con fuerza la mano inerte de su madre.

Estaba en la fría celda que fue el hogar de ella durante los últimos cinco años, con pesar e indignación miraba las desnudas paredes de piedra y el maltrecho catre, apenas un lavamanos y un excusado, ninguna comodidad, absolutamente nada para hacer ese lugar acogedor, ella no se había merecido ese trato ni nada de lo que le sucedió. Había muerto de manera miserable, Draco todavía no salía de su estupefacción. No habían levantado el cuerpo desde que su madre había muerto doce horas atrás, en la cárcel estaban esperando que llegase alguien de la familia.

Al principio no entendió lo que le decían, llegó junto a otros cientos de personas, con la esperanza de sacarla de ese infierno. La esperaban en Malfoy Manor, tantos los elfos como los sirvientes humanos, esperaban a la señora de la casa, una mujer distante pero amable. Draco sentía la impaciencia de verla y estrecharla en sus brazos. Preguntó por ella, puesto que no la veía entre las decenas de reos que salían a reunirse con sus familiares. Un guardia lo llevó aparte, y le dijo en tono cortante y seco.

-Narcissa Malfoy murió ayer en la noche- Draco por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin saber que decir.

Muchos de los sangrelimpia que estaban alrededor de él, escucharon sus palabras y se apresuraron a darle sus condolencias. La aparición de Malfoy, del que todos sabían, era un sangrelimpia de pura cepa que tenía una organización al mejor estilo Robín Hood llamada WANTED pero que en lugar de repartir dinero limpiaba la sociedad de la escoria de los mortifagos, levantó cierto revuelo, era muy joven pero también muy listo y al parecer tenía una suerte del demonio, puesto que jamás lo habían capturado con las manos en la masa. Lo admiraban, él era la representación de los honorables valores de los magos de sangre pura, aquellos que fueron malinterpretados y usados de bandera para cometer los peores crímenes contra la humanidad. Cuando se enteraron que su madre había muerto en Azkaban, la simpatía aumentó, todos se sentían identificados con él y querían acercársele.

Los guardias de Azkaban tuvieron que poner orden. La multitud se calmó e hicieron fila para saludarlo y darle su apoyo.

Draco agradeció como un autómata, no llegaría a recordar ni caras ni palabras. No podía creérselo, su madre apenas tenía cuarenta y seis años, no podía estar muerta.

-Madre- ahora Draco la llamaba una y otra vez mientras apretaba su rígida mano. Le asombró ver su condición física, no pesaba más de cuarenta kilos al morir, sus brazos y su cara estaban esqueléticos, la mujer estaba completamente consumida por el cáncer. Estaba delgada la última vez que la vio, lucia algo pálida, pero Draco no pudo imaginarse, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, que ella padeciese una enfermedad terminal.

-Madre…que voy a hacer sin ti…..madre- hablaba en voz baja, la llamaba una y otra vez. Cerraba los ojos y los apretaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, sentía una opresión en el pecho y una rabia infinita.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Apenas si rozó la libertad con los dedos, ni siquiera supo que iba a regresar a su casa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no busco ayuda? ¿Por qué se resigno a morir?

Su mente volaba al pasado, vagamente recordaba ser un niño pequeño, quizás dos o tres años, corriendo detrás de ella, exigiendo su atención, pegado de sus faldas y de sus piernas. Era el primer recuerdo claro que tenia de su madre.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?- le preguntó con ese tono de voz tan suave que la caracterizaba, mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Era hermosa, como un ángel, con su cabello dorado largo y unos profundos ojos azules.

Y él le entregó un pedazo mordisqueado de una galleta que estaba comiendo puesto que quería compartirlo con ella. Siempre fue un niño reservado y discreto, no solía dar besos o abrazos, parco desde pequeño en sus demostraciones afectivas, sus sentimientos siempre los demostró más que con palabras con hechos, ofreciendo. Ella era su madre, quien siempre lo entendió mejor que nadie, la mujer a la que le debía la vida y todo lo demás.

Con gusto Narcissa tomó la galleta y comió un pedazo con gusto, para luego devolvérsela.

-Dar y recibir, es como un juego- ella allí le dio su primera lección de vida, aunque él entendiese muy poco de lo que le dijo. Quizás siempre, en el fondo, Narcissa Malfoy tuvo alma de filosofo- Ofrecer sin esperar nada a cambio es un acto de nobleza. Ingrato cuando nuestros regalos no son bien recibidos pero que alegría cuando alguien nos retribuye nuestras atenciones…., pero nunca esperes nada de nadie, la gente siempre va a decepcionarte. Gracias Draco por tu generosidad, la galleta estaba muy buena.

Siempre le habló como un adulto, fue estricta con él, y le inculcó hasta la médula de los huesos el instinto de supervivencia, y también el honor de pertenecer a su clase social. Paso a paso forjó su personalidad, desconfiada por naturaleza, entregaba su lealtad a regañadientes, pero cuando lo hacía, era inquebrantable.

-No ofendas a nadie innecesariamente…nunca- le decía ya mayor, cuando llegaban a sus oídos las historias de su enemistad con el trió dorado de Hogwarts- deja a tus compañeros en paz. Ese chico Potter y sus amigos tienen suficientes problemas encima para que además tú los persigas.

-Esa chica es una verdadera lata- rezongaba disgustado un Draco de trece años, molesto porque una niña lo había abofeteado frente a sus compañeros. Esa Navidad la pasó todo huraño, dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. Quizás Narcissa intentaba inculcarle algunas cosas, pero Draco era demasiado testarudo en ese entonces como para que sus enseñanzas encontraran terreno fértil. Era voluntarioso, soberbio y orgulloso como su padre. Además, era un mocoso inmaduro. Narcissa sabía que simplemente era la adolescencia, él crecería y aprenderia…poco a poco.

Le llamaba la atención el empeño que ponía Draco en desairar a esa niña de origen muggle. Solo hablaba de ella, día y noche, constantemente. Se detuvo cuando Lucius Malfoy, harto, le prohibió seguir hablando del tema en su presencia. Por lo que entonces Draco se descargaba con su madre. Granger esto….Granger aquello…Granger…Granger….Granger….meses después descubrió que la muchacha en cuestión se llamaba Hermione, como el personaje de Willam Shakespeare. Mencionó de pasada que era un nombre interesante para quitarle hierro al asunto y Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Ella se impresionó un poco por la reacción de su hijo en cuanto a esa niña, sin duda alguna, existían emociones fuertes involucradas en esa disputa escolar, aun cuando fuesen unos críos de 13 años, era la adolescencia, esa época tan difícil en la vida donde se hacían los mejores amigos, los peores enemigos y donde a veces se encontraba el amor de la vida. Que resultaría al final con su hijo y esa chica, ella no se atrevía a apostar, podía suceder cualquier cosa, Draco, a veces resultaba completamente impredecible. Narcissa en el fondo hallaba la situación graciosa, al parecer su hijo había encontrado la horma de su zapato. Bien por la chica, que sabia darse su puesto, lástima que fuese una sangre sucia, una amistad así convendría para Draco para ponerle los pies en la tierra.

-Pues bien merecido que te lo tienes- contestó Narcissa con firmeza respecto al bofetón-eso te enseñara a no ofender a una dama.

Draco respondió altanero.

-Ella no es ninguna dama, es una entrometida sabelotodo.

Narcissa soltó de pronto a quemarropa.

-¿Es bonita?- preguntó ella intentando desentrañar ese enigma. Después de todo, no era raro que un chico que le gustaba una chica se comportase de manera tan errática como Draco. Si le gustaba, ya vería como zanjar el asunto. Era impensable desde cualquier punto de vista, lamentablemente la chica era una sangre sucia, nada podía hacerse para remediarlo. Su hijo superaría la desilusión, pero al menos dejaría ese asunto en paz.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, su boca también estaba abierta.

-Bueno…yo….no- empezó a tartamudear, toda la inseguridad e inexperiencia de sus escasos años salió a flote. El temple lo adquirió después, una impresionante fortaleza de carácter que le permitió recibir decenas de _cruciatus_ sin que un gemido saliese de su boca.

-Hijo…es una pregunta simple….la niña… ¿es bonita o no?-Narcissa estaba haciendo su labor de punto. Draco salió huyendo para no tener que contestar y ella terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

Un año después, al finalizar el cuarto curso, cuando Draco amargado le contaba como Potter había obtenido injustamente (a su juicio) el Trofeo del Torneo de los tres magos, él mencionó de pasada a Hermione Granger.

-Tenías que verla….echada del cuello de Potter, como una vulgar….-Draco se detuvo, no iba a decir una mala palabra delante de su madre.

Narcissa miró el revuelo en los ojos de su hijo, puros celos. Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su madre lo observaba con ojos de halcón y se fue abruptamente a rumiar su rabia a solas. Ni él mismo sabía porque estaba tan furioso al recordar a la sangresucia en brazos de su némesis. Narcissa podría tener una idea pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Años después, ya ella metida en Azkaban, después que Hermione Granger ayudó a su hijo para que pudiese visitarla, Narcissa volvió a preguntar en una carta, para tantear el terreno, porque se sorprendió mucho al verlos juntos y saber que estaban vinculados por un hechizo.

"Dime Draco, en cuanto a la Srta. Granger ¿Te parece atractiva?

Narcissa obtuvo su respuesta a los dos días. Lejos estaba de saber que su hijo se había acostado con la mujer en cuestión y menos aun que estaba casado con ella. Aunque si lo hubiese sabido, no le hubiese sorprendido en lo absoluto, Draco era un Malfoy, cuando entraba en razón, tomaba el toro por los cuernos.

"Ella es una mujer hermosa….muy hermosa, solo que sigue teniendo ese maldito carácter. Madre… ¿cómo evitar tener ganas de ahorcarla a cada segundo que paso con ella? Es insoportable"

Entonces ella supo como habían terminado todas las emociones intensas de esa larga pelea escolar. Él la veía con otros ojos, o simplemente siempre sintió algo pero se lo negó. Esperaba por el bien de Draco, que fuese correspondido. Su hijo le contaba que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tenían sus diferencias, pero trabajaban bien en equipo, que ella lo estaba ayudando con WANTED, Hermione Granger haría todo lo posible por sacarla de la cárcel, ella se lo había prometido y él creía en ella.

Meses después, hizo la pregunta crucial: "¿Que sientes por la Srta. Granger?" esa fue la última carta que intercambiaron. Tenía años escuchando a Draco hablar de Hermione Granger y quería saber la verdad antes de morir.

"No deseo herir tu sensibilidad madre, pero voy a ser sincero contigo: soy un hombre, un hombre que no le hace ascos a las mujeres atractivas y tengo mis necesidades, el sexo poco tiene que ver con el amor y mucho con la atracción, ella me gusta mucho aunque me crispe los nervios. Sucumbí a un arrebato y la seduje, no me siento culpable ni me arrepiento de nada, solo que estoy en una situación insostenible con ella. Ni siquiera es nuestra diferencia de sangre, ni nuestro pasado, es que somos dos seres humanos completamente opuestos y aun así….sucedió. No sé si me entiendes, porque yo decididamente no lo entiendo, nunca me ha pasado algo así, con nadie. Nos las llevamos como perros y gatos, constantemente estamos envueltos en peleas y discusiones, tenemos miles de malentendidos, uno peor que el otro, pero nos besamos y los problemas desaparecen como el humo, es como si de pronto, todo estuviese en su justo lugar. Finalmente entendí todo ese asunto de dar y ofrecer sin esperar nada a cambio. Yo lo hago, ella parece que lo hace también. Qué extraño, que doloroso, que ilógico, pero es así. He perdido completamente la razón, creo que estoy a punto de volverme loco por una mujer…. y para responder a tu pregunta: sin importar su origen, sin importarme si ella me corresponde o no, la quiero…pero parece que no estoy destinado a tenerla"

"Gánatela" fue la respuesta de Narcissa. No estaba para perder el tiempo con Draco, se estaba muriendo y si él sentía algo por esa mujer, pues que siguiese adelante, quería verlo establecido y feliz. A esas alturas de la vida, poco podría importar si era sangre sucia o no.

Draco arrugó la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo. De pronto sintió como abrían la puerta de la celda, no miró hacia atrás.

-Todavía no he terminado- dijo secamente. Quería arañar hasta el último minuto a su lado. El funeral estaba dispuesto para realizarse en la cárcel. Seria cremada en Azkaban y sus cenizas dispersadas en el Mar del Norte. Draco no se negó, puesto que su madre antes de morir estuvo conforme con sus exequias. Él haría valer su última voluntad.

Miró de reojo y vio un anciano entrar a la celda. Draco enseguida se envaró, el viejo estaba vestido con una túnica bastante lujosa aunque anticuada y su rostro se le hacía remotamente familiar. El anciano le dirigió una penetrante mirada con sus ojos gris acero.

-Supongo que tú eres Draco Malfoy- dijo el anciano, quien le lanzó una mirada de reojo al cadáver de Narcissa.

-¿Que desea?….está interrumpiéndome- afirmó Draco beligerante. La rabia le corría ardiente en las venas, su dolor de cabeza había empeorado, sentía que se le abría el cráneo en dos. Apenas pudo contenerse para no matar con sus propias manos a todos los malditos guardias de Azkaban, requirió de todo su autocontrol calmarse.

-Soy Cygnus Black, he venido a despedir a mi hija pequeña- dijo el anciano tranquilamente. Draco parpadeó dos veces… ¡Cygnus Black! ¡Su abuelo! Un hombre que jamás había visto y cuyo nombre jamás se mencionaba en su casa. Sus padres y su tia Bellatrix nunca hablaron de él, era evidente que lo detestaban, al parecer por muy buenas razones. Tenía más de treinta años exiliado en una isla.

Y de pronto allí estaba, apareciendo como un fantasma del pasado.

0o0

Pansy estaba inclinada frente a la chimenea de la casa en Whitechapell, la sala estaba llena de maletas y baúles, ese día se iban de Inglaterra, Pansy había comprado una casa en Estocolmo, Suecia. Alex estaba entretenida jugando con una muñeca y no le prestaba atención a su madre.

Pansy estaba quemando en la chimenea todas las fotografías que tenia de su familia y las de Theo. Eventualmente se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara, quería gritar, pero se estaba conteniendo por la niña. Gemía en silencio.

Toda su vida había sido un engaño. La trataron como un objeto de intercambio. La que creía que fue su madre no lo era, ni siquiera conocía el rostro de su verdadera progenitora. Una madre que dejo que la separaran de ella siendo un bebé. Probablemente jamás le importó, así como no le importó a su padre biológico ni a su madre de adopción.

La única persona que la amó alguna vez fue Theo y ese amor estaba maldito.

-¡DIOS MIO!- masculló Pansy llevándose una mano empuñada al pecho.

Theo lo sabía, y no fue capaz de decirle nada. Ella entendía sus razones, quiso ahorrarle el dolor de la noticia. ¿Qué lo impulsó a decírselo después de tanto tiempo? Maldita sea si le importaba.

Pansy hervía de rabia, estaba todavía enamorada de él pero no podía perdonárselo, que no se lo hubiese dicho en cuanto lo supo. Por otro lado, ella no podía adivinar su reacción en ese entonces, estaba embarazada ¿Qué hubiese hecho? Si Theo se hubiese enterado que esperaba un niño, un bebé que según él era producto de un pecado ¿La hubiese obligado a abortar? ¿Ella hubiese aceptado solo para complacerlo y aliviar su dolor?

Pansy miró a Alex de reojo y enseguida supo su respuesta: No, ella quiso a la niña desde que supo que estaba esperándola, ningún argumento hubiese valido, ninguno.

"Es mi hermano" "Estoy enamorada de mi hermano" "Tengo una hija producto del incesto" verdades crueles que revoloteaban una y otra vez en su cabeza casi al punto de hacerle enloquecer.

Habían pasado dos días desde que mantuvieron esa fatídica conversación. Y ella no estaba mejor de ánimo, al contrario, a cada hora que pasaba se sentía mas desecha.

No contestaba el teléfono, Draco Malfoy la había llamado muchas veces, ella tenía un mensaje en la contestadora avisando que estaba fuera del país. No quería hablar con nadie.

Su pasado no tenía ningún sentido para ella, no tenia identidad. Era la hija bastarda de una mujer llamada Maud, desconocía por completo quien fue y que la indujo a engañar a su marido (el padre de Nott), había muerto hacía muchos años y no tenia parientes en Inglaterra. De los Parkinson, no sobrevivía nadie, todos habían muerto en la guerra. Solo tenía a Alex y en todo caso a Theo, pero no podía volver a verlo, él no podía enterarse de la existencia de la niña. Para que aumentar ese hoyo de dolor en el que estaban metidos si no existían ninguna solución.

"Siempre fue diferente, siempre sentí como un cordón dorado me unía a él" Eso era innegable, Pansy siempre lo percibió parte de ella, profundamente metido en su interior, sus sentimientos por Theo siempre fueron crudos, intensos y verdaderos. Ahora lo entendía o creía comprenderlo, la sangre llama….de alguna manera inconscientemente siempre lo supieron. Pero lo que ardía en su pecho, no era amor fraternal y ella estaba perfectamente consciente de ello. Lo amaba con locura, con pasión, su cuerpo reaccionaba con solo tenerlo cerca, era un deseo furioso de besar sus labios y hacer el amor con él.

"Es mi hermano" Pansy se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando desaparecer todos sus recuerdos, él y ella, juntos en una cama, teniendo sexo de todas las maneras posibles, entregándose como los dos amantes que eran. Theo pendiente de ellas durante las misiones con los mortifagos y luego con WANTED. Su risa, sus ojos brillantes y su mirada amable, la manera en como la tomaba de la mano, apretándosela con fuerza como si temiese que escapase.

¿Cuántas veces la miró con melancolía y ella no supo interpretar su expresión dolida? Ahora ella entendía el porqué de su actitud, porque permanentemente parecía triste y desolado, porque evitó cualquier contacto físico con ella, porque las pocas veces que sucumbió y llegó a besarla en los últimos años, escapaba de ella como alma que lleva el diablo y se entregaba a las más sórdidas relaciones con otras personas. Él hizo todo el intento posible para que ella supiese que andaba con otros o otras, no dijo nada pero tampoco se escondió, quizás quería desilusionarla, pero ella siguió teniendo esperanzas, después de todo, él siempre volvía.

"Qué tonta he sido" Pansy tenía la suficiente mente abierta para no escandalizarse de la conducta sexual de Theo, pero ahora se le hacía incomprensible que él utilizase eso para esconder su dolor, fue preferible creer que no la quería, era peor saber la verdad , él declaraba amarla y se iba con otras personas. ¿Fue amor después? ¿Siguió amándola como le dijo? ¿O era una combinación de lastima y remordimiento de consciencia lo que lo mantuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo?

"Debo olvidarme de él" eso era lo más seguro que tenia. Aun con el corazón y el alma destrozados, ella tenía que seguir adelante, no podía decaer, tenía una hija a quien criar.

"Ella nunca conocerá a su padre" Pansy enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas y respiró profundo intentado calmarse ¿Cómo explicárselo a su hija? ¿Cómo decirle a Theo que era padre? No podía hacerlo, no quería hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos. Por eso ella tenía que salir de la vida de Theo e intentar reconstruir la suya.

Su elfina domestica debió intuir que algo le pasaba porque llamó a Alex desde la cocina, la niña dejó la muñeca y fue hasta la elfina, quien le estaba ofreciendo helado.

Pansy sintió la puerta de la salita cerrarse, esperó a que su hija estuviese bien lejos y entonces empezó a gritar cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Gruesos lagrimones salían de sus ojos. Tenía una crisis de angustia y no era para menos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente y Pansy se giró con la varita en su mano totalmente alarmada. Solo la bajó al darse cuenta de quién era, Severus Snape, le extrañó de sobremanera verlo en su casa.

-¿Cómo entró aquí?- dijo ella limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano. Snape la miró de los pies a la cabeza, aun con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, era espectacularmente guapa.

-Tu elfina me llamo, al parecer pensó que estabas a punto de ponerte histérica- dijo Snape secamente- Draco Malfoy te tiene vigilada, por descontado yo también. Sé que has sufrido amenazas.

-¿Draco te contó todo?- preguntó Pansy incrédula.

-Tienes una hija secreta de padre desconocido- dijo Snape cortante- eso es todo lo que sé, pero no es ni la mitad de lo que sospecho.

Ella frunció el ceño ¿Qué diablos le estaba queriendo decir?

Severus Snape sentía algo de compasión por esa muchacha. Su nacimiento fue un secreto y él fue una de las pocas personas que lo supo. Todo se enredó cuando el hermano y la hermana crecieron y mantuvieron una relación, Snape siempre tuvo la duda moral si hablar o no, prefirió no hacerlo, no era su problema, además nadie les diría la verdad, Parkinson separaría a su hija de Nott y la casaría con otro, quizás Draco Malfoy ¿para qué hacer sufrir a dos jóvenes insensatos por algo de lo cual ninguno era culpable?

Malditas casualidades, de todos los chicos y chicas magos que habían en Inglaterra, estos dos terminaron juntos. Era el colmo de la fatalidad.

Vino la muerte de Voldemort y todo lo demás. Los dos permanecieron juntos pero su relación acabada. El asunto muerto y enterrado para siempre.

Entonces Draco le suelta que Pansy tiene una hija oculta que necesita ser protegida. Y Snape se teme lo peor.

"He debido haber hablado en su momento" se repetía una y otra vez. Pero ya todo estaba hecho. Ahora quería ver si el resultado de esa unión no era un completo desastre que debía ser arreglado o en el peor de los casos eliminado de la faz de la tierra.

Existían poderosas advertencias acerca de la existencia de un mago nacido del incesto. Siempre habían resultado unas abominaciones. Snape fue a esa casa con la firme intensión de examinar personalmente a la bastarda.

-Hazme el favor de irte de mi casa- dijo Pansy altanera. ¿Por qué demonios Draco le ponia de vigilante a Snape?

Snape jaló a Pansy del brazo para levantarla del suelo y la sentó en el sofá con brusquedad. Luego fue hasta el bar y revisó hasta que encontró una botella de ginebra. Sirvió un vaso y se lo dio a Pansy. Ella lo tomó y lo miró dudosa.

-Bébetelo- ordenó Snape.

-Profesor, no pretenderá emborracharme e interrogarme- dijo Pansy.

-Para eso no necesito el alcohol- contestó Snape irónicamente, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente- solo la oclumancia. Ahora bébetelo y deja de llorar- lo que Pansy no sabía, era que el alcohol la hacía más débil a la intrusión mental.

Nadie podía negar que Severus Snape era un hombre autoritario. Ella inmediatamente obedeció. Pansy apuró el trago, sintió el calor del licor abrazándole la garganta y tosió un poco, luego de unos minutos se sintió un poco mejor. Snape estaba sentado frente a ella, inclinado al parecer con intensión de escucharla.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?- preguntó Snape.

-Eso no le importa- dijo Pansy de nuevo furiosa, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Snape.

-Realmente no debería importarme- dijo Snape-pero me da curiosidad. Draco me ha comentado que intentaron secuestrar a la niña. Una niña hija de un ex –mortifago. Una niña con un poder mágico muy inusual.

-¿Draco le dijo todo eso?- preguntó Pansy- ¿Tanto confía en usted?

-Draco me confiaría hasta su vida si es necesario. Hemos intentado desentrañar este enigma- dijo Snape-sobre todo yo.

Snape lanzó un hechizo de convocación.

La elfina Susan inmediatamente se apareció con Alex. Pansy estaba rígida en su asiento. Snape con una mano le señaló que no se moviese de su sitio. La expresión del profesor era mortalmente seria, le pido a Alexandra que se acercase y la niña se movió lentamente, con desconfianza.

-No te haré daño-dijo Snape y empezó a pasar su varita alrededor del cuerpo de Alex. Lucia concentrado y luego de un rato, sonrió ampliamente.

-Impresionante- dijo Snape – ahora pueden volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Mami- Alex miró a Pansy dudosa, ella solo obedecía ordenes de su madre.

-Anda con Susan- dijo Pansy.

Luego de unos incómodos minutos, donde Snape y Pansy tuvieron su duelo de miradas, el profesor habló.

-Es hija de Theo Nott- Pansy estaba temblando como una hoja al viento. ¿Cómo rayos se enteró? ¿Cómo pudo?

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, él no despegaba su mirada de encima, Pansy no podía dejar de observarlo. Snape utilizó finalmente la oclumancia y vio en la mente de Pansy los fragmentos necesarios para verificar toda la historia.

-Maldito seas- dijo Pansy- has violado mi intimidad.

-Es necesario- dijo Snape- por tu bien y por el de tu hija.

-Yo no lo sabía, él tampoco- dijo ella- recién me lo confesó, yo no mencioné que teníamos una hija.

-Nunca debieron haberse enterado que eran hermanos- dijo Snape- todo habría sido más fácil…para ambos. Lo cierto es que por casualidad del destino, tu hija tiene una de las sangres más puras en la historia de la magia. Dos linajes perfectos, incorruptos durante siglos se unen en esta niña.

-Theo no lo sabe, no debe saberlo nunca- dijo Pansy- pensaría que Alex es un monstruo.

-De alguna forma si lo es- dijo Snape, Pansy se fue contra él e intentó golpearlo, Snape la tomó de las manos y la tiró de nuevo en el sofá, con él encima, ella se debatió para soltarse, él le habló en voz baja- Perdóname, no quise decir eso, ella es una bruja inusualmente poderosa.

Pansy lo pateaba, Snape la aprisionó contra su cuerpo.

-Cálmate- insistió él.

-Si le haces daño …te mataré- dijo Pansy. Ella había leído aterrorizada de los prejuicios que durante siglos los magos tenían contra los productos de los incestos. Les temían a esos niños, recién apenas hacia cien años, los mataban dejándolos morir de hambre o lanzándolos a las hogueras.

-No voy a dañarla- dijo Snape, ella empezaba a llorar otra vez, Snape la sentó en el sofá y se separó de ella, Pansy bajó el rostro, sus hombros se estremecían mientras sollozaba.

-He leído historias…cosas horribles que les hacían a los niños como Alex- dijo ella.

-Esas fueron barbaries cometidas por ignorantes- dijo Snape- la modernidad ha llegado a nosotros.

-Pero los tabúes permanecen- dijo Pansy.

-Tu hija….tiene un grandioso don- dijo Snape- todavía es muy pequeña, pero debe ser protegida y permanecer oculta mientras crece y desarrolla su potencial. Nadie dudaría en utilizarla, quizás con malos propósitos.

-Júreme que guardará el secreto, júreme que jamás le hará daño- dijo Pansy-haga el juramento inquebrantable conmigo.

-Nott tiene derecho a saberlo- dijo Snape.

-No…no más sufrimiento- dijo Pansy- él no podría soportarlo y yo no quiero que rechacen a mi niña.

-Tu razonamiento es lógico- dijo Snape- haré el juramento contigo si así te sientes más segura. Pero solo pongo una condición.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Pansy.

-Quiero encargarme personalmente de la educación de tu hija- dijo Snape- de inmediato.

-Hecho- contestó Pansy todavía dudando de las intensiones de Snape, pero si conseguía el juramento inquebrantable, cualquier cosa habría valido la pena

0o0

Draco no salía de su asombro. Cygnus Black se acercó a Narcissa, la besó en ambas mejillas y le dijo en voz baja, con emoción contenida.

-Un padre jamás debería enterrar a sus hijos…descansa en paz pequeña- dicho esto cubrió el cadáver con una mortaja que yacía al lado de la cama.

Luego se plantó de cara a Draco, examinándolo concienzudamente. Draco no se inmutó, pero detectó en esos ojos grises la misma malicia que vio alguna vez en la mirada de su tía Bellatrix. Inmediatamente se le pusieron los vellos de punta, su sexto sentido le advirtió que allí había más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

-Soy tu abuelo- dijo el hombre.

-Obviamente- contestó Draco- repito ¿Qué hace aquí? Por lo que sé usted odiaba a mi padre y no quería saber nada de mi madre. Nunca se interesó por nosotros, perfectamente ha podido quedarse en su casa. No lo necesitamos para nada.

-Oh- dijo el anciano y luego esbozó una sonrisa – ¿No te han dicho jamás que eres demasiado sincero para tu bien?

-Es la verdad- dijo Draco hosco.

Cygnus Black no sabía a ciencia cierta con que se iba a encontrar en esa primera confrontación cara a cara con su nieto. Esperaba un chico frio, educado y malicioso como Lucius Malfoy, algo niñato, presumido y soberbio, un señorito de clase alta. Sorprendido veía un hombre en la flor de la juventud, alto, con un físico bien proporcionado, se notaba que se ejercitaba continuamente, venas surcaban sus manos y sus antebrazos, tenía las mangas de la camisa dobladas informalmente, de carácter hosco, cortante, directo y preciso de palabras, la dureza en la expresión de su rostro era más pronunciada que en la cara de su abuelo o su padre, sus ojos brillaban como dos pedazos de hielo, una mirada atormentada y violenta. Parecía una bomba a punto de explotar.

"Un hombre dominado por sus emociones" esa fue la primera impresión. Cygnus se equivocaba en ese punto, quizás Draco Malfoy fuese de talante apasionado, pero actuaba con frialdad cuando tenía que hacerlo.

-Odiaba con toda mi alma a tu padre, robó la inocencia de una muchacha de buena familia…me quitó a mi hija- dijo Cygnus- no consentí ese matrimonio, mis razones tenia, pero eso ya es el pasado, creo que de alguna forma, las antiguas afrentas deben quedar olvidadas, el presente y el futuro …eres tú.

Draco no respondió nada, se colocó frente a la ventana de la celda, la que daba al patio interior de Azkaban.

-Su visita a este lugar no tiene nada que ver con mi madre- dijo Draco – no tiene que decírmelo, lo sé.

-No soy tan insensible para no conmoverme por la pérdida de mi hija- dijo Cygnus- pero en el fondo…tienes razón…he venido por ti.

-Usted desprecia mi brutal sinceridad- dijo Draco mirándolo de rejo-pero no lo está haciendo mejor que yo.

-Touché- dijo Cygnus colocándose una mano en el pecho de manera un poco teatral- tus maneras bruscas…en lo absoluto son herencia de los Malfoy´s, es la sangre Black la que habla por tu boca.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo Draco- terminemos con esta farsa de reunión familiar de una buena vez. Tengo que rendirle los honores debidos a mi madre.

En eso, se escuchó un tumulto en el patio de la cárcel. Todavía los reos liberados estaban saliendo y sus familiares los recibían. Pero de pronto los guardias empezaron a apartar a la gente, al parecer, alguien importante había llegado.

A Draco tanto ruido le llamó la atención y se acercó a la ventana para mirar.

Hermione apareció en Azkaban, junto a Harry y Theo Nott, el alcalde de la cárcel se apresuró a darle el recibimiento apropiado a la Marshall de Inglaterra. Hermione decidió ir con la artillería pesada, vestida completamente de azul, con un abrigo de piel de lobo gris para cubrirse del inclemente frio del lugar y la insignia de Marchall guindando en su cuello. Enseguida que llegó el alcalde de Azkaban le dio trato ceremonial, increpó a sus guardias:

-Saluden a la "Dama"….. con todos los honores– así como los Marshall hombres eran tratados de señor, a secas, a las Marshall mujer, se les daba el tratamiento de "Dama" sin mencionar jamás sus nombres. Hermione notó cierta resistencia de parte de los guardias, no les gustaba que ella, dueña y señora de la justicia en Inglaterra, viniese a meter a sus narices en Azkaban. Por supuesto, esa visita oficialmente, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Narcissa Malfoy estuviese muerta y ella quisiese ver a Draco Malfoy. Ante los ojos de los demás, venía a supervisar la liberación de los presos. Hermione intentaba mantener la calma y el rostro inexpresivo, pero por dentro, estaba desesperada por hablar con Draco.

Hermione estrechó manos y aceptó inclinaciones de cabeza.

-¿Como se ha desarrollado todo?- preguntó secamente.

-Hasta ahora sin ningún inconveniente- contestó el alcalde.

-Me enteré del fallecimiento de una de las presas- dijo Hermione.

-Narcissa Malfoy, dama- contestó el alcalde- su hijo se encuentra en estos momentos con ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos, había llegado demasiado tarde, no quería que Malfoy se enterase de boca de los guardias, quizás que le habrían dicho. De pronto su rostro adquirió una palidez extrema, Theo le apretó el brazo y le dijo en el oído.

-Iré a buscarlo y luego encontraré un sito donde ambos puedan hablar- dijo Theo, quien no perdía pisada. Los conocía a ambos y los observaba desde hacía un rato, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaban llegando a un frágil acuerdo en esos días. Estaba seguro que estaban enamorados y que sus defensas empezaban a caer…poco a poco. Su amigo necesitaría consuelo después de esa noticia tan dura y ella era la indicada. Apretó un puño…desgraciadamente, a él no podía consolarlo nadie por su perdida.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione en voz baja, dirigiéndose al centro de la plaza acompañada de Harry. Sintió miradas hostiles, habían muchas personas allí, algunas con ropas caras, otros casi parecían unos mendigos, lo único que tenían en común era que la mayoría eran sangre puras y sus familias sufrieron simplemente por ser vinculadas a Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos. La gente que ella liberó no hizo nada en contra de los muggles en esa guerra, pero tampoco a favor. Quizás no asesinaron gente o no lucharon en contra del sistema, pero muchos quizás, secretamente compartían esas ideas de pureza. Sin embargo, ella prometió dar justicia, a todos sin diferencias, la quisieran o no.

También miraban a Harry, quizás el culpable directo de toda sus desgracias. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Lord Voldemort hubiese ganado? Una cosa era segura, muchos no habrían pasado todos esos años en Azkaban.

Draco se lo advirtió, que no sería bienvenida. Pero Hermione estaba dispuesta a soportar eso y más solo por estar a su lado, pero maldita sea, debía ser sutil y guardar las formas, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de impaciencia.

Escuchaba los murmullos y susurros…."El niño-que- vivió" "Hermione Granger….hija de muggles" "Es la Marshall"…."Ten cuidado…a ella le debemos esto" "No importa…es y seguirá siendo una maldita sangre sucia" acusaciones veladas y otras más directas "Tú y tu gente son los culpables"

Harry la tomó del codo y se acercó a ella haciéndole caso a su instinto de protección. Hermione se deshizo de él inmediatamente, no iba demostrar debilidad ante nadie. Harry estaba alerta y preocupado, temía una revuelta en cualquier momento, sujetó con fuerza su varita disimuladamente.

"Va a ser difícil construir un nuevo país…una sociedad de igualdades, antiguos prejuicios seguirán allí…..pero deben entender la buena voluntad con la que esto fue hecho" Hermione se obligaba a prestar atención a cada detalle, lo quisiera o no, ese momento publico seria histórico.

-Maldita sea….le dije que no viniera- dijo Draco Malfoy entre dientes, dándole un puñetazo a la pared. Ese sin duda era el día mas difícil de su vida, de pronto era un huérfano, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y trataba infructuosamente controlar su temperamento. Ver a Hermione metida en la cueva del lobo no hizo sino enfurecerlo más de lo que estaba. Draco veía como la gente cerraba un círculo alrededor de Hermione y Potter, la rabia contenida se podía palpar en el ambiente, el ruido seco del golpe llamó la atención de Cygnus Black que se acercó a la ventana, para ver que estaba alterando a su nieto.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la dirección de la mirada de Draco. Vio una mujer de pequeña estatura, cabello oscuro corto y vestida de con un abrigo de pieles muy masculino, caminando a paso firme y lento atreves de la multitud que amenazante se cernía sobre ella. Su rostro estaba serio y miraba hacia adelante, su actitud era soberbia y Cygnus tuvo que admirarle el coraje. Supo al instante quien era, nada más al ver la insignia plateada. Era la Marshall de Inglaterra. Jamás se imaginó que luciese tan joven, era casi una adolescente, joven, hermosa e indefensa. La presa perfecta para Jaden. Pero al mismo tiempo, algo en ella llamaba la atención, su rostro lucia una expresión decidida, un aura poderosa flotaba a su alrededor, no podía dejar de mirarla, era magnética. Ahora entendía completamente porque su hijo bastardo estaba obsesionado con ella y al parecer su propio nieto fascinado, la expresión entre embeleso y furia de Draco no dejaba lugar a dudas, no al menos para alguien que supiese el lazo que lo unía con la joven.

Cygnus siguió observándola. Pobre chica…que desperdicio…no quedaría nada cuando Jaden terminase con ella. Lamentable….muy lamentable, si tan solo hubiese sido una sangre limpia.

Hermione se subió en un pequeño entarimado y miró a todos y cada una de las personas que la enfrentaban. Su voz no tembló ni un segundo cuando empezó a hablar.

-Hemos venido aquí a saludarlos y ser testigos de primera mano del final de una gran injusticia- dijo Hermione, ella hablaba con la fórmula habitual del "nosotros", puesto que ella no se estaba dirigiendo a título personal, sino con todo la relevancia que le daba su investidura, la gente la miraba en absoluto silencio, se podía oír el vuelo de una mosca. Los guardias en Azkaban estaban totalmente alertas, con las varitas desenvainadas ante la posibilidad de un ataque.

-Pedimos perdón por los agravios cometidos hace tantos años, el encarcelamiento injusto y la separación de sus familias- dijo Hermione, su voz era fuerte y clara, sus ojos resplandecían y una aura dorada la cubría, Draco Malfoy en la lejanía, no podía dejar de mirarla- Ningún mago en Inglaterra sufrirá a consecuencia de su sangre o de su linaje familiar. Los inocentes serán protegidos y todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre los culpables, sin distingo de origen o posición.

Draco escuchaba perfectamente sus palabras, una a una, ya más calmado. Ella estaba haciéndolo estupendamente, demostraba autoridad y al mismo tiempo era compasiva, quizás lograse atraer las simpatías de las personas que estaban allí. La tensión en el lugar bajó un poco, las miradas hacia ella ya no eran tan amenazantes. Desde su posición, podía ver perfectamente a la muchedumbre, sus ojos revoloteaban tratando de encontrar a algún sospechoso, vigilando algún movimiento fuera de lugar. Tenía la varita en la mano y no dudaría un segundo en usarla si percibía un peligro real para ella, poco importaba que estuviese en Azkaban y que lo hiciese enfrente de todos aquellos guardias. Mataría a quien le tocase un pelo a Hermione.

-Juro…por mi vida y por mi honor…que jamás volverá a suceder algo así- dijo Hermione- Iros en paz ahora a sus hogares.

La gente empezó a retirarse en silencio. De pronto entre la multitud, surgió un anciano con los cabellos blancos, caminando con dificultad ayudado por una mujer trigueña. La gente se detuvo al verlo, Elias Sadhurts, el preso más anciano de Azkaban.

El señor Sadhurts se dirigió a Hermione, ella bajó un escalón para recibirlo.

-Dama…supe que usted personalmente defendió mi caso frente al ministro- dijo el anciano.

Hermione le dio una mirada rápida a Harry, él entendió lo que quería decirle, ese hombre supuestamente sufría de demencia senil, aparentemente ya no hablaba, eso era lo que decían los informes, pero allí estaba, completamente lucido frente a ella. Hermione estaba desconcertada….¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Alguien había mentido sobre la condición mental del Sr. Sadhurts o simplemente, el viejo los engañó a todos todo este tiempo.

Hermione sabía que no podía confiar en nadie. Pero eso era el colmo

-Dama…muchas gracias- dijo el viejo.

-Era lo justo- dijo Hermione. El anciano hizo intento de inclinarse pero Hermione no se lo permitió. El señor Sadhurst tomo una de sus manos y se la besó.

-Cuenta con mi más absoluta devoción, la mía y la de muchos otros, somos sangre limpia, pero no despreciamos un gesto de buena voluntad, lo recordaremos y en el momento preciso, sabemos cómo agradecer- dijo el anciano antes de dar media vuelta.

-Lo tenemos de nuestro lado- murmuró Harry- bien hecho.

-¿Tú sabías que no estaba senil?-preguntó ella hirviendo de rabia. Se sentía burlada.

-Solo eran rumores- dijo Harry- el viejo es un sujeto mañoso, Dumblendore me habló de él, nunca decidió un bando, representa a un sector importante de la población, está emparentado con familias importantes. Es un sangrelimpia muy longevo y tiene muchas conexiones. Te lo has ganado, te ha ofrecido su ayuda

-Al menos no mintió cuando me dio las gracias- dijo Hermione- pero no me gusta la forma en cómo resultó todo esto-ella empezaba a tener sus dudas, si el viejo Elias mintió acerca de su incapacidad, cuantos otras cosas habrían quedado ocultas. Más que nunca se sentía caminando en arenas movedizas. Tuvo que interrogar personalmente a cada uno, usar su poder, contra todos y cada uno, no guiarse por la evidencia exclusiva de las pruebas. Pero eso habría tardado meses, quizás años y eso era lo que no tenían, tiempo. Se la jugó todo por el todo, esperaba que no le saliese caro y en lugar de estar liberando posibles aliados, no estuviese engrosando las filas de sus enemigos.

-Por eso era importante que vinieses y examinases las reacciones de la gente- dijo Harry- tú eres mi detector de mentiras personal.

-La mitad de esta gente nos odia con toda su alma- dijo Hermione observando a la multitud- pero por los momentos, nos deben un favor.

-En el peor de los casos- dijo Harry- no ayudaran a los mortifagos que fueron su ruina. En el mejor escenario, se unirán a nosotros.

-Espero que tengas razón- respondió Hermione.

-Así que esa es tu mujer- dijo Cygnus Black de pronto. Draco giró la cabeza sorprendido- debo reconocer que la chica tiene agallas.

Draco se puso frente a frente a su abuelo. Sin rodeos le dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?- Draco estaba nervioso, se suponía que nadie, excepto Snape, sabía que estaban casados.

-¿Sabías que en el tapiz de los Black´s se señalan los acontecimientos importantes? Tales como nacimientos y bodas- dijo Cygnus y luego meneó la cabeza, lucia profundamente decepcionado- no puedo creer que hayas ensuciado tu linaje de esa forma.

-Cuide sus palabras- masculló Draco.

-La Marshall de Inglaterra- dijo Cygnus- nunca he dudado de las altas expectativas de los Malfoy´s, su habilidad para escalar posiciones, su sentido de la oportunidad, pero esta vez es el colmo. Solo que cuando tú te casaste con ella, Hermione Granger solo era una simple sangre sucia, amiga del niño-que- vivió, heroína de guerra es cierto, pero nada más. Por lo que supongo que en lugar de pensar con tu cabeza lo hiciste con tus pelotas, tan típico de ustedes los Malfoy´s. Por lo menos tu padre supo escoger bien.

Draco estuvo tentado a golpear al anciano pero se contuvo. Al parecer para Cygnus Black, él era un Black cuando le convenía y un Malfoy cuando no.

-No tenias que casarte con ella- dijo Cygnus Black- con que la convirtieras en tu puta bastaba.

Draco apretó su mano contra su varita, pero luego de un segundo la soltó. Trato de calmarse, su abuelo quería enfurecerlo adrede y él estaba cayendo redondo en la trampa.

-No tengo herederos varones directos, así que mi dinero algún día será tuyo- dijo Cygnus Black – solo que para eso…tendrás que deshacerte de ella.

-Usted delira- dijo Draco.

-Y tú eres un idiota si crees que después de esa patética demostración que he visto hoy vas a hacerme creer que no tienes nada que ver con esa. Reconozco a un hombre idiotizado por el coño de una mujer en cuanto lo veo- dijo Cygnus Black con brusquedad- además de eso…tengo pruebas…tu contrato matrimonial por ejemplo. Me pregunto ¿Por qué no lo has hecho público?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo Draco lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su abuelo-¿Acaso intenta chantajearme?

-De ninguna manera- contestó Cygnus malisiosamente- solo expongo un hecho que me da curiosidad. ¿O es que acaso existen razones ocultas por las cuales no te interesa que nadie lo sepa?

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma- dijo Draco- mi vida…es mía.

-La vida de un aristócrata como tú….nunca será tuya- contestó Cygnus- veo que es conveniente tu relación con esa muchacha, hasta yo puedo ver los beneficios en este justo momento. Una mujer poderosa, que con palabras adecuadas ha sabido ganarse la buena voluntad hasta de los más recalcitrantes. Mis ojos han sido testigos, hoy he visto inclinarse ante una sangre sucia al más acérrimo de los defensores de la pureza de sangre, Elias Sadhurts, ¿ quien lo hubiese visto hace cincuenta años? cuando pregonaba que Grindelwald y Voldemort eran los profetas de una nueva era, donde no habrían muggles ni mestizos. Increíble.

-Hermione Granger tiene bien merecido su puesto de Marshall- dijo Draco.

-No lo dudo- contestó Cygnus- pero para mis planes, ella no es más que un estorbo.

-No tiene sentido ocultárselo, usted ha hecho bien su trabajo. Es mi esposa…mi mujer, la mujer de un Malfoy. No se atreva a amenazarla en mi presencia- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, ya que el viejo lo sabía, Cygnus Black tenía que creer que era un matrimonio con todas las de la ley, alguna pista sobre un alejamiento entre él y Hermione, solo le daría armas para cuestionarlo, lo cual parecía ser su propósito. Además, independientemente de los desacuerdos que tuviesen, nadie se metía con ella, nadie.

-Y no lo haré- contestó Cygnus- Pero debes entender que no es ni nunca sera de mi agrado. Una estirpe pura desde hace siglos, manchada de esa forma. Por lo menos Lucius Malfoy tenía su sangre impoluta.

-No me interesa lo que piense- dijo Draco con violencia- solo no se meta en lo que no le importa.

-No soy ciego ni sordo- dijo Cygnus entrando en materia- Tú, con tu pequeña organización, has captado simpatías. A mí tampoco me gustaban los mortifagos….jamás me uní a ellos. Tú y yo de alguna manera…pensamos en iguales términos.

-Sr. Black- Draco se negaba en redondo a llamar abuelo a ese perfecto desconocido- no se vanaglorie de saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Draco...tengo planes brillantes para ti, para nadie es un secreto que este gobierno está próximo a su fin, nos enfrentamos a la posibilidad de un estado de anarquía total y el poder lo obtendrá quien maniobre mejor. Tú tienes apoyo popular, con mi ayuda, con mi dinero y mis influencias, podrías llegar a ser el primer ministro. Incluso, aunque me duela, has dado el primer paso, tu esposa, es una de las personas más influyentes de este país.

-Ahora va a decirme que mi matrimonio es un acierto de mi parte- dijo Draco con cautela, identificaba un buen jugador en cuanto lo veía, su abuelo era un hueso muy duro de roer y al parecer estaba convencido de lo que le estaba diciendo- lo último que escuche fue que yo era un imbécil enamorado.

-No te creo tan tonto para enamorarte-dijo Cygnus- pero debo conceder que la pasión por una mujer puede llevarnos a cometer terribles equivocaciones. Por lo que pude observar, ella tiene su encanto, es una joven muy atractiva, comprendo que te guste, soy un hombre, puedo entender que la desees. Desprecio su sangre, pero debo conceder que tiene su utilidad política. No la obvia, eso sería inconcebible.

-No entiendo a que se refiere- dijo Draco.

-Entramos al asunto dinástico. En cuanto a la descendencia, jamás reconoceré nada que provenga de una unión tan desigual. Tíratela cuantas veces quieras, disfruta de su cuerpo, pero no siembres su vientre, jamás…ese es mi consejo.

Draco estuvo tentado a reír. Con toda la malevolencia que fue capaz le respondió a su abuelo.

-Lamento decepcionarlo. Yo no voy a tener hijos nunca…. ni con ella ni con nadie. Su linaje morirá conmigo.

-Eso está por verse- contestó Cygnus clavando la mirada en Draco- estás destinado a grandes cosas Draco Malfoy, tu estirpe, nuestra sangre, está llamada a dominar el Reino Unido.

Draco bufó ¿Qué diablos le estaba proponiendo? Él no deseaba el poder de ninguna manera, si estaba metido en el cuello en ese asunto, era por ella…solo por ella. Aun así….las palabras de Cygnus Black rebotaban en su cabeza.

-Si tanto apego le tienes- dijo Cygnus Black haciendo un gesto con la mano- entonces quédate con ella. Lamentablemente no existe el divorcio mágico, por lo que debemos barajar tus opciones, podría arreglarse que una chica de buena familia venida a menos aceptase ser tu concubina, la madre de tus hijos. Se ha hecho antes, comprar una mujer para ti no sería un gran problema. Los niños llevarían tu apellido y el linaje estaría asegurado.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era un completo desatino, su abuelo estaba completamente fuera de lugar y de época al parecer, de paso lo estaba tratando como un animal de cría.

-Draco….la sangre….ese es lo que importa- dijo Cygnus Black- nuestra sangre- Cygnus Black no agregó que él ya había decidido el destino del matrimonio de Draco, pero no era cuestión de decirle que pretendía convertirlo en viudo. Tenía que ser diplomático. Por otro lado, después de todo, los Marshall eran conocidos por su alto índice de mortalidad.

-Y supongo que ahora me dirás que las puedo mantener a las dos bajo el mismo techo- dijo Draco tentado a echarse a reír en carcajadas. Ya se imaginaba lo que le haría Hermione si le proponía algo así, lo patearía todo el camino de Azkaban a Londres. Aunque pensándolo bien, acuerdos más bizarros existían entre los dos. Por otro lado, comprarse una mujer !En pleno siglo veintiuno! Ya le gustaría ver con sus propios ojos que padre sangrelimpia, por mucho que necesitase el dinero aceptaría algo así o que mujer en todo caso, estaría dispuesta. Era una locura. Lo cierto es que Draco , en todo caso, todavía tenía problemas para aceptar que estaba unido de por vida a una sola mujer, dos sería demasiado y por otro lado, por increíble que pareciese, él estaba sinceramente enamorado de Hermione, algo de tan mal gusto en un sangre limpia, que su abuelo había descartado de inmediato esa posibilidad.

-Si te acomoda, puedes hacerlo- contestó Cygnus black con completa naturalidad- sin embargo, casas y propiedades es lo que te sobran, nieto, me imagino que encontraras un lugar adecuado tanto para tu esposa sangre sucia como para la digna madre de tus futuros hijos.

-No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando estupideces, le pido que salga de este lugar inmediatamente- dijo Draco secamente- ¡Ahora!

-Me enteré que buscas a un tal Thomas Riddle, un empresario muggle con conexiones en el mundo mágico- Draco se tensó inmediatamente y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su abuelo. Sus ojos ahora estaban mortalmente gélidos.

-¡Qué casualidad que lleve el nombre del Señor Tenebroso!- los ojos de Cygnus refulgían- por supuesto…es pura coincidencia….todos sabemos que Lord Voldemort está muerto.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?- preguntó Draco.

-Ven a mi casa el fin de semana y te diré todo lo que deseas saber- dijo Cygnus, quien no ocultaba su complacencia. El trabajo estaba hecho.

Cuando Cygnus Black se retiró. Draco volvió a la ventana para vigilar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Una mujer con un niño pequeño en brazos se acercó a Hermione.

-Gracias….mi nombre es Arabella Olsen, mi esposo estuvo cinco años aquí….nosotros también le agradecemos- dijo la mujer inclinándose ante Hermione, el Sr. Olsen le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Muchas otras personas se acercaron y le agradecieron con sentimiento. No fueron muchos ni la mayoría, pero para Hermione fue suficiente. Poco a poco…se repetía a si misma….poco a poco.

Al terminar de hablar con la última persona que se dirigió a ella, todavía Harry y Hermione, estaban en medio de una multitud de personas, respondiendo preguntas. Hermione sintió de pronto como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban, era una sensación de peligro inminente. Enseguida se giró, para encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre encapuchado. Harry estaba de espaldas a ella, estaba distraído. Hermione no podía verle la cara al hombre, pero sin embargo retrocedió instintivamente alarmada, ella no recordaba un encapuchado entre la multitud. Jaden Scabior levantó la cara y Hermione gimió en voz baja al verlo.

-Hola bonita- dijo Scabior clavando sus siniestros ojos en ella y sonriéndole maquiavélicamente. Estaba allí como guardaespaldas de Cygnus Black, su padre se había empeñado en ir hasta la cárcel para ver a su fallecida hija, suponía que Draco Malfoy estaría allí buscando los restos mortales de su madre. Era la primera vez que Cygnus salía de su encierro y Jaden estaba allí para protegerlo de la furia de Bellatrix Lestrange, en el dudoso caso que ella decidiera aparecerse también, cosa improbable, pero al viejo había que cuidarlo, todavía era de utilidad. No tenia intensiones de revelar su presencia, pero verla allí, tan cerca, fue demasiada provocación, si jugaba bien sus cartas, quizás hasta podría llevársela. Pero no, él solo quería amedrentarla, jugar con ella. Ya tendría otra oportunidad más propicia. Sabía que la vigilaban, pero esa sensación de peligro solo lo alentaba más a acercársele.

Ella intentó levantar su varita para atacarlo, pero estaban demasiado cerca para maniobrar, él le tomó el brazo hundiéndole sus garras de metal en la piel. Ella gimió, Harry la escuchó y se giró a su dirección

Fue demasiado rápido, Draco inmediatamente supo que algo pasaba, un hombre encapuchado se había acercado a ella, su punto de observación era bastante lejano pero tenía buena puntería, levantó su varita, Harry hizo lo mismo y Jaden Scabior simplemente se evaporó en el aire, aprovechando que el hechizo antidesaparición había sido levantado ese día en Azkaban, para permitir la entrada y salida de tanta gente, he ahí la razón de tantos guardias vigilando.

-Me atacaron, dijo Hermione viendo cómo salía la sangre a borbotones de su brazo, las garras le atravesaron la muñeca. Alguien ofreció su bufanda para cubrir la herida y contener la hemorragia.

-¿Pudiste verlo….lo reconociste?- preguntó Harry totalmente estupefacto de que hubiesen atacado a Hermione delante de sus propias narices. Ella dudó un instante, luego su cabeza meneo de un lado a otro. Ese fue otro acto de intimidación, ella no iba a caer en la trampa psicológica que Scabior le estaba tendiendo. Era un pulso de voluntades entre él y ella. Pero al final por prudencia cedió

-Era Scabior- suspiró ella- un antiguo carroñero.

-Se quien es- dijo Harry alarmado- ¿Por qué te atacó?

Hermione lo miró, no iba a revelarle a su mejor amigo, la vendetta personal que tenia con Scabior.

-Por las mismas razones que mucha gente lo haría- contestó ella- para desaparecer del mapa al Marshall de Inglaterra de una buena vez y por todas

-Rápido….a la enfermería- dijo Harry, abrazando a Hermione para ayudarla a caminar, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. La gente gritaba y era empujada por los guardias de Azkaban para que se apartasen. Lo que todos temían sucedió, un atentado.

Draco salió de la celda donde estaba su madre, para encontrarlos en el camino. Hermione era conducida con rapidez dentro de la torre principal de Azkaban directo a la enfermería. La sangre no paraba de salir y ella ya se estaba mareando.

Se encontraron frente a frente con Draco, quien sin dudarlo un segundo ni mediar palabra, al verla tan pálida y sangrando, la tomó en brazos. Ella apenas se dio cuenta que era él, lo veía todo borroso.

-¿Quién era? Tú estabas cerca de ella- preguntó Draco bruscamente a Harry-¿lo viste?

Draco estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco. Ir hasta Azkaban había sido la peor idea de Hermione Granger.

-¿Conoces a Scabior?-preguntó Harry. Draco asintió, por supuesto que lo conocía, el perro fiel de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Escapó demasiado rápido- dijo Harry.

-¡Demonios!- contesto Draco- yo me quedo con ella. Deben buscarlo.

-A estas alturas puede estar en cualquier sitio-dijo Harry- pero pueden haber más atacantes.

-Ese era el problema de venir aquí hoy-dijo Draco, él y Hermione se miraron un instante, ella habló casi en un susurro.

-Vine por ti- dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé-Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia ella- pero maldita sea si te pierdo a ti también.

Hablaban en voz baja, pero Harry que estaba próximo a ellos, escuchó perfectamente lo que se estaban diciendo. Los miró de reojo, Malfoy con su rostro serio y frio, con Hermione en brazos, ella apoyando su cara contra su pecho y aferrándose con una mano a las solapas de su abrigo, apretada a su cuerpo, con familiaridad.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, sus ojos chocaron, Harry estaba lleno de preguntas, ella lucia bastante contrariada, al parecer se sentía expuesta. Quizás preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Harry concedía que no le agradaba la idea de Hermione y Draco Malfoy juntos, pero lo había sospechado durante tanto tiempo, que no se le hacía difícil verificar que sus suposiciones estaban acertadas. Se sentía un poco dolido porque ella no fue sincera con él, pero la entendía, para Hermione debía ser muy difícil esa relación con su antiguo enemigo

-Harry- gimió ella.

-No importa, no te preocupes….todo está bien- dijo Harry-ahora voy poner en alerta máxima esta cárcel y a interrogar a los pocos testigos del suceso. No sé cómo diablos pudo entrar sin ser reconocido.

Harry se fue y Draco con Hermione , seguidos por varios guardias, llegaron a una habitación. Theo Nott ya estaba ya haciendo guardia frente a la puerta. Miraba con preocupación a Hermione.

-Nadie entra aquí- ordenó Draco- solo Potter.

-Hecho- respondió Theo.

Draco dejó a Hermione tirada sobre la mesa de la enfermería, para que el medimago residente de la cárcel la atendiese, no se separó de su lado.

-Le cortaron una arteria en la mano- dijo el medimago echando Dictamo sobre la herida-ha perdido bastante sangre pero estará bien dentro de un rato, puede esperar afuera.

-No me moveré de aquí…lo vigilaré mientras trabaja- contestó Draco- la Marshall de Inglaterra ha sufrido un atentado, ninguna precaución está de más.

-Por lo menos apártese, me estorba- dijo el medimago, Hermione estaba pálida y sudorosa, con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de un rato, ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con Draco Malfoy parado frente a ella, estaba pálido, con ojeras y los ojos inyectados de sangre, su cabello estaba revuelto. Se miraron un largo rato sin decirse nada. Hermione en lugar de preocuparse por su ataque, solo tenía tiempo de pensar en Malfoy y la muerte de su madre, se sentía demasiado culpable, quizás si ella hubiese apresurado las cosas, quizás si hubiese sacado a Narcissa Malfoy antes de la cárcel, un montón de posibilidades que ahora tenía rondando en el pensamiento. No sabía que decirle.

-Malfoy- susurró ella.

-¿Qué?

-Siento mucho lo de tu madre.- dijo ella temblando. Draco no le contestó sino que se dirigió al galeno.

-¿Como está?- preguntó.

-Perfectamente bien, sin daño a nervios o músculos- dijo el medimago- le pondré un vendaje y solo será cuestión que descanse unas horas y tome una poción regeneradora de sangre.

En pocos minutos, terminó de vendar la mano de Hermione, ella se había quedado callada todo el tiempo, el medimago se retiró. Ambos se quedaron solos.

Draco la miraba intensamente, con reproche. Ella se sentía desarmada y bajó el rostro.

-Scabior tenía mucho tiempo que no aparecía- dijo Draco- me pregunto ¿qué hacia hoy en Azkaban?

Hermione no respondió absolutamente nada.

-Nunca debiste venir por aquí….te lo advertí….que no serias bien recibida- dijo él, se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-No me importaba nada….solo tú- respondió ella- apenas me enteré hoy, el mensaje llegó retrasado, no podía pensar en otra cosa sino en el hecho de que no lo sabías.

-Puedo lidiar solo con mis problemas-le dijo Draco con un poco de brusquedad. Apreciaba que ella se preocupase por él, pero al mismo tiempo la consideraba una insensata por haberse expuesto de esa manera. .

-Nadie puede lidiar con algo así- dijo Hermione dolida, él la estaba rechazando, otra vez. Se dispuso a irse, quizás él prefería estar solo, se levantó de la cama, poniendo atención para no tropezarse con su mano vendada, cuando iba a salir, Draco le tomó un brazo y la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él en voz baja, con un tono inusitadamente suave.

-Pensé que querías estar solo- contestó ella.

Draco la miró un instante.

-Tienes que descansar un rato, es una orden médica- dijo él.

-Solo estoy un poco mareada, ya se me pasará- dijo Hermione, medio tambaleándose. Draco la arrastró para que se sentase en una silla antes de que cayese. Se inclinó en el piso hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel.

-Es mentira, quizás la mayoría de las veces pueda hacer frente a todo yo solo…pero hoy…en este instante…..Te necesito a ti….aquí…ahora- dijo él.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Hermione. Su mano temblorosa fue hasta su cara y le apartó el cabello de la cara, luego acarició su mejilla y su mentón.

-Lo siento tanto….por ella…por ti- dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos y lo acercaba buscando su boca con aprensión. Draco no se resistió, cuando unieron sus labios, fundiéndose en un cálido y esperado beso, simplemente sintió que el frio y la desazón que tenia abandonaron su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo en su oído, Hermione sentía su tristeza como si fuese suya. Draco la escuchaba atentamente y solo asentía mientras se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, exhausto y conmovido, apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, Hermione lo abrazó y sintió la humedad traspasando el tejido de su ropa Draco escondía su rostro para que ella no lo viese llorar por su madre, él jamás había llorado ni una sola vez en toda su vida, pero no pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas se le salían incontenibles.

0o0

Después de permanecer una hora hablando en privado, Hermione y Draco se separaron, no lo vio el resto del día, al parecer las exequias se estaban desarrollando en un ambiente estrictamente familiar, ir con él hubiese sido demasiado revelador, así que ella se contuvo.

Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas, las horas pasaban y la noche había caído. Cuando fue inevitable el hecho de que tendría que pasar la noche en Azkaban, el alcalde le ofreció una habitación, el lugar era austero y sencillo, Hermione se imaginaba que debía ser una celda acondicionada para visitas. Theodore estaba acompañando a Draco durante todo el proceso y Harry decidió interrogar a todos los guardias de Azkaban y revisar archivos. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa e impaciente para hacer lo mismo.

Theo permanecía en silencio al lado de Draco, ya habían lanzado las cenizas al océano, estaban en una especie de acantilado, la noche era fría y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, el ruido del mar enfurecido golpeando contra las piedras era ensordecedor. Solo estaban ellos dos, con algunos guardias vigilándolos de lejos.

-Quiero que sepas- Theo tragó grueso, no se habían dicho gran cosa, solo se dieron las manos cuando se vieron. Cuando rompió su mutismo, Draco levantó la mirada- Quiero que sepas que eres mi hermano…y que tu dolor lo tomo como mío. No conocí a mi madre, nunca supe lo que era tenerla o perderla, no puedo hablarte de eso. Pero si te hablaré de Narcissa Malfoy, noble y fiel esposa, madre abnegada, buena amiga de sus amigos. Afortunadamente me conté entre sus amigos, aprecie el cariño que me demostró. La Sra. Malfoy fue una mujer muy valiente, gracias a ella, estamos todos aquí hoy, libres de Voldemort.

-Gracias-contestó Draco metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. El frio era muy intenso, el ambiente invernal del mar del norte no ayudaba en lo absoluto en su estado de ánimo. Por otro lado, estaba enfrentando un dilema muy personal, la carta de su madre y las palabras que le dedico todavía las tenía en la cabeza.

"El orgullo no sirve de nada en lo referente al amor" Ni el orgullo ni los juramentos ni las más firmes resoluciones, nada.

De pronto era una locura, pero dentro de sí, sabía que no podía seguir luchando contra lo inevitable. El asunto de la maldición de Voldemort era lo más importante, pero ese día Draco se dio cuenta ese día de que estaba avanzando, lo controlaba mejor, sino estalló con la noticia de la muerte de su madre, con el stress emocional que eso supuso, no sabía con qué demonios lo haría. Quizás ella no correría peligro a su lado, probablemente Snape conseguiría alguna solución. Era jugárselo a todo o nada. Si no tomaba una decisión, probablemente la perdería para siempre. Y él no estaba dispuesto a perder más nada en su vida.

Tenía que tener esperanzas, aunque le estaba costando mucho no perderlas.

-Hermione todavía está aquí- dijo Theo de pronto.

-Lo sé- contestó Draco.

-No sé qué diablos estás esperando- dijo Theo con acritud.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Draco mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

El frio de la habitación era terrible, no había chimenea ni calefacción. Hermione se apretujaba en su abrigo y desde su ventana veía la nieve caer y el Mar del norte agitado, una hoguera en un promontorio le señalaba el lugar donde estaba siendo cremada Narcissa Malfoy.

Se sentó en una silla y el sueño la venció, a su lado en una mesita, había una lámpara de gas con una lumbre insuficiente, la llama bailaba al son que el viento le imponía, su sueño era intranquilo y solo se despertó cuando sintió que abrían la puerta.

Ella se levantó de inmediato de la silla. Draco dio unas vueltas por la estancia, estaba inquieto, ella esperaba en silencia que hablase.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó él de pronto, se detuvo por completo.

-Estoy bien- dijo Hermione, la mano herida la tenia apoyada contra su vientre.

-Cygnus Black vino hoy a este lugar- dijo Draco. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, no le sonaba el nombre. Su cara debió expresar su desconcierto porque Draco se apresuró a aclarar.

-Mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, Cygnus Black- dijo Draco.

-No sabía que siguiese vivo- dijo ella un poco sorprendida- tú jamás hablas de él

-Yo nunca hablo de ciertas cosas- dijo Draco- lo cierto es que apareció por aquí al saber que madre había muerto, era su hija pequeña….lucia afectado. Estuvimos charlando un rato, él me ofreció su ayuda.

-¿Tu confías en ese hombre?- preguntó Hermione cautelosamente.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Draco-mi madre lo mantuvo alejado de mí por muy buenas razones. La maltrató cuando era una niña, casi mata a mi padre cuando se enteró que estaba con su hija, odiaba a los Malfoy´s y si yo estoy vivo, porque mi padre se llevó a mi madre antes de que Cygnus Black pudiese hacer algo en contra de su embarazo. Ahora viene arrepentido, intentando ganarse el favor de su único nieto, su heredero. No soy tonto, como todos los de su clase, solo desea poder. Pretende que yo sea el próximo ministro mágico, está al tanto de mis actividades con WANTED, sabe que tengo seguidores.

-¿Quieres ser el próximo ministro?-Hermione estaba mortalmente seria.

-¿Tú quieres que yo lo sea?- Draco devolvió la pregunta.

Hermione meneó la cabeza una y otra vez y apartó la mirada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Es injusto que me preguntes algo así- dijo ella-sabes que no soy imparcial.

-No digas nada, se que piensas que yo sería el peor candidato- dijo Draco haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-De hecho, visto como están las cosas, tú serias el único candidato posible- dijo de pronto Hermione- lo que dice tu abuelo es cierto, tienes apoyo popular y además, me has demostrado que en caso de presentarse la ocasión, estás preparado para el cargo.

Eso si fue una sorpresa para Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un poco descolocado.

-Eres inteligente, sagaz, astuto, con conocimientos de las leyes y de economía- explicó Hermione- y eres capaz de mostrar autoridad, tienes buenas ideas y un punto de vista neutral en cuanto a cómo debe ser nuestra sociedad. Tienes en contra tu juventud y tu inexperiencia, pero si te rodeas de buenos asesores podrías hacerlo bien, por lo menos mejor que Kingsley. Yo te daría mi apoyo.

"Justo lo que quiere mi abuelo" se dijo Draco, pero no mencionó nada frene a Hermione. En otra ocasión le contaría toda la conversación.

-Eso es una verdadera tontería- dijo Draco-nunca he querido ese puesto, jamás. No busco poder, solo dinero. Y dinero ya tengo demasiado.

Hermione no contestó.

-Para mí, tú eres la candidata perfecta- dijo Draco- hoy te vi, tus palabras llegaron a las personas. Eres un político nato. No serias el primer Marshall que toma el poder, fíjate en Vasiliv.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo de Vasiliv- dijo Hermione- los poderes en un estado deben estar separados. Vasiliv Krakov es juez y ejecutor en Rusia, dueño y señor de la vida de millones de personas, eso se llama totalitarismo.

-Entonces tendremos que encontrar a alguien quien pueda hacer una campaña rápido y ganarse la simpatía de la población – dijo Draco- ¿Qué dice Potter?

-Él se considera que es la peor posibilidad- dijo Hermione- no puede deslastrarse del hecho de que mató a Voldemort. Despierta sentimientos encontrados.

-Entonces habrá que convencer a Minerva MacGonagall- dijo Draco- eso te lo dejo a ti.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió ella.

-En este momento desearía que Albus Dumbledore estuviese vivo-comentó Draco- sería la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas.

-Yo también- contestó Hermione.

Hermione se percató de algo, si bien Draco Malfoy decía una y otra vez que estaba metido hasta el cuello en el asunto casi por obligación, últimamente parecía que le gustaba el trabajo, era un estratega fabuloso, se había convertido en su mano derecha.

-Cygnus Black sabe que estamos casados- dijo Draco.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó incrédula Hermione.

-Debido a un tapiz mágico que tiene mi familia, con un árbol genealógico- dijo Draco.

-Ah…el tapiz de los Black- dijo Hermione.

-Lo has visto- preguntó Draco extrañado.

-Harry tiene uno en su casa, recuerda que Sirius Black le dejó esa mansión, Harry lo tiene bien escondido, le molesta verlo- dijo Hermione- es lógico que yo haya aparecido, tú estás allí.

-También tiene nuestro contrato matrimonial- dijo Draco- habrá que ir hasta Dover a desmemoriar al párroco.

-Yo lo haré- dijo ella.

-Lógicamente entenderás que mi abuelo no aprueba que estemos casados- dijo Draco.

-Es natural- respondió Hermione- me supongo que esa es la reacción normal entre los aristócratas sangrelimpia.

-No en todos- dijo Draco- mi madre te hubiese aceptado sin chistar.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó ella.

-Solo lo sé- respondió Draco secamente. En el bolsillo del pantalón tenia la evidencia de que su madre lo hubiese aprobado.

-¿Admitiste nuestro matrimonio frente al Sr. Black?- preguntó Hermione.

-No tenía sentido ocultarlo, él tiene las pruebas en su mano- respondió Draco, Hermione lucia preocupada.

-No creo que vaya a revelarlo ni hacerlo público, por los momentos, aunque mostro curiosidad por el hecho de que nos manteníamos ocultos- dijo Draco-supongo que tendré que tener vigilado a mi abuelo, en realidad, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

-Tendremos cuidado- dijo ella.

-Hay otra cosa- dijo Draco, de pronto sus manos empezaron a sudarle, ahora venia la parte difícil- yo he estado pensando…mucho en nosotros dos.

-Yo también- dijo Hermione, tomó aire y preguntó- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti- contestó él firme y decidido, como nunca antes lo estuvo en su vida, hizo acopió de toda su seguridad para decir esas dos palabras. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, Draco continuó hablando-No tiene sentido ocultar el sol con un dedo- luego la tomó por los hombros- Juré nunca más pedírtelo….nunca….pero….

-Si- lo interrumpió ella. Draco la miró sorprendido, Hermione siguió- Si…a lo que sea que me vayas a pedir la respuesta es …si.

Draco cerró los ojos por un instante. Eso era lo que quería escuchar y al mismo tiempo lo que temía escuchar. Las cartas estaban echadas, que viniese lo que fuese, él le haría frente.

-No puedo asegurar que salga bien, no puedo prometer que no te haré daño…yo soy quien soy…guardo mis secretos…terribles secretos…que no cuento…porque tengo miedo de que te horrorices de mi- dijo él con la garganta seca. Hermione tragó grueso ¿Cuáles eran esos secretos a los que hacía mención? ¿Por qué no tenía todavía su confianza? Ella juró en ese momento ganársela a como de lugar.

-Estoy cansada de pelear contra esto, contra ti y contra mi misma- dijo Hermione- no puedo ganar, lo que siento es más fuerte que todo. Tus secretos son tuyos, espero algún día ser digna de confianza y que me los reveles.

Draco la miró a los ojos….en ese momento deseaba preguntarle ¿me amas….tú me amas….me amas como te amo yo a ti? Pero él siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras y no dijo absolutamente nada. Si el hecho de que ella le estuviese dando una oportunidad, no bastaba para paliar sus malditas inseguridades, nada lo haría.

-Me estás entregando un cheque en blanco- dijo él.

-Y yo se que cuidaras de mi…confió en ti- contestó ella.

-No puedo darte lo que mereces, la familia que deseas tener….no puedo ofrecerte nada- dijo Draco- seré el peor negocio que habrás hecho en tu vida.

-No importa- dijo ella, respondió como una insensata enamorada.

-Ni siquiera puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mía- dijo Draco molesto. Hermione se acercó a él.

-Shhhhh- dijo ella tapándole la boca suavemente con la mano por un momento- basta que yo lo sepa y eso es suficiente.

-Nadie jamás debe saber que estamos casados- dijo él - tu posición de Marshall estaría en entredicho.

-Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo- dijo ella calmadamente-tenemos toda la vida por delante. Y honestamente ¿Qué importa?

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él.

-Más segura que nada en mi vida- dijo ella.

-Tengo que advertírtelo otra vez- dijo Draco y su mirada brilló peligrosamente-soy un hombre dominante y lo sabes muy bien. No será fácil.

-Nada nunca entre tú y yo será fácil- contestó ella- pero yo al menos voy a darme una oportunidad.

Tanto Draco como Hermione caminaron uno hacia el otro, él la tomo por los hombros y estuvo a punto de besarla, cuando abrieron la puerta de pronto, los dos se separaron inmediatamente.

-Dama-el alcalde de Azkaban hizo acto de presencia- el traslador está listo, llegará al ministerio de magia. ¿Está segura que no desea que la acompañe alguno de los guardias? El auror Potter va a quedarse aquí el resto de la noche así como también uno de sus guardaespaldas, el Sr. Nott.

-Me iré con Malfoy- dijo Hermione. Oficialmente, y para cubrir las apariencias, después de ser declarados libres, Theo y Draco formaban parte de sus guardaespaldas personales. Algunas personas del ministerio comentaron que les parecía algo raro, pero nadie hizo alboroto.

Draco esperó que el alcalde se fuese, la puerta de la habitación permanecía abierta, esperando que ella saliera.

-Hablaras con Kingsley en el ministerio, llamaremos a tus padres para decirles que estas bien y luego ….si tú quieres….iremos a mi casa…o a cualquier lugar que decidas- dijo Draco en voz baja, más que una afirmación era una pregunta. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber el lugar al cual Draco Malfoy se refería como "casa".

Sus ojos la miraban inquietos, él sabía perfectamente que ella podría negarse, razones le sobraban. De hecho, no la culparía si se negaba, ella debía tener horribles recuerdos de ese sitio. Pero él no concebía esa noche, donde había perdido a su madre y ganado una esposa, ir a otro lugar que no fuese su hogar, para lamer sus heridas y empezar a construir su propio destino. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quería estar con ella.

Hermione sabía que de su respuesta dependería toda su dinámica futura juntos. Ella no era una mujer sumisa, para nada, Malfoy lo sabía, no sería de las obedecen ciegamente, pero era una mujer comprensiva y lo conocía cada día más. Draco Malfoy era un sujeto de pocas palabras, le decía lo necesario pero lo justo, nunca sería un hombre de grandes declaraciones de amor pero Hermione estaba contenta con lo que tenía. Ella lo miró y le sonrió con timidez.

-Iremos a Malfoy Manor… necesitas descansar….necesitas que te cuide…este día ha sido muy difícil para ti- dijo ella.

Él la tomó de la mano y se la apretó un fugaz instante. Al fin, estaban entendiéndose.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	20. Revolución

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola chicas, disculpen la gran tardanza, pero este capítulo me costó un mundo, no se pero me hallaba en un nudo argumental, ahora que lo cuadré todo en mi cabeza, el asunto saldrá un poco más fluido…..je je je je je. También me retrase porque mi computadora tuvo problemas técnicos. Por cierto que tuve mi propia historia de fantasmas de aparecidos y fantasmas en Berlín, que puedo decir….todavía estoy un poco impactada. Espero disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviews.

Banda sonora: Hope vol 2 de Apocalyptica

Capitulo 19 Revolución

Era noche cerrada en Londres, la neblina estaba más densa de lo habitual, parecía brotar del rio Támesis más oscura de lo usual.

Un hombre con un particular atuendo caminaba las desoladas calles, eran más de la medianoche y él parecía el dueño y señor del lugar, su andar era rápido y seguro. Llevaba un largo gabán de color oscuro, su imponente estatura se veía acrecentada por unas botas DocMartens de plataformas con punteras de metal, así como era de metal las manoplas que tenía en ambas manos, que terminaba en unas afiladas uñas de metal. Extravagante, excéntrico, malicioso, ese era Jaden Scabior, tres sujetos mas salieron de los oscuros callejones y lo siguieron.

Después de sus fallos persiguiendo a la pequeña bastarda de Pansy Parkinson sin contar con su propios fracasos en su vendetta personal con Hermiione Granger , casi fue sido un milagro que Bella confiase en él para algo de vital importancia. Por supuesto, Scabior estaba dispuesto esta vez a no fallar. Sería casi como un juego de niños

-Scabior…¿estás seguro que lograremos entrar?- preguntó Maxwell, un carroñero de unos treinta años cuya fidelidad a Scabior estaba fuera de discusión. .

-Por supuesto….esta noche, somos invisibles- dijo Scabior acercándose a una cabina telefónica que era la entrada para visitantes del Ministerio de Magia. Confiaba en el hechizo de ocultación que Bellatrix Lestrange les había echado encima. Nadie absolutamente nadie sería capaz de detectarlos. El único problema era que tenía límite de tiempo. Una hora exactamente, Jaden sabía que él sería capaz de terminarlo en cinco minutos, pero podrían surgir complicaciones.

Habiendo consultado sus movimientos con Cygnus Black, Jaden se dispuso a acatar las órdenes de Bella, lo que harían esa noche desencadenaría una serie de acontecimientos, el cual uno y cada uno de ellos estaba cuidadosamente previsto, el frágil castillo de naipes que era la democracia mágica en el Reino unido estaba a punto de caer. Era difícil que su padre y su madre se pusiesen de acuerdo, pero inesperadamente (y por supuesto en secreto) Cygnus Black dio su carta blanca al plan.

Jaden se preguntaba constantemente: ¿Qué ganaría el viejo Cygnus? Regresó muy satisfecho después de sostener una reunión con Draco Malfoy, a pesar de que el hijo de puta le dio calabazas. ¿Qué tenía tan contento a Cygnus Black? Jaden se propuso llegar al fondo de ese asunto, nada que pusiese feliz a su jodido padre podría necesariamente bueno para él.

-¿Cómo sabes que está allí?- pregunto Axel, otro carroñero.

-Es una rata asustada- dijo Scabior- no ha vuelto a su casa desde hace unas semanas. Está aquí porque cree que el cuartel de aurores lo protegerá…iluso.

-Esperemos que tengas razón- dijo Maxwell- en cuanto al dinero…

-El dinero estará mañana en sus manos…solo debemos hacer nuestro trabajo y hacerlo bien - masculló Scabior- Ahora entremos….ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-De acuerdo jefe- dijo Axel sacando su varita y mirando hacia todos lados. Estaba nervioso, entrar en el Ministerio Mágico era el equivalente a meterse en la cueva del lobo. Pero si Jaden decía que estaba bien, pues debería ser verdad. Con Scabior de jefe, los carroñeros no habían tenido ningún incidente lamentable en años, a diferencia de cuando estaban con Fenrir Grayback al mando, en ese entonces casi los atraparon con las manos en la masa. Jaden Scabior era un jefe exigente y poco caritativo, no aceptaba errores, también tenía algunas ideas y comportamientos extraños, su odio hacia las mujeres era legendario asi como su conducta extravagante con ellas, por no decir que era un misogeno cruel y homicida, algo goteaba en esa azotea, todos estaban seguros de eso, el hombre estaba completamente loco, pero Scabior era especialista para sacar una solución siempre que estaban en dificultades, por eso nunca los atraparon, no dejaba a nadie de los suyos detrás o si lo hacían, por lo menos no estaría en condiciones de delatarlos. Era una extraña lealtad entre los carroñeros, una que todos compartían, preferible muerto que capturado. Y el dinero de la recompensa se enviaba a su familia, si es que la tenian. Era un pacto de caballeros, aunque para ser honestos, ninguno de ellos era uno.

Como supusieron, no tuvieron ningún problema para entrar al ministerio, silenciosamente caminaron por el hall, los aurores estaban allí, haciendo sus guardias, totalmente ignorantes de la presencia de los carroñeros. Maxwell incluso se paró frente a uno de ellos y le hizo burlas sacándole la lengua. El auror ni pestañeó.

Jaden le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Maxwell. No tenían tiempo para perder en esas tonterías. Maxwell entendió el mensaje, no mas juegos, pero antes de alejarse le sacó el dedo del medio al auror frente a su cara.

Inmediatamente los carroñeros asumieron sus posiciones, desde el lugar donde estaban, en el centro del atrio, junto a la estatua del mago, la bruja, el duende y el elfo. Amenazaban con sus varitas a los aurores.

Jaden subió por el ascensor mágico directo a la planta nueve. Cuando salió de allí, le impresionó el lujo desbordante del lugar, era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero sin embargo no fue difícil para él identificar la oficina, era la única que tenía dos aurores apostados a los lados de la puerta. Jaden formuló un hechizo no verbal y un rayo verde salió de su varita, tan rápido que ninguno de los dos hombres supo nunca que fue los que les sucedió.

Jaden miró su varita, eso de lanzar una maldición asesina y matar a dos de un solo tiro era algo que estaba perfeccionando desde algún tiempo, solo se necesitaba un poco de concentración y bastante habilidad mágica. Obviamente estaba resultando, pasó por encima de los cadáveres de los dos hombres y abrió la puerta.

Shakelbolt Kingsley estaba trabajando en su escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió, por un momento parpadeó, no había nadie allí, primero pensó que había sido una corriente de aire la que la abrió, pero diablos ¿una corriente de aire? ¿En un sitio subterráneo? Alarmado buscó su varita, cuando sintió que una especie de garra invisible tomó su mano, aprontándola con tanta fuerza que la varita cayó al piso.

Quiso gritar, de hecho lo hizo, pero entonces Jaden haciendo uso de una rapidez sobrenatural, levantó la otra mano y le atravesó los ojos a Kingsley con dos de sus dedos afilados. El hombre empezó a convulsionar, Jaden lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó hasta el nivel de su cara para observar mejor los espasmos agónicos de su víctima, observaba fascinado como ríos de sangre salían por las cuencas oculares y una sonrisa maquiavélica adornó su cara durante el proceso. Finalmente Kingsley murió y Jaden sacó las cuchillas de sus dedos del cráneo, estaban cubiertas de sangre, Jaden dejó caer a Kingsley en el suelo como un fardo para poder sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiarse la sangre conciensudamente. Mientras tanto seguía sonriente y complacido.

El trabajo estaba hecho. Ministro de Magia c´est finite.

El ascensor bajó y los carroñeros vieron salir a Jaden con la cabeza decapitada de Kinglsey en una mano, la sostenía por los cabellos, la sangre goteaba y dejaba un sendero en el piso de mármol. Los hombres miraron a su jefe, Jaden señaló a uno de los aurores, una chica joven de unos veinte años, los carroñeros asintieron en silencia, luego dispararon un Avada a cada uno de los guardias menos a la chica, que solamente aturdieron, ella quedó inerte sobre el piso.

-Rápido- dijo Jaden tendiéndole la cabeza a uno de los carroñeros que la metió en una bolsa marrón. Era imprescindible llevársela, Bellatrix había pedido expresamente que se la entregaran como prueba- nuestro jefe está esperando impaciente.

Jaden caminó unos metros y se inclinó hasta donde estaba la chica, la observó con frialdad unos segundos para después ponerse de pie. Le dirigió una mirada intensa a sus secuaces.

-Me reuniré con ustedes en un rato…..tengo algo que hacer- dijo Jaden mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la chica y se lo tiraba al hombro. Ninguno de los carroñeros preguntó absolutamente nada.

0o0

Pansy estaba acomodando el equipaje de Alex en el armario, la niña estaba acostada en un colchón desnudo. Estaban en su nueva casa en Oslo, recién habían llegado, viajaron de noche por recomendación de Severus Snape. Pansy desdoblaba los vestidos de la niña y los acomodaba lo mejor que podía. Su elfa domestica Susan estaba ocupándose de la cocina y el profesor estaba conjurando una serie de hechizos de protección totalmente desconocidos para ella.

Pansy sacó una frazada de la maleta y se la colocó a Alex encima, la niña dormía plácidamente abrazada con su oso de peluche. Pansy se acostó con ella en la cama y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos, mientras tanto repasaba mentalmente todos los últimos acontecimientos, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, era imposible no llorar ante la evidencia del desastre que era su vida.

Todavía no podía ni creérselo ni aceptarlo. Pero el hecho era que él era su hermano y eso no podía cambiarlo.

El tipo de amor que ella sentía hacia Theo la consumía hasta los huesos, siempre fue así, mucha pasión y adrenalina, pero la sensación de estar al borde del abismo ahora era insoportable. Después de saber la verdad, Pansy de alguna forma sentía que iba enloquecer, ella sabía que para el resto del mundo lo que sentía seria sucio y degradante, que ella debería sentir remordimiento por amar a su propio hermano de la manera en que lo hacía, pero por! Dios santo! , ella se negaba a concebir su amor como algo que no fuese puro y correcto. Y eso la estaba matando.

Snape se apareció en la habitación y se colocó junto a la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Miraba sin parpadear a las dos figuras que yacían acostadas en la cama, la iluminación era escasa, solo una lampara en una mesita de noche con un diseño infantil brindaba algo de luz. La niña dormía y su madre descansaba junto a ella, la imagen era una a la que él estaba poco acostumbrado, después de todo jamás tuvo una familia, sintió una especie de melancolía. Quizás si sus elecciones en la vida hubiesen sido distintas, quizás si él hubiese podido superarlo…

Snape meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, lo hecho estaba hecho. Hay amores que siempre permanecen en el corazón, que se niegan a morir, que están allí aunque uno no quiera, aunque se resista con todas las fuerzas. El amor de su vida había sido Lily Evans, la amó desde que era un chiquillo y más de treinta años después la seguía amando como el primer día que la vio en un estanque cerca de su casa. Mujeres fueron y vinieron en su vida, algunas como distracción momentánea, otras como verdaderos afectos, pero nunca ninguna como ella, la mujer que nunca tocó y que amó platónicamente. Quizás debió casarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tener una familia, pero lo dejó pasar, así como otras tantas cosas en su vida. Ahora estaba solo, su existencia consagrada a un recuerdo, juró por remordimiento, protegió al hijo de Lily Evans como una fiera y finalmente había ganado. En el papel, porque Severus Snape nunca se consideró un ganador, no…no con el recuerdo del cuerpo inerte de Lily en esa maldita casa, esa fatídica noche.

El asesino de Lily Evans no fue Lord Voldemort….fue Severus Snape….así de simple…y por eso….estaba maldito por siempre.

Ver a Pansy con su hija abrió toda esa corriente de pensamientos. La chica era una buena madre, de eso no había duda y él la admiraba por eso, protegía como una leona a su cachorro, eso le recordó a Lily, aunque las circunstancias fuesen bastante diferentes. Otra hubiese rechazado el fruto de ese incesto, pero Pansy fue mejor que eso, simplemente no le importó, una conducta totalmente al borde, moralmente discutible, pero madre al fin y al cabo, nada importó. La chica era toda una Slytherin, de eso no había duda, pero ese comportamiento parecía mas de un Gryffindir, esa era una mujer que se dejaba dominar por sus emociones. Amaba a su niña y era su prioridad y lo demás podía irse al diablo.

A Snape le gustaba esa actitud. Así como se daba cuenta que le gustaban también otras cosas de la bruja. Ella estaba echada en la cama completamente vestida, de hecho aun llevaba su abrigo corto de chinquilla negro, combinado con unos pantalones de cuero que delineaban una figura femenina de infarto y unas botas altas de tacón de aguja. Su oscuro y largo cabello estaba desparramado en la almohada y sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando al techo. Pansy tenía unos ojos impresionantes, de un color azul aciano, que hacia un profundo contraste con su cabello negro y su piel pálida. En eso también era como Lily, que pelirroja de ojos verdes, fue una mujer con una apariencia bastante agradable. Pero las comparaciones terminaba allí, Lily fue menuda y pecosa, toda una rosa inglesa, delicada y frágil, muy femenina, la chica que tenia frente a él era alta, llamativa y escandalosamente bien formada, ardiente como el infierno. Ese pantalón de cuero que llevaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y Snape se estaba imaginando muchas cosas, por cierto ninguna de ellas apta para horario infantil, porque después de todo, él era un hombre, tenia ojos y hasta donde había corroborado, sus atributos masculinos estaban en pleno funcionamiento.

Pansy era una mujer bellísima, eso era obvio, la niña desgarbada y latosa que conoció se había convertido en una diosa, una tentación ambulante, el tipo de hembra que vuelve locos a los hombres de lujuria. Snape de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo, apreciando las curvas de una mujer que había sido una de sus alumnas, totalmente inaceptable pero al mismo tiempo….. ¡Diablos! Quizás había pasado mucho tiempo desde que echó un buen polvo, porque sin duda, se desconocía a sí mismo. ¡Por Merlín! Esa muchacha podía ser su hija y sin embargo, allí estaba, como un idiota observándola como si ella fuese un pedazo de carne y él estuviese famélico.

Pansy se sintió observada, de pronto miró hacia la puerta y vio a Snape con su penetrante mirada fija en ella. Se levantó sobresaltada de un tirón.

-Lo siento….no quise asustarte- dijo el profesor en voz baja.

Pansy asintió, comprobó que Alex permaneciese dormida y se levantó de la cama, pasó por un lado de Snape, él la siguió, fueron hasta el comedor de su casa. Ella le ofreció asiento pero él prefirió quedarse de pie.

-Quiero revisar los términos de nuestro acuerdo- dijo ella clavándole sus fieros ojos azules. Snape había sido un buen profesor desde su punto de vista, fue su jefe de casa y siempre la apoyó en el colegio, pero no sabía si confiar en una persona que había fingido su propia muerte y que intentó matar a Draco. Aparentemente había sido una equivocación, pero ella no se sentía segura.

-Simple, yo protejo a la niña y la educo- dijo Snape- no veo cual es el punto.

-No confió en usted- dijo Pansy bien directa-ni en sus intensiones.

-Ni te recomiendo que lo hagas…entre mortifago y mortifago….para nadie es un secreto que yo soy un perfecto hijo de puta- Snape esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Con su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, al punto que Pansy se sintió incomoda. El hombre continuó- En cuanto a mis intensiones, digamos que es una especie de curiosidad profesional, pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de educar a un niño tan poderoso en la magia como Alexandra.

-Usted tuvo la oportunidad con Potter- contestó ella- si el niño-que –vivió no logró satisfacer sus inquietudes profesionales, dudo que mi hija lo haga.

Snape le lanzó una mirada fulminante e hizo una mueca fea con la boca. Obviamente, no le gustaba que le recordasen su relación o su falta de esta, con Harry Potter. Eso sin dudarlo, era la espina que tenía clavada en el culo desde hace años. Otra cuestión mas para superar.

-Digamos que mi relación con Potter siempre ha sido un poco conflictiva- dijo Snape.

-No lo dudo- contestó ella.

Pansy resopló, la aversión del profesor a Potter fue conocida durante sus años de colegio. A ella siempre le produjo curiosidad ese hecho. Aun así, Snape tuvo en sus manos como alumno a uno de los mejores magos que habían existido y no aprovechó la oportunidad. En su mente analítica, eso sin duda no fue una jugada inteligente. Si es que era cierto que a él le interesaban esas cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?- preguntó ella- estoy dispuesta a pagar, yo no creo en los gestos solidarios y desinteresados. Diga un precio, la cantidad que sea y yo estoy dispuesta a dársela.

-Y asunto zanjado ¿no es así? A pesar de todo…de tu cruzada con WANTED, sigues pensando como una sangre limpia rica….compras a la gente o por lo menos lo intentas- Snape empezó a pasear por la habitación. Alto e imponente, vestido de negro como una especie de murciélago, con la varita en la mano se dedicó a caminar en círculos alrededor del sofá donde estaba Pansy. Un pago….realmente no había pensando en eso. Realmente no estaba tan necesitado de dinero, Draco le pagaba lo suficiente con WANTED, aunque algún incentivo no estaría de más. Una idea traviesa se le cruzó en la cabeza. Si ella quería pagarle por sus servicios, él buscaría la forma de hacer agradable la transacción.

-Yo no compró a nadie- Pansy se levantó de su asiento ofendida- simplemente no me gusta deberle nada a la gente.

-Desconfiada por naturaleza….en eso no has cambiado- dijo Snape- recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, toda flaca con esos ojos azules casi abarcando toda tu cara. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que pasado unos años te convertirías….?- Snape no terminó la frase pero la dejó implícita _¿Quién iba a imaginarse que estarías tan condenadamente buena Parkinson?_

Pansy se giró para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-¿Quién iba a imaginarse qué?- preguntó ella.

Snape se detuvo y de nuevo la recorrió con su mirada, fue intenso ….lo bastante intenso para que Pansy retrocediese. No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a que la mirasen, de hecho, su apariencia era cuidadosamente arreglada con ese objetivo, pero en general ella sabia interpretar las miradas de los demás, deseo, lujuria, envidia. En los ojos de Severus Snape había algo oscuro y crudo que ella no podía definir a ciencia cierta.

-Eres hermosa- admitió Snape- lo suficientemente hermosa como para que cualquier hombre extraviase un poco el camino….aun un hombre como yo.

Snape se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en voz alta. La había visto recientemente exactamente cuatro veces….pero esas habían sido suficientes para formarse una idea bien clara en su cabeza de lo que quería de ella. En el supuesto caso de que algo así fuese posible.

Pansy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se alejó de él.

-No entiendo de que habla- dijo Pansy mirando de reojo a Snape, el profesor había logrado ponerla nerviosa.

Snape se dio cuenta y enseguida asumió otra actitud más formal.

-Olvídalo….es una tontería- el hombre se sentó en el sofá- no necesito ningún incentivo de tipo monetario…no aceptaré dinero de tu parte.

-Yo lo considero necesario- contestó ella.

-Pero yo no- dijo él cruzando elegantemente las piernas y colocando las manos sobre su regazo, de nuevo la miraba sin pestañear- Sin embargo, si se presentasen las circunstancias adecuadas, quizás yo podría considerar otro tipo de arreglo.

Pansy se tensó enseguida.

-¿Qué tipo de arreglo?- preguntó ella dudosa.

-Simple…..usted….desnuda….en mi cama….sumisa y dispuesta a todo- dijo Snape con total frialdad.

Pansy abrió los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendida…¿Qué se creía él? ¿Ella no era ninguna prostituta? La ira creció dentro de ella como una marea incontenible. No le costó nada caminar rápidamente y estirar la mano dispuesta a darle un bofetón, pero Snape fue más rápido que ella, se levantó del sofá, le tomó la mano en el aire, ella intentó abofetearlo con la otra y él también la atrapó. Snape le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Pansy achinó los ojos furiosa.

-Le aseguro que no lo lamentará…se perfectamente como complacer a una mujer- comentó el profesor con altanería.

Pansy levantó la rodilla y lo golpeó en sus partes masculinas. Snape se inclinó sobre su abdomen del dolor y la soltó las manos. Se terminó echando sobre el sofá, ella lo miraba consternada y a él le causo tanta gracia que soltó una carcajada.

-No le veo la gracia- dijo Pansy.

-Supongo que no hay trato- comentó Snape todavía riéndose. Así que la joven tenía su carácter y se sintió desairada. Bueno, para ser honestos, se mereció los bofetones y la patada. Se comportó como un verdadero imbécil, estar junto a Draco Malfoy en los últimos tiempos no le estaba haciendo bien a su carácter de seguro. Pero hasta Severus Snape tiene sus días ¿O no?

-Ni en sus sueños- dijo ella.

-Es una lástima- Snape se paró de nuevo y se quitó las arrugas de la túnica con un movimiento fluido y elegante- No se perdía nada con intentarlo ¿No es así?

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-No soy la puta de nadie- dijo Pansy.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario- dijo Snape de pronto serio- lamento si te he ofendido, mi intensión era halagarte….lo digo enserio eres hermosa….serias un premio para cualquiera.

Pansy se encogió a si misma pegándose en la pared, de pronto se quedó callada. Snape decidió que era momento de irse. Pasó por su lado y se detuvo a su lado, luego giró la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-No tienes nada que temer de mi…no te haré daño- dijó él en voz baja, ella asintió todavía dudosa. Snape se acercó y le tomó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Tampoco te llevaré a la cama a la fuerza….pero él día que quieras follar conmigo….no me pondré melindroso…te lo puedo asegurar- Pansy se deshizo de su agarre bruscamente. Snape le sonrió amenazante y lascivo. Ella lo miró fijamente, sin evitar acalorarse ¡diablos! Eso sin duda fue inesperado, el circunspecto profesor Snape lanzándole la jauría bien directo y conciso. No era precisamente guapo, de ninguna forma, y era como veinte años mayor que ella, aun cuando se conservaba en plena forma, aun así, no era ningún prospecto, pero lo envolvía una especie de halo decadente y malvado, la promesa implícita que yacer con él sería un revolcón memorable, perspectiva que logró excitarla por un ínfimo instante. Pansy negó con la cabeza, estaba volviéndose loca.

Él bajó la intensidad de sus animos y volvió a comportarse como siempre, distante y comedido.

-He puesto todas las protecciones posibles en esta casa- dijo él- nadie puede entrar o salir, excepto tú y yo. Ni la elfa ni la niña podrán salir de aquí por sus propios medios. Advertiré a Malfoy para que pueda deshacer el encantamiento….respecto a Nott...-Snape dejó la pregunta en el aire intencionalmente.

-No lo quiero aquí- dijo Pansy- él no puede saber de la existencia de Alex.

Snape asintió.

-Volveré cada dos días- dijo Severus- la niña no irá al colegio, por lo menos por ahora, no hasta descubrir quienes la persiguen. Yo te dejaré una lista para que te ocupes de su educación en casa, y una serie de ejercicios de relajación. Debe estar preparada para cuando yo vuelva.

-De acuerdo- contestó ella.

-Lamento todo lo anterior- dijo Snape- será mejor que lo olvidemos. O mejor…que hagamos chistes sobre ello.

-No lo imagino a usted diciendo un chiste- dijo Pansy bastante seria.

-Ni yo tampoco- contestó Snape .

-Gracias….profesor- dijo Pansy.

-Llámame Severus- fue lo último que dijo Snape antes de desaparecerse.

0o0

Theo Nott apareció en la casa de Luna Lovegood tarde en la noche. Ella abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verlo con la cara demacrada y con un aspecto cansado. Enseguida lo hizo pasar y le preparó el té. Theo odiaba con toda su alma el té, pero no quiso despreciarla así que se lo bebió. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo en Azkaban?- preguntó ella.

-Casi atacan a Hermione- dijo Theo.

Luna se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Fue Scabior….creo que debes conocerlo- dijo Theo.

-No personalmente….pero he escuchado de él- dijo Luna estremeciendose. Este tipo, Scabior, tenia una fama...espeluznante- ¿Cómo está Malfoy?

-Está destrozado- dijo Theo- su madre era todo para él. Lo único que quedaba de su familia.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?- le preguntó Luna.

-Mal….sobre todo por él- dijo Theo- pero ya Hermione está con Draco, apoyándolo, ella se ha portado genial, aparentemente se arreglaron. Los dejé en Azkaban preparándose para ir a Malfoy Manor.

-Eso es bueno…han estado dando vueltas uno sobre el otro demasiado tiempo- comentó Luna.

-Cierto- dijo Theo.

-¿Has sabido algo de Parkinson?- preguntó Luna. Theo le contó que estaban peleados y eso lo tenía bastante contrariado. Luna no era tonta, ella intuía que entre los dos hubo algo más que una amistad. Por lo menos la actitud de Theo se lo demostraba, él cuando estaba con Luna, miraba el teléfono constantemente o intentaba llamar a Parkinson, no disimulaba su enojo cuando ella no contestaba y cuando finalmente lo hacía, los había escuchado discutir amargamente por celular. Theo se comportaba diferente cada vez que hablaba con ella, su aura cambiaba, se hacía más turbulenta e inestable, ella lo había visto con las espectrografas, Theo resplandecía al rojo puro, eso significaba pasión, lujuria y rabia desmedida. Algo grave pasó entre esos dos, que había marcado a Theo y lo hacía profundamente infeliz. Pero no le daba detalles a Luna y ella no preguntaba. Él le dijo una vez que estaba enamorado de alguien y Luna creía saber exactamente quien era esa persona. Pero él no quería ni mencionar el tema.

-Pansy se muda fuera del país….creo que será lo mejor- dijo Theo sin ánimo.

Luna levantó el servició de té y lo dejó en el fregadero. Luego se sentó frente a Theo y le dijo.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo Luna, su expresión estaba seria- y necesito que seas completamente sincero.

-Te escucho- dijo Theo. Realmente si Luna iba a insistir en el tema de Pansy , él ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir ocultando que estaba enamorado de ella, pero el asunto crucial era un secreto. Theo jamás le diría a nadie que eran hermanos.

-No soy tonta….aunque lo parezca- dijo Luna- he notado cierto movimientos extraños. Nunca me dices a que te dedicas exactamente y de pronto, tú y Malfoy (tu socio) ahora son los guardaespaldas de Hermione…eso sin contar con esto.

Luna sacó una página de El Profeta y se la ofreció. Theo la tomó y leyó el titular _**"Supuestos miembros de la organización de WANTED son exculpados por el ministerio"**_

-¿Y entonces?-Luna mantenía sus claros ojos fijos en él.

-¡Rayos!-Theo se apresuró a hojear el periódico- ¡Jodida Rita Sketter!- no era que se hacia muchas esperanzas que un montón de gente en Inglaterra no sospechasen quienes eran los miembros de WANTED, pero salir de titular en el principal medio de comunicación mágico, era otra historia. Con todas las implicaciones del caso, lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento Theo Nott, era el posible beneficio (si es que lo había) de que la población supiese o sospechase quienes eran los miembros de WANTED (con muy buenos motivos, y con pruebas, porque la periodista reunió las pruebas circunstanciales, las suficientes para ponerlos de nuevo en riesgo de juicio) . Pero analizándolo bien, una amnistía era retrospectiva, estaban libres de sospecha y así seguirían…aunque verdaderamente fuesen los culpables.

-Estoy esperando- dijo Luna.

Theo la miró y le sonrió.

-Supongo que no tiene sentido ocultártelo- dijo Theo. Luna tomó el periódico y lo golpeó repetidamente con él.

-Basta…basta….vas a dejarme un morado- chilló Theo protegiendose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirme que estoy saliendo con un miembro de una organización clandestina?- dijo Luna consternada.

-Nena….honestamente….no tenía intenciones de confesártelo jamás- contestó Theo y Luna le dio otra vez con el periódico.

Respecto a si salían o no, Theo no iba a tocar ese tema por el momento. De hecho, salían…bastante….podría considerarse que andaban juntos, exceptuando el hecho de que jamás se habían besado. A Theo le gustaba ella, de una manera diferente a como le gustaban las demás mujeres, con respecto a Luna, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba su calor humano, adoraba lo estrafalaria y diferente que era, pero jamás había pensado en llevársela en la cama, eso era casi un sacrilegio. Luna era inocente, cándida y honesta, irradiaba una luz diferente, algo que lo atraía profundamente y lo conmovía, era algo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Él la tenia idealizada, acostarse con ella la pondría al nivel de las demás y eso él no podría soportarlo. Sabía que ella estaba esperando un movimiento de su parte, pero él prefería tenerla de amiga que de amante. Tendría que entenderlo algún día.

-Eres un mercenario… ¡matas gente!- gritó ella.

-Desaparezco exmortifagos y sujetos de dudosa reputación…todos criminales- se defendió Theo- desde mi punto de vista…hago un bien para la humanidad.

-Aun así…. ¡estás demente!- dijo Luna- se que piensas que eres una especie de Robin Hood, pero esto es el colmo. Existen leyes….deben cumplirse, no puedes ser juez y ejecutor.

-Por eso no quería mencionártelo- comentó Theo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¡Soy tu amiga!-exclamó ella.

-No quería ponerte en peligro….ni tampoco quería que me juzgases...eso es todo- contestó Theo- te pareces a Hermione, ella dijo lo mismo.

-Creo que en este asunto….ella y yo llevamos la razón- dijo Luna-¿Todavía estás metido en eso?

-No…ahora trabajamos para el Marshall- dijo Theo- lo cual básicamente viene a ser lo mismo, pero dentro del marco legal.

-Theo…eso no me tranquiliza para nada- dijo Luna.

Theo agregó- Te ves bonita cuando te enojas- él le guiñó un ojo.

Luna resopló. Esta vez no iba a caer en sus encantos.

-Debiste decírmelo….no soy una niña….¿entendiste?- dijo ella. Theo asintió.

-Se perfectamente que no eres una chiquilla, pero entre menos sepas mas estarás segura- contestó él- lo hice por ti….no me regañes.

-Estoy preocupada por ti….de hecho estoy preocupada por todos- dijo Luna- tú , Hermione, Harry, Ron, hasta Malfoy que decididamente no es santo de mi devoción.

-Comparto el sentimiento respecto a Draco….créelo- dijo Theo.

-Siento que todos están en peligro- dijo Luna- no me gusta. La situación está muy rara, presiento algo….algo muy malo.

-Hermione organizará las elecciones y tendremos un nuevo gobierno- dijo Theo- luego todo se calmará.

-¿Te preparó el sofá para que duermas?- preguntó Luna- es muy tarde, tengo muchas preguntas, pero mejor lo hablamos mañana. Esta conversación no ha terminado Theo Nott- ella lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Si a tu padre no le molesta…me gustaría quedarme esta noche aqui- contestó Theo.

-Está de viaje….no hay problema- respondió tímidamente Luna. No era que Theo no se hubiese quedado a dormir anteriormente, pero cada día que pasaba a ella le gustaba mas él por lo que se le hacía difícil tenerlo en la misma casa, solos, sin que su imaginación no se echase a volar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Theo. Luna se levantó, vestía una camiseta larga y unos shorts como prendas de dormir. A Theo no se le escapó ese detalle.

-Por cierto….lindas piernas- dijo él piropeándole y guiñándole un ojo. Luna se dio la vuelta para que él no notase su sonrojo.

0o0

Draco y Hermione se estaban besando apasionadamente en la sala de los trasladores de Azkaban. De pronto Harry llegó y cuando los vio abrazados devorándose mutuamente con los labios, tuvo que toser varias veces para interrumpirlos. Ellos, abstraídos completamente del mundo y consciente solo de sí mismos, no se percataron de la llegada del mago.

Todavía no se hacia la idea y realmente estaba molesto, pero cuando vio a Hermione sonrojada y con una sonrisa en la cara después de separar su boca de la de Malfoy y la manera posesiva en que él la sujetaba de la cintura, se dio cuenta que lo de esos dos iba en serio.

De alguna forma Harry se sintió incomodo. ¿Si esos dos tenían las agallas de apartar todas sus diferencias y enrollarse, porque demonios él todavía no se atrevía a confesarse con la chica que le gustaba? Eso sin duda, era el misterio de su vida.

-El traslador está listo, saldrá en cinco segundos- Harry les tendió una copa- tengan cuidado. Malfoy estás a cargo de ella ahora.

Draco miró a Hermione intensamente, mientras se desaparecían directamente a Malfoy Manor. Llegaron al hall de entrada e inmediatamente corrieron a la habitación de él.

Los dos estaban frente a frente, demasiado ansiosos para siquiera respirar con tranquilidad.

-Quizás deberíamos descansar- propuso ella.

-No sé tú…pero yo necesito esto….- dijo Draco quitándose la camisa de un tirón. Hermione lo miraba fijamente, no pudo dejar de detallar sus hombros fuertes y ese abdomen plano bien tonificado. Draco Malfoy era un monumento de hombre, para que negarlo, él se acercó y puso sus brazos a los lados de ella- te necesito a ti.

Él tenía esa mirada triste y desconsolada que estrujaba el corazón de Hermione. Esa noche, él necesitaba de consuelo y olvidar por un momento la desgracia que significó perder a su madre. Y la deseaba a ella, para que llenase sus espacios y apartase de su cabeza todas esas aciagas circunstancias. Escapar por un rato de la realidad sumergiéndose en su cuerpo. Ella lo entendió así y estaba dispuesta para calmar su dolor.

Draco tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó apasionadamente, totalmente hambriento de ella. Ni siquiera llegaron a la cama, rato después estaban sobre la alfombra, él sobre ella, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, con las manos entrelazadas, mirándose uno al otro.

Draco empujaba con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, Hermione se estremecía y daba sobresaltos cada vez que él llegaba a un punto sensible en su interior. Completamente desnuda, era testigo como su cuerpo era poseído con furia indómita una y otra vez. Cuando la pelvis de Draco retrocedía, ella le tomaba las nalgas con ambas manos para hundirlo más en su cuerpo. Draco besaba su cuello, y con una de sus manos, le apretó un pecho y acarició con el pulgar el turgente pezón rosado que lo coronaba.

Luego se dieron la vuelta y ella quedó sentada en horcajadas encima de él. Hermione agradeció el cambio de posición porque le permitía mayor libertad de movimiento. Sus caderas lo buscaban ansiosa, Draco de pronto la tomó por las nalgas y tomando apoyó la embistió fuerte unas cuantas veces, ella gritó cuando lo sintió atravesándola inclemente, Hermione cerró los ojos, derretida por tantas sensaciones se desplomó contra su pecho, Draco acarició su cabello y su nuca y empezó a hablarle al oído, con un tono ronco y seductor.

-Me gusta estar dentro de ti- la voz de Draco estaba entrecortada- me gusta sentirte…tu calor…la suavidad de la piel….me tienes loco.

Ella sonrió y empezó a moverse duro, restregando su sexo contra el de él. Draco le besó el mentón, el cuello y tomó uno de sus pechos con la boca, succionándolo, para luego tomar el pezón con los dientes y jalarlo. Hermione gimió, era una combinación de dolor y placer indescriptible.

Luego él se colocó encima de ella y empezó a penetrarla como más ahincó. La embestía como si buscara partirla en dos, allí desnudo sobre su cuerpo, con los pantalones enrollados en los tobillos, lucia absolutamente decadente, sexy y malvado. De pronto, él metió una mano entre los dos y empezó a acariciarle el clítoris, ella casi enloqueció. Hermione intentaba aferrarse a lo que fuera, no aguantaba más, sentía su cuerpo a punto de explotar, sus uñas se clavaron en la alfombra, abría la boca buscando aire y todo lo que conseguía eran los labios de Draco fundidos con los suyos.

Cuando fue evidente que ella estaba llegando, Draco se unió en su clímax, se corrió dentro de Hermione como no se había corrido en su vida, mientras eyaculaba, la seguía embistiendo, ella estuvo a punto de llorar de tanto placer que sentía, sus cuerpos húmedos resbalaban uno contra el otro, el semen de él corría abundante por el interior de sus muslos, poco a poco la tormenta pasional amainó, sus respiraciones acortadas y el sonido de sus gemidos de placer llenaron la habitación hasta hacerse inaudibles. El hombre se separó un poco y Hermione empezó a besarle el pecho. Draco buscó su boca ansioso y estuvieron besándose un rato más, hasta que el rodó a su lado, ella se abrazó a él, satisfecha. Draco la miró y le dio un beso sobre la cabeza.

-Vas a matarme un día de estos- comentó él- me has dejado seco…en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho reprochándole el lenguaje y él le respondió mordiéndole un seno. Hermione gimió.

-Te gusta rudo ¿no es así?- dijo Draco besándole el vientre- Eso me da un montón de ideas.

-Malfoy- advirtió Hermione.

-Rudo, rápido y caliente…así es que te gusta que te tome….lo sé-Draco llegó a su vello púbico, le dio un beso a su pubis y con el dedo volvió a estimularla, Draco no apartaba la vista del sexo de Hermione. Ella abrió más las piernas, él la penetró con dos de sus dedos, mientras tanto ella se retorcía, balanceando sus caderas para clavarse más en sus dedos, luego de un rato, Draco salió de sus partes privadas. Verla tan entregada lo excitó de nuevo. Inesperadamente, con brusquedad la puso boca abajo, totalmente acostada en la alfombra, se colocó encima de ella y la penetró sin piedad en ese posición. Estaba vez fue más rápido, dos…tres … cuatro embestidas y de nuevo se corrieron.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia de sí misma, estaba metida en una bañera con Draco a su espalda. Los primeros rayos de la mañana entraban por la ventana. El agua estaba tibia, sus músculos estaban relajados. Ella se sentía somnolienta y lánguida, Draco la tenia aprisionada a su cuerpo, con sus dos manos tomando sus pechos y su boca recorriendo su espalda, ella se dejaba hacer. Estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la madrugada. Finalmente terminaron en la tina del baño de la habitación de Malfoy, la cual era bastante grande, al punto que los dos cabían cómodamente en ella. Hermione dobló las rodillas y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos.

-Estas muy callada- dijo Draco abrazándola y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-Me has dejado sin habla….literalmente- bromeó ella. Ciertamente, Malfoy desplegó esa noche todas sus habilidades como amante, ella creyó perder la razón cuando encadenaba un orgasmo con otro. Fue una experiencia que tocó fondo en Hermione, porque no solo fue la satisfacción física, era que ella se sintió muy unida emocionalmente a él como nunca antes.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo Draco en voz baja, sin evitar lanzar un suspiro que salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Creo que ya has hecho bastantes cosas conmigo- contestó ella.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Draco mordiéndole el hombro. La quería a su lado, viviendo con él, pero el asunto es que existían demasiada complicaciones, y también muchos secretos, asuntos referidos a si mismo que él temía revelarle. No se podía construir una relación con mentiras y él lo sabía, pero estaba alargando el momento de decirle a Hermione sus temores respecto a lo que Voldemort hizo con él. Su otro yo estaba acallado, en parte por los opiáceos. Todavía se drogaba y ella no lo sabía, otro asunto más que de seguro iniciaría una amarga discusión entre los dos. Snape trataba de ayudarlo con pociones, hasta ahora resultaba, pero Draco estaba en una carrera frenética contra el tiempo. Si, él quería tenerla a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo, no era lo prudente. No al menos mientras se deshacía de su maldición.

Afortunadamente fue Hermione la que zanjó el asunto.

-No puedo vivir contigo en esta casa- dijo ella – no mientras sea un Marshall. No sería lo conveniente ante las actuales circunstancias.

-Nos arreglaremos como podamos- dijo Draco- no me gusta ocultarme, no respecto a ti, pero no hay otro modo. Espero que Potter no se vaya de boca.

- Nadie sospecha que estamos casados- dijo Hermione- con eso creo que será suficiente. Pero obviamente nuestros amigos sospecharan que estamos juntos. No hemos sido muy sutiles.

-No ¿cierto?- dijo Draco, recordando la escena de cuando fueron sorprendidos por Potter en plena faena de besos y caricias escandalosas.

Hermione se levantó de la tina y salió de esta chorreando agua, se fue directo a la ventana, los cálidos rayos del sol cayeron sobre su piel. Draco vio la figura de su cuerpo desnudo a contraluz y enseguida sintió como su boca se secaba y su miembro masculino volvía a despertar.

Ella se apoyó en la ventana y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó Draco mientras se deleitaba contemplándola.

-Que quiero estar contigo….todo el tiempo- dijo ella en un susurro- y me siento frustrada porque no podemos hacerlo.

Draco salió de la tina, tomó una toalla y la envolvió con esta, luego la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella lo miraba embelesada, su cabello rubio resplandecía con el sol.

-Vamos a estar juntos- aseguró él- quizás no de la manera más convencional o más cómoda. Pero te juró que siempre estaré allí para ti. Es que no lo entiendes, no puedo pensar en estar alejado de ti.

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando Hermione escuchó el sonido de una llamada en su celular. Ella intentó moverse para desplazarse a la habitación para buscarlo. Draco la sostuvo con sus brazos.

-No prestes atención- dijo él.

-Es el tono de Harry- dijo ella- él sabe que estoy contigo. Si está llamando debe ser por algo importante.

Draco arrugó la cara, pero de pronto, diez patronus se materializaron en su cuarto de baño. Algunos los reconoció, otros no.

Hermione sabía que los patronus no podían verla, solo eran mensajeros, pero apretó pudorosamente la toalla contra su cuerpo .

-Tienes que venir al ministerio….de inmediato- el ciervo coronado con astas de Harry habló- de inmediato.

0o0

Hermione llegó al ministerio y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba en el Hall, casi todos empleados. Un contingente de aurores trataba de contener la multitud. La gente preguntaba que sucedía, pero ninguno de los guardias contestaba preguntas. Rompieron la barrera al ver llegar a Hermione, Draco iba detrás de ella como siempre, parecía su perro guardian.

-Dama, el auror Potter la espera en el despacho del ministro- informó uno de los aurores. Hermione fue directo al elevador, Draco y ella intercambiaron miradas ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

Cuando llegaron a la última planta, Harry corrió a recibirlos, estaba pálido, su tez casi verdosa. Ni suquiera los saludo, habló sin dar rodeos.

-Kingsley fue asesinado, anoche- Hermione se echó para atrás sorprendida por la noticia. Draco la tomó por los hombros.

-No puede ser- ella meneó la cabeza una y otra vez incrédula- estaba vigilado, habían seis aurores aquí….las alarmas ¿Cómo pudieron?

-No lo sé, algún hechizo de ocultación- dijo Harry- el secretario llegó aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana y se encontró que los aurores habían sido asesinados y Kingsley también.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Hermione.

-Los inefables están buscando el rastro del mago que lo asesinó- explicó Harry.

-Quiero verlo, quizas puedo ayudar- insistió ella.

-Hermione…no…no es una escena agradable- dijo Harry, sosteniéndola por un brazo, ella se deshizo del agarré y caminó con rapidez. Harry murmuró una maldición, tanto Draco como él fueron detrás de ella.

Hermionie entró al despacho y se tambaleó de la impresión al ver el cuerpo decapitado de Kingsley tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre. Ella se sujetó del marco de la puerta y apartó la mirada, una oleada de nausea le subió por la garganta, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-¡Dios mío!- gimió ella tratando de no mirar el cuerpo inerte de quien consideró un buen amigo- esto no fue perpetrado de manera mágica.

-Lo sé….por eso no quería que lo vieses- dijo Harry.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Draco tratando de apartarla, pero Hermione no se movió.

-No- dijo ella, tomó aire por la boca y entró, desenfundó su varita y empezó a buscar el rastro mágico tal como lo estaban haciendo el grupo de inefables. No encontraba nada. Hermione estaba frustrada, ¿quien tenía el poder de infiltrarse en el ministerio sin dejar una huella?

-Hay una aurora desaparecida….su apellido es Carmichael-dijo Harry- estamos buscándola.

Hermione asintió, se le había ido el habla, literalmente. Esperaba honestamente que encontrasen a la mujer con vida, aunque viendo la saña de los perpetradores, seriamente lo dudaba.

Draco empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, miraba por todos lados, de pronto, algo brillante en el suelo llamó su atención, era una púa de metal. Tomó un pañuelo y la agarró. Llamó a Harry y a Hermione.

-Debemos dársela a los Inefables, ellos sabrán quien es el dueño- dijo Draco.

-Es evidencia circunstancial- dijo Hermione. Los dos hombres la miraron fijamente.

-No podemos probar que sea el arma homicida- dijo ella- es demasiado pequeña.

-No si son varias garras de estas- dijo Draco, ella asintió comprendiendo de pronto el punto de Malfoy, solo existía alguien en el mundo mágico que usaba garras como arma y tenía nombre y apellido….Jaden Scabior.

-Al parecer Scabior ayer tuvo un día muy ocupado- dijo Harry- Ese bastardo está completamente loco.

-Es un psicópata…eso lo tenemos claro- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Al menos sabemos para quien trabaja-dijo Draco.

-¿Lo sabemos?- preguntó Hermione inquisitiva.

-Al menos lo sospechamos- contraatacó Draco - esta muerte no es gratuita. Intentan sembrar la anarquía en el Reino Unido. Sin Wizegamont ni primer ministro, no existe gobierno.

-Hay que declarar públicamente la muerte del primer ministro- dijo Hermione y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- ¡Oh dios! Esto será un caos.

-Debemos reunir a la Orden de inmediato- dijo Harry- alguien debe tomar el lugar del primer ministro.

-Llámalos- dijo Hermione- yo iré a mi despacho a organizar el papeleo.

Hermione salió de inmediato, seguida por Draco, al abrir la puerta de su despacho y entrar se encontró con otra sorpresa desagradable.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Draco quitándose la túnica inmediatamente. Hermione estaba de pie, inmóvil y pálida como una estatua de mármol.

Frente a ella, tirada en el suelo, estaba una mujer desnuda, totalmente amarrada y amordazada, en una posición extraña su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y la parte inferior... Hermione no sabía como describirlo….pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar el vientre de la mujer, sus órganos internos estaban desparramados por el piso. Draco caminó rápidamente y cubrió el cadáver con su túnica, lanzando una y mil maldiciones. Luego salió llamando a gritos a Potter y el resto de los aurores.

Hermione dirigió su vista a la pared, allí escrito con sangre, había un mensaje: "la próxima….serás tú"

Ella empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Draco volvió a entrar al despacho, la tomó por los hombros y la sentó en una silla, ella mantenía la mirada fija en el vacio. Parecía en estado de shock y no era para menos. Draco intentaba pensar, decirle algo, pero su propia preocupación y su consternación no lo dejaban. Leyó el mensaje de la pared y maldijo en voz baja.

-Granger….no voy a dejar que se te acerque….no lo voy a permitir- Hermione escuchaba su voz lejana. En su cabeza, solo permanecía la imagen de esa mujer destripada tirada como un fardo en el piso y del mensaje que había en la pared. Era una advertencia, de Scabior, de nuevo el maldito jugaba con ella, aterrorizándola, intentando quebrarla mentalmente.

"_Yo soy más fuerte que tú….maldito bastardo….pagaras por esto….lo juro "_se repetía Hermione una y otra vez.

-Hermione- Harry llegó y vio el cadáver cubierto con la túnica.

-Supongo que esa es Carmichael- murmuró Hermione.

-¡Diablos! La mataron como si fuese un animal- gritó Harry estupefacto. Luego leyó el mensaje escrito en rojo…rojo sangre y miró a Hermione. Obviamente, Scabior la tenía en la mira.

-Hermione- Harry intentó acercarse a ella.

-Dama…Potter- un auror llegó junto a ellos, lucia sudoroso y cansado, al parecer había corrido un buen trecho para llegar hasta alli- reportan disturbios en el Callejón Diagon….varios comercios han sido quemados. Estamos utilizando todas nuestras fuerzas para contenerlos, parece una revuelta.

Harry, Draco y Hermione se miraron. Ella se levantó, Draco intentó tomarle la mano pero ella no lo dejó, salió de su despacho y empezó a caminar a paso firme para reunirse con los jefes de departamento y el resto de los aurores. Ella tenía que tomar una decisión rápido. Tenía que encontrar la manera de distinguir amigos de enemigos. Una revuelta popular no estaba en sus planes, si es que era de verdad una revuelta popular. No iba a dejar que le ganasen, no iba a permitir que desestabilizasen el país, una guerra civil era impensable, ella no lo permitiría. Por eso había sido elegida Marshall, para evitar el desastre. Lucharia hasta con las uñas, pero no iban a ganar, no esta vez. Voldemort no pudo y ellos de seguron no lo harian tampoco.

Hermione se detuvo cuando no pudo caminar mas entre el gentío, Harry y Draco la seguían de cerca. Cuando habló, su voz salió sin un titubeo.

-El primer ministro ha sido asesinado- dijo ella, solo se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa. Hermione apretó los puños y seguidamente anunció- en mi calidad de Marshall del Reino Unido declaró ley marcial y toque de queda en todas las regiones mágicas bajo mi jurisdicción. Está prohibido terminantemente deambular por el mundo muggle sin permiso del cuerpo de aurores. Esta medida es de inmediato cumplimiento dentro de una hora. Se deben hacer anuncios por todos los medios posibles. Aquel ciudadano que sea detenido deambulando sin autorización, será enviado a un calabozo en Azkaban con acusaciones de sedición. El cuartel de aurores ahora mismo saldrá a controlar la situación en el callejó Diagon.

Draco meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, en la expresión de su cara podía leerse el profundo disgusto que tenia. Ella, de manera impulsiva, había hecho lo impensable. Con esa inesperada maniobra, Hermione Granger…su Hermione…su mujer….era ahora de facto, la dictadora del Reino Unido.

Ella sintió un calor ardiente en su nuca y se giró, Draco clavó sus ojos grises sobre ella, su mirada era dura y desafiante, lo que no pudo decirle con palabras se lo dijo con su inclemente mirada, Hermione se la sostuvo lo mejor que pudo. Él se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado, le tomó la mano, allí frente a todos y se la apretó con fuerza un instante para después dejarla. Ella notó la frialdad de su alejamiento.

-Estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte- dijo él sin mirarla en voz baja mientras la multitud gritaba y exigía explicaciones.

-Lo sé- contestó ella.

-Pudo haber otra salida- dijo Draco con amargura.

-No la hay- respondió Hermione.

-Estoy contigo en esto- dijo Draco-pero maldita sea…..no estoy de acuerdo- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se abrió paso entre la multitud casi a la fuerza para salir con el cuerpo de aurores a defender el callejón Diagon.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	21. LIES

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, pero es que recientemente falleció mi tía, así que como comprenderán, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir.

Este capítulo me ha encantado escribirlo, sobre todo porque digamos…que…bueno…ya lo verán….tiene segunda parte que me apresuré a subirla lo más pronto que pueda. Lo encuentro interesante porque aquí la trama se empieza a expandir y ustedes ya tendrán una idea de donde viene y a donde irá todo esto.

Banda sonora: Automatic Systematic Habit de Garbage, además de Satellite mind y Waves de Metric para la escena final.

Capitulo 20 LIES

_Lies lies lies  
You love those lies,  
You tell them straight  
Straight to my face  
They feel so right  
They keep you safe  
And you're so..._

_Good at it, oh it comes automatic  
Lies more lies  
I cant tell they're lies  
I can see right through  
You have see-through eye_

_I won't be your dirty little secret_

_**GARBAGE  
**_

0o0

Harry Potter consideraba que tenía un don y no era precisamente haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina…dos puñeteras veces…. ¡Que nadie dijese que no era un hombre con suerte! Logró esquivar al hombre calvo de la guadaña más ocasiones de lo que le hubiese gustado o de lo que se consideraba saludable, pero ni modo, así era su vida, en consonancia con su mantra; " algunos nacen con estrellas….otros estrellados" , aun cuando, después de tanto tiempo todavía Harry se estaba preguntando a cual categoría pertenecía.

Debería considerarse afortunado, pero es difícil creer en la buena suerte cuando eres huérfano, te has abierto camino en la vida casi a puñetazos y tu limitada capacidad afectiva (o incapacidad para demostrar afecto, lo cual venía siendo más o menos la misma cosa) era el origen de algunos problemas que lo atormentaban en los últimos tiempos.

Era capaz de sentir amor, eso lo sabía muy bien, él amaba a sus dos mejores amigos, a la familia Weasley que lo acogió como otro miembro y amó alguna vez o creyó amar a Ginny, pero a veces no basta con sentirlo, sino que hay que demostrarlo…con palabras si es preciso. Los magos eran capaces de utilizar la legeremancia en la mayoría de las situaciones, lo curioso era que respecto al amor, esa técnica mágica carecía completamente de utilidad. Su relación con la pelirroja terminó porque no dijo lo que tenía que decir en el momento en que tuvo que decirlo….lo demás…era leche derramada. De pronto se encontró nuevamente solo y sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que le deparaba el destino en el terreno amoroso, cuando inesperadamente, empezó a ver a alguien cercano de una manera muy diferente a como lo venía haciendo desde hace años. Un velo corrió de sus ojos y comenzó a fijarse en la persona que tenia al lado. Alguien totalmente improbable y que de seguro no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Intentaba no distraerse con esos nebulosos pensamientos. Pero últimamente, cuando tenía una misión, se encontraba divagando en lo triste que sería morir sin expresar nunca con palabras lo que sentía por ella.

En las noches, mientras su cabeza descansaba en la almohada de su solitario lecho, Harry repasaba su vida, todas las veces que hablaron, todas las cosas sin aparente sentido que ella le dijo, pero que con el tiempo se confirmaron como verdades ineludibles. Si él tenía el don de la sobrevivencia, ella tenía el de la clarividencia y no en el sentido de la profecía sino más bien de la sensibilidad, esa era su gracia, ver más allá de la simpleza de las cosas, maravillarse como si cada puesta de sol fuese la primera, como si existiese un mundo de infinitas posibilidades en cada gota de lluvia. Para él, que se convirtió en un escéptico y un cínico a la fuerza desde la más tierna edad, era una maravilla descubrir la candidez de un niño pequeño en la mente de una mujer, eran sus gestos, eran sus palabras, era su mirada, lo que nunca vio al principio y tuvo que hacerse hombre y madurar para reconocer la dimensión de ese especial encanto. No era excéntrica, no estaba loca, no era estúpida, simplemente ella veía y analizaba las cosas en su más pura esencia, sin cuestionar, nunca mentía y no le daba miedo ni inseguridad hablar de sus emociones, esa era una de las razones por la cual él estaba seguro de que su amor platónico no era correspondido.

Harry apreciaba su inocencia, perdió la suya cuando tenía un año de vida. Pero a veces odiaba que fuese tan transparente, así no se sentiría de alguna manera ignorado por ella.

Pero en realidad lo que más odiaba era definitivamente no atreverse a contárselo, eso le revolvía los intestinos todo el tiempo ¿Quién iba a pensar que él resultaría el tipo de hombre de emociones turbulentas?

De pronto la vio de pie en una acera del callejon Diagon, escribiendo en una libreta, mirando de vez en cuando el cielo, completamente ajena del hecho de que la gente a su alrededor huía en estampida del humo de los incendios, los alborotadores del día rompían los aparadores de cristal de las tiendas y parecían disfrutar entregándose al desorden del amotinamiento generalizado mientras que ella se encontraba en medio de todo sin prestar atención, Harry se quedó paralizado. Rabia y miedo estallaron en su interior.

¿Cómo demonios podía ser ella…..tan ella? La ciudad ardía en los cuatros costados a su alrededor y ella estaba allí, sin importarle más nada que….en realidad Harry no tenía idea de por qué Luna estaba escribiendo unas notas en medio de esa turbulencia.

Harry exasperado se separó de la columna de aurores que avanzaba repartiendo indicaciones entre los transeúntes, caminó rápidamente hacia la chica y la jaló del brazo, ella giró el rostro sorprendida.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó bruscamente Harry apretando con fuerza su brazo, ella abrió los ojos como platos pero no se apartó de su agarre, Harry la jaló mas contra si, aplicando fuerza excesiva y cuando la oyó gemir de dolor, la soltó rapidamente como si su contacto quemase. De pronto se sintió apenado y confundido, ella era delicada, él jamás debió tratarla de esa forma, pero es que le dio demasiado coraje encontrarla precisamente allí, en el epicentro de los disturbios corriendo peligro.

-Hola….Harry- saludó Luna frotándose el brazo, sus ojos celestes no se despegaban de la cara de Harry, estaba inquieta, asustada y no la ayudó a relajarse que Harry la sorprendiese- ¿Sucede algo?

Su voz era clara y no contenía ningún atisbo de reproche sobre su conducta tan descortés. Ella era así, algo distraída o simplemente capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa a cualquiera. Eso era lo que siempre le atrajo de ella, esa capacidad de parecer fuera de este mundo y al mismo tiempo esa cualidad etérea de Luna era lo que le impedía confesarle sus sentimientos y lo alejaba. ¡Demonios! Que le decías a la mejer amiga de toda la vida de quien fue tu novia toda la vida… ¿Qué te equivocaste de chica todo el tiempo? ¿Qué de pronto después de tantos años empezó a verla de otra forma? Todo era tan cliché que le daba asco pensarlo, no digamos mencionarlo en voz alta. Para completar el cuadro, Luna era la confidente de Ginny, probablemente ella sabia los detalles de su noviazgo, la primera vez que se fueron a la cama, cuantas veces lo habían hecho y cosas así, sus defectos como novio, y quien sabe que mas. La lista era enorme. Además existía esa cuestión entre las mujeres, ese código infranqueable de que el novio de tu mejor amiga era intocable o algo por el estilo. Luna jamás había dicho algo así, pero sin duda, prodigaba lealtad hacia su amiga, así que no tenia caso…era un imposible. Harry se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para hablarla en susurros

-Debes salir de aquí….tenemos un motín en estos momentos-dijo Harry- hay problemas en el ministerio, Kingsley fue asesinado- Luna se llevó una mano en la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de inmediato.

Harry le tomó el rostro y le limpió con ternura las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano.

-No..no llores…no ahora…no hay tiempo….tienes que correr a refugiarte en el ministerio mientras apaciguamos la revuelta- dijo él, ella asintió- de todas formas ¿Qué hacías por aquí?- preguntó Harry mirando su cuaderno de notas.

-Harry…mira el cielo- dijo ella levantando el rostro. Harry siguió su gesto y de pronto vio unas sombras aladas planeando el firmamento, la luz del sol no le permitía detallarlas.

-Son arpías o eso creo - dijo Luna sin ocultar un profundo interés- vine aquí esta mañana por material para escribir, obviamente me di cuenta que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. La gente ….la gente estaba un poco agresiva, luego empezaron los disturbios, consideré en irme de regreso a casa, pero entonces vi el cielo y me di cuenta….

-Las arpías son criaturas nocturnas…..nunca….jamás….vuelan a la luz del sol- Harry todavía seguía mirando embelesado el cielo.

-Por supuesto que nunca salen de día, esta conducta es inusual…por lo cual debo registrarla…si ciertamente son Arpías, están demasiado alto para observar los detalles- comentó Luna con todo la curiosidad científica del caso, después de todo, ella tenía un doctorado en criaturas mágicas.

Ella no dejaba de mirar el cielo, Harry tuvo que agarrar su cara con ambas manos para que estableciese contacto visual con él.

-No vas a exponerte en medio de este desastre solo para terminar tu investigación- terció Harry enérgicamente- no puedes ser tan inconsecuente.

Luna clavó sus ojos en su cara, los ojos verdes de Harry estaban más brillantes que nunca y su cabello tan revuelto como siempre, un mechón se le atravesaba en la cara, Luna levantó la mano y se lo apartó, rozando ligeramente el rostro de Harry, quien cerró los ojos un fugaz momento. Luna sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Harry, él se apartó bruscamente y ella se quedó bastante confusa por sus reacciones.

Hubo un momento incomodo y ella buscó rápidamente algo que decir.

-Theo Nott me dijo lo mismo, que soy demasiado osada- dijo ella e inmediatamente los celos estallaron dentro de Harry. Por supuesto, Nott, para él no era un secreto que se veían y salían. Hermione se lo comentó.

Theo Nott, un tipo de cuestionable reputación, guapo y millonario, obviamente Luna y cualquier mujer se sentiría atraída por él.

Harry suspiró resignado, esa era la desgracia de ser un chico bueno, las mujeres te veían como tu mejor amigo y nada más, seguramente Luna lo consideraba sexualmente tan peligroso como el Conejo de la Suerte.

Harry decidió superar sus celos y darle un punto a Nott por intentar ponerle los pies en la tierra.

-Nott tiene razón- dijo él.

-Estoy acostumbrada a los riesgos, forman parte de mi trabajo- contestó Luna. Harry gruñó en total desacuerdo.

-Pues deberías dedicarte solamente a la enseñanza en la Universidad o en Hogwarts- comentó Harry.

-Sabes que me gusta la investigación de campo- dijo Luna- no sé hacer otra cosa. Harry no seas pesado, lo hemos hablado miles de veces, no sé cómo puedes ser tan intransigente.

-Lo siento, me preocupo, eso es todo- contestó Harry.

-Y a mí me preocupa que te preocupes- dijo ella con dulzura tocándole la solapa del abrigo por un fugaz instante- ¡déjalo ya!

Harry era muy honesto en su percepción real de Luna, aunque en su enamoramiento le otorgase cualidades casi angelicales, Luna Lovegood tenía sus bemoles también, era distraída, era confiada, tenía poca o nada de malicia, por lo que era bastante frecuente que la embaucaran, cuestión que enfurecía a Harry con bastante frecuencia (la sacó tantas veces de apuros que perdió la cuenta), ella era bastante obsesiva con su trabajo, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no existía poder humano que la apartase de su camino, bueno algo de la influencia de Ginny y Hermione había por ahí, dos de las mujeres más testaduras que conoció en la vida eran sus amigas, la diferencia era que mientras la pelirroja podía convertirse en una perfecta arpía o Hermione en una estatua de piedra por lo dura que era, Luna era dulce, tierna, suave y ya no sabía que adjetivos mas ponerle. Y eso era algo que volvía loco a Harry, a veces, en la oscuridad de la noche, pensando en asuntos más terrenales con ella, se preguntaba si también seria dulce en la cama, después de todo, él era un hombre y ella una mujer, su imaginación volaba.

Ella era linda, verdaderamente muy bonita, con ese cabello rubio largo y esos grandes ojos celestes que miraban directamente al alma de las personas. Era un poco más alta que él, y flaca hasta la escualidez, vestía de manera bastante peculiar y era inevitable que llamase la atención con su conversación extravagante, pero a Harry eso jamás le importó. La quería así…sin disfraces, Luna Lovegood tal como era y a ninguna otra.

-No quiero que te hagan daño- dijo Harry y le tomó una mano para apretársela, ella le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Tan malo está?-preguntó Luna

-Tienes que irte al ministerio y darle la información de las arpías a Hermione, ahora es nuestra jefa- dijo Harry, Luna frunció el ceño desconcertada- en realidad ella ahora es el gobierno mágico….pero creo que será mejor que Hermione te explique los detalles ¿tienes tu varita?

Luna la sacó de su abrigo. Harry suspiró aliviado, luego miró hacia todos lados, la corriente de gente al parecer se había dispersado.

-Debería llevarte yo mismo al ministerio- comentó Harry indeciso, no quería dejarla sola pero al mismo tiempo tenia deberes.

-Estaré bien, se cuidarme sola- Luna se acercó y le besó la mejilla cándidamente, a Harry se ruborizó, ella le sonrió, una sonrisa confiada y deslumbrante que iluminó toda su cara- ten cuidado.

Harry la dejó y ella salió corriendo a toda velocidad, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y refulgía como un rio de oro a la luz del sol.

Luego él empezó a correr para alcanzar a Malfoy y los demás aurores. La zona por la cual se desplazaba estaba abandonada, los amotinados ya habían pasado por allí, algunas vidrieras rotas y basura quemándose por toda la calle era todo lo que quedaba. Tenía esperanzas de que fuera un disturbio pasajero debido a la tensión e inestabilidad que provocó entre la gente la noticia del asesinato del primer ministro…pero a Harry todo le parecía…tan sospechoso…eso sin contar con las malditas supuestas arpías. Para ser sinceros, en lugar de sus aplaudidas habilidades mágicas, él se sentía orgulloso de sus otras virtudes, relegadas completamente a un segundo plano, después que mundo mágico lo etiquetase como el niño-que-sobrevivió, nadie se fijaba en sus otras habilidades mas mundanas, como por ejemplo: liderazgo y capacidad para actuar bajo tensión, virtudes que sin duda le ayudaban en su recién estrenado papel de Jefe de la División de Aurores a sus escasos veinte y tantos años, pero el don que le daba vueltas en la cabeza en ese preciso instante era de una naturaleza menos terrenal y mas metafísica; Harry estaba pensando precisamente en su proverbial olfato para oler los problemas.

0o0

Draco Malfoy no tenía paciencia para ejercer funciones de policía anti-motines en ese momento, ayudó a reducir a algunos revoltosos y eso fue suficiente para hartarse. Se dispuso a esperar a Potter quien se había rezagado para conversar con Lovegood. Draco se preguntaba qué demonios tenia la rubia para que la gente se quedase medio atontada con ella, generaba una multitud de reacciones en la gente que conocía, honestamente inexplicables: Hermione la adoraba y la protegía como si fuese su madre, no se podía decir absolutamente nada malo de Luna en su presencia, Theo estaba rendido a sus pies y lo más sorprendente de todo, no se la había llevado a la cama y ahora Potter, a quien se le notaba a leguas que bebía los vientos por ella. Ni siquiera él era inmune, extrañamente, Draco que no confiaba en casi nadie, le había dado automáticamente el voto de confianza a la extraña chica, aprobaba su singular relación con Theo sin discutir, cuando en general a él no le gustaba ninguna de las relaciones externas de Theo. Y no era que él tuviese algún asunto raro con Theo, es que el protegía a su amigo y a Pansy con fiereza.

Harry llegó al rato, se paró frente a Draco y evaluaron la situación.

-14 cuadras destruidas en el Londres mágico, la parte occidental al menos- dijo Draco- todavía tenemos que avanzar, desconozco totalmente la situación en los distritos mágicos del este.

-Debo enviar un explorador- dijo Harry.

-Te recomendaría que fuésemos nosotros- dijo Draco- existe algo en esta revuelta que no cuadra. Hemos interrogados a varias personas y nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo se originó todo.

-No es extraño- dijo Harry- en este tipo de sucesos, la mecha se enciende rápido y luego todos se olvidan de quien lanzó el fosforó. Motivos teníamos de sobra; descontento, incertidumbre.

-Esto es una distracción, el asunto es que…- Draco caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo, de pronto se fijó en algo en el cielo, se colocó la mano sobre su frente a modo de visera para que el sol no entorpeciese su visión, achicó los ojos intentando agudizar la vista- ¿Qué es eso?

-Arpías- dijo Harry imitando el gesto de Draco-Luna me lo dijo…son arpías.

-Las arpías no salen a la luz del día- dijo Draco.

-Eso mismo me comentó Luna….le pareció un suceso de lo más extraños- dijo Harry.

-Todas se concentran en un solo punto, dan vueltas y vueltas sobre un lugar- dijo Draco.

-Si no me equivoco, es el este - Harry señaló con el dedo- ves esa cúpula que brilla al sol….es Gringotts.

-Sé que es Gringotts- respondió agriamente Draco- la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

La respuesta llegó de inmediato, cuando las figuras aladas se precipitaron sobre la cúpula, dejando una estela negra a su paso.

Draco y Harry se miraron uno al otro. De un momento a otro se resolvió el misterio, decididamente no eran arpías, eran….

-Mortifagos- ambos hablaron al unisonó. Harry empezó a dar órdenes gritando.

Draco Malfoy enseguida tomó su teléfono. Si eran mortifagos, el cuartel de Aurores o lo que quedaba de este después de la purga al que fue sometido por Hermione Granger en calidad de Marshall, no iba a ser suficiente para enfrentarlos.

Porque además, como bien decía el dicho "Mortifago…mata a Mortifago"

0o0

Las risas de las hienas la sacaron de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Bella estaba echada sobre un sillón, sentada de una manera desvaída, arropada en una túnica, frente al fuego de una chimenea. Disfrazada de nuevo de hombre, veía las llamas con intensidad. Pensando, maquinando. No existía ministro mágico en Inglaterra, pero en un movimiento inesperado, Hermione Granger se hizo del poder.

Eso por supuesto, no le provocó ninguna gracia.

-¿Cómo pudo atreverse?- Bella cogió una copa llena de licor y la apuró. Lo último que hubiese pensado que la sangresucia, tan correcta y seguidora de las reglas, pisoteara toda la constitución mágica, una y cada una de sus letras y tomase el mando.

Un perfecto golpe de estado. Honestamente, Bella admitía que ni ella misma lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Al parecer….la chica había aprendido algo en esa especie de academia de Marshall´s allá en Rusia. Por lo visto las enseñanzas de Krakov se trataban más de política y menos de patear traseros. En fin, algo tendría que haber aprendido del único dictador del mundo mágico. Hasta su Señor había tenido sus reservas para meterse directamente con el ruso.

-Maldito Jaden…..has debido deshacerte de este incordio desde hace rato- susurró Bellatrix Lestrange, frustrada porque su más fiel esbirro al parecer le gustaba jugar con su comida, quizás demasiado.

De pronto las puertas de su estancia se abrieron de par en par y el susodicho Jaden Scabior apareció, las hienas se arremolinaron como perros falderos a sus pies, él les acarició la cabeza a ambas bestias.

-¿Has llamado por mi?- pregunto Scabior acercándose a la silla de su madre.

-No- contestó Bella todavía mirando el fuego y con la copa suspendida delante de sus labios.

-He escuchado… "Maldito" y "Jaden" entonces supuse que querías verme- dijo Scabior apoyándose en una pared con los vasos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Bella terminó de tomarse el contenido de la copa, desagradablemente sorprendida ¿Cómo supo? Ella gruñó…en fin….Jaden y sus rarezas.

-Has tardado demasiado en eliminar a esa impura- dijo Bellatrix- ahora ella es quien manda en Inglaterra.

-No por mucho tiempo….mi señora….no por mucho más- contestó Jaden.

-Es la hora- comentó Bellatrix.

-Solo esperamos por usted- respondió Jaden.

-¿Están todos?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-Todos los que están son todos los que son mi señora- Jaden se dedicaba a jugar despreocupadamente con sus manoplas de metal.

Bellatrix se levantó de la silla y pasó al lado de Jaden quien la siguió. Como era lo usual, sería el encargado de que nadie se le acercase a su madre.

0o0

-Nott….Nott…..Theo…..toma el maldito teléfono- Draco caminaba impaciente, tanto que estuvo a punto de estrellar el teléfono contra una acera, era la quinta vez que lo llamaba, iba a desistir el intento, con la suerte de que Theo respondió en el último minuto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? y por favor no grites, todos aquí van a escucharte…estoy ocupado…muy, muy ocupado ¡Entiendes!- dijo Theo fastidiado pensando en el increíble sentido de la oportunidad de su amigo.

Mientras tanto su acompañante seguía lamiéndole el bajo vientre con la lengua, Theo bajó la mirada, la chica levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva que Theo se apresuró en devolver para entonces volver a su acometida un poco mas debajo de donde besaba y lamia candorosamente, a su lado una pareja jadeaba sonoramente mientras se daban placer uno al otro, gemían tanto y tan estruendosamente que Draco escuchó a pesar del ruido que tenía a su alrededor….

-¡Estás follando! ¡Por Merlín Theo! ¿Es que no tienes nada más que hacer? -Draco lo dijo suficientemente alto como para que la pareja que estaba al lado de Theo riera por lo bajo. Theo rodó los ojos y jaló sobre su cuerpo a la chica que esos momentos iniciaba una felación con todas las de la ley, ella estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba igual que él. Theo le amasó una nalga y la hizo colocarse a horcajadas encima de él, ella movió la cabeza para colocar su largo cabello negro a un lado dejando descubierto unos pechos generosos. Theo tenía buen ángulo para observarla y cuando la detalló se le secó la garganta y se le nubló la cabeza al punto que jadeo.

-¡No puedes ser tan hipócrita!- exclamó Theo refiriéndose al hecho de que el apetito sexual de Draco podía ser tan insaciable como el suyo, la diferencia es que desde hacia tiempo Draco se guardaba para una sola mujer….eso era el primer síntoma de estar enamorado, solo quieres follar con una y si no es ella, ninguna otra sirve para llenar ese hoyo que se abre en el pecho. Afortunado Draco, que podía amar con libertad.

-¡Demonios! Tú no eres normal… ¡Estas enfermo!- comentó Draco.

Theo rió por lo bajo, ¿Enfermo? Eso era un término suave para lo que le pasaba, sería capaz de tener sexo con medio mundo si con eso lograba sacarse a Pansy del corazón. Al principio, esa fue su excusa, olvidarla en brazos ajenos, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que era adicto a la combinación extraña de sentir placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. El placer que obtenía del cuerpo de otra persona, el dolor asfixiante de saber que nunca seria ella.

Theo Nott convirtió a la autoflagelación en una forma de vida….lo único que lo mantenía funcionando. A la vista de los demás era un hombre sin escrúpulo alguno que disfrutaba del sexo indiscriminadamente, su despreocupación al respecto y su poco sentido de la selectividad eran legendarias, cualquiera servía. Recordaba una vez en New York, él fue a una importante compañía aseguradora para sostener una reunión, uno de los negocios no mágicos de WANTED. Se subió a uno de esos elevadores que subían más de cien pisos a toda velocidad y con él estaba una mujer despampanante que tenía toda la apariencia de una modelo de pasarela, una muggle. Los dos eran los únicos ocupantes del ascensor. Theo la reconoció, la había visto dos o tres veces por el lugar, habían intercambiado dos o tres palabras por cortesía, era bastante atractiva, aunque intuía que era algo mayor que él, la mujer siempre lo miraba como si fuese a comérselo vivo, a Theo no le extrañó, usualmente causaba ese efecto en las personas, hombres, mujeres, todos querían lo mismo, un revolcón con él.

En esa ocasión no supo si fue su jodida suerte, el destino o quizás todo fue cuidadosamente preparado, pero lo cierto es que ella lo miró intensamente, con el deseo impreso en sus ojos, él le devolvió la mirada y en cinco segundos la tenía atrapada contra el muro. Theo la alzó por las nalgas, le rasgó las medias y la ropa interior y la tuvo desde el piso diez hasta el 98. Fue sucio, intenso y fugaz también, sexo duro contra la pared lo llamaban , apenas le dio tiempo para ponerse un condón, ella se movía tan bien que por un instante lo sorprendió con sus ímpetus, se impulsaba arriba y abajo como enloquecida, Theo decidió no ser menos y la penetró como si no hubiese un mañana, sus caderas chocaban con las de ella a ritmo demencial , la mujer jadeaba sonoramente y le jalaba en cabello pidiéndole que fuera más rápido, él la obedeció gustosamente metiéndose casi a la fuerza en sus entrañas, fue una cogida salvaje, una de las pocas que recordaba con la mente clara, absolutamente memorable, le hizo de todo, pero no la besó, una de sus reglas, jamás las besaba mientras se las follaba, quizás antes o después pero jamás durante, eso solamente lo hizo con una sola persona en su vida.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron justo en el mismo instante que ella se desmontaba de su henchido miembro y arreglaba su falda. Theo ni siquiera preguntó su nombre, salió del elevador mientras se acomodaba los pantalones, todo el mundo en ese piso los miraba con curiosidad y parecían saber lo que había sucedido entre los dos, pero Theo ni se inmutó, después de todo él no tenía ningún sentido de la vergüenza. Al llegar a la reunión, de pronto se dio cuenta que los documentos que necesitaba firmados, de alguna manera maravillosa e inexplicable, lo estaban, sin presionar ni discutir. Casualmente, la mujer, era la vicepresidenta de la aseguradora. Su pene hizo lo que el dinero ni la influencia de Draco Malfoy y WANTED lograron, una jugosa asociación financiera. Ese día, se sintió como una verdadera puta. Lo reanudaron en donde lo dejaron puesto que ella lo invitó a su oficina y allí, Theo se la folló a gusto durante horas, la penetró por todas partes y en todas las posiciones posibles, al final ella estaba casi inconsciente de puro placer y cansancio, él lo disfrutó físicamente, pero su mente se hallaba en un lugar muy lejano. Lo peor fue cuando se reunió con Pansy en la cena, juntos vieron una película en la TV esa noche, ella intentó colocar su cabeza en su hombro, pero Theo la rechazó de mala forma, no soportaba tenerla cerca en esa parodia de relación que tenían, no cuando él la amaba y se acostaba con otras, él no podía ni mirarla a la cara, mucho menos permitir que lo tocase, sentía que la traicionaba y se maldecía también por eso….todo el tiempo. La velada terminó como muchas otras, con Pansy encerrada en el baño, negándose a dirigirle la palabra por unas horas, preguntándose porque él no la quería para nada. Cuantas veces lloró en silencio con ella, sentado en el piso al otro lado de la puerta del baño, cuantas veces….

Y lo seguía haciendo, tener sexo a destajo, con cualquiera que se la atrévase en el camino y así seguiría probablemente hasta el fin de sus días. Solo para sentirse poderoso por un momento, para que nada ni nadie importasen, para saborear el éxtasis de la liberación, para no tener que pensar y enfrentarse a la miseria que era su vida. Un fugaz segundo de placer para sentirse como un maldito el resto del día, castigándose eternamente por sentir lo que sentía por ella. A la final, pensándolo bien, tampoco era un intercambio justo. Él merecía la muerte solo por desearla.

¡DIOS! Estaba tan dañado…en cuerpo y alma. Y si servía como prueba, estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos de nuevo, cuando Draco Malfoy golpeó a su puerta. Mas bien lo llamó por teléfono, pero básicamente la idea era la misma.

-Ya sabes cómo soy…no tengo horario ni fecha en el calendario y tampoco clasifico como un sujeto normal y corriente- dijo Theo forzosamente con la voz ahogada sin apartar la vista de los senos que la chica se empeñaba en pegarle en la cara.

"Vaya buen par de tetas" el pensamiento cruzó fugaz por la mente de Theo y por una ínfima fracción de segundo la sangre se le escapó de la cabeza y se concentró en su hemisferio sur, por lo que se planteó seriamente dejar a Draco colgado del otro lado de la línea para llevar a un buen y feliz término su asunto con aquella chica, por cierto, una perfecta desconocida, amiga de Gary, su mano automáticamente buscó el bolsillo de su pantalón, ¡Sí! Tenía una buena provisión de condones, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que un solo polvo no bastaría. A ese pedazo de hembra había que hacerle los honores apropiadamente, varias veces y en varias posiciones si era posible.

¡Y pensar que esa mañana había salido de casa de Luna sin ninguna expectativa para el fin de semana! Theo de pronto sintió una presión en la cabeza. Luna…Luna…Luna…ella se había robado su corazón a su modo, pero jamás, nunca la condenaría a compartir su infierno, él no podría amarla, su corazón lo tenía otra. Jamás tocaría a Luna y eso era una promesa.

Dos llamadas telefónicas bastaron para cuadrar esa especie de bacanal en la cual estaba inmerso junto a su buen amigo Gary, el actual amante de Gary y una amiga de Gary que sin duda era alguna bailarina exótica o prostituta del burdel de Gary. Estaban en un hotel lujoso en Londres, en la suite presidencial. Sexo, Drogas y Rock´n Roll…..nunca mejor dicho.

Sin embargo, Theo era un tipo que se sabía controlar, así que pronto la sangre le volvió al cerebro, no sin que antes un sentido suspiro frustrado saliera de su garganta, Theo finalmente resolvió aclarar las cosas.

-No estoy follando….por lo menos no en este justo instante- Theo tuvo dificultades para seguir hablando mientras la chica le pasaba la lengua por la garganta y le succionaba la nuez de Adán.

-Eres hermoso ¿lo sabías?- murmuró la mujer mientras succionaba su cuello y desplazaba sus manos por sus pectorales acariciandolo. Theo sonrió, le habían dedicado unos cuantos elogios en la vida, pero "hermoso" no era de los más frecuentes, se sintió inmediatamente complacido y su ego elevado a la estratosfera, por otro lado, corría demasiado riesgo de no levantarse de la cama si seguía en esa situación, ella tenía una lengua exquisita por lo que Theo se obligó a decirle algo a Draco antes de que el asunto pasase a mayores.

- Espera un segundo tengo que resolver algo aquí- Theo apartó el teléfono y le dio un beso a la chica que yacía sobre él. Mientras le metía la lengua hasta la garganta, el sabor del alcohol le aseguró que ella no opondría resistencia alguna, la tomó por las nalgas, se levantó cargándola, se dio media vuelta y la dejó acostada en la cama. Theo le sonrió seductoramente antes de dejarla, una verdadera promesa de que continuarían donde lo dejaron….lo más pronto posible-pídele mi teléfono a Gary si todavía estas interesada, pero ahora…. debo irme.

No preguntó su nombre….ni tampoco le dio el suyo, él jamás lo hacía….con ninguno de sus amantes de una noche, eventualmente salía a colación, pero no porque él preguntase directamente ni tampoco porque develase su identidad por las buenas, si ella llamaba, poco podría importar su nombre ni el suyo sino mas bien el lugar, la hora acordada y el sexo rudo que iban a tener. El reconocimiento de un nombre, su uso indiscriminado en labios de un desconocido, implicaba ataduras….algo que de lo que Theo Nott huía como la peste.

La chica hizo un puchero pero finalmente se quedó sonriente en la cama. Justo como pensaba Theo, ella estaba tan ebria que honestamente, nada le importaba ni siquiera que su fuente de placer la dejase abruptamente. En el suelo, justo al lado, el amigo de Theo, Gary estaba ocupado con su pareja, un hombre de tez oscura, no pareció importarle cuando Theo salió de la habitación, de todas maneras Gary parecía algo distraído, el moreno le estaba dando una cogida de campeonato, esos dos se lo estaban montando una fuera de serie, Theo pestañó al verlos y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar pendejadas que no venían al caso.

Escandaloso trió o en este caso cuarteto lujurioso….etapa superada….¡Diablos! …en fin, maldita sea su fascinación y obcecación con el sexo.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpirme- dijo Theo con molestia- No sé si entiendes el concepto Draco pero algunos sabemos divertirnos.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Draco serio.

-Después de irme de casa de Luna me pareció buena idea pasar el rato con un grupo de amigos….lo usual-contestó Theo mientras cerraba la cremallera de su pantalón, miro con lastima su pene hinchado, erecto mas allá de cualquier remedio, le incomodaba la tela del jean, ese era el problema de no usar ropa interior. Theo esperaba que su miembro masculino entendiese que no habría más acción, al menos durante unas cuantas horas.

-Esta vez ser un perfecto gamberro te ha salvado el pellejo- comentó Draco.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Theo asumiendo una actitud a la defensiva.

-¿Dónde diablos estas?- pregunto de nuevo Draco.

-Donde Gary- confirmó Theo.

-Bien- contestó Draco.

-Bien… ¡solo vas a decirme eso! donde quedó aquello de "Que tiene él que no tenga yo" ni nada por el estilo, te desconozco Malfoy pensaba que eras un hombre celoso, hieres mis sentimientos- bromeo Theo o por lo menos lo intentó.

-Escúchame bien maricón- dijo Draco quien estaba escondido en un callejón perdiendo la paciencia con su mejor amigo-no tengo tiempo para tus rollos existenciales, tenemos un gran problema, Kingsley fue asesinado, Granger ahora es la primer ministro y la gente se ha desmadrado en el Londres Mágico.

-Voy para allá de inmediato- dijo Theo buscando una camiseta.

-No…de ninguna manera- dijo Draco- te necesito en otro sitio ahora.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Theo.

-En Gringotts- dijo Draco- ¿Adivina qué? Nuestros antiguos camaradas han armado un jolgorio en el Londres Mágico con la intensión de distraernos y robar el banco mágico.

Theo entonces cayó en cuenta.

-¡Diablos!- y empezó a maldecir como un marinero.

-Por supuesto que ¡Diablos!- contestó Draco cinicamente-No solo están en peligro las reservas de todo el mundo mágico, sino bastante cantidad de nuestros clandestinos galeones. Nadie…absolutamente nadie….debe estar al corriente de nuestro dinero….un dinero que no debería existir. No sé si te acuerdas de los juicios Theo, pero legalmente somos unos desposeídos, el indulto de Granger no incluye devolvernos nuestro antiguo patrimonio.

-Ella sabe que somos ricos- dijo Theo.

-Sí, pero no sabe la magnitud de nuestra riqueza- dijo Draco.

-Mentirle no te hará ganar puntos con ella….ni asegura ningún final feliz- dijo Theo y él tenía su propia cuota de mentiras por las que rumiar así que hablaba con la voz de la experiencia.

Draco apoyó su frente contra un muro. Mentiras…..Mentiras….Mentiras…..si solo Theo supiese, esa pequeña confabulación para ocultar el tamaño de sus bienes a Hermione Granger, Marshall de Inglaterra, era solo la punta del iceberg de las cosas que le ocultaba a ella.

- No es que desconfié de las buenas intensiones de Granger ni nada por el estilo, solo que no me agradan sus métodos- aclaró Draco sin comentar lo molesto que estaba por el golpe de estado de Hermione- nos respetamos, de hecho, sé que voy a ayudarla, pero tal cantidad de dinero es una tentación para cualquiera, estamos al borde de una guerra civil, ella necesita dinero para financiarse.

-Se que si ella te lo pidiese le darías la mitad de tu fortuna….toda si fuese necesario-aventuró Theo.

-Quizás lo haría- contestó Draco haciendo una mueca- por supuesto, bajo mis reglas y condiciones.

-Mientes. Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por meterte en sus bragas….hasta entregarle tus pelotas en bandeja de plata- dijo Theo- no digamos tu dinero. El amor nos hace idiotas….eso es un hecho.

-No diré una sola palabra más que puedas utilizar en mi contra- exclamó Draco- pero en algo tienes razón, estoy dispuesto a dar una considerable cantidad de dinero para apoyar la causa, aun así, pero Granger en todo caso no necesita saber exactamente por cuantos miles de millones de galeones soy rico, eso desencadenaría un montón de preguntas que ni yo ni el resto de WANTED está dispuesto a responder. No sé si lo sabes, pero ella….ella es una lata cuando se lo propone

-Hermione se va a enterar- dijo Theo.

-Por supuesto que lo hará….tarde o temprano….pero no justo ahora- dijo Draco – he estado pensando que voy a tener que jugar en ambas canchas…si quiero lograr mi objetivo, por lo cual debo dejar mis opciones abiertas y mi dinero completamente bajo mi control. No me sirve de nada tener que justo ahora rendirle cuentas al gobierno mágico o a la Marshall que es lo mismo.

-Algo me dice que llevas una agenda oculta- dijo THeo.

-Siempre tengo una agenda oculta- respondió Draco –pero en este caso solo me afecta a mi no a WANTED.

-Espero que sepas bien lo que haces- suspiró Theo- ¿Cómo están nuestras posibilidades?

-Como siempre…..de escasas a ninguna- dijo Draco- son mortifagos…..el problema es que no se quienes son….eso siempre representa una desventaja.

-Tenemos que ganar- dijo Theo- sabes muy bien que Gringotts no se hará responsable sobre cualquier robo en un estado de excepción. Necesito proteger mi oro.

-Nuestro oro- corrigió Draco

-Necesito refuerzos- dijo Theo.

-Tienes que hacerlo solo- dijo Draco- nadie más que WANTED debe saber la cantidad exacta de oro que existe ni los medios que usaremos para sacarlo.

-No puedo solo y lo sabes mejor que yo- dijo Theo usando su lógica y su frialdad.

-Te enviare a Snape.

-Snape no será suficiente- dijo Theo.

Draco maldijo en voz alta, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, supo que Theo tenía la razón.

-Estaré allí - dijo Draco.

0o0

Hermione no se mantenía quieta, caminaba de un lado a otro en el atrio del ministerio que permanecía desolado a excepción de la presencia de la profesora McGonagall , Aberforth Dumbledore, Hestia Jones, Arthur y Bill Weasley, todos estaban allí como parte de la orden del Fénix. Estaban al corriente de todos los acontecimientos, Hermione los llamó con celeridad, tenían que formar un nuevo gobierno de inmediato.

La orden había previsto intervenir de un momento a otro debido a la inestabilidad del gobierno mágico, aun así, el asesinato del ministro mágico los tomó por sorpresa.

Ron Weasley asumió provisionalmente la función de guardaespaldas de Hermione, se mantenía callado y taciturno, la observaba muy ansiosa y obviamente eso le preocupaba, cuando se harto de verla caminar de un lado a otros, agitando las manos sobre la cabeza o lanzando maldiciones en voz baja la jaló por un brazo y la obligó a sentarse, ella se dejó, Ron se inclinó y le dijo en voz baja.

-No es momento de perder los papeles.

-No estoy nerviosa- dijo ella mordiéndose una uña.

-Te conozco muy bien, más que a mí mismo- contestó Ron susurrando-quizás puedas mentirle a Harry o al imbécil de Malfoy, pero yo se que tienes una crisis de ansiedad. Cálmate.

-No puedo- confesó Hermione. Se veía superada por las circunstancias, si bien al principio le pareció una buena idea asumir su función de Marshall debido al grave suceso que significaba el asesinato del primer ministro, la actitud de Harry y Malfoy, quienes no ocultaron que eran contrarios a la medida, la hizo reflexionar ¿Estaba equivocada? Hermione miró intensamente a Ron y le dijo en voz baja confidencialmente- No estoy segura de que haya hecho lo correcto.

Ron iba a responder cuando la profesora McGonagall lo interrumpió, había escuchado a Hermione claramente.

-Fue una medida necesaria- dijo la anciana profesora con preocupación- ya lo hemos discutido….No creas que en los últimos tiempos no sopesamos esta posibilidad: Una ley marcial mientras resolvemos, quizás sea lo indicado.

-Minerva, la gente se rebelará- dijo Arthur, sentado con las manos en su regazo, sus lentes estaban torcidos casi cayendo de su nariz, su cabello rojo ahora estaba completamente blanco, su voz afable esta vez no escondía su inquietud sobre la situación- necesitamos tiempo para explicar lo necesario de nuestras acciones.

-De las acciones del Marshall- agregó Bill echándole un vistazo a Hermione- Nuestro consejo e intervención no deben salir a la luz pública, sería el abono perfecto para una revuelta.

-Bill, esto ya es una revuelta- dijo Aberfoth levantando una ceja- hay una batalla campal en el Londres Mágico en estos momentos por si no te has dado cuenta.

-La represión no nos hará ganar simpatías sino todo lo contrario- afirmó Bill sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, la chica simpática e inteligente que siempre le había gustado era ahora un Marshall, un sujeto poderoso que tenía en sus manos la vida de todos los presentes. Estaba receloso, no porque desconfiara de Hermione, sino más bien de lo que los Marshall´s significaban. A lo largo de la historia, los Marshall habían empapado de sangre toda Europa, no se detenían ante nada para cumplir la ley….su ley…..A Bill no se le pasó por alto que nadie en ese salón había comentado ese pequeño detalle. ¿Hasta dónde Hermione estaría comprometida con los Marshall?

-Harry debe controlar a la gente usando la menor fuerza posible- dijo Hermione con expresión seria, Bill estaba viéndola de perfil, el cabello corto la hacía lucir como una especie de duende, sus facciones eran estilizadas, sus brillantes ojos oscuros estaban enmarcados por unas cejas perfectamente delineadas, entendía porque su hermano estuvo prendado de ella, era una mujer muy hermosa, de hecho, por la mirada lánguida que le estaba dirigiendo, al parecer Ron seguía enamorado de ella. Bill devolvió su mirada a Hermione quien seguía hablando- he dado instrucciones claras que se debe evitar un derramamiento de sangre. Por otro lado, me resulta extraño y sospechoso que precisamente hoy, el día que hemos descubierto el cuerpo de Kingsley , tengamos este desorden en la ciudad.

-No hay que darle vueltas al asunto- dijo la profesora McGonagall- es obvio que la fracción sangre limpia y los jueces destituidos del Wisegamont buscan hacer un golpe de estado y apropiarse del poder.

-El golpe de estado lo he dado yo en la práctica- dijo Hermione- quizás mi decisión fue la mejor y la más acertada, pero he forzado la ley y la constitución mágica y estirado mis prerrogativas al máximo. No me siento bien por ello, creo que los he traicionado a las bases democráticas que sustentan este país.

Todos estaban sentados en semicírculo, unos frente a otros. Hermione estaba en el medio, vestida con su túnica azul protocolaria, lucia pálida y ojerosa, parecía más joven e inexperta que nunca. Sin embargo, no había que equivocarse ni tener una errónea impresión de ella, debajo de esa aparente impresión de vulnerabilidad, existía una mujer de voluntad férrea.

- Lo hecho…hecho está- dijo Minerva McGonagall- quizás si hubieses pedido consejo a nosotros, te hubiésemos indicado ser menos….directa. Pero supongo que ser impulsiva es una defecto de tu juventud- Hermione frunció el ceño ante la crítica, conocía muy bien a la profesora, detrás de la condescendencia se escondía una reprimenda a toda ley. Hermione decidió ser humilde y aceptar los consejos- Debes organizar tu gobierno y lo más importante de todo, enviar un emisario a todos nuestros gobiernos mágicos aliados explicando la situación.

-Escribí personalmente a Visiliv Krakov- dijo Hermione- me devolvió el correo, en nombre de los Marshall y del gobierno mágico ruso me ofrece todo su apoyo.

-Que un dictador te apoye no te ganará simpatías entre los otros gobiernos mágicos- dijo Arthur- y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Es un buen hombre- explicó Hermione. Esos eran los momentos en que de pronto se sentía insegura. Quizás con los desconocidos mostrase una fortaleza fuera de serie, pero era en el seno de quienes consideraba su familia cuando sus inseguridades salían a flote. En ese momento en especial, se sentía torpe y sin argumentos frente a los curtidos miembros de la orden del Fénix.

-Pero un pésimo gobernante, usar la fuerza o el engaño para mantener el poder no es la característica de un buen líder- respondió Arthur- nunca me gustó ese hombre y nunca me gustara.

-Vasiliv no usa el engaño, solo utiliza sus poderes mentales para controlar el país- aclaró Hermione- pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ud. en un punto: Vasiliv es un déspota, aunque no esté inclinado a proclamarse como tal. Un país que no tiene Wisegamont ni Corte suprema, donde el gobierno esté concentrado en una sola persona, donde no hay proyectos de hacer unas elecciones generales, aunque sea hecho con buena intensión, no es más que un gobierno totalitario- todos los presentes la miraron- Obviamente mi caso es distinto, no pretendo hacer del Reino Unido otra Rusia bajo el control de un Marshall, todo esto es temporal, yo pretendo llamar a elecciones lo más rápido posible.

Cuando vio la cara de alivió de todos los presentes, Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus palabras fueron las correctas. La orden del Fénix no estaba contenta con un Marshall en el poder, aunque el Marshall en cuestión fuese Hermione Granger, miembro de la orden.

-¿Por qué no hay elecciones en Rusia?- preguntó Bill.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro. Vasiliv Krakov era un Marshall, algo parecido a su mentor y por eso le debía algo de lealtad, también era un amigo, pero tampoco era cuestión de ocultar el sol con un dedo.

-Es obvio, el desea mantener el poder….permanentemente- dijo Arthur- considera que él y nadie mejor que él, puede gobernar Rusia.

-No es de esa forma- dijo Hermione.

-Se escuda en las prerrogativas que le ofrece ser un Marshall- dijo Minerva- él puede mantener la ley marcial todo el tiempo que quiera o si lo considera necesario. Comparto la opinión de Hermione, es un buen hombre….que ha tomado el camino equivocado.

-No es exactamente de esa manera. Se dejó seducir por el poder y le ha costado caro- dijo Hermione pensando en la horrible historia de la hija de Vasiliv y el temor permanente que tenía el hombre sobre la seguridad de su nueva familia- él mismo es consciente de que ha extralimitado sus funciones. Lo sabe y lo lamenta profundamente, pero ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Vasiliv Krakov es lo único que mantiene Rusia unida en estos momentos. Como mi instructor y maestro, él me ha hecho ver sus errores, de tal forma que yo no los cometa.

-Entre Malfoy, Nott y el tal Vasiliv- dijo Bill- considero lamentable tu gusto para escoger tus amistades.

-Sí, sobre todo la parte de los licántropos-replicó mordazmente Hermione de inmediato.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina al medio-hombrelobo. No tenía idea porque Bill Weasley que en general era muy agradable con ella, ahora la trataba como si tuviese la peste. Bill le sostuvo su intensa mirada un rato para luego desviarla algo contrariado por ser tan franco, quizás una característica lobuna. Hermione sonrió, lo había apenado.

-Lo siento….es que todo este asunto de los Marshall no me gusta para nada. No es personal. Yo te adoro como todos en la familia….si no tuviera a Fleur, estaría corriendo tras tus huesos tal como el imbécil de mi hermano, bonita- dijo Bill inclinándose en su silla para acercarse a ella, Hermione le tendió la mano, tomó la suya y se la apretó cariñosamente.

Ron carraspeó sonoramente ante el intercambio de su hermano y Hermione.

-No nos vayamos por las ramas- exigió Arthur Weasley y luego preguntando a Hermione- ¿Has decido quienes serán tus ministros?

-Por lo pronto dejaré a todo el mundo en su puesto –dijo Hermione- por supuesto, ustedes fungirán como mi consejo asesor externo y también serán los encargados de hacer las averiguaciones y encontrar posibles nexos con sujetos sangrelimpia que públicamente desafiaron a Kingsley.

Ron intervino:

-Para eso necesitaremos la red de informantes de WANTED ¿estás segura de que Malfoy aceptara dar a conocer las identidades de sus informantes? Siempre se ha mostrado reacio en ese aspecto.

-Lo hará- dijo Hermione con firmeza. Ese asunto ya lo había discutido con Malfoy y él había accedido, no sería un problema.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- preguntó Ron, el fugaz brillo en su mirada fue interpretado como un ataque de celos por Hermione. Ella bufó disgustada.

-No me puedo imaginar la razón por la cual tienes tanta precedencia con Malfoy- Ron habló entre dientes.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él, colocó sus manos sobre sus antebrazos y le indicó que se levantase y la siguiese, caminaron unos metros hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demás. Ella no deseaba que los escucharan.

-Este momento no es el indicado para contarte ciertas cosas- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Estás enamorada de él- afirmó Ron rojo de furia- eso es obvio y tampoco Malfoy puede ocultar su interés por ti. No entiendo ni cómo ni por qué sucedió pero supongo que están enrollados.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida. No pretendía ocultarse de sus amigos eternamente, pero honestamente no pensaba que Ron fuese tan perspicaz.

-Ron- dijo ella tratando de evitar que su amigo siguiese hablando- no es buen momento para esto.

Ron la miró dolido, para él si era el momento indicado para hablarlo, se había mordido la lengua por semanas, desde que lo intuyó la primera vez, verlos juntos en dos o tres ocasiones más le confirmó su sospecha.

-Nunca me he metido en tu vida, no desde que tú y yo terminamos- Ron se pasó la mano por la cabeza, peinado sus cabellos hacia atrás, estaba estupefacto, furioso y celoso- te respeto, confió en tus poderes de Marshall que te indican si alguien está siendo sincero contigo, así que debo suponer que efectivamente lo que sea que siente él por ti es de verdad. Pero debes entender que no me gusta, ni nunca me gustará, que estés con el tipo que te humilló hasta lo indecible en el colegio, se me antoja una indecencia, algo que no debió suceder.

-Nadie puede controlar sus emociones y todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad- dijo Hermione hablando entre dientes, le debía una explicación y si bien no consideraba que era la hora ni el sitio, que mas daba, iba a aclarar el punto definitivamente- Te quiero Ron, siempre te quise y siempre te querré, pero para ti lo que yo podía darte nunca fue suficiente, así que preferí irme, dejarlo correr y que tú tuvieses la oportunidad de encontrar a la persona indicada. No juzgo tus elecciones, pero déjame en paz con las mías, bueno o malo, él es lo que escogí.

-Tengo miedo por ti- dijo Ron- no quiero que te dañen.

Hermione sonrió. Si tan solo Ron supiese …

-Malfoy me ha hecho daño, y sé que lo volverá a hacer y se que me va a doler, igual yo tengo la misma capacidad de herirlo, lo sé porque lo he hecho- confesó ella- y también sé que si no lo vivo, si no estoy con él, voy a arrepentirme el resto de mi vida.

-No deseo esto para ti….no con él…..- dijo Ron- Malfoy no te merece.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo un poco de comprensión- dijo Hermione herida por las palabras de Ron, él estaba sacando a flote todos los esqueletos que tenía en el armario respecto a Malfoy sin ninguna consideración. Estaba siendo brutalmente sincero y eso a ella le dolía, que fuera capaz de lanzarle todos sus miedos a la cara, que la hiciese confesar todos su más íntimos temores.

-¿Es amor lo que existe entre ustedes dos?- preguntó Ron para luego reír amargamente- por supuesto que no lo es….es solo atracción, conozco a los tipo como Malfoy, solo quiere algo de ti y cuando se canse….se ira.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Hermione furiosa.

-Si no te lo digo yo, nadie lo hará- dijo Ron- ¡Te está usando!

Hermione se dio la vuelta y dio un bufido, entonces rápidamente se giró y empujó a Ron con frustración, varias veces, él retrocedió y la tomó de las manos para que ella no siguiese empujándolo. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo de inmediato. Ron la dejó ir.

-Es amor…es amor, porque entre él y yo siempre ha sido todo o nada, una vez nos odiamos a muerte, ahora es amor, el tipo de amor que puede nacer entre dos personas como nosotros, amor incomprensible, inexplicable pero verdadero - dijo ella, sintiendo una especie de liberación al decirlo en voz alta y luego continuó –quizás ni él ni yo seamos las personas mas románticas y sensibles del mundo, puede que nos hayamos hecho cosas innombrables uno al otro, que carguemos con una historia lamentable entre los dos, pero al final lo que importa es que nos queremos y estamos juntos.

-No suenas como la Hermione Granger que conozco, dura y analítica– dijo Ron- suenas como una niña tonta idealista.

A Hermione se le salió una risita histérica al escuchar el comentario de Ron.

-No soy una maquina- dijo ella mirándolo de reojo- a veces quisiera serlo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? No...no soy tan dura como pretendo ser.

Ron asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía, esas complejidades de ella al principio lo habían desconcertado y por ultimo lo habían seducido. Una niña mujer, siempre fue eso, una niña mujer con una coraza para que no dejara ver su blando interior.

-¿Cómo diablos pude dejarte ir?- Ron habló casi para sí mismo- ¿Por qué no fui detrás de ti?

-Hubo un tiempo, después que terminamos, en que me quedaba mirando la puerta de mi casa esperando que finalmente llegaras….te extrañaba….demasiado- dijo Hermione nostálgica- no quise herirte, pero no fuiste el único que salió con el corazón roto de esa relación. Te quise….mucho….pero yo no era lo mejor para ti en ese entonces ni ahora. Tengo muchos defectos, no soy una buena pareja, no soy una mujer cariñosa, ni una dedicada ama de casa, le tengo miedo al compromiso y nunca he deseado lo que la mayoría de las chicas quieren, una boda bonita, una casa con un montón de niños y un perro. Soy poco femenina y soy una obsesiva con el trabajo.

-A mi no me importaba que no fueses como las otras- respondió Ron- sabia que me costaría adaptarme , pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el intento...solo que tú no querías hacerlo…darme una oportunidad. Sabes, supe que todo había muerto cuando te negaste a irte a la cama conmigo. ¡Sí! eres dura Hermione Granger, pero esa dureza no oculta tu ser apasionado…ese que nunca me demostraste. Me querías….pero no me deseabas.

-Acusas a Malfoy por querer exactamente lo mismo que tú- dijo Hermione con rencor.

-Cuando se ama a alguien como yo te amé- dijo Ron- la demostración física de ese hecho es algo tácito, no hay que ni siquiera preguntarlo…simplemente sucede.

-Lo sé- respondió Hermione sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían mientras recordaba las muchas y variadas demostraciones físicas de amor entre ella y Draco Malfoy.

-Lo que se me hace difícil perdonarte es que debiste ser sincera desde el principio, no mantenerme esperando como un estúpido- Ron finalmente se sacó la espina que tuvo dentro todos esos años, esa conversación incomoda que jamás se atrevió a mantener con ella.

Hermione no dejaba de establecer contacto visual con él, se sentía profundamente apenada con Ron, aunque ella no fuese la culpable de no amarlo.

-¡Dios! Te hizo tanto daño….fui tan imbécil….Todavía no entiendo que viste o que es lo que veías en mi- contestó Hermione.

-No puedo creer que lo digas en serio- Ron estaba furioso- ¿Quieres que te diga que vi en ti? ¿Quieres que te diga ahora mismo que es lo que hace que el maldito Draco Malfoy esté echado como un perro a tus pies? ¿Quieres que te lo diga o que te lo demuestre?

Hermione miraba asombrada a Ron quien hablaba con una vehemencia pocas vista en él. Pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, Ron la agarró por la cintura y allí en frente de todos, le clavó un beso, furioso, apasionado y rápido. Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de rechazarlo o responder. Ron tomó su cara con ambas manos y la miró fijamente, ella estaba absolutamente sorprendida, él también de alguna forma, luego de unos segundos, Ron le sonrió a Hermione.

-Eres la más hermosa, la más brillante, eres todo- dijo él mientras le dedicaba la mirada más intensa que Hermione le hubiese visto dirigida a ella- y si Malfoy siente la decima parte de lo que yo sentí alguna vez por ti, serás una mujer afortunada.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron, algo floreció en su pecho de pronto, era una emoción intensa, cariño y nostalgia combinados.

-Cualquier mujer que ames será una mujer afortunada- contestó ella.

Ron le acarició las mejillas para finalmente soltar su cara.

-Tómalo como la despedida definitiva- dijo él- por años he guardado la esperanza de que volvieses a mí. Finalmente elegiste y no fui yo. Está bien…no para mi ciertamente, pero está bien siempre que tú seas feliz.

-¿Tenias que hacer todo un espectáculo para finalmente darme tu bendición?- preguntó ella levemente ofendida.

-Soy Ron Weasley….obviamente tenía que gritar y arrastrarme por las paredes al enterarme que estabas con otro aunque nosotros terminamos hace como cien años- dijo Ron-pero es lo adecuado, una especie de catarsis, tenía que sacarme todo esto dentro para dejarlo ir. Aun así, vigilaré a Malfoy, en la primera que la embarré….lo mató.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó Hermione y se giró para alejarse, cuando sintió la mano de Ron tomando la suya y jalándola para evitar que se fuese, el hombre entonces le hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, ella entonces cayó en un detalle.

Hermione miró de reojo al resto de la orden del Fénix quienes los observaban atentamente en una esquina alejada del salón, sin duda fueron testigos del beso aunque ella estaba segura de que no escucharon la conversación. Luego ella miró a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Lo hiciste a propósito….el beso…todo lo demás- acusó Hermione en voz baja.

-No te quejes, solo te estoy protegiendo de ti misma- dijo Ron- sabes mejor que yo, que tu relación con Malfoy debe ser un secreto, le diste un indulto. Si se descubre su romance, te meterás en un problema, perderás credibilidad. Es mejor que crean que estás conmigo.

Ella lo miraba perpleja.

-Hermione….no puedes confiar en nadie- dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió, Ron tenia la razón, le asombraba su capacidad de previsión, sin duda lo había planeado con Harry, y ¡eso que no sabían que no solo estaba de novia con Malfoy sino que más bien estaban casados! Les agradecía a ambos lo que hacían por ella, fingir que estaba volviendo con Ron no sería problema.

-Gracias- susurró ella.

-Y por cierto- Ron la tomó de la mano para conducirla de nuevo al círculo- todo lo que te dije….es la verdad.

Ron y Hermione volvieron al círculo y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa de "Bienvenida de nuevo a la familia" que hizo sentir culpable a Hermione, no le gustaba mentir y sentía que utilizaba a Ron. Por otro lado, tendría que decírselo a Malfoy y eso iba a ser un dolor de cabeza de seguro.

Estaban discutiendo los pormenores de algunos otros asuntos, esperando al mismo tiempo noticias. Hermione prestaba toda la atención posible, entre Abeforth , Arthur Weasley y la profesora McGonagall le estaban dando una clase magistral de liderazgo. Al mismo tiempo delineaban un plan de contingencia. Las elecciones serian en un mes y Arthur Weasley sería el consejero electoral.

De pronto un auror abrió las puertas y se acercó a ellos corriendo. No miró a nadie sino que se dirigió inmediatamente a Hermione, ella se levantó enseguida de su asiento. El hombre le estaba dando un saludo militar, cuando Hermione perdió la paciencia, intentaba distraerse con la reunión, pero honestamente estaba preocupada por Malfoy y Harry, que un auror viniese a traerle las nuevas, no le gustaba para nada.

-Habla- ordenó ella.

-Dama- dijo el auror- creo que necesita ser testigo de una situación.

Hermione miró a los demás y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a paso firme al atrio del ministerio. Ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su capa azul ondeaba detrás de su figura , era una visión regia, ella destilaba poder absoluto y autoridad mientras caminaba, los aurores se cuadraban cuando pasaba por el lado. Ron la siguió, cerrándole el paso.

0o0

Oslo, Noruega

Severus Snape tenía a la pequeña Alex sobre sus rodillas, la niña observaba atentamente al mago hacer diversos movimientos con su varita. La niña tenía agarrada la muñeca del hombre, percibiendo los movimientos para aprenderlos y posteriormente reproducirlos. Pansy los observaba fascinada, sin duda Snape le había enseñado a ella de una manera muy diferente, primero en Hogwarts, con estrictas y complicadas clases y luego como mortifago, en el campo de batalla, con instrucciones precisas. Pero jamás habría adivinado la paciencia y la constancia que tenia para enseñar a un niño tan pequeño. El Snape que ella conocía perdía los estribos si alguien arruinaba una poción o más bien lanzaba un comentario sarcástico bastante hiriente. Ahora, incluso dejaba que la niña lo tocase, Pansy jamás había visto a nadie tocando a Snape, ni de casualidad, el hombre no permitía contactos físicos a menos que él fuese el que diera el primer paso. Se portaba cariñoso y atento con Alex, algo jamás visto por ella. Pansy suspiró, si seguía pensando en las aptitudes paternales de Snape, más pronto que tarde se lo llevaría a la cama, solo para asegurarle un padre a Alex.

Obviamente, Snape, aun sin mirarla, le estaba escuchando los pensamientos, porque mientras observaba a Alex hacer una maniobra con una varita, sonrió.

-No se preocupe Pansy, le aseguro que no he perdido mi lado difícil-comentó Snape socarronamente- en cuanto a lo otro, tendrá que inventarse una mejor excusa. No soy tan fácil de convencer.

Pansy gruñó mas exasperada que avergonzada de que el hombre la hubiese dejado en evidencia y corrió hasta la cocina. Snape lanzó una carcajada y Alex lo miró.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?- preguntó la niña.

-No, tú eres perfecta- aclaró Snape- me río de tu madre, que tiene unas ideas bien divertidas en la cabeza.

-¿Puede leer la mente?- preguntó la niña asombrada.

-La legeremancia no es lectura de mente- dijo Snape- es simplemente captar algunas ideas o sentimientos en el pensamiento de otras personas, en general se necesita contacto visual, pero tu madre es una escandalosa mentalmente hablando, era como si me estuviese llamando a gritos.

En realidad, Snape era una de las pocos magos que podría practicar la legeremancia sin que su víctima lo mirase directamente, de hecho solo se necesitaba que la mente de la otra persona estuviese abierta. Tendría que empezar a darle clases de oclumancia a Pansy Parkinson, su mente era demasiado susceptible. Ese era el problema de la gente demasiado honesta o con muchas preocupaciones.

-¿Usted conoce a mi padre?- preguntó Alex.

-Si- respondió Snape.

-¿Por qué no viene a verme?- preguntó de nuevo Alex.

-Eso quizás debería responderlo tu madre- contestó cauteloso Snape.

-Ella no quiere hablar del tema- dijo Alex- sabe profesor Snape, ella me enseñó una fotografía.

-¿Ah sí?- Snape prestó atención a la niña que era la viva imagen de Theo Nott, cabello castaño liso, ojos azules y una personalidad carismática.

-Siempre me lo imagine viejo y con barba- dijo Alex- porque todos los papás son mayores ¿No?

-Depende de la edad que tengas cuando tuviste a los hijos- dijo Snape.

-Pues mi padre es muy joven, casi un niño- confirmó Alex, refiriéndose a la foto del anuario escolar. Pansy se lo había explicado mil veces pero ella no entendía que en esa foto, ellos estaban en el colegio.

-Tienes razón, tus padres son muy jóvenes- dijo Snape- Pansy tiene veintitrés años y tu padre, más o menos veinticuatro.

-¿Veinticuatro? ¡Tantos! Entonces es verdad que es un viejo- dijo Alex con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Yo tengo cuarenta y cinco- dijo Snape- según tu apreciación debería ser anciano.

-Ohhh- respondió la niña- la hermana Sofía tenía más o menos su edad. Ella me cuidaba mientras mi madre se encontraba lejos. Tengo tiempo que no la veo, ni a ella ni a las otras hermanas ni a los chicos de la escuela.

Snape no respondió nada, por lo que sabía todos ellos estaban muertos, asesinados por mortifagos. Pansy consideraba que Alex estaba muy pequeña para saberlo, Snape era de la opinión que Alexandra tenía la edad suficiente para comprender el concepto de la muerte y la vida. No se ganaba nada ocultándole la verdad. Pero ¡Demonios! No se metería en eso, no todavía, después de todo ella era la madre y decidía, aunque él fuese el maestro.

-Los veras algún día….eso es seguro- dijo Snape.

-Y a mi padre ¿También lo veré?- preguntó Alex.

Snape vio la carita esperanzada de Alex y algo se le retorció en el pecho. La situación le parecía muy injusta y mal manejada por Pansy. Hablaría con ella seriamente, Nott tenía derechos….derechos incuestionables, debía saber que tenía una hija. No sabía cómo él se lo tomaría, en el peor de los casos, si se ponía idiota, lo agarraría a puñetazos hasta que entendiese lo esencial: la niña no tenía la culpa de que ellos dos fuesen hermanos.

Alex se aburrió pronto de la conversación, gracias al cielo y siguió interesada en los ejercicios. Pansy de pronto apareció en la salita de estar con un teléfono celular.

-Es Draco…quiere hablar solo contigo- dijo ella tendiéndole el artefacto. Snape lo agarró al revés y después de un segundo lo apartó de su oreja- No escucho nada.

Ella se lo quitó de las manos, para colocarlo en la posición correcta. Snape maldijo interiormente la tecnología muggle.

Escuchó atentamente a Draco y luego le tendió el teléfono a Pansy.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó ella.

-Problemas en Inglaterra, al parecer asesinaron a Kingsley y ahora Hermione Granger es el ministro- dijo Snape- hay una revuelta en las calles y Draco me necesita para proteger a Gringotts de los mortifagos junto con Nott.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Cuántos?- preguntó Pansy visiblemente alterada, solo habia que mencionar a Theo para que ella se convirtiese en un manojo de nervios. Estaba molesta con él, furiosa por todo lo que le ocultó, pero teniendo en cuenta su propia cuota de mentiras, al final el resultado era nulo. Si él estaba potencialmente en problemas, ella inmediatamente se preocupaba al extremo.

-Algunos cientos, los nombres…puedes imaginártelos- dijo Snape. Alex mientras tanto seguía jugando con la varita, pero antes de que pronunciase un hechizo solo por hacer una travesura, adivinando completamente sus intensiones Snape se la quitó de las manos con agilidad. Cuando le habló fue cortante y seco, ni una gota de amabilidad en su voz y si mucha autoridad.

-Alexandra….a la cocina…de inmediato- la niña no esperó que se lo dijeran dos veces, cumplió la orden de inmediato.

-Aun no entiendo como no tienes que pelearte con ella para que haga caso- dijo Pansy impresionada de lo modosita y correcta que era su hija con Severus Snape, no le hacía ningún berrinche ni se portaba malcriada.

-Es cuestión de modular el tono de voz- respondió Snape a la ligera- ayuda también que tu hija sea demasiado inteligente para meterse conmigo.

Pansy lo observó, todo vestido de negro y con una expresión poco amistosa en la cara, un metro ochenta y ocho de pura malicia y poder mágico, sin contar con esa aura misteriosa que lo envolvía como un manto. Obviamente el hombre era intimidante, eso no podía negarlo.

Snape empezó a prepararse para salir.

-Espera un momento- dijo Pansy, mientras corría a su habitación, cuando regreso Snape se fijó que también estaba vestido con un traje de cuero negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, ella se ajustaba unos cuchillos en unos soportes en sus largas piernas. Su largo cabello negro le caí desordenado como una cascada sobre el rostro mientras se inclinaba para asegurarse sus botas de tacón de aguja, de pronto ella levantó su rostro y fijó sus resplandecientes ojos azules en el hombre. Snape parpadeó dos veces, ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la legendaria belleza de su madre (a quien había llegado a conocer íntimamente) palidecía en comparación con la de la hija. Pansy, en contraste con Marisa Nott, también poseía algo diferente, una personalidad magnética, arrasando con todo a su paso, incluso con la voluntad de un hombre. Ya entendía como Theo Nott todavía estaba enamorado de ella, aunque ya sabía que era su hermana, era imposible escapar a la atracción de ese sol brillante que era Pansy Parkinson . Snape tragó grueso, él no iba dejarse impresionar por una cara bonita.

-De ninguna manera- exclamó Snape.

-Debo acompañarte- la voz de Pansy salió casi como una súplica.

-No…no…tú no iras- canturreó Snape meneando la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Nunca…nunca…he dejado de guardarle la a espalda a Theo en batalla…jamás- dijo ella, se podía leer la preocupación en su rostro, estaba en un dilema, no le gustaba dejar sola a la niña pero si Theo corría peligro…

Snape supo que sería una pérdida de tiempo discutir con ella. Para bien o para mal, Pansy Parkinson estaba unida de todas las maneras posibles a Theo Nott. Ella lucharía hasta con las uñas contar de ir a su lado.

-De acuerdo…colocaré las protecciones a la casa y le daré instrucciones estrictas a la elfa respecto a Alexandra- dijo Snape, antes de salir se dio la vuelta- y no cometas ninguna estupidez, Nott sabe cuidarse solo.

0o0

Cuando Draco y Harry llegaron a Gringotts , observaron que una multitud de mortifagos los esperaban armados hasta los dientes. Se definían claramente dos grupos, uno frente al otro. Draco reconoció a algunas caras, pero otros eran francamente más jóvenes que él, seguramente nuevos reclutas, observó que las puertas del banco mágico se encontraban cerradas , quizás los duendes no fueran tan tontos como suponía….En realidad los duendes no eran ningunos imbéciles, Draco habia hecho suficientes tratos con ellos para tener la certeza. De seguro, se habían encerrado a cal y canto en Gringotts, era mejor así, una preocupación menos.

Harry gritaba órdenes a los aurores, señalándole sus posiciones. Draco lo miró de reojo con interés clinico, Potter era un buen comandante, de eso no habia la menor duda, un sujeto al cual se le podía confiar la vida, nunca lo apreció en su valía, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo toda la vida. No eran muy diferentes él y Potter en el fondo, aunque no tuviesen muchas cosas en común, ambos luchaban por lo que creían o lo que querían. Ahora, Hermione era su punto en común, lo que ambos querian, lo que los había acercado y le permitió pelear en el mismo bando.

De pronto Draco vio aparecer tres figuras en las escalinatas del banco, justo en la retaguardia de los mortifagos.

En el medio estaba Pansy Parkinson , bella y blanca como una estatua de mármol, pero al mismo tiempo decididamente peligrosa. Su cabello negro ondeaba como una bandera, todo su estilizado cuerpo estaba en posición de ataque, se le notaban los músculos de las piernas contrayéndose en tensión, preparándose para la inminente lucha, su varita se dirigía amenazante hacia sus enemigos. Estaba franqueada por Snape, quien sostenía la varita en su mano hacia abajo, estaba con las piernas separadas, la cabeza baja y su temible mirada hacia el frente, verdaderos ojos de halcón, oscuros, despiadados y fríos. En el otro lado estaba Theo, con su habitual atuendo de jeans rotos, botas militares y una camiseta de The Misfits, con las manos metidas dentro de los sobacos, con una apariencia relajada y despreocupada, como si le valiese mierda el mundo, usando gafas oscuras y maniobrando un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios.

Los tres representaban la barrera que decenas de mortifagos tendrian que quebrar antes de entrar a Gringotts.

Draco cuando los vio, enseguida sonrió, una sonrisa desquiciada de complacencia. Siempre fue un solitario, pero WANTED, su creación, lo hizo sentir que pertenecia , que estaba haciendo algo importante, purgando sus culpas y quien sabe que mas. Y cuando los vió alli, destilando mala actitud, enfrentadose sin temor a quienes lo superaban en numero, por primera vez del bando correcto, su pecho estalló de orgullo.

Llamó a Harry a gritos y le señaló a los miembros de WANTED.

Harry asintió, perfecto, tenían a los mortifagos rodeados por ambos lados.

De pronto Draco miró hacia los edificios que circundaban la plaza en donde se encontraban, figuras negras descendieron del cielo hasta los techos y los rodearon desde arriba. Maldijo interiormente, el bando que tiene el terreno alto es quien llevaba la ventaja. Lo pensaron, por supuesto que lo pensaron, Potter y él discutieron mucho ese asunto, pero eran tan pocos que no se atrevieron a desperdiciar fuerzas en la azotea de los edificios. Ahora Draco sabían que lo pagarían caro, iba a ser una carnicería.

Harry se dio cuenta en el mismo momento, al igual que Nott, Snape y Pansy.

Uno de los mortifagos que estaban al frente de Snape, avanzó unos pasos y se quitó la máscara. Era Avery.

Snape tomó su varita con mas fuerte. Si allí estaba Avery, de seguro que los otros de la vieja guarda también. Malo para todo. No dudaba de las habilidades de combate de Pansy y Nott, despues de todo, él mismo los habia entrenado desde que eran unos niños. Pero enfrentar a Avery y camarilla, eso era un plato fuerte dificil de tragar para cualquiera.

-Severus- el anciano saludó a Snape como un viejo amigo- años sin ver tu cara.

-Michael- dijo Snape entre dientes.

-Ríndete- dijo el anciano- si lo haces…te aseguro una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

-Que considerado- respondió Snape torciendo la boca en una mueca desagradable.

-Rindete….no puedes contra nosotros- dijo Avery.

-Nunca- respondió Theo desafiante quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca, lanzándolo al piso y apagándolo con el pie.

-Nott….cierra el pico- dijo Snape. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran las monumentales malas pulgas y el coraje de Theo Nott.

-Veo que te acompañan los dos cachorros-dijo Michael y luego agregó con malicia admirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Pansy- quien iba a pensar que esa perra daría tan buena cría.

Eran pocos los que sabían el pasado de Pansy y Theo, muy pocos, los más viejos mortifagos. Michael Avery solo escuchó los rumores, pero cuando vio a los dos jóvenes juntos lo tuvo por seguro, ya mayores, el parecido entre ellos dos y la madre era incuestionable.

La varita de Pansy tembló en su mano solo por un fugaz instante cuando escuchó el insulto, tembló, titubeó, pero no lo suficiente, enseguida envió una maldición asesina a Avery quien rápidamente tomó a uno de sus jóvenes seguidores y lo usó como escudo humano, el Avada dio directo en el pecho del chico, un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, que cayó inerte en el piso.

La mirada de Pansy se oscureció de rabia y dolor, Theo la miró preocupado. A pesar de su pasado como mortifago y como miembro de WANTED, Pansy rara vez mataba a alguien, menos a un muchacho que casi era un niño, eso la debía estar destrozando.

-Calma…calma-le susurró Theo a Pansy- calma- obvio que a Theo no le gustó que le dijeran perra a su madre en su propia cara, pero en honor a la verdad, su madre se merecía eso y más. Pero Pansy no conocía las historias, no sabía nada de la mujer que le dio la vida y la abandonó. Y para colmo, era obvio que no eran los únicos que conocían su turbio secreto.

-Ábranse…- ordenó Snape -ustedes no tienen la fuerza ni la habilidad para enfrentarse a Avery. Además, tenemos una cuestión pendiente-y luego se dirigió a Michael Avery- Nadie….nadie….insulta a Marisa Nott en mi presencia….era mi amiga.

Pansy corrió hacia adelante directo a los mortifagos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Theo la siguió casi por inercia.

Severus Snape y Avery se mantuvieron quietos un momento, mirándose uno a otro, midiéndose, valorándose. Ambos se quitaron sus túnicas con elegancia y seguridad, tomándose su tiempo mientras el infierno estallaba a su alrededor. Pronto tomaron posiciones de guardia, ellos no pelearían como unos filibusteros ni unos marginales, ambos eran unos caballeros, se ceñirían a las estrictas normas de un duelo mágico.

En ese mismo instante, Harry y Draco también corrían contra los mortifagos, acompañado por su reducido grupo de aurores. Hechizos mortales iban y venían. Luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, a una distancia cercana. Draco era bastante certero, y al final lo que no hacía con la varita lo terminaba con un puñetazo o con una patada. Muchos de los mortifagos, en vista de la habilidad de los aurores y de los miembros de WANTED , optaron por huir , solo quedaron los más experimentados. Harry estaba cubierto de sangre y sudor, peleaba codo a codo con Draco, abriéndose paso. Uno a uno los mortifagos que estaban en los edificios, fueron descendiendo, para unirse a la pelea. Uno en especial, bajó con especial gracia, caminó entre los combatientes como si fuese invulnerable, desviando hechizos con su varita con una rapidez prodigiosa. Harry sintió un cosquilleó en la nuca y se giró, para encontrarse frente a frente a un rostro que lo atormentaba en sus más peores pesadillas.

Harry casi deja caer la varita de la impresión. Frente a él….estaba…..era imposible…

Tom Riddle….Lord Voldemort….tal como lo había visto en el pensadero, con el mismo aspecto de cuando tenía treinta años: Alto, delgado, con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y sus penetrantes ojos azules. La sorpresa no lo dejó reaccionar, el hombre le dedicó una maléfica sonrisa y disparó un Avada contra él, pero Draco fue más rápido, se dio cuenta de la situación y se echó encima de Harry, sacándolo de la dirección de la maldición. Los dos rodaron por el piso, Draco se levantó primero y jaló de la túnica a Harry para ponerlo en pie. Harry estaba anonadado.

-Corre Potter…maldita sea corre- dijo Draco sacándolo de la línea de tiro a empujones.

Ambos corrieron entre la multitud, Harry solo veía a la gente caer como moscas a su alrededor por los hechizos que enviaba Tom Riddle, corrieron en zigzag para confundirlo. Cuando estuvieron rodeados de aliados, bien lejos, se detuvieron, Harry respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Es él?….- Draco lo tomó por las solapas de la túnica y lo zarandeó un par de veces, Harry se lo sacó de encima empujándolo con tal fuerza que Draco se vio impulsado hacia atrás trastabillando, pero igualmente exigió una respuesta - Tienes que saberlo…..Granger dijo….que tú eres el único que puede saberlo ¿es él…..es Voldemort?

Draco estaba a punto de ponerse histérico, la perspectiva de enfrentarse a Voldemort lo puso frenetico. Harry respiró hondo y se tocó la cicatriz, no le dolía, cuando Voldemort estaba cerca su cicatriz en forma de rayo ardia, además sus ojos…..por un momento le vio los ojos azules y luego cambiaron de forma y color….eran café oscuro….casi negros.

-Es un impostor- confirmó Harry y Draco dió un suspiro de alivio.

-Tenemos que volver a la pelea-dijo Harry. Draco lo señaló entonces con el dedo.

-Tú no….no volverás- dijo Draco - eres su objetivo principal, sea quien sea.

-Tú no das las órdenes aquí- respondió Harry altanero.

Draco volvió a tomarlo de las solapas y lo empotró contra un muro. Los aurores miraban la escena, pero no se atrevieron a intervenir en esa pelea, si lo hacian, el jefe Potter patearia sus culos todo el camino de Londres a Dover.

-Escúchame bien Potter- dijo Draco- No pueden matarte…..no a ti…a cualquiera menos a ti….eso hundiría la moral de este país. Hasta que no sepamos exactamente de quien se trata y que quiere contigo…estas fuera de esto.

Ambos hombres se miraron intensamente. Harry no quería ceder, bajo ningún motivo, pero en el fondo, Malfoy tenía razón.

Finalmente se separaron, Harry caminó de un lado a otro un par de veces y luego se situó frente a Draco.

-Odio darte la razón pero la tienes. Iré dentro del banco, conozco una entrada secreta- dijo Harry- resguardaremos a los duendes y al dinero del gobierno.

-Perfecto- dijo Draco antes de girarse sobre sus pies y correr de nuevo a la batalla.

Pansy peleaba bastante bien, Theo le cubría las espaldas, ambos avanzaron dejaron un reguero de cuerpos inertes. Un hombre se abalanzó contra ella dispuesto a atacarla, pero Theo lo tomó del cuello y lo apartó del camino lanzándolo al aire como si fuese un muñeco. Pansy siguió lanzando hechizos, pronto en su sector no quedaban más que heridos y cadáveres.

Ambos se detuvieron y ella se giró hasta quedar enfrente de él. Theo se quedó inmóvil observándola, el ruido de la batalla de pronto fue solo un murmullo lejano, solo eran él y ella, por un fugaz instante, ajeno de todo, Theo se salió de la realidad solo mirándola, estaba maravillado, Pansy había luchado como toda una guerrera. Se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Pansy no le quitó la mirada de encima y dio un paso hacia adelante. Theo también, y enseguida se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ella hundió el rostro en su pecho, él besó sus cabellos, eso para los dos, se sintió como la gloria, luego de unos instantes se separaron. Ella lo seguía mirando intensamente.

-Hueles a burdel- dijo ella tragándose las lagrimas. Si no lo conociera mejor, estaría ofendida, pero los desvarios sexuales de Theo era comida de todos los días para ella. Sin embargo eso o el hecho que estuviese consciente de que él era su hermano, no le quitaban los furiosos celos que sentía en ese momento.

-Siempre huelo a puta- dijo Theo con la voz quebrada- me revuelco con ellas, es obvio que algo se me pegue de vez en cuando.

Era brutalmente sincero, pero que más le quedaba…nada …no le quedaba más nada.

-Espero que al menos te pongas un preservativo- dijo ella- detestaría perderte por una jodida enfermedad.

Eso fue todo, con esas palabras ella le dijo lo sencillo, lo simple y evidente. No le perdonaba nada menos aun que se fuera con otras, pero lo quería, furiosamente, tanto como él a ella.

-Pansy- gimió él- perdóname. Te juro…te juro…que jamás…de nuevo….nunca volveré a hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Entonces subió su mano y la pasó por el rostro de Theo para limpiarle las lágrimas, la sangre y el sudor. Fue un gesto tan familiar, tan esperado, que todo el cuerpo de Theo vibró con el contacto, finalmente estaba en casa, no era más nadie, era solo ella.

-Odio todo esto que nos ha sucedido, odio que seas mi hermano, pero lo que más odio es que te hagas daño a ti mismo- dijo ella- !crees que no lo sé! que te acuestas con todo el mundo solo para castigarte, para sacarme de tu cabeza.

-Necesito olvidarte- dijo Theo- necesito quererte como a una hermana….pero no puedo…. ¡Maldita sea!…no puedo.

-Los sentimientos no pueden obligarse- dijo ella- y el pasado no puede cambiarse tampoco. Es lo que es y tendremos que aprender a vivir con eso.

-Estoy tan cansado-comentó él cerrando los ojos pesadamente- tan cansado.

Ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Theo la tomó por las muñecas, acariciándoselas. Ella no cortaba contacto visual.

-Escúchame Theo y escúchame bien- dijo ella- no fue tu culpa…no es tu culpa….de ninguno de los dos.

-Te amo- dijo él, y cuando lo dijo sintió que su lengua quemaba y su corazón se llenaba otra vez de culpa y remordimiento. La amaba demasiado y eso lo estaba matando.

Fue tan fuerte esa oleada de culpabilidad proveniente de él, que Pansy lo sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo, la golpeó como un mazo y simplemente la destrozó por dentro.

-Lo sé- dijo ella menando la cabeza de un lado a otro, lucia calmada pero el infierno ardía en su interior- pero no sirve de nada si te enferma la idea de amarme….así no funciona Theo.

Ella lo soltó para dirigirse caminando al centro de la batalla dándole la espalda, Theo respiró hondo y la siguió.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	22. Infest

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Buenas noches a todos y !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! bueno este capitulo costó lo suyo y de antemano les pido disculpas por el atraso. Aqui en este punto de la historia, una especie de nudo argumental que me tuvo parada un buen tiempo, ese famoso bloqueo de autor venia con una confusión de ideas que no podia poner en orden, para mas, el archivo estuvo encerrado dos dias porque mi laptop falló. Afortunadamente, con un poco de calma pude recuperar mi trabajo ( si lo sé, debi hacer respaldo, lo lamento) y aqui estamos. Gracias a todos por sus reviews tanto en FFnet como en Twitter, leo todos sus comentarios y realmente aprecio su interes , si no contesto es porque estoy demasiado recargada de trabajo, pero los llevo a todos en mis corazones.

Banda Sonara: Help I´m alive de Metric

Capitulo 22 Infest

Ese era uno de esos días…..un día de mierda. Mejor dicho, habían sido varios días de mierda. Aun no se adaptaba al hecho de ser un huérfano, aun no había llorado a su madre como correspondía, aun no había intentando recomponer el castillo de naipes que era su matrimonio con Hermione Granger . ¡Diablos! Aun no sabía qué hacer con su vida, con sus secretos, con los lastres que arrastraba, cuando tenía que hacerle frente a una amenaza que podía cambiar los destinos de todos.

El sino de un Malfoy era nunca tener tiempo para sí mismo. La noche anterior estaba en su habitación, con Hermione, recibiendo sus atenciones. Ahora, estaba corriendo de un lado a otro evitando que lo mataran. ¡Como desearía seguir en la cama con Hermione! Aunque solo fuese para sentir el calor de su respiración en la nuca mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Podía acostumbrarse a despertar con ella todos los días de su vida. La intimidad con una mujer, no el sexo, de eso había tenido bastante en la vida, sexo casual sin sustancia y sin una emoción más allá del momento del clímax, se refería esa verdadera intimidad que otorga el amanecer juntos con sus piernas enredadas, hablar en susurros en la madrugada después de hacer el amor, sentir el tibio roce de sus labios en su piel cuando estaban en duermevela, todo era un descubrimiento para Draco Malfoy. Y le gustaba…quizás demasiado.

Pero el momento de los descubrimientos debía dar paso a situaciones más desagradables. Respecto a la revuelta a la que se enfrentaba, si bien la situación se planteaba confusa desde todo punto de vista, lo único que tenia Draco Malfoy claro era que alguien o más bien un grupo de personas poderosas (antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort) estaban tratando (a las malas por lo visto) desatar el germen del cambio en el mundo mágico.

De alguna forma tuvieron éxito, aunque de seguro bien diferente a sus objetivos originales. Asesinando a Kingsley habían desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos inesperados. Por primera vez en la historia del gobierno mágico ingles, el jefe era un Marshall, de paso una mujer. Y no era que le disgustasen las mujeres, de hecho él era una extraña clase de hombre feminista, apreciaba las mujeres, todos sus aspectos y complejidades, sus hermosos cuerpos y sus secretos, admiraba a su madre y lo mismo pasaba con Hermione. Pero cuando es tu propia mujer la que está en el centro de los acontecimientos, la que corría peligro por ser el blanco del odio de todos los descontentos de la sociedad, eso sin duda cambiaba el panorama.

Era extraño estar pensando en eso, en ese preciso instante, cuando hechizos iban y venían, pero él tenía la extraña habilidad de ponerse en piloto automático mientras peleaba, dejando que su mente fuese por otros derroteros.

Las calles del Londres mágico parecían una zona de guerra…de hecho….lo eran. Vidrieras rotas, basura y desechos en las calles, postes de luz caídos y un montón de individuos peleando unos con otros. Quien fuese ajeno al mundo mágico, pudiese llegar a pensar que entre magos los malos entendidos se resolvían con hechizos de ida y de venida, pues en todo caso, estaban equivocados. Liarse a puñetazos y usar cualquier arma que tuviesen a su disposición parecía constituir parte de la naturaleza del ser humano.

Draco estaba en medio del enfrentamiento, mirando hacia todos lados, cuando oyó un disparo, su instinto natural lo hizo estremecerse, miró hacia el alto de uno de los edificios que flanqueaban la calle cuando vio a un anciano maniobrando una vieja escopeta, el viejo al parecer lo reconoció, porque le hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba. Draco supo inmediatamente que era uno de los suyos y saludó con la mano al anciano, que se puso a resguardo en su ventana. Draco encontraba divertido que la gente común lo reconociese en la calle de un tiempo a la fecha, WANTED había iniciado su pequeña revolución aparte de todo lo demás, y Draco se vio elevado a unas cuotas de popularidad como jamás se hubiese imaginado. Lo mas cómico, era que si bien al parecer todo el mundo sabía quién era él, nadie afirmaba públicamente saber de su existencia. Parte del hecho de que la justicia jamás le había echado el guante, era que los testigos, las familias beneficiarias de su justicia callejera se negaban en redondo a delatar en WANTED. Nadie vio nada ni oyó nada. Complicidad elevada a la séptima potencia.

Para desgracia de todos sus ancestros, al parecer ahora Draco Malfoy era un asesino a sueldo elevado a la categoría de héroe popular, un reivindicador de las clases oprimidas. Por supuesto, eso podía suceder solamente con los ingleses, que se habían inventando a Robin Hood para justificar su retorcida psiquis colectiva, mientras más descabellada fuese la situación, mejor la llevaba el populacho. Magos o no magos, el excentricismo era el deporte nacional.

A Draco le gustaba pensar que él era una especie de Robin Hood…bueno a su estilo particular.

El rubio se tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón, en donde cargaba una pistola Sigsuaer P226, todo un clásico, como dirán por ahí solo por si acaso. Siendo un mercenario que actuaba en los dos mundos, tanto el muggle como el mágico, la mayoría del tiempo iba armado, aunque su educación sangrelimpia le impulsaba a usar la pistola mucho menos de lo necesario o de lo que debería. La aristocracia mágica consideraba las armas de fuego como primitivas y salvajes. Y por mucho que él fuese un hombre de ideas progresistas, su rígida educación le había dejado algunas huellas permanentes. Sin embargo esa pistola constituía un factor sorpresa nada despreciable, el francotirador del edificio al parecer estaba de acuerdo con él. A veces lo inesperado podía decidir una situación.

Mala cosa si los magos empezaban a usar de fuego, Draco era consciente de que una pistola o un rifle en manos inexpertas podían hacer mucho daño y además, en todo caso, él estaba seguro de que ningún auror sabía disparar.

Recordó la noche que Hermione le había apuntado con esa misma arma. Era una locura, pero la visión de ella desnuda con una pistola en su mano lo calentó muchísimo esa vez. Draco sonrió, definitivamente le gustaba vivir peligrosamente.

Alguien le lanzó un hechizo y él lanzó uno de vuelta como respuesta. Sus ojos escudriñaban a todos quienes peleaban, amigos y enemigos, buscando algo, más bien a alguien. Su instinto no le fallaba.

Vio una cara amiga en toda esa conflagración, Theo Nott estaba en esos momentos disputando un duelo de hechizos con un encapuchado, ambos hombres se movían con rapidez y habilidad, de vez en cuando Theo prescindía de la varita y lanzaba una patada o un puñetazo que el mortifago fácilmente escurría. La pelea lucia interesante y poco a poco Theo tomaba ventaja, haciendo gala de sus dotes como mago y de un gancho de izquierda proverbial, sin embargo Draco decidió que era suficiente y lanzó un hechizo _Depulso_ hacia el hombre, que lanzó disparado hasta estrellarse contra un muro y caer al piso inconsciente.

Theo miró a Draco con reproche y se apresuró hasta ir al caído para descubrir su rostro. Era un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

-Es Montague, ya se me hacia el estilo familiar- dijo Theo palpándole la carótida-Está vivo.

-Eso creía- dijo Draco en tono circunstancial sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor – apresúrate, amárralo y dejemos que los aurores lo encuentren.

-Este tipo es peligroso- dijo Theo.

-Pero no tenemos tiempo- dijo Draco- estamos buscando algo mejor.

Theo lo miró dubitativamente pero no dijo nada en voz alta, sin embargo lo pensó "Draco y sus malditos secretos". Terminó de atar a Montague, no sin antes bajarle la capucha sobre la cara, como añadidura, puesto que él era Theo Nott y tenía que descargar su frustración con alguien, lo pateó en las costillas, no le gustaba para nada dejar a ese bellaco vivo y con ganas de revancha, pero Draco estaba en modo "Jefe de WANTED" y jefe era jefe aunque mal pagase.

Y ya llegando al asunto del dinero.

-Aun no hemos entrado en Gringotts- dijo Theo, tratando de recordarle a Draco la razón prioritaria y principal por la cual estaban metidos en ese circo

-Si no me lo aclaras ni cuenta que me daba- respondió sarcásticamente Draco. Por supuesto no se había olvidado del dinero. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si era lo que más valoraba en el mundo, o más bien lo segundo, cierta castaña ocupaba últimamente la prioridad de todos sus asuntos. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger estaba bien protegida tras los muros del Ministerio de Magia, en cambio sus galeones…. ¡Rayos! No había hecho nada de lo que se propuso cuando planeó que WANTED se metiese en la cueva del lobo y ahora nuevamente tenía una distracción. Menos mal que al menos le dio algo que hacer a Potter y lo envió directo a Gringgots.

-Alguien debería golpearte y sacarte la mierda que tienes dentro- contestó a su vez Theo con acritud, sin agregar que muy posiblemente él fuera el primero en la cola para tal propósito.

-Quizás, pero no será hoy - contestó Draco con frialdad.

Escucharon de nuevo varios disparos. Theo y Draco se agacharon para ponerse a cubierto y luego se miraron uno al otro consternados.

-¿Trajiste algún arma?-preguntó Draco.

Theo asintió y se tocó el pantalón.

-Preferiría no tener que usarla- dijo Theo- Me siento inmoral llevándola, soy un mago, debería jugar limpio.

-Esto es una guerra Theo- aclaró Draco- Todos juegan sucio.

Ambos hombres caminaban y lanzaban hechizos de vez en cuando o los eludían. Veían aurores y mortifagos en una encarnizada lucha. A su izquierda luces de colores y hechizos rimbombantes señalaban el lugar donde Avery y Snape seguían en su duelo, apartes de todo. Theo veía la sucesión rápida de hechizos mortales que lanzaba Severus Snape, con maestría, y sin despeinarse siquiera, lo mismo Avery. Para quien le gustasen los duelos a la antigua usanza, quizás ese enfrentamiento sería algo digno de ver. Sin embargo, Draco pasó de lado sin siquiera pestañear. No iba a ayudar a Snape. O el rubio confiaba ciegamente en las habilidades de su antiguo maestro o el asunto que se traía entre manos era bien serio.

Theo miró de reojo a Draco.

-¿En serio piensas que es una guerra?- dijo Theo- en el ministerio lo han catalogado como una escaramuza sin importancia.

-Estamos en guerra- dijo Draco- ya sea que los del Ministerio y Granger no quieran reconocerlo.

-Deberías hablar con ella- dijo Theo.

-No me escucha- dijo Draco con la mirada perdida- Todas sus acciones desde la muerte de Kingsley han sido un error desde mi punto de vista, aun así ella y sus consejeros están seguros de que actuaron de la mejor manera.

-Tiene que escucharte después de todo es tu mujer- Theo lo dijo como un detalle sin importancia, no habían hablado extensamente del tema, pero era obvio a sus ojos.

Draco rió trágicamente.

-Precisamente por eso ella va a desestimar mi consejo- dijo Draco- ella…ella…tiene una escala de valores muy exigente consigo misma. No fue fácil dejarme libre, de alguna manera ella siente que actuó bajo las influencias de sus sentimientos, aunque trate de convencerme de lo contrario.

-Eso es una tontería- dijo Theo- ella nos dio amnistía consciente de que era más valioso tener a WANTED trabajando hombro a hombro con su gobierno, que en la clandestinidad.

-Es extraño…conocer los pensamientos de alguien aunque no los diga en voz alta- comentó Draco-me imagino que eso forma parte de las ventajas y los inconvenientes de relacionarse íntimamente. Supongo que Granger también me conoce y por eso confía en mí hasta cierto punto. Lo cierto es que el hecho de que ella esté conmigo me cierra cualquier oportunidad. Aunque yo tenga la razón ella no se dejará influenciar por mí.

-Si es así- dijo Theo- van a terminar peleándose. Porque tú…tú no vas a quedarte cruzado de brazos.

-Lo sé- dijo Draco- pero voy a seguir bajo sus órdenes. Solo actuaré sí creo que va derecho al desastre.

-Esto ya es un desastre- dijo Theo.

-No tienes idea de todas las cosas que podrían salir mal Theo- dijo Draco- y que todavía no suceden. En el momento que tenga que actuar, no lo dudes ni un segundo, lo haré, para salvarle el pellejo aunque ella jamás lo agradezca.

-¿Dónde está Potter? –preguntó Theo.

-Seguro y a resguardo- respondió Draco cuyo afilado rostro mostraba una concentración poco habitual, sus ojos inspeccionaban el lugar, buscando quien sabe que. Theo estaba incomodo, no le gustaba que lo excluyese, sea lo fuere que buscaba Draco, a él sin duda le gustaría participar. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, buscó un sitio donde esconderse. Cuando finalmente Draco se detuvo, ambos se ocultaron detrás de un muro de un local semi destruido. Cuando echó un vistazo hacia el frente, Theo no tardó en comprender que dando un gran rodeo, ahora justo detrás de las líneas enemigas.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó Theo.

-Un poco de espionaje- dijo Draco- He visto con mis propios ojos alguien que sin duda debería estar muerto y enterrado.

-No me gustan los acertijos y lo sabes- respondió Theo intentando mirar por un hueco en un muro. A 20 metros de ellos, unos cuantos mortifagos se reunían. Logró identificar a Alecto y Amicus Carrow, así como otros más, algunos de ellos antiguos. y conocidos combatientes de las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Un hombre desconocido estaba de espaldas a ellos y aparentemente daba órdenes.

-La vieja guardia- comentó Theo-pensé que solamente era Avery , pero al parecer nuestras sospechas están confirmadas. Están todos los que sobrevivieron

-Así es- respondió Draco clavando sus ojos grises en el grupo- Por cierto, hoy Potter tuvo algo parecido a un ataque de histeria- no era exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero él era Draco Malfoy, tenía que regodearse a costa de su antiguo enemigo aunque fuese un poco.

-Eso es imposible- exclamó Theo inmediatamente. Era lo más disparatado que había escuchado en su vida. ¡Potter! ¡Superado por las circunstancias! Harry era tan duro como Draco, increíblemente eso lo había descubierto recientemente, quizás menos frio, pero igual de calculador y manipulador, solo que sabia ocultarlo mejor que Draco Malfoy y eso era mucho que decir. Ser el jefe de aurores no era ninguna tontería, ganarse el respeto de esos curtidos luchadores, algunos veinte años mayor que él, podría categorizarse como una proeza, y Hermione no le dio el cargo por cara bonita, eso era seguro.

-Tuvo un buen motivo, hasta yo tuve escalofríos…sin embargo…me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle- Theo miró el aristocrático perfil de Draco, todavía pendiente del grupo de mortifagos, varita en mano.

-Me gustaría que fuese más concreto. Sé que quieres mostrarte interesante y misterioso la mayoría de las veces, pero ¡Por Merlín Draco! Te he visto borracho y abrazado de una estatua, con toda tu dignidad Malfoy arrastrada por el fango, no juegues conmigo- dijo Theo. Draco lo miró ofendido.

-Nunca me has visto ebrio- afirmó Draco.

-¿No?-Theo alzó una ceja como gesto de incredulidad y ambos sonrieron, rememorando tiempos donde todo era fácil, estaban seguros y eran jóvenes despreocupados.

-Tú bebes mucho más que yo y con mayor frecuencia- dijo Draco.

-Nunca me emborracho y ya sabes porque- dijo Theo. Draco se guardó el comentario de regreso. Las sonrisas desaparecieron. Ambos conocían a la perfección lo sucedido la última vez que Theo Nott bebió de más….había matado a su propio padre.

Para Draco, su mejor amigo era un hombre con muchos enigmas y secretos, en el ámbito de las tortuosas complejidades humanas, Theo Nott se llevaba el primer lugar. Era un tipo leal, amistoso, diplomático, con una inteligencia envidiable, pragmático hasta la médula, al mismo tiempo, era seductor, carismático y hedonista, disfrutaba del sexo y de los placeres de la vida como si cada día fuese el último, no le importaban lo que pensaran de él y su bisexualidad declarada así lo evidenciaba. Era consciente de sus defectos y debilidades asumiéndolos con honestidad, era el sujeto ideal para pedir un consejo y los ofrecía desinteresadamente. Excepto por su actitud con Pansy, la cual consideraba una necedad, Draco admiraba a Theo,a lo mejor nunca se lo diría frente a frente, pero él consideraba a Theo uno de las mejores personas que conocía y por eso , era su amigo. Pero a veces…muy pocas veces….Theo mostraba su verdadero ser, el que ocultaba sobre capas de disfraces, esas pocas veces, no había sido ni divertido ni bonito. Era un asesino a sangre fría, el mejor que había visto en su vida, podía matar a alguien con la sonrisa en la cara si esa era su misión, por eso fue mejor mortifago que él y su trabajo con WANTED le calzaba con un par de guantes hechos a la medida, aun así, Theo se controlaba, no sacaba todo de sí, esa rabia animal contra el mundo que palpitaba debajo de su piel. Draco en secreto se preguntaba qué tan malo sería provocar el monstruo interior de Theo Nott.

-Muy bien Malfoy, habla claro, como te dije no me gustan los enigmas, mis oídos son todo tuyos- dijo Theo.

-Hemos encontrado a Tom Riddle- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Está aquí? ¿Lord Voldemort?- Theo casi gritó y Draco le puso una mano en la boca. Su cara de susto era monumental pero de pronto, casi de manera automática, se observó la marca tenebrosa que tenía tatuado en el brazo izquierdo y abrió los ojos más que nunca.

-No es Él- Draco asintió sonriente, Theo palmeó el muro sin ocultar su sorpresa- Está comprobado, No es él. Esto es una buena noticia.

-La mejor- concedió Draco.

El gran detalle era que aun cuando no fuese convocada, la Marca ardía un poco si el Lord Tenebroso estaba cerca, ellos no habían sentido esa presencia en años. Draco fue el primero en darse cuenta, luego de sacar a Potter de la línea de fuego, se lo confió a Potter a quien tampoco le dolió la cicatriz. Sin embargo, tenía una duda, obviamente, y así se confirmaban sus sospechas, alguien estaba suplantando a Voldemort , pero lo más desconcertante de todo, es que fue directamente a Potter a la primera vez que lo vio. Sea quién fuese, odiaba al niño -que -sobrevivió.

-Ves ese sujeto de espaldas, el de cabello negro corto- dijo Draco- Ese es Tom Riddle.

-El supuesto Tom Riddle- agregó Theo mirando al hombre con interés- ¿Y quién crees que es?

-Eso…es a lo que vinimos- dijo Draco sacándose la pistola del pantalón y desactivando el seguro. En ese momento, no iba a usar magia, puesto que estaba seguro de que era observado. Sus posibilidades estaban en el factor sorpresa.

Theo lo observó y se quedó callado, había adivinado completamente las intensiones de Draco. Sacó su arma e igualmente la comprobó.

Bellatrix Lestrange esperaba noticias de Jaden Scabior, estaba reunida con sus más fieles seguidores, ella todavía estaba investida con el disfraz de Tom Riddle. Lucia un poco decepcionada, había tenido a Potter y a Draco casi en sus manos, pero al parecer los dos habían huido, ella esperaba un enfrentamiento y los dos se le habían escurrido de las manos. Siempre la vieja historia. . La decepción le duró poco, pronto tendría algo mas con que jugar. Mientras recibía las ultimas noticias de la batalla, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y un incomodo escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral. Inmediatamente todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y agarró su varita con fuerza. Sus ojos ahora azules, inmediatamente se ennegrecieron.

-Estamos siendo observados- dijo ella en voz baja y miró de reojo a su izquierda, donde su sus sentidos no le fallaban, estaba Draco Malfoy apuntándole con un arma de fuego.

0o0

Snape y Avery seguían en su duelo particular, los dos estaban muy igualados. Avery era más viejo pero por lo mismo contaba con algunas cartas debajo de la manga. Snape era más preciso y fuerte además de ser mejor mago. Por añadidura ninguno de los dos jugaba limpio, eso prolongaba el combate.

-Me gustaría saber que pretendes lograr con esto. ¡Voldemort está muerto!- Snape mantenía su posición de guardia frente al anciano.

-Eres tan simple Severus….las ideas superan a la existencia del hombre…aun cuando ese hombre haya sido Lord Voldemort. –se burló Avery , sus cabellos blancos estaban pulcramente peinados de hecho a la luz de la tarde refulgían, era un hombre entrado en años, pero sin embargo mantenía una agilidad poco cónsona con la edad que aparentaba.

Los dos hombres permanecían apuntándose uno al otro. La mirada de Snape subía y bajaba inquieta desde el rostro de Avery hasta su varita. De pronto el anciano conjuró una maldición y Snape tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder mágico para crear un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar una imperdonable. De manera sorpresiva Avery mantuvo el hechizo y fue acercándose poco a poco, Snape se arrodilló manteniendo el escudo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el escudo fue aumentando su brillo dorado. Avery se vio expulsado hacia atrás e inmediatamente conjuró un hechizo para desaparecer en forma de una niebla negra. Snape estuvo tentado a seguirlo, pero una pequeña mano lo agarró del brazo.

Snape miró de reojo y vio el hermoso rostro de Pansy Parkinson observándolo alarmada, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ese idiota se escapó- dijo él.

-Tenemos que entrar a Gringgots, nos hemos distraído demasiado- contestó ella soltando el brazo de Snape, él se acarició la zona que ella había tocado un poco más de lo necesario. Era extraño, pero todavía sentía la electricidad estática que su toque le produjo. Y no fue incomodo…en lo absoluto.

-Sígueme- dijo Snape, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del banco cuya vigilancia estaba descuidada en esos momentos. Pansy lo siguió con su habitual andar pausado, mientras se acomodaba los cabellos sueltos en una improvisada coleta. Snape miró de reojo el grácil movimiento de sus manos, delgadas y blancas, pero fuertes a la hora de empuñar una varita. Los pocos contendientes que se les atravesaron en el camino les dieron paso, Snape y ella, los dos altos y delgados, elegantemente vestidos, con sus varitas desenfundadas, sus rostros pétreos y ese halo de autoridad que tenían, formaban una pareja bastante intimidante.

Snape pateó las puertas dobles de Gringotts y estas se abrieron de par en par. Pansy entró con él y se encontraron a todos los duendes que trabajaban en el banco haciéndoles frente con espadas, picas y hachas. Al parecer no les agradaban las visitas inesperadas.

-Venimos a negociar- gritó Snape a viva voz.

Un duende estaba subido encima de un escritorio, balanceando un hacha, mirando con rabia a Pansy.

-Baja tu arma- ordenó Snape, quien estaba tratando de que el asunto no se fuese a mayores. Los duendes eran famosos por ser enemigos formidables. No en vano, les habían ganado un montón de guerras a los magos.

El duende no hizo ademán de soltar el hacha.

-Al parecer esto será un poco más difícil de lo que supusimos en un principio- dijo Snape malencarado. Era definitivo, no quería enfrentarse a una bandada de duendes en desventaja numérica.

-¿Por qué se sienten amenazados? -Se preguntó Pansy mirando a su alrededor, observando la escena, eran decenas de duendes, quienes al parecer estaban dispuestos hasta lo último para no dejarlos pasar.

La sala principal de Gringgots era un largo corredor con el piso de mármol claro, a sus lados había decenas de estanterías chapadas en oro, lugar donde generalmente se llevaban a cabo las transacciones comerciales, al final del gran corredor, estaba una especie de plataforma, donde se sentaba el director del banco con el fin de tener la mejor vista para inspeccionar las operaciones. En ese justo momento, los duendes habían abandonado sus puestos de trabajos y estaban organizados defensivamente, disponiéndose de tal forma que no podían atravesar el corredor.

Pansy dejaba que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar, buscando posibles amenazas, dirigió su vista al final del corredor, entonces fue cuando lo vio, un hombre alto y delgado, vestido de negro a la antigua usanza victoriana, con unas botas góticas de plataforma que desentonaban completamente con su atuendo, sus manos estaban cubiertas con una especie de guantes de metal con largas garras afiladas, tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta y sus penetrantes ojos eran de color diferente, uno negro y el otro con el iris tan claro que parecía casi blanco. Inmediatamente Pansy reconoció a tan estrafalario personaje, frente a sus ojos estaba el carroñero Jaden Scabior cómodamente sentado en una butaca en el sitió más alto del banco, el lugar estrategico designado para el director de Gringgotts, el cadáver de un duende o lo que quedaba de él, estaba echado a sus pies, desangrándose, el rio de sangre bajaba las escaleras hasta formar un charco en el suelo. Scabior miraba divertido la escena s mientras balanceaba una llave en una de sus garras. La expresión de su rostro era de plena satisfacción.

-Scabior- masculló Snape.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – susurró Pansy. Ambos lo conocían, Jaden Scabior, un carroñero que era la mascota de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sin duda se había unido a los mortifagos. Un tipo de poca importancia, un seguidor mas. El hecho de verlo allí, cómodamente instalado como si fuese el dueño y señor del lugar, solo hizo alertar mas a Snape y Pansy ¿Por qué enviaron a un tipo tan poco confiable como Scabior allí? ¿O acaso Jaden Scabior había ascendido entre las filas del los antiguos mortifagos? Eso sería poco probable, un bastardo, un hombre de quien no se sabía quiénes fueron sus padres, un vulgar sirviente….ese tipo de personas no eran más que esclavos para los mortifagos de alta alcurnia. A Snape nunca le gustó ese sujeto y siempre se olió gato encerrado ¿ Quien permaneciese tanto tiempo al servicio de Bella Lestrange y sale indemne sin daño físico o mental? Por años Jaden fue el chico de los mandados de los Lestrange, de hecho, creció en esa casa desde que era un niño, contaba con el favor de los Lestrange y les debía su lealtad, pero nunca se le ofreció la marca tenebrosa, era demasiado poca cosa, aun así, inexplicablemente, fue el único lo suficientemente inteligente para atrapar a Harry Potter, cuando nunca nadie pudo hacerlo, sujetos mejor preparados que él, en teoría más poderosos, otros mortifagos lo buscaron sin éxito y fue Scabior quien logró el cometido.

Para Snape obviamente Scabior era algo más de lo que parecía. Para colmo, ese extraño color de ojos, los magos tenían fuertes tabúes en relación a los ojos bicolor, era un mal augurio. Su filiación con Bella siempre le provocó curiosidad a Snape, definitivamente no era su amante, algo así hubiese trascendido ¿Amistad? Mucho menos, ella no era amiga de nadie y en todo caso no escogería a alguien de tan baja extracción social. ¿Entonces cual era la relación? Snape decidió que tendría que andarse con cuidado.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Jaden- por lo visto han llegado tarde. Acabo de reclamar este sitio como mío.

Snape maldijo en voz baja, el plan había fracasado, la idea inicial de Draco era proteger el Banco Mágico de una intervención ajena de cualquier tipo. La situación política no los había tomado desprevenido, pero una vez más no fueron lo suficientemente rápido en virtud de los acontecimientos. Nadie se acordó de lo más vital para sostener una nación en crisis, un gran error a juicio de Snape, un error de todos. Negociar con los duendes nunca era buena idea y Snape se mantuvo reacio, pero al final terminó cediendo, iban a vender los servicios de WANTED como mercenarios, Draco disponía de varios ases bajo la manga que garantizaban el éxito de la negociación, chantaje a un duende nunca es buen negocio, pero como siempre, Draco sabía lo que hacía. WANTED blindaría la estructura y si era posible, gestionaría rápidamente el traslado de las grandes cantidades de oro ubicadas en sus sótanos a las otras sucursales de Gringgots en Europa. No supondría gran problema, después de todos, estaban hablando de dinero mágico.

Los duendes se mostraban en general bastante reacios a que dispusieran de su dinero, pero Draco pensaba que en ese asunto en particular todos ganaban, sobre todo WANTED, que mantendría una posición cercana a la dirección del banco, una posición de ´poder con la cual negociar incluso con el mismísimo Ministerio Mágico. Ese día se adelantó a Hermione Granger, que apenas tomaba el poder y estaba poco familiarizada de algunos aspectos respecto al gobierno, Kingsley nunca fue previsivo. Draco tuvo en cuenta ese detalle de las finanzas cuando nadie lo pensó y quizás eso era una especie de don, considerar el dinero como una parte indivisible de su ser, en el improbable caso de que el cerebro de Draco emitiese algún sonido, Snape juraría que seria el de una caja registradora. Malfoy últimamente se portaba como un ser desinteresado y caritativo, en parte gracias a la influencia de Granger, pero que nadie tocase su dinero o ardería Troya. Sin embargo la presencia de Scabior en ese lugar le garantizaba a Snape, que llegaban demasiado tarde. Al parecer, para su mala suerte, los mortifagos rebeldes habían tenido la misma idea que ellos.

-No puedes hacer tal cosa- dijo Pansy casi a gritos, reclamando casi como una chiquilla molesta porque le quitaron el chupete. Snape rodó los ojos y la miró, ella se encogió de hombros ante la evidencia de su exabrupto.

Los duendes estaban aguardando, miraban a unos y a otros, por supuesto sin dejar de amenazarlos con espadas, hachas e incluso cortapapeles.

-¿No?-Jaden se acomodó en la silla y se sacó un pergamino de la túnica y empezó a leer ostentosamente mientras le daba vueltas despreocupadamente con una de sus garras a una llave dorada- "Por la presente cedo mis derechos de director del Banco Mágico de Gringgotts a Jaden Scabior…blah…blah…blah…blah…con poder indiscutible de disponer de los bienes depositados…blah…blah…blah….derecho a penetrar las cámaras secretas….blah…blah…blah …afectuosamente…Director General Grahok" ¡Que considerado!- se burló Scabior- además, por si quedan dudas, firmado incluso con su propia sangre…que afortunado para mí- Jaden enseñó el pergamino con la marca de la mano del duende.

-Eso no es legal- dijo Pansy apretando los puños con furia. Si efectivamente Jaden era el nuevo director del banco, tenía derecho a disponer de todos los depósitos que estuvieran allí, incluido parte del dinero de WANTED y el patrimonio del ministerio mágico. Ya entendía porque los duendes estaban tan agresivos, en la práctica, Jaden era el jefe de todos, debían obedecer sus órdenes. Pero por otro lado…. Pansy negó con la cabeza, no, no podía ser eso, los duendes se comerían a Scabior vivo, puesto que por lo visto para tomar el poder había asesinado cruelmente a uno de los suyos.

-Puede que no….pero para lo que importa- dijo Jaden – por otro lado….en cualquier caso este pequeño ejercito actúa bajo la maldición _Imperius._

-Eres un maldito ladrón-dijo Pansy desenfundando un puñal que tenía en el muslo y lanzándolo con magistral destreza hasta arrancarle el pergamino de las manos a Jaden y dejarlo clavarlo contra el muro. El hombre giró y miró apreciativamente el papel clavado, sus ojos bicolor brillaron malévolos cuando observó de nuevo a Pansy.

Jaden lucia como un animal de presa que hubiese escogido su objetivo. Pansy se estremeció cuando lo sintió observándola. De pronto el cerebro de Jaden Scabior hizo clic y se dio cuenta de la identidad de la hermosa bruja que tan descaradamente lo había amenazado.

-Me gustan las mujeres con carácter pero….eso fue muy mala idea- dijo Snape tomando la varita y uno de los tubos metalicos acordonados que servían de barreras en los mostradores como arma.

-¡Ataquen!-gritó Jaden a los duendes.

Decenas de duendes armados hasta los dientes fueron en contra de Pansy y Snape. Ella lanzó un hechizo y dio un salto hasta subirse a los mostradores laterales del hall del banco. Pansy era valiente pero también un poco insensata, la reacción natural de cualquiera hubiese sido huir del peligro, pero ella iba directamente hacia este para exterminarlo. Mientras corría hacia Jaden se deshizo de un buen numero de duendes, ella intentaba no hacerles daño, puesto que sabía que estaban actuando bajo el hechizo _imperius. _Snape vio la dirección que Pansy tomaba y maldijo entre dientes, sin embargo estaba combatiendo una buena cantidad de duendes y por los momentos tenía las manos ocupadas. El profesor lanzaba hechizos y al mismo tiempo maniobraba el tubo de metal, interceptando las hachas y las espadas.

Pansy y Jaden Scabior corrían uno hacia el otro, ambos lanzando hechizos, que lograban desviar apenas. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, Jaden levantó una pierna y con fuerza pateó a Pansy en el pecho, lo cual la hizo caer en el piso, la varita se le fue de las manos. Jaden lanzó varios hechizos pero ella rodó por el piso y logró agarrar un hacha pequeña que encontró de casualidad, además de recuperar su varita.

Jaden se acercó y Pansy logró arrodillarse para intentar ponerse de pie, balanceó el hacha y Jaden se apartó rápidamente, hubo un intercambio de dos o más hechizos, ella logró levantarse y mantenía el hacha y la varita apuntando a Jaden, quien caminaba en círculos valorando nuevamente a su oponente. La había subestimado completamente por ser mujer, Parkinson era fuerte y ágil, parecía una especie de Valkiria con un hacha en la mano, con el cuerpo apretado en cuero negro, hermosa, altiva y peligrosa. Ella sería un juguete adecuado en sus manos, una adición muy conveniente, era resistente, probablemente podría jugar con ella por semanas, seguro que aguantaría, pero Jaden suprimió el pensamiento. Ese día sus distracciones y perversiones daban paso a la ambición. Su misión no estaba completa. Aun faltaba algo, por lo que tenía que deshacerse de su enemiga lo más pronto posible. Por otro lado, estaba frente a Parkinson, la madre de esa mocosa que al parecer se la había tragado la tierra. Jaden Scabior no podía creer su suerte, le gustaría apresarla pero la verdad era que tan solo necesitaría una gota de su maldita sangre.

Pansy estaba cansada, jadeando por la boca, los músculos le dolían pero aun así los obligó a mantenerse en tensión. Empezó a atacar a Jaden de nuevo, lanzando hechizos y maniobrando el hacha pero el otro mago era demasiado rápido para ella. Jaden interceptaba los hechizos una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que se ponía lejos del filo del hacha. Estaban en medio del corredor, Pansy avanzaba y él retrocedía.

Scabior se movía con una rapidez sobrehumana, con una agilidad fuera de serie, sus manos eran armas mortales, a veces estiraba la garra para lograr atraparla, por lo que Pansy se mantuvo a distancia.

Pansy balanceó el hacha y Jaden se agachó e intentó patearle los pies pero Pansy dio un salto hacia atrás. Jaden echó a reir, pues si, la chica era una buena luchadora.

Los otros duendes mantenían un cerco a Snape, quien con desenvoltura se deshacía de los que se le acercaban. Entonces de las puertas de Gringgotts aparecieron una decena de Aurores al mando de Harry Potter, quien miraba estupefacto la escena.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Un _Imperius_….colectivo- dijo Snape. Todos los duendes miraron a Harry y a sus aurores, al parecer los consideraron un objetivo más fácil que Snape y se fueron al ataque.

Harry y los aurores empezaron a pelear y de nuevo el sitio se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Snape vio al final del corredor a Pansy peleando con Scabior y se apresuró en ir a su ayuda.

Gracias a un encantamiento convocador hecho muy inteligentemente de parte de Scabior, quien se había cansado de jugar con ella, Pansy de pronto se vio desarmada, sin la varita ni el hacha, por lo que se aprestó a huir, pero Scabior fue tras ella y logro herirle la espalda con una de sus garras, por lo cual ella cayó. Scabior saboreó temprano su éxito, dispuesto a rematar su trabajo con la varita, se distrajo y eso fue su perdición cuando de pronto, sintió que lo golpeaban en la cabeza, o al menos lo intentaron.

Logró apartarse a tiempo antes de que Snape casi lo decapitase con el tubo que tenía en las manos.

-Aléjate de ella carroñero- Snape estaba furioso, combatió a Jaden usando varios hechizos y lbalanceando el tubo hacia su oponente. Jaden peleó un rato, esta vez con mucho cuidado, puesto que sabía que dar un paso en falso con Severus Snape podría significar el fin.

Scabior se movía felinamente mientras esquivaba los hechizos y golpes de Snape quien estaba impresionante maniobrando la varita y el tubo al mismo tiempo. Snape le lanzó otro golpe con el tubo y Jaden lo interceptó con sus garras logrando seccionar el metal por la mitad. Snape abrió los ojos impresionados, las garras estaban tan afiladas que cortaron el tubo como si fuese mantequilla. Lanzó el resto del tubo al piso y empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Snape lo tuvo a tiro y pronunció una imperdonable. Pero entonces Jaden simplemente se desvaneció, Snape estaba impertérrito, nunca, jamás en la vida, había visto a un mago realizar la desaparición tan rápido, todavía sorprendido giró temiendo que lo atacaran por la espalda y vio a Jaden escabulléndose por una puerta trasera.

-¡Diablos!- gritó Snape y fue tras de él, para encontrarse la puerta con una reja de oro de duendes. Intentó varios hechizos pero no pudo abrirla. Una de las potestades del director de Gringgots, Scabior sin duda lo sabía perfectamente, era controlar las puertas del banco, la estructura obedecía sus órdenes.

Snape no lo podía creer. Jaden Scabior, en apariencia un mago del montón, había hecho gala de unas habilidades que lo dejaron perplejo. Pocas veces se había batido con un hechizero que ejerciese tal dominio de la magia. Era una cuestión para analizar con cuidado. Ahora entendía porque Bellatrix lo tenía en tan alta estima. Ese tipo era un arma por sí mismo.

Y también se dio cuenta que la idea original de Scabior seguramente había sido desde el principio evadirse hasta los sótanos del banco mágico. Sostener una pelea con Pansy y con él solo había sido una cuestión circunstancial.

Harry terminó de combatir y ordenó a sus aurores que apresaran a los duendes que estaban vivos y atendiesen a los heridos. Snape caminó hacia Pansy y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mago, ella asintió.

-Solo fue un rasguño- dijo ella palpándose la espalda, notó que el abrigo estaba desgarrado, tenía tres heridas en diagonal en la espalda, poco profundas, al mirarse la mano observó una sangre en los dedos, no era mucho así que no le dio importancia.

-Lo curaremos cuando lleguemos al ministerio- comentó Snape- esas garras pueden estar envenenadas, aunque no lo creo, porque ya hubiese hecho efecto, pero si te sientes mareada o con la visión borrosa no dudes en avisarme.

-De acuerdo- contestó Pansy.

Harry se acercó a ellos y le ofreció un parco saludo a Snape.

-Supongo que el dinero está desaparecido- dijo Harry quien acudió a ese sitio a instancias de Malfoy. Después de huir de Tom Riddle, Harry no podía estarse quieto mientras toda la población de Londres Mágico enfrentaba un asedio, así que Draco le propuso la tarea, aunque con eso se desbaratase su plan de mantener el control del banco en exclusiva para WANTED.

-Supones bien….Scabior asumió la dirección del banco…a las malas como ves, en este momento no debe haber un galeón en las cámaras….todo desaparecido como por arte de magia- ironizo Snape chasqueando los dedos.

-Debe existir alguna solución- dijo Pansy.

-Ninguna a corto plazo- dijo Harry sopesando las implicaciones de los acontecimientos. .

-Aun está adentro….podemos ir tras de él- sugirió Pansy.

-No…no podemos, él ahora controla este edificio, puertas y contrapuertas están a sus ordenes- dijo Snape- no podemos hacer nada.

-Al menos no podrá salir de aquí- dijo Pansy- las cámaras no tienen salida.

-Si la tienen- dijo Snape- no lo dudes, él saldrá de aquí, aunque sea metiéndose en las cloacas como la rata apestosa que es.

-¿Cómo está la lucha afuera? ¿Y Draco y Theo?- preguntó Pansy inquieta.

-Hemos logrado algún avance. Nott y Malfoy están bien hasta donde sé- dijo Harry- sin embargo lo importante era capturar este lugar, esto es un golpe duro, no solo es el gobierno mágico, es el dinero de toda la comunidad mágica, si no me equivoco, esta que ha sucedido aquí exaltará los ánimos…más de lo que están.

-Debemos ir al ministerio y avisar- dijo Snape- lo más pronto posible. Probablemente exista una manera en derecho internacional para recuperar algo o parte del dinero, pero tardará mucho. Quizás las compañías de seguro puedan dar un respaldo…no lo sé, la Srta. Granger va a tener que negociar, a este punto, el país está paralizado económicamente.

Pansy miró a Snape.

-Tú no puedes aparecerte en el ministerio, estás legalmente muerto- dijo ella con sincera preocupación.

- A estas alturas, nadie se fijará en mí- dijo Snape- existen prioridades

Harry miró dubitativo a Snape por un momento, dudó unos pocos instantes pero luego se decidió a hablar.

-He visto a Tom Riddle hoy, está junto a los mortifagos- dijo Harry.

Snape se giró lentamente y clavó su mirada en Harry, intentó la legeremancia y fue expulsado de inmediato de la mente de Harry, quien lo miró a su vez con ojos asesinos.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo nunca más – Harry lo amenazó con la varita. Estaba furioso, casi fuera de sí.

-Prefiero verlo en tu mente - dijo Snape bruscamente- Baja la varita.

Harry se sentía ofendido, y estaba poco dispuesto a aguantarse los trucos mentales de Snape.

-Severus ¿Qué está sucediendo?-Pansy no sabía la profundidad de las diferencias entre los dos hombres.

-Habla Potter- gritó Snape, quien al parecer poco le importaba que Harry lo estuviese amenazando- ¿Era el verdadero Tom Riddle?

Snape clavaba sus ojos negros en Harry. Pocos sabían de la extraña conexión entre la cicatriz de Harry y la presencia de Lord Voldemort. Snape quería preguntar lo evidente, pero se contuvo porque allí estaba Pansy.

Harry se tocó la frente y se revolvió el cabello. Luego de una lucha de miradas con Snape, negó con la cabeza.

-No…no era él….efectivamente se trata de un impostor- dijo Harry.

-¿Poción multijugos?- preguntó Snape.

-Quizás…pero es poco probable- dijo Harry- hubiese tenido que estar lo suficientemente cerca de él para tomar algo….personal.

Snape analizaba la información en fracciones de segundo. Lo suficientemente cerca….algo personal….Pocas personas tuvieron el honor de estar en el circulo interno de Lord Voldemort, todas estaban muertas. Pero por otro lado, si él había fingido su muerte, quizás otro había escapado de la justicia de la misma forma, simulando su desaparición física.

-Deseo verlo en tu cabeza- dijo Snape- es necesario, quizás algo se te haya pasado por alto.

-No…de ninguna manera- dijo Harry retrocediendo apuntando con su varita.

-Severus…no puedes obligarlo-dijo Pansy agarrando a Snape del brazo tratando de detenerlo – él es …pues es…Potter.

-Ahora me tutea…Parkinson- dijo Snape volviendo su rostro a Pansy, acercándose hasta casi tocar sus labios con los de ella- no sabían que nos estábamos convirtiendo en íntimos- él le dio una sonrisa socarrona, ella se ruborizó y lo soltó de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que soy Potter- dijo Harry un poco confundido con la escena. Hubiese podido jurar que el profesor Snape estaba …bueno en realidad miraba a Parkinson y no tenia su habitual expresión de asco, más bien tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada, como si a él ….ella.

Harry se deshizo de una desagradable imagen mental y se concentró en lo importante. No le gustó nunca Snape y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

-No voy a permitir que se meta en mi cabeza, eso es un delito- dijo Harry- además recuerde que usted muerto legalmente o no, todavía puede ser puesto bajo arresto por mí.

Harry bajó la varita, pero la expresión de su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas que hablaba en serio. Snape asintió con la cabeza, ya hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su antiguo alumno estaba hecho de una madera tan dura como él o Malfoy. Ese conocimiento obviamente conllevaba una buena dosis de respeto.

-Lo lamento si te he incomodado Potter pero sabes que no tengo limites a la hora de precisar algún problema- Harry abrió los ojos, en su vida había escuchado a Snape ofreciéndole una disculpa-¡Y por Merlín! No me mires como si tuviese tres cabezas.

-Al parecer "morirse" le sentó bien en el carácter- comentó Harry irónico.

-Deberías probar de vez en cuando, la cercanía de la muerte puede ser una circunstancia reveladora- contestó Snape.

-Creo que puedo hacerme la idea- respondió vagamente Harry. Pansy los miraba a los dos alternativamente, sin entender la mitad de la conversación.

-Puedo dar algunas opiniones acerca de todo esto, pero no hablaremos aquí, lo resolveremos en el ministerio. Salgamos de aquí mientras podamos, Jaden Scabior puede encerrarnos si se lo propone al edificio, convocando sus protecciones mágicas- dijo Snape y luego miró a Harry-necesitaremos la protección de los aurores para llegar.

-Pensé que usted podía cuidarse solo- comentó Harry.

-Touché- dijo Snape- Parkinson está herida, no quisiera otro enfrentamiento cerca de ella.

-Andando- les gritó Harry a los aurores.

Mientras tanto, después de cruzar pasadizos y laberintos, Jaden Scabior llegó a una antigua cámara. Sacó la llave dorada que obtuvo del duende director, la llave maestra de Gringgots, la puso en la cerradura y la giró, los goznes de las puertas sonaron cuando los hechizos de protección se desactivaron. Jaden empujo las pesadas puertas no sin esfuerzo y entró en la oscura cámara.

-_Lumus_- dijo agitando la varita, de esta salió un halo de luz.

La cámara estaba completamente vacía, era gigantesca. Jaden se distrajo pensando en que no hacía mucho tiempo esa cámara había estado rebosante de oro. Pero todo se había perdido…de hecho mucho oro se perdió en esa ocasión, producto de maleficios y maldiciones. Se llevaron una copa, si más lo recordaba, Potter se metió allí para robarse una insignificante copa propiedad de Bellatrix Lestrange durante la guerra mágica, sin embargo los muy idiotas dejaron allí algo mucho más interesante.

Jaden Scabior se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a palpar el piso, buscando una hendidura, pronto la encontró, una especie de loza cubierta con arena, sopló para despejar la arena y encontrar los bordes, con una de las cuchillas de sus garras, la levantó y la echó de lado. Dentro había una pequeña bolsa de cuero, cerrada con un lazo sobre el cual había un sello de cera. Jaden se escondió la bolsa en la túnica y luego volvió a colocar la loza en su lugar. El trabajo para Bellatrix Lestrange estaba hecho. Ahora solamente sería cuestión de salir al exterior utilizando los pasadizos secretos del Banco, nada lo detendría, él era provisionalmente el director, las puertas de salida se le abrirían sin problemas. Hermione Granger y los suyos aun no tendrían tiempo de resolver su status con los demás sucursales de Gringgots, al menos no todavía. Mientras tanto, con calma y seguridad conseguiría salir de allí.

Se miró una de las garras, estaban cubiertas de sangre. "Solo una gota de sangre" pensó Jaden Scabior con satisfacción. Sacó la lengua y le dio la lamida a la garra, desgastó el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre, olió su aroma, dejó que penetrase sus fosas nasales y algo en su cerebro empezó a funcionar frenéticamente. La conexión, fue inmediata.

Era un cazador, un carroñero, y estaba frustrado porque sus presas habían logrado ocultarse muy bien...hasta ahora…Jaden dio media vuelta abandonando la oscura cámara.

Era un dogma universal del cazador que donde estaba el cachorro estaba la madre.

El hecho irrebatible era que la sangre de Parkinson lo llevaría directamente hasta la niña.

Un golpe maestro de astucia. De nada servía matarla, él necesitaba que ella se moviese, fuese donde estaba su hija, para él encontrarlas a ambas. No habría error, ninguno esta vez.

Pronto tendría en sus manos a la niña y en cuanto a la madre…Jaden rió a carcajadas y canturreó llenó de expectativas.

Pronto….muy pronto.

Cuando salió de la cámara miró su varita y susurró.

-_Nox._

Y la oscuridad vino otra vez.

0o0

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Hermione caminó rápidamente hacia el atrio del Ministerio para recibir a los inesperados visitantes, se dirigía a alguien en particular. Ron iba detrás de ella. El pasillo por el que caminaban era largo y angosto, con antorchas encendidas a lo largo de los muros sin embargo en el final una adusta figura masculina esperaba a Hermione impaciente.

-¿Esto qué significa?- preguntó Hermione. El hombre le hizo una pomposa reverencia, gesto hecho más para apaciguar a la audiencia que para congratularse con Hermione. Estaba furioso.

"En todo caso, quien debería saludarlo con todos los honores seria yo". Hermione se movió pero al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde ante una mirada de advertencia del sujeto, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

-Dama, me imaginaba una bienvenida mucho más grata, pero supongo que la situación no es la ideal- Vasiliv Krakov estaba en el atrio, junto con cuarenta hombres con el uniforme azul de los Marshall. Cruzado de brazos, observaba todo el sitio con ojos de halcón, llevaba la cabeza rapada mostrando los tatuajes dorados rituales, pero Hermione pudo observar que se estaba dejando la barba, de un color que parecía cobre pulido, al parecer si era pelirrojo después de todo. Varios aurores estaban concentrándose a su alrededor.

-Ilustrísimo Señor- alcanzó a decir Hermione- no contábamos con su visita.

-Si…sin duda esto es de lo más inesperado- masculló Ron, Hermione le lanzó una mirada bastante expresiva cuya traducción era: "Mantén la boca cerrada" Ron estaba que se moría de la curiosidad ¿Que hacia allí el todopoderoso Marshall señor de todas las Rusias, la mitad de Asia y quién sabe si un pedacito de la Luna también?

-¿Mara?-preguntó Hermione por cortesía.

-En casa, la dulce espera la mantiene muy cansada-fue la respuesta escueta de Vasiliv. Las tropas Marshall´s estaban inquietas y los aurores también. Sin embargo Vasiliv dijo algo en ruso y sus hombres bajaron las varitas. Ron le indicó a los aurores que hiciesen lo mismo.

-Bueno…bueno…estoy algo cansado del viaje ¿Me invitas a tomar algo?- le dijo Vasiliv a Hermione sonriéndole predatoriamente. Ella estaba sumamente incomoda.

-No tengo Vodka- aclaró ella, enseguida que lo dijo se arrepintió, Vasiliv la miró con curiosidad antes de determinar si Hermione había intentado decir algo parecido a un chiste. Solo que a él no le hizo el mínimo de gracia.

-Un buen té ingles servirá- contestó Vasiliv invitándola a caminar con él. Ella no se movió de su sitió, Vasiliv regresó y la agarró de un brazo empujándola, Ron intentó defenderla, pero Vasiliv levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza. Empezó a andar con Hermione casi a empujones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella de nuevo, bastante confusa con la presencia de su mentor.

-¡Por Merlín! Eres demasiado directa….un poco de sutileza no te vendría mal-Vasiliv abrió la puerta del área de reuniones del ministerio- Por eso los Marshall´s no deben ser tan jóvenes.

Arrastró a Hermione con él, saludó con un gesto de la cabeza a los presentes.

-Si no me equivoco Vasiliv, tú tenías veinte años cuando te convertiste en Marshall-dijo Minerva McGonagall levantándose de su asiento sorprendida por la irrupción, la profesora había escuchado la recriminación del ruso y estaba dispuesta a defender a su antigua alumna.

-Tú siéntate- Vasiliv le señaló a Hermione una silla, no sonaba como una petición sino como una orden. Ella se sentó toda modosita, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley y el resto de la orden del Fénix miraban la escena atónitos.

En otra situación hubiese sido gracioso presenciar como Hermione se portaba como una niña regañada. Solo que en realidad no tenía nada de divertido visto los acontecimientos.

Vasiliv se despojó de su abrigo de pieles y lo dejó contra una silla. Luego caminó hacia un ventanal y apoyó la mano sobre el marco, le lanzó una mirada furibunda a los presentes, se aclaró la garganta y luego empezó a hablar.

-¿Me quieren explicar que ha sucedido aquí?- preguntó Vasiliv.

-Conociéndote, lo debes saber mejor que nosotros- respondió la profesora McGonagall con aplomo.

-Disculpa Minerva, no te he saludado como es debido- dijo Vasiliv haciéndole una reverencia a la anciana- Es obvio que no vengo de visita social, las noticias corren rápido- Vasiliv se sentó en un sofá.

-Al parecer a la velocidad de la luz- dijo Bill, a quien le sorprendió la intervención tan rápida de un gobierno extranjero.

-Más bien a la velocidad de lechuza- dijo Ron, todos los miraron y él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro que tiene espías entre nosotros- comentó Bill.

-Y te aseguro que no soy yo- aclaró Hermione.

-Señores, soy todos oídos- dijo Vasiliv pomposamente.

-Usted no tiene derecho de estar aquí- gritó Bill Weasley.

-Quizás si…quizás no…quizás usted joven tenga toda la razón en sus cuestionamientos- dijo Vasiliv Krakov mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente- Pero cuando los Marshall´s intervienen directamente en una situación que puede afectar el equilibro político de Europa, nadie reprochará que me sienta particularmente interesado, sobre todo porque yo soy el jefe de los Marshall´s y esto sin duda no me fue consultado.

Todos miraron fijamente a Hermione por un instante. Ella levantó la barbilla y soportó con la dignidad de una reina las miradas de reproche.

-En tal caso ¿cual hubiese sido tu respuesta?- preguntó Arthur Weasley de pronto bastante interesado.

-Un rotundo NO- contestó tranquilamente Vasiliv- No perdamos tiempo, vengo a darles un consejo no solicitado pero que sin duda será bastante apreciado. Si les sirve de consuelo, no se trata de una intervensión extranjera, estoy aqui como Marshall y no como gobernante en funciones de Rusia, esto es totalmente extraoficial.

-Empecemos- dijo Minerva McGonagall.

Obviamente nadie se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Vasiliv Krakov allí, pero nadie dijo nada, sobretodo Hermione, quien no quería dar pie a más alboroto. Se sentía suficientemente cuestionada por un día.

Estuvieron varias horas reunidos, donde Vasiliv escuchó atentamente y dio su opinión cuando fue requerida, el ruso guardó las formas, pero sin duda estaba disgustado, todos pudieron notarlo. Uno a uno, el consejo fuer retirándose del sitió para atender sus obligaciones. Ron no deseaba dejar sola a Hermione, de hecho estaba sentado a su derecha tomándole de la mano. Ella habló con él en susurros y finalmente Ron se fue con cara de pocos amigos.

Vasiliv se paró del sillón, caminó un rato con las manos apretadas en la cintura y luego se volvió apuntando con el dedo a Hermione.

-Tú….niña insensata ¿cómo se te ocurrió esta brillante idea?- Vasiliv no estaba molesto, estaba furioso.

Hermione se encogió en su silla.

-Era la única solución- se defendió ella.

-¿La única?- preguntó Vasiliv- Minerva es quien debió asumir el poder no tú mocosa.

-Ella no quiere, dicen que no le alcanzan las fuerzas, está muy anciana- dijo Hermione.

-Que conveniente para ti. Un Marshall no debe ser jefe de gobierno….jamás- dijo Vasiliv.

-Hablas por tu propia experiencia acaso- esta vez Hermione se levantó y enfrentó airada a su maestro.

-Por supuesto que hablo por mí- dijo Vasiliv exasperado- Rusia ha sido un desastre desde que está en mis manos. He tenido que aplicar la fuerza…tú lo has visto, fuiste testigo. Los Marshall´s salvaguardamos el orden y la justicia. Ya es suficiente poder en nuestras manos. ¿Para qué reunir más?

-Seré buena- dijo Hermione.

-Dime que esto no corresponde a alguna fantasía tuya de niña….ni a una aspiración de poder, ni ninguna de esas tonterías- dijo Vasiliv y de pronto se puso dos dedos sobre su frente-No..no me lo digas…puedo verlo….puedo sentirlo.

-Yo jamás he aspirado a ser Primer Ministro- se defendió Hermione.

-¿No?- la enfrentó Vasiliv. Sus ojos claros estaban oscurecidos- No mientas…puedo sentirlo.

-Por lo menos no en este momento ni en muchos años….tú lo has dicho….soy demasiado joven- dijo Hermione un poco intimidada. Esos poderes Marshall era un incordio. Vasiliv era capaz de leerla perfectamente.

-Pero eres idealista…aprovechaste la primera oportunidad que tuviste, te sentías fuerte porque sabes que cuentas con las prerrogativas de un Marshall, la tentación estuvo allí y no fuiste capaz de resistirla- dijo Vasiliv.

-Estas especulando, no fue de esa forma. Mataron al primer ministro, estamos en medio de una crisis- dijo Hermione.

-Crees que puedes manejarlo, que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocuparte de todo, eres consciente de tus virtudes, además siempre te creíste superior a los demás, cuando estuviste en el colegio, nunca hiciste muchas amistades, porque pensabas que no estaban a tu altura- dijo Vasiliv acercándose a Hermione quién retrocedió.

Vasiliv se acercaba a ella paso a paso, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba experimentando en carne propia un interrogatorio al mejor estilo de los Marshall´s. Y por lo que veía no estaba saliendo bien parada. Ese hombre, su maestro, parecía conocer su mente, todos sus miedos y todas sus expectativas acerca de ella misma.

-No claro que no…..al contrario, tú sabes que siempre me he sentido insegura, incluso ahora- dijo ella con toda la honestidad de la que fue posible. Sin embargo, partes eran ciertas, quizás era insegura, pero jamás fue modesta, ella estaba orgullosa de sus logros, quizás en algún momento, en toda esa situación, llegó a considerar que sería mejor gobernante que muchos otros.

-Eras insegura porque en el fondo te preocupaba ser una hija de muggles- dijo Vasiliv.

-Tenía 11 años, era un mundo nuevo para mí….la gente decía cosas, me decía cosas, yo….yo….- dijo ella.

-Solo superaste esa aprensión cuando supiste que Potter era un mestizo lo mismo que el Señor Tenebroso. Tu mente lo justificó y empezaste a creer en todo lo contrario, que la mezcla de sangre producía mejores magos- Vasiliv seguía hablando sin detenerse. Hermione se mantuvo callada.

-Esas no son mis ideas ahora, si lo fuesen yo jamás hubiese….- Hermione bajó el rostro y súbitamente dejó de hablar. No debía involucrar a Malfoy, eso era seguro.

-Un régimen anti-puros no es mejor que una dictadura anti-muggles. Aquí …ahora…están los resultados de esas filosofías- dijo Vasiliv.

-Es una lección amargamente aprendida- dijo Hermione- Ni yo ni los otros estamos dispuestos a incurrir de nuevo en viejos errores. El gobierno debe ser pluralista con derechos iguales para todos.

-Sin embargo la gente no olvida- dijo Vasilv- Rumores han llegado hasta mí, muchos ingleses creen que tú vas a reivindicar finalmente los derechos de los mestizos sobre los sangre pura.

-Pues no es así- respondió Hermione.

-Te noto sincera- dijo Vasiliv- puede ser que tengas muchas virtudes que te designen como un buen gobernante, sin embargo, en nuestros planes nunca se consideró la posibilidad de tener otro Marshall en el poder en un gobierno mágico. Yo, que he sido juez y verdugo conduciendo los destinos de mi gente, debo reprocharme incurrir en procedimientos medievales para mantener el control de mi país. Esto no fue para lo que fui adiestrado. Es un error que no debe ser repetido.

-Soy una mujer sensata, sé perfectamente que esto no fueron las ordenes que se me dieron, pero tuve que asumir las riendas porque sino todo iba a irse al diablo. No sé que me depara el destino y sin duda he pensado en mi misma como una buena opción, pero estoy consciente de que soy muy joven y todavía mi hora definitiva no ha llegado…si es que llega alguna vez. - dijo Hermione humildemente- Todavía me falta mucho por aprender.

-Si…claro….por supuesto- dijo Vasiliv con sarcasmo.

-He tomado lo que tengo a mi favor y lo he utilizado intentando salvaguardar el orden en este país- dijo Hermione- si he de ser acusada de algo, es de actuar desinteresadamente a favor de los míos. Sin embargo, también está claro para mí que un gobierno de sangrelimpias borrara de la faz de la tierra los pocos mestizos que quedamos en el mundo mágico.

-Tú debes representarlos a todos- dijo Vasiliv.

-Lo hago- dijo ella-intento mantener el equilibrio.

-Pero tienes tus perjuicios- agregó Vasiliv.

-No los tengo- contestó Hermione y ella meneó la cabeza- o si los tengo pero tengo capacidad de perdonar a las personas si ellas se arrepienten.

-Has tomado el poder en nombre de los Marshall´s- dijo Vasiliv- y lo más importante, lo hiciste sin consultarnos ni a mí ni a la Dama Mara Soon Lee

-Correré con las consecuencias- dijo ella.

-Que así sea- contestó Vasiliv.

Vasiliv se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla con un dedo para levantársela, la miró fríamente a los ojos , ella estuvo tentando a desviar la mirada pero al final no lo hizo, no iba a mostrar debilidad.

-Creo en tus palabras, pero…hay algo….¿Que no me estás diciendo?- Vasiliv estaba concentrado sondeando a Hermione, ciertamente, no notó hambre de poder ni nada por el estilo, era otra cosa.

-Te he dicho todo- dijo ella.

-Algo me estás ocultando- Vasiliv cerró los ojos un momento y luego la miró atentamente, sus facciones no estaban nada relajadas sino al contrario, tensas como una cuerda de argo- ¿Personal tal vez? Un secreto.

-Si es personal no tiene por qué afectar el desarrollo de estos acontecimientos- dijo ella, Vasiliv olía a kilómetros una mentira, ella sabía a lo que se refería, a Draco Malfoy, con esa respuesta no estaba mintiendo exactamente, pero tampoco estaba revelándose ante él. .

-Quizás- dijo Vasiliv y luego se acercó a Hermione- ¿Estás consciente que tus poderes de Decidora de Verdad a veces quedan anulados cuando te involucras con alguien a nivel sentimental?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Vasiliv sonrió.

-Ah….no lo sabías ¿cierto?- comentó él, le apretó los brazos con sus manos- Tienes tanto por aprender.

-¿Por eso tú y Mara…. ¿Pero yo creía que ustedes pueden leerse uno al otro?- Hermione dejó la palabra en el aire.

-Lo hacemos….porque somos Marshall´s- dijo Vasiliv-sin embargo, ambos procuramos guardarnos ciertas cosas, hemos aprendido a bloquearnos. Yo no podía leer a mi primera esposa, mi amor por ella interfería, fue difícil, porque yo soy desconfiado por naturaleza.

-Si amas a alguien debes confiar en esa persona- dijo Hermione- Y las personas que se aman no se mienten entre ellas.

- No….es mucho más complejo que eso. A veces uno miente para proteger a quienes ama- dijo Vasiliv- De todas formas ha sido un error imperdonable de mi parte no instruirte en esto y muchas otras cosas más. Has estado usando tus poderes sin saber exactamente de donde provienen.

-Te escucho- dijo Hermione.

-Nosotros…no leemos la mente- dijo Vasiliv- El poder que nos dan las runas más que magia es psicología en estado puro. Es cierto que son eficaces desactivando hechizos pero eso es una parte. Se cuando me están mintiendo, porque las runas me hacen más perceptivo, soy capaz de detectar hasta un ligero cambio en la respiración, un sudor inoportuno, labios temblorosos, cambio de cadencia en el tono de voz, todo eso delata al mentiroso. Y también ayuda conocer los antecedentes de esa persona. Tú todavía eres una novata.

- Se que fue un error apresurar tu entrenamiento, tiene demasiadas cosas que aprender…de los Marshall´s…de la vida y de todo-finalizó Vasiliv- y tú no lo pones fácil. Eres increíblemente talentosa, pero eres impredecible. Necesitas más orden y menos emociones. Aprende a controlarlas.

-Aun no me has dicho que haces aquí….aparte de regañarme- dijo Hermione.

-Necesitas toda la ayuda posible- dijo VAsiliv- por eso te he traído un batallón para que peleen por ti.

-Son solo tumultos callejeros- dijo Hermione- hemos logrado recuperar la ciudad.

-La tormenta se avecina….no mejor dicho…ya está sobre ti- dijo Vasiliv- Eres vulnerable…más de lo que crees.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- dijo ella.

-¿No?-Vasiliv inclinó la cara y luego le acarició la mejilla- Tan tonta….tan joven…tan crédula.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo- dijo Hermione apartando la cara.

-Metiste al enemigo en tu casa…mejor dicho a tu cama- dijo Vasiliv- puedo sentir tus emociones y tus dudas respecto a la persona que ronda tus pensamientos..

-No seas grosero conmigo- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa-No…no es lo que tú crees.

-¿No?- Vasiliv la seguía contemplando con los ojos enfebrecidos- No eres tan experta en esto para mentirme ¿Quién es tú amante? ¿Quién?

-No tengo ninguno- dijo ella respirando forzadamente. Vasiliv la apretó contra sí.

-Eres un libro abierto Hermione- dijo él- resumas pasión, lujuria recién descubierta, alguien abrió tus ojos al placer carnal no hace poco. Eras virgen ¿No? Sin ninguna experiencia. La flor finalmente abrió sus pétalos. Siento uno y cada uno de tus pensamientos. Esa persona te importa, no fue un simple revolcón como le hiciste creer a Mara, estás enamorada.

-¿Qué clase de idioteces dices?- respondió ella.

-Lo peor que le pasa a un Marshall es la capacidad de sentir las emociones - dijo Vasiliv- es fastidioso sentir la lujuria y los pensamientos crueles de los hombres, pero de una jovencita como tú…..eso si es una novedad.

-Eres un pervertido- gritó ella.

Vasiliv rodó los ojos.

-Digamos más bien que soy un hombre muy sensible- dijo Vasiliv soltándola- ¿Quién es el favorecido?

-Nadie- dijo Hermione.

Vasiliv se cruzó de brazos.

-Te pareces mucho a ella- dijo en voz baja-tus ojos…son los mismos…lamentablemente….las equivocaciones también son las mismas.

Vasiliv la miraba con una combinación de ternura y exasperación.

-¿A quién me parezco?- preguntó Hermione.

-A Sasha…mi hija- dijo Vasiliv- murió a los 18 años, en un atentado. Confió en alguien y esa persona la traicionó, solo se acercó a ella porque era mi familia, pensó que estaba en posición privilegiada para acceder a mí, para hacerme daño. Y lo logró. La mató con sus propias manos, ella se dio cuenta de su error al final…probablemente maldijo el día en que había sido tan tonta y confiado ciegamente. No cometas el mismo error.

-Aprendemos de nuestros errores- dijo Hermione.

-No cuando te cuestan la vida- respondió Vasiliv.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos.

-A un Marshall se le otorga el don del Decidor de Verdad para poder aplicar la justicia- dijo Vasiliv- pero estas runas que marcan nuestras pieles también nos otorgan poderes…grandes poderes que usamos en la lucha, porque somos jueces y guerreros. Es diferente para cada Marshall, depende de la magia que trae consigo de manera innata. Tú ya eras una bruja formidable cuando viniste a mí. Fuiste escogida porque vimos tu sensibilidad y eres una persona reflexiva, con sentido de la justicia, caritativa y honesta. Serás un buen juez. Pero…..

Hermione miraba con atención a Vasiliv.

-Pero al mismo tiempo tienes una tendencia a saltarte las reglas que te hace impredecible. Eres una mujer de contradicciones y dentro de ti, existen emociones conflictivas que crees que has resuelto pero no es así, pero de todas formas arriesgas y te arriesgas con tus sentimientos. Cuando juzgo tu juventud juzgo tu inexperiencia en la vida. Tú todavía no te has enfrentado a lo peor y nadie puede asegurar como reaccionaras.

-Has venido a vigilarme- dijo Hermione.

-SI- dijo Vasiliv- he venido a ver de lo que eres capaz.

De pronto abrieron la puerta. Vasiliv y Hermione miraron inmediatamente. Era Ron.

Vasiliv observó alternativamente al pelirrojo y a la mujer, con mirada crítica examinó sus emociones: veía cariño, preocupación, ternura y amor….amor, pero no la clase de sentimiento pasional e incendiario que se da entre dos amantes enamorados furiosamente.

Ese hombre no constituía ningún peligro. Era otro…otra persona, otro el que rondaba el pensamiento de Hermione. Vasiliv estaba seriamente preocupado por ella, no sabía precisarlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-La lucha continua- dijo Ron en voz baja-nos necesitan.

Hermione se giró hacia Vasiliv quien asintió.

-Iremos y estaré pendiente de ti…considéralo un examen- dijo Vasiliv.

-Hecho- dijo Hermione y salió junto con Ron, con Vasiliv siguiéndola de cerca.

-Hermione- la llamó Vasiliv poniéndose a su lado.

-Ya que vamos a un enfrentamiento , un consejo para ti: no te dejes dominar por las emociones, en un Marshall , con las runas, es sumamente peligroso, el encantamiento reacciona a los cambios de humor y si es muy fuerte, pueden surgir..acontecimientos impredecibles- le dijo Vasiliv en voz baja en el oido- Calma.

0o0

Draco y Theo dispararon fríamente. Bellatrix Lestrange logró conjurar un poderoso escudo que inmediatamente desvió las balas, el resto de mortifagos huyó del lugar, no estaban acostumbrados al sonido de los disparos.

Bellatrix Lestrange sonrió malévolamente. Su sobrino tenía ideas extravagantes, pero tenía que reconocer que era osado y había estado en lo cierto, esos proyectiles pudieron haberla impactado y acabar con su vida, pero fue en una fugaz fracción de segundo donde todo se decidió. Ella había sido más rápida que él.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que su plan de no usar la magia para no ser detectado había fallado estrepitosamente. El sujeto que se hacía pasar por Tom Riddle había conjurado un potente escudo, este iluminaba con brillo incandescente todo alrededor. Ese suplantador tenía que ser un mago casi tan bueno como Lord Voldemort, de pronto lo asaltaron las dudas.

Bellatrix desactivó su escudo y envió una bombarda hacia la pared. Theo y Draco corrieron hacia un lado antes de que la estructura se les viniese encima.

Ya desprotegidos, estaban frente a frente contra su agresor. Ya habían sacado las varitas. Theo se desplazó con cuidado a su izquierda, para tratar de hacer una formación triangular y tener un mejor ángulo para lanzar un hechizo.

Bellatrix dejó de sonreír al verse casi rodeada, los dos hombres le lanzaron una imperdonable al mismo tiempo, pero ella se movió ágilmente hacia los lados. Draco y Theo fueron los dos a atacarla, pero ella pateó a Theo por un lado y con un brazo golpeó la mano de Draco para desviarle la dirección de varita. Bellatrix se giró y lanzó un hechizo _Depulso_ hacia Theo Nott que lo hizo volar por los aires cinco metros hasta estrellarse contra un edificio para luego caer inconsciente en el piso.

Draco observó como Theo caia al suelo pesadamente y un profundo temor se instaló en su corazón. Su primer instinto fue ir a ayudarlo, pero un hechizo de su contrincante casi logra darle pero movió su cuerpo a último momento. Se alejó del hombre y ambos empezaron a lanzarse hechizos indiscriminadamente.

Era tal la potencia de los hechizos de ese hombre, que Draco se encontró retrocediendo intentando desviarlos, cada vez que interceptaba uno con su varita, le temblaba la mano. El hombre que le enfrentaba era un mago diestro, su rostro era el de un hombre entrado en los cuarenta, muy atractivo, con el cabello negro engominado, sin embargo, era su mirada la que no cuadraba con su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos eran negros como las tinieblas y brillaban con un toque de maldad que a Draco se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Bellatrix estaba satisfecha, tenía a Draco casi en sus manos, todo era cuestión de vencerlo y ella sabía que lo lograría, ella era mucho mejor mago que él. Cuando Draco inesperadamente tropezó con un escombro, ella vio su oportunidad. Enseguida se lanzó contra él, levantando su varita:

-_Crucio_- el rayo rojo salió e impacto a Draco en el pecho. Fue como si lo hubiesen aplastado con un camión. Todas las células de su cuerpo gritaron al unisonó pero él fue incapaz de emitir un solo sonido. Fue un impacto total a sus sentidos, aun para su cuerpo acostumbrado al dolor, casi estaba perdiendo el conocimiento pero entonces los recuerdos se abrieron en su mente. Solo existía una persona en todo el mundo que pudiese lanzar un crucio con esa clase de perfección. Y asi fue como lo reconoció.

¡Bellatrix Lestrange! ¡Ese Tom Riddle era Bellatrix! ¡Estaba viva! La certeza de la solución de un enigma logró mantenerlo consciente. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado al percatarse de que no podia noquearlo y lanzó otro crucio mas fuerte que el anterior, tan potente que el cuerpo de Draco se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y volvió a caer pesadamente, él se retorcía en el suelo y botaba sangre mezclada con saliva por la boca. Bella rió de satisfacción.

Hermione , Ron , Vasiliv y el resto de los aurores que los acompañaban, vieron un grupo de mortifagos corriendo hacia ellos. Rápidamente se colocaron en posiciones y empezaron a luchar contra ellos. Hermione se movia con rapidez y era bastante efectiva con sus hechizos, desarticulando limpiamente la resistencia. Los demás también estaban luchando bastante bien. Vasliv era un excelente mago y peleaba hasta contra tres contrincantes al mismo tiempo. Ella se adelantó al grupo cuando de pronto vio en la lejanía una escena que parecía un deja vú.

Identificó inmediatamente el cabello rubio del hombre que se retorcía en el piso, era Draco que al parecer estaba siendo atacado por ese sujeto que se parecía a Tom Riddle. Hermione sintió como su corazón se paralizaba y su respiración se hacía entrecortada. Empezó a correr sin importarle nada y entonces…entonces.

Todo cambió.

Las runas en su cuerpo empezaron a destellar, ella sentía un calor invadiendo sus brazos y su torso. La vista se le nubló momentáneamente y de pronto…..vio con más claridad. Las imágenes ante sus ojos ahora estaban en un color sepia, sin embargo adquirían brillo y profundidad, el tiempo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, ella sabía que estaba corriendo pero le parecía que iba lento…lentísimo. Eso la desesperaba aún mas. Tenia que llegar hasta él, tenia que llegar y salvarlo. _Su corazón palpitaba como el golpe de un martillo._

Sin querer miró hacia el cielo, las nubes eran doradas y se retorcían como si salieran lenguas de fuego desde su interior. Intentó no distraerse y enfocó su vista en Draco. De nuevo, se llevó una sorpresa.

La sensación de deja vú volvió de nuevo a su mente. El panorama completamente distinto.

Draco ahora estaba echado en el suelo, semidesnudo, con un par de alas negras saliendo de su espalda, las plumas eran largas y sedosas, se movían para ocultar el cuerpo de su dueño como un escudo protector ante los hechizos que le propinaban. Y el sujeto, que ella había creído un hombre, ahora tenía un cabello largo y desordenado además de formas de mujer.

Hermione reconoció el rostro. Era ella….la maldita asesina….Bellatrix Lestrange.

Antes de que Bellatrix lanzara la última maldición. Hermione gritó y fue hasta ella. Bella levantó la vista sorprendida y vio solo una figura borrosa yendo hacia ella. No prestó más atención a Draco y corrió hacia adelante dispuesta a atacar antes de que la atacaran, la figura ahora tenía una forma femenina, pero era brillante, de un blanco incandescente. Bellatrix abrió los ojos sorprendida y lanzó la maldición asesina.

-_Avada Kedavra_- Hermione vio el rayo verde dirigiéndose hacia ella e instintivamente se llevó los brazos al pecho y la cara, en un vano intento para protegerse contra lo inevitable.

El rayo verde la alcanzó y ella cayó en el suelo derribada.

Bellatrix sonrió y caminó hacia su víctima para regodearse de su triunfo. Reconoció a Hermione Granger y su regocijo no tuvo límites, pero fue reemplazado por incredulidad cuando vio el estado del cuerpo.

Ni Vasiliv Krakov ni nadie más se percataron de que la maldición asesina había impactado sobre Hermione, solo escucharon un grito, Ron y Vasiliv se giraron y vieron el cuerpo de Hermione descansando en el piso mientras un hombre desconocido caminaba con rapidez hasta ella.

Vasiliv y Ron corrieron con toda la rapidez de la que fueron capaces y enseguida le lanzaron al atacante una maldición asesina al unisonó, Bellatrix Lestrange, perpleja ante acontecimientos extraños que escapaban a su entendimiento, enseguida se desmaterializó en una gran nube de niebla y desapareció dejando una estela en el cielo.

Ron y Vasliv se apresuraron a verificar el estado de Hermione, que no se movía ni respiraba.

Draco había visto todo y estaba arrastrándose hacia Hermione, casi cuando llegaba hasta ella, sus energías flejaron y de nuevo cayó al piso.

-¡No!- un grito agónico desgarró el silencio mortal que había en el lugar, era Draco, que estaba enloquecido tratando de levantarse para ir hacia Hermione. Al ver como ella caía inerte después de ser impactada por un Avada, él se sintió morir, su corazón desgarrandose dentro de su pecho.

-¡No!- era la impotencia desgarradora de no poder hacer nada, de haberlo perdido todo. Draco quería destruir el mundo, que no quedase nada en este. Quería matarlos a todos…a todos… se la habían quitado…la habían matado como un animal y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos y fue entonces cuando ella, inesperadamente giró su cabeza y lo miró.

-Está viva- dijo Vasiliv, Ron intentó moverla, pero el mago se lo impidió, podía ver un pedazo de hueso saliendo del brazo de Hermione- No la muevas, no sabemos si tiene heridas internas.

Draco seguía mirando a Hermione, totalmente incrédulo, a la vez feliz y preocupado. Las emociones estaban revueltas en su cabeza, de sus ojos todavía salían incontenibles las lágrimas pero demonios si le importaba que lo viesen en ese estado. Theo, ya recuperado del golpe, con la cara totalmente ensangrentada, cojeaba hasta él, cuando llegó le impidió seguirse moviendo, Draco sentía las manos de Theo recorriendo su cabeza y su pecho revisándolo pero era incapaz de retirar su vista de Hermione.

La última cosa que vio Hermione antes de desmayarse nuevamente fue el color rojo intenso de los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Y lo último que ella escuchó fue el sonido del llanto de un bebé en su cabeza.

0o0


	23. The Defender

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Dios mío que pena! Bueno espero que me disculpen, no tengo excusas, solo la falta de tiempo y la falta de concentración, recuerden que para escribir un fic uno necesita tener la mente despejada. Este capitulo es un tributo a Terminator…no es chiste, quizas haya gente que no le agrede,pero bueno...je je je...lo disfrutaran, se los aseguro, por otro lado, en la primera versión de WANTED, coloque unos cuantos personajes OC (que luego eliminé), ahora pues después de que se me ocurrió poner a Jaden Scabior en esta versión yo sentía que ese personaje tan diferente y especial necesitaba un antagonista que le diese la talla. No es que Draco, Theo o Snape no le den la talla, pero el curso historia no tendrá ningún sentido sin este personaje que acabo de incluir. Lean y verán.

Banda sonora The Antidote de Story of the year. Bajenla y disfrutenla. Lose my faith in you de Sting.

Capitulo 24 The Defender

_All we need is a reason_

_all we need is right inside us all_

_Story of the year/ The Antidote._

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba furiosa, en medio de un ataque de rabia estaba destruyendo todo el mobiliario de su habitación. No era un histerismo de los que usualmente caía presa. Está vez estaba verdaderamente frenética.

Pronto cayó de rodillas, la punta de sus largos cabello rozando el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía nauseas.

No sabía ni porque ni el cómo, pero la maldita zorra de Hermione Granger había sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable. Y también tuvo a Draco en su poder. Entonces inexplicablemente, todo se le había escurrido de las manos.

Dio un grito de impotencia que mas pareció un aullido. Poco le importaba que quienes esperaban fuera de la puerta de su habitación, sus seguidores, estuvieran escuchándola, mejor así, que supiesen que ella estaba fuera de control, que sería capar de matarlos si asomaban sus malditas narices en esa habitación.

Bella se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y chilló de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Como esa perra sobrevivió? La única persona que había sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable fue Harry Potter y según lo que el señor tenebroso le contó, fue porque su propia madre lo protegió con su vida.

Bella respiró profundamente ¿Era posible que Granger estuviese preñada? Inmediatamente desechó la imagen, ella había torturado y asesinado suficientes niños y mujeres embarazadas para saber que ese tipo de protección mágica ocurría en circunstancias muy especiales. Aun cuando ella estuviese cargando un bastardo, la maldición asesina la habría matado sin discusión.

A pesar de que en general, su ataque fue exitoso, el hecho de que no pudo matar a Granger ni llevarse a Draco, hizo que su alegría se esfumase.

A Bellatrix Lestrange no le gustaban las sorpresas y mucho menos las casualidades.

Algo sucedió que torció su maldición. Bella intentaba analizar la sucedido desde varios puntos de vista y aun así no tenia explicación.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y ella no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba. Él era el único que podía desobedecer una orden suya, pero aun así, Jaden debía tener una buena explicación para molestarla.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto hoscamente Bellatrix.

Jaden no respondió sino que se situó al lado de ella, se arrodilló y le ofreció el pequeño paquete envuelto. Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Elixir de vida- dijo ella abriendo el paquete y sosteniendo una pequeña botella de cristal cuyo que contenía un liquido ambarino, eso la tranquilizó un poco- bien, bien, al parecer todavía estaba allí, no podía asegurarlo pero tampoco arriesgarme.

-¿Será suficiente?-preguntó Jaden.

-Suficiente, ahora solo necesitamos a Draco y a la niña- dijo Bella.

-Yo creo que tengo suficiente para rastrearla- dijo Jaden enigmáticamente- pero creo que tú tuviste problemas con Malfoy y con Granger…lo vi todo.

A Bellatrix le resultaba difícil aceptar una derrota. Pero Jaden la conocía mejor que nadie así que no se tomó la molestia de fingir.

-Una eventualidad…solo eso – dijo ella, se apresuró a levantarse del piso y Jaden la tomó de la mano para ayudarla. Su ataque de histeria había concluido, ahora era momento de ponerse en acción. Bella deambuló con soltura por la habitación, exhibiéndose descaradamente. Ella en esa ocasión había abandonado su disfraz de Tom Riddle y se encontraba vestida tan solo con una vaporosa bata de seda casi transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Jaden ni se inmutó, aun cuando notó las firmes formas femeninas. Su madre aun era una mujer joven y hermosa, su vida pudo ser tan diferente…si tan solo su abuelo no la hubiese violado siendo una niña, si tan solo él nunca hubiese existido, si tan solo Lord Voldemort no la hubiese engatusado. Jaden Scabior a veces sentía lastima de la locura y el ansia de poder de su madre. Pero esa lastima le duraba unos segundos al recordar, que la principal víctima de su madre fue él mismo.

Ella se sentó en su tocador y tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara. Pronto se estaba mirando fijamente al espejo, Jaden con sigilo se colocó detrás de ella y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. Como siempre, Bellatrix sintió escalofríos al sentirlo cerca, al mirar el reflejo de esos inhumanos ojos bicolor, fríos y despiadados, ella se estremeció, no podía evitarlo, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo temía lo que ella misma había engendrado. .

-Ocurrió otra eventualidad- dijo Jaden- algo que no me gusta nada.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Bella interesada. Siempre tomaba en cuentas las opiniones de Scabior, él tenía ciertas habilidades especiales, por lo cual ella jamás lo desestimaba.

-He sentido una presencia- dijo Jaden y luego tragó salida- no, no solo la sentí, lo he visto.

-¿Qué viste Scabior?- preguntó Bellatrix. Jaden apretó sus manos contra los hombros de la mujer.

-Algo que no debería existir en este mundo- fue la criptica respuesta de Scabior.

0o0

En el futuro…..27 años después

Este hombre no es una persona común, ni en apariencia física y ni en su mente, alejado de la cotidianidad por sus especiales dones, tiene una vida que desde su inicio fue excepcional y un futuro que se le estaba escapando de las manos. Alistair Snape, un hombre poderoso, hechicero, marshall, clarividente, viudo y padre de unos niños que jamás existirían, caminaba en un oscuro corredor dentro del edificio del Ministerio de Magia, sus manos temblaban de rabia y desconsuelo, su rostro estaba marcado por las incontables lágrimas derramadas. Nada tenía sentido, ella había muerto.

Sentía demasiada impotencia, tanto poder en sus manos y no pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera pudo verlo en sus sueños proféticos.

Inexplicablemente, la mujer que amaba, murió en sus brazos unos días atrás, sin ninguna causa aparente, ella dejó de respirar y cayó al piso mientras estaba preparando la cena. Ningún sanador pudo establecer el motivo, hasta la fecha ella había sido conocida por ser una mujer joven y sana. Sus padres estaban inconsolables, pero Alistair quería destruir el mundo con sus propias manos. Sin Anne, él no tenía ningún motivo para seguir viviendo.

Ese matrimonio fue concertado, una boda arreglada desde que habían sido adolescentes por sus padres. Alistair era una persona bastante convencional y muy consciente de sus poderes, obviamente a él tenían que buscarle una novia que no dejase nada al azar genéticamente hablando, sus hijos tenían que ser tan poderosos como él por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Eran el futuro de la magia. Todo al parecer estuvo muy bien planificado. Que a ella le gustase el acuerdo, fue harina de otro costal, se resistió y distó ser de la novia complaciente que todos esperaban, Anne tenía esa vena terca y testaruda proveniente de su madre y por supuesto, había heredado la belleza deslumbrante de la familia de su padre y su maldito orgullo también.

¡Matrimonios arreglados en pleno siglo XXI! , ni siquiera en la comunidad mágica inglesa que era tan conservadora esa era un práctica común. Ese motivo fue la mejor defensa de Anne y Alistair le daba la razón, no era ningún ogro y por supuesto que entendía el punto. Él se lo tomó con calma, casarse solo era la natural consecuencia de ser adulto, él estaba muy ocupado entrenando para ser parte del ejercito de los Marshall y su cabeza no estaba para rollos sentimentales. Tanto la madre de Anne y la suya habían manifestado su desacuerdo, pero los pater familias fueron inflexibles. Alistair pronto estuvo harto del rechazo de su impuesta novia y estuvo a punto de negarse también al casamiento, cartas iban y venían, la situación cada vez más insostenible y Alistair no le gustaban los problemas, menos familiares, suficiente tenia con la mala relación que mantenía con su padrastro. Entonces, le tocó regresar a Inglaterra y fue cuando después de años sin verla se la volvió a encontrar y simplemente sucedió: Se enamoró como un imbécil. Su hermana, vidente como él, se lo había dicho toda la vida, que se casaría con Anne…por amor.

Y su hermana jamás se equivocaba.

Anne, alta, hermosa y rubia, ella era una visión celestial, pero lo que la hacía especial era su manera de ser. Orgullosa, recia, terca pero a la vez cálida y cariñosa. Alistair todavía recordaba esa mata de cabellos dorados ondulados sobre su piel, acariciándole el pecho mientras ella le hacía el amor, en la oscuridad de la noche, de sus noches compartidas. Había luchado demasiado para tenerla y ahora no tenía nada.

Anne lo despreció en un principio y Alistair planeó el asedio. Jamás, nunca lo habían retado de la manera en que ella lo hizo. Y él nunca fue hombre que huyera de una batalla. Después de todo, él era Alistair Snape, conocido por hacer de lo imposible posible.

Ganarse el afecto de su futura esposa no iba a representar un gran problema. Tenía éxito con las mujeres, ella no sería la excepción. O al menos eso creyó. Lo cierto es que Anne se lo hizo difícil, excepcionalmente difícil hasta el borde de la desesperación.

Pero Alistair Snape, haciendo honor a su apellido, era un hueso duro de roer.

Tanto él como su hermana, eran hijos de un gran mago, Severus Snape. Alistair tenía pocos recuerdos de su padre, de hecho nunca vivió con él, a duras penas recordaba su rostro, fue un hombre alto y delgado de cabellos oscuros y nariz afilada, estricto y de carácter hosco, aunque con él y su hermana, se mostraba afable, les daba lecciones de magia y los premiaba con caramelos cuando hacían los hechizos correctamente, todavía escuchaba su voz grave enseñándole como controlar sus poderes. No llegó a conocerlo bien, estuvieron juntos muy poco tiempo, Severus Snape ya era un hombre mayor cuando los tuvo a los dos, murió cuando Alistair tenía tres años.

Era parte de una historia familiar extraña, Severus Snape se dedicó a darle hijos a su madre, pero jamás vivió con ella ni se casaron. Su madre hablaba de él en buenos términos, pero Alistair estaba seguro de que nunca lo había amado, no, ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Cuando fue niño no le dio importancia, pero después de adulto siempre se encontraba preguntando que había visto su madre en Severus Snape, un hombre que le doblaba la edad ¿Y porque jamás se casaron? ¿Por qué ella se fue con otro hombre? Severus Snape solo dio la semilla y el apellido al parecer. Alistair cuidaba de no expresar sus dudas en voz alta. Su madre tenía ya bastante gente que murmuraba contra ella. Fue una gran belleza cuando joven, y aun lo seguía siendo, bella, valerosa e inteligente, con dos hijos talentosos. El mundo nunca le perdonó su éxito.

Alistair frunció el entrecejo al recordar a su madre y a su actual pareja. Alistair fue criado por el hombre que vivía en unión libre con su madre desde hacía varias décadas, sin casarse y sin intenciones de hacerlo nunca. A decir verdad, Alistair era chapado a la antigua y quería a su madre casada, no que mantuviese una relación que era comentada a sottovoce dentro de los círculos más conservadores del país, una convivencia escandalosa que provocaba que a Alistair se le revolviera el estomago cada vez que escuchaba rumores acerca de su madre.

En cuanto a él y Anne, solo fue cuestión de discutir con ella apasionadamente durante meses, y al mismo tiempo someterla a un feroz cortejo, entonces el odio áspero que ella le tenía dio paso a una atracción física y luego al amor. Y aun así, ella se negaba en redondo a casarse. Un buen día, él se metió a su habitación a escondidas, adelantando la noche de bodas casi a la fuerza. Una conducta imprudente y osada, fue escandaloso cuando los atraparon desnudos en la cama de Anne, su suegro quiso despellejarlo vivo y casi que lo intenta, pero al final Alistar tuvo la victoria. Ella le dio su palabra de que se casarían. Anne tenía un carácter endemoniado y se negaba en redondo a casarse con un pelele (tal como le decía cuando lo insultaba) que aceptaba que decidieran sobre su vida. Alistair le demostró esa noche que no era ningún imbécil y se la ganó. Tenían casi cuatro años casados y habían retrasado ser padres para disfrutar un poco más de la dicha conyugal, días atrás ella le había dicho que estaba preparada para intentarlo, él también deseaba tener niños. Entonces ella murió.

Su sexto sentido le decía que allí había magia negra involucrada y su hermana, quien era una poderosa vidente, así se lo había confirmado. Alistair Snape era un hombre con enemigos como consecuencia de su posición de Marshall y mató a unos cuantos de estos esa semana intentando obtener venganza y descubrir la verdad. Cuando la imagen de Anne, empezó a desvanecerse de los retratos y las fotos mágicas, Alistair estuvo más que seguro que algo muy extraño, más allá de la magia oscura y de las malas intensiones estaba sucediendo.

Un gran conclave de magos e inefables provenientes de toda Inglaterra fueron reunidos en el edificio del Ministerio de Magia para discutir el extraño asunto. Largos debates se sucedían y no se llegaba a ninguna conclusión. La madre de Anne y él se negaron a que sepultaran el cuerpo hasta encontrar una razón. En esos momentos, Anne estaba dentro de un conservador en San Mungo, hecho que solo aumentaba su desesperación.

Alastair sentía que debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, la reunión con los inefables eran improductivas y él decidió trabajar solo. Su padre fue un investigador y un mago con tendencias oscuras, dedicó largos años al estudio de la magia negra, ya Alistair había echado mano anteriormente a los papeles de su difunto padre, su herencia, obteniendo respuestas para diversos temas. Finalmente, luego de extensas horas de estudio encerrado en la biblioteca de Severus Snape y luego del descubrimiento de un diario secreto, él dio con la posible razón de la muerte de Anne.

Se armó de valor y decidió enfrentar al que consideraba la causa directa de la muerte de Anne.

Según toda la información de la cual disponía, para que Anne hubiese muerto de la manera en que lo hizo y para que además, su imagen estuviese desvaneciéndose de fotos y retratos como si ella jamás hubiese existido, solo había una respuesta posible. Anne fue muerta en el pasado incluso antes de nacer.

Snape conoció a los padres de Anne, fueron participes activo de la última gran guerra mágica. Todos ellos y su madre y su padrastro, eran considerados héroes de guerra. Esa era la versión oficial, lo que Alistair nunca supo y descubrió en esos diarios, era que en medio de todo, estuvo involucrada una maldición del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, una maldición que supuestamente fue anulada por los involucrados.

Pero Alistair Snape era consciente de que las maldiciones siempre terminan mordiéndote el trasero. Ellos creyeron que habían logrado anularla, pero lo cierto es que probablemente, el poder oscuro del Señor Tenebroso, superando las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, encontró la manera de vengarse y de pronto, inexplicablemente, algún suceso cambió en el pasado, permitiendo un nuevo futuro y por supuesto alterando el nacimiento de Anne, desgarrando el curso de la historia tal como la conocían.

Alistair temía además de que la desaparición de Anne solo era el principio de más cambios por suceder. Cambios que los afectarían a todos.

Él iba en camino a confrontar al Ministro de Magia, si no escuchaba su idea igualmente lo haría, él salvaría a Anne como fuese y a costa de lo que fuese. Viajaría al pasado y evitaría esa muerte.

No necesitaba su aprobación, en su calidad de Marshall, él tenía independencia para actuar, pero Alistair sabía que necesitaba más información. Y el ministro, por las buenas o por las malas, se la daría.

La puerta del despacho estaba custodiada por aurores que le cerraron inmediatamente el paso. Alistair se retiró a un lado del pasillo y se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ofreciendo una mirada asesina dirigida a los guardianes, quienes no se inmutaron, a pesar de que conocían la fama que precedía al Marshall. Se les había ordenado mantener esa puerta cerrada y lo harían.

Alistair vestido de negro, con sus uno noventa metros de estatura, sus ojos de un color sobrenatural, plateados como el mercurio y sus cabellos oscuros veteados de plata, oro y rojo, una melena larga multicolor, era un personaje más que reconocible dentro del ministerio. Fácilmente identificable por su aspecto y por su fama como hombre de armas.

Una figura femenina esbelta y elegante se situó a su lado. Alistair sintió como ella le ponía una mano en un brazo e inmediatamente se sintió reconfortado, su poder fluía hasta él, intentando consolarlo. Sus ojos miraron a la mujer y a duras penas esbozó una sonrisa. Su hermana mayor era su apoyo y su mejor amiga. Se parecían muchísimo, ambos eran tan guapos que dolía verlos, solo que ella tenía los ojos azules. Y ambos eran los magos más poderosos del Reino Unido.

-Está reunido con él, ya sabes cómo es- explicó ella.

Alistair asintió malhumorado, sabía perfectamente de quien estaban hablando, quien era él, nada más y nada menos que su padrastro, el consejero principal del Ministro y si los rumores eran ciertos, el poder detrás de las sombras.

-No me recibirá- dijo Alistair- no mientras el Ministro esté con él confabulando sobre como apropiarse del mundo o al menos la pequeña parte que queda que no está sometida a ellos- Ese era un chiste interno de los dos hermanos. Sin embargo, no era una fantasía, esos dos hombres mantenían a todo el mundo mágico bajo una bota de hierro. Lastimosamente, pensó Alistair, él mismo contribuía a eso como Marshall.

Sin embargo, si la historia ofrecía lecciones, esos dos la habían aprendido suficientemente bien, la comunidad mágica inglesa ahora era prospera y había sensación de libertad. Una falsa y pírrica sensación libertad a su juicio, pero al parecer así eran las cosas, Alistair estaba consciente de que el Ministro hacia lo mejor que podía para mantener la paz en el Reino Unido, sin duda era un buen hombre, pero los tenía a todos sometidos con puño de hierro. Se necesitó de la fuerza bruta para calmar a un país que iba directo a su autodestrucción.

Alistair, con sus dotes de videncia, sabía que pronto todo cambiaria, el Ministro estaba resuelto a dar por terminado sus más de dos décadas en el poder. Después de muchas dificultades, habría una transición a la verdadera libertad.

O como decía su suegro en la intimidad de la casa cuando estaba sentado frente a la chimenea fumándose un puro y acariciando a sus perros _"Estoy cansando. Ya hice suficiente por ellos, ahora pueden irse al diablo si quieren"_

Pues sí, el Ministro de Magia, su suegro, no tenía pelos en la lengua. Afortunadamente, a pesar de la molestia que le produjo encontrárselo desnudo en la cama de su hija, su suegro tenía un buen concepto de él. "_Tú muchacho….Tú has nacido para ser grande" " El futuro está en manos de hombres como tú"_

Alistair no estaba muy seguro de que quería decirle con eso, pero tampoco tenía prisa por averiguarlo. Sus aspiraciones en la vida se habían limitado a estar felizmente casado con Anne.

La huella del mal de Lord Voldemort perduró más de treinta años. De eso se trataban las palabras del Ministro, finalmente dejaban la era oscura atrás. Sin embargo, Alistair ahora tenía pesadillas y malos presentimientos. Algo sucedió en el pasado, algo que estaba afectando el destino de todos. Empezando por Anne.

Su Anne.

-Debo hablar urgentemente con ellos- dijo Alistair melancólico y descorazonado de pronto. Tenía tanto miedo que a veces sentía que iba a paralizarse. Tenía que salvar a Anne.

-En un minuto esa puerta se abrirá- dijo ella sonriéndole, luego lo miró con aprensión- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Más seguro que nunca- dijo Alistair- Y no voy a fallar

-Vas a conocer a nuestros padres- comentó ella- no me gusta nada esa perspectiva.

-Trataré de no toparme con nadie conocido, no deseo cambiar más cosas en el futuro- dijo Alistair- solo evitaré la muerte de Anne, eso es mi único objetivo.

-Seguramente descubrirás cosas que no quieres saber- dijo ella- lo veo, descubrirás algo que no debes saber.

Alistair asintió. Si su hermana la vidente lo decía, probablemente estaba en lo cierto.

-Cosas que tú sabes y yo no sé, asuntos de los cuales no quieres hablarme- dijo él con reproche, ella desvió la mirada.

-Secretos que no son míos, secretos que están ocultos a mí como una bruma, pero siento que están allí en mi mente, es como si hubiesen modificado mis recuerdos, no puedo penetrar a ese pasado y sé que no debo- dijo ella- sea lo que sea que pasó , pasó, por muy buenas razones.

-No fue lo mismo que dijiste sobre Anne- dijo él con reproche.

-Lo de Anne es diferente, estamos hablando de nosotros dos- respondió ella.

-¿A veces no te parece que las cosas no son como deberían ser?- le preguntó Alistair súbitamente cansado, sus hombros se encorvaron como si llevara un gran peso encima- como si faltase algo, como si nuestra vida fuese una gran farsa.

-Puede que sea una gran farsa, pero hemos sido felices hasta ahora- dijo ella- no tengo deseos de abrir viejas heridas y descubrir verdades, yo soy feliz como soy.

-Madre oculta algo- dijo Alistair- no lo presiento, lo sé- él no un vidente tan bueno como su hermana, sin embargo alguna prescencia tenia, muy superior a los presentimientos comunes- ella nos esconde algo de su pasado. Tú y yo somos unos magos inusuales, hermanos poseedores de una magia inusual difícil de entender. Ella, una bruja del montón, parió a los dos magos más poderosos en cien años.

-Nuestro padre fue un gran mago, esa es explicación suficiente- dijo ella.

-No lo es, tú lo sabes y yo también- dijo Alistair- no me trates como un imbécil, yo he estudiado estos temas tantos años como tú. Y he leído los diarios de nuestro padre, quien hizo un registro minucioso de nuestros avances, con un interés casi científico. Severus Snape escribió largos párrafos, su asombro era tan tangible que yo aun, más de veinte años después, puedo sentir su excitación cuando lo leo. Nosotros éramos algo inesperado para él, algo que jamás había visto en su vida. Es como si tú y yo fuésemos su mayor descubrimiento o su mayor invención.

-Era nuestro padre- contestó ella negando con la cabeza- no permito que hables así de él.

-Era nuestro padre y al mismo tiempo fue nuestro maestro, el primero y el mejor de todos. Liberó nuestro poder a su real dimensión- respondió Alistair.

-Ante todo, era nuestro padre- le reprochó la mujer- Nos quería, se que lo hacía, yo lo recuerdo mejor que tú, él nos amaba, así como nuestro padrastro lo ha hecho toda su vida. Hemos tenido la suerte, fuimos dos niños muy amados, por nuestra madre y por los dos padres que el destino nos dio.

-Yo lo odio, debe casarse con mi madre y no lo hace, es un maldito egoísta- contestó Alistair casi temblando de indignación.

La bruja apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró, ella entendía a Alistair, porque sentía lo mismo que él pero al mismo tiempo era lo suficiente mayor para entender las consecuencias de un amor apasionado. Se sentía contenta con su padrastro y ella lo adoró desde el primer día que lo conoció. Era un hombre misterioso, con una inteligencia fuera de lo común, pero al mismo tiempo carismático, magnético, era imposible no caer rendida a sus pies. Por increíble que pareciese, muy parecido a su hermano, solo que Alistair tenía un carácter más reservado y mucho más duro. No juzgaba a su madre, como mujer la entendía perfectamente, que mandase todo al diablo para estar con un hombre así, pero ella intuía secretos y al mismo tiempo temía conocer la verdad que su madre con tanto afán escondía.

-Esos dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, no se casaran porque no lo necesitan, son ellos dos contra el mundo y así siempre ha sido, él la ama y fue un maravilloso padre para nosotros. No, no lo odias, lo quieres, siempre lo has querido, lo extrañas y te duele estar permanentemente enfrentado con él , lo que pasa es que no se saben entender, ambos son hombres duros, con una dificultad innata de expresar sentimientos.

Alistair levantó una ceja e iba a contradecir a su hermana. En eso la puerta del despacho se abrió, Alistair se separó de ella y entró. Dentro de él lo esperaba el Ministro de magia y su padrastro, un hombre alto, de cabello canoso y con una barba bien tupida. Alistair lo saludó formalmente con una inclinación de cabeza, no hablaba con él desde hacía unos días y la conversación terminó como siempre…en nada, él intentó consolarlo por la muerta de Anne y él lo despreció. Alistair obviamente estaba arrepentido de su proceder, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba aceptarlo. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles como cuando él era un niño y se subía en sus hombros para jugar. La larga separación de sus años en Rusia, sus estudios para convertirse en Marshall lo cambiaron, regreso siendo otra persona, el niño que se fue se convirtió en un hombre, y ese fue la génesis de sus desacuerdos. Porque Alistair, como todo Marshall, podía sentir perfectamente cuando le mentían, y ese hombre, su padrastro, le estaba ocultando algo.

-Dijiste que puedes salvar a Anne- dijo el Ministro de Magia directo a la cuestión. Alistair sintió como sus penetrantes ojos lo atravesaban.

Alistair caminó lentamente, sigiloso como una pantera y se enfrento al ministro, lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Alistair Snape- gruñó su padrastro al ver que su hijastro no respondía inmediatamente- habla, no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

Alistair sacó un pequeño objeto redondo de su abrigo, muy parecido a un reloj o a un relicario, dorado y sujeto a una cadena de metal. El ministro de Magia frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde encontraste uno, están desaparecidos desde hace mucho tiempo?- preguntó el ministro sin ocultar su sorpresa, extendió la mano.

-Yo lo construí- dijo Alistair tendiéndole el objeto.

-Se necesita ser muy talentoso para hacer algo así ¿Funcionará?- dijo el Ministro, el padrastro de Alistair sonrió levemente, trató en vano en ocultar el orgullo que sentía por el muchacho.

-Lo hará- dijo Alistair y luego fijó su penetrante mirada en su suegro, el Ministro de Magia- he leído unos documentos de mi padre Severus Snape, donde he descubierto algunos hechos muy interesantes. Hechos que que pudieron ser la causa de su muerte. Me dispongo a ir al pasado a arreglar la situación.

El padrastro se acomodó en su sillón visiblemente incomodo ante esa revelación. El ministro miró fijamente a Alistair.

-Voldemort y una maldición- dijo Alistair- necesito que me hable de eso. Necesito que me diga la verdad, es la única manera de salvar a Anne.

-Los inefables parecen estar de acuerdo contigo, algo sucedió, Anne fue muerta antes de nacer, en alguna circunstancia que no puedo explicar del todo, de alguna forma el pasado cambió- dijo el Ministro visiblemente cansado e incomodo-los inefables lo han intentado, solo que ellos no saben de la maldición.

-¿Y existe alguna razón por la cual usted les ocultó esa verdad?- dijo Alistair- me parece que le interesa más su status que recuperar a Anne.

El ministro de Magia se fue con una agilidad poco usual para un hombre de su edad y con su bastón, un objeto alargado con una serpiente de plata en su puño, golpeó a Alistair en el estomago y lo hizo inclinarse de dolor. El padrastro de Alistair se levantó para defenderlo pero el Ministro lo detuvo con una señal de su mano. El hombre se contuvo y se dejó caer en un sillón con gesto apesadumbrado. No le gustaba nada, pero por el momento no iba a intervenir, Alistair se tenía bien merecida la cólera del Ministro, por ser tan deslenguado.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así muchacho- dijo el Ministro de Magia y fue hasta la licorera para tomarse un trago de brandy, luego clavó sus ojos en Alistair- quieres saber la verdad de lo que pasó, pues así será, te lo contaré, te confiare mis recuerdos.

-Estás seguro de eso- dijo el padrastro de Alistair en tono de advertencia, su apuro era evidente. El ministro de magia lo miró intensamente y con esa mirada lo tranquilizó. Había entendido la advertencia, a pesar de todo, existían secretos que jamás deberían salir a la luz. Sin embargo, debido a la misión de Alistair se traía entre manos, temía que ningún secreto estuviese ya a salvo.

Hablaron durante una hora y diseñaron un plan basándose en los recuerdos de ambos hombres. Situaciones donde la madre de Anne pudo ser herida o lastimada. Idearon un plan.

-No debes ser visto por ninguno de nosotros, eso es importante, una interacción podría cambiarlo todo- dijo el ministro- no queremos alterar mas nuestro pasado ni nuestro futuro- dicho esto le lanzó una mirada al padrastro de Alistair, cuya expresión facial, dura como la piedra, no podía esconder la ansiedad que tenia.

"_Si él lo descubre, si sabe lo que pasó….jamás será capaz de perdonarnos"_

-Usaré el giratiempo y salvaré a Anne- dijo Alistair- pero es difícil, no se con exactitud cuando pudo suceder, cuando cambió la historia y lo más importante, porque cambió.

-Yo te daré los datos, exactamente el lugar y la hora- dijo el Ministro- sin embargo, debes estar atento a lo impredecible. Sin embargo, tengo una idea del momento en que sucedió, eso es nuestra carta más segura por ahora.

-Es hora de despedirnos, viajaré en el tiempo de inmediato- dijo Alistair, tocando el puño de su espada, un objeto que siempre llevaba con él y lo más importante, un amplificador de sus poderes mágicos. Esa espada fue construida por los duendes especialmente para él, según sus más estrictas indicaciones, en la hoja estaba grabadas las runas Marshall más poderosas. Hechizos de protección y hechizos de defensa inventados por él.

-Debes recolectar la información, hacer tus averiguaciones- dijo el Ministro y luego con la mirada vacía- Ya sabes todo lo que deseas, incluso cosas que jamás le he dicho a mas nadie que a mis amigos. Estoy depositando una gran confianza en usted.

-Según mis conclusiones, es lo único que puedo hacer para que vuelva- dijo Alistair.

-Jugar con el pasado y con el futuro, nunca sale nada bueno de ello- reflexionó el padrastro de Alistair- el joven Snape desea ir al pasado para cambiar un hecho en el futuro, ¿funcionará? ¿Sera una acción condenada al fracaso? ¿Debe hacerse? Eso escapa a mi comprensión, no puedo aconsejar, sobre algo que jamás había sucedido, lo único que tengo seguro, es que diga lo que diga, Alistair Snape irá a enfrentarse con lo desconocido, a pesar de cualquier advertencia.

-Tú no quieres que vaya- le reprochó Alistair.

-No- contestó secamente el padrastro de Alistair.

-Es Anne- dijo Alistair en un susurro- se trata de Anne.

El padrastro de Alistair se acercó al Ministro de Magia, y ambos se dirigieron una mirada tensa. Por segunda vez en la vida, estaban enfrentados en una situación.

-No voy a sacrificar al muchacho por ti- dijo el padrastro en un susurro inaudible- debe haber otra manera.

-Si él tiene la clave o la manera de regresar a Anne, está fuera de discusión, Alistair ira- dijo el Ministro de Magia.

-Temo por él- dijo el padrastro.

El ministro de magia le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No….tú temes por ti- dijo el ministro en voz baja- temes que vaya a descubrirte y que después que sepa todo, él te odie.

El padrastro de Alistair se alejó del ministro, sus manos apretaban el vaso con brandy hasta casi fracturarlo. Tomó un respiro y siguió de hablando, sea como fuere, él seguía siendo el consejero del ministro y tenía que actuar como tal.

- Alistair, lo único que te aconsejo es que debes ir antes de que seas concebido. Puede crearse una paradoja, si existen dos versiones de ti en el mundo, aunque estés en el seno de tu madre. Por otro lado, no cualquier mago puede usar un giratiempo para ir tan lejos al pasado. Hermione Granger usó el último que existía hasta ahora, y requirió de mucho poder trasladarse solo unas horas en el pasado.

-Esa es la razón por la cual ninguno de nosotros puede ir, no podemos crear una paradoja encontrándonos con nosotros mismos- dijo el ministro- tienes que ser tú Alistair, eres el único con la fuerza y el poder necesario para obligar al giratiempo a ir tantos años atrás.

-No hay peligro de una paradoja, Alistair fue concebido justo después que terminó la guerra- declaró el padrastro de Alistair.

-¿Y tú como estás tan seguro?- Alistair le dedicó una mirada especulativa.

-Solo lo sé- respondió su padrastro.

Ambos hombres se miraron intensamente por unos segundos. La tensa relación que sostenían fue palpable, eso y muchas emociones en conflicto de parte de ambos.

-La vida de la madre de Anne corrió mucho riesgo durante la guerra- dijo el Ministro- tenemos una ventana de tiempo amplia, nueve meses exactamente.

-Este suceso, no fue algo que pasó, no en nuestra historia, no en sus pasados- dijo el padrastro- esto es algo nuevo, insertado, un factor desconocido se introdujo y lo cambió todo, no hay manera de estar seguro.

-Nada en la vida es seguro- respondió Alistair con amargura- eso lo tengo muy claro. Pero estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a lo que sea.

-Eres tan parecido a tu padre que me asustas- dijo el ministro-demasiado imprudente para tú propio bienestar. Debes ser cuidadoso.

-Eso no es lo que me dicen de Severus Snape- contestó Alistair- todo lo que me han contado es que era frio, calculador y sumamente inteligente.

-De hecho, alguien difícilmente podría decir que Snape era imprudente, aunque yo siempre he dicho que los hombres valientes como él siempre son algo imprudentes y osados- dijo el ministro - pero no estás en posición de opinar, repito lo que he dicho, te pareces demasiado a tu padre, aun cuanto tú no puedas verlo por ti mismo.

El padrastro de Alistair no le quitaba la mirada de encima al Ministro de Magia. De nuevo sus labios temblaban y sus ojos despedían ira.

-Hablaré con tu madre, le explicaré la situación- dijo el padrastro de Alistair saliendo de la habitación después de lanzarle una mirada intensa a su hijastro- Por el bien de ella y….. del mío, regresa sano y salvo.

-Regresaré- dijo Alistair. De pronto sintió unas ganas irreprimibles de abrazar a su padrastro y decirle algo mas, de pronto se sentía en conflicto, pero el momento pasó cuando el hombre salió por la puerta.

Él se proponía a retirarse, cuando sintió la mano del Ministro sobre su hombro, Alistair se giró.

-La prioridad es Anne- dijo el hombre- no sé que pudo suceder, aun así tengo mis sospechas, porque yo en ese momento…yo "no era yo mismo". Si tienes que hablar con alguien, busca a Severus Snape y cuéntale absolutamente todo, él sabrá que hacer y de qué modo actuar si te encuentras en problemas.

Alistair asintió. La perspectiva de hablar con su padre lo animó un poco. El ministro lo miró con intensidad.

-Se que dije que no cambiaras la historia, pero….al parecer ahora la historia no importa, todo cambió- el ministro dudó, echó una mirada a su alrededor con prudencia, lo que tenía que decir, solo lo sabrían Alistair y él, nadie más, quería a su hija viva y haría lo que fuese para eso-si yo tuve algo que ver, si soy el responsable directo, tienes que matarme para salvar a Anne….que no te tiemble la mano.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer, lo necesario para que ella regrese, sino cumplo con mi cometido….denme por muerto- contestó Alistair y después se fue.

El ministro de Magia se quedó de nuevo solo en su despacho mirando al vacio, luego recordó algo referente al origen del nombre de su yerno, un antiguo nombre proveniente del antiguo griego …. Alistair. Un nombre inusual, el cual fue escogido por su pequeña hermana cuando nació. La chica era una vidente, así que se tomó en cuenta su opinión. Él no sabía bien si creer en esas cosas, pero en su larga vida, había visto lo imposible hacerse realidad, esa niña de seguro tuvo una fugaz visión del futuro y le dio a su hermano, el nombre que ahora tenía que ganarse y merecer.

ALISTAIR …"El Protector"

0o0

En el presente…..

En el distrito Rojo de Londres era fácil confundirse y mimetizarse con los merodeadores nocturnos de la gran ciudad. Lo más bajo de la sociedad salía a divertirse bajo el amparo de la oscuridad de la noche, los seres más execrables, escoria humana: drogadictos, traficantes, proxenetas, ladrones, putas y como no….hombres de negocios.

Su misión esa noche, encontrar a un millonario ruso que estaba provocando problemas en los negocios de WANTED. En general Draco se ocupaba de esos asuntos, pero Draco…Draco en esos momentos estaba por así decirlo….no disponible

Por irónico que pareciese, Draco estaba encerrado bajo siete llaves por irrumpir en la paz y quietud de San Mungo y formar un escándalo. La causa: Hermione Granger.

Al parecer la Marshall de Inglaterra tenía prohibida las visitas en su convalecencia y bueno….digamos que Draco Malfoy no es el tipo de hombre que acepta fácilmente un NO. Por otro lado, esa noche no estaba en sus cabales.

Draco cometió una imprudencia, no tomarse sus opiodes por más de 24 horas y al parecer, se descontroló un poco. Por supuesto, Theo no tenía idea de que lo sucedía, hasta que pasó. Nada fuera de lo normal, era la historia de su vida, como siempre, fue el último en enterarse.

Al parecer Draco tenía más problemas mágicos de los que podía manejar. Entre un hechizo de vinculación y una maldición del propio Señor Tenebroso, Theo estaba muy seguro de cual era lo peor.

Su mejor amigo, fue maldecido por Lord Voldemort y si no tenia cuidado podía convertirse en un ser malévolo, carente de moral, un asesino despiadado y quien sabe quien más. Claro, Draco podía ajustarse bien a esa descripción de todas formas, con la salvedad, de que el Draco poseído al parecer estaba loco de atar.

Theo estuvo un día entero con él en la cárcel, cuidándole las heridas y ayudándolo con su síndrome de abstinencia, Draco no pudo acceder a su morfina y el primer día fue atroz, gracias a Dios Snape apareció para relevarlo a tiempo, porque Theo iba a a volverse loco con Draco delirando, arrastrándose por el piso, gritando y gimoteando y lo más importante, intentando golpearlo hasta matarlo, era increíble la fuerza física que tenia para estar tan enfermo.

Mientras caminaba, la mente de Theo no dejaba de divagar, ¿Qué coño iban a hacer con Draco?

De todas maneras, intentó no distraerse en ese momento iba a ir a un lugar sórdido y peligroso donde más le valía estar enfocado. Un ambiente sórdido tal cual eran sórdidas las calles por las cuales estaba caminando en ese momento junto a Luna Lovegood.

No era que el ambiente fuese ajeno a él, de hecho mientras caminaba, una que otra cara conocida se detenía a saludarlo. Chicas ligeras de ropa, chicos con pantalones apretados, vendedores de droga y traficantes de carne, la fauna y flora del decadente Londres Nocturno. Conocidos y amigos. Por un momento se planteó sentir verdadera vergüenza, después de todo, andar con prostitutas y ladrones no era para enorgullecer a nadie, pero de pronto se detuvo a pensar un momento que después de todo, él era quien era, porque hacía mucho tiempo había hecho un voto de honestidad en cuanto a si mismo y su excentricismo . No podía sentirse culpable de sus desafueros porque era negarse el ser.

Lo que en realidad le molestaba era que Luna se estuviese enterando en ese precisamente que él no era ningún corderito y el tipo de vida que llevaba. Al parecer la chica tenía un temple de acero, porque su miraba más que acusadora era curiosa. A Theo no le extrañaba, no se asustó mucho cuando le dijo que era un mercenario, tampoco le dio importancia a que fuese bisexual y un promiscuo sin redención. Le contó sus andadas y la chica en lugar de escandalizarse, le brindaba todo su apoyo moral.

Al parecer Luna Lovegood tenía esperanzas de reformarlo y confianza en que lo lograría. Theo se mostraba un poco contrariado de ser el objeto principal de la cruzada de alguien, pero al mismo tiempo estaba halagado. Luna formaba parte de su círculo interno, el de sus mejores amigos, el de las personas que quería y respetaba.

El único secreto que se guardaba con Luna era algo que nisiquiera le confesaba a su almohada: La relación obsesiva y tormentosa que tenía con Pansy Parkinson. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia funcionaban, así que Theo estaba intentando vivir con la carga a cuestas. Algún día pasaría página, tal como parecía que Pansy había hecho.

Una oleada de celos lo sacudió. No entendía lo que Pansy veía en Snape, un tipo con la edad suficiente para ser su padre. Él no era tonto y vio las miradas interesadas de ambos después la batalla en Hogsmade. Intentó ser caritativo y se obligó a pensar que ella estaría bien con Severus Snape, pero al final el rencor triunfó. No lo aceptaba y no lo aceptaría jamás.

Theo jamás se había detenido en la posibilidad de que ella tuviese otra relación, en que otro hombre le hiciese el amor, porque ella para él estaba prohibida, pero también estaba prohibida para todos los demás. Theo Nott era un hombre dominante y al mismo tiempo egoísta, no se permitiría tenerla, pero tampoco seria de nadie. En fin, estaba trabajando en eso, duramente, no podía andar como un perro arrastrado a sus pies cada vez que la tenía enfrente. Lo suyo era un imposible, desde todo punto de vista.

El monstruo estaba allí, latiendo en su interior, esperando la oportunidad de manifestarse. Su yo animal e instintivo lo reservaba para el sexo, solo en el acto carnal dejaba que lo dominase y le quitase los sentidos. Por eso era tan popular entre hombres y mujeres, por eso le llovían amantes, porque Theo no guardaba nada en la cama, cuando en los demás aspectos de su vida se contenía.

Por eso cuando Pansy lo amó, encontró su otra mitad, otra persona que se jugaba el todo por el todo en la cama. Nunca conoció una mujer que se entregase tan libremente o que aceptase sin cuestionamientos sus juegos de cama. Theo era duro, era implacable, era un salvaje teniendo sexo y podía llegar a ser brusco, incluso a lastimar sin darse cuenta. Ella confiaba plenamente en él porque estaba enamorada y Theo supo corresponder esa confianza con adoración absoluta. Tan parecida a él y a la vez tan distinta.

Esa relación lo había marcado de por vida, eso era innegable. Ella lo echó a perder para todas las demás.

Y entonces llegó otra chica que bebía los vientos por él. La más inesperada. Y el corazón de Theo tuvo alguna esperanza. También miedo, porque honestamente no tenia corazón para dañar a nadie más.

En realidad Theo Nott no había jugado las cartas del lobo feroz con Luna Lovegood para preservar una amistad que le era importante. Luna le tocaba su fibra sensible y pendeja, honestamente no quería dañarla. No podía negar que tenía cálidos sentimientos hacia la rubia y que ella le atraía de una manera peculiar. Pero Theo se conocía perfectamente y sabia que después de lo que pasó con Pansy, jamás le fue fiel a ninguna mujer y por muy perfecta y cándida que fuese Luna, lastimosamente , él se conocía a si mismo demasiado bien para volver a meter la pata.

Aunque para ser sinceros, de un tiempo a la fecha, había hecho un voto de abstinencia. Tenía que desintoxicarse de tanto sexo sin sentido. Las ganas estaban allí, carcomiéndolo y poniéndolo duro como una roca cuando un par de tetas se le acercaban, el problema con Theo era que su pene la mayoría del tiempo funcionaba en piloto automático, pero la mente es superior al cuerpo ¿no? De todas maneras había roto su promesa, al menos dos veces en la última semana, pero al menos la intensión es lo que cuenta ¿cierto? Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. De pronto sin tener tantos hombres o mujeres alrededor podría pensar con claridad.

Luna se detuvo en un local con un cartel de Neón que parpadeaba, se podía leer "2x1", Luna se detuvo y curioseó un poco, Theo le dio un empujón para que continuase.

-¿A qué se refiere la oferta?- preguntó ella cándidamente.

Theo la miró y contuvo la carcajada.

-Créelo, no quieres saberlo- continuaron caminando.

-No soy tonta, debe ser algo referido al sexo, aunque no sé porque alguien querría estar con dos al mismo tiempo- comentó ella.

Theo se recompuso.

-Es simple morbo, es el placer de hacer lo que te venga en gana, la libertad que eso supone- dijo él.

-La gente paga por sexo, es igual que tener un esclavo, no veo nada de libertad ahí- dijo ella- Theo ¿Has pagado por sexo?

Theo se detuvo y se tensó, luego de un rato dio un profundo suspiro. La verdad por delante, ese era su nuevo mantra.

-Sí, más veces de lo que sería sano- confesó él.

-¿Y no te sientes mal por obligar a alguien hacer algo?- preguntó ella.

-No las obligo, les pago- luego se detuvo y dio otro profundo suspiro- Tienes razón, al final lo hacen obligadas, ya sea por pobreza o porque alguien las obliga. Al final es un negocio, y yo entiendo de negocios, solo sacó el provecho.

-Entonces ves el punto- luego Luna se sonrojó-no puedo creer que …en fin…creo que muchas pagarían por estar contigo.

Theo se detuvo y la miró sorprendido. Ella le hizo una mueca graciosa con la cara y él estalló en carcajadas. Pero no estaba en Theo dejarlo así.

-Que cosas dices Luna- dijo él y luego la empujó a la pared, colocando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza- debo decirte que me vendo muy caro.

Theo sonreía seductoramente y Luna tuvo la sensación de que había empujado demasiado.

Luna no le sacaba los ojos celestes de encima, percibía el calor del cuerpo de Theo casi sobre el de ella y el nerviosismo hacia que le sudasen las manos.

-Luna- Theo bajó la voz- hoy escucharas y veras cosas que no te van a agradar. Necesito que prestes atención a todos y que tengas un ojo encima de mí todo el tiempo. Entraremos separados.

-¿Exactamente qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella.

-Cerrar un trato- dijo Theo- no creo que se ponga peligroso, pero con Draco encerrado, tú eres la única en que confió para esto- Theo se separó de ella y señaló un local de strippers- es allí, yo iré primero, por favor entra exactamente dentro de cinco minutos. No es bueno que nos vean juntos, no deben sospechar que me guardas la espalda. Usa tu varita solo en caso de necesidad. Recuerda que son muggles.

-¿Estás seguro de que me dejaran entrar?- preguntó Luna. Theo le había pedido que se vistiese con algo oscuro, Luna lo único que pudo encontrar fue un abrigo gris y unas zapatillas negras. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, parecía más una colegial que cualquier otra cosa.

-Dale esto al guarda de la entrada- Theo sacó 100 libras en efectivo y se las tendió- No tomes nada del bar, ni siquiera agua, okey.

-Entendido- dijo ella.

-Deséame suerte linda- pidió él y ella se levantó de puntillas para clavarle un ligero beso en la boca. Theo pestañeó de la sorpresa pero no dijo nada, aunque sintió un calor agradable en los labios.

-Lo siento- dijo ella bajando la mirada. Theo la tomó por la barbilla y se la levantó para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Nunca te disculpes por un beso- dijo él, la abrazó por un instante, le plantó un beso en la coronilla y se fue caminando para atravesar la calle.

Luna suspiró una, dos, tres veces, contó cinco minutos en su reloj y se dispuso a seguirlo, cuando alguien la agarró del brazo, ella iba a protestar y cuando se giró, se encontró frente a frente con Harry.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Con ese?- reclamó Harry apuntando a Theo, los había estado siguiendo y espiando. Fue testigo del pequeño y leve beso y estaba corroído por los celos.

-Harry- exclamo Luna- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pura casualidad- dijo Harry, soltando a Luna y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- Sabes Luna, este no es un buen vecindario.

-Ni que lo digas- contestó ella observando la gran cantidad de bares de mala muerte y club de strippers.

-Si querías un paseo por el Londres Muggle, pues solo tenias que preguntármelo- dijo él- yo te mostraría sitios bonitos, no entiendo como el idiota de Nott te trae aquí.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez- dijo ella un poco apurada puesto que se estaba retrasando- ahora si me disculpas Harry.

Harry volvió a tomarla del brazo, dejándola plantada en el sitio.

-¿Estas saliendo con Nott?- preguntó él.

-Somos amigos- contestó ella evasivamente.

-Los amigos no se besan- dijo Harry llevándose una mano al cabello para intentar acomodar el eterno remolino que siempre tenía en la cabeza, sus gafas estaban descolocadas sobre su nariz, Luna tuvo el impulso de acomodárselas, pero la mirada tensa de Harry la disuadió.

-Es una amistad algo especial- contestó ella tratando de explicarse.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry en voz baja, miró hacia los lados, lucia nervioso, molesto y también un poco ansioso.

Luna frunció el ceño un segundo, para luego devolverle una mirada desconcertada a Harry, se enfrentaba a una situación sobre la cual no tenia ningún antecedente, ella sabía que él podía ser sobreprotector , hasta un poco fastidioso a veces, pero en ese momento prácticamente le estaba haciendo una escena. Jamás en la vida se hubiese imaginado que tendría que soportar un interrogatorio de parte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Notaba a Harry ansioso y como no, un poco ¿celoso? ¿CELOSO? Luna abrió los ojos como platos asombrada de su inesperado descubrimiento ¿Harry Potter? ¿CELOSO? ¿De mi?

Lejos de sentirse halagada, ahora Luna estaba furiosa. Por años gustó de Harry, cuando lo conoció, pero apartó cualquier sentimiento romántico porque él estaba con Ginny y ella empezó a salir con Rolf Scanmander. En su mente, quedó como una tonta ilusión de niña, un enamoramiento tonto juvenil porque lo admiraba, eso solía sucederle a cualquier chica sobre todo si era una que tenía un espíritu romántico como ella, hasta llegó a ver con otros ojos a ¡NEVILLE! que era casi como un hermano cuando él era especialmente atento con ella. Enamoramientos platónicos, Luna era experta en eso.

Que le hubiesen gustado Harry, Ron o algunos de los gemelos Weasley en algún momento de su vida, no era nada que la avergonzara especialmente, todo era en secreto, claro, se hubiese sentido muy mortificada si alguno de los involucrados se hubiese enterado, y sus fugases enamoramientos siempre se encontraban alguna chica. Obviamente ella nunca hacia ningún intento para atraerlos pero igual siempre se sentía un poco patética y rechazada, se acostumbró a que la vieran como una amiga mas, como una hermana, como un ser humano asexuado. Con Harry fue especialmente doloroso, porque ella sentía que había una conexión diferente entre los dos, como cuando hablaban a solas y se hacían extrañas confidencias o esa vez cuando alimentaron los Threstals o como cuando lo encontró en el vagón después de ser golpeado por Draco Malfoy y le arregló su nariz fracturada. ¡Claro! Harry nunca vio las señales, ni tampoco los malditos nargles que sobrevolaban entre los dos. Eso pasaba muchas veces, era amor no correspondido. Luna era muy práctica y decidió dejarlo pasar. Pasó página y se olvidó completamente de su tonto corazón herido de niña pequeña. Se hizo novia de Rolf por año, terminaron y ahora ella sentía una fuerte atracción por Theo Nott, que en parte sabia correspondida, entre los dos circulaba una fuerte energía. Entonces, una buena noche, de buenas a primeras, a Harry se le ocurre que puede celarla ¿Con que derecho ahora él venía a celarla?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-No es correcto que me preguntes esas cosas- dijo ella saliéndose de la tangente- en realidad no deberíamos estar hablando de esto.

-No me gusta que Nott sea tu amigo, ni tu novio…ni nada- dijo Harry.

-Pues tendrás que aguantártelo- dijo Luna con un coraje, que la sorprendió hasta ella misma. Ella miró a Harry, Harry la miró a ella y ambos miraron el brazo de ella que él tenía agarrado.

-Harry- dijo Luna suavemente.

-¿Qué?- respondió él en igual tono.

-Deberías soltarme- dijo ella.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces como si no entendiese lo que ella quería decirle a pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en el brazo de Luna, en lo delgado que era, en que su mano lo abarcaba completamente, ella era frágil y etérea, y él era un bruto celoso que se daba cuenta muy tarde de lo cobarde que siempre fue con algunos sentimientos. En algunos aspectos, ella era mucho más fuerte que él, de eso no tenía duda, de pronto la miró de nuevo en la cara.

Harry siempre tardaba en tomar decisiones personales trascendentales, pero cuando se decidía…pues lo hacía.

-No- dijo él con tranquilidad.

Luna abrió los ojos incrédula.

-¿No?

Harry meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y una extraña y melancólica sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

-No.

Poco a poco, fue acercándose a ella. Luna abrió la boca y la cerró, la mirada intensa que le estaba dirigiendo Harry tenía algo magnético, tanto que no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Harry retrocedió con ella hasta que la empujó a la pared. Su mano seguía teniendo un férreo agarre del brazo de Luna, subió una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro a la chica, despejándole la frente de algunos mechones rubios.

-Harr….-ella se vio interrumpida cuando los labios de él cayeron sobre su boca. Luna instintivamente cerró los ojos y sus manos se abrieron y se contrajeron suspendidas en el aire, al principio Harry solo lamia sus labios, tanteando con la lengua pero cuando ella abrió la boca dándole la bienvenida, el beso se profundizó. Luna sentía como si sus pies estuvieran despegando del suelo y un mareo delicioso en su cabeza. Le gustó su aliento, a canela y café, le gustó que no la presionase, que no invadiese sus espacios. Ella hacía años había recreado una y otra vez un beso con Harry, pero la experiencia estaba superando todas las expectativas, ni tampoco podía compararlo con los besos de Rolf y mucho menos con los intentos de beso con Theo Nott. Entonces Luna cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien y cortó el beso.

Harry retrocedió, y volvió a pasarse la mano en el cabello, mientras respiraba agitadamente, contemplando al mismo tiempo a Luna quien estaba completamente ruborizada y en ese momento se acomodaba su chaqueta.

-Yo…..-dijo Luna, en realidad no podía reclamarle, ella había correspondido su beso. Pero se sentía un poco avergonzada, primero por el hecho de que había besado a dos hombres en menos de diez minutos, en segundo lugar, había besado al exnovio de una de sus mejores amigas. Luna sentía que estaba traicionando a todo el mundo y decididamente se sentía incomoda.

-Lo siento…me dejé llevar- dijo Harry, quien estaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dejarse controlar por sus impulsos. Pensó que de pronto, un ataque frontal iba a ser mejor en relación a Luna, pero tarde se dio cuenta que había escogido el peor momento posible y que probablemente hubiese sido preferible hablar de sus sentimientos primero. Pero estaba celoso, celosísimo y veía como ella se le escurría de las manos, actuó precipitadamente y ahora ella lucia desconsolada y a punto de llorar.

-Esto …en fin…no debió suceder o de pronto debió suceder….pero no justo ahora- dijo ella todavía confusa con todas las emociones brillantes y hermosas que le había dejado ese beso en el cuerpo .

-Luna….necesitamos hablar- dijo Harry.

-No…no puedo- contestó ella rápidamente.

-Luna- dijo Harry.

-No puedo…..-chilló ella- no ahora….tengo que ayudar a Theo….estoy en una misión.

Harry inmediatamente volvió a su actitud de detective.

-¿Qué misión? ¿Qué estas tramando con ese delincuente? – preguntó Harry.

-Uffff- Luna se puso amabas manos a los lados de la cabeza exasperada. Obviamente los nervios la habían delatado. Giró la cabeza y miró con atención a Harry, quien pateaba unas latas vacías.

-Harry- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó hoscamente Harry.

-Bueno….en realidad…no era parte del plan…pero ….que ya que estás aquí- canturreó Luna.

Harry la miró y sus ojos chispearon.

-No- dijo Harry y negó con la cabeza. En ese momento, ninguna idea de Luna le iba a parecer buena a menos que fuese seguir besandose, situación que por la expresión de la cara de ella, no iba a darse. Por otro lado, sentía interés en lo que ella iba a decirle y alivio porque habían dejado de lado por el momento el espinoso asunto del beso.

-Porque siempre dices que no- Luna se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo un mohín.

-No…no….no…no…tú y yo nos vamos aquí…ahora- dijo Harry.

-Vete tú solo entonces…yo voy a ayudar a Theo- dijo Luna cruzando la calle. Harry lanzó una exclamación de impaciencia y la siguió.

-Para que conste en acta…lo hago por ti y no por ese….ese….- dijo Harry.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer por besarme- replicó ella.

-En realidad no se qué te molesta, puesto que tú al parecer besas a todos tus amigos- dijo él.

-No a todos-contestó Luna- solo a los que me gustan.

El ruido del tráfico hacia que se hablaran a gritos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Harry que no había escuchado la ultima parte.

-AHHHHHH- exclamó Luna exasperada. Bien al parecer ahora en su vida había una novedad, resultaba que al parecer le gustaban dos chicos.

Iban justo a entrar en el local, cuando de pronto en la entrada se escucharon varios gritos, de pronto, un montón de vidros salieron de la ventana que se habia roto en mil pedazos y vieron a Theo Nott saltando por esta con agilidad, se echó a correr y tres hombres vestidos de traje lo siguieron. Luna vio salir del local mujeres con escasa ropa y muchas sin ninguna ropa. Los ojos de Harry se desviaron a una chica con una delantera bastante prominente y Luna lo miró con ojos como platos, Harry se acomodó los lentes y desvió la vista.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió allí?- preguntó Harry pero ya Luna lo estaba tomando de la mano.

-Tenemos que ir tras Theo, puede estar en problemas- declaró Luna.

Harry gruñó totalmente en desacuerdo, pero fue corriendo tras Luna.

0o0

Lo primero de lo que se percató cuando abrió los ojos era que el mundo parecía estar al revés. Sintió de golpe toda la sangre concentrada en su cabeza y automáticamente se dio la vuelta, quedando acostado sobre su estomago.

La sensación de mareo no desapareció sino que al contrario se hizo más intensa. Draco cerró los ojos y hundió la cara sobre la almohada. ¡Diablos! Se sentía como si tuviese la peor resaca jamás imaginable. Todo su cuerpo era un templo al dolor, su cabeza le latía y tenía la boca tan seca como si la tuviese llena de algodón.

Estaba desorientado, pero de pronto todo fluyó de golpe: la batalla en Hogdsmade, el impostor de Voldemort, Hermione corriendo hacia él, la maldición asesina. Recordó todo absolutamente todo.

No supo de donde le salieron las fuerzas, pero inmediatamente saltó del camastro y descalzó se apresuró a ir hacia los barrotes de la celda, asolándolos de tal manera que la reja vibró.

-Solo vas a lograr que te dejen más horas en este maldito lugar- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Draco se giró y pudo contemplar al profesor Snape saliendo de las sombras de una de las esquinas de la celda donde estaba metido. No lo había visto, pero Draco sintió que siempre había estado allí, oculto.

"_¿Cómo diablos hace eso? Tengo que aprenderme ese truco" _fue el pensamiento de Draco a quien nunca le gustaron las sorpresas.

-¿Cómo está Granger?-preguntó Draco respirando profundamente. Sabía que vivía, porque recordaba haber escuchado que estaba viva, aun sin poder creérselo, estaba bien seguro de que estaba viva.

-La Srta. Granger se está recuperando en San Mungo….sitio donde tú deberías estar, si no hubieses hecho un escándalo- dijo Snape.

-¡Diablos!- Draco se aferró a los barrotes y golpeó intencionadamente su cabeza contra estos.

-Si Malfoy, eres un completo imbécil- dijo Snape

-Me salí completamente de control….lo admito- dijo Draco, imágenes iban y venían, pero el contexto era el suficiente para que poco a poco Draco comenzase a recordar.

-Lo suficiente como para que Potter te pusiese bajo arresto- dijo Snape- a tu favor debo decir que estoy consciente de que estabas preocupado y también que tenias mucho tiempo sin beberte tus pociones. Sin embargo fue bastante difícil explicar porque fueron necesarios diez aurores para someterte.

-Solo quería verla- dijo Draco.

-Sí y gracias a eso casi te delatas- dijo Snape-como te dije, no fue fácil convencerlos de que estabas en un shock inducido por los cruciatus, que la liberación de adrenalina hizo que te mostrases tan violento y tan poco dispuesto a colaborar.

-¿Maté a alguien?- preguntó a Draco ansioso.

-Solo heridas leves- dijo Snape- lo más preocupante es que los testigos deben estar todavía preguntándose el porqué de tu afán de ver personalmente a la Srta. Granger.

-Soy su guardaespaldas, lógicamente me preocupo por ella- dijo Draco- espero que sepas vender bien esa teoría.

-Hecho está- dijo Snape.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- preguntó Draco.

-Dos días- dijo Snape- las primeras horas estabas incomunicado, por lo cual tuviste un síndrome de abstinencia, fue duro convencer a Potter que también necesitaba atención medica, Nott te cuido un rato y luego me tocó a mí.

-Gracias- dijo Draco un poco avergonzado.

-No debes dejar tus pociones del todo, poco a poco iremos reduciendo dosis- dijo Snape- has cometido una imprudencia, por poco has muerto de abstinencia.

-Se lo debo a Granger, le prometí que me desharía de esa porquería- dijo Draco.

-Ella ha preguntado por ti- dijo Snape- deduzco que está preocupada y furiosa. Prácticamente la dejaste en evidencia delante de todos, si no sospechan que están casados, al menos pensaran que son amantes.

-¿Cuándo podré salir?- preguntó Draco sentándose en una silla. Tenia que verla, estaba desesperado por verla.

-Mañana en la mañana- dijo Snape-Ahora que estas un poco presentable, me retiro.

-Bien- dijo Draco.

Snape lo miró un poco contemplativamente y llamó al guardia para que abriese la reja, el alto mago salió y el guardia mantuvo la puerta abierta, Draco miró en su dirección confundido, ¿Por qué rayos no terminaba de asegurar la reja?

-¿Qué?- preguntó él.

-Tiene otra visita- dijo el guardia, de pronto apareció ella, cubierta con un albornoz con capucha, con uno de sus brazos, el izquierdo, colgando de un cabestrillo, estaba muy pálida, Draco enseguida se levantó, intentó dar un paso pero se detuvo. Hermione habló con el guardia, este cerró la reja y se retiró, ella se descubrió la cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Draco dejó salir su impaciencia y caminó hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y buscando su boca desesperado. Ella también buscaba sus labios y cuando se encontraron, sintieron un alivio celestial en ese beso. Draco la apretó contra su cuerpo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndole la cara a su pecho.

-¡Dios! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!- susurraba él.

-Shhhh- dijo ella, permitiéndose disfrutar el momento. No quería hablar, porque sabía que irremediablemente iban a parar a una discusión. Si bien ella también estaba desesperada por verlo, asuntos urgentes la habían llevado hasta allí tan pronto….asuntos que por ese fugaz momento no quería ni pensar en ellos.

Por prudencia se separaron, los guardias estaban cerca, empezaron a hablar casi en susurros.

-Esta herida- dijo Draco observando el cabestrillo.

-Me fracture el brazo, tardara un rato en sanar- contestó ella tocándose levemente el cabestrillo con el brazo sano.

-¿Por qué no usaste poción curahuesos?- preguntó él.

-Porque no puedo- dijo ella desviando su mirada. No debió decir eso, no quería entrar en una conversación que no quería tener en ese momento.

-No lo entiendo… ¿porque no puedes?- preguntó Draco intrigado.

-Malfoy, no tengo mucho tiempo, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí- dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Vi al falso Riddle lanzarte una maldición….- dijo Draco.

Hermione se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró hacia todos lados, estaba inquieta. Ella sabía o por lo menos tenía una idea de lo que sucedió, pero no iba a revelárselo, no por los momentos, no sin antes estar completamente segura.

-No podemos hablar de esto libremente- dijo ella- no sé qué fue lo que pasó, tengo varias teorías, pero a ciencia cierta no lo sé.

-Me gustaría empezar a escuchar tus teorías- dijo él

-¿Le dijiste a alguien de la maldición asesina?- preguntó ella.

-Nadie lo vio, nadie lo comentó, así que supuse que no habías dicho nada- dijo Draco- preferí discutirlo contigo.

-Bien- dijo ella- sobrevivir a una maldición asesina no es algo común, y no quiero especulaciones sobre mí.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, él dio vueltas alrededor del pequeño espacio que constituía su celda. Luego se giró y se puso delante de ella.

-Vas a renunciar inmediatamente al puesto de Marshall y no voy a discutir ese punto- dijo Draco en tono seco- estuvieron a punto de matarte, fueron directos hacia ti, te atacaron.

Hermione se mantuvo callada, no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, estaba temblando de la furia solo de escucharlo, cuando finalmente habló lo hizo con un tono de voz cortante.

-Tú no vas a decidir mi vida- dijo ella.

-Soy tu esposo- dijo Draco- claro que voy a decidir tu vida. Vas a renunciar, vas a irte a casa de tus padres y vas a esperar que todo esto pase. Luego decidiremos qué hacer con nuestras vidas.

-No tienes ningún derecho- dio ella.

-No….seguro que no- dijo él con rabia.

Draco se fue hasta ella, la empujó contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo firme y delgado con el de ella, sin dejar un solo centímetro de separación. Hermione peleó contra él, Draco le mordió el cuello y luego dejó reposar sus labios en su clavícula. Poco a poco , se fueron calmando, él la apretaba con sus brazos fuertemente asidos a ella. Hermione no se movía, pero su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser difícil entre los dos?- Draco empezó a besar suavemente el cuello y el mentón de Hermione, la sentía poco dispuesta y quizás un poco fría con él, pero eso se debía a que estaba furiosa y molesta. Él sabía cómo seducirla, como hacerla ceder y eso era lo que se proponía. La había extrañado tanto, estaba tan preocupado por ella, que verla allí era casi como un milagro. La necesitaba…. ¡Dios! La necesitaba tanto que le dolía el cuerpo.

-Porque tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre los mismos temas- dijo ella. Draco arrastró sus manos por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta que le tomó la cara con las manos e intentó besarla, pero ella lo empujó y se situó a una distancia razonable de él, le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó Draco irascible, la veía frente a él herida y lo único que quería era estrecharla en sus brazos toda la noche, no importaba que estuviesen en una sucia celda y todo lo demás, necesitaba tenerla y a ella no se le ocurría otra cosa que ponerse melindrosa y rechazarlo- Si no querías estar conmigo ¿para qué demonios te molestarte en venir aquí?

Hermione lo miró por encima de su hombro.

-Me mentiste- dijo ella con la voz de pronto endurecida- Me has mentido todo este tiempo y yo como una estúpida no lo supe ver.

Draco sintió de pronto una pesadez en el estomago. Existían tantas cosas que él le ocultaba, que no quiso pensar en ninguna de ellas. Inmediatamente tomó el camino más fácil, recordando que ella no podía leerle la mente, solo presentía cuando le mentían o le ocultaban información.

-Se que no debí ocultarte lo de la morfina- dijo él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos e intentando no mirarla- es por el dolor, lo sabes, el profesor Snape está intentando desintoxicarme, pero dejé de tomarla unos días y ha sido terrible – luego la miró a los ojos- Te juro que esto será más un problema, voy a curarme de todos mis vicios, de lo único que pretendo no curarme es de mi adicción hacia ti.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo ella dándole de nuevo la espalda para que no viese sus mejillas enrojecidas. Maldito Draco Malfoy y sus malditas palabras, que le volteaban su mundo, que le hacían arder la piel. Ella estaba furiosa con él, tenía miedo porque no sabía a qué se enfrentaba y al mismo tiempo, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era besarlo hasta perder la consciencia.

-No entiendo- dijo él, con el corazón latiendo a ritmo desesperado. ¿Ella no podía saberlo? O ¿Si?

-No fue Tom Riddle con quien peleaste- dijo Hermione en voz baja- era Bellatrix Lestrange disfrazada de él, tomo su apariencia, quizás con poción multijugos, quizás con algo más, no puedo saberlo.

Draco no dijo nada, ella se giró y pudo contemplar cómo sus ojos grises se tornaban duros como piedra.

-Utilice mis podres de Marshall, me desplace usando las runas- dijo ella- sabes que puedo ver a través de las mentiras y los ocultamientos, por eso pude ver de quien se trataba realmente y por eso pude verte a ti….- ella hizo una pausa- algo oscuro está dentro de ti, ahora puedo sentirlo, algo ajeno a ti…es como si estuvieses maldito.

Esas fueros las palabras que lo pusieron en alerta. Esa visita de Hermione, no era ninguna visita social.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y clavó su espalda a la pared, súbitamente se sintió derrotado. Ella no podía enterarse de lo que Voldemort le haba hecho, Snape y él temían esa posibilidad, conocían la existencia de unos objetos llamados horrocruxes, Hermione también, si ella sabía que el Lord Tenebroso lo había maldecido, la conclusión natural seria pensar que él era un horrocrux, uno vivo tal cual la serpiente Naginni. Draco no estaba seguro si esa posibilidad era real o no, pero lo consideraba un asunto personal, pues Horrocrux o no, pretendía sobrevivir a costa de lo que fuese. Ya lo arreglaría, con tiempo y con la ayuda de Snape, no necesitaba interferencias.

-No sé de lo que hablas- dijo él. Hermione lo miró penetrantemente.

-¿No?- dijo ella con furia contenida- ¡Mientes¡

-Señora, es hora de que vuelva a su casa- dijo Draco acercándose a la reja para llamar el guardia.

-Dímelo….puedes confiar en mí- dijo ella tratando de convencerlo, era la única oportunidad que le daría. El asunto era demasiado espinoso, ella vio lo que vio y también recordaba su sueño. Draco Malfoy con un aura oscura, con sus alas oscuras….era un presagio de algo muy malo. Todos sus sentidos Marshall estaban alertas. Su experiencia cercana a la muerte y lo que vio, le quitaron finalmente la venda de los ojos respecto a Draco. Vasiliv le dijo una vez que cuando un Marshall tenía sentimientos fuertes por alguien, sus poderes sufrían algún tipo de ceguera, Hermione estaba consciente de que estaba enamorada de Draco, pero ahora veía en él e intuía cosas….cosas que no le gustaban. Esos ojos rojos…..todavía no podía sacarlos de su cabeza, los ojos rojos de Draco Malfoy, tan parecidos a los de una serpiente que no quería pensar en ello. Además su conducta hacia dos días en San Mungo, Malfoy casi había matado a un montón de aurores, estuvo totalmente fuera de control. Ella quería saber y sobre toda las cosas quería ayudarlo, fuese lo que fuese.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Estas imaginándote cosas, será mejor que descanses y aclares tus ideas- dijo Draco.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo. Yo sé lo que siento y ahora percibo que me estas mintiendo…con todas tus fuerzas- dijo ella.

-Es un asunto mío….no tiene por qué afectarte- dijo él cediendo un poco- tenme un poco de fe.

-Todo lo que te afecte a ti….me afecta a mi….a nosotros- dijo ella, tratando de suprimir las lagrimas.

-Te estoy diciendo que no tienes nada por lo cual preocuparte- dijo Draco Malfoy- no sé lo que viste, probablemente no signifique nada.

-Lo siento- dijo ella bajando su rostro- si no quieres decírmelo, no tendré más remedio que obligarte.

Un sudor frio corrió por la espalda de Draco y una oleada de indignación lo invadió. Ella no sería capaz de….forzarle una confesión o ¿sí? De pronto estaba viendo una faceta de Hermione Granger que no le agradaba para nada. Ella podía ser obstinada como nadie. Y al mismo tiempo, desde que era Marshall, era implacable.

Draco lo supo de inmediato, ella usaría cualquier forma mágica o no mágica posible para que él le entregase su más sucio secreto.

-Jamás te lo perdonaré- dijo él, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia e indignación- nunca…me entiendes…jamás te perdonaré si me violentas de esa forma. Yo soy Draco Malfoy y jamás me someteré a nadie ni bajaré la cabeza. No sé qué pretendes hacerme, pero voy a luchar hasta con mi vida si es necesario para evitarlo.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero tenía que saber a ciencia cierta lo que estaban enfrentando.

-Solo pretendo ayudarte. Me importas, me importa lo que te pasa- dijo ella suavemente.

-Puedes irte con tu maldita ayuda al mismo infierno- la desafió Draco.

Hermione recibió sus palabras con dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, se afianzó en sus propósitos. Ya no solo o se trataba solo de ella…ni de él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Ella llamó a los guardias, y habló con uno de ellos. Draco vio como se acercaban y le colocaban unas esposas, no se resistió, estaba demasiado anonadado de que ella se hubiese atrevido.

Cuando lo sacaron de su celda a destino desconocido, ni siquiera la miró.

Hermione dejó que se fueran, entonces ella apoyó su frente a la reja y empezó a sollozar en silencio. Su mano se colocó protectoramente sobre su vientre y entonces arrancó a llorar.

Ella tenía que saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo con Draco Malfoy. Era imperativo saberlo.

En sus dos días en San Mungo le hicieron un montón de exámenes.

Sin ninguna explicación lógica, ella estaba embarazada.

A pesar de que supuestamente él no podía tener hijos.

A pesar de que ella había sangrado hacia un mes como si estuviese mestruando.

Pero estaba embarazada sin lugar a dudas, todas las pruebas así lo afirmaron. Era muy pronto para sentir síntomas, pero ella estaba embarazada.

Quizás fue el hechizo de vinculación que ambos tenían, un hechizo eminentemente de unión conyugal, a lo mejor la magia había anulado lo que fuese que Malfoy hubiese utilizado para esterilizarse.

O quizás fuesen sus runas de Marshall, que desactivaban hechizos.

Su niño era la razón más lógica de que el Avada Kedavra no hubiese funcionado, pero aun así Hermione tenía dudas sobre eso. Sin embargo, había escuchado el llanto de su bebé mientras se desmayaba después de recibir la maldición.

También tenía dudas sobre como reaccionaria Malfoy al saberlo, él tenía buenas razones para no desear hijos. Ella no las comprendía pero las respetaba, sin embargo eso los ponía en una situación muy difícil. Ella tampoco estaba segura de querer tener un niño, menos en medio de una guerra, pero entre más lo imaginaba, mas aceptaba el hecho e incluso estaba un poco entusiasmada, pero Hermione tenía miedo de que él rechazase al niño.

De lo único que estaba segura, era que tenía que averiguar que le pasaba a Malfoy, y ayudarlo, fuese lo que fuese, ella necesitaba que su hijo tuviese a su padre.

0o0

Alistair Snape se apareció en una azotea de un edificio, en la hora y fecha exacta que le fue indicado. Tuvo que estudiar algunos mapas de la vieja Londres Mágica con el Ministro para guiarse y determinar el lugar exacto de su aparición.

Viajar en el tiempo no fue fácil, Alistair se sintió estirado y encogido al mismo tiempo. Cuando apareció, estuvo desorientado por espacio de unos segundos. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y su magia, logró recuperarse a tiempo record.

En la azotea del edificio, en medio de un sol inclemente, Alistair vio las humaredas y a la gente luchando en las calles, todo el lugar parecía una zona de guerra. Caminó unos pasos y dirigió su atención a una calle. Vio a una mujer luchando con un hombre rubio, y luego observó como esta mujer le lanzaba _cruciatus_ a su víctima que estaba desarmada, Alistair se indignó por la lucha desigual y estuvo tentado a intervenir, pero supo que no podía hacerlo, su objetivo era otro. De pronto, sus sentidos de Marshall le indicaron el objetivo, nadie podía verla, pero él sí, veía a una mujer de cabellos cortos, vestida con un uniforme azul, moviéndose rápidamente, más rápido que la luz, directo hacia donde el rubio y la otra mujer se enfrentaban.

Alistair desenfundó su espada y la mantuvo en alto. De pronto el arma empezó a brillar, con una luz intensa de color plateado y rayos empezaron a fluctuar por el metal, como chispas incandescente. El arma estaba acumulando la fuerza mágica de su portador.

Justo en el momento en que vio el rayo verde siendo lanzado directo a la mujer, Alistair levantó la espada y un potente hechizo plateado salió despedido de la punta de esta, hasta crear una especie de escudo protector, uno fortísimo que impidió que la maldición asesina diera directo en el pecho de Hermione Granger, la madre de Anne. Aun así no pudo evitar que la mujer saliese despedida por los aires.

Alistair se sintió agotado después de tal demostración de fuerza mágica, parar una maldición asesina era algo que pocos magos podían hacer y aun cuando él era uno de esos pocos hechizeros poderosos, consumió casi todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, observó con alivio como la mujer respiraba en el piso, y estaba siendo atendida por varios hombres.

Fue a ese suceso en especial, porque si bien, la madre de Anne sobrevivió con su hija en el vientre y todos esos años fue la explicación de que la maldición asesina no las hubiese matado a ambos. Alistair decidió no arriesgarse. Sea como fuese, ya su intervención había cambiado la historia.

Estaba dispuesto a usar el giratiempos cuando de pronto, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y una sensación de peligro inminente invadió su cuerpo. Se giró rápidamente y entonces lo vio, un hombre parado en la azotea de un edificio cercano. Estaba vestido con una túnica oscura y estaba armado con una varita, era alto, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos, Alistair frunció el ceño cuando observó los ojos del hombre y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

Existía una corriente de energía que fluctuaba invisible entre los dos. Alistair conocía la sensación, porque era exactamente lo que sentía al estar junto a su hermana. Solo que esta vez la percibió como un choque violento, algo malvado y decadente provenía de ese hombre. Alistair supo inmediatamente lo que era, sin ninguna duda. Ese mago….era algo muy parecido a lo que eran su hermana y él….diferentes….especiales. Y por lo que sentía, uno mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos dos.

Jaden Scabior observó al otro hombre, este inesperadamente había aparecido en la azotea, Jaden estaba escapando de Gringgotts pero la curiosidad fue superior a la prudencia y decidió observarlo. Cuando de pronto el hombre empuñó una espada y conjuró un hechizo escudo tan poderoso que logró neutralizar la maldición que Bellatrix Lestrange le lanzó a Hermione Granger. Jaden no se lo podía creer. Eso y aunado a esa sensación tan incomodo que tenia lo indujo a perder la prudencia definitivamente y eliminar la amenaza, porque un mago tan poderoso como para hacer eso, sin duda era otra abominación igual que él. Y de paso, estaba trabajando a favor del otro bando.

Jaden esgrimió su varia. Alistair supo que iba a ser atacado con una maldición imperdonable, lo cual era muy mal asunto, porque no tenía fuerzas para conjurar otro escudo. Así que activo el giratiempo y logró desaparecer justo cuando el rayo verde impactaba donde hacia segundos estaba parado.

Cuando llegó a su época, fue corriendo a San Mungo, pero fue detenido por su padrastro, quien lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a una sala oscura. En el sitio había dos cuerpos echados en unas camillas de acero inoxidable, cubiertos con sabanas blancas. Estaban en la morgue, en el lugar hacia un frio polar.

-¿Dónde está Anne?- dijo Alistair-yo logré anular la maldición imperdonable.

El padrastro de Alistair lo miró con expresión pétrea en la cara y le señaló uno de los cuerpos.

-Anne sigue muerta- dijo el hombre mayor- y no solo eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Alistair sin poder apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Anne.

-Dentro de mi sabía que era mala idea- dijo el otro hombre- Que tu presencia allí cambiaria todo el futuro, solo fueron unos minutos, pero fue suficiente. Ahora no solo es Anne quien está muerta, sino también su madre, Hermione Granger.

Alistair perdió el equilibrio de la impresión y tuvo que sentarse en el piso de cuclillas, escondió su cara entre sus brazos, se sentía completamente derrotado, al parecer en lugar de hacer el bien terminó complicándolo todo. Luego sintió el tacto tranquilizador de una de las manos de su padrastro en el hombro, él levanto su mirada para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos azules.

-Tienes que volver a intentarlo. Tienes que regresar y arreglar todo esto lo mejor que puedas- dijo el hombre mayor- Yo confió en ti, se que lo harás.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	24. Apocalyptic Love

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola, antes que todo, mil disculpas, no fue mi intensión retrasarme tanto tiempo, pero Dios mediante, nos podremos al día en este fic. Este capítulo estaba muy largo, mientras lo estaba haciendo decidí convertirlo en dos, porque es mucho lo que hay que explicar y realmente no quería dejar nada por fuera. Sobre todo porque tenía que finiquitar con el personaje nuevo algunas cosas y ni modo, mucho de este cap se trata de Alistair Snape y de su misión. Antes que lo mencionen lo digo. Tranquilos, no hay Gary Stu en esta historia, je je je je. Todo esto como abreboca de lo que se viene después. No fue fácil escribirlo, sobre todo porque los protas están un poco relegados, pero era eso o hacer un capitulo de 100 páginas, cosa que no es lo mío, porque de alguna forma, los detalles son lo que hacen esta historia y en capítulos tan largos, la gente se cansa, y los detalles se pierden.

Banda Sonora: yo diría que Apocalyptic Love de Slash, pero realmente el ambiente de esta historia lo dan M38 y su canción Oblivion, para el soundtrack de la película del mismo nombre.

Capitulo 24 Apocalyptic Love

26 años después

Alistair caminaba detrás de Theo Nott por los intrincados pasadizos ubicados en el nivel más inferior del Ministerio de Magia.

Había visitado ese lugar durante muchos años, como Marshall, Alistair Snape pasaba mucho tiempo allí por orden de sus superiores. Extrañamente, esa noche el lugar parecía tranquilo, lo cual le produjo un poco de curiosidad, puesto que generalmente los Inefables trabajaban de noche, si era luna llena mejor, algo sobre el comportamiento de las pociones o algo así. Alistair no era Inefable y no tenía mucho interés tampoco como profesión a tiempo completo, pero de que tenia aptitudes, las tenia, no se puede ser hijo de Severus Snape sin haber heredado algo, como era de esperarse, era bueno con las pociones, sin embargo, él era un tipo de acción, estar sentado en un escritorio no era lo suyo y además, debido a sus habilidades especiales, lo que quedaba era ser auror o Marshall, Alistair eligió lo último, en parte porque se le daba mejor la magia blanca defensiva en lugar de la magia negra.

-¿Por qué estamos caminando por el Departamento de Misterio a media noche? Dime si estoy equivocado, pero creo que tenemos algo más importante que hacer que un tour turístico- comentó Alistair con amargura.

Theo Nott se detuvo y lo miró de reojo, hizo una mueca desagradable, para luego seguir caminando sin contestarle, como si no valiese la pena responder. A veces lo trataba como un chiquillo y eso desquiciaba a Alistair, quién rodó los ojos y se armó de paciencia. Estuvo tentando a decirle algo cortante pero se contuvo, realmente no valía la pena empezar una discusión en ese momento. Porque inevitablemente si él decía algo medianamente sarcástico, Nott no lo dejaría pasar, porque él simplemente era el tipo de hombre que no dejaba pasar las cosas y entonces discutirían por horas y no llegarían a nada.

Como siempre.

Alistar se pasó la mano por la cara para apartarse un mechón de cabello que le ocultaba la vista, mientras que pensaba que lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz, no era un jovenzuelo con un ataque de rebeldía juvenil, su relación con Theo era mala, pero ya era un hombre maduro, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar, tenía un trabajo estable y estaba casado, era hora de al menos tratar de limar asperezas con su padrastro. Tal como siempre le recordaba su esposa.

"Anne" "Bella y hermosa Anne"

Alistair sintió un nudo en la garganta, solo pensar en ella hacía que su corazón se fracturase en mil pedazos. Pero al mismo tiempo todavía conservaba las esperanzas. Tenía una misión e iba a cumplirlo. Anne iba a volver a la vida.

Theo Nott entró a una habitación donde existía una gran piscina llena de un líquido azul claro y brillante.

Alistair dio unos pasos hacia dentro de la gran estancia y observó en el centro de la habitación la piscina, cuando se acercó al borde vio algo parecido a medusas flotando, luego se dio cuenta de lo que era y alzó una ceja, cerebros flotando, con tentáculos, definitivamente asqueroso. Había escuchado comentarios al respecto, pero era la primera vez que lo veía en vivo y directo. No sabía si eran encéfalos humanos o no, pero no preguntó, puesto que nunca se interesó por averiguarlo, no iba a empezar en ese mismo momento. Existían cosas en el mundo que era preferible ni enterarse. Alistair se estremeció contemplando la famosa piscina del pensamiento, llena de electroliquido.

-¿Sabes lo que es? – preguntó Theo Nott.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Alistair- soy un Marshall, el electroliquido es común en nuestros interrogatorios. Solo que no usamos cerebros ni nada parecido, tenemos electrodos.

-Querrás decir en sus sesiones de tortura- dijo Nott, dándole la espalda y saliendo del lugar.

-No son sesiones de tortura- se defendió Alistair- el electroliquido no daña a quienes son sometidos a eso. En cambió los cerebros con tentáculos. Eso es otra cuestión.

-Los inefables son un poco raros ¿No?- comentó Theo Nott.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Alistair- ¿Qué tiene de especial la piscina del pensamiento? Más allá de lo espeluznantemente evidente.

-No seas impaciente- respondió Theo Nott- más tarde contestaré tus preguntas.

Alistair dio un sentido suspiro y lo siguió, su paciencia tenia limites y el tiempo corría. No podía estar un segundo más en esa época con Anne muerta, en cualquier lugar menos allí, con su cadáver insepulto esperando en una morgue. Su cuerpo y su mente pugnaban por ponerse en acción.

Nott abrió una pesada puerta y entraron a una especie de auditórium, con su varita encendió las luces, una pantalla blanca estaba ubicada frente a la gradería, una maquina de retroproyección empezó a correr sola después de una orden verbal de Nott.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en la primera fila. El resplandor del retroproyector sobre la pantalla blanca iluminaba el rostro de Nott , lucia una barba gris, su cabello estaba cortado a diferencia de sus años juveniles, el hombre cruzó una pierna sobre otra y se apretujo en su abrigo. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un hermoso color azul, pero ahora las esquinas lucían arrugas y líneas de expresión. Si anteriormente había sido guapo, ahora era más bien un hombre maduro distinguido.

Su apariencia contrastaba con la de Alistair, quien con su cabello largo hasta la cintura como el de una mujer, su rostro lampiño de facciones finas y su físico delgado fibroso, ofrecía una apariencia muy juvenil. Solo que la dureza de sus ojos plateados, unos ojos extraños y sobrenaturales, que sobresaltaban a quienes lo apreciaban por primera vez, quitaba de un plumazo cualquier señal de suavidad e inexperiencia. Acostumbraba vestir sobriamente, de negro de la cabeza a los pies, con una especie de armadura hecha con la última tecnología muggle-mágica, que lo cubría de los pies hasta el cuello, era de un material sintético que simulaba el cuero, pero que lo protegía de cualquier tipo de proyectil, no así de un maleficio, era el uniforme que últimamente llevaban los Marshalls, el azul se reservaba para el abrigo, pero obviamente Alistair, si quería pasar desapercibido, no iba a usar su abrigo con las insignias Marshall. Sus pesadas botas y la vaina de su espada que llevaba atada a la cintura completaban el equipamiento. Sus largos cabellos iban sueltos, con pequeñas trenzas a cada lado de la cara, pero eran sus ojos, en lo que la gente reparaba la primera vez que lo veían y lo que atemorizaba a la mayoría.

Alistair siempre se preguntó de quien había heredado esos extraños ojos, que no eran grises ni azul claro, sino simplemente parecían metal líquido. Eso y su cabello con hebras de varios tonos, igual que los de su hermana, eran como la señal externa de su especial secuencia genética. Por alguna extraña razón, él y Alex eran dos magos únicos en el mundo, con unos genes completamente extraños y diferentes. La causa, desconocida, por lo menos desconocida para él, la razón de una mutación que los hacía increíblemente poderosos fue motivo de debate entre los Inefables , ninguna conclusión que valiera la pena surgió. La videncia de Alex y las capacidades mágicas aumentadas de él eran un completo misterio, Alistair tenía la certeza de que si alguien lo sabía, fue su propio padre, Severus Snape, después de todo, tenia parte de sus genes, pero él estaba muerto y su conocimiento sobre el tema, si es que lo tenia, murió con él. Su matrimonio con Anne fue arreglado, atendiendo a esas diferencias, Draco Malfoy no iba a desperdiciar un posible nieto o nieta con esa herencia.

Alistair no era fanático de la eugenesia, ni era racista tampoco, pero siempre comprendió la utilidad práctica de un matrimonio así. Sin embargo pidió relacionarse con Anne en calidad de prometidos antes de cualquier cosa (conocía a Anne como amiga de sus juegos infantiles pero no a la mujer), afortunadamente, se gustaron y se enamoraron. Si hubiese sido de otra forma, él jamás se hubiese casado. Eso demostraba sensatez y falta de precipitación, rasgos muy marcados en Alistair Snape.

-Antes de enviarte otra vez debo estar seguro que sabes todos los pormenores de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento- Theo Nott lucia intranquilo

-Me lo has dicho miles de veces- dijo Alistair.

-Nunca está de más reforzar- contestó Nott.

El retroproyector ofrecía imágenes satelitales del antiguo Londres, la parte muggle y la mágica, antes de que fueran arrasadas durante el 3era guerra mundial. Nadie vivía en la ciudad ahora, por lo menos no en su superficie, el Ministerio de magia británico estaba blindado con plomo y bajo tierra, no corrían peligro. Magos y humanos no mágicos fueron condenados hacia 15 años a buscar abrigo en el campo o en los subterráneos. Las grandes ciudades del mundo estaban devastadas por un conflicto ajeno a los magos. Un cuarto de la población mundial estaba aniquilada y el resto sufría las consecuencias, hambre, enfermedades, desorden social. Los magos no sufrieron tanto, por algunos años se mantuvieron al margen mientras la población mundial desaparecía , consciente de la relación simbiótica del mundo muggle con el mágico, Draco Malfoy se dispuso a abolir el estatuto del secreto mágico, según su punto de vista, había que ayudar al resto de la raza humana. Ese año, hubo una buena cosecha y a pesar de cierto descontento en partes de la población mágica inglesa que no deseaba esa interacción con los muggles, todo iba sobre ruedas, por lo menos en el Reino Unido, pero entonces ocurrió lo de Anne y lo de su madre, y la situación política volvía a estar inestable, Theo Nott estaba ejerciendo el poder en la práctica y muchos no estaban contento por el hecho. Nadie sabía nada del ministro, ni donde estaba, Nott lo suponía en Malfoy Manor, pero no se atrevía a ir hasta allá mientras no tuviese ningún plan.

Draco Malfoy, con toda la dignidad que suponía ser el Ministro Mágico, aun seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y Theo no deseaba ser la victima de un arranque de rabia.

-Supongo que esta visita no ha sido gratuita- dijo Alistair.

-Como es usual, los niveles superiores del Ministerio rebosan de ojos y de oídos, es mejor hablar aquí- dijo Theo- hay cosas que tú no sabes y no tenía autorización de decirte hasta ahora.

-El Sr. Malfoy- afirmó Alistair y Theo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si él me ha pedido que te de todo los detalles, Alistair, si tú fallas, no creo que Draco vuelva a ser el mismo jamás, ni tú tampoco, ninguno de nosotros- dijo Theo apesadumbrado- esto no es solo por el primer ministro, es por nuestra familia.

Alistar se acomodó en su silla. Theo Nott ese día parecía estar más cercano, mas conversador y Alistair estaba dispuesto a dejarle hablar, extrañaba al hombre al que confiaba, al que le contaba sus problemas, lo extrañaba y estar allí con él era como regresar en el tiempo unos cuantos años atrás. Nott estaba particularmente sensible desde hacía unos cuantos días, quizás estaba tan preocupado que deseaba desahogarse con alguien y él era el único que tenía a mano. Alistair no se hacía muchas ilusiones pero quizás a lo mejor….quizás pudiese despejar un poco de sus propias dudas. Una de ellas, la razón y el motivo del gran secreto que Nott y su madre tenían sobre él.

-Hermione Granger, no falleció de la misma forma que Anne- dijo Nott.

-Escucho- dijo Alistair. No había tenido tiempo de revisar los detalles de la muerte de su suegra, pero había supuesto que se había desplomado de la nada como Anne, al parecer no era así, por lo cual no disimuló su sorpresa

-Hermione Granger- Nott calló por un momento tragó grueso, le costaba decir aquello- ella…..ella fue brutalmente atacada, violada y estrangulada hasta morir.

Alistair empalideció.

-¿Quién?- preguntó rápidamente.

Nott lo miró fijamente.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Nott- no tenemos ni idea, no hay rastro mágico, no hay nada.

-Has debido llamarme, quizás yo….-Alistair fue interrumpido por Nott.

-Potter revisó el lugar-dijo Nott- no encontró nada. Dudo que tú hubieses logrado algo más.

-Ah, el Sr. Potter- dijo Alistair asintiendo, a veces se le olvidaba la relación amistosa de su suegra con el mago más famoso de la historia, hombre que fue jefe del departamento de Aurores, toda una leyenda y que actualmente se encontraba jubilado viviendo en el campo con su familia, cerca de un lugar llamado Ottery Saint´s Chappole, con el mínimo contacto posible con los asuntos del ministerio, todos suponían que era por su eterno antagonismo con el primer ministro, se llevaron mal desde el colegio y eso no cambió nunca- si él no encontró nada, es porque no hay nada.

- Eso es imposible, alguien o algo estuvo allí y asesinó a Hermione. Impensable que no dejase un rastro, todo ser vivo posee una esencia única, un rastro que lo identifica, sea mágico o no- dijo Nott- solo desaparece al morir.

-Y evidentemente los muertos no asesinan y los infieris…..no perpetran delitos sexuales- siguió Alistair- así que….

-Punto muerto- dijo Nott interrumpiendolo- no sé de lo que se trata pero juro que lo averiguaré. Y yo confió en que tú harás lo tuyo. Yo acá y tú allá.

-Por supuesto….señor- dijo Alistair. Tenía más de cinco años negándose a llamarlo "padre".

Theo suspiró y se apretujo más en su abrigo, los niveles inferiores del Ministerio eran fríos y húmedos y él tenía un maldito resfriado, se sentía débil y con dificultad para respirar, estaba pálido y esa palidez no paso desapercibida a Alistair.

-Estás enfermo- comentó Alistair mirándolo con ojo clínico.

-No es nada- respondió Nott con brusquedad mientras tosía- no te preocupes por mí, tengo encima a tu hermana y a tu madre todo el tiempo. No soy un viejo achacoso que necesite que le acomoden la almohada en el sillón y le pongan mantitas en las piernas, aun no.

-Tú podrás ser viejo, pero achacoso lo dudo- dijo Alistair asomando una leve sonrisa burlona.

Nott lo miró detenidamente, era tan parecido a su madre y al mismo tiempo….tan distinto. Tenía la belleza física de Pansy, de eso no cabía duda, pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de las dudas, a pesar de los desencuentros (Theo era plenamente consciente del deterioro de la relación entre ambos), a pesar de todo, Alistair seguía conservando esa apariencia apacible y tranquila que lo caracterizó desde niño. Sus sonrisas sinceras, sus maneras educadas y suaves, todo invitaba a confiar en él, en abrirse con él. Al mismo tiempo, era una ilusión, ese chico…..era un buen guerrero, duro como el acero. Y capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles.

¿Quién mejor que él para proteger a Hermione embarazada de Anne? Alguien que inspiraba confianza y lealtad, un buen guerrero, un excelente mago y un hombre inteligente con una integridad intachable. Un poco terco, de hecho bastante testarudo, además demasiado curioso para su propio bien, pero de alguien tenía que heredarlo ¿cierto? Theo no lo decía en voz alta, pero estaba orgulloso del hombre que había criado. Aun era joven y quizás un poco inexperto, el primer gran problema de su vida era la muerte de Anne, no había sufrido guerras ni persecuciones como Pansy y él cuando apenas eran unos niños, ni tuvo que tomar las difíciles elecciones personales que tuvieron que hacer ellos, su trabajo de Marshall era como si fuese un policía, pero Theo confiaba en sus capacidades, si Alistair no lo lograba nadie lo haría.

-No me mires así…. ¡No estoy enfermo! Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Nott.

-Antes de irme te haré una poción- dijo Alistair recuperando la seriedad, Nott hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba tomar medicinas- con miel…..mucha miel-agregó Alistair otra vez risueño, Theo asintió.

-Estoy preocupado….por ti- dijo Theo Nott- no sabes cómo era…como era nuestro mundo, te has criado en una época totalmente diferente, todo ha cambiado, hasta los Marshalls.

-Puesto que esta misión es secreta y no está autorizada por la orden, me he visto obligado a recurrir a mis clases de historia para repasar como se conducían los Marshall´s en esa época y la situación política del entorno- dijo Alistair- en cuanto a lo otro, lo que no he visto hoy en las fotografías, lo aprenderé sobre la marcha.

-Debes mantenerte oculto, por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo- dijo Theo- nadie debe saber quién eres, no des tu apellido….nunca….solo revélale la verdad a Snape. Él como siempre sabrá que hacer.

-¿Confías en el criterio de mi padre?- preguntó Alistair. Rara vez hablaba de Snape con Nott, en general los recuerdos de él se los contaba su madre.

Theo se mostró dubitativo un rato.

-La mayoría de las veces, sí- dijo con la voz enronquecida, Theo no se refería a Snape precisamente, luego de unos segundos agregó- Conocí a Severus Snape a los 11 años, fue el jefe de mi casa, era un hombre estricto, con un pasado controvertido. Con el tiempo aprendí que a veces los pasados cuestionables…no son lo que parecen, simplemente la gente puede ser malinterpretada, puesto que lo viví en carne propia siendo yo mismo un exmortifago tengo que decir que Snape fue un incomprendido, salvó a nuestro héroe nacional de la muerte y jamás recibió el crédito, sin contar que también Draco le debe el pellejo, él demostró ser uno de los hombres más astutos que he conocido, sin desdeñar su magia, por supuesto, era un hombre bien instruido, un erudito de la magia, pero eso ya lo sabes, puesto que heredaste toda su biblioteca. Si te enviamos con Snape, es porque estamos conscientes de que es el único que en estas circunstancias puede servirte de ayuda. Y el único con la inteligencia necesaria para evitar que cambies alguna cosa en el pasado…de nuevo.

-He debido buscarlo antes de ayudar a la Sra. Granger. Si lo hubiese hecho así…quizás- dijo Alistair con la cabeza baja.

-No…has hecho bien….ese suceso realmente pasó y entre tantas teorías y tanto análisis, Draco y yo hemos supuesto que tú fuiste quien salvó a Hermione esa vez, nunca cuadró que no hubiese muerto después de que le lanzaran una maldición imperdonable, lo hemos deducido ahora, por esa razón te enviamos . Ahora sin embargo, otra cosa cambió, puesto que Hermione está muerta de manera inexplicable ahora, sin contar que Anne ….

-Anne no está- concluyó Alistair en tono sepulcral.

-Fueron muchas veces que la vida de Hermione estuvo amenazada- suspiró Nott- y se salvó de milagro, no puedo afirmar que todos esos eventos afortunados fueron intervención tuya, pero estoy dispuesto a creerlo. Pasado, presente, ya no estoy seguro de que lo que sé que sucedió. Ahora es un panorama completamente nuevo. Tienes la lista y sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- No puedo volver hasta que todo esto termine- dijo Alistair-no puedo hacerlo. O cumplo mi misión o no vuelvo.

Theo bajó la cabeza, nadie sabia la pena que sentía en ese momento. Pero el chico era un hombre ya, y había tomado su decisión.

-Anne tiene que nacer- explicó Alistair- lo siento en el corazón…si ella nace…..ese maleficio al que está sometida, desaparecerá. Si yo no modifico el pasado, sino suceden más cosas inexplicables, ella vivirá y seguirá viviendo hasta ahora.

-La vida y la muerte son como un circulo- dijo Theo- se que lo has leído y lo has estudiado en los escritos de Snape sobre magia negra. Me gustaría darte la certeza, pero todo este asunto es algo inédito, lamentablemente todo lo que sé y todo lo que he vivido, no te sirven de ayuda.

Alistair se levantó y miró una foto de Hermione Granger como Marshall de Inglaterra, de pronto el retroproyector se apagó. Era la última diapositiva.

-Iré a despedirme de mi madre y mi hermana- dijo Alistair.

-Esta reunión no ha terminado aún- dijo Theo- te contaré que ocurrió con la piscina del pensamiento. Hay una razón importante por la cual te he llevado allí.

Theo estuvo hablando por espacio de una hora y Alistair se enteró de importantes cuestiones, cruciales para su viaje.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, es increíble- dijo Alistair al terminar la exposición de motivos de Nott - y estoy seguro de que no hay ningún registro de esto.

-Ni los Marshalls, ni en el ministerio- dijo Theo- Snape se ocupó de eso en su momento, Hermione también, Krakov no estuvo presente, pero eventualmente se enteró, no puso muy buena cara, pero no negó la petición. Fue una diplomacia bastante agresiva lo que usamos. No nos convenía que se supiese….política…simple política.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- dijo Alistair irónico- Diplomacia dices ¿No sería más bien chantaje?

-Obviamente estas al corriente que Krakov no fue un bebé de pecho- comentó Theo.

-Viví cinco años en Rusia, el país de los rumores- dijo Alistair- y donde la memoria colectiva nunca olvida.

-Eso no puedo rebatirlo-concluyó Theo. Alistair se levantó de su butaca.

Theo se levantó con él, caminaron los pasillos y de nuevo subieron al elevador, salieron al atrio del Ministerio que en ese momento estaba vacío, solo con algunos aurores haciendo guardia, desperdigados por el lugar.

Antes de despedirse, Theo sacó un sobre blanco de su abrigo y se lo tendió a Alistair. Este lo tomó y lo revisó, mirándolo por ambos lados, estaba lacrado.

-Dáselo a Snape, es exclusivamente para él, tu carta de presentación, escrita con mi sangre y la de Pansy- dijo Theo- él sabrá de esa forma de que tú…no estás mintiendo cuando le cuentes todo. No puedes acceder a Hermione Granger, si Snape no te abre el camino.

-Eso es obvio- dijo Alistair- me preguntaba cómo me las arreglaría, has resuelto un importante problema.

-Te mucho cuidado con Draco- advirtió Theo- el Malfoy que tú conoces, no es ni la mitad de quién era. Y para bien o para mal, Hermione era y sigue siendo su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles y también alguien completamente fuera de su control, con sus propias ideas, puntos de vista totalmente opuestos a los de él, cuestión que lo desquiciaba y sacaba lo peor de su carácter (y créelo, lo peor es muy malo), en ese tiempo, no estaban en buenos términos, aun cuando eran pareja. No te busques un enemigo en Draco, manéjalo con guantes de seda, de hecho evítalo como la peste. Pero, si la situación se desborda, no dudes ni un segundo.

-No pretendo hacerle daño- dijo Alistair-es el padre de Anne.

-Y mi mejor amigo- dijo Theo- pero en caso de que la cuestión se complique, recuerda que tu prioridad, por encima de todo son Hermione y Anne. Y para lo que a mí me vale, mi única prioridad eres tú.

Eso fue toda una declaración de intensiones, si hubiese sido por Theo, Alistair no estaría enfrascado en esa misión. Y se lo hizo saber a su especial manera.

-Si te pasa algo tu madre y Alex me matan, de hecho no están muy contentas con esto- se explicó Theo- ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Pero entienden que es por Anne y Hermione….y por Draco.

- Supongo que a ti no te preocupa para nada- le siguió el juego Alistair quien sabía leer entre líneas perfectamente los comentarios de Theo Nott. A pesar de todo, con sus diferencias, se tenían afecto.

-¡Bah! Tú eres el chico de la suerte, saldrás bien de esta, como siempre- dijo Theo haciendo un gesto con la mano, tratando de apartar sus nervios. Desde que ese chico era Marshall, sus coronarias estaban en vilo, ahora más que nunca- Basta de hablar sandeces sentimentalistas.

Ambos hombres se miraron un largo rato, frente a frente.

-Ve con cuidado con tu madre, se que vas a tener la tentación de revelar tu identidad con ella o con Alex-dijo Theo en voz baja- recuerda que no has nacido aún, ni siquiera has sido concebido, no puedo anticipar la reacción de Pansy al verte en ese momento, se sutil y disimulado. Es duro, lo sé, pero recuerda que todo lo que hagas puede tener resonancia y cambiar tu propia existencia.

-¿Te veré a ti?- preguntó Alistair de pronto. Theo no se dio cuenta que su frente empezaba a sudar, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, sacó un pañuelo y se secó. A Alistair lo tomó desprevenido el gesto, pero su rostro no mostró alguna expresión delatora.

"Tiene miedo…por mi"

-Estoy seguro de que me veras- dijo Theo recompuesto- y a diferencia de Draco, yo no he cambiado para nada, sigo siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.

-Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso- dijo Alistair encogiéndose de hombros.

-Más te vale, muchacho, mas te vale- contestó Theo.

Alistair le tendió la mano y Theo se la estrechó fuertemente. Ambos quedaron con ganas de darse un abrazo, pero ambos lo evitaron. El joven dio la vuelta para alejarse, Theo se quedó un rato parado contemplándolo, con su mirada de pronto triste y melancólica. Temía por la seguridad de su chico, emprendía un viaje muy peligroso, no era religioso ni nada eso, pero la seguridad de Alistair bien valía una misa, por otro lado, Theo sabía perfectamente que a esas alturas, era imposible ya guardar secretos, el destino finalmente lo había alcanzado, no lo previó, para él siempre fue mejor ocultar la verdad, pero las apremiantes circunstancias lo ponían contra la espada y la pared. Alistair iba a odiarlo para siempre, a ambos, igual su hermana, si se enteraba. Por miedo, por proteger a su familia, había tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas. Ahora se enfrentaba a la destrucción del endeble edificio que se había construido, puras mentiras y falsedades. Pero al mismo tiempo, conservaba las esperanzas, después de todo, esos niños fueron concebidos por amor y con amor, y el amor, a veces lograba lo imposible. Y ahora que lo había comprendido, estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Suyo…Alistair siempre fue suyo…mas suyo que Alex, mas suyo que nada en su vida, lo vio nacer, lo ayudó a dar sus primeros pasos, a decir sus primeras palabras, recordaba su aroma de bebé, su peso cálido en sus brazos. Y tuvo que renunciar a él, a contarle su verdadera historia, todo por un bien mayor. No se resignaría a perderlo, no mientras no hablase con él de hombre a hombre.

Nott era un sujeto lógico, hasta cierto punto manipulador y había diseñado una estrategia, quizás se estaba jugando todo por el todo, pero era su única posibilidad. Por otro lado, era mejor que Alistair no se alterase antes de ayudar a salvarle la vida a Anne y Hermione, tenía que estar concentrado totalmente. Por eso, esperaría.

-Regresa a mi- susurró- regresa a mí y juro que Alex y tú lo sabrán todo.

0o0

La noche no se auguraba auspiciosa, por supuesto que no. Andar persiguiendo a la chica que te gusta, verla besándose con otro sujeto, y luego intentar ayudar precisamente a quien te quitó la chica, definitivamente era el reino de las pesadillas de cualquier hombre. Bueno, él sabía que no era precisamente cualquier hombre, tenia mas casi veinte años escuchando que era un sujeto especial, el niño-que-sobrevivo o algo así, a fuerza de escucharlo últimamente se lo estaba creyendo. Pero después de ver a Luna abrazada a Theo Nott como si fuese un salvavidas en medio de un naufragio, Harry llegó a pensar de nuevo, que verdaderamente ser el niño-que-vivio conllevaba el peso de tener una vida personal de mierda.

Ese no era su año definitivamente, primero cortaba con Ginny, luego se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de Luna y entonces le dio una de sus famosas crisis de inseguridad respecto a las mujeres y cuando finalmente se decide a dar el gran paso, se la lleva otro literalmente delante de sus propias narices. No ayudaba a su golpeada autoestima saber que era precisamente Theo Nott quien le había ganado la partida, pues nada menos y nada más que un hombre de sexualidad dudosa.

¡Bah! Se recriminó Harry mentalmente: ¿sexualidad dudosa?, ese hombre era más gay que los Village People. Y no es que Nott fuese afeminado ni nada eso, en realidad todo lo contrario, pero es que Harry había sido testigo de sus andanzas, no en vano lo persiguió por meses, por años. En cuanto a Nott, le valía mierda donde meter la polla, ese hombre tenía los gustos de lo más "variados" para decirlo delicadamente. Triste pero cierto. Harry no era homofóbico, pero en cuanto a Nott, podía hacer una excepción. Es que no lo soportaba, ni un poco.

¿Luna lo sabría? En todo caso si lo sabía, no estaba nada escandalizada. ¿Sería que a Luna le venían esas cosas o era que era tan buena persona que no le importaba? Luna no era nada convencional, así que de seguro si lo sabía, no lo vería tan mal. En fin, estuviese al tanto o no, no iba a ser él quien abordase el tema y punto.

En todo caso, no era lo gay, era lo promiscuo que era. Aunque no le gustase Luna, no le agradaría un tipo así para ella, que de paso, tenia tendencias criminales. Como si ser exmortifago no fuera suficiente, también era un asesino a sueldo.

Luna y Theo Nott. Esa de verdad si era la pareja dispareja.

"Las mujeres y sus gustos por los chicos malos", parecía una epidemia, Hermione estaba enrollada mas allá de lo definible con Draco Malfoy y ahora Luna parecía embelesada con otro Slytherin, lo único que faltaba era enterarse de que Ginny se estaba acostando con Blaise Zabbini.

"Pues conociendo al personaje….no me extrañaría" Harry suspiró mientras sus pies lo llevaban sin rumbo por todo el centro de Londres, mas bien no eran sus propios pies, era Luna que lo arrastraba por Picadilly Circus. Volviendo a Ginny, en realidad era injusto con ella, sabía que era coqueta y esa coquetería podía desencadenar muchos rumores, Harry lo sabía desde que estaban en el colegio y trataba de no prestar atención, para él Ginny era una mujer sin tacha. El problema fue que la sorprendió medio vestida (o medio desnuda para el caso) con Oliver Wood en su departamento. Obviamente la situación fue un poco, para no decir bastante incómoda, Ginny llorando, Oliver pidiendo disculpas mientras se acomodaba torpemente los botones de la camisa y él de pie en medio de la sala sin decir una sola palabra.

Era definitivo, en el futuro tocaría antes de entrar.

Cuando tu novia es la hija de quienes consideras tus padres, la hermana de tu mejor amigo y una de las mejores amigas de tu mejor amiga, el romper puede ser tarea de titanes, literalmente no tienes a nadie para hablar mal de ella y desahogarte. Harry guardó su rencor y decidió analizar la situación desde todos los puntos de vista. Que más le quedaba.

La conclusión fue que la infidelidad de Ginny fue una crónica de una muerte anunciada. Tenían meses mal, ella quería un anillo en su dedo, y él de verdad no estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso, se consideraba todavía demasiado joven para casarse, por otro lado, su trabajo le exigía demasiado tiempo, su carácter siempre fue reservado, pero se había agriado con las numerosas responsabilidades que tenía, y por último, definitivamente alguna gente no está hecha por los noviazgos largos, y Ginny era una de ellas. Al final acepto sus disculpas, las de Oliver, dejó enfriar el asunto unos meses y luego, en apariencia, fue como si nada hubiese sucedido. Demasiado frio, hasta para él.

Se distrajo con sus ocupaciones y se alejó un poco de los Weasley y de Hermione, solo salía con Luna, hablaba con ella todo el tiempo y allí empezó ese cariño tan especial. En realidad Harry pensaba que no había nacido, simplemente él se había dado cuenta que verdaderamente Luna le gustaba desde que la conoció y que deslumbrado con la fuerte personalidad de Ginny dejó en segundo plano a la dulce Luna.

El error de su vida.

Debió hacer el primer movimiento mucho antes, se dijo Harry.

-¿Dónde se metió Nott?- preguntó Harry de pronto mirando hacia todos lados, la calle estaba vacía, el hombre estaba desaparecido y ellos dos estaban cansados de correr. Era de madrugada y no esperaba ver montones de gente, pero ese sitió en particular de Londres, era muy transitado a todas horas. Esa fue la primera cosa que le extrañó no era auror en vano ni tampoco si había sacado el titulo en una caja de cereal.

-¿Donde estará metido?- dijo Luna mientras miraba hacia todos lados, incluso destapó un cubo de basura y miró hacia dentro. Harry la observó desconcertado.

-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó Harry irónico. Quizás no era buena forma de empezar, ser sarcástico para conquistar una chica. Pero Harry, era Harry, acido hasta la médula de sus huesos.

-No….por supuesto, no es que creyera que verdaderamente fuese a estar allí, pero nunca se sabe, cosas más extrañas han ocurrido- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza, ella era excéntrica y eso era quedarse corto, pero igual le gustaba, de alguna forma, sentía más ligeras sus cargas con ella.

-Te parezco rara- dijo Luna.

-Hum- contestó Harry

-Theo opina que se me zafó un tornillo-dijo Luna.

-Voy a matarlo por decir algo así- contestó Harry inmediatamente en actitud protectora.

-¿Es que acaso tú no piensas lo mismo?- respondió Luna, Harry se detuvo, ella lo enfrentó, de alguna manera se sentía incomoda demostrándole sus rarezas a Harry cuando eso nunca había ocurrido.

-Estas siendo injusta conmigo, yo jamás te he dicho algo así.

- Pero lo piensas-chilló Luna. Harry suspiró profundo, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga, ahora Luna le venía con una crisis de inseguridad como si las suyas no fuesen suficiente- Vi como me mirabas, como si estuviese loca de atar. Sé que mi comportamiento es un poco extraño, pero sabes, me he dado cuenta que existen conductas más raras que creer en nargles, unicornios y perseguir al chupacabras. Por lo menos yo no me meto con nadie, menos las meto en la cárcel o las mato.

-Eso deberías decírselo a tu "amigo" Nott – contestó Harry.

-No estoy hablando de él, estoy hablando de mí- respondió Luna.

-Yo nunca he pensado que estás loca- dijo Harry con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, dando un profundo suspiro- me desconciertan tus actitudes es cierto, pero sé quién eres Luna, nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, siempre me caíste bien a pesar de tu rarezas.

-AHHHHHH ¡Te caigo bien! ¡SOLO ESO!-exclamó Luna levantando las manos sobre la cabeza-Hombres….ustedes no saben nada….nada….nada…

-¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?- preguntó Harry.

-Claro que te caigo bien, siempre hemos sido amigos….porque tú andabas con Ginny…y yo…yo-Luna intentaba analizar sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo era posible tener sentimientos por dos personas diferentes?

-¿Por qué me besaste?- ella fue de nuevo al ataque.

-Okey, esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Harry nervioso alborotándose el cabello con una mano- ¿Acaso no te puedo besar? si tú andas besando gente por ahí, yo no voy a ser el tonto que no aproveche.

Luna alzó una ceja.

-Eso fue….un comentario muy impropio- reclamó ella ofendida.

-Si…lo siento- Harry se disculpó, con ganas de ahorcarse con su propia bufanda por culpa de su propia estupidez- en realidad no veo qué demonios te pasa con ese beso. Nott también te besó y no le reclamaste nada, además él te dice que estás loca y no veo que estés disgustada con él…sino conmigo.

-Theo dice lo que piensa, es sincero, además me lo dice con cariño, en cambió tú- Luna lo apuntó con un dedo-. Tú….tú…¿Por qué me besaste?

-Bien, si no intuyes la respuesta, no tiene sentido seguir en esta conversación- dijo Harry harto- ¿Dónde demonios se metió Nott?

-No cambies de tema Harry Potter- dijo Luna.

De pronto mientras hablaban se dio cuenta que salía vaho de su boca. Luna también, ambos se miraron inmediatamente.

-¿No sientes el frio?- preguntó Luna abrazándose a sí misma.

-Saca tu varita- dijo Harry alerta-esto no es normal. No hay gente en las calles y además, la temperatura de un lugar no puede bajar tan rápido, a menos que…

-Magia tenebrosa- susurró Luna abriendo sus ojos celestes hasta el máximo.

-Ponte detrás de mí- dijo Harry, tomándole de un brazo y arrastrándola hasta colocarla a su espalda.

-No tienes que ser tan sobre protector, aunque no lo creas, los aurores no son los únicos que pueden cuidarse solos- reclamó Luna, Harry se giró rápidamente, tomó su rostro en ambas manos y le besó la frente, luego de unos segundos de sorpresa, Luna sonrió ligeramente mientras sus mejillas se encendían, jamás pensó que Harry fuese tan dulce. Realmente era una faceta de él que le sorprendía, puesto que siempre lucia serio y preocupado.

-No puedes besarme a todo momento- dijo ella medio incomoda.

-El día que no te sonrojes cuando lo hago, pues dejaré de hacerlo- contestó Harry, Luna volvió a ruborizarse.

-No hemos terminado de hablar- dijo ella.

-No- contestó Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

De pronto ambos se giraron cuando escucharon unos gritos, enseguida empezaron a corren en dirección del sonido, se detuvieron cuando vieron sorprendidos a Theo Nott salir de un callejón como alma que lleva el diablo. Theo cruzó una esquina, ni siquiera los vio al pasar, detrás de él también corrían los sujetos que se habían enfrentado en el bar, que tomaron una dirección completamente distinta.

-¡Corre!- exclamó Luna azorada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry confuso, tenía los anteojos en la punta de la nariz.

-Si ves que todo el mundo alejándose de un lugar a toda velocidad, pues lo más inteligente es….correr tú también- explicó Luna mientras le agarraba la mano a Harry quien se acomodó los anteojos, ambos magos corrieron hacia la dirección donde Theo había desaparecido.

0o0

Alistair apareció en una colina, era de noche y la temperatura estaba bastante baja. Él tomó una bufanda del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo enredó en el cuello, caminó colina abajo y pronto una casita de madera fue apareciendo en su vista, enseguida sonrió nostálgico, ese lugar y esa casa le evocaban cálidos recuerdos de su infancia. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, Alistair trató de suprimir la emoción, al final logró tranquilizarse, obviamente estaba ansioso, pero en ese momento era imperativo conservar la mente y la sangre fría.

Cuando sintió el campo de fuerza de las protecciones mágicas del lugar, levantó una mano y dejó su huella mágica. No dudaba que hubiese alguien allí que lo detectara, Theo Nott y él trataron de ser lo más precisos posible.

En ese lugar, ese día en específico y a esa hora, estaban allí Severus Snape, su madre y su hermana Alex.

Alistar se mantuvo inmóvil a la espera, con la mano tocando el pomo de su espada y la mirada fija en la casa, el campo de fuerza en forma de cúpula no podían verlo los humanos, ni tampoco muchos magos, Alistair si podía vislumbrarlo, era como si estuviese mirando a través de vidrio esmerilado.

Las luces de la casa se apagaron y de pronto una figura alta atravesó la puerta, con varita en mano. Habia llegado el momento, ya sabían que estaba allí. El hombre caminó por el sendero, su andar era pausado y cauteloso. Alistair trató de mostrarse lo menos amenazante posible, lo último que quería era que lo confundieran con algún enemigo y lo atacaran.

Severus Snape caminó los últimos pasos dentro de la frontera de la protección mágica. Sorpresivamente, esa noche, alguien tocó a su puerta, por así decirlo, a pesar de haber hecho un hechizo de llamada amistoso y que en general, un posible atacante no develaría su presencia de forma tan explícita, él era un zorro viejo que no se confiaba de nadie, así que solo por si acaso, tenía la varita en la mano a modo de advertencia. Al acercarse y mirar las facciones de la persona que lo esperaba al otro lado de la barrera mágica, tuvo un segundo de confusión.

-¿Nott?- preguntó en voz baja, luego al observarlo bien, se dio cuenta que no era Theo Nott, sino un sujeto que podía pasar por su hermano gemelo, exceptuando por el hecho de que era de constitución más delgada, tenía el cabello largo de un color indefinible y sus ojos eran…bueno, sus ojos eran la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida, sin contar que debajo de ese abrigo, tenía un traje pegado al cuerpo que parecía una especie de armadura. Si había algo que a Snape no le agradaban, eran los enigmas y ese hombre joven con ese aspecto tan peculiar, sin una varita a la vista pero que avisaba de su presencia de forma mágica y siguiendo los convencionalismos diplomáticos del caso, se le antojaba uno muy bueno

-Severus Snape, buenas noches – dijo el desconocido- mi nombre es Alistair Sn….-él joven súbitamente se calló.

-Alistar ¿Qué?- preguntó Snape con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Alistair Snape- dijo finalmente Alistair.

-Hum- Snape se acarició el mentón con una mano- Que yo sepa, no existe ningún Snape mas que yo, y primos lejanos…no tengo…Así que…..

Snape lo amenazó apuntándolo con la varita. Alistair tragó grueso y sacó un poco su espada de la vaina.

-No soy un enemigo, vengo del futuro, he utilizado un giratiempo- se apresuró a aclarar Alistair- yo soy …su hijo….hijo suyo y de Pansy Parkinson.

Si la noticia significó un shock para Snape, este no lo demostró, su rostro estaba imperturbable como siempre. Ese chico podría afirmar que venía del futuro, que era su hijo o igual que venía de Marte o de una galaxia muy lejana, para él era igual, el gusano de la duda siempre carcomiéndole su interior. No había sobrevivido los últimos 30 años creyendo todo lo que la gente le decía.

-Tengo una carta para usted de…..- dijo Alistair.

-Necesito una prueba de lo que dices- lo interrumpió Snape.

-Le repito, tengo una carta de ….

-Eso no me interesa, necesito tu sangre… ¡Ahora!- inquirió Snape deshaciendo la protección, sin dejar de apuntar a Alistair-te advierto muchacho, un solo movimiento en falso y lo lamentarás.

Alistair sacó un cuchillo y se cortó un dedo, con un pañuelo secó su sangre y se lo tendió a Snape quién lo tomó y realizó un hechizo de identificación con la punta de la varita. Alistair miraba curioso puesto que pocas veces había visto un conjuro de ese tipo, y menos hecho con tal maestría.

Por otro lado no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Snape, estaba frente a su padre, después de tanto tiempo y era doloroso verlo vivo. Cuando lo perdió era un niño, apenas tenía recuerdos de él, sin embargo, en sus memorias infantiles era igual a como lo estaba viendo ahora. Alto, distinguido, serio, elegante en el manejo de la varita. La diferencia, era que ahora lo trataba con mucha mala sangre.

De alguna forma era comprensible, si alguien le venía con el cuento de que era su hijo del futuro, escepticismo era una palabra suave para lo que Alistair mostraría, simplemente le metería el giratiempo en el culo y lo mandaría de regreso. Justo como al parecer iba a hacer Snape con él.

-Ahhhh- dijo mientras miraba las volutas de humo mágico que salían del pañuelo, sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa, al parecer no era uno, sino que en el futuro serian dos, ese chico tenia, con mucho o con menos, trazas genéticas muy parecidas a la de Alexandra, la hija de Pansy, sin embargo, el chico decía la verdad, a medias. Se presentaba como su hijo, pero sin duda no lo era. Otro acertijo más.

Uno al que Snape tenia una respuesta inquietante….muy inquietante.

-Al parecer, es cierto lo que afirmas- dijo Snape con cautela, guardando la varita y el pañuelo lleno de sangre.

-Por supuesto que digo la verdad, jamás miento- dijo Alistair, miró con los ojos entrecerrados al mago mayor- en cambió usted oculta algo.

-Sin duda- dijo Snape tranquilamente- todos ocultamos algo.

-Soy un Marshall- aclaró Alistair- y como sabrá, a mi orden no le gustan las mentiras, los ocultamientos y las medias verdades.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte joven Marshall- dijo Snape-yo tiendo a ser un poco misterioso en cuanto a mis propósitos y mis intensiones. Paciencia, todo a su tiempo.

-Mi pañuelo- Alistair extendió su mano, ningún mago en su sano juicio dejaría material biológico de cualquier tipo en manos de otro hechicero.

Snape se sacó el pañuelo con desgana del bolsillo y se lo devolvió.

-Entremos a la casa- dijo Snape- y allí me explicaras como y porque has venido del futuro.

-Seguro- contestó Alistair.

0o0

Mientras corrían, Harry miró al cielo que se dejaba vislumbrar entre los altos edificios, de pronto un jirron de nubes oscureció la luna, solo que no eran nubes.

No era de los que huían, menos sin saber la razón, pero algo dentro de él, hacia esa carrera instintiva y urgente. Una sombra, una horda, ennegrecía el cielo. Harry solo podía adivinar lo que eran, estuvo tentado a enfrentarlo, pero su prioridad era la seguridad de Luna, así que siguieron corriendo.

Luna y él cruzaron por varias esquinas, de pronto algo jaló a Luna y por ende a él. Estaban en un callejón, apenas alumbrado por unas luces fluorescentes. Todo fue demasiado rápido, en segundos, Harry tomó su varita para defenderse, pero lo desarmaron, Luna intentó gritar pero le taparon la boca. Harry enviaba manotasos a ciegas, antes de sentir una patada en la espinilla, cayendo de rodillas por el golpe.

-¡Silencio!- dijo una voz de hombre ronca y baja. Mientras tanto apretaba una mano a la boca de la joven

-¡Nott!- dijo Harry con sorpresa- ¿porque…...

-SHHHHH-silbó Theo mal humorado, en ese momento aflojó el agarre con Luna.

-Theo ¿Qué…- ella chilló , Theo gruñó una maldición y volvió a taparle la boca.

-Recoge tu varita… ¡Ya!-exclamó Theo apurado, mientras arrastraba a Luna con él.

Harry se inclinó para tomar su varita del sucio suelo del callejón en el que estaban ocultos, de pronto, vio pasar unas figuras aladas por la calle principal. Su curiosidad lo hizo adelantarse unos pasos para ver que eran. Mientras Theo conversaba en voz baja con Luna y trataba de destrabar la puerta trasera de un local a todas luces abandonado, para entrar. Entre ambos lo lograron.

-Potter- susurró Theo apurándolo para que se pusiera a resguardo- Potter.

Harry observó esa especie de espectros voladores cruzar la calle y entonces entró al lugar que le indicó Theo. Era un viejo depósito. Luna encontró una lámpara de aceite, la encendió y Theo cerró la puerta. La pequeña llama apenas iluminó el lugar, pero les ofreció calor.

Harry estaba sentado junto a la ventana, cuyos cristales estaban oscuros de sucio y hollín, mientras miraba, una figura alada, que iba rezagada del grupo principal pasó volando por la calle, tenia forma humanoide, pero estaba cubierto con una túnica larga desgarrada.

Theo y Luna extendían las manos sobre la lámpara para tomar algo de calor. Harry los miró a los dos casi sin pestañear.

-Dementores- confirmó el pelinegro.

-Correcto- dijo Theo- muchos, demasiados para cualquier patronus.

-Ahora entiendo el frio…el miedo- susurró apenas audible Luna, luego miró a los dos chicos- Pensé que habían sido expulsados del Reino Unido después de la guerra con Lord Voldemort.

-Al parecer su exilio fue terminado, los antiguos aliados del señor tenebroso regresaron- dijo Theo.

-Los dementores no son criaturas independientes, funcionan colectivamente, como una manada, en este caso bandada. No les gustó ser exiliados, pero tampoco se enfrentarían abiertamente a una orden del Ministerio, sin duda fueron convocados…..por alguien, alguien poderoso, que les ofrece la seguridad de que no sufrirán represalias. El momento de inestabilidad del ministerio es la situación ideal para que ellos regresen- comentó Harry.

-Y creo que podemos tener una idea bastante aproximada de quien los ha convocado ¿Cierto?-dijo Theo, quien escuchaba atentamente a Harry, podría burlarse todo el tiempo del moreno, pero jamás despreciaba sus opiniones, fue el niño mimando y discípulo en funciones de Albus Dumblendore, sin dejar de lado, que después de todo, Harry Potter había derrotado a Lord Voldemort.

-No hay que ser clarividente para lo obvio- respondió Harry sentándose frente a la lámpara, ahora los tres magos estaban dispuestos en círculo, instintivamente buscaban la formación que los haría menos vulnerable a la hora de un ataque- Los dementores de nuevo han unido fuerza con los exmortifagos, mi pregunta es que están buscando en Londres, generalmente se alejan de los sitios muy poblados.

-No sé si te diste cuenta, las calles de Londres no rebosan precisamente de gente esta noche- dijo Nott- lo curioso es que no solamente es la parte mágica, es la muggle también.

-Los humanos los sienten, sean magos o muggles, solo que los magos podemos verlos en su verdadera forma, si son cientos o miles, como al parecer es este caso, pueden alterar el clima y el ánimo de la gente a kilómetros. Sin duda, los pobladores de Londres inconscientemente se han escondido en sus casas, presienten que algo está mal, pero no pueden precisar que él. Esa sensación de miedo que provocan, es suficiente para que la gente no quiera salir a la calle.

-¿Cientos? ¿Miles?- preguntó Luna temerosa.

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¡Guau!- exclamó Luna apretujándose a su abrigo.

-Son tantos que parecen una nube en la distancia- comentó Theo.

-Tú también lo viste ¿no?- preguntó Harry.

-Iban detrás de mi- respondió Theo- un grupo, el otro estaba en las alturas.

-¿Estaban detrás de ti?- preguntó Luna alarmada- Querían devorar tu alma ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque mi alma es de lo más apetitosa? ¿Pura y sin macula?- respondió Theo con sarcasmo.

-No estamos desviando del tema- dijo Potter- no importa si es pura o no, alma es alma para lo que les vale a los dementores. Lo interesante de la cuestión es porque irían precisamente detrás de Nott. Sin ánimo de ofender, siendo que yo he sido el objetivo a eliminar más importante de los últimos 25 años, no veo porque te perseguirían a ti y a mí me ignorarían completamente.

Luna abrió la boca y luego miró a Theo.

-Harry sin duda…tiene un punto- comentó la rubia.

-No creo que me persiguieran a mí, más bien siento que me los encontré por pura casualidad- dijo Theo- los humanos con los que estaba peleando no los vieron, pero sí pudieron sentir el terror que viene con ellos. Por eso huyeron y yo intenté un patronus-Harry en ese momento miró penetrantemente a Theo Nott, fue la sorpresa de saber que podía conjurar el encantamiento patronus seguido de la curiosidad de saber cómo seria. Theo soportó su mirada- Mi patronus es un oso si es lo que quieres saber.

-No debes ocultarle a los demás la forma de tu patronus. Es una medida de seguridad mínima- dijo Harry- ahora que somos una especie de aliados, debemos intercambiar esa información. El mío es un ciervo.

-El mío es una liebre- dijo Luna inmediatamente- el de Ron es un cachorro de Jack Russiel, el de Hermione al principio era una nutria, ahora es un águila, me lo dijo ella.

-¿Los del resto de WANTED?- preguntó Harry.

-Draco es un dragón por supuesto- dijo Theo- Pansy….bueno….Pansy es una osa.

-Qué curioso- comentó Luna.

-Sí, muy curioso- dijo Theo con dejadez.

-Los patronus que son iguales se dan entre parejas - comentó Luna bastante seria.

-O simplemente en personas que tienen o tuvieron una relación estrecha….- dijo Harry.

-Correcto- dijo Luna absorta en la conversación- o a veces entre familia, yo tengo el de mi padre. ¡Tú también Harry!

-Snape no ha revelado el suyo- interrumpió Theo bruscamente.

-Yo sé cual es y la razón por la cual lo mantiene oculto- se apresuró a decir Harry terminando esa conversación que a todas luces le incomodaba y al parecer a Nott también- es bueno tener esa información, nos será útil a todos ya que estamos del mismo bando. Ahora Nott ¿Qué pasó cuando te enfrentaste a los dementores?

-Hice el hechizo y no me fue muy bien que digamos-contó Theo- simplemente no funcionó, no se alejaron, al contrario, ellos se percataron de mi presencia y decidieron perseguirme.

-A lo mejor no lo convocaste con la fuerza suficiente, es necesario un recuerdo extremadamente feliz, creo que muy pocas personas tienen un surtido de grandes momentos felices- dijo Harry nostálgico- o eso creo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente- dijo Theo mirándolo comprensivamente, por supuesto, él sabía que la vida de Potter no había sido precisamente un camino de rosas. Huérfano, perseguido por Lord Voldemort, responsable directo e indirecto de la muerte de sus personas queridas. Por descontado, su vida tampoco fue fácil, sin embargo, su momento más feliz fue cuando Pansy le dijo que estaba enamorada de él y eso no era poca cosa.

-Le di el recuerdo más feliz que tengo, era fuerte- dijo Theo.

-Entonces la otra posibilidad es que no surtiese efecto porque eran muchos- dijo Harry- pensar otra cosa es impensable.

-¿Cómo que?- preguntó Luna a Harry.

Pero fue Theo quien respondió.

-Potter se refiere a la posibilidad de que hayan desarrollado inmunidad a los patronus.

-Eso sería demasiado horrible para ser verdad- dijo Luna.

Ambos hombres asintieron.

-Hace demasiado frio- comentó Luna de pronto estremeciéndose.

-Toma- dijo Harry quitándose el abrigo, mientras Theo también lo hacía, ambos se lo ofrecieron a la muchacha, quien no quiso decidir mientras ambos hombres se lanzaban miradas retadoras.

-Así que ahora estamos- comentó Theo entrecerrando los ojos a Harry.

-Estamos- dijo Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Es increíble! - dijo Theo tratando de verle la gracia al asunto sin encontrársela.

-Sabes Potter….se me dan bien los retos- comentó Theo como al descuido.

Harry se acercó de lado, sin mirarlo habló directamente a su oído.

-Por si te interesa, voy a pelear hasta con las uñas- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿Si? Me gustaría saber que vas a hacer si saco la artillería pesada- susurró Theo risueño

-Eso veremos- respondió Harry y luego carraspeó-Hazme el favor….deja de hacer insinuaciones. Ella no es el tipo de chica a la cual estas acostumbrado.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Theo calmando un poco su ego masculino y entrando en razón.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Luna observando a los dos hombres.

-Nada que pueda interesarte, cosas estúpidas de hombres- contestó Harry.

-Un subidón de tetosterona nada mas- agregó Theo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al ministerio y comentar nuestro hallazgo a los del consejo.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Theo- pero antes dejaré a Luna en su casa.

-Yo te acompaño – dijo Harry- y luego iremos al ministerio.

0o0

Alistair se sintió extraño al entrar en esa cabaña, un sitió que siempre consideró su casa cuando era niño. Por lo que pudo apreciar, no cambió mucho en el transcurso de los años, la disposición seguía siendo la misma, casi estaba tentado a ir a la habitación que compartió con Alex. Pero se contuvo, tenía a Severus Snape detrás de él, mirándolo con ojos de halcón.

De pronto, Pansy salió de la habitación, llevando a la niña cargada en los brazos. El corazón de Alistair de nuevo empezó a latir como loco.

-Severus ¿Quién es?- preguntó ella sin quitarle los ojos encima al recién llegado.

Fue inevitable, Alistair dio un paso adelante inconscientemente, le entusiasmo mucho ver a su madre y a su hermana. Snape lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Es un antiguo amigo- dijo Severus- trae noticias para nosotros.

Pansy asintió, Alex empezó a lloriquear y ella la acurrucó contra su pecho. Pansy no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Alistair, con algo de asombro y como no de desconfianza. Al primer momento que lo vió, pensó que era Theo. Debia estar loca de nostalgia, viendo a Theo en todas partes, sin duda era la estatura y la forma de la cara del hombre, lo que resaltaba el parecido, además había poca iluminación y ella estaba agotada. Si, seguro era eso, agotamiento y por eso estaba viendo cosas que no existían.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Alistair .

-Ha tenido un mal sueño- dijo ella, mientras le hacía carantoñas a su hija, luego miró a Alistair- ¿te conozco? Tu cara me es familiar.

-No lo creo, señora- dijo Alistair.

-Llámame Pansy- contestó ella rápidamente- No escuche tu nombre.

-Se llama Alistair- dijo Snape- un buen nombre escocés, de los viejos.

-Naci en Aberdeen, cerca del castillo de Hogwarts- dijo Alistair- supongo que mis padres decidieron honrar el país donde nací.

-Bonito nombre- dijo Pansy- un poco anticuado, pero me imagino que tus padres tendrían sus buenas razones.

-Así lo creo- dijo Alistair, Alex empezó a moverse inquieta en los brazos de Pansy.

-Está muy grande para que la lleves en brazos- dijo Snape- dámela.

Pansy se la tendió a Snape y él la llevó a la habitación.

Alistair y ella se quedaron solos un momento, él trataba de no mirarla, mientras sentía los ojos de la joven clavados en él. Pansy estaba confusa, ¿Por qué ese hombre se parecía tanto a Nott y por ende a ella misma? Algún familiar desconocido o algo así, era poco probable, puesto que no tenían ya familia, improbable pero no imposible, por otro lado sentía algo extraño, una sincronía con ese sujeto que jamás había visto en su vida, le caía bien, y a ella no le caía bien la gente de buenas a primeras, le impresionaron su color de ojos, plateados, como si fuesen mercurio y su cabello, nunca había visto un mago con esa apariencia.

-No es solo el nombre, también tienes acento escocés- dijo Pans- tu voz es muy musical.

-Así me han dicho- dijo Alistair.

-¿Por casualidad no estarás emparentado con…..- Pansy iba a preguntar por los Nott, pero de pronto se sintió una entrometida, así que desistió. Por otro lado, si ella veía el parecido, seguramente él también y si por casualidad conocía a Theo, empezarían las preguntas incomodas. Lo mejor era hacerse la tonta. Si quería averiguar algo, se lo preguntaría a Snape directamente mas tarde.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? Es tarde pero puedo poner a hervir agua- dijo ella bastante incómoda.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- contestó Alistar.

Snape regresó. Pansy se despidió de los dos y fue al cuarto de su hija, con la cual compartía la cama.

-Ven- dijo Snape- hablaremos en la sala de estar.

-Sé exactamente donde está- dijo Alistair.

Entraron y Snape cerró con llave.

-¿Conocías estas casa?- preguntó Snape sentándose en la silla.

-Sí, también me acuerdo de usted vagamente, era muy chico cuando deje de verlo- contó diplomáticamente Alistair, tampoco era cuestión de decirle a Severus Snape la fecha de su muerte.

-No me cuentes mucho del futuro, no quiero saberlo- dijo Snape-es peligroso, algo podría cambiar.

-Lo sé- dijo Alistair.

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó Snape.

-Tengo que salvarle la vida a Hermione Granger- dijo Alistair- y a la hija que lleva con ella.

-Escucho- dijo Snape inclinándose hacia el mago.

-Esa niña es importante para mí- dijo Alistair mirando fijamente a Snape- es mi esposa. Fui enviado por Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott para resolver esta muerte que tiene todas las características de ser un "ambanium"

-Un "ambanium"- dijo Snape pensativo- la muerte mágica, no solo mueres, todo rastro de ti desaparece del mundo, tal como si no hubieses existido jamás.

-Exacto- dijo Alistair- Anne está desapareciendo de las fotografías.

-Y luego, al pasar el tiempo, desaparece de la memoria de quienes la conocieron- dijo Snape- puesto que nunca han existido. Es un acto terrible, matar a un niño que no ha nacido.

Alistair no pronunció palabra.

-La muerte definitiva...es el olvido- dijo Snape de pronto nostalgico-Obviamente un enemigo muy poderoso decidió deshacerse de ella antes de que naciese. Solo era cuestión de viajar en el tiempo.

-Esa teoría no nos sirve, estoy seguro de que el único giratiempo que existe en mi tiempo lo tengo yo en mi poder.

-Nunca se está cien por ciento seguro de algo- dijo Snape- entonces la teoría debe ser que algo cambió aquí en el pasado, un nuevo factor que sin duda ha cambiado el futuro. Y tú estás aquí por supuesto para proteger a la niña y asegurar que nazca con vida.

-Exactamente- dijo Alistair.

-Bien- dijo Snape.

-Me dieron esto para usted, debe leerlo antes que cualquier cosa- Alistair se sacó la carta.

Snape la tomó en sus manos y sacó su varita, abrió el lacre y descubrió las huellas de sangre, efectivamente eran de Malfoy y de Nott, luego de asegurarse, se dedicó a leerla. Era un compendio bien detallado de todos los sucesos, luego la cerró y se la metió en el bolsillo.

-Hermione Granger en tu época ha sido asesinada- dijo él.

-Correcto, pero no ha muerto de la misma forma que Anne- dijo Alistair- creo que Theo Nott le ha dado los detalles y pedido que investigue. Un asesino sin rastro.

-Curioso, la mató algo que no existe en tu mundo- dijo Snape- sumamente curioso. Desgraciado también. Parece más fácil salvar a la niña que salvar a la madre en un futuro lejano.

-¿Puede hacerse algo?- preguntó Alistair

-Si eres la mitad de inteligente de lo que opinan tus "jefes"- dijo Snape- tú y yo trabajaremos en ello.

-En realidad sugiero que nos pongamos en ello ahora- dijo Alistair mirando su reloj de pulsera.

El viajero del tiempo, esa noche estaba contrareloj.

0o0

Hermione caminaba por los largos túneles del departamento de misterio. Llevaba cuatro guardias consigo, dos de ellos escoltando a Malfoy, quien la seguía en silencio. Ella esa noche estaba rompiendo las reglas, bien que lo sabía, quizás debió avisar a Krakov o a alguien del consejo, pero no quería agravar más las cosas, no sabía que le diría Malfoy, no sabía que pensar y por lo mismo, no podía arriesgarse a que malinterpretaran todo.

Draco había estado raro por semanas, por meses, solo que ella no supo leer los signos, luego sus sentimientos por él obnubilaron sus sentidos Marshall. Le mintió, le había mentido todo ese tiempo. Ahora sentía una especie de desazón, percibió algo oscuro dentro de él, ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

Todo ese asunto de los dolores de cabeza, el enrojecimiento de sus pupilas, sus ataques de violencia, su adicción a las drogas intentando controlar alguna cosa.

Entraron a la sala donde se encontraba la piscina del pensamiento, en ese momento los cerebros habían sido removidos por orden suya. Los equipos electrónicos estaban a la vista, un técnico los manejaba. Ella sabía que cualquier humano podía ser sometido a ese escrutinio, como Marshall de Inglaterra podía ordenarlo si lo necesitaba. Solo que en esas ocasiones, jueces , abogados y testigos acompañaban en la ocasión, ella no podía darse ese lujo. Estaba actuando a escondidas y los guardias y el técnico habían firmado el mismo tipo de contrato vinculante que ella había hecho con el "ED". De todas formas solo fue para asegurarse, estaba segura de la lealtad de sus hombres, por otro lado, solamente ella sabría a ciencia cierta que ocultaba Draco Malfoy.

Draco observó la piscina llena de un líquido azul claro, no tenía idea de que pensaban hacerle. Hermione caminaba sin mirarlo, habló con un técnico en voz baja. Los guardias se detuvieron y le retiraron las esposas para poder quitarle su camisa, luego lo volvieron a esposar, lo obligaron a caminar hasta introducirlo en una especie de bañera que estaba al borde de la piscina, llena de electroliquido. Este potenciaba las funciones cerebrales, de tal forma que podían ser detectadas en su mínima expresión por los electrodos colocados en la cabeza del sujeto en estudio, que iban hasta la maquina, solo que esta vez, el monitor estaría en blanco, todo seria dirigido a la mente de Hermione, quien estaría sometida al mismo proceso. Ella escrudiñaría el subconsciente de Draco, hurgaría dentro de su mente, buscando algo. Su intuición la llevaría, después de todo, con sus visiones el día del ataque, tendría como comenzar.

A Draco enseguida se le erizó la piel. Sentía que todo estaba mal en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?-preguntó Draco, mientras Hermione le acomodaba los electrodos en la cabeza y en el pecho.

-No vas a sufrir ningún daño, lo prometo- dijo ella.

-Granger, te diré algo algo referido a la confianza- dijo Draco- es lo más difícil de obtener y lo más fácil de perder, y en mi caso una vez que está perdida jamás vuelve a ser lo mismo.

Hermione lo miró penetrantemente. Ella sabía lo que significaban esas palabras.

-Yo no perdono una traición- dijo Draco- ¡NUNCA!

-Aunque no lo creas, yo sigo siendo fiel a ti- contestó ella.

-Hice el intento de que esto….funcionará….tú y yo….contra mi mejor juicio, quise creer que quizás, sería diferente- dijo él- que tú serias distinta. Que no buscarías algo de mí o intentarías arrebatarme algo. Te creí, creí en ti, en lo que me demostraste, creí en tus malditas palabras.

-Se que no me entiendes ahora- dijo ella bajando el rostro hacia el de él- pero existen razones, importantes, de peso, por la cual estoy haciendo esto. Tienes que perdonarme.

-Lo que más valoro en la vida es mi independencia y mi integridad como ser humano- dijo Draco muy serio, mirándola con los ojos convertidos en hielo ardiente- el poder de decidir. Tú me estas quitando mis opciones

-Tú no respetaste nada de eso conmigo- contraatacó Hermione.

-No, al principio porque era un maldito egoísta- respondió Draco- luego, porque te me habías metido en el corazón y me era impensable perderte.

-Hice todo lo posible para asegurarme estar a tu lado- dijo él-estuve dispuesto a cambiar. No es que seas mi esposa, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente porque nos casamos, no, no es eso. Es que yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir mis votos, juré por mi honor, puse mi alma y mi corazón en tus manos.

Hermione tragó grueso.

-Yo también estoy haciendo lo impensable para mantenerte a mi lado- dijo ella- Si algo te aflige o te aqueja, yo voy a ayudarte a superarlo, quieras o no.

Draco se removió intentado quitarse las ataduras, pero fue en vano.

-Por favor dímelo- dijo ella inclinándose hacia él- aceptaré cualquier cosa, hallaremos la forma de sobrellevarlo, juntos. Confía en mí.

Draco la miró fijamente.

-Eso, es un privilegio que acabas de perder- dijo él.

-Malfoy- susurró ella.

-Existen cosas entre tú y yo que son imperdonables- dijo Draco- yo cuento con unas cuantas, lo sé, pero tú…tú.

-Sé que cuando todo esto pase y yo…..-Hermione flaqueó, no era el momento para decirle lo del bebé- se que no me entiendes, pero no tardaras en saber porque es necesario. Yo necesito que estés bien.

-Déjame ir- habló él en voz baja- déjame resolverlo yo a mi manera. No quiero que nadie se entrometa.

-No puedo- dijo ella.

-No puedes o no quieres- contestó él agriamente- Granger, no quiero ser tu experimento o tu conejillo de indias, déjame salir de aquí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentó tocarle el hombro pero Draco rehuyó.

-Los secretos….están ocultos por una buena razón- dijo Draco- mis secretos….son míos, de nadie más.

Hermione dio la señal para que empezaran a hundirle la cabeza en la tina.

-No- dijo Draco retorciéndose- no.

-Cálmate- dijo ella tomándole con fuerza una mano, Draco intentó deshacerse del agarre pero ella no la soltaba- no sentirás nada, será como un sueño.

-Granger- dijo Draco mientras los guardias trataban de hundirle la cabeza en el líquido, la sacó una vez más, su voz salió enronquecida y tenia tos- Granger….tú y yo…..hemos terminado para siempre.

Lograron hundir todo su cuerpo en el electroliquido, Hermione veía como Draco abría los ojos asombrado, mientras el liquido entraba en su sistema respiratorio, luchó como un demonio, pero poco a poco cerró los ojos, sus cabellos flotaban en el agua, su mano se relajó contra la de ella. Estaba inconsciente, ahora conectado a los sensores. Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Hermione.

Ella lo dejó para quitarse su abrigo, se quedó solamente con un pantalón y una blusa, quitándose los zapatos se introdujo en la tina. Para ella era la segunda vez, pero no por eso, hizo la experiencia más fácil. Sintió como el líquido entraba en su garganta, tuvo el medio instintivo de ahogarse, luego de eso, no supo mas nada de la realidad.

0o0

Cuando dejaron a Luna en la puerta de su casa, Theo se retrasó con ella un rato en la puerta, para miseria de Harry que esperaba como un idiota frente a la verja.

-Creo que Potter está muriendo de los celos ahora mismo- dijo Theo sonriente.

-No me he dado cuenta- dijo Luna haciéndose la desentendida.

-Estoy seguro de que le gustas ….mucho- comentó Theo dejando de sonreír.

-Eso ….no puedo saberlo- dijo Luna mirando al suelo de pronto-Theo….

-Luna…-dijo al mismo tiempo Theo, los dos rieron un segundo antes de ponerse serios de nuevo- si a ti te gusta Potter, yo…yo puedo apartarme.

-No se trata de eso- dijo ella tímidamente-es que no quiero que te apartes, tú me gustas y al mismo tiempo, Harry….

-Él te gusta también- dijo Theo pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Luna asintió.

-Es un poco vergonzoso, siempre me ha gustado, toda la vida, simplemente que siempre pensé que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, era …es mi amigo y entonces tú llegas y yo… En realidad me gustas mucho Nott-aclaró Luna.

-Y tú me gustas a mí- dijo Theo- aunque ambos sabemos que yo no soy el mejor tipo para ti. Me gustaría mucho ser ese sujeto….en serio, pero no veo como, he cometido muchos errores, no soy trigo limpio y no deseo que te equivoques conmigo. A veces pienso que llegaste un poco tarde a mi vida Luna.

-Yo veo en ti lo bueno y no lo malo- dijo Luna- y estoy dispuesta a librar esa batalla por ti, de hacerte creer de nuevo. Tienes derecho a ser feliz, quiero que seas feliz.

-No sabes cuánto agradezco tu presencia en mi vida- dijo Theo- había olvidado lo que era sonreír, hasta que me tropecé contigo. Literalmente.

-Todo estaba claro para mi, hasta ahora, de pronto Harry se comporta de una manera un tanto extraña- dijo Luna-siento que él tiene sentimientos y eso hace renacer algo dentro de mí, no creo que sea malo tener esperanzas….al mismo tiempo yo no soy la clase de chica que tiene estos dilemas, jamás- dijo Luna-creo que estoy muy confundida.

-Te entiendo, más de lo que crees- dijo Theo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- Yo también estoy un poco encandilado por ti, pero también pienso en otra persona.

-Al parecer no soy la única- dijo Luna un poco celosa.

-No- dijo Theo-ni por asomo, creo que estas confusiones amorosas son más comunes de lo que uno cree. Te diría que te tomases tu tiempo.

Luna asintió.

-La decisión en apariencia es fácil, puesto que tú no deseas estar conmigo- dijo Luna dolida.

-No es eso, me gusta estar contigo, en otras circunstancias estaría encantado de ser tu…novio- dijo Theo incomodo- pero no quiero venir a ti con el corazón entregado a otra persona. Tan simple con eso. Tú necesitas tiempo para aclararte, yo necesito tiempo para olvidar, creo que todos, incluyendo Potter, lo agradeceremos tarde o temprano.

Theo intentó darse la vuelta para irse, pero Luna lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su brazo.

-Es Parkinson ¿verdad?- dijo Luna de pronto-¿fue ella quien te rompió el corazón?

Theo le aguantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Búscala, haz algo, si todavía tienes una oportunidad no la dejes perder- dijo Luna poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Theo para luego acariciar su mejilla- ¿Ella te ama?

-Sí, ella me ama, tanto como yo la amo a ella- dijo Theo en voz baja, a Luna le enterneció ver como sus ojos se empañaban. Pero la lágrima nunca llegó a salir. Había llorado tanto como para llenar un mar.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo ella.

-Pasa, que jamás ni en esta vida ni en la otra, podremos estar juntos- dijo Theo, luego miró a Luna directamente, de pronto sintió que era el momento, la persona indicada en la cual confiar, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema, decírselo a otra persona, necesitaba que ella lo supiera, para que abandonase la fantasía de que él era una persona noble y al mismo tiempo para que lo consolase. –Luna, soy un monstruo, un degenerado por sentir lo que siento, por amarla de esta forma.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Luna de pronto se sintió inquieta.

- No lo sabía, fue un asunto que nuestras familias ocultaron por muchos años- confesó Theo con la cabeza gacha, su voz apenas era un susurro- fue un maldito secreto que no supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sé que jamás te lo he dicho así Luna, pero tengo que aclararlo para que veas la dimensión de esta desgracia: Pansy era mi novia, mi mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, éramos muy jóvenes, pero yo estaba seguro de que era la indicada, tenía la intensión de casarme con ella y entonces me enteré de la peor manera posible de ese secreto, cegado por la rabia hice cosas horribles contra ella y contra otros.

Luna sentía apretado el pecho. Temía lo que iba a decirle Theo.

-Terminamos, bastante feo por cierto, la trate como un despojo humano, en mi mente, creía que era la única forma de cortarlo de raíz. Fui un desalmado, no tienes idea de las cosas que le dije. Luego terminó la guerra y la encontré, Pansy estaba sola, desesperada, recién salía de la cárcel y tenía una sentencia de exilio sobre su cabeza, como todos los exmortifagos jóvenes. Yo no pude dejarla así, me sentía responsable y culpable ¿Me entiendes? Sus padres estaban muertos, la mayor parte de sus amigos también, ella no tenía a nadie en el mundo, me la lleve conmigo para bien o para mal. Éramos los tres, Draco después se nos unió, yo pensaba que tratándola como una amiga, todo se me pasaría, pero creo que fue peor. Fue una verdadera tortura, pero yo no me atrevía a confesárselo, era demasiado terrible esa verdad. Pasaron años para que me atreviera a decírselo, pero ahora Pansy también lo sabe-Theo miró a la chica directamente a los ojos, ella se sobresaltó, su mirada era de una tristeza descomunal- Luna…..ella y yo….somos hermanos.

-¡Oh! Theo- susurró Luna, mientras lo atraía a ella. Theo cerró los ojos cuando la sintió abrazándolo con fuerza. Ella le rozó la mejilla con sus labios y luego le habló en el oído.

-No fue tu culpa, ni la de ella- susurró Luna- no lo sabían.

-Luna- dijo Theo- no puedo seguir hablando de esto….simplemente no puedo.

Luna lo zarandeó por los hombros con fuerza.

-Escúchame…. ¡Escúchame! - dijo ella- no puedes controlar lo que sientes, el amor no es así, no puedes negarlo, no decides a quien amar, no puedes elegir, tu corazón es quien escoge, no la mente. Sentir algo así es una bendición. Y a pesar de lo que sea, de cualquier cosa, existe amor entre los dos y eso no es poca cosa.

-Es un amor maldito- dijo Theo entredientes apretando sus puños.

-¡No!- dijo Luna-no, no, no está maldito, jamás maldigas al amor, porque es una cosa hermosa, y porque sentir lo que sientes te hace humano. No te arrepientas de amarla, amala como tu hermana, como mujer, como lo que sea, como todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo. No te odies a ti mismo por algo que te hace un mejor hombre. No lo sabías, cuando tu corazón decidió por ella no lo sabías y si aun sigues sintiéndolo, no tiene que ser necesariamente un pecado, no hay nada malo con el amor en sí mismo.

-Luna, consume un incesto con ella- dijo Theo- le hice el amor a mi propia hermana.

Luna apretó los labios.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo ella- le hiciste el amor, no fue sexo sin sentido, fue por amor.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- dijo Theo- a veces el sexo no tiene que ver con el amor.¿ Crees que la amaba antes de hacérselo la primera vez? ¡No! Los hombres no funcionamos así, era atracción, piel, química, me gustaba, mucho, como ninguna otra mujer antes de ella, eso me llevó a concretar un acto físico que no debió suceder.

-Toda esa atracción esa química, eso lo que sea que sentiste- dijo Luna- eso también forma parte del amor, eso te llevó a conocerla íntimamente , a amarla. A lo mejor no se mucho de estas cosas como dices, pero te lo digo con el corazón: Quizás al principio fue sexo, porque te gustaba, porque te atraía, porque Parkinson siempre fue una chica hermosa y tú no pudiste apartar tus ojos de ella, pero al final era amor, al final le hacías el amor.

-Nunca voy a perdonármelo- dijo Theo- jamás, es el daño que provoqué….toda las ilusiones que arruiné. Y no es todo, es el daño que sigo haciendo. El hecho es que la deseó, la quiero y la deseó con una fuerza y una pasión inextinguible. No puede ser, pero al mismo tiempo, es la certeza de que ella es mía y yo de ella, de que siempre sentiré así, de que no habrá ninguna mujer después de ella, ninguna que ocupe su lugar- Luna bajó la mirada- Lo siento Luna, no quería decirlo de esta forma, pero es la verdad.

-Yo aprecio tu sinceridad- respondió ella.

- No puedo perdonarme la flaqueza de carácter que me empuja a seguir pensando así. Pero al mismo tiempo, es la penitencia que me toca, quererla sin poder tenerla jamás.

-Yo creo- dijo Luna mirándolo a los ojos- que aun existe esperanza para ti….para los dos, solo que todavía no ves la luz al final del túnel.

-Que así sea-dijo Theo finalmente.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
